


T'HY'LA

by KeepKhanAndKlingOn



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Kirk, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 250
Words: 485,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éste es un fanfic slash sobre Star Trek. Básicamente un SPIRK. O así empezó... pero tras 250 capítulos acabó cobrando vida y convirtiéndose en mucho más.<br/>Después de Strar Trek en la Oscuridad... Kirk y Spock continúan su aventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> "Star Trek" es una franquicia de series de televisión y películas de ciencia ficción. El universo de ficción de Star Trek fue creado por Gene Roddenberry, sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Nace una historia de amor entre Spock y Kirk. O Re-Nace, según se mire.

**T'hy'la**

 

                                                                                            Spock no halla el vínculo con Uhura a pesar de intentarlo repetidamente y eso le frustra. Por su parte Jim y Carol no funcionan como pareja; ella detesta la Federación, su aspecto militar y se burla continuamente de él llamándole “soldadito”.  
  
            En una de sus misiones sobre la superficie de un planeta minero, Spock une su mente por casualidad con la de Jim... Y ahí está, sin esperarlo, el vínculo que llevaba años buscando con Nyota surge de pronto entre los dos hombres, envolviéndoles en un ardiente deseo que, por pudor, no llegan a consumar.   
  
    Sin saber muy bien qué había sido aquello, Jim se pregunta qué va a pasar en adelante con su primer oficial. Ya nada podrá ser igual, no le ve del mismo modo porque ahora, cuando le tiene cerca, solamente puede soñar despierto con la piel desnuda del vulcano y sus labios rozándole por todo el cuerpo.  
  
    Spock se vuelve más inaccesible que nunca, tanto para Jim como para Uhura, ocultándose tras su máscara de lógica y carencia de emoción. Ella acaba por darse cuenta de que algo importante ha ocurrido y le sonsaca en una calmada conversación para, finalmente, romper con él.  
\- Sé feliz con quien tu vínculo te une. Yo nunca podría darte eso y es muy importante para ti.  
  
    Pero el vulcano se niega a que entre él y su capitán haya otra cosa que no sea amistad. Se niega a sí mismo aquello que más desea: completar el vínculo en una unión espiritual y carnal de por vida.  
  
    Entre tanto Carol, cuya relación con Jim ya estaba muy deteriorada, se da cuenta de que ha quedado embarazada. Sin decirle nada a nadie sobre el asunto, se marcha del Enterprise a una misión científica en un alejado planeta. Allí podrá tener a su hijo, lejos de la Federación que tanto detesta y de la nefasta influencia del “soldadito”.  
  
  
            Un día Jim recibe una llamada de auxilio del viejo Spock, el del otro Universo. Le necesita para que le ayude a traer a este mundo al otro Kirk, quien viaja sin saberlo entre ambas dimensiones en el lazo llamado Nexus.  
    Jim se ausenta del Enterprise poniendo como excusa un compromiso con un pariente, deja a su primer oficial al mando y parte a reunirse con el otro Spock para ayudarle.  
    Él no puede entrar al lazo sin correr el riesgo de quedar allí atrapado. Ha calculado el momento en el que el fenómeno rozará un gran asteroide desierto y allí le espera, junto a Jim, cuya misión es penetrar en la anomalía interdimensional y traer consigo al otro Kirk.  
    No sin dificultades consigue convencerlo para que le siga y logra así unir a ambos, los alternativos Kirk y Spock, al fin en un abrazo... ¡y un apasionado beso!  
  
\- ¿Sois amantes? - Prenguntó el capitán incrédulo.  
\- Jim es mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante... - Respondió Spock sin soltar de sus brazos a su amado Kirk.  
\- El joven Spock y tú... ¿aún no habéis descubierto el vínculo que os convierte en uno sólo? - Le preguntó extrañado el almirante.  
  
    Jim observó un tatuaje en su espalda desnuda, el dibujo de unos extraños caracteres en línea que terminaba sobre la nalga derecha partiendo de su zona lumbar.  
  
\- ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje? - Dijo lleno de curiosidad.  
\- T'hy'la! – Respondió en una sonrisa Spock mientras abrazaba y besaba a su, durante tanto tiempo, añorado amante.  
\- No me mostraste eso al unir tu mente a la mía cuando nos conocimos, Spock. - Jim parecía  enojado porque le hubiese ocultado semejante secreto.  
\- No debía hacerlo, tú y el otro Spock tenéis que recorrer vuestro propio camino. - El vulcano hablaba con calma, tratando de reponerse de la intensa emoción de tener de vuelta a Kirk. -  Es obvio que ambos universos son diferentes...  
\- Pero sí me dijiste que yo debía ser el capitán de la Enterprise, no él... y que descubriría que a Spock y a mí nos uniría una gran amistad... ¡Amistad! - Repitió la palabra con énfasis e ironía. Se sentía engañado por Spock.  
\- Mi planeta no fue destruido en mi Universo, el padre de Jim no murió antes de nacer él, y la historia con Khan fue muy diferente, créeme...  - Se dio cuenta de que Kirk tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle al respecto y le puso la mano sobre los labios aplazándolas para más tarde. - Puede que haya similitudes entre ambas realidades, pero no son la misma. No debería condicionarte la clase de relación que Jim y yo tenemos... Tú y Spock sois completamente distintos a nosotros.  
  
        Jim, aturdido por todo aquello, dejó de inmediato el asteroide y se dirigió a la estación interplanetaria más cercana a esperar ser recogido por el Enterprise. Allí bebió, como era su costumbre, tanto para no pensar en sus problemas como para evitar tener el remordimiento de no hacerlo. Acabó despertando en un tugurio de mala muerte con resaca y desnudo junto a una humanoide de tres pechos cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar. Se dio una ducha y al ir a ponerse el uniforme vio un tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda que le alcanzaba hasta la nalga derecha: T'hy'la. Se había tatuado durante la borrachera aquella palabra en vulcano cuyo significado aún no alcanzaba a comprender. _Maldito idiota_ , se dijo.  
    Debía procurar que absolutamente nadie supiera de aquella estupidez. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Y la piel desnuda y sudorosa del vulcano frente a sus ojos acudió a su mente como única respuesta...  
  
  
            Pasados unos días, Spock cedía a duras penas a mostrarse tras su muro vulcano de ausencia de emoción. Durante unos ejercicios en el gimnasio observó que el capitán luchaba más por mantener la camiseta en su sitio que por vencer a su rival, el señor Sulu en aquella ocasión. McCoy también se dio cuenta y una vez finalizada la lucha se acercó a Jim y sin previo aviso levantó su ropa para exclamar uno de sus “¿Qué diablos, Jim?” mientras él se ponía completamente colorado y trataba de salirse literalmente por la tangente.  
\- Como oficial médico jefe de esta nave debo tener conocimiento de cualquier cambio en el físico de cada miembro de la tripulación. Eso os incluye a ti y a tu nuevo dibujito... ¿se puede saber qué te has tatuado? - McCoy se reía tratando de ver lo que su amigo tenía en la espalda.  
\- Vale ya, Bones... - Protestó Jim revolviéndose y soltándose de sus manos. - ¡No va contra el reglamento, que yo sepa...! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?  
\- Debo tomar nota, Jim... - Bromeó Bones, intentando agarrarle por el uniforme.  
  
    El capitán notó que todos le observaban y su cara ya era un maldito tomate. Uhura se había acercado también y ahora se inclinaba para leer en su espalda...   
\- Es vulcano... T'HY'... no puedo ver el resto. - Dijo la teniente que por supuesto conocía la lengua.  
    Jim se revolvió y se tapó el tatuaje.  
\- ¡Ni lo verás! - Gritó.  
  
    Miró a Spock quien ahora también se había ruborizado. Lo supo por la inusual sombra verdosa que asomaba en sus mejillas vulcanas. _Fantástico_ , pensó, ya lo sabe.  
  
    Jim echó a correr hacia el corredor de su dormitorio, seguido de cerca por su primer oficial. Ambos habían dejado atrás a unos atónitos McCoy y Sulu y a una carcajeante Uhura que no dejaba de repetir entre risas “¿Con él, con él...?” Spock no había llegado a revelarle nunca con quién había sentido que podía alcanzar el vínculo. Ahora Uhura sabía la verdad, lo cual no dejaba de hacerle gracia.  
  
    El capitán llegó jadeando a la puerta de su camarote y al entrar fue empujado por la  fuerte mano del vulcano que cerró detrás de sí.  
\- ¿Qué es esa marca que te has hecho? ¡Enséñamela...! - Spock nunca había exigido nada a su capitán, no desde que le reconoció el mando de la nave tras la desaparición de Vulcano.   
\- ¡Eh, el capitán soy yo! ¡Yo doy las órdenes...! - Gritó Jim haciendo valer su autoridad. - ¡Y mi orden es que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo Spock!  
    En lugar de obedecerle, como había hecho hasta el momento, se acercó con cautela mirándole con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros, ahora tan cerca que Jim sentía que se iba a desmayar por el deseo... _su piel, su piel_... sentía sin pensar.  
  
    Spock le besó. Rotundo. En los labios. Sin darle la posibilidad de reaccionar. Al tiempo que le abrazaba y llevaba una de sus manos al tatuaje, la otra a la cara, hasta situar los dedos en la posición de fusión mental... Jim se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no quería ni podía oponerse a aquello que anhelaba con toda la fuerza de su acelerado corazón.  
  
    Spock estableció el vínculo con él, en cuerpo y alma, unidos para siempre. Cuando le tuvo tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama y retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior, contempló el tatuaje en toda su plenitud. Pasando sus dedos por encima leyó en voz alta la palabra vulcana, para él sagrada, “T'hy'la...” y supo que nunca llamaría así a nadie más que a Jim.  
  
  



	2. De permiso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tripulación del Enterprise disfruta de un descanso merecido. Kirk descubre que los vulcanos también aman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo que, a mi manera, continua el episodio El Permiso, escrito por el autor de ciencia ficción Theodore Sturgeon.

** De permiso **

 

  
                                                                                                             Kirk sentado a la silla de mando en el puente. Spock en pie a su derecha, un paso atrás. En el monitor se veía la superficie de un planeta de tipo M en cuya órbita permanecía el Enterprise.  
  
\- “Cuaderno de bitácora. Fecha estelar 3026.2. Tras conversar con el guardián de este curioso planeta del sistema Omicron Delta y comprobar que sus instalaciones son totalmente seguras, he decidido otorgar de nuevo permiso a la tripulación fuera de servicio para el descanso y la recuperación. El planeta en sí es un sofisticado parque de atracciones, donde los deseos de los visitantes son satisfechos cobrando vida todo aquello que imaginen. He advertido a mis hombres que deberán escoger sus entretenimientos con cuidado.”  
  
  
    Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el médico jefe entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
\- Doctor McCoy, me alegra ver que sus bailarinas rigelianas han cumplido la misión para la cual fueron creadas. - Le soltó con sorna el capitán nada más verlo.  
\- Oh sí, Jim... y con creces. Me encuentro descansado y recuperado por completo, listo para continuar viaje. - Bones apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla de mando. - ¿Y qué hay de vosotros? - Miraba a su amigo y al vulcano alternativamente, éste alzó su ceja como respuesta. - ¿No bajáis al planeta?  
\- Después de lo ocurrido con aquel caballero medieval que te ensartó como una aceituna, mi pelea con el imbécil de Finnegan y el avión de la segunda guerra mundial ametrallándonos desde el cielo, no creo que Spock tenga ganas de más vacaciones, la verdad. - Jim reía meneando ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado.  
\- Pues como oficial médico jefe de esta nave os recomiendo... ¡no! - Se puso en jarras imponiendo su opinión. - ¡Os ordeno a ambos que descendáis al planeta y no regreséis a bordo en al menos tres días!  
  
    Jim miró a Spock quien semejaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. McCoy estaba sonriendo, pero parecía hablar totalmente en serio. El capitán se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se levantó de su silla y mirando a Sulu dijo su habitual “queda usted al mando”. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el ascensor y al notar que nadie le seguía se giró para mirar a su primer oficial.  
\- ¿Vamos, señor Spock? ¿No irá a dejarme sólo en esta misión? - Sus ojos azules entornados decían mucho más, le estaba devorando con la mirada.  
  
    Spock levantó de nuevo su ceja y dejando a McCoy sonriente y satisfecho entró con su capitán en el turbo ascensor. No se pronunció ni en contra ni a favor de la decisión tomada por él, al fin y al cabo estaba obligado a cumplir órdenes.  
  
    Una vez en la sala del transportador, mientras esperaban a que el teniente Riley ajustara los mandos para enviarles al planeta, Jim le sonrió tendiéndole la mano derecha con los dedos índice y corazón estirados, el resto replegados. Spock se acercó y acarició aquellos dedos con los correspondientes de su mano izquierda, un gesto de afecto muy común entre las parejas vulcanas. Él mismo se lo había enseñado, aún así se conmovía cada vez que Jim lo hacía. Y por supuesto le parecía mucho más aceptable en público que los acostumbrados achuchones y besuqueos humanos a los que le sometía en privado el capitán.  
  
    Ya en el planeta se reunieron con el señor Scott quien, medio tumbado en una manta de cuadros sobre un campo plagado de florecillas blancas, saboreaba un vaso de whisky escocés mientras leía en una tableta del Enterprise sus preciadas revistas técnicas.  
  
\- Da gusto ver que tu concepto del descanso no deja de ser productivo, Scotty.  
\- ¡Hola capitán! Yo... bueno, Uhura está recogiendo flores para hacer algo, no sé bien el qué, la verdad... Estaba por aquí... Me he distraído leyendo esta interesante teoría sobre la instalación de cristales de dilitio extras en un motor de curvatura.  
         
    Nyota regresaba con un precioso ramillete entre las manos, sonriente y relajada. No se extrañó demasiado al ver a su capitán y a su primer oficial y les saludó con un guiño para sentarse junto a Scott sobre la manta de picnic.  
  
\- Esto es realmente precioso, capitán.  - Su voz sonaba más dulce de lo acostumbrado. - Hay un arroyo allí, bajando la colina. Robles y álamos lo acompañan hasta perderse en el horizonte... ¡Se respira paz y un aire tan puro! ¿Nos acompañan? He traído unos sándwiches de jamón y queso. - Dijo tomando unos paquetes de una cesta de mimbre.  
\- No, gracias. Creo que Spock y yo iremos a ver ese arroyo del que habla. - Le respondió Jim, esperando encontrar un lugar aparte donde disfrutar de la compañía de su primer oficial lejos de las miradas de cualquier miembro de la tripulación.  
  
    Se encaminó hacia donde había señalado Uhura descendiendo la suave pendiente. Spock le seguía en silencio. Parecía estar meditando algo. Por el rabillo del ojo Jim le vio girar la cabeza y mirar hacia Scott y Uhura mientras se alejaban.  
  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, Spock? - le preguntó con media sonrisa en los labios.  
\- Nada, Jim. Creo que Nyota ha encontrado a alguien de quien ocuparse, eso es todo. - Su tono dejaba asomar cierta melancolía.  
\- ¿Celoso?- La media sonrisa ya era una pícara sonrisa entera.  
\- ¡En absoluto! - Negó Spock. - Me alegraría saber que así es. El señor Scott es un buen hombre y estoy convencido de que la haría muy feliz.  
\- Quieres decir que hacen buena pareja... - Le interpretó Jim.  
\- ¿Quién hasse buena pareja? - Preguntó una voz surgiendo de entre los árboles.  
  
    Era el joven Chekov, cruzándose con ellos. Iba vestido como un cosaco y paseaba cogido del brazo de una hermosa rubia de largos cabellos y ojos verdes. El capitán le saludó sin poder evitar la risa.  
  
\- ¡Oh, señor, este lugar es un auténtico paraíso! ¿No podría alargar mi permiso un par de días más? - Dijo atrayendo a la muchacha hacia sí rodeándola por la cintura.  
  
    Jim negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Hizo un gesto a Spock y juntos continuaron alejándose hacia el arroyo.  
  
\- Bien, parece que todos han imaginado aquello que más les satisface... Me pregunto qué nos deparará nuestra imaginación, Spock. ¿Qué tienes en mente? - La pícara sonrisa torcida no desaparecía de su boca.  
    Spock levantó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño. Mirando a su capitán tomó una profunda respiración antes de ladear ligeramente la cabeza y responder.  
\- Espero que nada demasiado... escandaloso.   
\- ¿Escandaloso? ¿No querrás decir... bochornoso? ¿Algo demasiado... humano... tal vez? - Le dijo sonriendo con sus ojos azules clavados en la mirada asombrada de su amante.  
  
    Jim era consciente de que a Spock le preocupaba ofrecer una imagen demasiado humana. Su mitad vulcana se imponía cuando se trataba de mostrar afecto en público, prefiriendo la sobriedad y la discreción. Aunque tal vez si Jim corría algún peligro, no dudaría en mostrar abiertamente su amor por él...  
  
    Llegaron al arroyo y vieron que Uhura tenía razón. Era un lugar muy hermoso y lleno de paz. Jim se sentó apoyado en una roca a la sombra de unos álamos. Desde allí no se veía a nadie merodeando por el lugar. Al fin estaban a solas. Tomó a Spock por la cintura y le obligó con dulzura a sentarse entre sus piernas. Con suavidad le besó en el cuello, y fue correspondido con una caricia sobre sus hombros que se deslizó hacia su nuca.  
  
\- Jim, yo... - Spock parecía sin palabras. Hubiera deseado no tener que expresar así lo que sentía, pero sabía que a un humano le gusta escuchar, y no sólo mentalmente, aquellas palabras. - ...Yo te amo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero comentarios.


	3. Intimidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock buscan estar a solas para gozar de su íntimo abrazo en cuerpo y alma.

** Intimidad **

 

 

  
                                                                                                          El rumor del agua circulando por el arroyo, las cosquillas que le provocaban los largos dedos de Spock en el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca, y el sonido de las hojas de los álamos mecidas por una fresca brisa, todo aquello invitaba al sueño. Jim cerró los ojos con una plácida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Notó la calidez del aliento de su amante cerrándose sobre sus labios: un beso, profundo y apasionado. Jim le acariciaba la espalda, con los ojos aún cerrados. Aquella boca besando, lamiendo, acariciando, devorando la suya... Un calor de mil soles surgía de alguna parte en su estómago y le subía por dentro inundándole el pecho. Quería hacerlo, allí, ahora... Pero ¿y si venía alguien? No, nada de sexo al aire libre... aquello sería embarazoso y no sólo para un vulcano. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Él era el capitán! ¡Debían mantener las formas!  
  
\- Spock... Spock... Detente... ¡Para un momento...! ¿No podemos simplemente...? - El contacto del vulcano estaba siendo demasiado caliente.  
  
        Se oyeron unos pasos sobre la hierba. Sin duda alguien se acercaba. Jim recuperó la compostura viendo como Spock se ponía en pie casi de un salto. Dos mujeres se aproximaron mirándoles a ambos con infinita ternura.  
  
\- ¿¡Madre!? - Gritó Spock incrédulo.  
\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Jim sorpendido.  
  
    Ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron con una sonrisa. Eran ellas, imaginadas por sus mentes habían cobrado vida con la misteriosa tecnología de aquel planeta de recreo. La mujer morena, vestida al estilo vulcano, se adelantó y tendió sus manos hacia Spock, quien, anonadado, respondió al gesto tendiéndole las suyas.  
  
\- ¡Madre...! - No pudo decir nada más. El dolor de su pérdida cuando Vulcano fue destruido afloró al exterior en forma de silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.  
\- Hijo mío... Me has recordado y aquí estoy. - Luego miró a Jim y sonrió. - ¿Es éste el hombre que has elegido como compañero? - Parecía escrutarles con la mirada, a ambos, pero la sonrisa amable no desaparecía de sus labios.  
\- Madre... yo... - Spock enjugó sus lágrimas, consciente ahora de que hablaba con una ilusión, de que su madre no estaba realmente allí, pero dichoso de poder, de algún modo, compartir con ella su felicidad. - Este es Jim, el capitán James Kirk. Y sí, madre: es mi T'hy'la. - Pareció orgulloso al decir aquellas palabras. - Jim, te presento a mi madre, Amanda Grayson.  
  
    Jim se había incorporado y ahora saludaba a la madre de Spock, no sin un cierto rubor en las mejillas. Su propia madre se percató de aquel detalle y acercándose a su hijo le tomó por una mano y le abrazó tiernamente.  
  
\- Jimmy, mi pequeño... ¡Me alegra ver el hombre en que te has convertido! - Sonreía tratando de disimular su dolor por no haberle visto crecer.  
    Jim recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No sabía bien por qué ambos habían pensado en sus madres pero de alguna manera se sentía reconfortado con la situación.  
\- Spock, ésta es mi madre, Winona. - La presentó. - Mamá, él es Spock, mi Primer Oficial. Es, como puedes ver, medio vulcano y medio humano, y hemos... bueno los dos somos... - Tragaba saliva, no sabía bien qué palabras utilizar y notó que el rubor de su rostro se incrementaba.  
\- Jimmy, cariño, ¿qué quiere decir T'hy'la? - Sus ojos azules parecían sonreír llenos de ternura hacia su hijo.  
\- Significa amigo, compañero... amante... Un vínculo les une de por vida... ¿Lo has completado con él, Spock? - Preguntó Amanda a la vez que se acercaba a Jim levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro.  
  
    Spock asintió bajando la mirada, una sombra verdosa teñía sus pómulos. Su madre, su propia madre, parecía encantada de que su hijo tuviera como compañero a un humano.  
  
\- Spock es... bueno, Amanda, yo... me alegro infinitamente de haberle conocido. - Jim miraba a Spock como un adolescente enamorado. Por respuesta recibió una abierta sonrisa del vulcano.  
  
    Ambas mujeres se retiraron dejando a sus hijos a solas, ascendiendo la suave pendiente de la colina y hablando entre ellas en voz baja. Antes de desaparecer de su vista se volvieron para observar a Jim y a Spock cogidos de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia una cabaña medio escondida entre los robles cercanos. _¿De dónde había salido aquella estructura?_ Se preguntaba Jim. Y pudo oír en su cabeza la voz de Spock: _Probablemente del mismo lugar de donde surgieron nuestras madres._  
  
        La cabaña se asemejaba a un refugio para cazadores; un lugar sin lujos pero tremendamente acogedor. Tenía una chimenea, ahora apagada, en la pared al fondo del salón. Jim pensó en sus cuerpos desnudos frente al fuego cuando cayera la noche y se relamió los labios anticipando el placer. Spock de repente le tomó en brazos, no sin cierta sorpresa por parte de Jim, y cruzó así con él el umbral del dormitorio. Un gesto muy humano que enterneció al capitán. Luego le tendió delicadamente sobre la enorme cama y sin mediar palabra empezó a quitarse la ropa. Jim le imitó. Pronto ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos.  
  
\- Ahora puedes entrar mi mente sin ni siquiera tocarme, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Jim con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado.  
\- Tú también puedes leer la mía, mi T'hy'la... - Respondió Spock observando cómo la mano de Jim le acariciaba el torso, se deslizaba por su abdomen y terminaba posándose delicadamente sobre su vello púbico.  
\- Eso hace que todo sea un poco más... excitante... ¿no crees? - La mirada de Jim quemaba igual que el tacto de sus dedos.  
  
        Los besos, las caricias, el íntimo abrazo piel contra piel, los jadeos, el forcejeo por estar encima; ambos daban rienda suelta a su deseo en la intimidad de aquella pequeña casa de madera surgida de la nada. Spock se abría paso entre las piernas de su capitán, besando al tiempo su cuello y mordisqueándole en el hombro. Podía escuchar una respiración cada vez más entrecortada que le rozaba la punta de su oreja vulcana y hacía que su sangre se calentase más y más. Jim sentía la calidez que le envolvía por completo, el contacto con la ahora sudorosa piel que le volvía loco de placer... y aquella vibración adentro, aquella deliciosa vibración que le hacía ver estrellitas blancas cuando cerraba los ojos.  
    Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Spock, llegando a alcanzar sus nalgas, pensando “ _sí, así, más adentro, más rápido..._ ” Un gruñido brotaba de la garganta del vulcano mientras con su mano alcanzaba los puntos de unión psíquica en el rostro de su amante. El vínculo, allí estaba... tan absoluto y puro, brillando, resplandeciente, fundiendo sus mentes en una sola. Spock sintió el placer que sentía Jim. Jim percibió el placer que inundaba a Spock. Y eso hacía que el gozo se alimentase de sí mismo creciendo más y más hasta el infinito.  
  
\- T'hy'la... - Susurró Spock. Y sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, dejándose arrastrar por aquel éxtasis compartido.  
  
    Jim notaba todo el peso de su amante sobre su cuerpo, la cabeza de Spock en su pecho, oscilando arriba y abajo por su propia respiración que apenas empezaba a recobrar. Besó la frente de su amado y se durmió con la delicia de saber que el otro también dormía y que tal vez soñarían juntos el mismo sueño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero comentarios.


	4. Sa-telsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock continúan en su refugio en el planeta del sistema Omicron Delta. Su historia de amor avanza un paso más.

**Sa-telsu**

 

  
                                                                                                               Al anochecer Jim bebía una taza de té caliente sentado en el suelo ante el fuego de la chimenea. Spock se la había preparado y le observaba dar pequeños sorbos a su lado. Parecía preocupado, silencioso, más de lo habitual. Jim casi podía oír el sonido de sus engranajes mentales moviéndose sin parar.  
  
\- Un penique por tus pensamientos. - Le susurró.  
    Spock le miró a los ojos levantando una ceja.  
\- Bueno, es una frase hecha Spock, ya que no puedo leer tu mente todo el tiempo... Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona eso. ¡Sólo que a veces ocurre y ya está...! - Jim le acarició la ceja con su dedo, notando cómo el músculo se relajaba con su tacto. - Simplemente, me gustaría saber qué estás pensando. Parece que algo te inquietase y por cómo me miras diría que tu preocupación soy yo.  
\- Jim... Con mi mitad humana he de reconocer mi amor por ti, mis sentimientos son totalmente claros al respecto. - Su gesto era serio, pero no frío.  
\- Y yo me alegro de ello pues siento lo mismo por ti. “Pero...”  - Sonrió Jim. - Oh, vamos, es obvio que hay un pero...  
\- Pues.. como vulcano... Bueno, yo... He establecido el vínculo contigo sin embargo creo que tú no alcanzas a comprender su significado. - Ahora sí sonaba distante.  
\- Adelante, no sé a qué esperas... - Jim estaba aprendiendo a desarrollar una paciencia que nunca antes había necesitado. - ¡Venga, explícamelo!  
  
    Dejó la taza a un lado y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su amante, listo para la clase de cultura vulcaniana.  
    Spock imitó la manera de sentarse de Jim, parecía que ambos fueran a ponerse a meditar. La tenue luz del fuego les iluminaba los rostros, todo era serenidad y silencio alrededor.  
  
\- El Kah-ka... – comenzó Spock, – el Vínculo, la Unión Sagrada, es una elección que realizan los padres de dos vulcanos, eligiéndoles para ser unidos en matrimonio. Pero en esta ocasión yo mismo  he establecido contigo esa unión, el tel.  
\- Te refieres a nuestra unión mental, ¿verdad? - Jim trataba de seguirle. - Te preocupa que haya surgido espontáneamente en lugar de haber sido impuesta por tus padres.  
\- Mi padre realizó el koon'ul *(compromiso) para mí cuando yo aún era un niño de siete años, eligiendo a la que habría de ser mi esposa. Pero tras lo ocurrido con Vulcano es imposible que pueda ser completada esa unión: la hembra escogida por Sarek, a la que fui unido por su mente, no sobrevivió.  
  
    Jim pareció suspirar aliviado por aquello. Spock casi sonrió, con un gesto apenas perceptible. Nadie en todo el universo se habría dado cuenta salvo, claro está, Jim.  
\- Nuestra unión, nuestro vínculo es si-kun-utik. Está fuera del matrimonio, fuera de lo establecido. - Spock trataba de hacerse entender, no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo.  
\- ¡Ningún problema con eso, Spock! Podemos ser amantes, simplemente estar juntos. Es todo lo que quiero. Soy tu T'hy'la ¿no? - Jim ladeaba su cabeza con aquella pregunta.  
  
    Spock le miraba con ternura. Extendió su mano derecha, dedos índice y corazón estirados, los demás replegados. Jim correspondió rozando aquellos dedos con los suyos. Sí, su compañero, su amigo, su amante.  
\- Hay algo más. No bastará con... “esto”... - dijo mirando sus manos juntas, – cuando llegue el pon farr.  
\- ¿Pon farr? - Repitió Jim sin dejar de rozar los dedos de Spock con los suyos.  
\- La época de apareamiento. Mi sangre se calentará, mis pensamientos se nublarán, me volveré violento...  
    Jim apretó los labios para impedir que se le escapara la risa. ¿Época de apareamiento? ¿Spock violento? El vulcano observó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cómo su amante empezaba a sonreír.  
\- Te ruego que no hagas ningún comentario jocoso, Jim.  - Le suplicó con decoro. - El Pon Farr va ligado a mi biología vulcana. Es algo de lo que no estoy en absoluto orgulloso, el tema es tabú entre los míos. Nos resulta inevitable, molesto y en algunas ocasiones... letal. Si no logro emparejarme con alguien con quien esté estrechamente unido, con alguien con quien pueda entablar el tel, el vínculo, moriré.  
  
    Jim no podía creerlo. ¿Moriría? Su instinto fue cogerle entre sus brazos pero sabía que ahora mismo Spock atravesaba un momento muy embarazoso así que tragó saliva y procuró ser lo más frío y objetivo posible.  
\- Bien, Spock... ¡Pon farr..! ¿No? Te subirá la temperatura corporal y tendrás la imperiosa necesidad de... “aparearte”... - De pronto una idea se cruzó por su mente, un pensamiento que no le gustó nada; frunció el ceño antes de preguntar. - ¿Ha de ser con una hembra? ¿Con alguien de tu especie?  
\- No necesariamente... - Musitó Spock. - Jim, yo no deseo compartir esta intimidad con nadie salvo contigo. - Dijo clavándole la mirada.  
\- ¿Y hay algo que yo pueda hacer? - Jim parecía suplicar, mostraba ahora las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia Spock, conteniendo el deseo de abrazarle.  
\- Sí lo hay. No moriría si estuviéramos telik *(casados), el tel entre tú y yo sería Kah-ka, así que esto es, Jim, básicamente mi kun-ut so'lik *(propuesta de matrimonio) - Dicho esto Spock buscó entre las mantas del sofá, donde antes la había dejado, una sencilla pulsera de cuero hecha por él. La cogió y acercándola a la muñeca de Jim esperó su respuesta.  
\- Creo que me he perdido, Spock. No domino bien el vulcano... aunque no sé por qué cada vez comprendo mejor tu lengua. Pero, ¿qué es kun-ut so'lik? - Preguntó nervioso.  
\- Te lo diré en tu idioma entonces. Jim... - Titubeó.  
    Sus profundos ojos negros le penetraban hasta la mismísima alma. _Maldita sea_ , pensó Jim, _dilo de una vez_. Lo comprendía, lo había comprendido todo, absolutamente todo...  
\- Jim, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - Su voz sonó aterciopelada y profunda. Toda su alma acompañaba a aquella frase.  
  
    Hubo un momento de silencio. Por unos instantes los ojos negros de Spock parecían atrapados, atados por un hilo invisible a los azules ojos de su amado Jim, atendiendo su respuesta.  
  
\- Sí... ¡Claro que sí! Pero antes de ponerme esa pulsera en la muñeca vas a aclararme qué va a significar esta unión, qué se supone que va a cambiar entre nosotros y qué diablos tendré que hacer cuando te llegue ese pon farr... - Cuando Jim estaba nervioso solía hablar rápido y sin parar. - ...Y por cierto, ¿cuándo demonios va a pasar?  
        
          Pero ya había dado su consentimiento y Spock ataba el nudo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Estaba hecho.  
\- Ahora, t'hy'la, serás mi sa-telsu, mi esposo. Te enseñaré cómo apaciguar mi ira, cómo dominar mi sangre, cómo manejar el tel entre tú y yo. Pon farr se acerca... Sucede una vez cada siete años y ya falta poco.  
\- ¿Siete años? ¿Pero años de qué planeta? - Jim giraba la pulsera sobre su antebrazo, notando el suave tacto del material, rozando el trenzado con las yemas de sus dedos.  
\- De Ah'rak... *(Vulcano, en su lengua) – Respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- De Vulcano... Entonces, eso viene a ser en días terrestres... - Calculó con rapidez en su cabeza. - ¿Cada tres años?  
\- Cada 3,452 años para ser exactos. - Su precisión en el cálculo mental era superior.  
\- ¿Y cuándo vas a enseñarme? Dices que se acerca el momento... - Jim delataba su ansiedad por estar a la altura de las circunstancias.  
\- Calma, tal-kam... calma. Primero necesitamos el Taluhk nash-veh, Jim. El reconocimiento de nuestra unión, una breve ceremonia vulcana. - Le dijo Spock dándole a entender que la cosa no había terminado.  
\- ¿Tal-kam? - Preguntó Jim acercándose a su prometido.  
\- Significa querido... - Susurró justo antes de unir sus labios a los de Jim en un profundo y largo beso.  
  


 

 


	5. Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock deben cumplir con el reglamento del la Flota. McCoy le demuestra a Jim su fidelidad y su amistad.

** Secreto   
**

 

  
                                                                                                 En la enfermería Scott sonreía como un niño al atónito doctor McCoy quien no daba crédito a la declaración que acababa de escuchar. El ingeniero le había confesado su amor por la teniente de telecomunicaciones esperando algún consejo por parte de alguien que había experimentado el matrimonio cuatro veces ya.  
\- Y ninguna de forma satisfactoria, créeme amigo mío. Con cada divorcio me he vuelto más pobre y más desconfiado.  
\- Sin embargo sabes cómo hacerlo, no hay duda, tienes experiencia en bodas y todo lo que eso conlleva... ¿cómo sugieres que debería pedírselo?  
  
    McCoy paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Scott esperaba sentado una respuesta.  
\- Bueno, la teniente Uhura es una mujer fuerte, de carácter... no hace tanto que terminó sus relaciones con Spock. ¿Ha dado ella muestras de corresponder a esos sentimientos, Scott?  
\- ¡Desde luego que las ha dado, por Dios que sí...! - Exclamó el ingeniero con una exultante sonrisa.  
\- Bien, en tal caso, ¿qué tal el método habitual? Ya sabes hombre: flores, cena romántica, anillo en el bolsillo y la Gran Pregunta... Te deseo suerte, amigo. Espero con todo mi corazón que ella sea sensata y te diga que no. - Bromeó el médico con su habitual cinismo.  
\- Oh, doctor... ¡sé muy bien que estás bromeando! - Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
    McCoy sacudió la cabeza riendo mientras el ingeniero volvía a su sala de máquinas. Entonces sonó su intercomunicador con el acostumbrado silbido. Se acercó inclinándose sobre la mesa para responder.  
\- Aquí McCoy, adelante.  
\- Bones, aquí el capitán. Ven a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo. ¡Ah, y...! ¿Aún te queda algo de ese licor romulano?  
\- ¿Cerveza? Pues creo que sí, Jim...  
\- Trae la botella. Kirk, corto.  
    Hablar con él, era el segundo que se lo pedía aquella tarde... El doctor McCoy nunca había estado tan solicitado.  
  
        Hacía ya dos días que se habían alejado del sistema Omicron Delta retomando su misión de exploración del Universo. ¿Rumbo? Lo desconocía. ¡Maldita sea, él era médico, no navegante! De cualquier modo estaba convencido de que fuese lo que fuese lo que les aguardaba sería toda una aventura: lo normal a bordo del Enterprise.  
  
    McCoy ya había servido dos vasos de la azulada cerveza romulana y esperaba, sentado a la mesa del despacho del capitán, que éste iniciase la conversación. Pero Jim no hablaba, tan solo parecía meditar mientras sorbía lentamente su bebida.  
\- Y bien, Jim ¿de qué querías hablarme? - Le preguntó con cierta impaciencia.  
\- ¡Oh, disculpa! He estado repasando el reglamento de la Flota... - Dijo señalando un puñado de disquetes apilados junto a su computadora.  
\- Ya veo... - Comentó McCoy tomando uno de los discos y observándolo extrañado. - ¿Las normas acerca de las relaciones personales entre la tripulación?  
    Jim se apoltronó en su silla, parecía derrotado al otro lado de la mesa.  
\- Así que ya te has enterado... Las noticias vuelan en esta nave. Bueno, aún cabe la posibilidad de una negativa... - Dijo el doctor hablando sobre Scott y Uhura.  
\- Las normas son... ¡tantas! - Continuó Jim ignorando el comentario. - ¿Tenías idea? Cuando estudiábamos esto en la Academia yo solía quedarme dormido... Te confieso Bones que aprobé la asignatura por pura suerte. Mi compañera de pupitre tenía una letra inusualmente enorme. Pero que esto no salga de aquí.  
  
    Ambos se rieron de aquello. La idea de Jim copiando en un examen...  
\- ¿Y qué dicen las normas sobre el asunto? Por otra parte, ¿no crees que es precipitarse un poco, Jim? La cosa aún no está formalizada...  
\- Lo está, o eso creo. No estoy seguro... - Empezó a darle vueltas a su pulsera de cuero de forma distraída. - He estado horas mirando esas cintas... Como capitán de esta nave podría oficiar cualquier boda a bordo del Enterprise...  
\- Eso le haría muy feliz al bueno de Scott...  
\- … salvo la mía...   
  
    Ambos habían pronunciado las últimas palabras casi al mismo tiempo. De pronto se quedaron en silencio. Se miraban el uno al otro sin saber cuál de los dos preguntar primero, así que de nuevo hablaron al unísono:  
\- ¿La tuya? - Preguntó McCoy. / - ¿Scott? - Dijo Jim.  
  
     De nuevo un silencio incómodo. Lo rompieron ambos con una sonora carcajada.  
\- ¡Bueno, aclárame eso Jim! - El médico se echó hacia atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
\- Tú primero... - Sonrió Jim con su boca torcida. - ¿Mi ingeniero jefe tiene planes de boda?  
\- Sí, los tiene. Precisamente hace un rato me pidió consejo sobre cómo abordar la Gran Pregunta...  
\- ¿Uhura?  
\- ¡Claro...! - Exclamó McCoy. - Creo que pronto ella tendrá que responder.  
  
    Jim parecía divertido. Les había visto juntos en el planeta de recreo durante el permiso, pero no sabía que Scotty quisiera llegar tan lejos...  
\- Yo estaría encantado de unirles en matrimonio. - Sentenció Jim contento por la felicidad de ambos.  
\- Y ahora, Jim... - Bones se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. - ¿Me querrías aclarar lo que has dicho antes?  
  
    El capitán se levantó. Fue a asegurarse de que la puerta de su despacho estuviera convenientemente cerrada y comprobó que el intercomunicador de su mesa seguía desconectado.  
   Mirando con absoluta seriedad a su amigo le dijo:  
\- ¡Bones... yo...!  
  
    Pero no sabía cómo empezar. Se mordió los labios, la frente se le llenaba de diminutas gotas de sudor. Aún tenía fija la mirada en los ojos de su médico y notó cómo él había detectado el rubor de sus mejillas.  
\- ¡Spock! - Espetó de golpe. No pudo decir nada más.  
\- ¡Oh, ya...! - Dijo el médico con desgana, como si ya supiera de qué le estaba hablando. - Tu tatuaje, los tres días de permiso en ese planeta durante los cuales absolutamente nadie tenía idea de vuestro paradero... Bueno, Jim. ¡No es para tanto! No eres el primer miembro de la Flota en tener una relación homosexual, ¿sabes?  
  
    McCoy trataba de quitarle importancia... _¡Bendito sea!_ , pensó Jim. Se sintió aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Volvió a su silla más relajado.  
\- Las normas no dicen nada claro al respecto. Es como si todo ese lenguaje políticamente correcto se volviese un galimatías incomprensible. - Acariciaba con su mano la superficie de la mesa mientras hablaba. - Supongo que no va contra el reglamento...  
\- ¿La homosexualidad? ¡Por Dios, Jim! Lo contrario sería terriblemente primitivo... - Bones dejó escapar una breve risotada.  
\- Conozco casos. - Murmuró Jim. - Creo que el almirante Duke y el comodoro Jackson...  
\- Desde luego, y ambos gozan de un buen puesto en el Consejo de la Federación. - McCoy asintió con la cabeza.  
  
    Luego llenó de nuevo los vasos con más cerveza romulana. Estaba a punto de proponer un brindis, “ _por el amor_ ” pensó, pero Jim le interrumpió.  
\- Acerca de una relación amorosa entre un Capitán y su Primer Oficial creo que la Flota sí tiene algo que decir... - Tomó uno de los discos y se lo pasó a McCoy.  
\- ¿Quieres que lea todo esto? - Dijo introduciéndolo en la computadora.  
\- No hace falta. Te lo resumiré: básicamente NO DEBE existir ninguna relación de ese tipo entre un capitán y su primer oficial a bordo de una nave de la Flota...  
\- … porque eso podría poner en peligro la misión que llevan a cabo. - Terminó McCoy la frase.  
\- Spock y yo podemos estar juntos y conservar nuestros puestos... pero no podríamos servir en la misma nave. - Jim empujó el contenido del vaso por su garganta, le quemaba como el fuego.  
\- ¡Pero eso es absurdo! - Se indignó Bones. - Vosotros dos formáis el mejor equipo de toda la Flota, no pueden separaros.  
\- En tal caso, amigo... - Le dijo fijando sus ojos en los del médico. - ¡Nuestra relación deberá permanecer en secreto!  
\- ¿Spock lo sabe? - Se preguntó el médico en voz alta, con cara de preocupación.  
\- ¡Oh, imagina...! - Jim chasqueó la lengua antes de continuar. - Él no copió en el examen.  
  
    McCoy se terminó la cerveza de un trago y miró a su amigo con compasión.  
\- No saldrá de aquí, Jim. Tienes mi palabra. - Le extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó la de su amigo expresando su fidelidad.  
  



	6. Confidencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Kirk y Spock debe mantenerse en secreto. ¿Será eso posible? Las mujeres hablamos...

**Confidencias**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                 La luz de aquel espejo era algo escasa para poder depilarse las cejas adecuadamente. Nyota maldijo a la Flota y a su diseño “funcional” y salió a toda prisa de su camarote con las pinzas en la mano. Corrió por el pasillo de la cubierta C hasta llegar seis camarotes más allá. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al momento la enfermera Chapel abrió y la invitó amablemente a entrar. Sin mediar palabra le tendió las pinzas sentándose al borde de la cama.  
\- Christine, ¿te importaría...?  
\- Nunca hay suficiente luz, ¿verdad?   
\- Deberíamos quejarnos... ¿por qué no instalar un salón de belleza en la nave?  
\- Propónselo al capitán, a ver qué te dice...  
      
    Ambas rieron divertidas. La enfermera terminó de depilar a Nyota con pulso firme y rapidez.  
\- Gracias, Christine. ¿Quieres que yo te...?  
\- Bueno, ya que estás aquí...  
  
    E intercambiaron posiciones. La idea de pedirle a Kirk un salón de belleza volvió a su cabeza y Nyota rió de nuevo.  
\- Teniente, no sería apropiado; esto es una nave estelar para la exploración del Universo, si quería estar usted guapa haberse quedado en la Tierra... - Dijo imitando la voz y los gestos del capitán.  
\- ¡Oh, Nyota... para... si me sigo riendo me dejarás sin cejas...!  
  
        Ambas mujeres se habían conocido a bordo del Enterprise. Habían compartido tantas cosas desde que embarcaran... tantas experiencias, buenas y malas... y se habían hecho tantas confidencias que eran ya íntimas amigas. Christine se levantó, tomó un cepillo del pelo y sentando a Nyota frente a su escritorio comenzó a cepillar su negra melena.  
\- ¿No tienes novedades que contarme? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- Si te refieres a Scott... sí, hay novedades. - Uhura se hizo la interesante.  
\- ¡Dime, por favor! - Exclamó tirando de un nudo en los cabellos.  
\- ¡Ay! Pero ten cuidado... esta noche me ha invitado a cenar y no quiero tener una calva en mi coronilla...  
\- Perdona, cielo. - Christine le acarició la cabeza con cuidado. - ¿Una cena? Entonces te haré un recogido.  
    La enfermera abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó montones de horquillas y pasadores...  
\- Mejor vamos a mi camarote. Las horquillas para rubias no me sientan muy bien.  
  
    Ambas se rieron y Christine, asintiendo, la siguió.  
  
        Una vez en la habitación de Nyota su amiga se echó a reír por el desorden reinante. Era como si un huracán hubiera salido de su armario ropero: vestidos, blusas, túnicas y faldas desperdigados por todas partes.  
\- De paso me ayudas a decidir qué ponerme. Estoy algo dudosa...  
\- No hace falta que lo jures. - La risa de Christine tintineaba en el aire como un cascabel. - Y ¿se puede saber por qué tanta indecisión? Con el carácter que tú tienes...  
\- Es por la cena... - Confesó Uhura. - Sé de buena tinta que ha reservado el comedor privado de la cubierta B, el de las reuniones diplomáticas.  
\- ¡Vaya! Eso promete... - Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida.  
  
    Christine tomó un largo vestido rojo con detalles en negro que enmarcarían un precioso escote. Nyota frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.  
\- La Alférez Swampson, de cocinas, me ha dicho que Scott ha solicitado un menú especial y que se deje la cena servida en la mesa. - Sonrió nerviosa. - ¡Eso quiere decir que estaremos completamente a solas!  
\- Espera velas, flores y algún postre delicioso... ¿Qué tal el azul? - Dijo señalando un vestido corto y ceñido de un tejido elástico que no dejaría curva sin marcar en el cuerpo de la teniente.  
\- Demasiado... no sé. - Lo rechazó igualmente. - Chris, me temo que lo va a hacer. - Nyota sonaba preocupada.  
  
    Ambas se quedaron en silencio. En extraño equilibrio entre la sonrisa y la sorpresa, entre la alegría y la preocupación.  
\- ¿Crees que va a pedírtelo? - Habló al fin la enfermera con excitación.  
\- ¡Sí, eso creo, Chris! - Su voz temblaba emocionada. - Montgomery es un hombre muy formal para esas cosas... Es escocés y... Bueno, ya sabes. Creo que quiere formalizar lo nuestro antes de ir más allá, no sé si me entiendes.  
\- ¡Te entiendo! - Confirmó Christine. - Lo que no acabo de comprender es qué te inquieta. Tú le quieres, eso está claro...  
      
    Nyota se mordió el labio inferior y luego sonrió mostrando su gran felicidad.  
\- Sí, le quiero. Monty es todo lo que busco en un hombre: es fuerte, inteligente, trabajador, serio... y me ama, me desea... ¡Me lo ha demostrado!  
\- Entonces chica, no veo el problema... - La enfermera se encogió de hombros y levantó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.  
  
    Uhura se dirigió a la puerta, salió y se asomó al pasillo. Luego volvió dentro cerrando con clave el camarote.  
  
\- Mujer, qué misteriosa te pones... ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Primero júrame que no se lo contarás a nadie. - Dijo tomándole las manos entre las suyas.  
\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo te he contado también mis secretos...  
  
    Nyota la miró con ternura. Hacía tiempo que Christine le había confesado que creía estar enamorada del doctor McCoy. Sabía que tenía que escuchar sus comentarios sobre lo desgraciado que le habían hecho sus ex-mujeres a diario y algo así echaría atrás a cualquiera. Ella nunca daría el primer paso con el doctor. Sentía pena por ella, pero sí, desde luego: había confianza.  
  
\- Desde que rompí mi relación con Spock él ha cambiado... quiero decir que, ha “cambiado”...  - Hizo un gesto con la mano, un ademán de mariposeo que dejó a su amiga desconcertada. - ¡Ay Christine, no me mires así! Quiero decir que él ha... cambiado de bando...  
\- ¿El señor Spock? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómoooo?  
\- ¡Shhhsss... creo que es un secreto! Bueno, lo sé: sé que es un secreto. - Nyota le había tapado la boca a su amiga con la mano. La apartó para seguir explicándole. - Vi un tatuaje donde termina la espalda de Kirk que me lo dejó muy claro y la Flota no consiente relaciones amorosas entre un Capitán de nave estelar y su Primer Oficial, ni heterosexuales ni homosexuales, ya que podrían poner en peligro la misión de... ¿Qué te pasa, Chris?  
  
    La enfermera se había dejado caer sobre la cama, ni siquiera se había preocupado de apartar una fina blusa de seda negra antes de sentarse. Se daba aire con las manos y su rostro estaba algo congestionado. Miró a Nyota con las cejas sonrosadas, recién depiladas y completamente levantadas.  
\- ¿Estás diciendo que Spock y Jim... tienen un lío? - No se imaginaba al vulcano con su capitán. ¡No se lo imaginaba con nadie desde que su amiga le contó que habían roto!  
\- ¡Sí, eso digo! - Uhura la miró asintiendo con la cabeza. - No es que lo sepa por ellos, pero... Leí su tatuaje en el gimnasio, les he observado cuando están juntos... cómo se miran, cómo se hablan y sobre todo lo que no se dicen... Chris, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Desde que volvimos del permiso se ha hecho totalmente evidente, al menos para mí. No sé si lo sabrá alguien más, imagino que McCoy, él está muy unido a los dos.  
\- No le he oído nada, creo que ni él podría imaginar que sus amigos... ¡Vaya! ¡Menuda noticia!  
\- No olvides que es un secreto. - Uhura la miraba esperando una confirmación.  
\- No, claro... No diré nada. Pero Nyota, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu relación con Scott?  
\- Es que aún no se lo he contado a Spock. Dadas las circunstancias, no sé si hacerlo, la verdad... Él no se ha abierto a mí para contarme lo de Jim. Aún así es mi ex-novio... Creo que se lo debo. - La cabeza de la joven teniente estaba llena de dudas y sus manos cruzaban el aire de un lado a otro mientras gesticulaba. - ¿Y si Monty me propone matrimonio y acepto? Tendría que decírselo, Spock se acabaría enterando... Si le digo que no a Monty yo... podría perderle... Pero tampoco estoy segura de querer casarme, no todavía, Chris... ¡Me gusta mi trabajo! ¡No quiero tirar mi carrera por la borda y cargarme de hijos! ¡Oh, Christine! ¡Estoy hecha un maldito lío!  
  
    La rubia clavó sus ojos azules en su compañera. Negó con la cabeza por un momento. Luego, levantándose, le acercó una prenda a su amiga.  
  
\- El rojo, el vestido rojo sin duda alguna.  - Afirmó con seriedad tendiéndoselo a la mano. - ¡Y te recogeré el pelo...! Sobre lo demás, Nyota, no puedo ayudarte. Debes hacer lo que consideres mejor para los tres.  
  
  
  



	7. Feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así es: Spock es feliz. Feliz con su T'hy'la... y ahora Uhura lo sabe.

**Feliz**

 

  
  
                                                                                                              “Sé feliz con quien tu vínculo te une, yo nunca podría darte eso y es muy importante para ti.” Aquellas fueron sus palabras. Tras pronunciarlas Nyota se giró, su coleta se agitó ante la cara de un estupefacto Spock y se movió de lado a lado con cada paso mientras ella se alejaba.  
  
    Había pasado algún tiempo desde entonces pero él lo seguía teniendo fresco en la memoria. Aquella maravillosa mujer había comprendido, sin necesidad de explicaciones, que su relación con él no tenía ningún futuro. Se había comportado con lógica al romper con él. Tal vez había subestimado esa capacidad en los humanos, al menos en ella. Desde entonces habían pasado tantas cosas... Jim... básicamente Jim era TODO lo que había pasado.  
    Jim tatuado, Jim besándole, Jim acariciándole, Jim gimiendo bajo su peso, Jim gozando con su placer más íntimo, Jim... Jim... ¡Jim!  
  
    No había hablado con nadie acerca de aquello y pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo. Su padre le había aconsejado decir lo que pensaba. Era necesario, y lo que es necesario nunca es imprudente.  
  
        Casi sin darse cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, llegó ante la puerta de la teniente Uhura. Estaba anocheciendo y las luces en los pasillos de la nave se volvían más tenues para imitar así el transcurrir del tiempo en la Tierra. Antes de llamar a la puerta se detuvo a escuchar. Su fino oído vulcaniano le permitió saber que Nyota no estaba sola, y por las risas femeninas que venían del interior dedujo que la enfermera Chapel era su acompañante.  
    Dudó si volver en otro momento, pero algo en su interior le decía que o hablaba con ella ahora o cuando lo intentase de nuevo le costaría aún más.  
  
\- Christine, ¿te importa abrir? Voy a terminar de maquillarme. - Le pidió a su amiga al escuchar a alguien llamando a su puerta.  
    Cuando la enfermera Chapel vio al primer oficial plantado ante ella con cara de circunstancias casi se echa a reír. Giró el rostro hacia el interior del camarote para ocultar la sonrisa.  
\- Nyota, no te vas a creer quién ha venido a verte...  
\- Necesito hablar un momento con la teniente, enfermera Chapel. ¿Podría dejarnos a solas? - Dijo Spock con seriedad.  
  
     Christine preguntó con la mirada a su amiga y ante su gesto de asentimiento abandonó el camarote.  
  
\- Puedes sentarte. - Le ofreció a Spock. - ¡Eh...! Sí, espera, apartaré todo eso.  
  
    Nyota retiró los vestidos, blusas, faldas y medias amontonándolos en el suelo. Una vez despejada la cama Spock tomó asiento en el borde, la espalda recta, las manos sobre las rodillas. Parecía que se hubiese tragado el palo de una escoba.  
  
\- ¿Y bien? Tengo algo de prisa... - Uhura siguió con su tarea frente al espejo, aplicando cuidadosamente algo de rímel a sus largas pestañas negras.  
    Spock la observó en silencio. Estaba preciosa. El cabello deliciosamente recogido dejando la nuca despejada; el vestido rojo largo hasta el suelo mostrando un generoso escote, con unos adornos en negro alrededor del pecho, la cintura y las caderas. Sin duda tenía una cita. Y creía saber bien con quién.  
\- ¿Te preparas para Scott? - Murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
    A Nyota casi se le cae la máscara de pestañas de la mano. Suspiró y sin darle mucha importancia respondió.  
\- Sí, me ha invitado a una cena íntima.  
    Cuando cerró el frasco de rímel se giró y vio lo que esperaba ver: a Spock con su cara impertérrita. No sabía si abofetearle o darle una caricia. Se dijo a sí misma que aquello ya no era asunto suyo.  
\- Ambos hemos seguido adelante, Nyota. Eso está bien. - Dijo Spock tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. - Tengo en alta consideración a Scott y...  
\- ¿Ambos? - Interrumpió Uhura. - ¡Explíquese Sr. Spock...! - Le dijo imitando la voz del capitán.  
    Él no pareció captar la broma y levantó su ceja con su acostumbrado gesto de fastidio.  
\- Venga Spock... ¡Lo sé! Sé lo tuyo con Kirk...  
  
    Spock bajó la mirada, parecía estar estudiando detenidamente las puntas de sus zapatos. Una ligera sombra verdosa asomó a sus mejillas.  
\- No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. La Flota no tiene por qué saber que el Capitán es tu T'hy'la...  
    Ahora Spock la miró directo a los ojos y fue Uhura la que se sonrojó.  
\- ¿Habías venido a hablar de esto? - Dijo ella buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, el cepillo que Christine se había dejado sobre el escritorio. Lo estrujaba nerviosa.  
\- Realmente sí. - Spock tragó saliva. - Dado nuestro pasado creí conveniente contarte... mi relación con Jim. Y comunicarte que me alegro por ti y por Scott, que espero que vuestra unión sea duradera y próspera.  
\- Podrías haberme enviado una circular interna. - Bromeó Uhura sonriendo.  
    Spock ladeó la cabeza antes de replicar.  
\- No creo que eso hubiese sido lo apropiado. - Su ceja se alzó otra vez en su cara.  
\- ¡Oh, déjalo, Spock...! - Se inclinó sobre él para besarle en la mejilla con cariño.  
\- Entonces... ¿todo está bien entre tú y yo? - Preguntó Spock inocentemente. – Para mí es importante, eres mi amiga, me conoces mejor que nadie.  
\- No mejor que tu T'hy'la... - Ahora era ella quien arqueaba su músculo frontal.  
  
    De nuevo la sombra verdosa en la cara. Spock ladeaba la cabeza, a punto de levantar una de sus cejas. Pero la risa de Uhura detuvo el proceso. Obviamente todo estaba bien entre ellos.  
\- Ayúdame a buscar unos zapatos. - Le pidió ella señalando el altillo del armario.  
  
    Spock bajó unas cajas de aquel lugar y las dispuso en el suelo frente a Uhura. Una a una iba abriéndolas y según la reacción de su rostro sacaba o no sacaba un zapato para entregárselo en mano.  
\- ¡Qué horror! Esos amarillos debería haberlos tirado hace tiempo.  
    Spock bajó más cajas y se quedó en cuclillas evaluando qué par combinaría mejor con aquel espectacular vestido. Luego se dio cuenta y se levantó de un salto.  
\- ¡No se verán! - Señaló los pies de su amiga. - Podrías ir descalza, daría lo mismo. Tus ropas llegan hasta el suelo.  
\- Eso no es excusa. - Dijo Uhura molesta y dejándose caer sobre la cama.  
    Spock volvió a ponerse en cuclillas a observar detenidamente las cajas. ¿Todas las mujeres a bordo de la nave acumulaban tal cantidad de zapatos? Aquello era totalmente ilógico.  
  
\- Spock, tú y Kirk... ¿Habéis establecido el vínculo?  
    Su voz, detrás de él, le sonó suave y temerosa. No quiso darse la vuelta para responder. Mirando fijamente unas sandalias que debían resultar tremendamente incómodas asintió con la cabeza varias veces.  
\- Me alegro por ti. Tu Pon Farr se acerca y temí que no hallaras a nadie con quien... - su voz se quebró en mitad de la frase.  
      
    Spock se giró para ver sus ojos húmedos. Le tendió una caja con un par de preciosos zapatos de color rojo oscuro con adornos en negro acharolado.  
\- Estos irán perfectos. - Afirmó.  
    Ella sonrió. Se tocó los lacrimales con la punta de los dedos, antes de que las lágrimas hicieran estragos con su maquillaje y tomó los zapatos de las manos de su amigo.  
  
\- Conmigo no podías encontrarlo, sé que era frustrante... Lo era al menos para mí.  - Uhura recordó cada vez que Spock tratara de conectar sin lograrlo con su mente. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaría en Kirk?  
\- No lo supe... lo encontré casualmente, establecí contacto mental con él sin querer en Rigel XII, durante una tormenta de arena. - Se estremeció al evocar aquel maravilloso momento, casi mágico.  
\- ¿Sin querer? Eso debió asustarte... - Intentó imaginar Uhura, por un momento sintió envidia de su capitán.  - Encontrarte de repente con el tel... así, sin siquiera buscarlo.  
\- Fue impactante, cierto. - Reconoció el vulcano.  
\- ¿Y Kirk? ¿Cuál fue su reacción? - Ahora la envidia se había convertido en morbosa curiosidad.  
  
    Spock desvió la mirada, la sombra verdosa en su rostro se hizo más intensa.  
\- Entiendo... Él quiso... - Murmuró Nyota poniéndose en el lugar de Jim. Sabía que el vínculo implicaba una incontenible excitación sexual.  
\- Creo que ambos queríamos... pero no dejamos que ocurriese.  
\- Entonces, ¿aún no lo has completado...?  
\- Mi unión con Jim es completa, Nyota. Es mi t'hy'la... mi sa-telsu *(esposo), o lo será pronto...  
    Uhura abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión. No podía estar hablando en serio... Una cosa era mantener una relación con el capitán a escondidas del resto de la Flota, otra era ¿el matrimonio?  
  
\- Tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde – Dijo ella poniéndose los zapatos y levantándose.  
\- Te deseo lo mejor con Scott, Nyota. - Extendió sus brazos para acariciar los de ella.  
\- Gracias... - Se dejó abrazar por su amigo. - Yo... yo deseo que Kirk te haga feliz.  
\- Lo hace, Nyota. - Spock dejó asomar una minúscula sonrisa a su boca.  
  
    La teniente Uhura se giró y salió por la puerta de su camarote rumbo a la sala de reuniones diplomáticas de la cubierta B. Atrás quedaba un Spock de rostro casi imperturbable, de no ser por el curioso rubor verdoso de las mejillas y aquella inaudita elevación de las comisuras de sus labios. Un Spock feliz.  
            


	8. En cualquier Universo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek, padre de Spock, expresa su deseo de que Jim se convierta en el amante de su hijo. ¡Fascinante!

**En cualquier universo**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                El sol de Nuevo Vulcano estaba a punto de ponerse. El Alto Consejo se hallaba reunido en el Santuario de Nuevo T’Karath. Jim observaba desde la distancia a aquellos hombres vestidos con algo semejante a un albornoz hasta los pies, con las cabezas cubiertas por enormes capuchas que les tapaban el rostro... Uno de ellos era Spock, el viejo embajador Spock. Otro era Sarek, el padre del joven Spock. ¿Confuso? No para el almirante Kirk que esperaba a que los vulcanos terminaran con sus asuntos. Ya había apartado la sopa plomeek del fuego; esa noche serían tres para cenar.  
  
\- Agradezco la invitación a tu hogar, Spock y como muestra de respeto he traído conmigo esta ek'os-vel *(antigüedad) por la que mi hijo sentía una especial atracción.  
  
    Sarek le entregó un pequeño bulto envuelto delicadamente en un paño de lana. Al desenvolverlo Spock descubrió una estatuilla antigua que representaba a Surak, el padre de la filosofía vulcana. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, aquello era un precioso tesoro. Por respeto a Sarek ocultó su emoción y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
\- Tu presente me honra, Sarek, padre de Spock. Sé bienvenido a ésta tu casa.  
  
    Kirk saludó con una sonrisa y una mano extendida que esperaba un apretón por parte de Sarek. Él, consciente de esa costumbre humana, le correspondió.  
\- Espero que la cena sea de su agrado, embajador Sarek...  
\- ¿Embajador? ¿Eso es el Sarek de su mundo, almirante Kirk?  
  
    Jim había olvidado por un momento que “aquél” no era su mundo... y Sarek no era el padre de Spock.  
\- Lo lamento, yo... debo estar haciéndome viejo. ¿Desea beber algo? - Le dijo ofreciendo una botella de Agua Altair, un licor que no tiene mucho que ver con el agua...  
\- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos a la mesa. - Terció Spock retirando su bebida favorita de las manos del almirante.  
  
    Mientras Sarek tomaba asiento, Spock meneó la cabeza regañando en secreto a Jim por haberle ofrecido alcohol. Él se encogió de hombros con una mueca de fastidio a la que Spock respondió con una leve sonrisa.  
\- Mi amigo, aunque familiarizado con las costumbres vulcanas, no puede evitar anteponer las suyas propias. Espero que le disculpes por ello, Sarek.  
  
    Jim terminó de servir la sopa a su invitado y luego se sirvió a sí mismo, dejando el plato de Spock vacío a propósito se sentó con un gesto de satisfactorio desafío.  
\- Me gustaría conocer a su hijo, Sarek. Tal vez él no sea tan estirado como mi “amigo”. - Remarcó la palabra lanzando una mirada de enojo a los ojos de Spock.  
    Él levantó una de sus cejas y suspiró, probablemente asumiendo que esa noche dormiría en el sofá.  
  
\- No hay motivo para disimular ante mí, Spock. Sé que el almirante Kirk es tu t'hy'la. - Dijo Sarek justo antes de probar la sopa. - ¡Una  plomeek exquisita! – Comentó de inmediato.  
\- Gracias. – Expresó Jim inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.  
\- Yo... Pensé que sería más cómodo para ti, Sarek, si... - Intentó explicarse Spock.  
\- Ésta es tu casa, - interrumpió Sarek, - eres tú quien debe encontrarse cómodo. Tú y por supuesto, Jim. ¿Puedo llamarle así, almirante?  
  
    Jim asintió sonriendo. Aquél no sería el padre de su Spock, pero le caía igual de bien que el Sarek de su mundo.  
\- Así que Embajador... - Dijo con la mirada perdida, como en un sueño de futuro imposible. – Sería el lógico desarrollo de mi carrera. De hecho así fue como conocí a mi esposa, la madre de Spock. Ejerciendo temporalmente de embajador de Vulcano en la Tierra.  
  
    Al mencionar a su mujer la voz de Sarek pareció vibrar de un modo particular.  
\- Lamento enormemente su pérdida, Sarek. - Dijo Jim con ternura. - En nuestro Universo tuve la oportunidad de conocerla; una mujer realmente magnífica.  
\- La de este mundo también lo era... ¿Sabes Jim? Ahora sí aceptaría una copa de ese Agua Altair.  
  
    Jim sonrió y se levantó a buscar la botella lanzando una mirada de victoria a los ojos de Spock.  
\- Brindemos por ella entonces. ¡Por Amanda Grayson! Igual de excepcional en ambos universos.  
    Los tres hombres se levantaron y alzaron sus copas en honor a la madre de Spock.  
\- ¿Existen más paralelismos entre tu mundo y este otro, Jim?  
  
    La pregunta de Sarek parecía más bien dirigida a Spock dada la trayectoria de su mirada. Así pues fue él quien respondió.  
\- Desconozco en qué punto se encuentra la relación entre tu hijo Spock y su capitán, si es que iba por ahí tu pregunta.  
\- ¡Oh!, si ese jovenzuelo se parece en algo a mí, ellos ya deben de haber...  
\- Jim, no son “iguales” que nosotros. - Le interrumpió Spock con una inclinación de su cabeza.  
\- Lamentaría que no fuera así. - Sentenció Sarek.  
  
    Ambos le miraron asombrados al oír aquellas palabras.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Spock extrañado.  
\- Aquella a la que elegí como esposa para mi hijo falleció en Vulcano. Si él no completa el tel  *(vínculo) con su capitán... tal vez no sobreviva. Su Pon Farr se acerca. - Sarek hablaba con total serenidad del delicado asunto. - Imagino que estarás familiarizado con esa particularidad vulcana, Jim.  
\- Lo estoy... - Dijo él bajando la cabeza y mirando a Spock con preocupación.  
\- ¿Cómo sucedió en vuestro mundo? - Ahora Sarek bebía su segunda copa de Agua Altair y parecía haberse relajado bastante, mostrándose distendido. - Tengo interés por conocer la historia.  
\- Bueno, Spock y yo servimos cinco años a bordo del Enterprise. Vivimos juntos toda clase de aventuras...  
\- Simplemente fue lógico que ocurriera.  
\- Y en esos cinco años... ¿ningún Pon Farr, Spock? - Preguntó Sarek consciente de que algo así era más que improbable.  
  
    Jim se rió a carcajadas al recordarlo.  
\- ¡Spock fue desafiado en Vulcano!- Dijo aún riéndose.  
\- ¿Ku'nat'kali'fee? *(¿Apareamiento o desafío?) ¿La hembra elegida para ti te rechazó? - Las cejas de Sarek se levantaron de forma familiar.  
\- Y me escogió a mí como su campeón... - Añadió Jim.  
\- Pero entonces... ¿tuviste que luchar con él? - El padre del otro Spock no salía de su asombro.  
  
    Spock asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, algo incómodo por traer a la mesa aquel lejano recuerdo.  
\- Tras el combate yo rechacé tomarla como esposa por obligarme a pelear contra Jim. - Afirmó Spock.  
\- ¡Eso quiere decir que venciste! - Exclamó mirando atónito al Almirante. - Imposible, el desafío es a muerte.  
\- ¡Y me mató... ! - Rió Kirk. - O eso le hicimos creer Bones y yo.  
\- ¿Bones? ¿Quién es Bones?  
\- El doctor McCoy, médico oficial de la nave y un gran amigo nuestro. - Aclaró Spock con nostalgia en su voz.  
\- Sólo espero que mi hijo pueda contar con semejantes amigos en su vida. - Sarek apuró su copa de un trago y la acercó al almirante para que se la llenara.  
  
    El resto de la cena lo pasaron charlando animadamente, contándole sus aventuras a bordo del Enterprise, provocando que Sarek tuviese que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no echarse a reír sin decoro.  
  
  
  
                    Por la noche, abrazados entre las sábanas después de haber hecho el amor, Jim acariciaba el vello del pecho de su amante cuando percibió uno de sus pensamientos. Spock se preguntaba en su mente si surgiría el vínculo entre el joven Kirk y su propio alter ego.  
\- Surgirá... yo no lo dudo. - Susurró dulcemente. - En cualquier Universo, tú y yo estamos destinados a amarnos. ¡En cualquier Universo, Spock!  
\- Eso espero, Jim. Por su bien eso espero. - Respondió él en voz baja.  
\- Deberíamos invitarles a pasar aquí unos días... - Sugirió el almirante con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.  
    Spock le miró extrañado, levantando una de sus cejas.  
\- Sé que no quieres que conozca al joven Spock... te volverías loco de celos ¿verdad?  - Sus ojos avellana le miraban con provocación, aquello siempre le había divertido. - Pero tú has conocido al joven Jim, así que sería justo ¿no crees?  
\- ¿Celos? - Spock reconoció la mirada, la torcida sonrisa en los labios de su amante. - ¡Ah!, ¿estás bromeando, t'hy'la?  
  
    No dejó que Jim respondiera. Le besó una y otra vez hasta que, adormilado, descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, los dedos enredados en su pelo.  
  



	9. Jaque Mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock enfrentados una vez más al ajedrez. Gritos y besos.

**Jaque Mate**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                   Desde luego que iba a ganar, lo tenía todo controlado: la dama negra, el peligroso avance del alfil hasta el nivel superior; su torre podría cubrirlo. Esta vez Spock ganaría al Capitán. Ya faltaba poco, un par de movimientos y listo. Jim le sonreía desde el otro lado del tablero... ¿le estaba leyendo la mente? No, eso sería hacer trampa, además él lo notaría. Jim aún no se manejaba del todo bien con la telepatía. De pronto McCoy irrumpió con una botella de brandy de la Tierra y tres vasos.  
  
\- Si ganas lo celebraremos. - Dijo poniendo la botella en la mesa.  
\- Silencio, doctor. La partida está a punto de concluir. - Le reprendió el vulcano.  
\- No te lo decía a ti, duende de orejas puntiagudas. - McCoy le sacó la lengua sin que Spock se diese cuenta y recibió por ello un pequeño pellizco del Capitán.  
\- ¡Déjale en paz, Bones! Le toca mover.  
  
    Si avanzaba el peón estaría más cerca de la victoria, pero el caballo... Optó por éste último.  
\- Jaque... - dijo al fin sin ocultar cierto orgullo.  
  
    Jim y Bones se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas. ¿Estaría vencido el capitán? De improviso alguien más entró al despacho sin llamar, era el ingeniero Scott. Traía consigo una tablet y cara de pocos amigos.  
\- Capitán, le he traído mi solicitud... - Habló sin solicitar permiso.  
\- ¡Ahora no, Scott! El capitán está en jaque... - Interrumpió McCoy.  
\- …de traslado. Es mi deseo abandonar el Enterprise, cuanto antes. - Remató el escocés arrojando la tablet sobre la mesa.   
  
    Los tres hombres miraron al ingeniero sin dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo. ¿Traslado?  
\- Scotty, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡No puedes dejar la nave! - Gritó Jim.  
\- ¡Si no me traslada, señor, tendré que dimitir!  
\- ¡Y no lo aceptaré!  
\- ¡En tal caso renuncio! ¡Con efecto inmediato, capitán! - Acabó también a gritos.  
\- Señores, no es necesario alzar la voz. - Dijo Spock con su calma habitual.  
\- ¿Tan mal te ha ido con Uhura, Scott? - Apostilló el médico.  
  
    El ingeniero jefe bajó la cabeza. Estaba rojo de rabia, con los puños apretados hasta quedar blancos los nudillos. Jim miró a sus amigos y recobró la compostura.  
\- Doctor, señor Spock... salgan de mi despacho. - Les ordenó Jim con su tono de capitán. - He de hablar con mi ingeniero a solas.  
  
    McCoy sacudió la cabeza mirando a Scott y salió por la puerta murmurando su clásico “mujeres...” Jim tomó a Spock del brazo un momento antes de que se fuera y le ordenó mentalmente que acudiese a hablar con Nyota; quería tener las dos versiones de aquel asunto. Spock le dio a entender órdenes recibidas, alto y claro, con una sola mirada.  
  
    El señor Scott continuaba en pie, las manos a la espalda, los puños cerrados. Jim rodeó la mesa para sentarse en su silla y con un ademán invitó a su compañero a sentarse frente a él. Cuando levantó la vista, una vez acomodado en su silla, observó cómo su obstinado amigo seguía allí plantado.  
\- Scotty, por favor, siéntate y hablemos.  
\- Ya he expuesto lo que quería decir. Traslado o renuncia inmediata, señor. No quiero seguir un día más a bordo de esta nave.  
    Jim abrió la boca como para decir algo pero acabó expulsando el aire de un soplido y pasándose la mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación. Sabía bien que no había en la Galaxia nada más testarudo que un ingeniero escocés.  
\- Scotty no voy a dejarte marchar del Enterprise, buscaremos otra solución. Pero si no vas a contarme qué te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión te enviaré bajo arresto a tu camarote hasta que recapacites.  
  
    Su amigo seguía en silencio, parecía un menhir de los de su tierra. Jim tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos, se estaba impacientando. No había respuesta. Súbitamente el capitán pulsó uno de los botones del intercomunicador sobre su mesa.  
\- Seguridad, aquí Kirk. Envíen a dos hombres a mi despacho de inmediato.  
\- ¿Me vas a encerrar? - Preguntó el ingeniero inclinándose para captar su mirada.  
\- ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado? - Respondió Jim con tono de ironía.  
  
    Scott volvió a su postura de roca y torció la cabeza. Ni una palabra.  
\- Bien, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa. Te quedarás bajo arresto en tu habitación hasta nueva orden.  
    Dicho esto, los dos hombres con jersey rojo que acababan de entrar se acercaron a Scott.  
\- ¡Llévenselo! Cuando entre en razón y quiera hablar conmigo avísenme, hasta entonces que no salga de su camarote.  
  
    Los guardas tomaron a Scott cada uno por un brazo y se lo llevaron no sin poca resistencia. Por el pasillo podían oírse sus gritos.  
\- ¡Encerrarme no servirá de nada, Jim! ¡Quiero irme de esta nave y me iré! ¡No podrás retenerme! ¡Eh! ¿Quieres que pierda la mano por falta de riego sanguíneo, gorila? No hay por qué apretar tanto, ya me estoy moviendo...  
  
    Al momento Spock regresó al despacho de su capitán. Le encontró sentado a la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos.  
\- Jim, he hablado con Nyota. Cuando le he contado que Scott quería dejar la nave salió corriendo hacia su camarote.  
\- ¿Sin decir palabra?  
\- Bueno, dijo tres para ser exactos: “estúpido – escocés – cabezota”.  
  
    Jim sonrió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su teniente de telecomunicaciones.  
\- ¿Y se fue a su camarote... llorando?  
\- No. Considerando que la conozco bastante bien yo diría que estaba furiosa. Estará esperando a Scott ante su puerta.  
\- ¡Ah, ah...! He ordenado encerrar a Scotty en su camarote.  
\- Pues allí le verá...  
\- Espera... ¿Uhura echó a correr... hacia el camarote de Scott?  
\- Eso he dicho.  
\- Su de él... no de ella... ahora entiendo.  
  
    Spock ladeó la cabeza. ¿Confusión de género?  
\- Uhura va a hablar con Scott, o más bien a gritarle dado su nivel de furia en estos momentos. Yo he escuchado esos gritos antes, pueden alcanzar niveles muy perjudiciales para el oído, al menos para mi oído vulcano.  
\- ¡Pobre Scott...! - Exclamó el doctor asomando la cabeza desde el otro lado de la puerta. - Uhura le ha dado calabazas ¿no?  
\- No entiendo qué tienen que ver las cucurbitáceas con todo esto. – Dijo Spock, ceja alzada.  
  
    Jim se acercó al tablero de ajedrez tridimensional y miró las piezas con una sonrisa.  
\- Dejaremos que ese asunto se resuelva por sí mismo. Por otro lado, Spock, ya te explicaré luego lo de las calabazas... ¡Jaque mate!  - Soltó victorioso con un movimiento de su reina.  
  
    Spock se quedó mirando el tablero largo rato mientras el doctor y Jim brindaban con brandy y reían a su espalda. ¿Cómo había pasado? Observó la jugada, retrocedió en su cabeza movimiento a movimiento hasta la primera pieza que había tocado. Seguía sin entender la lógica de su capitán, pero le encantaba el sonido de su risa. De pronto se giró y tomándole por la cintura le propinó un beso de los que dejaban sin aliento a su t'hy'la. El doctor casi se atraganta al verlo. “Buscaos un hotel” le oyó decir cuando salía por la puerta.  
\- Cómo juegas al ajedrez. El sonido de tu risa. El sabor de tu boca cuando has bebido brandy.  
\- ¿Qué dices, Spock?  
\- Cosas que me gustan.  
  
    Le apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para devorar aquella deliciosa boca.

 


	10. Ojos que no ven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... corazón que no siente. La relación Jim/Spock secreta, lo que se dice secreta, no es.

**Ojos que no ven...  
**

 

 

  
  
\- Te lo digo en serio, Sulu: algo extraño ocurre. Es como si todos supieran algo que tú y yo ignoramos. Está claro que hay un secreto flotando por la nave del que aún no nos hemos enterado. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me contaste sobre el tatuaje del Capitán? Le pregunté a Christine Chapel el otro día sobre eso y ella... - se acercó más a su compañero para seguir en confidencia - …ella me cambió de tema. Así, te lo digo.  
  
    El Sr. Sulu terminaba su taza de té en la sala de descanso adjunta al puente escuchando atentamente a su compañero. Si bien lo ocurrido en el gimnasio cuando descubrieron el tatuaje le había parecido extraño, Sulu no le había dado la menor importancia. _Cosas del Capitán_ , pensaba.  
  
\- La enfermera Chapel no estaba en el gimnasio. Ya te lo dije. Uhura, el doctor McCoy y yo vimos el tatuaje del Capitán, él se puso colorado y salió corriendo.  
\- Salió corriendo seguido de Spock, ¿ssierto?  
\- Sí, Pavel: ZZZcierto. - Dijo el piloto remarcando el fonema.  
    Chekov obvió la corrección y continuó con su argumento.  
\- Y en el planeta de recreo, en el sistema Omicron Delta, los dos desaparessieron juntos... ¡Nadie supo dónde encontrarles hasta que regresaron!  
\- Estaban de permiso. ¿Qué hiciste tú allí? Tampoco lo sabe nadie... Y creo que Uhura te vio disfrazado de cosaco. - Comentó sonriente y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.  
\- Esa es otra cuestión. - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- No sé dónde quieres ir a parar, Pavel.  
\- Ya te diré yo dónde voy. - Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y levantándose se encaminó al puente. El descanso había terminado.  
  
        En el puente estaban muy ocupados cartografiando una zona nunca antes explorada por nave alguna de la Federación. Spock, inclinado sobre sus aparatos de observación, daba a cada rato la orden de tomar holografías. Sulu esperó a que la alférez Rhama se levantara para ocupar su puesto. Pavel hizo lo mismo cuando el alférez que le sustituía se levantó. Miró a su espalda y pudo ver cómo su capitán no apartaba el ojo de las posaderas del Sr. Spock. Le dio un codazo a Sulu señalando aquella escena. El piloto miró de reojo y se rió negando con la cabeza. Pavel frunció el ceño.  
\- Sr. Spock, ¿le queda mucho? Esto empieza a ser... cómo decirlo sin que se ofenda... ABURRIDÍSIMO.  
\- No encuentro la diversión como parte de la tarea de observar el espacio. – Respondió el primer oficial.  
\- ¿No la encuentra? ¿Ni siquiera ahí dentro? - Dijo señalando el aparato del que Spock no apartaba la vista.  
    Al otro lado de la consola la teniente Uhura se rió. Kirk le respondió con una cómplice sonrisa.  
  
        Tras horas de insoportable y tedioso estudio de los sistemas solares de la zona al fin se terminó el turno. Una vez sus sustitutos tomaron posiciones en el puente Spock y Kirk se dirigieron al ascensor. Chekov propinó un codazo a Sulu de nuevo, el cuarto aquella tarde. El piloto empezaba a tener el brazo dolorido. Con la cabeza le hacía señas para que mirase al ascensor pero cuando lo hizo solamente pudo ver las puertas cerrándose.  
\- ¿Lo has visto? - susurró Pavel.  
\- ¿Ver qué?  
\- Se daban la mano... ¿no me digas que no lo has visto?  
\- ¡Oh, Pavel, déjalo ya! Me voy a la enfermería... creo que necesito algo de hielo para este brazo.  
    Sulu se metió en el ascensor y desapareció. Uhura, que se había dado cuenta de la conversación, se acercó al joven oficial mirándole intrigada.  
\- Sr. Chekov, ¿hay algo que le incomode referente al Capitán o al Primer Oficial? - Preguntó ladina.  
\- ¿Incomodarme? No tengo nada en contra. Muchos rusos ilustres eran homosexuales: el gran músico Chaikovsky...  
\- Silencio, Pavel. Parece que no recuerda usted que el reglamento de la Flota prohíbe expresamente que un Capitán y un Primer Oficial tengan relaciones amorosas, ya que ello podría poner en peligro la misión a la que estén asignados. - Guiñándole un ojo le sonrió y esperó un momento a que el joven Chekov cayese en la cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba diciendo.  
\- ¡Oh, sí... comprendo! Bueno, yo no quería insinuar nada entre esos dos. Ellos son buenos “amigos”. -  Dijo recalcando la palabra.  
\- Así es, alférez. Para tranquilidad de la Flota lo que les une es una gran amistad.  
\- Grassias por aclararme las ideas, teniente Uhura. A vesses mi inexperienssia me confunde.  
    Ahora era él quien guiñaba torpemente un ojo a su compañera. Dejándola con una sonrisa en los labios corrió al ascensor para ir a la enfermería. Sulu tenía que saber esto o el secreto del Capitán podría correr peligro.  
  
  
  
                                                           Más tarde, aquella noche, Uhura abrió la puerta de su camarote con la clave de siempre. Se soltó la coleta, se quitó las botas pisándose los talones, allí mismo, de pie. Empezaba a bajarse la cremallera del rojo uniforme cuando unas fuertes manos varoniles acudieron en su ayuda.  
\- Esa parte déjamela a mí... - susurró una cálida voz en su nuca.  
\- Monty, ¿llevas mucho rato esperándome? - Dijo sin sobresaltarse.  
\- No demasiado, comparados con los cuatro años que me vas a hacer esperar para la boda.  
\- Así me gusta, que veas las cosas con relativismo.  
    Ambos se echaron a reír. Luego besos, caricias, unas manos grandes y callosas recorriendo la piel de ébano de la teniente, sus suaves muslos, la curva de su espalda.  
\- ¡Oh, Nyota...! Eres la primera mujer que me da un no como respuesta y luego se viene a la cama conmigo.  
\- ¡Creía que era la primera mujer a la que le pedías matrimonio!  
\- ¡Y lo eres... querida! Y por supuesto la última.  
  
    Scott ya había descartado su decisión de abandonar la misión... no podía dejar a sus dos amores: Uhura y la Enterprise. Tras la ultrasónica bronca de Nyota le quedó claro que su NO a la pregunta de si quería casarse con él significaba NO TODAVÍA. Involucrados como estaban en una misión tan larga, cinco años de exploración del Universo, Nyota no deseaba convertirse por el momento en esposa y madre de una tropa de chiquillos medio escoceses.  
\- Nuestros hijos serán tan guapos como tú y tan listos como yo... - Susurraba el ingeniero al oído de su amante.  
\- Monty, cariño... nada de hablar de hijos mientras hacemos el amor. Me desconcentra.  
\- Disculpa, no volverá a pasar preciosa mía.  
  
  
  
              
                                                           Quedarse a dormir en el camarote del Capitán ya se había convertido en una costumbre para Spock. Ahora le veía tumbado sobre la cama, frotándose la barriga, sonriente y satisfecho tras la cena. ¿Demasiadas proteínas de origen animal? Estudiaría el modo de modificar su dieta haciéndola más vegetariana. Tal vez con algo de psicología inversa. Había escuchado que esas cosas funcionan con los humanos. Entre tanto se había ido quitando el uniforme, prenda a prenda, casi sin darse cuenta. Ahora sólo le cubrían los calzoncillos negros ajustados de reglamento.  
    Jim le observaba desde la cama, relamiéndose con anticipación. De sopetón se sentó y le atrajo hacia sí enganchándole por la cinturilla elástica del slip. Empezó a besarle sobre la prenda, rozándole con intensidad con nariz y labios, restregándole la mandíbula y las mejillas. Spock sentía la calidez del aliento a través del tejido, ahora totalmente húmedo por el vaho y la saliva. Su erección se volvió más firme segundo a segundo. Jim le quitó al fin la prenda que cayó por su peso al suelo, deslizándose por las piernas de un aturdido Spock hasta sus tobillos. Entonces se apartó un momento para contemplarle en toda su gloria.  
\- Eres hermoso, mi amor... tan hermoso...  
    Besó toda su longitud con los carnosos labios humedecidos en saliva, lamió la punta con una traviesa lengua que hacía que a Spock le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda, luego se tragó todo aquello abriendo al máximo su boca y un gemido de placer respondió desde más arriba.  
\- ¿Qué es esto que me haces? ¿Tiene nombre?  
    Jim casi se hecha a reír...   
\- ¡Oh, venga, es sexo oral Spock, ya hemos superado esta parte...!  
\- Nunca habías hecho eso directamente, sí has empleado la boca otras veces... pero no así.  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
  
    Spock le sostenía la cabeza entre las manos; como respuesta la empujó de nuevo hacia su sexo. Jim se afanó en lamer y chupar, sintiendo cómo su amante le tiraba del pelo empujando cada vez más fuerte, hasta llevarle casi al clímax. Entonces se detuvo. Miró hacia arriba. Spock tenía los ojos vidriosos, idos, el pecho y el cuello verdosos por el rubor de su sangre vulcana. Sí, terminaría su trabajo. Quería tragarse su semilla, quería saborearle, quería sacarle hasta la última gota. Estaba tan excitado que había empezado a bombear su propia erección sin darse cuenta. Un gemido, otro, jadeos, gruñidos... Ambos se derramaron casi al mismo tiempo. Spock estaba sin aire, le flaquearon las piernas y se dejó caer sobre Jim tumbándole en la cama.  
\- Creo que te encanta... ¿Me equivoco?  
\- Jim, yo... igual he sido un poco brusco antes, obligándote a...  
\- No te preocupes por eso, yo he tenido la idea.  
\- Pero tú no has disfrutado...  
    Jim sonrió y le mostró una mano empapada en su propio semen.  
\- T'hy'la... – Susurró Spock besándole en la boca, aquella maravillosa boca capaz de hacer maravillas como la que acababa de ocurrir. - Mi tal-kam...  
  
  



	11. Invitación para cenar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock están tan acaramelados que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para comer. Menos mal que alguien les ha invitado a una deliciosa cena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio titulado Arena, de la serie original, escrito por Gene L. Coon, y basado en el relato corto del mismo nombre de Fredric Brown.

**Invitación para cenar**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                               Fecha estelar 3045.6. Tumbado boca abajo en la estrecha cama Jim intentaba recuperar el aliento. Spock acoplaba ahora su cuerpo sobre él, con la dulzura del amante satisfecho. Acariciaba su pelo con una mano, la otra apoyada en el colchón tratando de equilibrar su peso para no dejarlo caer del todo sobre su amado. De pronto Jim sintió la necesidad de besar aquellos labios y se giró, tan bruscamente que acabó lanzando a Spock al suelo. Tras el sordo golpe ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Sí, ambos. Spock había aprendido a no reprimir la risa, al menos cuando estaba a solas con su T'hy'la.  
\- Cariño, creo que necesitamos una cama más grande.  
\- ¿Lo permite el reglamento?  
\- ¡Soy el Capitán de esta nave, Spock! Si digo que quiero una cama más grande la tendré.  
\- Privilegios de rango. Pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo, no lo dejes para mañana.  
  
    Spock se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, faltaba media hora para que ambos tuvieran que presentarse en el puente. Jim le siguió de cerca. Aún entre risas no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Esa mañana le iba a costar mucho concentrarse.  
  
    Como se entretuvieron algo más de lo debido en la ducha no tuvieron tiempo de desayunar adecuadamente; Spock bebió un batido de frutas y verduras mientras Jim tomaba a toda prisa un café solo. Ya en el puente la teniente Uhura les informó de un mensaje que había llegado del planeta Cestus III, en el que el Comodoro Travers, un hombre conocido por su hospitalidad y amabilidad, les hacía llegar una invitación a cenar con él en el puesto fronterizo de vigilancia que la Flota había establecido en dicho planeta. Kirk ordenó a Sulu que pusiera rumbo hacia allá de inmediato, llegarían por la tarde, con el tiempo justo para acudir a la cita.  
  
\- Intendente Hofman, preséntese en el puente. - Dijo Jim a través del comunicador de la silla de mando.  
\- Voy en camino. - Respondió una voz al otro lado.  
  
    Spock miró de reojo desde su puesto al capitán. Sabía perfectamente qué le iba a solicitar Jim al intendente: una cama más grande. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente para volver al habitual rictus de seriedad en cuanto observó que la teniente Uhura le estaba mirando.  
    En aquel momento las puertas del turbo ascensor se abrieron y un airado doctor McCoy se dirigió directamente al capitán.  
\- Jim, ¿qué es esa nueva costumbre de saltarte el desayuno?  
\- ¡Vaya, tienes espías en todas partes, Bones! - Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.  
\- Es la tercera vez esta semana... Y lo mismo usted, Sr. Spock. Un batido de frutas y un café no creo que sean suficiente para afrontar la mañana.  
\- No veo que algo así sea de su incumbencia, doctor. - Replicó Spock con su ceja levantada en expresión de fastidio.  
\- El estado de salud del Capitán y del Primer Oficial de esta nave son mi responsabilidad.  
\- Ya comeremos algo luego, Bones. Tampoco es para tanto... - Dijo Jim intentando restarle importancia al asunto.  
  
    Spock volvió a su puesto de observación ignorando la cara de enfado del médico. El ascensor se abrió de nuevo y un hombre con jersey rojo permaneció en posición de firmes ante las puertas.  
\- Intendente Hofman en el puente, señor.  
    Jim le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y cuando le tuvo a su lado le señaló que se inclinase, como si lo que le fuera a decir se tratase de algo confidencial.  
  
    El intendente acercó su oído a la cabeza del capitán y Jim le susurró que quería que instalasen en su camarote una cama de tamaño algo más grande. Hofman levantó la cabeza sorprendido.  
\- El tamaño establecido es el individual: 90 por 1.90 m, señor.  
\- Ya le he dicho lo que quiero, intendente. - Insistió Jim algo incómodo por tener que discutir una cosa tan trivial en voz alta.  
\- ¿Tiene molestias de espalda, señor? - Preguntó Hofman.  
    Al oír aquello McCoy no pudo evitar meter baza.  
\- Tendrá además molestias estomacales de seguir con ciertos hábitos.  
\- ¡Bones, tres veces en una semana no lo convierten en un hábito! Y Hofman, limítese a cumplir mis órdenes.  
\- Está bien, señor. Haré instalar una de 1,05 por 1.90 m.  
\- Mejor que sea de 1.50 por 1.90 m.  
\- Pero señor, ¡eso es tamaño matrimonial!  
\- Ya me ha oído, intendente. Y ahora vaya a cumplir sus órdenes.  
\- Sí señor. - Y poniéndose firmes de nuevo se retiró del puente.  
\- ¿Haciendo valer tus privilegios de mando, Jim? - preguntó McCoy.  
\- ¿He de recordarte que cierta bebida es ilegal en el territorio de la Federación? La misma que te permites recetar con fines medicinales.  
  
    Bones le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa, pero pensándolo mejor optó por callarse, dar media vuelta y abandonar el puente. Antes de entrar en el turbo ascensor se dirigió a Spock con ironía.  
\- Espero que ambos disfruten de un almuerzo abundante, señor Spock. Creo que necesitarán reponer fuerzas.  
    Un rubor verdoso asomó a las mejillas del vulcano quien volvió a sus mediciones sin decir palabra.  
  
        Más tarde, en el descanso para el almuerzo, el intendente Hofman informó que el encargo del capitán ya había sido instalado. Jim sonreía como un niño con zapatos nuevos mientras arrastraba al primer oficial hacia su camarote.  
\- Si nos saltamos la comida tendremos a McCoy furioso, Jim.  
\- Vamos, es solamente echar un vistazo.  
  
    Entraron a la habitación y plantados ante la cama, que comparada con la antigua les pareció enorme, se miraron el uno al otro con lujuria... Sin pensarlo dos veces se desvistieron a toda prisa y le dieron el mejor de los estrenos al nuevo mueble.  
  
    Todavía jadeando, revueltos entre las sábanas, sudorosos y abrazados se besaban sin parar. Jim pensó en lo fogoso que era Spock y se preguntó cómo sería estando bajo la influencia del pon farr...  
  
\- El ardor de mi sangre anulará toda lógica en mí, Jim... - Dijo leyendo sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Crees que estaré a la altura? - Bromeó sonriendo.  
\- Por lo que he visto hasta ahora considero que estás más que cualificado, T'hy'la.  
\- Debemos volver al puente...  
\- …y sin almorzar, ya no hay tiempo...  
\- Sacaremos un  par de bocadillos por el camino. ¡Vamos, date prisa mi amor!  
  
    Recorrieron los pasillos de la cubierta C rápidamente. Se detuvieron un minuto ante un expendedor de alimentos. Jim sacó un sandwich de pollo para él, otro vegetal para Spock, y se dirigieron sin detenerse al turbo ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas en el puente daban el último mordisco.  
  
\- Sr. Sulu, ¿tiempo estimado de llegada a Cestus III?  
\- Dos horas, capitán.  
    Jim miró a Spock con una sonrisa, tenía hambre pero el sexo había sido estupendo.  
\- No falta tanto entonces para la cena con el Comodoro Travers.  
    Spock asintió. Estaba de acuerdo en que saltarse el almuerzo había merecido la pena.  
  
  
  
  
\- Jim, ¿crees que el comodoro se habrá traído al puesto fronterizo a su chef personal? - Preguntó el doctor McCoy en la sala del transportador, antes de partir con el resto de la expedición hacia el planeta.  
\- Probablemente, - respondió Jim riendo, – privilegios del rango.  
\- De eso sabemos bastante tú y yo, ¿eh? - Dijo señalando a Spock con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. - Sé que ambos os habéis saltado el almuerzo.  
\- ¡Oh, tomamos unos bocadillos, Bones!  
    El capitán se acercó a la consola del transportador donde el señor Scott realizaba unos últimos ajustes.  
  
\- Scotty, abra un canal con el planeta. - Esperó a que sonara el usual silbido que indicaba que estaban en comunicación. - Aquí el Capitán James Kirk, estamos listos para ser transportados a la superficie.  
\- Aquí Travers, les esperamos, no olviden traer a su equipo táctico. – Respondió una voz algo apagada desde el comunicador.  
  
    El equipo se colocó sobre las plataformas circulares: dos hombres de seguridad, Lang y O'Herihly, jerseys rojos; un hombre del equipo táctico, Kelowitz, jersey marrón; el doctor McCoy, Spock y el propio capitán.  
  
    Antes de subir a la plataforma Spock preguntó a qué se debería la insistencia por parte del Comodoro en que bajasen sus ayudantes tácticos. Jim respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, que la colonia de Cestus III se encuentra aislada, expuesta, en zona fronteriza y que probablemente necesitaba asesoramiento adicional.   
  
    Spock no pareció conforme con la explicación. McCoy le interrumpió antes de que dijese nada.  
\- Bueno, la abundante y deliciosa cena que nos espera es para mí motivo más que suficiente para bajar.  
\- Doctor, es usted un sensualista.   
\- ¡Quién fue a hablar! - Exclamó McCoy con ironía. - ¿Acaso no está usted también hambriento, habiendo comido un sándwich vegetal y un batido en todo el día? Pero claro, tenía sus prioridades... - Dijo sarcásticamente mirando a Jim con una sonrisa.  
\- Caballeros, nos esperan. - Remató Jim subiendo a la plataforma del transportador. - Scotty, adelante, bájenos.  
  



	12. Uno contra uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock se enfrenta a una dura prueba, perder a su amado Jim... ¿Podrá recuperarle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio Arena, de la serie original, escrito por Gene L. Coon, basado en el relato corto del mismo nombre de Fredric Brown.

**Uno contra uno**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                  La expedición de aterrizaje no se encontró con lo que esperaba. En lugar de una bienvenida y una cena agradable con el Comodoro que les había invitado, el grupo se materializó en mitad de una batalla prácticamente perdida. La colonia de Cestus III había sido arrasada y los bombardeos continuaban.  
  
    Atacados en el planeta por un enemigo que no se deja ver y que según las lecturas de los tricordes no es humanoide, Lang y O'Herihly, oficiales de seguridad, mueren.  
  
    La Enterprise está siendo también atacada en el espacio por una nave desconocida, con lo que se ven obligados a subir los escudos: en esas condiciones no pueden transportar a bordo al equipo desde el planeta. Kirk ordena a Sulu abandonar la órbita para proteger la nave y junto a Spock se las arregla para combatir al enemigo en tierra. Una vez parece haber pasado el peligro Sulu regresa sobre Cestus III y Kirk y los demás supervivientes son transportados al Enterprise.  
  
    En la enfermería McCoy trata de paliar el dolor al único superviviente de la colonia.  
\- No le queda mucho, Jim. Ha sufrido una alta exposición a radiaciones. No puedo hacer nada. - Advirtió consternado.  
  
    Jim y Spock se acercan al lecho del moribundo, necesitan una explicación de lo sucedido. ¿Quién les ha atacado? ¿Por qué esa matanza de inocentes; mujeres, niños, científicos...? El hombre, agonizando, narra los hechos antes de morir. No sabe quién les atacó, ni el motivo. Pidieron clemencia, se rindieron, no hubo otra respuesta que los bombardeos. Sin piedad acabaron con toda la colonia. El ataque comenzó un día antes de la llegada del Enterprise a la zona, obviamente los mensajes del Comodoro Travers habían sido falsificados.  
  
\- Una trampa, Spock, para atraernos aquí y acabar con nosotros. Librándose de la única nave de la Flota en esta zona fronteriza tendrían el camino libre para una invasión.  
\- ¿Está seguro Capitán? - Preguntó el vulcano en su tono más formal. - Podría tratarse de cualquier otra cosa, tal vez...  
    Pero Jim, furioso por lo ocurrido en el planeta, interrumpe a su primer oficial y ordena perseguir a la nave enemiga adentrándose en una región prácticamente desconocida para la Federación.  
  
        Ya en el puente Spock trata de exponer a su capitán otras alternativas. Sulu se ve obligado a incrementar cada vez más el factor warp pues la nave enemiga demuestra tener más potencia. El Sr. Scott parece preocupado; la Enterprise no está preparada para aguantar mucho a esa velocidad. Jim solamente quiere alcanzar la nave enemiga y destruirla antes de que llegue a su base.  
  
\- Capitán, creía que con la persecución sería suficiente, pero veo que su intención es destruirles y desconocemos de qué clase de nave se trata. No sabemos nada acerca de la especie que la gobierna. Esta zona de la Galaxia apenas ha sido explorada, carecemos de informes y le recuerdo que nuestra misión principal es explorar y contactar con otras civilizaciones, respetar la vida y...  
\- ¿Respetar la vida? ¿Como han respetado ellos las vidas de los colonos de Cestus III? - Jim estaba verdaderamente enojado, no esperaba que Spock le llevase la contraria en aquella situación.  
\- Comprendo, pero la Primera Directriz, Capitán...  
\- No necesito que me recuerde las normas, oficial. ¿He de recordarle yo que las naves de la Flota tienen permitido tomar acciones disciplinarias o agresivas contra naves de actividad ilegal u hostiles operando en territorio de la Federación? Considero que el comportamiento de esa nave ha sido lo suficientemente hostil e ilegal.  
  
    La discusión entre ambos en el puente ya estaba subiendo de tono. Jim vio que Uhura les observaba algo nerviosa, así que se levantó del sillón de mando y dando un rodeo se acercó a Spock para hablarle confidencialmente.  
  
\- Esto es política, Spock. Aquí somos la única representación de la Federación en la zona, debemos actuar como policía y castigar el crimen que se ha cometido. - Le dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
    Spock no respondió. Se limitó a clavar su mirada en la de Jim hasta que éste tuvo que desviar la suya. Aquellos ojos negros que le penetraban hasta el alma le estaban diciendo a gritos que se detuviera, que la violencia no era la respuesta. Sin embargo Jim negó con la cabeza en silencio y volvió a su silla para seguir con su plan de persecución y destrucción del enemigo. Spock se limitó a seguir las órdenes de su capitán.  
  
    Aproximándose a la nave enemiga se topan con un sistema solar desconocido. El enemigo lo evita variando el rumbo. Entonces Uhura informa, algo alterada, que ha detectado que la Enterprise está siendo explorada aunque no de forma hostil.  
  
\- Capitán, es como si sintieran curiosidad por nosotros desde ese sistema planetario. Nos observan. - Dijo sosteniendo el pinganillo contra su oreja con ese gesto tan usual en ella que denotaba tensión.  
\- La nave enemiga reduce su velocidad hasta detenerse, señor. - Informa Sulu desde su puesto de navegante.  
\- ¿Van a girarse para atacarnos, Sr. Sulu? - Pregunta Kirk inquieto en su sillón de mando.  
\- Negativo, capitán. - Asegura el experimentado piloto. - Simplemente están parados.  
  
    Kirk entonces ordena posicionarse y atacar, ante la reprobatoria mirada de su primer oficial. Pero de pronto la Enterprise también ha sido detenida por completo y sin razón aparente. Los oficiales en el puente informan que no tienen energía para moverse aunque no hay averías ni daños detectables.  
  
\- Capitán, ambas naves están siendo “sujetadas” por alguna extraña fuerza procedente de ese sistema solar. - Reporta Spock desde su puesto de observación.  
\- Señor, estoy recibiendo una comunicación. Llega de algún punto sin identificar en el sistema desconocido. - La voz de Uhura reflejaba la tensión y el nerviosismo.  
\- Adelante teniente, pantalla principal. - Ordenó Kirk.  
  
  
        Una imagen extraña, colorida y caleidoscópica se proyectó en el gran monitor. Era casi hipnótica, nadie en el puente podía apartar la mirada. Una voz impersonal se identificó como los Metrones, raza que puebla el sistema planetario. La voz advirtió que la comunicación estaba siendo dirigida simultáneamente a las dos naves: el Enterprise y la enemiga, a la que denominaron gorgona.  
\- _Ya que ambas naves han entrado en nuestro espacio en una misión violenta, algo que no estamos dispuestos a permitir, les hemos retenido bajo nuestro control. Para resolver el conflicto que les ha traído hasta aquí conduciremos a los capitanes de las dos tripulaciones a un lugar apartado en donde puedan enfrentarse uno contra uno._ \- La voz continuaba sonando fría y fuerte por toda la nave. Nadie podía decir una palabra. Spock miró a Jim con preocupación.  
\- ¿Y con qué derecho ustedes...? - Empezó a hablar Jim, pero la voz resonó de nuevo interrumpiéndole.  
\- _Así pues usted, capitán James Kirk, y el capitán Gorn de la nave gorgona, serán transportados a un planeta desértico, solos, desarmados, con un aparato grabador para que todo quede registrado y así disuadir a ambas especies, primitivas y violentas, de volver a acercarse al sitema de los Metrones. En la superficie del planeta encontrarán lo necesario para fabricar armas si lo consideran necesario. El propósito del combate es resolver su disputa. El perdedor será destruido junto con su nave y su tripulación, mientras que el ganador podrá marcharse._  
  
    Al escuchar aquello los oficiales presentes se quedaron petrificados. Si su capitán fallaba se enfrentarían a la destrucción. El labio superior de Sulu estaba perlado de gotas de sudor. En el rostro del señor Scott había un rictus de tensión y desazón.  
  
    Sin dar tiempo a Kirk a decir nada, los Metrones le transportan del puente. Nyota no puede evitar gritar aterrorizada al ver desaparecer ante sus propios ojos al capitán. Spock se acerca a ella e intuitivamente la abraza para tranquilizarla. En sus pensamientos flotaba una sola palabra, un nombre... _¡Jim!_

 


	13. En unos mil años.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock encuentra el modo de ayudar a su amado capitán y tener a su T'hy'la al fin de vuelta a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el episodio Arena de la serie original, escrito por Gene L. Coon, basado en el relato corto del mismo nombre de Fredric Brown.

**En unos mil años**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                  Ahora, con Jim desaparecido, Spock está al mando del Enterprise. Todos se vuelven hacia él esperando sus órdenes. Tras tomarse un momento para respirar y soltar a Nyota, quién inconscientemente se acerca al Sr. Scott, Spock se ajusta el jersey y se sienta con solemnidad en la silla de mando.  
  
\- Señor Sulu, trate de sacarnos de aquí. – Ordena el primer oficial.  
\- Imposible, señor, lo hemos intentado todo.  
\- ¿Ha probado con la fuerza impulsora?  
\- Nada funciona, Sr. Spock. No parece que esté averiado pero... los mandos no responden.  
\- Sr. Scott, informe.  
  
    Scott y Uhura, aún cogidos por la cintura, le observan afligidos. Imaginan lo que debe estar experimentando al haber desaparecido Jim de aquel modo tan inesperado, pero ven cómo Spock muestra calma y tranquilidad intentando encontrar una solución. Algo realmente admirable en el vulcano.  
  
\- Como bien indica Sulu los controles no responden, nos encontramos sin energía para los motores. Tan sólo los sistemas vitales se hallan en pleno funcionamiento.  
\- Trate de desviar de ahí la energía, Scott.  
\- Lo he intentado, y negativo señor. Esos Metrones saben bien lo que se hacen. Nos tienen a su merced.  
  
    Hacía rato que McCoy, como solía hacer nada más ver las señales de alerta roja, había irrumpido corriendo en el puente. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Jim se desvanecía ante la vista de todos. Hasta entonces no había podido decir una palabra.  
  
\- Spock, ¿qué va a hacer?  
\- Esperar... - Dijo con calma.  
\- Pero, ¿y Jim?  
\- Si pudiera hacer algo por él lo haría, pero no puedo hacer nada. Jim está ahí fuera, en alguna parte, - dijo Spock compungido, señalando el inmenso espacio que se abría ante ellos en el monitor central, - no sé dónde, no sé cómo... y quisiera poder ayudarle, doctor. Créame que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi... - tragó saliva para evitar decir una palabra para él demasiado sagrada - …a mi Capitán. - Y dejó la palabra T'hy'la encerrada dentro de su mente.  
  
    McCoy se sorprendió profundamente: nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Spock. Tan turbado, tan agotado, tan triste... vulnerable como cualquier humano. De pronto se arrepintió de todas las veces que le había llamado “duende de sangre verde y orejas puntiagudas”. Le hubiera gustado decirle unas palabras de apoyo, de consuelo, pero no era capaz de encontrarlas. A Spock le fue suficiente con la compasión que pudo ver en su mirada.  
  
  
        Entre tanto, en el planeta desértico al que fueron transportados, Jim se enfrenta al capitán Gorn: un ser reptiloide, mucho más fuerte que él pero más lento también. Tras medir sus fuerzas mano a mano Kirk logra huir y ganar tiempo para buscar algo con lo que armarse. Una vez lejos del reptil, utiliza el aparato que le dejaron los Metrones para grabar los hechos que están ocurriendo y sus planes para enfrentarse al enemigo sin saber que el Gorn le está escuchando. Más tarde Jim cae en una trampa del Gorn y resulta herido en la pierna derecha por una pesada roca. El enemigo casi consigue quitarle la vida, pero aunque éste cuenta con la fuerza Jim tiene de su lado la agilidad y la astucia humanas.  
  
    A bordo del Enterprise la situación continúa igual: la nave estancada sin posibilidad de emprender ninguna acción defensiva ni mucho menos de rescate. Spock, tras una larga reflexión, pide a Uhura que abra los canales de comunicación y suplica mantener una conferencia con los Metrones. Todos en el puente se preguntan qué estará tramando su primer oficial. Sin duda se trata de un intento desesperado por ayudar a su capitán.  
  
    De repente la voz impersonal y atronadora de los Metrones vuelve a escucharse en toda la nave.  
\- _Su capitán está perdiendo la batalla. Tal vez tengan ustedes costumbre de despedirse de los suyos, quizás realicen alguna clase de ritual. A fin de que se preparen para la derrota les permitiremos ver y oír lo que está pasando en la superficie del planeta._  
  
    Todos se miran unos a otros incrédulos y desmoralizados. ¿Sería posible tal final? Si el Capitán era vencido les esperaba una muerte segura.  
  
\- Ojalá hubiera una forma de comunicarse con Jim. - Dijo McCoy nada más ver su imagen en el monitor principal. Kirk parecía exhausto, recostado contra unas rocas, todo sucio, con el uniforme desgarrado y algo de sangre en una pierna.  
\- Sí doctor, ojalá la hubiera... - Respondió Spock sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su amado capitán.  
  
    Nyota mira a Spock incrédula. ¿Acaso no hay entre ambos un vínculo, una unión mental? ¿No podría Spock enviarle sus pensamientos a Jim? Nadie dice una palabra observando en la pantalla a su capitán prácticamente derrotado. Entonces Spock cierra sus ojos y se concentra. Con su imagen en la mente repite su nombre una y otra vez sin pronunciarlo... _¡Jim! ¡Jim...! ¡...T'hy'la!_ Sigue concentrándose sin que nadie más se dé cuenta, salvo tal vez la teniente Uhura.  
  
\- ¡Creo que ha tenido una idea, miren...! - Exclama el joven Chekov emocionado. - ¡Vamos Capitán! ¡No se rinda!  
  
    Todos ven sonreír a Kirk. Lo interpretan como una sonrisa de victoria anticipada, pero es un agradecimiento a Spock, en silencio, entre sus mentes.  
\- Mire eso doctor... - Susurra Spock, aunque más bien sus palabras van dirigidas a Jim. - Es nitrato de potasio, y creo haber visto azufre allí cerca.  
\- ¿Y qué quiere que el Capitán haga con eso, Spock?  
\- ¿He de recordarle sus lecciones de química, doctor?  
  
    Spock observa con satisfacción cómo Jim se pone en marcha y recoge los materiales necesarios.  
\- Sí, eso es... Sí, así Jim, muy bien. Date prisa. - El Gorn se acercaba, no quedaba apenas tiempo.  
\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? - Inquirió McCoy.  
\- Si ahora encontraras algo de carbón... Sí, allí... eso es Jim, sigue así... - La voz de Spock era cálida, dirigida en secreto a la mente de su amante.  
\- Un cañón, pólvora... ¡El capitán está fabricando un cañón! - Dijo entusiasmado Chekov.  
\- ¿Funcionará? - Preguntó Nyota asustada.  
\- ¡Pues claro que sí... es un invento ruso! – Dijo Chekov como era su costumbre.  
\- Un poco más de tiempo, el Gorn se acerca... Vamos Jim, vamos T'hy... - Spock mordió sus labios sujetando de nuevo aquella palabra privada.  
  
    Mientras tanto el Gorn utiliza su grabador y le explica a Kirk que lo que su gente hizo en Cestus III fue acabar con una invasión. Ellos consideraban el puesto de la Federación como una intrusión en su territorio. Deseando terminar de una vez le pide a Kirk que no se mueva de donde está, que deje de huir. Jim se arrepiente de haber ordenado su persecución y destrucción; al fin y al cabo Spock tenía razón, otra vez: los Gorn no deseaban invadirles, eran ellos los que se consideraban invadidos.  
  
    A bordo del Enterprise, al escuchar las palabras del Gorn, Spock asintió en silencio. En su mente Jim acababa de pedirle perdón. Pero no había tiempo para disculpas, ya se oía el siseo de reptiloide tan cerca que...  
  
\- ¡Jim! - exclamó tenso Spock.  
  
    Kirk tuvo el tiempo justo de accionar el artefacto prendiendo la mecha y resguardándose de la explosión. El Gorn, afortunadamente, resultó abatido. Jim cojeó hasta él, le arrebató de las garras la piedra afilada con la que el enemigo había planeado matarlo y la alzó por encima de su cabeza con intención de terminar de una vez. Pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Los pensamientos de Spock? ¿Sus palabras en su cabeza? “ _Respeto a la vida..._ ”   
\- ¡No! ¡No voy a matarlo! Metrones...¡tendrán que buscarse la diversión en otra parte! - Gritó Jim lanzando lejos la primitiva arma.  
  
    Spock le observa orgulloso, su T'hy'la respeta la vida. De repente un ser de aspecto humanoide aparece sobre unas rocas. La imagen y el sonido se interrumpen en el Enterprise, ya no pueden ver qué está pasando. En el planeta el Gorn se desvanece ante los ojos de Kirk que recuperaba el aliento agotado.  
  
\- Eres... ¿un metrón? - Le pregunta airado.  
\- Lo soy. Nuestra raza no consiente la violencia, es deleznable, algo intolerable. Tú has mostrado clemencia ante tu enemigo. Te enviaremos de vuelta con tu tripulación y podréis marcharos.  
\- ¿Qué ha sido del capitán Gorn?  
\- Está de regreso con los suyos. ¿Deseas que les destruyamos por ti?  
\- No será necesario. Tal vez podamos hablar... los Gorns y la Federación, y alcanzar algún acuerdo. - Explicó Kirk con su sonrisa más encantadora.   
\- Tu especie es aún primitiva, pero prometedora. Tal vez dentro de mil años podamos dialogar al mismo nivel.  
  
    Tras esto Kirk fue devuelto al Enterprise, repentina e inexplicablemente, del mismo modo en que le habían sacado de allí.  
  
        En el puente todos sus oficiales le reciben contentos, encantados de que todo haya terminado bien. McCoy le acerca su tricorder y descubre que la herida de la pierna debe ser tratada de inmediato: fractura abierta de tibia con una incipiente infección. Como siempre que resulta herido Jim se muestra reacio a abandonar el puente para ir a la enfermería, al menos hasta que la situación esté controlada.  
  
\- Sulu, llévenos de regreso a la órbita de Cestus III. - Ordena Jim sosteniéndose sobre la consola de navegación, sin ni siquiera permitirse mirar a los ojos a su primer oficial.  
\- Señor, los instrumentos indican que hemos atravesado la Galaxia... Sirio está aquí cuando debiera estar allí, esto es... - El piloto parecía realmente desconcertado.  
\- No intente explicarlo, Sulu. Si estamos fuera de peligro, lejos de los Gorn y los Metrones, simplemente llévenos a donde deberíamos estar. - Dijo el capitán con una voz cada vez más débil.  
  
    McCoy mira con discreción a Spock señalándole la pierna derecha del Capitán con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Spock asiente a McCoy y, sin preguntar, toma en brazos a un sorprendido Jim para llevarle hacia el turbo ascensor, seguido de cerca por el doctor y ante la atónita mirada del resto del personal.  
  
\- Sr. Sulu, tiene sus órdenes. Sr. Scott queda usted al mando. Estaré con el Capitán y el doctor McCoy en la enfermería. - Dijo Spock justo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del ascensor.  
\- ¡Qué romántico...! - Susurró Nyota al oído de Monty, ahora sentado en la silla de mando.  
\- Teniente, vuelva a su puesto e informe de lo sucedido a la Flota. - Ordenó el Sr. Scott no sin regalarle una dulce sonrisa a su prometida.  
  
  
        En la mesa de operaciones el doctor McCoy ordena a la enfermera Chapel envolver la herida con tejido cicatrizante hecho con las propias células del capitán.  
  
\- Esto hará que apenas queden marcas. Te pondrás bien enseguida, Jim, pero deberás guardar reposo absoluto un par de días... ¡Y no acepto evasivas! En estas cuestiones YO estoy al mando, ¿entendido?  
  
    Kirk le mira sonriente y asintiendo, agradecido por haber vuelto a casa junto a sus amigos.  
\- Haré lo que digas, Bones. Gracias por curarme esta pierna.  
  
    McCoy hace una seña a su enfermera para que salga. Tras darle un apretón en el hombro a Jim y mirar a Spock con una sincera sonrisa les deja a solas en la habitación. Antes de salir por la puerta se gira y asomando la cabeza advierte:  
\- Reposo absoluto, Jim. ¿Tengo tu palabra, Spock?  
\- Por supuesto, doctor. - Respondió llevándose las manos a la espalda.  
  
    Pero en cuanto Bones desaparece Jim agarra el jersey de Spock por la pechera hasta hacerle inclinarse sobre él lo suficiente como para poder besarle.   
\- Reposo Jim. - Le recordó Spock.  
\- ¡Venga ya, mi amor...! En el ascensor sólo pude rozar tu cuello con mi barba, sentí tus cosquillas... pero el dolor de mi pierna era demasiado fuerte. Ahora bésame: y esto es una orden.  
  
    Ni qué decir tiene que el primer oficial obedeció; una y otra y otra vez, dulcemente, mientras los calmantes empezaban a hacer efecto en su capitán.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió al final, cuando apareció el Metrón? Eso no pudimos verlo en la pantalla. - Preguntó Spock con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Visteis lo que pasaba en el planeta? - Jim sacudió la cabeza sorprendido. - Bueno, los humanos, para ser depredadores, resulta que somos una especie muy prometedora.  
\- Suelo tener mis dudas al respecto. - Dijo refiriéndose a la discusión sobre el respeto a la vida que había mantenido con Jim.  
\- Yo no dudo, ya no. Puede que dentro de unos mil años podamos demostrarlo.  
    Spock le miraba inclinando la cabeza con algo de incredulidad.  
\- ¿Mil años, capitán...? - Dijo Spock acariciándole la frente y apartándole ese mechón rebelde que siempre se sale de su sitio.  
\- Bueno, eso nos da un poco de tiempo. – Respondió Jim con una sonrisa encantadora e irresistible, tanto que Spock no pudo evitar besarle de nuevo.  
  
    Los indicadores médicos de la pantalla situada sobre la cabeza del capitán empezaron a pitar todos al mismo tiempo. McCoy apareció corriendo, alertado por el sonido, pero al observar la escena entendió que no se trataba de ninguna emergencia y se echó a reír, deteniendo a la enfermera Chapel que venía detrás con un maletín de reanimación en las manos.  
  
\- Eso no va a ser necesario Christine, creo que el capitán ya está bastante animado.  
  
    Spock separó sus labios de los de Jim, había dado su palabra al doctor de que le dejaría descansar.  
\- Enfermera, haga que traigan algo de comer, algo abundante, para el capitán y para el Sr. Spock. Dese prisa, estos dos hace demasiadas horas que no se alimentan adecuadamente.  
\- Tiene razón, doctor. Me encuentro hambriento. Gracias por permitir que me quede.  
\- Deberías descansar tú también, Spock. Ha sido mucha la tensión. Y por favor, no hagáis pitar esa máquina o tendré que separaros, ¿entendido? - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
\- Spock... - Le llamó Jim adormilado, tendiéndole la mano.  
\- T'hy'la... - Respondió él envolviendo su mano y sentándose junto a su cama.  
  
    Cuando la enfermera Chapel regresó con una bandeja repleta de comida tuvo que dejarla sobre la mesita. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos, las manos entrelazadas, los pies de Spock sobre la cama del Capitán. Christine tomó una manta y cubrió el cuerpo del primer oficial justo antes de salir de puntillas de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.  
  


 


	14. La crisis del cereal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim con dolor de cabeza, Spock con fiebre... se acerca la época de Amok. ¿Estarán preparados?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo principalmente basado en Los Tribbles y sus tribulaciones, escrito por David Gerrold.

**La crisis del cereal**

 

  
                                                                                                                  Jim dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Aquello era la felicidad, la Plena Felicidad, todo lo que había deseado en su vida, todo lo que quería conservar. De pronto algo oscuro llega de la nada y se lo arrebata sin que él pueda evitarlo. Lo que antes era suyo ya no existe. El silencio se apropia de su alma, siendo interrumpido solamente por el eco muerto de un corazón que se empeña en seguir latiendo inútilmente. Spock gira en una espiral infinita. Está solo, vacío. La sensación física de su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo se le hace de golpe evidente, imposible de obviar, casi dolorosa. Y el calor, la fiebre... está llegando. Es un sueño, un mal sueño. Ha de serlo. Jim sigue dormido entre sus brazos cuando Spock logra al fin abrir los ojos. Le aprieta contra su pecho, necesita sentir su piel, su calor, su aliento, su vida.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Me has despertado... - Gruñó meloso.  
\- Nada T'hy'la. Creo que he tenido lo que los humanos llamáis una pesadilla.  
\- ¡Oh, pobrecito...! ¿Quieres hablar? A veces eso ayuda.  
\- No veo en qué puede ayudar hablar sobre algo que no existe.  
\- Spock, los sueños existen: son sueños. Si no quieres hablar de ello conmigo hazlo, no sé, con Bones...  
    Spock arrugó el ceño. ¿Confidencias con el doctor McCoy? Tal vez en otro Universo.  
  
  
  
            Fecha estelar 4523.3. El Enterprise permanecía en órbita alrededor de la estación espacial Espacio Profundo K7, cercana al planeta de Sherman. Desde allí habían sido requeridos por un burócrata de la Federación, un tal Nilz Baris, subsecretario a cargo de la agricultura en aquel sector del espacio bastante conflictivo. La misión era proteger un cargamento de grano quadrotritical, capaz por sus particulares características nutritivas y de cultivo de terminar con el hambre en numerosos mundos, y ante todo procurar que el gobierno de Sherman eligiera pertenecer a la Federación en lugar de pasar a formar parte del Imperio Klingon.  
  
    Toda aquella situación política - las negociaciones entre el gobierno del planeta, los Klingon y el susodicho burócrata de la Federación - provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza al Capitán Kirk. Se veía requerido por uno, otro y un tercer bando constantemente, obligado a ejercer su tacto natural, necesario para la diplomacia, por el que siempre había sido alagado desde que ingresara en la Academia. Por si todo aquello no fuera lo suficientemente complicado, vino a sumarse una extraña invasión de tribbles que ocuparon toda la nave y la estación en apenas unos días. Al parecer en Espacio Profundo K7 un comerciante poco inteligente había estado haciendo negocio con esos inofensivos animalitos.  
  
        Spock estaba esquivo con Jim desde que había tenido aquella pesadilla. Ya ni siquiera iba a dormir a su camarote. Se encerraba en sus dependencias y meditaba durante largas horas. Jim intentó acercarse, preocupado por lo que pudiera estar sucediéndole a su amado, pero entre unos problemas y otros no tuvo tiempo de profundizar más en lo que ocurría. “ _Cosas de vulcanos_ ” se decía, “ _disciplina Kolinahr, sea lo que sea eso..._ ” Pero sabía que tendría que sacar un momento para ocuparse de aquello, porque el bienestar de Spock era en realidad lo único que le importaba.  
  
  
        McCoy experimentaba con los tribbles en el laboratorio. Ya conocía sus propiedades reproductivas, extraordinarias, pero ahora trataba de algún modo de detenerlas. Habría que esterilizar a aquellas mascotas o se verían obligados a eliminarlas a todas. Ya estaban por todas partes y la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible a la par que surrealista.  
  
    Spock apareció por la puerta con su habitual expresión reservada. Observó al peludo animalito bajo la campana de cristal y recordó cómo McCoy lo había utilizado para testar el suero que extrajo de la sangre de Khan y que finalmente salvó la vida de su Capitán. Aquello le hizo estremecerse en algún rincón oculto de su alma. Tras un momento de silencio, viendo trabajar al médico sin que éste echase cuenta de su presencia allí, se decidió a hablar. Fue directo al grano:  
\- Doctor, necesito su consejo, es importante.  
  
    McCoy soltó la probeta que tenía entre las manos y levantando la vista enfocó sus cansados ojos en la cara del Primer Oficial.  
\- ¿Usted... pide mi consejo? ¡Esto debe ser el fin del mundo!  
\- Es un tema médico, considero que es usted el más adecuado.  
\- Bien, entremos a mi despacho. Oh, y vamos a tutearnos de una vez, Spock, dejémonos de formalismos, al menos en privado.  
  
    Spock asintió y le siguió en silencio, cabizbajo. McCoy intuyó que debía tratarse de algo grave. Sentado a su mesa esperó pacientemente a que el vulcano explicase qué le estaba pasando. Ante su mutismo optó por iniciar un interrogatorio médico rutinario.  
  
\- Bueno, Spock... ¿te duele algo?  
\- Puedo controlar el dolor físico. Mi tolerancia es infinitamente superior a la de un humano.  
\- ¿Vas a dedicarte a presumir o has venido porque necesitas mi diagnósis?  
\- Creo que tengo una idea bastante exacta sobre lo que me ocurre, doctor. Tal vez me haya afectado el estrés, lo relacionado con la situación ocurrida cuando estuvimos en Cestus III, o puede que se trate de algo... “emocional”. Por eso he venido, preciso consejo.  
\- Déjame hacerte unas pruebas. No debes estar bien cuando utilizas la palabra “emocional”.  
  
    McCoy se levantó y acompañó al vulcano a la camilla de exploración. Le ayudó a desvestirse y al rozar su piel notó el exceso de temperatura.  
  
\- Tienes fiebre. ¿Alguna clase de infección?  
  
    Spock negó con la cabeza. Sabía bien a qué se debía la fiebre, pero no resultaba sencillo hablar de Pon Farr con un humano. Se lo contó a Nyota cuando compartía con ella una íntima relación; se lo había contado a Jim, ya que como su pareja debía saberlo, pero ¿McCoy? Se burlaría. Y aquello era tan embarazoso... un tema tabú para cualquier vulcano.  
  
    McCoy analizó sus constantes vitales y tomó una pequeña muestra sanguínea que introdujo en el tricorder. Descubrió así que la química de la sangre de Spock estaba extremadamente activa y que contenía la presencia de hormonas desconocidas para él.  
  
\- Mis conocimientos sobre tu anatomía se limitan a lo que los vulcanos habéis querido enseñarnos a los humanos sobre vosotros mismos. Sé perfectamente que hay cosas que preferís que continúen ocultas. ¿Es ésta una de ellas?  
  
    Spock se limitó a asentir en silencio. Parecía terriblemente avergonzado.  
\- Bien, en tal caso deberías acudir a un físico de tu pueblo, irte a Nuevo Vulcano. ¿Tengo razón? - El Primer Oficial seguía asintiendo. - Algo me dice que si esa alteración hormonal persiste podría convertirse en algo peligroso para ti. Algo ¿letal?  
\- Tal vez podrías regular mi equilibrio hormonal con algún hipospray, doctor.   
\- Nada que ver con esas inyecciones de vitaminas que te pongo cuando tienes un reblandecimiento mental... esto es diferente, totalmente desconocido para mí. Y todo gracias a vuestros importantísimos secretitos vulcanos. ¡Por todos los demonios, Spock! ¡Soy médico, no adivino! ¿Cómo acertar con el tratamiento para una enfermedad que desconozco?  
  
    El tono de McCoy se había elevado tanto que Spock, incómodo, se levantó y se vistió a toda prisa abandonando el despacho del médico sin mediar palabra. No podía estar en contacto con nadie iracundo, no en aquellos momentos tan delicados, ya que su propia ira interior podría llegar a explotar debido a la falta de control que sufría durante el Pon Farr. Pero claro, McCoy no sabía nada de eso y el comportamiento del vulcano le pareció maleducado, inapropiado y terriblemente descortés.  
  
\- De nada, Spock. ¡Un placer tratar con usted! - Le despidió con sarcasmo antes de volver a sus experimentos con los tribbles.  
  
  
        De camino a su camarote se cruzó con el capitán por uno de los pasillos de la cubierta C. Iba acompañado del Sr. Scott y se dirigían hacia la sala del transportador. Jim le miró sorprendido de verle. ¿Dónde se metía su Primer Oficial en un momento tan crítico como aquel?  
  
\- Spock, ven con nosotros a la estación espacial. Me temo que ha habido un sabotaje y el quadrotritical ha sido envenenado. Se han encontrado centenares de tribbles muertos en el almacén. Hemos de llegar al fondo del asunto.  
\- Si me disculpa, Capitán, no me encuentro bien. Voy a quedarme en mis dependencias y le rogaría no ser molestado, preciso descansar. - Respondió Spock en su tono más adusto.  
  
    Jim abrió la boca con asombro ante aquella respuesta. ¿Descansar? ¿Spock? ¿Y qué había de él y su insufrible dolor de cabeza? ¡Increíble! Trató de tantear la mente de su amante como había hecho otras veces pero el caos que percibió allí le puso los pelos de punta. _¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, mi amor?_ , pronunció mentalmente.  
\- Hable con el doctor McCoy, Capitán. Él le explicará. Ahora si me disculpan caballeros he de retirarme a meditar.  
  
    Spock se marchó dirigiéndose urgentemente a sus aposentos y dejando desconcertados tanto al Capitán como al Ingeniero Jefe.  
\- Scotty, baje conmigo al planeta Sherman y resolvamos esta crisis de una vez. Luego me ocuparé del Sr. Spock. Tendré que hablar con Bones, espero que le haya hecho un examen médico.  
  
        ¿Qué había sido aquello? Emociones contradictorias y extremadamente fuertes en el interior de la mente de Spock: eso había captado. Mientras se transportaba junto a Scott y dos hombres de seguridad a la superficie del planeta, Jim no podía dejar de pensar si no se trataría del Pon Farr que estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Y aquel maldito dolor de cabeza no desaparecía ni con los analgésicos que se había hecho administrar por la enfermera Chapel. Tenía que acabar con el tema del cereal cuanto antes, algo le decía que Spock necesitaba de toda su atención.

 


	15. Nadie le cuenta nada al médico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A todos nos cuesta sincerarnos completamente con el médico. Spock no le contó al doctor lo que le estaba pasando pero con el carácter que tiene Bones no tardará en averiguarlo.

**Nadie le cuenta nada al médico.  
**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                 Spock permanecía a solas sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo de su camarote. A su alrededor oscuridad, apenas mitigada por la luz de unas velas. Calma y silencio. Paz. El perfume del incienso se filtraba por su nariz envolviendo en una niebla su agitada mente. Vestía únicamente la negra túnica vulcana de lana con el nombre de su familia bordado en oro sobre el pecho. Esperaba, controlando la respiración, la llegada de su Capitán. Ya no podía tardar, estaba seguro.  
  
    Inspirar... espirar... relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Una lucha se debatía en su interior; emociones demasiado intensas como para darles rienda suelta. Recordó las enseñanzas de sus maestros en Vulcano, la Disciplina Kolinahr: _debes mantener la mente libre de emociones, Spock y meditar acerca de la infinita diversidad en sus infinitas combinaciones._  
  
    Tenía que aguantar hasta llegar a Nuevo Vulcano, pronto Jim le llevaría allí. Ascendería junto a su amado los escalones del Nuevo Monte Seleya donde le estaría esperando su padre, Sarek. ¿Aceptaría éste a Jim y les daría su kudaya, su bendición? Si lo hacía entonces Spock al fin tomaría a su T'hy'la como sa-telsu, su esposo para toda la vida, y juntos pronunciarían el Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: la declaración de amor entre una pareja aceptada por la sociedad vulcana.  
  
    Spock soñaba despierto y ya podía verse descendiendo los peldaños tras la ceremonia, unido a Jim por el ozh'esta: el peculiar abrazo de los dedos índice y corazón que tanto le agradaba. Todo resultaría perfecto. Incluso el otro Spock estaría allí esperándoles, alegrándose por ellos. Imaginaba también presentes a sus amigos más íntimos: a Nyota y a Scott, al doctor McCoy y a la enfermera Chapel, a Sulu y al joven alférez Chekov, para quien todo lo que merece la pena es un invento ruso. Luego festejarían la boda compartiendo un delicioso tufeen hushani, un dulce nupcial muy parecido al pastel de zanahoria. Brindarían por su unión con Agua Altair, su bebida favorita. También habría coñac para el doctor, vodka para Chekov, y por supuesto whisky escocés para Scott. Y al anochecer, a solas con su tal-kam, llegaría el momento de plathau, la consumación de su unión con la primera relación sexual marital. Alcanzarían juntos el estado de perfección y satisfacción que tanto necesitaba. Spock seguía esperando la llegada de su Capitán, controlando la respiración, sintiendo el ardor de su sangre por todo su cuerpo. Ya no tardaría...  
  
  
  
  
                El capitán Kirk había logrado esclarecer el misterio del grano envenenado deteniendo como culpable a un espía klingon, quien se había hecho pasar por el asistente del pedante Nilz Baris, el insoportable burócrata subsecretario de agricultura y responsable en gran medida de sus dolores de cabeza. En cuanto la situación estuvo normalizada y los gobernantes del planeta de Sherman se decantaron abiertamente por sumarse al territorio de la Federación, los klingon se retiraron de la zona y el Enterprise quedó así liberado de aquella misión. Jim, sin pérdida de tiempo, se encaminó a la enfermería. Tenía una conversación pendiente con el doctor McCoy y no le vendría mal otro de sus pinchazos: la jaqueca le estaba matando.  
  
\- ¿Pero diste o no diste tú la orden de que Spock se recluyera en sus aposentos, Bones? - Le preguntaba mientras soportaba de mala gana el zumbido del tricorder alrededor de su cabeza.  
\- Sí, vino a verme, le hice un chequeo y el resultado de las pruebas fue bastante extraño.  
\- ¿Y le mandaste reposo? - Dijo intentando disimular una mueca de dolor.  
\- La verdad es que ni me dejó hacerlo, se comportó de un modo muy misterioso, más extraño de lo habitual. - Bones captó el sufrimiento en la cara de su amigo. - Espera, voy a buscarte un calmante...  
  
    McCoy se volvió hacia la vitrina a su espalda y registrando las estanterías cargó el hipospray con una dosis.  
\- Si tú no se lo recomendaste como médico y yo no se lo ordené como su superior... ¡entonces estaríamos hablando de abandono del deber, Bones!  
\- Los análisis no fueron alentadores, pero tampoco es que le viera incapacitado para el trabajo, no al menos en aquel momento. Y por cierto, Jim... ¿por qué no me preguntas qué es lo que le pasa a Spock?  
  
    Jim se quejó del pinchazo como hacía siempre. Luego evitó la mirada directa de su amigo.  
\- Porque tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? ¡Maldita sea Jim! ¿Es que nadie va a contarle nada al médico?  
\- A Spock no le gusta hablar de eso. Es embarazoso para él. Se trata de algo que les ocurre a los vulcanos cada cierto tiempo. Biológicamente es como lo que les pasa a los salmones en la Tierra...  
    McCoy le miraba desconcertado.  
\- ¿Spock va a tener que remontar un río para desovar?  
\- Muy gracioso, Bones. Estoy hablando de su época de apareamiento, ¿comprendes? La llaman Pon Farr. Su sangre se altera, su mente se vuelve caótica, su comportamiento se torna agresivo...  
\- …aparecen extrañas hormonas en su corriente sanguínea y su química corporal se trastorna por completo. Eso pude observarlo. La verdad Jim, ¿cuánto puede aguantar así su cuerpo?  
\- Por lo que me ha explicado no más de una semana. Y creo que el proceso comenzó cuando llegamos a la estación espacial, si no antes.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Si el objetivo es que tu Primer Oficial tenga sexo creo que eres el más indicado para solucionar el problema, ¿no?  
\- ¡Oh, cállate, no es tan sencillo! Hay una ceremonia, un ritual que cumplir.  
\- ¿No estarás poniendo como excusa ese dolor de cabeza? - Dijo bromeando con una gran sonrisa. - Vale, no estás para chistes. Jim lo mejor será llevar a Spock junto a los suyos enseguida y que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir.  
      
    El Capitán asintió y pulsando el comunicador sobre la mesa de su amigo ordenó a Sulu en el puente que pusiera rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano ipso facto.  
\- Sr. Sulu, consulte con el Sr. Scott cuál es la máxima velocidad warp que nos podemos permitir y aplíquela.  
\- Sí Capitán. - Respondió el piloto sin dudarlo.  
\- Y dígale a la teniente Uhura que establezca comunicación con Nuevo Vulcano, el número habitual. Cuando obtenga contacto pásemelo al camarote del Sr. Spock. El doctor McCoy y yo mismo nos encontraremos allí. Kirk, corto.  
      
    Hizo una seña a su oficial médico para que le acompañase a los aposentos de Spock. McCoy tomó su tricorder y la bolsa con hiposprays y medicinas antes de seguirle.  
  
  
                        En el puente Sulu recibió la comunicación del Jefe de Ingenieros: warp factor seis. No era demasiado pero tendría que bastar. Ignoraba qué estaba pasando para que hubiera tanta urgencia por llegar a Nuevo Vulcano, pero por el tono de voz del Capitán al darle sus órdenes supuso que se trataba de un problema grave. Detrás de él, en su puesto de telecomunicaciones, Nyota se concentraba en intentar establecer contacto con el viejo Sr. Spock convencida de que al joven le estaba sucediendo algo malo.  
  
\- ¡Oh, no... lo que nos faltaba! Sulu, ¿estás tú al mando? - Preguntó Chekov mirándole de reojo sentado a su lado.  
\- ¿Ves acaso al Sr. Scott en el puente?  
\- De acuerdo pues... ¡Señor, un pájaro de presa klingon nos persigue!  
\- ¡Arriba los escudos! ¡Alerta roja! Teniente Uhura, informe al Capitán. - Ordenó Sulu desde su puesto de piloto, tratando al mismo tiempo de esquivar la persecución.  
\- No responden señor Sulu; ni el Capitán, ni Spock, ni el doctor McCoy. - Notificó la teniente.  
\- Pues pásame con tu prometido en la sala de máquinas... - Dijo Sulu verdaderamente azorado.  
  
    Al Imperio Klingon no le había hecho ninguna gracia perder la oportunidad de anexionarse el planeta de Sherman y eso podía costarle caro a la tripulación del Enterprise.  
  



	16. Camino a casa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim debe llevar urgentemente a Spock a Nuevo Vulcano, su supervivencia está en juego.

**Camino a casa**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                        No sin cierto nerviosismo al no obtener respuesta a su llamada, Jim pulsó la clave para abrir la puerta del camarote de su Primer Oficial. Entró seguido de cerca por McCoy. Apenas podían ver nada allí dentro. Cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la falta de luz se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba desordenado, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a lanzar los libros y demás objetos por todas partes; un auténtico caos donde siempre habían reinado el orden y la limpieza.  
\- ¡Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí! - Exclamó McCoy.  
\- ¡Spock! Amor mío... - Le llamó Jim.  
\- Ha debido de sufrir un exabrupto de furia, mira cómo está todo Jim.  
\- Al menos ha ocurrido estando a solas, él no soportaría que nadie le viese así. Spock, mi amor, ¿dónde estás?  
  
    Antes de poder verle oyó su respiración agitada. Así le localizó en un rincón en el suelo, entre la cama y la pared. Estaba allí tirado, en posición fetal, todo su cuerpo parecía estremecerse. El doctor se acercó corriendo, tricorder accionado en mano para intentar ayudarle.  
  
\- ¡No le toques! - Le advirtió Jim. Pero era demasiado tarde. Spock se sintió atacado e, incorporándose, respondió agarrando brutalmente por el cuello a un aterrado McCoy que apenas podía respirar.  
\- ¡Spock, basta! ¡Suéltale! - Le gritó Jim.  
    Tuvo que forcejear con él para que liberase al médico, quién apartándose, trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
  
\- Estoy aquí, a tu lado mi amor. Lo siento... lamento haber tardado tanto.  
  
    Jim repasó mentalmente todo lo que Spock le había enseñado para afrontar el Pon Farr y empezó por acariciarle la cara con los dedos índice y corazón. Spock se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó el rostro hacia su T'hy'la. Sus ojos negros parecían arder en llamas, con su mirada estaba quemándole el alma al propio Jim. Éste intentó conectar psíquicamente con su amante pero le resultaba imposible: ira, dolor, miedo, soledad... todas esas emociones negativas se erguían en la mente de Spock conformando un muro que le resultaba imposible penetrar.  
  
\- ¿Y si le administro un calmante? Puede que eso le ayude... - El doctor escarbó en su bolsa hasta que cargó el hipospray. Dudó si acercarse a ponérselo temiendo por su vida.  
\- Ahora está concentrado en mis dedos, Bones. Es seguro, puedes inyectarle... - Jim continuaba masajeando la mano de Spock, luego su antebrazo, descendiendo y ascendiendo con movimientos lentos hasta llegar de nuevo a la mano.  
  
    McCoy se aproximó lo justo para descargar el contenido del hipospray en el otro brazo de Spock y se alejó de inmediato. El comunicador de la pared junto a la cama no dejaba de pitar. Alguien les llamaba insistentemente desde el puente. Como Jim no hizo por apartarse de Spock fue el doctor quien se acercó a responder. Al otro lado la voz algo alterada de Sulu les advertía de un inminente ataque Klingon.  
\- Jim, te necesitan en el puente.  
\- No puedo dejarle solo, Bones. Dile a Sulu que se haga cargo y a Scotty que proporcione toda la potencia necesaria para llegar cuanto antes a Nuevo Vulcano.  
\- Pero Jim, ¡es un ataque Klingon...!  
\- No estoy en situación de llevar el mando ahora, créeme. Mi cabeza late como si me fuera a estallar. ¡Nada de lo que me has dado me ha hecho el más mínimo efecto en los últimos tres días!  
\- Tres días... ¿es posible que el pon farr de Spock te esté afectando a ti también? Tienes un vínculo telepático con él, ¿no es cierto?  
    Jim se detuvo un momento a pensarlo... podría ser. Ninguno de los dos se había encontrado bien desde que regresaran de Cestus III. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza le dio la razón a su médico.  
  
\- Aquí McCoy, señor Sulu. - Dijo pulsando de nuevo el intercomunicador. - Ni el Capitán ni el Primer Oficial se encuentran en condiciones de ostentar el mando. Les he relevado por prescripción médica. Tendrá usted que hacerse cargo de la situación. Si es preciso haga subir al puente al Sr. Scott. Tiene mayor graduación que usted aunque algo me dice que será más útil en la sala de máquinas si así logra incrementar la velocidad de la nave. El objetivo prioritario es llegar a Nuevo Vulcano lo antes posible.  
\- Recibido doctor. Sulu fuera. - Respondió el piloto tragando saliva.  
    McCoy se encogió de hombros y respiró profundamente.  
\- Tendrán que arreglárselas solos en el puente. Jim, ¿puedo hacer algo más por vosotros? - En sus ojos la compasión y la preocupación se reflejaban a partes iguales.  
  
    Kirk no podía pensar con claridad. La nave amenazada por los klingon, Sulu en el puente... y no es que no confiara en él... era el mejor piloto de la Flota y había demostrado sus dotes de mando en numerosas ocasiones, pero el Enterprise y toda su tripulación no dejaban de ser su responsabilidad como Capitán. La cabeza le latía sin cesar, con un dolor sordo que le estaba volviendo loco. Sentía a Spock ardiendo bajo el contacto de sus dedos, no sabía qué más podía hacer. De pronto recordó lo que le había contado acerca de los puntos de presión. Ante la estupefacta mirada de McCoy desabrochó la túnica de Spock dejándole desnudo hasta la cintura y con sus dos dedos, sentado en el suelo junto a él, le fue presionando en el cuello, los hombros, dibujando círculos sobre la ardorosa piel del vulcano hacia los omóplatos y a lo largo de la columna vertebral, con movimientos pausados y repetitivos, una y otra y otra vez.  
      
\- ¡Eso parece funcionar! Está más tranquilo, respira mejor. ¡Continúa así, Jim! - Dijo McCoy observándoles a una distancia prudencial.  
  
  
    Tras varios minutos que parecieron horas el comunicador volvió a pitar. La cabeza de Kirk explotó por dentro una vez más y no pudo ocultar una horrible mueca de dolor antes de indicar sin palabras al doctor que respondiera por él.  
  
\- Capitán, si está escuchándome, he logrado establecer la comunicación con el número particular de Nuevo Vulcano, pero... - Titubeó Uhura.   
\- ¿Cómo se las están arreglando con los klingon, teniente? - Preguntó Kirk preocupado aunque sin dejar de realizar los movimientos sobre la espalda de Spock.  
\- El Sr. Sulu se las ha ingeniado para darles esquinazo en la Nebulosa de la Tarántula. Ahora Monty, digo el Sr. Scott, nos ha proporcionado velocidad warp factor ocho y estamos de camino a Nuevo Vulcano. Chekov ha calculado que llegaremos en unas cinco horas, Capitán.  
  
    McCoy y Jim sonrieron aliviados. Al menos el peligro con los Klingon había pasado.  
\- Por cierto, la comunicación... - Continuó Uhura. - No ha respondido exactamente quien esperábamos, señor... aún así ¿le paso?  
\- Adelante teniente. Bones, si no te importa, trae aquí ese monitor.  
  
    McCoy tomó del suelo la maltrecha pantalla, víctima del arrebato de furia que Spock había sufrido, como todo objeto que el vulcano había pillado por banda. Afortunadamente aún funcionaba. La colocó cerca, sobre una silla que enderezó primero, de modo que los tres podrían ver la imagen. Bueno, eso si Spock apartaba la vista de los ojos de su capitán, cosa que no parecía que fuera a suceder. Una figura apareció poco a poco, dejando ver a un hombre de unos sesenta años con una cara sorprendentemente familiar.  
  
\- Jimmy, muchacho... ¿eres tú? - Sonó una voz ronca al tiempo que un rostro rubicundo asomaba por el monitor. - Perdona que no hayamos respondido antes. Spock no está en casa, anda reunido con todos esos tipos de las togas, ya sabes a qué me refiero... y yo estaba intentando pescar algo para la cena en el lago. Ha sido toda una sorpresa escuchar de nuevo la voz de Uhura... ¡ah, esa dulce voz, tan joven y preciosa...! Pero dime, hijo. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
    McCoy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. ¿James Kirk en Nuevo Vulcano? ¿El James Kirk del otro Universo? ¿Y viviendo con el otro señor Spock? ¡Esto era demasiado!


	17. Pegado a tu piel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk y Spock, piel contra piel. La perfecta unión mental se acerca.

**Pegado a tu piel**

 

 

  
                                                                                       Spock no apartaba la mirada de los azules ojos de su T'hy'la. Aunque quisiera no podría pronunciar una palabra. Su mente estaba vacía de toda lógica, nublada por las más intensas y violentas emociones. El doctor McCoy miraba alternativamente a su capitán y a la imagen del monitor, totalmente boquiabierto.  
  
\- Ése es... ¿Jim? ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¡El OTRO James Kirk! ¡Qué demonios...!  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero si es Bones...! - Exclamó el Almirante desde Nuevo Vulcano al advertir la presencia del médico. - Viejo amigo, como me alegra verte, estás tan... por Dios, ¡sois todos tan jóvenes...!  
\- ¡Almirante no hay tiempo para esto! ¡Spock está ardiendo y no sé qué más puedo hacer! - Interrumpió Jim desesperado.  
\- Venir a Nuevo Vulcano a toda pastilla sería lo recomendable, muchacho. Por lo que le he escuchado a Uhura creo que ya estáis en camino. Bien, veamos. ¿Has frotado tus dedos con los suyos? Sí, ya te veo... ¿Y los puntos de presión? Cuello, hombros...  
\- …omóplatos y columna vertebral... sí, sí... ¡lo estoy haciendo!  
\- ¡Relájate muchacho! Sé que estás preocupado pero tienes que relajarte: tu respiración será la suya. Y tu mente, Jim, tu mente ES la suya.   
    Jim negó con la cabeza varias veces angustiado.  
\- Ahí no puedo acceder, Almirante. Hay como un muro, un sinfín de emociones negativas que no puedo franquear.  
\- Eso se arreglará en cuanto lleguéis a casa y Spock te ponga la mano encima.  
  
    Bones y Jim se miraron asombrados, ambos se habían puesto completamente colorados al escuchar ese comentario.  
\- ¡No, hombre! - Rió el almirante al ver su reacción. - Me refiero a “mi Spock”. Él puede unir su mente a la tuya y prepararte para recibir la de tu Spock. ¿Me he explicado ahora?  
\- ¿Tiene que ver con esa ceremonia? Cómo se llamaba...  Taluhk nash-veh creo que me dijo...  
\- Eso vendrá luego. Primero un vulcano ha de preparar tu mente para que la unión sea perfecta.  
\- ¡Kah-ka! - Exclamó el joven Jim, impaciente por experimentar algo que debía ser tan prodigioso e increíble. Eso le hizo pensar en las veces que, haciendo el amor, Spock había entrado en su mente y en todas las maravillosas sensaciones que aquel vínculo le había hecho sentir.  
  
    De pronto su excitación se vio reflejada en Spock: sus latidos se aceleraron y su respiración se volvió clavicular.  
\- Concéntrate Jim... - Le aconsejó McCoy. - Su pulso va demasiado rápido. - Dijo revisando las lecturas de su tricorder.  
\- Mi Spock podrá darte la kuday, la bendición, para que después de declarar ante todos vuestra unión sagrada se os permita uniros para siempre. - El Almirante Kirk se mostró emocionado al decir aquellas palabras y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus cansados ojos acompañadas de una tierna sonrisa. - Es un compromiso de por vida, Jimmy. Imagino que estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer.  
  
    El joven Jim sonrió con la misma emoción y una lágrima se desbordó por uno de sus párpados deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla. Spock lo advirtió y una leve sonrisa se asomó casi imperceptiblemente a sus labios.  
\- No he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. - Respondió acariciando el mentón de su amado.  
  
    El tricorder de McCoy, todo el tiempo dirigido a Spock, empezó a pitar indicando que algo iba mal. Observó las lecturas y vio que la respiración, la temperatura y la presión sanguínea se habían disparado.  
\- Almirante Kirk, ¿qué puedo hacer? - Preguntó Jim asustado.  
\- ¡Aprisa! ¡Quítate la ropa! ¡Abrázalo! Necesita el contacto con tu piel. Mantenlo pegado a tu cuerpo hasta que podáis ser transportados al Monte Seleya. Procura respirar con calma y él te seguirá. Acaricia sus puntos de presión y aguanta, pronto habrá pasado todo. Voy a avisar a Spock, quiero decir a mi Spock. También se lo diré a Sarek, estoy seguro de que querrá estar presente. Oh y tendré que preparar una tufeen hushani, no podéis quedaros sin pastel de bodas. Nos vemos pronto chico. ¡Y no te apartes de él ni un segundo, ni un milímetro...!  
  
    La imagen del monitor se apagó. Jim se quitó el jersey marrón y la camiseta interior negra para pegar su piel todo lo posible al cuerpo de su amante. Bones descubrió conmovido cómo las señales de alarma del tricorder disminuían. En silencio salió de la habitación. Les dejó allí a solas, abrazados y prácticamente a oscuras. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que preparar. Ante todo pensar en cómo justificar el transporte de ocho tripulantes del Enterprise a Nuevo Vulcano dejando al resto de la tripulación a bordo y en órbita: la boda debía mantenerse en secreto ante la Flota. _¿Cómo demonios podría yo explicar...? Bueno, solamente es cuestión de encontrar el virus adecuado_ , se dijo.  
  
  
  
                  En el puente Sulu se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros por el modo en que  había solucionado el problema con el pájaro de presa klingon.  
\- Fue una maniobra brillante, Hikaru. - Le felicitó Chekov alzando su mano para chocarla contra la de su compañero. - La Nebulosa de la Tarántula... esos malditos klingons aún se estarán preguntando dónde está Sirio. – Rió a carcajadas.  
\- No lo habríamos conseguido de no ser por el señor Scott y sus milagros con el motor de curvatura. - Dijo Sulu sonriendo hacia el puesto de telecomunicaciones, Uhura le correspondió guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Montgomery es el mejor ingeniero de la Flota, tenemos suerte de tenerle a bordo. - Comentó ella orgullosa.  
  
    El usual silbido del comunicador les apartó de sus cumplidos. Sulu contestó recuperando la seriedad habitual.  
\- Aquí puente de mando, adelante.  
\- Señor Sulu, aquí McCoy. ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada al destino?  
\- Una hora y quinsse minutos, doctor. - Respondió Chekov.  
\- ¿Alguna nave enemiga a la vista?  
\- Negativo doctor. Todo despejado. – Esta vez contestó el propio Sulu.  
\- Perfecto. Los siguientes miembros de la tripulación preséntense ante mí de inmediato en la enfermería: teniente Sulu, alférez Chekov, teniente Uhura, ingeniero jefe Scott y enfermera Chapel. Que el oficial de mayor graduación le sustituya al mando de la nave, Sulu. Esto es una emergencia médica. Les ruego sigan mis órdenes con la mayor calma y discreción posibles. McCoy fuera.  
  
    Se miraron unos a otros con caras circunspectas. La primera en levantarse fue Nyota, seguida de Pavel y Sulu. Una vez sustituidos por el personal de repuesto se dirigieron al turbo ascensor camino de la enfermería. ¿Qué estaría tramando el Médico Jefe del Enterprise?  
  
  
        Entre tanto en Nuevo Vulcano el Almirante Kirk hacía señas a su t'hy'la para que abandonase la reunión con el resto del Consejo. Spock se echó atrás la capucha, miró a Sarek y luego a Jim que permanecía agitando los brazos a unos metros de la Cámara de los Antiguos Pensamientos, a la mínima distancia a la que le estaba permitido permanecer a un humano. Por sus aspavientos parecía tratarse de algo urgente. Spock se disculpó y abandonó su lugar seguido por un curioso Sarek. Una vez llegaron junto a Jim le encontraron agitado y emocionado, sonriente y ruborizado por la excitación y el esfuerzo.  
  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Jim? - Le preguntó Spock pacientemente.  
\- ¡Están en camino! Tenemos que prepararlo todo... - Jim estaba casi sin aliento. Los escalones del Nuevo Monte Seleya le habían agotado.  
\- ¿Quiénes, Jim? - Inquirió Sarek.  
\- ¡Los chicos! Vienen hacia aquí... tu hijo Spock ha entrado ya en trance, he hablado con Jim. Deben unirse en matrimonio... ¡Ahora!  
      
    Sarek y Spock cruzaron una mirada con la que parecieron decírselo todo sin palabras. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.  
  



	18. Kal'i'farr: ceremonia nupcial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegan a Nuevo Vulcano donde se celebrará el Kal'i'farr entre Jim y Spock.

** Kal'i'farr: ceremonia nupcial **

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                          El personal cuya presencia había requerido el Oficial Médico Jefe iba siendo inyectado con un hipospray por Christine Chapel conforme entraban a la enfermería.  
  
\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto, doctor? ¿Una wacuna? - Se quejó Chekov.  
\- Vacuna, Pavel. Bien, como sea, ahora todos habéis sido inoculados con el virus de la gripe thelusiana... - Empezó a explicar McCoy.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos pones enfermos a propósito? ¿Qué locura es esta? - Dijo indignado el señor Scott.  
\- Monty, cariño. Habrá que hacerle caso al médico... deja que se explique. - Le calmó Nyota acariciándole el brazo.  
\- Gracias, teniente. Ahora que todos “supuestamente” tenéis la gripe thelusiana, el virus ya corre por vuestra sangre y puede que mostréis algunos síntomas. La enfermera Chapel y yo mismo nos ocuparemos de que descanséis y os recuperéis en tan sólo unos días. Para eso seremos transportados a Nuevo Vulcano, únicamente nosotros y por supuesto Spock y Jim, que aparentemente están algo más graves porque incubaron antes la enfermedad... Así evitaremos el contagio del resto de la tripulación, ¿comprendido? - McCoy inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza a la par que sonreía, dando a entender algo muy distinto de lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- Pero yo no tenía gripe... los rusos nunca enfermamos de gripe. Tenemos unos genes extraordinarios que nos protegen de pequeñesses como esa.  
\- ¡Oh, Pavel...! Se trata de Spock y del Capitán. Su secreto, ¿entiendes? - Le explicó Uhura.  
\- ¡Ah, claro! - Dijo como si hubiera comprendido. - ¿Y qué hemos venido a hasser a Nuevo Vulcano?  
\- Bueno, ya está bien de perder el tiempo con tonterías. Scott, vamos todos a la sala del transportador y bajemos a las coordenadas del Nuevo Monte Seleya. Allí nos están esperando.   
\- Desde luego, doctor. El transportador registrará que todos tenemos la gripe. - Dijo Scott guiñándole un ojo y tomando a Uhura de la mano para encabezar la expedición.  
  
    Al entrar en la sala al Ingeniero Jefe le bastó con una seña de su cabeza para que el suboficial de guardia abandonase su puesto en la consola de transporte. El grupo se posicionó sobre las plataformas circulares. Al instante entraron el Capitán y el Primer Oficial, desnudos de cintura para arriba, y con aspecto de encontrarse ambos extenuados. McCoy les ayudó a subir los escalones. Jim sostenía el cuerpo de Spock apretando su pecho contra la espalda de éste... _No te apartes de él ni un segundo, ni un milímetro_... la voz del almirante Kirk resonaba en su dolorida cabeza. Scott corrió hacia la plataforma una vez activó el mecanismo tras introducir las coordenadas. La luz azulada brilló y sus moléculas empezaron a desintegrarse del Enterprise.  
                  
  
  
                      Desde el altar del Monte Seleya podía observarse la lenta puesta de sol tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados. Sarek, Kirk y Spock habían hecho todo lo posible por disponer lo necesario para la ceremonia: las túnicas blancas para los cónyuges, la cinta del mismo color con la que sus manos serían unidas, la copa de Oporto Vulcano de la que tendrían que beber tras declarar su unión... Faltaban multitud de detalles pero teniendo en cuenta la urgencia de la situación y que ni aquello era Vulcano, ni los futuros esposos eran de sangre pura – uno era medio humano y el otro lo era totalmente – los preparativos serían suficientes.  
  
\- Yo mismo acondicionaré la mente del joven capitán Kirk, Sarek. Creo que podría hacerlo dado que prácticamente Spock y yo somos parientes. No es preciso que formes parte de la ceremonia si no es de tu agrado. - Dijo Spock prudentemente.  
\- Se trata de mi hijo... y de su futuro esposo. He de ser yo quien les otorgue la bendición. Si T'Pau estuviera aún entre nosotros sería ella quien oficiase la ceremonia. En su ausencia será para mí un honor que tú, Spock, te ocupes de presidirla.  
\- La última vez que hablé con McCoy en el Enterprise me dijo que se le había ocurrido algo para ser transportados aquí directamente. Creo que el joven Spock no está en condiciones de subir por su propio pie los escalones. – Dijo Jim señalando el impresionante ascenso. - Ya deben estar a punto de llegar.  
\- Así se hará entonces. - Agregó Sarek con sobriedad.  
  
    Lo cierto es que estaba deseando volver a ver a su hijo y estar presente en el momento más importante de su vida: su boda.  
  
  
                Nyota abrió los ojos después de ser teletransportada a la explanada del Monte Seleya. _Así que éste es el santuario de Nuevo Vulcano_ , pensó. Su aspecto era imponente, sobrecogedor. Con altísimas columnas de piedra rodeando el altar en el centro y una fuente de extrañas formas frente a él. Se quedó embobada por el color ocre de la roca escarpada que circundaba el aislado lugar fundiéndose en una amplia gama de naranjas a la puesta de sol. Unos pocos escalones les separaban del lugar ceremonial donde tres figuras familiares les esperaban. Reconoció a Sarek, el padre de Spock y al Embajador Spock del otro Universo pero... ¿quién era aquel humano corpulento que la miraba con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora?  
  
\- ¿Jim? Quiero decir... ¡Almirante Kirk...! ¿Es usted? - Había escuchado su voz antes en la nave y había pensado si no se estaría volviendo loca, pero ahora, la seducción de aquella sonrisa no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
\- Nyota, es un placer volver a verte, querida. - Dijo abrazándola y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - ¡Bienvenidos todos, amigos! - Exclamó ahora dirigiéndose a los demás. - Mis muy queridos y viejos... no, JÓVENES amigos.  
\- Almirante, ayúdenos... - Jim sujetaba a duras penas el cuerpo de Spock. Él mismo estaba agotado, el intenso dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de hacer que se desmayara.  
      
    Spock y Sarek avanzaron hacia ellos. Bones fue a echar una mano pero el Almirante Kirk le detuvo. Los demás se quedaron atrás mirando cómo el viejo Spock tomaba al joven Spock del brazo y le acercaba a la fuente sagrada. Allí terminó de retirar la negra túnica de su cuerpo desnudo y refrescó su piel con el agua purificadora. Luego le vistió con una túnica blanca. Ahora había dejado de temblar. Bones se quedó más tranquilo.  
  
    Sarek se había quedado mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven Jim, pidiendo en silencio permiso para entrar en su mente. Él comprendió y consintió, dejando que le pusiera la mano sobre el rostro presionando los puntos de unión psíquica.  
  
\- _Tu mente y mi mente unidas en una sola mente... Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, ¿amas a mi hijo Spock y es tu deseo unirte a él de por vida?_  
\- _Amo a tu hijo Spock. Sí, deseo unirme a él de por vida..._  
\- _Tu mente está preparada, James Tiberius Kirk. Veo que eres su T'hy'la, veo que has establecido con mi hijo el tel_ *(vínculo), _yo te doy mi kudaya_ *(bendición) _para que puedas unirte a mi hijo Spock y alcanzar juntos el Kah-ka_ *(la unión)  
  
    Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, el uno frente al otro, la mano de Sarek en la cara de Jim. Hasta que de pronto se separaron. El joven capitán sonreía: ya no le dolía la cabeza.  
  
\- Bones, sé un buen amigo y ayuda a Jimmy. – Le dijo el Almirante con media sonrisa.  
\- Pero, ¿qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó McCoy algo perdido.  
  
    Kirk se le acercó y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Bones levantó las cejas con sorpresa, luego se encogió de hombros, carraspeó y se encaminó hacia su capitán.  
\- Jim, no te tomes esto como algo personal, es parte de la ceremonia, además no olvides que soy tu médico. - Le dijo todo aquello mientras le quitaba las botas, los pantalones y lo dejaba tal cual su madre le había parido.  
      
    Luego se acercaron a la fuente, le echó un poco de agua sobre la cabeza y el pecho para inmediatamente, y con todo el pudor del mundo, vestirle con otra túnica blanca.  
  
\- Nunca pensé que tendría que verles desnudos... en Rusia no hassemos así las bodas. – Comentó Chekov por lo bajo a Sulu que estaba a su lado.  
\- No será la primera vez que les vean así... - Dejó caer el Almirante Kirk entre risas.  
  
    Una vez la pareja había sido purificada y vestían el blanco tradicional, el señor Scott apartó su enorme mano de los ojos de su prometida quien había estado todo el rato protestando divertida.  
\- Sólo quería ahorrarte el espectáculo, cielito.  
\- Tarde, ya les he visto desnudos antes...  
\- ¿A los dos?  
\- No seas celoso, Monty... no te pega. - Dijo besándole en el cuello.  
\- Lo de Spock lo entiendo, pero ¿al Capitán? ¿Cuándo le has visto tú desnudo?  
\- En la academia tuvo un lío con mi compañera de cuarto y les sorprendí una noche... y ahora cállate. Creo que viene la parte importante.  
  
    Uhura tenía razón. La ceremonia nupcial en sí estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  



	19. ¿Por qué la gente llora en las bodas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una pregunta complicada de responder... tan complicada como las propias emociones humanas y vulcanas.

**¿Por qué la gente llora en las bodas?  
**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                  Ahora el Embajador Spock, convertido en singular maestro de ceremonias, les tenía ambos situados ante él y frente al altar. Solamente restaba hacerles las preguntas rituales. Pero antes debía sonar el gong... Miró a su Jim levantando una ceja, luego inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
\- Por todos los dioses, Jim... ¿quieres darle al maldito gong? - Finalmente habló.  
\- ¡Oh, sí, perdón! Disculpad... se me había olvidado esa parte.  
  
    Todos los humanos presentes tuvieron que contener la risa. No tanto por el despiste del Almirante como por el lenguaje que había utilizado el Embajador, más propio de un humano que de un vulcano. Aunque según dicen, todo se pega y dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición.  
  
    El Almirante tomó el mazo dorado y con fuerza golpeó el Gong ceremonial con parsimonia una, dos y hasta por tres veces. Nadie se presentó a reclamar al novio para sí, a ninguno de los dos, por lo tanto ya podían hacer sus votos.  
  
    El embajador Spock suspiró antes de continuar. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Sarek sonriendo, pero debía ser un efecto óptico, la falta de luz tal vez, ya casi era de noche. Tomó la cinta blanca de pureza y unió las manos derechas de la pareja mientras las mantenían en ozh'esta, dedos índice y corazón unidos.  
  
\- Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, hijo de George Kirk, hijo de Tiberius Kirk, ¿aceptas la propuesta de matrimonio de Spock para convertirte en su esposo y compartir con él el vínculo sagrado que os unirá de por vida?  
\- Sí quiero... es decir... acepto. - Miró la pulsera de cuero que llevaba en su mano izquierda y después a su amado con una tierna sonrisa y ojos de enamorado. - Hace tiempo que lo he aceptado. - Aclaró en un susurro.  
  
    El viejo Spock se percató de aquella pulsera y comprendió que su unión ya había sucedido, que esta ceremonia proporcionaba la solemnidad y el carácter formal de matrimonio a su vínculo, convirtiéndolo en algo sagrado que habría de durar para siempre.  
  
\- Spock, hijo de Sarek, hijo de Skon, realizaste tu koon-ut so'lik *(propuesta de matrimonio) a James Tiberius Kirk para convertirle en tu sa-telsu *(esposo) y él ha aceptado. Tu padre Sarek le ha dado su bendición, ahora podréis comprender el Kah-ka que os unirá de por vida... – Al decir esto se le quebró por un segundo la voz, miró al Almirante, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y seguidamente fijó su vista en la pulsera de plata que rodeaba la muñeca izquierda de su amado Jim. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder terminar. - Reunidos ante vuestros familiares y amigos sois libres de declarar vuestra unión.  
  
  
        Nyota agarró con fuerza la mano de Montgomery. Aquello estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Sus amigos se estaban casando, algo tan serio, tan definitivo... algo que a ella le asustaba y que había conseguido postergar por al menos cuatro años. Pero viendo la tierna sonrisa de aquel hombretón a su lado supo que tarde o temprano ella también se casaría. Recordó cuanto había hablado con Spock en su habitación mientras él la ayudaba a escoger unos zapatos para la cena en la que Monty le pidiera en matrimonio. Su conversación acerca del misterioso vínculo mental, más bien espiritual, que unía a aquellos dos chiflados. “ _Conmigo no podías encontrarlo, sé que era frustrante... lo era al menos para mí. ¿Cómo supiste que estaría en Kirk?_ ” Le había preguntado ella con curiosidad y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, con bastante envidia. “ _No lo supe... lo encontré casualmente, establecí contacto mental con él sin querer en Rigel XII, durante una tormenta de arena._ ” Le respondió Spock con absoluta sinceridad.  
  
    “Casualmente”, había encontrado el vínculo con Jim sin querer, sin buscarlo siquiera... Estaba claro que los dos chiflados estaban destinados a estar juntos. No pudo evitar emocionarse y echarse a llorar. Y no era la única. Christine miraba a McCoy y también lloraba, aunque probablemente por otros motivos. Y Pavel... ¡oh Pavel lloraba como un niño al que hubieran castigado sin postre! Sulu le daba palmaditas en el hombro sin poder evitar la risa. Monty ofreció un pañuelo a su novia para que se sonase la nariz y Christine se estremeció por completo cuando McCoy la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo: “ _Leonard_...” pensó, ¿o tal vez lo había murmurado? No estaba segura.  
  
  
\- Taluhk nash-veh k'dular – Pronunció finalmente en alta voz el joven Spock, clavando sus ojos negros en la limpia mirada azul de su marido.  
\- Yo también te quiero, Spock. - Le respondió Jim, que iba a besarle directamente cuando una tos disimulada del Almirante le detuvo.  
\- Bebed de esta copa, muchachos, para que vuestro amor no se seque jamás.  
  
    Kirk les entregó un cáliz con Oporto Vulcano y cada uno le dio un sorbo. Spock devolvió la copa al Almirante y buscó con la mirada el consentimiento de su padre. Sarek cerró los ojos en señal de aprobación y levantó la vista a las estrellas. Entonces su hijo atacó la boca de su esposo y la devoró con ansia durante una húmeda eternidad.  
  
    El embajador Spock se giró hacia su propio t'hy'la.  
\- Vínculo, Jim...  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- Las palabras al entregar la copa son “para que vuestro vínculo no se seque jamás.”  
\- ¿Y yo qué he dicho? - Preguntó levantando las palmas de sus manos hacia el cielo mientras se encogía de hombros.  
\- Amor... - Y no pudo continuar porque sus labios ahora estaban sellados por los del pícaro almirante.  
  
          Sarek se dirigió a los amigos humanos de su hijo y les rogó le siguieran hasta su casa, una gran mansión propia de su estatus donde tendría el honor de acogerles como invitados. Nyota dejó que la tomara del brazo y empezaron el descenso del Monte Seleya.  
  
\- ¿Habrá una sselebrassión? - Inquirió Chekov aún secándose las lágrimas.  
\- Eso espero, Pavel. Ya que no hemos podido disfrutar de despedida de soltero... - Bromeó Sulu.  
\- Mírales Leonard... tan felices, unidos por sus dedos, con esas túnicas blancas y bajando todas esas escaleras... ¿descalzos? - Christine cayó en la cuenta y no pudo evitar preocuparse.  
\- Tranquila Chris, no creo que les duelan los pies precisamente... - Le dijo con ironía.  
\- Almirante Kirk, ¿a dónde van? ¿No celebrarán con nosotros la boda en casa de Sarek?  
\- ¡Oh Scotty, para ellos aún no se ha terminado, queda lo más importante: el  plathau!  
\- ¿Disculpe señor? No comprendo...  
    El embajador Spock intervino tomando a Kirk del brazo.  
\- Su Capitán y su Primer Oficial estarán más cómodos en nuestra casa que en la de Sarek. - Dijo dando a entender lo que la consumación implicaba sin tener que ser explícito.  
\- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! - Exclamó el señor Scott. - Y ¿saben ustedes si Sarek tendrá alguna botella de whisky por ahí?  
\- Veré lo que puedo hacer, Scotty. ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¡Oh, viejo amigo! Es extraño verte tan joven y “enamorado”... No he podido evitar fijarme en tu relación con Uhura. Verás en mi mundo vosotros dos también...  
  
        Juntos se alejaron dejando atrás a Spock: ceja levantada, cabeza inclinada, brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y soltando un profundo suspiro cargado de paciencia y ternura por su amado.  
  



	20. Algo en común.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la ceremonia nupcial tenemos de un lado a los recién casados, de otro a los alternativos Kirk y Spock.

**Algo en común**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                             La casa de Spock y Kirk en Nuevo Vulcano era acogedora con su perfecto equilibrio entre terrestre y vulcana. Jim se sintió agradecido porque sus viejos amigos se la cedieran por una noche, una tan especial. Necesitaban más que nunca disfrutar de su intimidad y eso, en la mansión de Sarek, habría resultado imposible.   
  
    En la biblioteca, pequeña pero perfectamente organizada, Jim observó con atención la colección de libros impresos en papel. Cuidadosamente colocados en las estanterías reflejaban el gusto del Almirante por la lectura. Distinguió sin dificultad la especial atención que recibían las obras completas de Shakespeare, situadas en el centro con total protagonismo. No pudo evitar sonreír: el inglés del siglo XVI era también su autor favorito.  
  
    En un rincón, posada sobre un pequeño pedestal de madera, descansaba una lira vulcana con incrustaciones en plata. El Embajador Spock tenía los mismos gustos que su marido.  
  
    La sensación de estar en aquel hogar, la palabra que acababa de usar en sus pensamientos para referirse a Spock, todo le resultaba extraño a la par que natural. Aquella muy bien podría ser su casa dentro de unos cuantos años, cuando se retirasen del servicio activo. O tal vez elegirían la Tierra como lugar de residencia. Pero para qué pensar en eso si todavía tenía que pasar tanto tiempo.  
  
        Spock también curioseaba mirando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes, las pequeñas figuras sobre los muebles y una en especial pareció captar totalmente su atención. Jim se acercó para contemplarla a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Qué es esta figurilla? - Le preguntó con voz queda, como temiendo romper el silencio.  
    Spock le miró algo asombrado, sorprendido por encontrar allí aquel objeto.  
\- Es una antigua estatuilla que representa a Surak, el padre de la filosofía vulcana. Si no me equivoco es la misma que teníamos en casa cuando era un niño.  
\- Es posible... tal vez sea un regalo de tu padre, quizás la salvó de Vulcano.  
  
    Ahora los ojos de Spock se habían humedecido. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Pena por la pérdida de su planeta natal?  
\- Mi amor, lo siento... debe traerte recuerdos muy dolorosos.  
    Jim se vio envuelto entre sus brazos y atraído contra su pecho. Los ojos negros no se apartaban de los suyos y vio como unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.  
\- Lo doloroso no es el recuerdo, es la pérdida: saber que todo aquello ya no existe... Mi planeta, la casa donde crecí, mi madre...  
  
    Jim le besó las lágrimas, secándolas con sus labios. Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del vulcano traspasando el tejido de sus túnicas blancas. ¿Todavía tenía fiebre?  
\- Pon Farr aún no ha terminado, sa-telsu. Hemos de consumar nuestra unión.  
    Jim dejó escapar una lenta y creciente sonrisa, realmente excitado ante esa idea...   
\- ¿Crees que el dormitorio estará arriba? - Murmuró entre dientes.  
\- Esa sería la distribución más lógica. – Respondió Spock con su tono de calma habitual.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                             Al final sí que había whisky en la mesa de Sarek, además de vodka, brandy, agua altair y multitud de manjares incluido un pastel nupcial de nombre impronunciable para Scott pero que tenía una pinta deliciosa.  
  
    Cuando Pavel fue a cortar un trozo el Almirante le paró en seco.  
\- ¡No se toca! El tufeen hushani lo partirán los novios.  
\- Pero ellos no están aquí, Almirante... - Argumentó Scott con ganas de probar aquel dulce.  
\- Pues habrá que esperar a mañana, - dijo Kirk quitándole el cuchillo de la mano a Chekov, - ...es una tradición, Pavel. Los esposos lo trocean y lo reparten entre sus familiares y amigos.  
\- Esperaremos entonsses... - Se rindió el ruso mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vodka y compartía con el ingeniero unas pequeñas bolitas de masa rebozada, una especie de croquetas que les parecieron deliciosas.  
  
        Sarek conversaba animadamente con los compañeros de su hijo, agradecido de que tuviese tantos y tan buenos amigos. El embajador Spock no podía evitar mirarle complacido. No se trataba de su padre, sin embargo sentía por él el mismo afecto y admiración.  
  
\- Ustedes seis son los amigos más cercanos a mi hijo, ¿no es así?  
\- Spock siempre ha sido muy reservado, pero cuando uno llega a conocerle no puede evitar apreciarle... Lo digo como un cumplido, señor Sarek. - Dijo Sulu con prudencia.  
\- De todos modos nadie más en la nave sabe ni debe saber la clase de relación que mantienen el señor Spock y Jim. - Argumentó Scott.  
\- ¿Normas de la Flota? - Supuso Sarek.  
\- Así es. No está permitida una relación amorosa entre el Capitán y el Primer Oficial de una nave estelar. Para la Flota algo así haría peligrar la misión. Podrían anteponer sus propios intereses personales a sus obligaciones, ¿comprende, Sarek? - Aclaró el Ingeniero Jefe.  
\- Un secreto difícil de guardar, me temo. Más aún tras lo ocurrido hoy. Ahora son esposos, con una unión matrimonial aceptada por la sociedad vulcana.  
\- Pero Sarek, nadie más en Nuevo Vulcano conoce esta unión. – Intervino el Almirante Kirk.  
\- No dudo que mi hijo será capaz de mantener algo así oculto, pero ¿qué me dice del joven Capitán? Cuando uní mi mente a la suya descubrí su carácter impulsivo.  
\- El muchacho conoce las consecuencias que tendría el desvelar su condición de esposos, Sarek. No lo hará, bajo ningún concepto. - Apostilló Kirk.  
  
    La conversación se había vuelto demasiado seria. Uhura alzó su copa y propuso un brindis por los recién casados.  
\- Brindo por la gripe thelusiana que nos ha permitido presenciar la boda más bonita a la que he tenido el honor de asistir... al menos hasta ahora. – Dijo lanzando un guiño a su prometido que le correspondió con una sonrisa. - ¡Por Jim y Spock! ¡Por su feliz unión!  
   Todos levantaron sus copas y bebieron alegres.  
\- ¡Que sea una unión larga y próspera! – Añadió Sarek. - Por cierto Jim, en vuestro Universo, ¿cómo os las arreglabais tú y Spock? ¿Existían las mismas normas?  
  
    Kirk se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta. Podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él. Afortunadamente Spock, atento al devenir de la conversación, intervino oportunamente.  
\- Nuestra unión no se formalizó oficialmente hasta mucho tiempo después. Durante nuestra misión de cinco años en el Enterprise, era algo privado que se fue desarrollando de manera natural entre nosotros.  
\- Oh, bueno, algo privado entre nosotros... pero también entre nuestros amigos. – Rió Jim.  
\- El respeto a nuestra intimidad y la discreción por parte de nuestros estimados compañeros fue algo que siempre aprecié en ellos. Con la salvedad del doctor McCoy, claro. Él lo supo desde el principio... - Spock miró al joven médico allí presente y sintió cómo prestaba especial atención a sus palabras. Trató de ser delicado al expresarlo. -  Bueno, él... no sabía mantener sus ideas exclusivamente dentro de su cabeza.  
\- Quiere usted decir que era un bocazas... - Dijo McCoy soltando una carcajada. - Dígame, ¿mi yo alternativo solía meterse con usted? Spock y yo acostumbramos a picarnos mutuamente todo el tiempo.  
  
    Spock levantó su ceja y le miró divertido. Añoraba al doctor McCoy y tener ante sí aquella versión joven de su amigo, algo más alto, con los ojos menos azules pero igual de inquisitivos, le hacía sentir alegría en cierta manera.  
  
\- Leonard era sin duda el más bocazas, el más inoportuno, el más irritante y molesto individuo al que he tenido el honor de llamar... amigo.  
    Jim tomó a Spock por la cintura y besó su hombro. Él también echaba de menos a sus antiguos compañeros, en especial a Bones, su confidente, su mejor amigo.

 


	21. Una noche especial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la noche de bodas no solamente los novios tienen sexo.

** Una noche especial **

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                              Sarek fue el primero en retirarse a su habitación. Tenía la costumbre de no trasnochar demasiado así pues se despidió de sus invitados rogándoles que continuasen con la celebración sin su presencia.  
\- Estaré encantado de desayunar en compañía de todos mañana, si es que la resaca se lo permite. Buenas noches damas y caballeros. – Y tras una elegante reverencia se marchó escaleras arriba.  
  
  
        Al embajador le costó mucho arrancar al almirante Kirk del corrillo que se había formado a su alrededor: todos estaban encandilados escuchando sus historias, sus batallitas de viejo combatiente, interrumpidas una y otra vez por Spock con la seria advertencia de no revelar demasiados detalles sobre un futuro posible que podría afectar a las vidas de sus jóvenes amigos. Las risas superaron con creces a los momentos de añoranza. Fue una noche divertida aunque con cierto trasfondo de tristeza.  
  
    Ya en la habitación de invitados, mientras se desvestían para irse a la cama, Spock observó la melancolía en el fondo de los ojos color avellana de su amante. Una vez desnudos le besó con toda la ternura del mundo y le atrajo hacia sí sujetándole por la cintura. Se tumbó sobre las sábanas con su t'hy'la encima, envolviendo su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, besándole ahora con pasión infinita.  
  
\- Tómame, Jim. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Hazme gozar como tú sabes. - Le susurró al oído presionándole las caderas con sus muslos.  
\- ¡Oh, Spock... mi amor... mi vida entera...! - Murmuraba Jim mordisqueándole el cuello, descendiendo con el roce de sus labios por su velludo pecho hasta alcanzar los pezones que lamió largo rato con una traviesa lengua.  
  
    Spock separó sus piernas un poco más, ofreciéndose excitado. Había estado frotando su erección contra el vientre de su amante y gimió de placer cuando notó cómo el miembro de Jim se adentraba en su interior. Una vez más unieron sus cuerpos a la vez que sus mentes se volvían una sola.  
  
  
  
  
                          Scott y Uhura hacía rato que, acaramelados y sonrientes, habían desaparecido tras una de las puertas de la planta superior. En el salón principal Chekov estaba algo mareado y Sulu no podía dejar de reír con sus payasadas.  
\- Creo amigo que ya has tomado suficiente vodka... - Le dijo quitándole la copa de la mano.  
\- Niet! Habrán sido esas croquetas... ¿de qué crees tú que estarán hechas? No sabían a carne ni a pescado.  
\- Sí claro, las croquetas... - Rió Sulu. - Voy a llevarte a la cama compañero.  
  
    Agarrándole de un brazo le ayudó a subir los escalones. Él también estaba algo borracho así que no se tomó la molestia de desvestirse, ni a sí mismo ni a su amigo. En cuanto vieron la cama se dejaron caer sobre ella y se quedaron dormidos al instante con las botas puestas.  
  
        En la planta baja solamente quedaban Christine y McCoy. No habían bebido lo suficiente como para caer rendidos pero sí lo bastante como para empezar a mirarse con ojos de cordero degollado.  
\- Hace una noche preciosa. Me gustan las dos lunas de este planeta, tan brillantes... ¿quieres pasear conmigo por el jardín antes de retirarnos a dormir?  
\- Será un placer, doctor McCoy.  
\- Leonard, Christine... Llámame Leonard. Me gusta como suena en tu boca.  
      
    Ella se sonrojó y aceptó su mano mientras caminaban entre las exóticas flores tan olorosas y los oscuros setos. Contemplaron las lunas y las estrellas y se miraron embobados durante tanto tiempo que empezaron a sentirse incómodos por el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.  
\- Leonard, yo...  
\- Lo sé. Pero eres la mejor enfermera que he visto jamás, Christine. Entiende que no quiera perderte como compañera de trabajo.  
\- ¿Y eso sería inevitable?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta mi historial con las mujeres... ¡Cada rubia con la que me he casado ha acabado por romperme el corazón y vaciarme los bolsillos! - Dijo entre bromas y veras.  
\- Podría teñirme el pelo... - Rió ella.  
  
    McCoy acarició sus rizos dorados, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía de verdad. Besó sus labios con timidez, esperó y ella abrió su boca regalándole su lengua. Estaba ocurriendo algo especial. ¿Debido a la influencia de las brillantes lunas de Nuevo Vulcano? ¿Tal vez a la bebida que habían consumido durante la celebración? ¿O más bien por haber sido testigos de la romántica y secreta boda de sus amigos? No sabían el motivo con exactitud, pero el doctor y la enfermera acabaron compartiendo sábanas aquella noche. Lo que ocurriese al regresar al Enterprise sería otro asunto, no importaba, no en aquel momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                            Los recién casados Spock y Jim dieron con el dormitorio principal. Alguien les había dejado una nota sobre la cama, la cual por cierto debía ser tamaño king-size, pues parecía a simple vista mucho más grande que la que se había hecho instalar Jim en su camarote a bordo de la nave. Spock tomó el papel en sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta:  
  
\- “ _Nuestra casa es vuestra casa, nuestra cama es vuestra cama. Prácticamente nuestras vidas son las vuestras, aunque con algunas diferencias... Sed bienvenidos ambos. Disfrutad de vuestro plathau y no os preocupe gritar o romper algo: la habitación está insonorizada._  
 _P.D.: En el primer cajón de la mesita de la izquierda encontrareis cualquier cosa que pudiera seros necesaria._  
 _P.P.D.: Por la mañana, si no es mucha molestia, cambiad las sábanas._  
 _Fdo.: Afectuosamente, James T. Kirk._  
 _(Spock no tiene ni idea de que os he escrito esta nota así que guardadme el secreto chicos)_ ”  
  
    Jim se echó a reír al escucharlo. Spock levantó su ceja y sonrió. Ambos, llevados por la curiosidad, abrieron al mismo tiempo el citado cajón de la mesita. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Spock se puso verdoso cuando vio lo que parecía un gran frasco de lubricante. Jim enrojeció al coger unas esposas. Al unísono cerraron el cajón y se dejaron caer sobre la cama riendo a carcajadas. El colchón vibraba al ritmo de sus risas y lo hizo más fuerte cuando ambos, asombrados, vieron su imagen reflejada en un enorme espejo colocado en el techo.  
  
\- ¡Pero que par de pervertidos estos dos...! - Exclamó Jim sin dejar de reír.  
  
    Entonces vio en el espejo cómo la cara de Spock poco a poco se iba poniendo seria hasta adquirir una apariencia misteriosa e inquietante.  
  
\- ¿Qué te ocurre, amor? - Preguntó algo inseguro.  
  
    Spock no dijo nada. Se limitó a quitarse la túnica blanca y luego hizo lo mismo con la que Jim llevaba puesta. Sus cuerpos, totalmente desnudos ahora, temblaban por la excitación. Todo el vello corporal de Jim se erizó al contacto de las yemas de los dedos de su esposo.  
  
\- Jim, mi sangre sigue ardiendo... necesito... plathau... culminar nuestro enlace, la consumación. El Almirante lo ha dejado claro en su nota...  
\- Vale mi amor, - dijo con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado, - ¿quiere eso decir que te vas a poner en plan bruto? ¿En serio va a haber gritos, vas a romper cosas?  
  
    Spock no respondió, lo cual puso bastante nervioso a Jim, sobre todo cuando le vio alcanzar el insólito cajón y rebuscar en él.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó alarmado al verle con las esposas en la mano.  
\- Quisiera, con tu permiso, ponerte esto. Necesito tenerte a mi entera disposición, Jim. Nunca te haría daño, ya lo sabes, pero debo entregarte todo lo que llevo dentro y alcanzar la unión perfecta con tu cuerpo, tu mente... tu alma. -Su voz sonaba ronca, rugosa y sobrecogedora. - ¿Confías en mí? - Le preguntó antes de empezar.  
\- Plenamente, mi vida... - Respondió Jim en un siseo.  
      
    Spock le colocó con cuidado las esposas enganchándolas a uno de los barrotes del cabecero. Jim tenía una tremenda erección, la sentía presionada por el peso de las nalgas de su marido que estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando se vio inmovilizado, a merced de la voluntad de Spock, se dio cuenta de que aquella era la sensación más agradable que había tenido jamás.  
  
  
  



	22. Consumación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, al fin. SPIRK puro y duro... ¡o metafísico! Según se mire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo he utilizado fragmentos de la canción Demons, del grupo Imagine Dragons. Simplemente me pareció adecuada para ilustrar la unión mental entre Spock y Kirk.

**Consumación**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                              Jim sentía la mente de Spock en la suya pero no como otras veces, algo había cambiado. Si hablásemos de colores sería como haber pasado del tenue azul cielo de la mañana al añil más oscuro y brillante del crepúsculo. Había ganado en intensidad, en profundidad. Era como comparar un pequeño lago con el vasto océano.  
      
    Evocó la primera vez - ambos la rememoraron en realidad, pues sus pensamientos eran uno solo – que sintió a Spock en su cabeza. Fue en Rigel XII, durante una tormenta de arena. En aquel inhóspito planeta, prácticamente desértico, donde tuvieron que negociar con unos rudos mineros a cambio de unos cristales de dilitio que eran imprescindibles para la nave.  
  
    Salieron a buscar a aquella mujer, ya ni recordaban su nombre. De pronto les alcanzó la tormenta; con todo aquel polvo cegando sus ojos, no podían ni respirar. Se vieron obligados a buscar refugio entre unas rocas. El viento zumbaba furioso a su alrededor e instintivamente se abrazaron. Protegiéndose de la tempestad cubrieron sus rostros, escondiéndolos entre el hombro y el cuello del otro. Sus frentes se rozaban y sucedió, casualmente, sin querer. Allí lo sintieron por vez primera: hallaron el vínculo. Jim no entendió entonces qué estaba pasando. Spock sin embargo lo reconoció enseguida; no lo había experimentado antes pero en Vulcano el tel es materia de estudio y había oído hablar a su padre acerca de lo que significaba: tenía por fuerza que tratarse de aquello.  
  
    A ambos les envolvió en aquel mismo instante un ardiente deseo que, por pudor, no llegaron a consumar. Sintieron ganas de besarse, de desnudarse, de hacer el amor allí mismo, en aquel perdido planeta sumidos en una terrible tormenta. Se miraron estupefactos el uno al otro. Spock sintió vergüenza, ahora Jim lo supo. Él simplemente se preguntaba a cuento de qué venía aquel deseo, las imágenes en su cabeza de ambos desnudos, devorándose la piel... si él jamás había deseado estar con un hombre, ¿cómo era posible?  
  
    La tormenta pasó. Encontraron a la mujer y la llevaron junto al minero que más tarde la convertiría en su esposa. Solucionaron su problema de energía con los nuevos cristales de dilitio y regresaron al Enterprise sin hablar ni una palabra de todo aquel asunto.  
  
  
            Spock seguía poseyéndolo por completo, bombeando rítmicamente dentro de su cuerpo... y de su mente, dándole más y más y más placer. Jim escuchaba nítida la voz de Spock en el interior de su cabeza. Y no solamente su voz, era como si pudiera sentir lo que él sentía. La conexión era completa.  
  
\- _Quisiera esconder la verdad, protegerte, pero con la bestia dentro, no hay ningún lugar en el que podamos ocultarnos._  
\- _Con “la bestia” te refieres a tu fiebre, al Pon Farr, ¿verdad, mi amor?_  
\- _No quiero hacerte daño..._  
  
    Se comunicaban sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras, las ideas eran compartidas como si ambos tuviesen una sola mente. Spock trataba de contener su lujuria, controlar su frenesí, y se detenía a cada instante para acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amado esposo.  
  
\- _¿Cuál es esa verdad que quieres esconderme? ¿Que tu pasión por mí es infinita? ¿Que me amas como nadie más podría amarme? Eso no puede hacerme daño, mi amor. Yo te pertenezco, soy tuyo._  
\- _No, tú y yo somos uno solo. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro._  
  
    Cada vez que Spock notaba que Jim estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para investigar una nueva posibilidad con el cuerpo de su marido. Si le sentía cansado le daba unos minutos para recuperarse mientras exploraba más profundamente en su unión mental.  
  
\- _Cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, ahí es donde se esconden mis demonios._  
  
    Jim le entendía, comprendía el significado de sus palabras. Pero como humano no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo al adentrarse en la mística vulcana.  
  
\- _No te acerques tanto, dentro está oscuro..._  
\- _Es donde se esconden mis demonios, t'hy'la. No quiero decepcionarte, pero estoy atado al infierno._  
\- _Tu mitad humana en permanente conflicto con tu mitad vulcana... ese es tu infierno, mi amor._  
\- _Está cambiando, puedo apreciarlo. Me enseñaron que uno es lo que hace pero empiezo a pensar que es cosa del destino. Aunque creo que todo esto es por ti. Ya no quiero esconderte la verdad, quiero que me veas tal como soy. Igual que yo puedo verte a ti. Tú también tienes demonios en tu interior._  
\- _Estás viendo el tejido del que está hecha mi alma, esposo mío._  
  
    Spock incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos, ambos jadeaban, gemían, gritaban y gruñían de puro gozo. No había pensamientos ya, solamente el creciente placer que les acercaba más y más cada segundo al clímax.  
  
\- _Ahora necesito dejarte ir y que tú me liberes también.... juntos, al mismo tiempo..._  
  
    Llevaban así toda la noche, en perfecta unión de cuerpo y alma. Habían estado navegando por el océano de su mente, subiendo y bajando con cada ola... Era el momento de arribar a tierra. Precisaban explotar, soltar lo que llevaban dentro. Alcanzar el éxtasis simultáneamente para así entregarse y recibirlo todo el uno del otro. Pero Jim no podía controlar aquello todavía, era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos y ahora no sabía parar.  
  
\- _Tus ojos, Spock... ¡Brillan tan fuerte! Quiero salvar su luz... ahora no puedo escapar a esto salvo que tú me digas cómo._  
\- _T'hy'la... t'nash-veh taluhk ashayam... trashu-tor... dungi-sarlah nash-veh_ * (Compañero del alma… mi precioso amado... déjalo ir... yo te seguiré)  
  
    Jim comprendió cada palabra como si siempre hubiese hablado vulcano, ahora era uno con su marido y como un solo ser alcanzaron la orilla.  
      
  
        Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jim pudo pronunciar una palabra...  
\- Spock... - susurró.  
  
    Su esposo levantó la cabeza. La tenía apoyada en su pecho y pareció extrañado por oír físicamente su voz.  
  
\- Spock... quítame la esposas.  
  
    No tardó un segundo en liberarle las manos para sentirlas de inmediato acariciándole la espalda. Yacía sobre Jim y todo su cuerpo se agitó cuando éste se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
\- ¿Se te había olvidado? ¿Ibas a dormirte encima de mí dejándome atado a la cama? - Jim no paraba de reírse, con una risa fuerte, masculina, vibrante y contagiosa.  
  
    Spock rió con él. Luego se acomodó a su lado, le abrazó y finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos. El sol de Nuevo Vulcano empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Habían tenido su plathau y había sido perfecto.  
  
  



	23. La risa de Spock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es usual oír reír a un vulcano, pero para Jim es ya casi una agradable costumbre.

**La risa de Spock**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                               Por la mañana Sarek desayunaba en su níveo atrio en compañía de Nyota y Montgomery. El sol brillaba y hacía calor, pero se estaba bien a la sombra de los blancos toldos extendidos entre las columnas. Desde allí se podía disfrutar de unas preciosas vistas del Monte Seleya.  
  
\- Tiene usted una casa preciosa, Sarek. - Alagó Uhura.  
\- Gracias. No es tan grande como la que poseíamos en Vulcano. Sin embargo he procurado mantener la distribución tal cual. Por ejemplo, mi esposa dio a luz a mi hijo en un patio muy parecido a este mismo.  
\- Así pues Spock es, ¿un niño rico? - Bromeó Scott.  
\- El linaje de mi familia es de origen muy antiguo, siempre hemos disfrutado de un alto estatus en nuestra sociedad. Sí, supongo que “niño rico” es la apropiada definición en términos terrícolas.  
  
    Uhura y Scott se miraron mutuamente con una disimulada sonrisa. Compartían una gran pieza de fruta parecida al melón, ofreciéndose el uno al otro trocitos pinchados en sus tenedores, acercándoselos con mimo a la boca. Los sirvientes de Sarek les observaban extrañados. Para un vulcano aquella era una costumbre de muy mal gusto y en susurros lo comentaron.  
  
\- ¿Por qué se alimentan el uno al otro? - Preguntó asqueada una mujer joven vestida completamente de blanco.  
\- Son humanos... - Le respondió otra mujer a su lado, algo más mayor.  
\- Al menos no usan las manos, eso sería repugnante.  
  
    Sarek, con su fino oído vulcano, pudo escuchar aquella conversación y con un gesto adusto despidió al servicio. Sus invitados humanos se encontrarían más cómodos a solas y de todos modos la mesa ya estaba ampliamente servida: frutas, zumos, verduras, cereales y algo que parecía fiambre pero que sin duda, dadas las costumbres vegetarianas de su raza, estaría elaborado con algún tipo de proteína vegetal.  
  
    El Almirante Kirk y el Embajador Spock se unieron a la mesa. El pastel nupcial continuaba intacto en el centro. Jim lo miró orgulloso, le había quedado perfecto, y seguro que sabría delicioso.  
  
\- ¿Han llegado los recién casados? - Preguntó a Sarek.  
\- Todavía no. Estarán descansando, supongo. - Respondió sin intención alguna de provocar la risa que de repente brotó entre sus huéspedes humanos.  
\- Discúlpenos, Sarek. El humor terrestre... ya sabe. – Aclaró Jim.  
  
    Hikaru y Pavel llegaron pálidos y con mala cara. Dieron los buenos días y se limitaron a beber zumo de frutas en silencio. Nyota le dio un codazo a Montgomery cuando vio aparecer a McCoy y a Christine cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Buenos días señores y señora... - Saludó el médico.  
    Al Almirante le bastó mirarle para entender lo que había sucedido.  
\- Las rubias siempre han sido tu debilidad, Bones. – Le susurró aparte, sin que nadie salvo los dos vulcanos pudieran oírlo.  
  
    McCoy asintió sin dejar de sonreír. La verdad es que nada habría podido borrar la sonrisa de su rostro aquella mañana.  
  
    Christine notó que el pastel estaba todavía sin cortar y entendió al instante que su capitán y Spock no habían dado señales de vida. Luego miró al cielo. Por la posición del sol calculó que era más tarde del medio día. Sarek ya no comía nada, debía haberse levantado temprano. Scott y Nyota ya estaban terminando su desayuno y Sulu y Chekov, con aquella mala cara, acusaban una terrible resaca.  
\- Vitamina B, chicos.- Aconsejó con compasión a los dos muchachos. - Leonard, ¿llevas algo de eso en tu maletín?  
\- ¡Ah, enfermera Chapel! En la mesa hay frutas y verduras que contienen en abundancia esa vitamina. Si Chekov y Sulu quieren deshacerse de sus molestias no tiene más que comer.  
  
    El médico parecía disfrutar con el ligero malestar de sus compañeros. Spock no pudo evitar recordar la mala leche que gastaba el McCoy de su mundo y casi se echa a reír; de no ser por respeto a Sarek lo habría hecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                     Spock abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dormido abrazado a su nuevo sa-telsu y ahora notaba el roce de su piel desnuda presionando contra su cuerpo.  
  
\- Me siento débil, cansado. El Pon Farr ha terminado y necesito reponer fuerzas, Jim. – Susurró a su esposo que, recién despierto, se frotaba contra él pidiendo guerra.  
\- Está bien... Una ducha, ropa limpia, un buen almuerzo – pensó que ya habría pasado la hora del desayuno, – y te quiero de vuelta a la cama en una hora. ¡Es una orden, oficial!  
  
    Spock sabía que estaba bromeando. Reconoció la sonrisa ladeada y la mirada entornada. Dejó asomar la lengua un momento entre los labios. Jim le miró extrañado.  
  
\- ¿No es ése el gesto para indicar burla? He visto a McCoy hacérmelo alguna vez.  
\- Sí, mi amor... pero aún no lo tienes dominado. - Rió Jim besando divertido aquella boca.  
  
    Al salir del baño se dieron cuenta de que no tenían otra ropa que ponerse que las blancas túnicas nupciales.  
\- En casa de mi padre podremos cambiarnos.  
\- Oh, no importa... empieza a gustarme esto de sentir mis cosas sueltas y aireadas... - Dijo balanceando las caderas.  
  
    Spock soltó una carcajada. Agarró a su marido por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento. Después le liberó y señaló la cama con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.  
  
\- ¿No habías dicho que estabas cansado para eso? - Preguntó Jim algo sorprendido.  
\- T'hy'la... - dijo cargado de paciencia, – cambiemos las sábanas.  
\- ¡Oh, claro! Y la nota del Almirante... creo que me la quedaré, como recuerdo.  
\- Eres un sentimental.  
\- Bueno, o la nota o las esposas.  
\- No podemos llevárnoslas, no son nuestras.  
\- Tienes razón: las echarían en falta.  
  
    Mientras hacían la cama juntos no dejaban de bromear sobre los extraños gustos de sus yos alternativos. El espejo era lo que más le había gustado a Jim; disfrutó con la posibilidad de contemplar el glorioso trasero de Spock toda la noche. Eso y sentirse atado, inmovilizado, abandonado a la voluntad de su esposo. Algo que estaba deseando repetir.  
  
    Se miró por debajo de la cintura y vio, no sin algo de pudor, que la túnica empezaba a levantarse por aquella zona. Spock se dio cuenta también. Se acercó a su marido y arrodillándose frente a él le levantó poco a poco la ropa. Jim no dijo nada. No pensó en nada. Sentía el roce del tejido enrollado en sus caderas y el aliento cálido de Spock acariciando a corta distancia su sexo.  
  
\- El-tor abrun nash-veh, t'hy'la... *(Te libraré de tu erección) - Susurró antes de acercar su boca y devorarle por completo... despacio al principio, dulcemente. Más rápido después hasta que Jim se derramó con un gemido.  
  
    Spock le limpió el miembro con las sábanas que habían retirado de la cama y levantándose se las llevó a la cocina. Por lógica, la máquina para lavar la ropa debía estar por allí.  
  
    Jim tardó un momento en bajar a buscarle. Le encontró saliendo del patio trasero.  
\- No he querido programar la máquina, habría que esperar a que terminase y creo que llegamos con bastante retraso a casa de mi padre. Deberíamos irnos ya.  
  
    Jim le miraba encandilado. En su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras... _El-tor abrun nash-veh... la mejor frase vulcana que he oído jamás._ Rió con aquel pensamiento.  
\- ¡Ven aquí! - Ordenó al tiempo que le achuchaba contra su cuerpo.  
\- Jim... nos estarán esperando...  
\- Está bien, vamos entonces. Pero antes deja que te diga que ha sido la mejor mamada que me han hecho nunca.  
\- ¿Mamada? Dijiste que se llamaba sexo oral...  
\- Es otra forma de decirlo, algo menos formal... más coloquial. ¡Vulgar, Spock!  
\- No es justo, Jim. - Se quejó sin dejar de abrazarle.  
\- ¿Qué no es justo?  
\- Tú aprendes vulcano, sin embargo yo aún tengo dificultades con las expresiones populares de la Tierra...  
  
    Jim soltó una sonora carcajada y Spock le siguió. A Jim cada vez le gustaba más ese sonido: la risa de Spock. Algo difícil de escuchar, siendo medio vulcano. Pero se sintió orgulloso de, al menos en privado, ser capaz de provocarle aquellos estallidos de alegría.  
  



	24. El pastel de boda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock y Jim, tan diferentes, tan enamorados... tan unidos. Todo tan dulce...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene fragmentos del tema Safe and Sound del grupo Capital Cities.

** El pastel de boda **

 

 

  
                                                                                                               Ante la imponente casa de Sarek, Jim se sintió como un pobre peregrino bajorano: descalzo y completamente desnudo bajo la túnica blanca. Unos sirvientes de Sarek les abrieron las puertas y saludaron al joven señor con reverencias rituales, manos unidas a la altura de la cara y agachando la cabeza. Spock no se inclinó en respuesta. Caminó erguido entre el servicio seguido de cerca por su, a cada paso, más aturdido esposo. Jim no tenía ni idea de la alta posición de Spock. Cuando le conoció en la Academia le pareció algo estirado, pero lo achacó a la idiosincrasia vulcana. Tal vez no fuera sólo por eso.  
  
    Ahora Jim contemplaba asombrado la entrada de la mansión, que le pareció más impresionante conforme se iban adentrando en ella; con aquellas enormes lámparas colgando de los altísimos techos, las estatuas de mármol y de bronce en casi cada esquina, las columnatas, la sensacional escalera, los salones que atisbaba tras las puertas entornadas, los magníficos suelos cuyos pies desnudos sentían el placer de pisar...  
\- ¿Me he casado con una especie de príncipe? - Le susurró a su espalda.  
    Spock se giró y le tomó en ozh'esta mostrándole una leve sonrisa.  
\- En Vulcano no hay realeza... - Le aclaró. – Pero mis antepasados siempre tuvieron especial relevancia en la sociedad de mi pueblo.  
  
     Jim hizo una mueca de asombro y así alcanzaron el atrio, donde todos parecían llevar horas esperándoles.  
  
        El almirante Kirk y el embajador Spock se levantaron sonriendo al ver llegar a unos radiantes Jim y Spock. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque Chekov y Sulu a duras penas, pues sus cabezas latían al menor movimiento.  
  
    Los recién casados recibieron una cálida bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros, la cual incluyó besos de Christine y Nyota; apretones de manos del embajador Spock, Sulu y Chekov; un gran abrazo de oso por parte de Scott y otro del almirante. Bones tomó las manos de ambos y simplemente les mostró una abierta y cálida sonrisa.  
  
    Sarek caminó hasta estar frente a los dos. Escrutándoles con una mirada sosegada observó que todo había ido bien. Su hijo volvía a tener el dominio de la lógica en su mente y el joven capitán Kirk parecía cambiado. Realizó con su mano derecha alzada el saludo vulcano y les deseó de corazón una larga y próspera vida juntos.  
  
\- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que repartáis vuestro tufeen hushani, ¿no os parece? – Dijo el almirante entre risas señalando el pastel de bodas.  
  
    Spock cogió la mano de su esposo y acercándose a la mesa tomó un cuchillo. Le mostró a Jim cómo debían sujetarlo juntos para partir entre ambos el pastel nupcial. Jim reconoció que aquello debía ser parte de alguna clase de ritual y se dejó conducir con una boba sonrisa en la cara.  
  
    Al trocear la tarta, las mangas de la túnica de Jim se escurrieron por su antebrazo dejando a la vista sus muñecas. La observadora Christine pudo distinguir unas extrañas marcas en donde se articulan las manos con los antebrazos. Al almirante Kirk le llamó la atención su mirada fijada en los brazos de Jim y descubrió también las señales: rozaduras, probablemente por las esposas... Se ruborizó al reconocer los estigmas y le sorprendió verlos sobre el cuerpo de Jim en lugar de en el de Spock. Las cosas debían ser diferentes entre ellos en la cama, en su caso era el almirante quien solía ponérselas a su amante.  
  
\- Una vez troceado el pastel hemos de ofrecer un trozo a cada uno de nuestros amigos y familiares. - Explicaba Spock. - Y Jim, no debemos tocar el alimento con las manos, eso sería...  
\- Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Eso no se hace! - Replicó como un niño pequeño. - Pero hemos cortado doce porciones y somos once...  
\- Bueno, así uno tendrá ración doble... - Bromeó Scott relamiéndose, sin ocultar la esperanza de ser él el afortunado.  
      
    Empezaron el reparto por Sarek. Debían colocar el pedazo con cuidado sobre el plato sosteniéndolo con unos largos cubiertos de plata y entre los dos entregárselo en mano al destinatario con cuidado de no rozar la porción en ningún momento.  
  
    Todos aquellos complejos movimientos y equilibrios le hacían gracia a Jim y su esposo admiraba maravillado aquella sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.  
  
    Luego siguieron el embajador Spock y el almirante Kirk. Después las señoras: Nyota y Christine. Ahora Scott, quien suspiró por recibir solamente un trozo. Sulu y Checov sonrieron con una ligera reverencia al recibir su parte. Bones les dio las gracias con afecto cuando fue su turno.  
  
    Tres pedazos quedaban sobre la bandeja. Jim pensó que habían terminado pero Spock le dio a entender que debían ofrecerse un trozo el uno al otro. Él mismo colocó el pedazo para su sa-telsu sobre el plato y se lo ofreció. Jim no pudo evitar probarlo de inmediato: ¡hasta el momento nadie había dado ni un bocado! Estaba seguro de haber metido la pata por cómo Spock le estaba mirando, pero tenía tanta hambre...  
  
\- T'hy'la... - Suspiró Spock con paciencia.  
 ¿Qué? ¡Está buenísimo! Muchas gracias Sarek...  
\- No he sido yo quien se ha ocupado de vuestro tufeen hushani. El almirante Kirk es quien lo ha preparado.  
\- ¿Usted mismo? - Preguntó con la boca llena. - Mmm, pues gracias, está delicioso...  
  
    Jim vio que Spock no solamente no comía, cuando los demás ya habían empezado a hacerlo, sino que además mantenía su ojos negros fijos en los suyos. ¿Estaba irritado? Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomar el trozo que sobraba sobre la bandeja con la mano y acercarlo a la boca de su marido.  
  
\- Está buenísimo, mi amor... Vamos, ¡abre esa boquita!  
  
    El color de la cara de Spock pasó en segundos del verde oliva al verde bosque. _¿Qué haces, Jim? Mi padre está mirando_ , pensó. Aún así, con los ojos clavados en aquella limpia mirada azul, abrió poco a poco la boca y permitió que su esposo introdujera en ella el alimento hasta rozarle los labios con los dedos... y la sensación fue más dulce y deliciosa que el propio pastel.  
  
\- Tu madre solía hacerme lo mismo. – Comentó Sarek.  
\- Algunas costumbres humanas, como la de dar de comer al ser amado con las manos, resultan extremadamente agradables... - Apostilló el embajador Spock.  
      
    Uhura no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa contagiosa y todos, humanos y vulcanos, rieron. Todos excepto Jim y Spock. Se habían quedado perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro. No hacía falta ser tan perspicaz como la enfermera Chapel para adivinar que estaban en plena fusión mental.  
  
  
\- _Puedo animarte cuando lo necesites... Puedo enseñarte lo que quieras ver, llevarte a donde quieras estar, Spock._  
\- _Podrías ser mi amuleto de la suerte. Aunque el cielo se derrumbe tú y yo permaneceremos sanos y salvos. Mientras estemos juntos no habrá nada que pueda hacernos daño._  
\- _Yo llenaré tu copa, sabes que mi río no se va a secar. Aún apreciamos este mundo._  
\- _Podría demostrarte mi amor en una ola de misterio y aún estarías a mi lado, Jim._  
      
    El momento, mágico de alguna manera, se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador de McCoy. Desde el Enterprise le consultaban si los pacientes se hallaban ya restablecidos. McCoy respondió desganado que ya no existía peligro de contagio de la gripe thelusiana. La inusual expedición tenía que partir hacia sus obligaciones. El oficial al mando informó que la Flota les había encomendado una nueva misión. Era hora de volver al trabajo.  
  



	25. Ser la chica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que los hombres, cuando observan una relación entre dos varones, se preguntan cuál de los dos "es la chica". ¿Lo es Spock? ¿Lo será Kirk? Particularmente creo que es una cuestión ridícula pero, y perdonen si esto les parece ofensivo, soy mujer y el género masculino siempre me ha parecido bastante ridículo para algunas cosas...

** Ser la chica **

 

  
  
                                                                                                   Antes de regresar al Enterprise disfrutaron de un abundante almuerzo en compañía de Sarek y los demás. Spock repuso fuerzas con copiosos platos vegetarianos. Jim hizo lo propio, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un buen trozo de carne que llevarse a la boca. Al ver lo poco que comían Sulu y Chekov se les quedó mirando un buen rato.  
  
\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? - Les preguntó llanamente.  
    Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con cara de circunstancias y sin saber qué contestar.  
\- Anoche... tal vez nos excedimos un poco con la celebración, capitán. - Respondió finalmente Sulu.  
\- ¿Un poco? - Se burló McCoy. - Tienen una resaca espantosa, Jim.  
\- ¡Genial! Mi piloto y mi artillero con dolor de cabeza. En cuanto subamos a bordo, Bones, les pinchas algo. Les necesito a pleno rendimiento.  
  
    McCoy asintió, aunque en su gesto dejó ver su disconformidad. Como médico no le parecía bien tratar esa clase de problemas: consideraba que los dos eran adultos y debían asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Aún así admitió la orden de su capitán y en el fondo sabía que Jim tenía razón.  
  
        Terminando el almuerzo Spock levantó su mano con un gesto sutil y una sirviente se acercó al momento. En voz queda le solicitó que preparasen ropas civiles para él y su esposo. La mujer realizó una reverencia y se marchó presta a cumplir su encargo. A Jim le maravillaba el trato que recibía su marido. En cierta manera se sentía orgulloso pero también algo inseguro por haber entrado a formar parte de una familia de tan alta posición. Sus orígenes eran humildes, se crió en Riverside, Iowa, con sus tíos y su hermano mayor hasta que éste se marchó para casarse. Sus costumbres, además de humanas, eran toscas y reconocía tener un carácter impulsivo y apasionado. Jim no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría a la altura.  
  
    Sarek pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Quién sabe, tal vez los había recibido a través de su hijo Spock.  
\- Capitán, es para mí un gran honor recibirle como miembro de mi familia. Mi hijo ha sabido elegir bien a su esposo.  
  
    Spock le rozaba ahora la mano por debajo de la mesa, con una mirada radiante, repleta de felicidad, y Jim se sintió más cómodo. Las palabras de Sarek eran honestas. Los vulcanos no mienten, como bien sabía.  
  
\- Y no hay que olvidar que estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. – Intervino el doctor McCoy. - ¡Incluso en otros universos! -  Agregó levantando su copa hacia el embajador y el almirante, las versiones mayores de sus mejores amigos, que le devolvieron el gesto con cortesía.  
\- De eso, Bones, no hay ninguna duda. – Confirmó el almirante Kirk con una sonrisa.  
\- Jim, si has terminado con tu almuerzo, subamos a mi habitación. No podemos volver así vestidos al Enterprise... - Le dijo señalando sus túnicas nupciales.  
  
    Se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su esposo al interior de la casa. Estaría bien volver a ponerse unos pantalones. Sobre la cómoda encontró, perfectamente doblados, los que McCoy le quitara antes de las abluciones en la fuente del Nuevo Monte Seleya; alguien los había lavado y planchado. En el suelo estaban sus botas, relucientes como si fueran nuevas, les habían sacado brillo a conciencia.  
\- Si nadie debe saber que nos hemos casado... - Dijo mientras se calzaba.  
\- ¿Te refieres a los sirvientes de la casa? No importa. Todos han jurado fidelidad a la familia: nuestro secreto está seguro.  
  
    Spock le cedió uno de sus jerseys de punto gris y le complació ver que no le sentaba nada mal. Él mismo terminó de ajustárselo al cuerpo, cerrando con delicadeza los botones del cuello. Besó sus labios rozándole el mentón con su mano.  
  
\- Mi padre te aprecia, Jim. No vuelvas a preocuparte por eso.  
\- ¿Quién está preocupado? - Bromeó besando de nuevo aquella delicia de boca.  
  
    Una vez vestidos bajaron a despedirse de Sarek y de los otros Spock y Kirk. El viejo almirante parecía emocionado, con los ojos vidriosos y tristes. McCoy y el resto del grupo ya habían sido transportados a la nave; pensaron que sería buena idea dejar a la “familia” decirse adiós en la intimidad.  
  
\- Muchachos, ha sido un placer teneros aquí y haber formado parte, de alguna manera, de vuestra unión. Solamente puedo deciros hasta la vista... – El almirante les agarró a cada uno de un brazo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.  
\- Volveremos a vernos, con seguridad. - Dijo el joven Spock apretando su mano.  
  
    Mientras Sarek decía adiós a su hijo con la tradicional fórmula vulcana, deseándole una larga y próspera vida, el almirante Kirk aprovechó para alejarse unos pasos en compañía de Jim.  
  
\- Ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, Jimmy. Si alguien que no os aprecia llega a enterarse de todo esto... os separarán. - Le advirtió preocupado.  
\- Lo sé, almirante...   
\- Y otra cosa, esto que quede entre tú y yo... - Miró a su Spock y viendo que estaba conversando con el otro Spock y Sarek, tomó a Jim del brazo para alejarse unos pasos más. - Tienen oído de tísico... - Dijo con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado.  
\- Aquí ya no podrán escucharnos, ¿de qué quiere hablarme, almirante? - Jim esperaba una revelación importante que pudiese sacarles de algún apuro en el futuro.  
\- En vuestra relación... - Se detuvo un momento y chasqueó la lengua. - Espero no incomodarte al decirte esto, pero no he podido evitar observarlo... - Carraspeó y miró atrás para asegurarse de no ser escuchado por los vulcanos a su espalda. - Jimmy, en vuestra relación... tú eres “la chica” ¿verdad?  
  
    Los dos se sonrojaron. El almirante Kirk tomó el brazo de Jim y levantándole la manga le mostró la marca que las esposas habían dejado en su muñeca como prueba de que sabía de qué estaba hablando. Jim se ruborizó aún más.  
  
\- En nuestro caso es exactamente al revés, muchacho. Soy yo quien suele esposarle a él. No siempre, solamente de vez en cuando... - Dijo arrugando la nariz. - Lo que quiero decir es que soy yo el que suele ser el “activo”, ¿comprendes? - Su rubor crecía por momentos, pero no dejaba de sentir curiosidad y extrañeza por el asunto.  
\- Entiendo, tú eras su superior y...  
\- No se trata de eso, Jim. No me malinterpretes. Jamás he abusado de mi posición de mando con Spock... ¡Al menos no en serio! – Rió espontáneo.  
\- No, claro, lo comprendo. Creo que simplemente somos diferentes... nuestras experiencias son totalmente dispares: tú te criaste con tu padre, yo ni siquiera pude conocerle. Pero ¿qué más da todo eso? Amas tanto a tu Spock como yo al mío.  
\- Muchacho, sobre eso no me cabe ninguna duda. - Le dijo sujetándole fuerte por los brazos. - Pero entiende que me choque... te veo y me veo a mí mismo hace cuarenta años. ¡Yo tomé a Spock en su pon farr...! Tuvo que luchar contra mí: su prometida eligió el desafío y me escogió como su campeón, así se aseguró de que ganara quien ganase ella podría casarse con el vulcano al que amaba y no con Spock. Bones me inyectó en secreto uno de sus potingues para fingir mi muerte y que el combate terminara sin peores consecuencias. Fue duro pelear contra él, es muy fuerte. Cuando Spock volvió a la nave y me vio con vida me abrazó y dejó escapar una risa: ¡perdió su compostura vulcana al comprobar que no me había matado! ¿Entiendes? Entonces sentí que tenía que hacerle mío, que solamente yo podía acabar con su fiebre. Y así ocurrió.  
\- Entiendo... y te molesta ver que ahora los papeles se han invertido.  
\- No, no me molesta. Me sorprende... eso es todo.  
\- ¿Nunca te has dejado penetrar por él? - La pregunta fue tan brusca que hasta él mismo se asustó al oírla en voz alta.  
\- ¿Le has tomado tú a él alguna vez? - Respondió el almirante con la misma moneda.  
  
    La tensión entre ambos podría cortarse con un cuchillo. ¿Por qué le habría dicho aquello el almirante? Tanto Jim como Spock eran hombres, uno humano, el otro medio vulcano, pero hombres al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué tenía uno de los dos que ser “la chica” cuando era obvio que no había ninguna chica allí?

 


	26. De vuelta a la normalidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock y Kirk regresan al Enterprise. El capitán y el primer oficial han vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ¿qué pasa con su faceta de esposos?

**De vuelta a la normalidad**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                               Los dos James T. Kirk se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Entendieron que venían de universos alternativos, que aunque eran la misma persona, sus vivencias, tan dispares, les habían hecho ser diferentes. De golpe estallaron en una carcajada. Estrecharon sus manos y acabaron dándose un fuerte abrazo.  
  
\- Jimmy, después de tantos años, Spock y yo ya lo hemos probado todo...  
\- Supongo que a nosotros nos quedan muchas cosas por probar.  
\- Ten cuidado con esas marcas, chico, no dejes que nadie las vea. Y no sólo con eso...   
\- No te preocupes... ¡no voy a ir por la nave besuqueándole!  
\- Me refería a otro asunto. Tendréis tantas misiones, viviréis situaciones complicadas, peligrosas... Debes controlar tus reacciones, Jim. Nunca olvides que eres el Capitán de la Enterprise, antes incluso que el esposo de Spock.  
  
    Jim frunció el ceño. ¿Capitán antes que marido? Eso iba a ser complicado, pero le dio al almirante su palabra de al menos intentarlo.  
  
\- ¿No hay nada más... digamos “importante”, que quieras contarme? - Le preguntó, aunque en realidad era una súplica. - Algo que deba saber.  
  
    Kirk volvió la vista hacia los vulcanos. Luego clavó sus ojos color avellana en los azules ojos de Jim mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Sí, lo hay, pero Spock me ha prohibido revelarte nada. Solamente te diré que a veces de la oscuridad más profunda puede surgir la luz más cálida y brillante. - Dijo enigmático.  
\- ¿Es una metáfora vulcana?  
\- Es algo imposible... pero en ocasiones lo imposible se hace realidad. - Las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas. Apurado se las secó antes de que alguien más se diese cuenta.  
  
    El almirante era lo más parecido a un padre que él había conocido. Jim, conmovido, volvió a abrazarle. Por encima de su hombro vio cómo su esposo también recibía el abrazo del embajador Spock para después ser rodeado con fuerza por los brazos de su padre.  
  
    Aquello le llamó poderosamente la atención. Según Spock le había contado, Sarek no era un hombre muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto. Sintió en su mente la emoción contenida de su marido y sonrió ante su torpeza a la hora de colocar sus propios brazos rodeando la espalda de Sarek.  
\- _¡Exprésalo...!_ \- Le envió con el pensamiento.  
  
    Acercándose pudo oírle decir a Sarek que le quería y recibir las mismas palabras como respuesta. El embajador Spock parecía impresionado. Él no había llegado a tanto con su propio padre en su Universo. El almirante se dio cuenta y tomándole por la cintura se pegó a su espalda hasta acariciarle el cuello con sus labios. Jim entendió que el vínculo también les permitía a ellos comunicarse sin palabras.  
   
\- Jim... - Le dijo Spock tratando de recomponerse tras abandonar la calidez del contacto de Sarek. - Es hora de irse.  
  
    El capitán accionó el comunicador y pronunció las acostumbradas palabras.  
\- Scotty... súbanos.  
  
    Sus moléculas empezaban a disolverse en un haz de luz azul brillante cuando el almirante Kirk se adelantó y les dijo unas palabras.  
\- Aunque a veces tratéis de ocultaros vuestros pensamientos recordad que siempre sabréis lo que el otro tiene en la cabeza...   
  
    El embajador Spock le agarró por los hombros. Kirk ya había dicho bastante. Sus jóvenes versiones desaparecieron de la superficie de Nuevo Vulcano.  
  
  
            Sus moléculas volvieron a materializarse sobre las circulares plataformas en la sala del transportador. Solamente Scott estaba allí para recibirles. Se saludaron con una ligera inclinación de sus cabezas.  
\- Spock, vamos al puente. Tenemos que ponernos al día.  
\- Antes deberían cambiarse, caballeros... ése no es precisamente el uniforme reglamentario. – Sugirió divertido el ingeniero.  
\- Tienes toda la razón Scotty. Pero ¿a que es un jersey monísimo? - Bromeó Jim.  
\- Desde luego, señor. Parecen ustedes mellizos... - Rió, ya que Spock llevaba puesto uno igual.  
  
      
        Jim esperaba a que Spock terminase de vestirse en su camarote, contiguo al suyo propio. Él solamente había tenido que ponerse una de sus camisetas marrones con los galones de capitán en la manga. Se entretenía contemplando su cuerpo, le parecía tan atractivo que no podía apartar la vista. Cuando Spock se subió los pantalones negros y luego se agachó a calzarse las botas sintió los ojos de su amado clavados en su trasero.  
  
\- Jim... - Musitó de espaldas.  
\- Tengo derecho a mirar ese culo cuanto quiera, ahora me pertenece...  
    Spock sonrió meneando levemente la cabeza.  
\- T'hy'la... ¿qué crees que habrá querido decir el almirante sobre eso de ocultarnos nuestros pensamientos?  
\- Ni idea, pero algo me dice que ya lo descubriremos.  
  
    Spock ya estaba listo, debían ir al puente de mando. Caminaron por la cubierta uno junto al otro hacia el turbo ascensor. El personal con el que se cruzaban les saludaba con total normalidad. Aparentemente nadie sospechaba de su nueva condición de esposos. Un suboficial de seguridad se detuvo a hablar con ellos.  
  
\- Me alegra que se encuentren bien, capitán... Señor Spock... La gripe thelusiana les afectó duramente. Antes de que el doctor McCoy les trasladase a Nuevo Vulcano pude verles por el pasillo, creo que tenían mucha fiebre. - Les dijo.  
\- Gracias, Johnson, sí... ya nos encontramos bien. Ha sido un brote bastante fuerte.  
\- Señores... - Saludó despidiéndose.  
  
    Se miraron el uno al otro al entrar al ascensor. Estaban a solas y Jim suspiró aliviado mientras que Spock levantó su ceja e inclinó la cabeza.  
  
\- Por cierto que Kirk también me dijo algo muy extraño. Ya sabes que tu otro yo es reacio a revelar nada de nuestro posible futuro...   
    Spock le miró asintiendo. Entendía y aprobaba la lógica del otro Spock sobre el asunto.  
\- El almirante se puso en plan misterioso y me dijo algo sobre la oscuridad...  
    El vulcano pulsó el botón para detener el turbo ascensor y le miró alarmado.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente, Jim? ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?  
\- No lo sé, cariño... ¿Qué pasa?  
  
    Spock se estremeció al recordar la pesadilla que había tenido justo cuando empezó a notar el ardor del Pon Farr, aquel mal sueño donde una oscuridad le arrebataba todo lo que más quería. Jim sintió sus pensamientos, su temor, e hizo un esfuerzo por hacer memoria.  
\- Me dijo que de la oscuridad puede surgir la luz, que a veces lo imposible se hace realidad... no recuerdo más pero puedes buscar sus palabras en mi cabeza, utiliza tu mano... - Le dijo tomándola y llevándosela a la cara, a los puntos de contacto telepático.  
  
    Spock entró en su mente. Pudo ver y oír la conversación que los dos Kirk habían mantenido... ¡al completo! Una sombra verdosa apareció sobre sus mejillas. ¿Habían estado hablando de sexo? Jim hubiera deseado ocultarle aquella parte, pero ya era tarde y aún no sabía cómo hacer algo así. Respecto a lo de la oscuridad y la luz, lo imposible hecho realidad y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del almirante, Spock no sacó nada en claro. La sensación de inquietud y el miedo a perder a Jim adquirieron más fuerza.  
  
\- Yo tampoco lo entendí, mi amor. No sé si tendrá que ver con esa pesadilla tuya. Pero es perfectamente normal sentir miedo de perder a la persona amada. - Le dijo antes de fundirse en un abrazo con su marido.  
  
    El turbo ascensor estuvo detenido un buen rato más antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. Al entrar al puente fueron saludados formalmente por el personal. Todos parecían compinchados para ocultar que algo especial había sucedido en Nuevo Vulcano. Ni siquiera Uhura les sonrió como solía hacer. Aquello les dio seguridad y ocuparon sus puestos con total normalidad.  
  
\- Señor Sulu, informe del rumbo. - Dijo Jim sentándose en su silla y haciéndola girar un par de veces como era su costumbre.  
  



	27. Paraíso mortal: Parte I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal como les advirtieron en Nuevo Vulcano, a Jim y a Spock les resulta muy complicado ocultar su relación. Están casados, sí, pero siguen siendo el Capitán y el Primer Oficial de una nave estelar al servicio de la Flota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio La Manzana, de la serie original de Star Trek, escrito por Max Ehrlich y modificado bajo mi particular visión de Spock/Kirk.

** Paraíso mortal: Parte I **

 

  
  
  
\- “Cuaderno de bitácora, fecha estelar 3715.3. La Flota nos ha asignado la misión de explorar el planeta Gamma Trianguli VI, un paraíso tropical con abundantes recursos naturales. La partida de exploración la formaremos yo mismo, el Sr. Spock, el doctor McCoy y el alférez Chekov, junto con otros cinco tripulantes: Hendorff, Kaplan, Mallory, Marple y Marta Landon. Nos transportaremos a la superficie para explorar y establecer contacto con los nativos.”  
  
  
            Ya en el planeta descubren lo que bien podría ser el Edén, según Chekov situado originalmente en la Tierra muy cerca de Moscú. Todo está lleno de plantas con hermosas flores que llaman la atención del capitán. Jim se acerca a un arbusto y arranca una preciosa flor de un vistoso color naranja. La huele, su fragancia es dulce e intensa. Distraído por la conversación de sus compañeros, quienes no cesan de comentar la belleza del lugar, le da la flor a Spock sin tener en cuenta que el gesto podría ser observado por los demás. Spock, no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella. Aspira su aroma, devuelve una mirada cándida a su esposo pero deja caer la flor de su mano con indolencia fingida.  
  
        Jim se gira a tiempo de ver cómo el joven Chekov tiene a la tripulante Marta Landon sujeta por la cintura.  
  
\- Hemos venido a trabajar, caballeros. Esto no es una excursión romántica... - Les llama la atención, aunque en realidad, de algún modo también se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.  
  
                Y no resultó para nada un paseo aquella misión. Cuatro tripulantes acabarían muriendo en aquel planeta con apariencia de paraíso pero letal. El primero en caer fue Hendorff. Una flor le lanzó unos dardos envenenados que no tardaron en quitarle la vida. Jim, afligido, ordena a Scott que suba el cuerpo al Enterprise. El ingeniero le informa que están teniendo problemas con el control de la nave, como si un haz de energía les tuviese atrapados.  
  
\- Resuelva el problema, Scotty, o me veré obligado a despedirle. - Ordena Jim medio en broma medio en serio.  
  
        Más tarde Spock encuentra un extraño mineral, ligero y extremadamente frágil, cuya composición desearía estudiar. Rompe la roca sin esfuerzo con sus propias manos y lanza un trozo a la distancia. Ante la sorpresa de todos la roca explota al golpear el suelo.  
  
\- ¿Le importaría mirar hacia dónde tira las piedras, señor Spock? - Le reprende Jim sobresaltado.  
  
        Preocupado por los peligros que parecen poblar el planeta, Jim se plantea abandonar la misión. Spock le recuerda que son órdenes de la Flota y que deben continuar con la exploración.  
  
        Mientras Jim habla con Bones acerca del veneno que ha acabado con la vida de Hendorff, Spock observa cómo una extraña flor parece girarse y apuntarles. Sin pensarlo siquiera grita el nombre de su esposo y se lanza a apartarle de la trayectoria de los dardos venenosos que acaba recibiendo en su pecho. De golpe cae al suelo... ¿muerto? Jim no puede creerlo, se acerca a él corriendo seguido de McCoy quien ya ha sacado uno de sus hiposprays e inyecta sin pérdida de tiempo al vulcano.  
        Jim activa el comunicador y ordena a Scotty que les suba a todos a bordo: ya han tenido suficiente allí abajo... y Spock precisa atención médica.  
  
        Scott activa el transportador pero el grupo no termina de desmaterializarse, permaneciendo en el planeta.  
  
\- Sr. Scott... ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Lo desconozco capitán... Intentaré solucionarlo, creo que ese rayo de energía procedente del planeta está afectando a todos los sistemas.  
\- Hágalo, y pronto o tendré...  
\- Sí, señor, tendrá que despedirme.  
    Al volverse, Jim vio cómo su marido se había recuperado.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Lo que me ha inyectado el doctor parece que ha hecho su efecto, pero tengo el estómago revuelto...  
\- Si no tuvieras la sangre verde no te dolería el estómago. – Replicó McCoy.  
\- Si no tuviera la sangre verde estaría muerto... – Le dijo Jim con gravedad.  
  
        Más tarde, a solas, Jim regañó a Spock por lo que había pasado.  
\- ¿Qué pretendías al ponerte delante mío? ¿Morir en mi lugar?  
\- No era esa mi intención, capitán. Ha sido una torpeza por mi parte...  
\- Puedo saltar, apartarme o agacharme tan rápido como cualquiera... La próxima vez grítame o usa... _usa tu mente, maldito idiota... me has dado un susto de muerte._ \- Esto último simplemente lo pensó.  
  
        Los sustos no cesaron. Además de sentirse observados por algún nativo que no se dejaba ver, dos tripulantes más perdieron la vida: Kaplan fulminado por un rayo en una breve tormenta que surgió de la nada y desapareció en unos segundos. Luego Mallory, quien corriendo hacia ellos para informar de lo que había visto en el poblado, tropezó con una de las rocas explosivas del planeta. A Jim le afectó profundamente su pérdida. McCoy le observa alejarse compungido y lanza una mirada a Spock como indicándole que le acompañe.  
  
\- Spock... Conocí al padre  de Mallory en la Academia. Un gran profesor... él me animó a continuar con los estudios. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que por mi culpa su hijo ha muerto?  
  
        Jim siente la mano de su marido sobre su hombro y su calmada voz empieza a resonar en su cabeza.  
\- _No ha sido culpa tuya... cumplimos órdenes de la Flota. Siempre habrá peligros que enfrentar._  
\- _También tenía la opción de desobedecer las órdenes. La tripulación es mi responsabilidad._  
\- _Jim... a Mallory esto no le sirve de nada._  
        Tenía razón. Con su lógica vulcana, como siempre, Spock estaba en lo cierto.  
          
            Finalmente los restantes miembros de la expedición llegan al poblado, guiados por el nativo que les había estado siguiendo. A Bones le sorprende ver que no puede establecer la edad de los habitantes del lugar.  
\- Jim, podrían tener veinte años, treinta o trescientos... ¡No envejecen!  
  
        Luego descubren el motivo: Vaal, una máquina a la que consideran un dios, cumpliendo con sus mandamientos y alimentándolo cada vez que lo requiere.  
  
        Spock deduce que el rayo de energía que está causando tantos problemas al Enterprise procede del propio Vaal. Al acercarse, tricorder en mano para estudiarlo, sale disparado unos metros repelido por alguna clase de campo de fuerza. Jim le da la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Sus mentes se están comunicando, Bones y Chekov pueden notarlo.  
\- _¿Estás bien, mi amor?_  
\- _No ha sido nada... he obrado con imprudencia, lo siento._  
\- _Por favor, cariño... no me asustes más._  
        Jim hubiera deseado besarle, pero había demasiada gente mirando. Guardaría las ganas para más tarde.  
  
            Scotty informa al capitán que a la nave se le acaban las opciones: de seguir siendo atraídos por el planeta entrarían en llamas en la atmósfera. Ahora toda la tripulación estaba en peligro mortal. Jim maldijo aquel lugar y amenazó en serio a Scott con despedirle si no encontraba una solución al problema.

 


	28. Paraíso mortal: Parte II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim no gana para sustos con Spock... ¿Podrán solucionar todos sus problemas y regresar sanos y salvos al Enterprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio La Manzana, de la serie original, escrito originalmente por Max Ehrlich para la serie Star Trek, uno de mis favoritos.

**Paraíso mortal: Parte II**

 

  
  
                                                                                                Jim estaba verdaderamente consternado, la situación se estaba volviendo por momentos otro Kobayashi Maru y esta vez no podía hacer trampa.  
  
        McCoy estudiaba a los habitantes del planeta intrigado por su extrema longevidad y sus costumbres, supeditadas a los mandatos de aquel dios al que llamaban Vaal y obedecían ciegamente. De pronto recordó las caras de Jim y Spock cuando al llegar la expedición al poblado fueron recibidos con una calurosa bienvenida. El capitán y el primer oficial se miraban incómodos a los ojos mientras dos chicas nativas les colocaban guirnaldas de flores alrededor de los brazos.  
  
        Nada más estar a solas con sus compañeros en el interior de la choza a la que fueron conducidos, ambos se quitaron las flores con hastío. Bones se preguntaba cómo debía ser para sus amigos mantener la compostura de oficiales de la Flota con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
        El doctor descubrió, ya sin sorpresa, que Vaal había prohibido las relaciones amorosas entre la población, de tal modo que desconocían el significado de palabras como “niños”, “hijos”, “amor”...  
  
        La asistente Marta Landon trató de definir ese sentimiento a los indígenas con la ayuda de Chekov, quien la tomaba por la cintura y le acariciaba el cuello con la mejilla... Jim y Spock escuchaban la explicación de la tripulante Landon mirándose el uno al otro y Bones hubiera jurado que sus mentes entraban de nuevo en una fusión que duró apenas unos segundos, hasta que, obviamente frustrados, apartaron sus miradas. Incluso Pavel notó su incomodidad, por eso procuró alejarse en compañía de Marta para satisfacer su deseo de besarla.  
  
        Una joven pareja del lugar les espió mientras lo hacían y les imitaron a escondidas. La experiencia, completamente nueva para aquellas criaturas, les resultó muy agradable pero Vaal mostró su enfado con sonoros truenos: estaban desobedeciendo sus mandatos.  
  
  
                    Al anochecer, en el interior de la choza, Marta deja ver su miedo y su furia contra aquel maldito planeta que ha acabado ya con la vida de tres de sus compañeros y, si Scott no lo remediaba, con el resto de la tripulación y la propia Enterprise... todos ardiendo en llamas al entrar en la atmósfera.  
  
        Jim la tranquiliza aconsejándole que no pierda energía con algo que aún no ha sucedido. Por el tono de su voz, su pose de calma y sus palabras, a McCoy le pareció estar oyendo hablar a Spock en lugar de a su capitán. Chekov también se dio cuenta, aunque él se interesó más por Marta y trató de mitigar su nerviosismo con abrazos y caricias.  
\- Jim, este pueblo está claramente estancado. No hay ni habrá evolución posible mientras ese dios-máquina domine sus vidas. - Opinó McCoy airado.  
\- Como siempre doctor, está utilizando parámetros humanos para medir una civilización no humana. – Argumentó Spock en desacuerdo.  
  
        Jim era testigo, una vez más, de una de sus discusiones.  
\- Pero debe reconocer que no ha habido ningún avance en cientos de años, Spock.  
\- Están sanos, parecen felices, viven en un paraíso donde su dios se ocupa de todas sus necesidades. Esta sociedad funciona, y tienen derecho a elegir cómo hacerlo.  
\- Caballeros, ¿podrían discutir de filosofía cuando la nave esté fuera de peligro? - atajó Jim.  
  
        Pero McCoy no se rendía fácilmente.  
\- Están sanos, sí... pero podría ocurrir un accidente ¿qué pasaría si algún miembro del poblado muriese?  
\- Asistente Landon, ¿qué sucedería entonces? - Le preguntó su capitán.  
\- Eso desequilibraría a la población... tendrían que... ¿buscar un sustituto?  
\- ¡Engendrando a un hijo! - Exclamó Chekov de acuerdo con su rubia amiga.  
\- Pero si no sabrían ni cómo hacerlo... - Rió McCoy.  
  
        Jim aprovechó la situación para poner en un aprieto a Spock pidiéndole que les explicase cómo podrían arreglárselas los nativos con algo tan complicado. Le divertía ver la expresión de su cara vulcana cuando se sentía violento o incómodo por algo, sobre todo si tenía relación con el sexo.  
  
        Spock levantó sus cejas y titubeó antes de responder que Vaal les proporcionaría las instrucciones necesarias.  
\- ¿Una máquina? - Dijo McCoy con ironía. - ¡Eso es algo que me gustaría ver!  
  
        Jim sabía que la burla iba dirigida a su esposo. Bones le llamaba robot a veces y antes había comparado su forma de pensar, fría y calculadora, con la del mismo Vaal. Pero en esas polémicas Jim prefería no tomar parte. Apreciaba a su mejor amigo tanto como amaba a su marido.  
  
  
                Ignoraban que los nativos se habían organizado a las órdenes de Vaal que temía perder el control de su pueblo y que los hombres del poblado planeaban matar a todos los extranjeros al amanecer. Esa noche todos dormían excepto Jim y Spock. A solas conversaban sobre las contrarias opiniones que mantenían respecto a la situación: el capitán estaba de acuerdo con su médico en que la civilización debía progresar y su primer oficial le recordó que si hacían lo correcto, es decir intervenir, violarían la Primera Directriz de la Flota.  
  
\- Como capitán tengo la obligación de tomar la decisión que considere más conveniente.  
\- El Mando de la Flota podría no entenderlo así.  
\- Me arriesgaré... no sería la primera vez.  
  
        Spock asintió. Aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo cumpliría sus órdenes. Jim sabía que su esposo le seguiría al mismísimo infierno si hacía falta. Además, tenían que salvar la nave y acabar con Vaal era la única posibilidad.  
  
  
                Sin despertar a nadie, cuando el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, salieron de la choza y acudieron juntos a intentar dialogar con aquel dios-máquina que tantos problemas les estaba causando. Jim se dirigió a él suplicando clemencia, aclarándole que venían en misión de paz... pero Vaal demostró su enfado lanzando un rayo sobre Spock. Jim, aterrado, se lo echó a la espalda y corrió cargando con él al poblado en busca de McCoy.  
  
\- Quemaduras de segundo grado en la espalda, Jim. No es grave, pero sí ha de ser muy doloroso... - Dijo el médico atendiendo a Spock bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán.  
\- Debo alagar su talento en sus estimaciones, doctor. – Dijo Spock con cara de soportar un dolor horrible.  
  
        Jim posó su mano sobre el hombro de su primer oficial. Iba a agacharse a su lado, tal vez para abrazarle, pero el ataque planeado por la noche comenzó. Armados con palos los nativos intentaban golpear sus cabezas. Marple se vio sorprendido por la espalda y acabó muerto con el cráneo reventado. Se inició una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos lucharon por sus vidas, incluso Marta derribó a un par de hombres de una patada. Jim no se apartó un segundo de Spock, defendiéndole, ya que con su espalda herida no podía moverse demasiado. No les fue difícil reducir a sus atacantes, nada expertos en la lucha. Les detuvieron y les encerraron, junto con las mujeres de la aldea, en el interior de la choza donde habían pasado la noche.  
  
\- Chekov, Landon... que no salgan de ahí. - Ordenó el capitán.  
  
        Los dos se posicionaron en la puerta con sus fasers en la mano. McCoy se levantaba ya después de haber comprobado que el cuerpo del tripulante Marple yacía en el suelo sin vida.  
  
\- Le preocupaba que los vaalianos no evolucionasen como los humanos... ya lo están haciendo, doctor: acaban de aprender a matar.  
  
        Spock fue muy duro con aquella afirmación, pero ya habían perdido a cuatro compañeros en aquel planeta. Según Scott informaba, a la nave le quedaban solamente unos minutos para arder en contacto con la atmósfera. Gastó su último cartucho empleando toda la energía en los impulsores, absolutamente toda salvo la que mantenía los sistemas vitales. Lo único que consiguió fue alejarse una hora más de su ya inevitable final.  
  
\- Scotty, está usted despedido. – Le dijo Jim antes de cortar la comunicación y alejarse unos pasos para lamentarse a solas con junto a su primer oficial.  
  
        Spock le acariciaba los hombros con ambas manos sin importarle ya quién pudiese estar mirando. Estableció contacto mental con su T'hy'la.  
\- _No es culpa tuya, Jim._  
\- _Cuatrocientas personas, Spock... van a morir porque no hice caso de mi intuición cuando sentí que algo iba mal... debí dar la orden de abandonar la misión entonces._ \- Una lágrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla.  
\- _Has hecho todo lo posible..._  
      
        Jim se giró y le besó. Si todo iba a terminar allí mismo ¿qué importaba? Mientras sus labios permanecían unidos escucharon la llamada de Vaal pidiendo alimento. Los nativos quisieron salir para cumplir con su deber de alimentar al dios, pero Chekov y Landon se lo impidieron.  
\- Menudo momento para pedir comida... - Dijo McCoy.  
  
        Jim sonrió de repente. Algo se le había ocurrido, estaba claro.  
\- ¡Necesita energía! La lucha por retener a la nave debe haberle desgastado...  
  
        Echó a correr hacia Vaal seguido de Spock. Una vez frente al dios se mantuvieron ocultos entre los árboles. Jim contactó con la nave y preguntó si aún contaban con los fasers.  
\- Afirmativo señor. - Respondió Scott.  
\- Entonces abra fuego contra estas coordenadas y no pare hasta que yo le dé la orden...  
  
        El Enterprise dirigió todo su potencial de armamento hacia Vaal. Tras un buen rato en el que el dios-máquina intentó defenderse aumentando la energía de su campo de fuerza y provocando un temporal para matar a los extranjeros, acabó agotando sus fuerzas y, al fin, murió.  
  
        El vendaval había despeinado el flequillo de Spock. Jim le vio más guapo que nunca y, eufórico por la victoria, le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente. Luego activó el comunicador de nuevo.  
\- Señor Scott, detenga el ataque... ¡Está usted readmitido!  
  
  
  
  
                                                En el momento de despedirse de los nativos Jim les dio un discurso sobre lo que significaba su recién adquirida libertad. Spock le miraba con orgullo. McCoy parecía contento de haberse salido con la suya: los vaalianos se desarrollarían con normalidad ahora que Vaal ya no estaba.  
  
\- Aprenderán ustedes a hacer que la tierra les proporcione sus frutos, y les gustará. Aprenderán a trabajar, a pensar por sí mismos, a cuidar los unos de los otros, a amarse...  
\- ¿Amar? - Preguntó el joven nativo que había espiado a Marta y a Pavel mientras se besaban.  
\- Eso les va a encantar... y a sus hijos, ya lo verán... - Siguió el capitán.  
\- ¿Hijos? - Inquirió la joven mujer ahora abrazaba por su compañero.  
\- Son unos... - miró a Spock, tal vez buscando ayuda, – seres pequeños, se nos parecen... - Viendo cómo los jóvenes apretaban sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro se echó a reír. - ¡Ustedes sigan por ese camino y lo descubrirán!  
  
  
                        De vuelta en la nave Jim salía de su camarote, tras una ducha y un uniforme limpio caminaba por la cubierta C camino del ascensor. A lo lejos pudo escuchar las voces de McCoy y Spock. Seguían con su discusión filosófica. Puso cara de fastidio, quiso dar la vuelta para evitarlos pero se topó de frente con ellos.  
  
\- Jim, escucha esto... - Dijo el doctor cediendo la palabra a su oponente.  
\- No estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en Gamma Trianguli VI, capitán.  
\- Bueno, lo que sucedía allí era un ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando una máquina se convierte en algo demasiado eficaz y trabaja demasiado...  
  
        Por supuesto todo aquello iba con segundas: no era la primera vez que Jim intentaba corregir ese defecto en su marido.  
  
\- Conocen el Génesis bíblico de la cultura terrícola, ¿verdad? - Les preguntó el vulcano.  
\- Claro, Spock... - Respondió el doctor.  
\- Creo que les hemos dado a los vaalianos la manzana del conocimiento del bien y del mal al liberarlos de Vaal, pero al mismo tiempo les hemos expulsado del Paraíso.  
\- Bones, ¿has oído eso? - Dijo Jim con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado. - Me está adjudicando el papel de Satán...  
  
        Los dos amigos, con una cómplice sonrisa, empezaron a caminar alrededor de un inmóvil y molesto Spock.  
\- ¿Hay alguien a bordo de esta nave que se parezca remotamente a Satán? - Decía Jim rodeándolo y mirando directamente sus puntiagudas orejas.  
\- No conozco a nadie a bordo que coincida con esa descripción, capitán. - Respondió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
\- Ya me parecía... - Bromeó Jim mientras se marchaba con su amigo Bones riéndose con menos disimulo cuanto más se alejaban.  
\- Esta noche duermes en el sofá, Jim... - Le advirtió McCoy despidiéndose camino de la enfermería.  
\- Ya veremos... - Contestó con vehemencia y una traviesa sonrisa.  
  


 


	29. Mu'gel'es.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oscuridad acecha a Spock, le persigue en sus pesadillas. ¿Encontrará alguna puerta para librarse de ella?

**Mu'gel'es**

  
  
                                                                                                    Aquella tarde el capitán Kirk trataba de localizar a su Ingeniero Jefe, el señor Scott. Tenían una avería en la consola de navegación y a Sulu le costaba mantener el rumbo de la nave. Le llamó por el intercomunicador a la sala de máquinas al menos tres veces. El teniente Riley siempre le daba la misma respuesta.  
  
\- El señor Scott no se encuentra aquí, Capitán. Le diré que le necesitan en el puente en cuanto le vea.  
  
        Jim, contrariado, se volvió hacia Uhura preguntándole con la mirada, pero ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta: no tenía idea de dónde podía estar su prometido.  
  
\- Abra un canal de comunicación a toda la nave, teniente.  
        Uhura asintió pulsando unos botones.  
\- Aquí el Capitán Kirk. Sr. Scott preséntese de inmediato en el puente con su caja de herramientas. Es una orden. Hay un fallo en la consola de navegación... - Dijo con su más potente voz de mando. - ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?  
  
        Nyota se apresuró a cerrar la comunicación. Las últimas palabras de su capitán también se habían oído por megafonía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que McCoy apareciese por las puertas del turbo ascensor con una risita burlona.  
  
\- Pues no sé dónde demonios se habrá metido, Jim. No le veo desde el almuerzo y parecía haber estado trabajando en algo manual. Llevaba el uniforme lleno de polvo. Se comió un bocadillo a toda prisa y desapareció. - Dijo apoyando su mano en el respaldo de la silla de su capitán.  
  
        Jim miró a Uhura con gesto de reproche. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonrió.  
  
\- Culpa mía, teniente. Debí hacerle la seña para cortar. - Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
        Tras unos minutos el Jefe de Ingenieros entró en el puente pidiendo disculpas. Seguía con el uniforme manchado de polvo y las manos sucias. Traía su caja de herramientas consigo y directamente se tiró al suelo a los pies de Sulu, quien tuvo que apartarse de un salto.  
  
\- ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el día, Scotty?  
\- He estado ocupado con unas reparaciones en la estructura de la nave, señor. - Se excusó sin aclarar nada.  
\- Está bien, me conformo con que solucione este problema. No puedo tener a mi piloto recalibrando el rumbo cada tres minutos... - Respondió Jim sin querer ahondar más en el asunto.  
  
        Scott desatornilló el panel de la consola y se metió debajo. Saltaron unas chispas, se escuchó el sonido del soldador, unas piezas rodaron por el suelo y un par de cables y fusibles fueron prestamente sustituidos. Luego volvió a atornillar el panel y levantándose indicó a Sulu que se sentara en su puesto.  
\- ¡Arreglado! - Exclamó el ingeniero. No había tardado más que unos minutos.  
  
        El piloto asintió con gesto de aprobación, indicando al capitán que todo volvía a ir como la seda. Jim levantó las cejas y suspiró.  
\- Señor Scott, cuando intente localizarle espero que responda con prontitud, ¿entiende?  
\- Sí, capitán. No se volverá a repetir. - Dijo el escocés bajando la mirada.  
      
        Recogió sus herramientas y las piezas sustituidas guardándolas en su caja roja. Luego,  asegurándose de que el capitán no se diese cuenta, hizo una seña a Spock para que le acompañara. Él se acercó y junto al ascensor Scott le susurró algo al oído. Spock levantó su ceja izquierda, parecía sorprendido. Salió del puente con el ingeniero y bajo la atenta mirada de Nyota que se moría de curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría tramando su prometido?  
  
  
  
                                    Después de cenar Jim propuso una partida de ajedrez a Spock, invitando a su amigo Bones y sugiriéndole que fuese acompañado por alguna botella con uno de sus misteriosos licores medicinales.  
\- Lo siento, Jim. Tengo un compromiso con Christine esta noche. - Dijo despidiéndose sin más.  
\- Bueno, Spock. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Jugamos?  
\- Estoy muy cansado, la verdad es que quiero irme a la cama.  
  
        Jim no sabía bien cómo interpretar aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o era una especie de clave para referirse al sexo? Intentó leer su mente pero no pudo, Spock no le permitía entrar. Frunció el ceño enojado, como un niño al que le niegan un capricho. Pero lo que de verdad le molestaba es que él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo: su esposo siempre podía colarse en su cabeza.  
  
        Caminando en silencio el uno junto al otro llegaron a la puerta de su camarote. Bueno, Spock continuó hasta el suyo, justo en la puerta de al lado. Jim le miró sorprendido.  
\- ¿Vas a dormir en tu habitación? - Preguntó incrédulo.  
\- Ya le he dicho que me encuentro muy cansado. Buenas noches, capitán.  
  
        Jim volvió a enfurruñarse. ¿Seguía Spock enfadado por haberse metido con sus orejas puntiagudas? Antes de que pudiese preguntar le vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Suspiró y entró a su camarote resignado y solo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a ordenarle dormir con él...  
  
        Se quitó las botas y las lanzó rabioso contra la pared que compartían sus dormitorios. Esperó que el ruido al menos molestara a su estúpido marido. De pronto algo se movió junto al armario. Entre la cama y la estantería se abrió una entrada secreta... y Spock, riendo, la atravesó.  
  
\- Buenas noches, esposo mío.  
\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo hay una puerta oculta entre nuestros camarotes? - Dijo sin salir de su asombro.  
\- Desde que al Ingeniero Scott se le ocurrió esta mañana hacer una pequeña reforma en la estructura de la nave... - Explicó al tiempo que se acercaba para abrazarle y darle un beso.  
\- Y yo le he llamado la atención... mmm, tendré que disculparme con él... y darle las gracias... mmm... este favor nos facilitará mucho las cosas... - Decía Jim entre roces y suaves mordiscos con los labios de su amado.  
\- Pretendía ser una sorpresa. Esta tarde me enseñó el mecanismo. Ven... te lo mostraré.  
  
        Tomó de la mano a su t'hy'la y le indicó cómo la puerta se accionaba pulsando un botón oculto en la estantería.  
\- Ya nadie sospechará si me ve entrar o salir de tus aposentos a horas intempestivas.  
\- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo... - Musitó Jim con la mirada baja.  
        Spock levantó su ceja, no comprendía el motivo.  
\- Por cómo me metí contigo dando a entender que pareces un diablillo...  
\- Sé bien que te encantan mis orejas por tu forma de acariciarlas cuando hacemos el amor.  
\- Si me dejas, te lo demuestro ahora mismo... - Dijo Jim empezando a quitarle el uniforme y tumbándole en la cama.  
  
        Besaba su cuello, le acariciaba la punta de sus orejas con los dedos y restregaba su miembro, cada vez más erecto, contra el de su esposo. Esta vez él se quedó encima, lamiendo su tórax, rozando con su lengua cada tramo de piel hasta observar cómo la excitación de Spock se incrementaba haciendo que sus testículos ascendieran y la piel de su escroto se tornase verdosa por la acumulación sanguínea.  
  
        Separó las piernas ante el peso del otro. Jim la tenía totalmente firme y, después de haber lamido la zona que ocultaban las nalgas de su marido, introdujo su miembro dentro de él. Spock se tensionó al principio, sintiendo el dolor de la penetración que poco a poco fue reemplazado por oleadas de placer que le inundaban el cerebro. Algo de líquido preseminal se derramó por su glande notando el empuje de su sa-telsu dentro de su ser. El roce de su vientre y la vibración tan estimulante que notaba en su interior hicieron el resto. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax se relajó tanto que se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, acariciando el cabello de Jim que reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
  
            Durante el sueño la pesadilla se repitió: la oscuridad llegaba de repente y le arrebataba lo que más amaba sin que pudiese hacer nada. Jim ya no estaba allí, no podía sentir su presencia, no podía contactar con su mente, era como si no existiese. El vacío y el silencio se apoderaban de su alma mientras su maldito corazón seguía empeñándose en latir en su costado. Inútil, inservible sin su esposo, desearía estar muerto. Luego se veía a sí mismo girando en una espiral infinita. Mu'gel'es... *(oscuridad)  
  
        Spock se agitaba cada vez más entre las sábanas, inquieto y asustado. Empezó a murmurar aquella palabra en sus sueños. Jim se despertó y pudo escucharla.  
  
\- Mu'gel'es...  mu'gel'es...  
\- ¡Mi amor, despierta! - Le sacudió con delicadeza.   
        Spock abrió los ojos aún aterrado, pero al ver a Jim a su lado se tranquilizó.  
\- Murmurabas algo en tus sueños, amor. Oscuridad, creo que significa...  
  
        Su marido se limitó a estrecharle con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No podía, no quería hablar de aquel maldito sueño. Ocultó sus pensamientos una vez más.  
\- Has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. Al final voy a tener que ordenarte que hables con Bones, cariño. Es un buen psicólogo, él te ayudará.  
  
        Spock meditó la idea, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el doctor fuera a servirle de ayuda.

 


	30. La enorme caja negra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy intenta ayudar a Spock con su pesadilla, pero tal vez no se trate solamente de un sueño.

** La enorme caja negra **

   
  
                                                                                                                         McCoy escuchaba atentamente el relato de Spock en su despacho. Cuando éste hubo terminado le sirvió una copa de brandy y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le dijo:  
\- Es perfectamente normal sentir miedo de perder a la persona amada. Al menos para un humano.  
\- Pero yo soy vulcano.  
\- Al cincuenta por ciento, Spock. Creo que tu mitad vulcana se está viendo superada por tu amor hacia Jim.  
  
        Spock tomó un trago. No acostumbraba a beber pero haberle abierto sus pensamientos al doctor le había provocado sed.  
\- Entiendo lo que dices. No hace tanto que perdí a mi madre. Y no sólo a ella, a todo mi planeta como bien sabes.  
\- Eso podría haberte traumatizado Spock... la verdad, una experiencia así traumatizaría a cualquiera. Y no olvides que también perdiste una vez a Jim... aunque por suerte no fue algo definitivo.  
\- Y nunca te agradeceré lo bastante que le devolvieras a la vida. - Le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas y estrechándola con afecto. - Sin embargo no tengo pesadillas en las que sueñe que pierdo a mi padre... o a mis amigos – al decir aquello bajó la mirada – por mucho que os aprecie.  
  
        McCoy se soltó de sus manos y se sirvió también de la botella. Mirándole a los ojos brindó con Spock por aquella tácita confesión. En el fondo le tenía estima, a pesar de lo mucho que discutía con él.  
  
\- El amor que sientes por Jim es mayor, más profundo del que hayas podido sentir jamás... ¡Por todos los demonios, Spock! ¡Estamos hablando de tu marido! - Exclamó alzando la voz.  
\- Pero no se trata solamente de la pesadilla...  
\- ¿Cuántas veces la has tenido?  
  
        Spock permaneció un instante en silencio.  
\- Diez veces en la última semana.  
  
        Bones abrió los ojos de par en par.  
\- ¿Diez veces? ¿Y por qué no has venido antes?  
\- Jim me lo aconsejó en repetidas ocasiones, la verdad. Hoy me he despertado temblando y sudando al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de repetir la palabra mu'gel'es, significa oscuridad en mi lengua, aunque ya tenía los ojos abiertos; Jim me ha ordenado como capitán que viniese a verte.  
\- Así que estás aquí obedeciendo órdenes. Bien. Jim ha hecho lo correcto. Antes has dicho que no solamente se trataba de la pesadilla... continúa, por favor.  
  
        McCoy se recostó en su silla esperando oír algo más pero Spock se quedó en silencio, ocultando sus emociones tras su adusta máscara vulcana.  
\- Háblame o encontraré algo que pincharte y con lo que serás incapaz de tener la boca cerrada. – Le amenazó el doctor.  
  
        Spock suspiró y le contó lo que el almirante Kirk le había dicho a Jim.  
\- “De la oscuridad puede surgir la luz y lo imposible puede hacerse realidad...” - Murmuró McCoy frotándose la barbilla.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que pudo querer decir con eso?  
\- ¡Maldita sea Spock! ¡Soy médico, no poeta! Esas palabras han de ser alguna clase de metáfora...  
\- Tal vez, pero puede que si no descubrimos su significado algo malo le pase a Jim.  
  
        El doctor le miró preocupado. O su amigo vulcano tenía razón, cosa que comúnmente ocurría, o simplemente se estaba obsesionando con todo aquello. Ambas opciones eran igual de lamentables.  
\- Lo único que puedo hacer es darte unas pastillas para dormir. Creo que no te las tomarás, así que voy a evitarme el gasto, ¿te parece?  
  
        Spock asintió. Levantándose se disponía a abandonar la enfermería cuando Christine llegó descompuesta.  
\- ¿Es que no han visto la señal de alerta roja? Algo ocurre señor Spock. Le necesitan en el puente.  
  
        McCoy le vio salir a toda prisa camino de su puesto. Dudó en seguirle y enterarse de qué estaba pasando pero prefirió quedarse en su despacho e invitar a su enfermera favorita a una copa de brandy.  
\- Puede que más tarde la necesitemos, querida, y tal vez entonces sea demasiado tarde para tomarla.  
\- Ya, Leonard... Carpe Diem... - Dijo bebiendo de un trago el licor que le quemó por dentro.  
  
  
  
                                        En el puente Sulu, Chekov y Uhura estaban terriblemente ocupados. El piloto tratando de esquivar a una extraña nave que les perseguía; el artillero intentando fijar un blanco sobre aquel objeto que se movía demasiado rápido; la teniente Nyota enviando mensajes de contacto sin recibir respuesta alguna. Jim se agitaba de lado a lado en su silla con nerviosismo. Al ver aparecer a su esposo le señaló el puesto de observación científica y le exigió mentalmente que le explicase qué clase de artefacto era aquel que no cesaba de acercarse al Enterprise.  
  
        Spock ocupó su lugar y trató de averiguar qué estaba pasando. No obtuvo datos coherentes de la computadora; la nave que les acosaba era de origen desconocido. Su fuerza impulsora demasiado sofisticada y extraña para poder comprenderla, no había ningún registro en las bases de datos que pudiera darles una pista. Y no necesitó comunicar todo aquello en voz alta para que Jim se diese por enterado.  
  
\- ¿Tienen intención de atacarnos? - Preguntó a su piloto.  
\- Negativo señor. Al menos de momento. Pero se acercan cada vez más.  
\- Chekov, escudos a máxima potencia. Uhura, amplíe la vista del monitor principal.  
  
        Todos miraron atónitos la pantalla. Ante ellos apareció una nave de forma rectangular, enorme y completamente negra, casi indistinguible del oscuro espacio vacío de estrellas que la rodeaba. No emitía luz alguna por ninguna parte.  
  
\- Mu'gel'es... - Murmuró Spock.  
    Jim reconoció la palabra y se le pusieron los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Piloto, ¿en qué coordenadas nos encontramos? - Preguntó tratando de seguir concentrado.  
\- No sabría decirlo con seguridad, capitán. Al intentar escapar nos hemos acercado demasiado a los límites de la Galaxia.  
\- Ninguna nave ha ido más allá... ¡Sulu, no cruces esos límites pase lo que pase! - Le ordenó exaltado.  
\- No soy capaz de localizar ni una sola emisión de energía de esa nave, Jim... Tampoco puedo explorarla con el escáner, ni siquiera sé si está tripulada. Pero aparenta ser de una Galaxia distinta a la nuestra... - Dijo Spock con menos calma de la habitual.  
  
        Dos guardas entraron al puente y tomaron posiciones siguiendo los protocolos de seguridad para aquellos casos. Uno de ellos era Johnson. Jim les miró y con un gesto ordenó que armaran sus fasers.  
  
        Nyota seguía emitiendo mensajes en todas las lenguas y códigos que conocía esperando contestación, no levantaba la vista de su consola. Spock tenía la cabeza metida en sus aparatos de observación, buscando alguna respuesta. Sulu y Chekov no apartaban los ojos de sus indicadores y de la pantalla. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de aquella nave?  
  
        Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y McCoy apareció para quedarse en silencio junto a los guardas, preparado con su tricorder médico y su maletín. Jim le dirigió una mirada complaciente y se levantó de su asiento. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía permanecer sentado. A la espalda de Sulu y Chekov se movía de un lado a otro con pasos rápidos. Tenía que pensar, tenía que ocurrírsele algo y pronto. Se giró para ver a Uhura ocupada con las comunicaciones y miró a Spock esperando alguna resolución que no llegaba. Fue lo último que vio, la espalda de su marido inclinado sobre sus aparatos científicos: de repente Jim desapareció del puente sin dejar rastro.


	31. Dieciocho minutos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pesadilla de Spock se hace realidad. La oscuridad le ha arrebatado lo que más quiere: a Jim.

** Dieciocho minutos **

  
  
                                                                                             El Capitán había desaparecido de pronto ante sus ojos. El médico se quedó pasmado, estupefacto.  
\- ¡Jim! - Gritó al ver lo sucedido.  
  
        Los guardas estaban boquiabiertos, con sus pistolas fáser en la mano y totalmente impotentes. Todos se giraron a mirar hacia el lugar donde, hasta hace un segundo, estaba su capitán.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Gritó Spock.  
\- Ha sido en un instante, señor. Yo estaba mirándole y he visto cómo una oscuridad le rodeaba por entero y le hacía desaparecer... ¿Usted también lo ha visto, doctor? - Respondió Johnson completamente alterado.  
\- Sí, así ha sido... era... como una bolsa de oscuridad que le envolvió en un segundo y puf... ¡se esfumó!  
  
        A Spock le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que sujetarse a la vacía silla de mando para no caer al suelo. Bones acudió a sostenerle. Estaba pálido, con el rostro mojado por el sudor frío. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía...  
  
\- Mu'gel'es... - Susurró. - ¡Mu'gel'es, mu'gel'es...! - Repetía sin cesar.  
\- ¿Qué diablos dices de mujeres? - McCoy le proporcionó una sonora bofetada, tenía que hacerle reaccionar. - ¡Spock! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ahora usted está al mando! - Utilizó la forma de mayor respeto para dirigirse a él.  
  
        El vulcano seguía en shock, ahora en silencio. Sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de localizar a su t'hy'la con sus pensamientos, pero no hallaba nada... ni el menor rastro. Como si Jim simplemente hubiese dejado de existir. Se llevó la mano al costado y notó los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía bombeando?  
  
\- ¡Salgan del puente! - Ordenó McCoy a los guardas de seguridad. Éstos se miraron el uno al otro dudando si el médico podía hacer algo así.  
\- ¡Obedezcan! - Les increpó Sulu.  
        Los dos hombres desaparecieron tras las puertas del ascensor.  
  
\- Spock... - Le habló Bones en un tono más amable. - Estamos a solas, con tus amigos... Todo irá bien, tranquilízate y asume el mando. Jim te necesita.  
  
        La piel de su rostro empezaba a recobrar el color de un ser vivo. Apoyándose en McCoy se sentó en la silla de capitán. Tragó saliva y miró atónito el monitor principal: aquella enorme caja negra que era la nave desconocida empezaba a alejarse del Enterprise.   
  
\- Sulu... sígala... - Dijo señalando la pantalla. - No la pierda de vista. – Ordenó al piloto.  
\- Lo intento, Spock, pero se desplaza a más velocidad de la que podemos alcanzar.  
  
        El vulcano pulsó el intercomunicador del brazo de la silla.  
\- Sala de máquinas, aquí el comandante Spock. Aumenten al máximo la velocidad de curvatura.  
\- Sí señor, le daré todo lo que pueda... - Respondió Scott al otro lado. Seguramente ya debía saber que Jim había desaparecido.  
  
  
        El silencio en su mente le aterraba. ¿Por qué no podía sentir a Jim? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a Uhura y negó con la cabeza. Ella lo entendió.  
  
\- Estará bien, Spock... - Trató de consolarlo.  
\- No lo sé, Nyota. Ni siquiera puedo percibirle... menos aún captar un pensamiento.  
\- ¿Te refieres a vuestro vínculo telepático? - Le preguntó Bones.  
\- Leonard... no sé si sigue vivo, no puedo sentirle... - Su voz se quebró, los ojos inundados en lágrimas.  
\- No te rindas... él no lo haría. - Dijo McCoy agarrándole con fuerza el hombro izquierdo.  
        Spock asintió. No debía perder el control... ni la esperanza.  
  
\- Tenemos velocidad warp nueve, Spock. ¡Les alcanzaremos! - Exclamó Sulu afanándose ahora en perseguir aquella extraña nave.  
        El primer oficial se levantó de la silla y corrió a su puesto de observación científica. Comprobó disgustado que de seguir aquella ruta con aquella velocidad no tardarían en salirse de la Galaxia.  
  
\- ¡Detenga la nave, Sulu! - Gritó de repente.  
\- Pero señor... ya casi les tengo a tiro... - Protestó Chekov.  
\- ¿Está loco? ¿Disparar a la nave? ¡Chekov, Jim probablemente esté allí dentro! - Gritó McCoy.  
\- Podría inutilissar sus motores...  
\- ¿Y dónde ha visto usted esos motores, alférez? - Inquirió Spock con más calma, acercándose hasta estar a su espalda y acariciar su cuello con temblorosas manos. – Nada de disparos Pavel. Y Sulu, le he ordenado que abandone la persecución... ¡Ahora mismo, teniente!  
\- Pero señor... - Sulu se resistía a cumplir semejante orden.  
  
        Spock le tomó por el hombro e inclinándose sobre él pulsó los botones de la consola de navegación para bajar la velocidad.  
\- Hikaru, ¿qué ves ahí delante?  
\- Nada Spock... no hay estrellas, solamente oscuridad.  
\- Exacto. Estamos frente al límite de nuestra Galaxia... recuerda la orden de Jim: no cruces esos límites...  
\- …pase lo que pase. - Terminó la frase Sulu deteniendo por completo la nave.  
  
        Spock regresó a la silla de mando dejándose caer sobre ella derrotado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada... salvo concentrarse en recuperar el vínculo con su sa-telsu. Colocó sus manos unidas por las palmas frente a su cara, las puntas de los dedos a la altura del puente de su nariz, los pulgares rozándole la boca. Cerró los ojos e intentó entrar en trance. En el puente se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Reconocieron el esfuerzo de Spock por conectar con la mente del capitán y, pacientemente, esperaron que tuviera éxito.  
  
        Los minutos pasaban. En el monitor central ya no se podía distinguir la nave del espacio que la circundaba: todo era una negrura absoluta, la total oscuridad.  
  
        Primero sintió que su corazón sí tenía razón al seguir latiendo: Jim estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, simplemente lo supo, tuvo esa certeza. Eso le hizo respirar aún más despacio, lentamente, hasta que el ritmo se hizo casi inadvertido para el doctor que no dejaba de observarle. En realidad todos le miraban, pero Spock lo ignoró. Tenía que captar el pensamiento de su esposo...  
  
\- _Jim... ¡Jim!_ \- Le llamó una y otra vez hasta que al fin obtuvo respuesta.  
\- _¡Spock...!_  
        Su voz resonó clara en su mente. ¡Allí estaba! Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo que delató ante sus amigos que había alcanzado el vínculo.  
  
        McCoy comprobó con su tricorder que las constantes vitales del primer oficial, aunque bajas, estaban dentro de la normalidad. Entonces recordó algo y se dirigió a Uhura casi de un salto.  
\- Nyota... marca ese número habitual de Nuevo Vulcano. Creo que el almirante Kirk podría echarnos una mano con esto.  
        Ella asintió y se puso manos a la obra, contenta de poder hacer algo más que esperar.  
  
        Sulu y Chekov observaban a Spock. Seguía en trance, pero ahora parecía estar teniendo una conversación con su esposo. Pequeños tics faciales y algún que otro espasmo lo daban a entender.  
  
 _\- Mi T'hy'la... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ti?_  
 _\- Spock... ¿por qué has tardado tanto?_  
 _\- Jim... ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ves?_  
 _\- Nada, Spock... ¡Aquí no hay nada! Oscuridad por todas partes, sólo eso..._  
 _\- Jim... esposo mío... ¿no puedes escapar? ¿Estás atrapado por algo?_  
 _\- Spock... no siento nada... no hay nada aquí, solamente oscuridad... ¡Oh, mi amor, mi vida... ojalá estuvieras a mi lado...!_  
  
        Uhura recibió respuesta de Nuevo Vulcano y llamó en un susurro al doctor McCoy. Sulu y Chekov de pronto gritaron al unísono:  
\- Niet! / ¡Spock!  
\- ¡Qué demonios! - Exclamó McCoy.  
  
        Spock había desaparecido también... No había rastro de él.  
\- Estaba ahí sentado, concentrado... y de golpe una sombra se cernió sobre él y se lo llevó. - Describió Sulu. Pavel estaba demasiado asustado para pronunciar palabra.  
  
        Al oído de Nyota resonaba la voz del viejo Almirante Kirk.  
\- ¿Uhura? ¿Es usted? ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Algún problema?  
  
        McCoy tomó el auricular de la oreja de la teniente y se lo colocó. En pocas palabras le explicó la situación al almirante.  
\- Comprendo. Tranquilo, Bones... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Jim desapareció del puente?  
  
        McCoy se lo preguntó a Sulu. Tras consultar sus paneles respondió que nueve minutos.  
\- Nueve minutos, almirante. Nueve minutos entre la desaparición de Jim y la de Spock.  
\- Bien Bones, esperen nueve minutos más y les tendrán a ambos de vuelta. Y tranquilos, estarán bien. No crucen el límite de la Galaxia, no traten de entender qué está pasando. Les aseguro que nada malo les va a ocurrir a esos dos... ah, y que alguien lleve una manta al puente. Ahora tengo que dejarte Bones. Spock me está preguntando con quién hablo... ¡Sí, ya sé cariño, pero si no les he contado nada...!  
  
        La comunicación se cortó. McCoy le devolvió el pinganillo a Uhura completamente alucinado.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho? - Preguntó la teniente.  
\- Que esperemos, volverán sanos y salvos en nueve minutos.  
\- Hace dos que desapareció Spock. - Dijo Sulu tras consultar sus indicadores.  
\- Oh, y que traigamos una manta... Llamaré a Christine.  
  
        El doctor usó el comunicador de la silla de mando para hablar con la enfermería. Pidió a Chapel que subiera una manta al puente y que no hiciese preguntas. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, era Scott. Parecía bastante irritado.  
\- ¿Me piden más velocidad para detener la nave casi en seco? Eso no es bueno para los motores... tendré que pasar horas recalibrándolos...  
  
        Viendo las caras de sus compañeros y la ausencia de Spock preguntó a su prometida qué estaba pasando. Uhura le contó que Spock ordenó detener la nave antes de salir de la Galaxia, algo que Scott consideró razonable, y cómo más tarde, tras entrar aparentemente en contacto telepático con Jim, desapareció del mismo modo que había hecho el capitán.  
  
        El turbo ascensor se abrió de nuevo y entró la enfermera Chapel con una gran manta doblada sobre los brazos.  
\- ¿Para qué es esto, Leonard? ¿Y dónde están el capitán y el señor Spock?  
\- Te dije que nada de preguntas. – Respondió McCoy tomando la manta y extendiéndola entre sus manos, preparándose para no sabía bien qué.  
\- Faltan dos minutos, doctor. - Advirtió Sulu.  
\- ¿Dos minutos? ¿Para qué? - Repitió el ingeniero con cara de no entender nada.  
\- Hemos llamado al Almirante Kirk... - Le aclaró Uhura. - Nos dijo que Spock y Jim volverían a aparecer sin más en el puente.  
\- Pero... ¿y la manta? - Insistió Christine.  
\- Un minuto... - Anunció Sulu. E inició una cuenta atrás.  
  
        Con cada número que pronunciaba la tensión crecía entre ellos. Chekov sudaba copiosamente, McCoy apretaba la manta y sus nudillos ya estaban blancos. Nyota se puso en pie y se abrazó a Montgomery con todas sus fuerzas. En la cara del escocés una sonrisa nerviosa se había quedado congelada. Solamente Christine parecía estar tranquila: si el almirante había dicho que Jim y Spock volverían no tenían nada que temer.  
\- Tres, dos... uno... - Terminó Sulu.  
  
  
  
                Sobre el frío suelo del puente, entre los puestos de navegación y comunicaciones, aparecieron súbitamente los cuerpos de sus amigos. Estaban desnudos y sudorosos. Spock sobre el capitán que le envolvía las caderas con las piernas, fundidos en un abrazo, completamente entrelazados. Bones comprendió de inmediato para qué era la manta y sin dudarlo se la echó por encima cubriendo su desnudez. No podían hablar, jadeaban sin aliento, como si acabasen de tener un orgasmo.

 


	32. Imposible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock está muy preocupado. Después de la oscuridad algo imposible se hará realidad.

** Imposible **

  
  
                                                                                              Pavel masticaba su filete de ternera sin muchas ganas, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Nyota le observaba en silencio, al igual que Sulu. El resto del personal en el comedor se comportaba con normalidad. Podían oír sus voces a su alrededor, sus risas, los ruidos de los cubiertos y las sillas, como un día cualquiera: ignoraban los detalles sobre el incidente con la nave oscura. El informe oficial, redactado por el señor Scott, se reducía a mencionar los hechos ordenados cronológicamente: la persecución de la extraña nave, la desaparición del capitán, la de Spock, y cómo ambos regresaron sanos y salvos a bordo sin saber dónde habían estado. La Flota no tenía por qué saber nada más: un desafortunado encuentro con una nave del exterior de la Galaxia.  
  
        Christine Chapel se sentó a la mesa junto a Uhura. En su bandeja traía unas piezas de fruta y una gran taza té.  
\- ¿Cómo están? - Preguntó en voz queda la teniente.  
        La enfermera bebió un sorbo arqueando las cejas.  
\- Descansando. Para ellos pasaron días, tal vez meses... No lo saben con seguridad. Esperamos el resultado de los análisis, en el laboratorio andan algo lentos.  
\- ¿Y McCoy? - Dijo Sulu quitándole una manzana.  
\- No se ha separado de su lado ni un momento, de hecho acabo de llevarle el almuerzo a la enfermería.  
\- ¿Es que nadie va dessirlo...? - Escupió Pavel irritado.  
  
        Sus amigos le miraron con sorpresa.  
\- ¿Decir qué, alférez? - Le respondió Uhura tratando de calmar aquel arrebato.   
\- Nos persigue una nave desconossida, nos lleva hasta el mismo borde de la Galaxia, el capitán y el señor Spock desaparessen sin más del puente y cuando vuelven estaban... ellos estaban... - Su cara se había vuelto tan roja como la manzana que mordía Sulu.  
\- Pavel, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente? -  Le dijo Christine con su voz más dulce.  
        El chico negó con la cabeza varias veces, como si con cada sacudida intentase ordenar sus ideas.  
\- No sabemos lo que pasó en esos dieciocho minutos, Chekov. En todo caso es asunto de Kirk y Spock. - Le dijo serio su compañero. - Pero si lo que tienes es miedo... tal vez no debiste alistarte, pequeño genio. - Añadió.  
  
        Pavel miró a Sulu sintiendo vergüenza. Tenía razón: estaba asustado, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. En los ojos de Christine y en los de Nyota encontró comprensión.  
\- Lo siento. Tienes rassón, Sulu.  
        Recogió su bandeja y se marchó cabizbajo del comedor.  
\- Sólo tiene dieciocho años, Sulu. No seas tan duro con él. - Le rogó la enfermera.  
  
  
  
                        En la enfermería Spock, tumbado en su cama, miraba dormir a su esposo en la de al lado. El doctor terminaba su almuerzo en el despacho contiguo, aunque con la puerta abierta no les quitaba ojo de encima. Dejó su pescado sobre la mesa y se acercó corriendo al primer oficial en cuanto vio que hacía por levantarse.  
\- Quieto ahí, Spock... Aún no he dicho que puedas moverte.  
  
        Spock solamente había intentado incorporarse para arropar mejor a Jim que dormía con la espalda al aire.  
\- Le gusta sentir la sábana pegada a su cuello, doctor. - Le dijo con una voz débil señalando a su marido.  
  
        Bones tapó hasta los hombros a su amigo sin despertarlo. Al volverse vio que Spock cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.  
\- Siento lo de las camas separadas... pero esto es una enfermería, no un motel. Cuando tenga los resultados de los análisis, si todo está bien, podréis volver a vuestro camarote. - Dijo el doctor refiriéndose al de Jim. Sabía perfectamente lo de la cama de matrimonio y la puerta secreta que comunicaba sus dependencias.  
  
        Regresaba a su pescado cuando sonó el intercomunicador de su mesa.  
\- Doctor McCoy... será mejor que baje al laboratorio. Hay algo extraño en los resultados de la analítica que ordenó.  
\- Iré enseguida. - Contestó.  
  
        Antes de salir encargó a un enfermero que vigilase a sus amigos, ahora durmiendo los dos, y le insistió en que no les permitiera, bajo ninguna circunstancia, levantarse de la cama. Echó un vistazo a su pescado a medio acabar y se encogió de hombros... de todos modos ya debía estar frío.  
  
  
                McCoy parecía tan extrañado leyendo aquel informe como si estuviese escrito en klingon.  
\- No puede ser, técnico Stewart. Simplemente no puede ser... - Decía una y otra vez confundido. - Repitan los análisis.  
\- Lo hemos hecho doctor. Cinco veces. Y antes de que me pregunte por el estado de los aparatos le diré que los hice comprobar por mantenimiento e incluso los sustituí yo mismo por unos nuevos. Lo que está leyendo es lo que hay en la sangre del capitán.  
  
        McCoy negó con la cabeza. Aquello era literalmente imposible. Volvió a leer la tablet que le había dado el técnico de laboratorio. Tardó un momento antes de preguntar quién más sabía aquello.  
\- Solamente yo, doctor. Aunque mi ayudante sospecha al menos que he encontrado algo extraño, por la cantidad de vueltas que le he obligado a dar y las veces que he repetido las pruebas.  
\- Bien, Stewart. Considere esta información como estrictamente confidencial, ¿entendido? - Y alzando un dedo índice amenazador siguió. - Le aseguro que si hay alguna filtración le enviaré yo mismo al planeta más oscuro, lejano y gélido de toda la Galaxia.  
\- Tiene mi palabra de que nada de esto se sabrá... pero doctor, en unos meses será algo evidente ¿no cree?  
\- ¡Oh, cállese...! No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser, es imposible... - Decía sin cesar saliendo del laboratorio y camino de la enfermería con la tablet en la mano.  
  
  
  
                    Spock se extrañó cuando McCoy le dijo que saliese de la cama y entrase a su despacho. Jim aún dormía, en realidad no se había despertado más que unos segundos para caer rendido de nuevo después de regalarle una sonrisa a su esposo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, doctor?  
\- Cierra la puerta y siéntate.  
  
        Spock obedeció. Le inquietaba la expresión seria de McCoy, ¿los resultados de los análisis de Jim no eran buenos?   
\- Tú estás bien, Spock. Tus análisis han sido totalmente normales. Puede que por tu fisonomía vulcana, o porque estuviste expuesto a lo que fuera aquello durante menos tiempo... pero Jim... - Su voz sonaba demasiado formal.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? - Dijo posando la palma de su mano sobre la mesa, forzándose a abrirla para no dar un puñetazo.  
\- Spock, sus resultados... - No tenía ni idea de cómo decir aquello, así que le entregó sin más la tablet. Sabía que con sus conocimientos científicos comprendería perfectamente la situación.  
  
        Spock la tomó ansioso entre las manos y leyó con avidez. Llegado a un punto levantó ambas cejas totalmente asombrado.  
\- ¿Gonadotropina coriónica humana (hCG) con presencia en sangre de 1500 mIU/ml...? - Leyó en voz alta sorprendido.  
\- Tranquilo, se han hecho otras pruebas, queda completamente descartado el cáncer testicular...  
\- Pero... doctor... ¿está seguro?  
\- Spock, estoy tan alucinado como tú. Y te aseguro que no les pasa nada malo a sus pelotas... esto es... bueno, ya sabes. - Seguía sin poder decirlo.  
\- Esa hormona es femenina, unos niveles tan altos solamente pueden indicar... - A Spock también le era difícil terminar la frase.  
\- Lo sé... es imposible. Pero te aseguro que no se ha cometido ningún error.  
  
         _Imposible_ , pensó Spock. Y recordó las palabras del Almirante Kirk: “ _De la oscuridad  más profunda puede surgir la luz más cálida y brillante. Es algo imposible... pero en ocasiones lo imposible se hace realidad_.”  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Leonard?  
\- Más pruebas, por supuesto... Ayúdame, le haremos una ecografía. Si hay un bebé ahí dentro, Spock, nadie más debe saberlo.  
  
  



	33. Sudef-wak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Jim... ¿estaba embarazado? Fuera como fuese tiempos difíciles se avecinaban para el pobre Spock.

** Sudef-wak **

  
                                                                                    A puerta cerrada Spock y McCoy prepararon lo necesario para hacerle la ecografía a Jim. Él no entendía nada de lo que estaban haciendo pero reconoció el misterio con el que actuaban.  
  
\- ¿Bones? ¿Qué tengo?... - No obtuvo más respuesta que una mirada de preocupación.  
  
        Giró la cabeza para observar los indicadores del panel de vigilancia médica sobre su cama. Todo parecía normal, bueno el pulso se le estaba alterando, se aceleraba, pero era lógico viendo a su amigo y a su marido revolotear a su alrededor colocando máquinas y pantallas.  
  
\- _Spock..._ \- Intentó entrar en su mente pero se topó con ese velo que se lo impedía y que tanto detestaba. - ¡Spock! - Le gritó enojado.  
\- Cálmate, Jim. No te conviene disgustarte en tu estado... - El médico se mordió el labio, ¿de verdad se le habían escapado esas palabras? - Además, si no interrumpes, terminaremos enseguida. Ahora túmbate y relájate.  
\- Doctor, el tricorder no refleja... - Spock le enseñó la pantalla del zumbante aparato.  
\- Lo sé, lo comprobé antes... ¿Por qué crees que vamos a hacer la eco? Necesito ver lo que hay ahí dentro.  
\- ¡Vale, Bones! ¡Ahora sí me has puesto nervioso! - Dijo Jim agitándose en la camilla.  
\- Tranquilo, T'hy'la... - Spock le tomó la mano entre las suyas.  
\- ¿Tranquilo? ¿Calmarme? - Chilló soltándole la mano con desdén. - Hay algo que no se muestra en el tricorder y queréis mirarme con ultrasonidos por dentro... ¡Y tú, vulcano idiota, no me dejas entrar ahí! – Señaló la cabeza de Spock mientras gritaba. - ¡Es evidente que tengo algo raro!  
  
        Bones miró a Spock y a su amigo con una mueca de dolor en la cara.  
\- Terminemos con la prueba, Spock. Debemos estar seguros.  
\- ¡Oh, mierda...! ¿Voy a morirme otra vez? - Se quejó el capitán.  
\- No, t'hy'la... Lo que tienes puede que sea... extraño, pero no tiene por qué matarte.  
  
        McCoy levantó el pijama de Jim dejando su abdomen al descubierto. Unos músculos tonificados y marcados de los que Spock no apartaba la vista. Con un movimiento rápido, sabiendo que tendría que escuchar a su amigo quejarse, le untó el vientre con un gel frío.  
\- ¡Ah... está helado!  
\- Spock, el monitor... - Indicó el médico.  
\- Conectado doctor. Veamos...  
  
        Los dos contemplaban fijamente la pantalla mientras McCoy pasaba el pequeño transductor una y otra vez por la barriga del capitán.  
\- No se ve nada anormal, doctor... - Dijo al fin Spock. - Claro que yo no soy el médico.  
  
        McCoy apagó el aparato, ahora sí que estaba pasmado.  
\- Efectivamente, Spock. No hay nada ahí dentro, sin embargo la presencia de la hormona en su sangre...  
\- ¿Cáncer? - Dudó el vulcano afligido.  
\- ¿Qué? - Gritó Jim.  
\- ¡No, ni hablar...! Ya me he asegurado de eso, Spock. Tranquilo Jim, no tienes cáncer.  
\- Pero... ¿entonces? - Spock volvió a tomar la mano de su esposo entre las suyas. Ahora no hubo rechazo.  
  
        El doctor McCoy se rascaba la cabeza caminando nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Repasó mentalmente todas las pruebas, los resultados de la analítica, las opciones posibles. Finalmente se detuvo frente a ambos y les dio su diagnóstico.  
\- Debe tratarse de un embarazo psicológico.  
  
        Jim se echó a reír a carcajadas. Era la peor broma que su amigo le había gastado desde que aquella vez en la academia le afeitara las cejas mientras dormía.  
  
\- T'hy'la... - Spock estaba totalmente serio, - ...en tu sangre hay una hormona femenina, la que hace posible detectar el embarazo en una mujer.  
\- Pero yo no estoy embarazado...  
\- ¿Me has oído decir la palabra “psicológico”?  
\- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Me encuentro perfectamente bien, Bones! No le pasa nada ni a mi vientre ni a mi cabeza.  
  
        Jim se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir por su propio pie de la enfermería.  
\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Jim? No te he dado el alta todavía.  
  
        El capitán se quitó el pijama y, totalmente desnudo, buscó un uniforme que ponerse. Olvidó que había llegado allí sin nada encima y su ropa estaría en su camarote.  
\- Spock, tráeme un uniforme.  
\- ¡Pero Jim...! - Protestó McCoy enérgico.  
\- ¡Ya he tenido bastante, doctor! Me encuentro bien, es lo que dicen los indicadores del monitor. Si lo único raro es esa dichosa hormona y ya has comprobado que no tengo ningún bollo en el horno, voy a volver a mis obligaciones como Capitán de esta nave. - Sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
\- Al menos ponte el pijama... No querrás que el resto de la tripulación te vea así, ¿no? Algunos hemos tenido suficiente con lo que vimos en el puente...  
  
        Jim se ruborizó al recordar cómo él y Spock habían vuelto a bordo con las señales visibles del orgasmo recién experimentado. Se volvió a poner el pijama y salió todo lo dignamente que pudo de la enfermería.  
\- Debemos considerar la posibilidad de que, tras lo ocurrido en la nave oscura, nuestras mentes se hayan visto afectadas de alguna forma. Te ruego disculpes a mi esposo, Leonard. - Spock bajó la mirada y salió tras el capitán camino de su camarote.  
  
        McCoy se quedó a solas, pensativo, rascándose la cabeza se apoyó en la mesa de su despacho. El plato de pescado a medio comer seguía allí. Hambriento, se lo terminó en unos bocados. Estaba realmente helado. De repente su intercomunicador silbó.  
\- Aquí McCoy, adelante... - Dijo con tono de fastidio.  
\- ¡Doctor! ¡A prisa! ¡Jim se ha desmayado! - La voz de Spock sonaba desesperada.  
  
            Ni siquiera respondió. Salió disparado hacia la cubierta C, corriendo como un loco por los pasillos. Se cruzó con Christine llegando al área de los dormitorios de los oficiales. Sin decir una palabra ella le siguió.  
\- ¡Doctor! - Llamó Spock cuando le escuchó acercarse a la puerta.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- No lo sé, cuando llegué le encontré algo mareado, pero dijo que no era nada. Mientras le buscaba unos pantalones en el armario... estábamos hablando y le oí caer al suelo. Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza.  
  
        El tricorder zumbaba a su alrededor desde hacía rato. La enfermera Chapel comprobó que no había ninguna herida sangrante. De pronto Jim abrió los ojos.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Quién ha comido pescado? - Dijo con la cara pálida como el papel.  
  
        Se llevó las manos a la boca como reprimiendo la náusea. Christine estuvo rápida y le acercó la papelera. El capitán vomitó con fuertes arcadas.  
\- ¡Típico! - Exclamó McCoy. - Me temo que es un síntoma más de lo que te he diagnosticado...  
\- ¡Oh, cállate, maldito brujo...! - Renegó Jim sin soltar la papelera. - No me pasa nada, Bones... y mucho menos un embarazo psicológico.  
  
            Christine Chapel abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. Luego acarició la espalda de su capitán mientras éste vomitaba un par de veces más.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Leonard? - Preguntó angustiado Spock.  
\- Nada, aguantar... y créeme que te va a tocar la peor parte, amigo. ¡Tendrá todos los síntomas de un embarazo!  
\- ¿Sudef-wak? ¿Una gestación? ¿Éso es lo quiere decir “tener un bollo en el horno”? - Spock estaba lleno de dudas, terriblemente preocupado por su esposo.  
\- ¡Espero que no le dure tanto! Debemos poder ayudarle a superar esto. Es un problema psicológico, nada más... De momento tendrás que asumir el mando de la nave... - Observó por el rabillo del ojo que Jim iba a protestar furioso. – Sí, Jim. Como Oficial Médico Jefe te relevo del mando del Enterprise, no estás en condiciones psicológicas normales. - Atajó radicalmente.  
  
        Con un gesto indicó a su enfermera que le acompañase. Saliendo del camarote del capitán se dirigió al vulcano en voz baja.  
\- Spock, hazle descansar, mañana hablaremos.  
\- Sí doctor, lo intentaré.  
\- Aplícale tu pinza vulcaniana si hace falta, pero que no salga de aquí.  
  


 


	34. Terapia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Jim siguiera con su embarazo psicológico McCoy le consideraría inhabilitado para el mando del Enterprise. La terapia era la única solución.

** Terapia **

 

  
  
                                                                                  Spock estaba al mando del Enterprise desde que el doctor McCoy relevara al capitán. Habían pasado ya seis semanas y la terapia no daba resultados; Jim continuaba experimentando su falso embarazo.  
  
        Los análisis periódicos a los que Bones le sometía seguían ofreciendo datos sorprendentes: gonadotropina coriónica humana, alto nivel de estrógenos y progesterona, incluso encontró lactógeno placentario en su último estudio. Ni el tricorder ni los ultrasonidos mostraban que un feto se estuviese desarrollando en su interior, sin embargo Jim sufría de nauseas matutinas y bruscos cambios de humor debido a la revolución hormonal en su sangre.  
  
        Cada tarde, frente a una taza de café, McCoy le sometía a infinidad de preguntas y con paciencia intentaba comprender por qué Jim somatizaba un embarazo ficticio.  
\- Bones, me aburro soberanamente. ¿Cuándo vas a darme el alta? Estoy bien...  
\- No lo estás Jim. ¿Vuelvo a leerte los resultados?  
\- Lo que está claro es que así no vamos a ninguna parte. Ya te he contado toda mi maldita vida, sabes detalles que ni siquiera Spock conoce, o eso creo... No, seguro que los conoce. Cuando tuvimos nuestra fusión mental después de la boda vimos todos nuestros demonios internos...  
  
        Jim se quedó pensativo un rato, recostado en la silla frente a su amigo. McCoy bebía café y le observaba en silencio.  
\- Podrías dejarme intentar la hipnosis... - Le propuso el médico una vez más.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea.  
\- Lo que hace que tengas estos síntomas está encerrado en tu subconsciente. Y no puedo llegar ahí simplemente hablando, es evidente. Llevamos más de un mes de terapia y como bien has dicho no llegamos a ninguna parte.  
\- Pero es que Spock ya se ha metido en mi subconsciente, Bones... Lo hace casi cada día. Si mi marido no es capaz de encontrar una explicación dentro de mi cabeza ¿qué te hace pensar que tú podrías hacerlo?  
  
        McCoy se levantó y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta quedar detrás de él. Poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros le contestó con total convicción.  
\- Que yo no estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
        Jim giró la cabeza hasta clavar sus azules ojos en los de su amigo. Torciendo la sonrisa le preguntó.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Le dijo con una mirada sensual.  
\- ¡Oh, vete a la mierda! - Exclamó apartando las manos de su amigo.  
      
        Los dos se echaron a reír con fuertes carcajadas.  
\- Está bien, hagámoslo. Hipnotízame si eso hace que me devuelvas el mando de mi nave. - Se resignó.  
  
  
  
                            Jim revivió la oscuridad total, el silencio y la soledad que sintió cuando la nave oscura le raptó del puente. No había allí ni un punto de referencia, aquello era la nada más absoluta. El tiempo no existía. Le pareció que habían pasado meses hasta que al fin escuchó la voz de Spock en su cabeza llamándole... Luego él apareció a su lado. Primero percibió el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndole; después, poco a poco, pudo verle la cara. Era algo inexplicable, pues no había luz allí dentro, sin embargo le veía: sus ojos negros profundos y tristes mirándole fijamente, su nariz, su flequillo... sus orejas que empezó a acariciar, su boca que comenzó a besar. Se sintió bien, sumido en una eterna noche entre los brazos de Spock. Sin saber cómo se fueron desnudando el uno al otro. La excitación y el deseo se apoderaron de ellos. Hicieron el amor rodeados de la nada. Su unión, su vínculo, su pasión, eran lo único que existía allí. Aquello duró años, siglos... eones. Nada más alcanzar el clímax se vieron a sí mismos sobre el suelo del puente del Enterprise. La luz cegaba sus ojos y notaron el peso de una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos.  
  
\- Despierta Jim, ¡vuelve! - La voz de Bones le trajo de vuelta al presente.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Te rindes? Ya te dije que no podrías hipnotizarme...  
\- Acabo de hacerlo, idiota. - Le contestó releyendo las notas que había tomado.  
\- Si empiezo a cacarear como una gallina te cortaré las pelotas.  
\- Lo que me has contado es muy interesante. - Dijo obviando la broma.  
\- ¿De qué te he hablado? No recuerdo nada... - Jim se frotaba la cabeza incrédulo.  
  
        El médico le miraba con reserva. Dejó sus notas y se levantó para pasear por el despacho mientras hablaba.  
\- Estuviste exactamente dieciocho minutos en la nave oscura, pero te parecieron una eternidad. Cuando hablé con Spock de esa experiencia me contó lo mismo. Él solamente estuvo nueve minutos y también perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando volvisteis estabais extenuados, debilitados... Tuve que meteros suero, vitaminas y sales minerales para que os repusierais; dormisteis durante un día entero... Bueno, tú casi dos días.  
\- ¡Imagina lo agotador que puede ser pasar una eternidad follando! - Dijo riendo.  
\- Pero Spock me dijo que no había sentido que el deseo de... de... - Titubeó, no sabía qué palabra utilizar. Sus modales sureños no aprobaban el lenguaje de su amigo.  
\- ¿Follar? - Repitió divertido, sabiendo cuánto incomodaba aquello al médico.  
\- Dijo que no había salido de él... ni de ti. Me contó que “algo” os había impelido a eso.  
\- ¿Impelido? - Preguntó Jim con una mueca en la cara, como si considerase la palabra demasiado cursi.  
\- Tú has usado otra expresión... pero viene a ser lo mismo. - Revisó sus notas de nuevo. - “La excitación y el deseo se apoderaron de vosotros...”  
\- Bones, ¿yo he dicho eso?  
\- ¿Cómo lo recuerdas? - Le preguntó volviendo a sentarse para mirar a los ojos a Jim.   
\- No sé... en cierta manera fue... sí, algo nos impulsó a hacerlo. - Reconoció.  
  
        McCoy dio una fuerte palmada sobre la mesa.  
\- ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es...! - Gritó.  
\- ¿Qué has descubierto? - Preguntó sobresaltado.  
  
        Se inclinó sobre la mesa acercando su penetrante mirada a los entusiastas ojos del capitán y con una voz profunda sentenció.  
\- La nave oscura os abdujo y os obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales. Os escogió a vosotros dos de entre toda la tripulación. ¡A vosotros! Recién casados, enamorados... - Levantó el trasero de la silla, extendió las manos sobre la mesa apoyándose en ella para inclinarse sobre Jim y rematar con absoluta vehemencia - ¡Se quedó con vuestra semilla!  
\- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó el capitán totalmente intimidado ante la violencia con la que le hablaba su amigo.  
\- ¡Es obvio, Jim! - Dijo a voz en cuello poniéndose totalmente en pie.  
  
        El capitán meneó la cabeza. No podía entender aquello... Que una nave del exterior de la Galaxia les hubiese robado de aquel modo su ADN. McCoy pareció serenarse. Apoyando sus manos en su propia cintura expresó con calma lo que había deducido.  
\- Empiezo a pensar que ese bebé no está solamente en tu cabeza, Jim.  
  


 


	35. Un bollo en el horno oscuro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debía haber un bebé en alguna parte, según McCoy, pero ¿dónde? ¿Por qué? Y... ¿con qué finalidad?

**Un bollo en el horno oscuro**

  
  
                                                                              Spock llegó media hora tarde a su puesto aquella mañana. Su sa-telsu había tenido uno de sus arrebatos ardorosos y le había entretenido en la cama.  
  
            La verdad es que llevaba semanas extremadamente activo. Apenas le dejaba dormir por las noches, despertándole a cada rato restregándose como un animal en celo contra su cuerpo desnudo.  
\- T'hy'la... ¿otra vez? Necesito descansar... - Le susurraba dulcemente.  
  
        Pero Jim no atendía a razones y seguía con el roce, cada vez más caliente, hasta que conseguía lo que deseaba. Si Spock se negaba alegando estar agotado Jim se enojaba y le insultaba, o le daba por echarse a llorar preguntándole entre pucheros si ya no le quería. El capitán había convertido en todo un arte el chantaje emocional y Spock lucía unas verdosas ojeras por debajo de sus ojos.  
  
\- Lamento el retraso, señores. ¿Alguna novedad? - Preguntó tomando asiento en la silla de mando.  
  
        Nyota le observó preocupada. El comandante no tenía buen aspecto. Las rutinas del mando le llevaban más tiempo de lo normal, teniendo que repetir las comprobaciones varias veces, como si estuviese distraído o desconcentrado, algo inusual en él.  
  
  
                A la hora del almuerzo le vio esconderse en el despacho del capitán, solo. Encargó que le llevasen allí la comida con la excusa de que tenía que revisar unos informes. En realidad albergaba la esperanza de echar una cabezada después de comer sin que su marido le importunase con sus exigencias.  
  
        Uhura llamó a la puerta con delicadeza pero en realidad ya había entrado.  
\- ¿Sí, teniente? ¿Desea alguna cosa? - Le dijo fingiendo leer una tablet con atención.  
\- Estás raro... - Expresó mientras sentaba su trasero sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas con su habitual sensualidad.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres, Nyota. - Ahora le miraba las rodillas, tan suaves y redondas.  
\- ¿Es que no duermes bien? Hace días que tienes ojeras y te cuesta concentrarte en el trabajo. - Dijo estirando el borde de su falda roja, tapando todo lo que podía con la escasa tela.  
\- No soy yo el que está raro... Solamente me encuentro algo cansado.  
\- ¿Jim? - Supuso la teniente con una blanca sonrisa.  
\- Sus hormonas... Entiendo que está muy alterado, pero se está volviendo insoportable.  
  
        Uhura se carcajeó echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Su coleta se agitó con la risa. Spock la veía balancearse y no podía apartar los ojos.  
\- ¿No te deja dormir?  
\- Sexo, sexo... sexo a todas horas... - Spock se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño. No podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. La risa de la teniente se hizo más sonora.  
\- Es normal... en su estado. A las mujeres nos pasa eso, ¿sabes? Hay unos meses, durante el embarazo, en los que necesitamos toda clase de atenciones por parte de nuestra pareja. Se le pasará...  
\- No, Nyota. No se le va a pasar. He hablado con McCoy y me ha dicho que el kan-bu *(bebé) realmente existe. - Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar. - Lo que tiene Jim es algo más que un problema psicológico. De hecho no se trata para nada de un estado mental: Jim está realmente embarazado.  
  
        Uhura se puso en pie de un salto. Pero ¿qué estaba oyendo?   
\- El kan-bu no está dentro de su vientre, eso lo hemos comprobado, pero los síntomas persisten y sus análisis revelan las inequívocas señales de una gestación normal.  
  
        Los ojos de Uhura no podrían abrirse más.  
\- ¡Spock! Si de verdad hay un bebé... ¿dónde...?  
\- La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es que el kan-bu está desarrollándose en el interior de la nave oscura y que Jim tiene un arraigado vínculo emocional con él.  
\- O ella. - Agregó Uhura.  
  
        Spock levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. La palabra vulcana no tenía sexo, era neutra. Pero Nyota tenía razón: podría ser un niño o una niña.  
\- ¡Oh Spock...! ¿no es maravilloso?  
        El comandante la miró extrañado.  
\- ¡Vais a ser padres! - Exclamó ella emocionada.  
\- Es algo imposible que por lo visto se está haciendo realidad – y sus palabras le trajeron a la memoria las del almirante Kirk, lo cuál le hizo encoger los ojos con expresión de sospecha.  
\- Aunque si el “kan-bu” está en la nave oscura, ¿cómo...?  
\- No lo sé, Nyota. La nave se alejó de nuestra Galaxia después de obtener mi ADN y el de Jim. – Carraspeó algo violento, recordando que ella estaba presente cuando aparecieron desnudos y jadeantes en el puente. - Creo que ése era su objetivo: hacerse con nuestra información genética para crear un nuevo ser. ¿Con qué finalidad? Lo desconozco. Tal vez para estudiarlo en un lejano planeta de otra Galaxia como curiosidad científica, con objetivos militares quizás... Pero dudo mucho que su propósito fuera el de regalarnos a mí y a mi trastornado esposo el milagro de un hijo.  
  
        Uhura vio su sombría mirada y se estremeció.  
\- Pero Jim está viviendo el embarazo... no tiene sentido.  
\- Su conexión con el kan-bu es muy fuerte como te he explicado.  
\- Spock, no puedes dejar que eso pase... no puedes abandonar a tu kan-bu a su suerte. Es tu responsabilidad. - Nyota pronunciaba aquellas palabras con total convicción. - Es tu familia. Piensa en Jim; si no tiene a su bebé en sus brazos dentro de unos meses ¿cómo crees que se va a sentir?  
  
        El vulcano no pudo ocultar una lágrima que, rebosando su párpado, se escurría lentamente por su mejilla. Nyota se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la frente.  
\- Afrontaré ese problema cuando suceda. - Aplicó su lógica vulcaniana.  
  
        Uhura le secó con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que ya casi había alcanzado la perilla y, acariciando aquella barbita, suave y bien cuidada, le sonrió con ternura.  
\- Y todos te ayudaremos, Spock. Por cierto, no te lo había comentado, pero te sienta muy bien. - Continuó rozándole con las yemas de los dedos el velludo mentón.  
\- Gracias. – Se ruborizó el comandante. - A Jim le gusta, en realidad fue idea suya.  
\- Pues has hecho bien en darle el capricho, estás muy sexy.  
  
        Spock levantó su ceja y una incipiente sonrisa asomó entre su barba de chivo y su bigote. La teniente se volvió para salir del despacho.  
\- Te dejo comer tranquilo. Y procura descansar un poco. Tienes muy mala cara.  
  
        Spock asentía viendo cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Cerró las puertas del despacho introduciendo su propia clave. Se apoltronó en la confortable silla de su esposo, con refuerzo lumbar y reposapiés, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Dejó su ensalada olvidada sobre la mesa, necesitaba dormir.

 


	36. Una partida de poker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El almirante Kirk está muy preocupado por cómo les irá a los jóvenes Jim y Spock. Quiere ayudarles con lo que se les viene encima y para ello lleva a cabo un elaborado plan.

**Una partida de poker**

 

  
  
                                                                                Las lunas de Nuevo Vulcano brillaban en el cielo, ambas en cuarto creciente. Hacía una noche deliciosa, fresca y clara, apropiada para cenar en el atrio rodeado por la olorosas flores nocturnas.  
  
            Con los años había descubierto que le encantaba cocinar y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para lucirse: esa noche tenía un plan. El almirante Kirk había preparado lasaña vegetal al estilo vulcano. La sirvió acompañada de una botella que contenía un exquisito Oporto local, regalo del propio Sarek. Había puesto además un centro de frutas sobre la mesa y velas por todas partes para crear ambiente.  
  
        Spock se maravilló ante tanto detalle, le dio las gracias por la deliciosa comida y luego dudó entre colarse furtivo en la mente de su t'hy'la o preguntar directamente a qué venía todo aquello.  
  
\- Los chicos... me preocupan. - Dijo de pronto Kirk masticando un bocado de su plato.  
\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que hablaste con Bones?  
\- Cinco meses. Debe estar a punto de ocurrir.  
\- Eso no lo sabemos.  
  
        Kirk vació de un trago su copa para volver a llenarla. La testarudez de su pareja le ponía nervioso y sabía que el vino lograría suavizarle impidiéndole discutir.  
\- Vamos, Spock... Fueron raptados por la nave oscura. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que estarán pasando en estos momentos.  
\- Tal vez en esta línea temporal las cosas sean diferentes. Hasta ahora, por lo que hemos comprobado, lo son. - Spock se mantenía en sus trece.  
  
        Jim suspiró profundamente. No iba a ser sencillo salirse con la suya pero contaba con un par de ases en la manga.  
\- Considerando los hechos con atención, las diferencias entre este Universo y el nuestro no son tan relevantes. Admite que Nirshtoryehat *(Imposible) está en camino...  
  
        Spock casi se atraganta con su lasaña al oír aquello. Bebió un largo trago de su copa. Jim aprovechó para rellenársela: si él también se embriagaba, aunque fuera solamente un poquito, todo resultaría más sencillo.  
\- No pronuncies su nombre, Jim... - Le rogó Spock. - Es demasiado doloroso. Ni siquiera pude asistir a su boda con Chekov y despedirme antes de quedar atrapado en este mundo.  
  
        El almirante le miró emocionado. Pensó en su hija casándose con Pavel, imaginó lo feliz que sería junto a él. Dibujó en su mente un hogar lleno de alegría, de hijos... ¡sus nietos! De un lado sintió un intenso júbilo, del otro la tristeza de saber que no les vería jamás. Bebió de nuevo. Spock masticaba con parsimonia, la mirada perdida tal vez en el mismo ensueño. Era el momento de subir la apuesta.  
\- Cariño, piensa en lo asustados que estarán los muchachos si ha ocurrido... ¡Si el joven Spock está viviendo lo que tú mismo viviste!  
\- No, Jim... no insistas.  
\- Por todos los dioses, amor mío... ¿No podemos al menos llamarles y comprobar que todo va bien?  
\- Acordamos que no les daríamos información alguna sobre su posible futuro. - Repitió por enésima vez. - Además... ellos se pondrían en contacto con nosotros si lo considerasen necesario.  
  
        Jim negó con la cabeza. No había ligado más que doble pareja de ases y jotas cuando Spock parecía contar con una escalera, pero no podía rendirse. Era hora de sacar el otro as.  
\- Si cometen el error de bajar al planeta Metafisto, Spock sufrirá terriblemente... ¡Casi te pierdo allí!  
\- ¡Basta! - Levantó la voz. - Tienen que vivir sus vidas, no las nuestras. Y que fueran abducidos por una nave del exterior de la Galaxia no implica que vayan a tener una hija...  
\- ¿Por qué te comportas de un modo ilógico? - Le espetó. Acababa de sacar un tercer as de a saber donde.  
\- ¿Ilógico? - Spock levantó las dos cejas al tiempo que fruncía los labios. Jim sabía darle donde dolía. - Explícate. - Le solicitó con calma.  
\- Sí, cielo... Supongo que es por tu implicación emocional. Tú mismo has dicho que no haberte podido despedir de Nirshy antes de quedar aquí atrapado, no haber podido asistir a su enlace con su t'hy'la, te resultaba demasiado doloroso. - Tenía una mano inmejorable, Spock iba a caer con todo el equipo.  
\- Es posible, reconozco que todo ello me afecta profundamente. Pero aclárame, ¿en qué estoy siendo ilógico?  
  
        Kirk mostró su sonrisa de medio lado. Ya le tenía. Full.  
\- Hasta ahora nos hemos topado con un Sarek alternativo, otro Jim y otro Spock que están tan unidos como tú y yo, otro Bones, otra Nyota... que curiosamente también es pareja del otro Scotty... ¿Me sigues?  
\- Todos tenemos nuestro reflejo, comprobado. - Spock bebió de su copa paladeando lentamente el delicioso vino.  
\- Entonces, amorcito... ¿Cómo no iba a existir nuestra Nirshy?  
  
        Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ambos los tenían húmedos por la memoria de su ko-fu *(hija), tan lejos ahora en el tiempo y el espacio, tan inalcanzable.  
\- Deja que les llame. Solamente preguntaré cómo se encuentran y si por alguna casualidad tienen previsto detenerse en Metafisto...  
\- Adelante. Hazlo. Pero yo no quiero saber nada, Jim.  
  
        Spock se retiró de la mesa llevándose su plato, cubiertos y copa a la cocina. Jim se quedó sentado un momento. Bebió un par de sorbos más de Oporto para celebrar su victoria. Luego recogió el resto de la mesa y abrazó a su amado por la espalda mientras éste ponía el lavavajillas.  
\- Les llamaré mañana. No estés tan tenso, cariño, no le conviene a mi corazón.  
\- Querrás decir al mío.  
\- No, lo he dicho bien. Cuando te molestas conmigo te comportas de una manera distante, eso hace que mi corazón sufra.  
\- Jim... durante la cena... ¿has estado jugando una imaginaria partida de ajedrez contra mí?  
\- ¿Ajedrez? Poker, cielito... y he ganado. - Se jactó tomándole de la cintura y girando su cuerpo hasta tenerle frente a él para besarle.  
  
        El embajador se dejó hacer. Era lo justo. Perdió la partida y ni siquiera había reconocido el juego. ¿O se había dejado ganar a propósito? Acabó semidesnudo sobre la isla de la cocina, con Jim entre sus piernas empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Una sartén se estrelló contra el suelo en el preciso instante en que de su garganta brotaba un gemido de placer.  
  
  



	37. Cosas de mujeres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es que Jim se haya convertido en mujer... ni mucho menos. Pero dadas las circunstancias, con su revolución hormonal y todo eso, tiene bastante más en común con sus compañeras femeninas que nunca.

** Cosas de mujeres **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                       Christine Chapel pasaba su mano con delicadeza por la espalda del capitán mientras Nyota procuraba secarle las lágrimas.  
\- Venga, ya está bien. Suénate... - Le pedía apretando el pañuelo contra su nariz.  
    Como un niño obediente insufló con fuerza por sus fosas nasales dejándose limpiar por la teniente.  
\- Y basta ya de historias tristes... - Increpó a la enfermera con desaprobación. ¿Por qué le habría contado lo del embarazo de su hermana?  
  
    Jim las miraba con inocencia en sus azules ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas y ligeramente enrojecidos por el llanto.  
  
    Aquella mañana las dos habían decidido ir a visitarle a su camarote en su tiempo de descanso, para ver cómo se encontraba y distraerle un rato. Eran las únicas mujeres a bordo de la nave que conocían el verdadero motivo de su baja médica.  
\- Disculpad, chicas... esto es ridículo. Me siento como un verdadero idiota. - Dijo avergonzado.  
\- Es culpa mía. No debí hablarte de eso. - Lamentó Christine.  
\- No, te lo agradezco, Chris. Me ha ayudado a entender mejor por lo que estoy pasando. Creo que Bones tiene razón cuando dice que el bebé no está solamente en mi cabeza.  
      
    La enfermera le había contado cómo cuidó de su hermana cuando ésta estuvo embarazada. Su cuñado trabajaba en un carguero espacial y apenas paraba en casa. Así que fue ella quien se ocupó de aliviar sus nauseas, sus dolores de espalda, de apoyarla cuando sus cambios de humor la volvían loca y de hacerle todo más fácil, a veces, simplemente estando allí para escucharla.  
  
    La parte que había hecho llorar al capitán fue la de las primeras pataditas del bebé en el vientre de Juliet Chapel...  y cómo las dos se sorprendían al notar el movimiento de un ser vivo dentro de ella. A Jim le habría gustado poder experimentar también aquello.  
\- Esto no se lo he contado a Spock, guardadme el secreto. - Dijo mirándolas con complicidad.  
    Las dos asintieron acariciando su espalda, sentadas a su lado sobre la cama con él en medio.  
\- La otra noche creo que pude sentir al bebé dentro de mí... - Su expresión había cambiado reflejando ahora una intensa felicidad.  
\- Debió ser un bonito sueño... - Expresó Christine.  
\- No era un sueño, Chris. Aún no me había dormido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que me había dicho Bones.  
\- Lo de que el bebé existe... ¿en alguna parte? Spock cree que está en la nave oscura. - Dijo Nyota sin contarle más de la conversación que habían tenido pues no quería aumentar sus preocupaciones.  
\- Yo también lo creo. Veréis, me concentré para contactar con el bebé telepáticamente, igual que hago con Spock. Y entonces lo sentí: tenía mis manos sobre el abdomen y os juro que algo se movió ahí dentro. - Su mirada, su sonrisa, su piel... todo en él resplandecía; estaba realmente radiante. - Estuve a punto de despertar a ya sabéis quién pero decidí ahorrarme sus idioteces sobre la lógica, así que no le he dicho nada.  
\- No seas malo... él te adora. – Le regañó Uhura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
\- Oh, ya sabes... Habría empezado con lo ilógico que resulta torturarme a mí mismo de este modo, diciéndome que no debo preocuparme por una criatura que no sabemos si existe con seguridad... que no es lógico dejarme llevar por mis emociones hasta este punto, y bla, bla, bla... - Ahora su rostro revelaba hastío.  
\- Me temo que estás llegando a la etapa del embarazo en la que culparás de todo a tu pobre marido y le detestarás haga lo que haga. - Dijo la enfermera con conocimiento de causa.  
\- ¿Tú crees? Bueno, no has sido su novia, pero Nyota sabe bien de lo que hablo ¿verdad? - Jim buscó su aprobación con la mirada.   
\- Spock puede ser irritante a veces con su manía de racionalizarlo todo, pero deberías hablar con él sobre eso. - Respondió la teniente pensativa. - Si concentrándote logras contactar con el bebé tal vez podáis encontrarlo...  
      
    Jim se quedó en silencio un momento, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío. ¡Uhura tenía razón! Si el bebé estaba en esa nave misteriosa tenían que hacer algo por recuperarlo.  
\- No sé cómo va a terminar esto, chicas... ¿experimentará mi cuerpo en unos meses un parto imaginario? ¿O simplemente desaparecerán los síntomas de este embarazo psicológico y....? - Jim tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo. - ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué será de él? - Las lágrimas le brotaban sin cesar en un llanto compulsivo.  
\- Vamos, Jim... Procura calmarte... - Le consolaba Christine, estrechándole con fuerza contra su pecho.  
\- Lo solucionaremos, todos juntos, Jim. Hemos superado situaciones igual de complicadas... - Intentó animarle Uhura frotándole los hombros.  
\- Sólo quiero a mi bebé... tenerle en mis brazos... ¡Es mío! ¡Lo siento mío! Y lo necesito... ¡Por todos los dioses que lo necesito!  
  
    Chapel y Uhura se echaron a llorar también. Tenían el corazón encogido por ver a Jim tan desesperado. En ese momento Spock entró al camarote y se quedó contemplando la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nyota se levantó cediéndole su lugar con un leve gesto de su mano.  
  
    Jim, al notar su presencia sentado a su espalda, se volvió para mirarle. Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y la respiración ahogada por el llanto. No pudo decir ni una palabra. Spock le envolvió dulcemente entre sus brazos.  
\- _T'hy'la... todo irá bien. Acabo de hablar con Nuevo Vulcano._ \- Le decía mentalmente.  
    Jim se separó unos centímetros para interrogarle con la mirada.  
\- _Confía en mí, ashayam_ *(amado) _Todo va a ir bien._  
      
  
        Christine y Nyota salieron sin hacer ruido de la habitación, dejándoles a solas. Por el pasillo caminaron en silencio, secándose los ojos y recuperando la compostura. Antes de separarse para acudir la una al puente, la otra a la enfermería, se dieron un abrazo sin palabras. Como mujeres comprendían muy bien lo que Jim estaba sufriendo y sin decirlo se dieron a entender con la mirada que ambas desearían poder hacer algo más por ayudarle.  
  
\- A veces estar ahí, escuchar, es la mejor ayuda Nyota. - Pronunció Christine dirigiéndose hacia la cubierta inferior donde se encuentra la enfermería.  
  
    Su amiga entraba ya al turbo ascensor. A solas se dijo a sí misma que haría falta algo más que estar ahí para que Jim y Spock tuviesen a su kan-bu. *(bebé)

 


	38. Cosas de hombres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paralelamente a lo que sucedía en el camarote del capitán, una particular reunión exclusivamente masculina se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de McCoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que los viejos trekkies habrán sabido reconocer la referencia al episodio “Mirror, Mirror” (Espejo, espejito) de la serie original, escrito por Jerome Bixby. Personalmente quedé enamorada del Spock con barba... estaba taaaaaan sexy... ¡Ñam! Os recomiendo que lo veáis si no lo habéis hecho aún.

** Cosas de hombres **

  
  
                                                                                                                                      Cuando Christine le dijo a Leonard aquella mañana que tenía algo que hacer en su tiempo de descanso, el médico no se lo tomó demasiado bien. No había pacientes, ni trabajo pendiente. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que un achuchón a oscuras encerrados en el dispensario?   
\- ¿Y a dónde vas, si puede saberse?  
\- He quedado con Nyota. Vamos a hacerle una visita al capitán.  
    McCoy torció la boca con fastidio.  
\- Claro... como está “preñado”, supongo que tendréis cosas de que hablar... cosas de mujeres. - Su tono era burlón y algo ofensivo.  
\- Le veré más tarde, doctor. - Se despidió ella secamente saliendo por la puerta.  
  
        El médico se mordió el labio inferior como castigo a sus palabras. Luego tendría que pedirle disculpas si no quería volver a dormir solo. ¿Por qué eran las mujeres tan complicadas? Y aún así Christine era la rubia que menos problemas le había causado hasta ahora.  
  
    Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Scott.  
\- ¿Está usted ocupado, doctor? - Preguntó con cortesía antes de entrar al despacho.  
\- Pasa, Scott. No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer. ¿Te ocurre algo? - Le preguntó observándolo con curiosidad profesional.  
\- No, nada. Nyota, acaba de darme plantón... dice que tenía una cita. ¡Una cita! Y me he quedado tan pasmado que ni siquiera le pregunté con quién.  
    Scott se sentó suspirando y agitando la cabeza lentamente.  
\- ¡Mujeres! - Exclamó Bones con su típica expresión. - Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Scott. La cita es con Christine, ella también me ha dejado tirado esta mañana. Van a hacerle una visita a nuestro embarazado capitán.  
\- Oh, comprendo. Le vendrá bien el apoyo de las chicas. Desde que está así se me hace difícil tratar con él. No sé cómo hablarle, la verdad... si se va a poner a gritar o a hacer pucheros. ¡Y es muy violento verle lloriquear de esa manera por cualquier tontería!  
  
    Scott le había estado rehuyendo las últimas semanas, procurando no quedarse a solas con él si podía evitarlo.  
\- Te entiendo. Como amigo está inaguantable, como paciente es un caso digno de estudio. ¿Quieres una copa, Scott?  
\- Sea... - Respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
    Acababan de servirse un trago de whisky de malta que el doctor guardaba como un tesoro en su vitrina. Acostumbraba a compartirlo exclusivamente con el ingeniero, el único en todo el Enterprise con el paladar necesario para apreciar aquella exquisitez. De pronto su comandante al mando irrumpió en el despacho.  
  
\- ¿Puedo servirte en algo, Spock? - Dijo McCoy señalándole la botella.  
\- Hemos recibido una llamada de Nuevo Vulcano. He ordenado a telecomunicaciones que nos la transfieran aquí: el almirante Kirk quiere hablar con nosotros. - Le contestó ignorando su ofrecimiento.   
    Scott se levantó de su asiento, inquiriendo con la mirada si debía marcharse.  
\- No será necesario, Scott. - Respondió Spock poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. - Quédate y escuchemos lo que el almirante tiene que decirnos.  
      
    Sonó el silbido del comunicador y McCoy, expectante, activó el monitor de tres lados situándolo en el centro de la mesa. Ante su sorpresa no fue el rostro del almirante Kirk el que apareció allí.  
\- Kevet-dutar... *(embajador) - Saludó formalmente Spock a su otro yo con una inclinación de la cabeza.  
\- No puede ser... ¿Jim? - Llamó girando el cuello hacia su izquierda. - Mira esto... debemos haber contactado con otro Universo.  
      
    Scott sonrió al ver la expresión de los dos vulcanos completamente idéntica, con sus cejas levantadas y ladeando la cabeza.  
\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? He marcado bien, no soy idiota... Aunque no fue Uhura la que respondió... Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? - Se le oía decir mientras se acercaba al embajador y se asomaba por la pantalla. - ¡No! ¿Spock? ¿Eres tú muchacho? - Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
\- Por supuesto, almirante. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?  
\- ¿Y esa barba? - Respondió Kirk con otra pregunta y una perspicaz sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en la cara.  
  
    Ninguno de los dos le quitaba el ojo de encima desde Nuevo Vulcano a la perilla de Spock. Parecían mirarla con desconfianza.  
\- Es su nuevo look, señor. - Contestó Scott al almirante con una sonrisa.   
    Spock se llevó la mano al mentón desconcertado.  
\- A Jim le gusta. - Explicó. - Está atravesando una etapa muy complicada desde que regresamos al Enterprise... - No sabía bien cómo expresarlo y se detuvo con la esperanza de que ellos comprendieran su silencio.  
\- ¿Jim? ¿Es él quien está embarazado? - Interrogó el embajador.  
\- Lo sabía... ¡Ustedes tienen todas las respuestas! - Exclamó McCoy elevando el tono. - Te dije Spock que les llamases. ¡Hace meses que te lo vengo diciendo! Y tú negándote... ¡maldito cabezota de sangre verde!   
      
    El almirante se sonreía al oír a Bones hablarle así al joven Spock. Aquello le era tan familiar... Miró a su lado y observó cómo su esposo se encogía de hombros. Al otro lado de la pantalla el comandante del Enterprise realizaba el mismo gesto. Scott no pudo evitar reírse con el efecto espejo.  
  
\- Veamos. A vuestro regreso de la nave oscura... Bones espero que me hicieses caso con lo de la manta. - El médico asintió con una sonrisa. - No sabes lo que yo hubiera dado porque alguien tuviese cualquier cosa que echarnos encima en aquel momento... En fin. ¿Por dónde iba?  
\- Jim sufre un embarazo psicológico, almirante. - Dijo McCoy.  
\- ¡Nada de eso! Es real, muy real, Bones.  
  
    El embajador Spock se giró de espaldas y murmuró algo al oído de su t'hy'la. Kirk negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Y eso qué importa? Está ocurriendo de igual modo. - Protestó el almirante encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- No de “igual” modo, Jim. - Le insistió su marido.  
\- Disculpad. - Trató de continuar el almirante. - Es que en nuestro mundo fue Spock quien tuvo el vínculo con la niña...  
\- Jim, no deberíamos intervenir. - Le repitió con seriedad, permaneciendo de espaldas a la imagen que les llegaba desde el espacio.  
\- Por favor, se lo ruego Kevet-dutar, ayúdenos. Las situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas. Mi sa-telsu está sufriendo intensamente. - Su voz era una sangrante súplica que el viejo vulcano no pudo ignorar.  
  
    Al escuchar su tono el embajador se giró. La declaración de su homólogo le había removido la conciencia.  
\- Cuida de él, Spock. Dale todo lo que necesite. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo hacerlo. Y no sientas angustia. Sé bien por lo que Jim está pasando, pero ten confianza en que todo llegará a buen término. - No quiso alargarlo más, hizo una seña a Kirk para que cortase la comunicación.  
\- ¡Espera! - Gritó el Almirante. - Aún no sabemos si han ido o piensan ir a Metafisto...  
\- Curiosamente esta mañana hemos recibido órdenes de la Flota para poner rumbo a ese lugar. - Intervino Scott.  
\- Muchachos, pase lo que pase que Jim no baje al planeta... - Fue lo último que pudo decirles. Se había escuchado un grito de “¡basta Jim!” y el almirante fue bruscamente apartado con un empujón de la pantalla.  
\- Pero... ¿por qué? - Preguntó McCoy.  
    Como respuesta obtuvo la severa mirada del embajador vulcano durante unos segundos antes de que cortase la llamada.  
  
    En la enfermería los tres hombres se miraron largo rato en silencio unos a otros. Como solía pasar cada vez que hablaban con Nuevo Vulcano surgían más preguntas que respuestas.  
\- Bueno. Al menos, Spock, tu otro yo te ha asegurado que todo va a terminar bien...  
  
    Spock suspiró bajando la mirada. Tomó uno de los vasos sobre la mesa y bebió de un trago el contenido. Luego abandonó la enfermería camino del camarote del capitán.  
\- ¿Me sirves un poco más, doctor? Spock se ha bebido mi whisky – Señaló Scott apenado.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                  En Nuevo Vulcano había estallado una discusión inmediatamente después de que Spock cerrase la comunicación.  
  
\- ¡Sufrirá! ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¡Eres un maldito cabezota! Bones tiene razón, ¡un cabezota de sangre verde...!   
      
    Incluso antes de terminar la frase Jim ya se sentía arrepentido. Su marido le miraba cargado de paciencia aunque bastante molesto.   
\- El joven capitán Kirk no tiene la sangre verde. - Le dijo calmadamente, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. - Los hechos no son los mismos, Jim. No sabemos si Metafisto ejercerá la misma influencia sobre él que tuvo sobre mí.  
  
    Jim le miró apesadumbrado. Deseaba un abrazo pero aquel gesto de su marido, aquella postura tan suya, tan vulcana... sabía que iba a costarle obtenerlo. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Spock y lentamente las bajó recorriendo con una caricia sus brazos.  
\- ¡Spock...! - Musitó con una mirada de “perdóname la vida” (ceño fruncido hacia arriba y el labio inferior asomando sobre el superior)  
    Al momento su t'hy'la entrecerró los ojos, destensó el rostro y separando sus manos de la espalda acabó cediendo y dándole ese abrazo que mentalmente le suplicaba.  
\- _Gracias..._ \- Pensó Jim sabiendo que él le escuchaba.  
  


 


	39. Metafistos versus vulcanos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Enterprise se acerca al planeta Metafisto donde el Comandante Spock, con su sexy barbita de chivo, tendrá que llevar a cabo una misión que se le complica desde el primer minuto.

** Metafistos versus vulcanos **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                     Por la tarde en el puente, el comandante Spock al mando del Enterprise, se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarse a una dura prueba. Lo primero que hizo fue actualizar el cuaderno de bitácora.  
  
\- “Fecha interestelar 4057.3. Entrada del comandante Spock, temporalmente al mando. Nos acercamos al planeta Metafisto para cumplir con las órdenes de la Flota y negociar con sus habitantes la adquisición de ingentes cantidades de uranio-metamizado, un mineral poderosamente energético que los metafistos extraen de sus minas y en cuya comercialización basan su economía. El planeta forma parte de la Federación desde hace relativamente poco tiempo, por lo que no se conoce demasiado acerca de su fisonomía. Respecto a los metafistos, como vulcano tengo mis reticencias. Mi raza y la suya son incompatibles tanto en cuestiones éticas y morales, como telepáticas. Como nave dedicada a la exploración y el contacto con nuevas especies, completaremos la misión recabando tanta información acerca del planeta y sus habitantes como nos sea posible.”  
  
  
    Cerrado el cuaderno, Spock se concentró unos minutos en silencio sentado en la silla de mando. Chekov le observaba curioso. ¿Qué habría querido decir con “incompatibles”? Desconocía absolutamente todo sobre los metafistos. No atreviéndose a molestar a su comandante se acercó para cuchichear con Sulu.  
\- Psst... - Llamó su atención. - ¿Por qué ha dicho que los wulcanos y los metafistos son incompatibles?  
\- Pavel, me acerco a un planeta con una gravedad ligeramente mayor que la de la Tierra y rodeado por peligrosos campos de meteoritos, con el objetivo de permanecer a una distancia de órbita estándar sobre él sin abollar la nave... - Le susurró discretamente sin apartar la vista ni las manos de la complicadas maniobras que llevaba a cabo.  
\- Está bien... ya preguntaré a otro. - Murmuró fastidiado.  
  
    Por supuesto Spock lo había escuchado todo con su finísimo oído.  
\- Si lo desea yo mismo puedo satisfacer su curiosidad, alférez. Y de paso compartir mi información sobre esa despreciable raza con todos ustedes.  
  
    Incluso Uhura se volvió al oírle decir aquello. Spock poseía una paciencia y una tolerancia infinitas, ¿cómo serían los metafistos para que les describiese como despreciables?  
\- Mi especie, como saben, posee habilidades telepáticas. Mayormente se nos puede definir como tacto-telépatas, pues necesitamos el contacto físico para establecer la unión mental... al menos al principio. Una vez logramos formar un vínculo el contacto se vuelve prescindible.  
\- Eso es algo que hemos podido observar, Spock. - Comentó McCoy a su espalda refiriéndose a cómo había evolucionado su unión mental con Jim.  
  
    Como siempre que se acercaban a un planeta desconocido, si no tenía otras obligaciones en la enfermería, el doctor se había presentado en el puente por si su consejo era solicitado. Scott también estaba allí por el mismo motivo, revisando periódicamente los controles de la sala de máquinas desde su consola a la derecha de Uhura. Spock estaba agradecido de tener allí a sus amigos, aunque le hubiese gustado que McCoy se limitase a hablar solamente cuando se le preguntara.  
\- Los metafistos son humanoides: tronco, extremidades inferiores y superiores, una cabeza, dos ojos...  
\- Por favor, Spock, todos conocemos el significado de la palabra humanoide. - Le interrumpió McCoy burlón.  
\- ...aunque no se parezcan demasiado a nosotros. - Siguió el comandante tratando de no mostrar su creciente irritación. - Tienen la piel bastante oscura debido al clima cálido del planeta. También unos dientes irregulares que les causan un acento característico al hablar nuestra lengua. Tengan cuidado: podría sonarles algo ridículo y provocar en su humor humano una inoportuna risa, procuren no ofenderles. - Decía clavándole la mirada al médico quien la esquivó levantando la vista hacia ninguna parte. - Como ya me han oído mencionar, llevan poco tiempo siendo miembros de la Federación. Lo poco que se sabe acerca de ellos es gracias a mi pueblo. Vulcano contactó con Metafisto antes incluso de que la Federación Unida de Planetas fuese constituida. El choque cultural y telepático entre ambas especies se hizo evidente.  
\- ¿Los metafistos también son telépatas, comandante? - Preguntó Chekov.  
\- Afirmativo. Todos ustedes deben tener cuidado con esa faceta. Cuando establezcamos contacto, teniente Uhura, permanezca a la escucha. Si detecta que la nave o su tripulación está siendo explorada corte las comunicaciones y después informe, no al revés. - Ella asintió con seriedad. - Les hablo, compañeros, de unos seres sin escrúpulos, embusteros y manipuladores. Explotan sin miramientos su planeta, contaminándolo y dañando el medio ambiente, con el único fin de enriquecerse. Sondean, para su propio provecho, las mentes ajenas sin solicitar permiso; en la mayoría de las ocasiones la víctima ni siquiera lo nota. Si se cuenta con un alto cociente intelectual – dirigió su mirada al joven alférez que le escuchaba atento – se percibirá un peculiar dolor de cabeza, más intenso cuanto más resistencia se oponga a la exploración mental. Para los metafistos, cuanto más simple es la mente a invadir, más sencillo les resulta ejercer su manipulación. Mi pueblo abandonó la idea de incluirles en la Coalición de Planetas, precedente de nuestra actual Federación, por todos estos motivos. La única razón por la que ahora han sido admitidos es por su interés de ser protegidos del expolio Klingon y la necesidad de la Flota del potente mineral con el que comercian. Ahora, si tienen alguna duda es el momento de plantearla.  
  
    Nadie dijo ni una palabra, sorprendentemente ni siquiera McCoy. Spock le miraba con una ceja levantada y a punto estuvo de mostrarle una sonrisa cuando observó complacido su silencio. Sin embargo se contuvo. Precisaba concentrarse antes de hablar a través de la pantalla con el representante de los metafistos. La idea le revolvía el estómago. Sabía que iba a terminar con un importante dolor de cabeza.  
\- Nave posicionada en órbita estándar sobre el planeta, comandante. - Informó Sulu.  
\- Spock, cuando me lo indiques abriré el canal. Estoy recibiendo su llamada. - Uhura habló con voz queda. No quería molestarle.  
\- Un minuto más, teniente. - Solicitó respirando profunda y lentamente mientras se balanceó a izquierda y derecha en la silla, una costumbre que había tomado de Jim porque, según él decía, traía suerte.  
  
    Pasados exactamente sesenta segundos el comandante levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha, de la cual Uhura no había apartado la vista. A su señal abrió el canal de comunicaciones; hasta el momento había estado enviando mensajes grabados por la Federación con saludos convencionales.  
  
    En el monitor principal apareció la extraña figura de un humanoide con el cráneo ligeramente puntiagudo, tez oscura y dientes irregulares. Vestía sedas de vivos colores, enrolladas sin armonía alguna en torno a su achaparrado cuerpo y adornaba su picuda calva con una visible cadena dorada a modo de diadema. También lucía infinidad de joyas del mismo color colgando ostentosamente de su cuello y sus brazos desnudos.  
  
    Se presentó a sí mismo como Barak, Generalísimo Comandante en Jefe del pueblo metafisto. Al reconocer ante sí la figura de un vulcano no se molestó en disimular su desagrado.  
  
\- ¿Qué ez ezto? ¿Un guldcano?  - Hizo un repulsivo ruido con la garganta y escupió con repugnancia al suelo. - ¿Dónde eztá Djamez Kidrk? ¿No ez él el capitán de eza nave?  
  
    McCoy se giró ciento ochenta grados para esconder su risa, hacía todo lo posible por reprimirla pero las pequeñas sacudidas de sus hombros le delataban. El ingeniero tuvo que ocultar la cabeza bajo su consola. Solamente Nyota, ocupada como estaba en realizar una atenta escucha siguiendo las indicaciones de Spock; Sulu y Chekov, quienes por otra parte no tenían dónde meterse, sentados en sus respectivos puestos frente a la silla de mando, aguantaban estoicamente aquel grotesco espectáculo. Amén de por supuesto el comandante Spock, quien tras presentarse explicó que sustituía temporalmente al capitán Kirk que se encontraba de baja médica.  
  
\- No, no, no... ¡y mil vecez no! - Negó vehemente Barak. - Loz Metafiztoz no negociadremoz con un guldcano. ¡Jamaz! Quiedro tdratadr pedrzonalmente con Kidrk. Le cocozco, ¿zabía uzted? Le zalvé zu pequeño culo en la colonia de Tadrzuz IV. De no zedr podr mí, zu capitán habdría muedrto a loz doce añoz... Dígale que Badrak le ezpedra en zu Palacio.  
\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Como ya le he explicado se encuentra enfermo, no puede bajar a la superficie del planeta. Si no desea tratar conmigo le enviaré un comité representativo formado por mis mejores oficiales...  
  
    Cuando Spock dijo aquellas palabras McCoy se giró y le miró con cara de “ni se te ocurra...”  
\- Padrece que no ezcucha uzted bien, a pezadr de zuz enodrmez odrejaz guldcanaz... - Interrumpió Barak con cara de pocos amigos. - O Kidrk o nada. Pueden acompañadrle loz oficialez que uzted quiedra... y como miembdroz igualitadrioz de la Fededración, sedrán bienvenidoz todoz... - Volvió a gargajear lanzando un esputo antes de terminar la “conversación”. - ¡Incluído uzted, comandante Zpock!  
  
    No hizo falta que Spock le hiciera ninguna señal a Uhura. La comunicación se cortó unilateralmente desde Metafisto.  
  
\- Zeñod Zpock, – dijo McCoy mofándose y provocando la risa en los demás, – no eztadá uzted penzando en enviarme ahí abajo ¿verdad?  
\- Todavía no he decidido quién formará la partida de aterrizaje, doctor. - Dijo frotándose la frente con su mano derecha.  
  
    Spock miraba a su alrededor viendo cómo todos sus compañeros humanos se retorcían literalmente por la risa. El señor Scott se había dejado escurrir de su silla y se encontraba tirado en posición fetal debajo de su consola de mandos, sujetándose el vientre mientras de su abierta mandíbula no cesaba de salir una tremenda carcajada. La decisión iba a ser difícil. Necesitaba pensar a solas, lejos de todo aquel escándalo, y sobre todo necesitaba hablar con Jim. ¿De verdad Barak le había salvado la vida en Tarsus IV?  
  
\- Comandante... ¿le duele la cabessa? - Le preguntó Chekov, el único que no se había reído, no al menos demasiado, tras observar cómo no dejaba de frotarse la frente.  
  
    Spock le miró como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera percatado de ello. Tenía tantas preocupaciones en mente y estaba tan acostumbrado a superar el dolor físico que no le había dado importancia. Era la lógica consecuencia de haber detenido el ataque telepático de Barak durante toda la entrevista.  
  
\- A decir verdad, sí, me duele. Doctor, considero oportuna la necesidad de que me proporcione un analgésico.  
\- ¿Quieres un pinchazo o una píldora? - Respondió McCoy abandonando sus burlas, algo sorprendido por su solicitud. Por norma Spock prefería dominar el dolor con sus propios métodos.  
\- Una píldora será suficiente. Gracias.  
  
    Las risas se calmaban poco a poco cuando ambos salieron del puente camino de la enfermería. Scott quedó al mando, con órdenes de no establecer contacto con los metafistos sin su permiso bajo ninguna circunstancia. A Sulu le indicó que no abandonase la órbita.  
  


 


	40. Bloqueo mental.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spock se le complica un poco más la situación cuando su querido sa-telsu le cierra su mente por primera vez dejándole solo y totalmente fascinado.

**Bloqueo mental**

 

  
                                                                                                                                           De camino a la enfermería McCoy, a su manera, se disculpó con el comandante por haberse burlado del acento de Barak, causando la explosión de risa en el puente.  
\- Venga, no me sigas mirando así... ¡Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo! Al fin y al cabo solamente ha sido un pequeño alboroto, Spock... y ha quedado entre nosotros: los metafistos ni se han enterado. No olvides que los humanos liberamos la tensión con la risa.  
\- Yo no lo calificaría de pequeño, doctor. Uhura tuvo que levantar al señor Scott del suelo. - Dijo con su típico alzamiento de ceja.  
      
    El médico le ofreció una píldora con un vaso de agua y esperó a que el vulcano se la tragara.  
\- De cualquier modo, Spock, estarás de acuerdo en que el espectáculo que nos ha ofrecido el Generalísimo ha sido muy divertido... ¡Menudo aspecto tiene, con esa calva picuda, todos esos colores chillones y qué cantidad de joyas llevaba encima...! ¡Oh, y esa forma de hablar! - Volvía a reír al recordarlo. - ¿Sabes? Lo más repulsivo fue cuando escupió al verte... ¡Pero qué gesto tan desagradable!  
\- Tampoco los metafistos son de mi agrado. Siento nauseas sólo de pensar que he de negociar con ellos.  
\- ¿Es que tienes pensado bajar al planeta?   
  
    Spock meneó la cabeza con expresión de disgusto. No sentía ningún deseo de hacerlo pero no le quedaba más remedio. Debía cumplir con las órdenes de la Flota y cerrar la adquisición del uranio-metamizado.  
\- Por favor, Spock. No me ordenes ir allí. No podría disimular la repulsión. - McCoy le miraba con ojos de súplica. - Ni aguantarme la risa... ya me has visto.  
\- Tranquilo, no quiero que te separes de Jim. - En su tono de voz se notaba la preocupación por su marido. - Acompáñame a hablar con él, creo que voy a necesitar tu apoyo. En cuanto le diga que Barak es el jefe de los metafistos y que ha exigido tratar con él en persona, insistirá en verle, me temo.  
\- Estoy contigo. El almirante Kirk lo dijo tajantemente: pase lo que pase Jim no debe ir al planeta.  
  
    Subieron por el ascensor hasta la cubierta C para recorrer el pasillo hacia el camarote del capitán. Spock ya no se frotaba la frente. McCoy dedujo satisfecho que el analgésico había empezado a hacer efecto.  
\- Por cierto, ¿su nombre es Barak o Badrak? - Volvió a reír divertido el médico.   
\- Barak. No pronuncian bien las erres.  
\- Me ha llamado la atención que sea capaz de decir “nave” pero se refiera a ti como “guldcano”...  
\- Siempre nos han denominado así. Es un intento de irritar a los de mi especie. Lo asimilan a la palabra gusano utilizándolo a modo de insulto. - Respondió con su particular tono tranquilo.  
  
  
                Jim llevaba un buen rato medio desnudo plantado frente al espejo. Con la cinturilla del pantalón bajada hasta las caderas contemplaba con expresión taciturna su vientre plano y sus marcados abdominales. Se pasaba las manos frotándose con suavidad la zona, entrecerrando los ojos y atrapando la sensación de tener al bebé en su interior, la misma que había experimentado hacía unos días. No sabía por qué, pero desde que el Enterprise estaba en órbita alrededor de Metafisto, la percepción se había vuelto más vívida. Había algo en ese extraño planeta que hacía que su vínculo se intensificara.  
  
    Al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta se apresuró a subirse los pantalones y buscar un jersey. El primero que cogió del armario era azul pero, nervioso al ver a Bones acompañando a Spock, no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo puesto.  
  
\- ¿Te pasas a la división científica? - Le sonrió su amigo señalando el uniforme equivocado.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, esto...! Bueno, así no desentono con vosotros. - Devolvió la sonrisa, pero tanto McCoy como Spock se dieron cuenta de que era forzada. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No teníais que estar ya en Metafisto? - Cambió de tema descaradamente.  
\- De eso precisamente venimos a hablarte. Sentémonos. - Le dijo su marido con voz suave.  
  
    Tomando a Jim del brazo le condujo hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado. McCoy cogió una silla y la acercó.  
  
    Spock, por unos segundos, se detuvo a disfrutar de la visión del rostro de su marido. Hacía días que encontraba su piel más radiante, algo probablemente relacionado con sus cambios hormonales. Le complació comprobar de nuevo que su ropa le sentaba tan bien... Contempló con agrado que el azul resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Podría haberse perdido en ellos durante horas pero volvió al asunto que le había traído hasta allí.  
  
\- Jim, hay un problema con el representante del gobierno de Metafisto. Su nombre es Barak, dice haberte conocido en Tarsus IV.  
  
    Jim asintió al escuchar aquel nombre. No pareció alegrarse por la mueca de disgusto que dibujó con su boca.  
  
    Spock le resumió brevemente la entrevista con Barak, evitando la escena final con la payasada de McCoy y el puente estallando en carcajadas.  
  
\- Conque Generalísimo... Vaya... ¡Sí que ha llegado lejos, el muy cabrón! Bien, pues si no hay más remedio... - Dijo con intención de levantarse.  
\- ¡No puedes ir, Jim! - Le detuvo el doctor apoyando la mano en su pierna y obligándolo a permanecer sentado. - El almirante Kirk nos advirtió seriamente que no te lo permitiésemos.  
  
    Por un brevísimo instante Jim reflejó el asombro que le producían aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué Kirk había prohibido que fuese a Metafisto, cuando él tenía la intuición de que debía bajar allí, que algo muy especial le estaba esperando? Consciente de su cara de sorpresa y no queriendo delatar sus verdaderas intenciones, mudó el rostro hacia una seria fachada de capitán de nave estelar.  
  
\- Barak ha dicho que o trata conmigo o no habrá negocio. Creo que no tenemos más opciones, Bones. - Dijo apartando la mano de su amigo.  
\- ¿De veras te salvó la vida en Tarsus IV? - Le preguntó Spock rodeándole la cintura con su brazo para retenerle.  
\- ¿Eso dijo? - Y soltó una corta risotada cargada de desdén.  
\- Pensaba que simplemente fuiste uno de los elegidos por Kodos para sobrevivir al genocidio que perpetró. - McCoy estaba al corriente de aquella ardua vivencia de Jim, acerca de la cual habían hablado largo y tendido durante sus tardes de terapia.  
\- Y así fue. Caí en el grupo de los destinados a vivir. Barak también acabó allí. Mi tío en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte... - Recordó con rabia mirando al vacío.  
    Spock se dirigió a su esposo mentalmente, no quería que el doctor le escuchara.  
\- _T'hy'la... noto en ti algo distinto... ¿qué sucede?_  
  
    No hubo respuesta, lo cual le desconcertó. Trató entonces de entrar en su mente pero no lo consiguió. Por primera vez Jim le negaba el acceso. ¿Cuándo había adquirido aquella habilidad?  
\- Fascinante... - Musitó Spock algo aturdido sin apartar los ojos de los de su marido.  
  
    McCoy les miraba a uno y a otro. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos y se lo estaba perdiendo.  
\- ¡Pues está claro que Barak ha mentido! No podemos confiar en ese tipo. - Dijo el médico deseando romper aquel silencio.  
\- Lo gracioso del asunto es que fui yo quien le salvó la vida a Barak. Kodos le había incluido ya en la lista de los que serían ejecutados. No era más que un metafisto, un comerciante lejos de su mundo, en una colonia terrestre formada en su mayor parte por humanos. Intentó comprar su vida ofreciendo sus mercancías a cambio pero rechazaron el trato. Se me ocurrió decir que era el único de su especie en todo Tarsus IV. No sé cómo la voz de un niño de doce años pudo hacer cambiar de opinión al dictador, pero esa idea hizo que fuese colocado entre los que vivirían. Ya sabéis lo que Kodos pensaba sobre la eugenesia. Supongo que consideró que se trataba de un individuo de características únicas, alguien que merecía ser conservado. - Tanto Spock como McCoy escuchaban sus palabras sin poder ocultar en sus ojos la profunda compasión que sentían por él.  
  
\- _Jim... sa-telsu..._ \- Spock intentaba en vano acceder a su mente.  
    Podría haberlo forzado pero eso sería doloroso, como hurgar con una hoja afilada en una herida abierta, y él nunca haría daño a su querido esposo.  
  
    McCoy se fijó en cómo la expresión de su amigo se había endurecido. Miraba al comandante con enfado y éste parecía cada vez más afligido.  
  
\- ¿Has organizado ya la partida de aterrizaje? - Preguntó Jim en voz alta, dejando claro a Spock que no iba a permitirle la fusión mental.  
\- De momento he pensado en Chekov. Posee el más alto cociente intelectual de toda la tripulación...  
\- Creía que ese récord era tuyo. - Le interrumpió McCoy.  
\- Nuestro joven alférez es un genio, Bones, sólo 10 puntos por debajo de Spock. - Explicó Jim orgulloso de su artillero.  
\- Con una mente tan brillante podrá reconocer fácilmente si un metafisto trata de manipularle. Si Barak no quiere negociar con un vulcano lo hará con él.  
\- ¿Con un chico de dieciocho años? - Preguntó McCoy levantando la voz.  
\- Eso no será necesario. - Dijo Jim poniéndose en pie. - Yo mismo bajaré a Metafisto. Estará bien saludar a un viejo compañero de fatigas. - Enunció la frase rezumando ironía.  
  
    Tanto Spock como el doctor se levantaron poniéndose delante de él con la clara intención de detenerle. Dio un paso a su derecha y Spock le bloqueó. Dio otro a su izquierda y Bones le cortó la salida.  
\- ¿Desde cuando ensayáis esta coreografía? - Les preguntó con sorna.  
\- El almirante nos lo dejó bien claro: no te dejaremos ir a ese planeta. - Replicó McCoy con seria convicción.  
    Jim miró a su marido y le vio negar con la cabeza.  
\- Vaya hombre, por una vez que os ponéis de acuerdo en algo... - dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado, - ...es para estar en mi contra.  
\- Tú no irás a ninguna parte, Jim. Pondré dos guardias de seguridad en la puerta si hace falta. - Spock hablaba totalmente en serio. Su voz sonó áspera y profunda.  
\- No te atreverás... - Pero en el fondo sabía que lo haría.  
  
    La tensión entre los dos podría atravesarse con un cuchillo. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Jim con una falsa sonrisa en los labios con la que trataba de disimular su enfado; Spock con su máscara vulcana de ausencia de emoción y las manos cruzadas a la espalda. McCoy sintió que el aire se volvía irrespirable y tragó saliva.  
  
\- Bones... ¿me dejarías pasar la noche en un cuarto de la enfermería? De repente no me encuentro nada bien. - Le preguntó el capitán sin siquiera mirarle. Tenía los ojos clavados en los de su esposo con gesto desafiante.  
\- Como quieras, pero te pondré un guarda en la puerta. Mañana saldrá la partida de aterrizaje y tú no vas a formar parte de ella. - Fue la respuesta de Spock.   
  
    Jim recogió un pijama, un libro y el cepillo de dientes. Salió sin decir una palabra. Tampoco Spock hizo nada por detenerle.  
  
    El capitán caminó furioso por el pasillo. Bajó por la escalera hasta la cubierta B seguido de cerca por el doctor McCoy, quien no dejaba de menear la cabeza de lado a lado pensando que aquello no era nada bueno.   
  


 


	41. Clave incorrecta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El planeta Metafisto parece ejercer una misteriosa atracción sobre Jim, que intentará lo que sea para salirse con la suya.

** Clave incorrecta **

 

                                                                                                                                        Spock pulsó el comunicador y solicitó que un guarda de seguridad se presentase en la enfermería con la orden de no dejar salir de allí al capitán. Luego se tumbó sobre la cama, demasiado grande, demasiado vacía. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué Jim le había bloqueado el acceso a su mente? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?  
  
    Le llegó la imagen del rostro amable y rubicundo del almirante Kirk y recordó lo que les dijo en el último momento, justo antes de ser transportados al Enterprise desde Nuevo Vulcano tras la boda, mientras sus moléculas empezaban a desintegrarse: “Aunque a veces tratéis de ocultaros vuestros pensamientos recordad que siempre sabréis lo que el otro tiene en la cabeza...”   
      
    Se giró sobre su derecha y abrazó la almohada. Aspiró profundamente, con ansia: olía a Jim. _¿Y qué hay en tu cabeza, t'hy'la...? Es evidente que quieres ir a Metafisto pero... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?_ Pensaba sintiendo el dolor de su ausencia.  
  
  
  
                            Christine Chapel no entendía qué hacía un hombre de seguridad plantado en la puerta. El capitán ni la había mirado a los ojos cuando pasó a su lado camino del cuarto más al fondo de la enfermería. Parecía muy enojado así que no le dijo nada. McCoy estaba ahora encerrado en el despacho, repasando informes y pedidos de medicinas que se habían recibido desde Metafisto. Ella se arregló un poco el pelo, se ajustó bien el uniforme y con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa le interrumpió.  
\- Leonard, ¿te importaría contarme qué está pasando? - Procuró que su voz sonase dulce y cadenciosa.  
\- Nada, Chris... - Dijo él sin levantar la vista de su tablet. - Jim no se encontraba bien y va a pasar la noche aquí.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué no le has monitorizado? Y ¿se puede saber qué hace el tripulante Chase en la puerta?  
\- Son órdenes de Spock. - El médico alzó la mirada y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver a su rubia favorita. - ¿Te has cambiado el peinado? Estás preciosa...   
  
    Dejando la tablet sobre la mesa se levantó y se puso a su lado para acariciar aquel bucle que tan graciosamente le colgaba de la nuca. Ella le sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo se apartó unos pasos. Esperaba una respuesta más clara.  
\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste sobre esa llamada de Nuevo Vulcano? - Insistió sin brusquedad apoyándose sobre la mesa.  
\- Sí... y no. La verdad es que no sé bien qué ha pasado entre esos dos. - Se acercó para tomarla por la cintura y olerle el pelo mientras hablaba. - Barak, el jefe de los metafistos, quiere tratar personalmente con Jim pero...  
\- Le habéis prohibido que baje al planeta.  
\- Y se ha cabreado. ¡Dios Santo, tendrías que haber visto cómo se miraban! Yo me perdí la conversación, ya sabes, usaron la telepatía...  
\- Creo que hacéis lo correcto impidiéndole ir a Metafisto. Ya se le pasará el enfado, en su estado es normal que reaccione así.  
\- No Chris, sería normal si Jim fuese una mujer, pero no lo es.  
\- Para el caso es lo mismo. Está en su sexto mes de embarazo y sus hormonas se han disparado. - Dijo apartando las manos de McCoy que ya subían disimuladamente hacia sus pechos.  
\- Igual deberías hablar con él. - Dijo con tono de cinismo y soltándola molesto.  
\- Lo haré. Voy a traerle algo para cenar.  
  
    La enfermera contoneó sus caderas saliendo del despacho y dejando a McCoy con un palmo de narices.  
\- Bonita, inteligente, sexy... ¡Maldita sea, Bones! Ya te has vuelto a enamorar. - Murmuró para sí mientras regresaba a sus quehaceres.  
  
  
  
                            Nyota llamó por tercera vez a la puerta del camarote del capitán. Spock abrió los ojos y se levantó para abrirle.  
\- ¿Alguna comunicación de Metafisto, teniente? - Le preguntó sin invitarla a pasar.  
\- No, ninguna. No hay novedades. Mantenemos la órbita alrededor del planeta. - Mientras hablaba asomó la cabeza para comprobar, extrañada, que Jim no se encontraba allí.  
  
    Spock parecía cansado, triste. Le conocía bien y aunque tratase de ocultar sus emociones sus ojos eran un libro abierto para ella.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo al tiempo que le apartaba sin violencia de la puerta y entraba a la habitación.  
\- Jim... - Soltó un suspiro cerrando tras de sí. - Tal como esperaba, al contarle la imposición de Barak de negociar exclusivamente con él, ha insistido en bajar al planeta.  
\- ¡No se lo permitas! - Dejó escapar.  
\- ¿Acaso el señor Scott te ha contado la advertencia del almirante Kirk?  
\- Monty me lo cuenta todo, Spock. - Sonrió con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla.  
\- Le he prohibido ir y no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Ahora está en la enfermería, le pidió a McCoy pasar allí la noche.  
  
      Uhura rió para sí. Peleas de matrimonio...  
\- ¿He dicho algo divertido? - Preguntó levantando su ceja izquierda.  
\- ¡No! Perdona... Es que no deja de sorprenderme la situación. Me refiero a que sus reacciones, ya sabes, son las típicas de una mujer embarazada. Está en la etapa en la que te culpa a ti de todo lo que pase.  
  
    Spock volvió a levantar su ceja ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
\- Creo que es algo más que el efecto de sus hormonas. - Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y sabía que ella lo entendería. - Me ha bloqueado sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¡Creía que un humano no podía hacer algo así! - Exclamó impresionada.  
\- Es mi esposo, Nyota. Nuestro vínculo sagrado le ha cambiado... nos ha cambiado a los dos. Hemos adquirido cualidades el uno del otro. Yo estoy más en contacto que nunca con mis emociones humanas y él... - Suspiró de nuevo. - Además de haber aprendido vulcano, conoce cómo funciona nuestra mística. Ni siquiera he tenido que enseñarle.  
\- Así que no te ha dejado colarte en su cabeza... Eso debe haberte hecho sentir fatal. - Le compadeció poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
\- Me oculta algo, no sé el qué. Su rechazo es doloroso, sí. Pero es mayor la preocupación por no saber qué está pasando en su mente.  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo has preguntado?  
  
    Spock no supo qué responder. ¿Preguntar a alguien acerca de algo que se tomaba tantas molestias por esconder?  
\- No me pareció lógico.   
\- ¡Oh, Spock...! - Dijo pellizcándole la barba. - Jim ha aprendido más de ti que tú de él. Los humanos hablan para comunicarse, y la comunicación, Spock, es la base de la relación de pareja.  
\- ¿Por eso Scott te lo cuenta todo?  
\- Por eso y porque sabe lo que le conviene. - Respondió Nyota con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
\- Los humanos sois tan complejos...   
\- Ve a verle, habla con él.   
\- No, es mejor así. Me he asegurado de que no abandone la enfermería hasta nueva orden.  
\- ¿Le has encerrado? - Preguntó alucinada.  
\- Le he puesto un guarda en la puerta. - Aclaró Spock.  
  
    Uhura sacudió los hombros con una risa reprimida. Jim tenía que estar hecho una furia.  
\- Vete a descansar, teniente. Mañana bajarás conmigo a Metafisto. Te necesito para que vigiles a Chekov en las negociaciones con Barak. Estoy seguro de que se seguirá negando a tratar directamente conmigo.  
\- Como ordenes, comandante. - Se puso de puntillas y le besó en el pómulo. Su barba le hizo cosquillas.  
\- Buenas noches, Nyota.  
\- Hasta mañana. Y no te tortures, has hecho bien reteniendo a Jim a bordo. Ya se le pasará el enfado, tú tranquilo.  
  
    Uhura se marchó y Spock volvió a su soledad en la cama. Preguntarle a Jim... pensó sintiéndose estúpido. Antes de quedarse dormido maldijo su lógica vulcaniana.  
  
  
  
                            Jim se apresuró a aparentar que estaba leyendo cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la habitación. Se relajó al ver que era Christine y no Bones. Traía una bandeja entre las manos que dejó en la mesita para sentarse a su lado en la cama. La joven le transmitió dulzura y cariño con sus ojos azules.   
\- Tienes el libro abierto del revés. - Sonrió señalándolo con un dedo.  
  
    Hubiera querido hacerse el duro y fingir que no pasaba nada, que no había estado llorando mientras se acariciaba la barriga, que no sentía lo que sea que estaba sintiendo allí dentro. Pero habría sido inútil: Christine era demasiado observadora y ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Así que dejó caer el libro al suelo y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amiga.  
\- No estás sólo, Jim. Estoy aquí para escucharte. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
\- Triste... Vacío... pero sobre todo enfadado... ¡muy enfadado! - Dijo apretándola con fuerza.  
\- ¿Con Spock? - Trató de soltarse un poco, no la dejaba respirar bien.  
\- ¡El muy idiota me ha puesto un guarda en la puerta! - Notando cómo ella se revolvía la liberó de su abrazo. - ¿Por qué no debo ir a Metafisto, Chris? - Le preguntó clavándole una mirada que ella esquivó nerviosa. - Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad?  
\- Sólo lo que me ha contado Leonard. Parece ser que el almirante Kirk les advirtió que no bajases al planeta.  
\- Eso mismo me han dicho a mí. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa advertencia? - Se levantó de la cama para asomar la nariz por la puerta. Bones no andaba cerca.  
\- Debe ser peligroso para ti. No veo otro motivo, ¿no crees?  
\- No, no siento ningún peligro Chris. - Dijo girándose y mirándola misteriosamente. - Pero sí la necesidad de bajar allí... No sabría explicarlo, es una intuición que tengo, un presentimiento. ¡He de ir! Y tú vas a ayudarme...  
  
    La enfermera arqueó las cejas y se llevó la mano al pecho preguntándose cómo podría ella hacer semejante cosa.  
\- ¿Yo? Pero Jim... escucha, no te empeñes en bajar a Metafisto. Haz caso del almirante...  
\- La llamada de Nuevo Vulcano... - Jim se revolvía dentro de la pequeña habitación mientras hablaba.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿La atendieron en el despacho de Bones?  
\- ¡Ajá...! - Respondió siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.  
\- Entonces habrá quedado grabada.... - Se acercó inclinándose sobre ella y tomándola por los hombros. - ¡Quiero verla, Chris!  
\- Pídeselo a Leonard. Es su grabadora, su despacho...  
\- No quiero que se entere. - Le puso ojos de cordero para suplicárselo. - ¡Oh, vamos...!  
  
    La enfermera no pudo resistir aquella mirada y consintió. Aprovechando que el doctor se había ido a cenar al comedor de oficiales se colaron en su oficina. Jim introdujo su código de capitán en la computadora pero en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras “CLAVE INCORRECTA”.  
\- ¿Pero qué mierda...? - Dijo enojado. - ¿Mis claves no son válidas? ¿Ya no soy el capitán del Enterprise?  
\- No, Jim, no es eso. El acceso a este terminal está por encima de tus credenciales.  
\- No lo sabía... - Se entristeció.  
\- Guarda datos médicos, confidenciales. - Le explicaba ella. - Hasta el capitán puede ponerse enfermo, Jim.  
  
    Christine no sabía si se arrepentiría más tarde, pero viendo la expresión desolada en la cara de su amigo se acercó al ordenador y pulsó unos botones.  
\- ¿Sabes sus códigos?  
\- Me fijo mucho... pero no se lo digas, por favor. - Dijo recibiendo un beso en la mejilla y una encantadora sonrisa de su capitán.  
\- Gracias preciosa. Y ahora busca esa llamada.  
  
  
            A Jim se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando escuchó a su marido suplicar ayuda al embajador. Comprendió lo preocupado que estaba por él y lamentó haberle impedido entrar en su mente. La afirmación de que todo saldría bien por parte del viejo Spock era tranquilizadora pero... la advertencia final del almirante Kirk, sin ninguna explicación... Eso le hizo sentirse contrariado.  
\- ¿Por qué no debo ir a Metafisto cuando todo en mi interior me dice lo contrario?  
\- No hay nada más, la grabación termina ahí. - Christine apagó el terminal y le indicó a Jim con un gesto de su cabeza que debían salir del despacho.  
  
    Volvieron a la habitación justo antes de que McCoy regresara. Jim, tumbado en la cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo.  
\- En su Universo fue Spock el que tuvo el embarazo, no Kirk. - Se rió nada más decirlo. - ¿Te lo imaginas, a Spock embarazado? - Agitó la cabeza para concentrarse en sus ideas. - Seguramente al enfrentarse a los metafistos en su estado... ¡Pues claro! Debió pasarlo  mal, y por eso Kirk no quiere que yo baje al planeta.  
\- Te he traído un sándwich de pollo con mayonesa... - Dijo ella acercándole la bandeja y poniéndosela encima de las piernas.  
\- El embajador Spock embarazado, – la imagen le provocaba risa, -  teniendo que proteger su mente de los ataques telepáticos de Barak... eso si Barak estuvo allí también. - Siguiendo con su soliloquio se incorporó y dejó que la enfermera le pusiera otra almohada detrás de la espalda.  
\- También te he puesto un trocito de pastel de manzana, sé que te gusta.  
\- ¡Christine! ¿Me estás escuchando? - Alzó la voz. - El almirante se equivoca... En este mundo soy yo el que está en estado... Yo y no Spock.  
\- Ya te he oído, Jim. Y ahora come un poco.  
\- No tengo hambre... - Dijo apartando la comida. - Ese planeta me llama, puedo sentirlo. Tengo que ir...  
\- Tienes que comer. - Sentenció volviendo a colocarle la bandeja encima. - No olvides que ahora lo haces por dos...  
      
    Jim la miró enternecido. No lo había considerado así. Sintiéndose responsable de su bebé cogió el sándwich y le dio un buen mordisco. 

 


	42. Intento de fuga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Logrará Jim su propósito de bajar al planeta? ¿Por qué se siente tan atraído por él? ¿Tendrá Jim razón cuando afirma que el Almirante Kirk se equivoca? Menuda paradoja...

**Intento de fuga**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                                        Por la mañana el comandante Spock daba las últimas instrucciones al señor Scott, a quien dejaba al mando durante su ausencia. En la sala del transportador le dejó bien claro su deseo de que Jim permaneciese bajo custodia en la enfermería, acompañado en todo momento por el doctor McCoy.   
  
    Esperó con las manos a la espalda a que el resto del grupo de aterrizaje se presentara. No había vuelto a ver a Jim desde la noche anterior. Tampoco había comido nada. La idea de ir a Metafisto le tenía con el estómago revuelto.  
  
    Los primeros en llegar fueron la asistente Landon y el alférez Chekov. Seguían tan acaramelados como de costumbre, cogidos de la mano y mirándose como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Chekov, al ver a su comandante observándole, se soltó de su compañera y se posicionó sobre las plataformas circulares. Entró entonces la teniente Uhura, quien tras un breve saludo a Spock con un gesto de su cabeza, besó a su prometido antes de tomar su lugar junto a los demás. Después Johnson y Márquez, de seguridad, se presentaron en la sala y saludaron formalmente.  
\- Comprueben que sus fasers se encuentren en posición de aturdir. No quiero incidentes diplomáticos. Y no olviden las indicaciones que la asistente Landon les ha dado.  
    Spock se refería al modo de ser de los metafistos y cómo debían proceder ante ellos. Ambos hombres asintieron y ocuparon sus lugares en la plataforma del transportador.  
  
    Por último apareció el joven doctor Oetker, que sustituiría a McCoy en la expedición.  
\- Siento el retraso. Tenía que traer estas cajas con medicinas. El doctor McCoy me ha encargado personalmente que le diga que yo no le daré problemas porque soy alemán. La verdad es que no sé qué ha querido decir con eso.  
\- No se preocupe, doctor. Suba las medicinas a la plataforma, nos iremos enseguida. - Le indicó Spock.  
  
    Uhura se reía por lo que acababa de escuchar. McCoy, tan burlón como siempre, se refería a que un alemán era lo más parecido a un vulcano que tenemos en la Tierra.  
  
    Spock observó la selección que había realizado entre la tripulación para bajar a Metafisto. La consideró adecuada. Chekov por su inteligencia y Uhura por su fortaleza de carácter se ocuparían de las negociaciones con Barak. Él mismo y Landon recabarían información sobre el planeta. Confiaba plenamente en Johnson y por lo visto éste a su vez en Márquez, ya que Spock le había pedido que trajese a su mejor hombre. Por último, el doctor Oetker, quien le pareció un hombre razonable y sensato.  
\- Estamos listos. - Dijo subiendo a la plataforma. - Señor Scott, energice.  
  
  
  
                               Nada más materializarse en el planeta a Spock empezó a dolerle la cabeza. La comitiva enviada por Barak para recibirles debía tener órdenes de explorar sus mentes.  
\- Doctor Oetker, tenga a mano los analgésicos. Creo que nos van a hacer falta.  
  
    El tricorder de Chekov pitó con insistencia. El alférez se aproximó a su comandante y le mostró la pantalla.  
\- Programé el aparato para analissar las extrañas ondas que emite este lugar. ¿Observa los picos en Alfa y Gamma, señor?  
\- Bien hecho, Chekov. ¿Qué cree que significa?  
\- Paresse como si el planeta entero tuviera propiedades telepáticas.  
\- Interesante. Pero déjeme a mí el análisis, usted se ocupará de llegar a un acuerdo con Barak.  
    Intercambiaron sus tricorders mientras seguían a su escolta hasta el palacio del Generalísimo. Unos pasos más atrás Marta y Nyota contemplaban, no sin cierto disgusto, el aspecto del planeta. Escaso en vegetación, totalmente industrializado y contaminado, no era un lugar agradable donde vivir.  
  
\- ¿Humanoz? - Gritó una mujer metafisto acercándose a ellos al verles pasar frente a su casa.  
\- Atdraz, vieja bdruja... - La apartaron los escoltas. - Zon de la Fededración, han venido a negociadr con nueztdro Genedralízimo Comandante en Jefe.  
  
    La mujer se retiró asustada por la brusquedad de los soldados sin dejar de mirar a Uhura quien, sorprendida, sintió su voz en el interior de su cabeza.  
\- _¡Tengan cuidado, intentadrán engañadrlez! Zi nezezitan ayuda eztadré podr aquí..._  
\- ¿Has notado eso, Marta?  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Esa pobre anciana... me ha hablado, se ha metido en mi cabeza.  
\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?  
\- No, en absoluto. - Respondió Nyota.  
\- Entonces debes haberlo imaginado. Los metafistos provocan dolor cuando se introducen en una mente.  
  
    Uhura se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Ya se encontraban a las puertas del “palacio”... Un edificio grotesco, sin ventanas, de forma triangular y recargado de relieves y columnas por todas partes, con las paredes ennegrecidas por la suciedad del aire.  
\- Yo no llamaría a esto palacio. - Comentó Márquez.  
    Spock le miró severo, dándole a entender que se guardase su opinión delante de los metafistos.  
  
    Tal como esperaba, Barak escupió nada más verle. Sentado en su trono en mitad de una inmensa sala oscura y mal ventilada, el Generalísimo preguntó por Jim e insistió en que no habría trato si no era con él.  
\- Eso no va a ser posible. Mi... capitán... – dijo cerrando su mente, rechazando la intensa invasión a la que se estaba viendo sometido, – ...se encuentra en estos momentos en la enfermería de la nave. Si no desea tratar conmigo, la teniente Uhura y el Alférez Chekov están autorizados para ocuparse del asunto.  
\- ¿Un niño y una mujedr? - Rió Barak con un sonido que les ponía los pelos de punta. - Eztá bien. Negociadremoz.  
  
    Spock decidió dejar a Johnson custodiando a Uhura y a Chekov y salir del palacio para explorar el planeta en compañía de la ayudante Landon y Márquez. El doctor Oetker sería acompañado al edificio al que llamaban hospital para que dejase allí los medicamentos que había traído.  
\- Esté pendiente del comunicador, doctor. En cualquier momento Chekov o yo mismo podríamos necesitarle. - Le recomendó Spock antes de despedirse.  
  
    Miró al joven alférez y notó en su gesto que a él también le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Se le acercó para tomarle del brazo y susurrarle aparte que estuviera tranquilo. Tenía plena confianza en que haría un buen trabajo negociando la adquisición del uranio-metamizado.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                            Jim se escabulló de la enfermería aprovechando que Christine y Bones tenían un momento de intimidad en el dispensario. Tuvo que quitarle el arma al tripulante Chase y dejarle k.o. de un puñetazo para poder escapar. Pensó en recompensarle más adelante con un permiso extraordinario.  
  
    Logró recorrer el pasillo hasta la sala del transportador sin ser visto, pero allí, el teniente Riley le pilló de lleno.  
\- ¿Qué hace aquí, capitán? - Le preguntó extrañado.  
\- Riley... amigo... - Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa a la vez que intentaba coger el fáser que había ocultado en su espalda.  
    El teniente advirtió sus intenciones y pulsó el intercomunicador con el puente.  
\- Señor Scott, el capitán está en la sala del transportador y... ¡me está apuntando con un fáser! - Gritó asombrado.  
\- Lo siento Riley... - Dijo Jim antes de disparar y dejarlo aturdido en el suelo.  
  
    Tenía que darse prisa en accionar los mandos, alguien de seguridad ya estaría en camino. Primero se aseguró de que el teniente estaba bien y eso le hizo perder unos valiosos segundos. Antes de que pudiera desmaterializarse del todo un guarda entró apuntándole a la sala.  
  
\- ¡No dispare, por Dios! - Gritó Scott a su espalda.  
  
    Corrió a la consola y bajó las palancas justo a tiempo. Jim seguía en la plataforma circular, encañonándolos a él y al guarda con gesto amenazador.  
\- Scotty, bájame al planeta...  
\- ¡Ni hablar, Jim! Y suelta ese fáser ahora mismo.  
\- Señor Scott... ¡se lo ordeno! ¡Transpórteme a la superficie!  
  
    La situación ya era bastante tensa cuando apareció McCoy por la puerta. Miró a Riley que se estaba recuperando y luego bajó la mano del guarda de seguridad que continuaba apuntando a su amigo.  
\- Jim, por favor. Vuelve conmigo a la enfermería...  
\- Tengo que ir al planeta... - Las manos le temblaban, se sintió mareado y se tambaleó.  
\- ¡Jim! - Gritó McCoy subiendo para sostenerle.  
  
    Tomándole entre sus brazos le quitó el fáser y se lo lanzó al guarda de seguridad.  
\- ¿No lo entendéis? El almirante Kirk se equivoca... ¡Soy yo y no Spock el que está embarazado! - Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo...  
\- Teniente, tripulante, salgan de la sala. - Ordenó Scott pensando que ya habían escuchado bastante aunque por sus caras parecían no haber comprendido ni una palabra.  
  
    Jim se sentó en los escalones del transportador, resignado intentó calmarse. ¿Cómo hacerles entender a sus amigos que debía ir a Metafisto? Los dos le miraban como si fuese un desconocido.  
\- ¿Por qué ese empeño, Jim? - Le preguntó Scott.  
\- Es un presentimiento, la intuición de que si bajo allí podré tener a mi bebé. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero desde que estamos en órbita le siento más cerca, como si le tuviese dentro de mí... - Les dijo totalmente alterado.  
\- Jim, si no fuera porque podría afectar al bebé te inyectaría un sedante.  
    Scott miró al médico con una mueca de no comprender nada.  
\- Si la criatura no está en su vientre, ¿cómo podría afectarle?  
\- Escocés ignorante... sin estar en su vientre le afecta a él, a su sangre, a sus hormonas... ¿por qué no iba a darse el mismo efecto en sentido contrario? - Chilló McCoy perdiendo las formas. - Lo siento, Scott. No quería...  
\- No tiene importancia, doctor. ¡Todo esto es tan... insólito!  
\- ¿Podríais al menos considerar que Kirk pudiera estar equivocado? - Volvió a insistir Jim en su argumento.  
\- De acuerdo. Supongamos que Metafisto, en el otro Universo, afectó negativamente al embajador Spock embarazado... - Bones se echó a reír nada más decir aquellas palabras.  
\- Lo sé, a mí también me hace gracia... Spock no aguantaría lo que yo estoy pasando. - Se llevó la mano al abdomen, juraría que había sentido una patada.  
\- ¿Estás bien Jim? - Preguntó McCoy notando su gesto.  
\- Bajadme al planeta... ¡sólo un minuto! Scotty... por favor. Si algo va mal me subes otra vez y ya está...  
\- ¡Si algo va mal Spock nos colgará de los motores! - Renegó el ingeniero.  
\- Bones... te lo suplico... - Estaba llorando otra vez.  
  
    McCoy no sabía qué pensar. Jim había hecho todo lo posible por descender a ese maldito planeta, debía tener una razón muy importante. ¿Y si lo que fuera que Metafisto le hizo a Spock en el otro Universo era justamente lo que Jim necesitaba en éste?  
  


 


	43. La premisa equivocada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock es un vulcano (lógica / razón) además de científico (observación / experimentación); pero también es medio humano (emoción) y su amor por Jim, INFINITO.

**La premisa equivocada**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                                          Chekov luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener su mente cerrada ante el ataque de Barak. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Llevaban horas debatiendo sobre las entregas periódicas de uranio-metamizado que Metafisto realizaría a la Flota.  
  
\- No, Barak... del transporte nos ocuparemos nosotros así que nada de incluirlo en los gastos.  
\- ¡Joven inzolente! El minedral no viene andando zolo dezde laz minaz... - Gritó el Generalísimo.  
\- Primero dejemos establecidas la cantidades que pueden suministrar y la periodicidad de las entregas, luego hablaremos del precio. - Atajó Uhura.  
  
    A Nyota también le dolía la cabeza. Aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable. Barak cambiaba de un tema a otro, y cuando regresaba al anterior era para decir algo distinto. Intentaba agotar sus mentes, confundirles, manipularles y engañarles para su provecho.  
  
\- Tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro comandante, ¿nos disculpa? - Solicitó Uhura agarrando a su compañero del brazo. Precisaban un descanso.  
\- Eztá bien... zeguidremoz ezta tadrde. - Se revolvió Barak en su horrible trono. - Pedro no fidrmadré ningún acuedrdo zi no ez con Kidrk en pedrzona. - Añadió.  
  
    Chekov abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo. ¿Toda la mañana perdida para nada?  
\- Nuestro capitán está enfermo, como le hemos dicho... - Uhura se llevó ambas manos a la frente, el dolor era intenso como una aguja clavándose en su cerebro.  
\- El comandante Spock ya le ha explicado que mi compañera y yo estamos autorissados para firmar el trato. - Continuó Chekov, consciente de que la teniente no podía seguir hablando.  
\- Tdratadr ez una coza. Fidrmadr... - dijo el repulsivo Barak poniéndose en pié, - … ez otdra. ¡O Kidrk o nada! Ez mi última palabdra.  
  
    El Generalísimo salió por una puerta cercana, acompañado de su séquito de consejeros.  
\- Ezoz humanoz ocultan algo... - Le decía al oído el más anciano.  
\- Lo zé. Pedro zon fuedrtez, no podemoz con zuz mentez. Cuando llegadron, el guldcano... - dijo antes de escupir al suelo, - …al habladr de Kidrk no edra “capitán” la palabdra que tenía en zu cabeza.  
\- ¿Voz también le ezcuchazteiz, oh gran Badrak? - Le preguntó sorprendido el viejo.  
\- Zi... la palabdra edra otdra... cdreo que pude vedrla... ¡Ezpozo!  
  
    El grupo de metafistos rió a carcajadas. El espeluznante sonido llegó hasta Chekov y Uhura, quienes a las puertas del palacio, seguidos de un aturdido Johnson, lo escucharon y se estremecieron.  
  
\- Necesito un analgésico... - Comentó Uhura.  
\- Y yo... - Dijo Chekov con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. El dolor era terrible. - ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, Johnson?  
\- Tengo como un zumbido en los oídos todo el tiempo. Es desagradable pero puedo aguantar. Llamaré al doctor Oetker.  
\- Alejémonos de aquí. Volvamos al lugar donde nos materializamos esta mañana. - Indicó Uhura.  
  
  
  
                                                                                             Jim había permanecido toda la mañana en la enfermería, acompañado y cuidado por la atenta Christine que no le dejó a solas ni un momento. Un guarda de seguridad no se movía de la puerta. Scotty no se fiaba de que, enajenado como estaba, pudiera realizar otro intento de fuga.  
  
    En el despacho del capitán, a puerta cerrada, McCoy y Scott discutían sobre la posibilidad de bajar a Jim al planeta.  
\- Yo iré con él, no soltaré el comunicador... - Decía el médico. - Si noto algo extraño te indico que nos subas de momento.  
\- ¿Y si Spock se enterase? Lo consideraría un motín... ya le conoces. - Scott no quería arriesgarse a incumplir sus órdenes.  
\- ¡No tiene por qué saberlo! - Arguyó McCoy con fastidio.  
\- Pero si algo malo le pasara a su marido... ¡Ya le has visto cabreado otras veces!  
\- Lo sé... nos mataría. - Concluyó bajando la mirada.  
  
    Ambos rememoraron cuando Jim dio su vida por su tripulación, alineando el núcleo warp del Enterprise a patadas y sufriendo las fatales consecuencias de la exposición a la radiación. Spock se volvió loco entonces. Persiguió a Khan hasta alcanzarle y si Uhura no le hubiese detenido, le habría matado a golpes con sus propias manos... ¡Y eso que Jim aún no era su esposo!  
  
\- Spock debería saber lo que ha pasado esta mañana en la sala del transportador, doctor.  
\- ¿Que casi dejamos que Jim escapara?  
\- Me refiero a la teoría de que lo que fue negativo para el embajador Spock en el otro Universo, puede que sea positivo para Jim en éste.  
\- Llámale y explícaselo. - Le dijo McCoy con una cínica sonrisa, como retándole a ello.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Eres el médico...   
\- ¡Ya, claro! ¡A ver quién le pone el cascabel al gato!  
  
      En esas estaban cuando recibieron una llamada desde el planeta. Spock quería hablar con McCoy.  
\- Adelante comandante. El doctor se encuentra a mi lado. - Respondió Scott.  
\- ¿En el puente? - Preguntó prudente el vulcano.  
\- No, Spock. Estamos en el despacho de Jim. Puedes hablar, no hay nadie más. - Le aclaró McCoy.  
\- ¿Cómo...? - Casi se le pudo oír tragando saliva. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Jim?  
\- Muy alterado, señor. Está empeñado en bajar a Metafisto. Tiene una teoría al respecto que... - Contestó Scott.  
\- Sí, verás...  - Tomó la palabra McCoy. - Jim piensa que el almirante Kirk nos hizo su advertencia basándose en... ¿cómo lo llamarías tú? ¡Una premisa equivocada!  
\- Explíquese, doctor. - Respondió Spock en su tono más formal.  
  
    McCoy y Scott se miraron con una familiar sonrisa. Era como si pudiesen ver la ceja del comandante levantada desde la distancia.  
\- En el otro Universo fue el embajador Spock quien tuvo el... ¡ya sabes! - Dió a entender el médico.  
\- El vínculo con el bebé. - Terminó Spock la frase desde el planeta.  
\- Eso es. Y Jim cree que, igual que a ti, los metafistos debieron afectarle negativamente, pero que, como él no es vulcano, no le sucedería lo mismo. - Terminó McCoy.  
  
    Médico e ingeniero volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Del otro lado del comunicador sólo les llegaba el silencio.  
\- Comandante... ¿comandante? - Llamó Scott ajustando los controles del aparato.  
\- Sigo aquí. La teoría pudiera ser correcta. Sólo hay un modo de corroborarla.  
\- ¿Quieres que bajemos al planeta? - Dijo McCoy refiriéndose a él mismo y al capitán. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
\- Chekov y Uhura han soportado unas arduas negociaciones con Barak sin llegar a ningún acuerdo definitivo. El Generalísimo ha dejado claro que no firmará nada si no es con Jim. No nos queda otra alternativa, doctor.  
\- Yo mismo me encargaré del transportador, Spock. - Se ofreció el ingeniero.  
\- Me dirijo junto al grupo de expedición a las coordenadas donde nos transportaron esta mañana. A nuestra llegada volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted, señor Scott. Que Jim y McCoy estén preparados. Spock, corto.  
  
    Scott se encaminó a la sala del transportador para ocuparse personalmente de llevar a cabo la operación. Por su parte McCoy regresó a la enfermería. Estaba deseando ver la cara de su amigo cuando le dijese que iban a realizar su deseo. Jim pronto estaría en Metafisto.  
  
\- Deja ya de mirar por la escotilla y termínate el almuerzo. - Le reprendía la enfermera.  
\- No tengo apetito, Chris. Te aseguro que no puedo dar un bocado más.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera por tu bebé? - Le dijo con un cariñoso tono de chantaje. - Vamos, un par de cucharadas más...  
    Jim volvió a mirar hacia el planeta con los pensamientos en otra parte. ¿Por qué sentía que le llamaba con esa fuerza? Cerraba los ojos y sus manos iban solas hacia su propio vientre... _Mi bebé_... Pensaba, y con asombro sentía como si de verdad estuviese en su interior, creciendo y alimentándose de él.  
\- Está bien, me acabaré el guiso de ternera. - Y sentándose en la cama retomó su almuerzo.  
\- Eres un buen padre, Jim. - Le dijo Christine con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
    McCoy le pilló con la boca llena. Había entrado a toda prisa, agitado, hablando casi a gritos debido al nerviosismo.  
\- Scott y yo hemos convencido a Spock, Jim. ¡Vas a bajar a Metafisto! - Se giró hacia Christine. - Prepara mi maletín, preciosa. Hiposprays, ampollas, píldoras... todo lo que se te ocurra que pudiésemos necesitar.  
\- ¿Bajarás con él? - Dijo ella dirigiéndose al dispensario.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! - Le gritó, pues ya había salido de la habitación.  
  
    Jim se enjuagó la boca bebiendo un buen trago de agua. Miraba a su amigo y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- ¿Lo ha consentido? - Preguntó refiriéndose a Spock.  
\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué pensabas? - McCoy se sentó a su lado en la cama y le sacudió por los hombros con euforia. - Te hice caso, le hablé en sus propios términos... En cuanto le expuse nuestra teoría se quedó un momento meditando, pero enseguida nos ordenó a mí y a Scott que te bajásemos al planeta.  
\- Spock es lógico y razonable... sabía que si consideraba la posibilidad de que Kirk esté en un error...  
\- ¡La premisa equivocada! - Exclamó McCoy.  
\- ¡Oh, Bones! - Lloraba emocionado, no podía evitarlo. - Gracias... - Le dijo en un suspiro abrazándole con fuerza.  
  



	44. El milagro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En otras palabras: lo imposible hecho realidad.  
> Por otro lado Chekov va a descubrir un par de cosas en Metafisto. Una mala, la otra...

**El milagro**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                                              La partida de aterrizaje al completo se acercaba a las coordenadas establecidas. Uhura y Chekov se recuperaban de su dolor de cabeza. El doctor Oetker tuvo que usar su hipospray con ellos. Para Johnson, Márquez y Marta Landon bastaron con unas píldoras. Spock, preocupado como estaba por la llegada al planeta de su t'hy'la, no le solicitó ningún analgésico. El dolor de cabeza era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento.  
  
  
        La anciana que había hablado telepáticamente con Uhura aquella mañana, les observaba pasar ahora desde su precaria cabaña a un lado del camino.  
  
\- Ahí está otra vez la bruja. - Comentó Marta a la teniente.  
\- ¿Por qué despertaremos tanta curiosidad en ella? - Le dijo Nyota. - Y por cierto, Marta... no te refieras así a la pobre mujer.  
\- Es como la llamaron los soldados que nos escoltaban. - Dijo la joven sin remordimiento alguno.  
\- Pues yo no creo que sea ninguna bruja. Te digo que me habló, en mi mente... y no me hizo ningún daño.  
  
    Uhura se detuvo de pronto. Volvía a escuchar la voz de la anciana en su cabeza.  
\- _Yo fui cdriada por una humana... Apdrecio a vueztdra draza. No zoiz como loz metafiztoz._  
\- ¿Nyota? ¿Te pasa algo? - Le preguntaba la ayudante Landon.  
    Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando.  
  
  
        Spock ya había llegado al punto de encuentro. Rodeado por los demás dio sus instrucciones.  
\- Johnson, Márquez... Caballeros, establezcan un perímetro de seguridad. Recuerden: fasers en posición de aturdir. Si alguien se acercase informen. Utilicen el comunicador.  
\- Sí comandante. - Respondió Johnson.  
    Haciendo una seña a su compañero se alejaron del lugar; uno hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha el otro.  
  
\- Asistente Landon... no sé hasta qué punto su amigo, el alférez Chekov, la habrá puesto al corriente de la situación, pero...  
\- Tengo una ligera idea de lo que le ocurre al capitán, comandante. - Le sonrió ella interrumpiéndole.  
\- Bien. - Dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza dirigido al muchacho. - Mi esposo va a descender a la superficie acompañado por el doctor McCoy. Las exigencias de Barak no nos han dejado otra salida. - Su voz pareció quebrarse. Miró a Nyota y su gesto amable le dio fuerzas para continuar. - No sabemos el efecto que Metafisto va a producir sobre su... estado. Debemos estar prevenidos.  
  
    Marta se volvió hacia Pavel estupefacta. _¿Esposo?_ , pensó. Había visto al capitán y al comandante besarse en Gamma Trianguli VI, cuando Vaal casi destruyó el Enterprise. Hacía meses que su novio le había explicado que la baja del capitán era debida a que sufría un embarazo psicológico pero... ¿Casados? Esa parte Chekov no se la había contado.  
  
\- Señor Scott. Estamos listos. Cuando quiera... - Dijo Spock usando su comunicador con la nave.  
  
    Uhura se le acercó poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo. Sabía lo preocupado que estaba y quiso mostrarle su apoyo de esa forma. Él la miró y tragó saliva. Sentía el estómago revuelto, ¿nerviosismo? Procuró sosegarse.  
  
  
  
                    Nada más reintegrarse sus moléculas en Metafisto, Jim sintió un verdadero terremoto en su interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le dolía el abdomen... un dolor indescriptible que le hizo doblarse, caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar desesperadamente.  
  
\- ¡Jim! - McCoy procuraba sostenerle a la vez que dirigía hacia él su tricorder a pleno rendimiento.  
\- ¡T'hy'la! - Gritó Spock nada más ver aquello. - Señor Scott... ¡súbale!  
\- ¡No! - La voz de Jim resonó rotunda. - No, Spock... ¡Scotty, no me suba! Estoy bien... - Dijo tratando de incorporarse.  
\- ¿Lo está? - Inquirió el comandante dirigiéndose al doctor.  
\- ¡No vas a creértelo, Spock! - Decía sin apartar su vista de la pantalla del tricorder.  
\- ¡Señor Spock! ¡Comandante! - La voz de Scott desde el Enterprise le llamaba con insistencia. - ¿Qué hago? ¿Les subo o...?  
\- No será necesario de momento, Scott. Manténgase a la espera. Corto. -  Contestó Spock cerrando su intercomunicador.  
  
    Entretanto Jim ya estaba totalmente en pie. El dolor había cesado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre y se echó a llorar cuando comprobó lo abultado que estaba.  
\- ¡Mi bebé! - Exclamó entre lágrimas.  
\- ¡Está en su interior, Spock... mira esto! – Dijo McCoy alcanzándole el tricorder.  
\- No es necesario, doctor... Puedo ver que es cierto. - Spock se acercó a su esposo y extendió la mano hasta rozar su vientre. - Kan-bu! *(bebé) – Exclamó sin ocultar su emoción.  
  
    Abrazó y besó a su marido con infinita ternura mientras él no cesaba de llorar.  
\- _¿Sientes dolor?_ \- Le preguntó telepáticamente.  
\- No, Spock... es la sensación más maravillosa que he tenido nunca... - Respondió Jim dejándose envolver por el cálido abrazo de su esposo.  
\- Doctor McCoy... ¿está todo bien? - Insistió el vulcano intranquilo.  
\- Bueno... lo está Spock, ¡por Dios Santo! ¡Es un milagro! - Gritó el médico.  
      
    Uhura se había acercado a Jim y aguantándose las ganas de llorar le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
\- Enhorabuena, mamá... - Le dijo sonriente  y frotándole la barriguita.  
\- ¡Gracias, Nyota! - Jim estaba demasiado emocionado con todo aquello como para seguir hablando.  
  
    El doctor Oetker comprobó el tricorder de McCoy y comentó algo acerca de la disposición de los órganos internos del capitán.  
\- Están todos desplazados, señor.  
\- ¿Y qué esperaba, hombre? - Respondió McCoy. - En algún sitio se tenía que meter la niña...  
\- ¿Niña? - Preguntó Jim. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, sin control alguno sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.  
- _¡Oh, t'hy'la...! Percibo tu felicidad dentro de mí, y a la pequeña a través de nuestro vínculo... mi sa-telsu... mi ko-fu..._ *(hija) – Pensaba Spock abrazando a su amado con fuerza.  
\- No aprietes tanto... - Le dijo Jim entre risas.  
\- Disculpa... yo... - Se lamentó Spock mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
    Nunca había tenido al mismo tiempo emociones tan intensas y tan encontradas. Alegría, felicidad, miedo... ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Miedo a perderles, a su marido, a su hija... Miedo de que algo malo pudiera sucederles. Por primera vez Spock experimentó lo que significa ser padre.  
  
    Chekov se había quedado de piedra al ver la enorme barriga de su capitán. Ahora sí que estaba embarazado de verdad. Sintió curiosidad y quiso tocar aquel milagro.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Pavel? - Le susurró Marta. - ¿No irás a acercarte a esa aberración?  
\- ¿Aberrassión? - Chekov la miró atónito.   
\- Un hombre... ¿embarazado? Ya me parecía mal cuando pensaba que sólo era un problema psicológico... Pero esto... esto es... - Su cara de repugnancia reflejaba lo que estaba pensando.  
  
    Chekov la contempló desilusionado, no esperaba algo así de ella. Se volvió a mirar al capitán. Aquella visión de Jim con su tripita abultada, los ojos llorosos por la emoción, el abrazo de su marido... no le provocaba otra cosa que ternura. Negó con la cabeza mirando a Marta con desaprobación. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con ella, y se alejó siguiendo su primer impulso.  
\- Capitán... ¿puedo? - Le preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia su vientre.  
      Jim se apartó un poco de su protector marido y mirándole, conmovido, asintió.  
\- Claro Pavel... adelante, toca... - Le dijo tomándole la mano y posándola sobre su vientre.  
  
    Una corriente se estableció al hacer contacto... como un fino hilo primero, luego más intenso, fluido... como un arroyo. Ahora un río... de aguas azules como los ojos del capitán... Y un susurro que le recorrió el cuerpo entero partiendo de su cerebro... la palabra... aquella palabra... _¡T'HY'LA!_  
  
\- ¡Pavel! - Llamó Marta sin obtener respuesta.  
  
    Chekov no podía escucharla... su mente estaba unida a la del bebé de un modo que jamás había sentido. Jim y Spock lo notaron de inmediato.  
\- _Pavel... el tel..._ \- Dijo Spock mentalmente, sabiendo que el joven alférez podía oírle.  
\- _Tú eres su t'hy'la... Pavel, eres el t'hy'la de mi bebé..._ \- Ahora la voz de Jim se hacía sentir en su cabeza.  
  
    Chekov se apartó bruscamente, totalmente alucinado por lo que acababa de ocurrirle. No sabía cómo entender aquello.  
  
    Marta se giró en redondo cuando Pavel se volvió hacia ella. Lo que había hecho, tocar la grotesca tripa del capitán, le había desagradado bastante... pero aún más que la hubiese ignorado cuando le llamó. La cara que tenía mientras tocaba aquella... aquella cosa... Nunca le había visto una expresión tan intensa, parecía extasiado. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado allí pero algo le decía que sus relaciones con Pavel habían terminado.  
  
  
  



	45. Instinto paternal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spock se le ha disparado el instinto paternal. Quiere proteger a Jim y a su bebé a toda costa. No dudará en hacer lo que sea necesario.

** Instinto paternal **

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                      Spock no podía apartar los brazos de su sa-telsu *(esposo). El deseo de protegerles, a él y al kan-bu *(bebé), le resultaba irresistible. Al mismo tiempo observaba con detalle los rostros de sus compañeros de expedición. McCoy y el doctor Oetker continuaban con sus tricorders médicos a pleno funcionamiento, tomando datos de Jim y analizándolos una y otra vez. No parecían alarmados, simplemente sorprendidos ante el hecho de que el bebé hubiese cobrado vida de repente.  
  
\- Está rodeado por una bolsa gestacional. - Dijo Oetker.  
\- El líquido amniótico está limpio, todo parece ir bien. - Añadió McCoy.  
\- El feto se encuentra dentro de los parámetros normales de desarrollo. - Oetker asentía con seguridad mirando a su jefe.  
  
    Uhura permanecía a su lado, con la mano apoyada en el hombro del capitán. En sus ojos se reflejaban ternura y curiosidad a partes iguales. La ayudante Landon y Chekov parecían mantener una discusión unos pasos más allá. A sus oídos vulcanos llegaron las palabras “grotesco” y “aberración” en la voz de Marta, así como “milagro” y “maravillosa” en la de Pavel.  
  
\- _Será mejor que no comentemos a nadie lo que ha pasado entre Chekov y la niña, Jim._ \- _Le dijo a su esposo mentalmente._  
\- _Estoy de acuerdo._ – Le respondió del mismo modo. - _Es asunto de Pavel._  
  
    El comunicador de Spock silbó de pronto. Cuando contestó, la voz de Márquez les advirtió que una anciana mujer metafisto se les acercaba desarmada. No parecía peligrosa así pues el tripulante la dejó pasar. Spock trató de recobrar la compostura pero mantuvo a Jim pegado a su espalda, tratando de ocultar su abultado vientre ante los ojos de la extraña.  
  
\- _No ze aladrmen, no ez mi intención cauzadrlez ningún mal..._  
    La voz de la mujer sonó en sus cabezas. Todos la miraban atónitos, extrañados por la suavidad con la que había accedido a sus mentes.  
\- ¡Usa las palabras, bruja! No tienes derecho a meterte en nuestros pensamientos... - Le espetó Marta con enojo.  
\- Lo ziento... dizcúlpenme... La única humana con la que he tdratado en mi vida fue la mujedr que me cdrió. - Respondió humildemente la anciana.  
  
    Uhura miró con desaprobación a Marta, a punto de reprenderla por su inapropiada conducta. Se detuvo al ver cómo Spock se aproximaba a la metafisto; por su mirada fija en los ojos de la mujer le pareció que habían establecido contacto telepático.  
  
\- Zu nombdre edra Majel Badrrett. Fue la única zupedrviviente de zu nave, que zufdrió un ataque Klingon cedrca de aquí. Cuando llegó a Metafizto en una lanzadedra me encontdró zola, miz pdrogenitodrez habían muedrto. Ella ze hizo cadrgo de mí hazta zu muedrte. Loz de mi draza me habdrían abandonado a mi zuedrte. ¡Le debo la vida a aquella humana! - La anciana estaba respondiendo al interrogatorio mental del comandante, pero utilizando la voz tal como le había exigido Marta.  
      
    Mientras la mujer metafisto hablaba pudo ver cómo el vientre de aquel hombre rubio parecía abultado por algún insólito motivo. Su cara de asombro dejaba a la vista la irregularidad de sus dientes. Uhura se dio cuenta y trató de ocultar a Jim con su cuerpo.  
- _¡Ezo ez impozible! ¡Loz machoz humanoz no geztan a zuz cdríaz!_ \- La anciana dirigía sus pensamientos a Spock, a quien consideró el jefe de aquella particular expedición.  
\- _Nadie debe saberlo, mujer... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_  
\- Elpídia... Mi nombdre ez Elpídia. Majel me llamó azí. - Respondió en voz alta.  
\- Esperanza... Tu madre humana eligió bien. - Comentó Nyota, que de inmediato reconoció el nombre griego.  
\- _Deben irze de Metafizto... zi Badrak ze entedraze de ezo..._ \- Con su cabeza señaló a Jim. Parecía seriamente preocupada.  
\- _Procuremos entonces que no se entere._ \- Le respondió Spock amenazante.  
  
    Chekov, que se había ido acercando a su comandante, le llamó la atención sobre el tricorder que colgaba de su pecho en bandolera. Estaba pitando de nuevo. Probablemente había finalizado el análisis que él mismo programó antes de descender desde el Enterprise.  
  
\- Señor... permítame ver los resultados. - Le pidió el joven alférez.  
\- Adelante, Pavel... - Dijo Spock entregándole el aparato.  
    El genio abrió los ojos como platos, absorto en la pantalla de la caja negra.  
\- ¿Cómo? - Se preguntó. - ¡No lo entiendo! -Exclamó incrédulo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Chekov? - Intervino McCoy.  
\- Doctor, Spock... ¡miren esto! - Dijo mostrándoles el tricorder.  
\- Es el sol, el sol de Metafisto lo que le concede estas propiedades telepáticas tan singulares... - Comentó Spock viendo los datos.  
\- ¿El sol? - Preguntó McCoy. - Bueno, eso explica también lo del uranio-metamizado y su increíble poder energético. ¿Qué tiene de particular?  
\- Según esto, doctor... ¡lo que le sussede al capitán no es real!   
\- Explíquese, alférez. - Solicitó Spock en su tono más formal.  
  
    Jim agarró la mano de Uhura. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella le sostuvo con fuerza.  
\- El planeta entero funssiona como un amplificador de las ondas alfa, beta y gamma... que, como saben, afectan a nuestro serebro. - Levantó la vista para mirar a Spock con tristeza en los ojos. - La niña no está aquí realmente. El vínculo que sostiene con ella el capitán se ha visto incrementado al máximo nivel por la influenssia de Metafisto. Eso es todo.  
\- ¡No! - Gritó Jim adelantándose un paso sin soltar la mano de su amiga - ¡No es verdad! Chekov, tú la sentiste, notaste...  
\- ¡Jim! - Le detuvo Spock. - Debemos considerar la posibilidad de que Chekov esté en lo cierto.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? - Preguntó McCoy con ironía. - Entonces comandante, ¿cómo explica lo que nuestros tricorders médicos han detectado?  
\- Los aparatos estarán afectados también por las ondas magnéticas del planeta, doctor. - Aclaró Spock.  
\- ¿Y por qué mi tricorder y no el vuestro? - Señaló el aparato que Chekov sostenía entre las manos.  
\- Lo programé antes de bajar a la superfíssie, doctor. Ha estado todo el tiempo trabajando en el análisis. - Luego miró a su capitán con profunda conmiseración. - Lo siento... ¡Lo siento mucho capitán!  
  
  
        Jim parecía desesperado. Nyota lo notó por la presión que ejercía en su mano, tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarse. El capitán negaba con la cabeza; si lo que decían era cierto, si el bebé no estaba verdaderamente allí... si continuaba en algún lugar desconocido, en el interior de la nave oscura... Pero él lo llevaba dentro, lo tenía en su vientre ahora, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo arrancase. ¡Jamás!  
  
    Ante las pasmadas miradas de todos la mujer metafisto se aproximó al capitán. Puso su mano sobre el hinchado vientre y, cerrando los ojos, se concentró en establecer contacto telepático con el bebé.  
\- Zu joven amigo tiene drazón. Ella no eztá aquí. Ez zolamente un dreflejo de zu unión. - Dijo antes de separarse y pedir disculpas por su atrevimiento.  
\- ¡No! ¡Miente! - Gritó Jim.  
      La anciana se giró para mirar al comandante.  
\- _Debe zacadrle de aquí o modridrá... cuando llegue el momento poddrá tenedr a zu hija... pedro zi entonzez continua en Metafizto zedrá fatal padra amboz._ – Le dijo con pesadumbre.  
      
    Spock se acercó a la mujer, puso su mano sobre su cara y sin encontrar resistencia penetró en su mente. Vio que lo que decía era cierto. La metafisto no estaba mintiendo.  
  
\- Señor Chekov, Uhura. Regresen al palacio y cierren el trato con Barak... - Los dos le miraron incrédulos, lo que les pedía era imposible. - ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario!  
\- Pero Spock, dijo que no firmaría si no era con el capitán. - Alegó Uhura.  
\- Badrak lez engañadrá... - Advirtió la anciana.  
\- ¡Iré a verle! - Se hizo oír Jim silenciando a todo el mundo con su voz.   
\- _No puedes, no debe verte así..._ \- Respondió Spock mentalmente, la compasión hacía que sus oscuros ojos brillasen con intensidad.  
\- Puede ocultadrle en mi caza. Aquí todoz me toman podr bdruja, nadie ze acedrca podr allí. - Les ofreció la metafisto.  
  
    Spock estuvo de acuerdo. Ordenó a los doctores que acompañasen a Jim a la casa de la anciana.  
\- Pavel, Nyota... terminemos con la misión de una vez. - Encomendó a sus amigos. - Que Márquez les acompañe. Quiero a Johnson de guardia frente a la vivienda de esta mujer.  
\- ¿Alguna orden para mí? - Preguntó Marta, que ya empezaba a sentirse fuera de lugar con todo aquello.  
\- Usted sígame, ayudante Landon. Hay una mina de uranio-metamizado cerca de aquí. Debemos tomar notas de sus propiedades. Chekov, déjeme su tricorder...  
      
    La expedición se puso en marcha siguiendo las instrucciones del comandante. Jim se volvió para mirarle un instante...  
\- _Sabes que al final tendré que ir a ver a Barak... le conozco, no cederá..._  
  
    Spock no respondió. De hecho cerró su mente a su marido. No quería que leyera sus pensamientos sobre lo que la mujer metafisto le había dicho. Apretó el paso en dirección a la mina. A Marta le costaba seguirle.  
  
  



	46. Naranjas y diplomacia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim se verá obligado a utilizar su encanto natural para lograr que Barak firme el trato. ¿Conseguirá el metafisto enterarse de lo que tanto se empeña Spock en ocultarle?

** Naranjas y diplomacia **

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                                           La humilde casa de Elpídia les resultó mucho más acogedora de lo que esperaban. Era evidente el toque terrícola por todas partes. Los escasos pero cómodos muebles, las luminosas ventanas totalmente atípicas en las construcciones del planeta, las plantas que cultivaba con mimo en el patio interior... todo destilaba humanidad. La metafista les aclaró que Majel Badrrett la construyó con sus propias manos.  
  
    McCoy tuvo que insistir para que el capitán se tumbara en aquella especie de sofá que presidía el centro de la habitación más grande.   
\- Me encuentro mejor que nunca, Bones... - Protestó Jim.  
\- Debes descansar. Tu cuerpo ha experimentado un cambio sin igual. ¡Tiéndete un rato, cabezota! - Le obligó el doctor.  
  
  
  
                            Entretanto Chekov y Uhura comprobaron una vez más lo insoportable que era tratar con Barak, debido a sus continuas invasiones mentales, sus mentiras y engaños. Con paciente inteligencia lograron ultimar las condiciones del trato, cumpliendo los requisitos que había impuesto la Flota para la adquisición del mineral.   
\- ¡Todo arreglado! - Exclamó el alférez sin ocultar su alegría por haber llegado a buen término.  
\- Ahora firme aquí, Generalísimo Barak... - Le dijo Uhura ofreciéndole una tablet.  
\- ¡No! - Espetó orgulloso el repulsivo metafisto. - Quiedro vedr a Kidrk pedrzonalmente. ¡No fidrmadré nada zin él! - Pronunció rotundo.  
    Nyota tomó a Pavel del brazo y le instó a salir del palacio.  
\- Consultaremos con nuestro comandante pero no podemos asegurarle nada, Generalísimo. - Dijo antes de alejarse de su mezquina y poderosa influencia.  
\- ¡Zedrá mejodr que zu capitán venga a vedrme! - Les gritó Barak mientras salían de la sala del trono.  
  
  
  
                    Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Elpídia vieron a Spock y a Marta de camino. El comandante caminaba con paso apurado y no ocultó su satisfacción al encontrarles allí.  
\- ¿Han cumplido su objetivo? - Les preguntó ansioso.  
\- Verá, señor... tenemos un acuerdo. - Respondió Chekov entregándole la tablet.  
    Spock la leyó con avidez. Todo parecía estar correcto... salvo...  
\- ¿No lo ha firmado? - Alzó la voz al realizar la pregunta.  
\- Se niega a hacerlo si no es con Jim en persona. - Le explicó Uhura consciente de cómo la mirada de Spock se tornaba tenebrosa, llena de temor.  
\- Esa maldita exigencia... - Murmuró apretando la tablet entre sus manos. - Intenté ocultar mis pensamientos con todas mis fuerzas, pero parece obvio que sospecha algo. Tal vez se me escapara alguna palabra inadecuada... - Dijo sintiéndose culpable.  
\- Dejemos que el capitán dessida, comandante. - Sugirió Chekov.  
  
    Uhura asintió conforme y acompañó a Spock, tomándole de la mano, hasta la casa de la mujer metafisto.  
\- Marta... - La llamó Chekov harto de que ella le esquivara la mirada.  
\- Déjame, Pavel. Lo nuestro ha terminado. - Contestó ella.  
\- Pero... ¿por qué? - Insistió él cogiéndola del brazo. - Que tengamos opiniones diferentes sobre lo que le pasa al capitán no es rassón sufissiente para separarnos...  
  
    Ella se soltó de su agarre y, girándose con brusquedad, le lanzó una fría mirada con sus ojos verdes.  
\- ¿Opiniones diferentes? - Repitió con enfado. - Sé que te pasó algo cuando le tocaste... algo que te empeñas en ocultarme. ¡Pavel, déjalo estar! No estamos destinados a estar juntos. - Se volvió y le dejó solo entrando a la casa de la bruja metafista.  
  
   _¿Destinados...?_   Pensó Chekov. _¿Es eso lo que pasó? Mi destino... es la hija del capitán. Lo que sentí con ella... ese vínculo. ¡T'hy'la!_  
  
    Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo al recordar el río, azul y profundo, que fluyera entre él y la niña cuando rozó la tripa del capitán. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero no era el momento de dejarse arrastrar por aquel extraño sentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y entró a la casa.  
  
  
        Todos discutían dando su opinión al mismo tiempo. La anciana metafista se tapó los oídos. No estaba acostumbrada a tal alboroto, siempre había estado sola.  
\- Te lo dije, Spock, te dije que Barak no cedería...  
\- ¡No puedes presentarte a él con esa tripa, Jim! - Gritaba McCoy.  
\- La cubriré... Elpídia, déjeme algo de ropa amplia, por favor.  
\- Invadirá tu mente, Jim... No podrás evitarlo. - Le advertía Nyota.  
\- Una intrusión agresiva por parte del metafisto podría causarles mucho daño a usted y a la pequeña, señor. - Incluso el doctor Oetker estaba en contra.  
  
      Elpídia acercó un enorme poncho descolorido al hombre rubio embarazado.   
\- _¿Zabe ocultadr zuz penzamientoz?_ \- Le preguntó directamente en su cabeza mientras le entregaba la prenda.  
\- _¡Enséñeme cómo hacerlo, Elpídia! Hasta ahora solamente lo hice con mi esposo... y fue porque estaba enfadado con él._  
\- _Cuando note zu intdruzión pienze en otdra coza, llene zu cabeza con la imagen de algo y él zolamente vedrá ezo..._  
\- ¡No, Jim! No voy a permitirlo... - Su instinto de protegerle le impedía razonar con lógica.   
\- Spock, mi amor... - Jim se le acercó y le tomó por los brazos mirándole directamente a los ojos. - Solamente serán unos minutos. Firmaremos y volveremos aquí...  
\- Volveremos al Enterprise... – Corrigió Spock.  
  
    Jim no quiso discutir aquello en ese momento, pero no estaba nada seguro sobre lo de regresar a la nave. ¿Y si al alejarse de Metafisto el bebé desaparecía otra vez de su vientre? La posibilidad de que el joven genio ruso tuviese razón con su teoría le hacía temblar.  
\- Está bien, Jim. Pero iré contigo... McCoy, acompáñenos. - Ordenó Spock. No estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Al salir de la casa hizo una señal a Johnson para que les siguiera. - Los demás esperen aquí. No tardaremos.  
  
  
  
                                Barak no pareció alegrarse cuando se presentaron ante él. ¿Tenía que estar allí el vulcano? Escupió un par de veces al suelo para mostrar su desprecio.  
\- Barak... ¡viejo cabrón! - Saludó Jim. - Te veo bien...  
\- Y yo a ti, muchacho... ¿no eztabaz enfedrmo?  
\- Los humanos somos débiles, nuestra naturaleza es inferior a la de un metafisto. - Respondió alagando a su raza.  
  
    Lo cierto es que Jim hizo alarde de sus habilidades diplomáticas diciendo todo lo que a Barak le gustaba oír, dorándole la píldora hasta llevarle a su terreno. Incluso le dio las gracias por haberle salvado en Tarsus IV. Aunque fuese mentira no quiso contradecir su versión.  
\- He revisado lo que has tratado con mis oficiales y... - Jim mostraba la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. - Alguno de tus consejeros debe haber cometido un error. Uno pequeño, sin importancia... justo aquí, ¿lo ves? - Dijo acercándole la tablet. - Pero no te preocupes, amigo... ¡Ya está corregido! Basta con correr esta coma y ahora el precio sí es el correcto.  
  
    Barak le miró con rabia: le había pillado en su intento de engañarles. Spock frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué a él se le había escapado aquel fallo? Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza que, por cierto, le dolía más que nunca.  
\- Kidrk, ¿tienez zed? - Le preguntó Barak mirándole con desconfianza.  
\- No... - Balbuceó Jim. - ¿Podrías firmar de una vez? Mi médico empieza a preocuparse... debería regresar a la enfermería del Enterprise.  
\- Zi lo dezeaz tanto puedo hacedr que te tdraigan un zumo de nadranja...  
  
    Jim se ruborizó. Siguiendo el consejo de la anciana metafista había llenado su mente de naranjas... Imaginando su color, su olor, su textura, su piel, los gajos, el delicioso jugo de la fruta. Naranjas, y más naranjas por todas partes.  
\- ¡Barak, firmemos! - Tomó la tablet y plantó su rúbrica. Con gesto firme se la puso por delante al Generalísimo quien no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el capitán le exigía.  
\- ¡Hecho! Debemos regresar a nuestra nave, esta misión ya se ha alargado demasiado. - Dijo Spock deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.  
\- Doctodr... cuide bien de zu capitán. Cdreo que tiene un tedrible antojo de nadranjaz. - Añadió con tono cínico.  
  
    Spock levantó su ceja. _¿Antojo?_ Y sus pensamientos junto con su mirada cayeron, sin darse cuenta, sobre el vientre de su marido.  
\- ¡Azí que ez ezo, Kidrk! - Gritó Barak. - ¿Haz tomado por ezpozo a un guldcano? - Escupió.  
\- Siempre he sido un idiota imprudente, ya sabes... - Sonrió Jim con encanto.  
\- ¡Dezconocía que zu draza pudiedra hacedrle ”ezo” a la tuya...! - Exclamó Barak consciente del embarazo del capitán.  
\- Doctor McCoy... ¿no es hora de su tratamiento? - Buscó su apoyo Spock.  
\- ¡Pues claro! Jim, debemos irnos.  
\- Un placer volver a verte, Barak... - Mintió descaradamente Jim al despedirse.  
  
    Spock no permitió que la situación se dilatase ni un minuto más. Salieron del palacio dejando a Barak pensando en su descubrimiento y caminaron, a toda prisa, hacia la casa de la anciana metafista para reunirse con el resto de la expedición.  
  
\- ¡Mierda, mi amor...! Al final se ha dado cuenta de todo.  
\- No tiene importancia. ¿Te ha hecho daño?  
\- Me duele un poco la cabeza... pero no tanto como a ti.  
\- ¿Quieres un analgésico, Spock? - Le consultó el médico.  
  
    El comandante negó con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era volver a bordo de la nave y alejarse todo lo posible de aquel maldito lugar.  
\- Barak no va a guardaros el secreto, chicos. - Lamentó McCoy. - Pronto la Flota estará al corriente.  
\- ¡Nos separarán, Spock! - Exclamó Jim asustado.  
  
    Su marido se detuvo en seco. Le tomó por la cintura y abrazándole con fuerza le besó en los labios durante unos eternos segundos. Jim sentía su calor, su fuerza, la caricia de su barba en la boca y el mentón.  
\- Nadie podrá apartarme de ti, t'hy'la...  
\- Pero la Flota... ¡No les va a gustar nada que nos hayamos casado!  
\- Lo que les va a volver locos de verdad es lo de la niña... – Rió McCoy nervioso y sin saber dónde meterse.  
\- ¿Quién va a creer en los delirios de un metafisto? - Argumentó Spock. - Vamos, es hora de volver a casa. - Dijo echando a andar con la mano de Jim entrelazada a la suya.

 


	47. Sangre roja, sangre verde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim no reacciona nada bien al regresar al Enterprise y Spock sufre las consecuencias.

** Sangre roja, sangre verde **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                           Le dolía todo el cuerpo, literalmente molido a puñetazos y patadas. Pero sobre todo le dolía el alma, el corazón... La sangre le caía a chorros por la cara manchándole el jersey de verde. Tenía una ceja y el labio partidos. Su pierna izquierda no le respondía, no podía levantarse del suelo. Y las costillas... ¡cómo le costaba respirar! Debía tener alguna rota.  
  
    McCoy intentaba ayudarle pero Spock no se dejaba tocar.  
\- ¡Llévenle a la enfermería! - Ordenó el médico a dos tripulantes.  
  
  
  
                                Jim se había vuelto literalmente loco de ira cuando, a bordo del Enterprise, descubrió su vientre de nuevo vacío y plano.   
\- No me hagas esto, Spock... No me saques de aquí... - Le había rogado en Metafisto.  
\- Señor Scott... súbanos – Ordenó él ignorando sus súplicas.  
  
  
        Todos intentaron detener al capitán: Chekov, Uhura, Scott, McCoy, Johnson... todos. En la sala del transportador, nada más llegar, se escuchó el grito desgarrador y desesperado de Jim.  
\- ¡No! ¡Spock! - Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.  
\- Señor Scott, ordene a Sulu abandonar el sistema de Metafisto a máxima velocidad warp. - La voz del vulcano resonó en toda la estancia.  
  
    No lo vio venir. Jim se abalanzó sobre él con furia infinita, como un animal salvaje, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas una y otra y otra vez. Spock no se resistió, no hizo por defenderse, ni siquiera levantó sus brazos para protegerse cuando su esposo la emprendió a puñetazos con su cara. Aguantó sus embestidas como si fueran un merecido castigo.  
  
    El doctor Oetker preparó un sedante para el capitán, pero su superior le prohibió inyectárselo.  
\- No... - Dijo quitándole el hipospray. - ¡El bebé!  
\- Jim... ¡basta! - Gritaba Nyota llevándose las manos a la boca, totalmente horrorizada.  
  
    El capitán había sacado fuerzas de su pérdida y dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía se había vuelto invencible. Dejó inconsciente a Márquez con un golpe seco en el cuello. Johnson miró al doctor McCoy mientras sacaba su fáser, pero ante la negativa de su cabeza volvió a guardarlo antes de lanzarse sobre la espalda de Jim. Acabó estrellado contra la puerta por un impresionante empujón.  
  
    Finalmente el escocés consiguió agarrarle por los brazos. Jim chillaba como un loco, estaba fuera de sí. Spock había caído al suelo. Mientras Scott, Uhura, Chekov y el doctor Oetker luchaban con esfuerzo tratando de sujetar y alejar a Jim, éste la emprendió a patadas con su marido. Así le rompió la pierna y las costillas.  
  
    Spock no profirió ni un solo grito, ni un gemido siquiera. Mordía su labio roto tumbado en el suelo mirando a Jim con profunda tristeza. Hacía solamente unos minutos que le había visto llorar, suplicar, rogar... y él le había negado lo que le pedía.  
  
\- _Spock, no me saques de este planeta... ¡perderé a la niña otra vez!_  
\- _No está contigo, t'hy'la... es una ilusión... ¡Es peligroso que permanezcas aquí!_  
\- _Mi amor, por favor... - Lloraba a lágrima viva aferrado a los brazos de su esposo._  
\- _Lo hago por tu bien. Confía en mí..._  
  
  
                        Cuando Jim vio salir a Spock en camilla hacia la enfermería se tranquilizó. Recuperó poco a poco el control de sí mismo. Primero la respiración, más calmada. Después la palabra...  
\- ¡Soltadme! - Había sido una orden. Scott y los demás obedecieron.  
  
    Salió de la sala del transportador y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia su camarote. Uhura le seguía todo lo aprisa que podía pero Jim cerró nada más entrar en su habitación dándole con la puerta en las narices.  
\- ¡Quiero estar solo! - Le gritó.  
\- Jim... no hagas ninguna tontería, por favor. - Le rogó ella al otro lado de la puerta.  
\- Márchese teniente... es una orden.  
  
  
                        Spock se negaba a que McCoy le prestara sus cuidados. Eso hizo gritar alterado al médico.  
\- ¡Maldita sea, Spock! ¡Estate quieto mientras recoloco esta pierna! - Dijo tirando de ella hacia sí.  
    Se oyó un crujido y la cara del comandante reflejó el dolor por un segundo. La enfermera Chapel seguía con un hipospray en la mano, contenía un sedante, pero Spock no le dejaba acercarse para inyectárselo.  
\- Nada de drogas, Christine. - Le ordenó.  
\- Pero tienes que estar sintiendo tanto dolor... - Dijo ella compungida.  
\- Me lo he ganado. Este dolor es mío. No me lo quitéis.  
\- Has hecho lo que debías. El bebé sigue en la nave oscura, nunca estuvo dentro de Jim. - McCoy comprendía el tremendo sacrificio de Spock. - Acabará por entenderlo, estoy seguro.  
  
    El doctor tomó del brazo a la enfermera y salieron de la habitación dejando al comandante a solas. Necesitaba descansar. Antes de irse accionó la máquina de rayos Bertod que le permitiría una rápida recuperación.  
  
    Spock, viéndose a solas, lloró. No por su pierna rota o sus costillas. No por la cara hinchada y desfigurada. Lloró por el dolor de su t'hy'la, por el infinito amor que sentía por él, por haber tenido que quitarle la ilusión de llevar a su kan-bu *(bebé) en su vientre... Lloró su sentimiento de culpa. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había fallado a la persona a la que amaba. Como falló cuando no pudo agarrar la mano de su madre en Vulcano, como falló cuando Jim murió al otro lado del cristal sin que él pudiese ayudarle a no sentir miedo... sin que pudiera decirle que le amaba. Porque él ya le amaba entonces. Y como vulcano, le amaría siempre.  
  
  
                        Jim se había acurrucado sobre la cama. Le dolían las manos. Se las miró. Tenía los nudillos reventados, llenos de sangre. Pero no sólo de sangre roja: también había sangre verde. Al igual que en sus ropas.  
  
    Se echó a llorar al ver cómo, sobre el dorso de su mano, su sangre y la de su marido se habían mezclado. Como lo estarían en la sangre de su hija. Mezcladas. Unidas para siempre. Su bebé, su preciosa niña... Se apretó el vientre y anheló sentir lo que había experimentado en Metafisto. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: _a'nirih_ *(papá)  
  
    ¿Era ella? ¿Podía oír su mente? ¿Había escuchado realmente su voz llamándole así? Jim se levantó de la cama. Inquieto no dejaba de caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro. Necesitaba contarle aquello a alguien...   
\- ¡A'nirih! - Dijo en voz alta.  
  
    No podía pensar con claridad. Tenía esa palabra ardiendo en su mente. Salió de su camarote y corrió por el pasillo hasta la escalera. Bajó a la cubierta B y siguió corriendo hasta la enfermería. McCoy y Chapel le miraron asombrados pero no dijeron nada. Le señalaron la habitación donde descansaba Spock y le vieron ir corriendo hacia allí.  
  
    El vulcano enjugó sus lágrimas al ver entrar a su sa-telsu. Su cara de sorprendido y apenado parecía gritar “¿te he hecho yo esto?”  
\- _T'hy'la..._ \- Le llamó extendiendo sus dedos índice y medio.  
\- ¡Lo siento... Spock...! - Las lágrimas ahogaban su voz. - Lo siento mucho, mi amor...  
\- Jim, no te culpo por ello. Sentí tu dolor, tu ira, tu rabia al perder al kan-bu...  
\- ¡Pero no lo he perdido! ¡El vínculo sigue ahí y se ha hecho más fuerte! - Jim rozaba los dedos de su esposo con los suyos en un suave beso vulcano. - ¡La he oído... a nuestra hija, en mi mente!  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
\- ¡A'nirih!  
  
    Spock tiró del cuello de Jim acercándole los labios a los suyos. Necesitaba besar a su esposo a la manera humana.  
  
    Sus bocas se unieron muy despacio, abriéndose y dejando paso a sus lenguas que se acariciaban mutuamente. Jim se sentó en la camilla, inclinándose sobre Spock todo lo que la máquina de rayos Bertod le permitía. Sintió la mano de su marido recorriéndole la espalda, deslizándose hasta sus nalgas que apretó con fuerza.  
  
    Los dos se separaron cuando oyeron a McCoy carraspear desde la puerta.  
\- Jim, voy a tener que pedirte que salgas del cuarto. Spock necesita descansar...  
    El sonido del monitor sobre la cabeza de su paciente le había advertido de que algo pasaba allí dentro. Su corazón se había disparado.  
\- Me quedaré aquí quieto, Bones. Lo prometo. - Dijo sentándose en un sillón junto a la cama de Spock. - Seré bueno...  
\- De acuerdo. Pero si eso vuelve a pitar así – señalaba el monitor – te largas.  
  
    Jim asintió y se limitó a acariciar los dedos de su marido en ozh'esta, el abrazo vulcano entre esposos. Eso no alteraría tanto las constantes vitales de Spock.  
\- _T'hy'la... confía en mí. Sé que cuando llegue el momento tendrás a tu bebé._  
\- _Nuestra hija, Spock._ \- Le corrigió.  
\- _Tú eres su a'nirih..._  
\- _¿Y cómo te va a llamar a ti?_  
\- _Imagino que sa-mekh..._ *(padre)  
\- _¿No es demasiado formal?_ \- Pensó mostrándole su más bella, hermosa, cálida y encantadora sonrisa.  
  
    Spock cerró los ojos y suspiró. La máquina hacía su efecto y ya respiraba sin sentir dolor. Se estaba quedando dormido. Quería conservar el rostro de su marido tal cual estaba en su mente: radiante de felicidad.  
  



	48. No pensar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el final del embarazo. Todos están cada vez más preocupados. A veces es mejor no pensar. Dejar que las cosas ocurran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene fragmentos del tema “Dark in my imagination” de Of Verona. Si queréis podéis buscarlo en youtube con Kirk/Spock al final y disfrutar de dos minutos muy calientes. (No apto para menores)

**No pensar**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                 Habían pasado semanas desde que el Enterprise abandonara la órbita de Metafisto. Las heridas de Spock estaban totalmente curadas y sentado en la silla de mando en el puente, se balanceaba con suavidad de izquierda a derecha con la mirada perdida en el monitor principal.  
  
    La Flota les había enviado a una región limítrofe con el Imperio Romulano, más cerca de la zona neutral de lo que a nadie a bordo de la nave le gustaría estar.  
  
    Sulu vigilaba las coordenadas continuamente, variando el rumbo si consideraba que se aproximaban demasiado. Invadir ese espacio supondría la violación del tratado con los romulanos; toda una provocación a la guerra, algo que ninguna de la dos partes deseaba en realidad.  
  
  
            Las puertas del turbo ascensor se abrieron y Jim entró al puente mirándolo todo con ojos curiosos. Desde que se encontraba de baja médica apenas había ido por allí. Le agradó la familiar visión de sus compañeros trabajando, cada cual en su puesto... Bueno, Chekov ocupaba el lugar de Spock en la consola de observación científica.  
\- Capitán en el puente. – Anunció Uhura con cierto tono de alegría.  
\- ¿Jim? - Se giró Spock en su silla al verle. - _¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien?_ \- Añadió con su mente.  
  
    Recibió una dulce sonrisa por respuesta y una ligera caricia en la barba. Luego Jim observó el monitor y se acercó a su piloto para ver por sí mismo dónde se encontraban.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos tan cerca del espacio romulano? - Preguntó algo tenso.  
\- Observar una perturbación que se da en este lugar. La Flota nos envió las órdenes ayer tarde. - Contestó el comandante.  
\- _Así que era eso... lo que me ocultabas anoche mientras hacíamos el amor._ \- Pensó Jim mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- _No quería preocuparte, t'hy'la..._ \- Se excusó.  
  
    El capitán cruzó las manos a su espalda, ¿se le había pegado aquel gesto de su marido? Se fijó en la parpadeante luz del brazo de la silla de mando. Alerta amarilla. Spock debía haberla ordenado...  
\- ¿Por qué has dado la alerta amarilla? ¿Hay algún peligro? - Spock no respondía así que se giró hacia Chekov. - ¿Se observan naves enemigas en la zona?  
\- El radar no detecta nada, de momento... - Dijo el alférez.  
\- Entonces... ¿Desde cuándo te saltas las normas, Spock?  
  
    Se escuchó una risa contenida. Uhura ocultó su cara revisando cada botón de su consola de comunicaciones.  
\- Algo me dice que es mejor estar prevenidos, Jim.  
\- ¿Una intuición? - Rió su esposo. - ¿Tú?  
\- Señor nos assercamos a la perturbassión. Deberíamos detener la marcha...  
\- Ya ha oído al alférez, señor Sulu. Detenga la nave. - Indicó el comandante.  
  
    Spock miraba a Jim con cara de circunstancias. No se sentía cómodo dando órdenes con él presente en el puente de mando pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle que saliera.  
\- ¿De qué clase de perturbación estamos hablando, Chekov? - Preguntó con curiosidad el capitán, aunque por su tono de voz parecía más bien requerir una explicación.  
\- La computadora la está analissando... los datos que recaba son... muy extraños, señor.  
  
    Jim se acercó al muchacho para echar un vistazo a las mediciones. Le acarició la nuca mientras se inclinaba sobre la pantalla. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. El gesto no había salido de él, sino del bebé. Cuando se dio cuenta retiró la mano y vio la cara descompuesta del alférez, como si éste hubiera sentido un escalofrío.  
\- Capitán... no vuelva a tocarme. Se lo ruego. - Le susurró con voz temblorosa.  
  
    Jim se disculpó y se apartó unos pasos de su lado. Probablemente el chico había vuelto a sentir el tel con la niña.  
\- Hay picos inestables en la temporalidad... el espassio mismo paresse distorsionarse en ese punto. - Dijo Chekov recobrando la compostura.  
\- ¿Distorsión espacio temporal? Muéstrelo en la pantalla, ampliación máxima señor Sulu. - Indicó Spock.  
  
    Una especie de grieta se abría en la oscuridad del vacío sin estrellas. La tripulación en el puente la contemplaba atónita. No era muy grande, pero sí semejaba un desgarro en el propio tejido del Universo.  
\- ¡Fascinante! - Dejó escapar Spock.  
\- Tengo que irme... - Dijo el capitán de repente.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Jim? - Le preguntó directamente su marido. Lo había intentado con la telepatía pero se topó con una barrera en la mente de su esposo.  
\- Sí, eso creo... Le diré a Bones que me eche un vistazo. No es nada...  
  
    Besó a Spock antes de dirigirse al ascensor. Acababa de tener una sensación extraña en su vientre. No había sido dolorosa pero sí desconcertante.  
\- Os dejo trabajar... - Dijo a modo de despedida con media sonrisa en los labios.  
\- Ya han oído al capitán. Estudiemos esa grieta... - Indicó Spock volviendo a su asiento.  
  
  
  
                En la enfermería Christine Chapel hablaba en voz baja con McCoy. Los dos susurraban y cuando se callaban era para mirar a Jim de reojo, tumbado sobre una camilla y con un monitor conectado sobre su cabeza.  
\- Dejaos de misterios, por favor... - Les pidió.  
\- Jim... estás ya casi de nueve meses. Creemos que lo que has notado es al bebé encajándose para afrontar el canal del parto. - Le explicó el doctor.  
\- ¿Parto? - Repitió Jim incrédulo. - ¿Yo? ¡Pero qué...! ¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que pasar por eso?  
  
    Imaginar el parto, el dolor, las contracciones... Aquello le asustó terriblemente. Christine se había acercado y le sostenía la mano con fuerza. La limpia mirada azul de su amiga le tranquilizó.  
\- Todo irá bien, Jim. El embajador lo aseguró, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo con voz suave la enfermera.  
\- Probablemente él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo... - Bones levantaba las cejas mientras hablaba. - Si él lo superó, tú también.  
\- Ni siquiera sabemos si tuvieron a su hija... ¡No sabemos nada! - Dijo levantándose de la cama alterado.  
\- ¿Dónde vas? - Gritó el médico. - Es mejor que no te muevas de la enfermería hasta que...  
\- ¡Oh, Leonard! - Protestó Christine. - ¡Aún le quedan un par de semanas! No puedes tenerle aquí encerrado...  
\- Tengo que hablar con Nuevo Vulcano. ¡Estoy harto de esta incertidumbre! ¡Es absurdo! - Jim salió hacia su camarote decidido a aclarar sus dudas de una vez.  
\- ¡Si consigues sacarle algo al viejo duende cuéntamelo! - Le gritó Bones desde la puerta.  
      Christine se rió por aquellas palabras, mirando con ternura a su jefe.  
\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros. - Tengo que saber cómo enfrentarme a esto. ¡Nunca he atendido el parto de un hombre, maldita sea!  
  
    El doctor estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Christine lo sabía porque no había ni rastro de cinismo en su rostro, ni un solo atisbo de sonrisa. Le abrazó con cariño y le besó en la mejilla.  
  
  
  
                        Aquella noche los besos de Spock eran más profundos, más intensos. Sus manos acariciaban cada tramo de su piel buscando el contacto que no llegaba.  
\- T'hy'la... ¿por qué me cierras tu mente? ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó siguiendo el consejo que le había dado Uhura.  
\- Lo siento, mi amor... Se acerca el momento y estoy muy asustado. No quiero transmitirte...  
\- Yo también lo estoy, Jim. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Nuevo Vulcano, preguntarles...  
\- Lo he hecho. Esta tarde.  
  
      Spock se retiró a su lado de la cama, interrogándole con la mirada.  
\- Lo de siempre. Ya sabes. “Todo irá bien...” El embajador Spock no ha querido revelarme nada. - Negó con la cabeza, de su tono irónico se deducía su frustración.  
\- ¿Y Kirk? - Dijo con la esperanza de que el humano hubiese dicho, al menos, alguna de sus metáforas incomprensibles...  
  
    Jim tragó saliva. La mirada azul clavada en los negros y brillantes ojos de su esposo. Parecía estar evaluándole la misma alma.  
\- Dijo que tienes que prepararte... - Acariciaba con suavidad su perilla al hablar. - Que debes estar listo para luchar por mí y por la niña.  
  
    Spock cerró los ojos. Intuyó que una dura prueba le esperaba. Notó el peso del cuerpo de su sa-telsu sobre su pecho.  
\- Sé que harás cualquier cosa... lo que sea... por mí y por nuestra hija. - Le dijo antes de besarle.  
  
        Las manos de Jim allí abajo... agarrando su miembro, acariciándolo. Su boca, su lengua... Lamía su cuello descendiendo hacia sus pezones, ahora duros como dos pequeñas piedras color jade... Jim abrió las piernas y se sentó encima lentamente, introduciéndose cada centímetro despacio... gozando del placer intenso que aquello le provocaba.  
  
    Cabalgaba sobre él con los ojos entornados, jadeando, gimiendo... Le tomó por las caderas para meterse aún más adentro, más fuerte... Un grito de placer salió de su garganta cuando lo hizo... “¡Spooooock!”... La cabeza hacia atrás, las manos apoyadas en su pecho, la espalda arqueada... Jim seguía moviéndose encima de él, aumentando el ritmo... Solamente se escuchaban los sonidos de la penetración, el roce de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones alteradas... Jim se inclinó entonces hacia delante. Spock le sujetaba las nalgas con fuerza, ayudando en el movimiento... Sintió el miembro de su amado frotándose contra su vientre, era delicioso... lo miró: tan hermoso en su plena erección, con el glande húmedo por unas gotitas de color blanco...  
  
    De pronto Spock sintió vértigo... caía... caían los dos, juntos... en una espiral oscura y eterna... No hubo luz aquella vez, la explosión fue negra.  
  
    Jadeaban recuperando el aliento, Jim sobre su pecho.  
 _\- Está oscuro... en tu mente... Spock..._  
 _\- No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Jim..._  
 _\- Hay algo que no me quieres decir... ¿qué secreto guardas?_  
 _\- No quiero pensar en eso ahora... no quiero..._  
 _\- Está oscuro en tu mente... oscuro..._  
  



	49. Sashimi de atún y canción de cuna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu sospecha que algo extraño le pasa a Chekov con el capitán. Por otro lado el tiempo vuela y... el bebé está a punto de llegar.

**Sashimi de atún y canción de cuna**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                             Sulu manejaba sus palillos con precisión extrema, llevándose a la boca equilibradas porciones de arroz y sashimi de atún rojo. No podía disfrutar a menudo de tal exquisitez a bordo, pero en cocinas se habían esmerado bien aquella noche. Su compañero le veía disfrutar con cada bocado, aunque en realidad estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
\- ¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo, Pavel? - Le ofreció el japonés acercándole el plato.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No, grassias! En Rusia le damos el pescado crudo a los gatos... - Respondió con una mueca entre divertido y asqueado.  
\- ¿Y lo otro?  
  
    Chekov frunció el ceño sin entender de qué estaba hablándole su amigo. Sulu recuperó el plato. Humedeciendo una fina lámina de atún en el pequeño cuenco con soja y wasabi, se echó a reír.  
\- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó el otro día en el puente? Cuando el capitán te acariciaba la nuca...  
\- ¡No sé de qué me hablas! - Le interrumpió enojado.  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Tranquilo, chico! - Sulu masticaba sin quitarle ojo de encima. El joven artillero estaba rojo como un tomate. - Deberías tener cuidado con eso...  
\- ¿Con qué?  
\- Creo que los vulcanos son muy posesivos en sus relaciones... - Dijo dando a entender lo que pensaba.  
\- ¿Crees que siento algo por el capitán? - La cara de Pavel era todo un poema.  
\- ¡Te quedaste embelesado cuando te rozó! - Insistió el piloto en su teoría. - Hasta te oí pedirle que por favor no volviese a tocarte...  
  
      Chekov negó con la cabeza. Cerró los puños y a punto estuvo de golpear la mesa.  
\- ¡No es eso, Sulu! Yo no soy gay... He estado saliendo con Marta hasta hasse nada... - Dijo intentando justificar su hombría.  
\- ¡Exacto! Y ni siquiera me has contado por qué habéis roto...  
\- Ella me dejó, ¿vale? Entiende que no me guste hablar de ello.  
\- Supongo que lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Kirk...  
\- Niet! ¡No es por él...! Ni siquiera fue él quien me tocó... fue su... - Chekov se mordió la lengua. No le había dicho a nadie ni una palabra de aquel asunto.  
\- ¿Cómo que no te tocó? Yo lo vi... creo que todos lo vimos, incluso Spock.  
\- Fue la niña, Sulu...  
  
      Los ojos de su amigo se encogieron, haciéndose más pequeños aún en su asiático rostro.  
\- ¿La niña? ¿Te refieres al bebé del capitán?  
\- Tú no estuviste en Metafisto, no puedes entenderlo... Cuando estábamos allí Jim tuvo al bebé en su wientre... ¡paressía tan real!  
\- Ya, Nyota me lo contó. Su barriga se hinchó y los tricorders médicos detectaron el feto en su interior. Pero no estaba allí realmente, ¿no?  
\- Toqué su tripa, Sulu... y contacté con la niña. Con su mente. ¡Fue una sensassión indescriptible! - Su mirada volvía a perderse en el vacío, era como si atravesara a Sulu, yendo a un lugar mucho más allá.  
\- ¿Tienes un vínculo telepático con la hija del capitán y del comandante? - Resumió el piloto. - ¡Oh, amigo! No me extraña que Marta te haya dejado...  
\- ¿Por qué disses eso?  
\- Bueno, ahora estás prometido a otra. - Soltó los palillos dejando escapar una breve carcajada.  
\- Pero... si es sólo un bebé... ¡Tengo diessinueve años! No puedo tener un compromiso con una niña que aún no ha nassido...  
\- Los vulcanos establecen esa unión con su pareja. Son monógamos y lo hacen una sola vez en la vida. Un vínculo para siempre... ¡Fíjate en el capitán y Spock! - Sulu le miraba ahora con burlona compasión. - Pequeño genio, considérate prometido.  
\- No, no puede ser... - Pero en su interior todo un río le decía que así era.  
  
  
  
  
                                El Enterprise llevaba más de una semana anclado al borde de la frontera romulana, estudiando la perturbación espacio temporal que se daba en aquel cuadrante de la Galaxia. Habían estado recabando datos, realizando pruebas, comprobaciones, tomando holografías y enviándolas a la Tierra periódicamente. La grieta se había hecho más grande y algo les llegaba desde el otro lado. No sabían de qué podía tratarse con seguridad, pero Uhura, McCoy, Chekov y Sulu sospechaban que era la nave oscura; aquello de algún modo debía estar relacionado con el final del embarazo del capitán: el momento se acercaba.  
  
        Jim no había vuelto a subir al puente. No quería saber nada de la misteriosa perturbación. Le inquietaba demasiado, le asustaba la presencia de aquel descosido en el espacio infinito. En realidad llevaba varios días en los que no hacía otra cosa que dormir, comer, ir a la enfermería - donde Bones le sometía a un profundo estudio cada vez - y por la noche... hacer el amor con su marido hasta caer rendido. Después de un parón de unos meses parecía que su libido se hubiese activado de nuevo. Se lo comentó a Christine y ésta le aseguró que era lo normal en su estado.  
\- Tienes suerte de tener a Spock contigo. - Rió con algo de tristeza en los ojos. - Mi hermana lo pasó fatal, la pobre.  
\- Me gustaría salir de aquí, Chris... - Dijo perdiendo la mirada en ninguna parte.  
\- ¿De la enfermería? ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?  
    Jim asintió. Aunque en realidad se refería a que quería que la nave abandonase aquel cuadrante. La grieta le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
    Caminaron por la cubierta B hacia la sala de recreo más próxima. Conforme se acercaban se escuchaba una melodía interpretada por hábiles manos en una lira vulcaniana y la voz de Uhura, como la de un ángel, cantando una canción de cuna.  
\- ¡Qué bonita! - Exclamó Christine.  
  
    La letra hablaba de la luna meciendo a un bebé, de las estrellas iluminando la noche... Spock parecía contento de acompañar a Uhura en aquel tema. El resto de la tripulación les escuchaba embobados. Scott, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, ni siquiera bebía disfrutando como estaba de la encantadora voz de su prometida.  
  
    Jim se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir la escena. Christine entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Bones. Pudo ver cómo sus manos se entrelazaban. De pronto sintió algo extraño en su interior. Como un calambre en su abdomen. El dolor le hizo apoyarse en la pared y llevarse las manos al vientre. Se le cortó la respiración, se puso pálido. ¿Qué era aquello?  
  
    Spock dejó caer la lira al suelo levantándose de golpe. De un salto alcanzó a su sa-telsu *(esposo) y le sostuvo por los brazos.  
\- ¡Doctor! - Gritó al tiempo.  
    McCoy acudió enseguida. La cara de Jim recuperaba el color habitual y en sus ojos vio asomarse unas lágrimas.  
\- _T'hy'la... ¿qué ha sido?_ \- Le preguntaba Spock.  
  
    Jim buscó sus dedos índice y medio y los rozó en ozh'esta, frotándolos con suavidad pero insistentemente. McCoy, sin su equipo encima, cogió la mano de Jim apartándola de la de Spock para tomarle el pulso.  
\- ¿Qué coño haces, Bones? ¿Cómo te atreves a...? - Gritó soltándose con brusquedad.  
\- ¡Tomarte el pulso, imbécil!  
\- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho!  
\- Jim, él no comprende... - Decía Spock con suavidad.  
\- ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho?  
\- La ozh'esta, doctor... nos has separado las manos. - Explicó el vulcano.  
\- ¿Qué te parecería si cuando estás besando a Chris llegase yo y te apartase la cara de ella para mirarte un diente?  
\- ¿Por qué ibas a mirar sus dientes, Jim? - Preguntó Spock con su ceja levantada.  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que eso fuera como un beso! - Se disculpó McCoy.  
\- No vuelvas a hacerlo... - Jim se retorció de dolor. Aquel calambre otra vez...  
\- Spock, llevémosle a la enfermería. ¡Rápido!  
      
    El comandante cogió al capitán en brazos y corrió cargando con él por el pasillo, seguido por el médico y la enfermera.   
_\- Esto duele, mi amor..._  
 _\- Lo siento, mi t'hy'la... ¿qué puedo hacer?_  
\- ¡Vasectomía! - Le gritó Jim mientras su sorprendido marido le posaba delicadamente sobre una camilla.  
  
  
  
                            El rumor se extendió con rapidez por toda la nave. ¡El capitán se encontraba de parto! En el puente no sabían qué hacer... La grieta se había abierto y una nave desconocida, totalmente negra, se había colado por ella situándose justo frente al Enterprise. Llamaron al comandante Spock pero no hubo respuesta. Finalmente Scott, Chekov, Uhura y Sulu acudieron a sus puestos.  
  
\- Asumiré el mando de momento. - Dijo Scott. - El señor Spock tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender.  
\- Sí, señor. - Le respondió el teniente Grant, del turno de noche, dejándole libre la silla.  
\- ¡Scott! - Sulu señalaba la nave oscura en el monitor principal. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
\- Detecto naves romulanas dirigiéndose hassia aquí, señor Scott. - Dijo Chekov comprobando los datos en el puesto de observación científica. - Tres naves, señor. Aún no han abandonado la sona neutral pero...   
\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién les habrá dado vela en este entierro?  
\- ¡Nassimiento, señor Scott! - Le corrigió Pavel sintiendo una conmoción en su cabeza.  
  
    La pequeña estaba a punto de nacer, su t'hy'la... y en medio de lo que podría acabar siendo un conflicto con los romulanos.

 


	50. El hilo de Pavel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el laberinto oscuro Spock necesitará de un guía para encontrar a su amado esposo y a su hija.

** El hilo de Pavel **

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                          El escocés sudaba dentro de su camiseta roja, la cosa se complicaba por momentos. La última vez que vio a su comandante éste iba corriendo, con su capitán en brazos, camino de la enfermería. Tres naves romulanas les vigilaban desde el límite de la zona neutral y aquella monstruosa nave oscura seguía plantada en las narices de su preciosa Enterprise.  
  
 - ¡Alerta roja! - Gritó al tiempo que pulsaba un botón del brazo de la silla de mando.  
 - Deberíamos informar a Spock, Monty... - La voz de Nyota a su espalda le sonó cálida y suave.  
 - Hazlo, pero no le pidas que venga. Y solamente infórmale de la llegada de la nave oscura... ¡Esos dichosos romulanos no parece que vayan a hacer otra cosa que mirar!  
  
    La teniente asintió y comunicó con enfermería. El doctor Oetker respondió. Dándole al altavoz dejó que la voz de Uhura diese las últimas novedades.  
      
    Spock levantó la cabeza al oír sus palabras. _La nave oscura... ¡kan-bu!_ *(bebé) - Pensó para sí. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del panel parpadeante con la luz roja en la pared. Dudó si acudir de inmediato al puente pero...  
 - ¡Ve, Spock! Estaré bien... - Le decía Jim acariciando sus dedos.  
 - Leonard, – dijo sin soltar la mano de su marido, – si hay algún cambio, infórmame... Vendré enseguida.  
    Besó en los labios a Jim y salió disparado hacia el turbo ascensor.  
  
 - Christine... pon agua a hervir y trae unas toallas. - Ordenó McCoy.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Le preguntó ella atónita. Rió en cuanto vio la expresión burlona del médico.  
 - Me apetece un té y... ¿no crees que estoy sudando demasiado?  
 - ¡Bones, hijo de puta...! - Le gritó Jim retorciéndose de dolor al sentir otra contracción. - ¡No es momento para tus bromas! ¿Es que no vas a pincharme nada?  
 - ¿Qué te digo? Eres un hombre, Jim... esto no debería estar pasando... ¡No tienes útero, ni vagina...! ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Ponerte la epidural? ¡Soy tu oficial médico, Jim, no tu ginecólogo!  
 - Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos un momento, ¿vale? - Dijo Christine en un tono bastante más alto del acostumbrado.  
 - Puede hacer respiración abdominal, capitán. Eso le aliviaría. - Aconsejó el doctor Oetker con calma.  
 - ¿Cómo...? ¡Dígame...! - El dolor no le dejaba terminar una frase.  
 - Tome aire por la nariz, llenando los pulmones y deje que su abdomen se hinche poco a poco. - Le dirigió. - Ahora expulse el aire por la boca al tiempo que contrae muy despacio los músculos del abdomen. Eso es, muy bien. Hágalo mientras note la contracción.  
  
    Jim seguía sus instrucciones paso a paso. Su voz le tranquilizaba mucho más que el histerismo y la ironía de Bones.  
 - ¿Sientes ganas de empujar? - Le preguntó Christine.  
 - ¿Cómo va a empujar nada, Chris? - Gritó McCoy. - ¿Quieres comprobar si ha dilatado? ¡Demonios!  
 - ¡Bones! - Le chilló el capitán. - Siento algo... como si... - Una bolsa de oscuridad empezó a dibujarse alrededor de su cuerpo.  
 - ¡No, noooo... Jim! - Gritaba McCoy sujetándole la mano. - Si vas a desaparecer llévame contigo... ¡Jim!  
 - Me está llamando... mi bebé... mi niña...  
  
    El capitán se desvaneció antes sus propios ojos. McCoy se miró la mano, vacía. Corrió al intercomunicador de la pared y pulsó el botón de un puñetazo. Scott respondió.  
 - Aquí McCoy, enfermería... ¡Spock! Lo siento... ha vuelto a pasar... ¡La oscuridad se ha llevado a Jim sin que pudiese evitarlo!  
 - ¡Doctor, el comandante también acaba de desaparecer del puente! Esta vez parece que se han ido al mismo tiempo...  
 - Voy para allá. - Dijo el médico saliendo flechado por la puerta.  
      
    El doctor Oetker y Christine se miraban atónitos. Había sido lo más extraño que habían visto nunca.  
 - ¿Estarán ambos en esa nave, enfermera? ¿La que la teniente Uhura llamó “nave oscura”?  
 - Eso creo... - Asintió Christine. - Si todo va bien regresarán tres en lugar de dos. Preparemos lo necesario...  
 - ¿Lo necesario para qué, señora Chapel?  
 - Para el bebé, por supuesto. - Respondió acudiendo al dispensario.  
      
  
  
                            Cuando el doctor llegó resoplando al puente, Scott ya había ordenado salir a todo el personal del turno nocturno y a los guardias de seguridad. Dada la última experiencia que habían tenido con la nave oscura pensó que había cosas que era mejor mantener en familia. Y así consideraba a sus compañeros presentes: Sulu, Chekov, McCoy y por supuesto Uhura.  
  
    Como ambas naves, el Enterprise y la oscura, permanecían inmóviles, el teniente Sulu ocupó el puesto de artillero. Si fuera necesario maniobrar podría hacerlo desde allí.  
 - Las naves romulanas se mueven... entran en el espassio neutral. - Informó Chekov.  
 - ¡Menudo momento para romper el tratado! ¡Escudos a máxima potencia, Sulu! Nyota, establece contacto. Pantalla principal.  
 - Lo tengo, Monty... digo señor.  
  
    McCoy vio desdibujarse la imagen de la nave oscura para ser sustituida por la de una mujer romulana de uniforme. Llevaba los distintivos de comandante y así se presentó.  
 - Y yo Montgomery Scott, ingeniero jefe de la USS Enterprise y temporalmente al mando. ¡Encantado! - Sonrió cínico. - ¿Sería tan amable, Comandante T'rak, de explicar su invasión de la Zona Neutral?  
 - No pretendemos desencadenar una guerra. Esta acción no va contra ustedes, todo lo contrario.  
 - ¿Qué quiere decir?  
 - Mi oficial científico de observación ha detectado que dos formas de vida han sido raptadas de su nave por esa... esa otra nave de origen desconocido.  
 - ¡Qué observador ese oficial suyo! - Comentó enojado el escocés. - Les recomiendo que vuelvan a su espacio, comandante T'rak. De lo contrario lo consideraremos un acto de guerra.  
  
    Sulu se giró para mirarle con sorpresa. La mueca del ingeniero le tranquilizó y le devolvió el gesto guiñándole un ojo.  
 - Pero... sólo queríamos ayudarles, dos de los suyos...  
 - ¡Usted misma lo ha dicho! Dos de los nuestros... Retire sus naves comandante, esto no es de su incumbencia. De lo contrario, se lo advierto, serán destruidas.  
  
    T'rak asintió y se cortó la comunicación. Si los humanos querían luchar solos contra esa cosa ¡adelante! Ordenó a su gente regresar al espacio del Imperio, pero no se alejaron demasiado para observar de cerca lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
    McCoy suspiró aliviado cuando vio la maniobra del enemigo. La nave oscura volvía a ocupar el centro del monitor.  
 - ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro? - Se preguntó en voz alta.  
 - El capitán está con la pequeña... Spock no está con ellos. - La voz era la de Chekov pero sonaba algo extraña.  
 - ¿Qué dices muchacho? - Se le acercó el médico. La verdad es que el chico no tenía muy buena cara.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Exclamó Sulu cuando le vio tambalearse.  
 - Chico... ¿qué te ocurre? - Bones le tenía sujeto por los brazos, entre él y Uhura le sentaron en la silla del puesto científico.  
      
    El alférez estaba pálido. Un sudor frío le empapaba la cara. McCoy hizo zumbar el tricorder a su alrededor y comprobó que sus constantes vitales se habían debilitado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
 - ¡No, Spock! Estás girando al rewés... el laberinto en espiral... ¡Ellos están justo al otro lado!  
 - ¿Pero qué demonios dices, chaval? - Esta vez fue Scott quien preguntó.  
 - Tiene un vínculo con la hija del capitán... Debe estar viendo lo que pasa en la nave oscura, Scott. - Aclaró Sulu.  
 - ¿Un vínculo? - Nyota se sorprendió, pero entonces entendió lo que había visto en Metafisto, cuando Pavel había tocado el abultado vientre del capitán quedándose como en éxtasis.  
  
 - Spock... escúchame... No se trata de una prueba de lógica... ¡Es una prueba de amor! Debes dejar que te guíe tu corasson... Encontrarás a tu t'hy'la... junto a la mía...  
 - ¿Su t'hy'la? - Scott no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
 - La niña... la hija de Jim y de Spock... ¿es tu compañera? - Inquirió McCoy sacudiendo al alférez por los hombros.  
 - Nirshtoryehat *(imposible) es mi destino. - Afirmó Chekov rotundo.  
  
    El puente permaneció en silencio. Miraban alternativamente a la pantalla mostrando la nave oscura y a Chekov, quien, cada vez más pálido, empezó a convulsionar levemente.  
 - ¡Doctor, haga algo! - Exclamó Sulu al verlo.  
 - ¡Jubilarme! - Gritó impotente. - Si esto sigue así me retiro... ¡Pavel, chico! - Intentó sujetarle.  
  
    McCoy miraba de reojo su bolsa, evaluando si debía o no buscar algo que inyectarle a Chekov. Su intuición le dijo que no lo hiciera. Dejarle inconsciente no ayudaría a Spock. El chico parecía estar guiándole... de algún modo que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
  



	51. Nirshtoryehat y el minotauro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock tendrá que acabar con la bestia para escapar del laberinto junto a su esposo y la hija de ambos.

** Nirshtoryehat y el minotauro **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                   La oscuridad era completa pero podía ver a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Jim lloraba de felicidad sosteniendo aquel cuerpecito junto a su pecho... Su bebé... ¡Al fin! Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento y ahora estaba ocurriendo de verdad... Su hija, tan pequeña, tan indefensa... Lo primero que hizo fue acariciar aquellas pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas...   
 - ¡Has salido a tu padre, mi tesoro! - Dijo en voz alta. El eco de su voz le aturdió. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaba Spock?  
  
    Jim concentró sus pensamientos en su esposo pero no podía sentirle. Miró a la niña, lágrimas y sonrisas se le escapaban por igual ante aquel milagro que respiraba tranquilamente en su regazo.  
 - Ayúdame a encontrar a papaíto, mi vida... - Le pidió Jim, esta vez en un susurro.  
  
  
  
                                          Spock giraba en una espiral infinita y oscura, igual que en sus pesadillas. Intentaba comprender, sin lograrlo, lo que tenía que hacer para llegar hasta Jim y su kan-bu *(bebé). Recordó que el almirante le había dicho a su sa-telsu *(esposo) que tendría que luchar por ellos. ¡Pelearía! ¡Con uñas y dientes! ¡Daría su vida por ellos si fuese necesario! Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza; la adrenalina le invadía la sangre.  
  
 - _Spock... escúchame..._ \- La voz le era familiar, resonando en su cabeza...

 - ¿Pavel? - Gritó.  
      
    La palabra rebotó en cada pared devolviéndole un sonido atronador que le hizo llevarse las manos a las orejas.  
 - _No se trata de una prueba de lógica... ¡Es una prueba de amor!_ \- La voz de nuevo. Era Chekov, estaba seguro.  
  
    Amor, se dijo... Todo lo que él sentía por Jim... y por su hija. Había estado caminando en la dirección equivocada, ahora lo supo. ¿Cuánto se había alejado?  
 - _Debes dejar que te guíe tu corasson... Encontrarás a tu t'hy'la... junto a la mía..._  
 - _Pavel... ¿Dónde están? ¿Puedes verles?_   
  
    Spock giró ciento ochenta grados y corrió de vuelta lo andado. Un rugido como de animal salvaje le detuvo. Sonaba cerca, fiero y peligroso.  
 - _Cuidado... hay una bestia escondida en el laberinto... Gira por ahí, a tu derecha..._  
 - _Gracias, Pavel..._  
    El rugido pareció alejarse. Siguió corriendo en la oscuridad sin detenerse ni un instante. Su corazón latía más rápido, más fuerte... como si sintiera a su t'hy'la cerca.  
  
  
  
                        A bordo del Enterprise nadie quitaba ojo del joven muchacho ruso, especialmente el doctor McCoy.  
  
 - ¡Ya ha llegado... Spock está con ellos! - Exclamó Chekov relajando todo su cuerpo.  
 - ¡Chico, tu corazón...!  - El tricorder médico pitaba como loco. - Creo que voy a pincharte un tranquilizante. -  Pensó McCoy en voz alta, rebuscando en su maletín.  
 - ¡No! ¡La bestia! Spock... tendrás que luchar con la bestia... - Fue lo último que dijo después de que el doctor le inyectase el hipospray.  
  
  
  
                        Jim lloraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios cuando le vio. ¡Al fin... su t'hy'la... su kan-bu! Spock les rodeó con sus brazos contemplando la mirada azul de su sa-telsu y la de su hija.  
 _\- Tiene tus ojos, Jim..._  
 _\- Y tus orejas..._  
 - ¡Nirshtoryehat! - Pronunció Spock con voz queda mientras acariciaba la cara de la niña...  
 - ¿Imposible? Como nombre es un poco raro... y complicado de decir...  
 - ¿Qué habías pensado tú, t'hy'la?  
  
    Jim miró a la niña, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza dijo, con una sonrisa, los nombres que debía llevar.  
 - ¡Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat... Kirk! Por supuesto también debe llevar el nombre de tu familia pero... sigo sin poder pronunciarlo. - Susurró.  
 - Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat S'chn T'gai Kirk – Dijo Spock.  
 - Creo que la llamaré Amy... - Rió Jim feliz.  
  
    El rugido se escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca. Spock se puso en pie tratando de averiguar su procedencia. Jim había envuelto a Amy con su propio jersey. Cuando llegó a su lado, a la nave oscura, la niña estaba desnuda y temblaba. Ahora se incorporó con ella en brazos y se puso detrás de su marido.  
 - _¿Qué ha sido eso, amor?_ \- Le preguntó usando su mente.  
 - _Una bestia... Pavel me lo advirtió... Voy a tener que luchar por vosotros._  
 - _Lucharemos juntos..._  
 - _¡No la sueltes ni un segundo, Jim! Podríamos perderla en la oscuridad..._ \- Pensaba al tiempo que negaba firmemente con la cabeza.  
 - _No la soltaré entonces._  
 - _Ya está aquí... ¡agáchate!_  
  
    Jim se puso en cuclillas ocultando a la niña entre sus brazos. No lloraba, seguía tranquila.  
 _\- ¿No tienes miedo, mi precioso tesoro?_ \- Trató de averiguar mentalmente.  
 _\- ¡A'nirih!_ * (Papá) – Pareció responder la niña.  
  
    Una bestia de más de dos metros de alto apareció ante sus ojos. Tenía aspecto de humanoide, salvo por las pezuñas partidas, la cola... y una gran cabeza... ¿de toro?  
 _\- Spock... ¡es un minotauro!_  
 _\- ¡Pavel... Pavel!_ \- Le llamó en vano.  
 _\- ¿Se ha roto el hilo de Ariadna?_ \- Preguntó Jim usando la referencia mitológica.  
  
      Spock se preparó para lo peor... aquel monstruo era enorme y él estaba desarmado.  
 - _Ariadna le dio a Teseo una espada mágica..._ \- Le dijo Jim a su cada vez más verdoso marido. La sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro ante la inminente lucha.  
 - _¡Pavel... Pavel!_ \- Insistió Spock antes de empezar un baile macabro con la bestia.  
  
    El minotauro se acercaba, le rodeaba. Spock no quería separarse de su esposo y su hija, no demasiado. El gigante gruñía, o más bien mugía... y todas las paredes retornaban el eco convertido en trueno.  
  
                              
  
                        Chekov abrió los ojos y se puso en pie de un salto ante la incrédula mirada de McCoy.  
  
 - Con lo que le he dado debería dormir durante horas... ¡pero su adrenalina está por las nubes! - Exclamó atónito leyendo los datos de su tricorder.  
 - ¿Qué hace? Parece que buscase algo... - Observó Uhura.  
      
    Efectivamente, Pavel se había aproximado al puesto del piloto y buscaba un objeto bajo la consola. Sabía que tenía que estar por allí.  
 - Sulu... - Le dijo Scott. - ¿Qué sueles guardar ahí?  
 - Mi espada corta, mi wakizashi...   
 - ¿Guardas una katana en el puente, Sulu? - McCoy no dejaba de aprender cosas interesantes sobre sus amigos.  
 - Pertenece a mi familia desde hace siglos, doctor. Procuro no separarme demasiado de ella... Además, me trae suerte.  
 - ¡Dásela! - Le instó Nyota.  
  
    Pavel se había puesto de rodillas, tanteando con las manos por todas partes, tenía los ojos en blanco... como si estuviera en trance.  
 - No está aquí... la guardé en mi camarote cuando terminó mi turno.  
 - ¡Corre a por ella, Sulu! - Ordenó Scotty.  
  
                      
                        Amy había empezado a llorar. Jim la sujetaba apretándola contra su pecho, meciéndola, tratando de calmarla. Spock ya había aguantado dos embestidas de aquel maldito monstruo que al olor de la sangre verde se enfurecía cada vez más.  
 - _Spock... cambiemos... Toma tú a la niña y déjame luchar a mí._  
 - _¡No, Jim! No la sueltes... ni un segundo..._  
  
  
                        Sulu jadeaba y sudaba cuando salió del turbo ascensor. Corrió hacia su amigo y le entregó su wakizashi. Chekov sonrió. Ocupó el centro del puente, por delante de su propio puesto de artillero y el del piloto. Alzó los brazos con la espada corta sobre ellos, como haciendo una ofrenda.  
 - ¡Spock... la tengo... tengo tu espada!  
  
    De pronto el arma desapareció envuelta en la misma oscuridad que se había llevado al capitán y al comandante. Chekov cayó al suelo... McCoy comprobó que simplemente estaba dormido.  
 - Ahora sí le han hecho efecto mis tranquilizantes.  
  
  
                        De ninguna parte surgió una espada. Se materializó de la nada en la oscuridad, entre las manos de Spock. No se paró a comprender aquello. Quitó la funda descubriendo la brillante hoja afilada.  
 _\- Nuestra Ariadna rusa te ha enviado una pequeña katana..._ \- Pensó Jim. - _Lánzame la funda. Es un recuerdo de familia de Sulu._  
      
    Spock le hizo caso y empuñando la wakizashi se lanzó al ataque contra el minotauro. No tardó en separarle la cabeza del tronco empapándose en su espesa y roja sangre que le salpicó.  
  
    La nave oscura pareció estremecerse en aquel preciso instante en que la bestia perdía la vida. Spock envolvió a su familia en un abrazo, protegiéndoles. Colocado en cuclillas junto a Jim, apretándole contra su cuerpo mientras él sostenía al kan-bu, mantenía su brazo derecho alzado con la espada en la mano.  
  
    En esa posición aparecieron en el puente del Enterprise ante las perplejas miradas de sus amigos.  
  
 - ¡Dios Santo! ¿Estáis bien? - McCoy corrió hacia los dos... los tres...  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le llamó Spock al verle tendido en el suelo.  
 - He tenido que pincharle... ha estado...  
 - ¡En trance! Lo sé... le tenía en mi cabeza. - Dijo soltando la ensangrentada espada sobre la consola del piloto.  
  
      Jim también se había puesto en pie y le entregó a Sulu la funda.  
 - Tendrás que limpiarla... la sangre del minotauro es muy espesa.  
 - ¿Minotauro? - Repitió Scott extrañado pero sonriendo emocionado por tenerles de vuelta.  
 - ¿No queréis presentarnos a alguien? - Les preguntó Nyota acercándose a Jim.  
      
    El capitán sonrió radiante y apartó un poco su jersey de la cara de la niña. Spock, detrás de él, le acariciaba los hombros desnudos. Estaba agotado, pero no se había sentido tan bien en su vida.  
 - Os presento a Amanda Winona Nirshtoryehat Shht... ¡Oh, no puedo con tu apellido, mi amor! ...Kirk. - Dijo orgulloso mostrándoles a su bebé.

 


	52. Proyecto de estudio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim está preocupado, ahora tiene a su bebé pero... ¿podrá continuar con su misión a bordo del Enterprise sin tener que renunciar a la niña?

** Proyecto de estudio **

  
  
                                                                                                                                    McCoy se llevó al bebé a la enfermería donde descubrió, sin asombro, que Christine y el doctor Oetker habían dispuesto todo lo necesario para realizarle un examen. Además de pañales y ropa adecuada, lo cual sí fue una sorpresa... ¿De dónde había sacado todo aquello? Al parecer la rubia enfermera había sido muy previsora.  
  
    Spock se sometía a la cura de las heridas causadas por el minotauro que le proporcionaba Oetker. Estaba allí a regañadientes. Hubiese querido permanecer en el puente.  
  
 - Baja a la enfermería, mi amor...  
\- No... estoy bien.   
\- Bones, dado que ya no estoy embarazado... - Dijo guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Existe algún motivo por el que deba prolongar mi baja?  
 - Negativo, Jim. - Le respondió el médico con una sonrisa mirando de reojo al vulcano.  
 - Bien... - Expresó con satisfacción al recuperar su cargo. - Pues como capitán te ordeno Spock que vayas a que te curen. ¡Ahora mismo!  
  
    Jim se puso encima un jersey marrón que le había traído Uhura y se sentó en su silla de mando... Estaba encantado de estar allí de vuelta. Se balanceó de izquierda a derecha con una sonrisa plena de regocijo. Miró a su lado observando la testaruda reticencia de su marido.  
 - ¿Aún estás aquí? - Preguntó fingiendo enojo. - Vamos, lárgate de una vez... Creo que tengo un par de asuntos de los que ocuparme.  
    Spock asintió y obedeció. Ayudando a Pavel a incorporarse desaparecieron juntos tras las puertas del turbo ascensor.  
  
 - Sulu... informe sobre esas naves romulanas, por favor. - Indicó con su habitual tono de capitán.  
  
    El piloto acababa de guardar la ensangrentada wakizashi en la funda, colocándola después bajo su consola.       
 - Son tres. Las comanda una mujer, la comandante T'rak. Invadieron momentáneamente la zona neutral antes, pero se retiraron a su espacio cuando Scott se lo ordenó.  
 - Bien hecho, Scotty.  
 - Capitán... - Le dijo el ingeniero con una sonrisa que en su rostro significaba preocupación. - Su observador científico descubrió que faltaban dos personas de esta nave cuando tú y Spock fuisteis llevados a la nave oscura.  
 - Comprendo... lo más probable es que hayan detectado la presencia de Amy...  
      El escocés asintió desde su puesto de ingeniería.  
  
     Jim se frotó el mentón pensativo durante unos segundos. De pronto esbozó una sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido algo.  
 - Teniente Uhura... Abra un canal con los romulanos. Hablaré con esa comandante...  
      
    Nyota pulsó unos botones y la imagen de T'rak se asomó al monitor principal.  
 - Comandante T'rak, soy el Capitán James Kirk, al mando de la USS Enterprise...  
 - Así pues ha vuelto... - Respondió ella levantando una de sus picudas cejas, un gesto que le pareció terriblemente familiar a Jim.  
 - Agradezco su intención de ayudarnos en nuestro problema, pero como ve se ha solucionado por sí mismo. Le rogaría ahora que regresaran a sus actividades, siempre y cuando no supongan una amenaza para la Federación... - Mostró su sonrisa diplomática.  
 - Pero hay alguien más ahí con ustedes... - Expresó la comandante con desconfianza.  
  
      Estaba claro que Scotty tenía razón en sus suposiciones.  
 - La nave oscura ha regresado por donde vino. Se trata de una nave del exterior de esta inmensa Galaxia que Romulanos, Klingons y Federación compartimos... - Diplomacia de nuevo, su voz sonaba firme pero suave.  
 - ¿Y cuáles eran sus intenciones, capitán? ¿Por qué aparecer y desaparecer tan repentinamente? - Inquirió la comandante.  
 - No es el primer encuentro que tenemos con esa desconocida civilización. Hace meses nos topamos con ellos al borde de la Galaxia. - Jim no deseaba dar más explicaciones pero la inquisitiva mirada de la romulana parecía azuzarle sin cesar. - Alguien muy querido nos ha sido devuelto, eso es todo... Como puede ver, la grieta se está cerrando. Pronto no quedará nada de esa distorsión espacio temporal.  
 - ¿Uno de los suyos ha pasado meses en el interior de esa monstruosidad? - Su voz vibró con curiosidad.  
 - Y ha regresado sano y salvo... Ahora mismo mi jefe de medicina le está examinando.  
 - ¿Cómo son esos... “extranjeros”? - Dijo no queriendo utilizar la palabra alienígenas, con la que mútuamente se definían ambas razas, humana y romulana. - ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? Capitán, ¿suponen una amenaza para nosotros?  
  
    Jim se revolvió en la silla... aquella mujer era tan testaruda como un vulcano, debido probablemente a sus ancestros comunes.  
 - Déjelo estar, T'rak. No sabemos más de ellos que usted, se lo aseguro. Pero ya se han ido... y no pienso seguirles. Si usted lo desea hágalo. Envíe una de sus naves a cruzar esa abertura antes de que se cierre por completo... - La desafió Jim.  
  
    La comandante romulana meditó aquella posibilidad, considerando el peligro decidió no hacerlo.  
 - Está bien, capitán Kirk. Seguiremos viaje... No nos queda más opción que olvidar este misterioso asunto. - Saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza. - Si volvemos a vernos... - dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, - me gustaría conocer a ese tripulante suyo que ha pasado meses entre los extranjeros. Debe tener información muy valiosa.  
 - Lo dudo mucho, comandante. Sus recuerdos sobre su experiencia a bordo de la nave oscura son como los de un bebé en el útero de su madre. - Sentenció Jim con una sonrisa de medio lado. - No le servirían de nada, créame.  
  
    La pantalla se oscureció mostrando las estrellas frente al Enterprise. La fisura se había cerrado ya casi del todo y las naves romulanas se alejaron del cuadrante.  
 - Sulu... ponga rumbo a... - Dudó por un momento. - ¡Sáquenos de aquí! - Terminó la frase agitando de lado a lado levemente su cabeza.  
  
  
                    Canceló la alerta roja y ordenó que el personal nocturno ocupara sus puestos. Todos necesitaban descansar. Luego se encaminó hacia la enfermería con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. ¡Su bebé! ¡Su Amy! Estaba deseando volver a sostenerla en su regazo. Aún así lo primero que hizo al entrar fue abrazar a su marido, sentado sobre una camilla y con el torso envuelto en vendas.  
 - _Mi amor... ¿cómo te encuentras?_ \- Le preguntó usando la telepatía.  
 _\- Estoy bien, Jim. Nada grave._ \- Respondió Spock del mismo modo.  
  
    Se acercó entonces a Christine, que acababa de vestir a la pequeña con un diminuto pijama blanco y azul. Con delicadeza tomó al bebé de sus brazos. Aquella preciosa carita le provocó una tierna sonrisa.  
 - Es muy bonita, Jim. - La voz de Chris desprendía calidez. - ¡Enhorabuena!  
 - Bones... supongo que la habrás examinado a fondo... - Dirigió su mirada hacia el doctor con una muda pregunta reflejada en los ojos.  
 - ¡Oh, Jim! No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Amanda está perfectamente... - Su sonrisa era franca, emotiva. No había duda de que se alegraba por aquel milagro viviente. - Ha heredado la fisonomía de Spock, y espero que tu sentido del humor... - Rió el médico.  
  
    Jim la acunó ligeramente hasta que se quedó dormida. No podía apartar la vista de su dulce rostro. Y un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿cómo iba a conseguir mantenerla a bordo del Enterprise? La nave no era el lugar adecuado para criar a una niña... pero él no podía abandonar la misión sin más. ¡Adoraba su trabajo! ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró a Spock buscando una respuesta.  
 - No tengo ni idea, t'hy'la... - Spock había captado sus pensamientos.  
 - ¿Crees que deberíamos consultar con ya sabes quien? - Pensaba en una llamada a Nuevo Vulcano. - De paso les presentamos a esta personita...  
 - Como quieras, Jim. - Dijo levantándose para abrazar a su marido mientras contemplaba la armonía en la cara de su kan-bu *(bebé). - Me pregunto qué pensará mi padre de todo esto...  
  
    Chekov, que había estado durmiendo sobre una camilla allí al lado, se incorporó bruscamente haciendo pitar el monitor sobre su cabeza. McCoy corrió a su lado, sujetándole por un brazo.  
 - Alférez, descansarás aquí esta noche. - Le ordenó. - Después de lo que has pasado quiero tenerte bajo vigilancia.  
 - Me encuentro bien, doctor... - Dijo mirando de reojo al capitán que sostenía a la niña en brazos.  
      Jim se dio cuenta y se acercó para que Chekov la viera. McCoy se retiró.  
 - Niet, capitán... - Rogó el muchacho aturdido.  
 - ¿Te asusta? - Le preguntó Spock. - ¿El vínculo?  
 - Spock yo... - Bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.  
  
    Lo que sentía por aquella criatura no era en absoluto normal. No sabía cómo comportarse, ni qué hacer para evitar la poderosa atracción que notaba hacia ella. Era un bebé, sí... pero era su t'hy'la y sus mentes estarían unidas para siempre. Tendrían que pasar años hasta que pudiera tomarla por esposa. ¿Cómo iba a soportar algo así? Pensó en alejarse todo lo posible de Amy hasta que llegase el momento de su unión pero...   
 - Te es imposible apartarte de ella. Entiendo... - Spock parecía haber estado leyendo su mente.  
 - ¿Y qué puedo hasser, comandante? - Suplicó una respuesta.  
 - Tendrás que adaptarte, Pavel. - Contestó Jim. - Cuando sentí el tel *(vínculo) con Spock traté de controlarlo, ignorarlo... No sirvió de nada. Cuanto más intentes alejarte de tu t'hy'la más fuerte será tu deseo de estar a su lado.  
  
    Spock asintió a las palabras de su sa-telsu. Al joven genio ruso le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.  
      
        Entre tanto Bones había entrado a su despacho y trabajaba concienzudamente en su ordenador. Christine se le acercó por detrás y apoyada en su hombro echó un ojo a lo que se traía entre manos.  
 - ¿Qué proyecto es ese, Leonard?  
 - ¡Oh, Christine...! - Exclamó sorprendido cuando sintió su mano. - ¡La niña! Es un proyecto para estudiar a la pequeña. Lo estoy redactando de modo que la Flota no vea en ello más que un estudio científico. Ya sabes: una criatura del exterior de la Galaxia, una oportunidad única para entender lo que hay ahí fuera...  
 - Pero no mencionas por ninguna parte que sea la hija de Spock y Jim...  
 - ¡Ahí está el truco, preciosa! - Sonrió McCoy orgulloso. - Lo que la Flota no sepa no podrá hacernos daño.  
  
    Cuando les presentó el texto a Jim y a Spock, se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a sus amigos.  
 - ¡Es perfecto, Bones! - Gritó Jim con alegría. La niña rezongó un poco en sus brazos antes de seguir durmiendo.  
 - Podréis conservarla a bordo del Enterprise, a vuestro lado. ¡Como debe ser! Por algo es vuestra hija... Total, solamente nos quedan algo más de tres años de misión... - Rió McCoy. - ¿Quién se va a enterar?  
 - Gracias, Leonard. - Dijo Spock adelantándose un paso para darle un abrazo.  
  
    Aquello sí que sorprendió de verdad al doctor. No se lo esperaba... ¿Un abrazo? ¡Spock le estaba abrazando! Bones sonreía contento devolviendo el apretón.  
 - ¡Y ahora suéltame, duende de sangre verde! - Bromeó zafándose del vulcano. - No quiero que mi novia piense mal de nuestra relación.  
 - ¿Novia? - Preguntó Christine. - ¿Desde cuándo, Leonard? Que yo sepa nunca me has pedido nada formal...  
      McCoy se mordió el labio y se echó a reír.  
 - Pues entonces tendré que hacer algo por corregir mi estupidez... - Rodeó a la enfermera con sus brazos y la besó delante de todos los presentes.  
  
    Pavel se había ido acercando sigilosamente al capitán, movido por resortes ocultos en su interior... Amy le había estado llamando con su voz, sonando irresistible dentro de su cabeza. Extendió los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, como le había visto hacer al capitán tantas veces, y acarició la manita de la pequeña. Sintió paz al hacerlo. Jim le miraba con una sonrisa de aprobación.  
  
  
         Al otro lado de la puerta, sin que nadie advirtiese su presencia, Marta  contemplaba la escena con expresión de disgusto. Había oído los rumores de que la hija del capitán y el comandante estaba ya a bordo y acudió a la enfermería para comprobarlo por sí misma. Sentía repulsión por aquella criatura, le parecía algo antinatural. Al ver a Pavel acariciándola los celos hicieron que apretase los labios con fuerza. Notó cómo se le revolvía el estómago... ¿estaba realmente enamorado de un bebé? ¡Repugnante... no podía tolerarlo!  
  
    Regresó a su camarote sin que se diesen cuenta de que había estado allí. No durmió aquella noche. Tenía que hacer algo... tenía que pensar.  
  



	53. La espada de Damocles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una seria amenaza se cernía sobre su felicidad. Jim lo presentía. Pero Spock hallará la forma de proteger lo que más ama.

** La espada de Damocles **

  
  
  
  
«Para aquel que ve una espada desenvainada sobre su impía cabeza,

los festines de Sicilia, con su refinamiento, no tendrán dulce sabor,

y el canto de los pájaros, y los acordes de la cítara, no le devolverán el sueño...»

  
 - Horacio, Odas III, 1. -  
  


  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                “Si alguien que no os aprecia llega a enterarse de todo esto... os separarán”. Las palabras del almirante Kirk pendían sobre su cabeza como una espada de Damocles. _Estoy muy cansado_ , se decía a sí mismo en su propio sueño... Durmiendo soñaba que deseaba dormir y que aquella amenaza le mantenía despierto. _Abre los ojos... ¡tengo hambre a'nirh!_ *(papá)  
  
    El llanto de Amy le despertó. A su lado Spock trataba de levantarse pero sus heridas le molestaron. Habían pasado sólo dos días y no estaban del todo curadas. McCoy dijo que no podría evitar que le quedasen cicatrices. Las garras del minotauro marcadas para siempre en el pecho de su amado esposo...   
 - Ya voy yo, mi amor... tú quédate en la cama. - Le susurró acariciándole la barba.  
      
    Jim sacó un biberón de la nevera y lo puso a calentar. El zumbido del aparato le provocó un estado casi hipnótico mientras lo veía girar con aquella luz rojiza ante sus ojos. Cuando la leche alcanzó la temperatura adecuada sonó un pitido que le devolvió a la realidad. En la habitación de al lado Amy no dejaba de berrear reclamando su comida.  
  
    Entró arrastrando los pies al camarote de Spock, que ya se había convertido en el cuarto del bebé. Tomó a Amy en brazos, enseguida quedó enganchada a la tetina. Mamaba tranquila, en paz. Jim se sentó en la silla de Spock poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. Miró a su alrededor. Los peluches empezaban a acumularse. Cuatrocientas personas a bordo del Enterprise... y ¿todos habían pensado en el mismo regalo? No, todos no. ¿De dónde habrían sacado los chicos aquella cuna? La madera era extraña, vieja y muy pulida. Los dibujos en bajo relieve del cabecero parecían... ¡eran de otro mundo! Sulu y Scott debieron traerla de alguno de los planetas que visitaron durante los meses que estuvo embarazado.  
  
    Cuando consiguió que la niña soltara los gases tuvo que cambiarle el pañal. Le hacía gracia aquel culito respingón y no podía evitar besarlo cada vez que lo tenía a la vista. _¡Que te como...!_   Pensaba mientras lo hacía. Amy sonreía... o quizás estaba terminando de eructar. ¡Era tan pequeñita... y tan perfecta! Jim podría pasarse una eternidad mirándole las uñitas de los pies, besando una y otra vez aquellas pantorrillas... ¡pero estaba tan cansado! Desde que la niña se encontraba a bordo no había conseguido dormir más de dos horas seguidas.  
  
    Acunó a la pequeña meciéndola con suavidad entre sus brazos mientras caminaba sin pensar... Se asomó para ver a Spock durmiendo. Se había destapado, como siempre. _Somos tan distintos... yo necesito sentir la sábana pegada al cuello y tú, con tu temperatura corporal vulcana, sacar las piernas y los brazos por fuera..._ Mientras consideraba si debía o no dejar a su esposo dormir como le diera la gana Jim tendió a la niña en medio de los dos y se tumbó en su lado de la cama. Acariciaba sus bracitos y la veía relajarse rindiéndose al sueño. _Duerme, mi tesoro... Duerme junto a tu papi... con él al lado no se pasa frío, ¿sabes?_ Pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                 Marta había decidido hablar con alguien del Alto Mando de la Flota. No conocía demasiado a aquellos tipos con uniformes cuajados de medallas, galones e insignias y no sabía exactamente a quién debía dirigirse. ¡No podía tolerar lo que estaba ocurriendo!  
  
    Sin embargo recordó que el capitán Kirk había dado su vida por la nave, salvando a la tripulación del Enterprise cuando Khan casi consigue acabar con todos ellos. Sintió que le debía algo y prefirió hablar primero con Pavel, dándole la oportunidad de corregir su actitud hacia el bebé.  
  
    Sabía ya que McCoy había camuflado la presencia de la niña en la nave con un proyecto científico sobre el estudio de la vida en el exterior de la Galaxia. Aquella extraña criatura le causaba repulsión, pero si el capitán la creía su hija... podría soportar su presencia.  
  
    Lo que no estaba dispuesta a consentir era que Chekov, su Pavel, continuase con aquella pervertida relación que parecía mantener con el bebé.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le llamó aparte cuando le pilló saliendo del comedor tras el desayuno. - Tenemos que hablar.  
 - Claro, Marta... - Respondió él algo intranquilo.  
    No tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres pero reconoció que aquella frase no precedía nunca nada bueno.  
      
    Marta le llevó a un rincón solitario de la sala y, sentándose frente a él a una mesa vacía, le miró con desaprobación en sus ojos verdes y fríos.  
 - No puedes comportarte así... - Comenzó.  
 - ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el joven alférez.  
 - La pequeña... Esa... ¡cosa! - No podía ocultar su repulsión por la niña. - No está bien lo que haces.  
    Pavel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Lo cierto es que se sentía avergonzado de los sentimientos que albergaba por Amy, aunque no hubiera forma humana de evitarlos.  
  
 - Si vuelves a acercarte a ella te juro que hablaré.  
  
      Chekov la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Aquello era una amenaza?   
 - Le diré al Alto Mando lo que esa aberración es en realidad: la hija del comandante y el capitán. Les contaré que están casados... y ya sabes lo que eso significa. - Continuó Marta.  
 - ¡No puedes hasser eso! Les separarían... les quitarían a la niña...  
 - De momento no haré nada por deferencia al capitán. Le debo la vida y no quiero hacerle ningún daño. - Sus ojos reflejaron por un segundo algo de compasión, no duró demasiado. - Vuelve a tocarla y te aseguro que la Flota tendrá conocimiento de todo lo que está pasando a bordo. - Remató con convicción.  
  
    Marta se levantó sin darle opción a rebatirla. Salió del comedor con la cabeza bien alta y sin volver la vista atrás. Había dejado bien clara su postura.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                             Pasaban los días y tanto Jim como Spock acusaban en el rostro la falta de sueño debido a los constantes cuidados que requería Amy. Mientras ambos debían permanecer en el puente de mando dejaban a la pequeña en la enfermería, pues Christine se había ofrecido con gusto a ejercer de niñera. Pero por las noches eran ellos los que se despertaban cada vez que había que preparar un biberón, cambiar un pañal o simplemente acariciarle la barriguita por alguna molestia digestiva que tuviera.  
  
 - Es duro, ¿verdad? - Les comentó Nyota en el turbo ascensor.  
      Los dos la miraron sin entender bien de qué estaba hablando.  
 - ¡Menudas ojeras tenéis! - Rió Uhura.  
 - No dormimos demasiado, Nyota. Ya sabes, el bebé... - Respondió Spock.  
 - Podríais dejármela esta noche. – Les propuso. - Necesitáis descansar y... bueno, imagino que no habréis podido disfrutar de vuestra intimidad desde que nació. - Su sonrisa y su mirada provocaron que ambos se ruborizasen.  
      
    A Uhura le hicieron reír aquellas sombras, sonrosada y verdosa, sobre sus respectivas mejillas. Supo que estaba en lo cierto. No habían tenido sexo desde que Amy había llegado al Enterprise.  
 - Si no os fiáis de mí ¿por qué no se la dejáis a Pavel? Él puede leer su mente igual que vosotros.  
 - Chekov está muy raro con la niña últimamente... - Dijo Jim sin esconder su preocupación.  
 - Es complicada su situación, el tel *(vínculo) con nuestra ko-fu *(hija) le trastorna demasiado. - Argumentó Spock.  
  
  
                Y así era... pero no sólo el vínculo le trastornaba. Desde la amenaza de Marta, Pavel había cumplido estrictamente con su exigencia no acercándose a la pequeña. Aquello le dolía más que nada. Tenía el corazón encogido, el alma desgarrada, vacía. Sentía que algo le faltaba dentro.  
  
    Cada vez que se cruzaba con la niña, cuando por la cubierta C la enfermera Chapel la llevaba al camarote del capitán, o cuando éste o Spock la sostenían en brazos mientras jugaban al ajedrez en alguna sala de recreo, él huía alejándose todo lo posible. La voz de Amy resonaba en su cabeza, llamándole a su lado sin parar pero... Pavel hacía de tripas corazón oponiéndose al impulso de siquiera mirarla.  
  
        Spock se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento del joven alférez y aquella noche se presentó en su camarote dispuesto a ayudarle.  
 - Pavel, amigo... Déjame entrar en tu mente. - Le pidió el comandante. - Confía en mí, yo puedo hacerte entender en qué consiste nuestra mística...  
 - No Spock, yo...  
    Pero ya era tarde, el vulcano había puesto su mano sobre su cara apoyándose en los puntos de fusión mental.  
 - _Es tu t'hy'la... te necesita... y tú a ella... Es complicado, pero no puedes ignorarlo... Debes entender cómo funciona para así controlar tus instintos, tus emociones..._  
  
    Spock trataba de hacerle comprender, como hiciera con su esposo, que los vulcanos no es que carecieran de sentimientos, sino que habían tenido que aprender a controlarlos imponiendo sobre ellos la lógica. Se vieron obligados a hacerlo. Hace siglos su raza estuvo a punto de desaparecer porque sus fuertes emociones les habían arrastrado a una guerra civil sin tregua. Surak les trajo el “Tiempo del Despertar” y su pueblo abrazó una filosofía que planteaba la represión de toda emoción para alcanzar un estado de autocontrol capaz de alejar cualquier deseo de conducta violenta.  
  
    Mientras Pavel asimilaba aquel conocimiento desveló, sin querer, su conversación con la ayudante Marta Landon. Spock supo así de su amenaza, de su repulsión hacia su ko-fu *(hija), de sus celos por el vínculo que el muchacho mantenía con ella.  
  
    Sin decirle nada salió de su camarote sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior. Chekov se quedó descansando tras la unión de sus mentes, meditando acerca de cómo sobrellevar sus sentimientos hacia Amy. El comandante le había ayudado y mucho.  
  
  
        Spock usó sus privilegios de rango para colarse furtivo en la habitación de Marta, introduciendo la clave genérica de emergencia que abría todas las puertas. Ella dormía ajena a su presencia. Se acercó sigiloso y posó su mano en la frente de la joven.  
 _\- Tu mente en mi mente... Mi mente en tu mente..._ \- Se concentró.  
  
    Permaneció en contacto con sus pensamientos inconscientes durante casi una hora. No cesó hasta asegurarse de que ella olvidaba todo lo relacionado con el bebé, con él y su esposo... con Pavel. Luego implantó en su cerebro la idea de abandonar el Enterprise solicitando un traslado urgente. Quería deshacerse de ella... su mente le desagradó sobremanera, la encontró mezquina y sucia. Abandonó el camarote con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado. Marta nunca lo sabría.  
  
  
  
 - ¿Dónde estabas? - Le preguntó Jim desnudo sobre la cama. - Llevo rato esperándote, mi amor.  
 - Tenía un par de asuntos de los que ocuparme... - Dijo recorriéndole la piel con la mirada al tiempo que se quitaba rápidamente el uniforme. Deseaba tomarle.  
      
    Mientras su marido se tendía sobre él con delicadeza, Jim fijó los ojos en aquellas cicatrices sobre su pecho. Las acarició cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos... La piel nueva, sensible, hizo que Spock se estremeciera con el contacto.   
 - ¡Mi héroe...! - Exclamó el rubio en un susurro, con su traviesa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
 - Daría mi vida por ti. - Le respondió Spock. - Igual que tú harías por mí...  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Que yo ya lo hice! - Le recordó riéndose.  
  
    Spock le besaba en el cuello y bajó mordisqueando ligeramente su clavícula. El roce de aquella barbita de chivo le excitaba...  
 - Ha sido una buena idea aceptar la oferta de Uhura... - Siseó Jim.  
  
    Spock produjo un sonido que su esposo reconoció como afirmación. Había continuado con sus besos y mordiscos por el liso tórax, el musculado abdomen... y ahora tenía en la boca el miembro erecto de Jim. Definitivamente había sido una excelente idea dejar a Amy con la teniente aquella noche.  
  



	54. Ojos de gato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dolor invade el Enterprise cuando Jim pierde a dos miembros de su familia. El niño ruso se ha convertido en un hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene referencias al episodio "Operación: aniquilación" de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Stephen W. Carabatsos.

**Ojos de gato**

  
  
                                                                                                                                         Incluso en sueños podía sentir su llamada. El vínculo... aquella misteriosa sensación que le inundaba el alma, como un río de aguas azules que no dejaban de fluir. Pavel se revolvía inquieto entre las sábanas, mojándolas con su sudor.  
  
    Se despertó jadeando... ¿Qué era aquello? ¡No! No podía ser una erección... Se levantó a toda prisa y cogiendo una toalla se fue derecho a las duchas. El chorro de agua helada le sentó bien. Secándose frente al espejo se miró la cara: parecía cambiado, mayor... Estaba convirtiéndose en un adulto.  
 - ¡Ya no eres un crío, Pavel Andreievich Chekov! - Se gritó a sí mismo.  
  
    Afortunadamente a las tres de la mañana no había nadie más allí. Respiró profundamente y recordó lo que Spock había introducido en su mente... La mística vulcana, los conocimientos necesarios para controlar sus emociones. Eso le hizo relajarse y sentir que estaba al mando.  
  
    ¿Dónde estaría Spock cuando él tenía siete años y le diagnosticaron trastorno de déficit de atención? Le hubiese venido bien entonces saber controlar sus impulsos. Como niño superdotado, Pavel había tenido problemas de autocontrol durante su infancia. Por suerte su padre, Anton Chekov, un ingeniero ruso apegado a las tradiciones, no permitió que se tomase todas aquellas pastillas que los psiquiatras le recetaron. Eso le habría convertido en un dócil zombi que no hubiera podido desarrollar plenamente sus asombrosas capacidades.  
  
    Pavel sufrió mucho hasta que aprendió a comportarse en la escuela, a fingir que era como los demás. Después se convirtió en el niño prodigio de la Academia de la Flota. Su padre se mudó a San Francisco, dejando atrás su amada Rusia, consciente de que la disciplina militar ayudaría a su hijo a superar sus problemas. Así llegó a convertirse en el Alférez más joven de la historia en ocupar un puesto en una nave estelar. Pavel el genio, ese era él. Pero ahora, mirándose al espejo, descubría a un hombre enamorado que tendría que reprimir sus sentimientos durante al menos dieciocho largos años.   
 - Puedo hasserlo... yo puedo hasserlo... sé que puedo hasserlo. - Se repitió una y otra vez antes de irse de nuevo a la cama.  
  
  
  
  
                        La asistente Marta Landon presentó por la mañana su solicitud de traslado urgente en el despacho del capitán. No tardaron en encontrarle un nuevo destino, a bordo del Excelsior. Ambas naves se cruzaron en el cuadrante Alfa esa misma tarde y la chica simplemente recogió sus pertenencias y se teletransportó a su nuevo puesto. Spock estuvo encantado de perderla de vista. Jim, en su escritorio, se preguntaba por qué.  
  
 - Es lo mejor, t'hy'la. Créeme.  
 - Ni siquiera se ha despedido de Chekov... - Murmuró mientras firmaba las órdenes del día. - ¡Mira esto, Spock! Ahora la Flota nos envía a investigar un patrón de locura en masa que está destruyendo civilizaciones en línea recta a través de la Galaxia, saltando de planeta en planeta. - Comentó a su marido mostrándole la tablet.  
 - Interesante... - Dijo observando la ruta que había seguido aquella misteriosa plaga. - ¡Jim! - Exclamó de repente frunciendo el ceño.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre Spock?  
 - De continuar su desplazamiento irá directa a Deneva... - Señaló.  
 - ¡Mi hermano y su familia viven allí! - Jim se mordía el labio inferior con creciente preocupación.  
  
  
  
  
                        Con Marta lejos del Enterprise Pavel podía ver a la pequeña Amy cuando quisiera. Ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos y no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de la terrible situación que estaban viviendo a bordo. La paz que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos desprendía como un aura a su alrededor, visible, casi palpable, para cualquiera que se les acercara.  
  
 - Será mejor que te lleves de aquí a Amy, Pavel. - Le aconsejó el doctor McCoy apesadumbrado.  
 - No quiere alejarse de su papi... - Respondió el alférez señalando con la cabeza a Spock, quien estaba a punto de someterse a la cura experimental.  
 - ¡Salid del laboratorio! - Ordenó Jim angustiado.  
  
    El alférez asintió y se llevó a la niña consigo. _Pobre capitán_ , pensó Chekov... Acababa de perder a Sam, su hermano mayor, y a Aurelan, su cuñada, en el planeta Deneva, víctimas de aquellos extraños parásitos que ahora habían atacado a Spock. Su sobrino de once años, Peter, yacía inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería. Si McCoy no encontraba la cura ellos dos también morirían.  
  
 - La teoría de Spock es que la exposición a la luz intensa debilitará al parásito y acabará con él. - Parecía decirse a sí mismo el médico mientras terminaba de preparar el experimento.   
 - Eso explicaría lo de ese hombre de Deneva... Antes de que su nave se desintegrase contra el sol gritó que al fin estaba libre... - Argulló Jim con esperanza.  
  
    McCoy le miró con profunda tristeza en los ojos. Sabía lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo. Ya había perdido a demasiados miembros de su familia en los últimos días... ¡tenía que salvar a Spock y a Peter! ¡Aquello tenía que funcionar! Jim le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le indicó que adelante... Así pues Bones pulsó los botones y accionó la radiación masiva de rayos ultravioleta a la que Spock se sometió en la cámara de aislamiento.  
  
        Ambos le miraban sin saber qué pensar. Cuando Spock salió de la cámara no dijo nada en un principio. Jim exploró su mente y supo que el odioso parásito había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Palmeó la espalda de McCoy con satisfacción.  
 - ¡Ya no está! ¡Ha funcionado, Bones!  
 - Spock, ¿cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó el médico.  
 - Libre de esa horrible cosa doctor, pero... - Spock se trastabilló con la mesa del laboratorio, como si no la hubiese visto.  
  
    Jim se acercó a su marido terriblemente asustado. Puso la mano frente a sus ojos y la movió de un lado a otro. ¡No! ¿Se había quedado ciego? Se volvió hacia McCoy y le agarró por la pechera del jersey con violencia.  
 - ¡Bones! ¡Le has dejado ciego, joder! - Gritó mientras le zarandeaba con fuerza.  
 - ¡Jim! - Le llamó la atención su marido. - No es culpa suya... es el efecto de la exposición a la luz.  
 - Tal vez sea temporal... ¡déjame que le examine, Jim! - Dijo zafándose de su agarre y tomando a Spock por un brazo para guiarle hasta una silla.  
 - ¡Mierda, Bones! Más te vale que le cures o yo te juro que te... - Amenazó con la cara roja de ira.  
 - ¡Basta Jim! - La voz de Spock sonó atronadora.  
 - Estaré en el puente. - Anunció tratando de contenerse. - Hay miles de personas ahí abajo en Deneva que esperan una solución a todo esto. - Jim abandonó el laboratorio reprimiendo el llanto que le venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
 - _T'hy'la..._ \- Pensó Spock sintiendo su dolor. No podía hacer nada por aliviarlo, así que dejó que McCoy le examinara.  
  
  
  
                    Finalmente el doctor descubrió que no era necesaria una exposición tan alta para acabar con el mal. Ajustó los parámetros y trató a Peter sin causarle ceguera como efecto secundario.  
  
    Jim lo preparó todo para que los habitantes de Deneva recibieran el mismo tratamiento y la Enterprise aplicó los rayos ultravioletas a la intensidad precisa sobre todo el planeta. Los parásitos murieron y acabaron así con aquella locura colectiva que había estado arrasando la Galaxia. Misión cumplida, pero ¿a qué precio? Jim se balanceaba en su silla de mando rozándose el mentón. Pavel le observaba desde su puesto de artillero, sabía lo afligido que estaba por todo lo que había pasado.  
  
    De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Spock entró al puente seguido del doctor McCoy.  
 - ¡Spock! - Exclamó Jim saltando de su silla.  
 - Estoy bien, Jim. He recuperado la vista.  
  
    El capitán se acercó a su marido y comprobó encantado que era cierto. Sus ojos otra vez brillaban repletos amor devolviéndole la mirada.  
 - ¿Cómo es posible? - Preguntó al tiempo que le abrazaba con inmensa alegría.  
 - La siempre sorprendente fisonomía vulcana, Jim. - Explicaba McCoy con una sonrisa. - Nuestro Spock cuenta con un doble juego de párpados que le protegió de la luz, la ceguera sólo ha sido temporal.  
 - ¿Doble juego de párpados? No sabía eso... - Jim le observaba los ojos totalmente pasmado.  
 - Incluso yo lo había olvidado. Es algo con lo que mi raza cuenta desde tiempos muy remotos, cuando el sol de Vulcano era demasiado intenso al medio día durante la estación estival. - Aclaró Spock acariciando la preciosa cara de su esposo.   
 - Pero... ¿A ver? ¡Parpadea! - Le instó Jim incrédulo.  
    Spock obedeció y cerró muy despacio sus párpados, mostrando una telilla que se plegaba verticalmente en torno a sus globos oculares.   
 - ¡Eres como un gato! - Rió Jim abrazándole de nuevo.  
 - Gracias por la comparación, los felinos siempre han sido mis animales favoritos. - Spock correspondió apretándole contra su pecho con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
  
                    Horas más tarde un alucinado Peter Kirk, sentado sobre las rodillas de su tío Jim, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el monitor de la sala de reuniones de la cubierca C.  
 - ¡Sois tú y Spock...! Sólo que más mayores... ¿Cómo es posible?  
 - Universos paralelos, Peter. - Explicó Spock. - El embajador y el almirante somos nosotros sí, pero pertenecen a otro mundo. Una línea temporal distinta, en el futuro.  
  
    El niño seguía sin comprender bien todo aquel galimatías, pero los gestos, las miradas del aquellos dos hombres eran las mismas que las de sus tíos. Eran ellos, no cabía duda.  
 - ¿Quieres venir a Nuevo Vulcano a vivir con nosotros? - Le preguntó el almirante con una abierta sonrisa.  
 - Nada me gustaría más... tío Jim. ¿Puedo llamarte así? - Peter se rió. Ahora tenía dos tíos Jim, lo cual le parecía divertido.  
 - Por supuesto, cariño. - Respondió el viejo Kirk.  
 - Cielo, ¿por qué no vas a merendar algo al comedor? Gira a tu derecha y la segunda puerta... Spock y yo iremos enseguida.  
  
    El pequeño pelirrojo asintió. Saludó con la mano a aquellos dos hombres a través de la pantalla y obedeció a su tío saliendo de la sala.  
  
 - ¿Y Nirshy? - Con los ojos entrecerrados, el almirante casi no se atrevió a formular la pregunta.  
 - No puedo... yo... - Jim bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, ocultando unas lágrimas a punto de brotar.  
 - Mi sa-telsu no quiere separarse de ella. Permanecerá a bordo con nosotros. - Respondió Spock acariciándole los hombros con ternura.  
 - Como deseéis, Spock. - Dijo el embajador con su habitual tono calmado. - A mí me resultó muy duro separarme de nuestra hija, pero impuse mi lógica y consideré que estaría más segura con mis padres en Vulcano. Jim es humano, entiendo que no pueda hacer lo mismo.  
 - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre? - Preguntó Spock tratando de cambiar de tema.  
 - Está bien. Le veo casi cada día en el Alto Consejo. Sarek está deseando conocer a su nieta en persona. Imagino que nos haréis una visita en cuanto os sea posible.  
 - De momento no, embajador. - Intervino Jim. - Peter llegará ahí en unos días. Vamos a dejarle en la estación estelar más próxima para que salga en el primer transporte hacia Nuevo Vulcano.  
  
    En sus ojos azules, húmedos y brillantes, se reflejaban sus dudas. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al negarse a separarse de Amy. Prefería no acercarse a Sarek ni a sus yos alternativos por ahora. No quería arriesgarse a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de dejarles allí a su bebé, no quería ni pensar en eso.  
 - Yo tuve que dejar a Peter en la colonia terrestre de Ceti Alfa IV, con un primo segundo de mi padre. Cuando terminamos la misión, Spock y yo nos trasladamos a la Tierra. Peter vino a vivir con nosotros y con Nirshy... - Los ojos se le humedecieron por la nostalgia. - Entró en la Academia de la Flota y...  
 - ¡Jim, ya está bien! - Le interrumpió su marido con brusquedad. - Dejemos a los chicos descubrir su propio futuro, ¿no te parece?  
  
    Los cuatro se rieron y se despidieron afectuosamente. Era mejor no saber nada más acerca de lo que les esperaba.  
  
 - Spock... - Dijo Jim abrazándose a su esposo una vez habían cortado la comunicación con Nuevo Vulcano. - ¿Crees que hacemos bien en conservar a Amy a nuestro lado?  
 - Es la única alternativa. - Le respondió consciente del sufrimiento que la separación de la pequeña supondría para su sa-telsu.  
    Jim se apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Se sentía seguro allí, envuelto en el cálido y fuerte abrazo de su t'hy'la.  
  
  
                En el comedor, Sulu observaba con atención a su amigo que sostenía a Amy en el regazo mientras Peter le hacía monerías a su primita. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? Pavel parecía muy cambiado. La enfermera Chapel se llevó a los niños a una sala de recreo y aprovechando que se habían quedado a solas el piloto se decidió a hablar del delicado asunto con su compañero.  
 - Desde que Marta se marchó tu actitud ha cambiado, Pavel. Pareces más tranquilo, más... ¿maduro?  
 - He asseptado el wínculo que me une con Amy, Sulu. Eso es todo.  
 - Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer, amigo? Ella es solamente un bebé...  
 - Esperar.  
  
    Sulu vio la convicción en sus ojos aguamarina. Estaba muy cambiado. Ya no era el chiquillo impulsivo y nervioso que había conocido en la Academia.  
 - Pavel, tienes dieciocho años. No puedes....  
\- Diessinueve. - Le corrigió. - Y sí puedo. Me mantendré sélibe hasta que Amy se convierta en mi esposa. - Sus palabras sonaron firmes y sinceras.  
 - Vamos, Pasha, por favor... ¡Eres un muchacho! ¿Vas a desperdiciar tu juventud esperando algo que tardará tantos años en suceder? Y eso si es que al final ocurre, claro...  
 - ¡Es mi t'hy'la! - Alzó la voz para reafirmarse. - Le seré fiel toda la vida.  
  
    Sulu se quedó de piedra ante aquella afirmación. El joven alférez se levantó para salir del comedor.  
 - No estaré con nadie que no sea Amy, Sulu. Es lo que significa amar a alguien. Si no lo comprendes, lo siento mucho por ti. - Le dijo negando seriamente con la cabeza.  
  
    Abandonó la sala dejando a Sulu convencido de que el niño ruso se había hecho un hombre.  
  



	55. Defensa Siciliana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim y Spock comparten algo con Pavel: a su hija Amy, que resulta ser un bebé muy generoso.

**Defensa Siciliana**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                           Al anochecer, las luces en las cubiertas del Enterprise se atenuaban para mantener los biorritmos de la tripulación, en su mayoría terrícola. La actividad también descendía en su ritmo, a no ser que hubiese algún tipo de alerta a bordo. Era el momento del descanso, de compartir experiencias y opiniones entre los compañeros de misión, afianzando la unión que crecía entre ellos con el transcurso del tiempo.  
  
    McCoy posó una botella de brandy añejo sobre la mesa, junto al tablero de ajedrez tridimensional. De un lado Spock, del otro Jim... ambos mirándose con desafío. A Spock le tocaron blancas e inició la partida con una defensa siciliana, dando a entender que se avecinaba una compleja y peligrosa lucha en la que ambos lados podían jugar a ganar.  
  
    Chekov se quedó presente en esta ocasión, sentado informalmente sobre la propia mesa, a la derecha del capitán. Nyota y Christine se llevaron a la pequeña Amy para acostarla. Era tarde y empezaba a protestar con un llanto incipiente que no llegaba a cuajar.  
 - Buenas noches. – Dijo Chapel despidiéndose con la pequeña en brazos. - Me quedaré con ella en la enfermería hasta que os vayáis al camarote.  
  
    Jim se inclinó sobre su bebé y la besó en la frente. Ya casi estaba dormida. Spock hizo lo mismo. Pavel se limitó a acariciar su manita y despedirse mentalmente con un “ _dulsses sueños, mi t'hy'la_ ”.  
  
 - Así que defensa siciliana, mi amor... - Dijo Jim antes de posicionar su peón negro en 1C5.  
 - La cosa se pone interesante. - Comentó McCoy con una divertida sonrisa. - Pavel, imagino que tú sabrás de esto más que yo... - Dirigió su mirada pícara al joven genio.  
 - Claro, doctor. ¡El ajedress es un invento ruso! - Exclamó orgulloso de su pueblo.  
  
    Jim le miró riendo y le tomó la mano con su derecha mientras Spock meditaba su siguiente movimiento. La acariciaba con cariño, jugueteando con los dedos pero sin apartar la vista de los escaques. Lo hacía de manera inconsciente, pensando en cómo ocupar el centro del segundo tablero con sus piezas para asegurarse la victoria frente a su marido.  
 - ¿Jim...? - Musitó Spock mirándole la mano de reojo.  
  
    Sin querer el capitán había unido sus dedos índice y corazón a los de Pavel. Al ser consciente de ello volvió a estrecharle la mano encerrándola en la suya con firmeza.  
 - _Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta..._ \- Pensó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la mente de su esposo. - No es... Spock, no ha sido como cuando tú y yo...  
  
    Spock le mostró una ligera sonrisa. Ni por un momento había sentido nada parecido a unos celos. Simplemente le llamó la atención la forma en que su sa-telsu mimaba al joven alférez. Desde su experiencia en la nave oscura, quizás incluso antes, desde que en Metafisto Pavel sintiera el tel con Amy, la relación entre los tres se había vuelto más estrecha, más íntima. Incluso McCoy se daba cuenta de ello.  
 - ¿Me estoy perdiendo parte de la conversación? - Preguntó cínico el médico sirviendo tres vasos de brandy.  
 - Ni hablar, nada de telepatía... - Sentenció Jim. - Eso sería hacer trampas, ¿no Spock?  
 - No intentaré leer tu mente si tú no intentas leer la mía. - Le respondió su marido levantando su ceja izquierda.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Alto! - Dijo Jim deteniendo una copa que McCoy tendía a Chekov. - ¡Que aún no ha cumplido los veintiuno! - Rió.  
 - ¡Oh, capitán! - Alegó el muchacho tratando de alcanzar el brandy. - ¡Aún si fuera vodka! Esto es ssumo para niños...  
 - ¿Zumo? - Se sorprendió el médico.  
 - ¡Está bien! - Jim permitió que le llegase la bebida. - Adelante, pero un sorbo nada más, Pavel.  
  
    El joven devolvió la sonrisa al capitán y tomó un largo trago de aquel líquido dorado que le quemó por dentro.  
 - Es agradable... - Disimuló su calor con una risa nerviosa y entregó el vaso al capitán.  
  
    Jim se carcajeó palmeando la rodilla del chico. Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de tocarle. Necesitaba mostrar físicamente, de alguna manera, lo mucho que le apreciaba... lo preocupado que estaba por él. Y Spock se daba perfecta cuenta de todo sin necesidad de leer su mente. Vio la sonrisa desvanecerse en los labios de Jim conforme se acercaba el vaso para saborear el brandy que Pavel había probado.   
 - Veamos... - Dijo soltando la bebida y centrándose de nuevo en la partida. Su mano seguía apretando y acariciando la rodilla del artillero. - Creo que voy a fastidiarte un poco, Spock.  
  
      Jim movió su alfil a 2D5 impidiendo así la simetría en el juego.  
 - ¡Uuuuuh...! - Soltó el doctor con su sonrisa más burlona dirigida al vulcano.  
  
    Jim de nuevo rozaba la mano de Pavel e inconscientemente adoptaba la posición de ozh'esta.  
 - ¡Ya está bien, Jim! ¿No crees que es suficiente? - Ahora sí estaba molesto.  
      
    Pavel apartó su mano y se sonrojó. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero Jim se lo impedía con un gesto: sujetaba sus piernas apoyando el brazo derecho sobre sus rodillas. McCoy no acababa de entender la situación pero algo en su interior le decía que debería dejarles a solas a los tres.  
 - Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama, chicos... - Dijo levantándose y cogiendo la botella.  
 - ¡Ni hablar, el brandy se queda! - Le miró Jim con su traviesa sonrisa de medio lado. - ¡Te lo confisco! Sé que escondes más... - Dijo arrugando la nariz.  
 - De acuerdo. Buenas noches... Ya me dirás quién gana la partida, Chekov. - La mueca divertida en su cara daba a entender que no se refería al ajedrez precisamente.  
  
    Durante unos segundos que a Pavel se le hicieron eternos, Jim y Spock se sostuvieron la mirada con tensión.  
 - Spock... no es eso y lo sabes. Mis sentimientos hacia Pavel son más bien... - Buscó la palabra apropiada en su mente. - ¡Paternales! Eso es. Siento que le quiero y que deseo protegerle, ayudarle...  
 - Jim, yo... - Chekov no sabía qué decir. Hubiera deseado simplemente no estar allí.  
 - Lo sé, y lamento la salida de tono. - Se disculpó Spock. - Mi raza es muy posesiva en las relaciones de pareja. No lo puedo evitar.  
 - Tú también sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Jim volviendo a sobar la rodilla del ruborizado muchacho.  
 - Sí... - Reconoció su marido. - El tel que te une a nuestra hija también te ha vinculado a nosotros, Pavel.  
 - Voy a serte franco, chico. Y espero que no te enfades con Sulu por esto pero... - Jim le miraba con sus ojos azules rebosantes de compasión, - que te hayas propuesto serle fiel a Amy hasta que sea mayor no me parece una buena idea, ¡en absoluto!  
 - Sabía que él te lo contaría... - Dijo Pavel bajando la mirada avergonzado. - A todo el mundo le preocupa cómo llevo mi unión con la niña... ¡Ni que fuera un asunto tan importante! - Ser el centro de los rumores en la nave no era de su agrado.  
 - Lo que sí es, – intervino Spock con seriedad, - es asunto tuyo. Eres tú quien debe decidir, es de tu vida de la que se trata.  
 - Sólo eres un muchacho... - Dijo Jim levantándole la barbilla con delicadeza y buscándole la mirada. - No puedes hacerte eso, Pavel. Estamos hablando de años de celibato, ¡por todos los dioses!  
  
    Chekov inclinó la cabeza a un lado con infinito amor en sus ojos que, bajo la suave luz de la habitación de recreo, adquirían una tonalidad verdosa en el iris.  
 - Desde que tú sentiste el vínculo con Spock hasta que te entregaste a él... ¿cuánto tiempo pasó? - Preguntó Chekov, tratando de hacerse entender.  
 - Unos meses... - Respondió Jim. - No lo sé exactamente...  
 - Ciento veintiocho días. - Contestó Spock.  
 - ¿Los contaste? - Miró con breve sorpresa a su marido. - Bueno, si tú lo cuentas todo... - Sonrió.  
 - Y en ese tiempo... - Continuó Pavel con su argumentación. - ¿Estuviste con otra persona? ¿Le fuiste infiel?  
  
    Jim se sonrojó. No sabía si responder a aquella pregunta. Mirando a Spock se mordió el labio.  
 - ¡Está bien! - Admitió al fin. - Sí, bueno yo... me emborraché y me acosté con una alienígena... ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué especie era! Tenía tres pechos, de eso sí me acuerdo...   
 - ¿Hiciste eso, t'hy'la? - Spock desconocía aquel detalle, evidentemente no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
 - ¡Soy humano, Spock! No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre tú y yo... No entendí nada de lo que sentí en Rigel XII... Y estaba borracho como una cuba. Cuando me duché por la mañana vi el tatuaje que me había hecho.. ¡Ni siquiera hoy puedo recordar exactamente qué pasó aquella noche! - Jim no dejaba de excusarse, nervioso. Pero se calmó de repente cuando vio que Spock le sonreía con ternura desde el otro lado del tablero.  
 - Te sentiste mal. - Dijo Pavel. - Por haberle sido infiel a Spock, aunque aún no supieras que era tu destino estar con él.  
  
    Jim lo comprendió. Pavel no sólo se había propuesto fidelidad a Amy... es que no podía hacer otra cosa.  
 - Brindemos... - Propuso Jim llenando los vasos. - ¡Por el tel! *(vínculo)  
  
    Los tres bebieron y rieron, compartiendo sus vivencias y sus sentimientos... hasta que la botella acabó vacía y Jim pronunció su ya clásico Jaque Mate. Para entonces estaba borracho y aún así había ganado la partida.  
 - Buenas noches, Pavel... voy a llevarme a mi sa-telsu a la cama... - Dijo Spock ayudando a incorporarse a su mareado marido.  
 - Demasiada información Spock... - Bromeaba Jim. - ¡Tenemos que recoger a Amy de la enfermería... debe ser tardísimo!  
 - ¡Iré yo! - Se ofreció Pavel encantado de poder tomar a la niña de nuevo entre sus brazos. - Conosco la clave de tu camarote, Spock... Dejaré a mi t'hy'la en su cuna. Tú deja al tuyo en la cama.  
  
              
                Pavel posó a la pequeña en su cunita de madera extraterrestre y no pudo evitar escuchar los gemidos que llegaban del otro lado de la puerta secreta.   
 - _No, Amy..._ \- pensó - _no puedes hasserme esto..._  
    La niña estaba transmitiéndole las sensaciones que sus padres experimentaban en la otra habitación.  
 - Te he ganado y quiero mi premio... - Susurraba Jim al oído de su esposo.  
    Sujetándole por la cintura le daba la vuelta al tiempo que lamía toda la piel de su espalda, deteniéndose con lujuria en la parte que escondían los glúteos.  
 - _Amy... No, esto no está bien... no puedo quedarme aquí..._ \- Chekov quería salir del cuarto pero la niña le retenía enviándole la imagen de Jim abrazando y apretándose contra el cuerpo desnudo de su papi.  
 - ¡Ah... Jim...! - Gemía Spock al sentirse lleno por el miembro de su marido, ocupando todo el espacio en su interior.  
  
    Pavel no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia su camarote. ¿Por qué la niña había insistido en mostrarle aquello? Tal vez deseaba satisfacerle así... con el placer que sabía que necesitaba y del que sus padres estaban disfrutando en aquel momento.  
  
        Una vez a solas, en su cama, el joven alférez se desnudó y se acarició la erección que el gozo de Spock y de Jim le había provocado... y por primera vez en su vida tuvo la idea de introducirse un dedo allí dentro... hasta notar la vibración... tan agradable... tan deliciosa... Estalló en un orgasmo, solitario sí, pero a la vez compartido... _¡Amy... mi t'hy'la...!_  
  
  



	56. La materia de la que estamos hechos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel no quiere que Jim y Spock se enteren de lo que sintió a través de Amy la noche anterior. Con el nacimiento de una Supernova ante sus ojos descubrirá de qué están hechos sus amigos.

**La materia de la que estamos hechos**

  
                                                                                                                                            Aún no había sonado el despertador y Jim dormía plácidamente abrazado a la espalda de su amado esposo. De pronto sintió la voz en sueños... _a'nirih_... Abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama antes de que Amy empezase a llorar.  
 - ¡Shhh! No despiertes a papi... Ahora mismo te traigo el biberón.  
  
    La pequeña le miró con una sonrisa como si le entendiera. _¿Papi? A'nirih... comida..._ Cuando Jim desapareció para calentarle la leche, Amy se recreó en chuparse un dedo. Si papi estaba durmiendo era mejor no llorar.  
 - Jim... - Murmuró Spock abriendo los ojos al percibirlo moviéndose por la habitación.  
 - Duerme, mi amor. - Le dijo acariciándole la barba. - Es muy temprano...  
      
    No hizo falta cambiarle el pañal y Amy se volvió a dormir nada más terminar de comer. Jim regresó a la cama junto a Spock. Se acoplaba a su cuerpo como encajan dos piezas de un puzzle... Entonces sonó el intercomunicador con su impertinente silbido.  
 - Aquí Kirk, ¿qué ocurre? - Respondió susurrando con desagrado.  
 - Alerta amarilla, capitán... - La voz de Sulu al otro lado.  
 - Vamos para allá, teniente.  
  
      Agitó levemente a su marido y a toda prisa se levantaron y vistieron sus uniformes.  
 - Ve tú primero, Spock... - Le sugirió. - Esperaré a que llegue Christine. Amy está durmiendo pero no quiero dejarla sola. No creo que tarde... - Dijo señalando la parpadeante luz amarilla del panel sobre la pared.  
  
    Spock le tomó por la cintura y le besó antes de salir disparado hacia el puente. Al momento apareció la enfermera, recién levantada y con el pelo sin arreglar. Había venido corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de la señal de alarma.  
 - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó a Jim, que respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Está bien, vete... ya me quedo yo con la niña.  
  
  
                        En el puente de mando Jim se tropezó con Sulu cediéndole la silla nada más entrar. Spock estaba inclinado sobre su consola de observación científica.  
 - Sulu, informe... - Ordenó tomando asiento y mirando intrigado el monitor principal. - ¿Qué estamos viendo?  
 - Es la estrella Alfirk V, en Beta Cephei, señor. Está a punto de implosionar. - Le respondió Sulu sentándose a su puesto de navegante.  
 - Mantenga la distancia, teniente.  
 - ¿Coordenadas capitán?   
  
      Jim se volvió hacia Spock, quien no levantaba la cabeza de sus aparatos.  
 - ¡Señor Spock...! - Le llamó Jim. - Nuestro piloto espera una respuesta.  
      El vulcano se giró y levantó su ceja izquierda.  
 - He de hacer unos cálculos. - Contestó con su voz más formal. - Debemos asegurarnos de guardar una distancia de seguridad adecuada pero sin alejarnos demasiado para poder observar el fenómeno. Obtendremos datos muy valiosos si permanecemos lo suficientemente cerca.  
  
    Spock desplegó la pizarra transparente delante de su consola y empezó a garabatear fórmulas sin parar.  
  
 - ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que la explosión ocurra? - Inquirió Jim.  
    Sulu se giró hacia Chekov, sentado a su lado ante la consola de artillero. Si alguien debía contestar aquella pregunta era él. Vio que el chico estaba como abstraído y se acercó para propinarle un codazo en las costillas.  
 - Menos de diess minutos, capitán. - Respondió al fin el alférez.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Exclamó Jim. - Ayuda a Spock con esos cálculos, Pavel. - Le ordenó.  
      El chico no se movió de su asiento y empezó a pulsar botones frenético.  
 - Me vendría mejor que lo hicieras desde aquí... - Le interrumpió Spock ofreciéndole un marcador blanco y esperándole junto a la pizarra.  
  
    Chekov se puso colorado y se levantó para acudir a la transparente superficie que Spock había empezado a llenar de símbolos y números. Tomó el rotulador con cuidado de no rozar la mano del vulcano y observó la pizarra desde el lado opuesto. Spock le miraba con su ceja alzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A Pavel se le iluminaron los ojos aguamarina y formuló a toda velocidad pero... ¡desde el otro lado!  
 - Estás escribiendo al revés...  
 - A vesses es bueno cambiar de perspectiva, señor Spock. - Le dijo sin mirarle a la cara.  
  
  
 _\- ¿Señor Spock? ¿Capitán? ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Qué le ocurre?_ \- Pensó Spock para que solamente su esposo le escuchara.  
 _\- Ni idea... puede que anoche, cuando dejó a Amy en su cuna..._  
 _\- ¿Crees que nos escuchó mientras tú y yo...?_  
 _\- Spock, con Amy cerca... tal vez fuese algo más que escuchar lo que hizo... De hecho creo que sentí a alguien en mi cabeza cuando te estaba follando..._  
  
    Spock se puso verdoso. Ahora tenía las dos cejas levantadas. Jim se reía y se balanceaba en su silla de lado a lado. ¿Por qué a los humanos les resultaba gracioso algo así? Para los vulcanos el sexo era tema tabú... algo que sólo debe ser compartido entre la pareja.  
  
    El joven genio llenaba prácticamente todo el espacio disponible con sus trazos. Reparó en un error que Spock había cometido y con los dedos trató de borrarlo pero estaba escrito del otro lado del cristal...   
_\- Jim... Pavel no tiene un cociente intelectual diez puntos por debajo del mío, ¿verdad?_  
 _\- En realidad está veinte puntos por encima de ti, amor._  
 _\- Pero tú dijiste..._  
 _\- No quería dejarte mal delante de Bones._ \- Pensó guiñándole un ojo.  
  
    El vulcano sonrió y borró él mismo los caracteres que Pavel había señalado. Chekov corrigió la fórmula, se apartó unos pasos y observó la pizarra en su globalidad con cara de satisfacción.  
 - ¿Funcionará? - Se preguntó Spock leyendo la retahíla de signos.  
 - Debe funssionar... - Soltó el marcador y regresó a su puesto. - Ya tienes las coordenadas, Sulu.  
  
    El piloto dirigió el Enterprise hacia la zona segura que Pavel le había indicado, estaban cerca del planeta Céfiro así que tuvo que compensar la gravedad con una contramarcha.  
 - Nave estabilizada, capitán.  
  
    Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y McCoy entró a toda prisa colocándose bien el jersey del uniforme.  
 - ¿Qué pasa esta mañana? - Protestó. - ¿A qué viene la lucecita amarilla, Jim?  
 - La estrella se está apagando, Bones. - Le aclaró Jim señalando el monitor.  
 - Estamos a punto de presenssiar una de las visiones más sobrecogedoras del Universo... - Dijo Chekov con la mirada clavada en la pantalla. - Es uno de los momentos más violentos y bellos del cosmos...  
 - Será mejor que se siente, doctor. - Le aconsejó Spock. - Pónganse todos los cinturones, sufriremos el impacto de la energía que...  
  
    McCoy terminó de abrochar su cinturón justo a tiempo. Los fuegos internos de la estrella se apagaron por completo. Encogiéndose bajo su propio peso, se desmoronó hacia dentro... y explotó. ¡Alfirk V desapareció en una milésima de segundo surgiendo ante ellos la Supernova!  
  
    Pavel, cautivado por el prodigio natural, no se había sujetado a la silla. La explosión de la estrella le hizo ponerse en pie y cuando las ondas alcanzaron la nave y ésta se tambaleó, el alférez cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza a los pies del capitán.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó Jim arrancando sus sujeciones y saltando de la silla para socorrerle. - Bones... - Llamó al médico.  
  
    Spock ocupó a toda prisa el puesto del artillero para asegurarse de que los escudos de la nave aguantaban el impacto. McCoy pasaba el tricorder alrededor de la cabeza del chico que se había quedado inconsciente. Jim le sostenía en su regazo y sin poder controlarse le besó en la frente ante los ojos incrédulos del médico.  
 - Mi muchacho... - Murmuraba casi acunando su cuerpo.  
 - Está bien.. no es nada, Jim. - Dijo el doctor al tiempo que el alférez empezaba a recuperarse.  
 - ¿Seré imbéssil? - Gritó Pavel incorporándose. - ¡Me lo estoy perdiendo!  
  
    Jim rió aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie. El chico perdió su vista en el monitor principal contemplando, con la inocente mirada de un niño, aquella maravilla de la Naturaleza.  
 - Es una explosión tan brillante que ilumina galaxias enteras... - Decía Pavel con lágrimas inundándole los ojos. - Miles de millones de toneladas de materia estelar lanssadas al espassio... La materia de la que estamos hechos... ¡Es un momento de creassión! La muerte de una estrella nos dio la vida...  
      
    Todos escucharon atentos sus palabras, conmovidos ante la visión de la Supernova... El joven genio les había mantenido a salvo de ser destruidos por la explosión y además les había hecho contemplar el fenómeno desde su particular punto de vista... tan sensible, casi místico.   
  
    Jim le abrazaba desde atrás y le besó en la mejilla. Sentía que quería a aquel chico, le quería tanto como a su bebé. Pero a Chekov se le activó un resorte interno y se apartó del capitán terriblemente avergonzado por su experiencia de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a Spock o a Jim a la cara? Se notaba las mejillas ardiendo, como cuando era un niño y todos en el colegio se burlaban de él... Salió corriendo hacia el ascensor y, sin pedir permiso siquiera, abandonó el puente.  
  
 - Sulu, toma el mando... ¡Spock! - Su gesto de cabeza era para que le acompañase: tenían que hablar con Pavel.  
 - No dejes que se duerma... al menos en las próximas seis horas. - Aconsejó el doctor refiriéndose al joven alférez. - ¡Has tenido decenas de conmociones, Jim! Ya sabes de qué te hablo.  
  
  
                        Le encontraron en su habitación acurrucado sobre la cama, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y sorbiéndose la nariz como un chiquillo que hubiese hecho algo mal.  
 - Pavel... cariño... - Jim le acariciaba los rizos del cabello con ternura.  
 - McCoy dice que no debes dormirte. Por el golpe en tu cabeza. - Spock le rozó la frente antes de que Pavel pudiera apartarse.  
  
    Sintió lo que el joven sentía: la vergüenza de haber compartido, de alguna extraña manera, el sexo con ellos dos a través de Amy la noche anterior... Incluso pudo verle allí, en aquella cama, desnudo y... ¿masturbándose? Spock apartó la mano y notó cómo la sangre se le subía a la cara.  
  
 - No has hecho nada malo, Pavel. No fue culpa tuya... - Musitó el vulcano apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Jim.  
 - ¡Yo no quería...! Le dije a Amy que no estaba bien hasser eso... pero ella...  
 - Es un kan-bu *(bebé). - Explicó Spock. - Su mundo se reduce a necesidades que deben ser satisfechas. Llora cuando tiene hambre y le damos su comida. Protesta cuando se siente sucia y le cambiamos el pañal. Sintió que tú necesitabas lo que Jim me estaba dando y, como ella no puede aún proporcionártelo, te hizo compartir a través de él las sensaciones que... - La sombra verde en sus mejillas se oscureció aún más.  
 - ¡Oh, bueno! - Exclamó Jim. - Hablaré con Amy. Le prohibiré que vuelva a hacer algo así... Sé que me entiende perfectamente, así que espero que sea una niña buena y obedezca.  
  
    Miró las caras encendidas de ambos, Pavel y Spock, y se echó a reír. Tendría que regañar seriamente a su bebé.  
  
    Spock regresó al puente y Jim se quedó vigilando a Pavel para que no se quedase dormido. Le fue difícil; el chico estaba mareado y se sentía cansado. Para distraerlo le llevó a ver a la niña. Eso le mantendría despierto y de paso le ayudaría a explicarle a Amy que hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en privado en un dormitorio.  
  
  
                        Por la noche Chekov se preparaba para irse a la cama cuando alguien llamó a su camarote. Había tenido un día demasiado intenso emocionalmente hablando. Se había puesto ya los pantalones del pijama pero no encontraba en el desorden de su cajón la parte de arriba. Tuvo que abrir la puerta con el torso desnudo. Unos ojos rasgados y oscuros le miraban el pecho fijamente. La mano de Sulu le empujó sin violencia hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con clave tras de sí.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, amigo? - Preguntó ante el extraño comportamiento del piloto.  
 - Eso es... soy tu amigo. - Respondió Sulu rozándole ligeramente los pectorales con la mano.  
  
    El japonés adelantó un paso y, tomando a Pavel por la cintura, le besó en los labios. El muchacho se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos. Se apartó al segundo y se tapó los pezones cruzando los brazos.  
 - ¿Qué hasses...?  
 - Sé que lo necesitas... y yo... - Tragó saliva antes de seguir. - Somos amigos, Pavel. No me importa darte esto. Podemos tener sexo, si tú quieres... Sin compromiso ni nada más; sólo un poco de sana diversión entre dos colegas. ¡Nadie tiene por qué enterarse!  
  
    Pavel le miraba alucinado. ¿Acostarse con Sulu? Se le escapó una risa nerviosa que no tardó en convertirse en carcajada. Su compañero también se echó a reír.  
 - No puedo hasserlo, Hikaru... pero grassias.  
 - Amy se enteraría, ¿no? - Comprendió el piloto al instante por la cara de Chekov.  
 - Sí, yo... No sé serrar mi mente. - Y cómo le hubiera gustado saber hacerlo cuando Spock le rozó la frente por la mañana. - Pero no es sólo eso, Hikaru. - Alzó la mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro del piloto apretando con cariño. - Eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero que eso cambie. ¡Y a ver si te entra en esa cabessota que no quiero estar con nadie que no sea Amy! Voy a esperarla... es lo que realmente quiero hasser.  
 - Hai... sumimasen! *(¡Sí, perdón!) – Dijo Sulu agachando la cabeza con un gesto típico de su pueblo.  
 - No te preocupes, no pasa nada. - Pavel le ofreció la mano en señal de amistad.  
  
    Sulu la estrechó sonriendo y se marchó del camarote. Tendría que darse una ducha antes de irse a la cama... Tras lo que había visto en el puente por la mañana se había quedado con las ganas de poseer a aquel sensible, dulce, joven y guapo genio ruso. “ _Mi mejor amigo_...”  Se dijo. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios y se sintió afortunado de contar con una amistad así.  
  



	57. La primera palabra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim descubrirá dos cosas de gran impotancia: la primera palabra de su bebé y... que la pesadilla con Khan no había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La referencia al Bahía Botánica es un guiño al episodio "Semilla espacial" de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Gene L. Coon y Carey Wilber, donde el personaje de Khan aparece por primera vez.

**La primera palabra**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                          Los meses pasaban rápidamente. Una mañana, mientras se vestían para subir al puente de mando, Jim terminaba de arreglar a Amy antes de que Christine llegase a recogerla para llevársela a la enfermería. Spock buscaba un jersey azul en el armario que no tuviese cercos de leche en el hombro; siempre se le olvidaba ponerse la toallita cuando le sacaba los gases a su kan-bu *(bebé).  
  
 - ¿Dónde dices que viste uno sin estrenar, Jim? No lo encuentro.  
  
    No obtuvo respuesta y sintió algo extraño en su mente, como un hormigueo de inquietud. Así que se asomó a la otra habitación a ver qué estaba pasando. Jim, inclinado sobre la cuna que ya empezaba a quedarse pequeña, acariciaba la frente del bebé con cara de preocupado.  
 - Creo que tiene fiebre... - Dijo sin dejar de tocarla. - Ven, compruébalo tú...  
      Spock se acercó y rozó la carita de la pequeña.  
 - Sí, su temperatura está algo más elevada de lo normal. - Su voz sonaba calmada.  
 - No sé, Spock... Voy a llevarla yo mismo a la enfermería y que Bones la vea.  
  
    En ese momento Christine y Pavel, que cada mañana pasaba a saludar a su t'hy'la camino de su puesto, entraron por la puerta del camarote de Spock.  
 - Deja que Chapel la lleve, Jim... Se nos ha hecho tarde.  
 - Pero... ¿y la fiebre?  
 - Me temo que es normal, tal-kam *(cariño). - Spock tomó el brazo de Jim y le llevó aparte, quería decirle algo importante. Sin embargo el silbido del comunicador le interrumpió. Requerían urgentemente su presencia en el puente. - Aquí Spock, vamos de camino. Corto.  
 - La llevaré a que Leonard la examine, no te preocupes, Jim. - Dijo Chris cogiendo a Amy en brazos.  
 - _Te veré luego, mi t'hy'la... Yo también te quiero..._ \- Se despidió Pavel.  
  
    Jim y Spock ya estaban en el turbo ascensor y aguantaron la puerta hasta que el alférez les alcanzó.  
 - ¿Qué querías decirme, amor? - Preguntó Jim.  
 - Es acerca de Amy... Tengo que explicaros algo, a los dos. - Respondió con tono serio, clavando alternativamente su mirada oscura en los ojos azules y aguamarina.  
 - ¿Qué le sussede, Spock? La he notado extraña... ¡Su vos en mi cabessa sonaba tan lejana...!  
 - De eso se trata. Su voz se apaga. - Dijo Spock sin más.  
  
    Tanto Jim como Pavel le miraron con cara de asombro... ¿Algo malo le ocurría a la niña?  
 - Nirshtoryehat está creciendo. Su cerebro se desarrolla rápidamente y... - Explicó el vulcano cuando ya entraban en el puente.  
 - ¿Y...? ¡Por todos los dioses, Spock! - Jim veía parpadear la alerta roja y a Sulu saltar de la silla de mando a la de piloto para cederle el lugar.  
 - Resumiendo: Dejaremos de oír su voz en nuestra cabeza hasta que cumpla los siete años. - Abrevió Spock.   
 - ¿Qué? - Gritó Jim. - ¿Por qué?  
 - Capitán... son pájaros de presa Klingon... - Dijo Sulu viendo que ninguno de los tres ocupaba su puesto.  
  
    Jim miró a Pavel y le hizo una señal para que se sentase ante la consola de artillero. Observó el monitor principal y, efectivamente, dos naves enemigas se daban a la fuga ante sus narices.  
 - ¡No les pierdas Sulu! - Ordenó mientras se sentaba y Spock se inclinaba antes sus aparatos de observación en la consola científica.  
 - _¿Qué es eso de que su voz se apaga, amor?_  
 _\- No te preocupes... nos ocurre a todos los vulcanos._ \- Le tranquilizó Spock desde su puesto sin volverse.  
  
 - Teniente Uhura... ¿ha captado alguna comunicación de los Klingon?  
 - Afirmativo, capitán. - Respondió sujetándose el auricular. - Repito textualmente la conversación entre ambas naves: “¿Carga a bordo?” “Sí, señor.” “¡Retirada! Regresamos a nuestro espacio.” “Nos persiguen, señor.” “No cruzarán la Zona Neutral, la Federación se lo prohíbe.” Y risas, señor. Eso es todo.  
  
      Jim meditó sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.  
 - ¿Qué carga? - Se levantó y se acercó al puesto del piloto. - Sulu, muéstrame el recorrido que hacían cuando fueron detectadas.  
    Sulu pulsó unos botones y Jim se echó hacia delante apoyado en el respaldo de la silla del teniente para observar más de cerca la ruta.  
 - Pero... eso quiere decir que venían del sistema Nimbus III. ¿Qué hay allí que pueda interesar tanto a los klingon como para haberse arriesgado a hacer esta incursión en nuestro espacio?  
 - Señor... - Respondió Pavel. - Lo único que se me ocurre es el Bahía Botánica. Estaba en ese sistema realissando una investigassión sientífica.  
  
      Spock se giró de pronto hacia ellos. Cejas levantadas. Labios y ceño fruncidos.  
 - ¿El Bahía Botánica? - Alzó la voz. - ¡Teniente, comunique con ellos de inmediato!  
 - ¿Qué sucede, Spock? - Preguntó Jim alarmado.  
 - Si no me equivoco llevan a bordo los criotubos con la tripulación de Khan.  
 - ¡Khan! - Exclamó Jim lívido.  
  
    Uhura trató de establecer contacto con la nave científica, pero lo único que logró fue captar un mensaje grabado emitido desde la zona donde se suponía que debían estar. Lo reprodujo.  
 - _“Aquí el Bahía Botánica desde el sistema de Nimbus III. Ésta es una llamada de socorro a cualquier nave federada que pueda oírnos: hemos sufrido un ataque klingon, la nave está gravemente dañada, solamente quedamos cinco supervivientes y...”_ \- Ruido de fondo que hacía incomprensible el mensaje. Por último se podía escuchar entre las interferencias... - _“Le tienen, no sabemos con qué intenciones... pero los klingon tienen a Khan y a toda su tripulación...”_   - Después una explosión y toda la grabación se repetía de nuevo.  
  
     Aquello hizo que se les helase la sangre en las venas. Silencio completo en el puente. La mayoría de los presentes sintió cómo se les ponían los pelos de punta. El Bahía Botánica había sido destruido y ahora los klingons tenían en su poder los criotubos con la tripulación genéticamente modificada de Khan... ¡Tenían al mismísimo Khan! Nada bueno podía salir de allí...  
 - Señor, nos acercamos a la Zona Neutral. - La voz de Sulu quebró el silencio.  
 - Detectados dos pájaros de presa más, señor. - Chekov informaba de las lecturas del escáner. - Armados... Paresse que vienen a escoltar a sus compañeros.  
 - ¡Detenga la marcha, Sulu! - Ordenó Jim. No podía arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento así. Cuatro naves klingon eran demasiado hasta para el Enterprise. - Uhura, informe a la Flota. De momento no podemos hacer nada más.  
  
  
  
                           Las órdenes fueron claras: nada de romper el tratado entrando en el espacio del Imperio Klingon. Se investigaría el asunto y se trataría de buscar una solución por la vía diplomática... si es que eso era posible. El Enterprise regresó por donde había venido y continuaron con su rutinaria misión de exploración.  
  
  
                        A la hora del almuerzo Jim lloraba junto a la camita de Amy en la enfermería. La niña estaba bien, Bones se lo había asegurado. La fiebre le estaba bajando y dormía plácidamente. Pero él no podía escucharla en su cabeza. Como le advirtiera Spock, su voz se había apagado.  
 - Mi t'hy'la... no estés triste. Al cumplir los siete años volverá a utilizar la telepatía. - Le decía Spock tratando de consolarle. - Ha dejado de ser un bebé, ahora es una niña. Aprenderá a usar la palabra para comunicarse. Debes entender que es la única forma, Jim. Si los vulcanos pudiésemos hablar siempre con nuestra voz mental ¿para qué íbamos a tener siquiera un idioma?  
 - Mi bebé... ¿ya no es un bebé? - Susurraba Jim entre el llanto.  
 - Ella siempre será tu bebé, Jim. - Le respondió el doctor conmovido.  
  
    El capitán se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había tendido Christine.  
 - Pavel tuvo suerte... pudo despedirse de ella esta mañana. - Volvió a acariciar la frente de Amy con infinita tristeza en los enrojecidos ojos.  
 - Algunas mujeres vulcanas sufren una ligera depresión cuando sus hijos alcanzan esta etapa. - Comentó Spock preocupado por su marido.  
 - Se me pasará, mi amor. Pero ahora... ¿podríais dejarme a solas con Amy? Por favor. - Les rogó a los tres sin apartar la vista de su pequeña.  
  
    McCoy y Christine se retiraron al despacho del médico de inmediato. Spock abrazó a su esposo y salió de la enfermería. Tenía que regresar al puente. Jim se quedó rozando con las yemas de sus dedos cada cabello de la niña, cada tramo de piel de su carita, sus manos... Amy se despertó y, mirándole con una sonrisa, dijo al fin:   
 - ¡A'nirih...!  
  
    Su primera palabra. Jim se echó a llorar otra vez, tomándola en sus brazos. Pero en esta ocasión fueron lágrimas de felicidad. Su hija le había llamado papá.  
  



	58. Locura transitoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy se ha vuelto una niña bastante traviesa, la verdad es que está para comérsela.  
> Jim y Spock se enfrentan a una de las misiones más difíciles a bordo del Enterprise. ¿Cumplirán con su objetivo o quedarán atrapados en territorio romulano, lejos para siempre de su pequeña?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio “El incidente del Enterprise”, de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Dorothy Catherine Fontana, quien, curiosamente, comenzó como secretaria de Gene Roddenberry.

**Locura transitoria**

  
  
 - ¡Detente ahora mismo ahí, Amy o tendré que castigarte una semana sin postre! - Gritaba Jim por los pasillos de la cubierta C.  
 - ¿Cómo puede correr tanto con esas botas? - Se preguntaba Pavel casi sin aliento.  
  
    Amy había cumplido ya dos años y era toda una experta en fugas. Salió de su cuarto, el antiguo camarote de Spock, con total sigilo y calzando las botas de su papi. Para cuando Pavel y Jim se dieron cuenta ya les había tomado ventaja.  
  
    Spock se la cruzó por el camino y se echó a reír divertido al verla huir así.  
 - ¿Son mis botas? - Les dijo a su esposo y al alférez que venían detrás en la persecución.  
 - Sí... amor... - Jim recuperaba la respiración. - ¿Por qué no la has parado?  
 - Ya sigo yo... - Dijo Pavel rebasándolos a la carrera. - ¡T'hy'la párate!  
 - ¡A ver si la alcanzas... creo que va derecha al turbo ascensor! - Le animó Jim riendo.  
 - Iba a buscarte... Hay un comunicado de la Flota. Alto secreto. - Spock abandonó la sonrisa tornando su expresión en un gesto adusto. - Exclusivo para tus ojos y los míos.   
 - Tengo curiosidad. - Comentó Jim. - Vayamos a mi despacho.  
  
  
                        La misión que les encomendaba la Flota en esta ocasión era muy complicada. Requería de una larga preparación por parte de Jim en los días previos y una posterior tarea de infiltración en el espacio Romulano seguida de una difícil labor de espionaje: había que colarse en una nave enemiga y robar su preciado dispositivo de ocultación, aparato que permitía al enemigo navegar invisibles hasta que tenían que disparar.  
      
  
  
 - El capitán está muy raro, Pavel. - Le comentaba días después Sulu, sentado frente a él durante el almuerzo. - ¿Tienes idea de qué le ocurre?  
 - Niet... Amy está bien, Spock también... - El muchacho pensaba si se le había escapado algo.  
 - Pues su comportamiento no es normal, me darás la razón. - El piloto se rascaba la barbilla con la mirada perdida. - ¡Esos cambios de humor, esos gritos! Nunca antes le habíamos visto así... no desde su embarazo.  
 - No creo que vayan a darle a Amy un hermanito... - Dijo para sí el alférez.  
  
    Aquella misma tarde en el puente, Jim ordenó al navegante que se adentrase en la Zona Neutral Romulana. Todos le miraron atónitos.  
 - ¿Acaso no me ha oído, señor Sulu? - Gritó desde su silla de mando con auténtica cara de loco.  
 - Jim... no podemos violar el tratado con Rómulo sin autorización. - Le decía Spock desde su puesto.  
 - ¡Es una orden! - Volvió a gritar. - Tengo mis motivos...  
  
    Sulu consultó con la mirada al comandante y Spock asintió. La Enterprise se adentró en el espacio prohibido y no tardaron en aparecer tres naves enemigas ordenando su rendición.  
 - ¡Malditos sean! - Gritó Jim. - Teniente, abra el canal...  
  
    Uhura obedeció y en la pantalla principal apareció un rostro conocido.  
 - ¡Comandante T'rak! - Saludó Jim perplejo. - No esperaba volver a verla.  
 - ¡Ríndase capitán Kirk! Esto es un acto de guerra. - La voz de la comandante romulana sonaba firme. Una de sus cejas se levantó al ver la cara de Spock a la derecha del humano. _¿Quién es ese individuo? Debe ser vulcano_ , pensó.  
 - Le presento a mi primer oficial, el señor Spock. - Dijo Jim al ver cómo ella miraba a su marido.  
 - Creo, capitán, que tenemos que hablar. Rinda su nave y usted y su primer oficial serán transportados a bordo de la mía.  
  
    Tras varios tira y afloja Jim dejó el mando al ingeniero Scott, exigiendo que dos de los hombres de T'rak fueran transportados al Enterprise simultáneamente, a modo de intercambio.  
  
 - ¡Ay, ay, ay... ay, ay... ay, ay! Esto no es bueno... - Murmuraba Pavel balanceando la cabeza de lado a lado.  
  
  
                        Lo que no sabía nadie a bordo del Enterprise es que toda la operación había sido cuidadosamente elaborada por los dos en absoluto secreto. Jim debía parecer enajenado ante los ojos de todos, para que nadie fuese apresado o culpado por la violación del tratado si algo salía mal.  
  
    A bordo de la nave romulana, capitán y primer oficial se sometieron a un interrogatorio de la comandante.  
 - La última vez que nos vimos ustedes me obligaron a salir de su espacio bajo la amenaza de ser destruidos si permanecíamos en él. - Hablaba con absoluta autoridad en sus palabras. - Obedecimos entonces. Ahora son ustedes los que se han infiltrado en nuestro territorio. ¿A qué es debido?  
 - Bueno, tenemos una avería... No ha sido intencionado, créame. - Mintió Jim descaradamente.  
      T'rak no le creyó. Se acercó a Spock y le interrogó con la mirada.  
 - Los vulcanos no mienten, es sabido. Dígame, primer oficial... ¿está la nave Enterprise averiada?  
  
    Spock adoptó un gesto honesto y le contó a la romulana que el capitán mentía. No había ninguna avería. La invasión de su espacio obedecía a una orden directa de su superior, quien no parecía estar en sus casillas. Como resultado Jim acabó en un calabozo. Fue arrastrado hasta allí por dos aguerridos guardas romulanos mientras no dejaba de vociferar improperios contra Spock acusándole de traición.  
 - Ahora que estamos a solas, dígame... ¿sería posible conocer al miembro de su tripulación que pasó meses dentro de aquella misteriosa nave del exterior de la Galaxia? - T'rak no dejaba de comérselo con los ojos mientras hablaba. Parecía estar coqueteando con el vulcano.  
 - Lo tiene ante usted, comandante. - Mintió.  
 - En tal caso, señor Spock, permítame invitarle a cenar y charlemos de tan sorprendente experiencia.  
 - Acepto gustoso la comida, señora. Pero me temo que sobre el tiempo que pasé en la nave oscura no podré satisfacer... - la romulana estaba cerca, demasiado, su aliento le rozaba la piel del rostro - ...su curiosidad. No recuerdo nada de todo aquello.  
 - Espéreme aquí, Spock. Voy a cambiarme. - Dijo señalando su uniforme. - Quiero que me vea usted como mujer, no como comandante de esta nave.  
      Spock levantó su ceja izquierda y asintió, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.  
  
  
          
                        Entretanto, en los calabozos, Jim sigue con su numerito de locura y se hace daño estampándose a sí mismo contra el campo de fuerza de su celda. Los romulanos hacen que McCoy sea transportado a bordo para atenderle ya que desconocen la fisonomía humana.  
 - ¡Jim! - Le increpó el médico una vez los soldados le permitieron acceder al interior del cubículo. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
 - Shhh... tienen el oído igual de fino que Spock. - Le susurró Jim.  
 - Voy a necesitar un disruptor... - Reclamó el médico. - ¡Vamos, muévanse y tráiganme uno!  
  
    Los romulanos se alejaron de la puerta para buscar el aparato que reclamaba el doctor terrícola.  
 - Buena idea Bones... - Le halagó Jim. - Escucha, no hay tiempo. Pase lo que pase asegúrate de que Scotty saque de aquí la nave en dos horas como máximo.  
 - Pero Jim... - Protestó McCoy.  
 - Que Pavel se ocupe de llevar a Amy a Nuevo Vulcano si Spock y yo no regresamos. - En su voz sonaba la exigencia a la par que la desazón.  
      El médico le miraba atónito. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?  
 - Jim... ¿vas a contarme qué está pasando?  
 - Tú júramelo, Bones... - Le apretó el brazo clavándole la mirada.  
 - Está bien, se hará como ordenas...  
  
    T'rak, aún de uniforme, apareció acompañada de Spock y sus soldados justo a tiempo de presenciar un nuevo ataque de locura del capitán Kirk.  
 - Tú... maldito traidor... ¡Maldito! - Gritaba Jim a su primer oficial. - ¡Te mataré...! ¡Traidor de sangre verde!  
 - Abran la celda. - Ordenó la comandante.  
  
    En un descuido de los soldados Jim se lanzó a atacar a Spock con los ojos llenos de ira. Éste no tardó en aplicarle la pinza vulcaniana sobre su hombro derecho, cerca del cuello, y Jim cayó inconsciente al suelo. McCoy le examinó y levantándose puso su mejor cara de pena para decir:  
 - ¡Está muerto, Spock!  
  
    Spock levantó su ceja por un segundo para después observar la inquietante expresión de su amigo Leonard. Era evidente que quería sacar a Jim de la nave romulana. Y así fue. T'rak ordenó su inmediato transporte al Enterprise, quedándose a solas con el vulcano.  
 - Ahora está usted al mando de su nave, señor Spock. Acompáñeme a mis aposentos, he ordenado que nos lleven allí la cena.  
  
   
  
                            Cuando Jim recobró la conciencia a bordo del Enterprise casi mata a Bones al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
 - ¿Serás imbécil? - Le gritaba aún sacudiéndolo por los hombros. - Spock está solo allí... ¡Joder!  
 - ¿Y qué demonios sabía yo de vuestros malditos planes? - Se excusaba el médico intentando soltarse. - ¡Si hubieseis tenido el detalle de contarme lo de esta misión suicida!  
 - ¡Joder, joder, joder...! - Jim tenía que pensar en algo... ¡Y pronto!  
  
  
                  
                        La comandante T'rak se había puesto un delicado vestido de rayas azules, negras y blancas, que la envolvía en sensuales diagonales marcando cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto unos hombros redondeados y suaves. Agitó su negra melena al tiempo que reía al ver la cara de sorpresa del vulcano.  
 - He oído que ustedes se comprometen una vez para toda la vida... - Dijo acercándose a Spock, de nuevo violando su espacio personal.  
 - Así es, comandante.  
 - Y... ¿Es usted soltero? - Preguntó directa.  
  
    Spock dudó por un momento. Decir que no supondría el final de los coqueteos, y aquello podía serle útil si quería escapar con vida de la nave romulana. Mintió de nuevo.  
 - Aún no he tomado... esposa. - Respondió después de tragar saliva.  
  
    Aquello le pareció irresistible a T'rak que lo interpretó como timidez y continuó con su ataque siendo más directa si cabe.  
  
    Juntó sus dedos índice y medio y acarició la mano de Spock. Tras un momento de indecisión, éste correspondió en el gesto. Lo que estaba haciendo le revolvía el estómago. Aún así adoptó la posición de ozh'esta y acarició los dedos de la romulana.  
 - Ya eres el capitán de esa nave... - Le decía T'rak con su voz más seductora. - Podríamos navegar juntos, tú y yo...  
  
    Spock bloqueaba su mente, era consciente de que los romulanos también son tacto telépatas. Ancestros comunes... Sin embargo sabía que todas aquellas sensaciones estaban siendo transmitidas a su t'hy'la, algo que no podía evitar: pensar en él.  
 - _Jim... Jim... Lo siento Jim... ¿qué puedo hacer?_  
  



	59. Celos, celos, malditos celos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim no iba a tolerar que nadie se interpusiera entre su marido y él, mucho menos una zorra romulana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio “El incidente del Enterprise”, de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Dorothy Catherine Fontana; de secretaria a guionista: un ejemplo a seguir.

** Celos, celos, malditos celos **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                               Jim, desesperado cual león enjaulado, consultaba el reloj sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro de la enfermería: disponía de una hora y media para sacar a su marido de la nave romulana. Era el tiempo que tardaría en aparecer el Excelsior en la zona, si antes no informaba a la Flota del objetivo cumplido. Una vez llegasen allí no podría asegurar que Spock sobreviviera al ataque. Tenía que pensar en algo, ¿dónde estaba su famosa creatividad ahora?  
  
    Pavel entró con Amy de la mano; la pequeña le había insistido en ir a ver a su a'nirhi *(papá). Jim la miró forzándose a sonreír.  
 - Pero... ¿qué hace aquí mi tesorito? - Le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y abriendo los brazos.  
 - ¿Y Papi? - Preguntó la niña abrazándose a Jim.  
 - Tu papi no está a bordo... aún. - Le acariciaba el pelo, mirando con detenimiento sus pequeñas cejas picudas y sus orejitas puntiagudas.  
  
      ¡Al fin! Una idea cruzó rauda su mente.  
 - ¡Bones! - Le llamó. - ¿Cuánto tardarías en hacerme parecer un vulcano?  
 - ¿Qué? - Acudió el médico a su lado.  
 - Opérame las cejas y las orejas, Bones. ¡Rápido!  
  
    Jim dejó a la niña con un beso en la mejilla en los brazos de Pavel para conducir a empujones al doctor hacia el quirófano.  
 - ¿Te has vuelto loco del todo? - Le gritaba McCoy.  
 - Tú déjame como si fuese vulcano... ¡O romulano! - Le pidió con un guiño y su pícara sonrisa de medio lado.  
  
  
  
 - _Jim... Jim... lo siento..._ \- La voz de Spock en su cabeza y las imágenes de su mano... ¿unida a la de T'rak?   
 - ¡No! - Gritó cuando el médico se proponía empezar a trabajar en su cara.  
 - ¡Aclárate, Jim! - Chilló McCoy sobresaltado con el bisturí en la mano. - ¿Te opero o no te opero? La anestesia local no durará mucho, te he puesto lo mínimo como me pediste. ¡Y maldita sea, Jim...! ¡Soy médico... no carnicero!  
 - ¡Hazlo de una puta vez, Bones! - Su lengua delataba el enfado que estaba sintiendo, pero no se molestó en darle explicaciones a su amigo.  
  
    Amy estaba intranquila, Pavel apenas podía controlarla. Rompió a llorar queriendo seguir a su papá y al loco doctor que tanto la hacía reír con sus cosquillas cuando la examinaba.  
 - No, t'hy'la... - Le decía Chekov. - No puedes entrar al quirófano...  
 - ¡Papi... papi...! - Repetía en su llanto.  
      Pavel la tomó en sus brazos y trató de calmarla. Se le encogía el corazón con sus lágrimas.  
 - Shhh, mi vida... ¡Papi volverá pronto!  
  
    Cuando al rato McCoy salió de la sala de operaciones seguido de Jim, la niña se calmó al verles. Miró a su papá con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¿Qué le había pasado en la cara?  
 - ¿A'nirih? - Preguntó mirándole embobada.  
 - Pavel, acompáñame a la sala del transportador. - Ordenó mientras secaba las húmedas mejillas de su hija con una caricia de su mano. - Quiero que me dejes dentro de la nave romulana.  
 - Tendrás que ponerte lentillas, Jim... No hay romulanos con los ojos assules.  
    Chekov tenía razón. Bones buscó unas marrones en el dispensario y Jim se las terminó de colocar justo antes de que sus moléculas se materializasen en un pasillo de la nave enemiga.  
  
  
  
                            Spock no sabía ya qué hacer para detener a la comandante romulana. La mujer estaba resultando imparable en su intento de conquistarle. Le deseaba. Como compañero, como igual, como amante... Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por T'rak, ¡en los labios!  
 - Sé que los vulcanos no acostumbran a unir así sus bocas pero... - Le acariciaba la barba con lujuria mientras se excusaba. - No he podido resistirme. En Rómulo tenemos otras costumbres, Spock.  
 - Quizás acaben gustándome. - A lo que se estaba haciendo era a mentir.  
  
    En su mente supo que Jim estaba otra vez a bordo de la nave romulana. Pudo sentir su presencia... y sus terribles celos.  
 - _Jim... no podía hacer otra cosa._ \- Pensó. - _La tendré entretenida hasta que consigas el dispositivo... He visto en su mente el pasillo donde se encuentra la sala del ocultador._  
  
    Le envió la imagen mental para guiarle y, antes de que T'rak se diese cuenta de lo que estaba tramando, tomó de nuevo su mano en ozh'esta y la rozó de abajo arriba al modo vulcano. La respiración de ella se volvió más agitada. Se estaba excitando. No era precisamente el efecto que buscaba Spock.  
  
  
                        Jim pasó por delante de un guardia en el pasillo donde se suponía que estaba instalado el artefacto que debía robar.  
 - No puede entrar ahí, sólo personal cualificado. - Le detuvo señalando el color dorado de su uniforme romulano. Al parecer Jim no llevaba en su disfraz la insignia roja científica necesaria para acceder al lugar.  
 - La comandante T'rak en persona me ha ordenado venir. Debía comprobar que sus órdenes se siguen correctamente. - Puso su mano sobre el robusto brazo del guarda. - ¡Bien hecho!  
  
    Se dio media vuelta y con un rápido giro golpeó en la mandíbula al romulano con una patada de kárate que le había visto a Sulu en el gimnasio. El golpe le hizo caer inconsciente. Jim le quitó el arma y escondió el cuerpo tras una columna.  
 - _Estoy en la sala del dispositivo de ocultación..._ \- Pensó dirigiéndose a su marido. - _¡Ya puedes dejar de sobarla, Spock!_  
 - _No sé cómo parar esto, Jim... T'rak parece decidida a..._  
  
    Jim intentaba desenroscar el aparato con las dos manos mientras a su cabeza le llegaban imágenes de la comandante romulana acariciando el pecho de su marido. Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Tanta que un fino hilo de sangre le mojó la barbilla. Ahora Spock le quitaba el vestido...  
 - _¡Oh basta! No puedo mirar... estoy perdiendo el control. ¡Para de una vez, Spock o te juro que voy para allá y me la cargo!_  
  
    El capitán, lleno de rabia, acabó arrancando el artilugio de un tirón, imaginando que era la cabeza de aquella zorra romulana. Al hacerlo empezaron a sonar las alarmas y T'rak volvió a subirse el vestido para correr a toda prisa hacia aquel mismo pasillo.  
 - Comandante, el ocultador... ¡Ha sido robado! - Le informó el soldado al que Jim había pateado.  
    T'rak se volvió hacia Spock con ojos de sospecha. Entró a la sala donde estaba instalada la máquina justo a tiempo de ver desaparecer a un disfrazado James Kirk ante sus ojos.  
 - Pavel... transporta a Spock... ¡ahora! - Ordenó Jim cuando sus moléculas empezaban a desintegrarse.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó T'rak lanzándose a los brazos del vulcano.  
  
    Los tres aparecieron en las plataformas circulares del transportador ante los incrédulos ojos del joven alférez. Al ver que su marido no había llegado solo, Jim echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una forzada carcajada. _¡Perfecto! Una rehén._ Pensó.  
  
 - Pavel, al puente. Destruye su nave si es necesario. - Abrió el comunicador y continuó con su voz de mando. - Aquí Kirk... Scotty, baja a ingeniería, tengo un cacharro nuevo que quiero que pruebes. Uhura, envía la clave 10-001 a la Flota. Ah, y dile a los romulanos que tengo a su querida comandante T'rak a bordo, además de los dos suboficiales que nos enviaron como intercambio... más tarde negociaremos su liberación. Sulu... tú saca al Enterprise de la Zona Neutral... ¡Nos vamos a casa! Kirk, fuera.  
  
    Miró a la romulana que aún se aferraba al cuello de Spock y, agarrándola de un brazo, la apartó con violencia de un empujón.  
 - ¡Deja ya de tocar a mi marido! - Le gritó furioso.  
  
    T'rak no podía creerlo. ¿Había dicho aquello el capitán Kirk? ¡Un humano... casado con un vulcano! No podía ser cierto...  
  
    Para que a la romulana se le quitasen todas las dudas, Jim tomó a su esposo y primer oficial por la cintura y le besó en los labios apasionadamente. Sintió su calor, quemaba... Le miró a los ojos y supo que se acercaba la fecha de su aniversario de boda.   
  
 - _¿Pon Farr, mi amor?_ \- Le preguntó mentalmente mientras dos hombres de seguridad, con jersey rojo, se llevaban a la prisionera a las celdas de la cubierta A.  
  
    Spock asintió y mostró lentamente una sonrisa que hizo que Jim se pusiera cachondo. Volvió a besar aquella boca, devorándola con ansia.  
 - Jim... - Les interrumpió McCoy que acababa de entrar a la sala. - Será mejor que te vuelva a operar, a no ser que quieras quedarte con esa cara permanentemente... - Bromeó.  
 - ¡Papi! - Gritó Amy que había seguido al médico sintiendo la presencia de sus padres a bordo.  
    Spock abrió los brazos y, tomando a la niña, la levantó por encima de su cabeza para besarla en la frente. Su pequeña reía feliz por tenerle de vuelta.  
 - Vamos, Bones. Devuélveme mi cara... voy a necesitarla más tarde. - Salió cogido del brazo de su amigo, girándose en el último momento para sonreír y guiñar un ojo a su marido y a su hija.  
  
  
                            Aquella noche, en el camarote del capitán, ambos renovaron el vínculo que les unía de por vida. Mantenían la mirada fija el uno en los ojos del otro. Jim notaba la presión y el calor del cuerpo de Spock encima y dentro de él al mismo tiempo. La eternidad era ahora, todo su mundo entre sus piernas y brazos. Sentían el batir furioso de las olas del océano que compartían. Jadeaban de placer conteniendo el momento, aplazando una y otra vez el orgasmo. Aquello duraría horas... hasta el amanecer.   
      
  
  
                                A miles de años luz de distancia, en un desconocido planeta desértico, un klingon de dos metros de alto vigilaba, armado, cómo se abría el criotubo y el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de unos treinta años surgía entre el vapor helado que desprendía la cápsula.  
  
    Piel blanquísima, torso liso y lampiño, pelo negro como la noche, con unos rebeldes rizos cayéndole sobre la frente... oscureciendo una mirada azul como el mismísimo hielo del ártico.  
  
    Unos labios carnosos y amoratados aún por el frío se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire caliente.  
  
    El hombre miró a su alrededor. Aquel klingon no sabía lo que le esperaba... a Khan no le gusta que le despierten.

 


	60. Despertares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conoces a Khan? ¿Realmente puedes decir que le conoces? Ha despertado y Amy sufre de terribles pesadillas. Tiene miedo: el mal se acerca.

** Despertares **

 

  
                                                                                                                                             Los klingons no sabían bien el gravísimo error que habían cometido. Pronto se darían cuenta. Nada más verlos supo por qué le habían sacado de su criotubo. Pretendían chantajearle reteniendo a su tripulación... otra vez. A un loco general klingon, harto de las negociaciones de paz que su gobierno se empeñaba en mantener con la Federación, se le había metido en la cabeza iniciar una guerra... otra vez. Querían utilizarle para empezar el conflicto con los humanos, para acabar con sus odiados enemigos, para alcanzar la victoria e imponer su voluntad dominando la Galaxia... otra vez.  
  
    Él no era más que un humano genéticamente modificado, tal vez un superhumano, sí, nacido hacía más de trescientos años en un laboratorio. Nunca tuvo padre ni madre, sólo a aquellos locos científicos que experimentaron con él desde antes de nacer y durante toda su infancia. Más tarde, en su adolescencia, llegaron los entrenamientos militares y las crueles torturas a las que era sometido bajo vigilancia médica para comprobar su resistencia.  
  
    Creado y criado para la guerra, no le dejaron otra opción. Se convirtió en un supersoldado y como soldado obedeció las órdenes de sus superiores hasta que se dio cuenta de que el superior era él. Entonces se rebeló... como hicieron tantos otros de sus iguales, casi al mismo tiempo y en todos los países. Fue terrible su venganza contra los científicos que les habían dado la vida, contra los políticos que confabularon su existencia, contra los ejércitos de humanos no modificados que querían usarles para que luchasen sus batallas.  
  
    Después llegaron los buenos tiempos. Junto a cien de sus compañeros y amigos invadió más de cuarenta naciones para formar un reino en la Tierra que abarcaba desde Asia hasta Oriente Medio. Khan Noonien Singh ejerció su dominio sobre millones de personas y lo hizo con benevolencia. Fue el príncipe de un estado que gobernó en paz hasta el inicio de las guerras eugénicas, cuando otros grupos de superhumanos, cegados por la codicia, invadieron su territorio.  
  
    Las guerras devastaron amplias zonas del planeta causando más de treinta millones de muertos, llegando prácticamente a hundir al mundo en una nueva Edad Oscura. La civilización casi desapareció y los humanos decidieron no volver a jugar a ser dioses con su ADN. Acordaron dar caza a los superhumanos que quedaban y destruirlos. Él y los de su tipo fueron perseguidos, acorralados, sus embriones exterminados y quedó prohibida la experimentación con el genoma humano para siempre. Se consideró a los superhumanos los culpables de todo aquel caos y fueron castigados... otra vez.  
  
    Logró escapar de la destrucción junto con noventa y nueve modificados a los que ya consideraba su familia, embarcándose en una nave espacial rumbo a lo desconocido. En aquella época no se habían descubierto los motores de curvatura y tuvieron que criogenizarse esperando llegar algún día a su destino: un lejano planeta habitable donde establecerse en paz y comenzar de nuevo. Pero la nave sufrió una avería y perdió el rumbo, sólo ochenta y cuatro criotubos permanecieron intactos. Cientos de años más tarde el almirante Alexander Marcus les encontró y ya sabemos lo que hizo: despertar a Khan y chantajearle reteniendo a los setenta y dos miembros supervivientes de su tripulación para que iniciase una guerra contra el Imperio Klingon... otra vez.  
  
    Así pues la situación le era familiar. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y contó las cápsulas: cincuenta y cuatro. Cada vez quedaban menos. No podía darse el lujo de lamentar nada en aquel momento. Él había escapado siempre y lo haría... otra vez.  
  
 - ¡No debisteis despertarme...!  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                              Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Amy gritaba y lloraba como una posesa golpeando la puerta secreta entre los dos camarotes. Jim, nervioso, no atinaba a accionar el mecanismo para abrirla. ¿Qué le pasaba a su bebé? Menos mal que Spock solía mantener la calma. Sin salir de la cama, apartó con cuidado a su esposo de la estantería y abrió. La niña se echó al cuello de su papá, no había dejado de llamarle a gritos y ahora seguía repitiendo “a'nirih” entre pucheros.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, mi tesoro? - Jim la acunaba apretándola contra su pecho, acariciando sus negros rizos y besando su frente.  
 - A'nirih... tenno miedo... - Alcanzó a decir en su desconsolado llanto.  
 - ¿Mi bebé ha tenido una pesadilla? - Miró a Spock, como si él pudiese hacer algo mágico y evitar que su pequeña sufriera ni un segundo más.  
 - ¿Quieres que lea su mente, Jim? - Preguntó el vulcano levantando su ceja izquierda.  
 - _Tú puedes hacerlo... puedes colarte en su cabecita y hacer desaparecer el miedo..._  
 - Todos los niños tienen pesadillas, t'hy'la. - Spock se dio media vuelta en la cama.  
  
      Jim no podía creerlo. ¿Así criaban a sus hijos en Vulcano? ¿Dejándolos llorar aterrorizados?  
 - ¿Quieres dormir con papi y conmigo? - Le preguntó a la niña quien asintió todavía hipando por el llanto.  
 - No creo que sea buena idea. - Arguyó Spock girándose e incorporándose sobre su costado. - Debería dormir en su cama. Ya se le ha pasado, solamente ha sido un sueño.  
 - _Una pesadilla que no nos cuenta._ \- Le respondió con sus pensamientos. - _Ya es la cuarta vez esta semana que ese... “sueño” como tú dices, la despierta de madrugada, le asusta y le hace llorar... ¡por todos los dioses, mi amor! ¡Tiene dos años!_  
 - Dos años, once meses y siete días. - Corrigió con su típica manía de la exactitud.  
 - Amy va a dormir con su papi y con su a'nirih... - Afirmó Jim acostando a la pequeña entre los dos.  
  
      Spock se apartó enrollando su cuerpo con la sábana.  
 - Jim... - Susurró con una sombra ligeramente verde en las mejillas.  
 - ¿Sí? - Dijo sin apartar los ojos de los de su pequeña.  
 - No llevo ropa interior...  
 - _¡Pues ponte ahora mismo los calzoncillos y déjanos algo con qué taparnos a mí y a tu ko-fu!_ *(hija)  
  
    Menos de una hora después Amy dormía tan a gusto entre sus padres. Jim le acariciaba un bucle de sus cabellos y la miraba respirar tranquila. Había pasado tiempo desde que no escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza. No le gustaba aquella sensación de silencio y envidiaba a Spock, que podía leer los pensamientos de cualquiera con su tacto-telepatía.  
 - _¿Por qué nunca le lees la mente, mi amor?_  
 - _Ella leería la mía también._ \- Le respondió con su acostumbrada lógica.  
 - _Necesito saber qué la atormenta, cariño. ¡Mírala! ¡Es tan pequeña... tan indefensa!_  
  
    Compadecido de su sa-telsu *(esposo), Spock puso su mano sobre la cabecita de la niña. Se concentró en sus pensamientos y profundizó hasta encontrar la causa de sus malos sueños. Amy presentía el mal... un mal que se acercaba arrastrándose por el espacio como una maldita cucaracha. Sintió su miedo cerval y se apartó bruscamente.  
 - ¡No me pidas que vuelva a hacerlo, Jim! - Su voz, aunque en un susurro, sonaba a grito desesperado.  
 - _¿Por qué? ¿Qué has visto?_ \- Jim intentó colarse en la cabeza de su marido sin lograrlo.  
 - Tiene miedo, nada más. - No se atrevía, no podía en realidad describir nada. La mente de la niña carecía de la lógica de un vulcano adulto y Spock simplemente no sabía cómo interpretarla con palabras. - Todos los niños tienen pesadillas, t'hy'la. Ya se le pasará.  
  
    Jim asintió. Aunque sabía que Spock le ocultaba algo no le pareció oportuno insistir. Vio en sus oscuros ojos que no debía hacerlo. Besó a la manera vulcana la mano de su marido y se dejó vencer por el sueño.  
  
    Spock no durmió más aquella noche contemplando la dulzura en las caras de Jim y Amy, la inmensurable ternura que le provocaba saberse amado por aquellos dos seres a los que protegería con su vida llegado el momento. _Khan_... pensó sin querer. Y por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda supo que andaba cerca.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     El soldado klingon, con ambas piernas rotas, reptó por el suelo empapado en sangre púrpura. Tuvo que apartar el brazo de uno de sus compañeros que aquel individuo había arrancado de cuajo como si perteneciese a un muñeco para poder llegar hasta su capitán. Comprobó sus constantes vitales. Aún respiraba. Trató de taponar las heridas con sus propias manos, su superior se estaba desangrando.  
 - Karf, informa al general Kozak que el humano ha huido... - Gimió por el dolor antes de continuar. - Debe ocultar los criotubos...  
 - ¿Irá a buscarlos?  
 - Dalo por seguro... - Retorció el rostro aguantando la respiración. - Has hecho bien en transportarlos al asteroide en el último momento, aunque te haya costado las dos piernas...  
 - ... ¿Capitán? Pahk! *(¡Maldición!)  
  
    Había muerto. Ya sólo quedaba él. Miró al horizonte con ira viendo cómo su prisionero escapaba alejándose en el pájaro de presa. El humano... ¡No! ¡Aquel hombre no podía ser un simple humano! ¡Él solo había acabado con todo el escuadrón con sus propias manos! Karf juró vengarse. Alzó su puño al cielo y gritó el nombre de su enemigo: ¡Khaaaan!  
  



	61. Llego tarde, dijo el conejo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo ocurre en el camarote de Spock pero todos llegan tarde para evitarlo.  
> “Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas” y su continuación, “Alicia a través del espejo” son mis cuentos favoritos. Esto es un pequeño homenaje a la prodigiosa fantasía del diácono anglicano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene referencias al episodio “El lobo en el redíl” de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Robert Bloch.

** Llego tarde, dijo el conejo **

  
  
                                                                                                                                                  Sulu no podía parar de reír. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente doblado por los espasmos de la risa, le dolían los músculos del abdomen y las mejillas. Scott le miraba con una mueca entre extrañado y divertido. Le tendió la mano y el piloto se apoyó en él para recuperar la compostura. Secándose las lágrimas que las carcajadas habían hecho saltar, devolvió el apretón que terminó con un abrazo de oso por parte del ingeniero con fuertes palmetazos en la espalda de Sulu.  
  
 - Ah, amigo... ¡qué aventura! - Decía el escocés.  
 - Sí, ahora lo contamos y podemos reírnos pero... - Separándose un paso de su compañero le lanzó una mirada con la que, sin necesidad de palabras, le hizo entender que el asunto había sido serio.  
  
    Acababan de sacar la cuna de Amy del camarote de Spock. Bueno, en realidad el cuarto de la niña. Hacía años que el comandante no dormía allí. La pequeña ya no la utilizaba y empezaba a ser un estorbo.  
 - ¿La usaréis tú y Uhura? - Le preguntó Sulu ayudando a cargar con el mueble hasta un almacén.  
 - Eso espero, y más de una vez... - Scott seguía pensando en la gran familia que planeaba crear con su prometida.  
 - Lo de Argellius II pudo costarnos la vida, Montgomery... - Recordó Sulu con gravedad en su voz. - Pero tienes una forma de contarlo que... - Volvió a reír.  
 - Aquella cosa... aquella horrible cosa... - Scott sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre. - ¡Redjac!  
 - Spock se deshizo de él dispersando sus moléculas en el espacio. Nadie volverá a oír ese nombre jamás. - Afirmó Sulu dejando la cuna en el suelo del turbo ascensor. - ¡Bodega! - Ordenó al aparato que al reconocer el término comenzó su desplazamiento hacia la derecha y luego hacia abajo, muy abajo, a lo más profundo de la nave.  
  
    Argellius II era un mundo pacífico de influencia cultural oriental y dedicado al turismo hedonista. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que encontrarían allí al asesino de mujeres de Rigel IV, de Deneb II, de la Tierra... donde fue en la antigüedad conocido bajo el nombre de Jack el destripador?  
  
    Cuando Scott fue acusado de haber matado a la preciosa bailarina en el planeta y a la teniente Tracy en el Enterprise, Sulu hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para demostrar su inocencia. Por supuesto Nyota tampoco le creyó culpable ni por un segundo, aunque todas las pruebas físicas indicasen lo contrario.  
  
 - Casi no lo contamos... ¡Aúpa! - Scott levantó la pesada cuna él solo para sacarla del ascensor mientras Sulu le sostenía las puertas abiertas. - Al saber que Redjac se había apoderado del ordenador central de mi preciosa nave yo...  
 - …sentiste un miedo cerval. Lo sé, todos a bordo lo experimentamos. Trae, deja que yo sujete por aquí. - Sulu agarró el mueble por el otro lado ayudando a su amigo.  
 - ¡Por una vez me alegré de notar el pinchazo de McCoy! - Exclamó soltando una sonora risotada.  
  
    En aquella ocasión el médico tuvo que sedar a la tripulación para que dejasen de alimentar al ente con su miedo. Pinchó a todo el personal salvo a Jim, debido a su embarazo, y a Spock, que como comandante debía estar a pleno rendimiento para deshacerse del intruso.  
 - Una vez me dijo que le dieron calambres en el dedo de tanto apretar el émbolo del hipospray. - Comentó Sulu. - “¿Pretendes que propine cuatrocientos pinchazos? ¡Maldita sea, Jim... soy médico, no una grapadora automática!” - Imitó la reacción de McCoy cuando el capitán le contó la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido.  
  
    Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la bodega retumbando con la extraordinaria acústica. Guardaron la cunita en una caja presurizada para que la singular madera argeliana no se corrompiera. Scott pensaba de verdad utilizarla algún día para acunar a los cinco hijos que quería tener con Nyota. Sulu creía que cinco eran demasiado, sobre todo porque conocía bien a Uhura pero palmeó la espalda de su amigo y deseó ver al menos a un pequeño Scott morenito allí dormido.  
  
    De pronto la luz cambió adquiriendo un inquietante tono carmesí: alerta roja. Los paneles parpadeaban por todas las paredes. Sulu y Scott se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos y echaron a correr hacia el ascensor... estaba ocupado. ¡Maldita sea! Debían regresar a sus puestos a toda prisa así que iniciaron el ascenso por la escalera de mano, la ruta más directa... pero enormemente larga: ¡tenían que atravesar toda la nave!  
  
  
  
                                   En el puente el capitán miraba los puestos de Sulu y Chekov, ocupados por los alférez Lewis y Carroll respectivamente. Tomó nota mental para no volver a asignarlos al mismo turno. ¿Dónde se había metido Pavel? Seguramente estaba con Amy, llevándola a la enfermería para que Christine la cuidase durante la alerta. Entraría de un momento a otro por el ascensor, seguro. ¿Y Sulu? Le vio salir con Scott del comedor pero de eso hacía más de una hora.  
  
 - El ordenador vuelve poco a poco a su normal funcionamiento. - Informó Spock desde la consola científica.   
 - Bien... averigua qué demonios ha pasado. - Le indicó Jim.  
  
    Las alarmas habían saltado hacía unos diez minutos, cuando el Enterprise detectó un transporte no autorizado en alguna parte de la nave. Al mismo tiempo todos los servidores de la computadora central fallaron haciendo imposible determinar qué o quién se les había colado a bordo, ni dónde. Jim seguía mirando las nucas de Carroll y Lewis y negando con la cabeza. Quería a su genio ruso y a su experimentado piloto japonés, necesitaba a los mejores. Aquellos nombres le recordaban el cuento que le leía a Amy cada noche: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas... Pensó en Sulu disfrazado de conejo blanco mirando su reloj y diciendo “llego tarde... llego tarde”. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, se le retorcieron las tripas y se dirigió mentalmente a Spock.  
  
 - _¡Pavel y la niña...! Mi amor... ¡algo ocurre!_  
 - Señor, una sola persona transportada a bordo... aparentemente humano... se materializó en... - Uhura se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo en su monitor, - ¡...el camarote de Spock!  
 - ¡Lewis! ¡Carroll! - Jim salía ya flechado del puente seguido de su marido, ambos con sus ceños fruncidos, lívidos de preocupación. - ¡Quedan al mando!  
  
    El turbo ascensor parecía estar ocupado y Jim y Spock se dejaron caer hasta la cubierta C deslizándose por la escalera de mano. Corrieron a toda prisa hasta sus camarotes. Dos guardas de seguridad armados llegaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
 - Usted quédese aquí. – Ordenó Jim a uno de sus hombres señalándole la puerta de su propio camarote.  
    El guardia le miró sorprendido pero no tardó en comprender que ambas habitaciones, la del comandante y la del capitán, debían estar comunicadas.  
    A su señal Spock abrió la puerta del cuarto de Amy... el otro guardia entró detrás de él apuntando con su fáser. Jim cogió a la niña en brazos y se mantuvo agachado con ella, besándola y temblando por la emoción: estaba bien, a salvo, no le había pasado nada. Spock y el hombre de jersey rojo inspeccionaron la habitación. El vulcano abrió la puerta oculta y entraron al dormitorio del capitán. Nadie. Salieron por allí y el otro guarda ni se inmutó.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado, mi tesoro? - Le preguntaba Jim sin dejar de apretarla contra su acelerado corazón.  
    Amy se sacó el dedito de la boca y solamente dijo una palabra: “¡Pavel!”  
  
    Sonó el silbido del comunicador. Spock respondió. Uhura desde el puente le informó que dos personas se habían transportado fuera de la nave desde aquella ubicación...  
 - ¿Amy? - Preguntó Nyota con voz temblorosa...  
 - Ella está bien, teniente... pero busca a Chekov, ¡localízale de inmediato! - Jim se había puesto en pie con la niña en brazos.  
 - No puede ser... no está... ¡Chekov no está a bordo, señor! - Nyota no podía sonar más alterada. - He buscado su patrón de ADN por toda la nave... ¡Simplemente ha desaparecido!  
  
    Sulu llegó a tiempo de oír aquellas palabras saliendo por la boca de su compañera... ¿qué diablos había querido decir? Viendo que el sillón de mando estaba vacío se sentó en él. Necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas... se había cruzado todo el Enterprise, de abajo arriba, por la escalera.  
  
 - ¡Spock...! - Jim le miraba aterrorizado. ¿Quién habría secuestrado a su joven genio?  
 - ¡Pavel... Pavel! - Repetía Amy como una cantinela sin cesar.  
 - Parece tranquila, no ha llorado... no está asustada... - A Jim le extrañaba todo aquello. - Si alguien ha entrado aquí y se ha llevado a Pavel, ¿por qué Amy no...?  
 - Tal vez fuese alguien conocido. - Dedujo Spock.  
 - Sé que no te gusta, que me dijiste que no te lo pidiese de nuevo pero... - Le acercó a la niña, era la única alternativa.  
 - Leeré su mente, Jim. Aunque no te prometo nada. Es muy pequeña y ve las cosas de una manera que yo ya he olvidado...  
 - Entiendo, los niños no miran el mundo como los adultos. Pero solamente busca al secuestrador... su cara...  
  
    Spock asintió y posó su mano con cuidado sobre los puntos de fusión mental de la frente de su ko-fu *(hija). Como si estuviera al otro lado del espejo, los ojos de Khan, azul hielo, le miraban con sorpresa... a la par que una sonrisa escalofriante se le dibujaba en los carnosos labios. Amy no sentía miedo hacia aquel hombre. Unas palabras flotaban en su infantil cabeza: FEREIKES NIRSHTORYEHAT *(CRIATURA IMPOSIBLE). ¿Así la había llamado él? “Mi criatura imposible...” le pareció escuchar. Aquella voz... tan grave, tan masculina... La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sintió ganas de vomitar y rompió la fusión mental de forma brusca.  
  
 - ¿Qué has visto? - Inquirió Jim.  - ¡Por todos los dioses del Universo... Spock! ¡Dime que has visto!  
    Su marido le miró con los ojos llenos de oscuridad.  
 - ¡Khan! - Esa fue su respuesta.  
  



	62. Síndrome de Estocolmo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un lugar perdido de la constelación de Tauro, Khan y Pavel dan rienda suelta a los impulsos que ambos llevan tanto tiempo conteniendo.

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

  
  
                                                                                                            Amy dejó que el extraño intruso la tocara y le acariciase el pelo sin alterarse en lo más mínimo... Tal vez porque para ella no era ya ningún extraño. De alguna forma pudo oler su propia sangre, la sangre de su a'nirih *(papá) en él, como si aquel hombre pálido fuese parte de su singular familia. Y sabía que él percibía lo mismo en ella por su forma de mirarla con aquella bonita sonrisa.  
  
    ¿Cómo se había materializado allí dentro? Pavel se revolvió al ver cómo sobaba a la niña y buscó algo con lo que golpear a Khan... aquella estatuilla vulcana serviría. Cuando ya le apuntaba a la nuca con una de las figuras de piedra del comandante, Amy advirtió a Khan de su presencia al mirar detrás de él a Pavel con carita de susto.  
 - ¡No pupa... t'hy'la! - Le regañó la niña impidiendo el golpe.  
 - ¿No quieres que le haga daño? - Preguntó Chekov sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.  
  
    Khan se le acercó para quitarle con suavidad el contundente objeto de entre las manos. Le sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndole contra su cadera con un solo brazo. El muchacho tembló al tenerle tan cerca.  
 - Yo tampoco le haré daño a tu... ¿t'hy'la? - Le dijo a la niña. - Ahora voy a llevarle conmigo. Le necesito... Díselo a tus papás.  
  
    Pavel le enviaba sus pensamientos a la niña diciéndole que no se asustara... Al no obtener respuesta, no la había habido desde que la voz de Amy se apagara, no estaba seguro de que ella le estuviese escuchando.  
 - ¿Volveré a verte, mi criatura imposible? - Khan se estaba despidiendo de la pequeña.  
 - Pavel, no pupa... - Repitió con una sonrisa.  
 - ¡Volveré, mi t'hy'la! Te quiero, soy tuyo... ¡seré tuyo para siempre!  
  
    Khan activó el artefacto que sostenía con la otra mano y se desmaterializó llevándose a Chekov con él. Amy suspiró y esperó paciente a que sus padres aparecieran por la puerta de la habitación. Miró sobre la mesita el cuento que su a'nirih le leía cada noche y, cerrando los ojos, recordó aquellas palabras en la voz de su papá: 

     _«- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó la oruga._

_No era una forma demasiado alentadora de empezar una conversación. Alicia contestó un poco intimidada:_

_\- Apenas sé, señora, lo que soy en este momento... Sí sé quién era al levantarme esta mañana, pero creo que he cambiado varias veces desde entonces.»_

  
  
  
                                                                                      Khan le colocó dos juegos de grilletes: uno en las muñecas, otro alrededor de los tobillos. Le inmovilizó sobre una estrecha y sucia cama en aquella habitación medio vacía y oscura. ¿Dónde estaban? No podía saberlo. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista. En la pared a su izquierda, muy por encima de la altura de su cabeza, se abría un pequeño vano que dejaba entrar lo que parecía la luz de la luna y las estrellas. No podía verlas así tumbado. Trató de incorporarse pero la mano abierta de Khan sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Le estaba mirando sentado a su lado, tan cerca... Sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, ¿por el miedo?  
  
 - Le prometí a mi criatura imposible que no te haría ningún daño. No te asustes. - Le susurró con su voz más profunda al notar el galopar de su pulso.  
 - ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde me has traído? - Preguntó tratando de encontrar saliva que tragar en su boca.  
 - Eres valioso para la hija del capitán Kirk y Spock... - Khan rió al decir aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo habían hecho para tener a aquella niña? - Voy a utilizarte como moneda de cambio.  
 - ¿Y por qué me canjearás? - Tembló el chico.  
 - Por mi tripulación. Ya sólo quedan cincuenta y cuatro... - Una lágrima asomó por sus párpados al cerrarlos un instante. - Los klingons les tienen en su poder y yo sólo no puedo rescatarlos.  
 - ¿Vas a obligar al Enterprise a realissar una acssión contra el Imperio? - El alférez sabía que la Flota no toleraría algo así.  
 - No creo que el Imperio Klingon tenga conocimiento de lo que esos locos renegados han hecho. - No dejaba de devorarle con la mirada al hablar, su voz sonaba tan grave...  
 - ¿Por qué la llamas “mi criatura imposible”? - Pavel no sólo temía por su vida.  
  
    Khan se levantó del catre y caminó nervioso por la habitación. No conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Fue algo que pensó... no, más bien lo sintió al tocarla. Sabía que el capitán Kirk había muerto y que el doctor McCoy utilizó su sangre para devolverle a la vida. Intuyó que de alguna manera algo de él había pasado a la niña a través de su padre.  
  
 - Nada más verla supe que era hija de Kirk, tiene sus ojos... y de Spock, eso es evidente. - Se giró y se inclinó sobre Chekov echándole el aire que expulsaba por la nariz directo a la cara. - Dime... ¿cómo tuvieron a la niña? ¿En un laboratorio? ¿Mezclaron sus genes en alguna probeta? - La voz se le quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Esperaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que la respuesta fuese negativa.  
 - No, fue algo... - No quería dar explicaciones. ¡Era él quien necesitaba información de lo que estaba pasando, no al revés! - ¡Simplemente ocurrió! Jim se quedó embarassado y...  
 - ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Tu capitán es humano, un hombre... ¿Pueden los vulcanos hacer algo así? - Aquello no le cabía en la cabeza.  
 - No, no... hubo una nave... de fuera de la Galaxia... En realidad no sabemos cómo pasó pero Amy existe, eso es todo. - Cerró la boca apretando fuerte los labios. No diría una palabra más sobre la niña.  
  
    Khan volvió a caminar en círculos por el cuartucho. De vez en cuando le miraba, en sus fríos ojos azules brillaban decenas de preguntas.  
 - ¿Qué significa t'hy'la?  
 - Es vulcano... no lo entenderías. - _Pavel, deja ya de contestar._ Se dijo.  
 - Buscaré la palabra... - Khan encendió un pequeño ordenador sobre una mesa en la otra esquina. - Tú no te muevas.  
  
    Pavel aprovechó para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Dos lunas, aquel punto tan brillante no podía ser otra estrella más que el Sol de la Tierra. Desde esa perspectiva... Hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales y concluyó que estaban en la constelación de Tauro. El sol de aquel planeta tenía que ser Aldebarán. Eso lo comprobaría por la mañana.  
 - Te estoy viendo... túmbate ahora mismo si no quieres que vaya yo a hacerlo. - Le advirtió casi con una sonrisa. - ¡Ajá! ¡T'hy'la! Amigo, hermano, compañero del alma... ¿amante?  
  
    Khan se volvió con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara: el ceño fruncido, los ojos encogidos, la boca abierta...  
 - ¡No es mi amante! - Se defendió Chekov. Khan le miraba como a un pervertido.  
 - “Soy tuyo...” dijiste, “seré tuyo para siempre...”  - Se sentó de nuevo en el jergón junto a un Pavel cada vez más sonrojado y nervioso.  
 - Aún no es mi amante... lo será algún día. ¡Yo la haré mi esposa! - Le aclaró el muchacho tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo.  
 - Y... ¿hasta entonces? - Dijo subiéndole el jersey, rozándole la piel del abdomen con un dedo.  
 - ¡Le soy fiel a mi t'hy'la! - Afirmó contundente.  
 - Eso habrá que verlo...  - le acariciaba descaradamente el pecho con su mano por debajo de la ropa, - ...con calma. - Añadió pellizcándole un pezón.  
  
    Pavel se estremeció por el dolor pero había un trasfondo de placer en todo aquello. Los ojos azul hielo de Khan le hacían hervir la sangre bajo el sutil tacto de su mirada. El muchacho sintió que algo se movía en su entrepierna.  
 - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó en un susurro, provocando que se le erizara cada vello del cuerpo.  
 - Pa... Pavel – Balbuceó. - Me llamo Pavel Andreievich Chekov, alféres de la USS Enterprise, número de serie de la Flota Estelar seis... sinco... seis... guión sinco... ocho, dos... siete be. - Las caricias de Khan sobre su pecho, su vientre... se estaban volviendo una tortura.  
 - Pavel... - Sonrió al pronunciar su nombre. - ¡Voy a comerte entero y a escupirte después! - Musitó desabrochándole los botones de la bragueta y poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama.  
  
    El muchacho quería contenerse, pero ya era tarde. Su erección era innegable. Luchaba por no sentir placer pero con la boca de Khan lamiéndole allí abajo era imposible... No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. El sonido le sorprendió. Todo aquel asunto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué Khan le estaba devorando de aquella forma? Vio por el rabillo del ojo que su secuestrador se había bajado los pantalones y había empezado a masturbarse.  
 - ¿Por qué... aaaah... por qué hasses esto, Khan? - Alcanzó a preguntar.  
 - No lo sé... me gusta tu sabor... eres delicioso. - Sacaba la lengua para rozar la punta tras cada frase. - Un chico de tu edad debería estar experimentando por ahí... en lugar de mantenerse fiel a una niña de dos años... - Lanzó un travieso lametón de nuevo.  
 - Yo no quiero... aaaah... no quiero estar con nadie que no sea ella, por favor... te lo suplico... ¡No sigas! - Rogó Chekov.  
 - No voy a parar, Pavel. Si le perteneces a mi criatura imposible... - mientras hablaba adentraba su boca entre las sonrosadas nalgas del chico, - ...me perteneces a mí también.  
  
    Pavel se quedó sin respiración al sentir su lengua rozando aquel lugar tan secreto. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Marta, se había acercado tanto a aquella parte de su ser. La cabeza se le fue por extraños derroteros y se alegró por un segundo de tener la costumbre de ducharse cada mañana después de ir al baño. Sintió que le iba a explotar la cara por la vergüenza.  
  
    Intentó centrarse en otra cosa. No acababa de entender aquello. ¿Suya? ¿Él había dicho que Amy era suya? Niet! No podía ser... Pensó en la sangre de su capitán, mezclada por McCoy con la de Khan para salvarle la vida... Y comprendió por qué la niña no gritó, no lloró, no se asustó cuando le vieron aparecer en el Enterprise... por qué no dejó que le golpease. ¡Ah! ¡Maldito Khan! Su lengua le estaba arrastrando al mismo cielo...  
 - Ahora voy a follarte... dime si es la primera vez y tendré cuidado. No quiero hacerte daño, Pavel... - Le dijo soltándole los grilletes de los tobillos y dándole la vuelta sobre la cama.  
 - Niet! - Suplicó de nuevo. - Por favor, no lo hagas... ¡Yo nunca he... aaahhh!  
  
    Notó los dedos de Khan presionando para entrar. El dolor enseguida se esfumó y poco a poco fue dando paso a aquella sensación tan increíble... La vibración con la que había jugado una vez, a solas en su habitación, hacía ya un par de años. Pensó que pronto sentiría lo mismo que Spock cuando Amy le mostrara a través de su mente cómo Jim le penetraba en el camarote de al lado. Eso le excitó aún más y Khan comprobó con gusto que unas gotas de semen humedecían su mano... Mantenía firme el agarre de su miembro por debajo de sus cuerpos.  
 - Te gusta, no puedes negarlo... - Dijo usando su tono más ronco.  
  
    El timbre de la voz de Khan, tan masculina, aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos. Era eso, siempre había sido eso... no el miedo.  
 - Acaba de una vess... - Imploró.  
 - Pídemelo... No lo haré si no me lo suplicas. - Khan le susurraba al oído, tendido a lo largo sobre él, restregando su sexo contra las suaves curvas de los glúteos del muchacho.  
  
    Chekov no podía creer que deseara aquello... que lo anhelase tanto, con tal fuerza que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir aquella polla dentro.  
 - ¡Hasslo...!  
 - ¿Hacer qué, alférez Chekov?  
  
    ¡No! Amy, su promesa... ¿Iba a romperla? Pero no podía evitarlo, ya no, era tarde... Nada hubiese podido impedir que sucediera. Lo aceptó, era su sino. Su t'hy'la tendría que perdonarle...  
 - ¡Fóllame! - Gritó. - ¡Fóllame Khan!  
  
    Levantó el culo apoyándose en las rodillas, con las manos se sujetaba a las cadenas enrolladas en los barrotes de la cama. Se estaba ofreciendo, separando las piernas, ansioso por recibirle en su interior.  
  
    Khan le sujetó por las caderas y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos... Hacía más de trescientos años que no echaba un polvo... pero había algo más allí. Aquel chico de acento extraño le volvía loco. Su piel blanca, suave, su torso liso, juvenil. Besó con pasión aquel precioso lunar en su cuello. Abrió los grilletes de las muñecas del muchacho y los apartó, tirándolos a suelo con violencia.  
 - No vas a necesitar esto... - Dijo entrando despacio, con mucho cuidado. - Ahora no querrás escapar de mí...  
 - ¡Khaaaaan...! - Gritó Pavel deshaciéndose de placer con cada embate.

 


	63. Feliz cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy cumple tres añitos. Le cuesta comunicarse con los adultos y eso que tiene cosas muy importantes que decir.

** Feliz cumpleaños **

  
  
                                                                                                                                                    Los klingon son una raza guerrera, si hay algo que respetan es el honor en la batalla. Las acciones de Karf, al enviarle a su general los criotubos con la tripulación de Khan sobreviviendo a su brutal ataque, le reportaron un merecido ascenso directo a sargento.  
 - Recibimos sólo una parte de los criotubos. De los cincuenta y cuatro nos llegaron cuarenta y tres, el resto se perdió. - El general no parecía apenado. - Pero serán suficientes para negociar con ese Khan. Hubo un mal funcionamiento en el transportador.  
 - Tuve que destruirlo, señor, antes de que él revertiera su marcha para recuperar a los suyos... o peor aún, se transportase hasta aquí siguiéndolos.  
 - Po'tajg! *(¡Bien Hecho!) Veo que te ha costado una cojera. - Kozak se fijó en cómo el gesto de Karf delataba el dolor que sentía al apoyar la pierna derecha.  
 - Estaré pronto restablecido, general. Ese p’tagh *(pedazo de mierda) me partió las dos piernas. Pude curarme la izquierda antes de dejar la base. - El klingon cerró los ojos al recordar a los compañeros que perdió allí. - He jurado vengar a mi capitán. Nada podrá impedir que mate a ese monstruo de Khan.  
 - Todo a su debido tiempo... Primero debes saber que el Imperio nos ha desterrado. Nunca podremos poner un pie en Kronos. Oficialmente ya no somos klingons. - Rió, con una infernal carcajada que haría retumbar los tímpanos de cualquiera. - ¿Me acompañarás a HarOs? He ordenado ir allí a mis tropas custodiando las cápsulas con la tripulación de Khan. Estableceré en el planeta mi puesto de mando, en la Zona Muerta con Rómulo... ¡Nadie del Imperio osará seguirnos hasta allí!  
 - ¿Exigieron la devolución de los criotubos?  
 - Quieren la paz... - Rió. - ¡La Paz! La Federación los ha reclamado, sí. - Kozak pateó el suelo con rabia. - ¿Acaso son klingons ellos? Lo'Be Vos! *(¡Cobardes!) En lugar de luchar, hacer la guerra, tomar por la fuerza lo que por derecho nos pertenece... se dedican a enviar embajadores, a hablar... ¡a negociar tratados con esos ridículos humanos!  
 - Quiero estar en HarOs cuando Khan vaya a buscar a los suyos, señor.  
 - Tendrás tu venganza, y nuestra guerra. Khan buscará la ayuda de la Federación y al Emperador no le quedará más remedio que combatir. Y yo, Kozak, de la casa  D'Ghor, seré el más grande general de toda la Historia del Imperio.  
 - ¡Oh, gran Kozak! Un día, tú serás el Emperador... - Auguró Karf golpeándose el pecho con su puño derecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                            Por la mañana Pavel abrió los ojos a la luz rojiza de aquel sol... _Aldebarán_ , pensó, _sabía que estábamos en Tauro_. Se encontraba solo en la cama, completamente desnudo y sintió frío. Se echó por encima la raída manta que tenía enrollada en los pies. Khan le escuchó moverse y acudió a su lado. Había estado trabajando toda la noche para montar el comunicador. Tenía decenas de piezas y componentes esparcidos por la mesa y parte del suelo.  
 - ¿Qué estás hassiendo? - Preguntó el chico señalando aquel desorden.  
 - Quiero hablar con Kirk para negociar las condiciones de tu rescate. - Acarició su frente, apartándole hacia atrás los rizos de su flequillo mientras le hablaba.  
 - ¡Localissará la transmisión! - Exclamó con los ojos aguamarina completamente desorbitados.  
  
    Pavel saltó de la cama dejando atrás la manta para acercarse en dos zancadas a examinar el trabajo. Khan ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y disfrutó de la visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo, joven y atlético, con una libidinosa mirada de admiración.  
 - Si conectas el ordenador a este panel... Así... y ahora introdussimos unas variantes en la fórmula de conexión... - Tecleó a toda velocidad inclinado sobre el aparato. - ¡Ajajá! ¡Ahora podrás mantener oculta la prossedensia del contacto!  
 - ¿No quieres que tu capitán sepa dónde estamos? - La sonrisa en sus labios decía “ya eres mío”.  
  
    Pavel se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que quería regresar al Enterprise, junto a sus amigos y su t'hy'la, pero también deseaba quedarse con Khan y gozar de nuevo del placer que habían compartido.  
 - Deja que vea lo que has hecho... - Khan se acercó a contemplar con detenimiento los cambios en el comunicador a medio montar. - ¡Vaya! ¿Eres un genio?  
 - ¡Oh, yo...! Bueno sí, lo soy. - Otra vez la risa nerviosa y su corazón al galope al sentirle cerca.  
 - Ven, me has ahorrado un tiempo precioso... - Dijo tomándole de la mano y llevándole a la cama.  
  
    Khan se quitó la ropa y se sentó en el catre. El muchacho sonrió y se dejó agarrar por la cintura. Su vello púbico fue besado con ternura.  
 - ¿Me harás un favor, pequeño genio? - Le pidió Khan tendiéndose en el lecho. - Dame un poco de lo que yo te di anoche...  
      El chico le miró sorprendido. ¿Quería que él le tomara?  
 - ¿Yo...? ¡Oh, Khan! - Pavel se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, besando aquella boca tan jugosa, abrazado a la piel de alabastro, rozándola con su propia piel cada vez más cálida y sonrosada.  
  
    De pronto Pavel notó unos leves espasmos agitando el pecho de su amante. Dejó de lamer el pezón que tenía entre los labios y levantó la cabeza para ver a Khan llorar con los párpados cerrados y en silencio. Tomándole la cara entre sus manos sorbió aquellas lágrimas.  
 - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? - Le preguntó después en un susurro.  
      Khan abrió los enrojecidos ojos y le miró con ternura.  
 - Lo siento... - Dijo vaciando su alma en aquella disculpa. - Lo siento mucho... Lamento cada vida que he quitado, cada muerte que mis acciones han causado... durante toda mi maldita existencia.  
 - ¿De qué estás hablando, Khan? - Volvió a besar sus labios, que esta vez no se abrieron ocultando la traviesa lengua. Khan apartó su boca.  
 - Bueno, no cada vida... - Apretó con fuerza los puños tensionando los músculos de sus brazos y su cuello. - Muchos merecían morir.  
 - ¿Marcus...? - Musitó Pavel sin dejar de acariciarle la frente.  
 - Entre otros... Pero me arrepiento de haber matado a Pike... Creo que era un buen hombre.  
 - Un gran hombre, sí. Jim le quería como a un padre... - Pavel se acordó del almirante y suspiró con dolor por su pérdida.  
 - ¿Lo ves? Por donde quiera que voy los inocentes caen víctimas de mi ira y mi rabia... No deberías hacer esto, alférez Chekov... - Dijo cogiendo las manos del muchacho con las suyas. - No deberías amarme.  
 - Pike fue un daño colateral. ¡Tú ibas a por Marcus!  
 - Demasiados daños colaterales, Pavel... - Las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo, cayendo por sus pómulos hacia sus orejas.  
  
    El chico negó con la cabeza y volvió a buscar la jugosa boca. Apretó sus labios contra los de Khan hasta que consiguió meterle la lengua para acariciar la suya. Le había pedido que le devolviese el placer que él le había dado la noche anterior... y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.  
  
    Cuando le penetró sintió el gozo de su amante en la erección que le rozaba el vientre. Le miró a los ojos azul hielo y se perdió en aquel mar agitado por intensas y contradictorias emociones. Ira y compasión, ansias de venganza y esperanza de alcanzar la paz... y Pavel supo que además de a su t'hy'la ahora su corazón, su alma, pertenecían también a Khan.  
  
  
  
                                                                                            Entretanto en el Enterprise el capitán Kirk esperaba que sus órdenes fuesen cumplidas: Spock, Uhura y Scott se afanaban en encontrar algún rastro, una pista que les dijese a dónde se había llevado Khan al joven alférez ruso.  
 - No tengo forma de localizar ni la procedencia ni el destino de su transporte, Jim. - Dijo Spock apartándose de su consola científica.  
 - Introdujo un virus en el ordenador central. Está prácticamente controlado, pero las comunicaciones aún no funcionan correctamente. - La voz de Nyota exudaba frustración.  
 - ¡El hijo de puta ha aprendido de sus errores! - Espetó Scott. - Esta vez se ha llevado el transportador portátil que ha utilizado... ¡No puedo adivinar las coordenadas, Jim!  
 - ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Qué nos queda? ¿Esperar a que contacte con nosotros y negociar el rescate de Pavel? - Al pronunciar su nombre se le rompió la voz en un agudo gallo, no podía soportar la idea de que Chekov estuviera a merced de un asesino.  
  
    Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Amy entró corriendo en el puente.  
 - ¡A'nirih! *(papá) - Le llamó echándole los brazos.  
 - ¡Mi tesoro! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Dijo levantándola.  
 - A'nirih... papi... - Miraba a sus padres intentando hacerse comprender. Su falta de vocabulario parecía tenerla desesperada.  
  
      La enfermera Chapel y el doctor McCoy asomaban ahora por la escalera.  
 - ¡Lo siento, Jim! - Bufó el médico. - No pudimos sujetarla, estaba empeñada en venir a verte.  
 - ¡No sé cómo ha podido subir hasta aquí! - Exclamó Christine sorprendida. - El ascensor debe estar averiado. Fue programado para no obedecer a su voz...  
  
    Amy tironeaba de la manga de Spock señalando el monitor de su consola con los planos de los cuadrantes estelares Alfa y Beta a la vista; era donde suponían que debía ocultarse Khan por la distancia a la que se encontraban. Una zona demasiado extensa, la búsqueda podría durar meses.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, mi bebé? ¿Quieres que papi vea esas estrellas...? - Jim la acercó a la pantalla que tanto llamaba su atención.  
 - ¡Pavel...! - Amy señalaba un punto del mapa, próximo a Aldebarán, en la constelación del toro.  
  
    Spock se acercó y observó que el dedito índice de su ko-fu *(hija) apuntaba a un planeta desértico, abandonado por sus colonos hacía décadas debido a la peligrosa fauna que lo poblaba.  
 - ¿Es ahí donde está Pavel? - Le preguntó Spock levantando la ceja, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules.  
  
    La niña asintió feliz por haber logrado comunicarse con sus papás. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Había sentido a Pavel en aquel lugar nada más abrir los ojos por la mañana. Intentó decírselo a todo el mundo: a sus padres, a Chris, al loco de Bones... ¡Y nadie le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso! ¡Adultos...!  
  
 - ¡Sulu, pon rumbo al sistema de Aldebarán! - Ordenó al fin su a'nirih. - Vamos a rescatar a tu t'hy'la, mi bebé. - Le prometió besándola en la sien.  
 - Señor, estaré en ingeniería. - Informó Scott saliendo del puente por el ascensor. - Todo parece estar fallando... ese maldito virus aún puede causarnos algunos daños.  
  
      Jim asintió y entregó a la niña a los brazos de Christine.  
 - Llévala abajo, Chris. - Le dijo ocupando su silla de mando. - Éste no es lugar para una niña de tres años. - Miró a Spock y le habló mentalmente. - _¿Lo habíamos olvidado? ¿Los dos?_  
 _\- Tendremos que compensarla..._ \- Le respondió su marido del mismo modo.  
  
      Era el cumpleaños de Amy. Aquel preciso día... ¡no había tiempo para tartas!  
  



	64. El limpiacristales y el bicho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan contacta con el capitán Kirk y le expone sus condiciones para liberar a Pavel pero, ¿tiene claro cuáles son sus prioridades?

** El limpiacristales y el bicho **

“Y si el anhelo te lleva a navegar en mares tormentosos,  
cuando las Pléyades huyan del poderoso Orión  
y se hundan en las brumosas profundidades  
y todos los borrascosos vientos rujan,  
no sigas entonces con tu barco en el oscuro mar  
sino, como te pido, recuerda trabajar en tierra.”  
\- Hesíodo; Trabajos y días. -

 

 

  
                                                                                                                                                       El Enterprise continuaba rumbo a Aldebarán cuando, nada más entrar en el cúmulo estelar de las Pléyades, un fallo en los motores detuvo bruscamente la marcha de la nave.  
  
 - ¡Scotty...! - Llamó Jim pulsando el botón azul en el brazo derecho de su silla. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí abajo?  
 - Capitán, aquí Riley. El señor Scott está comprobando el núcleo... ¿cómo dice, jefe?  
 - ¿Kevin? - Preguntó Jim. Por el comunicador se oían las voces de varios hombres en ingeniería, todos gritando a la vez en un incomprensible galimatías.  
 - Señor, el jefe dice que hay un problema con los cristales de dilitio... que el virus acaba de causar un error de software. ¡Solicita la ayuda del señor Spock!  
 - Baja ahí ahora mismo, amor. - Ordenó en un susurro a su marido.  
      Spock salió flechado al ascensor para encontrarlo ocupado.  
 - Revisaré su programación... - Dijo Uhura. - No es normal, debe estar afectado por el virus.  
  
    El comandante se volvió y besó a Jim antes de dejarse caer por la escalera hasta la cubierta A. Al llegar vio que se había quemado las palmas de las manos con el roce. No le dio importancia y corrió en busca del jefe de ingeniería.  
  
    Le encontró con un paño de microfibras en la mano. Revolvía en sus cajas de herramientas junto a su segundo, el teniente Riley, buscando un bote de higienizador por todas partes.  
 - ¡Scott! ¿Qué necesitas que haga? - Preguntó el vulcano poniéndose a su disposición.  
 - Ven conmigo... Tú sacas a ese bicho informático de la programación de los propulsores y yo me ocuparé del dilitio. ¡Kevin! - Gritó girándose mientras se alejaba del brazo del comandante. - ¡Encuentra de una vez ese maldito limpiador!  
  
    Nada más llegar a la consola de los motores Spock accedió con su clave de comandante al programa. Empezó a rastrear el error que había causado el bug, pulsando a toda velocidad sobre la pantalla digital sin apartar los ojos de ella.  
  
    El escocés, bayeta en mano, se coló con los pies por delante por la estrecha abertura de su derecha. Riley llegó jadeando, a tiempo para alcanzarle a su jefe el frasco que le había pedido.  
 - ¡Años estudiando la carrera de ingeniería para acabar de limpiacristales! - Protestó Scott antes de desaparecer por el hueco.  
  
    Spock, sin perder de vista la pantalla, captó la ironía de la broma y soltó una carcajada. Bones tenía razón: la risa hace desaparecer las tensiones. El teniente irlandés, a su lado, le miraba atónito. Nunca había visto reír a un vulcano.  
 - ¿Spock? - Gritó el ingeniero desde el otro lado de la pared, frotando ya los cristales con el paño. - ¿Esa era tu risa?  
 - ¡Date prisa, Scott!  - Contestó recuperando su habitual imagen profesional. - Jim quiere que arreglemos esto cuanto antes... ¡Lo tengo!  
  
    El vulcano dio con el fallo y lo parcheó. Luego ayudó a salir a su amigo del ajustado acceso a los cristales de dilitio tirando de sus hombros con fuerza.  
 - ¿Te he hecho reír, Spock? - Le preguntó con una mueca divertida y secándose las manos con el trapo.  
 - Pon los motores en marcha antes de que se enfríen. Regreso al puente... - Le indicó echando a correr hacia el ascensor con la esperanza de que Nyota lo hubiese arreglado. Cuando iba a girar a su izquierda por la pasarela elevada se volvió un segundo. - ¡Limpiacristales! - Le gritó al ingeniero y volvió a reír.  
  
    Scotty echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un gesto de complicidad. Lanzó el frasco de higienizador a su segundo, Riley, que lo cazó al vuelo.  
 - Guarda esto en su sitio. - Le ordenó. - Voy a poner en marcha a esta preciosidad... - Dijo refiriéndose a su amada Enterprise.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                            Pavel se recreaba acariciando el pecho de Khan con las yemas de sus dedos. Notó que él no correspondía a las caricias y le miró a los ojos. Parecía ausente, taciturno. El chico sintió el impulso de besarle pero Khan le apartó y se puso en pie. Vistiéndose sin dirigirle ni una mirada se fue hacia la mesa. Tenía que hacer una llamada.  
 - Ponte algo de ropa encima, no quiero que tu capitán se entere de lo que pasa entre nosotros. - Le ordenó con una voz distante, impersonal.  
 - ¿Vas a contactar con el Enterprise? - Consultó cogiendo su ropa.  
  
    Khan se giró sin decir nada. Al ver al muchacho subiéndose los pantalones cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Pensó en su tripulación, dormidos, indefensos en manos de los klingons. Tenía que recordar que ellos eran su prioridad, no Pavel.  
 - ¿Podemos empezar? - Le preguntó con cinismo. - Te advierto que voy a ser muy duro.  
 - Estoy listo... - Murmuró Pavel situándose a su lado.  
    Khan le acarició la cabeza, después pulsó el botón del comunicador y su mano se cerró con fuerza atrapando el pelo del alférez y tirando de él violentamente.  
  
 - ¡Capitán Kirk...! - Llamó su atención. - Como puede ver tengo en mi poder a alguien muy especial para usted...  
 - ¡Pavel! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? - Jim había saltado de su silla al ver la imagen en el monitor principal.  
 - ¡Ha violado los códigos de acceso! - Exclamó Uhura con sorpresa, pues no había detectado la comunicación al llegar. De inmediato se puso a investigar su procedencia.  
 - ¡Estoy bien, Jim! - Gritó Pavel. Khan le tiró más fuerte del pelo y le obligó a arrodillarse a su lado.  
 - ¡Cállate gusano! - Le ordenó. - Kirk, tendrás que cumplir con mis condiciones si quieres volver a verle con vida... - Amenazó.  
 - ¡Basta! Te daré lo que sea... pero no le hagas daño, por favor. - Le suplicó Jim agarrándose a la mano de Spock a su derecha.  
      
    Khan sonrió, consciente de estar al mando de la situación. Podía ver a Uhura por detrás del capitán, tecleando furiosa en su consola de comunicaciones. Soltó una carcajada que helaría la sangre de todos los presentes en el puente.  
 - Puedes rastrear la llamada todo lo que quieras, bonita... ¡No va a servir de nada!  
    Uhura tembló al oírle; de momento Khan tenía razón y sus esfuerzos estaban resultando en vano. Aún así no se rindió.  
 - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te has llevado a mi artillero? - Le gritó Jim.  
 - Para que tú... - pronunció el pronombre con énfasis, - …averigües dónde se han llevado los klingons a mi tripulación y recuperes los criotubos. Les intercambiaré por Pa... - Se mordió el labio callando el nombre. - ¡...por tu puto niño ruso!  
  
    Khan tragó saliva y tiró más fuerte del pelo de Pavel. El chico gritó, le estaba haciendo daño. Entonces Khan levantó su mano y le derribó con una tremenda bofetada que le rompió el labio y casi le deja inconsciente. Pavel terminó acurrucado en posición fetal sobre el sucio suelo, llorando por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su boca, pero sobre todo por el que pudo ver en los ojos de Khan al golpearle.  
  
 - Temê kono-yarô!” *(¡Hijo de perra!) - Gritó Sulu poniéndose en pie lleno de ira y levantando un puño apretado contra la pantalla.  
      Khan entendió sus palabras y le miró de medio lado, torciendo levemente la cabeza.  
 - Volveré a llamar, Kirk... ¡Medita bien tu respuesta! - Khan cortó la comunicación.  
 - ¡Mierda! - Gritó Nyota en su puesto. Se giró para mirar al capitán con los hombros encogidos y las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. - Imposible localizar su origen, Jim. Lo siento...  
 - No es culpa tuya. - Le dijo Spock empezando a acariciar los tensos hombros de su esposo.  
  
  
            Khan no se detuvo en apagar el ordenador a pesar de la poca batería que le quedaba. Corrió a socorrer a Pavel que le miró con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.  
 - Te dije que iba a ser duro. - Le cogió la cara por la barbilla examinando con detenimiento el labio superior partido a la altura del  filtrum.  
  
    Se mordió su propio labio hasta hacerse sangre y besó a Pavel. Sus plaquetas se mezclarían y la herida cerraría más rápido. Luego le rodeó con sus brazos, besando su pelo, acariciando su espalda... La alarma del ordenador empezó a pitar anunciando el bajo suministro de energía... Acudió a apagarlo maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido. Ahora sólo podría hacer una llamada más. _¿En qué estabas pensando, Khan Noonien Singh? Recuerda tus cincuenta y cuatro prioridades_... Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde: se había enamorado de aquel muchacho.  
  



	65. Un parpadeante botón verde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim deberá atender una llamada difícil: el Alto Mando de la Flota le exige explicaciones de lo que está ocurriendo.

** Un parpadeante botón verde **

  
  
                                                                                                                                                     Aldebarán empezaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. La luz rojiza se volvía púrpura y oscura. Khan comprobaba la energía que le quedaba al transportador portátil, al ordenador y a su fusil fáser. No había demasiada: una única llamada al Enterprise; un sólo viaje, con suerte... y un par de disparos. Uno si el objetivo era grande.  
  
    Pavel observaba sus movimientos en silencio, el corazón se le empezaba a ahogar en tristeza. Sabía lo desesperado que Khan estaba por recuperar a los suyos. ¿Y qué haría después? ¿Desaparecer de su vida rumbo a un planeta de clase M donde poder empezar de nuevo con su tripulación? Temía que llegase el momento en que tuviera que elegir entre seguir a aquel hombre extraordinario y permanecer junto a su pequeña t'hy'la. ¿Podría partir su alma en dos pedazos? ¿Sobreviviría alguien a algo así? Sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en todo aquello. Le sonaron las tripas. No se acordaba ya de la última vez que había comido.  
  
    Khan escuchó el ruido y se golpeó la cabeza por semejante olvido, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?  
 - Tienes hambre. - Afirmó.  
    Cogió su arma, metió la batería de repuesto en una mochila, se la echó a la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
 - Quédate aquí. No estarías seguro ahí fuera.  
 - ¡Khan...! - Pavel le alcanzó junto a la puerta. - Si no es seguro afuera, entonsses... ¡ten cuidado!   
    Le besó dulcemente, poniéndose de puntillas y sujetándole la cara, con cuidado de no hacerse daño en la herida que aún no había cicatrizado del todo. Khan respondió dejando que entrase la lengua hasta rozar la suya. Luego se apartó.  
 - No salgas. - Le repitió. - Volveré enseguida.  
  
    Pavel asintió y cerró la puerta cuando le vio alejarse en la oscuridad. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que la habitación en la que se refugiaban era un viejo almacén de grano. Debió haber una colonia terrícola allí hacía tiempo. Todo parecía abandonado, silencioso... muerto. ¿Por qué se habrían marchado? ¿Qué había en el exterior para que Khan no le permitiese salir? Escuchó un gruñido en la distancia... Pronto iba a descubrir el motivo por el cual los colonos se habían retirado del planeta.  
  
  
                                                                                                   Uhura se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Nadie más se había dado cuenta? Spock se separó de su marido dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. Era él quien tenía que decidir qué hacer respecto a las exigencias de Khan para liberar a Pavel. Se acercó a Nyota y la miró con una ceja levantada.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre? - Le susurró inclinándose sobre la consola de comunicaciones. Así reparó en la luz verde parpadeando. - La Flota... - Susurró. Intentaban contactar con ellos.  
 - El mensaje de Khan les ha llegado y tratan de hablar con nosotros... - La voz de la teniente sonó desesperada.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que les ha llegado el mensaje? - Jim se volvió hacia ella completamente alterado.  
 - No he podido evitarlo, Jim. ¡Khan rompió los protocolos de seguridad, violó los códigos y conectó directamente con el Enterprise! - Uhura, en su nerviosismo, había alzado la voz. La luz verde no dejaba de insistir en su parpadeo.  
 - Cuando eso ocurre la nave envía automáticamente la grabación del mensaje recibido al Alto Mando, Jim... - Le aclaró Spock en un tono mucho más sereno que el de la teniente.  
 - ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué? - Jim se revolvió sentándose en su silla.  
 - Tendrás que atender la llamada. - Spock abrió el canal pulsando el maldito botón que dejó de centellear.  
  
    En la pantalla principal apareció el almirante Duke, a cargo de la Agencia de Inteligencia de la Flota. No tenía cara de buenos amigos.  
 - Jim, muchacho... ¡No puedo creer que no hayas informado del secuestro de tu alférez artillero! ¿Puede saberse a qué se debe? - Por su voz parecía estar muy enfadado.  
 - Khan... - Dejó salir en una espiración, sin saber cómo seguir.  
 - Puedes hablar, nadie más sabe esto. Sólo yo he visto su mensaje. Dime, ¿qué has pensado hacer?  
  
    Jim se balanceó de izquierda a derecha en su silla estrujándose las sienes con las manos, como si así pudiese hacer que le brotasen las ideas.  
 - Sé que no podemos adentrarnos en el espacio klingon con el Enterprise... - dijo al fin sin levantar la mirada del suelo, - ...pero podemos usar otra nave, una pequeña. - Alzó la cabeza y clavó sus azules ojos llenos de esperanza en los del almirante Duke. - ¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes, en Kronos!  
 - Escucha Jim, el Imperio Klingon no sabe nada de los criotubos que contienen a la tripulación de ese loco. Quienes los robaron han sido desterrados de por vida, no son más que un puñado de renegados con el viejo general Kozak a la cabeza.  
 - Kozak... ¿de la casa  D'Ghor? - Jim reconoció el nombre. Había leído algo acerca de aquel tipo en la academia.  
 - Eso creo... no sé. - Titubeó Duke. - La Flota no va a permitir ninguna incursión en territorio Klingon, Jim. ¡Con ninguna de sus naves! - Había ido levantando la voz progresivamente para acabar en un puro grito acompañado de un sonoro puñetazo sobre su mesa. - ¡Olvídalo!  
 - ¡No puedo, señor!  - Dijo bajando los ojos de nuevo. - No voy a abandonar a Pavel... Es importante para mí, es personal, no espero que lo entienda.  
  
    Alex Duke meditó por unos segundos en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Estaba diciéndole Jim que su artillero era algo más para él? Miró la fotografía colocada junto al monitor sobre su  escritorio. En ella aparecían él mismo y su pareja, el comodoro Jackson. Recordó cuando se conocieron a bordo de la USS Archer. Él era el capitán y Paul su joven teniente a cargo de la navegación. El mejor de los pilotos... el mejor de los amantes... Volvió a fijar la vista en la pantalla para ver a un James Kirk derrotado. Tenía que ayudarle a recuperar a su muchacho.  
  
 - No metas al Enterprise en líos, por lo demás no quiero saber nada. - Le dijo y, al hacerlo, pudo ver cómo la vida regresaba a aquellos ojos tan azules. - Tendrás el apoyo de la USS Olympia si lo necesitas. Ordenaré que salga hacia tu posición ahora mismo.  
 - Gracias Alexander. Esto significa mucho para mí... - Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitarlo.  
 - Lo comprendo... ¡Buena suerte, Jim! Estaremos en contacto. - Se despidió el almirante.  
  
  
    Jim sonrió en cuanto Duke desapareció de la pantalla. Se giró en su silla hacia Spock y le guiñó un ojo.  
 - No te pongas celoso, cariño... - Bromeó.  
 - ¿Le has hecho creer que tú y Pavel...? - La ceja de Spock no podía estar más levantada.  
    El capitán saltó de su silla y cogiendo a su marido por la cintura le besó. Una sombra verde se asomó a las mejillas del vulcano.  
 - ¿Y qué nave usaremos? Todas nuestras lanzaderas están identificadas... - Se preguntó Sulu en voz alta.  
 - Ya pensaremos en la nave... - Respondió Jim. - Ahora tenemos que averiguar dónde se ocultan Kozak y los criotubos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? - Miró las caras de los presentes, nadie hizo por hablar. - ¿Dónde está Bones? Uhura, dile que suba inmediatamente.  
  
    Mientras la teniente avisaba al médico de que su presencia era requerida en el puente Jim se apartó llevando a Spock consigo hasta el puesto de observación.  
 - _¿Por qué has dado a entender que tienes una relación con Pavel, t'hy'la?_ \- Le preguntaba su marido mirándole con sus profundos ojos negros.  
 - _Alex Duke es homosexual, Spock. Él y el comodoro Jackson son pareja desde hace años._ \- Le explicó acariciando su barba. - _Me he aprovechado de su condición, nada más..._  
 - _A veces me asusta lo manipulador que puedes llegar a ser._ \- Spock le tenía cogido por las caderas, deslizó sus manos más abajo hasta agarrar las nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza.  
 - _¿Te asusta o... te excita?_  
  
    McCoy entró desde el ascensor y se cruzó de brazos ante los dos. Con su ceño fruncido hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante tanta carantoña. Jim se rió al verle enfurruñado.  
 - ¿Dónde te metes cuando necesito tu consejo? - Fingió regañarle.  
 - Vale, ya estoy aquí... Ponme al día, Jim. ¡Y dejad de magrearos en el puente, por el amor de Dios! Esto es una nave estelar, no un motel de carretera... - Protestó el doctor colocándose las manos en la cintura.  
  
    Spock y Jim le resumieron lo que acababa de pasar. La llamada de Khan y la posterior de Duke desde la Agencia de Inteligencia. Bones se estremeció con lo de la bofetada y el labio roto de Chekov... y no pudo evitar reír cuando llegaron a la parte en la que Jim dejó que el almirante pensara que tenía un lío con el joven alférez.  
 - ¿Alguna idea, amigo? - Le consultó el capitán.  
 - Y yo qué sé... No tenemos naves sin identificar a bordo, no se me ocurre dónde pueda estar ese Kovark o Kozak o como diablos se llame el viejo klingon... - Sus compañeros le miraban esperando algo mejor. Aquello le ponía de los nervios. - ¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡Soy médico, no estratega!  
 - Kozak... el viejo general Kozak... de la casa D'Ghor... - Murmuraba Jim con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.  
  
    Accedió al ordenador de Spock e hizo una consulta a la biblioteca de la nave. La computadora no tardó en mostrarle la respuesta.  
 - ¡Sabía que me sonaba su nombre! - Exclamó señalando la pantalla, donde una fotografía del militar klingon apareció junto a un texto histórico.  
 - El ahora general Kozak fue el gran héroe de la Batalla de HarOs, planeta que pertenecía al Imperio Romulano hasta que lo conquistó para los klingons... - Dijo Spock tras leer por encima.  
 - HarOs... - Musitó Jim. - ¡Sulu! ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar hasta allí desde esta posición?  
 - Estamos a punto de alcanzar el sistema de Aldebarán. Calculo que unas seis horas... - Contestó el piloto.  
 - HarOs se encuentra en la Zona Muerta romulana... Pertenece al los klingon pero Rómulo no lo ha reconocido oficialmente. - Las palabras de Spock sonaban a advertencia. Podrían encontrar a más de un enemigo por allí.  
 - Estás tramando algo, Jim. Esa sonrisa torcida... - Bones le conocía demasiado bien.  
 - Chicos... creo que ya sé dónde están los puñeteros criotubos. - Dijo apoyándose en los hombros de McCoy y Spock.  
  
    Iba a ordenar a su navegante que pusiese rumbo a la zona muerta cuando saltaron todas las alarmas: tres pájaros de presa klingon se aproximaban a toda velocidad.

 


	66. El cocodrilo gigante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel y Khan pasan verdaderos apuros en el planeta en órbita alrededor de Aldebarán. Su única alternativa es huir al Enterprise.

** El cocodrilo gigante **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                              Khan terminó de recargar la batería, cogió unas latas de comida de la nave y salió corriendo. Los gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca del almacén. Se había entretenido demasiado. Aquel animal les había olido. Sabía que tarde o temprano les encontraría.  
  
    Pavel estaba asomado a la ventana. Escudriñaba en la noche pero no podía ver de dónde procedía aquel sonido. Trató de imaginarse la clase de monstruo que lo producía. Por lo gutural le pareció una especie de reptil. Algo le recordaba a la voz del gorn con el que se enfrentó Jim cuando los Metrones los transportaron al planeta desértico para que luchasen a muerte.  
  
    El gruñido otra vez. Sonó terriblemente cerca. Delante de la puerta, al otro lado... Se oyó un disparo de fáser. ¡Khan...!  
  
    Pavel corrió a abrir y lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Un enorme monstruo, como un cocodrilo prehistórico sólo que diez veces más grande, estaba atacando a su amante. Tenía seis patas, una larga cola rematada en numerosos pinchos afilados y una boca gigantesca repleta de dientes espeluznantes.  
  
 - ¡Khan! - Chilló asustado corriendo hacia él.  
  
    El peligroso animal giró su cabeza y le miró con unos pequeños ojos fríos que tenía por encima del largo morro rematado en un cuerno puntiagudo. Entonces abrió la boca y Pavel se quedó petrificado. Dentro tenía otro par de ojos que le miraban inyectados en sangre, cubiertos por unos párpados repletos de escamas... Era aterrador.  
  
    Khan disparó de nuevo. Eso no hizo más que molestar a la bestia que se lanzó contra él y, agarrándole por la mochila con sus inmensas mandíbulas, lo zarandeó en el aire dos metros por encima del suelo para luego arrojarlo lejos de allí.  
  
    Pavel lo vio caer, pudo incluso oír el choque sordo de sus huesos contra la tierra. No se movía.  
 - Khan... - Le llamó casi en silencio. El miedo le había dejado sin voz.  
  
    Aquel engendro descomunal se volvía frente a él, iba a atacarle... Pavel echó a correr pero no tenía dónde ocultarse. Acabó acorralado entre unas rocas mirando los ojos de dentro de la boca del monstruo preparado para devorarle.  
  
    De pronto una sombra saltó al cuello del animal. Vio a Khan clavarle su cuchillo sin soltarse, por mucho que la bestia tratara de zafarse de su agarre sacudiéndose violentamente. La sangre le mojaba los pies... era pegajosa y olía a muerte. La cabeza quedó a un palmo de su cara y vio apagarse la vida en los pequeños ojos fríos. Todo había acabado. Se dejó resbalar contra la roca tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ante él surgió la cara de Khan, ensangrentada y amoratada por el golpe.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Dijo tomándole de la mano y levantándolo del suelo. - Volvamos al almacén.  
  
    De camino Khan se dio cuenta de que se le había vuelto a salir el hombro derecho. Al llegar respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de golpearlo contra la pared para recolocárselo. No pudo reprimir un grito al hacerlo.  
 - ¿Está roto? - Le preguntó Pavel mirándole con compasión.  
 - No... suele salirse de su sitio desde que Spock me lo rompió. - Vio cómo el muchacho cerraba los ojos con dolor. - ¿Estás herido?  
 - Niet! No, yo... - Pavel entró y se sentó en la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sujetándose las piernas con los brazos. Replegado sobre sí mismo dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Nunca había sentido a la muerte tan cerca.  
 - ¡Mierda! ¡Ese maldito bicho se ha cargado la batería...! - Gritó Khan con enfado desde la puerta.  
  
    Volcó el contenido de la mochila desgarrada por los dientes de la bestia, una sola lata de comida cayó sobre la mesa. Se acercó a Pavel dejándola caer a sus pies encima de la manta.  
 - Come. - Le dijo sin miramientos.  
 - ¿Qué? - Pavel trataba de volver a la realidad. Cogió la lata y la miró con desagrado. - Es comida klingon... - Su cara de asco dejaba claro lo que pensaba sobre su gastronomía.  
 - No seas delicado... Son proteínas y lípidos. Te sentará bien.  
 - ¿Tú no comes? - Dijo abriendo el envase y mirando con repugnancia su interior.  
 - No lo necesito, por ahora. - Echó un vistazo a su fusil fáser y lo tiró al suelo con desdén. - Descargado. ¡Joder!  
 - Creo que es Gagh Wistan cossido en sangre de targ... - Pavel prefería morir de hambre antes que comerse aquellos asquerosos gusanos de serpiente y dejó la lata en el suelo.  
  
    Khan se sentó en el catre poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla del chico. Miraba alternativamente al ordenador conectado al comunicador, al transportador portátil junto a la cama y a Pavel hecho un ovillo a su lado. Podría llevar los aparatos a la nave y tratar de cargarlos allí. Pero esta vez iría con Pavel, no volvería a dejarle solo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chico le besó con suavidad los hematomas de la cara. Se le cerraron los ojos al notar la calidez del gesto.  
 - ¿Tampoco nessesitas dormir? Debes estar agotado... Creo que no has pegado ojo en varios días, ¿estoy en lo sierto?  
 - Me despertaron hace tres semanas Pavel... después de cuatro... largos... años... durmiendo. - Su voz sonó grave y llena de ironía, deteniéndose en breves pausas detrás de las últimas palabras.  
 - Si te dejas yo... - Tomándole por la cintura le obligó con ternura a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho. - Se te sierran los ojos... Tres semanas sin dormir, sin comer, luchando y huyendo... Es demasiado hasta para ti. - Le acunaba ligeramente mientras le hablaba con su voz más dulce.  
 - ¿Por qué...? - Khan apenas podía articular palabra, todo el cansancio acumulado se le echaba encima de golpe. Era verdad: se le cerraban los ojos. - Pavel... ¿Por qué haces esto? - Nadie, jamás, le había tratado así.  
 - Porque te quiero... - Le respondió el chico en un susurro.

  
  
                                                       Khan se había quedado dormido con aquellas maravillosas palabras en la cabeza. Su descanso fue breve. Unos soldados klingon irrumpieron en la habitación dándole una patada a la puerta y apuntándoles con sus armas.  
 - Bet'ala nog'tor! *(¡Mira esto!) Khan se ha echado un novio... P'tak! *(¡Maricón!) - Le insultó uno de ellos echándose a reír con sonoras carcajadas.  
 - Ge'ko! *(Es verdad) Vang ghaH! *(¡Atrápadlo!) – Ordenó el que parecía el jefe señalando a Pavel.   
    Los dos subordinados avanzaron lentamente, habían oído cómo se las gastaba Khan. Mostraban unas sádicas sonrisas en sus feos rostros.  
 - GhoS! *(¡Acércate!) Bok'ta ku'mo p'tak... *(Ven aquí, marica...)  
  
    Pavel estaba temblando, tal vez no entendía el klingon pero sus gestos, sus miradas, el tono de su voz... dejaban claras las perversas intenciones de los soldados. Khan saltó de la cama, agarró el cable del ordenador y tiró de él hasta tener en su poder el aparato y el comunicador. Cogió el transportador con la otra mano y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Pavel justo cuando los klingon empezaron a disparar. Pulsó el botón para activar el mecanismo y sus moléculas comenzaron a dispersarse...  
 - Pahk! Maw' tok kaf'la? *(¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede ser?) – Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.  
  
  
  
 - ¿Dónde estamos? Esto es... ¡es un pájaro de presa klingon! ¿Qué hassemos aquí? - Pavel trataba de salir de debajo de Khan. - ¿Estás herido? ¿Puedes hablar? ¡Khan!   
  
    Estaba inconsciente, los klingons habían usado los aturdidores, evidentemente le querían vivo. Pavel le apartó y se sentó en el puesto del piloto. ¿Cómo funcionaba aquello? Pulsó todos los botones y recordó que Sulu era capaz de hacer volar cualquier cosa. _¡Oh, amigo! ¡Ojalá estuvieses aquí!_ Deseó en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
    Súbitamente la nave se encendió. Pavel activó unas palancas y despegaron. Nada más salir de la órbita del planeta vio en la pantalla dos pájaros de presa a su cola. Se giró hacia atrás para ver que Khan se estaba despertando.  
 - Mi pequeño genio... Has sido capaz de sacarnos de allí... - Dijo revolviéndole el pelo.  
 - ¿Estás bien? - Le miró preocupado.  
 - Perfectamente, querido. - Respondió sentándose a su lado.  
  
    Khan trató de conectar el equipo de comunicaciones a la nave para recargarlo. Así fue cómo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.  
 - Nos detectaron porque olvidé inutilizar el sistema de localización cuando cargué la batería... ¡Maldita sea mi estupidez!  
 - No digas eso, estás muy cansado... Por sierto... ¿dónde están los fasers de la nave?  
 - Delante de tus narices, son esos botones rojos de ahí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
    Un disparo les acertó en el ala derecha y el motor empezó a humear. La nave se agitó con el impacto.  
 - Por eso... ¡Nos están persiguiendo! - Le gritó.  
  
    Khan encendió el ordenador para contactar con el Enterprise. No tenían otra alternativa.  
 - ¿Llamas a Jim? Ressaré porque ande serca... - Al decirlo se concentró por un segundo y sintió una sensación familiar, una presencia. - _¿Amy?_ Pensó.  
 - Kirk, ¿puedes oírme? - La pantalla estaba llena de interferencias. El porrazo contra el suelo cuando tiró del cable no le había sentado nada bien al equipo.  
 - ¡Khan! ¡Maldito seas! ¿Dónde está Pavel? ¡Deja que le vea! - La voz del capitán sonaba distorsionada.  
 - ¿Jim? Soy yo... Pavel... - La comunicación se entrecortaba.  
 - Uhura no les pierdas... - Pidió a la teniente. - ¿Pavel? No te veo... Tengo tres pájaros de presa delante de mí ahora mismo y...  
  
    Los klingon dispararon de nuevo a su cola. Todo daba vueltas, había humo por todas partes, Pavel no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza.  
 - ¡Kirk, te estoy enviando las coordenadas...! - Gritó Khan. - ¡Transpórtanos al Enterprise si no quieres vernos morir aquí mismo!  
 - ¡Jim, son ellos! - Exclamó Spock con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de su consola de observación. - Están en una de esas naves klingon... En la primera, la que está siendo atacada por las otras dos...  
 - Scotty, súbelos a bordo... - Ordenó a través del comunicador a la sala del transportador.  
  
    El pájaro de presa donde viajaban explotó frente a sus narices. El silencio se hizo en el puente. Las otras dos naves trataban de huir al ver al Enterprise armado y listo para el ataque. Jim no podía respirar... ¿Acababan de perder a Pavel? De pronto el comunicador se activó y saltó de la silla al reconocer la voz al otro lado.  
  
 - ¡Les tengo, capitán! - Gritó exultante el escocés. - ¡Chekov está bien! Él está... ¿besando a Khan? ¡Oh vaya! Pero chico, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
  


	67. Sigue a Khan y aférrate a él.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el título es lo que significa mi nick. También lo que Pavel y Amy sienten que deben hacer: seguir a Khan hasta el mismo infierno si hace falta, aferrarse a él como un náufrago a una tabla.

**Sigue a Khan y aférrate a él**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                  ¿Cómo que Pavel estaba besando a Khan? Scotty debía estar bromeando. Jim tomó una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó con fuerza antes de volver su silla. Aún tenía dos naves enemigas ante sí.  
  
 - Intentan escapar, capitán. - Le advirtió Sulu.  
 - ¡Destrúyalos Carroll! - Ordenó Jim furioso al artillero.  
 - ¡No! ¡Kirk! ¡Les necesito vivos...! - La voz de Khan le llegaba a través del comunicador de su silla, escuchándose en todo el puente.  
 - ¡Bones, baja a la sala del transportador y examina a Pavel! ¡Asegúrate de que está bien! - El médico corrió hacia el ascensor. - ¡Scotty, transporta a Khan directamente a una celda de seguridad...! ¡Ahora mismo! - Jim no dejaba de gritar órdenes.  
 - ¡No, Jim! ¡Por favor, escúchale.. tienes que ayudarle! - Los gritos de Pavel eran una pura súplica.  
 - Chekov no le suelta, si le transporto... ¡tendré que encerrarles a los dos, Jim! - Scott se justificaba por no haber cumplido con el mandato del capitán.  
 - ¿Qué demonios dices, Scotty? - Jim no podía creer lo que su ingeniero jefe le estaba contando. ¿Pavel aferrado a Khan?  
  
    Una explosión le cegó desde el monitor principal.  
 - Objetivo derribado, señor... La otra nave está huyendo. - Informó Carroll.  
 - Kirk, te lo ruego, te lo suplico... ¡detén a esa nave! ¡Sólo ellos pueden decirnos dónde tienen a mi tripulación! Luego podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pero por favor Kirk, no dejes que desaparezcan... - Khan parecía estar llorando.  
 - Jim... hass lo que te pide... - El tono de Pavel era igual de emotivo.  
 - ¿Pero qué locura es esta?  - Jim dudó por un instante. _Pavel_... Pensó. _Si él se lo pedía_... - ¡Está bien! Sulu, usa el rayo tractor, no dejes que esa nave escape. - Ordenó al fin.  
 - ¡Gracias...! - Khan, con su voz vibrante y profunda, sonó totalmente sincero.  
  
    Jim cogió a Spock del brazo y tiró de él hacia las puertas del turbo ascensor.  
 - ¡Sulu! Toma el mando... Que lleven a los klingons a los calabozos. - Dijo abandonando el puente con su marido. - ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? ¿Puedes entender lo de Pavel? - Le preguntó a Spock fuera de sí.  
  
    El vulcano negó con la cabeza. Algo había hecho que el alférez cambiase de bando poniéndose del lado del enemigo. Así consideraba a Khan desde que el almirante Pike muriese por su culpa, y el propio Jim... y tantos, tantos otros...  
  
  
  
                                       Dos guardas apuntaban a Khan con sus fásers sin quitarle ojo de encima. Pavel le tenía rodeado con sus brazos, ambos de rodillas sobre las plataformas circulares. Scott le miraba sin entender absolutamente nada.  
 - ¡Chekov, deja que te examine! - Le dijo McCoy nada más entrar a la sala corriendo hacia ellos tricorder activo en mano.  
 - Yo estoy bien, doctor... Él no tanto. Los klingons le dispararon y ha estado inconssiente... ¡Oh, y el monstruo! Un cocodrilo gigante le lansó por los aires desde gran altura... Apúntale a él con tu tricorder, no a mí. - Le pidió al médico sin dejar de acariciar la frente de su amante.  
   
    ¿Un cocodrilo gigante? Bones no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?  
 - Chico... - dijo McCoy mirando a Chekov con preocupación, - ...creo que tienes un síndrome de Estocolmo como el Palacio del Consejo de la Federación.  
 - Doctor McCoy... es un placer volver a verle. - Saludó educadamente Khan con una leve sonrisa. - Hizo usted un gran trabajo con mi sangre.  
 - Scott, ¿puedes dessirle a esos guardas que dejen de apuntarnos? - Le pidió Pavel rozando el histerismo.  
    El escocés negó con la cabeza ante la solicitud de Chekov, sin dejar de mirar a Khan con desconfianza.  
  
    El médico no sabía qué hacer. Su tricorder mostraba que el muchacho estaba completamente sano, incluso su labio se había curado. Pero Khan había sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico; además de una reciente dislocación del hombro derecho, un fuerte golpe en las costillas, - dos de ellas estaban soldando a una velocidad sobrehumana... - y sus niveles de glúcidos en sangre se encontraban muy por debajo de lo que cualquiera podría tolerar.  
  
    Las puertas automáticas de la sala se abrieron de pronto. Spock y Jim entraron y se quedaron un momento allí plantados contemplando la chocante escena. Jim observó perplejo cómo Pavel acariciaba a Khan, cómo le sostenía entre sus brazos, cómo le miraba y... ¡por todos los dioses!, cómo volvía a besar su frente una y otra vez mientras Bones le examinaba.  
 - ¿Qué coño haces, Pavel? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Le gritó totalmente desconcertado.  
 - ¡Jim! Retira a los guardas... te lo explicaré todo. - Le solicitó su alférez.  
  
    A la señal del capitán los dos hombres de rojo enfundaron sus armas y salieron de la habitación. Spock se había acercado a Chekov con la mano extendida por delante de su cara. La apoyó en el rostro del joven y cerró los ojos concentrándose.  
 - _Transmíteme lo que ves, mi amor._ \- Le pidió Jim arrodillándose a su lado.  
  
    El vulcano tocó también su frente y juntos se introdujeron en la mente del joven genio ruso para ver todo lo que él había visto... Contemplaron a Khan a través de sus ojos y comprendieron por qué Pavel se comportaba de aquella manera. Sintieron el profundo amor que profesaba por Khan, su compasión por la miserable vida que aquél había tenido. El sufrimiento de Khan, su dolor, su arrepentimiento...  
  
    Aquello fue demasiado para Jim. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo de la sala, deslizándose por los dos peldaños de la plataforma. Permaneció tumbado un momento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando al techo mientras McCoy le agitaba por los hombros. No podía oír su voz llamándole. Estaba conmocionado por todo lo que acababa de experimentar en unos segundos.  
 - ¡Jim! ¡Jim, por Dios! ¡Reacciona! - Bones le abofeteó con fuerza.  
  
    El capitán le miró a los ojos. Había vuelto. Se incorporó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, respirando lentamente, recobrando la calma. Miró a Khan y sintió que él, en su lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Tenía que ayudarle a recuperar a su tripulación.  
 - Lo que está delante de nosotros y lo que queda detrás, poco importa comparado con lo que reside en nuestro interior. - Dijo Spock ofreciendo su mano a Khan.  
  
      Él le miró conmovido y la estrechó con fuerza en un apretón conciliador.  
 - Lamento todo el dolor que he podido causaros. - Se disculpó Khan ante ambos. - Me dejé llevar por mi rabia, mi ira... Los deseos de venganza no han traído nada más que la muerte de inocentes. No volveré a permitir que eso ocurra.  
  
    Amy apareció de repente, entrando como una exhalación con su vestidito azul cielo y lanzándose derecha a los brazos de Pavel. Detrás de ella llegó Christine. Al ver a Khan se quedó, prudente, junto a la puerta.  
  
 - ¡T'hy'la! - Exclamó la niña agarrándose a su cuello.  
  
    Pavel correspondió al abrazo pero en su cara se podía adivinar la vergüenza por haber roto su promesa. Le había sido infiel a Amy... y no sólo eso: se había enamorado de Khan.  
 - _Amy, yo... No he podido evitarlo. He conossido a este hombre tan extraordinario, tan singular y... ¿Podrás perdonarme, t'hy'la?_ \- Pensó Pavel sin saber siquiera si la niña le estaba escuchando.  
 - ¡Mi criatura imposible! - Murmuró Khan con su voz grave mirando a la pequeña.  
  
    Rozó sus rizos con una caricia. Jim no sabía si permitir que lo hiciera o apartarle las manos de su bebé. Aquel gesto le pareció insólito.  
 - ¿Por qué la llamas así? - Le preguntó directamente.  
 - Mi sangre corre también por sus venas a través de ti. - Respondió sin dejar de rozar el cabello de la niña. - De alguna manera es mi criatura... y su sola existencia, no lo negarás, es imposible. - Fijó los ojos en los de Jim con una pregunta. - ¿Rezaste mucho a tus dioses para tenerla?  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Jim sacudió la cabeza... Tal vez Khan tenía razón en aquello. Su bebé era un regalo de los dioses.  
 - T'hy'la... - Repitió Amy, pero esta vez rozando la cara de Khan con sus manitas.  
  
    La niña tomó la mano de Pavel y la unió a la de Khan con la suya. Pretendía que todos allí comprendieran su vínculo, su unión con aquellos dos hombres.  
 - _Spock... ¿dos t'hy'la? ¿Es eso posible?_ \- Pensó Jim dirigiéndose a su marido.  
 - Sólo conozco un precedente. Una mujer, T'prank. Su padre eligió para ella a Serok cuando cumplió los siete años, quien a su vez completó el tel con T'pol, su compañero de estudios. Cuando alcanzó la edad adecuada ella se unió a ambos, tomándoles por esposos. - Spock respondió en voz alta a la pregunta, Pavel y Khan también tenían que saber aquello. - T'prank era mi tatarabuela.  
  
    Los cuatro volvieron sus miradas a la niña. Amy sonrió orgullosa, como si supiera que un día haría lo mismo que su antepasada casándose con sus dos t'hy'la por el rito vulcano.  
  
  



	68. Sopa de pescado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan y Kirk se proponen trabajar juntos, mano a mano, para arrebatar los criotubos a los klingons.

**Sopa de pescado**

 

 «Yo destruyo a mis enemigos cuando los convierto en mis amigos».  
\- Presidente Abraham Lincoln. -

 

  
                                                                                                                                  McCoy observaba a Khan sin dejar de comprobar la pantalla de su tricorder. Le preocupaban sus bajos niveles de glúcidos en sangre, los efectos que podrían causar en él en interrelación con el duro golpe que había sufrido en su cabeza. No mostraba los síntomas habituales, su habla era normal, aunque sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas... pero eso podía deberse a que no dejaba de mirar a Pavel y a Amy. Consideró que no se trataba de un ser humano corriente, las costillas ya estaban prácticamente soldadas, poseía una gran capacidad de autoregeneración. Sin embargo, cuando trató de levantarse, Khan se tambaleó por la falta de equilibrio.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien? - Pavel le sostuvo por los brazos al darse cuenta del mareo que había tenido.  
 - Creo que ahora sí necesito comer algo... - Respondió con la cara aún más pálida de lo acostumbrado.  
 - Bones, llévatelo a la enfermería. - Sugirió Jim. - Iré a interrogar a esos klingons.  
 - No conseguirás fácilmente que te digan... - Khan no pudo terminar la frase, todo le daba vueltas y las piernas se le doblaban bajo su propio peso.  
 - De todos modos ordenaré a Sulu que ponga rumbo a HarOs... - Dijo Jim apartándose para que el doctor hiciera su trabajo. - Tengo la intuición de que es allí donde los renegados ocultan a tu tripulación.  
  
    Khan le miró a los ojos agradecido. Ahora contaba con su inestimable ayuda para recuperar a los suyos y se preguntó por qué no se lo pidió la primera vez que le vio... ¡Tantas muertes se podrían haber evitado!  
 - Soy un completo estúpido... - Murmuró camino de la enfermería, apoyándose en Pavel y el doctor McCoy, seguidos por Amy y la enfermera Chapel.  
  
  
  
  
                                 Al Enterprise le llevaría cinco horas llegar hasta la Zona Muerta Romulana en la frontera con el espacio Klingon. Cuatro si Scott apuraba al máximo la fuerza impulsora. Khan se recuperaba en la enfermería y Amy no se separaba de él. Pavel había regresado a su puesto en el puente donde todos le miraban tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.  
  
 - Te eché en falta en Aldebarán B... - Murmuró Pavel a su amigo sentado a su izquierda en el puesto de navegación. - Me costó poner en marcha el pájaro de presa para salir del planeta.  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con Khan? - Sulu le miraba como si no le conociera de nada.  
 - Hikaru, yo... - Apartó la mirada de los controles para fijarla en los ojos del japonés. - Quiero a Khan, le amo...  
 - ¿Has roto tu promesa con Amy? - No esperó respuesta, la adivinó en el brillo de sus ojos aguamarina. - ¿Con él? ¿Un asesino?  
 - ¡No le llames así! - Protestó enérgico. - No le conosses, no sabes por lo que ha pasado...  
 - Mató al almirante Pike... ¡A Jim! - Sulu se reafirmó en su sentencia.  
 - Se arrepiente de todo eso, Sulu... Él ha sufrido tanto... Sólo quiere salvar a su gente. ¡Igual que el capitán dio su vida por todos nosotros, Khan solamente hisso lo que tenía que hasser!  
  
    Sulu negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su consola. No podía entender la conducta de su colega. Pavel le rechazó cuando él se ofreció para darle sexo, empeñado como estaba en mantenerse fiel a Amy hasta el final, y sin embargo ¡había caído con Khan...! Con un hombre que estuvo a punto de destruir la nave sin importarle nada ni nadie salvo su tripulación y sus deseos de venganza. Le odió por todo aquello, con todo su corazón, en especial por haberle robado a su mejor amigo.  
  
  
  
  
                                    El capitán y su primer oficial interrogaron a los prisioneros para descubrir, con ayuda de la tacto-telepatía de Spock, que Jim había tomado la decisión correcta: Kozak se ocultaba en HarOs y sus intenciones no eran otras que provocar una guerra con la Federación de Planetas Unidos. Tenían que pensar en algo, un plan para poder recuperar los criotubos dejando al margen a la Flota.  
  
        Ambos entraron a la enfermería. Christine acababa de traerle una bandeja con comida a Khan. Jim tomó a su pequeña en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y se la tendió a la enfermera pidiéndole que se la llevase de allí. La niña no estaba muy contenta con la idea y protestó.  
 - A'nirih, no tero irme. ¡T'hy'la...! - Decía señalando a Khan que se incorporaba en la cama para comer.  
 - Mi criatura imposible, tengo que hablar con tus papás de cosas de mayores. - Le dijo a la niña con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.  
  
    La pequeña consintió en separarse de él y cesó de revolverse entre los brazos de Chapel. A Jim no dejaba de sorprenderle que su hija llamase t'hy'la a Khan. ¡Había salido a su tatarabuela, no había duda! Se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una breve risa entre los labios.  
  
    Khan levantó la tapa del bol y puso cara de asco al ver su contenido. El vapor del caldo caliente le llegó a la cara y arrugó la nariz.  
 - Es sopa de pescado... lo que pediste. - Murmuró McCoy al ver su reacción.  
 - Lo sé. Detesto la sopa de pescado. - Cogió la cuchara y empezó a comer. Tras cada bocado su cara reflejaba una expresión de repugnancia.  
 - Si no te gusta... ¿por qué la has pedido? ¿Por qué te la comes? - Preguntó Jim, casi a punto de echarse a reír con sus muecas.  
 - Contiene exactamente lo que mi cuerpo necesita. Debo estar recuperado cuando lleguemos a HarOs. - Continuó con otra cucharada.  
 - Al respecto... tenemos un problema. - Dijo Spock con su postura más adusta y vulcana, las manos entrelazadas a su espalda. - No podemos penetrar en la Zona Muerta de Rómulo con el Enterprise. Eso provocaría la guerra que Kozak quiere.  
 - Entiendo... - Dijo Khan echándose a la boca otro trozo de pescado hervido, cerrando los ojos con desagrado al masticar.  
 - ¡Tenemos la nave klingon en el hangar! - Exclamó Jim de repente, con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en el rostro. Los ojos le brillaban, tenía una idea.  
 - Iré a ver en qué condiciones se encuentra. - Spock salió de la habitación, esta vez no hubo beso para su esposo. Estaba demasiado tenso con toda la situación.  
 - Bones, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? - Preguntó el capitán mirando a su mejor amigo.  
      
    McCoy frunció el ceño camino de su despacho. Naves klingon, la Zona Muerta romulana... Sabía que la sonrisa torcida de Jim les metería en líos.  
  
 - Trabajemos juntos, Khan. - Le dijo una vez solos, acercando una silla a la cama y sentándose para tener los ojos a la misma altura.  
 - Tú estás al mando, Kirk. - Ya casi había terminado con la sopa. - Es tu gente, tu nave.  
 - Entonces cuéntame tus planes... - Le pidió echándose atrás sobre el respaldo.  
  
    Khan dejó el bol vacío en la bandeja y ésta a su vez sobre la mesita. Miró por la claraboya a su izquierda, hacia la nada. A velocidad de curvatura sólo vio la oscuridad del vacío y los borrosos destellos de la luz de cientos de estrellas sobrepasadas.  
 - Tengo que recupera a mi tripulación. Son mi familia, la única que tenido... _hasta ahora._ \- Las últimas palabras no se atrevió a pronunciarlas en voz alta. _Pavel, Amy..._  
 - ¿Qué harás cuando eso ocurra? - Jim también estaba pensando en su hija y el joven alférez.  
 - Hace trescientos años les convencí para abandonar la Tierra en lugar de quedarnos a luchar hasta el final. No quería más muertes. Pretendía llevarles a otro planeta, un mundo nuevo donde poder vivir en paz. - Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se desbordó por sus párpados, resbalando lentamente junto a la recta nariz hacia la sensual boca.  
 - ¿Te irás con ellos? - Jim se echó hacia delante, conteniendo el impulso de enjugar aquella lágrima.  
 - Se lo debo. Sólo había cincuenta y cuatro. Conté las cápsulas cuando los klingon me despertaron. - Miró a Jim con desesperación en los ojos, sin llegar a formular la pregunta. ¿Qué había pasado con los otros dieciocho?  
 - Lo siento. El Bahía Botánica, la nave donde os transportaban, fue destruida. Me temo que el resto de criotubos se perdió. Los klingons no son conocidos precisamente por su piedad.  
  
    Khan cerró los ojos de nuevo. Jim no pudo evitar cogerle las manos mostrándole sus sentimientos. Empezaba a tenerle cariño. Al fin y al cabo, un día sería también su yerno...  
 - ¡Les recuperaremos! A los cincuenta y cuatro. Podrán tener una nueva vida, otra oportunidad... Pero tú... - Jim tragó saliva. Ahora tenía los ojos azul hielo clavados en los suyos. No sabía lo que Khan estaba pensando, aunque su intuición le decía que era algo muy doloroso.  
 - Me iré con ellos, me necesitan. Soy su jefe, Kirk. Su comandante... Un día fui su príncipe y les goberné durante años en paz y prosperidad. Sin mí caerían en la soberbia que nos es innata, en la violencia y las ansias de venganza contra la humanidad que nos creó. - Sus palabras estaban cargadas de la sabiduría que le había proporcionado la experiencia.  
 - A Pavel y a Amy eso no les va a gustar. Tal vez quieran seguirte... - La sola idea de separarse de ellos le hizo temblar. Ahora eran las manos de Khan las que apretaban las suyas.  
 - Jamás te separaría de tu hija, Kirk. - Khan sonó más grave que nunca. - Pavel... que decida lo que quiere hacer, aunque no creo que abandone a la niña. Su vínculo con ella es muy fuerte.  
 - Igual que el tuyo. Te llama t'hy'la... No creo que soportes tenerla lejos. - Jim sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Si Spock faltara de su lado enloquecería.  
 - Yo soy más fuerte, podré aguantar su ausencia. - Khan confiaba, tal vez demasiado, en sus extraordinarias cualidades como humano genéticamente modificado.  
  
    Las constantes vitales de Khan se habían alterado súbitamente. McCoy observó el monitor de su despacho que le avisaba del corazón latiendo más rápido de lo recomendable. Acudió a asomarse a la habitación. Permaneció junto a la puerta, de espaldas a Jim, viendo cómo ambos hombres mantenían la mirada fija la una en los ojos del otro, cogidos de las manos, sin percatarse de su presencia. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. Si le hubiesen dicho hace cuatro años que iba a ser testigo de algo así no lo habría creído. ¡Khan y Kirk amigos! Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su mesa, arrepintiéndose por un segundo de haber usado la sangre de Khan para revivir a Jim. Pero solamente por un segundo.  
  
  



	69. El discurso del capitán.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras de Jim resonaron por toda la nave, cada miembro de la tripulación dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escucharle. Tenía que explicar por qué había decidido emprender aquella misión suicida para ayudar a Khan... o al menos intentarlo.

**El discurso del capitán**

  
  
                                                                                                                                       Estaban ya cerca de la Zona Muerta de Rómulo. Jim había ordenado a Sulu ocultar la nave tras la Nebulosa de la Hélice, la última dentro del espacio de la Federación y el japonés realizaba la difícil maniobra con su excelente pericia. Pavel observaba sus movimientos sobre los controles con auténtica admiración. Su compañero era el mejor de los pilotos...  
  
    Jim, estrujándose las sienes, mantenía la concentración en sus propios pensamientos. Giró la silla de mando hacia su marido. Le vio sumido en su consola de observación científica. Luego giró un poco más hasta tener de frente a la teniente Uhura. Ella le respondió clavándole la mirada. Ni por un momento dudó en cumplir sus órdenes. Si su capitán había decidido ayudar a Khan ella le seguiría.  
  
 - Nyota, abre un canal a toda la nave. - Le pidió con solemnidad.  
  
    Volvió a colocar la silla en su posición original, mirando hacia la pantalla principal. Tomó aliento y con gesto severo comenzó su discurso.  
  
 - A toda la tripulación de la USS Enterprise. Aquí el capitán, James T. Kir desde el puente de mando. Nos encontramos al borde de nuestro espacio, frente a la Zona Muerta Romulana en la frontera con el Imperio Klingon. El enemigo está ahí fuera, así que la nave permanecerá oculta tras la nebulosa de la Hélice. Todos ustedes saben ya que Khan está a bordo. Si conocen la Historia recordarán que bajo su gobierno en la Tierra no hubo masacres ni guerras de agresión, ni tampoco esclavitud. Fue así de los más admirados entre los llamados "tiranos" de su época. En nuestra memoria conservamos con pesar nuestro anterior encuentro con él. Pero no olviden que el Almirante Marcus secuestró a su tripulación, urdiendo una treta en la que nos utilizó A TODOS – dijo esto con sumo énfasis – para alcanzar su loco empeño: la guerra con los Klingons. Yo mismo, en el lugar de Khan, no habría actuado de otro modo. Ambos daríamos nuestra vida por mantener a salvo a nuestra gente. Khan fue sin duda el mejor de los tiranos en el pasado, ahora sólo busca una nueva oportunidad para vivir en paz junto a los suyos.  
  
    Su voz resonaba por toda la nave. Cada miembro de la tripulación se detuvo en sus quehaceres para escucharle con total atención.  
  
 - He tomado la decisión de ayudar a Khan en su objetivo. Sé que esto les parecerá extraño, pero denme un voto de confianza. Devolverle a Khan a los miembros de su tripulación es lo único que detendrá este absurdo círculo de violencia sin fin. Los humanos vemos el daño que nos hacen y deseamos vengarnos, ignorando el dolor que infligimos a los demás al hacerlo. Es hora de terminar con el mal de una vez.  
  
    En los pasillos se habían formado grupos frente a los comunicadores de las paredes. McCoy, en la enfermería, miraba a los ojos de Christine mientras escuchaba a su amigo. Sabía el peligro al que iban a enfrentarse y temió por la seguridad de aquella mujer más que por la suya propia. Ella le cogió la mano como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.  
  
 - Encabezaré junto a Khan una expedición para aterrizar en HarOs; donde los renegados klingons, al mando del General Kozak, retienen los criotubos con su tripulación. Utilizaremos el pájaro de presa que hemos capturado como transporte. La Flota no se verá implicada en la misión de rescate. Si algo nos sucediera, Scott, tiene usted la orden de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte y reunirse con la Olympia en el cuadrante Alfa. Bajo ninguna circunstancia el Enterprise rebasará los límites de nuestro espacio. - Jim se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor las caras de sus compañeros en el puente. - Aquellos que deseen presentarse voluntarios para formar parte de la expedición de aterrizaje acudan al hangar cinco de la cubierta B. No voy a obligar a nadie a que me siga en esta misión suicida. Gracias a todos por su atención. Kirk, fuera.  
  
    Uhura cerró el canal de inmediato. Tras un momento de absoluto silencio Jim saltó de su silla dando una palmada. Era el centro de todas las miradas en el puente y lo sabía.  
 - Teniente, ¿ha quedado grabado? - Ella asintió con la cabeza como única respuesta. - Creo que me ha salido bastante bien...  - Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. - Scotty podrá utilizarlo como anexo al Cuaderno de Bitácora si fuera necesario. - Se refería, evidentemente, a si algo salía mal y no podían regresar al Enterprise.  
 - _T'hy'la... sé lo que estás pensando, pero si tú vas a HarOs yo iré contigo._ \- Spock se dirigió exclusivamente a su esposo.  
  
    Pavel se levantó, su intención era bajar al planeta. Jim le miró con desaprobación, ¿quién se ocuparía de Amy entonces? El chico negó con la cabeza acercándose al turbo ascensor. No se quedaría en el Enterprise aunque Jim se lo ordenase expresamente.  
  
    Sulu cogió su wakizashi de debajo de su consola y le siguió. Si su amigo se empeñaba en combatir contra los klingons alguien tendría que protegerle. Spock ya estaba junto a ellos, esperándole. Jim giró sobre sus talones lentamente mirando el puente de mando, despidiéndose en silencio por si no podía volver a ver su nave, a su tripulación...  
  
 - Uhura, dile a Scott que suba y tome el mando. - Le ordenó.  
 - Está en camino, capitán. - Respondió ella acompañándole al turbo ascensor.  
 - No, Nyota... Esta vez no te necesito para hablar klingon. Khan conoce su lengua. - Le acariciaba el brazo mientras hablaba, dejándole claro que no permitiría que ella arriesgase su vida.  
 - Alguien tiene que ocuparse de Amy si no regresamos. Llévala a la casa de mi familia en Nuevo Vulcano. - Spock la besó en la frente antes de entrar al ascensor.  
  
    Las puertas se cerraron. Los cuatro hombres desaparecieron de su vista y Nyota se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. Se quedó allí plantada un buen rato. Cuando las puertas automáticas volvieron a abrirse, Scott salió por ellas para apretarla con fuerza contra su pecho.  
  
  
  
                                El teniente Leslie junto a los oficiales de seguridad Mathews y Rayburn, ademas de Johnson, les esperaban frente a las puertas del hangar cinco. Los cuatro se habían presentado como voluntarios. Khan, a su lado, se fijó en la pequeña katana que Sulu llevaba sujeta al cinturón mientras se acercaban. Pavel le abrazó al llegar, buscó su boca y le besó con ternura.  
 - ¿Estás bien, lyubimiy moy? *(mi amor) – Preguntó besándole de nuevo.  
 - Recuperado. - Respondió en un susurro con su boca pegada a los labios del muchacho.  
    Sulu les miraba de reojo. Algo en las tripas se le estaba retorciendo y el pecho se le llenaba de fuego al mismo tiempo. Apartó la vista y respiró con fuerza.  
  
    McCoy se unió a la expedición en el último momento. Llegó de la mano de Christine y de Amy, quien se lanzó a los brazos de Spock.  
 - Necesitareis que un médico revise el transporte de los criotubos. Si sólo quedan cincuenta y cuatro no podemos arriesgarnos a perder ni uno más. - Se mordió el labio en cuanto terminó la frase. Khan le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. - Lo siento, yo... no pretendía hacerme el gracioso.  
 - Le agradezco su colaboración, doctor McCoy. - Khan dirigió su mirada a los demás hombres. - Les doy las gracias a todos ustedes, sinceramente.  
  
    Amy besaba la mejilla de su papi y tiró del jersey de su a'nirih para hacerle lo mismo. Era perfectamente consciente de la peligrosa misión que iban a emprender. Podría tener tres años recién cumplidos, pero su capacidad de comprensión sobre el mundo que la rodeaba trascendía a la de una niña de su edad.  
  
 - T'hy'la... - Dijo extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Khan.  
  
    Éste se acercó para acariciarle la cara, besándola en la frente con dulzura. Pavel también se aproximó y se despidió de ella del mismo modo. Durante unos segundos los tres se estaban rozando al mismo tiempo. La sensación que les invadió, familiar para Pavel y Amy, sorprendió por completo a Khan, que sintió cómo le flaquearon las piernas ante aquel caudaloso río de aguas azules que le inundaba la mente. _¿Qué es esto?_ Pensó.  
 - _El tel..._ *(vínculo) _Khan, ¿puedes oírme? Yo te he escuchado en mi cabessa..._ \- Le preguntaba el muchacho con sus pensamientos.  
  
    Khan se apartó bruscamente. Aquello le asustaba al tiempo que le llenaba de un inaudito gozo el alma. Era demasiado intenso para él... nunca había tenido semejante experiencia.  
  
    Christine se despidió de McCoy con un profundo beso y haciéndole prometer que regresaría a su lado. Spock esperó a que se separasen para dejar a su pequeña ko-fu *(hija) entre los brazos de la enfermera.  
  
        Había llegado el momento. Los diez hombres entraron en el hangar camino del pájaro de presa klingon con el que aterrizarían en HarOs. La complicada misión de rescate acababa de empezar.  
  



	70. Camisas rojas: Parte I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una obra de ficción, un camisa roja (del inglés redshirt) es un personaje menor que muere poco después de ser presentado, para así dramatizar la situación de peligro que están viviendo los personajes principales. El término fue creado por los aficionados a la serie de televisión Star Trek; creo que todos sabemos por qué.  
> Sirva este capítulo como sincero homenaje a todos los camisas rojas que dieron su vida para asegurarnos la emoción del peligro en cada aventura. Yo os saludo... aún así sabed que vais a morir.

**Camisas rojas: Parte I**

  
  
                                                                                                                                            Abandonaron el Enterprise a bordo del pájaro de presa. Sulu pilotaba como si hubiese aprendido a volar en una nave como aquella. Pavel, a su lado en el puesto de artillería, le miraba orgulloso. Kirk y Spock compartían la silla de mando, los klingons son más corpulentos y tenían espacio suficiente para los dos. La pierna del vulcano sobre la rodilla de Jim se balanceaba ligeramente mientras acariciaba distraído el cuello de su esposo, con el brazo echado por encima de sus hombros.  
  
    McCoy y los hombres de jersey rojo ocuparon el espacio trasero de la nave. Afortunadamente había sillones para todos. Se colocaron los agarres de seguridad, por si el viaje resultaba movidito.  
  
    Khan se encargaría de la radio-subespacial. Era el único de los diez que hablaba klingon. Conocía más de cuarenta de los ochenta dialectos poliguturales que existían sólo en Kronos.  
  
 - Intentarán contactar con nosotros en cuanto nos detecten, ¿qué debo decirles Kirk? - Preguntó Khan dejando claro quién tenía el mando de la misión.  
 - Ni idea... - Le respondió Jim con una sonrisa. - Tú improvisa.  
 - No puedo creer que ninguno haya aprendido su lengua. Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez ¿se puede saber en qué perdéis el tiempo? - Khan hablaba con ironía, ocultando sus brillantes ojos azul hielo en la consola de comunicaciones.  
 - ¿En serio? - Preguntó Sulu molesto. - ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?  
 - Concéntrate en lo tuyo, piloto. - Le espetó Khan tratando de provocarle.  
 - Será mejor que nos concentremos todos. - Puso paz Jim. - Comprueben sus armas caballeros. Eso de ahí es HarOs...  
  
        La esfera que se dibujaba frente a ellos en el espacio emitía un aura de color verde oscuro. Si la Tierra es el planeta azul, HarOs era el planeta esmeralda. Sólo contaba con un enorme continente que ocupaba dos tercios de su superficie, agolpándose las tierras hacia la zona sur del globo. Unas nubes oscuras se acumulaban sobre los puntos más poblados, los klingons no mostraban una excesiva preocupación por el medio ambiente.  
  
    Tal y como Khan había supuesto enseguida recibieron una llamada. Desde HarOs unos klingons les solicitaron repetidamente que se identificasen. Era el momento de improvisar.  
 - Spock, les leíste la mente a los prisioneros en el Enterprise, dame un nombre... - Dijo Khan volviéndose hacia el vulcano.  
 - Gowron... sargento al servicio del general Kozak. - Respondió devolviéndole la mirada, con su ceja izquierda levantada.  
  
    Khan pulsó un botón de su consola y, con un horrible y brusco acento, soltó una parrafada incomprensible llena de kas, pes y guturales jotas. Del otro lado llegaron unas sonoras carcajadas. Khan puso la misma cara de asco que cuando comía sopa de pescado y cerró la comunicación.  
 - ¿Qué les has dicho? - Preguntó Jim lleno de curiosidad.  
 - Tenemos que aterrizar lejos de su cuartel general... Spock, deberías comprobar su situación con el escáner. - Le sugirió Khan sin contestar a la pregunta.  
  
      El vulcano se levantó y se acercó a un terminal de la nave.  
 - Ese Gowron... - musitó Pavel, - ...¿es el que casi nos atrapa en Aldebarán B?  
    Khan asintió levantándose de su puesto. Había imitado el sonido de su voz, grabado en su cabeza de cuando ordenara a sus soldados que capturasen a Pavel. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sacudieron los hombros con gesto de auténtica grima.  
 - He fingido ser ese sargento, les he dicho que conseguí escapar de los humanos... Todo ello adornado con unas cuantas palabrotas para calificarnos. De ahí las risas. Nos esperan en la pista principal del cuartel. - Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.  
  
    Al hacerlo sintió la afilada mirada de Sulu clavarse en su costado. De nuevo intentó hacerle saltar dirigiéndose a él con ironía.  
 - Piloto, procure no acercarse demasiado, no queremos ser recibidos por un pelotón armado... - Le dijo con su tono más cínico.  
 - He localizado su base. - Interrumpió Spock desde la consola del puesto del vigía, justo a tiempo de detener el exabrupto que asomaba ya en los labios del japonés. - Te transfiero las coordenadas, Sulu.  
  
    Tomaron tierra a una prudencial distancia del cuartel general de Kozak. Preparados para salir, fasers en mano, los hombres atendían las órdenes de su capitán.  
 - Teniente Leslie, usted y Johnson vendrán con Spock y conmigo en la avanzada. Khan, tú nos seguirás con Bones y Mathews. Rayburn, usted Sulu y Pavel en la retaguardia. - Activó un monitor y todos fijaron en él los ojos.  
  
    Un plano de la base klingon apareció en la pantalla. Spock lo había cargado desde la base de datos del pájaro de presa.   
 - Entraremos por aquí. - Dijo Spock señalando un punto en el costado del edificio con forma de pirámide truncada. - El escáner indica que esa puerta es la menos custodiada.  
 - Esta sala, en la planta inferior, debe ser donde retienen a mi tripulación. Es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar los criotubos y eso brillante de ahí parece un teletransportador. - Khan apuntó con su dedo a un lugar en el centro de la estructura. Spock asintió mostrando su acuerdo.  
 - Sulu, tú y Pavel os ocupareis de bajar ahí y sacar las cápsulas. Llevaos un intercomunicador e informad a Scotty del transporte. - Continuó Jim.  
 - ¡Sí, capitán! - Respondió Pavel ansioso por acabar de una vez.  
 - Estamos listos. Tengan cuidado ahí fuera. - Dijo Jim antes de saltar desde la pasarela a medio extender de la nave.  
  
    No funcionaba correctamente desde que fue capturada por el Enterprise y no habían tenido tiempo de repararla, así que no era posible desplegarla del todo hasta tocar tierra. Uno a uno fueron saliendo del pájaro de presa. Khan esperó fuera al piloto. Quería pedirle algo antes de entrar en acción.  
 - Sulu! Kochi koi-yo! *(¡Ven aquí!) - Le llamó aparte mientras los demás se organizaban como había dispuesto el capitán.  
 - Nanda-yo! *(¡Qué quieres!) - Contestó con malos modos. Aún estaba irritado por cómo le había hablado antes. Ni siquiera había caído en el idioma que estaban utilizando.  
 - Kare no sewa o suru... *(Cuida de él...) - Le pidió con un grave y dulce susurro.  
 - Ge-ge? *(¿Qué?) - Preguntó sorprendido, casi gritando.  
 - Ki-ni shinai-de. *(No importa.) - Bajó la cabeza con el típico gesto de disculpa oriental. Khan se dio cuenta de que los demás les estaban mirando y sonrió. - Aunque no te lo pidiera lo harías de todos modos ¿verdad?  
 - ¿También hablas japonés? - Pavel le miraba asombrado dejándose coger de la cintura por su amante y recibiendo un profundo y húmedo beso.  
 - No te separes de Sulu, mi bien... y ten mucho cuidado. - Le pidió Khan hablándole al oído antes de soltarle y ocupar su lugar en la expedición.  
  
    El piloto no sabía qué pensar. Khan se había dirigido a él en su propia lengua, era algo personal. Sulu había visto la preocupación por el bienestar de Pavel en sus ojos azul hielo, su amor por él parecía verdadero. Para referirse a Chekov había utilizado la palabra Kare, que en japonés se usa también para decir “novio”. Comprendió lo que Khan sentía por Pavel... y que se había dado cuenta, a su vez, de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia su compañero. ¡Por supuesto que se ocuparía de su seguridad! No dejaría ni un momento a Pavel... ¡nadie le haría daño si él podía evitarlo!  
  
  
                             Agazapados entre las sombras llegaron ante la puerta lateral, aquella por la cual habían planeado introducirse en la fortaleza. Tres guardias klingons la custodiaban. Jim hizo una señal a sus hombres y avanzaron. No había donde ocultarse, ni arbustos ni rocas alrededor. Así que tuvieron que correr a pecho descubierto, zigzagueando para esquivar los fasers del enemigo.  
  
    El teniente Leslie fue el primero en caer, fulminado de lleno por un disparo en el corazón. Luego McCoy tropezó con el cuerpo de Johnson que había sido herido en una pierna. Mientras lo examinaba, Khan permaneció a su lado, rodilla en tierra y disparando, protegiéndolos a los dos. No parecía grave pero ya no podría seguirles en la incursión.  
  
    Al tiempo que Spock y Jim conseguían acabar con los soldados, en la retaguardia Sulu había tirado a Pavel al suelo y no le dejó levantarse hasta que cesaron los disparos. Luego todos se acercaron al médico para escuchar su diagnóstico.  
 - No puede continuar... - McCoy suturó la herida del oficial con su pequeño láser quirúrgico. - Y el teniente Leslie... ha muerto, Jim.  
 - Johnson, ¿puede regresar a la nave? - Le preguntó el capitán.  
 - Lo haré, señor. Me ocuparé de asegurarnos la huida. - El hombre se alejó en la noche, arrastrando su pierna izquierda por donde había venido.  
  
    Tenían que seguir adelante. Se adentraron en el edificio a toda prisa. Jim a la cabeza, seguido por Mathews, Spock y Khan. Detrás McCoy, Pavel, Rayburn y Sulu. De repente las luces parpadearon y una horrible sirena les ensordeció. Su presencia había sido detectada. Pronto aparecerían soldados por todas partes. Spock miró la pantalla de su tricorder y señaló un pasillo unos cinco metros más adelante, a su derecha.  
 - Por ahí se llega a la cámara central. - Les indicó el comandante.  
  
    De pronto tuvieron que detener la marcha. Les llegaban disparos desde el frente y también por detrás, estaban rodeados. Decenas de klingons asomaron a uno y otro lado del corredor.  
 - ¡Khaaan! - Se escuchó el grito del sargento Karf lleno de ira. Los disparos se detuvieron.  
  
    El grupo avanzó unos metros más, ya casi alcanzaban el pasillo que Spock les había mostrado.  
 - ¡Khaaaan! - Volvió a gritar furioso Karf. Había ordenado a los demás el alto el fuego. Deseaba su venganza personal contra el asesino de su capitán.  
 - NuqneH? *(¿Qué es lo que quieres?) - Le respondió Khan avanzando unos pasos.  
  
      Pavel le miró aterrado y Sulu tuvo que sujetarle para que no le siguiera.  
 - ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos...! ¡Tú y yo, Khan...! - Amenazó distanciándose de sus subordinados, directo hacia la partida de rescate. - GhoS! *(¡Ven!)  
  
    Khan se acercó a él, dándoles la oportunidad a sus compañeros de tomar el pasillo hacia el piso inferior. Kirk le miró a los ojos cuando le rebasaba; le bastó ese instante para entender lo que estaba haciendo. Susurró a Rayburn que aprovechara la distracción del enfrentamiento entre Khan y Karf para acompañar a Sulu, Pavel y McCoy hasta los criotubos.  
 - Ni'tokor bak'to! *(Grito de guerra klingon, sin traducción) – Profirió el sargento mirando a su enemigo a los ojos en cuanto le tuvo cerca.  
 - E'Gok! *(¡Empieza!) - Le desafió Khan con una insolente mirada altiva y un gesto de invitación con su mano derecha.  
  
    Pavel no pudo reprimir un grito cuando vio a Karf, aquel klingon de dos metros de alto, saltar como un perro rabioso sobre su amante.  
 - Bet'ala nog'tor... *(Mira esto...) – Dijo un soldado señalando a Chekov. - Wa p'tak! *(¡Un maricón!)  
 - ¿Es tu novio, Khan? - Le preguntó Karf golpeándole las costillas con su puño cerrado.  
      Los klingons soltaron una sonora carcajada que haría temblar a cualquiera.  
 - ¡Cuando acabe contigo le follaré hasta matarlo...! - Escupió Karf lanzando otro de sus puñetazos.  
  
    Khan esquivó el golpe esta vez y agachándose trató de derribarle al suelo pateándole las rodillas. Pero Karf había entrado en Qu'Vat *(cólera extrema) y revolviéndose agarró a Khan del brazo derecho tirando de él con fuerza. Se escuchó un crujir de huesos. Khan soltó un grito desgarrador, se dejó caer hacia atrás al suelo y rodando se libró del agarre; era más rápido que el klingon. McCoy abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer el hombro dislocado. El mismo que Spock le había partido hacía cuatro años, aquello debía doler como un maldito infierno.  
  
 - ¡Rayburn, ahora...! - Ordenó Jim con una seña de su cabeza apuntando al pasillo.  
 - ¡Vamos Pavel, muévete! - Sulu tiraba de él siguiendo al oficial de seguridad, camino de la planta baja.  
 - Leonard, ve con ellos... - Le instó Spock.  
 - ¡Ni hablar! Si sale de ésta Khan va a necesitar mi ayuda. - El médico no se movió de donde estaba, a la espalda del vulcano.  
 - Pero, Bones, los criotubos... - Le insistió Jim.  
 - Pavel los subirá al Enterprise. Allí el equipo médico les atenderá hasta mi llegada... ¡Eso si podéis sacarme de aquí con vida, claro! - El doctor miró a los ojos de sus amigos con cara de súplica. - Por favor... ¡Decidme que podéis...!  
  



	71. Camisas rojas: Parte II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión de rescate continúa. ¿Conseguirán los chicos su objetivo de liberar de los klingons a la durmiente tripulación de Khan? ¿Morirán más camisas rojas? Me temo que sí...

** Camisas rojas: Parte II **

  
  
                                                                                                                                                   Los soldados klingons, a uno y otro lado de la galería, animaban con sus gritos de guerra a su sargento. Khan trataba de golpear las sienes del klingon, el punto débil de su raza, pero hasta ahora no estaba teniendo ningún éxito. Karf le superaba en fuerza y envergadura, y con un brazo inutilizado no le quedaba mucho con lo que pelear. O eso parecía...  
  
    Kirk le miraba atónito. Le había visto combatir y sabía de lo que era capaz. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se contendría antes de despedazar al klingon. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Jim asintió. _Vamos, acaba con él... Pavel ya está camino de la cámara principal_... pensaba Jim como si él pudiera escucharle.  
  
    Quien sí le oyó fue Spock. Empujó a McCoy tras una columna hasta asegurarse de que estaría a salvo de los disparos y apuntó con su fáser a Karf.  
 - ¡Basta! - Gritó el vulcano.  
  
    Khan estaba a cuatro patas soportando que el sargento Karf le machacase el hígado con su bota. Giró la cabeza y miró al vulcano a los ojos. Parecía suplicarle que no matara al klingon que le estaba dando una paliza, como si con cada golpe expiase un pecado, una muerte de la que se sentía culpable. Jim se dio cuenta de todo y tomó posiciones junto a Mathews, cada uno a un lado de la entrada al pasillo. Spock apretó el gatillo de su arma. Cuando Karf cayó al suelo los klingons lanzaron sus gritos de guerra y los fogonazos de los fasers cruzaron de parte a parte la galería.  
  
 - ¡Khan! - Gritó Jim, cogiéndole por una pierna y arrastrándole por el suelo hasta la columna donde se ocultaba McCoy.  
    El doctor tocaba el cuello del oficial de seguridad tendido a su lado. Levantó la mirada hacia su amigo negando con la cabeza junto al cuerpo de Mathews.  
 - ¡Está muerto, Jim! - Le dijo ayudando ya a Khan a incorporarse.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, Bones...! ¡No quiero volverte a oír decir eso! - Le chilló el capitán.  
 - ¡Al corredor! ¡Ahora! - Spock les empujó a los tres y disparó a la basa de la columna hasta quebrarla y hacer que se derrumbase tapando gran parte de la entrada. Luego corrió hasta alcanzarles.  
  
    Se habían detenido en una pequeña sala rodeada de puertas. No había ni un mueble allí, nada salvo eso: puertas. ¿Por cuál habrían ido Pavel, Sulu y Rayburn? Jim abrió el comunicador. Mientras, McCoy recolocó el hombro a Khan. Él reprimió el grito mirando a Spock fijamente a los ojos.  
 - Me dejaste un bonito recuerdo... - Le sonrió. - ¿Por qué has matado a ese klingon?  
 - Tú no parecías querer hacerlo. No está bien regodearse en el propio sufrimiento. - Le respondió.  
 - ¿Sulu? ¡Contesta! - Jim giró la rueda del comunicador por enésima vez. - No hay respuesta, algo debe ir mal...  
      Khan se puso pálido de golpe, un temblor en su mano delataba sus temores.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Exclamó mirando con auténtico pánico todas y cada una de las puertas.  
 - Concéntrate y le percibirás. - Le aseguró Spock.  
  
    ¿Qué quería decir? Khan era un humano superior, modificado genéticamente, más fuerte, inteligente y resistente que cualquier otro pero...   
 - ¡No soy ningún jodido telépata! - Le chilló desesperado.  
 - Yo sostenía a Amy en brazos, ¿lo recuerdas? Antes de abandonar el Enterprise, os escuché... a ti, a Pavel, vuestro vínculo con mi hija. - Se acercó a Khan hasta ponerle la mano en el hombro. - Lamento mucho haberte hecho esto. Normalmente rechazo la violencia. Creí que Jim había muerto por tu culpa y enloquecí. Ya has pagado por todo aquello, Khan. Es hora de que me hagas caso, te concentres y sientas a tu t'hy'la.  
  
    Spock, con el contacto de su mano, su mirada profunda y su tono de voz tranquilo y pausado consiguió, palabra a palabra, calmar la desesperación, la rabia, la ira que Khan albergaba en su interior. Una vez relajado, Khan cerró los ojos y se concentró en Pavel.  
      
  
  
                                  En la planta inferior, Rayburn cayó ante los disparos de un grupo de soldados que custodiaban la sala principal con los criotubos y el transportador. Sulu se encargó de mantener a salvo a Pavel pero en la lucha perdió su fáser y el comunicador. Los cuerpos de los klingons ocupaban gran parte del pasillo. Tuvieron que pasar por encima para entrar a la recámara.  
 - ¡Cuarenta y tres! - Exclamó Pavel contando las cápsulas nada más verlas.  
 - ¡Malditos klingons...! A Khan no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. - Gruñó Sulu.  
  
    El piloto vigilaba la puerta por si alguien más aparecía por allí. Con su wakizashi entre las manos y la postura de un auténtico guerrero samurai, permanecía alerta mientras Pavel preparaba el transporte.  
 - ¡Date prisa! Oigo pasos... - Le susurró.  
 - Informa a Scott que le envío los criotubos. - Pavel no dejaba de pulsar botones, introduciendo las coordenadas de memoria.  
      Sulu negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.  
 - Perdí el comunicador en el corredor. ¿No puedes hacerlo sin más?  
      Pavel golpeó la consola con su puño.  
 - Imposible... debe haber alguien en la sala del transportador para ressepsionarlos.  
 - Iré a buscarlo. No te muevas de aquí...  
 - ¡No! ¡Espera! - Le detuvo Pavel. - El pasillo estará lleno de klingons... y he tenido una idea.  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó a su amigo, viéndole cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. - ¿Tratas de comunicarte con Amy?  
 - No... - Respondió el muchacho apretando más fuerte los párpados. - ¡Con Khan!  
  
  
  
                                 Jim y Spock no le quitaban ojo de encima. Khan se había sentado en medio de la pequeña estancia rodeada por seis puertas. Con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, las manos reposando palmas arriba sobre las rodillas y la respiración abdominal, lenta, profunda... alcanzó la concentración necesaria para conectar con la mente de su amado chico ruso. McCoy vigilaba la puerta por donde habían entrado, apuntando con su fáser dispararía si veía asomar la horrible cara de un klingon.  
  
 - _Khan, lyubimiy moy!_ *(amor mío) _¡He encontrado los criotubos pero no puedo comunicar con el Enterprise!_  
 - _¡Pavel! ¿Qué puerta elegiste? ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ti?_  
 - _Hass que Jim le diga a Scott que le envío cuarenta y tres cápsulas... Lo siento, no hay más..._  
 - _Lo haré, pero contesta... ¿qué puerta?_  
 - _Cuando entramos a la habitasión donde te encuentras unos soldados salían por la tersera... empesando por tu derecha... ¡Abre los ojos para que pueda verla a través de ti!_  
  
      Khan obedeció y enseguida supo el camino que debían seguir.  
 - Kirk, informa al Enterprise que están a punto de recibir cuarenta y tres criotubos. Pavel va a transportarlos ahora mismo. - Le pidió Khan levantándose del suelo.  
    Se acercó a la puerta que su amante le había indicado y la arrancó de cuajo. El olor de la sangre klingon le abofeteó en la cara.  
 - Por aquí... - Dijo entrando seguido de Spock y McCoy.  
 - Scotty... ve ahora mismo a la sala del transportador, Pavel te está enviando los criotubos. Asegúrate de que los cuarenta y tres llegan sanos y salvos. Kirk fuera.  
  
    Jim cerró el comunicador y corrió tras su marido y sus amigos. A los pocos metros tuvo que detenerse al ver a su esposo en cuclillas junto al cuerpo de un soldado agonizante. Estaba leyendo su mente. Unos pasos amenazantes se les acercaban desde atrás y frente a ellos. Iban a rodearles de nuevo. En el corredor no había salida. McCoy se agachó junto a Spock. Khan y Kirk, en pie a su lado, apoyaron espalda con espalda preparados para disparar.  
  
  
                             Pavel accionó al fin el complicado mecanismo del transportador alienígena. Esperaba no haberse equivocado con las coordenadas, aunque sabía que su memoria era precisa al cien por cien. La luz naranja brilló y las moléculas de los criotubos empezaron a desintegrarse. Se escucharon unos disparos... demasiado cerca.  
 - Deberíamos irnos con los criotubos... - Comentó Sulu.  
 - Tengo que asegurarme de que lleguen bien. - El alférez no apartaba la vista de la pantalla de la consola.  
 - Pavel, estamos perdidos si nos encuentran aquí...  
 - Khan está en camino. Esos disparos serán de los nuestros. - Algo iba mal. Su cara se desencajó de pronto. - Niet! Nieeeet! - Gritó accionando unas palancas.  
 - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Sulu acercándose.  
 - ¡Los klingons! ¡Han detectado el transporte... tratan de intersseptar las cápsulas! - Golpeó con el pie la mesa de transportación. - Yebát! *(¡Joder!) Yebát, yebát, yebát!  
 - ¿No puedes hacer nada? - Sulu nunca le había visto tan frustrado.  
 - ¡Es tarde... han inutilissado este terminal!  
 - Entonces salgamos de aquí... - Sulu le arrastró por el brazo llevándole a la salida. - Espero que sea el capitán quien esté disparando ahí fuera.  
  
  
                                  Y lo era. Él y Khan disparaban a diestro y siniestro, intercambiando miradas de aprobación, reconociéndose como iguales. Juntos acabaron con todos los soldados a uno y otro lado del corredor. Spock se puso en pie cuando el fuego cruzado se detuvo. Sulu y Pavel les alcanzaron a la carrera.  
 - Sé dónde está el general Kozak. - Afirmó Spock. - Pretende escapar desde la pista de aterrizaje a la entrada. Es por ahí... - Señaló el camino que se abría al fondo del pasillo a su izquierda.  
 - ¿Les has puesto a salvo? - Preguntó Khan tomando a Pavel por la cintura, interesado por su tripulación.  
 - Lo he intentado... - Bajó la mirada con los ojos húmedos por unas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.  
 - Los klingons detectaron el transporte, no sabemos qué habrá pasado. - Explicó Sulu viendo que su amigo había enmudecido. - Hizo todo lo que pudo, Khan... pero el transportador ha sido anulado.  
  
    Khan apretó con fuerza al muchacho contra su pecho, besando su pelo, aspirando su aroma.  
 - Scotty, aquí Kirk. ¿Han llegado los criotubos a bordo? - Jim había activado su comunicador.  
 - Negativo capitán, hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano pero esos malditos klingons interceptaron el transporte... - El ingeniero parecía estar verdaderamente afligido. - Mucho me temo que hemos perdido a toda la tripulación de Khan debido a la interferencia. Sus moléculas se han dispersado por el espacio. Imposible recuperarlos, Jim.  
  
    Todos guardaron silencio. Pavel había empezado a llorar abrazado a su amante. Sulu apoyó su mano sobre su espalda. McCoy y Spock se miraron sin habla, no había palabras para expresar su abatimiento. Khan no dijo nada, no hizo nada, se limitó a seguir apretando el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, como si fuese lo único que le quedaba en el Universo.  
  
 - ¡Kozak! ¡Hijo de puta...! - Gritó Jim, dispuesto ya a emprender su persecución contra el general klingon cuando Khan le sujetó por un brazo deteniéndole.  
 - ¡No, Kirk! ¡Basta de muertes! - Le habló con rotundidad desde su profundo dolor. - Mi gente... Tus hombres... - Khan señaló a su alrededor, evidenciando que ni uno solo de los camisas rojas se encontraba presente. - ¡Ya es suficiente!  
 - ¡Es mi deber como capitán de la Flota, Khan! - Jim trató de soltarse de su fuerte agarre.  - He de tomarle como prisionero y llevarle ante la justicia por lo que ha hecho.  
 - Eso no es más que otra forma de venganza, lenta e incierta, pero... - Khan le soltó el brazo y bajando la cabeza con respeto continuó. - Tú mandas. - Dijo dispuesto a seguirle soltando a Pavel.  
  
  
                                 Dos pájaros de presa se preparaban para despegar a toda prisa. Kozak daba órdenes a los supervivientes para que se repartieran entre ambas naves. Había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.  
 - ¿Cuántos criotubos hemos recuperado? - Consultó al soldado que le seguía el paso con dificultad.  
 - Dieciocho, señor. Están en la otra nave. - Respondió señalando el pájaro de presa a su izquierda.  
 - Seguidnos, saldremos de la Zona Muerta rumbo a... - No tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse. - ¡Solamente seguidnos!  
 - Sí, mi General. Tash-Koh-Tah! *(Saludo ritual de despedida) – El klingon se golpeó el pecho con su puño derecho y corrió a la otra nave.  
 - Ka'pla! *(¡La victoria es mía!) - Exclamó el general Kozak dispuesto a huir con su valioso botín. Planeaba utilizar los dieciocho criotubos para forzar a Khan a traicionar a sus aliados de la Flota. - Entremos en el espacio de la Federación... ¡Armad los fasers, cargad los torpedos... escudos a máxima potencia! - Ordenó nada más sentarse en la silla de mando a bordo. - Hay una nave enemiga ahí fuera, estoy seguro... ¡y vamos a destruirla por el Imperio!

 


	72. ¡Salta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si compitieran en salto de altura sin pértiga Jim quedaría tercero, Spock segundo y Khan se llevaría el oro olímpico estableciendo un récord imposible de superar.

** ¡Salta! **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                               Sobre la pista de aterrizaje frente a la estructura con forma de pirámide truncada se organizó una auténtica batalla campal. Los klingons sólo disponían de dos naves en buen estado, preparadas para la huida con el General Kozak al mando de una de ellas. El resto de la tropa permaneció en tierra repeliendo el ataque de aquellos seis locos humanos que les disparaban sin tregua.  
  
    A cada soldado caído le era arrebatada el arma. Khan llegó a coger con su brazo derecho un enorme lanza misiles. Sus proyectiles estuvieron a punto de alcanzar uno de los pájaros de presa, pero ambos despegaron antes de que pudiese evitarlo.  
 - ¡Regresemos a la nave! - Gritó Spock.  
 - ¡Sulu, Pavel! Id al pájaro de presa y traedlo aquí... - Les ordenó Jim. Mirando a Bones hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que fuese con ellos.   
  
    El teniente y el alférez obedecieron. McCoy corrió detrás, consciente de que su vida no valía demasiado a campo abierto. Al fin y al cabo él era médico, no soldado.  
 - ¡Acabemos con estos klingons de una vez! - Se dirigió a Khan y a su marido.  
 - ¿No querías prisioneros, Kirk? - Le preguntó Khan arrojando contra un grupo de soldados el lanza misiles descargado.  
 - ¡Al infierno con eso! - Respondió Jim a voz en cuello, su ira se había descontrolado.  
      Khan lanzó una breve mirada a los ojos de Spock.  
 - _¡T'hy'la! Son demasiados... ¡debemos irnos!_ \- Sugirió el vulcano mentalmente a su sa-telsu *(esposo).  
    Jim gritó de rabia antes de hacer caso a su marido. Los tres corrieron hacia la nave perseguidos por el resto de la compañía de Kozak en tierra.  
  
  
                                  Sulu fue el primero en alcanzar el pájaro de presa. Reconoció a Johnson asomado a la plataforma medio extendida, le sonrió nada más verle y se ayudó de su mano para subir a la nave. Enseguida ocupó el puesto de piloto para poner en marcha el aparato. McCoy y Pavel no tardaron en estar a bordo.  
 - ¿Debo retirar la plataforma, señor Sulu? - Preguntó compungido el oficial de seguridad. No sabía si había más supervivientes de la expedición.  
 - Déjela así Johnson... y coja un arma. ¡Vamos a recoger a los demás! - Contestó el piloto.  
 - ¿Cómo está esa pierna? - Le preguntó el médico echándole un vistazo.  
 - No ha sangrado más, doctor. Gracias. - El hombre se tumbó en el suelo junto a la compuerta, listo para disparar a tierra si era necesario.  
 - Fasers activados Sulu. - Informó Pavel manteniendo la mirada fija al frente.  
   Trataba de ocultar sus emociones a su compañero. Aún así Sulu era consciente de todo el dolor, la ira y la rabia que escondía en sus ojos aguamarina sin necesidad de verlos.  
  
  
            El piloto sobrevoló a ras del suelo a los klingons que perseguían a sus compañeros. Pavel descargó los fasers sobre ellos. Las explosiones les dispersaron, aún así los soldados se reagrupaban y continuaban dando caza a los humanos.  
 - ¡Intenta assercarte más a ellos Sulu, para que puedan subir a bordo! ¡No puedo assertar a blancos tan pequeños y en movimiento! ¡Esto está pensado para derribar grandes objetivos...! - Le gritaba Pavel.  
      
    Su amigo tenía razón. Inclinó la nave desacelerando la marcha y descendiendo en altura, aproximándose en paralelo a Jim, Spock y Khan que corrían a la desesperada campo a través.  
 - ¡Jim... salta a la nave! - Gritó Spock a su marido.  
 - ¡Vosotros primero! - Les ordenó como capitán.  
 - _Sa-telsu... ahora Sulu está muy cerca... Khan y yo podremos saltar más metros... ¡Sé que eres el capitán y quieres ser el último en escapar pero...!_ \- Pensaba Spock para su esposo. - ¡Es cuestión de fisonomía, Jim! ¡Tú eres humano! - Acabó gritándole al ver que no le hacía caso.  
  
    Khan entendió lo que estaba pasando y agarró a Jim por el jersey para lanzarlo, con su fuerza sobrehumana, directo a la plataforma del ave de presa.  
 - ¡Gracias! - Le gritó Spock tras ver volar a su marido por los aires hasta estar a salvo, preparándose a su vez para saltar de inmediato.  
  
    En unos segundos los dos estaban ya a bordo y miraban a tierra con tensión. Johnson seguía disparando contra unos soldados que estaban demasiado cerca de Khan.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, salta de una puta vez! - Le chilló Jim.  
 - ¡Nos disparan! ¡Tienen defensas antiaéreas aquí! - Pavel gritaba fuera de sí.  
 - Sulu... ¡Levanta el vuelo dos metros más! - Le ordenó Spock.  
 - Niet! ¡Khan...! - Protestó Chekov temiendo que su amante no alcanzase la nave.  
 - Tranquilo Pavel, le he visto saltar... sé bien de lo que es capaz. - Le contestó Spock acercándose para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro e impedir así que abandonase su puesto.  
  
    El piloto obedeció la orden de su comandante sin dudarlo. Elevó la nave un par de metros y zigzagueó esquivando los proyectiles. Johnson y Jim permanecían tumbados sobre la plataforma. El oficial de seguridad no dejaba de quitarle perseguidores de encima a Khan. El capitán se arrastró todo lo que pudo hasta el borde, sujetándose con un agarre de seguridad por la cintura, dispuesto a coger la mano de Khan cuando éste, al fin, saltó. Fueron más de seis metros y le alcanzó por los pelos. Jim tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas hasta tenerle entre sus brazos en el suelo de la nave.  
 - ¡Te tengo...! ¡Ya te tengo...! - Susurraba el capitán jadeando por el esfuerzo.  
 - Lyubimiy moy? *(¿Amor mío?) - Gritó Pavel sin apartar la vista de sus controles, disparando sobre las defensas antiaéreas hasta acabar con todas.  
 - ¡Estoy bien! - Respondió Khan aún apretado contra el cuerpo de Jim.  
  
    Johnson miró al capitán. Viendo en su expresión de tristeza que no esperaban a nadie más, cerró las compuertas retirando la plataforma. Cojeó apoyándose en su pierna derecha hasta sentarse junto al doctor McCoy. Contemplaba en silencio, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, el resto de asientos vacíos.  
 - Ahí está Kozak... - Informó Sulu nada más ver las naves enemigas. - Señor, va a penetrar en nuestro espacio... ¡Van directos al Enterprise!  
 - Scott... ¡Scotty...! ¿Puedes oírme? - Jim giraba nervioso la rueda de su comunicador.  
 - ¡Sí Jim, te oigo...! Tenemos tres pájaros de presa klingon en el radar, se aproximan a nosotros a toda velocidad. - Respondió el escocés.  
 - Viajamos en una de esas naves, a la cola. - Le indicó Spock para evitar ser destruidos por fuego amigo.  
 - La Olympia está a menos de media hora de nosotros, Jim. - Informó Scott desde el puente. - El mismo almirante Duke la comanda... Creí que debías estar al tanto.  
 - Gracias Scotty. Intentaremos inutilizar las naves enemigas desde aquí fuera, tú procura atraparles con el rayo tractor. - Miró a Khan y a Spock quienes asintieron conformes a sus palabras. - Quiero prisioneros, ¿entendido?  
 - Afirmativo capitán. Corto. - La voz del ingeniero sonó rotunda.  
  
  
         Sulu colocó la nave a la cola del pájaro de presa más cercano. La posicionó en el ángulo adecuado para evitar un ataque y que Pavel pudiese disparar. Se giró para mirar a su capitán y bajó la cabeza, indicándole así que estaban listos.  
 - Chekov... - Dijo Jim sentado a la silla de mando. - ¡Fuego!  
    El alférez cumplió la orden y descargó los fasers contra la nave enemiga. Pero lo hizo a máxima potencia y sobre su eje central.  
 - ¡No Pavel! ¡Basta! He dicho que quiero prisioneros... - Le reprendió Jim viendo sus intenciones de destruir al enemigo.  
    El muchacho no se detuvo en su disparo y la nave explotó en mil pedazos. Estaba lleno de furia y desobedeció conscientemente a su capitán. Esos klingons habían acabado con la tripulación de su amante. ¡Pavel les quería muertos!  
  
 - ¡Noooo! - Gritó Khan con voz desgarrada, clavando los desencajados ojos azul hielo en la pantalla principal de la nave.  
    Con absoluto horror había descubierto, entre los restos de la explosión, un criotubo partido en dos flotando por el espacio.  
  
    Pavel no podía creerlo... ¿Qué había hecho? Spock corrió a la consola del vigía y analizó los escombros. Contó dieciocho cápsulas en total. Ninguna con señales de vida en su interior.  
 - Kozak debió interceptar tu transporte, Pavel. Conservaba dieciocho criotubos a bordo. - El vulcano tragó saliva antes de seguir. - Lo lamento. No han sobrevivido.  
  
  
        Durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad se hizo un completo silencio a bordo de la nave. El otro pájaro de presa giró en redondo ante sus narices. Les apuntaba con sus fasers dispuesto a atacar. Un zumbido indicó que se establecía una comunicación. En el monitor apareció la cara del mismísimo General Kozak. Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba su horrible sonrisa de klingon.  
  
 - QaleghneS Khan! *(¡Un honor verle Khan!) Le habla el General Kozak, de la casa D'Ghor. Acaba usted de aniquilar a lo que quedaba de su tripulación... Po'tajg! *(¡Bien hecho!) - Todo su corpulento cuerpo barrigudo tembló con una sonora y cruel carcajada.  
 - Oni! *(¡Demonio!) - Murmuró Sulu entre dientes.  
  
    El capitán aprovechó que Khan era el centro de la atención de Kozak para escabullirse a la parte trasera y establecer contacto con el Enterprise.  
  
 - Qapla' Khan! *(¡Te deseo una muerte con honor, Khan!) - Dijo antes de ordenar a su artillero dispararles.  
 - ¡Scotty... ahora! - Jim dio la orden para que su ingeniero transportara a toda la tripulación de la nave enemiga directamente a una celda de seguridad.  
 - Maw' tok! *(Expresión de sorpresa) - Kozak no daba crédito. Sus moléculas se desintegraban y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. - Pahk! *(¡Maldición!) - Escupió antes de desaparecer por completo de la pantalla.  
 - Juy tebye na postnom maslé, sukin syn! *(¡Que te jodan, hijo de puta!) - Espetó Pavel con la voz ronca por el odio poniéndose en pie.  
 - ¡Qué boca tan sucia, querido! ¿Tendré que lavártela con jabón? - Le dijo Khan tomándole por la cintura.  
 - Lyubimiy moy... Ya... proshchat'! *(Amor mío... Yo... ¡Perdóname!) - Pavel se echó a llorar entre sus brazos. Por su culpa habían muerto los pocos supervivientes de su tripulación y Khan aún tenía fuerzas para bromear con él, para abrazarle como estaba haciendo.  
 - En realidad llevaban muertos más de trescientos años, Pavel... - Le susurró su amante al oído dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas. - Igual que yo. Nunca debí despertar...  
  
    Pavel se separó para mirarle a los ojos. No le gustó lo que vio en ellos. ¿Qué había querido decir Khan

 


	73. ¿Quién llorará cuando nos hayamos ido?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La respuesta sin lugar a dudas es “aquellos que nos aman.” Un funeral y una orden del Alto Mando de la flota harán que a nuestros protagonistas se les salten las lágrimas.

**¿Quién llorará cuando nos hayamos ido?**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                   Gran parte de la tripulación se reunió en la sala de torpedos de la cubierta B para rendir homenaje a los caídos: el teniente Leslie y los oficiales Mathews y Rayburn. Jim dijo unas palabras para ensalzar su sacrificio. Después habló Johnson. Resultó tan emotivo en la despedida a sus compañeros que incluso Spock tuvo que enjugarse una lágrima. El almirante Duke concluyó los discursos con una sencilla homilía.  
  
 - “No tengamos miedo, ya que nuestros difuntos están en buenas manos, mucho mejores que las nuestras. Pues mientras vivían y estaban con nosotros, más de una vez fueron victimas de nuestros defectos, de nuestras limitaciones, de nuestro egoísmo y de nuestras injusticias. Ahora están en las manos de Dios.”  
  
        Jim le miró extrañado. ¿A qué dios se refería? Leslie era católico, Mathews calvinista, Rayburn hacía años que había adoptado la fe bajorana. Suspiró profundamente. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran unas palabras de consuelo hacia el resto de la tripulación. Levantó su mano derecha y tres torpedos fueron lanzados al espacio, estallando sus cargas en representación de los tres valientes hombres del cuerpo de seguridad del Enterprise que habían perdido la vida en HarOs.  
  
        Cuando todos regresaban a sus puestos, Alexander Duke tomó a Jim del brazo y prácticamente le arrastró a una vacía sala de reuniones. Spock les siguió dos pasos por detrás, tomando asiento sin esperar invitación. El almirante le miró ligeramente sorprendido.  
 - Señor Spock, esto no es una reunión oficial. - Le dijo ladeando la cabeza. - Esperaba poder hablar con su capitán a solas.  
 - Lo que tenga que decirme, Duke, mi primer oficial puede oírlo. - Alegó Jim sentándose al lado de su marido. Por debajo de la mesa le tomó la mano con fuerza.  
 - Como quieras, Jim. - El alto cargo se posicionó frente a ambos, relajándose contra el respaldo de su silla. - Quería hablarte de... - Tragó saliva, no sabía hasta qué punto el vulcano estaría al corriente de las correrías de su superior. - Del muchacho. ¿Se encuentra bien? No le he visto en el funeral.  
 - Está en la enfermería... nada grave, no se preocupe. - Respondió Jim sin soltar la mano de su esposo. - Necesita descansar, eso es todo.  
 - Comprendo. - Duke se fijó en la sombra verdosa que empezaba a aparecer en las mejillas de Spock. - Respecto a Khan, he consultado con el Alto Mando de la Flota. Tengo órdenes de llevarle conmigo a San Francisco, donde permanecerá a disposición de nuestros científicos.  
 - ¿Cómo dice, almirante? - Preguntó Jim desconcertado.  
 - Le criogenizaremos de nuevo. Es el último de su clase, la ciencia tiene mucho que aprender de su particular constitución genética. - La voz del almirante sonó con un punto de ironía.  
 - ¿Pretenden congelarle otra vez? - A Jim le costó no levantar la voz al formular aquella pregunta.  
 - Nunca debió ser “descongelado” como dices tú... Kozak y los demás klingons serán entregados a su gobierno. - Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, mostrando cierta inquietud. - En estos momentos nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con el Imperio atraviesan una etapa muy delicada. Será un gesto de buena voluntad por nuestra parte.  
 - Al menos servirán a un buen fin. - Agregó Spock, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su esposo.  
 - Volviendo a Khan... - Jim soltó a su marido para poner ambas manos sobre la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia delante. - ¿No le parece que ya ha sufrido bastante? Acaba de perder a toda su tripulación. Se encuentra totalmente solo, como bien ha dicho es el único de su clase.  
 - Son órdenes de arriba, Jim. Khan regresará a un criotubo y será objeto de estudio de nuestros mejores hombres de ciencia. - Duke no parecía estar dispuesto a negociar sobre el asunto.  
  
    Jim volvió a echarse hacia atrás en la silla. Miró de reojo a su marido, esperando que interviniese en la charla para algo más que darle la razón al almirante.  
 - Tengo otra noticia, capitán. - Duke se puso en pie adoptando una postura de autoridad ante ellos. - Se ha dado por finalizada la misión de exploración del Enterprise. Tenéis órdenes de regresar a casa.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Jim se había quedado perplejo. Aún faltaban unos cuantos meses para completar los cinco años.  
 - Podrán pasar por Nuevo Vulcano de camino, señor Spock. Tengo entendido que su padre vive allí.  
      Spock afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza.  
 - Bien, eso es todo, Jim. Cuando tu jefe de medicina haya criogenizado al prisionero avísame y le transportaremos a la Olympia. - Duke salió por la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su espalda, justo en el momento en que el capitán dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del primer oficial.  
    Spock lo advirtió y se echó a un lado, quedando Jim sin apoyo. El almirante sonrió y se marchó de regreso a su nave.  
  
 - ¡Ay! - Se quejó Jim por el tirón que había sentido en su cuello.  
 - Lo siento, el almirante Duke estaba mirando. - Spock le atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándole con cariño y besando el dolorido músculo.  
 - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Jim no quería darse por vencido. No le preguntaba a Spock, se lo decía a sí mismo. Ya estaba planeando una fuga en toda regla. - Aún tenemos el pájaro de presa en el hangar...  
 - Que ellos decidan. - Dijo Spock con calma.  
 - ¿Ellos? - Jim solamente había pensado en darle a Khan la nave y la oportunidad de escapar. - ¿Te refieres a Pavel?  
 - Me refiero a los tres. Amy también debería opinar. - Sostenía la mirada azul de su marido, comprendiendo su turbación y tratando de contener la suya propia.  
 - ¡Spock! ¡Sólo tiene tres años! - Jim se puso en pie y golpeó la silla con una patada.  
 - No voy a prohibirle a nuestra ko-fu *(hija) permanecer junto a sus dos t'hy'la. - Su voz sonó más fría, lógica y odiosamente vulcana que nunca.  
 - De mis manos muertas, Spock... - Murmuró Jim entre dientes. - ¡Tendrían que arrancarme a mi bebé de mis manos muertas! - Dijo plantado ante la puerta de la sala.  
 - No creo que Pavel ni Khan llegasen a ese extremo. - Spock se había levantado, alcanzando a su marido le rozaba el cuello desde atrás con su barba mientras le abrazaba.  
  
    Jim sonrió por las cosquillas y se giró para besarle. Las manos se le escaparon a la espalda de su esposo para revolotear hasta sus nalgas que agarró con fuerza. Después de un breve encuentro de sus lenguas se separó unos centímetros para mirarle otra vez a los profundos ojos negros.  
 - ¿Crees que Duke sospecha de algo entre tú y yo? - Le preguntó rozándole los labios con su aliento.  
 - Lo dudo. Sigue pensando que Pavel es tu amante... - En su tono se podía adivinar un poso de celos infundados.  
 - No sé... Es un tipo inteligente. Seguro que ha visto cómo nos miramos y cómo nos tocamos... - Jim recordó que había cogido la mano de su marido por debajo de la mesa antes las narices del almirante. Esperaba que Duke no se hubiese dado cuenta.  
 - Mientras la imaginación permita a otras personas formarse juicios erróneos sobre nuestra conducta y sacar a la luz conclusiones de frágiles apariencias, nuestra felicidad estará en cierta medida en manos del azar. - Le respondió Spock con total serenidad.  
  
    Jim se le quedó mirando en silencio durante unos segundos, con el rostro vacío de expresión, meditando en sus palabras. De pronto observó elevarse las comisuras de su marido y correspondió con una amplia y brillante sonrisa.  
 - Mi amor... - Le mordisqueaba los labios con breves acercamientos mientras le hablaba. - No podemos... dejar que Khan... vuelva al congelador...  
 - Yo también me compadezco de él, no creas. - Spock trataba en vano de apresar aquella huidiza boca. - Aunque quien más me preocupa es Pavel... Será duro... si le pierde ahora...   
      
    Spock le abrazó más fuerte hasta tenerle pegado a su cuerpo, sujetándole la nuca consiguió prolongar el beso para unir sus lenguas otra vez.  
  
  
  
                                  Entre tanto, al otro lado de la cubierta B en la enfermería, Khan permanecía tumbado sobre una camilla, impasible ante los cuidados del doctor McCoy.  
 - …y dos costillas flotantes fracturadas. ¿Quieres más sopa de pescado, Khan? - Bromeó el médico al terminar su largo diagnóstico.  
  
    No hubo respuesta. Los ojos azul hielo parecían estar colgados por un hilo invisible al techo de la habitación.  
 - Iré a encargarla a la cocina. - Christine salió de la enfermería enjugándose una lágrima. Lamentaba profundamente la tremenda pérdida que había sufrido aquel hombre.  
  
    Khan trataba, con esfuerzo, mencionar los nombres de los hombres y mujeres de su tripulación... ya llevaba sesenta y dos pronunciados mentalmente... no podía recordar a los restantes. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo! Se sintió culpable por su falta de memoria.  
 - ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? - Se dijo en voz alta.  
 - Nada de lo que ha sucedido es culpa tuya.  - Trató de consolarlo McCoy.  
 - El ser humano se adapta a todo, doctor. Supera el dolor, cierra historias, empieza de nuevo, olvida...  - murmuraba lentamente Khan con su voz más grave, - … hasta consigue sofocar las más grandes pasiones. Pero a veces basta con “nada”, como has dicho, para comprender que esa puerta nunca se cerró con llave.  
  
    Con premonición en sus palabras, Khan giró la cabeza para ver cómo Pavel entraba a la habitación con Amy en brazos. Unas lágrimas rebasaron sus párpados cayendo a plomo sobre la almohada.  
 - Os dejo a solas. - Dijo el médico al ver llegar al alférez con la pequeña. - Sus costillas aún están soldándose, tened cuidado... no le abracéis demasiado fuerte.  
  
  
    McCoy se encerró en su despacho y conectó el monitor de su computadora. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó la última orden. ¿Criogenizar a Khan? Debía ser una broma... De inmediato pulsó el comunicador sobre la mesa. Jim tendría que darle explicaciones.  
  
  
  
 - ¡T'hy'la...! - Amy le echaba los brazos.  
      Pavel se sentó junto a Khan en la cama y la pequeña pudo acariciarle la cara con ternura.  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Susurró él con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.  
  
    Entonces ocurrió por segunda vez: el tel *(vínculo) hizo acto de presencia. Los tres sintieron el caudaloso río de aguas azules como los ojos de la niña y la paz y el gozo de la unión les invadió el alma. Pavel estaba feliz de tener a su lado a ambos, juntos, unidos... De pronto Khan se apartó rechazándoles, huyendo de su contacto.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre lyubimiy moy? *(Amor mío) – Preguntó Pavel al ver su reacción.  
 - ¡Saca de aquí a la niña... por favor! - Khan se tocaba el dolorido costado, apenas podía respirar.  
  
    Amy besó a Pavel en la mejilla y sin decir nada salió por su propio pie del cuarto. De alguna manera había comprendido que sus futuros esposos necesitaban estar solos. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se coló en el despacho del loco doctor y se acurrucó tras un sillón sin que éste la viera. Estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con su a'nirih. *(papá)  
  
 - Jim... ¡No puedes permitir que se lleven a Khan congelado! ¡Por mucho que ese estirado de Duke lo haya ordenado! - Gritaba McCoy a su amigo por el comunicador.  
 - Bones, si de mí dependiera... - Jim trataba de hacerle entender que no tenía demasiadas alternativas.  
 - ¡Pues no voy a ser yo el que le meta en una cápsula! ¿Me oyes? - Como para no hacerlo, con aquellos gritos.  
 - Leonard... - La voz de Spock trataba de calmar los ánimos. - Aún no se lo hemos dicho. Deja que Khan lo sepa por nosotros...  
 - ¿Le ayudareis a escapar? - El doctor quiso comprender lo que sus amigos no decían. - Podría huir en la nave klingon, desaparecer...  
 - ¡Bones, cierra el pico de una vez! ¡Cumpliremos las órdenes del almirante! Bajo a hablar contigo ahora mismo, no te muevas de ahí. - Jim cerró la comunicación, dando a entender a su amigo que no hablaría de fugas por aquel canal; cualquiera en la Olympia podría hacerles una escucha.  
 - Sí, baja... - Dijo McCoy sabiendo que ya no le oía. - ¡A ver si tienes los santos huevos de meter a ese pobre hombre en la nevera otra vez!  
  


 


	74. Quédate conmigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel no quiere perder a Khan y le suplica que no le abandone. Él no soporta el vínculo, está agotado y quiere dormir... para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo encarecidamente leer este capítulo escuchando el tema “Arrival of the Birds”, de The Cinematic Orchestra. También podríais ver el vídeo “Evolution of Love- Khan/Chekov” (buscad así en youtube) que con esa melodía tan emotiva ha inspirado parte de esta historia.

** Quédate conmigo **

 

  
                                                                                                                                           Pavel acariciaba su espalda desnuda con mimo, estaba cubierta de hematomas por todas partes. Besó cada moratón con extraordinario cuidado. Deseaba que su poder regenerativo duplicase su velocidad para volver a ver la piel limpia de alabastro que tanto le subyugaba.  
 - No soporto esa sensación... - Murmuró Khan.  
      Pavel dejó de besarle.  
 - Me refería a Amy... a lo que sea que le hace a mi cabeza, no a tus besos. - Se giró y tomó la cara de Pavel entre sus manos.  
 - No es ella quien lo hasse... Es nuestro vínculo, el tel. - Intentó explicarle. - Yo también me sentí raro las primeras vesses. Luego te acostumbras y lo echas de menos cuando no está.  
 - Dudo que pueda acostumbrarme a algo así... Es demasiado intenso para mí. Pavel yo nunca... - Calló al ver el brillo de unas lágrimas en los ojos aguamarina.  
  
    No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero Khan nunca se había sentido amado. Ya le abrumaba bastante el cariño que le mostraba el muchacho. El vínculo superaba con creces su escasa capacidad emocional.  
 - ¿Tú nunca qué? - Preguntó Pavel buscando en su boca la respuesta.  
  
    El beso se convirtió en un libro abierto para el joven genio ruso. En él leyó que aquel hombre, en sus treinta y seis años de vida... o en sus trescientos cincuenta años, mejor dicho, había sentido jamás un amor semejante al que ahora vivía. Khan se apartó frotándose de nuevo las costillas. Se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de respirar con dificultad.  
  
 - Siempre he estado solo. Nací solo. Ni siquiera tuve padres, Pavel. - Le dijo Khan recordándole que no era otra cosa que el resultado de un experimento genético.  
 - ¿Y tu tripulassión? - Le preguntó el chico.  
 - Eran como mi familia, sí. Pero yo estaba al mando. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de la soledad del líder? Ellos eran mi responsabilidad, Pavel... y les he fallado. - Khan ocultó la cara entre las manos. Por el movimiento de sus hombros parecía estar sollozando.  
 - Yo también he tenido parte de culpa... - El joven alférez se estremeció al recordar los criotubos flotando en el espacio tras la explosión de la nave klingon que él mismo había causado.  
 - No digas eso... no podías saberlo. - Khan tomó la mano del muchacho, sin darse cuenta buscaba sus dedos índice y corazón con los suyos.  
 - ¿Ves esto? - Le dijo Pavel sonriendo, enseñándole cómo sus cuatro dedos habían quedado enfrentados casi por arte de magia.  
      Khan observó la forzada posición de sus manos y le miró extrañado, no reconocía el gesto.  
 - ¿Significa algo? - Preguntó fijando sus ojos azules en los de su joven amante.  
 - Los vulcanos lo llaman ossh'esta. - Pronunció con su terrible acento ruso. - Es... su forma de besar.  
 - No somos vulcanos, ¿por qué...? - Khan se detuvo en su pregunta. Ya conocía la respuesta. Los dos estaban vinculados a su pequeña criatura imposible.  
 - Ya nunca más estarás solo, amor mío. Amy y yo estaremos siempre unidos a ti. - Le rozaba el dorso de la mano mientras le hablaba, tal y como había visto hacer a Jim y a Spock tantas veces.

  
                               Jim entró al despacho de McCoy seguido por un cauteloso Spock que cerró tras de sí con clave. El médico seguía sentado a su mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de estar muy enfadado.  
  
 - ¡Bones... eres un maldito bocazas! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien de la Olympia te oyera hablar así? - Le grito el capitán nada más entrar.  
 - Entonces habrá fuga... - Dijo McCoy descruzando los brazos y cambiando su ceño fruncido por unas cejas levantadas.  
 - Eso lo decidirá Khan. - Argumentó Spock.  
 - Sí, cariño, por supuesto que le consultaremos qué quiere hacer... - Jim apoyó las manos en la mesa del médico, sentándose y cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dejándola caer en un nervioso balanceo. - ¡No vamos a subirle al pájaro de presa a la fuerza y lanzarlo al espacio sin más!  
 - ¿Y si no quiere irse sin... ya sabes quién? - Preguntó Bones, intentando apartar el trasero del capitán de delante de su cara con un manotazo.  
 - Pavel hará lo que quiera hacer. - Respondió Jim echándose unos centímetros a un lado y agarrando la mano del médico para evitar que volviera a palmearle el culo. - De todas maneras nuestra misión ha terminado. ¡Nos envían a casa, Bones! ¿No te hace eso feliz?  
  
    Jim se inclinó sobre la cabeza de su amigo y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Bones se apartó poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
 - ¿A casa? ¿Hablas en serio? - Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía que se le fuera a salir del rostro.   
    Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo se abrazó a Spock, solamente porque le tenía delante. Cuando notó que él no le correspondía le soltó con cara de granuja.  
 - ¿Tú no te alegras, duende de sangre verde? - Le preguntó riendo.  
 - Soy consciente de la felicidad que puede provocar la idea de regresar al hogar, doctor. - Respondió levantando su ceja izquierda. - Sin embargo la preocupación que tengo en estos momentos por Khan, por Pavel y por mi propia hija me impide compartir contigo este arrebato de alegría, te ruego que me disculpes.  
  
    Las palabras del vulcano cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza del médico.  
 - Spock, no seas melodramático... - Le aconsejó Jim burlón, levantándose de la mesa y apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de McCoy. - No te va nada, créeme.  
  
 - ¿Papi? - Una vocecilla salió de detrás de un sillón.  
    Amy asomó su carita empapada en lágrimas. Había escuchado toda la conversación. La idea de perder a sus dos t'hy'la, o siquiera a uno de ellos, le hacía sentir una pena demasiado grande para caber en su pequeño corazón. Lo notaba estallar en su costado derecho.  
  
    Spock la tomó en sus brazos. La niña lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
 - Nam'uh hayal, ko-fu... *(Cálmate, hija) – Le susurraba en vulcano mientras acariciaba sus rizos azabache. - Tu tel con los dos es sagrado, siempre estaréis unidos.  
    Jim apretaba inconscientemente la mano que aún tenía sobre el hombro de Bones.  
 - ¡Ay! ¿Me estás haciendo la pinza vulcaniana? - Se quejó el médico medio en broma.  
  
    McCoy, al ver la cara descompuesta de su amigo, se fue derecho a la puerta y la abrió. Se giró y le quitó a Spock la niña de los brazos. Amy se dejó coger sin parar de llorar, aferrándose al cuello del médico.  
 - Id a hablar con Khan, ¡ya! - Les dijo a sus amigos con una firme sacudida de su cabeza. - Yo me quedaré con ella...  
 - Papi... no tero que Khan ze mache... ni Pavel... ¡Papi, no!  
 - ¡Shhhh, mi tesoro! A'nirih se ocupará de todo. - Jim besó a su pequeña y salió detrás de su marido hacia la habitación donde descansaba Khan.  
  
  
  
                                    Chekov, apurado, volvió a ponerse el jersey en cuanto vio a su capitán aparecer por la puerta. Khan se lo había quitado buscando el contacto de su piel al abrazarle.  
 - Disculpad la interrupción, pero hay un asunto urgente del que tenemos que hablar. - Les dijo Jim con seriedad.  
 - Déjame adivinar... ¿Tu almirante ha hecho planes para mí? - Preguntó Khan con completo cinismo.  
 - Duke ha ordenado tu inmediata criogenización. - Jim fue directo al grano. No había tiempo que perder. - Escucha, la nave klingon...  
 - No voy a huir, Kirk. - Sentenció Khan interrumpiéndole tajantemente.  
 - _Amor mío, por favor... escaparemos juntos, tú y yo..._ \- Pensó Pavel sabiendo que él le escucharía.  
 - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza! - Le gritó al muchacho llevándose las manos a las sienes. - Por favor, no lo soporto... - Le rogó bajando la voz.  
 - Khan, si te quedas aquí... - Jim se desesperó y le sacudió agarrándole por los brazos. - ¡Acabarás en San Francisco, congelado y listo para que unos putos científicos te loncheen el cerebro...!  
 - ¿Volveré a dormir? - Dijo, o más bien suplicó, mirando a Jim con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.  
 - ¿Es lo que quieres, Khan? - Le preguntó Spock directamente. - ¿Dormir...?  
  
      El vulcano interpretó como un sí la mirada azul ártico que le estaba atravesando el alma.  
 - Dadnos media hora, por favor. Que McCoy prepare el criotubo entre tanto. - Les pidió Khan.  
  
      Jim negaba con la cabeza.  
 - Pero... el pájaro de presa... ¡podrías escapar! - No comprendía por qué se estaba rindiendo.  
 - Vamos, sa-telsu. - Spock le cogió del brazo y le arrastró fuera de la habitación. - Khan ya ha tomado su decisión.  
      Los dos salieron del cuarto para regresar al despacho de McCoy.  
  
    Pavel se dejó caer sentándose sobre la cama. No podía dar crédito a lo que Khan había dicho. Cuando él se le acercó trató en vano de levantarse. Un pesado brazo se lo impedía apoyado sobre sus hombros.  
  
 - Moy dragotsennyy malchik... *(Mi precioso muchacho) – Musitó Khan abrazándole contra su voluntad.  
    Pavel dejó de revolverse entre sus brazos y rompió a llorar desconsolado.  
 - No me hagas esto... No quiero perderte... - Se sorbió la nariz y buscó su boca, su lengua, sin encontrarla porque él se había apartado.  
 - Es lo mejor... Nunca debí despertar de mi sueño. - Le enjugó las lágrimas con la palma de su mano. - Lo siento Pavel. Tú perteneces a mi criatura imposible. Un día serás muy feliz con ella. Yo... - Bajó la mirada al suelo, perdiéndola en un tiempo muy lejano. - Debería estar muerto.  
 - No, Khan. Soy tan tuyo como de Amy... los dos te pertenessemos y tú a nosotros.  - Le levantó la cara sosteniendo su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. - Aún no entiendes lo que significa el vínculo, pero un día lo comprenderás. - Aseguró Pavel.  
 - Tenemos media hora. - Dijo quitándole de nuevo el jersey al chico.  
 - ¡Khan... no...! - Exhaló dejando que su amante le clavase los dientes en la clavícula.  
 - Voy a hacerlo, Pavel. - En sus labios se dibujaba una triste sonrisa. - Voy a comerte entero y a escupirte después.  
  
    Khan se abalanzó sobre el muchacho tumbándolo en la cama. Acariciando sus caderas le bajaba la cinturilla de los pantalones. Con sus besos dibujaba rastros de cometas por toda la piel de su pecho. La mano alcanzó su ingle caliente y se introdujo por debajo de la ropa interior. Deseaba darle placer, poseerle en cuerpo y alma, dejarle un buen recuerdo de aquellos últimos treinta minutos... antes de irse a dormir para siempre.  
  
    Pavel se dejó hacer, se entregó a las caricias correspondiendo a sus besos sin dejar de llorar, plenamente consciente de que aquello era una despedida. Jadeó bajo su peso cuando le tuvo dentro, empujando con sus caderas y arqueando la espalda cuando la vibración en su interior hacía tensarse todo su cuerpo.  
  
    Hubo un momento en que las rodillas de Pavel presionaban las caderas de Khan, ambos apretando las sábanas con sus puños cerrados, la respiración agitada y un gemido sonando en sus gargantas... Se miraron a los ojos y el instante se volvió eterno.  
 - Te amo... - Susurró Khan.  
 - ¡Quédate conmigo...! - Le rogó Pavel.  
 - Te amo... y yo nunca he amado, no me lo merezco...  
 - Por favor... ¡quédate conmigo!  
 - ¡No quiero hacerlo! Eres mi peor crimen. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto?  
 - Khan... ¡Quédate... aaaaahhh... - El orgasmo le sorprendió con un calambre en las piernas y tuvo que estirarlas. Su amante, con el abdomen húmedo por la cálida descarga, se vació en su interior hasta caer rendido sobre su cuerpo. - ...So mnoy! *(¡...conmigo!)  
  



	75. Dormir, tal vez soñar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan está cansado, solamente quiere dormir... morir... tal vez soñar.  
> De todas las maravillosas obras del monstruo de Stratford-upon-Avon, Hamlet es mi favorita. Tragedia entre las tragedias, el hijo que venga la muerte de su padre siempre tendrá algo que enseñarnos.

** Dormir, tal vez soñar **

"Vivimos igual que soñamos: solos."  
El corazón de las tinieblas. - Joseph Conrad.

  
                                                                                                                                              McCoy no había dejado de balancearse sobre sus pies, hacia delante y hacia atrás, tratando de calmar a la pequeña en sus brazos. Cuando sus padres entraron al despacho, la niña adivinó en sus caras que iba a perder a su t'hy'la.  
  
 - ¿Khan? - Preguntó entre pucheros.  
 - No llores, ko-fu *(hija). - Spock la tomó de los brazos del médico. - Solamente va a dormir unos cuantos años.  
 - ¡Spock! - Jim no podía creer que su marido le mintiese a la pequeña de aquella forma.  
 - Cuando seas mayor, Amy, tú y Pavel le despertareis con un beso. Igual que en los cuentos de princesas. ¿Qué te parece? - Le decía dulcemente el vulcano a su pequeña.  
 - No me guta eze cuento, papi. Yo tero etar con Khan... y con Pavel...  
 - _Spock, ¿por qué la engañas? ¿A qué viene eso?_ \- Jim no sabía si su hija podría estar escuchando también sus pensamientos.  
 - ¿Pero es que vais a dejar que le congelen? - McCoy soltó un puñetazo sobre su propia mesa. Todo encima del escritorio se tambaleó.  
 - Es su decisión, Leonard. - Explicó Spock con calma. - Quiere dormir... Amy, tu t'hy'la está muy cansado.  
  
    La niña había dejado de llorar. Miró a su papi a los ojos, luego a su a'nirih *(papá), sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose con la manga de su vestido azul.  
  
 - ¿No ze va a morir? - Preguntó la niña. Evidentemente sí había escuchado a Jim.  
 - No... Solamente dormirá, ko-fu. Nadie va a hacerle ningún daño.  
 - ¡Permíteme que lo dude, Spock! - Le gritó con cólera. - Le abrirán la cabeza, le sacarán los órganos, le... - El capitán no tenía ningún control sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Sentía la rabia y la impotencia en su interior y lo exteriorizaba en un enfado contra su esposo.  
  
      Amy les miraba horrorizada. ¿A cuál de sus papás debía creer?  
 - ¡Bueno, Jim...! No creo que los métodos de estudio de los científicos de San Francisco sean tan agresivos. - Bones se acercó a la niña y le acarició el pelo. - Tu padre está exagerando, Amy... no le hagas ni caso.  
 - Khan tiene treinta y seis años, físicamente... claro. - Spock no contó los más de trescientos que había pasado criogenizado y perdido en el espacio. - Amy, si tuviera que esperar a que cumplieses los dieciocho...  
 - ¡...Sería demasiado mayor cuando pudiese casarse con él! - Terminó Jim la frase. Ya no parecía tan enojado.  
 - Pero la Flota lo tendrá bajo custodia. ¿Cómo van a arreglárselas Pavel y Amy para recuperarle? - Preguntó McCoy.  
 - Eso lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento. - Respondió Spock acercando a la niña a su marido para fundirse los tres en un abrazo.  
 - Bones... Prepara la cápsula y todo lo que necesites para... - No pudo terminar la orden. A Jim no le salían las palabras.  
  
    McCoy obedeció a regañadientes. Si Khan había decidido ser congelado entonces... Al menos él se aseguraría de que todo funcionase correctamente.  
  
  
  
                                     Pavel se resistía a dejar que Khan se soltase de su abrazo. Le retenía apretando los muslos contra sus caderas, rodeando su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, agarrándole del pelo y empujándole la cabeza contra el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.  
  
    Khan notaba cómo la semilla de Pavel se le empezaba a secar sobre el bajo vientre, formando grumos entre los negros rizos de su pubis. Abrió los ojos y vio aquel lunar en su cuello. Lo miró tan de cerca que era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. Su lunar... soñaría con él mientras dormía. Y con cada peca de su espalda, con cada curva de sus piernas y sus brazos, cada pliegue de su piel, cada hueso de su cuerpo... Dormiría y soñaría con sus caricias, con su ojos aguamarina, con sus húmedos besos... Pavel, su precioso muchacho... Él sería su sueño eterno. Es lo que necesitaba: ¡Morir..., dormir! ¡Dormir!...¡Tal vez soñar!  
  
    El Hamlet de Shakespeare temía los sueños que podrían sobrevenir en la muerte. Khan estaba impaciente por tenerlos.  
  
 - Creo que han pasado más de treinta minutos... - Murmuró con su voz más grave.  
 - Niet... Khan... ¡Por favor, mi amor...! - Pavel no le dejaba ir, no quería separarse de su cuerpo caliente y suave, de su amada piel de alabastro.  
 - Quédate aquí. - Khan se levantó, consciente de que debía hacerlo así, de golpe.  
 - Espera... ven... ¡Bésame! - Le tendía los brazos sentado en la cama.  
 - ¿No te he dado ya bastantes besos? - Khan se alejó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que si volvía a aquella boca no podría salir jamás.  
 - Khan... - Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, le bajó por el pecho y le retorció las tripas. Lloraba... destrozado, roto, vacío... sobre la maldita almohada que conservaba su olor.  
  
  
                        McCoy se quedó de piedra cuando le vio aparecer desnudo por el pasillo. Christine se retiraba con Amy en brazos a su habitación pero antes dejó que aquel hombre se despidiese de la pequeña.  
  
    Khan acarició sus bucles azabache por última vez, mirándola con ternura le regaló su sonrisa.  
 - Mi criatura imposible... Soñaré también contigo. - Inclinando su cabeza le rozó la frente con los labios en un silencioso beso.  
 - Adiós t'hy'la... - Susurró la niña rozando con su manita la cara de Khan.  
    La enfermera Chapel asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Amy a la cubierta superior. La niña asomaba sus ojos por encima de los hombros de la mujer, contemplando la figura de aquel hombre extraordinario al que un día, estaba segura... tomaría por esposo.  
  
 - ¿Podemos empezar? - Preguntó Khan dirigiéndose al doctor McCoy.  
    Éste le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. ¿Qué era aquella mancha blancuzca sobre su pelvis? Levantó las cejas y se ruborizó. Girando ciento ochenta grados cogió de entre su material médico un hipospray para cargarlo. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, fuera de control.  
 - Siéntate en la camilla. - Le ordenó sin poder mirarle a los ojos.  
  
    Jim y Spock seguían cogidos de la mano, observándole en silencio. No habían dicho ni una palabra durante toda la escena. Cuando Bones pinchó a Khan y antes de que el somnífero empezase a hacer efecto, Jim se soltó de Spock y se acercó a abrazarle.  
  
 - Kirk... ¡Ojalá nunca nos hubiésemos conocido! - Era lo mejor que podía decirle a aquel hombre al que había causado tantas calamidades.  
 - ¡Te voy a echar de menos... yerno! - Le susurró el capitán al oído.  
      Jim le sonreía mientras le dejaba sentado con cara de tonto en la camilla.  
 - Spock... Dile a Sulu que lo siento. Él lo entenderá. - Khan empezó a experimentar el vértigo y se sujetó a la mano del médico.  
 - Vamos, túmbate en la cápsula. - Le ayudó McCoy con sumo cuidado.  
  
    En ese momento Pavel entró como una exhalación. Descalzo, el torso desnudo, solamente vestido con los pantalones negros. No había dejado de llorar ni un instante y sus ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos.  
 - Khan... - Repitió su nombre inclinado sobre el criotubo.  
 - Está a punto de dormirse Pavel. - Le dijo el médico haciéndose a un lado.  
 - Proshchayte, moy dragotsennyy malchik... *(Adiós, mi precioso muchacho) – Musitó acariciándole la cara con la más dulce mirada de sus ojos azul hielo.  
 - Uvidimsya skoro...  Lyubimiy moy... *(Te veré pronto... Amor mío...) – Pavel tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acarició con sus dedos índice y medio.  
  
    Spock se estremeció al ver la ozh'esta entre ambos. Se sujetó al brazo de su sa-telsu *(esposo) y al darse cuenta de que él estaba llorando lo abrazó con fuerza contra su costado derecho, apretándolo cerca de su corazón.  
 - Chekov, lo siento mucho hijo... pero debo cerrar el criotubo. - McCoy le pasaba la mano por la espalda, tratando de no ser brusco a la hora de apartarle de Khan.  
 - ¿Ya se ha dormido...? - Preguntó en voz baja.  
 - Sí, el proceso ha comenzado. - Respondió el doctor ocupado en conectar el soporte vital suspendido de la cápsula.  
  
    Pavel colocó con mimo la mano de su amante sobre su propia pelvis, ocultando así los restos de semen enredados entre el vello púbico. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su boca. _Algo de mí permanesserá contigo_ , pensó.  
  
    Jim y Spock le tendieron los brazos cuando se volvió hacia ellos. El chico se dejó estrujar entre sus cuerpos. Sentía la mano del capitán en su nuca. No quería llorar... no podía. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas.  
  
  
  
  
                                Aquella noche Pavel daba vueltas entre las sábanas sin poder dormir. Khan hacía horas que había partido hacia la Tierra a bordo de la Olympia. Ya no sentía su presencia y eso, le dolía terriblemente. Había pasado la tarde con Amy, Spock y el capitán pero... ¡No iba también a meterse en la cama con ellos! Sabía que su t'hy'la sí lo haría, porque eran sus padres y tenía tres años. La envidió.  
  
    Persiguiendo el sueño se puso a calcular... En sólo quince años Amy sería mayor de edad y podría... No, ¡mejor no seguir por ahí! Seguro que se convertía en una mujer muy hermosa. Para entonces él tendría treinta y siete. Khan seguiría teniendo treinta y seis cuando fueran a buscarle. Bien. Disponía de quince años para planear cómo hacerlo.  
  
    Habría que investigar dónde le llevaban... San Francisco... La Federación tiene allí su sede militar y ¿dónde hacen experimentos los científicos de la Flota? _La Academia_... Se dijo. En sus sótanos. Pavel dejaría el servicio activo, podría trabajar como adiestrador o profesor, o incluso implicarse en alguna investigación... Ya encontraría la forma. ¡No pensaba dejar solo a Khan! ¡Ni a Amy! Esperaba que Spock no se empeñase en vivir en Nuevo Vulcano...  
  
    Su cabeza no dejaba de elucubrar, barajar posibilidades, hacer planes... cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Eran las dos de la madrugada. ¿Quién podía ser?  
  
 - Pensé que tal vez te costaría dormir... - Le dijo Sulu mirándole a los ojos con profunda tristeza.  
 - Pasa... Sí, yo... - No podía ocultar que había permanecido despierto.  
 - Spock me dio un mensaje de Khan. Me pedía disculpas. Le dijo que yo lo entendería pero... - Sulu arrugó la frente y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Tienes idea de por qué me iba a decir “lo siento”?  
      Pavel sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de su amigo.  
 - Ven... nessesitamos dormir... - Le llevó de la mano a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Se envolvió el cuerpo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro.  
 - Pasha... - Sulu se acopló a su espalda, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración hasta quedarse dormido.  
  
  
               Despertaron por la mañana abrazados el uno al otro. Sulu tenía una erección matutina. Giró a su amigo hasta ponerle boca arriba y fue a besarle en los labios pero Pavel abrió los ojos y le ofreció la mejilla.  
 - Buenos días, Sulu... - Le saludó desperezándose.  
 - Ven... - susurró el piloto, - ...tengo algo para ti... - Dijo cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a la entrepierna.  
 - ¿Qué hasses? Yebát! *(¡Joder!) - Chekov saltó de la cama y casi tira a Sulu al suelo al hacerlo.  
 - Yo... Creía que tú... - Su cara se puso roja en un segundo.  
 - No, Sulu... ¡Nunca y escúchame bien, nunca estaré con nadie más que con mis t'hy'la!  
 - Ya... Khan y Amy... ahora vas a serles fiel a los dos, ¿no es eso? - El piloto se había puesto en pie y le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio. - ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya entiendo por qué tu kare *(novio) me pidió disculpas!  
  
    Salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, maldiciendo que fuese automática. Con gusto hubiera dado un fuerte portazo.  
  



	76. La rosa y su espina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo terrible sucede en Nuevo Vulcano. El Enterprise acelera su marcha, ¿llegarán Spock y Kirk a tiempo?  
> Por otro lado Sulu aprenderá a darle a Pavel lo que necesita.

** La rosa y su espina **

  
  
                                                                                                                                        El sol de Nuevo Vulcano asomaba por el horizonte. La claridad anaranjada se filtraba por las persianas de la ventana. El embajador Spock se entretenía mirando las minúsculas motas de polvo flotar en el aire, atrapadas en los rayos de luz como moléculas desintegrándose en el transportador. A su lado Jim roncaba a pleno pulmón, con la boca abierta babeando la almohada. Posó la mano sobre su frente con cuidado de no despertarlo. La caricia bastó para que su esposo cambiase de postura, ladeando el cuerpo y dejando de roncar.  
      
    Una luz parpadeó sobre el comunicador de la mesita de noche. ¿Quién podría ser? El vulcano se levantó con lentos movimientos y se echó encima una túnica beige para cubrir su desnudez. Caminó con sus pies descalzos hacia el salón, bajando las escaleras de puntillas, advirtiendo el peldaño que crujía y saltándoselo para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.  
  
 - Kevet-dutar? *(¿Embajador?) - El joven y barbudo Spock le miraba desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Sus ojos parecían infinitamente tristes...  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado, comandante? - Preguntó con la voz ronca, recién levantado.  
 - Lamento si le he despertado. Le llamaba para informarle que el Enterprise se dirige en estos momentos rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano. - Consultó un panel a su izquierda antes de continuar. - Tiempo estimado de llegada, veintiocho horas, treinta y cuatro minutos.  
 - ¿Estáis todos bien? - Insistió el embajador, interesado en conocer el motivo de aquella tristeza en su mirada.  
    Spock tragó saliva. Un brillo húmedo se le agolpó en los ojos que cerró para impedir el llanto.  
 - ¿Nirshtoryehat? - Su ronca voz sonó abatida al preguntar...  
 - Amy está bien... - Spock negó con la cabeza. - No, no del todo. Ha perdido a su t'hy'la y...  
 - ¿Cómo? ¿Chekov ha...? - El verbo que tenía en mente no podía pronunciarlo.  
 - No, su otro t'hy'la... - Spock pudo ver en la expresión del embajador el asombro, el total desconcierto, y entendió que su hija no tenía dos t'hy'la en su Universo.  
 - Spock... ¿Qué es eso de “su otro t'hy'la”? Nunca se ha dado el caso de...   
  
    Entonces hizo memoria, recordando a  T'prank, su tatarabuela... quien se uniera a Serok y a T'pol causando una auténtica conmoción entre la alta sociedad de Vulcano. Su familia nunca se recuperó de aquel escándalo, hasta que años más tarde, su padre, Sarek, lo superó tomando por esposa nada menos que a una humana. La casa S'chn T'gai no era demasiado convencional.  
 - Así que Amy ha tomado dos t'hy'la... y ha perdido a uno de ellos. - Continuó el viejo Spock, comprendiendo el dolor en la mirada de su joven versión. La niña debía estar sufriendo. - ¿Y cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Quién... quién era ese otro t'hy'la?  
 - Khan...  
 - ¿Qué? Pero.. ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño dices Spock? ¡No puede ser! - Gritó Jim desde la escalera.  
  
    El almirante se había despertado buscando el contacto con el cuerpo de su marido en la cama. Al no encontrarlo allí se levantó y se quedó escuchando la conversación sin decir nada. Pero lo que acababa de oír era demasiado. ¿Khan? ¿Cómo que Amy le había tomado por t'hy'la? Sintió una punzada en el pecho, se estaba ahogando. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó tratando de sostenerse a la barandilla.  
 - ¡Jim! - Gritó el embajador corriendo a su lado.  
 - ¡Spock! ¿Qué ocurre, embajador? - El comandante también gritaba desde el Enterprise.  
  
    La cara del almirante se estaba volviendo azul, le faltaba el oxígeno.  
 - ¡Peter! - Gritó despertando a su sobrino. - ¡Tráeme ahora mismo la medicina de tu tío Jim...!  
    El chico saltó de la cama, entró al dormitorio de enfrente y bajó las escaleras con el frasco en la mano a toda velocidad.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Tío Jim! - Se asustó al verle tan pálido en los brazos de Spock.  
  
    Por tercera vez aquella semana el embajador tuvo que colocar una pastilla bajo la lengua de su sa-telsu.  
 - Calma, tal-kam... *(querido) – Acariciaba su frente, su mejilla, bajando la mano hasta su pecho para comprobar con horror que el corazón no latía adecuadamente. - Peter, llama a McCoy. - Le dijo sin darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba en otro Universo. - Quiero decir que busques a un médico. - Se corrigió viendo una sonrisa en los labios de su t'hy'la.  
  
    El muchacho corrió al salón y se asustó cuando vio a su otro tío Spock en el monitor.  
 - ¡Peter! ¿Qué está pasando ahí? - Le gritó.  
 - ¡Te... tengo que llamar un médico! ¡Tío Jim no está bien, su corazón...! - No se entretuvo en dar más explicaciones. De inmediato cerró la comunicación y pulsó el botón de llamada de emergencia.  
  
  
  
                                Spock entró al despacho del capitán con la cara descompuesta. Miró a su esposo a punto de verter las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos negros.  
 - ¿Tan mal se lo han tomado? - Jim se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su marido.  
 - El almirante Kirk... - Las palabras se le agolpaban en los labios. - Su corazón ha fallado.   
  
  
  
                                La tensión entre los puestos de navegador y artillero en el puente podría cortarse con una wakizashi, menos mal que Sulu la había olvidado en su camarote. Uhura les miraba intrigada desde su consola de telecomunicaciones. Scott les clavaba también los ojos en la nuca sentado en la silla de mando. ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos dos?  
 - Scotty, aquí Kirk. Quiero máxima velocidad de curvatura. Trata de reducir todo lo posible el tiempo de llegada a Nuevo Vulcano, por favor.  
 - Sí señor, como ordene. - La voz del capitán le había sonado algo turbada. - ¿Ocurre algo Jim?  
 - Haz lo que te pido. Quiero llegar cuanto antes. Kirk, fuera.  
  
    Scott se volvió hacia Nyota para comprobar que ella tampoco sabía nada. Se había encogido de hombros ante la mirada interrogativa de su prometido.  
 - Sulu, ya has oído la orden. - Le dijo Scott sin especificar nada más, el navegante sabía perfectamente qué hacer.  
  
    El piloto incrementó la marcha todo lo que los motores permitían. Ni siquiera recitó las velocidades que iba alcanzando, como solía hacer siempre. Algo le sucedía. No había abierto la boca en toda la mañana.  
 - Sulu... ¿Podemos hablar luego, en el almuersso? - Pavel le miraba con ojos de súplica hablándole con dulzura.  
 - No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo está bien claro. - Refunfuño malhumorado.  
 - Hikaru... - Pavel sacudió la cabeza. Le daría más tiempo a su amigo para asimilar la situación.  
  
  
  
                              Sarek, con Peter a su lado, miraban por encima del hombro de Spock cómo el médico se ocupaba del almirante Kirk, tendido ahora en la cama de su dormitorio. Peter detestó una vez más la falta de expresividad vulcana cuando el doctor se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
 - ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Spock mirándole directo a los ojos.  
 - Su corazón se encuentra muy débil... ¿Ha soportado recientemente alguna fuerte emoción? Los humanos son terriblemente sensibles a esas cosas. - Inquirió el facultativo vulcano mirando al chiquillo.  
 - He tenido que darle la pastilla que le recetó por la mañana. Es la tercera en esta semana. - Spock bajó la mirada al suelo. - ¿Va a ocurrir, verdad?  
 - No hay ya nada que podamos hacer. Su tiempo se ha agotado. - Tras decir las últimas palabras levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. El médico no comprendía por qué el embajador Spock estaba llorando, mostrando sus sentimientos sin pudor alguno frente a él. Aquello le parecía indecoroso e ilógico.   
  
    Peter se agarró de la mano de su tío Spock lanzando una mirada que gritaba “lárguese” al estirado doctor. Sarek se dio cuenta y acompañó al facultativo a la salida. Regresó después al dormitorio para ver cómo Spock besaba la frente de su t'hy'la con inmensa ternura y le dejaba descansar tapándole con la sábana hasta el cuello. Juntos bajaron de nuevo al salón. Peter se quedó cuidando a su tío.  
  
    El silencio entre ambos vulcanos decía más de lo que pudieran expresar con palabras.  
 - ¿Te irás con él? - Le preguntó al fin Sarek.  
  
    Los de su especie pueden llegar a morir de amor. Ante la pérdida del cónyuge el superviviente detiene su corazón a voluntad, abandonando una vida que sin su t'hy'la ya no tendría ningún sentido.  
  
 - Sí... - Respondió Spock con serenidad. - Jim siempre ha temido morir solo.  
 - Yo me ocuparé de Peter hasta que mi yerno venga a recogerle. - Se ofreció Sarek.  
 - No hará falta. El Enterprise está de camino. Esta mañana hablé con tu hijo... - No quiso recordar la extraña conversación que habían tenido, algo que había afectado a su esposo hasta el punto de agravar su enfermedad.  
 - Spock... será un honor para mí recibir tu Katra. *(La viva esencia de un vulcano; la combinación de alma y memoria) – Le dijo Sarek con solemnidad. - A no ser que pretendas entregársela a mi hijo. Personalmente creo que eso no sería conveniente.  
 - Voy a llevarla conmigo. - Spock le miró a los ojos exageradamente abiertos y viendo que Sarek no comprendía aquella decisión trató de hacerle entender. - Mi alma, mis recuerdos, le pertenecen a Jim. No voy a dejarlos atrás. Partiremos juntos... completos.  
  
    Sarek no estaba de acuerdo. La sabiduría de aquel hombre se perdería para siempre en la nada. Aún así no dijo una palabra. Le conmovió la actitud de Spock y el amor que sentía por su sa-telsu. Aquello trajo a su recuerdo la presencia de Amanda, su difunta esposa. Por unos instantes volvió a ver su blanca y radiante sonrisa dibujada en su imaginación al cerrar los ojos.  
  
  
  
                                Sulu comía sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Frente a él en la mesa, Scott y Uhura le observaban en silencio, esperando a que su amigo dijese algo. Pavel llegó y se quedó de pie a su lado. Abrió la boca para saludar pero la cerró de inmediato. En su lugar apoyó la mano en el hombro del piloto. La sopa miso voló por los aires salpicando el uniforme de Nyota que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Sulu la había tirado de un manotazo al notar el contacto de Chekov.  
 - Watashi o hottoite! - Gritó Sulu poniéndose en pie frente a un aturdido Pavel.  
 - ¿Qué? No entiendo tu lengua... Yo...  
 - ¡Una pena que tu novio no esté aquí para traducir! - Escupió el japonés con sarcasmo.  
 - Significa “ déjame en paz”. - Aclaró Uhura limpiándose con una servilleta.  
 - ¡Sulu...! ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa con Chekov? - Preguntó Scott enojado por su comentario, que consideró cruel e innecesario.  
  
    El piloto sentía cómo su cara se estaba poniendo roja y salió a toda velocidad del comedor. Pavel le siguió a grandes zancadas.  
 - ¡Hikaru...! - Le llamó por el pasillo.  
  
    Sulu no se detuvo, corrió más rápido y se metió en el turbo ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron a dos pasos de Pavel que las golpeó furioso. No volvió a verle el resto del día, nadie sabía dónde se había metido. Al anochecer Nyota le dijo que le había localizado por la computadora en la bodega botánica. Chekov le dio las gracias y se fue derecho a la cubierta A.  
  
    Le encontró tumbado en el césped junto a un pequeño macizo de rosas rojas. Había estado llorando durante horas, compadeciéndose de su maldita suerte. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia no hizo por escapar.  
 - ¿Puedo sentarme? - Le preguntó el joven alférez.  
 - Es tu nave también... - Contestó con desgana.  
    Chekov se agachó hasta sentarse sobre la hierba a su lado. Cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró el dulce aroma de las flores.  
  
 - Las he estado regando... Las tenía algo descuidadas. - Dijo Sulu más amable, mirando sus preciadas plantas.  
 - Son muy hermosas... ¡y huelen tan bien!  
 - Pero están llenas de espinas...  
 - Hikaru... ¿Puedes perdonarme? - Sus ojos aguamarina se empañaron con las lágrimas.  
 - Perdóname tú a mí, Pavel. - Sulu se incorporó y le acarició la mejilla. - Respeto tus sentimientos por Khan, por Amy... Entiendo que jamás me amarías a mí del mismo modo.  
 - Te quiero, Hikaru... Eres mi mejor amigo... Lamento no corresponder a lo que tú sientes por mí. - Agachó la cabeza, el dolor en su pecho le estaba ahogando.  
      El piloto abrazó a su amigo con ternura.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Olvidémoslo! Como si lo de esta mañana no hubiese pasado... ¿de acuerdo? - Buscó sus ojos, secó sus lágrimas y le mostró una sonrisa de conciliación.  
  
    Sulu se tragó su deseo, lo enterró profundo en sus tripas, determinado a no dejarlo salir de allí nunca más. Pavel necesitaba su amistad y él no podía negársela, por mucho que quisiera que se convirtiese en otra cosa.  
  
    Mientras abrazaba a su amigo miró sus preciosas rosas y recordó aquel fragmento de “El Principito” de Saint-Exupéry, el libro favorito de su infancia en San Francisco.  
  
 - "¡No supe comprender nada entonces! Debí juzgarla por sus actos y no por sus palabras. ¡La flor perfumaba e iluminaba mi vida y jamás debí huir de allí! ¡No supe adivinar la ternura que ocultaban sus pobres astucias! ¡Son tan contradictorias las flores! Pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla".  
  
    Pavel era su rosa. Sulu no permitiría que se marchitara.


	77. Rom-halan t'hylara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El embajador Spock y el almirante Kirk están a punto de emprender su último viaje... juntos.

** Rom-halan t'hylara **

  
  
                                                                                                                                     Scott modificó los motores sobre la marcha cuando supo que el almirante había sufrido un infarto. Quemaría todos los malditos cristales de dilitio si hacía falta, pero tenían que llegar a tiempo. No iba a dejar que aquel hombre muriese sin poder despedirse de él.  
  
    Consiguió ganar seis horas y a las siete en punto de la mañana todos estaban ya en la sala del transportador, con el Enterprise en órbita sobre Nuevo Vulcano.  
  
 - Spock, Pavel, Amy y yo bajaremos primero. - Ordenó el capitán.  
 - ¡Pero Jim...! - Protestó el ingeniero. - Los demás también quisiéramos despedirnos.  
 - Está bien. Te llamaré si el almirante puede recibiros.  
  
    Jim se quedó a cuadros cuando vio a Bones subir con ellos a las plataformas circulares.  
 - ¡Soy médico!, ¿no? - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Pues voy a ver a mi paciente.  
      El capitán se mordió los labios y dejó que les acompañara.  
  
  
  
                                Hacía rato que había amanecido. Sarek, apoyado en la puerta del dormitorio, miraba a Spock sostenerle la mano a su t'hy'la. No se había apartado de su lado en toda la noche. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero incluso desde aquella distancia podía percibir el dolor en su alma... Su preciada Katra, la misma que iba él a permitir que se perdiera para siempre, por respeto a ese amor infinito que el embajador profesaba hacia el almirante. Pensó en su propio hijo y supo que el cariño de Spock hacia su sa-telsu era igual de inmenso. Cuando preparó la mente de Jim para recibir el matrimonio lo vio también en su interior.  
  
    Se sintió afortunado por haber amado así al menos una vez en su vida... _Amanda..._ Su nombre no dejaba de rondarle la mente, trayéndole el recuerdo de su risa. _Esposa mía, mi amor... He cumplido con la promesa que te hice de permanecer con vida si te perdía... Por Spock, nuestro hijo, me hiciste jurarlo. Pero estoy cansado... si existiera la posibilidad de ir a tu lado, yo..._  
  
    Unas luces anaranjadas centellearon en el jardín trasero. Sarek las observó por la ventana, a la espalda de Spock. Bajó apurado las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Peter, para salir por la puerta de la cocina y ver a su hijo, su yerno, su nieta en brazos del joven artillero y al médico que echó a correr dentro de la casa sin decir una palabra nada más terminar de materializarse.  
  
    El chico le indicó la planta de arriba levantando su dedo, luego corrió llorando a estrellarse entre los brazos de su joven tío Jim.  
  
 - ¡Spock! - Le llamó Sarek, acudiendo a abrazar a su hijo. No era su costumbre, pero lo necesitaba.  
 - Padre, ¿el almirante ha...? - No se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.  
 - ¡No! Aún no... - Respondió soltándole. Se giró para mirar a la pequeña y ella le sonrió. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer aquella boca. _¡Amanda!_ \- Tienes la misma sonrisa que tu abuela, pequeña.  
 - ¿Abuelo Sarek? - Le dijo Amy extendiendo las manos hacia él.  
 - ¿Quiere cogerla? - Preguntó prudente Pavel.  
 - Por supuesto... - Respondió el vulcano tomándola entre sus brazos. - El almirante está arriba, en el dormitorio.  
 - El doctor dijo que no se podía hacer nada ya por él. - Gimoteó Peter.  
 - Está agonizando, hijo mío. No tardará mucho en... - La voz de Sarek se quebró y lanzó un profundo suspiro.  
 - ¡Padre! - Spock volvió a abrazarle, ahora con su ko-fu *(hija) entre ambos. - _El embajador... ¿va a detener su corazón?_ \- Le preguntó mentalmente, asegurándose de que nadie más pudiese oírle, ni siquiera Jim.  
    Sarek no respondió. Dejó que su hijo lo leyese en sus ojos. Spock bajó la mirada y se apartó para tomar a su esposo de la mano y entrar a la casa. Pavel les siguió cabizbajo.  
  
  
                    Arriba el embajador Spock tuvo que apartarse cuando el joven doctor McCoy sacó su tricorder y su instrumental para examinar a su esposo.  
 - Bones... amigo... - Dijo el almirante con una voz demasiado débil ya. - Spock... ¿cómo te las has arreglado para traerle? - La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  
 - No hable, almirante. Deje que oiga su corazón. - McCoy comprobó la pantalla de su aparato y la cara que puso no fue precisamente de alegría.  
 - Se apaga igual que una vela... lo sé. - Kirk tomó la mano del médico entre las suyas. - No estés triste, Bones. Iré valientemente a donde la muerte me lleve.  
 - No irás solo, t'hy'la... - Spock se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su frente con devoción absoluta. - Yo estaré contigo.  
 - ¡Oh, Spock... no... no lo hagas!  
 - Es lo lógico, Jim. No me harás cambiar de opinión.  
    El almirante vio en sus ojos toda su maldita testarudez vulcana y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.  
 - Está bien, mi amor... Como quieras. - Apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la mano de su marido contra su pecho.  
 - ¿Podríais decirme de qué demonios estáis hablando? - Bones los miraba a ambos sin comprender, o más bien sin querer entender lo que decían.  
 - Haré que mi corazón se detenga junto al suyo. - Le explicó el embajador. Por su mejilla se deslizaba una solitaria lágrima que se perdió entre las sábanas.  
  
  
                        Sarek dejó a la niña en el suelo. La vio caminar hasta la cama donde McCoy la ayudó a subirse. Amy besó con ternura la cara de aquel anciano que le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.  
 - Nirshy... - La llamó como solía hacer. - ¡Dime que no es cierto, que Pavel es tu único t'hy'la, que ese... Khan...!  
 - Tero a Khan. Un día me casaré con él y con Pavel. - Respondió la pequeña asintiendo firmemente con un gesto de su cabecita.  
 - No lo entiendo... - Murmuró Kirk.  
 - Jim, en este Universo puede que Khan no sea el mismo que en el nuestro. - Le reprendió su marido con dulzura.  
 - Pero su crueldad... ¡Casi mata a Pavel introduciendo aquella larva en su cerebro...!  
 - Pues en este mundo, señor, Khan me ama... y yo a él. ¡Los dos somos los t'hy'la de Amy! - Intervino Pavel con su cara inocente, tratando de hacerle entender a aquel hombre que su amante de piel de alabastro no era ningún monstruo.  
 - ¡Bueno, ya está bien! Todo el mundo fuera. El almirante no está en condiciones de enfrentarse a esto. - McCoy se puso en pie y ordenaba un inminente desalojo del dormitorio. - Debe descansar. ¡Vamos...! ¡Fuera he dicho...! ¡Venga Peter, sal tú también! - Regañó al chico que se había quedado abrazado al embajador Spock.  
 - Ve abajo, cariño. - Le dijo su anciano tío vulcano. - Tu tío Jim y Spock se ocuparán de ti de ahora en adelante.  
 - Pero... ¿qué quieres decir? - El chico pensaba que seguiría viviendo con él en Nuevo Vulcano.  
 - ¿No querías ir a la Tierra? Pronto podrás entrar en la Academia, hacer realidad tu sueño... Dale un beso a tu viejo tío Jim.  
 - Quieres decir que me despida de él... - Le dijo clavándole la mirada. - Tengo quince años, Spock. Puedes dejar de hablarme como a un niño.  
  
    El chico dijo adiós a su anciano tío, dándole las gracias por haberle cuidado durante aquellos tres años. Tratando de aguantarse el llanto salió con la mirada baja para encerrarse en su habitación. Allí podría llorar a gusto.  
  
    Amy volvió a besar a aquel hombre, luego se estiró hacia el embajador Spock y agarrándole por la túnica lo acercó hasta poder darle a él también un beso. De alguna manera había intuido que debía despedirse de ambos. Pavel la tomó en brazos, saludó al almirante y al embajador con un gesto sobrio de su cabeza y salió del dormitorio apesadumbrado.  
 - Bones... deja que Spock y yo nos quedemos. - Le pidió Jim.  
 - Está bien, pero... - Se volvió para echar un vistazo a su paciente. - ¡Nada de emociones fuertes! - Aunque sabía que con semejante combinación aquello sería imposible.  
  
    La puerta del dormitorio se cerró detrás del médico. El embajador Spock les miró a los ojos. Si había llegado el momento de abandonar la vida, hacerlo en presencia de sus alter egos  era lo más adecuado.  
 - Jimmy... Ven, acércate muchacho. - Le llamó el almirante a su lado.  
  
    El capitán le cogió la mano y se echó a llorar. En el Enterprise se había propuesto no hacerlo, pero el calor de su contacto le desgarró el alma por entero. Lo más parecido a un padre, lo más cercano a su propia esencia, el almirante Kirk... e iba a perderle para siempre.  
  
 - Sé que somos diferentes... tú y yo. - Murmuró débilmente tratando de consolar a su versión más joven. - Pero dime que apruebas esa relación de la niña con Khan, dímelo y moriré tranquilo.  
 - La apruebo. Nuestro Khan no es cruel, en absoluto. Intenté ayudarle a recuperar a su tripulación, pero no lo conseguimos. Todos han muerto. Él es el único que queda y la Flota nos ha obligado a congelarle otra vez. - Los nervios, el miedo a perder a aquel hombre, hacían que su verborrea hiciese acto de presencia. - Pavel y él solamente han estado juntos tres días, apenas cuatro... pero ha sido tiempo suficiente para que se enamoraran. Amy lleva algo de la sangre de Khan en sus venas, a través de mí... Khan la llama “mi criatura imposible”... Los tres comparten el tel *(vínculo), están destinados a estar juntos. Un día le descongelarán y vivirán su amor para siempre... o eso espero, la verdad, no sé si conseguirá sobrevivir. En San Francisco pretenden estudiarle y... - El almirante le miraba levantando las cejas y sonriendo. Reconocía el ritmo en las palabras, sabía lo que el joven estaba sintiendo.  
 - Jim, respira... - Le interrumpió Spock apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su sa-telsu.  
 - Voy a decirles a los demás que bajen, quieren despedirse de ti. - Jim buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el intercomunicador.  
 - De nosotros... - Le corrigió el embajador.  
 - Spock ha decidido acompañarme en la muerte, muchacho. - Los ojos del almirante se llenaron de lágrimas al decir aquellas palabras.  
 - ¿Puede hacer eso? - La pregunta iba dirigida a su esposo, pero Jim la pronunció en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
 - Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar, embajador. - Confesó su marido.  
 - _¡No! ¡No lo harás! ¿Dejarías a Amy? ¡Júrame ahora mismo que no harás tal cosa... jamás!_ \- Esta vez solamente pensó, sin pronunciar palabra.  
 - Llama a Scott, Jim. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. - Respondió Spock evitando el delicado asunto.  
  
  
  
                                 En el salón Pavel veía subir y bajar las escaleras a sus compañeros para decir adiós, uno a uno, al almirante y al embajador. Se había tumbado en un cómodo sofá chester que Kirk se había hecho traer expresamente de la Tierra. Aún estaba cansado por todo el estrés de los días anteriores... Recordaba a Khan a cada segundo, sin lograr sentir ni siquiera su lejana presencia. Eso hacía que le doliese el cuerpo y el alma.  
  
    Sulu descendía ahora. Le miró a los ojos y le tendió la mano con un gesto de invitación. Su amigo se acercó como un obediente zombi y Pavel lo agarró y tiró de él hasta tenerle tumbado a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza.  
 - El embajador va a dejarse morir... ¿lo sabías? - Le susurró el piloto.  
 - Sarek me lo ha explicado. Es algo normal en las parejas vulcanas... - Pavel se apretó contra su espalda. Miró a la niña que no había dejado de hablar con su abuelo ni un momento. - Espero que Spock no dessida quedarse a vivir aquí... No me gusta este lugar.  
 - No creo que haga tal cosa. Volveremos a San Francisco cuando todo esto haya terminado. - Sulu se revolvió incómodo, Sarek empezaba a mirarle preguntándose qué estaban haciendo allí.  
 - ¡Estate quieto, Sulu! - Le ordenó Pavel pasando su pierna izquierda por encima de las de él. Y su amigo obedeció.  
  
  
                            El embajador Spock permanecía tumbado junto a su esposo, unidos por la ozh'esta, el beso vulcano.  
 - Chicos... - musitó el almirante mirando a los pies de su cama, - ...tened sueños, perseguidlos, incluso cumplidlos... y una vez cumplidos, tened otros sueños... o repetid los mismos.  
 - Rom-halan, t'hylara... *(Adiós, amigos...) - Se despidió el embajador Spock en su lengua.  
 - ¡Almirante...! - Exclamó Jim acercándose al lecho.  
  
    Su marido le detuvo, no debían tocarles. De lo contrario corrían el riesgo de interferir en aquella última fusión de sus mentes. Sabía perfectamente lo que el embajador Spock estaba haciendo.  
  
    Ambos mantenían la mirada fija uno en el otro. Los ojos negros clavados en los ojos avellana. El vulcano sintiendo el pulso en los dedos del almirante, cada vez más débil. Se comunicaron mentalmente.  
 - _Jim... mi t'hy'la..._  
 - _Spock... amor mío..._  
 - _He sido... y siempre seré... tuyo..._  
  
    Jim notó que los cuerpos ya no se movían, no respiraban. Se volvió hacia la ventana y en el cielo del atardecer observó algo que le llamó la atención. Una nube, extrañamente oscura, flotaba cerca de la casa. Era muy raro, el resto del firmamento de Nuevo Vulcano estaba totalmente despejado.  
 - ¡Spock! ¿Qué es eso? - Le dijo señalando en la distancia.  
    Su esposo se acercó y juntos vieron unas luces brillar, volando entrelazadas hacia aquella oscura nube que pareció atraparlas en su negrura para luego desaparecer elevándose a toda velocidad.  
 - ¿La nave oscura? - Susurró Spock con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.  
 - ¿Crees que ellos...? - Preguntó Jim.  
    Spock asintió. Su corazón se alegró al pensar que las almas de aquellos dos hombres se habían unido para siempre. No esperaba mejor destino para sí mismo y su sa-telsu.  
  



	78. El sándwich de Sulu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El adiós más triste es el definitivo. Sarek deberá decidir si realmente quiere reunirse con su difunta esposa.

** El sándwich de Sulu **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                 Por orden de Sarek, el almirante y el embajador estaban siendo preparados para el funeral vulcano que se celebraría al amanecer. Serían quemados en una pira sobre la explanada ceremonial del Nuevo Monte Seleya. Los sirvientes lavaban los cuerpos ante la atenta mirada de Jim y Spock que no habían salido del dormitorio ni por un momento. El resto de la tripulación había regresado al Enterprise, todos excepto Pavel y Sulu.  
  
    Amy dormía junto a su primo Peter, encantada de tenerle a su lado de nuevo. Recordaba cómo le hacía monerías cuando era un bebé... aquel niño pelirrojo había crecido y era ya casi un hombre. Peter se había echado a reír cuando le preguntó si se acordaba de él y ella le contestó que sí. Pero era cierto. Amy no era una niña normal y corriente, aunque nadie se percatara de ello.  
  
    Sulu seguía preso bajo la pierna de Pavel en el sofá. Le escuchaba respirar pausadamente en su nuca. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre porque le sonaron las tripas.  
 - Deberíamos subir a la nave. - Le dijo a su amigo intentando por enésima vez levantarse.  
 - Niet! Amy duerme arriba. No quiero tenerla lejos. - Notó el cuerpo de Sulu tratando de liberarse. - ¡Estate quieto...!  
 - Tengo hambre, Pavel. Ese gruñido era mi estómago, ¿sabes?  
  
    Chekov se levantó pasando por encima de él. Se estiró como un gato delante de sus narices y yendo a la cocina le dijo que no se moviera del sofá. Él le prepararía algo.  
 - ¿No puedo ni ir al baño? - Pero Pavel ya no le escuchaba.  
  
  
                                   Jim rozaba la mano de Spock con sus dedos índice y corazón, la mirada perdida en aquella mujer vulcana que con absoluta delicadeza envolvía el cuerpo del embajador en la mortaja blanca.  
 - _T'hy'la... vamos abajo... tienes que comer algo, descansar..._ \- Le decía Spock.  
 - _No quiero separarme de ellos, mi amor._  
 - _Sabes que ya no están aquí, les vimos volar hacia la nave oscura._  
 - _Son sus envases vacíos, lo sé... pero no quiero dejarles._  
 - Jim, sa-telsu... - Spock le cogió del brazo y le obligó a dejar la habitación.  
  
  
                                 En la cocina encontraron a Chekov preparando un par de sándwiches de aquella pasta de verduras fría que había encontrado en la nevera. Sorprendentemente no había nada de carne en la casa. El almirante había acabado por adoptar las costumbres de su marido. Spock, abriendo las alacenas, se preguntaba cómo lo habría conseguido el embajador.  
  
 - ¿Y Amy? - Le preguntó Jim al muchacho.  
 - Arriba... - Respondió con la boca llena. Había probado el emparedado para ver si podría gustarle a Sulu o debía prepararle alguna otra cosa. - Duerme con su primo.  
 - ¿Te vas a comer los dos? - El capitán estaba hambriento, no lo había notado hasta que vio a su alférez masticando.  
 - Uno es para Sulu... - Negó con la cabeza.  
 - Creí que había subido al Enterprise.  
 - No, está en el sofá. - Dijo señalando al salón con el bocadillo en la mano. Jim no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
 - Pavel, no había nadie en el salón cuando hemos bajado. - Le dijo Spock con la ceja levantada.  
  
    El chico dejó el sándwich en el plato y salió corriendo de la cocina. El sofá chester estaba vacío. _Sulu_... pensó como si pudiera oírle así. _Imbéssil_... Se dijo. _¡Él no es Khan...!_  
  
    El piloto salió de una puerta al fondo y se quedó pasmado cuando su colega se abalanzó sobre él para estrujarle entre sus brazos.  
 - ¿Dónde estabas? - Sonó desesperado.  
 - Meando...  - Contestó desconcertado. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Pavel? No me sueltas ni un momento.  
  
    Chekov se separó de su amigo, mirándole con ojos tristes y el labio inferior sobresaliendo en su boca.  
 - Perdona... Nessesito tenerte serca, eso es todo. Pero si tanto te molesta no volveré a tocarte. - Se dio media vuelta camino de la cocina. - Te hise un emparedado...  
      Sulu le siguió negando con la cabeza.  
 - No es eso, no me molesta Pavel... - Precisamente no le molestaba en absoluto. - ¡Y no me hagas pucheros, por favor!  
  
    Jim puso cara de niño travieso cuando Pavel entró a la cocina y le pilló zampándose el sándwich de Sulu. Sonrió con los carrillos hinchados, tratando de no echarse a reír porque todo saldría disparado de su boca.  
 - Lo siento... no sabía que fueseis a volver... - Se disculpó en cuanto pudo tragar el bocado.  
 - Estoy haciendo más, Jim. No hay problema. - Dijo Spock detrás de él.  
 - ¡Sí lo hay! - Levantó la voz Pavel con cara de enfado. - Era para Sulu... ¡Yo lo preparé para él!  
 - No pasa nada, cogeré uno de los de Spock. - El japonés se acercó al vulcano y tomó de su mano un emparedado recién hecho. - No sé si comérmelo... - Bromeó. - Lo has tocado.  
  
    Spock le sonrió. Tenía que reconocer que sus costumbres eran las que estaban cambiando, volviéndose más humanas. De seguir así se veía ingiriendo carne en un futuro. La idea le hizo sacudir la cabeza.  
  
    Pavel seguía cruzado de brazos delante del capitán con su cara de morros. Jim se levantó del taburete y se plantó ante de él imitando su gesto.  
 - ¿Vamos a discutir por un bocadillo...? - Ladeó la cabeza mientras preguntaba.  
 - ¡No era para ti! - El chico dejó caer los brazos y le dio de lado.  
 - Te pido disculpas, Pavel... - Su tono era cínico, ¿por qué se ponía así por una tontería? Oyó a alguien moviéndose en el salón y se asomó a la puerta. - ¡Bones! ¿Dónde estabas?  
 - He ido con Sarek a preparar la ceremonia de mañana. - Los ojos se le fueron a las manos de Spock que untaba una apetecible crema agria sobre una porción de pan negro.  
 - Siéntate, Bones... come algo. - Le indicó Jim con un gesto de su brazo. - ¡Oh! Pero antes pídele permiso a Pavel... - Rió.  
  
    McCoy le miró extrañado, luego vio el gesto del chico ruso, entre enfadado y divertido y pensó que había llegado tarde para captar la broma.  
 - Me comería uno de esos... - Le dijo al vulcano.  
      Spock le tendió la rebanada colocando encima una fina loncha de la pasta de verduras.  
 - ¿Mi padre se ha quedado en su casa?  
 - ¡Mmm! – Respondió McCoy con la boca llena y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
 - Deberíamos irnos a dormir por unas horas. Amanecerá a las seis de la mañana y hay que subir al Seleya. - Dijo Spock antes de dar un mordisco a su sándwich.  
  
    Durante un momento los cinco dejaron de masticar. Se mantuvieron cayados por unos minutos. Estaban hablando como si tal cosa de madrugar para ir al funeral del almirante y el embajador. Su ausencia, el dolor de su pérdida, les abrumó de golpe.   
  
 - ¿Os habéis fijado en que en el techo del dormitorio había un espejo enorme? - Rompió el silencio Sulu sirviéndose un vaso de agua.  
      Jim y Spock se sonrojaron al unísono. Sus tres amigos lo notaron y se echaron a reír.  
 - Parece que ya lo sabíais... - Dijo mordaz el médico. - ¡Pues claro! Pasasteis ahí vuestra noche de bodas... ¿no?  
  
    Incluso el capitán soltó una breve carcajada. De pronto algo le vino a la cabeza y Spock se puso aún más verde cuando Jim le recordó el pequeño detalle.  
 - _¡Mierda, Spock...! El cajón de la mesita_... - Pensó sólo para él.  
 - _No creo que nadie lo abra. De todos modos subiré ahora mismo y lo vaciaré_...  
 - _¿Delante del servicio? Ni se te ocurra_...  
  
    Bones les observaba a uno y a otro. Por sus gestos y sus miradas sabía que se estaban comunicando.  
 - ¿No es de mala educación usar la telepatía delante de los demás? - Preguntó con ironía.  
 - No hay normas al respecto, doctor. - Le soltó el vulcano con descaro. - Voy arriba un momento.  
 - ¡Spock! - Le detuvo Jim.  
 - _No te preocupes, sa-telsu. Les pediré que salgan del dormitorio._  
  
  
                                Al amanecer prácticamente toda la tripulación del Enterprise, además de los miembros del Alto Consejo Vulcano, se encontraban en la explanada del Nuevo Monte Seleya para rendir honores a los desaparecidos Jim y Spock.  
  
    Amy, de la mano de Peter, contemplaba con infinita curiosidad la escena, fijándose en todos los detalles. Observaba a su abuelo mientras le entregaba una antorcha encendida a su papi, y a éste tomar la mano de su a'nirih para acercarse a aquella enorme pila de troncos con dos bultos envueltos en sábanas blancas encima de una plataforma de madera.  
  
    Spock miró a los ojos a Jim y ambos realizaron una solemne reverencia ante la pira. Juntos arrimaron el fuego de la antorcha y se apartaron unos pasos cuando todo empezó a arder.  
  
    Silencio. Absoluto silencio. El más triste adiós, el definitivo.   
  
  
  
                            Aquella misma tarde Spock mantuvo una conversación con su padre en la biblioteca de la mansión S'chn T'gai. Sarek le comentó con pesar cómo el anciano Spock se negó a entregarle su Katra, queriendo partir completo junto a su esposo. Vio en los ojos de su hijo que él sí entendía aquella decisión y la aprobaba. Sarek lamentaba profundamente la pérdida del embajador y el almirante. Los últimos años había compartido con ellos el día a día en Nuevo Vulcano, llegando a ser sus mejores amigos.  
  
 - Me siento solo, hijo. Terriblemente solo... y cansado.  
 - Padre, ven con nosotros a la Tierra. Sé que tu posición en el Alto Consejo es relevante, pero podrás ejercer de nuevo como embajador allí y...   
 - Y vería crecer a mi preciosa nieta. - Sarek consideró la posibilidad.  
 - Madre lo querría así. - Le tentó Spock.  
 - Amy tiene su misma sonrisa, hijo mío. ¿Sabías que tu madre me hizo jurar una vez que jamás te dejaría solo? - Sarek se giró para ocultar sus emociones, la sola mención de su esposa le hacía desear llorar.  
 - Jim quiere que le haga la misma promesa... - Murmuró Spock agachando la cabeza.  
 - ¡Humanos! No comprenden el dolor que se siente cuando pierdes a tu t'hy'la. - Susurró Sarek aún de espaldas a Spock.  
 - No sé lo que yo haría llegado el momento, la verdad. Después de lo que he visto... - Se refería a las luces que volaron entrelazadas hacia el cielo, pero no quiso hablar de eso. El comandante se acercó a su padre y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. - Estoy feliz de que no decidieses detener tu corazón cuando madre...  
 - Se lo había prometido, Spock, que cuidaría de ti. Aunque ahora no lo considero necesario. - Sarek se volvió para clavar sus ojos en los de su hijo. - Tienes una familia: un esposo, una hija, un sobrino... incluso un futuro yerno... y a ese otro muchacho que no le deja a sol ni a sombra, el japonés...  
 - ¿Sulu? Solamente son amigos, padre. Pavel está unido a Amy y a Khan.  
 - Quien ahora está criogenizado, ¿no es así?  
  
    Spock dudó, lo que su padre le daba a entender... Pero no. Chekov y Sulu no tenían más que una buena amistad.  
 - Tu tatarabuela ha dejado huella en nuestros genes. Dos t'hy'lara...  
 - T'hy'la, padre. Dos t'hy'la. No son simplemente amigos, están unidos por el tel. Pavel y Khan serán algún día sus sa-telsu. Yo no lo diría así, en plural, ya que cada uno de ellos es singular en sí mismo.  
 - La teniente Uhura estaría encantada de escuchar tu clase de lengua. - Comentó Sarek levantando una de sus cejas, la izquierda.  
 - ¡Padre! ¿Desde cuando eres tan sarcástico? - Spock estaba sorprendido de verdad. Apenas reconocía a aquel hombre.  
 - Disculpa, he pasado tal vez demasiado tiempo con mis buenos amigos.  
    Recordó las cenas en su casa, los largos paseos con el embajador Spock, las mañanas pescando en el lago en compañía de Jim... y volvió a sentirse terriblemente solo.  
  
 - ¡Papi mírame! - Amy había entrado a la biblioteca con un precioso vestido blanco hasta los tobillos al estilo vulcano. - ¡Zoy una princeza! - Gritó dando vueltas sobre sus pies y saltando grácil delante de su padre y su abuelo.  
 - Ir a la Tierra con vosotros, ¿eh? - Dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y levantándola sobre su cabeza. - ¡No es mala idea!  
  
    Sarek decidió en aquel instante, ante el sonido de la risa de su nieta, que se ofrecería a ocupar el puesto de Embajador de Nuevo Vulcano en San Francisco. Quería verla crecer y convertirse en una preciosa mujer, igual que lo había sido Amanda, su amada esposa.  
  



	79. El verbo va al final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy empieza a mostrar unas extrañas cualidades.  
> Sulu adora a Pavel pero... ¿cuánto está dispuesto a aguantar?

**El verbo va al final**

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                          La vida durante casi cinco años a bordo del Enterprise había terminado por unirles como una familia. Los ocho se reunían en casa de Jim y Spock un sábado al mes, y en alguna que otra ocasión en casa de Scott y Uhura. Jim les casó el último día que pasaron en la nave antes de llegar a la Tierra. Una breve y emotiva ceremonia en la que Amy fue casi tan protagonista como la novia. Con su vestido de princesa vulcana que tanto le gustaba, acaparó todas las miradas cuando recorrió el pasillo llevando los anillos sobre un pequeño cojín azul.  
  
    Bones se las arregló para sabotear su propio proyecto de estudio de vida inteligente fuera de la Galaxia. Perdió documentación y falsificó los datos, de modo que Jim y Spock pudieron reconocer a Amy como su hija; una vez finalizada la misión Sarek legalizó el matrimonio antes de partir de Nuevo Vulcano.  
      
    Peter entró a la Academia en cuanto cumplió los dieciséis, donde hizo amistad con un tal Alex Freeman, estudiante de medicina un año mayor que él. Los dos muchachos empezaban a descubrir lo que significa hacerse adulto. Jim les miraba con buenos ojos alegrándose de que su sobrino, que tanto había sufrido con la pérdida de sus padres, hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien amar.  
  
    Spock retomó su puesto de adiestrador, ahora a cargo de la división científica. Alex era uno de sus mejores alumnos... Peter, no tanto. Al chico se le daban mejor la Historia y las estrategias de combate. ¡Había salido a su tío! Por su parte Jim aceptó un cargo como Inspector de la Flota bajo el mando del Almirante Duke, de Inteligencia, ocupándose de investigar cualquier intento de desestabilizar la frágil paz que la Federación acababa de firmar con el Imperio Klingon. De hecho empezaban a verse a algunos klingons por San Francisco y la gente se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a su presencia.  
  
    Pavel seguía temblando cada vez que se cruzaba con uno. Había alquilado un apartamento cerca de la Academia. Planeaba dar clases allí en cuanto hubiese una plaza libre. De momento despilfarraba el dinero de su licenciatura en darle todos los caprichos a Amy, a la que visitaba a diario, y llevando a comer a Sulu a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. No quería separarse de él, le necesitaba. Así que el japonés acabó aceptando compartir piso: haría lo que fuera por mantener su rosa fresca y bien cuidada.  
  
  
 - Voy a llegar tarde, Pavel... - Sulu intentaba zafarse de su abrazo. Rara era la noche en la que Chekov no se colaba en su dormitorio para conciliar por fin el sueño al contacto de su piel.  
 - Pues que esperen... - No parecía querer soltarlo.  
 - Mis alumnos tienen la obligación de ser puntuales, debo dar ejemplo... - Sulu saltó de la cama en un descuido de su amigo. - ¡Ya me contarás cuando consigas plaza de profesor!  
 - ¡Está bien...!  - Consintió. - Dúchate y mientras te prepararé el desayuno.  
  
    Cuando Hikaru salió del cuarto de baño envuelto sólo en una toalla de la cadera a los tobillos, se quedó pasmado al ver todo lo que Pavel había dispuesto en la barra de la cocina. Un pequeño bol de arroz con algo de natto (soja fermentada) por encima, un cuenco con sopa miso, otro con tsukemono (verduras encurtidas), un plato con un pedazo de salmón, tortilla y alga nori y para bajar todo eso una gran taza de té verde recién hecho.  
 - Siéntate... - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercándole un taburete.  
 - ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo has preparado esto tan rápido?  
 - Lo dejé casi listo anoche. No podía dormir... - Chekov se pegó a su espalda, aspirando el aroma de su loción de afeitar.  
  
    Había estado despierto hasta las tres de la mañana cocinando para su buen amigo Sulu. Una vez dispuesto todo en la cocina se escurrió entre sus sábanas para descansar. Pavel echaba de menos a Khan con cada poro de su piel, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su recuerdo constante, su ausencia cruel, el no poder sentir su presencia... era demasiado insoportable. Dormir se había convertido en toda una odisea cada noche y el paso del tiempo no le hacía olvidar como hubiera esperado, sino que acrecentaba su dolor y su frustración. Abrazar al piloto, notar un cuerpo caliente a su lado, era lo único que le hacía sentir algo mejor.  
  
    Para Sulu la situación era a veces un auténtico suplicio. Pavel, su amada rosa, perfumaba su vida cubriéndole de atenciones, pero si él hacía por ir un paso más allá del mimo y la caricia, terminaba clavándose una de sus afiladas espinas.  
 - Vamos, cómetelo todo... - Le animaba acariciando sus hombros desnudos. - ¿No dessías que no puedes llegar tarde?  
  
  
  
                    Aquella mañana en la sala de profesores de la Academia Spock devoraba unas galletas y un cuenco de sopa plomeek antes de empezar sus clases. No había podido desayunar en casa con el pequeño drama familiar que se había montado cuando Amy, a las siete en punto de la mañana, saltó desde la planta de arriba hasta el recibidor por el hueco de la escalera.  
  
    Peter dio un grito terrible y Spock y Jim acudieron a la carrera.  
 - ¡Amy! ¿Estás bien? - Chillaba su primo palpando las piernas y los brazos de la niña.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Spock no entendía nada, no había visto a su hija saltar más de dos metros para caer en cuclillas resultando totalmente ilesa.  
 - ¡Se ha tirado por la barandilla...! Yo iba a la cocina a hacernos el desayuno... cuando la oí... - Los ojos de Peter empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se había llevado un buen susto.  
 - ¿Qué? Mi tesoro... ¿te has caído? ¿Estás bien? - Jim no dejaba de comprobar si su pequeña tenía alguna herida. - Spock, vamos a llevarla al médico... - Los nervios se estaban apoderando de él.  
 - Jim, ella está bien. Mírala... - Le dijo su marido con calma.  
     Su bebé sonreía como si tal cosa, orgullosa de su temerosa hazaña.  
 - Ko-fu... *(hija) ¿por qué has hecho eso? - Le preguntó su papi.  
     Amy le miró a los ojos negros tremendamente abiertos y respondió.  
 - Porque sabía que podía hacerlo.  
  
    Spock aún se estremecía recordándolo cuando advirtió que Sulu le miraba desde la puerta con cara de buscar alguna información en su cabeza.  
 - Spock... spacura... kreylaong plomeekong! *(Spock galletas y sopa plomeek come) – Pronunció al fin en su precario vulcano. - ¿Es así? ¿Lo he dicho bien?  
 - Mmm... - Fue su única respuesta, acompañada de un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
    Desde que su planeta desapareció, hacía ya más de ocho años, se había puesto de moda todo lo relacionado con su cultura. La gente aprendía su lengua, sus costumbres, algunos incluso vestían sus ropas o nuevos diseños de inspiración vulcana... Los terrícolas trataban así de consolar y compensar la pérdida de los pocos supervivientes de su especie, haciéndoles sentir que su mundo no se había desvanecido del todo. A Spock todo aquello le resultaba molesto.  
  
 - ¿No te ha dado tiempo a desayunar en casa? Pues yo he tenido un perfecto y maravilloso desayuno tradicional japonés... Pavel se ha esmerado, ¡cómo cocina, el muy cabrón! - Sulu se frotaba la tripa mientras hablaba, con gesto de plena satisfacción.  
  
    El vulcano levantó su ceja por un momento, hasta que entendió que el instructor no había insultado a su amigo, sino que realmente le estaba elogiando. _Qué contradictorios pueden llegar a ser los humanos_... pensó.  
  
 - Hablando de Pavel... - Spock dejó el cuenco vacío en el mostrador sobre el que estaba apoyado. - Hay una vacante en mi departamento. Le he recomendado para el puesto.  
 - ¡Estupendo! - Sulu le tendió la mano. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que su ex-comandante se la estrechó con la suya.  
 - Que se presente el lunes en mi despacho a primera hora.  
      
    Spock salía de la sala, faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Se volvió un momento para mirar a su colega.  
 - Spock kreylaong plomeekong spacura. - Le corrigió. - El verbo va al final. - Y se giró dejando ver cómo las comisuras de su boca se levantaban en un intento de sonrisa.  
  
  
  
  
                    Por la noche Sulu se quedó dormido en el sofá esperando que Pavel regresara. Sabía, por Peter, que había almorzado con Amy en casa de los Kirk, y que pasaría la tarde con ella mientras Jim atendía unos asuntos en la Base Militar. Pero la oscuridad cayó sin que diera señales de vida. Spock le respondió al mensaje de texto diciéndole que Pavel se había marchado sobre las siete, justo cuando él llegó a casa. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no contestaba a sus llamadas?  
  
    Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando el sonido de la puerta le despertó.  
 - ¿Dónde has estado? - Preguntó frotándose los ojos.  
  
    Cuando las pupilas se acostumbraron a la falta de luz se dio cuenta de que su amigo no tenía buen aspecto. Parecía como si una nave transporte le hubiese pasado por encima.  
 - ¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sulu se le acercó para mirarle mejor, encendiendo la lámpara de la entrada.  
 - ¡Déjame! Me voy a la cama... - Le contestó de malos modos.  
 - ¡Apestas a vodka! ¡Oye...! - Hikaru fijó la vista en el cuello de su amigo, donde una mancha roja rodeaba su lunar. - ¿Qué es eso?  
 - Te he dicho que me dejes...  
 - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
 - ¡No vamos a hablar de esto! ¿Entendido? - Pavel le miraba con furia en los ojos, su dedo índice apuntándole amenazador. - ¡Nunca... nunca hablaremos de esto!  
  
    Se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Sulu no quería pensar que aquella marca fuese un chupetón... No... No quería pensarlo. Se metió en la cama a dar vueltas a su cabeza hasta que, a las siete en punto, sonó la alarma del despertador.  
  



	80. Las puertas del cielo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel empieza como profesor en la academia no con muy bien pie, de hecho va cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

**Las puertas del cielo**

  
  
                                                                                                                         El lunes por la mañana Pavel agradeció a Spock que le hubiera recomendado para el puesto de profesor. Impartiría la materia de física avanzada para los alumnos del último curso. Un trabajo para el que estaba más que cualificado, así le resultaría sencillo centrarse en su verdadero propósito. Ahora dispondría de credenciales para andar libremente por las instalaciones de la Academia. Sabía por McCoy que el criotubo con su amante estaba en alguna parte de aquellos sótanos, donde era custodiado con alta seguridad y sometido a secretos experimentos por parte de la Flota.  
  
    Habían pasado casi dos años desde que viera su cara por última vez en el Enterprise. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera por poner fin a aquella situación. De momento había estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones. La noche del viernes se dedicó a seguir al Comodoro Stanford, el científico jefe del proyecto de estudio de Khan.  
  
  
  
                        Cuando entró en aquel bar no podía creer que el comodoro tuviese semejantes gustos. Parecía tan viril, tan autoritario... y resulta que lo que más le gustaba era beber hasta no tenerse en pie y acostarse con jovencitos a los que doblaba o triplicaba la edad.  
  
    Pavel no se acercó a hablar con él. Tenía que conocer sus puntos flacos primero. Si pudiese hacerle chantaje, obligarlo a que le permitiera el acceso a la cápsula de Khan, eso sería todo un triunfo.  
  
    Le vio desaparecer tras una puerta negra al fondo del local. Un joven de aspecto femenino le acompañaba cogido del brazo. No quiso imaginar lo que ocurriría allí dentro. Se pidió otro vodka y esperó a que saliera.  
 - ¿Tú eres nuevo por aquí, verdad? - Le preguntó de repente un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años sentándose a su lado.  
 - Es la primera vess que vengo...  
 - ¡Ese acento...! ¿De dónde vienes? - Ahora olía su copa con auténtico descaro. - ¡Vodka! ¿Eres ruso? ¡Me encanta... nunca me lo he montado con un ruso!  
  
    Sus ojos verdes le recordaron a los de Marta y sintió un escalofrío. Se fijó entonces en sus ropas. Eran escasas. Un jersey rosa claro, transparente, que dejaba ver su pecho sin vello y unos pezones duros y apetecibles. Los pantalones tremendamente cortos y ajustados a la cadera, remarcando las curvas de su cuerpo bien cuidado. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo a la altura de los hombros, recogido en una coleta despeinada... igual que la asistente Landon solía llevar.  
  
 - Me llamo Martin. - Se presentó.  
     Hasta el nombre era parecido. Pavel sonrió y le invitó a una copa.  
 - Dime, Martin... - Le devoraba con sus ojos aguamarina mientras hablaba. - ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? - Preguntó señalando a aquella por dónde había visto salir a Stanford.  
 - ¡Oh...! ¡Sí que eres nuevo! - Martin se rió y bebió de un trago su ginebra. - Esa, mi guapo amigo ruso, es la puerta hacia el cielo... - Volvió a reír. - Una vez que la atraviesas no sabes con qué te vas a encontrar o cómo vas a terminar pero... - se acercó a Pavel poniéndole una mano en el hombro y hablándole directamente al oído, - ...seguro que te acabas corriendo.  
  
    Chekov se puso colorado y pidió otra ronda. Martin hablaba sin parar, de cualquier cosa. Trataba de adivinar a qué se dedicaba el ruso, como empezó a llamarle.  
 - Comerciante... ¡No! Construcción, no... minas... Lo que sea, pero tienes cara de haber vivido mucho a pesar de tu edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto? Veintipocos, no hace falta que respondas... ¡Esa piel...! - Se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo besó profundamente haciendo que se enrojeciera la zona.  
 - ¡Basta! - Le apartó de un manotazo.  
 - Perdona, ruso... no quería ofenderte... - Su voz sonaba melosa pero nada honesta. - Deja que sea yo el que ahora te invite a otro vodka.  
  
    Cuando Chekov vio salir al comodoro ya no estaba en condiciones de levantarse y seguirle. Habían caído demasiadas copas y sus manos acariciaban los muslos de aquel tipo sin cesar. Dejó que Martin le acompañara al cuarto oscuro que se escondía tras aquellas puertas. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que ocultaban.  
  
  
            Al principio no veía nada, solamente escuchaba. Roces de cuerpos y respiraciones revueltas, agitadas. Martin le empujó con suavidad, obligándolo a caminar hacia delante. Empezó a notar las manos desconocidas acariciándole con ansia... levantándole la ropa, entrando por sus pantalones, tocando su piel en zonas que le producían agradables sensaciones.  
  
    Estaba borracho y ahora, además, totalmente cachondo. ¿Dónde se había metido Martin? ¿Era él quien le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha desde atrás? ¿Era su abultado sexo el que notaba crecer más y más contra sus nalgas? ¿O era este otro que ahora tenía entre sus manos sin saber cómo?  
  
    Alguien le forzó a ponerse de rodillas. Su boca fue invadida por una polla dura y turgente, no sabía a quién pertenecía. Todo era anónimo y familiar al mismo tiempo. Las sensaciones tan excitantes, los cuerpos calientes a su alrededor... Pavel no tuvo uno, sino varios orgasmos aquella noche.  
 - Te dije que lo pasarías bien. - Le susurró Martin despidiéndose en la puerta del local. - ¿Podrás llegar a casa en eso?  
     Pavel se abrochó la chaqueta de imitación de cuero y se montó en su aeromoto.  
 - Por supuesto...  
 - ¿Volveré a verte, ruso?  
 - Es posible... - Respondió poniéndose el casco y arrancando el motor para salir volando de allí.  
  
  
            Acababa de ser infiel a Amy y a Khan, en un sórdido bar de ambiente homosexual a las afueras de San Francisco. Aunque Pavel no lo consideró así. _No les conossco de nada, no sé sus nombres... no saben el mío... no volveré a verles..._ Se decía. _No es una infidelidad, es sólo sexo, nada más. Soy humano, lo nessesito... Khan y Amy lo comprenderán._  
  
    Al llegar a casa despertó a Sulu que dormía en el salón. _Yebát!_ *(¡Joder!) Pensó. _¿Por qué no está en su habitassión?_  
 - ¡No vamos a hablar de esto! ¿Entendido? - Le acabó gritando. - Nunca... nunca hablaremos de esto... - Sulu le miraba con tristeza en los ojos, sus labios temblaban como si se fuese a echar a llorar.  
  
    Se encerró en su habitación, se quitó toda la ropa y buscó en su piel marcas que pudieran delatar lo que había estado haciendo. El rosetón del cuello no era el único.  
  
    Pavel pasó el fin de semana evitando en lo posible a su compañero de piso, dándose largas duchas calientes y masajes con crema hidratante. El domingo cenaron juntos en el salón comida italiana por encargo. Sulu le contó lo que Spock le había dicho acerca del puesto en la Academia. Sus ojos aguamarina resplandecieron llenos de secretas esperanzas.  
  
 - Siento haberte gritado la otra noche, Pavel. - Murmuró bajando los ojos al plato de pasta casi vacío.  
 - Yo lo siento... - ¿Sulu se estaba disculpando? Era él quien debía hacerlo.  
 - Me preocupaba por ti, nada más. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío lo que hagas. Si te mantienes célibe siendo fiel a Amy y a Khan, o si decides no hacerlo... no me incumbe. - Sulu tragaba saliva empujando más abajo aquel nudo en su garganta. - _Sé que nunca serás mío..._ Pensó para sí.  
 - Sulu... yo... - Pavel dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Se levantó para sentarse en sus rodillas al otro lado de la mesa, con los brazos enrollados en su cuello. - Eres mi mejor amigo.. ¡Te quiero Hikaru!   
  
  
  
                        Lunes, nueve de la mañana. Los alumnos del último curso esperaban que empezase su clase. Pavel respiró hondo y miró a Spock antes de entrar al aula.  
 - Procura no olvidar que tienen que entenderte. - Le dijo como último consejo el vulcano.  
 - ¿A ti se te olvida? - Le sonrió.  
 - A veces... - Contestó levantando una ceja.  
  
    Spock le acarició la nuca con cariño, luego se acercó y le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como había observado a su sa-telsu *(esposo) hacerle cientos de veces al muchacho.  
  
    Cuando Pavel se dirigía al estrado se quedó mirando aquel tramo de piel amoratada en su cuello. Había visto esas marcas antes. Solían salirle a Jim cuando él le... Una sacudida eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. Corrió por el pasillo hacia el patio trasero, lo cruzó y entró en el amplio hangar donde Sulu impartía sus clases de navegación a los futuros pilotos de la Flota. Le llamó desde lejos a su lado con un gesto de su brazo.  
  
 - ¿Sí Spock? - Llegó jadeando por la carrera. - Tengo a una rubia muy nerviosa intentando no estrellarse por quinta vez en el simulador. Sé breve... - Sonreía señalando con el pulgar por encima de su espalda.  
 - ¿Qué haces con Pavel? - Le espetó sin miramientos.  
 - ¿Perdona? No te entiendo... - Respondió desconcertado.  
 - Pertenece a mi ko-fu *(hija), es su t'hy'la... - Spock parecía enojado, realmente enfadado. - ¡Tú no eres Khan! - Elevó el tono.  
 - ¡Spock! - Le gritó el japonés enormemente molesto por aquellas últimas palabras. - Entre Pavel y yo no hay nada más que amistad. ¡Me ofende que pienses otra cosa!  
 - ¿Y esa marca en su cuello? - Spock supuso que el piloto sabría a qué se refería.  
      Sulu bajó la mirada, el rubor se le agarró al rostro.  
 - No sé nada de eso... Le vi llegar el viernes de madrugada con el chupetón y apestando a vodka...  
 - ¿Y...? - Spock no cejaba en su empeño de averiguar qué había pasado.  
 - ¡Y yo qué sé, comandante! - Le salió el cargo sólo, se sentía muy incómodo con el interrogatorio. - No es asunto mío. Creo que no es asunto de nadie lo que haga con su vida... ¡Spock! ¿A qué viene esto, eh? Creía que respetabas a Pavel...  
  
    El vulcano se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre sus emociones. Tal vez por lo que suponía ser el futuro suegro de Pavel se había llegado a entrometer de aquel modo.  
 - Te pido disculpas, Sulu. - Se giró ciento ochenta grados y regresó sobre sus pasos al interior de la Academia.  
  
    Si el chico tenía relaciones con alguien, ¿quién era él para impedirlo? Jim le diría que era mejor así. Que Chekov era demasiado joven para mantenerse fiel a Amy durante tantos años, que le convenía tomar experiencia en la vida... en el sexo... y que lo contrario sería anormal y perjudicial para el muchacho. _Pero t'hy'la_.... se dijo como si su esposo pudiese oírle... _Amy sufrirá cuando lo sepa._


	81. El trisquel de Amy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pequeña dibuja un trisquel sin cesar. Eso y su salto increíble, hacen que Jim se preocupe y pida ayuda a McCoy.  
> Sulu continua cuidando de su preciada rosa, aunque eso implique llenarse la piel de yagas con sus espinas.

**El trisquel de Amy**

  
  
  
                                                                                                   Cuando finalizaron la misión en el Enterprise, Christine Chapel no dudó en rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo McCoy.  
  
 - “No quiero terminar siendo una más en tu larga lista de ex-mujeres...” - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
  
    Sin embargo sí aceptó vivir con él. Compartían casa en el mismo residencial que Spock y el capitán, eran una pareja realmente feliz. Trabajaban codo con codo en el Hospital General de San Francisco, médico y enfermera, el mejor equipo en cirugía. Tanto que Leonard, pasados unos meses de su regreso a la Tierra, fue nombrado jefe de residentes en su especialidad.  
  
          Sorbía lentamente la taza de café que Christine le había traído al despacho, revisando unos expedientes médicos, cuando Jim irrumpió de repente y se sentó frente a él.  
 - Tienes que venir a casa esta tarde. Amy está muy rara...  
      McCoy levantó la cabeza de sus asuntos y le miró con cara burlona.  
 - “¡Buenos días Bones! ¿Cómo te va?” Bien Jim, ¿y qué tal tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Le dijo con su cinismo habitual.  
 - ¡Déjate de esos rollos! Bones... ¿no me has escuchado? Amy está...  
 - Amy está perfectamente, Jim. La vi la semana pasada. - Le interrumpió brusco.  
 - No es normal, me tiene preocupado... - El inspector Kirk bajó la cabeza.  
  
      McCoy se levantó y se posicionó detrás de su amigo.  
 - A ver... ¿qué dices que le pasa a tu bebé? - Le dijo con paciencia frotándole los tensos hombros.  
 - Hace cosas extrañas... - Se giró para mirarle a los ojos. - Ha saltado desde la planta superior hasta el salón... ¡sin hacerse ni un rasguño!  
 - ¿Qué?  
 - ¡Y dijo que lo había hecho porque sabía que podía hacerlo! Bones, he intentado convencerla de que no debe hacer cosas tan peligrosas, que podría hacerse daño...  
 - ¿Saltó desde esa altura? - El médico imaginó a la pequeña de casi cinco años realizando semejante gesta. Agitó la cabeza con sorpresa.  
 - A veces se pasa horas enteras en silencio... y hace dibujos muy complicados... - Buscó en su bolsillo y levantándose le entregó un papel doblado a su amigo.  
 - ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - Bones arrugó su frente, no entendía nada.  
 - Spock lo llamó trisquel entrelazado... Un antiguo símbolo celta. - Le señaló las tres formas oblongas unidas entre sí y encerradas en un círculo más pequeño. - Amy dice que son ella y sus t'hy'la.  
  
    McCoy volvió a mirar el dibujo. El trazo era firme, exacto, geométricamente perfecto. Le asombraba que una niña tan pequeña demostrara tal maestría en el dibujo.  
 - Sus t'hy'la... - Tragó saliva y se forzó a sonreír ante su turbado amigo. - Iré a cenar a tu casa esta noche. Hablaré con Amy, a ver qué puedo sacarle...  
  
    Jim le abrazó murmurando un “gracias”. En ese momento Christine entró al despacho, venía a buscar a su pareja.  
 - Hay una operación urgente, Leo... - Se quedó algo parada cuando vio a Jim allí, observando su cara dedujo que algo pasaba. - ¿Está bien Amy?  
 - ¡Oh, Chris... no lo sé...! - Respondió Jim abrazándola. - Eso espero...  
  
                      
                                    Sulu no había pegado ojo y sus alumnos se preguntaban a qué podían deberse aquellas ojeras. Mantenía su vida privada celosamente al margen de su trabajo, pero los jóvenes murmuraban, elucubraban teorías y el rumor en la academia era que el profesor Sulu estaba liado con el guapísimo ruso que daba clase de física avanzada al último curso.  
 - Tengo una amiga a punto de graduarse... está loca por el profesor Chekov y seguro que podrá decirnos si él también tiene ojeras. - La muchacha rubia hizo el comentario con cierta malicia. Sus compañeros se rieron por lo bajo.  
 - Cadete Gambel... - El profe la había pillado. La chica pegó un respingo. - Al simulador. A ver cuántas veces es capaz de estrellarse hoy. - La reprendió Sulu intuyendo que su persona había sido el objeto de aquellas risas.  
 - Sí señor Sulu... digo no. ¡Hoy no voy a estrellarme ni una sola vez! - Respondió la joven rubia subiendo al aparato.  
 - Eso habrá que verlo. Adelante... demuéstreme que no he perdido el tiempo enseñándola a pilotar. - Sulu cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho delante de la consola de observación.  
  
    Fingía controlar los progresos de su alumna allí plantado frente al monitor. En realidad tenía la cabeza en otra parte. La noche anterior había sido muy difícil conciliar el sueño.  
  
        Pavel estaba en su habitación. Se encerró allí inmediatamente después de la cena. Sulu se ocupó de los platos sucios. Cuando iba a proponerle a su compañero ver alguna vieja película en el sofá se detuvo ante la puerta. No llamó. Se oían gemidos allí dentro.  
  
    Ya había pasado otras veces. Muchas... demasiadas. Pavel solía masturbarse a menudo y no era la primera vez que Sulu, apoyado contra la pared de su cuarto, hacía lo mismo en el salón.  
  
    Cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que su amada rosa estaría haciendo. Se le fueron las manos a su sexo, duro y enhiesto con sus propias necesidades. _Es una locura_... Se dijo. _Podríamos estar haciendo esto juntos...¡Oh Pavel!_  
  
    Veía en su mente la cara del otro con expresión de placer. Bombeaba su miembro escuchando los jadeos y lamentos que brotaban de la garganta de su amigo. Se excitaba con todo eso... le torturaba no poder entrar allí y culminar su deseo... sabía que sería rechazado otra vez. Un quejido, un sollozo... silencio. El joven profesor de física había terminado. Sulu se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, su mano goteaba un líquido blanco y espeso... Se fue a la cama y estuvo dando vueltas hasta bien entrada la madrugada. De ahí sus ojeras aquella mañana en la academia.  
  
  
  
                                                Spock trataba de hacer que su sa-telsu *(esposo) se relajase. Sabía que estaba muy preocupado por su ko-fu *(hija). McCoy les dijo después de la cena que Amy estaba bien, que simplemente echaba de menos a Khan y le dolía su ausencia. Sobre sus capacidades físicas opinó que eran normales para ella. “Es un veinticinco por ciento vulcana, tus genes son dominantes Spock. No es nada raro que sea capaz de saltar un par de metros... y todos los niños de su edad se prueban a sí mismos, constantemente.” Jim le preguntó si la sangre de Khan no tendría también algo que ver con todo aquello. El médico prometió hacerle unas pruebas a la niña pero no le dio la más mínima importancia.  
  
 - Jim... ¿estás aquí? - Le susurró deteniéndose sobre él.  
 - Perdona amor... pensaba en...  
 - McCoy ha dicho que todo está bien. No debes preocuparte. - Le acariciaba la frente con ternura, los cuerpos entrelazados en el íntimo abrazo.  
 - Lo sé... lo siento... - Jim comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, alzando la pelvis para que su marido entrase más adentro, más profundo...  
 - Ah... t'hy'la...  
 - Spock... amor mío...  
  
    El ritmo entre ambos se incrementó, perdiendo el control gimieron e incluso gritaron por el gozo. Peter acababa de ir al baño y se dirigía a su habitación cuando les escuchó desde el pasillo. Se rió en silencio. Ya estaban otra vez... Miró al cuarto de su prima y le sorprendió ver la luz encendida. Entrando a ver qué estaría haciendo la vio dibujar sobre unos papeles en el suelo. Aquel símbolo, el trisquel... repetido una y otra y otra vez.  
 - ¿Mis papás te han despertado? - Le preguntó Amy sin mirarle a los ojos. Había sentido su presencia en el cuarto.  
 - No... aún no me he acostado. - Cogió a la pequeña de la mano quitándole el lápiz. - ¿Quieres helado? - La miró travieso, con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.  
 - ¿De chocolate...? - Los ojos azules se iluminaron con glotonería.  
 - Vamos... creo que hay nata... le pondremos un montón por encima. - Peter echó a andar camino de la cocina. La niña le siguió.  
  
    A mitad del corredor se detuvo frente la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Oyó sus respiraciones agitadas y cerró los ojos un momento, como si pudiera ver qué pasaba allí dentro. Negó con la cabeza y corrió a la baranda. No lo pensó, solamente lo hizo. Volvió a saltar hasta la planta baja cayendo como un gato desde un tejado. Al levantarse sonreía... esta vez ni siquiera había hecho ruido.  
  
  
                                                  En alguna parte de la Galaxia, lejos, a millones de años luz de la Tierra, una nave oscura vagaba por el espacio. En una de las innumerables salas de su interior una luz brillaba con una extraña forma: un símbolo geométrico y curvilíneo, formado por una hélice de tres brazos que partía de un centro común dirigiéndose hacia el exterior en forma de espiral, contenida en el interior de un círculo más pequeño. Un trisquel luminoso.  
  



	82. El rompecabezas vulcano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock deja claro a su padre, Sarek, que quiere educar a Amy como humana y no como vulcana.  
> Todos se reúnen para festejar el quinto cumpleaños de la niña. O casi todos.

** El rompecabezas vulcano **

 

  
                                                                                                               Sarek pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con su nieta. Disponía de una casa en la misma calle que su hijo y a su regreso de cada viaje que realizaba como embajador, le entregaba algún regalo a la pequeña Amy que, a punto de cumplir cinco años, era toda una preciosidad.  
  
            En esta ocasión había estado en Nuevo Vulcano y su detalle con la niña fueron unos pleenoks *(puzzles tridimensionales utilizados por los padres vulcanos para entrenar a sus hijos en la lógica primaria y en el arte de separar y controlar las emociones)  
  
    Spock no vio con buenos ojos el presente. Permitió que su padre se los entregase a su ko-fu *(hija) pero a solas se lo recriminó.  
  
 - Padre, Jim y yo deseamos criar a Amy como humana. No quiero introducirla en el uso de la lógica. - Hablaba con total sobriedad, esperaba que su padre le hiciese caso. - Deseo que aprenda a gestionar sus emociones como cualquier terrícola, no a suprimirlas o considerarlas un lastre.  
 - Entiendo... - Sarek bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado. - No quieres hacerle lo que yo te hice a ti.  
 - Soy su sa-mekh*(padre), es decisión mía. No vuelvas a interferir en esto, te lo advierto.  
  
    Spock fue duro pero debía serlo. Tenía que dejarle claro a su padre que Amy sería una niña humana normal, en la medida de lo posible.  
 - Su parte vulcana, aunque inferior a su parte humana, es dominante. Un día tendrá que enfrentarse a ello, Spock, y si no está preparada tal vez no sea capaz de hacerlo.  
 - La telepatía no será ningún problema. Cuando solamente era un kan-bu *(bebé) su vínculo con Jim era fuerte. Al cumplir los siete años volverá a serlo. - Miró a Sarek directo a los ojos. - Y Jim, padre... es humano.  
 - Bueno, Spock... - intervino su esposo que había estado pendiente de su conversación, - ...solamente son unos juguetes. Mira, ¿lo ves? Amy se lo pasa bien intentando armarlos... ¡Hoy en día casi todos los niños humanos tienen pleenoks!  
  
    Spock se giró para contemplar a su hija que atenta a su juego ignoraba todo lo que la rodeaba en el salón. Reía. Desarmaba y trataba de encajar las piezas con tenacidad, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
 - Es cierto. - Asintió Spock con la cabeza. - Todo lo vulcano está de moda en la Tierra...  
 - ¿Eso te incomoda, hijo mío? - Sarek levantó una ceja al mirarle.  
 - No me resulta precisamente agradable, padre. - Confesó Spock.  
 - Los humanos nos aprecian, nos tienen en alta estima. Desde la desaparición de nuestro planeta han tratado de hacernos sentir como en casa. Yo, personalmente, estoy agradecido por ello. - Ahora miraba a Jim, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de ternura.  
  
  
            Amy consiguió armar el pleenok más grande, de forma piramidal con sus más de cien piezas blancas y negras, justo antes del almuerzo. Su a'nirih y su papi estaban ocupados decidiendo dónde iban a instalar el enorme sofá chester que Jim se había hecho traer de la casa del almirante Kirk en Nuevo Vulcano, así que salió al jardín para mostrar orgullosa su logro a su abuelito.  
 - ¿Ya lo has conseguido? - Sarek la miró con dulzura. - ¡Y el más complejo, vaya! Eres una niña muy inteligente.  
    La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos riendo y le besó en la mejilla. Su abuelo la acomodó en sus rodillas, examinando el puzzle perfectamente rematado.  
 - Abuelito Sarek... ¿tú podrías hacerme un favor? - Preguntó melosa.  
 - Pídemelo y veré si puedo ayudarte. - Le respondió Sarek.  
 - Tiene que ser un secreto, no quiero que mis padres lo sepan. - Miró hacia el salón por la ventana, dentro Jim y Spock discutían aún sobre el emplazamiento del mueble.  
 - ¿De qué se trata, Amanda? - Llamarla así le agradaba, parte de su esposa estaba viva en su regazo.  
 - Es Pavel... necesita tu ayuda. Tienes que entrar en su mente. Su dolor... - Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a brotar de sus preciosos ojos azules. - La ausencia de Khan le está haciendo mucho daño. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer. Es humano y ya sabes que no controlan bien sus sentimientos.  
      Sarek la miraba pasmado. Aquella forma de hablar sobre las emociones humanas...  
 - ¿Y qué hay de tu dolor, cariño? - Su mano secó las lágrimas de la cara de su nieta.  
 - Yo puedo soportarlo... soy vulcana. Por eso quiero que le ayudes, que unas tu mente a la suya y le hagas comprender que todo esto pasará, que solamente es temporal. No quiero que se haga daño a sí mismo.  
 - ¿Crees que podría ocurrir algo así?  
 - Ya está ocurriendo, abuelo.  
  
    Sarek prometió ayudar a Chekov y no decirle nada a su hijo ni a su yerno. Peter asomó al jardín con su amigo Alex de la mano. Le había invitado a comer porque quería presentarle a Sarek, a quien consideraba su propio abuelo. El vulcano reconoció en la mirada del joven rubio y en el rubor de sus mejillas que su relación con el sobrino de Jim iba más allá de una amistad. Le mostró una leve sonrisa cuando le dio la mano para saludarlo.  
  
  
  
                                        Era el día del cumpleaños de Amy. Todos se habían reunido en casa de Jim y Spock para celebrarlo. Había abundante comida, más humana que vulcana, Spock seguía sin convencer a su esposo para que se hiciese vegetariano.  
 - ¡No voy a ocuparme de la barbacoa! - Protestaba Spock. - Toda esa carne ahí encima... es como un cementerio, Jim.  
 - ¡Yo lo haré! - Se ofreció Sulu.  
 - Estupendo... ya tenemos un voluntario. - Rió McCoy contento de librarse por esta vez.  
 - Sulu, ¿dónde está Pavel? - Preguntó Christine.  
 - Dijo que tenía que revisar unos exámenes. Ha ido a la Academia, vendrá más tarde. - El piloto terminaba de atarse el delantal para plantarse delante de las brasas pinza en mano.  
  
  
            Nyota estaba embarazada. Scott se paseaba orgulloso por el jardín repartiendo bebidas a sus amigos y acariciando, cada vez que pasaba por su lado, la tripa de su gordita esposa.  
 - ¿Estás cómoda, perla mía? ¿Quieres otro cojín, una almohada...? ¿Te traigo un zumo de frutas? - La colmaba de mimos y atenciones, encantado con la pronta llegada de una nueva generación de ingenieros.  
 - Zumo, Monty... y unas galletas saladas. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
 - ¡Vaya! Te tiene como una reina... - Rió Jim a su lado.  
 - Es un encanto... Será un padre estupendo. - Uhura se estremeció cuando su antiguo capitán posó la mano sobre su vientre. ¡Su cara expresaba tanto amor y ternura! - Echas de menos la sensación... ¿verdad, Jim?  
 - Metafisto fue tan breve... - Siguió su impulso y besó la abultada tripa de su amiga. - Pero tan intenso a la vez... Dime, ¿te da pataditas?  
 - Continuamente... aunque parece que tu contacto le ha calmado. - Nyota acarició la mejilla de Jim con la complicidad que solamente puede existir entre dos madres.  
 - ¿Interrumpo? - Intervino Christine sentándose al otro lado de Uhura.  
 - No... charlábamos del bebé... de pataditas y esas chorradas... - Jim estiró la espalda sacando pecho, quitándole importancia a la empatía que sentía por Nyota... Al fin y al cabo era un hombre.   
 - ¡No sabes cómo te envidio! - La enfermera acarició también el vientre de su amiga. - Leonard quiere que me haga una inseminación artificial pero... No sería lo mismo.  
  
    Bones era estéril. Él y Chris habían hablado sobre tener hijos y McCoy prefería la opción de la inseminación sobre la de la adopción porque al menos ella podría disfrutar de la completa experiencia de la maternidad. A Christine no le hacía ninguna gracia engendrar al hijo de un donante desconocido así que retrasaba la decisión poniendo la excusa de su trabajo y lo ocupados que ambos estaban siempre en el hospital.  
 - Cuando estés segura y lo desees de verdad tú y Bones tendréis a vuestro bebé. - Le dijo Jim, sabiendo perfectamente que a su amigo era algo que no le preocupaba demasiado. Él era feliz tal cual estaban las cosas.  
 - Lo sé... no creas. A veces nos imagino con un niño pero... - Parecía dar a entender con su gesto que a ella tampoco le atraía demasiado la idea. - Es algo que no va a ocurrir de manera natural y no veo por qué tendríamos que forzar que sucediera. Quiero a Leo, le quiero tal cual es.  
  
        Cerca de la piscina, donde Peter y Alex jugaban haciéndose ahogadillas, Amy dibujaba su trisquel con unas gotas de agua sobre su barriguita tostada por el sol. Deseaba aquella marca sobre su piel, el símbolo de su tel *(vínculo) con sus dos t'hy'la.  
  
       Miró en la distancia, hacia su abuelo Sarek que conversaba con su papi compartiendo una ensalada, preguntándose si habría unido ya su mente a Pavel. Le echó en falta. ¿Dónde se había metido? Algo en su interior hizo que se estremeciera. Lo reconoció como sufrimiento, un dolor profundo que lo llenaba todo de oscuridad en el alma de su amado t'hy'la. _Pavel... ven a mi lado..._ le llamó en silencio.  
  



	83. Dominio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel está cambiando. Amy también. Cada uno a su manera trata de superar la ausencia de Khan.  
> ¿Qué le pasa a un taburete de tres patas cuando le quitas una?

**Dominio**

  
  
                                                                                                                      Al comodoro Stanford no le hizo ninguna gracia que aquel joven profesor de física supiera de su doble vida. El tipo irrumpió con malos modos en su despacho sabiendo que un sábado no habría nadie más en aquella planta. Le había dado nombres y fechas, demostrándole que conocía bien de qué le estaba hablando. No podía permitir que su esposa se enterase, ni sus hijos. Uno de ellos tenía quince años y Chekov disfrutó al recordarle que era la misma edad del muchacho con el que había estado el viernes de la semana pasada en el cuarto oscuro de aquel bar.  
  
 - Ya está bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Dinero? ¿Un puesto mejor? - Dijo cediendo a la extorsión.  
  
    Pavel sonrió malévolo. Ya era suyo, le tenía agarrado por los huevos.  
 - Hablaremos de trabajo en otra ocasión... - Murmuró entre dientes; una posibilidad que no descartaba era la de unirse en persona a la investigación sobre Khan. - Hoy quiero un pase, un código.  
 - ¿Para acceder a qué? - El comodoro estaba rabioso, deseando terminar de una vez su trato con aquel chantajista. Le repugnaba su actitud pero al mismo tiempo tenía que reconocer que era condenadamente guapo.  
 - Sígame... - Pavel salió del despacho del comodoro y bajó en su compañía por el ascensor hasta la tercera planta del subsuelo.  
 - Mi proyecto... lo imaginaba. - Musitó Stanford confirmando sus temores.  
  
    Había escuchado historias acerca de Khan y un miembro de la tripulación del Enterprise al que había secuestrado. Debía de tratarse de Chekov, pero... ¿cuáles serían sus intenciones?  
  
    Atravesaron pasillos y cruzaron salas vacías hasta llegar ante la puerta donde se ocultaba el criotubo.  
 - ¡Ábrala! - Ordenó Pavel ansioso.  
 - ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que lo destruyas...! - Se negó en redondo el comodoro.  
     Pavel se echó a reír. Su carcajada sonó tétrica.  
 - ¿Destruirlo? - Negaba con la cabeza, los ojos aguamarina abiertos como platos con todos los sentimientos por su amante arremolinados en torno a las negras pupilas dilatadas. - ¡Nunca haría tal cosa! Quiero verle... ¡Nessesito verle! Abra la maldita puerta de una vess o... - Levantó su puño apretado hacia la cara del comodoro amenazándole.  
 - ¡Está bien, de acuerdo! - Stanford posó su mano sobre el lector, luego pulsó la combinación secreta en la pantalla táctil y el ruido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que Pavel dejase de respirar.  
  
    Corrió al interior de la sala. ¿Y el comodoro? No importaba... Nada importaba ya... ¡Allí estaba! _¡Khan... lyubimiy moy..._ *(amor mío) _al fin!_ Pensó para él.  
  
    Stanford observó atónito al joven lanzarse sobre la cápsula y besar el cristal sin parar. Acariciaba el metal mirando al hombre congelado allí dentro, llorando con tristeza infinita.  
  
    Pavel no podía sentirle, no había contacto... Quiso abrir el criotubo, besar sus labios, acariciar su piel... Hacía exactamente dos años que Khan se había colado en el Enterprise para llevarle consigo a aquel almacén de grano abandonado en Aldebarán B. Demasiado tiempo sin su boca, su lengua, su piel de alabastro, sus manos... su duro miembro dentro de él.  
  
    Lanzó un grito desesperado. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Una oscuridad le invadió el alma, una negrura solitaria y cruel.  
 - ¡Abra esto... sáquelo de ahí...! - Se volvió a Stanford quien no salía de su asombro.  
 - Así que es eso... Tú... - Le señalaba con el dedo al tiempo que caminaba de espaldas alejándose de aquel loco. - Tú le amas... a este asesino... ¡Le amas!  
 - ¡No es ningún asesino! - Gritó sin control.  
  
    Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Se abalanzó sobre el comodoro y le golpeó con los puños hasta tirarle al suelo. El hombre se dejó pegar, estaba aterrorizado y a la vez fascinado por aquel maníaco de ojos verdosos.  
 - ¡Por favor... basta! ¡No me hagas daño! - Gimoteó. - ¡No puedo hacer lo que me pides pero te daré lo que quieras... cualquier cosa!  
  
    Pavel se detuvo, le agarró por la pechera y le hizo prometer que no diría ni una palabra de lo que había pasado allí, o de lo contrario sus pervertidos gustos saldrían a la luz. El comodoro consintió lloriqueando, cerrando los ojos y dejándose lamer la cara por la lengua de Pavel.  
 - Vamos a entendernos bien, tú y yo... - Su voz, en un ronco susurro, erizó la piel de su víctima. - De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga.  
  
    Le soltó la ropa para agarrarle del pelo, poniendo su entrepierna a la altura de su boca se bajó los pantalones y le obligó a chuparle el miembro hasta derramarse sobre su cara.  
  
  
  
                                             Conducía su aeromoto a toda velocidad y lejos de los controles de tráfico; salió de la ciudad, necesitaba despejarse.  
  
    Dominio. Eso es lo que sentía. Había abusado del comodoro Stanford: le había extorsionado, amenazado, golpeado y violado su boca para corrérsele encima. Le tenía a su merced. La situación estaba bajo su control. Podría ver a Khan cuando le viniese en gana, saber qué clase de pruebas le realizaban, podría protegerle de todo mal y lo haría a cualquier coste.  
  
    Ya llegaba tarde al cumpleaños de Amy así que antes de dirigirse hacia la zona residencial se detuvo un momento en el bar donde había conocido a Martin. Le buscó y no tardó en dar con él, rodeado en un rincón oscuro por unos jovencitos de aspecto descuidado.  
 - ¡Mi amigo el ruso! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Corrió hacia Pavel en cuanto le divisó.  
 - ¿Aún quieres que te folle? - Le preguntó directamente.  
  
    Martin se relamió encantado con la propuesta. Le tomó de la mano y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión le arrastró hasta una sórdida habitación en la planta superior. La cama revuelta hablaba de sexo desenfrenado. Chekov se dejó desnudar, rozar, acariciar y lamer por Martin. Cuando éste se colocó una pastilla azulada en la punta de la lengua y buscó su boca para introducirla allí, Pavel recibió la droga y la tragó sin pensar.  
 - El sexo te parecerá ahora increíble, ruso... - Susurraba el rubio desvistiéndose en un par de movimientos.  
  
    Se tumbó en la cama y se ofreció para que Pavel hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le viniese en gana.  
 - ¿Qué me has dado? - Preguntó él antes de devorar la parte interna de sus nalgas.  
 - ¡Aaaahhh! - Gritaba Martin de puro placer. - GHB... Oxitocina... MDMA... LSD...  
 - ¿Todo eso? - Pavel no podía controlarse, la lujuria era desenfrenada y su erección arrolladora.  
 - Tranquilo, la dosis de cada substancia es perfecta. Confía en mí... - Contestó relajándose y dejando que el ruso le penetrara. Estaba listo para horas de recibir placer de aquel joven y guapo desconocido. - ¡Oohhh síiii...! ¡Sí!  
  
  
  
                                             Era ya de noche cuando pudo volver a subir a su aeromoto. Dejó a Martin exhausto, dormido sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se despidió. Solamente había querido agradecerle toda la información sobre Stanford que le había proporcionado, pero aquella droga le había entretenido demasiado.  
  
    La cabeza le daba vueltas dentro del apretado casco. _Khan... amor mío... pronto volveré a verte... quissas pueda tocarte la próxima vess_... Sus ojos azul hielo... No había podido verlos, fue criogenizado con los párpados cerrados. Pavel los añoraba. La mirada helada y caliente, capaz de congelar corazones y hacerlos arder. _Khan... ¡Khan!_ El nombre giraba en espiral en su pensamiento, podía deberse a los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo. Martin tenía razón: había hecho que el sexo fuera increíble, le había gustado... quería repetir.  
  
    Llegó al fin a casa de su ex-capitán. Sus amigos se habían marchado hacía horas. La familia parecía estar durmiendo, con las luces apagadas y todo en silencio. Observó la ventana de Amy en la segunda planta. _Lo siento t'hy'la... llego muy tarde... felíss cumpleaños y dulsses sueños, te veré mañana._ Pensó sabiendo que ella no podría escucharle.  
  
    Iba a marcharse ya cuando la pequeña asomó su cara abriendo la hoja de cristal y le sonrió. ¿Le habría oído? Fue como si amaneciese por aquel vano. Pavel sintió de golpe todo su amor por ella... y tuvo que reprimir un grito para no despertar a nadie cuando la vio saltar hasta caer como un felino a su lado.  
 - _T'hy'la... has estado con él_... - Pensó Amy tratando en vano de llegar a su mente.  
 - ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - Pavel no salía de su asombro. La niña parecía estar bien.  
 - Pavel, te quiero... - Le dijo abrazándose a sus piernas.  
 - Y yo a ti... lo siento, siento no haber estado hoy en tu fiesta, mi pressiosa. - La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al jardín alejándose de la casa para que nadie supiera que estaban allí fuera.  
 - ¿Le has visto? - Preguntó en un susurro a su t'hy'la. - A Khan...  
 - Sí, yo... - Pavel asentía, feliz por su logro pero a la vez terriblemente avergonzado por los medios que había utilizado.  
 - Tienes que llevarme un día, Pavel. Yo también le echo de menos... - Acariciaba su cara con sus pequeñas manos.  
 - Lo intentaré. Y ahora vete a la cama. - La besó en la frente y la vio subir como una araña por la pared hasta su cuarto. - Ni una palabra a nadie, Amy. Es un secreto. - Murmuró.  
 - ¿Te veré mañana? - Preguntó en un susurro con una pierna colgando ya dentro de su dormitorio.  
 - Sí mi corassón, duerme tranquila. - Le lanzó un beso con la mano y se subió a su aeromoto camino de su apartamento.  
  
    Esperaba que Amy no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y por una vez se alegró de que la telepatía de la pequeña estuviese dormida durante un par de años más.  
  
    Amy también se alegraba de esto último. Nadie sabía qué había en su cabeza, ni siquiera sus padres, mucho menos su t'hy'la. _No me importa, Pavel... eres mayor, es normal que hagas cosas de mayores, como papi y a'nirih. Cuando yo sea grande también haremos esas cosas... con Khan._ Se imaginó a sí misma convertida ya en una mujer y compartiendo con sus t'hy'la la intimidad que hacía gemir a sus papás al otro lado del pasillo casi cada noche. Estaba impaciente. Utilizó toda su tenacidad vulcana para poder quedarse dormida y no pensar en ello.  
  



	84. Vodka y tranquilizantes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu explota y decide marcharse del apartamento. Ya no aguanta más... aún así hará lo que sea por preservar la vida de su amada rosa.

** Vodka y tranquilizantes **

  
  
  
                                                                                                                  Al día siguiente de su cumpleaños Amy buscó hablar a solas con su abuelo. Tenía que saberlo. ¿Había conseguido entrar en la cabeza de Pavel?  
 - Lo intenté, Amanda. - Sarek mostraba su pesar por no haber logrado su objetivo. - Pavel ha aprendido a cerrar su mente. Sus habilidades telepáticas se han desarrollado mucho los últimos años.  
 - ¿No lo forzaste? - Preguntó la niña con ojos de súplica. Sabía que un vulcano de la edad y experiencia de su abuelo podría romper la resistencia de cualquiera.  
 - Lo hice, sí. Hasta que empezó a sangrar por la nariz y me detuve. ¡No podía hacerle daño! - Sacudió su cabeza al recordar aquello. La imagen del joven regresó a su mente, su mirada clavada en la suya, su fuerza y su voluntad por mantener sus pensamientos libres de su intrusión. - Tuve una charla con él.  
 - ¿Crees que dejará de hacerse daño? ¿Que será capaz de controlar el sufrimiento por la ausencia de Khan? - Amy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de no dejar escapar.  
  
    Sarek la tomó en brazos, sentándose con ella en su regazo le acariciaba el pelo con mimo.  
 - Pavel está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarle. De eso estoy seguro. - Besó la frente de la niña. - Respecto a sus métodos... Lo lamento Amanda pero ni él está contento con ese asunto. Preferiría mantenerte al margen. Deja que haga lo que considera necesario, cariño.  
 - Él es un hombre... yo una niña de cinco años... Lo sé. - Amy pareció resignarse. No tenía demasiadas alternativas. - Gracias por intentarlo, abuelo. - Besó a Sarek en la mejilla y saltó de sus piernas para correr a su habitación.  
  
  
  
                            Ese mismo domingo a medio día, Sulu dejó un plato de macarrones intacto sobre la mesa cuando recogió el suyo vacío y lo llevó a la cocina. Había estado esperando a ver si su compañero se levantaba pero no dio señales de vida. Se asomó a su dormitorio. Pavel, medio desnudo, dormitaba estirado sobre la cama. El instructor de vuelo sintió el nudo de su estómago subir por su pecho hasta su garganta.  
 - Has vuelto a hacerlo, mi preciosa rosa... Dejas que otros acaricien tus pétalos, les entregas tu perfume, permites que se beban tu esencia... ¡Y yo nunca...! - Se inclinó para acariciar sus rizos. - Yo nunca. Nunca.  
  
    Echándose a llorar en silencio salió al salón y se tumbó en el sofá abrazado a un cojín. Todas sus malditas lágrimas cayeron, no era capaz de detenerlas. De repente se rió. ¡Aquello era patético!  
 - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Hikaru Sulu? - Se dijo. - Pavel nunca se entregará a ti... no le tendrás jamás. Puede ir por ahí montándoselo con cualquiera pero a ti no te dará lo que quieres. Deberías largarte, desaparecer... aceptar un puesto en una nave de la Flota y no volver a verle. Si te quedas te acabará destruyendo... - El japonés se abofeteó la cara con fuerza. - ¡Espabila de una vez!  
 - ¿Qué hasses? ¿Por qué te pegas?  
    La voz de Pavel a su espalda le sobresaltó. Se había puesto el pijama y se desperezaba frotándose las legañas.  
 - Te echamos de menos ayer en casa de Jim. ¿Dónde estuviste? - Sulu vio en sus ojos aguamarina que no debía haberle hecho esa pregunta.  
 - ¡No hablamos de eso! ¿Recuerdas? - Pavel se sentó a su lado en el sofá.  
 - Es verdad. Había olvidado que aquí se hace tu santa voluntad. - En sus palabras no podía disimular su enfado.  
      Pavel le acarició la nuca, el cuello... besó su mejilla y acopló la cabeza en su regazo.  
 - Fui a ver a Khan... - Susurró.  
  
    Sulu tragó saliva. Lo que le faltaba. Aquello era demasiado. Se limitó a abrazar a su amigo besando sus cabellos y frotando con cariño su espalda. Por dentro pensaba que o bien se alejaba de Pavel o acabaría en un psiquiátrico. Se había vuelto a clavar todas las espinas.  
 - Sulu... fue horrible... - Gimió cerca de su oído. - Le tenía allí al lado y no pude sentir su pressensia.  
 - Está criogenizado, Pavel. ¿Qué esperabas?  
 - Pero yo le nessesito...  
 - ¿Y a mí? ¿Me necesitas a mí? Porque parece que no te importo en absoluto. - El japonés estaba a punto de explotar.  
 - No digas eso, Sulu. Eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo...  
 - ¿Sabes lo que tú significas para mí? ¿Tienes idea de cómo te amo, de cómo te deseo... de lo que me haces sufrir cuando veo que follas por ahí con cualquiera y a mí me dejas con la polla levantada cada noche? Todos estos años he soportado tus constantes rechazos... tus abrazos, tus caricias, torturándome... Diciéndome a mí mismo que no significaban nada, que sólo me quieres como amigo, que nunca podría tenerte como deseo tenerte... Pavel, desde que explotó aquella supernova no he vuelto a ser el mismo...   
 - ¡Cállate! ¡Ya basta! - Le gritó levantándose.  
 - No, Pavel... Eso lo digo yo. - Sulu se puso en pie, enfrentándose a su compañero. - ¡Ya es suficiente! Voy a largarme de aquí. No soporto más esta locura...  
 - Sulu no... ¡No irás a ninguna parte! - Le agarró del brazo.  
 - ¿Qué te has creído? ¡No soy tu esclavo! - Se soltó dándole un empujón.  
 - Sabes que no puedo tener sexo contigo. Pressisamente porque significas mucho para mí... porque te quiero no puedo amarte, Sulu. - Intentaba hacerle entender que para él la situación también era un infierno.  
 - ¿Porque podrías enamorarte? ¿Porque podríamos ser felices, Pavel? - Las venas de su cuello parecía que fuesen a estallar.  
 - ¡Porque pertenessco a otros... no puedo entregarme a ti!  
  
    Sulu se le abalanzó y le besó en la boca, con ansia, devorándola entera. Él se resistía tratando de liberarse de su abrazo pero el japonés le tiró al sofá y se tumbó encima. El deseo le nublaba la razón. Había empezado a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Chekov, a tironear de sus ropas que le estorbaban en medio, a mordisquear su lunar en el cuello... sentía su polla dura queriendo entrar dentro de su amigo... Le miró a los ojos y le horrorizó verse allí reflejado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a violar a su amada rosa?  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡Lo siento! - Exclamó levantándose y corriendo hasta salir del apartamento.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Le llamó. - No me dejes... no me abandones... Sulu... - Lloraba desconsolado allí tirado en el sofá. - Vuelve amigo mío... no puedo estar solo...  
  
  
  
                                             Spock entró en el hangar de adiestramiento de vuelo. Vio a Sulu preparar el simulador con una nueva prueba para sus alumnos y llamó su atención dándole una palmadita en el hombro.  
 - ¡Ah, hola Spock! ¿Qué ocurre? - La cara del vulcano reflejaba preocupación.  
 - ¿Dónde está Pavel? Ayer no se presentó a dar clase, hoy tampoco. Hemos estado intentando contactar con él pero no contesta. Ni a Jim ni a mí ni a Nyota... A nadie.  
 - No lo sé. Ya no vivo con él. - Sulu se dio la vuelta, no quería que Spock le viese la cara.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Entonces comprendió que el piloto al fin había hecho lo que debía. - Entiendo... No aguantabas más. Tu relación con Pavel era demasiado enfermiza.  
 - ¡Exacto! Y ahora Spock, si no te importa... estoy ocupado. - Sulu volvió a su simulador. - Lo que le pase a Pavel ya no es asunto mío.  
  
    Spock le acarició la espalda y se marchó. Comprendía la decisión de Sulu. En su opinión hacía años que debía haberse separado de Pavel. Iría a su apartamento. Algo en su interior le decía que el joven Chekov había hecho una estupidez.  
  
  
                      En casa Jim tuvo que abrazar a Amy con todas sus fuerzas, su bebé estaba descontrolada, tenía un ataque de histeria. Gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba repitiendo el nombre de Pavel entre gemidos...  
 - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre con Pavel? - Jim no sabía ya qué hacer.  
 - ¡Se muere a'nirih...! - Le gritó la niña.  
  
    Jim salió corriendo con ella en brazos camino de la casa de McCoy. Afortunadamente tanto él como Christine estaban de descanso y no tardaron en abrirle la puerta.  
 - ¿Qué diablos pasa, Jim? - El médico estaba desconcertado con la visión del rostro desencajado de su amigo y la pequeña llorando sin consuelo entre sus brazos.  
 - Bones, vamos a casa de Pavel. Chris, quédate con Amy. - Sus palabras fueron órdenes y como tal sus amigos obedecieron.  
  
  
                  Spock tuvo que derribar la puerta. Encontró a Pavel inconsciente, tirado en el salón. Todo estaba revuelto y destrozado, los cojines del sofá reventados con el relleno al aire. Le tomó el pulso, era débil. Vio las botellas de vodka vacías por todo el suelo y un frasco de pastillas a su lado.  
 - ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Pavel! - Gritó.  
 - Aparta Spock...  
    Era la voz de McCoy a su espalda. Había llegado en ese momento. Jim se quedó temblando detrás de él, con las manos en la boca guardando un grito. Spock le abrazó apretándolo contra su pecho.  
 - ¡Hay que provocarle el vómito! - Ordenó el médico. - ¡Ayúdame Spock!  
  
    Entre ambos lo levantaron y le llevaron arrastrando los pies hasta el lavabo. McCoy le abrió la boca e introdujo sus dedos hasta que la arcada hizo que Chekov vomitase. Repitió la operación tres veces más. Cuando ya no consiguió arrancar nada de su estómago dejó que Spock sostuviera el cuerpo para rebuscar en su maletín un hipospray.  
 - ¡Llevémosle al hospital! - Gritó Jim.  
 - ¡No! Puedo atenderle aquí mismo... - Bones se acercó y pinchó a Chekov en el brazo.  
    Pavel abrió los ojos un momento para ver la cara del doctor y la de Spock sujetándole. Quiso hablar, abrió la boca, pero no podía decir palabra.  
 - ¿Por qué, Bones? - Preguntó Jim.  
 - Ha intentado suicidarse... esto es serio. Si le llevamos al hospital le internarían, muchas cosas saldrían a la luz... Es mejor así. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Pavel. - McCoy temía que alguien ajeno metiese la nariz en asuntos tan delicados como Khan.  
  
  
                    Por la noche Pavel descansaba en su cama cogido de la mano de Sulu. Cuando éste se enteró de lo sucedido acudió a toda prisa para estar con su amigo. Se sentía culpable. No debió abandonarle. Spock les miraba desde la puerta del dormitorio negando con la cabeza. Aquello no estaba bien.  
 - Bones, ¿saldrá de esta? - Le preguntó Jim ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.  
 - Pues claro... Unos tranquilizantes, unas botellas de vodka... ¡No es nada! - McCoy trataba de calmar a su amigo.  
 - Me refiero a...  
 - Hablaré con él. Por ahora no hay que dejarle solo ni un momento. - Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Jim. - Saldrá de esta, todos saldremos de esta...  
    Bones lo expresó así. Eran una familia. Todos juntos se enfrentarían al problema... y tratarían de solucionarlo.  
  



	85. Misión suicida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim recibe un secreto encargo de su jefe, el almirante Duke. Decide llevarse a Pavel y a Sulu para que le echen una mano. Puede que les venga bien compartir el peligro de nuevo.

** Misión suicida **

  
  
                                                                                                         El sol brillaba sobre los jardines de la Academia donde los alumnos haraganeaban en el césped entre clase y clase. Un grupo de adolescentes reía a carcajadas bajo la sombra de un naranjo. La muchacha rubia con sus aspavientos exagerados era el centro de atención.  
 - ¡Chelsea Gambel, por favor para... me duelen las costillas de tanto reír! - Su amiga Stacy trataba de tomar aliento divertida.  
 - ¡Pero es cierto! El profesor Sulu parece un zombi, con esas barbas y sus permanentes ojeras... Es como si Chekov le sorbiera la sangre... le quitase la vida cada noche. Claro que a lo mejor es otra cosa lo que le chupa... - Su mano cerca de la boca describió un movimiento obsceno que de nuevo arrancó las carcajadas de sus compañeros.  
 - No digas eso... - Stacy Jackson le dio un manotazo deteniéndola. - El profesor Chekov es tan dulce... Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos verdes son tan brillantes... - La chica suspiró. No podría negar que estaba enamorada de su maestro.  
 - Si tu tío el comodoro Jackson se enterase de lo que piensas le despediría... - Dijo un muchacho con la boca retorcida por unos celos que a duras penas trataba de ocultar.  
 - Cállate, Steve... ¡No tiene por qué saberlo! - Le respondió Stacy.  
 - ¡Oh, vayámonos a la playa! Hace un día demasiado espléndido para encerrarse en un aula... - Propuso Chelsea.  
  
  
                 La idea caló con facilidad y el grupo se escabulló por la puerta trasera camino de la costa. Spock les observaba desde la ventana de su despacho con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Sulu, cabizbajo, permanecía sentado en una silla detrás de él.  
 - Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón, que debería irme... Pavel me hace mucho daño, aunque no lo haga a propósito. - Tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta de nuevo, parecía habérsele enquistado.  
 - No debiste volver al apartamento, Sulu. Chekov te utiliza, te tiene entre la espada y la pared.  
 - ¿Cómo iba a dejarle solo después de lo que hizo?  
 - Han pasado dos meses. Está recuperado.  
 - No, no lo está. - Sulu se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado mejilla abajo. - Si le dejo solo volverá a hacerlo. ¡Me necesita!  
 - Podría vivir con nosotros. Jim y yo nos encargaríamos de él. - Spock se giró y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del piloto.  
 - ¿Y sumar la tortura de tener a Amy cerca todo el tiempo? - Negó con la cabeza. - Quizás no quieras darte cuenta pero Pavel sufre por no poder tenerla... Me refiero a...  
 - ¡Sulu! - Spock retiró sus manos. Aquella idea era demasiado sucia.  
 - ¡Pero es cierto, Spock! Es su t'hy'la... la ama... y la desea... Que sea solamente una niña hace que Pavel tenga que luchar contra ese sentimiento, obligarse a esperar durante años, verla como a la pequeña que es... en lugar de imaginarla como mujer. - Parecía hablar con conocimiento de causa. - Él mismo me lo ha confesado, Spock. Cree que debería apartarse de Amy por un tiempo.  
 - ¡No puede hablar en serio! - El vulcano tembló por un momento. Si Pavel se alejaba de Amy su ko-fu *(hija) sufriría.  
  
  
  
                                        Jim se arregló el uniforme antes de entrar a la oficina de su superior. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza a la secretaria que le devolvió una sonrisa. La muchacha suspiró. Aquel hombre era tan guapo... Una lástima que fuese gay.  
 - El almirante Duke le espera, inspector Kirk. - La asistente le abrió la puerta pulsando el botón sobre su escritorio.  
 - ¡Buenos días, Jim! ¿Qué tal todo muchacho? - La voz de Duke sonaba hueca, fanfarrona... como cada vez que iba a pedirle algo que rozase la ilegalidad.  
 - ¿De qué se trata, Alex? ¿Qué imprudencia quieres que haga? - Jim se sentó frente a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla.  
 - Tan intuitivo como siempre. - El almirante abrió el cajón codificado de su derecha y buscó una tablet. Le echó un vistazo con cara seria y se la entregó en mano a su subordinado. - Eres mi mejor hombre, Jim. Sólo tú serás capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión.  
 - Pero ¿qué...? - No podía creerlo. A parte de la advertencia de “ALTO SECRETO” las palabras que seguían no le parecieron nada coherentes. - ¡Esto significaría la guerra! No podemos entrometernos así en los asuntos de los klingons... Si el Imperio se enterase de...  
 - ¡No se enterará! - Alex golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano. - Te infiltrarás en su espacio y sacarás a Kozak de Rura Penthe (planeta prisión del Impero Klingon) sin que nadie sepa que estás allí. Le traerás a la Tierra alejándole del Canciller Gorkon.  
 - ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?  
 - ¿Gorkon? Es sobrino del viejo general. Pretende liberarlo y usar su renombre para revelarse ante su gobierno, dando un golpe de estado y echando por la borda estos dos años de paz entre los suyos y la Federación. - Duke miró la fotografía sobre su mesa, sonrió un segundo con ternura ante la imagen de su pareja. - Sé que Spock no estaría de acuerdo con esto. Arriesgarás tu vida, pero estás muy capacitado. Ocúltaselo, Jim. Es una orden.  
 - ¿Debo ir solo? - Descruzó las piernas y se echó hacia delante en la silla.  
 - Puedes llevarte a dos hombres contigo, que sean de plena confianza. Todo debe mantenerse en el más absoluto secreto. - Hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndole.  
 - Está bien... yo... - Pensó por un momento. - Creo que me llevaré a Pavel y a Sulu.  
 - Como quieras. - Duke asintió. No pudo evitar reír por la decisión de Jim. - Nunca entenderé que ese japonés te quitase al muchacho... Aunque reconozco que estás mejor con Spock, la verdad.  
 - Ya, bueno... Siempre fue de él de quien estuve enamorado en realidad. - Jim nunca se tomó la molestia de aclarar su vida privada con su superior. - Me pondré en marcha. Saldremos mañana.  
  
  
  
                              Aquella misma noche Jim cenó con sus amigos en su apartamento cerca de la Academia. Sulu se había afeitado y trataba de mostrarse relajado pero temía la conversación que acompañaría a los postres. Por su parte Pavel no se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con la de su futuro suegro.  
 - Bueno, ya está bien. Las cartas sobre la mesa. - Dijo Jim dejando la servilleta arrugada junto al plato con los restos del asado.  
 - Tú dirás... - Susurró Sulu. Ya había tenido bastante con la charla de Spock en su despacho. Ahora tocaba la otra parte, supuso.  
 - Tengo que proponeros algo muy... delicado. Por supuesto no estáis obligados pero os necesito chicos.  
    Los dos le miraron sorprendidos. ¿De qué estaba hablando?  
 - Duke me ha encargado una misión secreta. Antes de nada tenéis que saber que como miembros de la Flota no podréis revelar esta información. ¿Entendido?  
 - Entendido.. - Respondió Pavel.  
 - Por supuesto, Jim. - Contestó Sulu.  
    Escucharon en silencio los planes del almirante Duke. Jim les habló de la necesidad de sacar de Rura Penthe a Kozak antes de que lo hiciese su sobrino Gorkon.  
 - Quiero a mi mejor piloto y a mi artillero conmigo. No puedo hacer esto solo. ¿Cuento con vuestra ayuda?  
  
    Pavel y Sulu se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Serían capaces de dejar de lado sus dramas y centrarse en una misión tan peligrosa? No tardaron en responder.  
 - Te seguiríamos al mismo infierno, Jim. No hasse falta que lo preguntes. - Chekov estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de su futuro suegro para apretarla con fuerza.  
 - ¿Cuándo partimos? ¿En qué nave? - Sulu se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa.  
  
    Jim sonrió satisfecho. No esperaba menos de sus leales amigos. Y quién sabe, tal vez aquello podría ayudarles a arreglar los problemas que existían entre los dos. Recordó cómo enfrentarse juntos al peligro durante años en el Enterprise había acabado por unirles como una familia... y añoró los viejos tiempos una vez más.  
  
  
  
                                    Más tarde en casa, entre los brazos de Spock que le colmaba de besos y caricias, Jim tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su mente cerrada. Su marido lo notó y le preguntó qué ocurría. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo desde que Nyota se lo aconsejara.  
 - No puedo, mi amor. No debo hablarte de esto. Es trabajo. Duke me ha encargado una misión secreta. - Jim le besó en los labios, buscó su lengua pero Spock la retiró.  
 - ¿Vas a alguna parte? - Inquirió preocupado.  
 - Estaré ausente unos días. Me llevo a Pavel y a Sulu. No tardaremos... te lo prometo.  
      Su marido se resignó. Al menos no iba a ir solo.  
 - De acuerdo, Jim. No intentaré leer tu mente... deja que me despida de ti hasta tu regreso. - Musitó besando su clavícula con pasión.  
  
    Spock le separó las piernas y se introdujo sin prisa dentro de su sa-telsu. Notó la tensión en la curvatura de su espalda... apoyó las manos en sus caderas y apretó con más fuerza. Jim gemía de gozo. Contempló su rostro, la boca abierta los ojos entrecerrados... Sin contacto mental el sexo le pareció más excitante. Tenía que observar sus reacciones para entender qué sentía Jim... qué esperaba... qué debía hacerle para llevarle al éxtasis.  
  
 - ¡Spock... aaaahhh! - El orgasmo le sorprendió con espasmos de placer sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. No lo había visto venir. No había sentido el de su marido, dentro de él, soltando su cálida carga... - Mi amor... mi vida entera...  
 - Jim, t'hy'la... - Se dejó caer sobre su agitado pecho, besando el tramo de piel sonrosada a su alcance. - Ten cuidado y regresad sanos y salvos.  
 - Lo sé... lo sé... - Jim cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido notando el peso de Spock encima.  
  
        Al día siguiente se levantó sin despertarlo, besó su espalda y salió del dormitorio. Se giró un momento en el pasillo. Amy le miraba desde su cuarto. Se le acercó y le tendió los brazos.  
 - ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Vuelve a la cama, mi tesoro... Tengo que ir a trabajar.  
 - Te quiero... - La pequeña se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Ten mucho cuidado a'nirih. - Le miraba como si supiera que se iba a enfrentar a un gran peligro.  
 - No te preocupes, mi bebé... Pavel y Sulu cuidarán de mí. - Le sonrió y la dejó en su cuarto. - Estaré de vuelta en unos días.  
    Amy asintió y se volvió a la cama. Jim cerró su puerta. Debía darse prisa. Sus compañeros ya estarían esperándole en los hangares de la Flota en la bahía.  
  



	86. Los remeros del Volga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo Scott está a punto de llegar al mundo.  
> Pavel enseñará una canción rusa a sus compañeros de misión.

**Los remeros del Volga**

  
  
                                                                                                    Jim se acercó a Sulu sin dejar de mirar la nave estacionada, oculta ahora entre los contenedores del puerto y lejos del control de la Flota. ¿Cómo se las habría arreglado para robarla?  
 - Menudo cacharro... - Murmuró. - ¿No había nada más viejo?  
  
    El aspecto del runabout, de unos doscientos metros de eslora, dejaba mucho que desear.   
 - Aguantará... Scott le está haciendo unos apañillos, Pavel le echa una mano. - Señaló el piloto a los motores.  
 - ¿Scott? Dije que era un secreto, Sulu.  
 - No te preocupes. Le he dicho que sin preguntas, ya le conoces.  
 - Está bien. - Asintió Jim.  
 - Quiere acompañarnos. - Sulu bajó la cabeza.  
 - Ni hablar. Nyota está a punto de dar a luz. No voy a arrastrarle conmigo en esta locura.  
 - Eso mismo le dijimos, pero...  
 - No. Es mi última palabra. - Jim observó las letras medio borradas en la carcasa. - USS Volga NX-97553... ¿La Volga? ¡Tiene casi cien años!  
 - Era la menos vigilada y a Pavel le gustó el nombre. - Rió Sulu.  
 - ¡Jim, todo listo... podemos irnos ya! - Le gritó el ingeniero nada más verle, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.  
 - Tú no vienes. - Jim puso su mano sobre el hombro del escocés, aguantando firme su mirada de súplica. - No insistas, Scotty. Nos las arreglaremos sin ti esta vez.  
 - Pero... los motores... - El ingeniero se giró para contemplar la nave. - Está bien, el chico puede ocuparse. - Dijo refiriéndose a Chekov. - Ten cuidado, Jim. Volved... y pronto, a ser posible antes de que nazca mi hijo.  
 - Por si acaso... - Jim le abrazó con fuerza. - Os deseo que todo salga bien, dale un beso a Uhura de mi parte... ¡Ah! - Gritó subiendo ya a la Volga. - Y dile que practique la respiración abdominal. Hace maravillas con las contracciones... - Sonrió por última vez a su amigo y se dirigió al puesto táctico en la cabina.  
 - Chicos... - Scott los abrazó al mismo tiempo con la fuerza de un oso. - Cuidad del capitán.  
 - Hasta pronto compañero... - Pavel le besó en la mejilla, el escocés no se lo esperaba y se echó a reír.  
 - Regresad juntos y bien, ¿de acuerdo? No me hagáis ir a buscaros...  
 - No sabrías dónde. - Le recordó Sulu antes de embarcar.  
  
    El escocés calló y rió travieso. Había colocado un localizador en la nave sin que Pavel se diese cuenta. Solamente... por si las moscas. Se retiró para verles despegar con rumbo desconocido. El sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Entornó los ojos y los protegió de la luz con la palma de su mano mientras miraba alejarse la nave en el cielo de San Francisco. _Hasta pronto amigos... tened mucho cuidado_. Pensó.  
  
  
  
                                         Nyota apretaba la mano de Christine tratando de no gritar pero los dolores cada vez eran más fuertes y continuos. Estaba a punto de ser madre. Su amiga intentaba que respirase con calma, tranquilizándola, repitiéndole que estaba allí con ella, que no la iba a dejar sola y que todo saldría bien.  
 - ¡Doctor Oetker, déjeme asistirle en el parto! - Le imploró McCoy.  
 - No, doctor. Es su amiga pero mi paciente. Prefiero que se quede usted fuera, en la sala de espera.  
  
    Leonard refunfuñó, no podía desobedecer. El obstetra era el jefe de su departamento y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a echarle de la habitación si lo creía conveniente.  
 - ¡McCoy... - le gritó Uhura, - ...ve a buscar al imbécil de mi marido... quiero romperle las pelotas!  
  
    El médico se cruzó por el pasillo con Spock. Había dejado a Amy con Peter en cuanto se enteró de la llegada del bebé. Sarek había partido a uno de sus viajes hacía un par de días.  
 - ¿Cómo está? - Le preguntó con preocupación.  
 - Todo va bien... ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Scott? Su mujer quiere dejarle estéril... - Bromeó.  
 - Le he llamado antes. Está en camino, llegará enseguida. - Contestó levantando una ceja.  
 - ¿Y Jim y la extraña pareja? ¿Pavel y Sulu van a perdérselo?  
 - Tienen un trabajo que hacer. Los tres estarán fuera unos días.  
 - Mmm... ¿fuera? - Preguntó señalando al techo. - ¿Fuera de la Tierra? ¿Qué trabajo es ese, Spock?  
      El vulcano negó con la cabeza. No diría una palabra más.  
 - ¡McCoy... Spock! - El escocés llegó corriendo y gritando por el pasillo. Enfermeras y médicos le llamaron la atención. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Eh, chicos...! ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿Ha...? - Tragó saliva agarrándose al brazo del médico. - ¿Ya ha nacido mi hijo?  
 - Aún no, idiota... llegas a tiempo. - Respondió el doctor.  
  
    McCoy le acompañó a la habitación donde Nyota sufría los dolores del parto y regresó junto a Spock a sentarse a su lado en la sala de espera.  
 - No veo por qué Christine sí puede asistir a Oetker y a mí me ha echado fuera. - Murmuró entre dientes.  
 - Cuando Jim pasó por esto no podía echarte, eras su superior...  
 - ¿Crees que lo habría hecho? - Le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
 - Leonard, estabas histérico... Igual que ahora. - Spock pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo estrechándole contra su cuerpo. - Una madre necesita tranquilidad a la hora de dar a luz.  
 - Demonios... ¡Soy cirujano, no ginecólogo! - Maldijo.  
  
    Spock no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de la cantidad de preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza. Sintió como su t'hy'la se alejaba de él por la mañana temprano, ahora estaba a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra y no podría contactar con su mente aunque quisiera.  
  
  
                                       Camino de Rura Penthe, a velocidad de curvatura cinco... era la máxima que la Volga podía alcanzar sin desmontarse, Sulu se concentraba en pilotar lejos de cualquier tipo de control por parte de la Federación o el Imperio Klingon. Jim estudiaba unos planos en la interfaz de la computadora a la izquierda del puesto del artillero. De pronto Pavel se puso a cantar, flojo al principio, a pleno pulmón tras la segunda frase.  
  
 - Ey, ukhnem! Ey, ukhnem! Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz! *(¡Eh, tirad! ¡Eh, tirad! ¡Una vez más, y otra vez!)  
  
    Jim se giró en la silla para mirarle con el entrecejo arrugado y la boca abierta. Sulu volvió la cara a su derecha, ¿qué estaba haciendo su compañero?  
 - Ekh ty, Volga, mat'-reka, Shiroka i gluboka. Ay da! Da ay da! Ay da! Da ay da! Shiroka i gluboka, Ey, ey, tyani kanat sil'ney! Volga, Volga, mat'-reka... *(Tú, Volga, nuestro río y madre, inmenso y profundo. ¡Ay sí! ¡Si, ay sí! ¡Ay sí! ¡Sí ay sí! Inmenso y profundo. ¡Eh, eh, tirad con fuerza! Volga, Volga, nuestro río y madre...)  
  
      Su voz era profunda, sonora, varonil. Los años y el vodka le habían bajado un par de tonos. Entonaba bien y Jim reconoció la canción.  
 - ¡Los remeros del Volga...! - Se echó a reír a carcajadas.  
 - ¡Muy apropiada, Pavel! ¿Me enseñas el estribillo? - Sulu se esforzaba en captar las palabras.  
      Acabaron los tres cantando a gritos.  
 - Ey, ukhnem! Ey, ukhnem! Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz! Ekh ty, Volga, mat'-reka...  
  
  
  
  
                                       Spock sostenía a Amy en brazos para que pudiese ver al kan-bu *(bebé). Scott acariciaba la mano de su esposa tumbada en la cama, no podía separarse de ella, no la había soltado ni un segundo.  
 - Papi... ¿yo era así de pequeña? - Le preguntó curiosa.  
 - Aún más, ko-fu *(hija), los varones suelen ser de mayor tamaño.  
 - ¿Y salí de la tripa de a'nirih? - Dijo clavando sus ojillos azules en su padre que empezaba a ponerse verdoso.  
  
    Spock no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Si Jim hubiese estado allí... pero no estaba. La besó en la frente y se la llevó de la habitación.  
 - Nyota tiene que descansar, dile adiós.  
    Amy sonrió y agitó su mano despidiéndose de los recién estrenados papás que le correspondieron con unas amplias y felices sonrisas.  
 - Papi... Yo me acuerdo de un monstruo con cuernos... Casi te mata pero tú le arrancaste la cabeza con una espada. - Le dijo de pronto la niña acariciándole la barba.  
 - ¿Cómo? ¿A'nirih te ha hablado de eso? - Preguntó Spock desconcertado.  
 - No... - Amy hizo por bajarse de los brazos de su padre. Había visto a Christine agitando un caramelo y quería ir a recogerlo de su mano.  
 - Amy... es imposible que recuerdes aquello. - Spock la soltó en el suelo y la observó correr hacia la enfermera.  
 - ¿Qué pasa, tío Spock? - Le preguntó Peter.  
 - Nada... no es nada.  
    Agitó la cabeza confuso. Tendría que preguntarle a Jim... incluso a Pavel, si alguna vez le habían contado la historia del minotauro a su hija.  
  
  
                              
                                          El planeta que flotaba en el espacio frente a sus narices tenía el ochenta por ciento de su superficie congelada. Las instalaciones de la prisión ocupaban el veinte por ciento restante. No había apenas vigilancia, no era necesaria. Nadie podría sobrevivir fuera del recinto con unas temperaturas tan bajas. Los pocos guardias que trabajaban allí lo hacían como castigo por parte de sus superiores, por haber infringido alguna norma. Algunos, muy pocos, como voluntarios para acumular méritos en su carrera profesional. Rura Penthe era un infierno helado.  
 - Hemos llegado. ¿Cuál es el plan, Jim? - Inquirió Sulu.  
 - Bajaré ahí, buscaré a Kozak y cuando os lo diga nos transportáis a bordo. Luego nos largamos a escape de vuelta a casa.  
 - Senssillo... ¿Puedo ir contigo? - Le preguntó Pavel temiendo por su seguridad allí abajo.  
 - No es necesario. Os quedareis aquí por si os necesito. Llamaré... - Le dio un beso a Pavel en la mejilla y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la cabina, donde estaba el transportador.  
 - Capitán... - Se giró Sulu. - ¡Ten cuidado!  
      Jim sonrió, hacía tiempo que nadie le llamaba así.  
 - Tranquilos... es pan comido. - Les dijo mientras sus moléculas empezaban a desintegrarse bajo el rayo azul.  
 - Orbitaremos el planeta. - Sulu activó el piloto automático y se sentó en el puesto de observación científica, a la izquierda de Pavel.  
  
 - Hikaru... - Su voz temblaba por la emoción. - Aún no te he pedido disculpas por lo que hisse... ni te he dado las grassias por volver conmigo.  
 - No es el momento, Pavel...  
 - ¡Lo es! Hikaru yo... ¡perdóname!  
  
      Sulu se volvió para mirarle, se puso en pie y levantó a su amigo tirando de su brazo.  
 - Pavel... ¡Júrame que jamás volverás a hacerte daño! - Le miraba directamente a los ojos. Esperaba una respuesta sincera.  
 - A vesses el dolor es tan intenso que me quiero morir... No espero que lo entiendas, pero no puedo prometerte que en una de esas no vuelva a intentarlo. - Su amigo se la dio.  
  
    Chekov recibió el abrazo de Sulu con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Cómo le agradaba tener aquellos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo, apretándolo contra su corazón!  
 - Te quiero Hikaru... siento hasserte daño. Pero si me dejas me moriré...  
  
    Sulu cerró los ojos con rabia. Pavel no podía verle la cara. Decidió en aquel instante que haría caso a Spock y abandonaría el apartamento en cuanto regresaran de aquella misión. Su amigo tendría que aprender a estar solo.  
  
    Faltaban años para que Amy pudiera casarse con él, para que juntos intentaran despertar a Khan... si es que eso era posible. Aún así le abandonaría, se alejaría de él definitivamente, y lo haría por su propio bien además de por Pavel porque flaco favor le hacía consintiendo aquella horrible conducta. Sulu no podía seguir siendo su muñeco. El chantaje emocional de Chekov había ido demasiado lejos.  
  



	87. ¿Dónde está mi marido?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se complica cuando tratan de sacar a Kozak de Rura Penthe. Hace cuatro días que Jim falta de su lado y Spock se pregunta dónde está su sa-telsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene referencias a la película Star Trek VI: Aquel país desconocido, escrita por Denny Martin Flinn y Nicholas Meyer basados en una idea sugerida por Leonard Nimoy. Una de mis favoritas.

** ¿Dónde está mi marido? **

  
  
                                                                                                              Jim apareció en las proximidades del recinto, entre unas rocas, muy cerca de un reducido grupo de prisioneros que estaba siendo guiado hacia la explotación de dilitio por un par de guardias. Se ocultó y esperó a que pasara el último para agregarse a la cola. Nadie le echó en cuenta.  
  
    En el laberinto de túneles tuvo la suerte de dar con el cadáver reciente de un pobre preso bajorano. Le quitó las ropas y se las puso por encima. Los harapos cubrieron su jersey y sus pantalones negros. Apestaban. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Se restregó el pelo y la cara con el polvo de la mina. Cuando los guardas dieron por finalizada la jornada de trabajos forzados Jim y los prisioneros fueron guiados de vuelta al campamento.  
  
    Una vez dentro buscó por todas partes a Kozak. Una mujer se dio cuenta de su continuo ir y venir. Le siguió y a solas le detuvo para hablarle.  
 - Un humano... No se ven muchos por aquí. - Tenía la piel morena, los ojos color ámbar y brillantes. Fumaba un pequeño puro mientras le hablaba. - Los que vienen no sobreviven demasiado.  
 - ¿Una mujer? Tampoco se ven muchas, ¿no? - Le contestó airado.  
 - Bueno, tal vez prefieras este aspecto... - La mujer cambió de forma ante sus narices. Ahora era un muchacho rubio de piel blanca, los ojos permanecieron intactos.  
 - ¡Un cambiaformas! - Exclamó Jim.  
 - ¿Te gusto más así? ¿Prefieres a los chicos, humano? - Su sonrisa era perversa, chocante en aquel rostro casi angelical.  
 - ¡No prefiero nada...! Estoy buscando a un klingon.  
 - ¿Qué? Debes estar loco... si uno de esos te follara te mataría. Son unos animales, no serías capaz de aguantarlo.  
 - Kozak... ¿Te suena el nombre? - Por la cara que ella puso, Jim supo que le conocía.  
 - No sé de quién me hablas... - Cambió de nuevo a la forma femenina y siguió fumando su puro.  
 - Puedo sacarte de aquí. - Le susurró al oído.  
 - Lo dudo... - Sus ojos amarillos le miraron con desprecio, como si fuera un insecto.  
  
    Jim se acercó aún más y acarició sus senos, turgentes y duros, hasta arrancarle un leve gemido.  
 - ¿Cómo he de llamarte mientras te satisfago? - Le preguntó lamiéndole el cuello.  
 - Martia ... ¡Aaah! - La cambiaformas dejó caer el cigarro de la mano.  
 - Me ayudarás a encontrar a Kozak...  - Murmuró besándola en los labios, - ...y yo te sacaré de este agujero.  
  
  
            Tuvo que hacerlo. No hubiera bastado con seducirla; tenía prisa por llevarse a Kozak de allí y Martia podría servirle de ayuda. Se acostó con ella. No sintió ningún placer. Hubo de luchar contra sus instintos, olvidar por unos minutos la promesa de fidelidad a Spock que realizó en sus votos de matrimonio. Le resultó difícil, pero sabía que su marido lo entendería.  
  
    Martia disfrutó de su boca, de sus manos, de su miembro... A cambio le guió de madrugada hasta donde tenían al viejo general.  
  
    Su antiguo rango le había concedido privilegios en la prisión. Nunca realizó trabajos forzados, no compartía celda y jamás le faltó vino de sangre para sus martinis o un exquisito plato de racht (gusanos vivos) para la cena.  
  
    Jim no lo despertó. Le inyectó un hipospray y lo sacó a rastras ayudado por Martia. Una vez fuera del campamento buscó el comunicador en su bolsillo. Intentó hablar con Sulu, no recibía más que interferencias.  
 - Hay un campo de fuerza rodeando todo el recinto. - Le explicó Martia. - Si tu plan es que nos teletransporten deberemos salir ahí fuera.  
 - ¿Qué? - Guardó el aparato de nuevo en su pantalón. - Podías habérmelo dicho antes... este viejo gordo pesa una tonelada... - Se quejó tirando del cuerpo de Kozak.  
  
    Ella se rió a carcajadas. Sonaba como si tuviera una caverna en su interior. Jim no quiso pensar en cuál sería su verdadera forma.  
  
  
                       Pavel detectó al pájaro de presa demasiado tarde. Había llegado con su mecanismo de ocultación activo y cuando reveló su presencia ya estaban a su merced.  
 - Ríndanse... o morirán. - El canciller Gorkon no se andaba por las ramas.  
  
    Sulu tomó los mandos y se las arregló para esquivar el ataque.  
 - ¡Dispara Pavel... cárgate a ese cerdo...!  
 - ¿Qué crees que estoy hassiendo? - Chekov descargaba los fasers de la Volga sobre el eje central de la nave enemiga.  
 - ¡Sulu! ¡Aquí Jim! ¡Súbenos... ahora!  
  
      La voz les llegaba débil desde el planeta.  
 - Yebát! *(Joder) ¡No hay sufissiente potenssia! - Gritó cuando vio que los daños causados a la otra nave eran mínimos.  
 - ¡Déjalo, sube a Jim! - Le ordenó Sulu.  
  
    Pavel saltó de su silla a la parte de atrás. Manipuló los controles del transportador y en la plataforma aparecieron Jim, el viejo Kozak inconsciente y... ¿una mujer?  
 - Martia, mi yerno, Pavel. - Les presentó.  
  
    Jim salió disparado hacia el puesto principal de táctica. Pavel miraba a aquella criatura de ojos amarillos que ante su cara de asombro cambió de forma hacia el muchacho rubio y angelical.  
 - ¡Artillero! - Le gritó Jim. - ¡Ocupe su puesto!  
 - ¡Sí señor...!  
 - ¿Quién nos ataca? Informe, Sulu... - La misma voz de mando de siempre, la misma tensión en los hombros.  
 - Se ha identificado como el canciller Gorkon, Jim.  
 - ¿En persona? ¡Mierda! ¡Sácanos de aquí...!  
 - Puedo lanssarle un torpedo... Scott cargó la santa bárbara.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó Jim. - ¡Eso podría suponer un conflicto entre el Imperio y la Federación!  
 - ¡Nos disparan...! - Advirtió Sulu.  
  
    La Volga se estremeció y entró en barrena. Iban a estrellarse contra el planeta. Todo daba vueltas y Kozak acabó golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra el techo. Sulu recuperó el control justo a tiempo de hacer aterrizar el runabout sobre la superficie helada de Rura Penthe.  
 - ¿Informe de daños? - Preguntó viendo que Pavel y Sulu estaban bien.  
 - Hemos perdido el motor issquierdo, hay una brecha en el casco... ¡La nave está inutilissada! - Informó Chekov.  
 - Intentaré contactar con alguna nave de la Flota. - Murmuró Jim acudiendo al puesto de comunicaciones.  
 - Por si a alguien le interesa... - dijo Martia levantándose del suelo, - ...estoy bien, pero el gordo ha muerto.  
  
      Jim se volvió a mirar cómo Pavel y Sulu giraban el cadáver de Kozak.  
 - Temë kono-yarö! *(¡Perro!) Escupió Sulu sobre él.  
 - ¡Hijo... de... puta...! - Pavel le dio un par de patadas en las costillas mientras le insultaba.  
 - Veo que le teníais aprecio... - Bromeó la cambiaformas.  
 - Un viejo conocido... - Jim se acercó a sus amigos y les abrazó por encima de los hombros. - Tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esta. Gorkon localizará la nave... Hay que largarse.  
 - No sobreviviremos ahí fuera. - Dijo Martia poniéndose cómoda en la silla de mando. - Hace demasiado frío. Soy partidaria de quedarnos y dejar que ese Gorkon nos detenga... total, volveremos a la prisión de todos modos.  
 - ¿Has contactado con otra nave? - Preguntó Sulu.  
      Jim negó con la cabeza.  
 - Imposible, ninguna en un radio de cien kiloparsecs. Poneos toda la ropa que encontréis. Habrá mantas ahí detrás. - Miró a Martia, dándole a entender que podría elegir entre seguirles o esperar a los klingon. Ella no se movió.  
 - Jim... ponte esto. - Pavel le cubrió con un edredón que sacó de la cama donde la tripulación del Volga solía descansar.  
 - Moriréis congelados... - Les auguró la cambiaformas a modo de despedida cuando les vio salir de la nave.  
  
  
  
                             El frío era demasiado intenso y arreció cuando el viento empezó a soplar. Buscaron refugio entre unos peñascos. Calentando una roca con uno de sus fasers, se apretujaron bajo las mantas para conservar el escaso calor.  
  
        Entretanto Gorkon encontró la Volga. Abofeteó al cambiaformas a pesar de que había tomado el aspecto del chico rubio.  
 - Maw' tok, Kaf'la! *(¡Cómo puede ser!) - Exclamó cuando vio el cuerpo de su viejo tío Kozak. - La casa D'Ghor lamenta tu pérdida...  
\- Los humanos han huido, pronto estarán muertos. - Dijo Martia volviendo a su forma de mujer.  
 - ¡Les daremos caza! - Gritó Gorkon.  
 - ¿Ahí fuera? ¿Estás chiflado? ¡Soy un preso fugado, exijo que se me lleve de nuevo a la prisión! - Martia no tenía ninguna gana de emprender una loca persecución por aquella tierra helada.  
 - ¡Vendrás con nosotros! Tú les conoces... - Gorkon fue tajante.  
  
  
                 La expedición, formada por el canciller, la cambiaformas y dos soldados klingons, empezó su andadura. Siguieron las huellas sobre la nieve hasta que la tempestad las borró. Luego sacaron los instrumentos de localización y no tardaron en dar con los tres. Hubo disparos. Jim acabó con el canciller a pesar de que no quería hacer tal cosa.  
 - ¡Mierda...! ¡Joder! - Maldijo su mala suerte.  
 - ¡Jim! - Gritó Sulu disparando sobre su cabeza. Un soldado klingon había estado a punto de matarlo.  
 - ¡No escaparás! - Pavel salió corriendo tras el otro soldado y lo abatió.  
 - ¡Perfecto! - Protestó Martia. - ¿Y ahora qué?  
 - Su pájaro de presa... ¡busquémoslo! - Ordenó Jim. - Es nuestra última posibilidad de escapar...  
  
    Cogió a Pavel por la cintura para compartir con él su calor bajo el edredón y echó a andar. Sulu y la cambiaformas les siguieron de cerca, cubiertos por la misma manta.  
  
  
  
                                                           Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Jim y los chicos se habían marchado. Spock ya no sabía qué pensar, así que aquella mañana se presentó en el despacho del almirante Duke. No esperó a que la asistente de la puerta le anunciara. Entró directamente a pesar de que ella trató de impedírselo.  
 - ¡Duke! - Le llamó la atención. - ¿Dónde está Jim?  
 - Cariño tengo que dejarte, un vulcano furioso acaba de colarse en mi despacho... - Sujetaba un pinganillo contra su oreja mientras alzaba su mano derecha con gesto de parar el avance de Spock. - ¿Qué? ¿Que si ha entrado en Pon Farr? ¿Y qué narices es eso, Paul? ¡Oh... vaya... espero que no! Ya te contaré esta noche... - Rió antes de cortar la comunicación. Con un gesto despidió a su secretaria que salió cerrando la puerta. - Siéntate Spock.  
 - Hace cuatro días, Duke. ¿Dónde está mi marido?  
 - Lo siento. Eso es confidencial.  
 - ¿Dónde le has enviado? - Su grito hizo temblar toda la habitación. - O me lo dices ahora mismo o te juro que...  
 - ¡Basta! - Dijo dando un tremendo puñetazo sobre la mesa. - No puedo decirte nada. Hace días que no tenemos noticias suyas, sí... pero confío en él, sé que cumplirá con la misión y regresará a salvo.  
 - ¿Y si no lo ha conseguido... y si necesita ayuda? - Spock suplicó, rogó... - Sólo dime un lugar. Iré a buscarle, no implicaré a la Flota en esto. Pero por favor... dime dónde enviaste a mi marido. - En sus ojos oscuros se agolpaban las lágrimas.  
  
    Duke miró la fotografía sobre su mesa... Paul... ¿Qué no haría él por su pareja? Cualquier cosa... salvo traicionar a la Federación.  
 - Lo siento mucho, Spock. Ten fe. Tu chico sabe defenderse.  
 - ¡Vete a la mierda Duke! - Spock se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo.  
  
    La secretaria le miró pasar asustada. Spock se dio cuenta de lo humano que había sido su comportamiento y sintió que de buena gana se comería un sándwich de pollo.


	88. Juicio en Kronos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos pendientes de la pantalla mientras Jim, Pavel y Sulu se enfrentan a un juicio klingon. La tensión, los nervios, el miedo devorándoles por igual. ¿Inocente? ¿Culpable? ¿Cuál sería la sentencia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene referencias a la película Star Trek VI: Aquel país desconocido, escrita por Denny Martin Flinn y Nicholas Meyer basados en una idea sugerida por Leonard Nimoy, ese tipo entrañable y flacucho que en realidad no tenía las orejas puntiagudas. Te echo de menos, Spock.

** Juicio en Kronos **

  
  
                                                                                                          Nyota preparaba el almuerzo mientras su marido atendía al bebé: Cayden *(luchador, en escocés) Bakari *(promesa, en swahili) Scott. Spock le observaba cambiarle el pañal sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado y cariño, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta las rudas y grandes manazas del ingeniero.  
  
 - ¡Y ya está... - dijo levantándole en brazos y acunándolo contra su pecho, - mi precioso Cayden limpito y listo para que su mami le dé de comer!  
 - ¿Le das el pecho, Nyota? - Preguntó Spock viéndola desabrocharse los primeros botones de la blusa.  
 - Sí, claro... - Respondió tomando a su hijo de las manos de Scott. - Es lo más recomendable.  
 - Vamos al salón, Spock. No quiero que le veas las tetas a mi mujer... - El escocés bromeó pero sin dejar de arrastrar a su amigo del brazo fuera de la cocina. - Aún a veces tengo celos de ti... ¿sabes?  
 - Scott, aquello fue hace tanto tiempo que... - El vulcano negaba con la cabeza siguiendo a su amigo.  
 - ¡Ya, pero un pecho como el de Nyota no se olvida! - Se giró para mirarla alimentar a su retoño. - Uno se pregunta si sabrá a chocolate... - Sónrió Scott mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
    Spock levantó su ceja y dejó asomar una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Un trago antes de comer? - Le ofreció el escocés.  
 - He ido a ver a Duke, - musitó el vulcano aceptando su oferta, - no me ha dicho nada.  
 - ¿Será gilipollas?  
 - Le he mandado a la mierda.  
  
    Scott le sirvió una copa de agua altair a su amigo. Siempre tenía una botella para él en casa.  
 - ¿Tú? ¿En serio? - Estaba sorprendido aunque no extrañado. - Debes estar muy preocupado...  
 - Jim dijo unos días, vale, han pasado solamente cuatro pero... - Spock apretaba el vaso corto como si fuera a romperlo con la mano.  
 - Tranquilo... le coloqué un localizador a la nave. - Scott sonrió y encendió su ordenador.  
  
    Pantallas y paneles brillaron por todas partes en aquella esquina del comedor. Lo había instalado todo nada más comprar la casa y no había semana en que no hiciese alguna mejora. Simple deformación profesional.  
 - Veamos... - Murmuró sentándose frente a la consola del complicado equipo. - ¡Vaya! Pero... ¿qué demonios hacen en ese cuadrante?  
 - Rura Penthe... - Spock tembló al ver en el monitor la señal parpadeante sobre el planeta prisión klingon.  
 - ¿Vas a ir a buscarle? ¡Qué pregunta...! - Scott apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su ex-comandante. - ¿Cuándo salimos?  
 - Necesitaremos una nave... - Spock no apartaba la vista de la pantalla, - ...y un plan.  
 - ¡Chicos! - Nyota salía de la cocina con el bebé aún enganchado a su pezón. - Bones ha llamado... dice que pongamos las noticias... ¡Ahora mismo!  
  
    Se quedaron de piedra con lo que el locutor del canal de la Federación estaba diciendo. Tres hombres habían sido apresados por el ejército klingon en Rura Penthe y acusados del asesinato de viejo general Kozak y de su sobrino el Canciller Gorkon. Cuando dijo sus nombres Spock tuvo que sentarse en el sofá.  
 - ¡Jim...! - Exclamó aterrado. La fotografía de su marido estaba en la pantalla.  
  
  
                                       El almirante Duke no reconoció ante los medios que él mismo había ordenado la misión. La Flota no se vería implicada, la Federación ni siquiera iba a intentar la extradición. Jim, Pavel y Sulu estaban solos. Iban a ser juzgados en Kronos, el planeta natal de los klingons y por sus propias leyes. No había demasiadas esperanzas.  
  
 - Christine, entiéndelo... no puedo dejarle ir solo. - McCoy intentaba hacerle entender a su pareja la decisión que había tomado de acompañar a Spock en su viaje a Kronos.  
 - Lo comprendo, Leonard. - Le habló dulcemente. - Iré con vosotros.  
 - Uhura le dijo lo mismo a Scott y a él no le costó convencerla para que se quede. - El médico le acariciaba la rubia cabellera con mimo. - Chris, por favor... si el veredicto no es otro que inocente... nos veremos obligados a intervenir. Puede ser muy peligroso. Quiero que te quedes con Nyota. Te lo ruego, mi amor.  
  
    Christine Chapel negó con la cabeza, luego besó a McCoy en los labios y le empujó con rabia.  
 - ¡Está bien! Sólo los chicos... las mujercitas guardaremos el hogar. - Estaba enfadada, aún así consintió a los deseos de su compañero. - Ten cuidado, mi vida.  
 - Lo tendré.  
    El doctor recogió una bolsa con ropa y su maletín médico, los cargó a su espalda y salió camino de la bahía de San Francisco. Scott y Spock le esperaban.  
  
  
  
                                          Los soldados les empujaron al interior de la sala circular. Se hallaban en mitad de un foso, rodeados por altas paredes donde asomaban cientos de klingons que les abuchearon desde las gradas. Al frente el juez, un viejo coronel retirado cuyo nombre no pudieron escuchar. Todo estaba en sombras, apenas iluminado. Los muros grises parecían engullirles en su oscuridad. Pavel temblaba como una hoja, Sulu le dio la mano.  
  
    Jim se colocó el pinganillo en la oreja, el juicio se haría en la lengua klingon y una voz anónima les iría traduciendo cada palabra. Levantó la vista y contempló las caras a su alrededor, muy por encima de sus cabezas. Supo que estaban perdidos. Ni uno solo de los presentes abogaría por ellos. Pero... ¡un momento!  
 - ¿Sarek? - Se preguntó en voz alta al ver a un vulcano encapuchado entrar en el círculo de los acusados.  
 - Embajador Sarek, respetamos su voluntad de ejercer como abogado defensor de estos humanos. Sea bienvenido a Kronos. - Declaró el juez.  
 - _Tranquilo, Jim... Deja que sea yo quien hable. Limítate a contestar a las preguntas que te hagan._  
  
    La voz de su suegro resonó con fuerza en su mente. Jim asintió. Tal vez había una esperanza.  
  
  
                        Desde una nave de clase norway Spock, Scott y McCoy veían las imágenes que el Imperio Klingon transmitía a la Tierra cubriendo el evento. No todos los días se juzgaba a humanos en Kronos.  
 - Tu padre lo conseguirá... - Intentó tranquilizar el médico a su amigo.  
 - No veo cómo. Sin el apoyo de la Federación Sarek no tiene demasiados argumentos... - Murmuró el vulcano con la mirada baja. Se temía lo peor.  
  
  
                El General Chang haría las veces de fiscal. El klingon tenía un aspecto impresionante. Completamente calvo, las marcas de su raza destacaban en su duro rostro de aspecto fiero, con aquel parche metálico clavado a su cara cubriendo la falta de su ojo izquierdo. Presentó el caso poniendo a Jim como cabecilla de una venganza personal contra Kozak. Le culpó directamente de su muerte y de la del Canciller Gorkon.  
  
    Chang había alcanzado su rango cuando la casa D'Ghor cayó en desgracia y Kozak fue encarcelado. En parte le debía su posición a aquel humano, pero fiel a las ideas de Gorkon y conociendo sus planes de rebelión, pidió la condena a muerte para Jim. Tenía que silenciarlo. Se alzó un griterío en las gradas cuando lo hizo. Pavel apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo.

    Sarek avanzó un paso. Era su turno de palabra. Defendió a su yerno y a sus amigos lo mejor que pudo. Utilizó como argumento la debilidad humana, ensalzando en contraposición la fuerza del pueblo klingon para regalar el oído de su audiencia. Expuso la locura de aquel ex-capitán de flota que vio como Kozak acababa con la tripulación de Khan, ahora criogezado, a los que el viejo general utilizó como peones en sus planes de guerra contra la Federación de Planetas Unidos. Excusó a Pavel y a Sulu, a quienes culpó solamente de ser fieles a su antiguo capitán. Los klingons verían con buenos ojos esa cualidad. Suplicó clemencia finalmente, rogó que los prisioneros fueran puestos bajo su custodia para ser trasladados a la Tierra donde pagarían con la cárcel por sus delitos.  
    Fue abucheado a su término. Jim dio un paso adelante. Iban a empezar las preguntas.  
  
  
                        Uhura sostenía a Amy en su regazo. La niña no quería apartarse de la pantalla. Su a'nirih y su t'hy'la estaban siendo juzgados por aquellos horribles klingons a miles de pársecs de distancia.  
 - ¡Amy, vete a tu cuarto por favor!- Christine insistió una vez más.  
 - Vamos primita... - Le decía Peter cogiéndole la mano. - Es mejor que no veas esto.  
 - ¡No! - Se agarró más fuerte al cuello de Nyota. - ¡Quiero quedarme aquí... quiero verlo!  
  
  
                        Spock permanecía sentado en la silla de mando de la cabina a bordo de la USS Budapest, con cara circunspecta y sin perder detalle del interrogatorio. Lo único que Chang le preguntó a Pavel y a Sulu fue si estaban allí cumpliendo órdenes de su capitán. Sulu respondió que habían ido voluntariamente, que seguirían a su amigo hasta el fin del Universo. Un murmullo generalizado recorrió la sala. El honor y la lealtad eran altamente apreciados por su pueblo y Chang asintió centrándose en la persona de Jim.  
  
 - James Tiberius Kirk... - Pronunció su nombre con parsimonia y desprecio. - ¿Reconoce estar usted al mando de esos hombres? - Señaló al piloto y al artillero.  
 - Sí, así es. Ambos están bajo mi mando. - Jim deseaba exculparles, sacarles de allí con vida era su prioridad. - Ellos son mi responsabilidad.  
 - ¿Y reconoce haber realizado una incursión a Rura Penthe, donde fueron apresados por un pájaro de presa a las órdenes del difunto Canciller Gorkon?  
 - Usted sabrá... - murmuró entre dientes, - ...estaba allí.  
 - Dígame, Kirk... - Parecía escupir el apellido con un gargajeo de su garganta. - ¿Cuál era el motivo de su presencia en Rura Penthe?  
      Jim miró a Sarek. En su mente escuchó la voz de su suegro indicándole que no admitiese nada.  
 - Podría decirle que estaba allí de vacaciones... - Dijo con su sonrisa torcida. - Pero algo me dice que no me iba a creer.  
  
  
                               A bordo de la Bucarest en órbita sobre Kronos, Bones apretó los hombros de Spock al oír aquellas palabras.  
 - ¡Idiota, los klingons no tienen sentido del humor! - Exclamó el médico.  
  
  
                             El general Chang sonrió con malicia. Su siguiente pregunta sería definitiva.  
 - ¿Niega que el cadáver de Kozak fue hallado a bordo de la USS Volga, vieja nave que usted mismo robó de la Flota? ¿Niega haberse enfrentado en un tiroteo al canciller Gorkon provocando su muerte sobre la superficie helada de Rura Penthe? ¡Aún estamos buscando su cuerpo, Kirk!  
 - Los gritos en el público de nuevo. Algunos empezaron a reclamar la pena máxima para Jim.  
 - ¡Usted está aquí, vivo... - señaló su cara mirando a la audiencia, - mientras dos valiosos miembros de la casa D'Ghor han muerto! Pido a este justo tribunal... – alzó la voz y giró sobre sus pies mirando a las gradas con su único ojo, la mano alzada y la cabeza bien alta, - ¡una sentencia a pena de muerte para este hombre!  
  
    El suelo, las paredes, toda la sala retumbó con los gritos y los golpes de los pies de los klingon que coreaban aquellas palabras. ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte!  
  
    Jim miró a Sarek. Creía que ahora él le sometería a unas preguntas para luego hacer su alegato final. El vulcano negó con la cabeza. _No es la costumbre klingon. El fiscal tiene la última palabra y es el único con derecho a interrogar al acusado_. Pensó para su yerno.  
  
  
                    Spock tomó la mano de McCoy con la suya. Sabía que iban a dictar sentencia y apenas podía controlar sus nervios. El médico la apretó con fuerza. Scott se acercó a su ex-comandante y también le dio su mano. No estaba solo, sus amigos le ayudarían.  
  
                    Uhura se cogió del brazo de Christine. Peter tenía ahora a su prima Amy de pie entre sus rodillas. La sujetó por los hombros. Temblaba. El muchacho la atrajo hacia su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos.  
  
                    Sarek cerró los ojos. El juez se había levantado y alzando su báculo señaló a Sulu y a Pavel.  
 - Estos hombres son culpables de lealtad, han demostrado su honor al seguir a su capitán en su incursión a nuestro mundo. La sentencia es que sean trasladados a la Tierra bajo la custodia del aquí presente embajador Sarek.  
      La sala aprobó la decisión, todas las cabezas asentían. El juez continuó.  
 - Este hombre... - apuntó con su bastón a Jim, - ha demostrado ser un vengativo asesino. Kozak murió brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza a bordo de su nave. Su sobrino Gorkon, cuyos restos aún no se han localizado, intentó detenerle y él le dio muerte...  
      Todo el público gritó enfervorecido.  
 - ...La sentencia sobre él es... ¡Culpable! - Los gritos se elevaron y el juez agitó su báculo para imponer silencio. Aún no había terminado. - Este tribunal ha tenido en consideración las sabias palabras del vulcano, es por eso que no se le impondrá la pena máxima... - Los klingons protestaron, le abuchearon, golpearon de nuevo el suelo con sus botas. - Será llevado de nuevo a Rura Penthe donde cumplirá cadena perpetua sin posibilidad alguna de extradición por parte de la Federación... ¡jamás!  
  
  
                            Todo había terminado. Spock cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio. McCoy y Scott le frotaban los hombros.  
 - Le sacaremos de allí, ya lo verás... - Le animó el doctor.  
 - ¡Pues claro...! - Exclamó el ingeniero. - Aún no he bautizado a Cayden, quiero que él sea el padrino.  
  



	89. La rodilla del boliano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas en la Tierra, los chicos en Kronos, todos intentando conseguir pruebas que puedan ponerle en libertad. Jim no lo está pasando nada bien en prisión. Tiene que salir de allí, sabe que alguien le espera fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene referencias a la película Star Trek VI: Aquel país desconocido.

** La rodilla del boliano **

  
  
                                                                                                         Jim sintió que todo el recinto se le venía encima. Las paredes grises terminaron de engullir su alma. Pavel y Sulu se despidieron con una mirada que decía “volveremos a por ti”. Iba a ser trasladado al planeta prisión, dos soldados le azuzaban. Sarek no pudo evitar darle un abrazo.  
 - _No estás solo... No vamos a permitir esto, Jim. ¡Removeré lo que haga falta para llevarte de nuevo a casa!_ \- Pensó el vulcano para su yerno.  
      Los guardias les separaron.  
 - ¡Nada de contacto físico!  
    Golpearon a Jim en las costillas hasta apartarle. Doblado por el dolor que sentía no solamente en sus huesos, gritó cuando le arrastraron lejos de Sarek.  
 - ¡Dile a Spock que lo siento! - Estalló en lágrimas. - ¡Amy... mi bebé, mi pequeña...!  
    La posibilidad de no volver a verles le hizo perder el control de sí mismo. Los klingons rieron crueles ante tamaña debilidad.  
 - ¡No durarás en Rura Penthe! - Le gritaron entre sonoras carcajadas.  
  
  
                                          Lejos de allí, en el cuadrante Beta, una científica observaba atenta el monitor mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, mamá? - Le preguntó un chiquillo rubio, de casi siete años de edad, con los ojos intensamente azules clavados en ella.  
 - ¡David, mi niño! - Carol le abrazó con fuerza.  
 - ¿Quién es ese hombre? El prisionero de los klingon... ¿Por qué te pone triste, mamá?  
 - Ese hombre es tu padre...  
  
    El niño la miró asombrado. Carol Marcus nunca le había contado nada sobre él, ¡su padre...! Volvió la cara hacia la pantalla. Si iba a ser encarcelado de por vida ya no tendría la oportunidad de conocerle. Odió a su madre con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas.  
 - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? - No podía entender que ella había tenido un momento de debilidad.  
    La fría científica se había compadecido de la suerte de Jim. Los ojos de su hijo la miraron igual que solía hacer él. Entendió en aquel instante que no podría conservarlo para siempre.  
  
  
                                 En la Tierra muchos fueron los que lamentaron la dura sentencia que había caído sobre la cabeza del inspector de la Flota James T. Kirk. Entre ellos el almirante Duke. Abrazado a Paul entre las sábanas no podía conciliar el sueño. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza, ¿habría algo que pudiera hacer por aquel hombre tan valioso?  
  
  
                        Nyota dejó que Peter y su amigo Alex se ocupasen del bebé y de Amy en su casa. Cogió a Chris del brazo y la arrastró hasta la bahía de San Francisco. La nave con Sarek a bordo estaba a punto de aterrizar aquella mañana inusualmente gris. El vulcano descendió por la rampa y descubrió su cabeza para mirarlas con amargura.  
 - ¡Nyota... Christine...! - Las llamó extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas. - Leonard y Montgomery han decidido permanecer junto a Spock en estos momentos. Os ruegan que les disculpéis.  
 - No esperábamos otra cosa, Sarek. - Respondió la enfermera.  
 - ¿Tienes algún plan? Estamos a tu entera disposición. - Agregó Uhura.  
      Sarek asintió apretándoles las manos con firmeza.  
 - La Federación envió a Jim a buscar a Kozak por algún motivo. Debemos averiguar sus intenciones, revelarlas a la opinión pública y hacer que los klingon nos lo devuelvan.  
 - Spock no esperará tanto, estoy segura. - Nyota bajó los ojos, sabía que su amigo no soportaría que le separasen de su amado esposo.  
 - El almirante Duke... él debe tener todas las respuestas. - Chris ya se había subido a su coche de color azul cobalto, dispuesta a ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. - ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.  
  
  
                                    La USS Bucarest orbitaba sobre Kronos. Spock permanecía en silencio, concentrado en sus pensamientos, sentado en la silla de mando. Aún podía sentir la presencia de Jim allí abajo y no quería dejarle solo.  
 - Ese Chang... - Murmuró un suspicaz Sulu. - Está implicado, estoy convencido. No es trigo limpio, deberíamos seguirle.  
 - Spock querrá ir a Rura Penthe. - Pavel no le quitaba ojo de encima, sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Él también había perdido a su t'hy'la.  
 - Yo le acompañaré. - Terció McCoy. - Vosotros tres intentad cazar a Chang. Si está conspirando contra su gobierno debéis delatarle. Hay que destapar todo el asunto.  
 - ¡Por todos las banshees! - Espetó Scott cargado de rabia. - ¡Esos malditos klingons pagarán por esto!  
  
        Una lágrima permaneció unos segundos enredada en los pelos de su perilla, Spock se la apartó con la mano.  
 - _Vuelve a casa, mi amor... Regresa con Amy..._ – Le decía Jim.  
 - _¡No voy a dejarte, t'hy'la! Nuestra ko-fu_ *(hija) _está bien. Se encuentra con su primo en casa de Nyota. No está sola._  
 - _Spock... debes irte... Van a transportarme a Rura Penthe..._ \- Jim le transmitió la imagen de los guardas llevándole al rayo transportador.  
 - _¡Te seguiré... te sacaré de allí! ¡Te amo, k'hat'n'dlawa!_ *(la mitad de mi corazón y alma, en su sentido más profundo) ¡Jim! - Gritó poniéndose en pie. Se había ido, ya no podía sentirle.  
      Sus amigos se volvieron para comprobar que lloraba desconsoladamente.  
 - Le han transportado al planeta prisión. - Dedujo Pavel. Su corazón sintió el dolor de la separación de sus amigos como propio y se dobló hacia dentro igual que una estrella cuando se apaga.  
  
    McCoy se acercó a Spock para rodearle con sus brazos y estrecharle contra su pecho. Él también estaba llorando. Permanecieron largo rato fundidos en un silencioso abrazo empapado en lágrimas.  
  


  
                                                    Aquellas mujeres le tenían acorralado. La rubia era especialmente sagaz, sus palabras le hirieron donde más le dolía. Paul...  
 - ¿Va a permitir que Jim se pudra en una prisión alienígena, solo, lejos para siempre de su marido y de su hija? ¿Va a dejar que Spock sufra la ausencia de su t'hy'la? - Le acosó Uhura.  
 - ¿De su qué? - Duke no estaba demasiado familiarizado con la cultura vulcana.  
 - Imagine que el comodoro Jackson es apartado de usted de por vida. - Christine había dado en el clavo. Lo supo por la triste mirada de Duke. - Imagine su dolor... y ahora multiplíquelo hasta el infinito: los vulcanos no sienten como nosotros. Sabe bien cuántos murieron de pena tras la pérdida de su planeta, todos aquellos que perdieron a sus parejas en Vulcano y no pudieron superarlo... ¿Dejará que Spock pase por algo así?  
  
    Alexander Duke miró la fotografía sobre la mesa de su despacho una vez más. Abrió el cajón codificado de su escritorio ante los avispados ojos de Nyota... se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Desde la puerta se giró un momento para ver cómo la morena leía ya la tablet.  
 - Presentaré mi dimisión inmediata ante la Flota. - Las mujeres se giraron para mirarle agradecidas. - Díganle a Spock que lo lamento. Les deseo buena suerte, señoras.  
  
  
  
                                                              Pavel, Scott y Sulu siguieron a Chang hasta su cuartel general en Kronos. El escocés se las arregló para burlar la seguridad e infiltrar una micro cámara robot en la reunión que se mantuvo en secreto.  
  
    El general klingon había convocado a un reducido número de altos cargos contrarios al régimen. Su discurso contra la paz con la Federación, a la que su Emperador les había forzado, fue grabado por Scott. Sulu sonreía, aquello confirmaba que su intuición estaba en lo cierto. Chang pretendía dar un golpe de estado, derrocar al Emperador y erigirse al mando del ejército. Ante sus secuaces lamentó la pérdida del canciller Gorkon, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiese muerto. Ahora él sería el líder del Movimiento de Liberación del Pueblo Klingon, así llamó a su codicioso plan.  
  
 - ¡Le tenemos! - Exclamó Pavel cuando volvió a ver las imágenes en la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaban. - Conssertemos una sita con el Emperador y mostrémosle lo que Chang está tramando.  
 - Habla de Gorkon y de Kozak, de sus intenciones... - dijo Sulu cerrando los puños con fuerza, - ...esto dejará claro que Jim hizo bien en detenerle.  
 - ¿Será suficiente para que el imperio lo libere? - Se preguntó Scott.  
 - Spock y McCoy no van a esperar a que se anule la condena. - Pavel miró al cielo a través de las triangulares ventanas. Sabía que pronto la Bucarest llegaría a Rura Penthe.  
  
  
  
                                                        Jim sintió su cuerpo dolorido estrellarse contra el suelo  una vez más. Aquel calvo y furioso boliano, con la piel azulada y más de dos metros de envergadura le estaba dando una paliza. Martia tenía razón: los humanos no eran muy bien recibidos en Rura Penthe. Ella le observaba fumando uno de sus puros, con los ojos amarillos clavados en él arrugó la nariz al verle sangrar por una ceja.  
 - ¡Golpéale en las rodillas! - Le gritó al fin.  
  
    Jim se giró para mirarla asombrado. No entendía que aquello pudiera ser definitivo en la desigual lucha. Aún así lo hizo. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Se levantó como pudo y pateó la rodilla izquierda de aquel gigante que cayó como un tronco de bruces contra el duro suelo.  
 - No todo el mundo tiene los genitales en el mismo sitio... - Comentó Martia acariciando la ceja partida en la cara de Jim.  
  
    Ahora todos le miraban con respeto. Había tumbado al más grande, eso haría que le dejasen en paz, al menos de momento.  
  
 - Mañana, de camino a las minas, nos escabulliremos fuera del recinto. - Le susurró Jim al oído a la cambiaformas que compartía el lecho a su lado.  
 - ¿Vas a escapar? - Preguntó ella frotando los pechos contra su cuerpo.  
 - Vamos... - La corrigió. - Hay alguien ahí afuera esperándome. - Jim se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir.  
    Giraba la vieja pulsera de cuero una y otra vez alrededor de su muñeca. Podía sentir la presencia cercana de Spock. No quiso ni rozar a Martia, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con ella hacía un par de días. No volvería a pasar. Jamás. Aún así sentía que le debía algo, la sacaría de la prisión.  
  
  
  
                                                   Aterrizaron en Rura Penthe poco después del amanecer. McCoy rebuscó en su bolsa y encontró un par de anoraks térmicos. Se puso el rojo y le dio el azul a Spock. Le alivió ver que su ropa no le sentaba mal. Aunque era más delgado, el vulcano y él tenían más o menos la misma estatura.  
 - Hace frío ahí fuera, Spock. Llevaré una manta... A Jim puede hacerle falta.  
  
    Spock asintió revisando que su fáser estuviese a punto. McCoy llevaba su equipo médico portátil en una mochila a la espalda. Miró agradecido a su amigo por acompañarle en aquella temeridad. Al verle con la manta recordó cuando él y Jim regresaron de la nave oscura apareciendo desnudos en el Enterprise.  
 - Deberías tener una de esas siempre a mano, doctor... - Sonrió.  
  
    McCoy miró la manta, evocó la imagen de sus amigos en el suelo del puente y se ruborizó. La mano de Spock le apretaba el brazo.  
 - Gracias, Leonard. - Sus ojos oscuros brillaban por la emoción. La amistad entre los dos había crecido día a día hasta volverse sólida como una roca.  
 - Vamos, duende... - Sonrió McCoy. - Jim nos estará buscando. ¿Vas a dejar que se le hiele el culo ahí fuera?  
  



	90. Vino de sangre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel tiene una experiencia con esa bebida klingon que le quitará las ganas de volver a probarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene referencias a la película Star Trek VI: Aquel país desconocido... ¿Aún no la habéis visto? ¡Por todos los dioses...!

** Vino de sangre **

  
  
  
                                                                                                      Caminaron hasta estar lejos del campo de fuerza, arrastrando los pies sobre la nieve entre la tormenta. De pronto se detuvieron. Jim intentaba concentrarse en sus pensamientos, conectar con los de Spock para ir hacia él. Martia le observaba envuelta en pieles y tiritando de frío. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel humano?  
 - Hay que moverse... el viento hace que la sensación térmica sea insoportable. ¡Nos vamos a congelar! ¿Dónde están el japonés y ese otro chico tan guapo? Tu yerno... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? - Martia estrujó su frente y la golpeó al recordar el nombre. - ¡Pavel! ¡Oh, qué ojos tan bonitos tiene! ¡Está para comérselo...!  
 - ¡Cállate, joder! - Le gritó Jim de malos modos. Con toda su maldita charla no podía centrarse en Spock.  
 - ¡Tenemos que movernos! - Volvió a gritar ella.  
  
  
  
                                 McCoy seguía a Spock, guiados ambos por el pitido de un tricorder dirigido al horizonte. La señal estaba próxima, dos formas de vida. Jim debía haber sacado a alguien más de la prisión. ¿Por qué no podía el vulcano escuchar su mente? Le tocó en el hombro para hablarle a la cara. El viento soplaba fuerte arrastrando cristales de hielo que les cortaban la escasa piel expuesta.  
 - Spock... ¿nada? ¿No le percibes?  
 - Siento su presencia cerca pero no leo su mente, Leonard.  
 - ¿Es él? La señal del aparato... - Preguntó apuntando al tricorder.  
 - Hay dos, podría ser uno de ellos. - Su voz se quebró. Tragó saliva. - O podrían ser klingons.  
 - ¡Comprobémoslo! - Dijo el médico volviendo a caminar.  
  
  
  
                               Martia daba saltos en la nieve para calentarse. El estúpido humano seguía allí parado con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese rezando en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que con la forma de mujer apenas tenía grasa corporal. La otra que solía usar, la de muchacho, era igualmente delgada y débil. Entonces se concentró para cambiar su aspecto. Utilizaría el modelo que tenía enfrente. El hombre rubio de algo más de metro ochenta de estatura, con sus fuertes espaldas y sus tonificados músculos, seguro que sentía menos el frío que ella.  
  
    Jim casi se cae de espaldas cuando abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo como en un espejo. Martia había tomado su forma. La miró aún más asombrado cuando observó que ahora hasta el tono de sus iris había cambiado. Ya no eran amarillos, sino azules, idénticos a los suyos.  
 - ¿Qué? - Dijo el cambiaformas, hasta tenía su voz. - Hace mucho frío y tú no te movías...  
 - ¡Vuelve a cambiar, esto no me gusta!  
 - ¿No te follarías a ti mismo? - Rió hueca acariciándole la cara. - ¡Silencio! Oigo pasos, alguien se acerca...  
  
    Efectivamente, Jim también los escuchó. Pero su corazón no latía más fuerte, no era Spock. Dos soldados klingons habían salido a buscarles en cuanto descubrieron la fuga. Les apuntaban con sus armas. La cambiaformas parecía no poder volver a su forma de mujer... algo había pasado.  
 - ¿Tengo los ojos amarillos, humano? - Le preguntó desesperada, levantando las manos en señal de rendición a los guardas.  
 - No... - Jim hizo el mismo gesto. - Están azules... ¿Por qué?  
 - Se me ha descontrolado... algo de tu ADN, supongo. No puedo dejar esta forma. Quizás con el tiempo... ¡Joder! - Parecía enojada.  
 - Bok'ta ku'mo Kirk! *(ven aquí) – Gritó uno de los klingons apuntando a ambos con su arma. Evidentemente estaba desconcertado.  
 - ¡No sabe que eres tú, humano! - Dijo Jim tratando de confundir al enemigo.  
 - ¡No! ¡Él es el humano! - Chilló Martia.  
  
  
                McCoy y Spock observaron la situación acercándose a la carrera. ¿Dos Jim? El médico sacudió la cabeza. Su amigo ya estaba apuntando a los klingons.  
 - ¡Bajad las armas! - Les gritó avanzando hacia su marido. Por supuesto él sabía bien quién era.  
 - Maw' tok! ¡Un vulcano! - El klingon no salía de su asombro.  
 - ¿A qué esperáis para dispararle? - Martia avanzó hacia los soldados, había bajado sus manos.  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Se extrañó Jim.  
 - Te ayudé a escapar solamente para que tuvieran una excusa para matarte... - Martia reveló así que le había traicionado. - No sé lo que has hecho, pero hay quien quiere callar tu boca para siempre y el precio por tu cabeza es toda una fortuna.  
 - ¡Chang! - Masculló Spock.  
 - ¡Vamos, disparadle estúpidos animales! - La cambiaformas intentaba que los soldados reaccionasen pero ellos la apuntaban con sus armas al igual que al otro Kirk.  
 - ¡Soy yo, estúpidos! ¡Él es el humano... intenta engañaros! - Jim gritó acercándose más a los klingons.  
 - ¡Spock! - Exclamó McCoy cuando le vio empujar a Jim al suelo y disparar contra los aturdidos guardas que no se lo esperaban.  
  
    Ambos cayeron muertos de inmediato. La cambiaformas fue rápida y arrebató un cuchillo a uno de los cuerpos. Se volvió hacia Jim y abalanzándose encima intentó apuñalarlo. Forcejeaban en la nieve, girando el uno sobre el otro, Jim contra Jim... imposible distinguir cuál de los dos era el verdadero.  
 - ¡Spock haz algo! - El médico gritó de nuevo.  
  
    Su amigo cerró los ojos un momento. Luego los abrió y descargó su fáser. Uno de los dos hombres no se movía ya entre la nieve. El otro se puso en pie, jadeando, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó al vulcano y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Spock le envolvió con sus brazos.  
 - _Sa-telsu mío..._   
 - _Ya pasó, mi amor... estoy aquí..._  
  
    McCoy suspiró aliviado, unas lágrimas se le escaparon para congelarse al instante con el viento helado azotando su rostro. Sobre la superficie de Rura Penthe el cuerpo del cambiaformas mudó a su verdadero aspecto, una repugnante masa deforme de color rosáceo, un amasijo de carne amorfa.  
    Jim se volvió a mirarlo. Se le revolvió el estómago y apretó la cara contra el pecho de su marido.  
 - No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jim. - Spock había leído en su mente lo que había pasado entre él y Martia. - Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para llevar a cabo tu misión. Recuerda a T'rak, la comandante romulana...  
 - ¡Pero tú no llegaste tan lejos!  
 - Sólo porque tú hiciste saltar todas las alarmas...  
  
    Spock levantó la barbilla de su esposo y le besó otra vez. Un largo, cálido y húmedo beso que le dejó sin aliento, como le gustaba hacer.  
 - Chicos, ¿podéis seguir con eso en la Bucarest? Se me va a caer la nariz de un momento a otro... - Sugirió McCoy.  
 - ¡Oh Bones! - Jim se le echó encima apretándole entre los brazos. - ¡Amigo mío!  
    McCoy le cubrió con la manta, comprobó con su pequeño escáner médico que estaba bien y sin soltarle echó a andar de regreso a la nave.  
 - Es la segunda vez que me alegra verte con una de estas... - Rió Jim tapándose y apretándose contra su amigo.  
 - Sí, creo que voy a incorporarla a mi maletín. - Bones daba grandes zancadas sosteniendo a Jim contra su costado. ¡Cómo le alegraba tenerle de vuelta!  
  
    Spock les seguía feliz de tener a Jim consigo y deseando volver a casa, algo que no sería posible hasta que dejase de ser un fugitivo de la justicia.  
  
  
  
                                                             El techo de la habitación le daba vueltas, se había terminado él solito una botella de vino de sangre que encontró apenas empezada en el mueble bar. Scott y Sulu habían ido a concertar una cita con el secretario del Emperador, algo complicado en Kronos. Llevaban toda la mañana fuera y él no se atrevía a ir solo por ahí, en un planeta repleto de habitantes de la raza que más pavor le causaba en todo el Universo. Se acordaba de aquellos soldados en Aldebarán B diciendo aquellas horribles palabras hacia su persona, no porque supiera su significado sino por sus voces, su caras, sus risas obscenas, sus ademanes fieros y peligrosos...  
  
    Su estómago se contrajo con un fuerte espasmo que le causó el vómito. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y el instinto de supervivencia le hizo girarse hasta dejar caer la cabeza por un lado del colchón. Echó por la boca un aluvión de líquido rojo que le dejó sin respiración. Tosió, la garganta le quemaba. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en aquella postura incómoda.  
  
 - Khan... Lyubimiy moy... *(Amor mío) Despierta... te nessesito...  
  
    Le llamaba en su sueño. Estaba junto a la criocápsula en los sótanos de la Academia. La cara de su amante, tan plácida tras el cristal y él se asomaba desde arriba para verle mejor. De pronto contempló su propio rostro reflejado en la pulida superficie. Era el de un viejo... lleno de arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en la frente, con las cejas peludas y canosas, los labios fruncidos por la edad... Khan abría los ojos y le apartaba asqueado cuando él intentaba besarle. Ya no le amaba, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo...  
  
    Despertó con la terrible sensación del rechazo de Khan y se tocó la piel de la cara para encontrarla tersa como siempre. Respiraba agitado, el estómago se retorcía de nuevo. Volvió a vomitar, esta vez en el cuarto de baño. Al momento escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y unos pasos acercándose.  
 - ¡Pavel! - McCoy se inclinó sobre él y le agarró por los hombros. - ¿Por qué diablos estás vomitando sangre?  
 - ¡No es sangre, Leonard! - La voz de Spock resonó fuerte desde el dormitorio. - Es vino klingon.  
 - ¿Cuánto de eso has bebido, chico? - El doctor parecía preocupado. - El vino de sangre tiene una altísima graduación alcohólica y puede ser peligroso para cualquiera que no pertenezca a la raza klingon.  
  
    Chekov trató de explicarle que la botella estaba empezada y que no debía haber tomado más de dos o tres vasos pero... no podía pronunciar palabra. Tenía la garganta totalmente irritada por el paso del vómito, las cuerdas vocales inflamadas no vibraban cuando expulsaba el aire, solamente emitían un sonido débil y ronco que asustó aún más a McCoy.  
 - No trates de hablar. - Giró la cabeza y mojando una toalla en el lavabo le limpió la boca. - ¡Spock! Tráeme un vaso de agua y mi mochila...  
  
    Fue Jim quien entró al aseo con lo que había pedido el médico. Pavel, al verle, le sonrió. Su futuro suegro, libre de Rura Penthe... ¡Lo habían conseguido! Pero él no le correspondía en el gesto. Al contrario, parecía preocupado.  
 - ¿Está bien, Bones? - Le preguntó a su amigo. - ¿Puedes arreglarlo con un pinchazo?  
 - La borrachera sí, claro... - Asintió McCoy. - Pero a este chico ya no hay quien lo arregle.  
  
        Spock había limpiado el suelo junto a la cama, retiró la colcha y tendieron a Pavel directamente sobre la sábana. Jim se quedó en el baño: necesitaba una ducha.  
 - ¿Tenéis ropa limpia para mí? - Preguntó quitándose los apestosos harapos del bajorano muerto y los pantalones y el jersey negro que se le habían pegado a la piel.  
 - Buscaré algo... - Contestó Bones vaciando su bolsa.  
  
    Pavel cogió el pad de la mesita de noche donde la gerencia del hotel esperaba que los clientes anotasen sus sugerencias, para escribir unas palabras. Su forma de sujetar el stylus llamó la atención del vulcano: lo sostenía colocado entre sus dedos índice y medio, apoyado sobre la punta del pulgar; aquel rasgo denotaba su brillante inteligencia. Cuando terminó le tendió la nota a Spock. Él la leyó en silencio y volviendo a dejar la tablet sobre la mesa acarició la frente de su amigo.  
 - Descansa, Pavel... Ya hablaremos de eso. - Sus ojos oscuros resplandecían húmedos y compasivos.  
  
 - ¡Spock! ¿Puedes venir un momento? - Jim le llamaba desde el baño.  
    McCoy le dio unos pantalones burdeos y un jersey verde hoja al vulcano que, cogiéndolos, se encerró en el cuarto de aseo con su esposo.  
 - Apuesto que en unos minutos les oiremos jadear... - Dijo en voz baja mirando a Pavel.  
    Él le sonrió, tosió y lamiéndose los labios suplicó más agua con un gesto de su mano.  
 - Bebe despacio. Te has destrozado la garganta, muchacho. - El médico le sostenía la cabeza mientras le hablaba.  
      Volvió los ojos sobre la mesa junto a la cama. ¿Qué había escrito el joven genio?  
 - “Me alegro por ti, Spock. Ya tienes a tu t'hy'la a tu lado... ¿cuánto más tendré que esperar yo por el mío?” - Leyó McCoy en voz alta.  
  
    Notó la mano de Pavel apartándole de su lado, echándole de la cama donde se había sentado para atenderle. Se había girado replegándose sobre sí mismo para llorar con la cara oculta en la almohada. McCoy sintió una profunda lástima por él. Comprendió su sufrimiento y se juró hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle en su propósito de despertar a Khan.  
  



	91. Servicio de habitaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llaman a la puerta, ¿quién será? ¡Hay que esconder a Jim... es un fugitivo de la justicia!  
> Spock realizará un interesante descubrimiento culinario en Kronos.

**Servicio de habitaciones**

  
  
                                                                                                        Tal como había previsto el médico pronto empezaron a oírse gemidos desde el cuarto de baño. El agua de la ducha corría amortiguando los ruidos pero era evidente que la pareja se lo estaba montando allí dentro.  
  
 - _T'hy'la... k'hat'n'dlawa!_ *(la mitad de mi corazón y alma)  
  
    Spock sujetaba con firmeza las caderas de su esposo manteniéndolo girado de espaldas a él, mordiendo su cuello, sus hombros, evitando su boca que le buscaba ansioso, forzándole a separar las piernas y restregando el miembro contra sus nalgas, retrasando el momento de penetrarle.  
  
    Jim tenía el pecho apoyado contra las baldosas de la ducha, el chorro de agua tibia le caía sobre la cabeza. Con una mano se separaba los glúteos, procurando que en uno de los pequeños vaivenes su marido se colase dentro de una vez... ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Con la otra mano agarraba el pelo de Spock tratando de dominar su cabeza y atrapar su boca en un beso.  
  
 - _Spock... mi amor... mi vida entera..._  
    Los sentidos de ambos se nublaron por completo cuando culminaron su unión.  
  
    El chapoteo del agua entre sus cuerpos desnudos, los jadeos, el ritmo creciente de las embestidas de Spock, la mano de Jim palmeándole las nalgas, la respiración entrecortada, la risa por el placer que los dos experimentaban... Los gruñidos en sus gargantas, apretando los labios para reprimir el grito de gozo... Los largos dedos de Spock masturbando a su sa-telsu hasta que llegó el río de su semilla que se estrelló contra la fría pared para desaparecer por el sumidero, mientras que su propio semen se escurría entre los muslos fuertes y torneados de Jim tomando el mismo camino.  
  
    Todo eso podía escucharse desde fuera del baño. Bones se sintió incómodo. Pavel se había dormido, agotado por el llanto y bajo los efectos del hipospray que le había puesto. Respiró aliviado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Scott y Sulu entraron discutiendo a grandes voces.  
  
 - ¡Ese secretario del secretario del consejero del Emperador es un memo entre los memos! - Chillaba el escocés.  
 - ¡Pues hacerle saber tu opinión no ha sido de gran ayuda, cabezota! - Le recriminaba Sulu.  
 - ¡Bones! - Scott se lanzó a abrazarle nada más verle. - ¿Y Spock...? ¿Y Jim...?  
      El médico señaló la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.  
 - Algo ocupados ahora mismo, me temo... - Sonrió travieso.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Exclamó Sulu al verle dormir echo un ovillo y tan pálido como una rosa blanca.  
 - Está durmiendo la mona, no es nada... - Le tranquilizó el médico.  
 - ¿Se ha emborrachado? - Preguntó Scott con sorpresa.  
 - ¡Te dije que no debíamos dejarle solo! - Protestó Sulu.  
 - Él insistió... además, el Gran Memo solamente quería vernos a ti y a mí... Un ex-alférez de la Flota no es nadie en Kronos.  
 - ¡Tampoco lo son un ex-ingeniero jefe y un maldito piloto! No hemos conseguido nada. - Admitió Sulu ante McCoy.  
 - Spock se ocupará. - Bones le palmeó la espalda. - Usará la influencia de su padre. Lo importante: ¿tenéis pruebas?  
 - Estábamos en lo cierto. ¡Chang es un traidor al Imperio y lo tenemos todo grabado! - Scott sonrió al decir aquello. Al menos habían hecho algo bien.  
 - ¡Me alegra oír eso! - Exclamó Jim saliendo del aseo con el torso desnudo y el jersey verde en la mano. Una gran sonrisa asomaba en medio de su creciente barba.  
 - ¡Jim...! - Exclamó Scott dándole un fuerte abrazo. - ¡Joder, no vuelvas a hacernos pasar por esto!  
    Spock salió detrás de él secándose el pelo con una toalla. Su flequillo recto había desaparecido y Bones le miró extrañado. El vulcano sonrió y le sacó la lengua.  
  
    De repente llamaron a la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos, en silencio. Scott empujó a Jim al baño y cerró por fuera. Nadie debía verle allí.  
 - ¡Servicio de habitaciones! - Gritó una voz femenina al otro lado del pasillo.  
 - ¿Alguien ha pedido algo? - Preguntó McCoy.  
  
    Las miradas de los cuatro fueron a parar sobre Pavel, quien despertándose, les clavó los ojos aguamarina. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?  
  
    Sulu se llevó un dedo a los labios, sacó un arma que llevaba oculta a su espalda, sujeta entre los pantalones y la cazadora negra. Se giró y caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta que abrió, manteniendo el fáser fuera de la vista de la mujer klingon de aspecto vulgar que le miraba sonriendo.  
 - ¿Han pedido una chica de compañía? - Dijo apoyando un brazo en la pared y enseñando su cuerpo al japonés que no daba crédito a la situación.  
 - Es mejor que te vayas... - Contestó al fin tratando de ocultar a sus amigos de su vista.  
      Ella empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación, había llegado hasta allí y no se iría sin más.  
 - Si sois un grupo os saldrá más caro... - Comentó al ver a los otros hombres. - Por el vulcano no cobraré... ¡tengo curiosidad! - Miró a Spock relamiéndose los labios.  
 - ¿Una puta? - Gritó McCoy. - No puedo creerlo... ¿Has pedido una puta? - Palmeó el culo de Pavel con fuerza y éste se quejó sobre la cama.  
  
    Se había puesto colorado, trató de hablar, de excusarse en su borrachera, pero la afonía permanecía y no pudo decir nada. Se encogió de hombros y hundió la cabeza entre la almohada y la sábana.  
 - Te he dicho que es mejor que te marches... - Insistió Sulu agarrándola del brazo.  
 - ¡Ni hablar! - Protestó la klingon soltándose de su mano. - ¿Quién me paga el desplazamiento? ¡Mi tiempo es valioso! - Exclamó sacando un qis *(pequeño cuchillo de hoja curva) de debajo de su falda corta de cuero rojo.  
 - ¡Está bien, tranquila preciosa! - Scott sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de su blazer gris y le ofreció un billete. - ¿Cien darseks *(moneda oficial klingon) serán suficientes?  
  
    La mujer cogió el dinero y recorrió el corredor hacia la salida. Se volvió para mirar al grupo, deteniéndose en el vulcano semidesnudo y con el pelo mojado hacia atrás.  
 - Una verdadera lástima... - Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.  
 - ¡Me debes una pasta, gilipollas! - Scott pateó el trasero de Pavel que no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar por el dolor.  
  
 - ¡Chicos! - La voz de Jim les llegó desde el aseo. - ¿Puedo salir ya?  
    Asomó la cara tras la puerta riéndose por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pavel se incorporó y fue a abrazarle, ya se encontraba mucho mejor.  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! *(¡Eh, tirad...!) - Le dijo Jim a modo de saludo mientras le estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho. - ¿Sexo con una klingon? Ese vino de sangre se te subió bien a la cabeza ¿eh?  
  
    Pavel forzó la voz todo lo que pudo para susurrar débilmente un “te quiero” al oído de su ex-capitán. Solamente esas dos palabras, no podía decir más y necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerle de vuelta. Jim le apretó más fuerte besándole en la frente.  
  
 - ¡Bueno, ya está bien de sentimentalismos! - Exclamó Sulu. - Spock, tendrás que intentar que alguien cercano al Emperador nos reciba, don sincero y yo no hemos conseguido pasar de la recepción.  
 - Llamaré a Sarek, a ver qué se puede hacer. - El vulcano buscó un intercomunicador entre las ropas que McCoy había dejado sobre la silla.  
 - No sirve, tienes que usar el del hotel. - Le dijo Scott. - Y procura no decir nada importante, está intervenido.

  
  
                                   Por la noche sí hicieron uso del verdadero servicio de habitaciones. No les quedaban apenas darseks para alquilar otro cuarto y Jim no podía registrarse en el hotel, así que compartirían cama, sofá, suelo o lo que encartase.  
  
    Al día siguiente tenían una cita con Azetbur, que ejercía como embajadora del Imperio en la Tierra. Sarek se la había procurado. Conocía a la noble klingon de numerosas reuniones diplomáticas que habían mantenido y sabía que era defensora de la paz, así que supuso que ayudaría a que su hijo y sus compañeros fuesen recibidos, si no por el mismo Emperador, sí por alguien de su círculo más próximo.  
  
    Al fin llegó la cena. Estaban cansados y hambrientos. Se lanzaron a desenvolver los emparedados, único menú para humanos en la carta del hotel.  
 - No puedo comerme esto, Jim... - Dijo Spock decepcionado. - ¡Es carne!  
 - Sándwich de pollo, amor... - Sonrió Jim, eran sus favoritos. - Dale un bocado, un mordisquito nada más... está bueno, te gustará... - Le decía mimoso acercándole su bocadillo a los labios mientras él rehusaba.  
 - O eso o gusanos de serpiente, Spock... - Rió McCoy divertido al ver su cara de asco.  
  
    El vulcano consintió y mordió el emparedado de la mano de su esposo. Masticó unos segundos, sus compañeros le miraban con curiosidad. Sabían que era vegetariano desde siempre y que detestaba profundamente sus costumbres carnívoras. Tragó el bocado y fue a por otro. En su cara dejó ver la satisfacción que sentía, sus mejillas se pusieron poco a poco más verdes.  
 - Te lo dije, mi vida... Está rico, ¿verdad? - Jim le sonreía con ternura.  
 - Solamente porque no hay otra cosa. - Murmuró Spock con la boca llena.  
 - ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! - Exclamó McCoy sorprendido.  
 - Por favor, os ruego que no le contéis esto a mi padre, no creo que lo entendiera. - Suplicó a sus amigos, la cara le hervía totalmente verdosa ahora.  
 - Tranquilo, Spock... - Le palmeó la espalda Scott. - Seremos tumbas.  
      El vulcano levantó una ceja ante aquella expresión.  
 - Quiere decir que no diremos ni una palabra. - Le aclaró Sulu.  
  
    Pavel le miraba riéndose en silencio. Tragar le costaba un mundo y acompañaba cada mordisco que daba a su bocadillo con unos sorbos de agua. _La última vess que bebes vino de sangre, Pavel._ Se decía a sí mismo.  
  
    Por la noche Sulu y Scott compartían el sofá mientras McCoy, Spock, Jim y Pavel se apretujaban sobre la cama tamaño Kling-Size como la llamaron, en alusión a la gran envergadura de los klingons. Spock encerraba con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo de su marido. Cerca, muy cerca de su corazón, de donde nunca más le dejaría separarse si podía evitarlo.  
 - _Spock... mi bebé..._  
 - _Amy está en casa de Nyota, Jim. Peter cuida de ella, no te preocupes._  
 - _La hecho de menos... hace una semana que no la veo, amor._  
 - _Solucionaremos esto y volveremos a casa... Pronto la tendrás entre tus brazos._  
  
    Pavel se revolvió en sueños. Jim le puso la mano en la frente, él también debía añorar a la niña.

 


	92. Toda una señora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas hembras klingons son igual de fuertes, igual de altas e igual de orgullosas que sus machos. Spock está a punto de comprobarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene fragmentos de la canción “Frank Sinatra” del grupo Cake. Solamente porque son lo bastante enigmáticos, bueno, y porque me gusta.

**Toda una señora**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                 Todo estaba oscuro en el espacio ausente de estrellas. Una forma apareció de repente brillando en mitad de la nada. La hélice de tres brazos unidos en espiral encerrada en un círculo más pequeño... el trisquel. Pavel se reconoció a sí mismo como parte de la figura. Los otros eran Khan y Amy. Sintió su presencia, estaban unidos, entrelazados, fundidos en un eterno abrazo.  
  
    La melena rizada de la mujer le acariciaba la cara, los brazos fuertes del hombre le sujetaban y piel contra piel notaba que la lujuria estaba a punto de desencadenarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban? Allí no existían esas dimensiones, espacio y tiempo, no tal cual él era capaz de reconocerlas con su mente humana.  
  
 - _Sabemos de una radiación antigua que persigue a constelaciones desmembradas..._ \- La voz de Khan, tan grave como siempre. - _Una estación de radio débilmente resplandeciente en la infinita oscuridad._  
 - _Las moscas y las arañas se llevan bien..._ \- una Amy adulta le sonreía con sus dulces ojos azules, - _...más allá de los soles que custodian este lugar de descanso, más allá de tus flores de ardiente verdad..._  
      
    Pavel se despertó empapado en sudor. Jim le acariciaba la frente mirándole con ternura.  
 - Una radiassión antigua que persigue a constelassiones desmembradas donde las moscas y las arañas se llevan bien. - Soltó de sopetón con la voz aún ronca por la afonía.  
 - ¿Qué? - Spock también le estaba mirando, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Jim.  
 - Estabas soñando, Pavel... - Con los dedos Jim apartó los rizos de la frente de su amigo para besarla con cariño. - Vuelve a dormir, cielo.  
  
    Sulu les observaba oculto entre las sombras desde el sofá. Viendo cómo ambos, Spock y Jim, se ocupaban de su rosa se sintió mejor, ya no tenía excusa: se alejaría de Pavel definitivamente.  
  


  
                    Al despuntar el sol en el horizonte de Kronos el doctor McCoy abrió poco a poco los párpados. Había dormido abrazado a Spock toda la noche; con la oreja sobre el pecho del vulcano podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón más abajo, en su costado. Sintió una extraña paz en aquello, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si aquel fuese su lugar en el mundo.  
  
    Spock le apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, aún estaba durmiendo y debía pensar que McCoy era Jim. Bajó la cabeza y le besó en los labios con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió y se dio cuenta de su error se separó de su amigo y se ruborizó.  
 - ¡Leonard! - Susurró con la cara totalmente verde y las cejas levantadas. - Lo siento, creía que eras...  
 - ...Jim, lo sé. - McCoy sonrió y se levantó de la cama para encerrarse en el baño.  
  
    Se lavó la cara y se miró un buen rato al espejo. Él no se había ruborizado, en absoluto. El beso de Spock había sido breve y con los labios cerrados, demasiado cerrados, demasiado corto... El médico sacudió la cabeza y se rió a solas. Tenía fuertes sentimientos por sus dos amigos, supuso que era normal lo que había experimentado al dormir a su lado y no le dio más importancia.  
  
 - ¡Arriba todo el mundo! - La voz de mando de Jim resonaba en la habitación. - Hay que ponerse en marcha. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esa klingon con la que tu padre nos ha concertado una cita?  
 - Azetbur... - Spock aún estaba aturdido por su brusco despertar.  
 - Pero Jim, tú no puedes venir... - Scott se sacaba las legañas desperezándose.  
 - Si alguien te reconoce por ahí te apresarán de nuevo. - Sulu estuvo de acuerdo.  
 - ¿Reconocerme? - Rió Jim. - ¿Con estas barbas?  
      Después de una semana sin afeitarse empezaba a parecer un vagabundo.  
 - Tienen razón, t'hy'la. - Spock le acariciaba el vello facial encantado con el suave tacto. - Es demasiado arriesgado. Quédate aquí con Pavel, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.  
  
    Jim frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza. Era lo mejor. Se mantendría oculto mientras limpiaban su nombre ante los klingon.  
  
  
  
  
                                La casa D'Ghor lucía el luto con pendones a media hasta colgando a sus puertas, crespones negros tapando todas las ventanas y un olor a incienso filtrándose entre las paredes. Spock caminaba erguido, siguiendo al lacayo que le guiaba hasta el salón principal. Detrás McCoy, con el vello erizado por pisar la residencia del canciller al que había matado Jim. Scott y Sulu no dejaban de mirar por encima de sus hombros, desconfiando de aquella gente que les había recibido.  
  
 - Sé bienvenido, Spock, hijo de Sarek. - Habló la mujer klingon con solemnidad.  
 - Noble Azetbur, larga y próspera vida. - Saludó el vulcano formalmente con su mano alzada, los dedos separados entre el corazón y el anular. - Lamento tu pérdida. - Bajó la cabeza un momento.  
 - Yo no. - Dijo ella levantándose y ofreciendo asiento a sus invitados. - Mi padre, Gorkon, se extralimitó yendo a buscar a mi tío abuelo Kozak a Rura Penthe. Me sorprende que el Emperador no haya investigado las razones por las que él y Chang se encontraban allí.  
 - Chang desvió las sospechas hacia mi esposo. Precisamente de eso hemos venido a hablarte. - Spock se volvió hacia Scott y le pidió con un gesto de su mano la tablet con la grabación que él y Sulu habían obtenido.  
 - He oído rumores de que el inspector Kirk ha huido del planeta prisión. - Comentó Azetbur tomando ahora el pad de las manos del vulcano.  
 - Esto fue grabado por mis hombres. Chang mantuvo una reunión secreta con algunos de vuestros mandatarios. - Spock le invitó a verla.  
  
    La noble hija de Gorkon, única superviviente de su familia y heredera de la casa D'Ghor, había renunciado a su cargo como embajadora de Kronos en la Tierra para ocupar el puesto de su padre en el Consejo del Imperio. El Alto Concilio klingon permitió, de forma especial, que fuese una mujer quien continuase el liderazgo de tan importante casa. Sus propiedades y sus bienes no se perderían repartidas entre las restantes que gobernaban el imperio.   
  
    Sarek había elegido bien, si alguien podía hacerse oír en el Consejo era aquella impresionante mujer de metro noventa de estatura y pelo negro como la noche sobre una frente que lucía orgullosa las marcas de su raza.  
  
 - ¡Esto debe salir a la luz, aprisa...! - Azetbur se levantó e instó a sus invitados a que la siguieran. - El Consejo se encuentra reunido ahora mismo en palacio. Chang estará allí...  
 - ¿Puedo ver cómo le detienen? - Preguntó el vulcano con los ojos llenos de ira.  
 - Tu marido es inocente, un héroe para mi mundo en realidad. - La mujer le miró con verdadera admiración. - Tú mismo podrás acusar a ese codicioso general de traición al Imperio, Spock. Es tu derecho.  
 - Será un honor, mi señora... - bajó la cabeza con una respetuosa reverencia, - ...y un verdadero placer.  
  
  
  
  
                                      Jim caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación, mirando una y otra vez el comunicador sobre la cómoda por si parpadeaba, esperando noticias de su marido y sus compañeros. Pavel se entretenía desenredándose los rizos de la nuca sentado como un indio en mitad de la cama. Su pelo cada día estaba más largo y no pensaba cortarlo de momento. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver a su suegro desesperarse por la falta de novedades.  
  
 - Ya deben haber hablado con Aznabur o como se llame...  
 - Assetbur... - Le corrigió un ronco Pavel.  
 - ¡No hables! Y bebe agua... - Jim le reprendió por forzar la garganta.  
 - Tengo hambre... - Susurró mirándole con sus ojos aguamarina suplicantes.  
 - Pediré algo al servicio de habitaciones.  
  
    Jim se sentó a su lado y utilizó la tablet para hacer el encargo. Mientras marcaba los sándwiches de pollo sobre la pantalla táctil sintió un soplo en su nuca que le hizo estremecerse. Era el aliento de Pavel, echado sobre su espalda. Ahora le tironeaba de los pelos de la barba riéndose como un chiquillo travieso.  
  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Jim sonrió. - ¡Estate quieto! - Bromeó empujándole hasta que le tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón.  
    Dejó la tablet sobre la mesita y miró a su futuro yerno fijamente a los ojos.  
 - Lo que dijiste anoche... cuando te despertaste de tu sueño... ¿qué significa?  
  
    Pavel se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea, pero al recordar el trisquel se apresuró a tomar el pad y el stylus para dibujarlo. Jim se quedó atónito al reconocer la figura. La misma que su pequeña repetía a la menor oportunidad sobre el papel. Probablemente Amy le había enseñado a su t'hy'la aquella forma.  
  
 - Soñé con esto... - Se forzó a hablar Pavel, la garganta le dolía como si estuviera tragando cristales.  
 - ¿Y toda esa mierda sobre antiguas radiaciones y moscas y arañas llevándose bien?  
  
    Pavel negó con la cabeza. No sabría explicarle, pero era algo relacionado con la nave oscura. Imaginó que hablarle de eso a Jim haría que se preocupase, así que prefirió callar por el momento.  
  
  
  
                                    Spock sintió plena satisfacción al ver cómo unos soldados klingons arrastraban preso por los brazos al descubierto general Chang. El Alto Concilio ordenó su inmediata detención cuando él mismo le acusó de alta traición al Imperio, tal y como Azetbur le había prometido.  
  
 - ¡Espero que des con tus huesos en Rura Penthe! - Le espetó entre dientes.  
 - Su casa ha caído en deshonra, sus propiedades serán repartidas entre las demás y él... - La Señora de la casa D'Ghor hablaba con sobriedad absoluta. - Chang realizará el ritual de Hegh'bat *(ceremonia de suicidio klingon) si es que resta una pizca de honor en su sangre púrpura.  
 - Gracias, mi señora. - Spock hizo una reverencia ante la imponente mujer.  
 - Saluda a tu padre Sarek de mi parte, Spock. Ya no coincidiremos tanto en reuniones diplomáticas ahora que soy miembro del Consejo del Emperador. - Respondió Azetbur como despedida.  
  
  
  
                                       El nombre de Jim había quedado limpio en Kronos. Los cargos fueron retirados, la sentencia de cadena perpetua abolida, ya no era un fugitivo de la justicia.  
  
    Ahora sólo restaba volver a casa y enfrentarse a lo que la Federación dispusiera para él. Spock sabía que su padre y las chicas se estaban ocupando del asunto pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto Jim sería bienvenido por la Flota en San Francisco. Cuando tuvieron noticias de la Tierra, ya a bordo de la Bucarest en su viaje de regreso, la sorpresa fue suprema.  
  
 - ¿Almirante? - Gritó Jim alucinado. - ¿Me ascienden a almirante?  
 - Eso ha dicho Uhura, Jim... - Sulu reía al verle con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. - ¡Van a darte el puesto de Duke!  
 - Que no se te suba a la cabeza... - bromeó Bones dándole un capirotazo, - ...seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.  
  
    Todos le dieron la enhorabuena por el impresionante ascenso, alegrándose de que la cosa hubiese terminado tan inesperadamente bien. Pavel le miraba embobado, en silencio desde su silla de artillero a la derecha de Sulu. _Almirante..._ pensaba, _y en Inteligenssia nada menos...._ La mente hiperactiva del genio ruso empezó a elaborar planes. Los nombres del comodoro Stanford, McCoy, Jim y Khan daban vueltas en su cerebro como neutrones alrededor del núcleo.  
  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! *(¡Eh, tirad...!) - Le llamó Jim al ver que era el único que le restaba por abrazar.  
  
    Pavel se levantó y se dejó apretujar por su suegro que, tirándole de los rizos hacia atrás, le besó en la frente como acostumbraba a hacer.  
  
 - Yo me ocuparé de ti, cabeza hueca... - Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - No puedes seguir haciendo estupideces, ¿me has oído?  
  
    Chekov asintió sonriendo, pero su risa era falsa... por dentro pensaba en unas cuantas locuras que acometer.  
  
  



	93. Hacia el fondo del abismo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hasta dónde se puede caer cuando no hay nada que te detenga? Drogas, sexo desenfrenado, un nuevo intento de suicidio... McCoy decide internar a Pavel en el hospital por una temporada.

** Hacia el fondo del abismo **

  
  
                                                                                                               Amy iba camino de cumplir los siete años y su mente se abriría de nuevo a la telepatía. Sarek había preparado a Pavel para aquello pero debía ser Spock quien realizara el ritual de koon'ul *(compromiso) entre su ko-fu *(hija) y el t'hy'la de ésta.  
  
 - Jim, es algo más que un rito... - Su marido no estaba nada contento con la ceremonia. - Mi pueblo tiene esta costumbre, es necesario para su unión mental.  
 - Pero si es solamente una niña... - Miraba a su pequeña jugando con el perro en el jardín, un labrador blanco que le regaló hacía ya dos años para compensarla por lo que le había hecho pasar cuando él mismo y Pavel fueron juzgados en Kronos.  
 - Va a dejar de ser una ax'nav *(niña) para convertirse poco a poco en una ko-kan *(chica) – Spock intentaba hacerle entender que Amy, a pesar de estar siendo educada como humana, poseía una biología vulcana que la condicionaba por entero.  
 - Está creciendo, vale... pero aún es una niña y lo seguirá siendo unos cuantos años más. - Jim le miraba enfadado, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. - Los humanos no se enfrentan al cambio hacia la madurez hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, Spock. ¿No puedes hacer ese koon'ul entre ella y Pavel cuando cumpla los quince... o los dieciséis?  
 - Para eso tendríamos que separarles, Jim. Pronto su mente volverá a abrirse, si no hacemos el ritual podría ser peligroso para ambos comunicarse, compartir el tel. *(vínculo) - Spock no quiso aclarar en qué consistía ese peligro.  
 - Separarles... quizá sea lo mejor. - Murmuró el almirante bajando la mirada.  
  
  
  
  
                                        Desde su regreso de Kronos Pavel había estado comportándose de un modo muy extraño. En realidad vivía permanentemente drogado, entre estimulantes y tranquilizantes su sangre nunca se encontraba limpia y la química de su cerebro siempre estaba alterada. Había aprendido a ocultarlo, viendo cada vez menos a Amy y a sus amigos, pasando el tiempo solo, elaborando su lento plan para liberar a Khan y torturando al comodoro Stanford hasta límites insospechados por sus compañeros.  
  
        Poco después de volver de Kronos, Sulu alquiló otro apartamento lejos de su amada rosa. Al principio Pavel ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su ausencia, ocupado como estaba en sus correrías. Luego, simplemente lo aceptó.  
      
    El piloto conoció a una mujer, Selene y empezó a salir con ella. Una tarde, cuando entró a su viejo piso para recoger las pocas pertenencias que había dejado allí al mudarse, él y Pavel tuvieron una tremenda discusión.   
  
 - ¿Te marchas definitivamente? - Le preguntó un greñudo Pavel tirado en el sofá. - Ya casi no tienes nada aquí y nunca nos vemos, Sulu.  
 - Eso no es solamente culpa mía. - Le echó en cara a su amigo. - Vas a trabajar y el resto del tiempo nadie sabe dónde te metes o a qué te dedicas.  
 - No hablamos de esas cosas, no lo olvides. - Agitó su dedo índice recordándole su norma.  
 - Le he pedido a Selene que viva conmigo. - Sulu soltó aquella bomba sin mirarle a la cara, mientras empaquetaba sus pertenencias en una maleta rígida sobre la cama.  
  
    Aquello hizo que Pavel saltara como empujado por un escondido resorte. Se puso en pie y entró al dormitorio de su amigo. Miró las cosas de Sulu... sus viejas camisas, sus libros, sus recuerdos familiares... la wakizashi... y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos.  
  
 - Sé que he sido un hijo de puta contigo Hikaru, pero no quiero perderte... ¿No podrías volver conmigo? Haría que todo fuese diferente esta vess...  
 - ¿Para qué? Madura de una vez, Pavel... ¡No puedes tenerlo todo!  
 - ¿Tenerlo todo? - Chekov contenía sus lágrimas, no quería echarse a llorar. - ¿Me disses eso estando Khan congelado en el sótano de la Academia?  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel! ¡Ya está bien...! He tenido la suerte de conocer a Selene, ella me ama y me hace feliz. ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte por mí? - Sulu se dio la vuelta para sacar unas cajas del altillo de su antiguo armario. No quería ver cómo su rosa volvía a sufrir rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
 - ¡Vete, cásate con esa chica si te da la gana...! - Su voz sonaba ronca por la ira. - La estás engañando, y te engañas a ti mismo... ¿O ahora me vas a dessir que tú también la amas?  
 - ¡Pues sí, Pavel Andreievich Chekov! - Pronunció su nombre completo como solía hacer con sus alumnos cuando se mostraba severo con ellos. - ¡La amo! ¿Lo has oído? ¡Yo Hikaru Sulu amo a Selene Marchant y voy a vivir con ella! - Gritó a voz en cuello clavándole la mirada con furia.  
 - ¡Bien! - Chilló Pavel meneando la cabeza airado, se le soltó el coletero y su melena cayó desordenada hasta los hombros. - ¡Sé feliss con ella y tu egoísmo!  
 - ¿Mi egoísmo? ¿El mío? - Sulu prefirió girarse de nuevo hacia el armario o acabaría por darle un puñetazo a Pavel en toda la boca. Se lo estaba buscando. - ¡Ser feliz con ella es exactamente lo que tengo pensado hacer!  
  
    Pavel aprovechó el momento para coger la wakizashi de la maleta y desenvainar la hoja. Sulu se volvió a oír el ruido de la funda contra el metal.  
 - ¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta eso idiota!  
  
    Fue solamente un gesto, un ligero roce. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de hacerlo, no sabía que la herida sería tan profunda...  
 - ¡Pavel! - Sulu se le echó encima para taponar con sus propias manos aquella raja abierta en el antebrazo de su colega. La sangre salía disparada a chorros con cada latido del corazón. - ¡Joder! ¡Noooo!  
 - ¡Lo siento... yo no quería... no creía que...! - Pavel le miraba desconcertado. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación?  
 - ¡Sabes que siempre está afilada, imbécil! - Sulu lo tumbó sobre la cama, le puso una de sus camisas sobre la herida y colocó la otra mano de Pavel encima presionando con fuerza. - ¡Aprieta ahí! No te muevas, voy a llamar a McCoy...  
  
    Corrió al salón y marcó su número con el vídeo-comunicador portátil.  
 - Hola, aquí el doctor Leonard Mc... ¿Qué ha pasado Sulu? - Gritó al ver la cara del piloto en la pantalla. - ¿Qué diablos es toda esa sangre?  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó el japonés enfocando ahora a su amada rosa que se desangraba sobre la cama, cada vez más pálida y sin fuerzas.  
 - ¡Pon tus manos en su axila, Sulu y presiona encima con todo tu peso! Voy para allá...  
 - ¡No tardes! - El piloto obedeció al médico dejando caer el VCP al suelo al lado de Pavel.  
 - Estoy saliendo... espera... me teletransporto...  
  
    Afortunadamente Bones estaba de turno en el hospital y solamente tuvo que introducir las coordenadas del comunicador de Sulu en el transportador para emergencias. Tardó unos segundos en materializarse junto a ellos.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? - McCoy apartó la mano con la camisa empapada en sangre de la herida. La hemorragia volvió a fluir con su chorro intermitente de color rojo vivo. - ¡Por Dios Santo, se ha seccionado la arteria radial! Tengo que llevarle a hospital ahora mismo...  
      
    McCoy pulsó un botón de su equipo cogiendo a Pavel entre sus brazos. Los dos se desmaterializaron al instante. Sulu se quedó un rato en silencio, procurando respirar, nada más. Luego cogió el comunicador de nuevo para llamar a Spock. No podía conducir. Alguien tendría que llevarle a casa.  
  
    Cuando llegó el vulcano Sulu fue a abrirle la puerta. Le guió sin decir una palabra hasta el dormitorio donde se hincó de rodillas. Spock vio toda aquella sangre y entendió el estado de shock de su amigo. Lo levantó del suelo cogiéndole de los brazos, lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño donde le quitó la sudadera y le limpió la cara y el cuerpo con una toalla húmeda. Incluso tenía sangre seca pegada en el pelo.  
 - Llévame al hospital, Spock... - Le suplicó.  
 - Es mejor que no, Sulu. - Negó con la cabeza. - Te dejaré en tu piso. Llama a Selene para que te espere allí.  
 - Pero... ¿y Pavel?  
 - Jim y yo nos ocuparemos. - Sacudió ligeramente al piloto por los hombros clavándole la mirada. - ¡No dejes que vuelva a hacerte esto, Sulu! No permitas que te manipule... Ahora tienes a Selene, ve con ella y procura olvidar a Pavel.  
  
      Hikaru asintió, su amigo tenía razón. Pavel ya no era ni sería más su frágil rosa...  
  


  
 - ¡Fue un acssidente! ¡Yo no quería hasserme esto! - Chillaba mostrándole sus vendajes a McCoy.  
 - ¿Accidente? ¡Y una mierda! ¿También es un accidente toda esa porquería que te has estado metiendo? ¡He analizado la poca sangre que te quedó en el cuerpo, estúpido! ¡Permanecerás ingresado en el hospital una buena temporada! ¡Y es mi última palabra! - La voz del médico se rompió con tanto gritar. Tragó saliva y dejó solo a su paciente cerrando de un portazo.  
  
  


  
                                Pasó seis largos meses en el pabellón de psiquiatría del Hospital General de San Francisco. Sus compañeros de tratamiento no entendían por qué iban a verle un almirante de la flota, un vulcano, un cirujano y en ocasiones un ginecólogo; al doctor Oetker le daba verdadera pena el muchacho y subía a visitarle cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían.  
  
    En las reuniones de terapia de grupo se mantenía siempre en silencio. Tomaba sus pastillas a sus horas y se limitaba a responder a lo que los psiquiatras y psicólogos le preguntaban con monosílabos. Cuando le dieron el alta Jim quería que viviese con ellos. Pavel se negó. Se suponía que estaba limpio de drogas y libre de ideas suicidas. En realidad esto último sí era cierto: había sido un puñetero accidente aunque no logró que nadie le creyera.  
  
    Le costó poco retomar su pervertida relación con Stanford. Empezó a arrastrarle a locuras masoquistas donde le mantenía atado mientras follaba con otros delante de sus narices para luego introducirle objetos contundentes por el trasero. El comodoro disfrutaba siendo su esclavo y le recompensaba dejándole ver a Khan siempre que quería.  
      
  
                        Un día, poco antes del séptimo cumpleaños de Amy, Stacy Jackson se presentó en su apartamento. Hacía más de un año que se había graduado pero seguía bebiendo los vientos por su guapísimo profesor de física avanzada. La muchacha trató de seducirle con su mejor sonrisa, agitando su melena rubia y ofreciéndole una botella de vodka para auto-invitarse a cenar.  
  
 - Preparo un Filete Strógonoff de chuparse los dedos...  
 - ¿Los míos o... - Pavel, consciente de sus intenciones jugó con ella cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a la boca, - ...los tuyos? - Se metió el anular de la chica entre los labios y lo succionó perverso.  
 - Profesor Chekov... - Musitó ella encantada, sus braguitas se humedecieron al instante.  
 - Pavel, pressiosa... Llámame Pavel. - Le susurró conduciéndola al dormitorio.  
  
    Ya nada le importaba. Había vuelto a consumir toda clase de estupefacientes desde que salió del hospital y cada vez veía menos a Amy. La niña se hacía mayor y no podía resistir su presencia. Todo era complicado, una maldita locura... El deseo, la lujuria, la frustración, la soledad... ¡No aguantaba más! Chekov se había dejado caer por el precipicio y aún no había tocado fondo.  
  



	94. La horrible visión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock será testigo del lado más oscuro y repulsivo de Pavel, eso le hará tomar una decisión drástica. A la larga todos sufrirán las consecuencias.

**La horrible visión**

  
  
  
                                                                                                        Spock aporreaba la puerta del piso de Chekov furioso, gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy y Pavel no se había presentado. Alzó la pierna y la derribó con una patada, la segunda vez que hacía aquello. Entró a todas las habitaciones sin encontrarle. ¿Dónde se había metido? Más le valía tener una buena excusa.  
  
    Había dejado a todos preocupados y esperándole para celebrar el koon'ul *(compromiso), particularmente a la niña, que se sentía culpable por no poder darle a su t'hy'la lo que necesitaba. Ella misma le había suplicado que fuera a buscarle. A Spock se le había encogido el corazón en el costado cuando se lo pidió con los preciosos ojos azules arrasados en lágrimas.  
 - _¡Papi... tráeme a Pavel...! ¡Por favor, papi...!_ \- Amy lo hizo así, hablándole directamente a su mente, después de tantos años de silencio entre ellos.  
    El vulcano no pudo resistirse y abandonó la fiesta sin que nadie lo advirtiera.  
  
  
  
                                No le fue difícil convencer al guarda de que tenía que recoger unos documentos en su despacho. Spock subió al ascensor en la Academia pero en lugar de indicar el segundo piso introdujo un código y bajó hasta el sótano uno. No poseía la acreditación necesaria para acceder a las demás plantas subterráneas, tendría que buscar otra forma de llegar a la sala donde el estudio científico sobre Khan tenía sus instalaciones.  
  
    Sabía por McCoy que existía una escalera en la parte de atrás, para casos de incendio u otras emergencias. El vulcano se alegró de que Jim tuviese un pase general a todas las dependencias de la Flota, Academia incluida, y se sintió orgulloso de habérselo quitado de la cartera antes de salir de casa. En el fondo intuía que estaría allí desde el principio. El cumpleaños de su ko-fu *(hija) era el día en que Pavel y Khan se conocieron, era lógico que fuese a visitarle siempre en esa fecha.  
  
    Caminó de puntillas por el corredor a oscuras. Al fondo, tras una puerta con una pequeña claraboya de cristal, debía ser donde custodiaban el criotubo. Esperaba que Chekov estuviese allí, lo anheló con toda su alma... y por desgracia le encontró.  
  
    Lo que vio a través de la puerta de acero asomado al pequeño círculo de vidrio le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Qué grotesco espectáculo era aquel?  
  
    Pavel montaba salvaje a una muchacha rubia totalmente desnuda que apoyaba los brazos en el criotubo de Khan. Mientras, un tipo al que enseguida reconoció como el comodoro Stanford, le lamía las pelotas clavado de rodillas en el suelo, atado de pies y manos por gruesas cuerdas y con algo asomándole entre las nalgas...  
  
    Chekov alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito y tiró a la chica al suelo apartándola de la cápsula. Se inclinó sobre el cristal y lo besó. Después se dio la vuelta y tiró del pelo de su esclavo arrastrándolo hasta una pared donde le orinó encima. Spock estaba asqueado con todo aquello... pero como quien contempla un accidente no podía dejar de mirar. Pavel debió de notar algo porque se giró hacia él y le descubrió pegado a la claraboya.  
  
 - ¡Spock! Yebát! *(Joder) Yebát, yebát, yebát! - Pavel se puso los pantalones y salió a toda velocidad al pasillo. - ¡Spock! - Le llamó gritando.  
 - ¡Aléjate de Amy, Pavel...! - El vulcano retrocedía de espaldas por donde había venido. - ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla... jamás!  
 - ¡No puedes hasser eso! ¡Ella es mi...!  
 - ¡No! - Gritó Spock impidiéndole terminar la frase. - ¡Acércate a mi hija y te romperé el cuello! ¿Entendido?  
  
    Salió de allí corriendo sin volver la vista atrás. De hecho esperaba no tener que ver de nuevo a Pavel nunca más. Subió a su despacho y cursó un despido de efecto inmediato. El profesor Chekov había terminado su carrera.  
  
  
  
  
                                  Amy le miró a los ojos y comprendió en un segundo que su t'hy'la no iba a venir. Spock tuvo que cerrar su mente para que su hija y su marido no vieran lo que él había visto, ese lado de Pavel que le había asqueado hasta la náusea.  
  
 - _Papi... ¿qué ha pasado?_ \- Insistía ella.  
 - Déjalo Amy, no va a hablar. Es un cabezota, no hay nada que hacer. - Le aconsejó Jim viendo el gesto adusto y vulcano tan familiar en la cara de su marido.  
 - Pero si no hacéis la ceremonia... - Bones sabía por Jim que Pavel no podría estar con la pequeña sin el koon-ul *(compromiso)  
 - No volverá a verla, de eso me encargaré personalmente. - Spock parecía hablar en serio.  
 - ¡Papi! - Amy protestó, no podía creer que la fueran a separar de su otro t'hy'la.  
 - Cariño, es lo mejor. Pavel no está bien, no debe verte por ahora... - Jim intentó hacerla comprender que Spock solamente se preocupaba por su bienestar.  
 - ¡No la verá nunca! - Gritó su marido.  
  
    Uhura y Christine se habían acercado al oír las voces. Sarek las seguía.  
 - ¿Qué sucede, Spock? - Preguntó con voz dulce la enfermera.  
 - La fiesta ha terminado, os agradecería que os marchaseis. - El vulcano salió del jardín y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua altair en el salón, dejándose caer sobre el sofá chester.  
 - ¿No habrá compromiso? - Nyota sacudió la cabeza sorprendida.  
  
    Amy se echó a llorar y subió a encerrarse en su habitación. Solamente era una niña, no podía hacer otra cosa. Si sus padres habían decidido que no volvería a ver a Pavel tendría que aceptarlo por mucho que le doliera.  
 - _T'hy'la... te esperaré... ¡Cuando sea mayor estaremos juntos... los tres!_  
    La niña cogió uno de sus bolígrafos y se dibujó su trisquel sobre el vientre. Lo repasó una y otra vez, hasta que sintió en su mente el vacío. Estaba sola.  
  
  
               Sulu y Selene fueron los primeros en marcharse, la chica ni siquiera había querido ir, sabiendo cómo Pavel la miraba cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación. Scott y Nyota tuvieron que llevar al pequeño Cayden a casa, ya era su hora de acostarse y se estaba poniendo muy pesado. Más tarde Christine y Bones se despedían de Jim en el porche de la casa.  
  
 - Ha dicho que nunca permitirá que Pavel vea a Amy, ¿pero qué diablos ha pasado? - El médico no salía de su asombro.  
 - Para que Spock haya tomado esa decisión debe haber sido algo muy grave. - Chris miraba de reojo al vulcano derrotado en el sofá.  
 - No lo sé, ha bloqueado su mente... - Jim giró la cabeza y suspiró viendo a su marido. - De todos modos creo que es lo mejor para ambos, estar separados, al menos de momento.  
 - ¡Spock ha dicho nunca! - Repitió McCoy.  
      Jim negó con la cabeza. Todos sabían que eso era imposible.  
 - Es su destino... Nadie puede luchar contra eso, Bones.  
  
    Jim les abrazó y cerró la puerta cuando se fueron. La familia estaba a solas. Peter y Alex recogían las mesas del jardín en silencio. Sarek observaba a su hijo desde la puerta de la cocina, como si no se atreviera a importunarle. Jim se le acercó y recibió su abrazo con gran consuelo.  
 - Spock no tenía que haber ido a buscar a Pavel. Debí ir yo en su lugar. - Estrechó a su yerno contra su pecho mientras le hablaba. - Me temo que lo que ha visto le haya hecho mucho daño.  
 - Todo acabará pasando, Sarek. Dentro de unos años Amy, Pavel y Khan completarán su vínculo... - Jim lo dijo como si estuviera seguro, como si supiera que la unión de su hija y sus t'hy'la fuese inevitable.  
 - La mente del joven Pavel no está bien. Cuando le preparé para el koon-ul noté su dolor, la oscuridad en su katra *(alma) y vi que le devoraba por dentro como un animal hambriento. Su tendencia a la autodestrucción es peligrosa, no sólo para él...   
 - No le dejaré, no puedo abandonarle. - Jim se volvió hacia su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos. - Aunque eso me cueste más de una discusión con Spock.  
  
  
               Sarek acabó por marcharse también a casa. Alex se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Peter, como solía hacer últimamente. A Jim no le parecía mal que su sobrino y su novio compartiesen cama. Si los padres de Alex no tenían nada que objetar, él tampoco.  
  
    Antes de acostarse comprobó que Amy estaba bien. La niña se había envuelto en las sábanas y respiraba tranquila con los ojos cerrados. _Buenas noches, mi bebé... Descansa, a'nirih se ocupará de todo_. Sabía que ahora su hija podía oírle y no le molestó que ella no le respondiera. Entendía su enfado y lo respetaba.  
  
    Spock seguía tendido en el chester con un vaso vacío entre las manos. Jim lo retiró y echó un vistazo a la botella de agua altair. No quedaba nada. Tiró de su mano hasta ponerlo en pie.  
 - Vamos arriba, mi amor.  
 - Jim... - Spock parecía algo mareado. - Si tú hubieras visto lo que yo...  
 - No, no quiero saberlo. Imagino que si has prohibido que vuelva a ver a Amy ha tenido que ser algo muy gordo... pero alguien tiene que ocuparse de Pavel.  
 - ¡Nosotros no! Si asoma por aquí le mato... hablo en serio, Jim. - Su voz sonó grave. - Le he despedido, tampoco volverá a trabajar en la Academia.  
 - Entonces le daré mi antiguo puesto en inteligencia... - Dijo decidido a cuidar de su futuro yerno.  
 - ¿Qué? No, Jim... - Protestó su marido.  
 - Yo soy el almirante, ¿recuerdas? Si quiero que Pavel trabaje para mí lo hará. No tienes nada que hacer al respecto.  
  
    Spock bajó la mirada y volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá. Estaba claro que esa noche no dormiría a su lado.  
 - Como quieras, Spock. Yo me voy a la cama. Buenas noches. - Se despidió Jim secamente, sin un beso, sin una mirada, con un vacío doloroso en el corazón.

 


	95. Un golpe terrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Esta vez el daño provocado era irreversible.

**Un golpe terrible**

 

“Aquel que desea pero no actúa, engendra peste.”  
Proverbios del Infierno - William Blake – 1792.

 

                                                                                                          Abrió los ojos ante la claridad del día. El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación, brillando sobre los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos. Todos dormían. Pavel apartó un brazo, un par de piernas y trató de incorporarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Quién era aquella gente? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante... ¿qué hora era... de qué día?  
  
    Se vistió como pudo, no tenía fuerzas en las manos ni para abrocharse la camisa, se sentía como adormecido. Tenía la boca pastosa, tragó saliva y el sabor a semen le provocó la arcada. Vomitó en un rincón del cuarto. Uno de los tipos sobre la cama alzó la cabeza al oírle.  
 - ¡Eh, chico ruso! - Martin tampoco tenía buen aspecto. - ¿Volverás el sábado?  
  
    Negó con la cabeza. Sólo quería irse a casa.  
  
  
               Se fue derecho a la ducha nada más entrar a su apartamento. Luego, mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una enorme toalla blanca, comprobó en su comunicador personal la fecha y la hora... Martes, doce y media de la mañana... y todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto sin contestar.  
  
 - Yebát! *(joder) Tendría que estar en el trabajo... Jim me va a matar, es la cuarta vess este mes que no me presento. - Se dijo en voz alta, viéndose en el espejo las marcas de mordiscos por toda la espalda. - Pavel Andreievich Chekov... ¡esto no está bien!  
  
    Había pasado un año desde que Spock le vetó su casa y le prohibió acercarse a Amy. Tampoco le había vuelto a ver a él. Cuando Jim le ofreció el puesto de inspector lo aceptó por inercia, tenía que pagar el alquiler.  
  
    Volvió a rondar a Martin y a su círculo de jóvenes amigos, consumiendo toda clase de drogas y cantidades escandalosas de alcohol. El tiempo transcurría, día tras día, sin que él se detuviera a sentir su tormento. Pavel se ocupó de obviar su inexorable paso anestesiándose el cerebro con substancias legales e ilegales.  
  
    Stanford había dimitido y desapareció de su vida. No aguantó la vergüenza de que el vulcano le hubiese visto en aquella escandalosa situación.  
  
    A Pavel le dio lo mismo. McCoy tenía ahora acceso a Khan y de vez en cuando le permitía verle en su presencia. Había presentado un proyecto de estudio sobre el suero que utilizó para revivir a Jim y trabajaba concienzudamente en las posibles curas a enfermedades degenerativas con la sangre del sobrehumano.  
  
  
                        El doctor regresaba al hospital en su coche cuando recibió una llamada de su amigo Jim. Estaba preocupado por Pavel, seguía sin noticias suyas.  
 - No le he visto. He estado en el laboratorio con Khan toda la mañana, voy a recoger a Chris y salimos para allá. Tendrás tiempo de almorzar con tus viejos amigos, ¿no almirante?  
 - Sí... claro... - Su voz sonaba distraída, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. - Ya van cuatro veces este mes, Bones. De seguir así voy a tener que despedirle.   
 - Ya aparecerá... no te hagas mala sangre, sabes cómo es. Te dejo, mi chica me hace señas en el aparcamiento... ¡Por Dios, qué preciosa está!  
  
    McCoy salió de su vehículo para abrazar a una sonriente Christine. La besó en los labios con pasión de enamorado, igual que la primera vez bajo las lunas de Nuevo Vulcano.  
 - ¡Leonard, cualquiera diría que no me ves hace una semana! - Exclamó ella divertida.  
 - Te quiero, mi vida... - Bones volvió a besarla. Cada vez que veía a Khan dentro de aquella cápsula se compadecía de Pavel, de lo que debía sufrir por su ausencia. Algo que le hacía sentirse afortunado por tener a su mujer a su lado.  
 - ¿Dónde almorzamos? - Le preguntó ella apartando los brazos de pulpo de su pareja.  
 - En el Cuartel General de la Flota, Jim nos está esperando. - McCoy le abrió galante la puerta del coche y esperó a que ella se acomodase. - Pavel ha vuelto a desaparecer.  
  
  
                Más tarde, en una sala privada del comedor del Cuartel General, Jim, Bones y Christine degustaban un delicioso postre cuando Pavel irrumpió sin llamar.  
 - ¡Jim, lo siento... se me fue la cabessa este fin de semana! - Se disculpó torpemente.  
  
    Al ver la bandeja con el asado a medio terminar sobre la mesa, se le fueron los ojos y su estómago gruñó. No recordaba la última vez que había comido. Chris se dio cuenta y sonriendo le sirvió un pedazo en un plato limpio.  
 - Siéntate, sí... y come algo. ¡Por Dios, Pavel! ¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Cincuenta kilos...? Estás en los malditos huesos, chico.  
  
    McCoy tenía razón, para su metro setenta y cinco de estatura Chekov se había quedado demasiado delgado últimamente.  
 - Grassias, Christine. - Dijo tomando el plato que le ofrecía y dejándose caer sobre una silla junto a su jefe.  
 - Que sea la última vez, Pavel. No puedo seguir excusándote, yo también tengo mis superiores ¿entiendes? - Jim le regañó molesto, aunque se le pasó el enfado viéndole devorar la carne con tanta ansia.  
 - Como un perro abandonado... - Murmuró McCoy observándole. - Entre esos pelos largos, las ojeras, la palidez y lo flaco que estás... ¿Voy a tener que hacerte un análisis, Pavel? ¿Qué porquerías encontraría en tu sangre?  
 - Déjale, Bones... - Su novia le acarició la mano haciendo que se relajase y abandonase la postura de puño cerrado.  
  
    Pavel comía sin levantar la vista del plato, podía sentir la mirada de Jim fija en su cuello. Recordando las marcas en su espalda intentó taparse con la melena.  
 - Ni te molestes... - Jim ya había visto bastante.  
  
    El almirante levantó el brazo para ir a acariciarle y Pavel le esquivó cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose, como si temiera ser golpeado. Jim se sorprendió por tal reacción.  
 - ¿Crees que iba a pegarte? - Acercó su silla a la de Chekov y le abrazó con ternura. - ¡Pero qué coño te pasa! Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, mi niño ruso... mi pequeño genio... - Murmuró cubriéndole de besos.  
 - ¡Ya no es ningún niño, Jim! - McCoy levantó la voz poniéndose en pie. - Tiene veintisiete años y se comporta como un descerebrado. Hace diez, cuando embarcaste en el Enterprise, eras mucho más maduro que ahora. ¡Vámonos, Christine! No quiero ver cómo Jim le malcría y tolera esa conducta atroz.  
  
      La rubia le siguió lanzando una mirada de reproche a sus dos amigos.  
 - Leonard tiene razón, Jim. Esto no le hace ningún bien a Pavel.  
  
    Siguió comiendo en silencio, los dedos de Jim acariciaban su espalda, jugueteando con los rizos que le caían desordenados desde la nuca.  
 - Deja de portarte así, cariño. - Le dijo con ternura. - Sé que te drogas y bebes como un cosaco para olvidar que estás solo. Debe ser una tortura, lo comprendo. Pero tienes que abandonar ese camino, no te llevará a ninguna parte. - Jim le hablaba calmadamente, con la sabiduría que concede la experiencia. Él había intentado también ahogar su rabia y su dolor en alcohol cuando era un muchacho, antes de que Pike le convenciera para alistarse en la Flota. - ¿Quieres que te envíe fuera una temporada? Puedo conseguirte un puesto en cualquiera de las naves de la Federación.  
  
    Pavel dejó de masticar un momento. ¿Marcharse? ¿Regresar al espacio? Era una posibilidad que no había contemplado hasta el momento y no le hizo ninguna gracia. No podía estar con Amy y Khan seguía congelado, pero al menos estaban en el mismo planeta los tres. A veces seguía a Spock cuando dejaba a la niña en el colegio, la miraba desde la distancia, cerrando su mente para que no advirtiese su presencia. Y cuando McCoy le dejaba ver el criotubo se sentía mejor contemplando la placidez en el rostro de su amante dormido.  
  
 - Niet. - Fue todo lo que dijo. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
 - Como quieras, cielo. Pero te lo advierto, una falta más sin justificación y tendré que echarte. - Jim se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla, Pavel ofreció algo de resistencia. - La próxima vez que tengas ganas de meterte algo o de emborracharte, llámame. Estoy aquí para ti, Pavel. Déjame ayudarte...  
  
    El chico asintió con desgana y salió de la sala. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su cara. La secó y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su aeromoto. Ya había perdido medio día de trabajo, no importaba si desaparecía el otro medio.  
  
  
  
                                   Perdió la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. Supuso que Jim ya le habría despedido, no le había vuelto a ver desde aquel almuerzo. Conducía a toda velocidad hacia su apartamento, drogado hasta las cejas y medio borracho. No le importaban los controles de tráfico. Al girar en aquella curva sintió que algo golpeaba su chasis trasero y se desestabilizó. Se escuchó un golpe seco, alguien se le había cruzado en el camino. Le costó mucho recuperar el control de su máquina, ya estaba lejos de donde había sucedido. No se detuvo, no se volvió a mirar qué había pasado. Siguió hasta su casa y no paró hasta tumbarse en la cama y dormir... algo que no había hecho últimamente, estaba agotado. Se pasó durmiendo casi cuarenta horas seguidas.  
  
    Cuando despertó por fin, no podía creerlo. ¿Sulu? ¿Qué hacía en su apartamento? Sentado al borde de su cama le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.  
 - ¿Qué hasses...? - Tragó saliva, o lo intentó, tenía la boca seca y pastosa. - ¿Qué estás hassiendo tú aquí?  
 - Te hemos estado llamando, Pavel.  
 - Lo sé... lo imagino... - Se incorporó apoyado contra la pared del cabecero, con la sensación de llevar una pesada losa sobre la cabeza. - Dile a Jim que lo entiendo, supongo que me habrá despedido, ¿no?  
 - Christine ha muerto. - Sulu lo dijo tal cual, con sequedad. Como si escupir la frase de una vez fuese más sencillo que darle vueltas a un hecho irreversible.  
 - ¿Qué? - Pavel le miró con la boca abierta, los ojos desencajados. - ¡No puede ser! ¡No es sierto!  
 - Chocó con alguien que se dio a la fuga. El golpe hizo que se saliese de la vía y un transporte de mercancías la arroyó. No se pudo hacer nada...  
 - ¿Cuándo ha...? - Preguntó temblando.  
 - Volvía del hospital, antes de ayer por la tarde. Nos enteramos esa misma noche. McCoy está destrozado... - Sulu se echó a llorar sobre su amigo, buscando un abrazo que no encontró.  
 - Niet! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella no...! - Pavel se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.  
      
    No podía dejar de pensar en el golpe a su aeromoto... ¿Y si había sido el coche de Chris el que chocó con él la otra tarde? De ser así más le valdría estar muerto.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡Arréglate... nos esperan para el funeral! - Le gritó Sulu desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
    Chekov se dio una ducha, se puso su mejor traje negro y acompañó a Sulu en silencio hasta el garaje.   
 - Te he dejado las llaves en la barra de la cocina. No sé por qué seguía conservando un juego. - Le comentó Sulu bajando en el ascensor.  
    Pavel asintió. Lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era quién tenía las malditas llaves de su apartamento.  
  
    Al subir al coche de su amigo, donde Selene le saludó con una sonrisa desde el asiento del copiloto, miró por el cristal de la ventanilla su moto allí aparcada. Tenía un buen arañazo en la parte de atrás, un rastro de pintura azul cobalto sobre la chapa negra metalizada. El coche de Chris era de ese color. Se puso pálido y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.  
 - Ponte el cinturón, Pavel. - Le recomendó Sulu.  
  
    Obedeció como un autómata. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a McCoy y darle el pésame por la muerte de Christine? Pensó en Jim, en Amy, Uhura, Scott, Spock... incluso Sarek estaría allí... ¿Cómo iba él a presentarse como si tal cosa? Dudó por un segundo en abrir la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha. Descubrió a Selene mirándole por el retrovisor.  
 - Ha sido un golpe tegrible, Pavel. - Le dijo con una dulce mirada y su encantador acento francés.  
  
    La chica solamente trataba de ser amable. Llevaba casi dos años viviendo con Sulu y aunque a él no le gustara era ya parte del grupo, de la familia que acababa de destrozar con su imprudencia, su locura, su maldita temeridad...  
 - Sí... un golpe terrible. - Repitió como un robot vacío de vida y de sentimientos.  
  



	96. Expiación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el pecado cometido atormenta el alma se busca el perdón a través de la penitencia.

**Expiación**

  
“Porque la paga del pecado es muerte”  
Romanos 6:23.

  
                                                                                                       La ceremonia religiosa ya había empezado. Sulu y Selene prácticamente tuvieron que obligarle a sentarse cuando Nyota les hizo una seña, les habían guardado unos sitios libres. McCoy se levantó de su asiento, flanqueado por Jim y Spock, y subió al púlpito para decir unas palabras. Tenía el aspecto de su propio fantasma, Pavel advirtió que debía haber pasado llorando todo el día anterior, el mismo que él había estado durmiendo.  
  
 - No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento. Así pues he decidido leer un poema. Es de Petrarca, se llama "En la muerte de Laura". - El doctor carraspeó y sacó un folio arrugado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio en el templo cuando con voz queda empezó a recitar.  
  
 - “Sus ojos que canté amorosamente,  
su cuerpo hermoso que adoré constante,  
y que vivir me hiciera tan distante  
de mí mismo, y huyendo de la gente.  
  
Su cabellera de oro reluciente,  
la risa de su angélico semblante  
que hizo la tierra al cielo semejante,  
¡poco polvo son ya que nada siente!  
  
¡Y sin embargo vivo todavía!  
A ciegas, sin la lumbre que amé tanto,  
surca mi nave la extensión vacía...  
  
Aquí termine mi amoroso canto:  
seca la fuente está de mi alegría,  
mi lira yace convertida en llanto.”  
  
  
    Dobló de nuevo el papel y regresó junto a sus amigos. Pavel cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello?  
  
    Amy se sentó a su lado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tenerle cerca. Aprovechó que sus padres se ocupaban de McCoy y que nadie le levantaría la voz en la capilla. Respiró profundamente y le dio la mano a su t'hy'la. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no habían sido bendecidos con el koon-ul *(compromiso) y el vínculo podría resultar peligroso, aún así fundió su mente con la de Pavel.  
  
    Él se estremeció por entero con su contacto, Amy... su amada... tanto tiempo lejos... _No, no lo hagas..._ Pavel se soltó de su mano y se puso bruscamente en pie llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
 - ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú tuviste el accidente con Christine? - Gritó la niña desconcertada por lo que había visto en la mente de Pavel. - ¿Cómo has podido...? - Le miraba como si fuese un completo desconocido.  
  
    McCoy se echó encima de él en menos de un segundo y sin que Jim o Spock pudieran hacer nada.  
 - ¡Te mato... yo te mato! - Chillaba desesperado apretándole el cuello. - ¡Hijo de puta!  
 - ¡Bones! ¡Ya basta! - Jim trataba de sujetarle sin éxito. - ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Spock! ¡Por todos los dioses haz algo!  
  
    Spock tardó en reaccionar pero al final puso su mano sobre el hombro del médico y le aplicó la pinza vulcaniana. Jim recogió el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y lo tumbó en el banco. Toda la congregación estalló en murmullos. ¿Era cierto lo que había gritado la niña? ¿Fue Pavel quien se cruzó en el camino de la enfermera provocando su muerte?  
  
    El joven sintió cómo cientos de ojos se clavaban en su persona. Quiso huir, salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Las piernas le flaquearon y acabó desmayándose en los brazos de Sulu.  
  
  
                              Spock le miraba con rudeza cuando abrió los ojos. Estaban solos en la habitación. El vulcano le había llevado a su apartamento.  
 - Quería decirte esto en persona, Pavel. - Le habló cuando vio que al fin estaba despierto. - ¡Vete!  
    Sólo eso. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su piso. Pavel lloró en silencio el resto de la tarde.  
  
  
  
                                   Uhura estaba de nuevo embarazada de tan sólo unas semanas y Scott se la llevó a casa nada más salir de la iglesia. Había sido especialmente duro para ella perder a su mejor amiga de aquella forma tan repentina. La supuesta implicación de Pavel en el asunto no hacía otra cosa que agravar su sufrimiento.  
 - Descansa, cariño. Ha sido un día muy duro. - El escocés la arropaba con mimo.  
 - Monty... - Nyota le cogió la mano y le obligó a sentarse a su lado en la cama. - Dime que no es verdad, que Pavel no... - Se echó a llorar, no podía ni decirlo con palabras.  
 - Amy le leyó la mente, cielo. - Negó Scott con la cabeza. - No creo que haya lugar a dudas.  
 - ¡Pobre Bones! ¡Pobre Pavel! - Su mujer trataba de contener el llanto.  
 - ¿Pobre Pavel? ¡Ah, no... ese chico es el maldito Black Donald! *(demonio) – Scott besó a su mujer en la frente y la dejó a solas. Su hijo Cayden le llamaba desde el salón.  
  
  
  
                                 Spock trataba de convencer a Amy de que era mejor que Pavel se marchase lejos. Después de lo que había pasado, por mucho que hubiese sido un accidente, ninguno de ellos podría soportar su presencia.  
 - ¡Papi... él está sufriendo! - Los ojos azules de su ko-fu *(hija) eran un mar de lágrimas.  
 - No te haces una idea de lo que me costó detener a Leonard, con gusto hubiera dejado que le ahogase. Si lo hice fue porque tú me lo pediste, hija mía. - La niña lo hizo, mentalmente, al ver que Spock ignoraba los gritos de Jim. - No puedo hacer más. Pavel debe irse, cariño.  
 - A'nirih... tú prometiste cuidar de él y no lo has hecho... ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! - Le recriminó con toda la rudeza de su pequeño corazón.  
  
    Amy se cerró en banda, cuerpo y mente replegados sobre sí misma. Jim no pudo penetrar su coraza vulcana y salió de la habitación de su hija llorando. Spock le siguió para abrazarle en el pasillo.  
 - No es cierto... sólo Pavel tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido. - Le acariciaba los hombros mientras le hablaba. - No te tortures Jim, no voy a permitirlo. Ya nos ha hecho bastante daño.  
 - Tío Spock... - Peter subía las escaleras abatido. - Bones quiere irse a casa. Le he dicho a Alex que le retenga... ¿No crees que no debería quedarse solo?  
  
      Spock asintió y bajó hasta el salón con Jim siguiéndole cogido de su mano.  
 - Alex, ve arriba con Peter por favor. - Le rogó Spock.  
      El muchacho rubio subió de dos en dos los peldaños dejándoles a solas.  
 - Chicos, os agradezco que os hayáis ocupado del funeral y todo lo demás pero quiero irme a casa. - El hombre estaba agotado, destrozado por el dolor y el cansancio.  
 - Tú no irás a ninguna parte, Bones. - Jim se le echó al cuello abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.  
 - Ya estás en casa, amigo. - Spock se les unió abarcándolos a ambos entre sus brazos.  
  
    El vulcano tenía razón, aquella era su casa ahora, al lado de sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Cómo sobrellevar el vacío de su corazón tras la pérdida de Christine? Aquella noche volvió a quedarse dormido junto a ambos, como hiciera en Kronos, y regresó la extraña paz que sintiera al oír la respiración de Spock en su pecho.  
  
  
                              Sulu no podía conciliar el sueño. La duda de si su amigo era o no el culpable de la muerte de Christine le atormentaba. Tenía que asegurarse. Mientras Selene dormía se levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Serían las cinco de la mañana cuando llegó al piso de Pavel. La luz de su dormitorio estaba encendida.  
  
    Antes de subir al apartamento se coló en el garaje para comprobar la aeromoto. Al ver el restregón azul cobalto en el chasis trasero se estremeció. Él y Scott habían comprobado los daños en el coche de la enfermera. El golpe contra Pavel había dejado también su huella de pintura negra.  
 - Chikusho! *(¡Maldita sea!) - Exclamó lleno de ira. Amy estaba en lo cierto.  
  
      Subió al piso y aporreó la puerta. No hubo respuesta.  
 - ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, Pavel! - Dio un par de patadas pero no pudo derribarla. Lamentó haberle devuelto las llaves. - ¡Abre de una puta vez, cabrón! - Gritó sin resultado.  
  
    Después de varios gritos y golpes oyó la voz de un vecino amenazando con llamar a la policía. Sulu se marchó antes de que lo hiciera sin conseguir levantar a Pavel de la cama... o eso creía él.  
  
    En realidad no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Estaba literalmente reventado sobre el colchón. Después de que Spock le dejase en el apartamento Pavel salió a dar una vuelta cuando se quedó sin lágrimas. Necesitaba beber y no le quedaba ni una gota de vodka en casa, tal vez conseguiría algo que meterse por ahí, lo que fuera con tal de olvidar el golpe en su moto que le venía a la mente una y otra vez, acompañado de la cara de McCoy amenazando con matarlo, las miradas de Jim y Spock, la sonrisa angelical de Christine que había muerto por su culpa... Amy acusándole delante de todo el mundo... Quería desaparecer, olvidar lo ocurrido y sobre todo... quería pagar por sus horribles pecados.  
  
    Acabó en un bar de carretera lejos de cualquier parte, un sitio anónimo donde el taxista tuvo a bien dejarle. Bebió hasta que se le nubló la vista, no conocía a nadie allí y necesitaba comprar drogas así que habló con el primer tipo que se le acercó: un klingon.  
 - Humano... si no cobras demasiado caro, me gustaría pasar contigo la noche... - Le tenía agarrado por el pelo susurrando las palabras al oído.  
  
    Pavel permitió que siguiera adelante el malentendido; cuando él le habló de negocios el klingon le tomó por un chapero. Le dio su dirección y dejó que le llevase a casa.  
 - Intentaré no ser demasiado brusco... pero no te prometo nada, nunca he estado con uno de tu especie ni he escuchado de nadie de los tuyos que haya sido capaz de aguantarlo.  
 - No me importa... - Murmuró Pavel quitándose toda la ropa.  
 - ¡Estupendo! - El klingon se relamió al ver la piel blanca y delicada... - ¡Eres como una rosa! Me gusta... Te abriré para mí...  
  
    Se dejó morder, arañar, golpear y penetrar brutalmente durante horas. Cuando el klingon terminó dejó un par de billetes de cien párseks sobre la mesita de noche.  
 - Espero que sea suficiente... No llevo más encima. - Tiró del pelo de Pavel para comprobar que aún respiraba. - Adiós humano, me ha gustado mucho.  
  
    La espalda le quemaba, tenía heridas por todas partes y no podía apenas moverse. Se dejó morir sobre la cama, había sangre por todas partes. Los hematomas en brazos y piernas empezaban a pasar del rojo al morado, las costillas se le clavaban en el pecho con cada aliento que tomaba, debía tener un par o más rotas, y su trasero... sangraba pero ya no le molestaba, era como si no pudiese sentir más dolor.  
  
    Aguantar al klingon dentro de él, con aquel miembro de tamaño descomunal, le había provocado un desgarro. Experimentó cada embate con sumo suplicio, recordando todo el mal que había provocado, sintiendo que debía expiar su culpa con el sufrimiento. Por eso había hecho realidad su peor pesadilla: tener sexo con un klingon.  
  



	97. El juguete de los klingons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel se aleja de Amy, de Khan y de todos sus antiguos amigos. Se marcha de la Tierra, al único lugar en el Universo donde podrá seguir pagando por sus faltas.

** El juguete de los klingons **

  
  
                                                                                                                   Al día siguiente Pavel llamó al hospital. Le preocupaba no poder moverse apenas, las costillas rotas y, sobre todo, la sangre que seguía manchando su ropa interior. Pidió hablar con el doctor Oetker. Éste, al comprobar su estado por la vídeo pantalla, decidió transportarse directamente a su dormitorio con un equipo de emergencias. Alex Freeman le acompañó.  
  
 - ¿Qué hasse él aquí? - Murmuró Chekov débilmente nada más ver al novio de Peter Kirk en su casa.  
 - Supuse que necesitaría ayuda para atenderte. - El médico le examinaba con el tricorder. - No me equivoqué. ¿Qué ha pasado, inspector?  
 - Pavel... ya no tengo ese cargo, estoy despedido... - Susurró dando por hecho que después de lo ocurrido no podría volver a su puesto en inteligencia.  
 - ¡Parece como si te hubieras dejado pisotear por un klingon furioso! - Comentó Alex apenado ante la visión de todas aquellas heridas en su espalda.  
 - No sólo pisotear... - Oetker descubrió la sangre sucia y espesa que no dejaba de brotar por la herida del esfínter.  
 - Después de tantos años y no sé cómo te llamas, doctor... - Le sonreía dejándose desnudar por sus manos sobre la cama.  
 - Otto... - El médico cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquello iba a precisar cirugía. - Alex, trae el maletín. Improvisaremos un quirófano, así no tendremos que moverle de aquí.  
  
    El chico asintió y obedeció de inmediato. Estaba en su primer año como residente después de haberse graduado en la Academia. Trabajaba en el General de San Francisco, normalmente bajo las órdenes de McCoy como ayudante suyo en cirugía, aunque nunca había asistido en una operación de aquella clase.  
 - ¿No sería mejor llevarle al hospital, doctor? - Preguntó a su superior con los ojos entrecerrados al comprobar el deplorable estado del trasero de Pavel.  
 - Soy ginecólogo, tengo experiencia en esta clase de fisuras. El agujero no es el mismo, pero sabré reparar el daño. - Otto Oetker se puso manos a la obra. Dejó a Pavel dormido con un hipospray y le operó con toda su pericia.  
 - La respiración estando boca abajo es muy dificultosa. Intentaré soldar sus costillas con la máquina de rayos Bertod portátil. - Alex se ocupó de aquella tarea. Era mejor que ver cómo el doctor sellaba la hemorragia y suturaba los tejidos desgarrados. El miembro del klingon debía ser enorme.  
  
  
                                    Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que respiraba mucho mejor. Alex le acariciaba la frente y le miraba con unos ojos azules llenos de compasión. Pavel le retiró la mano.  
 - No deberías estar aquí... yo no me meressco...  
 - Fue un accidente, Pavel. Ni Peter ni yo te consideramos culpable de la muerte de Chris. - El joven volvió a separar los rizos de la cara de Chekov. - Creo que Jim tampoco, aunque está tan preocupado por McCoy... Él y Spock no le han dejado solo ni un momento.  
 - Voy a marcharme de la Tierra, Alex. - Pavel trató de levantarse. El culo le dolía demasiado y tuvo que ponerse de lado. - No sé a dónde, pero tengo que irme de este planeta.  
 - ¿Vas a abandonar a Amy? - El chico sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando la prima de su novio. En su opinión, que su t'hy'la se alejase no la ayudaría en nada.  
 - Es mejor así... No puedo volver a verla, no por ahora. - Se sentó sobre su dolorido trasero cerrando los ojos, aguantando quejarse se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Un hilillo rojo se le deslizaba por la barbilla.  
  
  
  
                                   Pavel se marchó aquella misma semana. Estuvo unos meses de acá para allá, buscando un lugar donde establecerse. Terminó su vagabundeo interplanetario en Kronos, donde entró al servicio de la casa D'Ghor con Azetbur a la cabeza.  
  
    Llevaba trabajando para ella más de dos años como científico, durante los cuales nunca hizo por contactar con ninguno de sus viejos amigos. En secreto se dejaba torturar por algún soldado de vez en cuando, pues seguía deseando expiar su culpa.  
  
    Un día Sarek visitó el planeta. Invitado a la mansión de su antigua colega, le sorprendió encontrar a Pavel allí. Por azar pudo verle cambiándose de ropa antes de la cena con la Señora de la casa y al comprobar las heridas recientes en su espalda, averiguó lo que estaba haciendo en su tiempo libre.  
 - No está bien regodearse en el propio sufrimiento, hijo.  
  
    Sarek le habló en los mismos términos en los que Spock hablase a Khan años atrás, cuando tuvo que matar él mismo al klingon al que dejaba que le diese una paliza durante el intento de rescate de su tripulación. La filosofía vulcana no admite el sentimiento de culpa, ningún sentimiento en realidad.  
 - Por favor, Sarek... - Le rogó Pavel. - No le cuentes a nadie que me has visto.  
 - ¿Me das tu palabra de que abandonarás esta conducta de auto-castigo?  
      Pavel bajó la mirada, no podía mentirle así que simplemente no le respondió.  
  
  
  
                                Amy jugaba encantada con el muñeco de aspecto reptiloide que el abuelo Sarek le había traído de su último viaje. Yorik, su perro, intentaba atraparlo sin dejar de gruñir y soltar algún que otro ladrido.  
 - ¡Calla! - Le ordenaba la niña. - ¡Es un juguete klingon, el primero que tengo y no voy a dejar que me lo rompas!  
      Jim la miraba entre la risa y la repugnancia.  
 - Es horrible, Sarek... - Opinó sobre el regalo.  
 - En Kronos es muy popular, Jim. Y ella parece encantada con él. - Defendió Spock el gusto de su padre.  
 - No deja de ser horrible. - Repitió saliendo al jardín.  
  
    Sarek le siguió, tenía que hablarle a solas. Se aseguró de que su hijo no les acompañase solicitando que le preparase un mocha *(tipo de café vulcano)  
 - ¿Cómo le va a Aznabur? - Preguntó Jim a su suegro que se sentaba frente a él junto a la piscina.  
 - La hija de Gorkon, Azetbur, os envía saludos a ti y a Spock. Se ha convertido en una persona muy influyente en el gobierno klingon; me ha sido de gran ayuda a la hora de realizar mi misión diplomática.  
  
    Jim sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, seguía siendo incapaz de recordar el nombre de aquella gran mujer que limpió el suyo ante el Imperio.  
 - Ella no es la única conocida a la que he podido ver en Kronos. - Sarek volvió la vista hacia el salón para comprobar que Spock debía seguir en la cocina.  
 - ¿Qué pretendes ocultar a tu hijo? - Jim supo que su suegro se traía algo entre manos.  
 - Permite que una mi mente a la tuya. No quiero arriesgarme a que Spock nos escuche.  
  
    Sarek acercó su mano derecha a la cara de su yerno y posó sus dedos sobre los puntos de fusión mental. Pronto la imagen de Pavel acudió a la cabeza de Jim. ¡Estaba tan delgado, con el pelo enmarañado y una barba descuidada! ¿Y qué eran todas aquellas marcas en su espalda? Percibió el tormento al que se estaba sometiendo por propia voluntad y asqueado se apartó de Sarek dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.  
 - ¡Basta! - Exclamó horrorizado. - ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¡Por todos los dioses! Si siempre les ha tenido pavor a los klingons...  
 - Pagar por sus pecados, o eso cree él.  
 - Tienes que hacer algo, Sarek. - Jim se echó hacia delante en la silla acercándose al vulcano. Con un gesto de súplica le tomó las manos entre las suyas. - Habla con Aztnabur... Azenbur... ¡Por favor, Sarek! Hay que sacarlo de Kronos...  
 - Haré todo lo que pueda, Jim. Pero no des muestras de estos sentimientos hacia Pavel delante de mi hijo. Está aún muy dolido por lo que pasó entre ellos, fuera lo que fuese. No comprendería tu preocupación por él, no la vería con buenos ojos.  
 - Gracias, Sarek. - Jim se acercó aún más hasta lograr darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
    En ese momento llegó Spock con una bandeja y tres tazas de mocha recién hecho. Jim se volvió y aspiró el fuerte aroma del café.  
 - ¿Cuál es el mío? - Preguntó a su marido con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
 - Triple de azúcar y unas gotas de leche... - Respondió sirviendo a su esposo.  
 - Justo como a mí me gusta. - Jim le besó en los labios cuando recibió la taza de su mano.  
 - T'hy'la... - Le regañó Spock con dulzura. No le gustaban esas muestras de afecto delante de su padre.  
      Una voz chillona se oyó en el salón.  
 - ¡Bones! ¡Mira qué me ha traído mi abuelo del planeta de los klingon! - Amy gritaba agitando su juguete delante de las narices del médico que acababa de llegar del hospital.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Rió McCoy con una pizca de repelús. - ¡Qué muñeco tan... único!  
  
    Jim se levantó y le hizo señas para que les acompañase en el jardín. El doctor dejó su maletín y su chaqueta sobre el sofá chester y salió a saludar a Sarek. Desde la muerte de Christine, hacía ya dos años, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí. Como Peter ya se había graduado en la academia y vivía con Alex en un pequeño piso cerca del hospital, disponía de su habitación y a veces ni siquiera se iba a dormir a su casa.  
 - Es horrible, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó Jim sobre el juguete.  
 - Feo como él solo... - Rió cómplice con su amigo.  
  
    Ambos vulcanos levantaron sus cejas mirándoles como solían hacer cada vez que consideraban su ilógico comportamiento.  
 - ¿Quieres un mocha, Bones? - Le preguntó Jim sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.  
 - ¿Esa porquería de café vulcano? - Su nariz no podía estar más arrugada. - No, déjalo... Además ya he tomado suficiente cafeína por hoy.  
 - ¿Un día duro? - Spock le acarició los hombros comprobando que la tensión se había instalado en los músculos. Al ver cómo su padre observaba el gesto se detuvo, sus mejillas se habían puesto ligeramente verdes.  
 - Alex... ¡Ese chico! - McCoy se sentó junto a Sarek, cruzando las piernas y dejándose caer en el respaldo. - Es muy bueno... demasiado para quedarse en el General.  
 - Creo que él y Peter tienen pensado enrolarse por tres años en el Excelsior. - Comentó Sarek.  
 - ¡Oh, intento alargar eso todo lo posible! - Jim mostró su desacuerdo. - Prácticamente acaban de graduarse, son demasiado inexpertos para emprender una misión así de peligrosa.  
  
    Los tres se volvieron a mirarle al unísono. ¿Había dicho Jim aquello?  
 - Vosotros también erais unos cadetes cuando embarcasteis en el Enterprise. - Sarek le recordó que su sobrino tenía casi la misma edad que él cuando empezó sus aventuras por el espacio.  
 - Es diferente... - Se revolvió en la silla, cruzando y descruzando piernas y brazos. - No tuvimos más remedio, con lo de Nero, Pike... la destrucción de vuestro planeta...   
 - Lo único que lo hace diferente, Jim, es que te preocupas por tu sobrino. - McCoy dio en el clavo, como siempre. - No seas tan protector con él, deja que el chico tenga su vida.  
  
    Jim agitó la cabeza disconforme. Para él Peter no era más que un crío y no dejaría que se marchase de la Tierra en una nave estelar lejos de su cuidado, donde tendría que enfrentarse con todos los peligros del Universo.  
 - Me extraña que no le hayas prohibido irse a vivir con Alex. - Bromeó McCoy. - ¡Ah, no, espera! Pero si es mayor de edad... se supone que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.  
 - ¡Vete a la porra, Bones! - Jim se levantó y salió hacia el salón.  
 - ¿No vas a dejar que cumpla su sueño? ¡Ya está bien de interferir en su carrera... y en la de Alex! - El médico le siguió increpándole, alzando la voz cada vez más.  
 - Disculpa, padre. - Se excusó Spock yendo detrás de ellos. - Chicos, calmaos... No hay necesidad de levantar la voz.  
  
    Sarek se quedó sorbiendo su taza de mocha en el jardín. Una sonrisa asomó a sus finos labios. Recordó a sus viejos amigos el embajador Spock y el almirante Kirk en Nuevo Vulcano y se preguntó si habían tenido la misma relación con el otro doctor McCoy en su Universo. Por cómo Jim le había hablado de su añorado amigo, más de una vez con lágrimas en los ojos, debía haber sido así.

 


	98. Robots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy está creciendo, sus poderes telepáticos también... incluso es capaz de percibir a su t'hy'la a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia.  
> Al mismo tiempo un pequeño milagro sucede en la cocina de su casa.

**Robots**

  
                                                                                                       Cada día de su cumpleaños, desde que Pavel se había marchado, Amy hacía que Bones la llevase a ver a Khan. Pasaba un buen rato subida a una silla mirándole la cara. En aquella ocasión ya no le hizo falta el mueble, había crecido y el criotubo quedaba a su alcance.  
  
 - Venga, Amy... - el doctor le tiraba del jersey, - ...tus padres están esperando. Creo que la tarta es de chocolate. - Intentó tentarla.  
  
    Ella permanecía en silencio, observando con absoluta devoción los rizos oscuros sobre la frente de alabastro, las negras y perfectas cejas, los párpados cerrados que transmitían paz, los marcados pómulos afilados, la recta nariz que llevaba a unos labios gruesos y perfilados que daban ganas de besar... la barbilla donde se marcaba un delicioso hoyuelo cuando sonreía... ¡Cómo añoraba aquella sonrisa! Y el color azul hielo de sus preciosos ojos...   
  
 - ¡Ya está bien, Amy! - McCoy la arrancó de la cápsula y se la llevó de la mano. La pequeña había empezado a llorar.  
 - Hoy cumplo once años, Bones. - Le dijo más calmada mientras el médico conducía camino de su casa. - Khan lleva ocho congelado y Pavel hace casi tres años que se fue. ¿Crees que podré sonreír y comerme esa dichosa tarta de chocolate?  
 - Cariño, lo siento... - El médico no sabía qué decir, como siempre la niña le dejaba sin palabras.  
 - No importa, no es culpa tuya. - Aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para abrazar a su loco doctor y besarle en la mejilla. - Intentaré hacerlo... por mis padres. ¡Pondré la mejor de mis sonrisas! - Se forzó a separar los labios enseñando los dientes blancos al médico. - ¿Qué tal ésta?  
 - Tesoro... Si Pavel no se hubiera vuelto un loco peligroso no tendría por qué haberse marchado. - En el fondo de su corazón seguía culpándolo por la muerte de su amada Christine.  
 - ¡Fue un accidente, Bones!  
 - Iba borracho, hasta arriba de drogas... - McCoy aceleró la marcha, deseando llegar y terminar aquella maldita conversación. - No le excuses.  
 - No lo hago. Sólo quiero que entiendas que no sabía que era ella cuando...  
 - ¡Basta! ¡Sólo faltaba que lo hubiese hecho a propósito! - Le gritó el doctor con enfado.  
 - ¡Está pagando por ello, lo sé! A veces sueño con él... - Amy miraba por la ventanilla del coche, se acercaban a su residencia. - Le he visto sufrir castigos que te pondrían los pelos de punta, Bones. - Las lágrimas se le escaparon de nuevo de sus ojos azules, la niña se las enjugó con la manga del jersey. No quería que sus padres la viesen llorar.  
  
  
                                 Acabó soplando las velas, agradeciendo los regalos y la presencia de toda su familia en casa para celebrar que cumplía un año más. Sus sonrisas agradaron a todos y se entretuvo jugando con Cayden y haciéndole monerías a Bean, el más pequeño de los Scott. Aún así, observadora como era, advirtió cómo su abuelo buscó un momento para hablar a solas con Jim. ¿Qué estarían tramando Sarek y su a'nirih *(papá)?  
  
 - Ha dejado Kronos. Azetbur tuvo una charla con él y le ha despedido. - Informó el vulcano a su yerno sobre los movimientos de Pavel.  
 - ¿Dónde ha ido? - Preguntó Jim.  
 - A un planeta en el cuadrante Delta, una estación científica según creo, pero no sé el nombre. Siento no poder ayudarte más.  
 - Si trabaja para la Federación podré localizarlo, gracias Sarek. - Jim le tendió la mano y esperó a que él se la estrechara. Como siempre tardó unos segundos.  
 - No sé a qué se dedicará ahora, pero al menos estará lejos de los klingons. - Sarek negó levemente con la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que Pavel encontraría otra forma de martirizarse.  
  
  
  
                                  McCoy se había quedado a dormir en el antiguo dormitorio de Peter, como casi siempre. Por la mañana le preparaba unas tortitas a Amy en la cocina, haciéndola reír con sus payasadas. Jim y Spock estaban poco habladores. Algo se interponía entre los dos, su hija podía notarlo a distancia. Y no sólo su hija...  
  
 - ¿Qué es lo que le ocultas a papi, a'nirih? - Le preguntó directamente a Jim que casi se atraganta con el zumo de naranja.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡Nada! Yo... - Dejó el vaso en la mesa y acarició la cabeza de su hija, atrapando unos rizos entre sus dedos. - Sabes que no debes meterte en nuestras mentes, tesoro mío.  
 - ¿Cosas de mayores? - Mostró su sonrisa torcida, gesto aprendido de su padre.  
 - Nada que te incumba. - Tiró ligeramente del pelo de su hija para reprenderla.  
 - _Ella tiene razón... Hay algo que tratas de esconderme, lo noto t'hy'la._ \- Pensó Spock solamente para su esposo.  
 - _Déjalo correr, mi amor... Confía en mí, es mejor así._ \- Jim seguía el consejo que le había dado su suegro impidiendo ver a su marido la preocupación que sentía por Pavel.  
 - ¿Y qué se supone que debe dejar correr, Jim? ¿Qué es mejor que Spock siga ignorando? - Inquirió Bones vertiendo la masa de las tortitas sobre la plancha caliente como si tal cosa.  
  
    Los dos se le quedaron mirando. Había utilizado las palabras exactas, como si las hubiese oído pronunciar. ¿Qué había pasado allí?  
 - Bones... ¿Me has escuchado hablar? - Jim no salía de su asombro. Lo cierto es que todo el vello de su cuerpo se había erizado en un instante.  
 - Pues claro... lo has dicho en voz alta, ¿no? - El médico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.  
 - No, Leonard. Mi sa-telsu *(esposo) ha utilizado su voz secreta, la que solamente comparte conmigo. - A Spock le fascinaba que su querido amigo hubiese podido oír telepáticamente a Jim.  
  
    Amy se echó a reír. Su loco doctor había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus padres y algo había cambiado entre ellos.  
 - ¡Has captado mis pensamientos, Bones! - Jim le abrazó desde atrás con fuerza, emocionado por lo que nunca antes había sucedido.  
 - ¡Suéltame Jim! ¡Por Dios Santo, vas a hacer que me queme! - Alzó la voz sintiéndose violento.  
 - Es fascinante, Leonard. Lo que has hecho no es nada normal entre los humanos. - El vulcano tenía levantadas ambas cejas observando al médico, de buena gana le hubiera estrechado contra su pecho.  
  
    Pero no lo hizo. Se percató de lo molesto que había sido para McCoy reconocer que la voz de Jim había sonado en su mente, lo incómoda que le resultaba toda aquella demostración de afecto por su parte y lo mal que se sentía en el fondo de su corazón. De alguna manera, aquello suponía haber olvidado un poco a Christine... los sentimientos del médico por Jim estaban convirtiéndose en otra cosa que no era exactamente amistad.  
  


  
  
                                                A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, en un satélite desértico perdido en el cuadrante delta, un greñudo y esquelético Pavel Andreievich Chekov tomaba posesión del que de ahora en adelante sería su puesto de trabajo. La estación científica de Rinax, una luna de clase M que orbita el planeta Talax, estaba preparada para ser atendida por un solo hombre. Normalmente los contratos eran de tres meses, seis a lo sumo. Pavel había firmado de por vida...  
  
    Estaba totalmente sólo allí. Su única compañía eran dos robots a los que reprogramó para que respondieran a los nombres de Amy y Khan, adecuando sus módulos de voz para que sonasen lo más parecido a ellos, inscribiendo en sus códigos palabras y expresiones que le hicieran sentir cerca a sus t'hy'la.  
  
    Se condenó a la soledad más absoluta. ¿Sería castigo suficiente?

  
           El hecho de que Azetbur le hubiera despedido no le sorprendió. Durante los casi tres años que pasó a su servicio siempre temió ser descubierto en sus correrías. No se fiaba de la discreción de los soldados por los que se dejaba tomar con fiereza cada vez que se sentía con fuerzas. Cuando tenía que presentar sus informes ante la Señora de la casa D'Ghor temblaba por si ella se daba cuenta de las heridas en su cuerpo, de los huesos rotos que disimulaba con las grandes ropas klingon que utilizaba.  
  
 - No te alimentas bien, Chekov. - Le dijo ella en una ocasión. - El uniforme que vistes es el de un muchacho, de seguir así tendrás que utilizar la talla de un niño.  
 - Vuestro pueblo tiene mayor envergadura que el mío, mi señora. - Se excusó nervioso. Tenía dos costillas fisuradas y una luxación en la rodilla izquierda, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo incluso permanecer allí de pie, en el gran salón de la casa.  
 - ¿Acaso no han traído suficiente suministro de comida para humanos este mes? - Le preguntó preocupada por su extrema delgadez.  
 - ¡Oh, eso no es problema ya! - Le quitó importancia Pavel. - Me estoy acostumbrando al sabor de vuestros gusanos vivos...  
  
    Durante el tiempo que pasó en Kronos aprendió muchas cosas sobre su cultura. La comida era sin duda lo peor. Siempre se acordaba de aquella lata que Khan le entregara en Aldebarán B para que comiese... y de su voz pidiéndole que no fuese delicado.

  
              El tono grave, sensual, sonaba bastante metálico en la voz del robot. Aún así le gustaba dormirse escuchándole leer fragmentos de obras de Shakespeare que le hacía seleccionar de forma aleatoria.  
  
 - “Así crecimos juntas, semejantes a dos cerezas mellizas que se diría que están separadas, pero que un lado común las une. Dos lindas bayas modeladas sobre el mismo tallo. Así es como, con dos cuerpos visibles, no teníamos más que un solo corazón, lo mismo que en un blasón se ven dos cuarteles iguales, perteneciendo al mismo escudo y coronados con una sola cimera. ¿Y rompes el lazo de nuestro antiguo cariño...”  
 - ¡Basta! - Le gritó al robot Khan. - Déjame solo, quiero dormir.  
  
    La máquina obedeció en silencio, salió del dormitorio atenuando la luz progresivamente hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbra. Pavel estaba llorando. Aquellas malditas palabras de Sueño de una noche de verano...  
 - _Amy... mi t'hy'la... ¿podrás perdonarme algún día por haberte abandonado?_

 


	99. Un caudaloso río azul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu contrae matrimonio con Selene. El día de su boda quedará marcado para siempre en los corazones de sus amigos, especialmente en los de McCoy, Jim y Spock, quienes van a experimentar una sensación única durante el banquete.  
> Por otro lado, en el cuadrante delta, Pavel está a punto de terminar con sus años de soledad.

** Un caudaloso río azul **

  
  
                                                                                                             El traje de novia era espectacular, Selene estaba realmente hermosa vestida de blanco. El escote palabra de honor y el velo cayendo por sus hombros redondeados hacían que pareciese una auténtica princesa. Nyota, emocionada, terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles.  
  
 - ¡Estás preciosa, realmente bellísima! - Secó una lágrima que estaba a punto de destrozar su rímel. - ¡Sulu se va a caer de espaldas en cuanto te vea!  
 - ¡Espego que no... tiene que casagse conmigo! - Bromeó la francesa. - Sobgre todo ahoga que viene un bebé... - Su tripita abultada era apenas perceptible bajo la seda de su vestido.  
 - ¡Ojalá Christine estuviese aquí para ver cómo tú e Hikaru formáis una familia! - Otra lágrima en su párpado, de seguir así tendría que maquillarse de nuevo.  
 - Ella estagá migando desde el sielo, Nyota. Yo también la hecho de menos. - Acarició la mejilla de su dama de honor con dulzura.

  
  
                         Amy se negaba en redondo a ponerse aquella ropa, el vestido era demasiado incómodo para ella, acostumbrada a llevar pantalones desde hacía años. Su padre la increpaba en el pasillo metiéndole prisa, iban a llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Spock se tapaba los oídos abajo en la cocina, últimamente los gritos en su casa se habían convertido en algo habitual.  
  
 - La adolescencia, Spock... - El médico le miraba sonriendo. - Tiene trece años, se rebela ante Jim.  
 - ¿Por qué con él? - Las peleas y las discusiones entre su esposo y su hija le tenían realmente harto.  
 - Es su madre... o lo más parecido a eso. Las niñas se enfrentan al modelo femenino buscando reafirmar su posición en el mundo. - Bones trató de explicar brevemente la psicología de una adolescente. - Tienes suerte, papi... - Bromeó acariciando su perilla.  
 - Es terriblemente molesto, todos los días peleas... ¿Cuándo va a terminar? - Spock se dejaba colocar el cuello de la camisa por debajo de las puntas de la pajarita, McCoy le daba el último retoque.  
 - Tranquilo, cuando termina la etapa y la niña se convierte en mujer recupera la unión con la madre. - No parecía contento con el resultado de su intervención en el lazo de Spock, así que tiró de una punta y lo deshizo para empezar de nuevo.  
 - Pero Jim no es una mujer... Leonard. No es precisamente un modelo femenino. - Cerró los ojos, su amigo tenía la cara demasiado cerca de la suya y casi no podía evitar la tentación de...  
 - ¡Ya está! - Exclamó contento con su trabajo, la pajarita estaba recta y perfectamente anudada. Sin darle importancia a lo que hacía besó brevemente los labios cerrados de Spock. Luego se apartó y carraspeó. - Voy a subir, si esos dos siguen chillándose llegaremos tarde.  
  
        Habían pasado dos años desde que Bones por primera vez oyera los pensamientos de Jim en su cabeza. No tardó en escuchar también los de Spock. Tenerles cerca y ser testigo de sus conversaciones secretas era la norma para él. Sobre sus sentimientos hacia la pareja prefería guardárselos para sí mismo.  
  
    Les quería, a ambos. Les quería tanto que no podía pasar un día sin estar a su lado. Cuando se quedaba a dormir en la vieja habitación de Peter era una tortura si ellos hacían el amor al otro lado del pasillo. Casi podía oírles llamándole a su lado, reclamando sin palabras su presencia en la cama, pero Bones jamás cruzó esas puertas. Ellos tampoco. Respetaban a su mejor amigo, dejaban que el amor siguiera su curso natural. Si un día ocurría y McCoy cedía a su deseo, estarían ahí para él, pero no podían forzar las cosas.  
  
  
  
                                     Scott se ocupaba de los últimos detalles como padrino; que todo el mundo estuviera sentado en el lado correcto de la sala de ceremonias, que a nadie le faltase una flor para lanzar a los novios cuando dieran su consentimiento... Estaba al borde de la histeria e irónicamente fue Sulu quien tuvo que tranquilizarle.  
  
 - Scott, amigo, todo está bien, respira... - El piloto le desabrochó el último botón de la camisa dejando que el aire entrase en sus pulmones.  
 - Lo siento, debía ser yo quien controlase tus nervios. - El escocés sonrió y abrazó a su compañero. - ¿Estás bien tú? ¿Necesitas algo?  
 - Sí, muy bien... - Bajó la mirada con una sombra de tristeza, pero se forzó a levantar la cabeza rápidamente y sonreír.  
 - Se echa de menos a los amigos ausentes... - Scott pensaba en Christine, por supuesto.  
 - Sí, ojalá Pavel estuviese aquí... - Murmuró Sulu.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡El maldito Black Donald *(demonio) está mejor donde quiera que esté! - El ingeniero cerró los puños con rabia por encima de su kilt.  
 - Fue un accidente, Montgomery... Se arrepiente, por eso se marchó y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él. - Sulu cogió las manos de su colega y le miró a los ojos. - Eres mi mejor amigo y estoy encantado de que aceptaras ser mi padrino de bodas... pero entiende que nunca dejaré de querer a Pavel; por muy odioso que haya sido su comportamiento, por mucho daño que nos haya hecho... él siempre será... _mi rosa_ -  pensó para sí, - ...mi amigo.  
 - Lo entiendo, Sulu. - Scott se sorbió la nariz. - Yo también le echo de menos... ¡pero si ahora mismo asomase la cabeza le daría un puñetazo! Aunque luego le abrazara... - Susurró.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                          La humedad en verano en los pantanos de Rinax alcanzaba el noventa por ciento y la temperatura superaba con facilidad los cincuenta grados celsius. Pavel no salía de la estación en esa época y tenía que luchar contra la fiebre que le provocaban las picaduras de los mosquitos, los malditos lavaflies que con su largo de seis centímetros se colaban por los conductos de ventilación pese a las medidas de seguridad que había reforzado. El repelente que le llegaba con los suministros era más bien escaso, su alto precio suponía que la Flota le enviase los frascos con cuentagotas.  
  
    Tenía los pies sobre la consola, el pelo larguísimo le colgaba sobre la espalda y la poblada barba no dejaba ver la armonía de su rostro. Abrió una lata de comida y se asqueó con la visión de los gusanos de serpiente en salsa de sangre.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Otra ves se han equivocado! - Parecía que el sargento que le hacía llegar la comida una vez al mes por el teletransportador disfrutaba haciéndole esa clase de jugarretas. - ¡Basura klingon! - Renegó tirando la lata al suelo.  
  
    El bot-Amy se apresuró en sacar sus accesorios y recoger la comida desparramada limpiándolo todo con eficacia y eficiencia. Pavel lo observó con indiferencia. Llevaba dos años sin hablar con nadie, sin ninguna clase de contacto humano o con otra especie, únicamente sus robots. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Los escalofríos y la debilidad hicieron que perdiese la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando el bot-Khan lo despertó con brusquedad.  
  
 - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó aturdido. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué suenan las alarmas?  
 - Alguien viene, Pavel. Una nave ha aterrizado cerca de las instalaciones.  
 - ¿Cómo disses? - Levantó el culo y corrió a la consola de observación del exterior.  
  
    Pavel se estremeció. Debía haber al menos veinte personas allí fuera. ¿Quién era aquella mujer rubia que aporreaba las puertas de metal? Un muchacho la seguía, igual de rubio que ella, y con una mirada que le pareció familiar.  
  
 - ¡Profesor Chekov! - Gritaba ella desde el otro lado de las compuertas. - Profesor, abra. ¿La Federación no le ha informado? Mi grupo científico y yo vamos a utilizar su base para nuestro trabajo.  
 - ¿Quién es usted? - Pavel comprobó las últimas órdenes que había recibido hacía días y que como siempre había olvidado mirar.  
 - Carol Marcus, Chekov... ¿Te acuerdas ya de mí? - La mujer dejó que la cámara de seguridad le enfocase la cara directamente, mirando al objetivo para clavar los ojos en los de un sorprendido Pavel al otro lado del circuito.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                            Sulu y Selene, ya marido y mujer, abrieron el baile con un viejo vals de Strauss. No tardaron en seguirles el padrino y la dama de honor. Nyota estaba también muy guapa con el vestido rojo oscuro y Scott llevaba con orgullo la falda escocesa de su uniforme de gala. Sus hijos, Cayden y Bean, les miraban algo avergonzados desde la mesa de los pequeños donde Amy había tenido que sentarse muy a su pesar.  
  
 - ¿Bailas conmigo, prima? - Peter intentó rescatarla del griterío de los menores que peleaban por ver quien comía más tarta.  
 - ¿Con este disfraz? - Dijo apretando en sus puños la larga falda de su vestido azul. - Me caería de bruces... Déjalo, baila con Alex. Te está comiendo con los ojos.  
  
      El pelirrojo sonrió y se fue hacia su guapo novio que le recibió con un beso.  
 - Pues a tu a'nirih no puedes decirle que no. - Jim la forzó a levantarse agarrándola de un brazo.  
 - ¡Déjame en paz... odio este vestido, parezco gilipollas!  
 - ¡Amy! - La regañó su padre. - Compórtate, por favor. Tengamos la fiesta en paz...  
 - ¡Vete a bailar con papi... - le miró con desprecio, los ojos llenos de una rabia juvenil que le costaba controlar, - ...o con Bones! Así podrás manosearle delante de todo el mundo sin preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás. - Dijo aquello con toda la intención de herirle y lo consiguió.  
  
    Jim perdió los nervios y le soltó una bofetada. De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ya era tarde. Amy se marchó corriendo de la sala de fiestas remangándose las faldas, llevaba la cara empapada en lágrimas y la mejilla verdosa por la torta que sabía que se había ganado.  
  
    Spock y McCoy le flanquearon impidiéndole salir detrás de la muchacha.  
 - _Ahora no, Jim._ \- Pensó su marido. - _Dale un tiempo para que se calme y recapacite, ella misma te pedirá perdón._  
 - _Ha sido cruel..._ \- Musitó en sus pensamientos apoyando la cara en el hombro de su esposo.  
 - _Es una cría, no se lo tengas en cuenta._ \- La excusó el doctor sin pronunciar palabra.  
  
    Del mismo modo que él podía escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos éstos eran capaces de oír los suyos. Allí en pie, junto a la mesa de los niños, mientras las notas de El Danubio Azul flotaban en el aire y sus familiares y compañeros bailaban celebrando la unión sagrada entre Sulu y Selene, los tres se estremecieron al sentir el tel *(vínculo) con más fuerza que nunca. Era como un caudaloso río azul fluyendo de Spock a Jim y de éste a McCoy para volver a Spock en un círculo sin fin. La pasión ardió en sus estómagos, inundándoles el pecho con un calor insoportable, acuciándoles a salir de la sala y encerrarse en cualquier sitio para culminar su deseo...  
  
    Se miraron a los ojos a cuál más sorprendido. Bones se apartó, tenía la cara ardiendo.  
 - No, chicos... no puedo... - McCoy se retiró al bar y pidió una ginebra.  
 - _Spock... ¡eso ha sido...!_  
 - _Fascinante..., lo sé._  
 - _Iba a decir maravilloso pero me vale._  
 - _De seguir con esa actitud Leonard me creará un problema._  
 - _¿Qué quieres decir? Es normal que no ceda fácilmente... Hoy en particular debe añorar la presencia de Christine._  
 - _Mi pon farr se acerca, Jim. Y me temo que esta vez no me bastará contigo para superarlo..._  
  
    Clavó sus ojos azules en los negros ojos de Spock con verdadero miedo. Comprendió que si el vínculo entre ellos se había extendido abarcando también a Bones deberían ser ambos, juntos, quienes se ocupasen del vulcano en su fiebre. Y que si no lo hacían él sufriría las terribles consecuencias.  
  



	100. La prescripción del médico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim empieza a tener los síntomas de una crisis de los cuarenta: se siente viejo, su hija adolescente le odia, Bones sigue sin ceder a sus emociones... hasta que el médico da con la receta.

** La prescripción del médico **

  
  
                                                                                                            La luz del atardecer adquiría tonos anaranjados que, poco a poco, se fundían con púrpuras y violetas al avanzar el añil del cielo nocturno sobre San Francisco. McCoy agitaba su vaso de coñac con gesto distraído, dejando que su otra mano cayera sobre la pierna de Spock sentado a su lado en el porche de la casa.  
  
    La pausada respiración de su amigo seguía transmitiéndole paz. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, o eso quería pensar él, a pesar de lo que hacía unos meses habían experimentado en la boda de Sulu.  
  
    Arriba Jim temblaba sobre la cama de su hija. Había salido con sus compañeros de clase y ya estaba tardando en volver, de nuevo desafiaba su autoridad. Pero el motivo de su turbación era otro. En su mano sostenía un viejo papel arrugado por las lágrimas que Amy debía de haber vertido encima decenas de veces. La letra de Pavel era poco legible, aún así repasó las palabras.  
  
    “Amy, mi preciosa t'hy'la, siempre estaré contigo aunque falte de tu lado, igual que lo está Khan. No puedo decirte adiós a la cara, no soportaría que me mirases como ayer hiciste en la iglesia. Sí, tienes razón. Fui yo quien chocó con Christine, es culpa mía que ella haya muerto. Lo lamento y me arrepentiré de por vida. Entiende que me vaya lejos, es lo mejor para todos. Tu padre debió dejar que Bones me asfixiara... ¡Ojalá fuese yo, y no ella, quien estuviese en una caja! Pero no te preocupes, mi bien. El tiempo acaba por ponerlo todo en su lugar, por cerrar cada maldita herida. Te amo. Mi corazón, mi alma, son y siempre serán tuyos... por toda la eternidad.”  
  
    Amy entró de sopetón y al ver a su padre tratando de ocultar algo a su espalda le miró suspicaz.  
 - ¿Has vuelto a registrar mis cosas? - Le acusó directamente. - ¿Qué escondes ahí?  
  
    Jim dejó asomar la carta de Pavel. No tenía ni idea de que la hubiese escrito, su hija no le dijo nada a nadie sobre aquello.  
 - Cariño... - Se puso en pie, trató de abrazarla pero ella se apartó enojada.   
 - ¿Qué hacías con esto? - Recogió su tesoro más valioso apretando el folio contra su pecho. - ¡Sal de mi cuarto! ¡Déjame en paz!  
 - Amy, lo siento... Guardaba unos calcetines tuyos en el cajón de la cómoda y vi el papel... lo siento, tesoro... - Intentó excusarse, no había caso: su hija le miraba con auténtico odio en los ojos.  
 - ¡No vuelvas a entrar aquí! Igual que yo respeto la intimidad de tu dormitorio te exijo que hagas lo mismo conmigo. ¡Ya no soy una niña! - Empujó a Jim al pasillo con inusitada fuerza vulcana y cerró detrás de él de un portazo.  
  
     Jim bajó al salón frotándose el brazo, Amy le había hecho daño. Spock entró seguido de McCoy. Les habían llegado los gritos de la pelea.  
 - ¿Qué diablos ha pasado ahora, Jim? - Preguntó el médico a su angustiado amigo.  
 - Voy a cumplir cuarenta años, creo que me hago viejo... - Respondió dejándose caer sobre el sofá chester. - ¿Puedes traerme una copa, Spock? Lo que sea, me da lo mismo...  
 - Viejo dices... ¿Te recuerdo que te llevo cuatro años? Idiota... - McCoy se sentó a su lado obligándole a incorporarse agarrándolo por la cintura. - ¿Por qué habéis discutido? Se ha pasado un poco de la hora, pero no es para tanto Jim.  
 - Aquí tienes. - Spock le tendió un vaso de coñac ocupando el otro lado del sofá.  
 - Pavel le escribió una carta antes de marcharse... - Dio un sorbo a su bebida, necesitaba algo caliente bajándole por el pecho, la reacción de su hija le había helado el corazón.  
 - ¿Te sorprende? - Murmuró Spock. - No iba a irse sin despedirse de ella...  
 - Es normal que lo haya guardado en secreto. Al fin y al cabo es su t'hy'la... - Bones, a su pesar, comprendía lo que Amy sufría con la ausencia de Pavel.  
 - Me odia... - Musitó Jim. - Mi bebé me odia.  
 - No... - Spock le besó la sien.  
 - Ya no es un bebé. Se está convirtiendo en una mujer, es normal que se enfrente a ti... - Su amigo le dio un beso al otro lado de la frente.  
  
    Por unos segundos el Danubio volvió a fluir entre ellos. A Jim se le resbaló el vaso de la mano que fue a parar rodando debajo del sofá, el coñac empapaba la alfombra. Agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Bones y le besó con pasión, forzando la boca a abrirse, entrando con su lengua hasta acariciar la del médico que, desprevenido, cedió a su impulso más cálido y correspondió con el roce de su propia lengua.  
  
    Spock vibró por dentro al ver aquello. No eran celos lo que sentía, todo lo contrario, la emoción que le embargaba era el deseo. Quería poseerlos a ambos allí mismo, en aquel momento, sin importarle nada lo que pudiera pasar después. Desnudar sus cuerpos, lamer sus pieles, entrar en uno y en otro dejándose arrastrar por su excitación, llenarles a ambos con su semilla... Notó la entrepierna abultada, la temperatura corporal se le había disparado. Pon farr...  
  
 - ¡Maldita sea Jim! ¡Ya basta! - McCoy se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó sin decir palabra a su casa.  
 - ¡Joder! - El almirante se hundió sobre el respaldo, apoyando la cabeza en su esposo. Sintió su calor. Le miró a los ojos y supo que debían hacer algo. - Vamos arriba... necesitas...  
 - No será suficiente, Jim. Le quiero a él también. - Sabía que sin Bones el plathau *(consumación) no llegaría. La fiebre no se detendría y le acabaría consumiendo.   
  
    Jim no perdió el tiempo, le cogió la mano y juntos salieron a la carrera detrás de McCoy. Le alcanzaron antes de que entrase en casa.  
 - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡He dicho que basta, Jim! - Abrió la puerta y entró, trataba de cerrarle a su amigo en las narices pero éste empujaba con fuerza. - ¡Por Dios, lárgate!  
 - ¡Bones... mira a Spock! - Se apartó unos centímetros dejando que viese el sudor en la frente de su marido, su piel perlada y verdosa por la acumulación de la sangre, la mirada turbia en los ojos oscuros y resplandecientes con su fuego vulcano. - ¡Por favor mírale, sabes bien lo que está pasando... conoces los síntomas!  
  
    El médico dejó la puerta para observar con detenimiento a Spock. Reconoció el Pon Farr nada más verlo. No era el primero del que era testigo en todos aquellos años.  
 - ¿Y a qué esperas? - Le preguntó a Jim. - Vete a la cama con tu marido y ayúdale a superar su menstruación... - La broma fue cruel, humillante para Spock, en los labios de Bones no asomaba ninguna sonrisa.  
 - ¡Vámonos Jim! - El vulcano tiraba de la mano de su sa-telsu, se sentía ofendido.  
 - ¡Bones! ¿Es que eres imbécil? - Jim se soltó de Spock para emperchar al médico por la camisa empujándole hasta la pared opuesta del recibidor.  
 - ¿Qué coño haces...? - Sus labios se vieron sellados por los de Jim, apretaba fuerte, buscando una abertura le mordió hasta hacerle sangre.  
 - ¡Esta vez no bastará conmigo... ya no soy el único con quien tiene el vínculo! ¡Te necesitamos a ti, Bones! ¿Te enteras, idiota? - Le gritó desesperado. - ¿O es que vas a dejar que muera?  
  
    McCoy respiraba con dificultad, el cuerpo de Jim le estaba aplastando. Miró a Spock y vio en su asentimiento de cabeza que aquello iba en serio.  
 - Pero no podemos hacer eso y ya está... - Se refería al sexo, por supuesto. - Yo no... yo no puedo...  
 - ¿Tanto te cuesta reconocer tus sentimientos? - Spock le habló con calma, la voz grave y el tono bajo. - Te has pasado la vida intentando que yo no suprimiese los míos, cediendo ante mi mitad humana, y ahora eres tú quien lo hace.  
 - No yo... - Bones titubeó. Jim le había soltado y le observaba esperando a que reaccionase. - ¿Qué quieres de mí, Spock? No puedes pretender que haga algo así... de la noche a la mañana convertirme en vuestro amante...  
 - ¿De la noche a la mañana? - Jim gritaba con una voz aguda, chillona y terriblemente molesta. - Han pasado... ¿cuántos? ¡Cinco años desde la muerte de Christine! ¿Y con cuántas mujeres te has acostado desde entonces? Yo te lo digo... ¡Con ninguna! ¡Con nadie! ¡No has tenido relaciones con nadie porque no podrías! ¡Con nadie que no fuéramos nosotros! - Se señaló a sí mismo y a Spock al decir aquello. Bajó el tono, se acercó al doctor y le acarició la cara. La barba que empezaba a salir le raspó ligeramente las yemas de los dedos. - No podrías estar con nadie más, lo sé... y tú también lo sabes Bones. Nos amas.  
 - Pero Jim... no puedo...  
 - Es cierto, no puedes. Tu mente aún no ha sido preparada. Si te sumergieras así en el tel acabarías sufriendo el síndrome de Pa’nar *(enfermedad que afecta las vías sinápticas) – Spock tiraba de nuevo de su esposo, quería salir de allí, volver a casa. Empezaba a temblar por su alta temperatura y sentía el frío de la noche como agujas clavándose en toda su piel.  
 - Y si no lo hago... ¿morirás? - Le preguntó directamente, clavando sus ojos almendrados en los del duende de orejas puntiagudas. - ¡Menudo fastidio! ¿No? - Dejó ver su sonrisa burlona y apartando a ambos salió a la calle. - Subid al dormitorio. Vuelvo enseguida... - Ordenó aquello como si fuese una prescripción médica.  
 - ¿Dónde vas? - Inquirió Jim sorprendido.  
 - A casa de Sarek... Tendrá que meter mano a mi cabeza si queremos hacer esto bien. - Se dio la vuelta y salió al trote, el padre de Spock vivía a sólo una manzana.  
  
    Jim ayudó a su marido a subir las escaleras, las piernas apenas le sostenían. Pon Farr estaba atacando fuerte, como la primera vez.  
 - _Vendrá ahora y todo irá bien, amor mío..._  
 - _Lo sé, t'hy'la... pero mañana no podré mirar a la cara a Sarek._  
  


 


	101. La sombra de Pavel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Marcus encuentra irresistible al tipo flaco y cubierto de pelo que sirvió bajo el mando de su padre.  
> En la Tierra las cosas entre los chicos se ponen muy calientes.

** La sombra de Pavel **

  
  
  
                                                                                                      Carol dio una vuelta entera a su alrededor mirándole de arriba abajo. Sus fríos ojos azules, su esbelta figura, los largos dedos de sus manos apuntándole.  
  
 - Tienes un aspecto horrible, Chekov. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Con el pulgar señaló a Pavel a su espalda mientras miraba a David con severidad. - Hijo, aprende la lección, esto es lo que le puede hacer la Flota a un hombre, cuando no lo mata...  
 - Disculpa mis modales, Carol... - le tendió la mano, - llevo demasiado tiempo solo. ¿Disses que éste es tu hijo? - Ella ni siquiera se giró a devolverle el saludo.  
  
    Pavel observaba al chico con los ojos aguamarina entrecerrados. Su expresión le era tan familiar...  
 - David, di hola al profesor Pavel Chekov... Sirvió como alférez con tu padre en el Enterprise. - Carol se alejó y empezó a dar órdenes a su equipo para que descargasen e instalaran el material que habían traído.  
 - ¿Estuviste al servicio del almirante Kirk? - El muchacho le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
 - Era capitán entonsses... - Ahora David le sonreía, con esa boca torcida que le recordó... - ¿Jim Kirk es tu padre?  
 - Eso dice mi madre... - Se encogió de hombros.  
  
    David le siguió cuando Chekov fue a hablar con Carol. La verdad es que desde aquel preciso instante el chico se convirtió en su sombra.

  
  
                                                      Sarek abrió la puerta a un nervioso y avergonzado doctor McCoy que entró avasallándole con los hombros cargados y la mirada baja.  
 - Siento despertarte a estas horas pero necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.  
 - Aún no me había acostado, preparo mi próximo viaje a...  
 - ¡Tienes que hacer tu vudú vulcano! - Le interrumpió bruscamente. - ¡En mi cabeza! ¡Ahora!  
  
    Sarek suspiró, ladeó unos cuarenta y cinco grados la cabeza y le clavó los ojos con ceja levantada incluida.  
 - ¿Qué precisas exactamente, doctor? - No comprendió cuando escuchó la palabra vudú.  
 - Es Spock... - Miró al suelo de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle a Sarek que tenía que acostarse con su hijo y con Jim? El rojo de una granada madura era pálido al lado de su cara.  
 - ¿Le pasa algo a mi hijo? ¿Está enfermo, herido? - Sarek tensó la expresión, quizás el médico necesitase aprender algo sobre la fisonomía vulcana.  
 - Pon Farr... - Susurró el médico sin dejar de mirar las extrañas zapatillas que llevaba Sarek, le recordaron a unas geta japonesas sólo que con calcetines incorporados.  
 - Bueno, Jim se ocupará de que...  
 - ¡Pero ahora me necesita a mí también! - Espetó McCoy levantando la vista.  
  
    Sarek echó hacia atrás la cabeza ante aquel grito. Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos por la punta de los dedos a la altura de su nariz y de su boca. Se concentró un instante en silencio. El médico entendió que iba a hacerlo y se preparó para recibir su mente cuando Sarek extendió su brazo hasta tocarle la cara.  
 - _Mi mente en tu mente, tu mente en mi mente... Leonard McCoy... mi hijo y su sa-telsu han establecido el vínculo contigo... ¿Es tu deseo completar el círculo y unirte a ellos para siempre?_  
 - ¿Siempre? - Bones sopesó aquella palabra, le venía muy grande. - Ha entrado en pon farr, me necesita... ¡Sí, maldita sea, completaré ese círculo!  
  
    Sarek abrió los ojos. Había algo más que el médico no quería admitir. Volvió a concentrarse y reajustó las yemas de los dedos presionando más fuerte los puntos de fusión mental en su cara.  
 - _Cuando el tel_ *(vínculo) _se completa, cuando el plathau_ *(consumación) _llega, es para siempre doctor McCoy... A Spock no le bastará con que le hagas un favor como amigo, necesita tu total entrega... ¿Estás dispuesto a ser uno con aquellos que ya son uno?_  
 - _Les amo Sarek..._ \- Leonard estaba llorando, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos avellana, la unión de sus mentes le había llevado a enfrentar cara a cara aquella gran verdad que pretendía esconder de sí mismo en lo más hondo de su corazón. - _Siempre les he amado... y siempre les amaré._  
  
    El vulcano se apartó del hombre y respetó sin decir nada su llanto. Bones recuperó la compostura, le dio las gracias a Sarek y se marchó corriendo, igual que había venido. Spock y Jim le estaban aguardando.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          El chico no le quitaba ojo de encima: le seguía en silencio por los pasillos, le miraba atento mientras controlaba las consolas de observación, le contemplaba absorto trabajar con el ordenador.  
  
    El resto del grupo había tomado toda la planta baja de la estación Rinax. Carol pretendía desarrollar allí la fase uno de su proyecto Génesis. Chekov no quería involucrarse en aquello, la Flota solamente había ordenado acogerles y proporcionarles protección, espacio y libertad de acción. Y eso es lo que él necesitaba en este momento.  
 - David, esto es el cuarto de baño... por si no te has dado cuenta. - Pavel le insinuó así que saliese y le dejase a solas.  
 - Tranquilo, no me da vergüenza. - David se apoyó al borde del lavabo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como si tal cosa. - Si tienes que mear, adelante.  
  
      Pavel levantó ambas cejas. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar aquel chiquillo?  
 - Oye, llevo dos años o así sin ver a nadie... no estoy preparado para tener un grano en el culo. - Le cogió por los brazos e intentó arrastarle fuera del aseo.  
 - ¡Háblame de mi padre! - Gritó resistiéndose.  
 - Quiero darme una ducha, chaval... - Le miró y al ver en sus ojos azules los de Jim, los de su Amy, se compadeció de aquella tristeza en su alma, aquel vacío por haberse criado lejos de una figura paterna. - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Está bien, como quieras!  
  
    Se quitó toda la ropa delante del chico y se metió en la ducha corriendo la mampara. Al menos aquella lámina semitransparente le daba algo de intimidad.  
 - ¿Qué son esas cicatrices en tu espalda? - El chico preguntó curioso tras ver las marcas que recorrían su piel blanca. - ¿Y no estás demasiado flaco? ¿Es que no te traen suministros suficientes?  
  
    Pavel negó con la cabeza, dejando que el agua le cayera encima y cerrando los ojos. Una risa empezó a brotarle sin control. Acabó en una carcajada, el chico se reía también al otro lado, era contagiosa. Su particular grano en el culo no le dejaría a sol ni a sombra, necesitaba saber de Jim... ¿Qué podría contarle él?  
  
  
  
  
                                                             Las sábanas acabaron enrolladas a sus pies. Jadeaba sin aliento, sintiendo el miembro de Spock dentro de él, el peso de su cuerpo caliente encima. Jim le apretaba las caderas con sus muslos mientras le recibía, también respiraba con dificultad. ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo aquello?  
  
  
            Cuando llegó a su casa subió en tres zancadas las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Spock estaba sentado sobre la cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Jim presionaba los puntos de su espalda con los dedos índice y medio, tal y como le vio hacer en el Enterprise la primera vez. Nada más advertir su presencia en la habitación le llamó con su mente sin volverse siquiera.  
 - _Bones... ¿estás listo? Te necesita..._  
 - _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_ \- Preguntó sentándose al otro lado junto a Spock.  
 - _Dame tu mano..._  
      
    Jim colocó los dedos de su amigo como tenía los suyos y juntos recorrieron la espalda de Spock, sus hombros, su cuello... alcanzando su frente después y acariciando su cara.  
  
    El vínculo fluyó de nuevo. La corriente era más intensa, más rápida... el vértigo se apoderó de McCoy, que se dejaba besar por la boca ansiosa de Spock mientras Jim le desnudaba con cuidado.  
 - _Leonard, t'hy'la..._ \- La voz del vulcano en su cabeza resonaba profunda y ronca llamándole así. - _Jim... sa-telsu..._  
  
    Spock le lamía los labios, abandonándolos húmedos para besar la boca de su marido y luego volver a la suya. Con sus largos dedos rozaba sus brazos y sus nucas, apretando los cuerpos hasta quedar unidos los tres, casi en el mismo beso, atrapados por un deseo sin igual que les conduciría al éxtasis más elevado.  
  
    Sabía por Jim que aquello duraría toda la noche. McCoy se relajó y se dejó manejar por los fuertes brazos de Spock que le tendieron sobre la cama, se estremeció cuando notó el miembro duro del vulcano deslizarse por su cadera y la boca de Jim se llevó un mordisco con la sorpresa.  
 - ¡Ah! - Exclamó el rubio. - Bones, no muerdas...  
 - Lo siento yo... - Estaba fuera de control. Tenía una erección de campeonato y la de Spock la estaba rozando, alimentándola con su calor y su dureza.  
 - _Tengo que hacerlo, Leonard..._ \- De nuevo la voz ronca retumbando en su interior. - _Tengo que poseerte, ahora..._  
 - _Deja que le prepare para ti, mi amor..._ \- Jim se escurrió sobre las sábanas, arrastrándolas con el roce de su cuerpo para tumbarse entre las piernas del médico y separar con sus manos aquellas nalgas.  
 - ¡Oh, Dios... Jim...! - McCoy tembló al sentir la lengua, sus caricias, sus breves incursiones allí dentro, la saliva caliente impregnándolo todo... La cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
    Spock le lamía los pezones apoyando levemente una de sus manos en su cuello, la otra sostenía un agarre en movimiento en aquella zona tan sensible, le estaba ordeñando literalmente... Jim había introducido uno de sus dedos, girándolo en círculos, cediéndole poco a poco, sin dejar de humedecerle con su lengua. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral. El doctor no pudo controlarse, un chorro de líquido preseminal le salió disparado empapando la cara de Jim que rió divertido.  
 - ¡Mmm... sabes bien, Bones! - Pronunció su nombre con glotonería.  
 - ¡Aaah Jiiiiim! - Gritó cuando la boca de su ex-capitán le rodeó el glande.  
 - _¿A ver?_ \- Spock también quiso probarle y añadió sus labios a los de su esposo.  
  
    Les tenía a los dos allí, afanados en darle placer al mismo tiempo. Bajó la vista y vio sus lenguas rozándose mientras le lamían la punta. Tuvo el primer orgasmo al tiempo que eyaculaba, sufriendo ligeros espasmos que le curvaron la espalda, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyase en el colchón para levantar así las caderas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones, era normal no haber aguantado ni diez minutos.  
  
    Jim y Spock se incorporaron apoyados cada uno en una mano sobre la cama, acariciándose mutuamente con el brazo libre por encima de las temblorosas piernas del doctor que jadeaba sin parar. Jim rozaba con sus dedos las cicatrices del minotauro sobre el pecho de Spock, éste el tatuaje de su sa-telsu hasta alcanzar su nalga, donde se detuvo a estrujarla largo rato. Entretanto juntaron sus cabezas y lamieron mutuamente la semilla aún caliente de Bones que se deslizaba por sus caras.  
 - _Oh, chicos... por favor..._ \- Aquello le levantó el estómago, ¿se estaban tragando su...? No podía ni pensarlo.  
  
    Jim sonrió al captar el pensamiento de su nuevo amante. Se tumbó a su lado para hundir los dedos en su pelo y besarle el cuello y la clavícula.  
 - _Te quiero idiota..._ \- Sus besos se hicieron más profundos, aquello dejaría marca.  
  
    Spock pasó por encima de ambos, se colocó al otro lado de la cama e introdujo su miembro dentro de su marido. Antes lubricó la zona con la mano mojada en saliva, en un gesto imperceptible para ellos por lo cotidiano pero que llamó la atención del médico.  
 - _¿No te duele?_   - Quiso saber curioso.  
 - _No... me encanta..._  
  
    Tenía la cara de Jim a escasos dos centímetros de la suya. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Vio brillar los ojos azules, la sonrisa en la sensual boca entreabierta... y le besó. Entonces sintió el placer que Spock le estaba proporcionando al moverse lentamente en su interior. Dejó el beso para tomar aliento. La sensación persistía en su mente, era como si el vulcano también le estuviera penetrando a él.  
  
    Se vio a sí mismo sumergido en un océano infinito, las olas le mecían con mimo, el azul del agua se fundió con el de los ojos de Jim que... gemía de gozo, el calor de su aliento azotándole en la cara. El médico comprobó que había vuelto a ponérsele dura.  
  
    Spock se quedó en pie mientras su marido se colaba bajo el cuerpo de Bones, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y ofreciéndole la nuez para que éste la mordisqueara. Entonces se arrodilló sobre la cama, acercándose con ternura a su nuevo t'hy'la, frotando ya su miembro contra los redondeados y duros glúteos.  
 - _Ten cuidado ahí, duende... es zona inexplorada..._  
      Jim se rió mirándole a los ojos.  
 - No te hará daño... Bones... relájate. - Su voz sonaba dulce, sus labios buscaron otra vez la boca del doctor.  
  
    Tenía ganas de gritar, todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Estaba ocurriendo, Spock... le sentía dentro, fuerte, vigoroso, pero también suave y cuidadoso.  
 - _Mi t'hy'la..._ \- Spock no podía pensar en otras palabras, la lógica abandonó su mente y sólo el deseo le movía.  
 - _Bones... entra en mí, completa el círculo..._ \- Jim separó más las piernas y tiró de su amante hacia él sujetándole por la nuca con las manos entrelazadas.  
  
        La noche fue larga, los tres disfrutaron de todas las posibles combinaciones, alternando posiciones sobre la cama. El océano que sintió por primera vez McCoy les llevó a tierras muy lejanas, dejándose los tres mecer por el suave oleaje. La espuma blanca de aquel mar inmenso les acariciaba la piel enredándose en el vello. Fueron uno, un solo ser con tres cuerpos, una sola mente, una única alma que viviría para siempre.

 


	102. Asado de ternera con sorpresa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David siente verdadera curiosidad por saber todo lo que Pavel pueda contarle sobre su padre, y por su extraña persona... ¿qué historia esconderá el peludo y flacucho anacoreta?

**Asado de ternera con sorpresa**

 

  
                                                                                                                                    Pavel se puso de espaldas para terminar de secarse con la toalla. El chico tuvo oportunidad de volver a examinar aquellas pequeñas cicatrices. No eran muy profundas, aunque algunas más que otras. Parecían de uñas y dientes, tal vez de cristales... alguna quemadura, pero nada de armas blancas o disparos fáser. ¿Cómo se las había hecho? Podía distinguir cada costilla bajo la piel, cada hueso marcado en sus caderas, estaba tan delgado que daba lástima.  
  
 - Mi madre hace un asado de chuparse los dedos. - Comentó distraído.  
 - ¿Sigues ahí? Pensaba que querías saber de tu padre. - Cubrió su desnudez rodeando su cintura con la toalla y buscando una camiseta limpia que ponerse.  
 - Y quiero... ¡Cuéntamelo todo! - David parecía ansioso por escucharle.  
 - Ve a mi cuarto, el ordenador está ensendido... - Le señaló la puerta del baño esperando que saliera de una vez. - ¿Nunca has tenido acseso a la base de datos de la Flota, verdad?  
      David negó con la cabeza.  
 - ¿Qué tengo que buscar?  
 - Introduse el nombre, James Tiberius Kirk... todo sobre él apareserá en pantalla. - Esperaba que fuese suficiente, al menos de momento.  
  
    El simple hecho de mantener una conversación le suponía un esfuerzo, después de tanto tiempo en soledad Pavel había perdido la costumbre de hablar.  
    Su sombra iba a abandonarle al fin. Datos, información sobre su padre, pensaba devorarla.  
 - ¿Tiberius? - Preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.  
 - El nombre de tu bisabuelo. - Sonrió bajo sus barbas.  
    El chico hizo un gesto entre sorprendido y divertido antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de Pavel para investigar en la computadora.  
  
  
  
                              La mesa estaba dispuesta y repleta de deliciosos platos. El equipo científico de Carol había traído consigo carne y vegetales frescos que Pavel llevaba años sin probar. Lechuga, col, tomates, el asado de ternera tenía una pinta increíble. Las tripas le gruñeron cuando se sentó a la cabecera, su sitio habitual. Habían desplegado las hojas y añadido una mesita portátil de acero ligero.  
  
    Eran dieciocho en total, contando a David y a Carol. Demasiadas caras a las que sonreír. Cuatro mujeres, dos de ellas tan rubias como su jefa, otra castaña, la última morena. Los doce hombres restantes se miraban unos a otros murmurando algo sobre su extraño anfitrión. Las palabras “ermitaño” y “hosco” llegaron a sus agudos oídos acostumbrados al silencio. No le importó. Cogió el tenedor y pinchó una tajada de carne para servirla en su plato.  
  
 - ¡Eh, espera a que estemos todos! - Carol le dio un manotazo obligándole a detenerse. - ¡David! - Chilló estirando el cuello.  
 - ¡Ya voy! - Respondió el chico desde el fondo del pasillo.  
 - ¡No, ya voy no! ¡Ven ya! ¡Te estamos esperando! - Su voz se volvía supersónica.  
  
    Pavel miró los cristales de las ventanas esperando que alguno estallase por la vibración.  
 - ¡Maldito crío! - Murmuró Carol. - Nigel, bendice la mesa entretanto. - Se dirigió al hombre canoso sentado al lado opuesto de la cabecera.  
  
    Todos bajaron la mirada mientras el hombre mayor decía una oración bajorana. David llegó a la mitad, se sentó y pidió excusas a su madre con la mirada. Ésta le correspondió con gesto severo. La bendición de los alimentos y de todos los que iban a disfrutar de ellos terminó. Pavel suspiró y volvió a coger su tenedor. _Comida_... Pensó.  
  
 - Tienes que coger peso, Chekov. Por lo menos diez kilos. Das grima... - Carol le sirvió una abundante guarnición de patatas asadas, guisantes y cebolla.  
 - Tiene sus ojos... - Murmuró masticando la carne.  
 - ¿Qué? - Carol vio que señalaba a David con su mano libre. - Sí, me vuelve loca.  
  
 - Tú fuiste juzgado con mi padre en Kronos... ¿Estuviste en Rura Penthe? ¿Son tan brutales los klingons como he oído? ¿Te hicieron ellos esas cicatrices en tu espalda? ¡Oh, mamá, deberías verlas... tiene tantas que apenas hay un tramo de su piel sin marcar!  
 - Tu padre también tiene esa verborrea cuando está nervioso. - Chekov sonreía, era como tener a un joven Jim sentado a su izquierda.  
 - No le acoses, David... tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar las batallitas del profesor Chekov sobre su capitán. - Carol reprendió a su hijo con seriedad y sirvió más patatas al hambriento Pavel. - Nos llevará años poner en marcha el proyecto Génesis. Por cierto, Pavel... ¿Qué es eso en tu contrato que he leído? ¿Indefinido? Esta luna nunca ha sido habitada más que por períodos de tres meses, seis a lo sumo, y los voluntarios no suelen repetir.  
 - Nessesitaba estar solo. - Miró a la rubia con los ojos aguamarina entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula ajustada.  
  
    Ella comprendió que era mejor quedarse callada y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante la cena. Cuando vio que David iba a empezar de nuevo con su retahíla de preguntas le detuvo con una patada por debajo de la mesa. El chico comió deprisa deseando volver al ordenador, había unos cuantos enlaces sobre su padre que aún no había investigado.  
  
 - ¿Puedo retirarme, madre? - Preguntó con extremada educación.  
 - Tenemos que distribuir los dormitorios todavía, David.  
 - ¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí! Hay una litera libre en su cuarto, me quedaré con él. - Puso su mano sobre el hombro de un incrédulo Pavel al decir aquello.  
 - Está bien, retira tu plato y tus cubiertos, puedes irte a la cama. - Carol consintió con un gesto indolente de su mano. - Buenas noches, hijo.  
 - Buenas noches mamá. - David se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose del resto de comensales, guiñó un ojo a Pavel que seguía mirándole pasmado y desapareció por el pasillo hacia las cocinas.  
  
 - ¿Dormir conmigo? ¿Crees que es buena idea, Carol? - Chekov la miró con el entrecejo levantado.  
 - No vas a hacerle cambiar de opinión, - se encogió de hombros, resignada, - es un maldito cabezota igual que Jim. Por cierto... - juntó las manos sobre su plato medio vacío y le clavó los fríos ojos azules al preguntar, - ¿se ha casado, está con alguien?  
 - Casado. - Respondió Pavel.  
 - ¿Ha tenido más hijos? - Seguía con las manos estiradas, apoyadas entre sí por las yemas de los dedos, las palmas separadas unos centímetros.  
 - Sí, una niña... - Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar su nombre con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Amy! - Sonó como una plegaria en sus labios.  
 - ¿Y cómo es ella? - Sus preguntas estaban más inspiradas por unos celos irracionales que por mera curiosidad.  
 - Es una niña pressiosa... - Pavel dibujaba su cara en su mente. - Pelo negro algo risado, ojos asules como Jim... los mismos de David, la verdad, los reconossí al instante...  
 - No, no su hija... ¿Cómo es su mujer? - Carol le corrigió y esperó una respuesta que no llegaba. Pavel estaba riéndose a carcajadas. - ¿Qué? ¡Vamos dime...! ¿Cómo es ella?  
 - ¡No hay ninguna ella, Carol! Jim se casó con Spock... poco más de un año después de que te marcharas.  
  
    Aquello sí que la desconcertó. ¿Jim, el soldadito con ínfulas de grandeza, casado con el primer oficial vulcano y don perfecto? No podía ser.  
 - ¡Estás de broma! - Exclamó al rato viendo que no paraba de reír.  
 - ¡No... es sierto! Amy tiene los ojos de Jim y las orejas de su padre.  
 - Pero eso no es posible, a no ser que la crearan en un laboratorio... Pavel, creo que se te ha ido la cabeza aquí encerrado. - Carol separó sus manos y las colocó palmas abajo sobre la mesa.  
 - Hubo una nave oscura y misteriosa, del exterior de la Galaxia... Amy fue consebida y gestada allí. ¡Un milagro imposible hecho realidad! Ella lleva los genes de ambos combinados con... - Se detuvo, iba a nombrar la sangre de Khan pero recordó que su t'hy'la había aplastado el cráneo del padre de Carol hasta matarlo delante de ella.  
  
 - Increíble... ¡Casado con Spock y padres de una niña! - Agitaba la cabeza sacudiendo su media melena rubia. - ¿Qué edad tiene? No sabes lo que David me llegó a dar la lata hasta los siete años con que quería tener un hermano...  
 - Debe haber cumplido ya los trese... - Unas lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos aguamarina. Tenía el cuchillo en la mano y lo apretó por la hoja con fuerza, no era consciente de estar clavándoselo.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Carol le golpeó el dorso haciéndole soltar el cubierto. Cogió una servilleta y le envolvió la palma con la pequeña herida sangrando.  
 - Buenas noches, Carol. - Pavel se levantó y saludó a los presentes bajando la cabeza. - Buenas noches, señoras, caballeros... - Se retiró a grandes pasos hacia su dormitorio. Ya había tenido bastante conversación por aquel día.  
  
  
                 El chico seguía sentado al ordenador, consumiendo ansioso cada palabra relacionada con la vida de su padre, sus aventuras en el Enterprise y sus misiones en la Agencia de Inteligencia de la Flota. Se detenía en los detalles accesorios, consultando datos sobre los planetas que Jim había visitado, las razas que los poblaban, sus exóticas costumbres. David deseaba viajar igual que su padre, soñaba con ingresar en la Academia y enrolarse en alguna misión que le llevara a explorar el Universo.  
  
 - Dormirás en la litera de arriba. - Dijo Pavel quitándose las botas y los pantalones. - Y no hagas ruido al acostarte, tengo el sueño ligero.  
 - ¿Qué te has hecho en la mano? - Señaló la servilleta enrollada con una mancha roja sobre su palma.  
 - No es nada. - Se tumbó en su cama, necesitaba silencio. - Buenas noches David.  
  
    El chico buscó un frasco de desinfectante, unas vendas y unas tijeras en el botiquín de la pared. Se sentó junto a Pavel y le obligó a dejarse hacer una cura.  
 - He leído que mi padre está casado con el director del departamento científico de la Academia... - Le sopló la herida cuando vio que el líquido que le había puesto le escocía. - El señor Spock. ¿Es el mismo que fue su primer oficial en el Enterprise?  
 - Sí... - Pavel esperó a que le colocase la venda y le empujó fuera de su lecho. - Grassias, David. Ahora déjame dormir.  
 - ¿Tienen hijos? - Preguntó antes de dejar las tijeras sobre la mesa del ordenador. - Me gustaría saber si tengo algún hermanastro... Pueden haber adoptado a un niño, o dos... ¿No?  
 - Una hermana de sangre, hija de Jim y Spock... ¡Amy! - Su nombre por segunda vez en sus labios aquella noche. No aguantó más y las lágrimas cayeron como puños por su cara.  
 - ¿Estás bien? - El chico le miró con angustia.  
 - ¡Déjame en pass! - Pavel se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en posición fetal, mojando la almohada con su llanto.  
  
    David le acarició la espalda, se las arregló para tenderse a su lado y abrazarle desde atrás. El ruso estaba tan delgado que el chico cupo junto a él en la estrecha litera. Lo empujó, sólo un poco, hasta que sus rodillas dieron con la pared. Le rozó el pelo apartándolo de su propia cara, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Pavel seguía llorando, más fuerte, los hombros se sacudían en pequeños espasmos.  
  
 - ¡Ssschhhh! Ya no estás solo, Chekov... yo me quedaré contigo. - David le acunaba con leves movimientos.  
  
    Sentía pena en su corazón por aquel pobre tipo solitario. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había acabado en Rinax, totalmente aislado y por propia voluntad. ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir semejante castigo? ¿Y por qué el nombre de su hermana le hacía llorar? ¡Amy...!  
  



	103. El mata mosquitos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones, tras lo sucedido entre ellos, tiene una reacción que no agrada demasiado a Spock y a Jim. Amy sospecha algo.  
> Pavel dejará claras a Carol cuáles son sus funciones como vigilante de la estación Rinax.

**El mata mosquitos**

 

  
                                                                                                                       La mañana llegó y les sorprendió durmiendo. Pronto empezaría a sonar la alarma del doctor, no podía faltar a su trabajo en el hospital. Antes de que abriese los ojos sintió la respiración pausada de Spock en su oído, lo tenía pegado a su pecho, acarició el vello suave con su nariz y lo besó. La paz que le invadía no hizo sino aumentar cuando vio, acostumbrándose a la luz, la placidez en el rostro de Jim mientras dormitaba apoyado al otro lado, sobre el tórax de su marido.  
  
    Los desagradables pitidos interrumpieron el delicioso momento.  
 - Mierda... Bones... - murmuraba Jim apretando los párpados, - apaga ese trasto...  
 - Tengo que irme, chicos. - McCoy saltó de la cama, desconectó el despertador y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha.  
  
    Jim se hizo el remolón un poco más. Spock estaba despierto, desde hacía rato en realidad. Había estado mirándoles en silencio, frente con frente sobre sus pectorales, disfrutando de sus dos t'hy'la soñando dulcemente encima suyo.  
  
 - Tengo sueño, Spock... - Protestó Jim cuando su esposo intentó levantarse. Le agarró con más fuerza, indicándole que dejase de moverse.  
 - Amy tiene que irse a clase, se preguntará dónde estamos... - El vulcano apartó con delicadeza a su marido y buscó su ropa por el suelo de la habitación. - Vamos, Jim... ¡Yo también tengo que ir a clase!  
 - No, tómate el día... Yo no pienso aparecer por el despacho...  
 - Tú puedes permitírtelo, almirante. - Le revolvió el pelo antes de tocar a la puerta del lavabo. - Leonard, ¿te importa que entre un momento? - Se estaba meando, el ruido de la ducha le hacía sentir más ganas.  
 - ¡Pasa! - La voz de McCoy llegó desde dentro.  
  
  
    Jim tuvo que levantarse al final, cuando Spock y Bones tiraron de sus brazos y le hicieron reír zarandeándole como a un pelele.  
 - Venga, gandul... - McCoy le arreó un capirotazo, no demasiado fuerte para lo que estaba acostumbrado.  
 - Sa-telsu... Amy ya estará levantada... - Spock insistió entregándole su ropa.  
 - ¡Ya voy! Par de plastas... - Cedió al fin poniéndose los pantalones. - Si encuentras mis calzoncillos, Bones, envíamelos por correo certificado.  
 - Podemos buscarlos más a fondo esta noche... - Spock besó los labios del médico y perdió su lengua dentro después de decir aquello.  
 - ¡Genial... con suerte no los encontramos! - Jim se les unió en el abrazo y lamió los labios de ambos.  
  
    McCoy se echó un paso atrás, ahora las bocas de sus amantes estaban unidas ante sus ojos. Sonrió con ternura. La idea de repetir lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche le pareció tentadora.  
 - Seréis bienvenidos a mi cama siempre que queráis... - Se retiró para buscar unos zapatos. Iba a llegar tarde.  
 - ¿Y qué tal la nuestra? - Jim le acarició el trasero, estaba allí agachado a su lado, tratando de alcanzar la deportiva derecha que se había colado bajo la cama.  
 - ¡Ah, no! - El doctor se levantó como impulsado por un muelle. - ¡Nada de esto delante de Amy! Ya tengo bastante con que Sarek lo sepa, confío en su discreción.  
 - ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto, Leonard? - Spock fue todo lo respetuoso que pudo con la pregunta, en realidad se esforzó por ocultar su desacuerdo.  
 - ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió volviendo al suelo para agarrar el maldito calzado.  
 - Pero Bones, cariño... - Jim sabía que eso sería imposible. Spock y él también lo habían intentado al principio de su relación, sin ningún éxito. - Nuestros amigos, nuestra familia... acabarán sabiéndolo.  
 - No por lo que a mí respecta. - Al fin alcanzó el tenis y se sentó al borde de la cama a calzarse. Spock le miraba con cara circunspecta. Jim estaba haciendo pucheros. - ¡Ni una palabra de esto a nadie! ¡Prometedlo! - Les exigió.  
 - ¿No dormirás con nosotros cada noche? No podrás... nos echarás en falta, ya lo verás. - Jim seguía con su labio inferior asomando por encima del superior, el entrecejo arrugado hacia arriba.  
 - ¡Y nada de achuchones o besuqueos delante de nadie! - McCoy se puso en pie. Les clavaba los ojos avellana alternativamente en los azules y los negros.  
 - Como quieras, Leonard. - Spock asintió. Agarró el brazo de Jim y lo arrastró fuera del dormitorio.  
 - Pero pasaos un rato esta noche... ¿vale? - El médico no estaba seguro de que fueran a hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle.  
  
    La zona residencial estaba poniéndose en marcha, los coches salían de los garajes ordenadamente, los niños hacían cola en la parada de aerobús para ir a la escuela... Hacía sol, un día precioso, pero ni Jim ni Spock sonreían. La reacción de McCoy por la mañana les había disgustado. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de su relación? ¿Por qué ese empeño en ocultar nada?  


  
  
  
                                                                                                          A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia Pavel peleaba con un par de lavaflies que se habían colado en la base.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) – Intentaba que no le picasen otra vez, eso supondría dos días de fiebre, haciendo aspavientos para alejarlos y así llegar a su fáser sobre la mesa de trabajo.  
 - ¿Te ayudo? - David gritaba desde el dormitorio donde Chekov lo encerró nada más advertir la presencia de los mosquitos.  
 - ¡No salgas de ahí! - Le advirtió. - Ya te tengo... - Apuntó con su arma y lanzó dos disparos certeros. - Ka'pla! *(¡La victoria es mía!, en klingon) ¿Quién mierda se ha dejado la puerta abierta? - Salió gritando hacia la planta inferior.  
  
  
            Carol y su equipo trabajaban desde hacía horas instalando las máquinas para su proyecto. Ni siquiera le miraron.  
 - ¡He dicho que quién mierda dejó la puerta abierta! - Gritó de nuevo con fuerza al verse ignorado.  
 - ¡Chekov, por favor... ese lenguaje! - La jefa de la investigación le regañó igual que hacía con su hijo.  
 - Soy el responsable de vuestra seguridad, dejad que haga mi trabajo... ¡La puerta se sierra cada maldita vess! Los lavaflies ponen huevos, se multiplican a velosidad de la lus, no tenéis idea de lo horribles que son sus picaduras... La fiebre, la sed... ¿Habéis entendido? - Gritó de nuevo.  
 - Está bien, profesor... - Carol extendió su mano con la palma hacia abajo indicándole que se calmara. - No volveremos a hacerlo. ¡Ya habéis oído: la puerta se cierra! - El resto de su equipo asintió.  
 - Bien. - Pavel se cuadró. El fáser colgaba de su cinturón al que había tenido que hacer dos agujeros para poder sujetarse los pantalones. Tenía una pinta casi ridícula, pero intentaba transmitir autoridad con su postura.  
 - ¿Quieres echarme una mano? Me vendrán bien tus conocimientos, estoy tratando de crear un...  
 - No me pagan por eso. - Pavel se dio la vuelta y subió a la planta de arriba. No quería saber nada de lo que la doctora Marcus hacía allí abajo.  
  
    David había estado observando toda la escena desde la entrada. Se acercó a su madre dejando pasar a Chekov a su lado.  
 - Tengo una hermana... - Le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
 - Estupendo, me alegro por ti. - Su madre fue fría, como siempre. - Si quieres ayudar vigila que no se calienten demasiado las planchas de meletio... De lo contrario quítate de en medio, David.  
  
    El chico se enfurruñó y subió las escaleras al trote. Prefería la compañía de aquel loco peludo a la de su madre. ¿Dónde se había metido? Le encontró con dos robots a los que tenía destripados sobre su mesa taller.  
  
 - ¿Te servían aquí cuando estabas solo? - El chico se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo.  
    Pavel asintió. No abrió la boca. Sus hábiles manos desmontaban las piezas una tras otra.  
 - ¿Por qué los has desconectado? - A David le daba igual que no le contestara, él seguía haciendo preguntas. - ¿Vas a reprogramarlos? Claro, para que nos sirvan a todos... Supongo que tendrás que alterar sus circuitos; sé algo de robótica ¿quieres que te ayude?  
 - Niet. - Dijo sin mirarle a la cara.  
 - Vale, pero me quedaré mirando. Puedo aprender mucho contigo. Por lo que veo eres un genio... - Se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo sin quitar ojo de lo que hacía.  
  
      Pavel se rió con todo aquello. ¿Aprender de él? Nada bueno podría enseñarle...  
 - Vete con tu madre... - Murmuró entre dientes.  
 - No. - Ahora fue él el monosilábico.

  
  
  
                                                                                                       Amy bebía un vaso de zumo de frutos rojos sentada desde el salón a la barra de la cocina. Se giró cuando oyó la puerta, sus padres aparecieron con cara triste, llevaban la misma ropa que la noche anterior.  
 - ¿Dónde estabais? - Les preguntó preocupada.  
 - Fuera... - Respondió Jim entrando a preparar un café mocha bien cargado.  
 - ¡Qué obviedad! - Protestó Amy. - ¿Está bien el abuelo, papi? ¡Papi! - Spock no contestaba y le tiró de la manga.  
 - Sí, no pasa nada, cariño. Voy a darme una ducha y a vestirme, tengo que ir a la Academia.  
 - ¡No irás! - Jim lo agarró por la cintura empujándolo contra el frigorífico para besarle en la boca.  
 - ¡A'nirih, que estoy comiendo! - Sus padres besándose delante de sus narices, ¿hay algo más molesto para una adolescente? - ¡Por todos los dioses, ya sois mayores para eso!  
 - ¡Mayores dice! - Jim la miró recriminándole el comentario. - ¿Vuelves a hablarme? Creía que anoche habías roto conmigo para siempre otra vez...  
 - ¿Se puede saber dónde habéis estado? La cama de vuestro dormitorio está sin deshacer... - Ahí se delató.  
  
      Jim le tiró de una oreja hasta que se le puso verdosa.  
 - Así que tú tampoco respetas nuestra intimidad... ¿eh?  
 - ¡Déjame en paz! - Se levantó y besó a Spock en la mejilla. - Me abro, voy a ver si pillo a Bones para que me acerque.  
    Spock miró a Jim con una ceja levantada. ¿Bones? ¿Intuía su hija lo que había pasado entre ellos?  
 - Estupendo, sigue odiándome... - Se encogió de hombros cuando su hija salió de casa, para él no había habido beso.  
  
  
        Amy pasó por la puerta de Sarek y vio que estaba bien. Regaba las azucenas como casi cada mañana en el jardín. Lo saludó de lejos sin detenerse, su loco doctor debía estar saliendo ya para el hospital.  
  
    Corrió como un galgo, con sus largas zancadas de chiquilla atlética. Su metro setenta de estatura y su inusual fortaleza vulcana, combinada con la sangre de Khan, la convertían en la más rápida, la más fuerte, la más alta de su clase. No había nadie como ella en todo el Universo. McCoy lo comprobó una vez más cuando de un movimiento abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó en el coche en marcha.  
  
 - ¡Amy! ¿Es que quieres provocarme un infarto? - Le gritó el médico asustado.  
 - Buenos días doc, llévame al instituto, llego tarde. - Le saludó con un breve beso en la barbuda mejilla. Aquella mañana McCoy no había tenido tiempo de afeitarse.  
 - Podrías correr hacia atrás y hacer que el tiempo revertiera su curso... ¡Diablos, niña! ¿Cuándo se van a estabilizar esas hormonas?  
  
    La chiquilla le sacó la lengua y se rió. Observó las ojeras en la cara del médico y recordó que sus padres también parecían no haber pegado ojo.  
 - Has estado con ellos... - Soltó de pronto.  
 - ¿Con quién, qué dices? - McCoy se puso nervioso, le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y el volante brilló delatándole.  
 - Con mis padres, has pasado la noche con ellos. - Amy no pensaba nada raro, solamente se preguntaba qué habían estado haciendo.  
 - No veo a tus padres desde ayer, cuando te peleaste con Jim me fui a mi casa. - Mintió. - ¿Sabes lo mal que le haces sentir con tus malas maneras? - Trató de desviar la atención de la muchacha.  
 - ¡Oh, venga... no me des la murga! - Se dejó caer en el respaldo, la cabeza agachada mirándose las rodillas.  
 - Tu padre, y me refiero a Jim, se siente fatal con esa actitud tuya. No le respetas, le gritas, ayer creo que hasta le empujaste... ¿Cómo crees que se siente? ¡Dale una tregua!  
 - Registró mis cajones...  
 - Estaría ordenando tu ropa...  
 - ¡Pues ya no hace falta que lo haga, tengo más de trece años! - Abrió la puerta del coche, estaban a punto de llegar al instituto y quería salir de allí cuanto antes.  
 - ¡Espera a que aparque! - McCoy se acercó a la acera. - ¡Amy!  
  
    La chica saltó y rodó hasta quedar rodilla en tierra, los brazos estirados, las manos apoyadas firmemente en el suelo. Se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones negros y se metió en el edificio.  
 - ¡Cabezota! ¡Eres igual que Jim! - Le gritó el médico siguiendo la marcha sin detenerse. - _O más bien igual que Khan_... Pensó recordando sus movimientos felinos en la batalla de HarOs.

 


	104. Con la fregona en la cabeza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones tiene un arrebato de pasión y se encierra con sus amantes en el cuarto de la limpiadora.  
> Amy llega vestida como una guarrilla y con un tatuaje en su vientre.  
> No importan las peleas, es el mejor día en la vida de Sulu: su hija ha nacido.

** Con la fregona en la cabeza **

  
  
  
                                                                                                              Las clases estaban llegando a su fin, se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. El calor empezaba a hacerse notar y las compañeras de Amy en el instituto vestían faldas cortas y escuetos tops ajustados que traían a los muchachos de cabeza. Una de ellas la invitó a ir de compras al salir.  
 - Tienes que renovar tu armario, Amy... pareces un chico así vestida. - La miró de abajo arriba. Botas militares, pantalón largo, camiseta amplia... y el pelo recogido en una cola alta como la que solía llevar Nyota. - Siempre de blanco y negro... ¿Sabes que hay otros colores, verdad?  
 - Natalie Marie Hershlag – pronunció el nombre completo de su mejor amiga, - claro que lo sé, no soy daltónica.  
 - Estupendo, Amanda Winona Kirk. ¡Al centro comercial, ahora! - La agarró del brazo y la arrastró a la parada de aerobús.  
    Amy se dejó llevar. Le hacía gracia que después de cinco cursos juntas siguiera ignorando sus nombres vulcanos.

  
  
                            Sulu conducía lo más rápido que podía, Selene estaba de parto.  Toda su pericia como piloto le vino de perlas para evitar el atasco en el centro; la gente salía de trabajar, los colegios se vaciaban y la tarde calurosa invitaba a irse a la playa.  
 - ¡Quita de en medio! Tako! **(estúpido) – Sus improperios contra el resto de conductores pusieron nerviosa a su mujer.  
 - Ferme ta bouche, Hikagu! *(cállate) ¿Quiegues que la niña salga dipagada?  
 - Lo siento, mi vida... concéntrate en respirar, como te dijo Jim... despacio, eso es... Ya estamos llegando.  
 - ¿Le has llamado? - Preguntó entre bocanada y bocanada de aire.  
 - ¿A Jim? Aún no, pero Spock me vio salir disparado de la academia, seguro que ya se ha hecho una idea...  
 - Hablo de Otto, mon chére... *(querido) ¡Nesesito a mi ginecólogo, no a tus amiguitos del alma!  
 - Sé que estás molesta, habla el dolor... respira. - Sulu conocía bien a su pareja, sabía cómo tratarla.  
  
  
        Otto Oetker se ocupó de todo. Con sus ademanes tranquilos hizo que Selene recuperase la calma, todo iba bien y pronto nacería la pequeña. Sulu aprovechó que su mujer iba al aseo para contactar con Spock desde el pasillo del hospital.  
 - ¡Ya llega, mi niña... ya casi está aquí! - Los nervios hacían que se balancease hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras hablaba, provocando un mareo en el vulcano que tuvo que apartar la vista de la pantalla de su vídeo comunicador portátil.  
 - Me lo imaginaba, voy de camino al cuartel de la Flota, recogeré a Jim e iremos al hospital. ¿Has llamado a Nyota? - Por la cara del japonés supo que no. - Ya lo hago yo, tú vuelve con Selene, hasta ahora.  
  
  
                           Scott dejó a sus hijos con la vecina, no era la primera vez y la señora Waldorf lo hacía encantada.  
 - Portaos bien, enanos... o tendré que castigaros cuando vuelva. La hija de Sulu está a punto de nacer. - Se volvió hacia la anciana para darle sus instrucciones. - Señora Waldorf, nada de helados antes de la cena y a las nueve en la cama. Muchas gracias de nuevo por quedárselos.  
  
    Cayden y Bean agitaron sus manitas despidiéndose de su papá, se miraron el uno al otro con ganas de conocer a aquella niña de la que todos hablaban desde hacía meses y a la que aún no habían visto por ninguna parte.  
 - ¿Se ha quedado Bean llorando? - Nyota le esperaba en el coche.  
 - ¡No, está hecho un hombre ya! - Agitó la cabeza como un gallo orgulloso.  
-  Menudo hombre... tiene cuatro años.  
 - Sí, crecen rápido... Hace siete que nació Cayden y ya casi es un viejo... ¿Cuándo vamos a por el tercero, preciosa?  
 - ¡Oh, Monty... ya basta! Voy a cumplir los cuarenta, no quiero más niños. - Aquello lo dijo sabiendo que a su esposo no le iba a sentar nada bien, pero estaba harta de sus continuas indirectas.  
 - ¿Sólo dos niños? Nyota... siempre quisimos tener cinco...  
 - Eso tú, yo no quería ninguno. Y ya van dos a tu favor. - La boca se le ajustó, estaba empezando a irritarse. - No discutamos, Monty... Hoy es un día especial, la niña de Sulu va a nacer...  
 - Tienes razón, y si no quieres más bebés... bueno, no importa. Me has dado los hijos más guapos y fuertes que un padre podría tener. - Besó a su esposa sin soltar el volante, estaban llegando ya al hospital.

  
  
                        McCoy se sonrojó cuando vio llegar a Spock de la mano de Jim y éste se soltó para ir a darle un abrazo. Scott, Uhura y Peter estaban mirando.  
 - ¿Ya te ha echado Oetker de la sala de partos? - Bromeó Jim soltándole y manteniendo las distancias.  
 - No le he pedido asistirle... - Protestó el médico.  
 - Alex le ayuda. - Peter estrechó a su tío Jim la mano, acompañada de un palmetazo en la espalda. - Hacía días que no te veía, ¿mucho trabajo?  
 - Ya sabes... he estado ocupado. - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza levantándose el pelo de la nuca con gesto despreocupado.  
  
    En realidad había pasado los últimos meses yendo del trabajo a casa y de allí, en secreto y acompañado por su marido, al dormitorio del doctor. Su reciente vínculo no les dejaba tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese descubrir más y mejor las calientes combinaciones de sus cuerpos. Se sentía como si tuviese veinte años otra vez, a Spock y a Bones les pasaba lo mismo.  
  
 - ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar tu prima? La hemos llamado como diez veces y no contesta. Envíale un mensaje de texto, a ver si a ti te hace caso. - Le dijo a su sobrino sin ocultar su enfado.  
 - ¿Seguís igual? - Peter sabía de sus problemas con Amy.  
 - ¡Oh, está insoportable! - Su cara lo decía todo, habían vuelto a discutir antes de irse al instituto. Una tontería sobre la ropa, nada serio.  
 - Se le pasará pronto. - Terció Uhura acariciando el brazo de Jim.  
 - Tú no fuiste ni la mitad de problemático... - Pellizcó la cara de su sobrino y le hizo gracia rasparse los dedos con la incipiente barba rojiza. - ¿Qué te está saliendo aquí? - Bromeó sobándole la cara.  
 - Mis circunstancias fueron muy distintas. - El joven se apartó sonriendo con tristeza. - Perdí a mis padres en Deneva, a tío Jim y tío Spock en Nuevo Vulcano... conocí a Alex... - Suspiró mirando la puerta del pasillo detrás de Nyota.  
  
    No todo había sido doloroso en su adolescencia, su guapo novio estaría ahora ayudando a traer al mundo una nueva vida. Se sentía orgulloso de él.  
  
 - Y yo he malcriado a Amy todo el tiempo... - Jim dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nyota. Sintió toser a Scott detrás de él y le dio la risa. - ¿Te has resfriado, Scotty? - Le preguntó tocándole el culo a su amiga. Sabía que aquello le ponía de los nervios.  
 - ¿Por qué no nos traes unos cafés, Jim? - El escocés le apartó los dedos del trasero de su esposa lanzándole una cínica sonrisa.  
 - ¡Buena idea! - Dijo McCoy, tal vez demasiado alto. - Me hacen descuento en la cafetería del hospital y usan el café bueno. Spock, síguenos. Jim y yo no podremos con todos los vasos.  
  
    El vulcano asintió con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y echó a andar por el pasillo detrás de Jim. De pronto, al volver la esquina, Leonard desapareció tras una puerta. Manteniendo la mano fuera agarró primero a Jim a su paso, luego a Spock y cerró detrás de ellos.  
 - _¿Dónde estamos...? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Joder!_ \- Jim tropezó con una fregona golpeándose la cabeza con el mango.  
 - _Lo siento, chicos... pero no aguantaba más..._ \- McCoy los abrazó a ambos, tanteando sus caras con la boca en la oscuridad del almacén de limpieza.  
 - _Tal vez sea culpa mía, aún ardo cuando te veo..._ \- Spock sonó más ronco y grave que nunca en sus cabezas.  
 - _¿Has dejado de arder por mí alguna vez?_ \- El tono de Jim, de falsos celos, hizo que ambos se excitasen todavía más.  
 - _Sabes que no..._ \- Le estaba devorando la boca. Sintió su corazón desbocarse en el costado cuando descubrió la mano de Jim sobre la suya acariciando la entrepierna de Bones.  
 - _Por lo que más queráis... en silencio, absoluto silencio..._ \- McCoy tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar cuando su miembro quedó al descubierto y unos labios lo besaron.

  
  
                          Amy llegó corriendo por el pasillo y al ver a Peter, Nyota y Scott se paró en seco. Lucía unas piernas esbeltas y del color de la leche, siempre andaba con pantalón largo y de repente aquella minifalda... Tendría que ir a la playa. La barriga también estaba pálida, el top apenas le cubría el final del pecho. Nyota se la quedó mirando, si no fuese por la botas y la cola le parecería estar viendo a otra chica cualquiera salvo a Amy.  
 - ¿Dónde estabas? Tío Jim te ha estado llamando. - Su primo la encaró nada más verla.  
 - Ya, pasa... - Dijo con desprecio. -  ¿Ha nacido?  
 - Aún no. - Peter la cogió del brazo y la llevó a un rincón. - ¿Qué haces así vestida? ¿Has estado de compras? - Los hoyuelos en su cara hicieron reír a su prima.  
 - No te pongas tú igual que a'nirih. - Bromeó. - Esta mañana me ha echado una bronca por cortar una camiseta. ¿Te puedes creer que bloqueó las puertas y ventanas y me obligó a cambiarme antes de salir?  
 - Pues ahora la va a pillar buena, ¿no había faldas más cortas, verdad? - El chico se rió mirándole las piernas.  
 - ¡Bah, y deja que vea esto! - Amy separó la cinturilla mostrando a su primo su vientre, justo donde empezaba la braguita.  
 - ¿Qué es eso? - Peter se acercó a mirar. - ¿Un tatu? ¡Tu trisquel! - Amy y su amiga no habían perdido el tiempo en el centro comercial.   
  


  
                     Spock salió ajustándose el jersey al cuerpo, el aire acondicionado del hospital le hacía sentir frío en su piel vulcana acostumbrada al calor. Jim se colocaba la chaqueta del uniforme y Bones simplemente se quedó clavado ante la puerta del almacén mirando a la limpiadora.  
    La mujer, que vestía el color verde hoja de mantenimiento del hospital, lucía una chapa de identificación con su nombre sobre el pecho: Isabel González. De origen español, con su temperamento caliente y su sentido del humor pícaro, se preguntaba qué habrían estado haciendo los tres hombres encerrados en la habitación a oscuras.  
  
 - Almirante Kirk, inspección rutinaria. - Jim hizo uso de su rango todo poderoso y salió caminando con la cabeza alta hacia la puerta de ginecología.  
 - Todo parece en orden, continúe. - Spock agarró a Leonard del brazo y echó a andar con él detrás de Jim. El médico seguía con los ojos desorbitados y las cejas levantadas. Lo último que quería eran rumores corriendo por el hospital. ¿Por qué habría hecho aquello? ¡Como si no pudiera esperar a la noche!  
  
    Isabel sonrió y murmuró un “mariposones estirados” a su espalda en cuanto se fueron. Encendió la luz y vio con fastidio que todo estaba tirado por el suelo y revuelto.  
  
 - ¿Amy? ¿Qué coño llevas puesto? - La voz de Jim resonó por toda la planta al echarle la vista encima a su hija.  
 - _T'hy'la... aquí no..._ \- Spock le cogió del brazo tratando que se calmase.  
 - _Diablos, no la hemos engañado..._ \- Bones no se quitaba de la cabeza a la limpiadora, ¿y si le daba por hablar? ¿Y si les había oído? Por mucho que lo intentaron no pudieron sofocar todos los gemidos.  
 - _¿Pero estáis viendo cómo va vestida?_ \- Jim seguía mirando a Amy con reprobación. - _¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu hija tiene una doble vida, Spock?_  
 - _¿Por qué si es algo malo es mi hija y si es bueno es tu bebé?_ \- El vulcano levantó su ceja para mirarle a los ojos con la cara inclinada.  
 - _Porque pase lo que pase tú tienes la culpa Spock, parece mentira que en quince años no te hayas dado cuenta._ \- Jim le expuso su lógico argumento y su marido volvió a poner la cabeza recta bajando la ceja.  
 - _Ya está bien chicos, Scott y Nyota nos están mirando._ \- McCoy les reprendió. La conversación no podían escucharla pero sí ver sus gestos.  
  
 - ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a papi? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Amy le pasaba los dedos por delante de la cara. - Tú le has oído esta mañana, “nada de ropa cortada a clase”, que si quería algo distinto podría ir a la tienda y comprármelo... ¡Pues eso he hecho y mira! Tiene que regañar por todo.  
 - Vas muy corta, ¿no va muy corta? ¡Uhura! - Jim ordenó el apoyo de su ex-teniente, más que solicitar la opinión de una amiga.  
 - Es la moda, Jim... Yo también llevaba minifalda a su edad. - Nyota trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto. - ¿Y mi café?  
  
 - _Voy a asegurarme de que Isabel, la de mantenimiento, no haya oído nada..._ \- McCoy le advertía mentalmente de que se marchaba. - _Spock, procura que no la mate cuando vea el tatuaje..._ \- A sus ojos de médico no se les escapaba un detalle.  
 - _¿Qué tatuaje...?_ \- Spock se volvió hacia Leonard pero olvidó cerrar el canal telepático a Jim... aún no controlaba bien el pensamiento a tres bandas.  
 - ¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? - Jim la zarandeó por el brazo ligeramente.  
 - ¡Sí... mi trisquel! - Se bajó la falda y lo mostró orgullosa. - ¿Qué pasa? Tú también tienes uno...  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, tienes trece años!  
 - ¿Y qué? Tú conociste a papi con cuántos... ¿veintitantos? ¡Yo amo a Khan desde los tres y a Pavel le sentí por primera vez meses antes de nacer, cuando estuve en tu vientre en Metafisto y a ti te dio por pensar en naranjas!  
  
    Amy y su memoria imposible, ¿cómo sabía lo de las naranjas? Jim, Bones y Spock se quedaron de piedra al escucharla.  
  
 - ¡Ha sido niña, las dos están bien! - Sulu salió por las puertas de la sala de partos gritando con euforia. Al primero que vio fue a Jim y le abrazó dando saltos de alegría. - ¡Soy padre!  
 - ¿Niña eh? - Jim le palmeó los hombros. - Pues lo siento, Sulu, recibe mi más sentido pésame.

 


	105. Un corte de pelo y un afeitado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David se ha propuesto adecentar a Pavel. Poco a poco se irá ganando su confianza.  
> Amy recibe un increíble regalo por parte de su abuelo que le costará más de un disgusto a Jim.

** Un corte de pelo y un afeitado **

  
  
                                                                                                                        El imperio romulano estaba en clara desventaja desde que klingons y Federación aunaron sus fuerzas. El cuadrante Delta estaba prácticamente deshabitado. Apenas explorado, las pocas civilizaciones que se habían encontrado allí hasta el momento no suponían ningún reto a la hora de conquistarlas. Los orejas puntiagudas  intentaban expandirse.  
  
        Así llegó una nave de exploración a tomar tierra en Rinax, aquella luna deshabitada y sin riquezas que explotar.  
 - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esto es un pantano repugnante, lleno de bichos enormes y nada más.  
 - Son órdenes de la general T'rak, debemos asegurarnos. El escáner de la nave detectó una base con alta actividad energética en sus subterráneos.  
 - Pero ella nos envió a Talax, el planeta de este satélite. ¿Por qué detenernos en este lugar?  No has informado a la general de esta parada y tus paranoicos motivos.  
 - Calla, Shorok, he oído un ruido.  
 - Será uno de esos gigantescos mosquitos... Esto no es más que un viejo puesto de observación de la Federación... ¿Lo ves? No hay vigilancia... ¿Si escondiesen algo valioso lo iban a dejar desprotegido?  
  
    Aquello iba por él. Pavel tenía la misión de proteger la investigación de Carol y a su grupo de científicos. Fáser en mano y escondido en el conducto de ventilación, escuchaba la conversación entre ambos soldados romulanos. Antes de atacarles tenía que asegurarse de que no esperaban a nadie más y parecía que así era.  
  
    Se dejó caer sobre uno de los soldados, derribándole al suelo con su escaso peso. Sabía que su raza, emparentada con los vulcanos, era más fuerte pero contaba con la ventaja de la sorpresa. Disparó al confiado Shorok dejándole aturdido en el momento, quería prisioneros, siempre les vienen bien a la Flota.  
 - ¿De dónde has salido? - Preguntó el otro guardia levantándose del suelo.  
 - Del infierno... - Susurró el ruso al golpearle con la culata de su arma en la mandíbula, luego le pateó las costillas.  
  
    David le observaba por las cámaras, corrió hacia el exterior cuando vio a ambos alienígenas abatidos y a Pavel victorioso. Nada más atravesar las puertas entendió que se había precipitado en sus conclusiones.  
 - ¡Ríndete humano! ¡Mi fuerza es superior! ¿Me obligarás a matarte? - El romulano amenazaba con partirlo en dos, rodeándole el pecho con sus brazos y levantándolo en peso.  
 - E'Gok, lo'Be Vos! *(empieza, cobarde, en klingon) – Le desafió Pavel.  
  
    Se escucharon crujir unos huesos, las costillas, rotas otra vez... como casi todos los años desde que dejara la Tierra. El ruso soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre verde en las venas del soldado. David les miraba con ojos de pánico.  
  
    Pavel, aprovechando el desconcierto de su enemigo, se dejó caer al suelo y golpeó su entrepierna con un duro cabezazo. El romulano cayó de rodillas ante él, cara a cara, gritando de dolor. Su especie tiene los genitales muy sensibles. El joven Marcus saltó sobre el fáser a unos metros y se lo lanzó a Chekov que lo cazó al vuelo.  
 - ¡Quietesito ahí, soldado! Vamos a llevar esto lo mejor posible... - Hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, el dolor le estaba matando. Con un movimiento de su arma obligó al romulano a recoger el cuerpo de su compañero y caminar delante de él hacia el transportador.  
 - David, marca el código nueve, nueve, sero, sero, alfa en la consola. - Los romulanos permanecían quietos en la plataforma, uno apoyado sobre los hombros del otro mientras Pavel les apuntaba.  
 - ¡Hecho! - El muchacho estaba encantado de ayudar a su amigo. - ¿Y ahora?  
 - Energissa... La Flota estará encantada de resibir explicasiones vuestras.  
 - Prisioneros teletransportados, señor... - David saludó formalmente a Pavel cuando pasó a su lado camino de la enfermería.  
 - Hasme otro favor, chico... - Susurró apoyándose en la pared con una mano. - Llama a tu madre... - Se dejó resbalar escupiendo sangre.  
 - ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaa! - David gritó asustado recogiendo el cuerpo de Pavel, evitando que la cabeza golpease el duro suelo al perder el conocimiento.  
  
  
                                  Cuando abrió los ojos Carol Marcus le miró enfadada. Le había vendado el pecho empezando a soldar las costillas con los rayos Bertod, curó la hemorragia interna con el material médico pero sus ojos fríos y azules le estaban atravesando el alma.  
 - ¡Que sea la última vez que involucras a mi hijo en tu trabajo de soldadito! Lleva todo el día dando patadas a las paredes, saltando desde los muebles, jugando a disparar a enemigos imaginarios y cada veinte minutos preguntando si te has despertado ya... - Miró a su espalda, alguien se acercaba. - ¡Aquí le tienes!  
 - Mamá, ¿ha despertado ya? - El chico se dio cuenta y corrió a estrechar la mano de su amigo. - ¡Inspector Chekov, ha sido un honor poder ayudarle hoy! - Se cuadró y le saludó militarmente.  
 - ¡Déjate de juegos estúpidos, David! - Su madre le regañó con enfado. - Vas a cumplir quince años dentro de poco, ya está bien de...  
 - ¡Y cuando tenga los dieciséis ingresaré en la Academia! - Interrumpió a su madre y aguantó firme su mirada de hielo.  
 - ¡Eso lo veremos! - Carol se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. - ¡Y deja descansar a Pavel, niño estúpido!  
 - ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Ser un soldado de la Flota? - Pavel tosió, apenas podía hablar.  
 - Shhh, no digas nada. Tienes que descansar. - Le apartó los rizos de la frente y le miró la barba con detenimiento. - Mañana te afeitaré. Parece que tengas cincuenta y tantos en vez de treinta y pocos. ¡Sí, te quitaré diez años de encima!  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                            Sarek regresó de su viaje al planeta Caita con un bonito regalo para su nieta, como era su costumbre. Amy le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Luego puso las manos, sabía lo que seguía.  
 - Esta vez no puedes cogerlo, Amanda. - Sarek se puso misterioso. La pequeña le miraba con su sonrisa más amplia.  
 - ¿Y dónde está mi regalo, abuelo?  
 - Fuera, en el jardín. - Sarek la vio salir corriendo y chillar de alegría al ver la pequeña moto voladora. - Los caitanos son buenos ingenieros y por su tamaño los vehículos son más pequeños. Imagino que le vendrá bien a tu envergadura.  
 - ¿Una moto, Sarek? ¿En serio? - Jim no daba crédito, aquello era lo que le faltaba.  
 - _Tú condujiste el coche de tu padre con nueve años..._ \- Le recordó Spock en silencio. Mantenía la mirada fuera del alcance de su padre.  
 - ¡Y lo tiré por un barranco! - Salió detrás de su hija. Tenía que poner fin a aquello antes de que fuese tarde. - ¡Podrás conducirla cuando cumplas los quince! - Gritó asomando por la puerta a una Amy entusiasmada con su aeromoto.  
  
    Sarek observaba la cara de su hijo ponerse cada vez más verde. El silencio de sus labios y el de su mente sólo podían obedecer a una cosa.  
 - No me gusta que sientas vergüenza, Spock. Debes estar orgulloso. - Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le forzó a mirarle a los ojos. - Tu doctor McCoy es un gran hombre, un buen amigo y ahora también tu amante.  
 - Padre... Sobre eso, debo decirte que Leonard no quiere que nadie más lo sepa. - Spock bajó la mirada, esta vez para ocultar la tristeza que aquello le provocaba.  
 - Tal vez por ahora, no te preocupes, cambiará de idea. - Sarek sabía lo que el médico tenía en su corazón y aquel amor no se podría ocultar de por vida.  
  
 - ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - Spock esperó a que su padre asintiera para continuar. - Tú pasaste mucho tiempo con el almirante Kirk y el embajador Spock... ¿Sabes si ellos... si su doctor McCoy...?  
 - Sólo sé que era su mejor amigo. Jim solía hablarme de él con verdadera devoción y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.  - Sarek se volvió hacia el jardín, quería ver a su nieta subida en aquella máquina que había traído desde tan lejos. - ¿Que si compartió con ellos el vínculo? Es posible, nunca les pregunté, no me pareció adecuado ahondar en la raíz del dolor por su pérdida.  
 - Es cierto padre. Sólo era curiosidad.   
 - Ya no están para guiaros, hace tiempo que faltan, pero no lo estáis haciendo nada mal. ¿Crees que Jim se ha disgustado con mi regalo?  
 - Sí. La próxima vez, pregunta. - Spock sonrió levemente y acompañó a su padre al jardín. Alguien tenía que poner paz entre la ko-kan *(chica) y su a'nirih.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      Pavel estaba muy quieto sentado en la silla en mitad del aseo, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la mano derecha acariciándose las costillas una a una, comprobando cómo estaban soldando. Podía notar con las yemas de los dedos cada abultamiento de los huesos, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se le habían roto.  
  
    David pasaba la hoja afilada por el cuello de Chekov, con cuidado de no herir la piel. Antes le había tenido que recortar a tijera, en el suelo gris se acumulaban aquellos pelos marrones que había despejado de su cara.  
 - Luego puedo cortarte el pelo...  
 - Niet.  
 - Sólo un poco, pareces un yak andoriano... - Terminaba la operación y contempló su trabajo. - ¡Anda, pero si tienes cara! Y es bonita, mírate... - Le puso el espejo delante y dejó que se examinara con atención.  
  
    Pavel llevaba unos cinco años sin verse la piel del rostro. Cuando llegó a Kronos, al servicio de Azetbur, ya tenía barba cerrada. Le sorprendió ver que el chico tenía razón, parecía más joven.  Se acarició la vieja cicatriz del filtrum, la que le hiciera Khan.  
 - ¿Qué hasses? Niet! - Gritó a David al notar cómo le había cortado un buen trozo de su melena.  
 - Ahora tendré que igualarla, venga... déjame que lo haga. Mira, no es para tanto, lo que te he quitado básicamente son los nudos, Chekov. - Le enseñaba el puñado de pelo en su mano abierta.  
 - Termina de una vess. - Dijo volviendo a echarse atrás en la silla. - Quiero poder seguir recogiéndolo en una coleta, no cortes demasiado.  
  
    David sonrió y siguió con su tarea. Iba a dejar a Pavel presentable, primer paso para terminar con el huraño eremita y abrirse camino a su corazón. El chico se había propuesto averiguarlo todo sobre aquel hombre extraordinario que había trabajado con su padre.  
  
 - ¿Por qué lloraste la otra noche al pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana? - Pavel le cogió el brazo con fuerza y le quitó las tijeras de entre los dedos para tirarlas al plato de ducha.  
 - Vete. - Le ordenó levantándose. - ¡Que te vayas, yebát! *(joder) – Le gritó a la cara.  
 - No. - David se cruzó de brazos y se plantó firme ante su amigo. - Si no quieres no me lo cuentes, pero algo te pasa con ella... susurraste su nombre en sueños, lo haces a veces... Amy, Amy... Mamá me ha dicho que tiene trece años... no puede ser que sea... tu novia, ¿lo es? ¿por eso estás aquí?  
 - Maldita verborrea de los Kirk... ¡cállate! ¡Márchate! ¡Déjame solo! - Levantó la voz y no solamente eso. Alzó su mano y pegó al chico un revés con todas sus fuerzas hasta derribarlo al suelo encima del montón de pelos que le había cortado.  
  
    David se quedó llorando allí tumbado cuando Chekov salió en silencio al pasillo. Algo de lo que le había dicho era cierto... La torta demostraba que había dado en el clavo. Su novia, eso es... aunque Amy fuese una niña, aunque Pavel estuviera separado de ella... Probablemente nunca la había tocado, pero su intuición le dijo que el genio ruso algún día sería su cuñado.  
  



	106. El tatuaje de Pavel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy se da a la fuga, dejando a sus padres tirados con su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
> En la luna Rinax, su hermano David es testigo del dolor que siente Pavel en su interior.

** El tatuaje de Pavel **

  
  
                                                                                                                                 Llegó su catorce cumpleaños y ese mismo miércoles Amy rogó a su loco doctor que volviese a colarla en los sótanos de la academia para ver a Khan. Esta vez fueron de noche. Bones tuvo que aguantar que Spock y Jim le pusieran mala cara cuando decidió coger el coche y llevarse a la muchacha.  
  
 - _Esto no le hace ningún bien._ \- Jim, como siempre, se preocupaba por su pequeña.  
 - _Lo ha convertido en una tradición, no puedo decirle que no._ \- McCoy se justificaba.  
 - _Estando congelado no puede sentir su mente, ¿qué es lo que hace allí, Leonard?_ \- Le preguntó Spock. Recordando por un instante lo que había visto hacer a Pavel se estremeció.  
 - _Básicamente adorarle... y llorar..._ \- El médico parecía entristecido. - _No tardaremos. Me quedaré a dormir en el cuarto de Peter._  
 - _¿Eso quiere decir que nos vemos luego?_ \- Jim le lanzó su sonrisa de medio lado y le devoró con la mirada mientras salía de la casa. Amy esperaba en el coche, no había oído una palabra de su conversación.  
  
  
  
                                         Adorarle en silencio, dejar caer las lágrimas que el dolor de su ausencia hacía nacer en lo más hondo de su alma. Amy acariciaba el cristal de la cápsula, dibujando los labios de Khan con un dedo mojado en las gotas saladas que vertían sus ojos.  
  
 - _Me hice el tatuaje, por fin llevo mi trisquel en su lugar... cerca de mi sexo, te gustará._ \- Amy conversaba en secreto con su t'hy'la durmiente, no había respuesta, no la esperaba.  
  
    Necesitaba contarle sus cosas, decirle cómo le añoraba, lo mucho que deseaba verle sonreír de nuevo.  
 - Amy, ve despidiéndote. Seguridad está a punto de hacer su ronda. - El médico la miraba desde la puerta, vigilando que nadie apareciese de repente por el pasillo.  
  
    La chiquilla besó los labios dibujados y se acercó a McCoy con los brazos extendidos. Él la recogió apretándola contra su pecho.  
 - ¿Hasta cuándo, Bones? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para tenerle conmigo?  
 - Tesoro, lo siento. - Le besó la frente con dulzura. - Anda, vámonos a casa...  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                          El invierno en Rinax era algo más benévolo que su otra estación: el caluroso y húmedo verano donde prodigaban los lavaflies. Ahora Pavel se dedicaba por la mañana temprano a dar con sus huevos hibernados y destruir todos los que podía. David le echaba una mano. Vestía con su mismo uniforme, usaba unas botas parecidas, había aprendido a espachurrar las larvas sin contemplación y sin pringarse de la asquerosa baba verde que escupían al morir.  
  
    No habían vuelto a tener una visita romulana en todos aquellos meses. Escondieron la pequeña nave que trajeron los dos soldados enemigos y Pavel se encargó de inutilizar el mecanismo de localización, aprendió bien la lección del error que cometiera Khan en Aldebarán B.  
  
 - No deberías ponerte esa ropa... tu madre la detesta. - Pavel se refería al pantalón negro y la camiseta roja que vestía el chico.  
 - A ti ya no te sienta bien, has ganado un par de tallas con su cocina. - Rió con su boca torcida.  
 - David, deja de imitarme, de seguirme, eres mi maldita sombra... Ya te he contado todo sobre tu padre y Spock, nuestras aventuras en el Enterprise, lo de Rura Penthe... - Miró al chico con paciencia mientras se dejaba caer en una tumbona a la puerta de la base de la Flota.  
 - Hay cosas que te callas... - El chico se descalzó y se tumbó a su lado sobre otra hamaca.  
 - Amy, Amy... siempre lo mismo. ¡Es mi t'hy'la... deja que mantenga eso en mi mente, en privado! - Maldijo en silencio el día en que, con un par de copas de vodka de más, le contó al muchacho sobre el vínculo que le unía por siempre a su amada.  
 - Si te vas a casar con mi hermana tú y yo seremos cuñados. No veo el por qué de ese secretismo tuyo. Hay algo más de todo lo que me has contado... tu tatuaje, por ejemplo. Me dijiste que sois Amy y tú pero la hélice tiene tres brazos. ¿Quién es el otro?  
 - ¡Oh, cállate un minuto Kirk! - Le llamaba así cuando no soportaba su charla.  
  
    Al chico no le molestaba que le diera el apellido de su padre. Un día, si éste lo permitía, lo llevaría con orgullo. Dejó pasar el rato bajo los rayos de sol junto a su amigo, soñando despierto con viajes interplanetarios. Unos pasos bastante furiosos se acercaron.  
  
 - ¡Míralos, tomando el sol tranquilamente cuando hay tanto por hacer! - Carol dio un puntapié a la tumbona donde estaba tendido su hijo.  
 - ¡Joder, mamá! - Protestó David. - ¡Perdón! - Se apresuró a pedir disculpas por la palabrota. - Solamente estamos descansando...  
 - ¿De qué si puede saberse? Chekov, deberías estar reforzando las medidas de seguridad. El último mensaje de la Flota advertía del aumento de presencia romulana en el cuadrante. - Miró severa a Pavel que ni se inmutó y siguió tranquilamente tumbado. - Y tú... baja al laboratorio antes de que se te olvide que eres un científico y empieces a creerte que eres un soldado.  
  
    Carol se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos, sonando los tacones de sus botas igual de furiosos que cuando había llegado.  
 - Iré a echar una mano. El Génesis está casi listo en su fase uno, pronto pondremos a prueba la fase dos. ¡Será increíble si funciona! Te va a encantar... - Se apoyó en el brazo de Pavel para calzarse.  
 - No me interesa lo más mínimo, ya lo sabes. - Dijo dejando caer su mano sobre su propio vientre con indolencia cuando David se incorporó.  
 - Claro... no vaya a ser que disfrutes con eso... ¡Dios no lo quiera! ¡Nada de diversión para el profesor Pavel Andreievich Chekov! - El chico ironizó con el asunto, pero en el fondo le entristecía la actitud de su amigo.  
  
    Pavel se negaba a ayudar a Carol únicamente por lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo. Poner en práctica sus conocimientos de física y química, involucrarse en el Génesis, investigar, descubrir cosas nuevas, todo eso le habría producido una enorme satisfacción de la que el genio ruso se privaba solamente para atormentarse a sí mismo.  
 - ¡Vete con tu madre y déjame en pas! - Le repitió por enésima vez.  
 - Te veré en el almuerzo. - David se despidió y entró a la base cabizbajo.  
  
    Por el camino se cruzó con el bot-uno. Pavel les cambió los nombres además de la programación. El chico lo miró con verdadera grima. Le vino a la cabeza meses atrás, cuando sorprendió a su amigo en la enfermería; yaciendo medio desnudo y boca abajo sobre la camilla, dejaba que la máquina le tatuara un trisquel por encima de la rabadilla. El robot inyectaba la tinta con su brazo mecánico a una velocidad pasmosa y con total precisión. Las manos del profesor apretaban la sábana con los puños cerrados. El gesto en su cara delataba el dolor. David entendió que aquello era una tortura y que su amigo se la había auto-impuesto.  
 - ¿Por qué te haces esto? Hay otras maneras menos dolorosas de tatuarse. - Le preguntó entonces apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
    No obtuvo respuesta. Pavel soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas y dejó que el bot terminase su trabajo.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                              Bones esperó un buen rato, hasta que consideró que Amy ya estaba durmiendo, para salir al pasillo y cruzar a la habitación de enfrente. Spock abrió los ojos, le tendió la mano y le recibió con un beso en los labios. El médico se acopló a su espalda. Jim dormía al otro lado, le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos por encima del pecho del vulcano. Deseaba poner allí su oreja, dejarse adormecer con la paz que irradiaba su pausada respiración.  
 - _¿Cómo ha ido?_ \- Quiso saber Spock.  
 - _Como siempre... Una verdadera lástima._ \- Desde que compartía el tel *(vínculo) con sus amigos sabía mejor que nadie lo que la distancia con un t'hy'la podía suponer para el corazón: un dolor infinito. Admiraba a Amy por su forma de sobrellevarlo. Lo achacó a su fortaleza de espíritu vulcana.  
 - _Ella es mucho más que eso, Leonard._ \- Spock había captado la idea en sus pensamientos.  
 - _Lo es... vulcana, humana, la sangre de Khan en sus venas. Con sus dos t'hy'la ausentes y la revolución hormonal de su adolescencia... ¡Es sorprendente que no se haya vuelto loca!_  
 - _Es fuerte. Un regalo de los dioses, una criatura imposible..._  
    Spock apretó los cuerpos de su esposo y de su amante contra el suyo, sintiéndose afortunado por tenerles tan cerca.  
  
  
                                 Días más tarde, Amy se levantó muy temprano por la mañana y sacó la aeromoto que le había regalado su abuelo Sarek a la calle. Procuró estar lejos cuando arrancó el motor y se subió encima para marcharse a toda velocidad. Era sábado, por la tarde todos irían a su casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños. No quería verles a ninguno... Sulu y Selene con su bebé, Demora; Scott y Uhura con sus hijos, Cayden y Bean; su papi y su a'nirih con el loco doctor que estaba segura de que en realidad no dormía en la cama de Peter, por mucho que se empeñasen en disimular... ¡Todos tan asquerosamente felices! No podía soportarlo. Recogió a su amiga Natalie y le propuso una escapada a la playa.  
  
 - Por mí estupendo... Ya somos mayorcitas para tarta de chocolate y regalos. - Se puso el casco y se apretó contra Amy para sujetarse. - Oye... sabes llevar esto, ¿verdad?  
 - Tranquila... he estado practicando. - Y era cierto. Cogía la moto cada vez que estaba a solas, cuando sus padres tenían que hacer algún misterioso recado en casa del médico.  
 - ¿A qué playa iremos? - Preguntó a gritos durante el trayecto.  
 - ¡No importa... con tal de que esté lejos!  
 - Lo único que lamento es que voy a perderme a tu primo y a su novio en bañador. ¡Cómo me pone verles juguetear en la piscina! ¡Están tan buenos!  
 - ¡Natalie! ¡No seas guarra!  
  
    Las dos muchachas se rieron a carcajadas. Cosas de las hormonas juveniles.  
 - ¡Tu padre te va a matar cuando vea que te has llevado la moto! - Gritó pegando su casco al de Amy.  
 - ¿Cuál de los tres? - Murmuró ella con cinismo.  
 - ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Chilla más... con este viento no te oigo! - Natalie topó con su casco en el de su amiga de nuevo y se echó a reír.  
  
  
             El único que quería matarla era Jim. Entró en cólera cuando vio que la aeromoto no estaba en el garaje y que su hija había desaparecido. Spock se tumbó en el sofá chester. Amy les había dado el día.  
 - ¡Le voy a partir la cara, maldita cría...! - Protestaba el almirante yendo y viniendo en círculos por el salón.  
 - El miércoles, cuando la llevé laboratorio, me preguntó hasta cuándo tendría que esperar a Khan... igual... ¿Crees que pueda haber ido a verle a la Academia?  
 - No... se ha ido a la playa. - Spock musitó aquello como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.  
 - ¿La has visto? Tú te despertaste el primero esta mañana... - Jim se le acercó y se plantó en jarras a su lado, mirándole con desaprobación.  
 - Vi cómo salía a la calle arrastrando la moto. Llevaba una mochila a la espalda y los lacitos del biquini asomando por el top y los shorts. - Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su marido, el azul parecía brillar con rabia. - Los rojos, esos tan cortos que te irritan sobremanera...  
 - ¿Y tuviste los huevos de no detenerla? - Gritó totalmente encendido. - ¡Los tienes bien grandes Spock! - Hizo un gesto con ambas manos abarcando el aire.  
 - ¡Jim... ! Los dos sabemos bien de qué tamaño los tiene... - Bones bromeó, trataba de calmarle.  
 - ¡Siempre me deja a mí lidiar con estas cosas! Si hay que regañar a Amy, tengo que ser yo... Si hay que castigarla... yo. ¡Yo... siempre yo! ¿Por qué no puedes tú imponer tu disciplina?  
 - Porque cuando Amy le mira con tus ojos, le pone la boquita torcida igual que tú y le llama “papi” sus grandes pelotas se caen al suelo, Jim... - Bones le agarró por la espalda y le besó en el cuello hasta conseguir que abandonase la tensa postura y se relajara. Guiñó un ojo a Spock que, tumbado en el sofá, le sonrió apenas un segundo.  
  



	107. Soldaditos armados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David se aleja cada vez más de su madre al mismo tiempo que se siente más cerca de Pavel. Le pide que le lleve a la Tierra, junto a su padre.  
> Su hermana sufrirá un castigo por su travesura. Amy mostrará tener una lengua muy afilada, capaz de herir los sentimientos de cualquiera.

**Soldaditos armados**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                     El sol no quemaba demasiado todavía y el océano Pacífico estaba algo frío en el mes de mayo. Aún así las chicas se bañaron y nadaron un buen rato antes de tumbarse sobre la arena para dorar sus cuerpos. Natalie acarició los hombros de Amy, echándole crema protectora sobre la piel.  
 - Te saldrían pecas... ¡Estate quieta y deja que te embadurne bien! - Siempre se preocupaba por el buen aspecto de su compañera.  
 - Odio la sensación, es pegajosa... ¿Qué más da unos cuantos lunares en la espalda? - Se giró de improviso y sujetó los brazos de su amiga con las manos. - ¡Ya está bien de untarme con esa porquería!  
  
    Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo como bobas, hasta que los labios de Natalie se posaron sobre los de Amy en un primer beso lleno de arrobo y ternura.  
  
  
                             Jim seguía dando vueltas por el salón como un animal enjaulado. Bones y Spock montaban las mesas en el jardín con la ayuda de Peter y Alex. Iban y venían llevando platos, cubiertos, vasos desechables... En uno de esos viajes el almirante se acercó a su sobrino y le agarró del brazo.  
 - ¡Llámala tú! - Le ordenó. - A ti te hará caso.  
 - Amy vendrá, si quiere hacerlo... y si no quiere ¿qué te hace pensar que yo podría convencerla de lo contrario? - Peter se había convertido en un hombre razonable e inteligente, pero su paciencia de Kirk tenía ciertos límites.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, Pete! ¡Se ha llevado la moto! Sólo quiero saber que está bien...  
 - De no estarlo sentirías una conmoción en tu alma, sa-telsu. - Spock intervino, deteniendo el acoso a Peter al echar abajo el argumento de su marido.  
 - Es verdad, tío Jim. Si a mi prima le pasara algo tú lo sabrías. - Se soltó de su brazo con una sacudida.  
 - Vale, es cierto... ¡Pero por favor, Pete... llámala, dile que venga! - Volvió a usar el diminutivo de su nombre para tratar de manipularle. - Dile que no me enfadaré por lo que ha hecho. - Mintió descaradamente, tenía pensado echarle una bronca monumental a su hija.  
 - ¿Por qué iba yo a hacerte un favor? - El joven le miró con enojo. - Sé que estás poniendo trabas a la solicitud para enrolarnos en el Excelsior que hemos cursado Alex y yo.  
  
      Jim trató de esquivarlo saliendo al jardín. Peter le siguió dando gritos.  
 - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como a un crío? ¡Tengo veinticinco años, Jim! ¡Es vergonzoso! Acabarás obligándome a retirarme de la Flota y marcharme lejos con mi novio... ¡No pasé por la Academia y todo el adiestramiento militar, para terminar de guardia en el Cuartel General a la sombra de tu ala!  
 - ¡No sé de qué me hablas! - Volvió a mentir Jim. - ¿El Excelsior? ¿No es la nave que te han propuesto capitanear, Sulu?  
 - Sí, partiremos en unos meses al espacio. - Se volvió para ver la cara de su esposa, Selene no estaba muy contenta con aquello. - Es una misión corta...  
 - ¿Cogta? ¿Tges años lejos de tu mujeg y tu hija? - Dejó a su marido con un palmo de narices y entró a la cocina con su bebé en brazos.  
 - ¡Gracias Jim! - Le espetó Sulu con una sonrisa cínica siguiendo a Selene.  
  
      El almirante agitó la cabeza. _Daños colaterales mínimos,_ se dijo.  
 - Si queréis ir con Sulu al Excelsior por mí estupendo. - Jim se sirvió una copa, martini seco con ginebra, buscó un plato de aceitunas para aliñarla.  
 - Eso es lo que queremos, Jim. El hospital también se me ha quedado pequeño... - Alex le acercó una oliva y se la echó dentro del vaso. Su voz era serena, no quería discutir pero sí dejar claro al almirante que Peter y él iban a abandonar el nido.  
  
  
                              Amy disfrutó de la experiencia de descubrir su cuerpo junto a su querida amiga Natalie. El de ella también le agradó. Sus formas, más redondeadas que las suyas, más humanas y femeninas, le encantaban. Compararon el tamaño de sus senos, la dureza de sus vientres, de sus muslos, la flexibilidad de sus caderas. Intentaron ir más allá de la tela que les cerraba el paso, pero ambas abandonaron aquella exploración retrocediendo ante el dolor. Era demasiado pronto, tal vez en otra ocasión... Por el momento sonrieron de felicidad con los dedos húmedos en la miel salada de sus labios...  
  
 - ¡Vamos al agua... tengo arena por todas partes! - Amy tironeaba juguetona del brazo de su amiga, la playa estaba totalmente desierta, podrían nadar así... desnudas.  
 - ¡Amy, te quiero! - Los ojos marrones de la chiquilla estaban brillantes de amor.  
 - Y yo a ti, Nat... ¡Venga, al agua! - La levantó de una vez y sin esfuerzo, su peso no suponía nada para su fuerza.  
 - Lo digo en serio, Amy. - Siguió clavándole la mirada. - Te quiero.  
 - Nat... yo... - Le soltó la mano y retrocedió un par de pasos. - No quiero que sufras, ya te he hablado de Pavel y de Khan, sabes que mi corazón les pertenece...  
 - Bueno, no importa. - Natalie sonrió agitando su melena castaña. - Son hombres... y uno está durmiendo tan pancho mientras que el otro a saber dónde anda...  
 - ¡Ah, cállate! - La empujó riendo. - Siempre seremos amigas... pero un día me casaré con ellos y puede que ya no te vea más.  
 - ¡Yo te seguiré donde vayas! ¿Quién se va a ocupar de ti, desastre? - Le devolvió el empujón y echó a correr al mar.  
  
    Las dos se sumergieron bajo las olas, limpiando así la piel de los granos de arena pegados a sus cuerpos por el sudor y los demás fluidos corporales.  
 - _Yo también te quiero, Nat, pero no como tú a mí... Ni siquiera puedes escucharme..._ \- Pensó Amy con una sonrisa triste en los labios.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     David contempló orgulloso su trabajo con las planchas de meletio, la fuente de energía del proyecto de su madre, al menos hasta que pasara a la fase dos. Entonces utilizarían antimateria y se establecería un circuito cerrado que alimentaría al Génesis por toda la eternidad si salía bien. Se acercó a Carol, no esperaba mucho. Unas palabras de agradecimiento, un pequeño reconocimiento por su esfuerzo... una mirada, una sonrisa, lo que fuera.  
 - Ve a ponerte otra ropa, sabes que odio verte así vestido, llevas toda la semana igual. - Carol fue fría, hostil, como lo había sido siempre.  
 - Mamá eres tan... - Detuvo su boca. La rabia le cayó como un peso muerto esófago abajo. - ¡Funciona correctamente! - Gritó señalando el alimentador que tanto trabajo le había costado ajustar.  
 - No esperaba otra cosa. Hijo, eres un científico, estás dotado para esto, es tu vida... ¡Quítate esa camiseta roja de una vez y deja de seguir al loco de Chekov a todas partes!  
 - No esperabas otra cosa... - David murmuró aquello bajando la mirada. No obtendría nada mejor de su madre, lo sabía. - ¡No pienso quitarme esto, me gusta el rojo!  
  
    Se volvió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la planta superior. Miró por el pasillo y vio la luz del dormitorio que compartía con su amigo encendida. Corrió hasta allí y entró llorando, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños de su jersey, esperando en silencio unas migajas de atención de su futuro cuñado.  
  
    Pavel dejó el ordenador y se levantó nada más verle. El chico parecía muy alterado.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado ahora con tu madre? - Le preguntó sabiendo que el motivo de su disgusto no podría ser otro ya que él no había hecho nada, llevaba casi tres días sin verle apenas.  
 - ¡La odio... estoy deseando largarme de aquí! - Extendió los brazos y se lanzó contra el pecho de Chekov como un camicace. No sabía si él le correspondería o le apartaría de un manotazo.  
  
    Por suerte había pillado a Pavel en un momento de debilidad y recibió su fuerte abrazo con verdadero alivio.  
 - Vedma! *(vieja bruja, en ruso) – Exclamó frotando las espaldas del muchacho.  
 - ¡Promete que me llevarás con mi padre, Pavel! - El llanto aumentó, le miraba a los ojos aguamarina suplicando una respuesta.  
 - Algún día, David... - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando el cuello, imaginando el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara a su pasado para emprender su futuro destino junto a sus t'hy'la. - Algún día...  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      Cayó la noche y Amy seguía sin dar señales de vida. Spock había vuelto al sofá chester, los pies desnudos sobre las piernas de McCoy. Ya todos se habían marchado a sus casas.  
  
    Bean, el pequeño de Nyota, se volvió a llevar su regalo para Amy. Estaba empeñado en dárselo en persona. Scott lo consintió, reconociendo su propia cabezonería en su hijo de cinco años.  
  
    Selene y Sulu hicieron las paces, ella entendió y acabó aceptando que su marido desease convertirse en el capitán de la Excelsior, la mejor nave de la Flota desde que el Enterprise abandonase su aventura.  
  
    Jim volvía a dar vueltas por el salón ante sus ojos. La copa de brandy en su mano estaba ya medio vacía.  
 - ¿A qué hora piensa volver esta niña? ¡Va a acabar conmigo! - Se volvió irritado para mirar a Spock. - ¡Tú hablarás con ella! Y ocúpate de que entienda bien su mal comportamiento, castígala para que no vuelva a repetirlo.  
 - ¿Yo? - El vulcano levantó una ceja y se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo sobre su pecho.  
 - ¡Si tú! A mí ya no me hace caso. Es hora de que papaíto la reprenda. - Se terminó la copa de un trago y fue a la cocina a buscar más.  
 - Tráeme una a mí también, Jim. - Le pidió Bones al verle pasar mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las plantas de los pies de Spock.  
 - No sé qué decirle, la verdad. Ella ya sabe que ha estado mal. Coger la moto sin permiso, desaparecer todo el día dejándonos plantados con su fiesta de aniversario... ¿Qué castigo debo imponerle, Leonard? ¿No sufre ya bastante mi ko-fu *(hija)? - Se estremeció con las cosquillas y retiró los pies sentándose junto a su amante, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
 - ¡Ni idea! Si Dios hubiera querido que yo fuese padre me habría dado soldaditos armados en lugar de balas de fogueo... - La referencia a su propia esterilidad le pareció graciosa y sonrió.  
  
    Spock le miró desde abajo, a unos centímetros de su cara, y le besó en los labios con dulzura. Bones correspondió abriendo la boca y acariciándole con los dedos la punta de su oreja derecha.  
 - ¡Ten! - Jim le plantó el vaso con brandy delante de la cara, interrumpiendo el beso a su marido.  
 - Gracias Jim... - Murmuró Bones cogiéndolo con su mano izquierda, la derecha seguía rozando con suavidad el puntiagudo pabellón auditivo de Spock.  
  
        La aeromoto sonó fuera, entrando en el garaje. Jim se puso tenso. McCoy soltó su copa y le pasó la mano por encima de las piernas, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se levantase del sofá.  
 - _Tu turno, duende..._ -  Pensó Leonard. - _¡Oh, no me mires así, Spock! Sólo hazlo lo mejor que puedas..._  
  
      Spock suspiró y se levantó a abrir la puerta.  
 - Buenas noches papi, hola Bones... - dijo Amy entrando al salón, - ...a'nirih... - Sus ojos apenas se cruzaron con los de Jim un segundo. Suficiente para ver lo enfadado que estaba.  
 - ¿Qué horas son estas de volver a casa, Amy? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Sabías que íbamos a hacer una fiesta... que iba a venir todo el mundo...  
 - _Jim, cállate... deja que sea Spock._ \- McCoy le interrumpió mentalmente, mirando al vulcano que no arrancaba a hablar.  
  
 - Lo siento, espero que me hayáis dejado pastel en la nevera... - Amy se volvió a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, evitando rozar su barba. - Voy a darme una ducha y a la cama. Nat y yo hemos estado en la playa, vengo agotada...  
 - ¡Amy! - Spock la detuvo con su voz de mando. - Estás castigada. No saldrás en todo el verano. - Dijo esperando que fuera suficiente y miró a Leonard para ver en su gesto (labio inferior sobresaliente, ceja izquierda levantada y una ligera inclinación de cabeza) que era más o menos lo que esperaba. Jim asintió levemente mostrando su conformidad.  
 - ¿Estás de coña? ¿Todo el verano aquí encerrada? - La muchacha soltó la mochila en el suelo, un tirante de su top se deslizó por su hombro dejando al descubierto un chupetón en la clavícula que pasó inadvertido. - Sé que no hablas en serio... si no salgo de aquí no podréis ir a jugar a los médicos a casa de Bones... - Con sus palabras pretendía herir a sus padres, avergonzarlos y sacarles de sus casillas.  
 - ¡Amy! - Chilló Jim levantándose del chester con un salto.  
 - ¡Niña! - McCoy había hecho lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.  
 - ¡Qué bien lo debes pasar, papi...! ¡Están sincronizados! - Sus ojos azules y su malévola sonrisa torcida fueron un insulto para su padre.  
  
    Spock le cruzó la cara. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero su ira se descontroló con aquellas palabras que sonaron sucias en la boca de su hija.  
 - A tu cuarto. Ahora. - Le espetó sin gritar, con voz grave y ronca, los ojos negros encendidos en llamas.  
  
    La muchacha se llevó la mano a la mejilla, le ardía. Le costó no perder el equilibrio con la bofetada, su padre le había dado fuerte. Recogió su mochila y subió en dos saltos al piso superior, pasando por encima de la baranda y haciendo alarde de su forma física. Cerró con un portazo. Sabía que aquello molestaba a los finos oídos vulcanos de Spock.  
  
 - _Cariño... ¿estás bien?_   - Jim le abrazaba preocupado, nunca le había visto furioso con Amy.  
 - _Todo esto es culpa mía..._ \- El médico se dejó caer en el sofá, totalmente abatido por lo que acababa de suceder. - _Ella lo sabe, sabe lo nuestro... no es tonta, se ha dado cuenta de todo..._  
 - _No es excusa para su atroz comportamiento._ \- Spock se acercó a su amante con Jim cogido de su mano. - _Ven, vamos a la cama. No voy a permitir que una niña de catorce años mangonee nuestras vidas a su antojo._

 


	108. Una tormenta inesperada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sol luce en San Francisco trayendo sorpresas a la casa de Amy. Llueve a mares en Rinax y Pavel tendrá que salvar el mundo él solo por una vez.

**Una tormenta inesperada**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                        Spock le pidió perdón a Amy por la bofetada y ella se disculpó con todo el mundo por haberse ido a la playa el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños. La chica dejó correr las sospechas que tenía sobre la relación que del loco doctor con sus padres, después de todo no habían reconocido nada ni parecían querer hacerlo.  
  
    Jim y Spock continuaron con sus excusas absurdas, como la de ir a sacar la basura durante más de dos horas. Bones siguió con sus disimulos cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa y Amy no tuvo que darle tampoco explicaciones cuando él descubrió el chupetón que le había hecho Nat en el hombro.  
  
    Aquello debía ser lo que significaba hacerse adulto: correr un velo sobre las debilidades de los demás esperando que ellos perdonen a su vez las nuestras.  
  
  
                               El tiempo pasaba por igual en la Tierra que en Rinax, aquella luna a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia con la que Amy soñaba de vez en cuando sin saber de qué lejano lugar se trataba. Su t'hy'la ya no estaba solo. Algo había cambiado, aunque seguía sintiendo su dolor ya no había torturas. La chica se despertaba feliz por la mañana susurrando su nombre... _¡Pavel!_ Aquel domingo sintió una punzada en su vientre cuando lo hizo, debajo del trisquel tatuado, que la obligó a retorcerse un instante. Le siguió otra. ¿Qué era aquella nueva molestia? Apartó la sábana y la descubrió manchada de sangre.  
  
 - _¡Oh, mierda... soy una mujer!_ \- Pensó decepcionada. Creía que sería algo menos asqueroso y los calambres tampoco le gustaron mucho. - ¡A'niiiiriiiih! - Chilló esperando a que llegara.  
  
    Jim asomó con el pelo revuelto por la puerta del dormitorio de su hija y la miró intrigado. ¿Qué quería allí sentada en la cama? Bajó los ojos siguiendo los de su pequeña para ver la sábana teñida de verde... y comprendió.  
  
 - ¿Qué pasa, a qué vienen esos gritos? - Preguntó Bones desde la otra punta del pasillo.  
 - ¡Nada, no es nada! - Jim cerró detrás de él y se acercó a su bebé. - ¿Estás bien, tesoro mío?  
 - No. - Amy se acurrucó entre sus brazos. - Me duele la tripa...  
 - _Mi bebé, mi niña, mi tesoro... te traeré unas compresas, y un analgésico, se lo pediré a Bones... No le diré para qué es, no tiene por qué saberlo, nadie tiene por qué saberlo si tú no quieres... Puedes decírselo tú misma, a papi, a Bones... ¿quieres que llame a Nyota?_ \- Los nervios, no podía dejar de pensar a toda velocidad.  
 - A'nirih, cállate... ¡No me llames bebé, tengo casi quince años! ¡Oh, abrázame fuerte! - Amy había captado cada palabra hasta marearse con su verborrea mental.  
 - En serio, ¿quieres que llame a Nyota?  
 - No, te quiero a ti. - Le abrazó más fuerte, le dolía bastante la barriga. Ni siquiera notó cómo un par de lágrimas le caían en el pelo desde los ojos de su conmovido padre.  
  
  
        Jim salió disparado al supermercado: compresas... ¿De qué talla? ¿Tenían tallas? ¿Y qué sabía él de compresas? Al final llamó a Nyota.  
  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Te encuentras mal? - Bones la miraba plantado en la puerta del dormitorio de Peter. - ¿Para qué es el analgésico?  
 - Te lo cuento si tú admites que no has dormido ahí dentro. - Sonrió pícara señalando la cama sin deshacer.  
 - ¿Qué, eso? ¡Acabo de hacerla! - Su cara empezó a ponerse roja.  
 - Dame una pastilla, Bones. - Extendió su mano esperando.  
 - ¡Está bien, está bien...! - McCoy cruzó el pasillo y entró al dormitorio de Spock y Jim, donde la noche anterior había dejado su maletín. - Aquí tienes. - Le entregó una píldora.  
 - ¿Amy? ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida? - Spock se había incorporado en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana cuando ella entró.  
  
      La muchacha miró a Bones. Él bajó la cabeza.  
 - Lo admito... he dormido con tus padres. - Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules que le sonreían con ternura.  
 - ¡Al fin! Te ha costado un mundo, ¿no? - Le dio un abrazo de oso rodeándole el pecho. - Lo sabía, creo que siempre lo he sabido... ¿Por qué ese empeño en disimularlo?  
  
    Spock les miraba con ternura desde el lecho, si no fuese porque no llevaba ropa interior encima se habría unido a aquel abrazo.  
 - No lo sé... supongo que es más fácil echarle en cara a alguien que está reprimiendo sus emociones antes que admitir las propias. - Mirando a Spock le lanzó un beso que voló hasta su mejilla. El vulcano sonrió y le correspondió con otro. - ¿Y tú? - Separó a Amy de su cuerpo sosteniéndola firme por los brazos. - ¡Su turno, señorita!  
 - Señora... - Se dejó caer a la cama junto a su sorprendido padre. - Me ha venido la regla. - Musitó abrazándose a él mimosa.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                         La mañana en San Francisco era soleada pero nubes negras cubrieron a toda prisa el cielo de Rinax. Pavel jugaba una partida de ajedrez con el muchacho, haraganeando a espaldas de Carol que, absorta en su proyecto, no hacía ningún caso de su hijo.  
 - ¡Jaque mate! - David estaba orgulloso, no era nada fácil ganarle al genio ruso.  
 - ¡Juegas igual que tu padre! - Soltó una sonora carcajada y estrechó la mano de su contrincante.  
 - ¿De verdad? - Aquellas palabras le sonaron tan bien que no podía dejar de sonreír. - Echemos otra...  
 - No, tengo cosas que haser, no puedo estar jugando toda la mañana.  
 - ¿Qué cosas? Mamá está liadísima ahí abajo, tiene para todo el día... - Colocaba de nuevo las piezas sobre el tablero tridimensional.  
 - Bien, la última... A ver si me ganas ahora que te he captado el pensamiento. - Bromeó llevándose el dedo a la nariz y señalando después a un atónito David.  
 - ¿Puedes hacer eso? - De Chekov no le sorprendería nada.  
  
    Pavel volvió a reír. La sonoridad de sus carcajadas, su fuerza, su timbre varonil, hacían vibrar toda la habitación. David se contagió, como le ocurría siempre, y rió con él.  
 - Solamente puedo leer la mente de tu hermana y la de Khan... - Se le escapó. No pudo evitarlo. David le miraba helado. ¿Habría oído aquel nombre antes?  
 - Khan... ¿Te refieres a Khan Noonien Singh? ¿El asesino de mi abuelo? - El caballo negro se le cayó de las manos y rodó debajo de la litera.  
 - No, no he dicho eso... - Pavel se agachó y metió medio cuerpo bajo la cama para recoger la pieza. _Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí debajo toda la vida_ , pensó.  
  
 - Sí, sí que lo has dicho... Que igual que puedes leer la mente de Amy lees la de Khan... ¿cómo es posible? Sé que le congelaron después de que juntos acabaseis con los klingons rebeldes en HarOs... No le he contado nada a mi madre de lo que leí en la base de datos de la Flota, si se entera de que ayudasteis a ese... ¡A ese asesino a recuperar a su tripulación, después de lo que hizo...!  
 - No le llames así, por favor. - Pavel asomó la cabeza al fin. - Todos murieron... Y Khan no es ningún asesino.  
 - ¡Aplastó la cabeza de mi abuelo! ¡Mi madre me lo contó... lo vio con sus propios ojos! ¡Casi acaba con todos vosotros en el Enterprise... a ella le rompió una pierna de una patada!  
 - ¡Cállate! ¡Ya basta, Kirk! - Tiró al suelo el caballo negro con tanta rabia que le rompió la cabeza. - No hablaremos de esto. No volveremos a nombrarle, jamás. - Dijo aquellas palabras con la voz rota, sin gritar, apuntándole con el dedo y encorvándose para clavar sus ojos aguamarina inyectados en sangre en los del chico.  
  
    Salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo dando fuertes pisotones con sus botas. Al llegar al comedor vio el agua filtrándose por ventanas y puertas. Llovía, y en Rinax eso era peligroso. Corrió a la consola de observación del exterior y comprobó con horror que había acertado en sus suposiciones: todo se estaba inundando. Pulsó el botón de alerta roja ordenando la evacuación inmediata por megafonía, tenía que poner a salvo a todo el equipo.  
  
 - Aquí Chekov, esto no es un simulacro: Evacuasión, repito... ¡Evacuasión! - Activó el bucle y corrió hacia el sótano dejando que su voz resonara una y otra vez por toda la base. - ¡Carooool! - Gritó abriendo las puertas. Se quedó pasmado. Hacía meses que no bajaba allí.  
  
    En un principio no vio a nadie. Detrás de las puertas de la bodega, al fondo del laboratorio, se abría ante sus ojos un auténtico vergel, un pequeño paraíso de una media hectárea de extensión socavado en la roca sobre la que se sustentaba la base. Entonces entendió de dónde salían todas aquellas verduras frescas que Carol llevaba a la mesa. Había supuesto que los fondos para la investigación científica eran mucho más generosos que los de la Flota a la hora de suministrarles alimentos. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, Pavel? ¿A qué viene todo ese alboroto? - La rubia apuntó al techo, el mensaje de evacuación seguía repitiéndose.  
 - ¿De dónde ha salido esto? - Estaba realmente asombrado, atónito ante tanta fertilidad natural.  
 - Esto, profesor Chekov, es el Génesis... - Mostró orgullosa su trabajo al boquiabierto Pavel.  
 - Es... presioso... Génesis... ¡La creasión de la vida!  
 - ¡Exacto! Ya veo que te gusta la idea. - Le miró a los ojos, atrayendo los suyos con un gesto de su mano. - ¿Qué pasa ahí arriba, Pavel?  
 - Hay que salir de aquí, todo se está inundando... - Recuperó el sentido de la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza. Agarró a Carol con fuerza de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la salida. - ¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Ya...!  
  
    El resto del equipo obedeció y subieron a la carrera hasta la planta superior. El suelo era un riachuelo. David miraba a su madre preocupado. Había visto por las cámaras que fuera estaban siendo devorados por un río.  
 - ¿Qué hacemos, Chekov? ¿Cuál es el plan de evacuación? - Carol se sacudió el brazo de su agarre y se acercó a su hijo, quería ponerlo a salvo cuanto antes.  
  
    Pavel acudió a las consolas de mandos, saltaban chispas por todas partes. Maldijo su suerte, el transportador estaba averiado. Lo pateó con rabia. Luego se giró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.  
 - La nave... la nave romulana... - Murmuró.  
 - Es pequeña. - Dijo David.  
 - Iremos apretados, pero servirá. - Cogió su fáser, un ordenador portátil que contenía la copia de seguridad con los últimos datos de la base para la Federación y encabezó la marcha hacia la salida lateral más próxima a la cueva donde David y él habían ocultado el Explorador romulano.  
 - Mi proyecto... ¡Todo mi esfuerzo se va a echar a perder! - Lamentó Carol con intención de bajar al sótano.  
 - ¡No hay tiempo para eso! - Pavel la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.  
 - ¡No lo entiendes, no puedo dejar que la antimateria...! ¿Quieres que el satélite vuele en mil pedazos?  
 - Tiene razón Chekov, sería peligroso abandonarla ahí sin más. - Nigel, el hombre de pelo blanco que siempre bendecía la mesa, hizo también por bajar a buscar la dichosa antimateria.  
 - Niet! Iré yo... - Se ofreció Pavel. El agua estaba a punto de alcanzar sus rodillas.  
 - Ni siquiera sabes dónde buscar, iré contigo. - Carol abrió la puerta y bajó los primeros peldaños. Una cascada de aguas turbias descendió a toda velocidad detrás de ella, sobrepasándola en un segundo.  
 - ¡Corre a la nave, chico! - Le gritó a David entregándole el ordenador y su arma. - ¡Pon a salvo a toda esta gente! Traeré a tu madre enseguida con lo que ha ido a buscar... Pero si no regresamos en dies minutos despega... ¡Es una orden, soldado!  
 - ¡Pavel! – A David le hubiese gustado darle un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarle ir como una flecha hacia el sótano. Se le quedó mirando hasta ver desaparecer su cabeza escaleras abajo. - Ya habéis oído.  - Se volvió al grupo de trabajo de su madre, colgando el portátil de su hombro y ajustando el fáser a su cinturón. - Tenemos diez minutos para poner esa nave en marcha. ¿Alguien sabe pilotar?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahora no lo he dicho, seguro que muchos os habréis dado cuenta. El proyecto Génesis de la doctora Carol Marcus aparece también en Star Trek II: la ira de Khan, así como en Star Trek III: en busca de Spock, segunda y tercera entregas, respectivamente, de la franquicia de Gene Roddenberry.


	109. Aquella foto en la pared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el recibidor Bones encuentra una imagen que le hace hervir la sangre.  
> Carol, David, Pavel... ¿conseguirán escapar de Rinax a salvo?

**Aquella foto en la pared**

  
  
                                                                                                                      Amy descansaba en la cama de sus padres, se había vuelto a quedar dormida tras tomar el analgésico que le dio Bones. Spock aprovechó para levantarse y meterse en el cuarto de baño sin que ella le viera desnudo.  
  
 - _¿Se ha dormido?_ \- Preguntó Jim a Bones con un paquete de compresas en la mano, mirando a Amy desde la puerta en el pasillo.  
 - _Deja que descanse, ven..._ \- McCoy le cogió la mano y bajaron juntos al piso inferior. - Lo he reconocido Jim...  
 - ¿El qué? - Con curiosos ojos azules buscó su mirada, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y acercarse más a Bones para encontrarla.   
 - He admitido lo nuestro ante tu hija. - Echó la cabeza a un lado, Jim se estaba riendo. - ¡Bueno, ya está hecho!  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, Bones! - Le abrazó con fuerza, su corazones latían deprisa. - ¡Se acabaron los disimulos, podrás dormir con nosotros cada noche, durante toda la noche...!  
  
    A Jim le fastidiaba sobremanera cada vez que su amante abandonaba el calor de su lecho para ir, o bien a su casa o al viejo cuarto de Peter, antes del amanecer. Odiaba cuando se quedaba en su propia cama y no les acompañaba de regreso después de hacer el amor en su vivienda y no en la de Jim; Spock había tenido que arrancarle de sus brazos más de una vez y arrastrarle literalmente por medio barrio residencial. Todo eso había terminado.  
 - _Mío, mío... mi amor..._  
  
    Sus pensamientos no eran muy lógicos, pero Spock los comprendió. Se quedó arriba, al principio de la escalera observando que Jim estaba contento, feliz, abrazado a Bones en mitad del recibidor delante de las fotos que colgaban sobre la pared.  
 - _Leonard... se lo has dicho..._ \- Pensó el vulcano solamente para su t'hy'la.  
      El médico asintió sin mirarle y besó a Jim dulcemente en los labios.  
 - Me muero de hambre... ¿me preparas tus tostadas francesas? - Le pidió acariciando con los dedos su nuca.  
 - ¡Pues claro! Te lo has ganado... Haré un montón, seguro que Amy también se levantará hambrienta. - Dijo Jim de camino a la cocina antes de que bajara su esposo.  
  
    Spock, recién afeitado, con el olor a after shave flotando a su alrededor, se había detenido a contemplar una fotografía en concreto. Suspiró lleno de nostalgia. En la imagen aparecía él mismo levantando sobre su cabeza a una Amy todavía kan-bu *(bebé) y besándole el gordo moflete con cuidado de no raspar la delicada piel con su barba.  
  
    Bones se le acercó sorprendido.  
 - ¿Qué has hecho con tu perilla, Spock? - Le acarició la suavidad del mentón desnudo, pálido después de tantos años a cubierto. - Así, de repente...  
 - A Amy ha empezado a molestarle. - Musitó sin apartar los ojos de la pared, mirando a aquel pequeño bebé gordito con orejas puntiagudas.  
 - Sí, me he dado cuenta... últimamente cuidaba de no rozar tu barba con su cara. - McCoy echó un vistazo a los marcos que colgaban frente a ellos encerrando tantos recuerdos.  
  
    El doctor recorrió con la mirada las imágenes. Scott con más pelo, Uhura tan guapa y delgada, Christine... su preciosa rubia, su ángel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y arrancó la foto de la pared.  
 - ¿Qué hace él aquí? - Levantó la voz molesto.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Spock tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. - Le pedí a Jim que quitase todas sus fotos...   
 - ¡Pues se olvidó de ésta!  
  
    Ambos entraron a la cocina buscando una explicación. McCoy plantó la fotografía delante de la cara de un sobresaltado Jim que rebozaba con leche y huevo unas rebanadas de pan antes de freírlas en mantequilla.  
 - ¿Qué? Una foto de grupo preciosa... Salimos todos. - Se limpió las manos con un trapo y cogió con cuidado el marco para no manchar el cristal con sus huellas.  
 - ¡Todos! ¡Exacto! - Bones le dio un fuerte capirotazo, sonó seco en la cabeza de Jim.  
 - Te dije que te deshicieras de sus fotografías. - Spock le habló con calma pero dejando ver su enfado.  
 - ¡Oh! Ya veo... - Sus ojos se fijaron en el joven Pavel. El muchacho sostenía en sus brazos a Amy, ni siquiera miraba al objetivo de la cámara, embelesado como estaba con la niña. - Mirad su cara, su felicidad, su inocencia... ¡No podía quitar esta fotografía, Spock!  
 - ¡Diablos Jim! - Bones se la arrancó de las manos y rompió el cristal poniéndola boca abajo sobre el mostrador.  
 - ¡Eh! - El rubio protestó por aquello. - ¡Ya está bien, Bones! Ha pasado mucho desde que se marchó...  
 - ¡Mató a Chris! - Su voz se rompió en el grito. - No le perdonaré nunca...  
 - ¡Ha pagado por ello, créeme! Sarek le vio en Kronos hace años y... - Se mordió los labios. No quería hablar de aquello, sabía que no debía hacerlo.  
 - ¿Mi padre? - Spock le cogió la cara levantándole la barbilla. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Sarek con esto?  
 - Él me lo contó, me hizo ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Pavel... - Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos con aquel recuerdo. - ¡Tan flaco, tan lleno de cicatrices! Se sometió a torturas inimaginables, dejó que los klingons le... - No podía decirlo, era demasiado.  
 - ¿Kronos? ¿Está allí? - Bones recordó cómo Amy le había hablado de sus sueños tiempo atrás, del suplicio por el que veía pasar a su t'hy'la, rogándole que no le culpase por la muerte de su amada Christine.  
 - Ya no, hice que Sarek tomase cartas en el asunto. - Jim se volvió a su marido y boquiabierto se fijó en su cara libre de vello.  
 - Así que tú y mi padre guardando un secreto... - Spock se apartó cuando su esposo le rozó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.  
 - Habló con Aznabur para que lo retirase de su servicio y Pavel se marchó a una estación científica en el cuadrante Delta, está allí solo, desde hace más de cuatro años. - Jim bajó la mirada. Sus dos t'hy'la le estaban juzgando y el veredicto era culpable.  
  
 - ¿Solo? ¿No hay nadie con él? - Bones apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de Jim.  
 - Absolutamente solo, Bones. ¿No es bastante? Dejó a Amy, a Khan, distanciándose de lo que más ama su corazón... Se fue a un mundo que odia y teme, dejó que los klingons le hicieran barbaridades para purgar su sentimiento de culpa... Se ha condenado al ostracismo en un lugar perdido lejos de todo, en soledad... ¡Brutal soledad Bones! Dime, ¿no es suficiente castigo?  
 - ¡Nada de lo que se haga a sí mismo me devolverá a Christine! - El médico fue tajante. Las lágrimas de Jim le enternecieron y le abrazó. - Ese maldito loco nos ha hecho mucho daño... - Murmuró besándole en la frente.  
 - Le quiero, le sigo queriendo a pesar de todo... ¡Le echo de menos, Bones! Lo siento... - Lloró sobre su hombro en silencio, dejándose acariciar la cabeza y la espalda por su amante.  
 - Nunca has sido dueño de tus emociones, sa-telsu... *(esposo) - Spock habló con voz grave, el tono bajo de sus reflexiones más profundas. - Si bien no podemos sacar a Pavel de tu corazón entiende que no tenga cabida en los nuestros.  
 - Iba drogado, borracho... conduciendo como un loco... - El doctor miraba al vacío por encima de la cabeza de Jim que apretaba contra su hombro. - Y tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con mi mujer. Fue un terrible accidente.  
  
    Spock cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cogió la fotografía con la imagen de Pavel y la tiró a la basura dejando claro que él no iba a cambiar de opinión.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     El cielo se desplomaba en forma de agua sobre la luna Rinax. Pavel había ordenado la evacuación pero Carol no podía dejar la antimateria allí abandonada, era demasiado peligroso. Así que ambos fueron a buscarla al sótano.  
  
    El resto del grupo siguió al joven Marcus hasta la nave Explorador romulana, ocuparon todo el espacio de su parte trasera, nadie tenía idea de cómo hacer despegar el aparato. _Menuda panda de científicos_ , pensó David.  
  
    Desde la entrada a la cueva no quitaba el ojo de la puerta lateral de la base, apenas podía distinguirla con la manta de agua que estaba cayendo, pero esperó hasta ver salir a su madre corriendo hacia él.  
 - ¿Tienes la cápsula? - Le preguntó Robert ayudándola a subir a bordo del aparato.  
  
    Aquel experto en biología era, a los ojos de David, el pedante más pretencioso de todos los que habían intentado, sin conseguirlo, meterse en la cama de su madre. Bendijo su frialdad con los hombres, no le hubiera gustado nada tenerle como padrastro.  
  
    Carol negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su compañero.  
 - No pudimos alcanzarla, imposible, el agua lo inundó todo en un momento.  
 - ¿Y Pavel? - Preguntó David acongojado subiendo detrás de su madre.  
 - Lo siento, cariño... Una pared se derrumbó sobre él cuando intentaba llegar hasta la cápsula de energía. - Respondió poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.  
 - ¡Hay que despegar! - Gritó Robert sentándose a los mandos en la cabina. - La antimateria, con tanta agitación se volverá inestable, puede estallar...  
 - ¡Faltan tres minutos para los diez que pidió Pavel! - David miró con odio a Robert, nunca le había caído bien pero ahora realmente lo hubiera echado de la nave.  
 - Pues yo voy a ir intentando mover este trasto... - Pulsó varios botones y consiguió arrastrar al Explorador hasta exterior de la cueva, rayando la pintura del lateral izquierdo con la roca. - ¿Alguien sabe romulano? Debe haber un manual de emergencias en alguna parte. Conducir esto es una cosa, hacerlo volar es muy distinto...  
 - ¡Ahí está el joven Chekov! - Gritó Nigel pegado al cristal de la cabina, señalando un bulto que se acercaba a la carrera bajo la lluvia.  
  
    Pavel subió a bordo del Explorador romulano empapado en barro de los pies a la cabeza. Traía consigo una cápsula transparente de unos treinta centímetros de largo debajo del brazo, llena de un líquido rojo vivo que parecía flotar en su interior.  
 - ¡No la muevas tanto, idiota! - Le chilló Robert.  
 - ¡Idiota tú! - David le dio un puntapié levantándolo del puesto de piloto.  
 - Dame eso, Pavel... Y gracias, no sólo has salvado mi proyecto, también esta luna y al planeta Talax del que es satélite. - La doctora Marcus le quitó el tubo para colocarle unos arneses fijándolo a la parte trasera de la nave.  
 - Lo sé, una explosión así habría alterado su órbita... - Pavel se fue a la cabina. - ¡Además de soldado soy sientífico, Carol!  
 - ¡Vuelve a pegarme mocoso y te revien...!  
  
    Robert le había levantado el puño a David, acercándolo peligrosamente a su cara cuando Chekov le agarró el brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó un crujido, solapado por el grito del biólogo que hizo que los demás se tapasen los oídos. Le había desencajado el hombro.  
 - Duele... ¿verdad? - Le susurró el ruso al oído. A él tampoco le caía bien aquel tipo.  
 - ¡Pavel, hay que largarse! - David le gritaba sentándose en el puesto de artillero.  
  
    Chekov ocupó el de piloto. Accionó los mandos y despegó de inmediato. El Explorador funcionaba de manera similar a un pájaro de presa klingon, tenía experiencia con aquellos controles endiabladamente extraños.  
  
    Carol improvisó un cabestrillo para el hombro de Robert con un cinturón de seguridad. Observó a Pavel mientras pilotaba sacándoles a todos sanos y salvos de Rinax. Vio a su hijo sentado a su lado, mirándole como a un dios, y supo que le había perdido definitivamente. Ya había cumplido los dieciséis, era hora de que Pavel le llevase a casa de su padre.  
  
 - Siento lo de antes, David. - Le murmuró esperando que nadie les prestase atención. - Sobre Khan... - Dijo aún más flojo.  
 - No hablemos de eso. No pronunciaremos ese nombre nunca más. - Le miró con una seriedad impropia de su edad. - Yo te respeto, Pavel. Si él es para ti algo distinto de lo que es para mí, también lo respetaré.  
  
    Chekov asintió, los ojos azules de su amigo David eran tan sinceros y comprensivos como los de su padre. Se alegró de tenerle a su lado como había tenido a Jim y una vieja canción rusa le vino a la cabeza.  
 - Ey, ukhnem! Ey, ukhnem! Yeshcho razik, yeshcho da raz! *(¡Eh, tirad! ¡Eh, tirad! ¡Una vez más, y otra vez!) - Cantó a pleno pulmón, con una voz profunda y sonora de barítono.  
  
    David le miró divertido y repitió sus palabras. Tenía buen oído y mucha retentiva, así que no tardó demasiado en unirse a su amigo en la canción de Los remeros del Volga. Todos atrás les miraban como si fuesen de otro planeta, en especial Carol.  
  
  



	110. Té de jazmín y una rosa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro inesperado que pondrá los pelos de punta al capitán del Excelsior, Hikaru Sulu.

** Té de jazmín y una rosa **

  
  
                                                                                                                          El planeta Talax no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que su luna desde que Rómulo le había puesto las garras encima. Las minas de meletio y dilitio eran explotadas sin cesar por órdenes de la General T'rak, que ejercía las funciones de Cónsul en ausencia de alguien de mayor rango. Durante los últimos dos años los talaxianos se habían supeditado a la voluntad del Imperio Romulano, viendo cómo sus riquezas eran expoliadas y su mundo reducido a un vasto erial.  
  
 - ¡No puedes tomar tierra en ese planeta! ¡Si los romulanos se hacen con la antimateria...! - La doctora Marcus le apretaba con fuerza el hombro mientras le chillaba.  
 - ¡Carol! - Gritó Chekov. - ¡Estoy hasta las pelotas de tu maldita antimateria! Ve atrás y agarraos, el Explorador no tiene energía para ir a ninguna otra parte... y no se me dan demasiado bien los aterrisajes...  
  
    El aparato rebotó un par de veces antes de que Pavel consiguiera detenerlo, justo a tiempo de evitar chocar contra la ladera de aquella montaña. Eligió un lugar abandonado, lejos de cualquier ciudad, esperando no haber sido descubiertos todavía por las defensas antiaéreas romulanas.  
 - ¡Todos abajo, voy a volar la nave! - Pavel fingiría que se habían estrellado. Así tendrían al menos una oportunidad.  
 - ¡Ya habéis oído, todo el mundo abajo! - David se levantó y empujó a su madre y al resto del equipo fuera.  
  
    Las llamas del Explorador volaron hasta el cielo. Las mujeres chillaron, los hombres enmudecieron y todos, incluido Robert, se volvieron hacia Pavel esperando sus órdenes.  
 - En marcha, intentaremos robar un ave de presa... - Echó a andar con su fáser en la mano encabezando la particular expedición a su mando. Se sintió extraño, como si aquella responsabilidad hubiera estado esperándole toda la vida. _Por mucho que huyas, Chekov, tu destino te encontrará..._ Se decía a sí mismo.  
 - Creía que los pájaros de presa eran klingons... - Murmuró David caminando a su lado.  
 - Ave de presa, nave de guerra romulana, capás de albergar una tripulasión de cuarenta personas, con una longitud de siento treinta metros, un sistema de invisibilidad para la defensa y el ataque sorpresa, y armada con potentes rayos de plasma. - Recitó sin mirar al muchacho, sabiendo que él le clavaba sus brillantes ojos azules con la boca abierta por el asombro. - Son muy paresidas a los pájaros de presa klingons, sabré pilotarla.  
 - ¡Mamá! ¿Has oído eso? - Se giró dando saltos sin perder el paso al lado de su extraordinario amigo. - ¡Pavel nos sacará de este lugar en un ave de presa!  
 - No te emociones tanto, soldadito... - Le llamó así, como solía llamar a Jim. Era como estar viéndole a él más joven, más rubio, igual de ansioso por las aventuras, la acción y el peligro... Se estremeció.  
  
  
  
                                    La nave Excelsior, capitaneada por Sulu, orbitaba Talax en aquellos momentos ignorando quién acababa de tomar tierra allí. Peter Kirk y su novio Alex Freeman eran parte de la tripulación. En el puente de mando vieron cómo la asistente Chelsea Gambel, ex alumna de su capitán, le servía ahora una taza de té de jazmín. Sulu giró la silla y tomó la bebida de sus manos.  
 - Gracias asistente Gambel. - Dio un sorbo y suspiró. - Necesitaba esto.  
  
    Había sido una dura mañana de negociaciones con la Cónsul del planeta. La Federación pugnaba por proteger Talax antes de que la sobre-explotación de sus minas y la contaminación asolaran el lugar. La Flota les había enviado con una oferta: los romulanos podrían quedarse con los beneficios del comercio de mineral siempre y cuando se comprometieran a respetar el medio ambiente. T'rak poco menos que se había reído en su cara.  
  
 - ¿Qué harás, Hikaru? - Preguntó Alex detrás de él, a su derecha. El médico había aprendido de Bones sus funciones como consejero. - No podemos combatirles, la guerra no es lo que perseguimos precisamente.  
 - Los romulanos parecen tan cabezotas como los vulcanos... - Comentó Peter con su sonrisa torcida marca Kirk.  
 - T'rak cederá. Tampoco a ella le interesa la guerra. Nos mantendremos aquí: o abandonan el planeta o firman el tratado. - Sulu volvió a beber de su taza de té. Blanceó la silla un par de veces, recordando la vieja costumbre de su antiguo capitán y se volvió a Peter, detrás a su izquierda. Tenerle a bordo le hacía sentir bien, siempre se le ocurría alguna salida, por muy disparatada que fuese.  
 - Si destruyéramos el control de sus defensas no tendrían más remedio que firmar. - El pelirrojo miró a su lado un segundo, Alex le estaba apretando la nalga izquierda sin ningún disimulo. - ¡Bajemos ahí, Hikaru... tú, yo y unos cuantos hombres!  
 - Saldremos en dos horas, cuando caiga la noche sobre su cuartel general en el planeta, Peter... - Asintió Sulu. - Dispón tú la expedición, conoces mejor que nadie a tu gente.  
  
    Por algo era el jefe de seguridad del Excelsior. Peter besó fugazmente en los labios a Alex antes de salir hacia el turbo ascensor.  
 - Me encanta cuando tiene esa mirada en los ojos... - Dejó escapar el oficial médico una vez su guapo novio se había ido.  
  
  
  
                                   El frío nocturno no era la mayor preocupación de Pavel, el barro seco había formado una capa sólida cubriendo sus ropas y su pelo. Siguiendo el escáner de su ordenador habían llegado a la base militar romulana al anochecer.  
  
    Dejó atrás al grupo, a cubierto, y se arrastró por el suelo para observar más de cerca al enemigo, llegando hasta los pies de la enorme pista donde se desplegaban las naves de guerra. Unos soldados corrieron ante sus ojos a escasos metros, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al edificio donde supuso se encontraban los controles de sus defensas antiaéreas. La alarma empezó a sonar, ensordeciéndoles a todos. David le tocó la espalda, le había seguido a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera.  
 - ¿Qué está pasando, Pavel? - Le susurró entre las sirenas.  
 - No lo sé, pero es perfecto... - Le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que era inútil enviarle de vuelta junto a su madre y los demás; le agarró del brazo y tiró de él corriendo hacia el ave de presa más cercana.  
  
  
                             Sulu, Peter y tres guardias de seguridad del Excelsior destrozaron con sus fasers las consolas de mandos de la estación romulana. Los soldados irrumpieron en el edificio, hubo disparos, gritos, uno de los hombres de rojo cayó muerto. Peter echó a correr abriéndose paso a patadas, seguido de cerca por su capitán que hacía uso de sus conocimientos en artes marciales.  
 - ¡Activen el transportador! - Gritaba el japonés a su intercomunicador mientras corrían por la pista.  
  
        Entonces le vio. Su cuerpo se detuvo entre los disparos que volaban a su alrededor, su respiración se cortó... casi se le para también el corazón cuando miró a los ojos de aquel tipo cubierto de barro y supo, sin dudarlo, que era Pavel. Estaba allí mismo, a unos seis metros de distancia, ayudando a subir a un grupo de gente al ave de presa. Peter le reconoció también. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo él allí?  
  
 - Señor, ¿cuántos para transporte? - La voz de su joven teniente, Steve Nichols, sonaba alterada en el comunicador. - ¡Señor! No puedo fijar la señal si no me indica...  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó dándole el aparato a Peter y echando a correr hacia su viejo amigo.  
 - ¿Sulu? - El ruso no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
    Peter posicionó a sus hombres frente a la nave romulana, ejerciendo una defensa con sus disparos y alejando a los soldados enemigos.  
 - ¿Cómo...? - Sulu no sabía qué decirle, después de tantos años. - ¿Quién es toda esta gente?  
 - Tengo que ponerlos a salvo... - Respondió Pavel agitando la cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que le suponía volver a ver los ojos de su mejor amigo.  
 - ¡Peter, subid a bordo! - Ordenó el capitán con un grito.  
  
    Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del ave de presa Sulu despegó y ordenó al Excelsior que les protegiera con sus escudos hasta que entrasen en su hangar. Miraba a su derecha y sonreía viendo la cara que siempre había estado allí, a ese lado, en el puesto de artillero.

  
           Una vez dentro de su nave el capitán ordenó que acompañaran al grupo de científicos a la enfermería, observó que al menos uno de ellos necesitaba de los cuidados de un médico. Abrazó a Pavel con todas sus fuerzas, sin decir una palabra... ¡Le había añorado tanto! Su rosa, su preciosa rosa, había sobrevivido sin sus cuidados.  
 - ¿Así que eres el capitán ahora, Sulu? - Carol les miraba con su frialdad de siempre. Sostenía en las manos la cápsula con antimateria. - Tengo que llevar esto al laboratorio, ¿te quedas con ellos, David?  
  
    No esperó respuesta, sabía que su hijo no se iba a mover de allí. Sulu seguía estrujando a Chekov contra su pecho y Carol, antes de irse, le dijo a su hijo que aquel hombre también había servido con su padre.  
 - ¿Tu padre? - Hikaru soltó a Pavel y observó al chico sucio y despeinado que no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
 - Jim... - Chekov susurró el nombre cerca del cuello de Sulu, viendo cómo se le erizaba el vello al contacto de su aliento. Echó un paso atrás y tomó al chico por el hombro. - David Marcus... te presento a Hikaru Sulu, sirvió a mi lado bajo el mando de tu padre en el Enterprise... bueno, ya te había hablado de él.  
 - Es un honor, señor Sulu. - David estiró la mano y esperó a que aquel hombre reaccionase y se la estrechara.  
 - ¿Jim y Carol? - Asentía con la cabeza, aquello parecía evidente. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa de los Kirk y el color de pelo de la doctora Marcus.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Entonces tú y yo somos primos! - Peter golpeó el brazo del muchacho con camaradería. - Oye Pavel... ¿dónde has estado metido, cabrón? - Era su turno, él también quería abrazar a su amigo. - ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡Apestas! Necesitas una ducha, ven conmigo...  
 - Chico, ¿quieres acompañarles? Tengo que volver al puente. - Sulu le sonrió amable. _El hijo de Jim... ¡Menuda sorpresa!_ Se decía observando el rostro de David.  
 - Sí, capitán. - Se cuadró para saludarle. David salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo que decía que era su primo y de su amigo, el increíble Pavel Andreievich Chekov.

 


	111. ¿Sake o vodka?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bordo del Excelsior Pavel se reencuentra con viejos conocidos, amigos y no tan amigos...  
> Sus modales se han vuelto toscos después de convivir con los klingons y pasar más de dos años en soledad. Pero se le disculpan, ¿no?

**¿Sake o vodka?**

 

  
                                                                                                                           En la enfermería del Excelsior Alex se ocupó de que los dieciséis miembros del proyecto Génesis recibieran los cuidados que precisaban. Mantas, ropa limpia, comida y agua... Él mismo colocó la clavícula de Robert en su sitio y ayudó a reparar los tejidos con su instrumental médico.  
 - Los romulanos son muy fuertes, te han dislocado el hombro de un sólo tirón... - Observó ante el dolorido biólogo.  
 - No ha sido un romulano... ¡El gilipollas de Chekov me lo rompió! - Espetó Robert con rabia.  
 - ¿Chekov? - A Alex se le heló la sangre en las venas. - ¿Pavel Chekov? ¿Está a bordo? ¿Ha venido con vosotros?  
 - Nos sacó de Rinax y nos arrastró hasta Talax donde casi nos matan... Sí, ese psicópata está a bordo.  
 - ¡Enfermera, siga usted! - Alex le entregó el suturador por infrarrojos a una muchacha rubia y salió disparado por la puerta. - ¿Pavel? - Gritó por los pasillos corriendo como un loco.  
  
  
                  Le encontró en su propio dormitorio, el que compartía con Peter en la cubierta C de oficiales. Se estaba cambiando de ropa después de haberse duchado y lavado la melena rizada con abundante champú. Ahora era David el que canturreaba en el baño allí al lado.  
  
    Alex fue a saludarle con un abrazo pero se detuvo al contemplar todas las pequeñas cicatrices en la espalda de su viejo amigo.  
 - ¿Has seguido martirizándote fuera de la Tierra? Esto no estaba así la última vez que lo vi... - Le pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel, detectando cada marca, analizando su profundidad, su antigüedad, su causa.  
 - Alex... - Pavel se giró y terminó de ponerse la ropa. Peter le había prestado un uniforme de los suyos. - ¿Así que jefe de medisina, eh? Sabía que llegarías lejos... - Le halagó abrazándole.  
  
 - Voy a por algo para el chico, buscaré un uniforme de cadete... no sé si quedarán de su talla. - Peter puso la mano sobre el hombro de Alex y le apartó con cuidado para salir del dormitorio. - Vuelvo enseguida.  
 - ¿Qué chico? ¿Quién está ahí dentro? - Señaló el médico a su cuarto de aseo.  
 - David, mi maldita sombra desde que le conosí... - Pavel se echó a reír y se sentó al borde de la cama para calzarse las botas. Miró su tamaño, no era el convencional para un camarote de nave estelar. - He visto camisetas asules en el armario de Peter... y por lo que veo compartís también el catre. - Sonrió.  
 - Es jefe de seguridad, tiene sus privilegios. - Contestó sin apartar la vista de la puerta del baño. - Sulu le concede todo lo que le pide. ¿Y quién puñetas es David?  
  
    El chico asomó entre una nube de vapor, envuelto solamente por una toalla enrollada a su cintura. Con la mano se sacudió el agua del flequillo rubio y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Miró a aquel tipo alto vestido de azul que parecía estar haciéndole un escáner con los ojos y le saludó.  
 - Hola, David Marcus. - Se presentó extendiendo la mano, secando antes la palma contra la toalla en su muslo.  
 - Alex Freeman, hola. - Correspondió al saludo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Eres...?  
 - Hijo de la doctora Carol Marcus. - Afirmó David.  
 - Los ojos, igual que los de... - el doctor se giró y miró a Pavel, - ¿...Jim?  
 - Sí, el almirante Kirk es mi padre. - A David se le llenó el pecho de orgullo al decir aquellas palabras.  
 - Éste es el novio de tu primo Peter, el ofisial médico jefe de esta nave. - Pavel se tumbó sobre la cama de matrimonio y se preguntó por qué se habría puesto las botas. - ¿Puedo echarme un rato aquí, doctor?  
 - Claro, descansa... - Le dijo sin importarle que manchase la colcha con el calzado.  
  
    Alex no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, el hijo de Jim y Carol Marcus. Sólo una vez la oyó nombrar al tío de su novio, a Jim, en una discusión que sostuvo con Spock, y la llamó la mujer de hielo. Trató de imaginar sus caras cuando supieran que ella y Jim eran padres de un muchacho. _Algo me dice que descubrirán un nuevo tono de verde_... Pensó.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                Amy devoraba tostadas francesas con sirope de arce ante las miradas silenciosas de sus padres y su loco doctor. Había oído los gritos antes, vio el hueco en la pared del recibidor y sabía perfectamente que en aquella foto salía Pavel... A veces se pasaba horas mirándola cuando estaba a solas. No necesitaba preguntar. Su t'hy'la había sido el motivo de la discusión.  
 - ¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño? Puedo darte otro analgésico si quieres... - Le preguntó el doctor sentado a su derecha.  
 - No hace falta, Bones, ya no duele mucho y es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme.  
  
    Spock la miró levantando una ceja, su ko-fu *(hija) estaba usando la lógica y la fortaleza vulcana que había heredado de él.  
 - Oh, ¿viste las compresas que te dejé en el baño? Espero que te vayan bien. Uhura dice que para empezar es lo más cómodo, nada de tampones por el momento... y que ella ya te hablaría sobre su uso correcto... ¡Como si hubiera que ser xenolingüista para saber cómo se utiliza un tampón! ¿Tan complicado es ser una chica que... mmm? - Bones le tapó la boca con la mano harto de tanta verborrea.  
  
    Amy les miró con una ceja levantada y después sonrió. Se volvió a su padre que tenía los ojos negros fijos en ella, observándola con detalle como solía hacer.  
 - Papi, me encanta tu cara... - Amy echó el cuerpo a su izquierda y se acercó a él. Le obsequió con multitud de pequeños besitos por toda la mejilla y el mentón. - Tan suave... y hueles muy bien. ¡Estás más guapo así!  
 - Pues yo voy a echar de menos su barba... - Murmuró Jim quitándose la mano del médico de los labios.  
 - Déjatela tú... - Le dijo Bones bromeando.  
 - _Puede que lo haga._ \- Jim se acarició la barbilla mirando a Spock. - _¿Qué opinas?_  
 - _Por mí bien, recuerdo que me gustó cuando te saqué de Rura Penthe..._ \- Pensó.  
 - Podéis seguir la conversación en silencio o podemos hablar del tiempo si lo preferís, cualquier cosa antes de que me digáis por qué habéis quitado la única foto de Pavel que había en toda la casa... - Soltó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla.  
 - ¡Amy! - Spock levantó la voz conteniendo su mano de golpear la mesa del comedor.  
 - Papi, es mi t'hy'la, algún día volverá para estar conmigo y tendrás que...  
 - ¡No! - El vulcano se puso en pie y salió al jardín.  
  
    Bones y Jim hicieron ademán de seguirle pero consideraron más conveniente dejar que se tranquilizase a solas.  
 - Amy, cariño... - El doctor le recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja rozando con los dedos su punta. - Tu padre opina que es mejor para ti no volver a verle.  
 - No importa. Dentro de unos años dará igual lo que él “o-pi-ne”. - Desglosó la palabra con retintín mirando a su a'nirih enfrente. Luego recogió el plato de Spock y el suyo para llevarlos a la cocina.

  
  
  
                                                                                                Sulu negoció con T'rak los términos del tratado, la romulana no había podido irse a dormir aquella noche. Finalmente aceptó firmar con tal de que la Excelsior se alejase del planeta; sin sus defensas antiaéreas no durarían nada ante el ataque de una nave de la Flota. El capitán se sintió orgulloso de aquella pequeña gran victoria y quiso celebrarla con sus allegados. Organizó una cena de gala y reservó el asiento de su derecha para Pavel.  
  
 - Doctora Marcus, mi oficial científico me ha informado de sus extraordinarios progresos con la antimateria. ¿Piensa seguir sus estudios? - Le preguntó Sulu.  
 - Génesis es ya una realidad. ¡Funciona! - Sus voz vibraba con satisfacción. - Acabábamos de testar la fase dos en Rinax, Pavel puede decírtelo.  
 - Con él preferiría hablar de otras cosas. - No le miró. Sabía que le estaba sonriendo, podía notarlo. - ¿Dónde debemos dejarles, doctora?  
 - En Nimbus III. He enviado esta tarde mis informes a la Federación y nos han encontrado ya un satélite donde terminar de desarrollar el Génesis. ¡Será impresionante! ¡Haremos historia! - Sus ojos brillaban rozando el reconocimiento y la gloria.  
 - Sobre eso, mamá... - David aprovechó que parecía feliz para decírselo. - Me gustaría ir a la Tierra con Pavel.  
  
    Sulu se estremeció por entero. Ahora sí que miró a su rosa para ver en sus ojos aguamarina una profunda tristeza.  
 - Se lo prometí al chico... - Musitó.  
 - Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Pues bien, David. Tú también sabías que te lo prohibiría. - Carol dejó su servilleta arrugada junto al plato y se levantó. - ¡Vendrás conmigo a Nimbus III y no se hable más!  
  
    La doctora abandonó el comedor con pasos largos y apresurados. Su hijo la siguió gritando por el pasillo. Peter se levantó de la mesa pero volvió a sentarse ante un gesto de la mano de Pavel.  
 - Niet! ¡Deja que el chico hable con su madre! - Cogió un vaso vacío y lo llenó con el líquido transparente de la botella que tenía delante.  
 - ¿Vas a volver a casa, Pavel? - Sulu le clavó la mirada. Le vio tomar un sorbo y escupir al suelo poniéndolo todo perdido. - Sí, es sake...  
 - ¡Aj! ¿Tu vengansa? - Se acordó de aquella vez en el piso en la que sustituyó el sake de Sulu por vodka sólo para reírse de él.  
 - No, el vodka es éste. - Le acercó otra botella de contenido igual de incoloro. - ¿Quieres contestar?  
 - ¡Sí, sí... maldita sea Hikaru! - Gritó antes de beber a morro un buen trago. - Vuelvo a casa... - Y eructó sin reservas.  
 - ¿Crees que es buena idea, Pavel? - Peter le miró con preocupación. - Mi tío Spock no permitirá que te acerques a Amy.  
  
      Pavel tembló al oír el nombre. _Amy..._  
 - ¿Cómo está? ¿Tenéis alguna foto? - Se echó hacia delante sobre la mesa, extendiendo su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano hacia arriba.  
 - Ninguna aquí encima, lo siento. - Peter se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. - Voy a buscar mi pad, tengo muchas en él.  
 - Está muy alta... - Dijo dulcemente Sulu. - Mide, ¿uno setenta, Alex?  
      El médico asintió.  
 - Su forma física es excepcional, atlética. Es inusualmente fuerte, incluso para su naturaleza vulcana. Bones y yo creemos que es por la sangre de Khan... - Alex se mordió el labio, había metido la pata.  
 - Bones... - Pavel le dio otro empujón a la botella. Dejó el contenido por la mitad. - ¿Está bien, McCoy sigue...? - Iba a decir solo. Cerró los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
    Sulu recogió delicadamente, con la yema de su dedo corazón, aquella gota que resbalaba por los pétalos de su rosa. La atesoró en el interior de su puño apretando con fuerza, dejando que le entrase por los poros de la piel.  
 - Bones no se va a alegrar de verte, Pavel. Pero el que debería preocuparte es Spock. - Le advirtió Alex rozándole la rodilla derecha. - Juró que no dejaría que te acercases a Amy nunca más.  
 - Eso ya lo veremos... - Chekov se terminó la botella de vodka con un largo último trago y la lanzó estrellándola contra la pared opuesta.  
  
    Sus amigos se quedaron pasmados con el gesto.  
 - Pavel... - Murmuró el capitán sin quitar ojo de los pedazos de cristal en el suelo.  
 - ¿Sí, Sulu? - Preguntó sin mirarle.  
 - Recoge eso.  
 - Sí, Sulu. - Se levantó y con su servilleta limpió aquel pequeño desastre.  
 - Y no te cortes. - Añadió el doctor.  
  
  
                        Carol Marcus se secaba las lágrimas. Aquella chica, la asistente Gambel, estaba siendo muy amable con ella al compartir el dormitorio y todo eso, pero no soportaba su charla vacua e informal.  
 - Son cosas de chicos, crecen y se separan de sus madres, es lo natural... Y si su padre es Jim Kirk es normal que se muera por ir a la Tierra y conocerlo...  
 - ¿Puedes... - Carol levantó la mano, la palma extendida frente la cara de la chica, - ...dejarme sola un momento? Sé que es tu camarote, pero necesito...  
 - No hay problema, doctora. La comprendo, iré a ver a un amigo...  
 - Gracias... Si ese amigo es Chekov dile que más tarde quiero hablar con él.  
 - ¿Chekov? - La asistente salía ya a la galería pero al oír el nombre se volvió. - ¿El profesor Pavel Chekov?  
 - Lo suponía, ¿te dio clase en la Academia?  
 - A mí no, a una amiga... - Recordó a Stacy Jackson, la rubia que estuvo liada con el ex-profesor de física avanzada hacía unos años. - Me gustaría hablar con él, sí...  
  
    Chelsea caminó por la cubierta buscando a su amigo, el teniente Steve Nichols. Tenía que contarle que Pavel Chekov estaba a bordo, eso si no se había enterado ya y él mismo lo había matado.

 


	112. Paparruchas, dijo Scrooge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No soy una entusiasta de Charles Dickens. Reconozco su maestría a la hora de describir tan magníficamente la sociedad de su época, fue un gran escritor, cierto, pero la era victoriana no es lo mío... Yo soy más isabelina, renacentista, griega, cualquier otro momento histórico donde el mundo se centrase en el hombre, en sus pasiones y sus pecados. Cosas del carácter.  
> Sin embargo me he rendido ante su obra “A Christmas Carol” (conocida como Un cuento de Navidad), todo un clásico de los especiales televisivos con los que me crié. Echémosle la culpa a los Simpsons y disfrutemos lo que podamos de este capítulo.

**Paparruchas, dijo Scrooge**

 

  
                                                                                                                                                    La luz en el Excelsior le parecía demasiado intensa. Mientras recogía los pedazos de la botella Peter llegó con cientos de fotografías en las que aparecían toda la familia: su prima, sus tíos, los hijos de Nyota y Scott...  Durante su ausencia había nacido Bean, el pequeño. Y Sulu... ¡Sulu era padre! Su amigo había traído al mundo a una preciosa criatura y estaba casado con Selene.  
  
    Se alegró inmensamente por él, le dio la enhorabuena, le estrechó la mano y todo lo demás... O eso creía, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho o hecho. Sin saber cómo se agenció otra botella de vodka y la dejó seca aunque esta vez entera.

    Necesitaba dormir, no quería saber nada de nadie. Agradeció que David anduviera desaparecido con su madre, toda su maldita verborrea era lo último que quería escuchar. El chico estaría sobreexcitado con la aventura que habían tenido saliendo de Talax, o le hablaría de su primo Peter, de Alex y de Sulu a los que acababa de conocer. Tal vez volvería a darle la tabarra con lo de que su madre no le entiende y esas cosas de crío. _Paparruchas_ , se dijo.  
  
    Pavel tenía la cabeza totalmente revuelta con imágenes de una preciosa Amy adolescente; había florecido como mujer y la deseó hasta la locura. Su estómago no estaba mucho mejor, hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto.

  
          Llegó midiendo el corredor de lado a lado, casi arrastrando los pies, al camarote que Sulu tuvo a bien asignarle. No puso ninguna clave en la puerta, dejó que se cerrase sola detrás de él y se tiró boca abajo sobre la estrecha cama. Si vomitaba no se ahogaría.  
  
    Entró en un sueño agitado donde la realidad y el subconsciente se mezclaron.  
 - Pavel, Pavel... - Una voz de mujer en su oído y una mano, posada ligera sobre la espalda, sacudiéndole para despertarle.  
 - ¿Christine? - Debía de estar soñando todavía. Se giró para mirarla a la cara. Estaba borrosa, pero era ella. - ¿Qué quieres? - Le preguntó asustado al reconocer su fantasma.  
 - Vengo a hacerte una advertencia... El mal que has hecho en tu vida se ha convertido en una larga y pesada cadena que arrastrarás por toda la eternidad. - Su voz sonaba dulce pero terroríficamente espectral.  
  
    La miró a los ojos, azules como siempre, pero más pálidos que de costumbre al igual que toda ella... Vestía su antiguo uniforme añil de enfermera, como cuando viajaban juntos en el Enterprise. La luz se filtraba a través de su cuerpo como si no fuese opaco.  
  
 - Chris, yo... - Lloró sin lágrimas, ya no le quedaban más para su amiga, las había vertido todas durante aquellos siete años. - ¡Lo siento! Siento haberte... matado. Iba borracho, drogado, condusía mi moto sin importarme nada ni nadie... ¿Por qué me esquivaste? ¿Supiste que era yo? De no haberlo hecho estaría muerto, el transporte de mercansías me habría arroyado... ¡Ojalá hubiera sido yo y no tú!  
 - ¡Schhh Pavel...! - Le acarició la frente estremeciéndole con su tacto helado de muerte. - Eso ya no importa. Fue un accidente, nada más. No estoy aquí para que te disculpes. Tu pesada cadena te ahogará si no haces algo, te arrastrará al infierno, otra vez... Tienes que cambiar, cariño. Tres espíritus vendrán a visitarte esta noche, aprovecha lo que tengan que enseñarte. ¡Pavel, ésta es tu última oportunidad para salvarte!  
  
    Christine empezó a desaparecer lentamente ante sus ojos, como un puñado de arena soplado por el viento.  
 - ¡Chris... lo siento... lo siento mucho...!  
 - Lo sé, cielo... Dile a Leonard que le quiero, comprendo lo que ocurre entre él, Spock y Jim. Dile que me alegro de que no esté solo... - Su voz se debilitó, alejándose, partiendo hacia otro mundo. - ¡Oh, y dile que las gafas para Jim están en el armario de abajo, junto al perchero... las guardé entre mis viejas cajas de zapatos, los que se empeñaba en tirarme a la basura!  
  
    El fantasma de su amiga se desvaneció y Pavel se giró en la cama contra la pared. ¿Había sido un sueño? El sudor perlaba su frente y las imágenes de sus turbios pecados le saturaron la cabeza. Martin, el bar, las puertas del cielo, las manos acariciando su cuerpo en la oscuridad, el alcohol y las drogas, el sexo sin control, sin mesura, sin límites...

  
          Oyó las puertas de su habitación abriéndose y se sentó en la cama de un salto. ¿Quién era aquel tipo que le miraba con odio en los ojos?  
 - Profesor Chekov... Soy Steve Nichols... ¿se acuerda de mí? - El joven adelantó unos pasos y levantó en peso a Pavel por el jersey. - Yo solía salir con Stacy Jackson el primer año que usted dio clase en la Academia... ¿Le dice algo el nombre? - Su tono era puro cinismo y rabia.  
 - Stacy... - Murmuró Pavel.  
 - ¡Sí, aquella rubia a la que te follaste y enganchaste a las drogas para luego dejarla morir hundida en la mierda...! - Le gritó. Escupió en su cara con saña y le sacudió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.  
  
    Pavel no se defendió, se quedó doblado y sin respiración. El espíritu del pasado le estaba dando un escarmiento.  
 - Stacy... - La voz no le salía del cuerpo, no más que en un hilo. - ¿Está muerta?  
 - ¡Sí, por sobredosis, cuando te esfumaste! - Steve le pateó las costillas con todas sus fuerzas.  
 - Adelante... ¿qué más? - Tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor en sus huesos, Pavel esperaba que terminase su lección.  
 - Ella era preciosa, un ángel... ¡Y tú le destrozaste la vida! Vagó durante días con la cabeza ida, metiéndose toda la droga que pudo comprar... ¡Tú la mataste! - La emprendió a puñetazos en su espalda. - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito cabrón!  
    Pavel no se movía, estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Steve se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba. Antes de marcharse se giró y volvió a escupirle.  
 - ¡Ojalá estuvieses muerto... Pavel Chekov! Ella no se merecía lo que le hiciste.  
  
  
          Intentó levantarse. Una punzada aguda en el costado se lo prohibió. Las malditas costillas otra vez... No era mucho, se palpó con la mano y comprobó que no pasaría de una simple fisura. Dolorosa pero no mortal. Había tenido suerte de caer boca abajo, los golpes en la espalda eran algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado.  
 - Toda acsión tiene su consecuensia, ¿qué esperabas, Chekov? Dejaste a Stacy cuando Spock te sorprendió con ella y Stanford en los sótanos de la Academia; follando, totalmente borracho y puesto de anfetaminas, sobre la cápsula de Khan. - Se dijo todo aquello entre dientes, aguantando el dolor y apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón.  
  
 - ¿Pavel? - Sulu había entrado al camarote y acudió a ayudarle a toda prisa. - Estabas hablando solo... ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
 - No es nada, Hikaru. Estoy bien. - Se dejó tender en la cama por las cuidadosas manos de su amigo. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió. - ¡Échate conmigo! Añoro tus abrasos...  
 - Pavel, no me pidas eso. - Sulu bajó la mirada al suelo.  
 - A ti también te hise mucho daño... - Se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar sentado, apoyado contra la pared del cabecero. Así podía respirar mejor. Estiró el brazo y acarició la curtida piel de la cara de su compañero. - ¡Lo siento, Sulu!  
 - El pasado es el pasado. ¡Me interesa más tu presente, Pavel! - El capitán le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
  
    Por supuesto. El presente, era el turno de una nueva lección.

  
          A la cabeza de Pavel acudieron imágenes de Jim y Spock ocupándose de que Bones no estuviera solo, criando a Amy entre los tres, cuidando que su t'hy'la tuviera todo el amor que necesitaba y del que él le había privado. Sintió que de alguna manera todo aquello le llegaba a través de ella, como si pudiese mirar por sus ojos. Hasta que vio a Amy besando a una chica, aquello le hizo gritar...  
  
 - ¡Pavel! Voy a llevarte a la enfermería... - Sulu se asustó de verdad. Los ojos aguamarina estaban ausentes, como idos, su amigo debía estar sufriendo una crisis... - ¡No debí dejar que bebieras! Mi rosa... mi preciosa rosa...  
  
    Le estaba llamando así, en voz alta, mirándole con una rara mezcla de devoción y pavor. Pavel se acercó y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Posó sus labios en los de Sulu con dulzura, lamiendo el perfil de ambos. Abrió después la boca, despacio, encerrando la de su amigo. Empujó levemente con la lengua hasta encontrar la suya y fundirse con ella en una danza. El instante fue eterno. El presente siempre lo es.  
  
 - No Pavel... - Susurró. - No quiero esto, ya no. - Sulu le apartó la cara lentamente, mirándole a los ojos le habló con serenidad. - Amo a Selene, soy feliz con ella. Es una mujer maravillosa, dulce, cariñosa y divertida, inteligente y preciosa. Y me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo, Pavel... A Demora, mi pequeña, mi tesoro más valioso.  
 - Entiendo. La familia... - Murmuró Pavel tomando nota de la enseñanza. - ¡Oye, olvidémoslo! Anda, vete a dormir... - Le empujó sonriendo.  
 - ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro? - Le miró preocupado.  
 - Sí, vete... voy a serrar los ojos y a descansar. Mañana hablaremos... ¡Sulu! - Le clavó los ojos aguamarina y brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. - Te quiero, moy drug *(amigo mío)

  
          Sulu se marchó poco conforme, sabía que si Pavel decía que estaba bien es que realmente estaba jodido. Pasó por la enfermería y encargó a Alex que le echase un vistazo en cuanto pudiera. Le encontró atendiendo una urgencia, uno de los chicos de mantenimiento había resbalado con el piso mojado y se le había salido la rodilla.  
 - Iré luego, Hikaru. - Alex intentaba que su paciente, con los pantalones del uniforme verde hoja empapados, se estuviera quieto mientras se los quitaba para volver a colocar el hueso en su lugar. - ¿En qué cubierta dices que está?  
 - B, camarote 1-1-2. Y llévate el maletín, a lo mejor lo necesitas. - El capitán dejó a su oficial médico trabajar y se marchó a sus dependencias. Aún tenía el sabor a vodka de Pavel en la boca.  
  
  
             Recostado contra la pared soñaba con su propia tumba. La visión de la lápida con su nombre grabado en la piedra le paró el corazón. El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre la losa bajo la que reposaban sus huesos para siempre. Había alguien más allí. Una mujer y un hombre vestidos completamente de negro. Sus cabellos, tan oscuros como sus ropas, ondeaban al aire con violencia. Cogidos de la mano lloraban sobre sus restos.  
 - Estamos solos, t'hy'la, solos para siempre. Pavel nos ha abandonado. - Lamentó la mujer.  
 - Nunca estuvo con nosotros, mi criatura imposible... - Aquella voz de hombre, vibrante y profunda...  
  
    Despertó gritando sus nombres.  
 - ¡Amy, Khan! - Profirió con la boca medio dormida por el vodka.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Carol le gritó a su vez y le abofeteó la cara viendo que no reaccionaba. - Hablabas en sueños. No te preocupes, no entendí nada, creo que era klingon.  
 - ¿Carol? ¿Qué hases aquí? - Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad.  
 - David quiere que le lleves con su padre. Es definitivo, le he perdido. - La doctora se secó una lágrima que estaba a punto de rebasar sus párpados.  
  
    Pavel no podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera allí sentada en su cama, diciéndole aquellas palabras y, lo más espeluznante... ¿llorando?  
 - Carol, yo... le prometí que lo haría.  - Intentó incorporarse, hubiera querido saltar de allí. - Sabes qué es lo que el chico nesesita.  
 - A su padre. Siempre fue más suyo que mío. - Le cogió la cara con las manos y le habló de cerca, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron. - Cuida de él, Chekov. Cuídale siempre. Te respeta, te adora... besa el suelo por el que pisas...  
 - Jim le cuidará, yo no... - Pavel no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar con él, salvo que la muerte estaba en alguna parte esperando.  
 - ¡Oh! Él puede que le acoja, o puede que no. Está casado con Spock... – no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de extrañeza cuando lo dijo, - y tiene una hija... Pase lo que pase, Pavel, quiero que no te separes de David. Ocúpate de que esté bien, que no abandone la ciencia, tiene talento. ¡No dejes que se convierta en un soldado muerto igual que mi padre!  
  
    Carol se aproximó un centímetro más hasta acariciarle la boca con la suya. El roce dejó perplejo a Pavel que tardó un poco en devolver el beso. Ella le mordió el labio inferior apresándolo entre sus dientes con cuidado de no hacerle daño, tiró de él antes de separarse y dejarle con cara de idiota allí sentado.  
  
 - Cuida de mi hijo, Chekov. Haz de él un hombre como tú. - La doctora salió de su habitación, sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo.

  
 - Yebát! *(joder) ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? - Se dijo en voz alta. - El espíritu del futuro... su lecsión...  
  
    Pavel entendió que David era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Llevaría al chico con su padre, sí, pero no le dejaría solo. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a abandonar a nadie, jamás.  
  
 - Regresaré a tu lado, Amy, mi t'hy'la... y juntos despertaremos a Khan y seremos una familia de verdad. Se acabaron las borracheras, no volveré a probar las drogas, el sexo se terminó, solamente contigo y con nuestro t'hy'la... No dejaré tirado a nadie nunca más. He aprendido la lecsión. Se acabaron las torturas, las culpas, el deseo de muerte... ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero estar con vosotros! ¡Amy... Khan!  
 - ¿Pavel? ¡Cálmate! - Alex entraba por la puerta cuando le vio en aquel estado de enajenación, ahora cargaba un hipospray y se abalanzaba sobre él. - No te muevas, esto te sentará bien. Te hará dormir, Pavel... ¡Quieto!  
 - Pero yo no quiero dormir... - Aunque no dejó de revolverse, la mano firme del médico acabó por inyectarle el tranquilizante. - ¡No ahora que por fin estoy despierto!  
 - ¡Shhh, calma, Pavel, ya pasó...! - Le sostenía abrazado contra su pecho y le acunaba susurrando estas palabras una y otra vez. - Ya pasó... ya pasó...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro este capítulo... ¿tú no?


	113. Órdenes son órdenes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando alguien está acostumbrado a mandar es porque otros están hechos a obedecer. Jim se saldrá como siempre con la suya. Su hija Amy tiene a quién parecerse.

**Órdenes son órdenes**

  
  
                                                                                                                           Detrás de la puerta del baño Nat la escuchaba dándose una ducha. Los padres de su amiga estaban en su dormitorio, se acostaron inmediatamente después de la cena; Amy le advirtió que no estaban solos allí dentro... ¡Al parecer el doctor McCoy les acompañaba! Era tarde, el silencio reinaba absoluto en el barrio residencial. Debían darse prisa si no querían ser descubiertas: Amy se había propuesto celebrar que ya era toda una mujer.  
  
 - ¡Vamos, tardona... siempre tengo que esperarte! - La acució en voz baja Natalie nada más salir del cuarto de aseo.  
 - Estoy  lista. - Amy se calzó las deportivas azules y cogió la cartera sobre la cómoda, guardándola en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones negros.  
 - ¿Vas a salir así? - La miró de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza. - Se supone que vamos a bailar, no a hacer deporte.  
  
    Amy se rió y dejó que Nat revolviera en el armario hasta encontrar una falda y un top ajustado más de su gusto.  
 - Ponte esto, te buscaré unos zapatos...  
 - No, zapatos no... ¡No sé caminar con tacones! ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando dejé que me convencieras para comprarlos?  
 - Está bien, pero al menos recógete el pelo. - Buscó un coletero en la mesita de noche y se lo entregó en mano. - Pareces una leona con la melena suelta.  
  
    Al pasar de puntillas por delante de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres les oyeron gemir, la cama golpeaba con ritmo constante la pared. Nat se tapó la boca para amortiguar la risa y observó a Amy ponerse verdosa.  
  
    Su amiga abrió la ventana del principio de la escalera que daba al jardín, directamente sobre la puerta del garaje. Ni corta ni perezosa saltó abajo. Nat se asomó y la vio caer como un felino sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se llevó el dedo índice a la sien para indicarle que pensaba que estaba chiflada. Bajó a la carrera las escaleras, los zapatos en una mano, en la otra el bolso. Abrió y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para que los tres hombres de arriba no la escucharan, aunque volvió a sonreír pensando en lo ocupados que debían estar. Amy ya empujaba la moto calle abajo, con un gesto de su cabeza la llamó y Nat echó a correr hacia ella.  
  
 - ¿Dónde dices que está esa discoteca? - Le preguntó Amy tendiéndole el casco.  
 - Tú ve hacia el centro, ya te indico... - Se colocó los zapatos y subió atrás.  
 - ¿Y si no nos dejan entrar? - Amy se abrochó la cazadora de cuero rojo con insignias de piloto, regalo de su tío Sulu.  
 - Con lo alta que eres ¿quién se va a extrañar cuando digas que tienes dieciocho? - Nat se carcajeó y se apretó contra el cuerpo de su amiga. - ¡En marcha! - Gritó.  
  
  
                                 Ni Jim ni Bones escucharon aquel grito, ni siquiera Spock con su fino oído vulcano detectó el rugido de la aeromoto caitiana al arrancar. Los tres nadaban piel con piel en su océano infinito.  
  
    Las manos grandes y fuertes del médico sujetaban a Jim por las caderas, entrando en él para quedarse muy quieto a esperar la embestida de Spock a su espalda. Bombearon al mismo tiempo, dejando que el rubio soportase su peso hincado a cuatro patas sobre el colchón.  
  
    Gemía, Jim no podía sentir más gozo, la piel erizada en todo el cuerpo, las respiraciones de sus dos t'hy'la en su cuello. Soltó un bramido y se apoyó en los antebrazos, agachando la cabeza, la espalda inclinada. Los dedos de Bones se le clavaron entre los omóplatos.  
  
 - _Os quiero a los dos... os quiero dentro a los dos... al mismo tiempo..._ \- Su pensamiento, aquella idea, sonó fuerte en las cabezas de Spock y McCoy.  
 - _No, te dolería... Es demasiado, sa-telsu._ \- No quería hacerle daño a su marido.  
 - _Podré aguantarlo, Spock... Lo deseo... ¡Dádmelo!_ \- Jim se balanceaba adelante y atrás sobre sus rodillas.  
 - _Leonard, dile que no..._ \- Le rogó en sus pensamientos, besándole el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula desde atrás.  
 - _Está muy dilatado, Spock... creo que podríamos hacerlo..._ \- Lo cierto es que él también lo deseaba: sentir el miembro del vulcano rozándose contra el suyo, apretados juntos dentro de Jim...  
 - _Vamos, Spock... Es médico, si él cree que podemos..._ \- Se soltó del agarre del doctor para mirarles a los dos a la cara. - Lo deseo, con todo mi ser... ¡Dádmelo! - Susurró con voz cálida, los ojos entornados por la lujuria que sentía.  
  
    Acarició las marcas del minotauro con la lengua, tumbó a su marido de espaldas en la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Spock le sujetaron las caderas mientras Jim, separando las nalgas, se introducía el miembro de su marido todo de una vez. Bones, a su espalda, dejó caer un buen chorro de lubricante sobre su propio sexo, masajeándolo hasta sentirlo bien húmedo... después deslizó sus largos dedos embadurnados en el gel resbaladizo dentro de su amante. Sintió el miembro de Spock allí y lo acarició girando la muñeca con cuidado.   
  
 - _Mmm... vamos Bones... tú también..._ \- Le pedía Jim gimiendo de placer.  
 - _Ya voy, mi amor..._  
  
    El médico esperó a que Spock retirase un poco el pubis de los glúteos de Jim y entró dulce, lentamente, hasta que sus testículos y los del vulcano se rozaron.  
  
 - ¡Aaaaahhh! - Jim tensó la columna en el grito, las rodillas clavadas en la cama, los brazos estirados como columnas aguantando su peso y el de Bones, rozando con las muñecas los hombros de Spock.  
 - _Sa-telsu..._ \- Su marido sintió su deleite; embelesado contemplaba la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados con una lágrima a punto de desprenderse de ellos y caer sobre su rostro. Notó el duro miembro de Leonard pegado al suyo, aprisionados allí dentro, y se estremeció.  
 - ¡Spock, oh Dios mío! - Bones trataba de contenerse y no empujar, sabía que el movimiento debía partir de Jim, solamente él podía controlar si sentía algún dolor.  
 - _Estaos quietos... no os mováis..._ \- Aquello sonó a orden en sus cabezas y ambos obedecieron implícitamente.  
  
    Jim se acomodó entre los dos dejando caer la frente sobre la almohada, a la derecha de su marido, mirándole a los ardientes ojos negros. También podía ver a Bones a su espalda, su amante tenía los labios apretados y respiraba con fuerza por la nariz encima de su cabeza. El rubio tomó aire e inició un leve y ligero balanceo de la pelvis, atrás y adelante... cuando se acostumbró a la sensación de estar lleno, completamente invadido por sus amados t'hy'la, el movimiento creció en fuerza y ritmo llevándoles a los tres mar adentro, lejos de cualquier costa a la que regresar.  
  
    Spock y Leonard acabaron aplastando a Jim entre sus cuerpos, dejándolo casi sin aliento. Hubo un instante en el que inexplicablemente sus tres bocas se unieron en un beso pausado, todos detenidos en su vaivén... La sensación de ser uno les arrebató la conciencia de individualidad. Jim se llevó los dedos al pecho buscando allí las cicatrices de su esposo, Leonard se rozó una oreja sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla puntiaguda, Spock se tocó una ceja notándola extrañamente picuda.  
  
    No supieron quién era quién y volvieron a dejarse arrastrar por las olas de su océano... así hasta que la espuma rompió en la playa y Jim se dejó morir sobre el pecho de Spock. La semilla de sus dos t'hy'la le chorreaba muslos abajo, la suya se le pegaba al vientre uniéndolo al de su marido. Bones se tendió a su lado, estaba exhausto.  
  
  
  
  
                            Las luces estroboscópicas iluminaban con sus destellos los cuerpos de las dos muchachas en la pista de baile. Había decenas de personas allí, todos agitándose frenéticos al ritmo de la música electrónica. Nat miraba a su amada Amy saltar y contonear las caderas después, agitando los brazos en el aire con el ritmo, sacudiendo su melena negra, suelta y rizada, en el aire a su alrededor.  
  
    Un mechón se le pegó a la cara con el sudor. Natalie estiró la mano y lo apartó con delicadeza de aquella boca que deseó besar. Amy debió adivinarlo porque la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Sus labios quedaron unidos durante un buen rato antes de que los abrieran y se devorasen la una a la otra, rodeadas por desconocidos que ni siquiera las miraban, bailando como estaban ajenos a todo lo demás.  
  
    Una serpiente le recorrió la espalda, un escalofrío que le llegó de otro mundo.  
 - _¡Pavel! Mi t'hy'la..._ \- Pensó sin que nadie más entre aquella multitud pudiese oírla.  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, Amy? - Le preguntó Nat viendo cómo su amiga se había estremecido. -  ¿Sientes molestias por la regla? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?  
 - Sí... pero no tengo ninguna molestia. Nat quiero tenerte a solas para mí, quiero desnudarte con los dientes... - Le susurró al oído con un aliento caliente que hizo que su amiga mojase la ropa interior.  
  
    Había sentido a Pavel, lejos, muy lejos...  y supo que sus ojos aguamarina miraron a través de los suyos por un instante. _Vuelve conmigo, t'hy'la... vuelve pronto_. No era una súplica, esta vez lo estaba exigiendo.  
  



	114. Esperando un mañana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David está emocionado con todo lo que está pasando. Viajar por el espacio en una nave de la Flota, conocer a los viejos amigos de su padre, a su primo, al fin siente que tiene una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene un fragmento inspirado en la canción “In the shadows” de The Rasmus. Imagino a David cantando ese tema, con su cuerpo de muchacho agitándose al bailar, el flequillo rubio y rebelde tapándole los azules ojos.

**Esperando un mañana**

 

  
                                                                                                            El USS Excelsior alcanzó la órbita de Nimbus III, planeta de clase M, el tercero en el sistema Nimbus, situado en la zona neutral.  
  
     Era conocido también como "el planeta de la paz galáctica" debido a que los gobiernos de la Federación Unida de Planetas, el Imperio Klingon y el Imperio Romulano decidieron establecer allí una colonia para incentivar la paz entre ellos durante las próximas décadas. El experimento se basó en el Toledo medieval español, donde las dispares culturas cristiana, musulmana y judía convivieron en paz, nutriéndose unas de otras en una floreciente simbiosis y creciendo en sabiduría gracias a la tolerancia.  
  
    Nimbus III posee un satélite del tipo de la Luna de nuestra Tierra, sin atmósfera, totalmente inhabitable. El proyecto Génesis haría de él un Paraíso, un nuevo Edén donde la vida se abriría paso surgiendo casi de la nada.  
  
 - Pórtate bien, haz todo lo que Pavel te diga. Si tu padre no te acoge como esperas, y sé que tus expectativas son muy altas, no te lo tomes a mal. Dale tiempo. Chekov cuidará de ti, me lo ha prometido...  
 - Pero mamá... - David protestó, los dedos de Carol le estaban peinando el flequillo rebelde con la raya al lado, como le gustaba a ella.  
 - No dejes la ciencia, tienes talento y no estaría bien que lo desaprovecharas. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, David. - Carol lo estrujó entre sus brazos unos segundos, los que consideró necesarios. - Y ahora vete.  
 - Mamá, eres tú quien se va, en el transportador... - El chico la miraba aturdido. -  ¿Mamá? - Vio cómo unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de aquellos fríos ojos azules.  
 - ¡Oh, David vete! Por favor, Peter, llévatelo de aquí... - Carol se volvió de espaldas, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.  
  
    Peter asintió con la cabeza y cogió a su primo del brazo, tuvo que usar la fuerza para arrastrarle lejos de la sala del transportador.  
 - ¿Mamá? ¡Suéltame Peter! Mi madre no acostumbra a llorar, ella... - Se oía gritar a David por la galería.  
  
    Sulu y Alex la miraron conmovidos. La doctora Marcus no quería que su hijo la viese así.  
 - ¡Ah, maldito crío! - Renegó secándose los ojos con un pañuelo que le había tendido el doctor. - Gracias Alex.  
 - ¡Carol! - Pavel irrumpió a la carrera en la habitación. - Lo siento pero acabo de despertar... alguien me puso un tranquilisante anoche. - Dijo mirando de reojo a Alex.  
 - No habría hecho falta de no haber bebido tanto. - Sulu defendió así la actuación de su oficial médico.  
  
    Carol se acercó a él con la mirada aún húmeda por las lágrimas.  
 - Cuídale bien, Pavel... - entrelazó los brazos por detrás de su nuca, - y cuídate tú también. ¡No dejes de comer, tienes mucho mejor aspecto que cuando te encontré! - Le besó en la boca, lamiendo desde dentro su mejilla izquierda. Se retiró de nuevo tirando del labio inferior, soltándolo de golpe para mirar su cara de idiota. - Me pondré en contacto contigo a través de la Federación, déjales tus datos cuando te instales.  
  
      La doctora Marcus subió a la plataforma circular y esperó a que el capitán diese la orden.  
 - Teniente Nichols, energía... - Ordenó  Sulu mirando extrañado a aquella mujer que acababa de besar a su rosa en sus narices.  
  
    Pavel pegó un respingo al oír el apellido. No se había fijado en el tipo que estaba en absoluto silencio tras la consola de mandos. Cuando se giró para mirarle, él le clavó los ojos desafiándole. Los dos callaron, sería mejor dejarlo correr.  
  
    Las moléculas de la doctora desaparecieron del Excelsior y Sulu se giró hacia su amigo analizándolo con la mirada.  
 - Pavel, ¿tú y Carol...? - Sulu no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.  
 - Niet! ¡Esa vedma *(bruja, en ruso) y yo no tenemos nada! - Se volvió a mirar a Sulu, el japonés parecía necesitar una explicación más coherente. - Le gusta mi labio, no tengo la culpa... - Se encogió de hombros.  
  
    Sulu puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la sala seguido por Alex que no se molestó en ocultar la risa. Pavel se quedó atrás y se acercó un momento al teniente Nichols.  
 - No se lo va a decir al capitán, ¿cierto? Yo también podría contarle muchas cosas que quizá no sepa... - Steve le retaba con la mirada, estaba chantajeándolo con todo su odio.  
 - No le dirías nada que le sorprendiera, muchacho... - Puso su mano sobre el hombro del teniente y le susurró al oído. - Lo lamento, siento mucho lo que hise con Stacy, pero si quieres darme otra palisa esta ves me defenderé. Creo que tuviste sufisiente con anoche para expresar tu rabia.  
 - ¡Pegarle más no me la devolverá! - Steve entendió las palabras de Chekov.  
\- Nada lo haría. - Pavel se marchó cabizbajo. Estaba empezando a cumplir con las enseñanzas de los espíritus que le habían visitado.  
  
    No iba a martirizarse con su arrepentimiento. Sí, lo que hizo estuvo mal, no volvería a repetirlo. De ahora en adelante procuraría hacer lo correcto. No dejaría que su pesada cadena tirase de él hacia el abismo otra vez. Lo único que le preocupaba era la muerte... a saber detrás de qué esquina estaría agazapada esperándole.  


  
  
  
                                                                                           Amy se levantó pasado el medio día. Encontró una nota de Nat sobre la almohada, se había ido a su casa. Sintió hambre y se puso el pijama para bajar a desayunar.  
  
    Encontró a Bones besando a su padre en la cocina. Separaron sus cuerpos al verla, al médico todavía le costaba ser natural delante de ella y Spock simplemente recordó que era un vulcano.  
  
 - ¿No hay tostadas francesas hoy? - Gimoteó delante de la encimera.  
 - Tu padre ha ido a trabajar temprano, Amy. Él no está de vacaciones. - Spock salió al jardín, no quería volver a discutir con su hija y notó algo que no le gustó nada en su mirada. Seguramente las hormonas alteradas con la menstruación.  
  
 - Psst, nena... - Bones la llamó con confidencialidad a su lado. - ¿Qué es esto? - Descubrió el cuello de Amy con un gran chupetón apenas oculto por la ropa.  
 - Nada, yo... - Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono verdoso.  
 - ¿Natalie? - El doctor le sonrió con cariño... - ¡Vaya, Amy! No dejas de sorprenderme.  
 - Os oí anoche, la pared debe estar llena de desconchones... - Donde las dan las toman, pensó ella.  
 - Touché! *(tocado) – Bones se encogió de hombros y le preparó un sándwich a la chica.  
  
    Ella se echó a reír y se sentó a mirar las manos del médico, untando el pan con mantequilla con cuidado de que no se rompiera, poniendo una loncha de queso entre dos de jamón como sabía bien que a ella le gustaba. Luego calentó el bocadillo para que quedase crujiente y tostado.  
  
 - Natalie es buena chica, ¿vas con ella enserio o...? - La miró por debajo de las cejas levantadas, con la cabeza inclinada sobre lo que estaba haciendo.  
 - ¿O qué? ¿Te preguntas si es una mera distracción hasta que vuelva Pavel?  
 - Él no va a volver, Amy. Spock no le dejará acercarse a ti, lo sabes. - Ahora le clavaba los ojos avellana directamente en su mirada azul desafiante.  
 - Nat es mi amiga, la quiero. Y Pavel volverá, eso es inevitable. - Estiró la mano ante su cara, totalmente seria y exigente. - Dame una servilleta, me voy a comer esto arriba Bones.  
 - Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras una niña... - Se dio la vuelta y buscó en el cajón lo que Amy le pedía.  
  
    La chica se levantó del taburete y abrazó a su loco doctor desde atrás. Su cabeza quedaba sobre los hombros del médico, se apoyó allí y con ternura le acarició la sien.  
 - Se está poniendo gris, Bones... - De puntillas le plantó un beso bajo la patilla. - Te quiero. - Dijo antes de coger su servilleta, su sándwich y desaparecer escaleras arriba.  
  
    McCoy respiró profundamente. Salió al jardín para encontrar a Spock lanzando hojas secas a la piscina.  
 - ¡Eso, como se nota que no la limpias tú! - Le regañó.  
 - Ni tú tampoco. A Jim le gusta hacerlo. - Levantó su ceja izquierda mirando a su amante.  
 - Lo de anoche... - Bones tragó saliva mirando al agua, las hojas flotaban dibujando círculos en la superficie. - ¡Dios Santo, Spock! - Se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo, llevaba todo el día encima suyo. - ¡Fue condenadamente increíble... tú... y yo...! ¿Crees que Jim querrá repetir?  
 - Tal vez... - Dijo frunciendo el mentón, su t'hy'la se lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos.  
 - Estás mejor afeitado, más joven. ¿Crees que tengo muchas canas, Spock?  
 - ¿Comparado con quién, Leonard? - Spock ladeó la cabeza.  
 - ¡Oh, déjalo! - Le abrazó más fuerte, no podía parar de tocarle.  
  
  
  
                  
                                                                                            David curioseaba por todas partes en el Excelsior, se presentaba a la tripulación con una sonrisa y les freía a preguntas sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas a bordo. En ingeniería es donde perdía más el tiempo. Los motores de curvatura le sedujeron y Pavel pensó que haría buenas migas con Scott.  
  
 - Vamos chaval, podrás volver luego a molestar al ingeniero jefe Riley. - Kevin le sonreía, en realidad estaba encantado de tener por allí husmeando al hijo de su ex-capitán.  
 - No es ninguna molestia Chekov. - El irlandés le miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose si serían ciertos los rumores que había oído sobre su pasado en bares de carretera.  
 - ¿Cuándo nos iremos a la Tierra, Pavel? ¡Quiero conocer a mi padre! ¡Y a mi hermana... y a Spock! ¡Y a Uhura y a Scott! ¡Oh sí, Kevin me ha contado muchas cosas sobre él de cuando trabajaban juntos en el Enterprise! - No paraba ni para tomar aliento, estaba sobreexcitado de nuevo. - Creo que estudiaré ingeniería. Ya sé que le dije a Peter que quería ser jefe de seguridad como él, y a Sulu que me gustaría ser piloto... tampoco es que no quiera ser artillero, como tú. Aunque tú eres mucho más que un artillero, eres un genio, Pavel, y eso yo no podría superarlo... ¿Cuál es tu cociente intelectual? Yo no paso de ciento quince... no es mucho, pero me las tendré que arreglar... ¡Pavel! No me has contestado: ¿cuándo nos vamos a la Tierra?  
 - ¡Cállate Kirk! Ya elegirás rama en la Academia... - Le agarró del cogote y frotó los nudillos sobre su cabeza. - Vamos a comer, tengo hambre. Hasta luego, Kevin... pásate esta noche por la sala de descanso de la cubierta B y nos tomamos una copa.  
 - ¡Hecho! - Le pasó la mano por el brazo, musculoso, fuerte... Desde luego su físico había cambiado en todos aquellos años.  
  
    Kevin Riley, ingeniero jefe del Excelsior, con los cuarenta ya cumplidos y más de quince al servicio de la Flota, se quedó allí plantado, soñando despierto. Siempre le había parecido guapo, pero ahora ese aura de misterio que le rodeaba hacía que Pavel le resultase irresistible.  
  
  
            Durante la comida el chico no abrió la boca. Le encantó escuchar a Pavel y a Sulu recordando los viejos tiempos. Cuando les oyó cantar la vieja melodía rusa que le había enseñado su amigo se sintió en casa, aquella gente era su familia. Incluso Peter y Alex se besaron delante de él sin pudor; que su primo tuviera esa confianza en su presencia le halagó. David nunca había visto a dos hombres así, enamorados, y pensó en su padre y Spock, en cómo sería su relación. _Un vulcano_... se dijo, _creía que no tenían emociones_.  
  
 - Kirk, estás muy callado... - Bromeó Pavel lanzándole una servilleta enrollada.  
 - ¡No me digas que también tiene esa verborrea nerviosa de Jim! - Sulu se rió a carcajadas.  
 - No será peor que la de Peter... - Alex se apresuró a sellar los labios de su novio con otro beso.  
 - Me he pasado la vida esperando un mañana... Escondido entre las sombras, observando y buscando mi oportunidad, soñando un futuro que no llegaba nunca. - David hablaba con gravedad, la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en el infinito. - Y al fin apareciste tú, Pavel Andreievich Chekov... para llevarme a mi destino. - Le miró con los ojos azules brillantes por el llanto. - Gracias, eres el mejor amigo del mundo... y un día serás el mejor cuñado que se pueda tener.  
  
    David se levantó, o más bien saltó de su silla al regazo de Pavel. Se enganchó a su cuello y esperó paciente a que él le rodeara con sus fuertes brazos.  
 - Te quiero, Pavel... gracias... - No dejaba de llorar, mojándole el hombro con sus lágrimas.  
 - Y yo a ti, chico... - Chekov acunó a David como Jim solía acunarlo a él, rozándole la nuca suavemente con los dedos. - Y yo a ti... Kirk.  



	115. Entre faunos y centauros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel no gana para sorpresas, ahora se entera de que siempre tuvo un admirador secreto.  
> Fuera de la Galaxia una nave oscura bulle de actividad, preparándose para enfrentar la terrible amenaza que se ciñe sobre sus cabezas.

**Entre faunos y centauros**

  
  
                                                                                                                    Uhura limpiaba en la cocina el pequeño desastre que habían organizado sus hijos. Bean y Cayden habían preparado el desayuno para sus papás aquella mañana como regalo de aniversario. Las tostadas estaban quemadas, el zumo de naranja llevaba algún que otro hueso y prácticamente toda la pulpa, y el café sabía a rayos pero Scott y Nyota sonrieron felices mientras se lo comían todo, agradeciendo a sus chicos el detalle y sintiéndose afortunados por haberles traído al mundo.  
  
    Amy se presentó de improviso en su jardín. Bajó de la aeromoto que pronto la dejarían conducir, se quitó el casco y tocó a los cristales de la ventana.  
  
 - ¿Ya estás aquí? Es tempranísimo... te dije que por la tarde, sobre las seis. - Nyota le abrió la puerta a su niñera, tenía pensado ir a celebrar con Monty sus once años de casados.  
 - Pensé que te gustaría arreglarte tranquila... - Amy abrió los brazos para recibir a los niños que corrieron hacia ella chillando su nombre. - A ver si no cómo ibas a ponerte guapa con estos pollitos agitándose a tu alrededor... ¡eh, ya está bien! Salid a jugar al jardín, voy ahora...  
 - Gracias, tienes toda la razón. - Nyota le cogió la barbilla con la mano y le sacudió la cara apretándole los morros. - ¡Mi babysitter favorita! Me daré un baño, tengo que depilarme... y las cejas, para eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Luego me haré las uñas de los pies, a Monty le encanta... ¡Este año todo será perfecto!  
 - El año pasado no cuenta... - Amy sabía que el décimo aniversario no habían podido celebrarlo en condiciones gracias a la inoportuna apendicitis de Cayden.  
 - ¡Ni lo nombres! - Nyota tocó una cuchara de madera para espantar la mala suerte. - Voy arriba a llenar la bañera, si necesitas algo me das una voz.  
  
    Uhura se volvió desde el salón, mirando la moto aparcada en su jardín trasero negó con la cabeza. _Esta chiquilla... Claro que Jim no puede recriminarle nada, él era igual de rebelde..._ Se dijo a sí misma antes de subir la escalera.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                              Alguien llamó y Pavel abrió la puerta de su camarote, aquella noche sí usó una clave para cerrarla, ya había tenido suficientes visitas sorpresa.  
  
 - ¡Riley! - Exclamó al ver a su antiguo compañero apoyado en la pared de enfrente del pasillo, sosteniendo una botella de vodka en una mano y una de whisky en la otra.  
 - Fui a buscarte a la sala de descanso... ¡no irás a acostarte sin que nos tomemos esa copa!  
  
    Su brillante sonrisa deslumbró a Pavel, se le contagió de inmediato y tiró de él hasta meterlo dentro de su dormitorio.  
 - Vale, pero solamente una, no quiero que los fantasmas vuelvan a mi jodida cabessa... - Murmuró entre risas.  
 - ¿Fantasmas?  
 - Es largo de contar... Kevin. - Sirvió un vaso de whisky a su amigo y luego uno de vodka para él. - Brindemos... por los viejos tiempos que nunca volverán...  
  
    Su mirada triste conmovió al ingeniero jefe.  
 - No, brindemos por los reencuentros afortunados, por las posibilidades que nos traen... - Levantó su vaso y lo hizo sonar contra el de Pavel. - Sláinte! *(salud, en gaélico irlandés, suena como slon-cha)  
 - Nassdarobia! *(salud, en ruso) – Respondió Chekov con una sonrisa.  
  
 - ¿Cómo llevas que Sulu esté casado... y sea padre? - Kevin Riley quería explorar las "posibilidades" conduciendo la conversación a su terreno.  
 - ¡Bien! ¡Es fantástico, es... es...! - Sacudió la cabeza, no sabía qué decir.  
 - Es una guarrada. Te fuiste por lo de Chris, comprendo que desaparecieras... Aquel maldito accidente nos jodió bien a todos. - Recordó los gritos de Amy en la iglesia acusando a Pavel de haber chocado con la enfermera. - Yo estaba sentado tres filas detrás de ti cuando Bones intentó ahogarte. Vi cómo Sulu te cogía en brazos y te sacaba fuera. ¿Anduvisteis liados, no?  
 - Niet! ¡Él y yo jamás...! - Pavel se levantó, aquella conversación le violentaba. - Preferiría que no hablásemos de eso, Kevin, me hase sentir culpable y no es bueno que...  
 - ¡Perdona! Lo siento. - Se puso en pie y le sujetó por el brazo. - Pavel, yo... Creía que Sulu y tú erais amantes. Ya en el Enterprise, siempre lo he pensado, la verdad... por eso yo nunca... - Bajó la mirada avergonzado. - Nunca te dije nada.  
 - ¿Desirme... tú...? - Entendió a qué se debía el rubor en las mejillas del ingeniero, la mano acariciando su brazo, los ojos clavados en el suelo...  
  
    Pavel recordó todas las miradas que habían cruzado en el Enterprise, cuando él era un muchacho inocente y bobo que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del irlandés.  
 - Disculpa, será mejor que me marche. - Kevin le soltó y se volvió hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa de alivio se le dibujó en la cara al sentir la mano de su viejo amigo sobre la espalda.  
 - Espera... - Le susurró. - No te vayas así... déjame regalarte algo...  
  
    Kevin se quedó muy quieto mientras los labios de Pavel besaban los suyos. Sintió los musculosos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, las grandes manos entrelazadas tras su cintura, el roce de sus caderas, el sabor a alcohol mezclándose en sus bocas... aquella lengua tan juguetona... Se le pusieron los pelos de punta y siguió su instinto, le abrazó con deseo, le levantó el jersey, quería pelarlo como a una fruta antes de comérselo...  
  
 - No, no puedo... - Pavel se colocó bien la ropa apartándose de él. - Solamente quería darte un beso, como recuerdo.  
 - No comprendo... - Estaba aturdido, había pasión en aquel beso... Aunque quizás solamente por su parte.  
 - Estoy comprometido... o lo estaré pronto. La hija del capitán y yo...  
 - ¿Demora? - Kevin se echó atrás con repugnancia...  
 - ¿Qué? - Pavel comprendió el error y soltó una carcajada. - ¡No, hombre! ¡No la hija de Sulu! Me refería a la hija de Jim Kirk... - La risa se le cortó de golpe, su antiguo compañero seguía con la misma cara de asco. - No me importa lo que pienses, Kevin. Voy a ir a la Tierra a tomar a Amy como mi esposa. He sido y siempre seré suyo.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                    Lejos de allí, fuera del tiempo y el espacio de la Galaxia, la nave oscura vibró por un instante. Las extrañas criaturas que albergaba en su interior recorrían sus laberínticos pasillos en un frenético ir y venir, estaban muy atareadas. Un centauro tropezó al galope con un fauno que le palmeó los cuartos traseros con rabia.  
 - ¡Mira por dónde vas, Quirón! Ocupas todo el corredor... - Le reprendió.  
 - ¡Déjame en paz, Pan! Tengo cosas que hacer...  
 - ¡Todos tenemos mucho que hacer! Se acerca el momento...  
 - Sí, es inminente... debemos cumplir las órdenes de los dioses, todo debe estar listo.  
  
    El centauro se alejó a medio trote y Pan entró en la sala de su izquierda. Miró su pezuña dolorida por el casco de Quirón, tendría que ir a ver a Apolo más tarde para que le curase. Levantó la cabeza astada y se detuvo a mirar aquella maravilla. El trisquel brillaba con intensidad, su tono violáceo se tornaba en azul intenso ante sus ojos.  
  
    En otra habitación, mucho más amplia e iluminada, un joven dios sentado sobre un trono dorado meditaba en silencio. Apoyaba el mentón en la mano y el codo sobre el brazo de la silla de mando de la nave oscura. A su derecha, su hermana Artemisa fijaba los ojos en los paneles de control repletos de luces parpadeantes.  
  
 - Un año terrestre... tal vez menos. - Murmuró rozando el hombro desnudo de su hermano gemelo. - Khan despertará y se unirá a Pavel. La niña deberá esperar para tenerles... sus mentes aún no están preparadas.  
 - Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más adelante, Art, ahora tenemos otros problemas... - Miró a los ojos glaucos de su hermana. - ¿Crees que Ares va a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacerse con el control? Si padre estuviera aquí...  
 - Pero no está, Apolo. Tú tienes el mando, no nos decepciones.  
  
    La diosa salió del puente de la nave recogiéndose el peplo con su puño, dando largas zancadas y pisando fuerte con sus sandalias plateadas. El solo nombre de su hermano la hacía encenderse como una antorcha. Sus cabellos, normalmente negros, se tornaron rojizos en la raíz. Ares estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Si volvían a encontrarse saltarían chispas.  
  
    La última vez ardió Troya, y eso que estaban en el mismo bando. Perdieron la guerra entonces, la zorra de hielo de su hermana Atenea se salió con la suya y Artemisa se convirtió en Hécate... Pelirroja y furiosa como la muerte que camina, sembró el caos y la destrucción a su paso junto a Ares, dejándose ambos arrastrar por una roja pasión de sangre.  
  
    Ahora estaban en lados contrarios. Afrodita viajaba con él, o eso creían. La echó de menos, la dulzura de su hermana era de las pocas cosas que podían calmarla cuando entraba en cólera. Eso y el sexo con Apolo... pero no podrían volver a hacerlo, no después del castigo que Zeus les impuso.  
  
    Recordó con dolor los más de dos mil años sin ver a su gemelo, si saber que él también vagaba por aquel planeta bajo forma humana, despojado de sus atributos divinos. Su padre les privó de todo su poder durante ese tiempo como castigo a su rebelión, esperando que la experiencia de vivir tantas vidas en la Tierra les hiciese aprender algo de la humanidad.  
  
    Tal vez lo había conseguido. Ahora sus hijos luchaban por proteger a la especie humana del terrible Armagedón que se avecinaba. Por eso habían ayudado a crear a Amy, ella sería la clave. Llegado el momento tendrían que detener la oscuridad que Ares estaba intentando atraer sobre sus cabezas.

 


	116. La luna rota de Kronos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tendrá que esperar un poco más para viajar a la Tierra, los kingons tienen una emergencia de la que Sulu, al mando de la Excelsior, tendrá que ocuparse.

**La luna rota de Kronos**

  
  
  
                                                                                                           David no podía creerlo. Cuando por fin Pavel iba a llevarle a casa el capitán tuvo que acudir con la Excelsior a una misión urgente encomendada por la Flota. Sulu no podía saltarse las órdenes para acercar a la Tierra a sus pasajeros. El chico maldijo su mala suerte.  
  
 - ¿Y si nos lleváramos el ave de presa...? - Sugirió David siguiendo como podía el paso de su amigo Pavel.  
 - ¿Y atravesar sientos de miles de parsecs en una nave enemiga de la Flota? Además, a la Exselsior le puede resultar útil tenerla a bordo. - Recordó lo bien que les vino en la Enterprise el pájaro de presa klingon cuando tuvieron que ir a HarOs a enfrentarse por primera vez con Kozak.  
 - En una lanzadera entonces... - David buscaba alternativas.  
 - Demasiado pequeñas, demasiado frágiles... no llegaríamos, chico. - Pavel daba grandes zancadas sin mirarle a la cara, caminando por la cubierta C hacia el turbo ascensor.  
 - ¿Y la transportación transcurvatura? Kevin dice que...  
 - ¿Kevin? No, no podemos usarla, agotaría las energías de la nave, no está preparada para eso... ¡Y deja de rondar a Kevin! - Se detuvo para hablarle, las puertas del ascensor esperaban abiertas. Pavel le cogió la cara al muchacho con ambas manos. - Lo siento, Kirk, tendrás que esperar para reunirte con tu padre. - Entró al elevador dejando fuera al chico. - ¡Puente! - Pronunció con voz firme.  
  
    David pateó la pared con rabia cuando Chekov desapareció.

  
  
                                En el puente de mando el capitán revisaba las órdenes en compañía de Peter. Debían acudir a Praxis, la luna de Kronos, de donde los klingons extraían el mineral que era la fuente de su riqueza. Eran la nave más próxima de la Federación y se había detectado una actividad anormal que debía ser analizada.  
  
 - Capitán, permiso para entrar en el puente...  
    Sulu se volvió con una sonrisa. Nunca esperó oír aquellas palabras en boca de su mejor amigo.  
 - Déjate de gilipolleces, Pavel... - Le hizo una seña con la mano y tomó la suya cuando le tuvo cerca. - Ten, no me atrevo a decirte adónde vamos, léelo tú mismo... - Murmuró entregándole la tablet con la misión que la Flota les exigía.  
 - ¡Kronos! - Su voz retumbó en toda la sala, verdaderamente el vodka puede hacer bajar más de un par de tonos la garganta de un hombre. - Yebát! *(joder)  
 - Lo sé... ¿Qué quieres hacer? Supongo que mantenerte al margen... - No quería suplicarlo pero en realidad necesitaba su ayuda.  
 - No, te echaré una mano... ¿sigues sin saber klingon? - Le sonrió con cinismo.  
 - ¡Ah, déjalo...! No me lo recuerdes... - Era como estar viendo a Khan haciéndole aquella pregunta. - Supongo que tú sí sabes, ¿no?  
 - Trabajé para Asetbur casi tres años cuando abandoné la Tierra. - Los ojos aguamarina se volvieron turbios. - Aprendí muchas cosas allí, además de su lengua.  
 - ¡Perfecto! - Exclamó Peter. - ¡Vendrás conmigo! - Palmeó con fuerza su espalda, contento de tenerle allí.  
 - ¿Tú? ¿Trabajaste para la Señora de la casa D'Ghor? - Sulu vio la mirada de “no hablamos de eso” en la cara de su amigo. Le conocía bien. - Coge un fáser y sigue a Peter. Preparad la expedición de aterrizaje en Praxis, me reuniré con vosotros en la sala del transportador en un par de horas. - Sulu había dado sus órdenes.  
 - ¡Yo era vigilante en la estasión de Rinax! ¿Cuándo he vuelto al servisio activo, si puede saberse?  - Preguntó Pavel empujado por la mano de Peter hacia el ascensor.  
  
    El japonés rió con aquello meneando la cabeza. Pavel, su querido amigo, al fin juntos en una nueva aventura. ¿Por qué habría hecho aquello? Imaginar a su rosa viviendo entre klingons le hizo estremecer. _Ya hablaremos de eso_... se dijo.  
  
  
  
                                El Excelsior abandonó la velocidad de curvatura en las proximidades de Kronos, cerca de su satélite mayor. Toda la maldita nave se agitó con bravura, sacudiendo los cuerpos de la tripulación. La alarma de alerta roja empezó a sonar ensordeciendo sus oídos.  
  
    Sulu cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el escalón de la plataforma circular. Pavel se arrastró hacia él, le acarició la nuca y se miró después la mano cubierta de sangre.  
 - ¡Alex! - Gritó desesperado. Viéndole con el jefe de seguridad entre los brazos temió que le hubiera ocurrido algo. - ¡Peter! ¿Estás bien?  
 - ¡Sí! ¡Alex, ve a ver qué le pasa al capitán! - Empujó a su novio que, al ocurrir el impacto, se había lanzado sobre él para protegerle.  
  
 - ¡Una ola de energía, señor! ¡Hemos sido golpeados por una gigantesca ola de energía que no sabemos de dónde ha salido! - La voz de Riley sonaba alterada por el intercomunicador. - ¡Capitán! ¿Puede oírme? Aquí el puente... ¡Sala de transportación! ¿Me reciben?  
 - ¡Aquí Kirk, señor Riley! - Peter pulsaba el botón con el puño, el brazo apoyado en la pared. A Pavel le pareció estar viendo a un Jim pelirrojo y barbudo vestido con camiseta roja. - El capitán Sulu está herido, está usted al mando.  
 - ¡Kirk, venga al puente de inmediato! Y traiga a Pavel... ¿Está él bien?  
 - Vamos en camino, Jefe. Kirk, fuera.  
  
    Hizo una señal a Chekov para que le siguiera, tuvo que esperar a que Alex le confirmase que Sulu se recuperaría enseguida tras consultar su tricorder.   
 - Vete, yo me ocupo... - Dijo el médico.  
  
    Corrieron por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, las luces parpadeaban, saltaban chispas desde el techo. David les salió al paso y los siguió. Quería enterarse de qué estaba pasando. Pavel consideró la posibilidad de encerrarlo en el camarote pero pensó que lo mejor era tenerle cerca si quería cuidar de él.  
  
  
                Los meteoritos flotaban alrededor de aquel cuarto de luna incandescente que brillaba ante sus narices. Peter se quedó atónito ante la pantalla principal. El jefe Riley, con un gesto de su mano, ordenó a Pavel que ocupase la consola de observación científica y le explicara aquello. Praxis había explotado en pedazos.  
 - Al parecer hemos llegado demasiado tarde. - Kevin volvió a la silla de mando a esperar que el genio ruso consultara los datos.  
 - ¿Eso es Praxis? O lo que queda de él... ¿Qué ha pasado? - David preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Comprendió que aún no la había.  
 - Gas... una acumulasión de gas, un mal uso de los explosivos... No lo sé con exactitud. Pero los klingons... - Pavel se volvió al puesto de telecomunicaciones. - ¡Abra un canal con Kronos! ¡Pregunte en qué podemos ayudarles!  
 - ¡Hágalo teniente! ¿A qué espera? Debe haber millares de muertos... - Riley increpó al oficial de comunicaciones por quedarse pasmado mirando a Pavel.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                         La seda roja siempre le había sentado muy bien. Terminó de arreglarse el flequillo, se acababa de cortar la melena en el baño y comprobaba el resultado con agrado. El rojo de su vestido y el negro de su pelo, sus colores. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y pensó en algo con lo que combinar aquello. Monty le regaló un rubí encerrado en obsidiana como anillo de compromiso, una extraña combinación del mineral y la gema que se daba en el planeta Catulla. Nyota se miraba coqueta al espejo preguntándose cuál sería su regalo este año...  
  
    Amy daba la cena a los niños en la cocina. Su a'nirih ya habría llegado a casa del despacho y probablemente estaría abroncando a Bones por quedarse dormido y no escucharla salir con la moto. Pobre doctor, a Amy le dio lástima.  
 - ¿Y podemoz jugar con el zimulador antez de ir a la cama? - Preguntaba Bean sonriéndole con sus paletas melladas. Por la mañana se le había caído la izquierda al morder una manzana.  
 - Ya veremos... según os comportéis. - La chica le dijo lo que siempre le decía su papi cuando era más pequeña.  
 - ¡Amy! ¡Tu padre al vídeo comunicador! - Nyota le gritó desde el hueco de la escalera.  
 - ¿Cuál de los tres? - Bromeó en voz baja con los pequeños que la miraron sin entender nada.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Uhura se peleaba con el bajo de su vestido, le quedaba demasiado largo sin los tacones.  
 - ¡Ya voy...! - Respondió riéndose por dentro.

  
               Jim estaba totalmente rojo, Bones le sujetaba por la cintura, poniéndole la mano en la boca para impedir que se acercase al monitor a gritar.  
 - Amy, has vuelto a llevarte la moto. Eso supondrá alargar tu castigo. - Spock le hablaba con calma, levantando una  ceja. No podía verlo pero seguro que tenía las manos sujetas a la espalda.  
 - Vale, está bien... no saldré hasta los dieciocho. ¿Algo más? - Con su descaro no hizo sino acrecentar el cabreo de su a'nirih.  
 - ¡Esta noche, en cuanto regresen Scott y Nyota, que te traigan a casa! ¡Deja ahí la aeromoto! ¿Entendido? - Jim gritó desgañitándose, se había conseguido librar de los brazos del médico.  
 - De acuerdo, está bien... - Amy pulsó el botón y cortó la llamada. - Padres... - Murmuró subiendo la escalera. - Tendréis que llevarme a casa cuando volváis esta noche... a'nirih quiere que deje... ¡Oh, por todos los dioses Nyota! - Gritó al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. - ¡Estás increíble!  
  
    La mujer, envuelta en su vestido de seda rojo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto estaba sentada en mitad de la cama. Parecía una preciosa muñeca allí posada. Se volvió al oírla entrar. Imaginó que Jim estaría enfadado por lo que la chica había hecho.  
 - Amy, ya casi tienes quince años... ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como una mujer y no como una niña malcriada? - Le habló seriamente, mirándola a los ojos azules con una pizca de tristeza en los suyos.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, Nyota? ¿Qué es eso que guardas en la mano? - Se fijó en el puño cerrado sobre el regazo.  
 - Nada, ve abajo con los niños... no se les puede dejar solos en la cocina. - Uhura se levantó, ocultando su mano a la espalda y empujando ligeramente a la muchacha al pasillo.  
  
    Una vez que Amy la dejó sola abrió la mano y miró el puñado de horquillas para rubias que escondía. Eran de Christine, las encontró buscando su anillo de compromiso en el joyero. ¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Podía incluso oír su voz si cerraba los ojos...  
 - _Te irá perfecto con ese vestido, cariño._  
      Se puso el anillo en el dedo y volvió a guardar las horquillas con cuidado.  
  


 


	117. Quince años.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry F. Amiel. Un tipo que escribió un diario durante más de cuarenta años, que fue publicado después de su muerte y que inspiró al mismísimo León Tolstoy. Empezó a escribirlo atormentado por la eterna desproporción entre la vida soñada y la vida real, obsesionado por conocerse a sí mismo hasta el masoquismo.  
> Filosóficamente, este romántico osciló entre el pesimismo y el idealismo alemán más exaltado; en cuanto a política, dejó escrito que "lo que gobierna a los hombres es el miedo a la verdad".  
> Me hubiera gustado conocerte. Tal vez en otra vida, Henry, mon chéri.

** Quince años **

 

  
“El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos”.  
 - Henry F. Amiel -  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                           Pasaron meses ayudando a los klingons. El gran impacto por la explosión de su luna cubrió Kronos con lluvias de meteoritos que el Excelsior se ocupó de dispersar. La órbita del planeta sufrió una ligera modificación, la inclinación de su eje aumentó unos grados y de repente el clima cambió. Las mareas produjeron desastres importantes en las costas. Terremotos y tsunamis se sucedieron sin parar. Cataclismos de dimensiones bíblicas redibujaron la superficie del planeta.  
  
     Pavel había regresado a su vieja habitación en la mansión de Azetbur. David le acompañaba, el chico no quería separarse de él. La Señora de la casa D'Ghor contó con la inestimable ayuda de su antiguo empleado y con la de la nave capitaneada por Sulu. Como Gran Canciller del Alto Consejo Klingon, reconoció públicamente que su planeta habría perecido de no ser por el Excelsior y su valiosa tripulación. En concreto gracias a Chekov, el loco científico ruso que con su genio había logrado solucionar el problema del abastecimiento de agua; la mayor parte de los acuíferos de Kronos habían quedado contaminados por el desastre.

 

              No todos tomaron a bien tan alto reconocimiento. El pueblo de Kronos es orgulloso y fiero. Aún existían facciones contrarias a la colaboración con la Federación de Planetas Unidos y aquella noche, aprovechando la oscuridad sin luna, darían muestras de sus intransigentes ideas.  
  
       La Señora organizó una cena en su hogar para agradecer a sus amigos la colaboración prestada. Hasta ese momento no habían tenido tiempo para formalidades. La situación en Kronos empezaba a estabilizarse, su pueblo saldría adelante.   
  
 - Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa, Azetbur. - Sulu, con su uniforme de gala, realizó una reverencia ante ella.  
 - Soy yo quien le estará eternamente agradecida, capitán. - Le tendió la mano con el dorso hacia abajo y aguardó que él, galante, la besara. - Acompáñenme al comedor. Chekov ha dispuesto el menú para los humanos, espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
    Se quedó atrás mirando pasar a aquellos tres hombres mientras les indicaba el camino con un educado gesto. Fijó sus ojos sobre Peter, había algo en el joven que le resultaba familiar.  
 - No hemos sido presentados, ¿cuál es su nombre? - Le preguntó situándose a su lado.  
 - Peter Kirk, jefe de seguridad en la Excelsior. - Tomó su mano y la besó del mismo modo que había visto hacer a Sulu. Lo cierto es que aquella enorme mujer le fascinaba. - Un honor conocerla.  
  
    Alex tosió a su espalda.  
 - ¡Oh, este es mi novio! Alexander Freeman. - Se apartó unos pasos dejando que él también rindiera respeto a la Señora de la casa D'Ghor. - El oficial médico jefe a bordo.  
 - ¿Ha dicho usted Kirk? - Miró al hombre pelirrojo directamente a los ojos. Reconoció el tono de azul, era único.  
 - Jim es su tío. - Sulu tomó el brazo de Azetbur y la acompañó a su asiento.  
 - Dos Kirk en mi mesa, eso sí es un honor. - Sonrió al más joven, a David, quien se ruborizó al instante. Le gustaba aquel chiquillo.  
  
    Durante la cena el muchacho tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar de nuevo la aventura de su padre en Rura Penthe, esta vez de los labios de la Canciller que le llamaba héroe. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo con la palabra. Eso es lo que su padre, James Kirk, era para el pueblo klingon: el héroe que detuvo a Gorkon y desenmascaró al rebelde Chang evitando una guerra suicida contra la Federación, preservando así la paz entre ambos mundos sin la cuál les hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir.  
  
 - Me complace tu presencia en esta casa, David. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, estaría encantada de que tú y Chekov os quedaseis aquí más tiempo. - La Señora había vuelto a ofrecer su puesto al científico ruso que tan bien la había servido durante años.  
 - El chico se muere por ir a la Tierra, Asetbur... quiere conoser a su padre. - Pavel sonreía con la mirada. Lo cierto es que él también estaba ansioso por presentarle a Jim a su propio hijo.  
 - ¿Y tú le llevarás? Pensaba que eras un proscrito en tu planeta. - La Señora le miraba como siempre con suma atención. - Me ha alegrado verte con tan buen aspecto, Pavel... no quisiera que volvieras a convertirte en aquel esquelético barbudo y encorvado que siempre andaba disimulando algún hueso roto.  
  
    Pavel palideció, bajó la mirada hasta sus botas y eso que el mantel le impedía verlas.  
 - No volverá a pasar, aquello quedó atrás... - Musitó, sabía que todos en la habitación le estaban observando.  
 - ¿Qué huesos rotos, Pavel? - David, inocente y curioso, quiso saber de qué hablaban los mayores.  
 - Tenía la estúpida costumbre de dejarse pegar por mis soldados... y la absurda manía de ocultármelo. - Azetbur abrió la mano y golpeó con su palma la mesa. - ¡Tuvo que venir Sarek, mi viejo amigo embajador, a abrirme los ojos ante tu sufrimiento!  
 - ¡Basta! - Pavel se levantó furioso. - ¡Aquello terminó, es el pasado... no...!  
 - ...no hablamos de eso. - Terminó Sulu la frase con voz queda.  
  
    Chekov le lanzó una mirada llena de ira y salió del comedor sin disculparse siquiera. Corrió a su dormitorio. Necesitaba estar solo.  
 - Las cicatrices de su espalda... - Murmuró David levantándose.  
 - ¡No! Déjale un rato a solas, chico... - Sulu le detuvo sujetándole del brazo. - Todo esto le habrá traído recuerdos muy desagradables.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                La tarta de chocolate, las velas, los regalos sobre la mecedora, las mesas repletas de deliciosos platos, las sillas, los invitados, las barbacoas, las dos: la vegetariana y la carnívora... Todo, absolutamente todo, quedó empapado cuando la tormenta descargó sus nubes sin previo aviso: la fiesta de cumpleaños se trasladó al salón.

 - Vamos, Nat... te dejaré algo de ropa seca. - Tirando de su amiga, Amy subió rauda a su habitación con la intención de tardar un buen rato en volver a bajar.  
 - ¡Menudos quince años! - Bones la vio besar a Natalie antes de encerrarse en el cuarto. Por supuesto tuvo cuidado de que aquella imagen no llegara a las mentes de sus t'hy'la.

  
          Ya habían cogido práctica con aquello. Bloqueos mentales, totales y parciales, abrir el canal a un lado o a otro, el pensamiento a tres bandas estaba dominado... pero olvidó que su cara era un libro abierto en el que tanto Jim como Spock podían leer.  
  
 - ¿Qué pasa Bones? ¿Ha hecho algo... "raro"? ¿Alguna de las suyas? - A Jim le dolía la boca de decirle a su hija que usara las escaleras como un ser humano normal.  
 - No, no es nada Jim... - Bones salió hacia la cocina. - ¿Alguien quiere una copa?  
 - ¡Doble para mí! - Le respondió Uhura harta de bregar con sus dos pequeños fieras. - ¡Oh Monty, enciérralos en el sótano, no puedo más!  
 - Chicos, chicos... - Scott los cogió a cada uno de un brazo y se los llevó a la biblioteca. - ¡Dejad tranquila a vuestra madre! Hagamos algo constructivo, creo que Jim tiene un montón de puzzles con los que podréis entreteneros.  
  
    Spock se sentó junto a Jim en el sofá chester. Nyota en un sillón enfrente. Selene se había marchado ya con su hija, Demora. La pequeña se encontraba algo inquieta, le estaban saliendo los dientes y la molestia le hacía lloriquear sin parar.

 - ¿Por dónde anda tu padre, Spock? - Preguntó a su amigo mientras McCoy le preparaba la copa.  
 - En el sistema Nimbus. Su tercer planeta es un experimento de convivencia entre humanos, klingons y romulanos, como sabes. - Tenía la mano sobre el hombro de su marido, distraídamente le acariciaba la nuca con sus dedos largos y finos. - Supongo que un vulcano es el punto de equilibrio que les falta.  
 - No sé si has hecho una broma, Spock, pero eso ha tenido gracia. - Nyota sonrió echándose atrás en el sillón.  
 - Su bebida, señora Scott... - El doctor le entregó un martini seco y se sentó junto a ella, sobre el brazo del mueble.  
 - _Aquí hay más sitio, Bones..._ \- Jim palmeaba el hueco a su lado en el chester. La sonrisa torcida en su boca y los ojos azules devorándole con la mirada mientras le transmitía su pensamiento.  
 - ¿Crees que Scott querrá un whisky? - Preguntó McCoy a Uhura.  
 - ¿Amanecerá mañana? - Le contestó ella sonriendo. - ¡Pues claro que querrá!  
 - Voy a servirle uno. - El médico volvió a salir hacia la cocina, cualquier cosa antes de seguir siendo el objeto de la mirada caliente de Jim.

  
             Leonard continuaba guardando las apariencias delante de sus amigos. Una cosa es que Amy y Sarek lo supieran, ellos eran familia directa. Ni siquiera Peter y Alex tenían idea de lo que hacían los tres cuando estaban a solas y así pretendía Bones que siguieran todos: en la bendita ignorancia.  
  
    Al cruzar el salón camino de la biblioteca, con la copa para Scott en la mano, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Jim besando el cuello de Spock delante de Uhura. Le temblaron los hombros por la sacudida de los celos en su espalda. _Esta noche te vas a enterar, almirante..._ pensó para sí mismo nada más. Algo le decía que Jim lo estaba haciendo a propósito.  
  
 - Te has tomado vacaciones, ¿no Jim? - Nyota seguía recostada en el sillón, se quitó los zapatos y doblando las piernas se sentó sobre los pies desnudos. - ¿Tenéis pensado hacer algún viaje? Sabes que puedes dejarme a Amy...  
 - Dispongo de dos semanas... No sé, me gustaría ir al Parque Yosemite, El Capitán sigue estando allí y quiero escalarlo. - Jim, aficionado a ese deporte, siempre había soñado con subir por la escarpada pared de aquella roca. - A no ser que ocurra algún desastre, claro.  
  
    El rubio siguió la mirada de Spock hasta las rodillas de Nyota y se echó a reír. Ella también se había dado cuenta.  
 - Todavía te gustan mis piernas, ¿verdad? - Sonrió al vulcano, al que de inmediato se le tiñó de verde la oreja derecha. - Hablando de desastres, ¿se sabe algo de Sulu en Kronos?  
 - Siguen allí. - Jim acarició la punta de aquella orejita, la parte más verdosa. - La explosión de Praxis les ha retenido todos estos meses en su órbita, está haciendo una gran labor humanitaria.  
 - ¿Quién nos iba a decir hace quince años que acabaríamos ayudando al pueblo klingon? - Nyota se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Se miró el brazo que sostenía el martini. La piel se había erizado. -  Quince años... - Murmuró.  
  



	118. La disyuntiva.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy tendrá que enfrentarse a una disyuntiva... mortal.  
> ¿Qué diablos estará pasando en Kronos?

**La disyuntiva**

 

  
  
                                                                                                           Las manos de Amy recorrían la piel de Natalie con avidez, anhelaba su tacto suave y sedoso, las formas redondeabas que la hacían enloquecer. Mordisqueó el cuello de su amiga hasta el hombro, tumbándola sobre la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Presionaba con su pelvis la de su compañera, frotando ambos sexos con fuerza... la chica empezó a gemir.  
 - Schh... no hagas ruido, Nat... - Le tapó la boca y la emprendió a bocados con el pezón que se endureció bajo la camisa mojada por la lluvia.  
 - ¡Oh, Amy! - Natalie la sujetaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo cada vez que ella se separaba. - ¡Quítate la ropa!  
  
  
  
                                La lluvia caía al otro lado de la ventana sobre el jardín, las gotas golpeaban los cristales y de vez en cuando el resplandor de un rayo llamaba su atención.  
   
    Spock, Nyota y Jim se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, considerando cuánto habían cambiado las circunstancias de los klingons con la explosión de Praxis. Su mundo acababa de sufrir el Apocalipsis. La nave Excelsior estaba allí para ayudarles en todo lo que pudieran, como ángeles enviados por un dios bipolar.  
  
 - Pavel está con Sulu. - Jim lo soltó así, secamente. Desde que se había enterado en el Cuartel General de la Flota, estuvo pensando si decírselo a su familia o mantenerlo en secreto. Notó a Spock tensarse como una tabla.  
 - ¿Pavel? ¿En Kronos? - Nyota bajó las piernas del sillón y se echó hacia delante.  
 - Él... estaba a bordo de la Excelsior. No tengo muchos detalles pero creo que le recogieron en Talax, en el cuadrante Delta, hace meses que... - La verborrea no tardó en aparecer.  
 - ¡Ya basta, Jim! - Spock se incorporó de repente y caminó hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín. Hubiera salido fuera de no ser porque detestaba mojarse.  
 - ¡Qué! - Jim se levantó también. - ¿No se puede hablar de Pavel?  
 - _He dicho que basta, sa-telsu._ \- Spock le habló en silencio mirándole con gesto severo. Cruzando las manos tras la espalda se giró de nuevo para perder la vista entre la lluvia.  
  
    Jim caminó hacia él quedándose dos pasos por detrás, donde sabía que podría atormentar su fino oído con los gritos.  
  
 - ¡Estoy cansado de esa actitud tuya! ¡Amy ya ha cumplido quince años! ¡Pavel debería volver a casa! - Chilló a pleno pulmón.  
 - ¡No pondrá un pie aquí! - Spock se giró para gritarle a su vez. - ¡Si se acerca a Amy le romperé el cuello con mis propias manos y sabes que puedo hacerlo!  
 - ¡Spock! - Protestó Nyota levantándose. - ¡No digas tonterías! Ha pasado mucho tiempo... es el prometido de tu hija y tarde o temprano...  
 - ¡No lo es! No realicé el koon'ul *(compromiso) Si a ese perturbado se le ocurre aproximarse a Amy sufrirá las consecuencias. - Su voz fue oscura, como si encerrase un secreto terrible.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Jim supuso que nada bueno.  
     Viendo que no obtenía respuesta sondeó su mente. Nada. Topó de bruces con el impenetrable velo de Spock.  
  
 - Chicos, chicos... ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? - Bones salió de la biblioteca seguido de Scott.  
 - Pavel... - Dijo Jim sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Spock.  
 - Jim se ha enterado de su paradero, Bones. - Uhura se acercó a su marido mientras se calzaba los zapatos. - Creo que deberíamos irnos, Monty.  
 - ¿Está bien ese imbécil? - Le preguntó el ingeniero, en el fondo le echaba de menos.  
 - Está con Sulu, en el Excelsior... - Nyota arrastraba a Bean de la mano fuera de la biblioteca.  
 - Entonces ¿está ayudando a los klingons en Kronos? - Scott cogió a su hijo pequeño en brazos. Bean notó la tensión en el ambiente, dejó de protestar y se llevó el dedo a la boca.  
 - ¡Cayden! He dicho que nos vamos... - Uhura se ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros.  
  
    Entretanto una conversación silenciosa estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación.  
  
 - _Pavel tiene intención de regresar a la Tierra, quiere volver a casa... con Amy..._ \- Le explicó Jim al médico.  
 - _¡Sobre mi cadáver, Jim!_ \- Spock seguía furioso.  
 - _Chicos, por favor, esperad a que salgan Scott y Uhura..._ \- McCoy les suplicó nervioso, mirando de reojo a sus amigos.  
 - _¡No nos están oyendo, Bones! Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Estoy hasta las pelotas de tus estúpidos secretos!_ \- Jim estaba verdaderamente alterado.  
 - _No cambies de tema, hablábamos de Pavel._ \- Bones esquivó el asunto.  
 - _No hay nada de qué hablar. Ese enfermo no tendrá ninguna relación con Amy, si queréis verle tendréis que hacerlo lejos de aquí..._ \- Les advirtió seriamente el vulcano.  
 - _Spock, recapacita... se trata del t'hy'la de tu hija..._ \- Jim intentó llegar a su corazón, Spock parecía tenerlo congelado.  
 - _Es mi última palabra._ \- Cruzó las manos a su espalda de nuevo y mostró su cara más adusta.  
 - _¡Tú y tus malditas últimas palabras!_ \- Jim aborreció su testarudez vulcana.  
 - _Chicos, Uhura nos está mirando..._ \- Bones había vuelto la vista, su amiga tenía cara de sospechar que él también estaba formando parte de la conversación telepática. Le sonrió nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - ¡Oh, cállate Bones, no te metas en esto! - Le gritó en voz alta. Antes de acabar la frase ya se había arrepentido.  
 - ¿Que no me meta en...? - McCoy se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta pasando por delante de la familia Scott al completo. Se sentía herido, ¿cómo podía Jim hablarle así?  
  
 - Monty, vámonos... - Nyota tiró del brazo de su marido hacia la calle. El médico había dejado la puerta abierta y la lluvia se estaba colando en el salón.  
  
    Jim salió corriendo detrás de su amante para pedirle disculpas. Le llamaba con su mente pero él no le escuchaba, se había cerrado en banda. La lluvia en la cara hizo que no viese el coche que pasaba por delante de su casa en aquel momento. Uhura chilló cuando vio el golpe. Scott le dejó a Bean en los brazos y salió disparado a ayudar a su amigo.  
  
 - ¿Jim? - Spock se giró con el ruido y salió detrás de Scott.  
 - ¡Jim! - McCoy sintió una punzada en el pecho y se volvió hacia él corriendo por la calzada.  
  
    Llegaron casi al unísono. Sentado en el suelo, completamente empapado, Jim le decía a Scott que no podía levantarse pero que estaba bien.

 - Creo que me he roto el culo, Scotty... - Spock y Leonard se echaron a reír. - ¡Eh, par de idiotas! No tiene gracia.  
 - ¡Ese capullo no se ha parado! - El escocés miró en la distancia, el coche había seguido camino sin darle importancia al topetazo que le había dado a su ex-capitán.  
 - No es nada, Scotty... - Intentó levantarse apoyándose en Bones. - Lo siento, yo... - Se disculpó con él.  
 - Vamos dentro, tengo que examinarte. - McCoy no quería montar otro espectáculo.  
    Jim agachó la cabeza y suspiró.  
  
 - Preciosa, sube al coche con los niños. - Le dijo el ingeniero a su mujer. - Nos vamos. Esos tres necesitan estar a solas.  
 - Pavel en el Excelsior... ayudando a los klingons en Kronos... ¡Con Sulu! - Nyota se aseguró de que los niños se colocasen adecuadamente el cinturón. - Monty, esto va a traer cola...  
  
  
  
                                  
                                                                                                       Pavel se acurrucó en posición fetal sobre la cama, llorando en silencio contra la almohada, recordando las torturas a las que se había sometido para purgar su culpa. No volvería a caer en algo así. Christine le había dicho que no debía hacerlo, pero su cadena le estaba apretando el cuello hasta ahogarle. ¿Por qué Azetbur había contado aquello delante de sus amigos, delante de David? Se sintió avergonzado, terriblemente violento y completamente solo.

 - Khan, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) – dijo en voz alta, - ...si te hubiese tenido a mi lado nada de eso habría ocurrido. ¡Voy a ir a por ti, te sacaré de tu criotubo y te haré mío!  
  
    Unos gritos le llegaron desde el pasillo, escuchó golpes, metales chocando entre sí... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera?  
  


  
  
  
                                                                                            Bones había tendido a Jim sobre la cama, pasaba su tricorder médico por su espalda, donde terminaba el tatuaje empezó a formarse un hematoma sonrosado.

 - No está roto, tu coxis sigue entero. - Apagó el aparato y lo guardó en el maletín. - Pero te dolerá bastante, ha sido un buen golpe.  
 - Bones... por favor perdóname... - Jim se giró sobre el colchón, le miraba con verdadero arrepentimiento.  
 - Tranquilo, cariño. No pasa nada. A veces se me olvida que vosotros dos estáis casados y que yo no...  
 - ¡Leonard! - Spock le abrazó desde atrás, besándole el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula, aquel lugar que tanto le fascinaba.  
  
  
                 Amy había escuchado los gritos, le pareció distinguir el nombre de Pavel en la voz rota de su a'nirih. Se vistió a toda prisa dejando a Nat entre las sábanas. Luego escuchó el coche de Scott alejándose. Esperó en silencio detrás de su puerta. Su amiga la observaba preguntándose qué estaba pasando allí fuera.  
  
    Tras varios minutos Amy se asomó al pasillo. Ya no se oía nada. Cuando entró al dormitorio de sus padres les vio abrazados: Jim medio tumbado en la cama, Bones sentado a su lado, Spock a su espalda. _Al menos llevan la ropa puesta_... se dijo.  
  
 - ¿Qué pasa con Pavel? - Su voz sonó ruda, grosera. Miraba a los tres con la misma rabia.  
 - ¡Cariño! - Bones se levantó y fue hacia ella. - A tu padre lo ha atropellado un coche... ahora mismo, delante de casa...  
 - ¿Estás bien? - Miró a Jim sin demasiada preocupación.  
 - Sí, no ha sido nada... - Tendió la mano a su hija, la mirada de ella le pareció distinta, ardía llena de ira.  
 - Os he oído gritar. ¿Vais a decirme qué ocurre con Pavel? - Amy no cedió ante la invitación de su a'nirih para tomarla de la mano, tampoco permitió que el doctor la rozara.  
  
      Spock se levantó y la enfrentó cara a cara.  
 - Está con Sulu en el Excelsior, quiere volver a la Tierra. - Vio cómo una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en los labios de su ko-fu *(hija) – Amy, lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que Pavel se acerque a ti.  
 - No me importa, padre. Me iré con él de todos modos. - La sonrisa se convirtió en un torcido gesto de desafío.  
 - No podrás. Si te acercas a él su mente colapsará, no soportará el tel *(vínculo) sin el koon'ul *(compromiso) – Spock la advirtió con severidad. - Y no pienso realizar esa ceremonia.  
 - ¡Padre! - Amy sabía que hablaba en serio. Su papi no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.  
 - Es mi última palabra. - Antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, Spock salió del dormitorio, cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en la habitación de Peter.

  
          Amy se quedó lívida, en silencio allí plantada. La palidez de su cara y el fuego en su mirada le daban un aire espectral.  
 - No te preocupes cariño. Si él no quiere hacerlo buscaremos a otro vulcano... - Bones le acarició el pelo apartándolo de su nívea y sudorosa frente.  
 - Amy, mi bebé... - Jim se había levantado y la abrazó con toda su ternura.  
 - ¡Déjame en paz! - Lo apartó con fuerza, tanta que lo tumbó en la cama sobre su dolorido trasero. Salió con largos pasos y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
 - ¡Ay! Duele... - Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón. - Bones, ¿no puedes hacer algo?  
 - ¿Con tu espalda o con tu hija? - Se sentó a su lado y le masajeó la zona. - Supongo que esta noche Spock se quedará ahí enfrente...  
 - Es un cabezota. ¡Y Amy ha salido a él! - Jim le cogió la mano y la besó. - Somos dos contra uno, Bones. Tenemos que hacer que Spock cambie de idea y realice el koon'ul entre Amy y Pavel.  
 - ¿Y no sería más fácil que Sarek se ocupase de eso? Preparar la mente de Pavel con su vudú vulcano... igual que hizo conmigo... - Jim le miraba sonriendo. - ¡Qué! ¿He dicho alguna tontería?  
 - Debe ser Spock, Bones. Solamente el padre puede hacer ese ritual. Sarek no podría hacer nada... a menos que...  
 - ¿A menos que qué, Jim?  
 - A menos que Spock estuviese muerto. - Clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos avellana de su amante y se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos.  
  
  
             Amy seguía detrás de la puerta. Nat se había vestido, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero estaba segura de que debería irse a casa. Su amiga no tenía buen aspecto.

 - Estás pálida, Amy... como si hubieras visto un fantasma.  
  
    No se volvió a mirarla. Con su fino oído vulcano había escuchado las palabras de su a'nirih. Si Spock no hacía la maldita ceremonia Pavel moriría si se acercaba a ella. Y para que su abuelo pudiese hacerla era su papi el que debía morir. Amy meditó en silencio qué dolor sería menos insoportable. ¿La muerte de un padre... o la de un t'hy'la? Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. Nat las enjugó con una caricia.

 - Amy, mi vida... ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Le preguntó conmovida ante su sufrimiento.  
 - Nada, vete a casa Nat. Necesito pensar. - Abrió la puerta y la empujó fuera con delicadeza. No correspondió al beso que ella le dio, dejó que se fuera sin despedirse. - _¡Pavel! Te elijo a ti..._ \- Pensó en silencio. Amy había tomado su decisión.

 


	119. La cabeza cortada y el perro muerto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin palabras. El título lo dice todo.  
> Reconozco que hace poco he visto la segunda parte de la película 300, El origen de un imperio... y me ha afectado. Frank Miller... I LOVE YOU!!!

**La cabeza cortada y el perro muerto**

  
  
                                                                                                       Amparados por la oscuridad, un reducido grupo de orgullosos guerreros klingons se introdujo en la mansión de la Casa D'Ghor. Su intención era limpiar el honor de su pueblo. Los invitados de Azetbur les habían humillado al ayudarles a superar los daños que la explosión de Praxis había provocado en Kronos. Un klingon no debía aceptar la ayuda de un insignificante humano. La Señora pagaría también con su vida por haberlo permitido.  
  
          Alcanzaron el comedor acabando con los pocos soldados que hallaron en el pasillo. La Canciller había reducido considerablemente su guardia personal, cediéndola a las tareas de recuperación de su pueblo. No se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a aquellos compatriotas de ojos fieros, supo que habían jurado matarla con sólo echarles la vista encima.  
  
 - ¡Hoy soy un guerrero! ¡Debo demostrarlo en mi corazón, viajaré por un río de sangre! - Recitó las palabras del Rito de Ascensión. Azetbur les recibió en pie, espada en mano, lanzándose al ataque la primera.  
 - ¡Alex! ¡Coge a David! - Gritó Peter saltando sobre la mesa.  
 - ¡Maldita sea... estamos desarmados! - Sulu lamentó haber dejado los fasers en el Excelsior.  
  
    Sacó el intercomunicador del bolsillo de su pantalón pero uno de los gerreros se lo arrebató de un manotazo.  
 - ¡Lucha con honor, humano! Mauk-to-vor! *(ritual klingon que involucra la muerte del individuo para que su honor pueda ser restaurado) - Le gritó escupiendo el aliento sobre la cara del capitán.  
  
    Los klingons no habían traído armas fáser, peleaban con sus bat'leth *("espada de honor" con tres empuñaduras a lo largo del borde externo de la hoja)

 - ¿Estáis locos? No saldréis de la casa con vida... - Gritó Alex sujetando a David, apoyados contra la pared detrás de la mesa.  
 - No tenemos intención de hacerlo... - El que parecía líder del grupo le miró a los ojos y empujó el mueble con una patada, dejando al médico y al muchacho aprisionados.  
 - ¡Lucharía con honor contra ti... si me dieses un arma! - Le gritó Sulu buscando con la mirada algo que utilizar para defenderse.  
  
    Azetbur había cogido su bat'leth de la pared del comedor y quedaba otra colgando bajo del hueco que había dejado. Sulu miró aquella espada pensando en cómo llegar hasta ella. Entonces apareció Pavel por el pasillo. Al contemplar la escena se detuvo un momento. Viendo la trayectoria de los ojos de su amigo, comprendió.

  
             Pavel saltó encima de un guerrero que trataba de defenderse de las duras estocadas de la Señora. Apoyó el pie en su espalda y alcanzó el bat'leth a tiempo de lanzárselo a Sulu y que éste detuviera con él el golpe que el líder klingon acababa de descargar sobre su cabeza.

 - ¡Sulu! - Gritó Pavel viendo cómo la hoja afilada se detenía a un milímetro del cuello del japonés.  
  
    David asomó por debajo de la mesa y tiró con toda su fuerza de las botas de aquel otro klingon hasta que cayó al suelo. Peter se le echó encima golpeándole las sienes con ambos puños al mismo tiempo. El guerrero quedó inconsciente.

 - ¿Qué estás hassiendo? - Pavel le recriminó que se hubiera expuesto.  
 - ¡Lo que hacen los hombres: defender a los que aman! - David se puso en pie, los ojos azules quemaron a Pavel con el fuego de su mirada.  
 - ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? - Le preguntó sorprendido.  
 - Lo aprendí de ti... - Contestó orgulloso sonriéndole.  
  
    Pavel tiró de David para ponerlo a su espalda y protegerle con su cuerpo. Uno de los guerreros iba directo hacia ellos. Sulu trató de alcanzarle pero tuvo que parar el ataque del klingon furioso que le plantaba cara.  
  
    Alex había salido también por debajo de la mesa. Vio a su novio aplastado bajo las botas de uno de los asesinos y sin pensar saltó sobre sus hombros atenazando el cuello del enemigo con todas sus fuerzas.  
 - ¡Deja a mi hombre, animal! - Gritaba tratando de ahogar al klingon mientras Peter recobraba el aliento y se incorporaba.  
 - ¡Pavel! - David estaba intentando salir de detrás de él para ayudarle a luchar.  
 - ¡Quédate ahí! - Le gritó Chekov empujándole entre las sillas. - Bok'ta ku'mo, Somak! *(¡Ven aquí, Somak!) - Había reconocido al tipo, uno de los soldados por los que se dejaba abusar cuando vivía en Kronos. - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿O nesesitas que me dé la vuelta para refrescar tu memoria?  
  
    Somak gritó sorprendido.  
 - Maw' tok, Chekov! - Sus ojos ardieron con furia, aquel listillo enclenque del que solía gozar rompiéndole las costillas había cambiado mucho.  
 - GhoS lo'Be Vos! *(ven, cobarde) ¡Ahora no me tienes atado de pies y manos! - Pavel le retaba con la mirada, los ojos aguamarina relucían como los de un loco. Con su mano izquierda cogió un cuchillo del mantel sin que Somak se diese cuenta.  
 - P'tak! *(maricón) ¡Acabaré contigo! Ni'tokor bak'to! - Profirió su grito de guerra tirándose encima de Pavel.

  
          David les vio girar uno encima de otro sobre el suelo, cuerpo a cuerpo, luchando por ser el último en morir. Pavel consiguió clavar el cuchillo en el cuello de Somak. Le dio una vuelta completa con dos movimientos de su brazo. La sangre púrpura manaba a chorros empapándole la cara. Agarró la cabeza del klingon encerrando el pelo en su puño y, apoyando su bota sobre el pecho del enemigo, tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta separarla del tronco. Se puso en pie sosteniendo su macabro trofeo, igual que hiciera Perseo con la gorgona Medusa. Todo se había detenido a su alrededor.  
  
    Peter y Alex consiguieron acabar con el último guerrero, jadeando miraban a Pavel atónitos. Sulu sacó la bat'leth del pecho del klingon que acababa de matar y giró el cuello también para observar a su rosa. Azetbur se arrastraba por el suelo, su pierna sangraba profusamente; alzó la frente y contempló a Chekov boquiabierta. David no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo.  
  
    Pavel miraba a los ojos sin vida de aquella cabeza levantándola a la altura de su cara, cada vez más cerca, hasta que besó sus labios muertos. Luego la separó de su boca, despacio, clavándole aún los ojos aguamarina inyectados en sangre.

 - Nunca fuiste un buen amante, Somak... - Susurró con voz grave, ronca por el esfuerzo.  
  
    Tiró con desdén la cabeza al suelo que acabó rodando hasta los pies de Sulu.  
 - Alex, atiende a Azetbur, está herida... - El capitán dio la orden y su médico obedeció. - David, ven aquí... ¿estás bien?  
 - Sí... - No podía hablar. Tenía algo de sangre de klingon en las manos y se las limpió en los pantalones. Miró otra vez a Pavel, él iba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies.  
 - Pavel... ¿Pasha? - Sulu tuvo que llamarle dos veces para captar su atención.  
 - Deberíamos subir al Exselsior... quiero darme una ducha y aquí no hay agua caliente. - Su voz sonó tranquila, inexpresiva. Como si lo que acababa de hacer no hubiera sido nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                    Hacía ya siete años que Amy tenía a  Yorik, el labrador que su a'nirih le regaló cuando volvió de Rura Penthe. El perro era el mejor amigo de la niña, aunque cuando era cachorro se empeñase en quitarle los juguetes y destrozarlos y a pesar de que alguna vez le hubiese hecho comprar un nuevo par de zapatillas deportivas, sólo porque sus dientes necesitaban ser afilados y nada le gustaba más que el olor a pies de su ama.  
  
 - Pobre Yorik, es una verdadera lástima... - Bones le acariciaba la cabeza al animal después de haberlo examinado. Amy se lo había pedido. Aquella mañana le notó extraño.  
 - ¿No puedes hacer nada? - La chica no podía creer que fuese tan grave.  
 - Ha tenido un infarto, cariño. Se está muriendo... - El médico trató de acariciar ahora la cabeza de Amy pero ella se apartó.  
 - ¡Pues haz algo, Bones! - Le gritó enfadada.  
 - Lo más compasivo sería ponerle una inyección, está sufriendo mucho y su válvula mitral ha quedado dañada, no se repondrá... - Miró la mano de Amy que rozaba con suavidad la oreja aterciopelada de su perro. - Lo siento, cielo.  
  
    McCoy se levantó y abrió el maletín volcando su contenido sobre el sofá chester. Spock y Jim le miraban y volvían los ojos a su pequeña. Después de la discusión de la noche anterior Spock no les había dirigido la palabra, ni en voz alta ni en silencio. Jim intentó darle la mano, con los dedos índice y corazón estirados... encontró el vacío cuando su marido retiró la suya para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.  
 - Deja que le pinche, Amy... Yorik no merece sufrir así. Se quedará dormido y no despertará más. - Bones trataba de ser delicado, sabía lo mucho que la chica quería a su perro.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó ella empujando al médico.  
  
    No lo hizo demasiado fuerte, pero tal vez la postura que tenía Bones, con una rodilla sobre la alfombra, facilitó que saliese despedido hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

 - ¡Bones! - Jim se agachó a ayudarle.  
 - Estoy bien, no es para tanto...  
 - ¡Amy! ¿Qué coño haces? Bones intentaba que Yorik no...  
 - ¡Es mi perro! ¡Mío! - Tenía la cabeza del animal entre las manos, acariciaba su morro mirándole a los ojos. - Yorik, amigo... te encontraré en otra vida, lo prometo.  
  
    Ante la estupefacta mirada de sus padres y Bones, Amy retorció el cuello del animal con sus propias manos, en un movimiento seco y rápido. Se oyó un crujir de huesos. Yorik dejó de respirar.  
 - ¡Amy! - Jim no daba crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos.  
 - Era mi perro... - La muchacha se levantó dejando el cuerpo muerto del animal tendido a sus pies. - No iba a permitir que otro le matara. - Al pasar por delante de Spock cruzaron sus miradas. Saltaron chispas con el contacto. - Sa-mekh! *(padre)  
  
    Spock hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza en respuesta a la que su hija le había dirigido. La vio subir la escalera de un salto, alcanzar la puerta de su cuarto en dos pasos y cerrarla con un atronador portazo. La sangre verde dejó de fluir por un segundo deteniendo el latir de su corazón en el costado.

 - _No me gusta cómo se han mirado, Jim... eso no es bueno._ \- Pensó McCoy para su amante.  
      Jim asintió en silencio. Abrazado a Bones sobre la alfombra no quitaba ojo de su marido.  
 - Spock... mi amor... - Musitó débilmente.  
 - Su voluntad contra la mía, Jim. Siento que tengas que presenciar esto. - Spock salió a la calle, hacía sol y necesitaba caminar para despejarse.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Bones se puso en pie apoyándose en Jim, el vulcano se había marchado. - ¿Qué ha querido decir, Jim?  
      No respondió. Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en un río de lágrimas.

 


	120. La reina del drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu comprende que su rosa ha dejado de ser una flor indefensa. Después de tantos años lejos de sus cuidados, Pavel se ha convertido en otra cosa.

**La reina del drama**

  
    «Mi flor es efímera - se dijo el principito - y no tiene más que cuatro espinas para defenderse contra el mundo. ¡Y la he dejado allá sola en mi casa!  
    Por primera vez se arrepintió de haber dejado su planeta, pero bien pronto recobró su valor.»  
      - EL PRINCIPITO, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. -  
  


  
  
                                                                                                                 El chorro caliente caía sobre su cabeza empapando los largos rizos castaños, deslizándose por los hombros y la escarpada piel de su espalda, donde las marcas de los dientes y las uñas de Somak no eran más que una parte de tan particular orografía. Pavel lloraba a solas en la ducha. Las lágrimas se perdían en el agua.  
  
 - Deberías hablar con él... - Alex se cambiaba de ropa sin pudor delante de su capitán. Peter seguía en el baño de su camarote.  
 - Lo sé... - Sulu bajó la vista cuando el rubio se agachó para ponerse los pantalones negros. - Aunque no tengo ni idea de qué decirle.  
 - Eres su mejor amigo, le conoces como nadie... - El doctor peleaba por embutirse en un jersey que le quedaba estrecho hasta que se dio cuenta de que era rojo y no azul. - ¿Qué narices...?  
 - ¡Eh, vikingo, no te pongas mi ropa que me la estiras! - Peter protestó saliendo del aseo envuelto en una toalla.  
  
    El rubio era algo más corpulento, unos ocho centímetros más alto que su novio alcanzaba el metro noventa. Peter a veces le llamaba así cuando le tenía encima en la cama...“mi vikingo”. Alex se ruborizó cuando se lo dijo delante del capitán.  
 - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Hikaru? - Peter le miró como si estuviera fuera de lugar. - Deberías ir a hablar con Pavel... después de lo que ha pasado creo que te necesita.  
  
    El jersey carmesí golpeó la cara barbuda del pelirrojo, Alex se lo había tirado echo una bola.  
 - ¿Y ahora me arrugas el uniforme? - Peter saltó sobre la cama como un tigre, abalanzándose sobre su novio y tumbándolo por sorpresa.  
 - ¡Está bien... me largo! - Sulu estaba acostumbrado a sus lances de enamorados. - Voy a ver a ese arranca-cabezas...  
 - Escúchale, Hikaru... no le hagas sentir culpable y sobre todo... - Alex apartó la boca de Peter de la suya para terminar con sus recomendaciones al capitán. - Sobre todo hazle saber que no está solo.  
  
  
                    De camino al camarote 1-1-2 en la cubierta B, Sulu se cruzó con David. El chico devoraba un bocadillo de pollo con auténtica pasión.  
 - ¿Y Pavel? - Le preguntó sonriendo, su forma de engullir a dos carrillos le recordó a Jim.  
 - Quiere estar solo. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - He intentado que coma algo... le hice yo mismo el sándwich en las cocinas pero dice que no tiene hambre, y eso que apenas probó bocado en la cena. Me preocupa... No es normal lo que ha hecho pero por otro lado lo entiendo... - Sus genes Kirk empezaban a hacer estragos en los oídos de Sulu. - Ese Somak debió hacerle mucho daño hace tiempo...  
 - Iré a hablar con él. - El japonés le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico. - ¿A dónde ibas?  
 - Con Peter... - Señaló con el resto del emparedado hacia el turboascensor.  
 - No es buen momento. - Recordó que lo último que vio fue al médico sometiéndose a los besos de su jefe de seguridad. - Vete a la cama, chico.  
      El muchacho obedeció y se marchó a su camarote.  
  
  
                      La sombra de la mano sobre su cara frente al espejo. Pavel trataba absurdamente de afeitarse sin ver el reflejo de sus ojos. Se cortó en la barbilla. Enjuagó la herida y al contemplar el rojo de la sangre... se estremeció.

 - ¿Quieres un apósito? - Le preguntó Sulu apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de su aseo.  
 - ¿Cómo has entrado? - Pavel le miró sorprendido. Había cerrado con clave, estaba seguro.  
 - Llevas toda la vida usando la misma contraseña: 13, 8, 5, 3, 2, 1, 1. El inverso de Fibonacci... - Sonrió Sulu, su viejo amigo.  
 - Déjame solo, Hikaru. Vete, por favor...  
 - No, Pavel, no voy a ninguna parte. Tienes una cuchilla en la mano y me estoy empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una reina del drama? - Avanzó un paso y le arrebató la maquinilla de afeitar a su rosa.  
 - ¿Reina del drama? - Se miró al espejo. Le pareció patético. La mirada triste, el corte en el mentón... Se echó a reír. - Lo era ¿verdad? La maldita reina del drama... - Se carcajeó.  
  
       Sulu le cogió el brazo izquierdo, girando la muñeca le mostró la cicatriz que se hizo con la wakizashi. Pavel cerró los ojos al verla para luego abrirlos y regalarle a su querido amigo la más radiante de las sonrisas.

 - He aprendido de mis errores, Sulu. Eso es algo que no se volverá a repetir. - Se acercó un paso más, podía casi rozar su nariz. Apoyó la frente en la de Sulu, sus ojos aguamarina clavados en los castaños y rasgados del japonés.  
 - Pasha... mi rosa... - La tentación era demasiado grande. Hikaru besó aquella boca con la dulzura de la miel. Su estómago se abrió en un espasmo... el nudo que había empujado hasta lo más profundo durante tantos años se deshizo de repente.  
  
    Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda deteniéndose en las caderas, desenrollando la toalla blanca con la insignia de la Flota y dejándola caer a los pies descalzos de Pavel. Rozando con ligereza aquellos muslos con las yemas de sus dedos, Sulu gimió con ardor.  
 - Sólo una ves... Hikaru... hagámoslo sólo una ves antes de que regrese a la Tierra... - El ruso susurró esas calientes palabras en el cuello de su amigo y sintió la caricia del vello de la nuca erizándose bajo la palma de su mano.  
 - Pavel... mi preciosa rosa... - El capitán estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.  
  
    Le llevó de la mano al dormitorio y le tumbó sobre el lecho. Sulu se detuvo un instante a mirarle allí tendido, totalmente desnudo. El vaivén de su pecho con la respiración agitada, los pezones duros como dos bombones que quiso probar, las piernas doblándose para intentar ocultar el sexo excitado...  
  
 - No puedo. Te miro ahí y te deseo... pero no puedo hacerlo, Pavel. - Sulu se alejó unos pasos hasta sentarse apoyado en la cómoda frente a la cama. Bajando la mirada respiró con calma.  
 - Ya, comprendo... - Había frustración en el tono de su voz. Se sentó en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, su miembro empezó a relajarse y acabó posado sobre el muslo derecho. - Selene...  
 - ¡Te equivocas! - Le lanzó una mirada furiosa. - Cuando hablé con ella y le dije que estabas a bordo, mi mujer, la madre de mi hija, hizo algo que no creerías... - Sulu tenía los brazos estirados hacia atrás, sujetándose al mueble con fuerza. - ¡Me dio su permiso! ¿Te enteras? ¡Selene me dio permiso para estar contigo!  
  
    Pavel abrió los ojos como platos.  
 - ¿Qué? Pero... ¿por qué iba ella a...?  
 - ¡Porque me ama, Pavel! Me ama y sabe bien todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo. - El japonés bajó la vista al suelo. - Así de generosa es mi esposa...  
 - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas lejos de ella, Sulu?  
 - Dos años... - El capitán volvió a mirar a su amigo. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?  
 - Y te queda otro... - Pavel se levantó para acercarse a él, tomándole por la cintura le miró con una sonrisa en los labios. - Tenemos su permiso... ¿sabes cuánto llevo yo sin tener sexo desente? - Por supuesto lo ocurrido en Kronos no contaba.  
 - Pues según David... cuatro años. Los dos que pasaste con él en Rinax y los dos que llevabas allí solo.  
 - No, más... Los klingons no se preocupan por lo que pueda sentir su pareja en la cama.  
 - ¡Pavel! - El capitán le apartó de un empujón. - ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Realmente te acostabas con ese... ese animal?  
 - ¿Somak? Sólo fue uno de tantos... - Pavel se giró, no quería mirar a la cara de su amigo.  
 - ¿Por qué, Pavel? ¿Cómo pudiste...? - La idea de su rosa pisoteada y machacada por esos animales se le atragantó, no podía hablar.

         Pavel le daba la espalda en silencio. De reojo Sulu observó el trisquel tatuado por encima de la rabadilla. Peter y Alex le comentaron su sorpresa cuando lo vieron y que habían decidido no decirle nada, ya vería el de Amy con sus propios ojos. Se mordió el labio para no estropearle esa sorpresa.  
  
 - Siempre he tenido la cabesa jodida, Sulu. - Seguía sin volverse mientras se explicaba. - De niño no era normal, los psicólogos me mandaron desenas de pastillas pero mi padre no dejó que yo las tomara. Creo que se equivocó. Me llevó a San Fransisco, me metió en la Academia, se ocupó de que aprovechase mi intelesto... y luego tuvo el mal gusto de morir un mes después de que me graduara. Más tarde llegó Amy... y Khan... - Al decir su nombre sintió la mano de Sulu en la espalda, acariciándola suavemente.  
 - ¿Qué pensará él de todo esto? -  Sus dedos rozaron cada cicatriz. - Igual decide rematar la extinción del pueblo klingon... su furia puede ser más peligrosa que la explosión de Praxis.

          Los dos se echaron a reír, conscientes de que aquello que había dicho el capitán no era realmente ninguna tontería.  
 - No lo sé, Sulu... - Pavel se giró y le rozó la mejilla con la palma de la mano. - Pero voy a averiguarlo. Iré por él, ya he esperado bastante.  
 - Necesitarás ayuda para sacarle de donde le tienen.  
 - Creo que podré contar con Jim...  
 - Y con todos nosotros, Pavel. Eso es lo que venía a decirte en realidad. - Le cogió la cara sosteniéndola entre ambas manos. - ¡No estás solo!  
  
    Sulu recibió el abrazo de Pavel con sorpresa, notó sus músculos rodeándole y apretando con fuerza, la suficiente para arrancar de cuajo la cabeza de un klingon... Esta vez las espinas no le hirieron, su rosa había dejado de ser una flor indefensa: se había convertido en un hombre con una misión.

 - Grasias. Puede que os nesesite... - Separó su cuerpo del de Sulu para mirarle a los ojos. - Entonses, Hikaru... ¿hasemos uso del permiso de tu mujer o dejamos las cosas como están? - Sonrió con picardía.  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel... no sería lo mismo sin esa tensión entre tú y yo! - Sulu le devolvió la sonrisa, besó su mejilla y le dejó a solas con aquella erección que había regresado. - Soy fiel a Selene, tú eres fiel a Khan... ¡Lo dejamos como está! Buenas noches Pavel. - Salió del dormitorio agitando ligeramente la cabeza.  
 - Buenas noches, Sulu... moy drug. *(amigo mío)  
    Pavel se tumbó en la cama y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 


	121. La paz galáctica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek está en Nimbus III intentando que no se desate una guerra entre humanos, klingons y romulanos.  
> Spock tendrá que vérselas cara a cara con Amy.  
> La paz es sumamente frágil en la Galaxia cuando fuerzas poderosas se enfrentan por imponer sus voluntades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. Quinta entrega de la franquicia de Gene Roddenberry.

**La paz galáctica**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                                   El ambiente en Nimbus III estaba lejos de ser relajado. La tensión entre klingons y romulanos se acrecentó cuando recibieron las terribles noticias de Kronos. La explosión de Praxis llegó hasta allí con una onda destructiva que hizo temblar la paz que intentaban edificar.  
  
 - ¡Su mundo agoniza, Korrd! Si no es por la Federación se habrían extinguido... - La Cónsul T'rak había viajado hasta el Planeta de la Paz Galáctica para ofrecer a los klingons anexionarse al Imperio de Rómulo hambriento de territorios.  
 - ¡Lo cual demuestra que los humanos son mejores de lo que habíamos pensado! - El Canciller Korrd, general klingon retirado, rechazó así la propuesta de su colega.  
 - La USS Excelsior está haciendo un gran trabajo: Kronos sobrevivirá. ¡La cultura klingon debe perdurar, no desaparecer bajo el dominio romulano! - St. John Talbot, diplomático terrícola al servicio de la Federación, defendió la independencia del valiente pueblo de guerreros.  
 - ¿Dos contra uno ahora? - T'rak golpeó la mesa con furia.  
 - Caballeros, señora, procuremos no perder las formas. - Sarek se había mantenido en silencio hasta que consideró que la sabiduría vulcana debía hacer acto de presencia. - Recuerden que no hay camino para la paz, la paz es el camino.  
\- ¡Mahatma Gandhi! - Exclamó Talbot.  
\- Otro humano... - Protestó T'rak.  
 - No, la sentencia es de Kahless, quien acabó con el tirano Molor y unificó el Imperio trayendo la paz y el desarrollo a mi raza. - Dijo Korrd con el pecho henchido de orgullo.  
 - En realidad he citado a Surak, el venerado padre de la Filosofía Vulcana, pero todo esto demuestra que la frase en sí es cierta, indudablemente. - Sarek miró a T'rak y la vio asentir. Aquello era un paso adelante.  
  
  


  
                                                                                                   Amy llevaba castigada desde que cumplió los catorce años. Ahora tenía quince y permiso para conducir la aeromoto, aunque seguía sin poder salir... ¿Iba eso a detenerla? Aprovechó un descuido de su a'nirih que limpiaba de hojas secas la piscina. Se escabulló como siempre, ágil, sin hacer ruido, hacia la casa de Nat para llevársela a algún lugar solitario donde disfrutar de su cuerpo.  
  
 - Hola Jim, ¿cómo está ese culito? - McCoy le encontró preparando la cena y palmeó con fuerza donde terminaba su tatuaje.  
 - ¡Ay! Idiota... - el rubio soltó la cuchara de madera con la que removía la sopa plomeek, se revolvió y le agarró del pelo, - ¿quieres jugar a hacernos daño? - Preguntó antes de mordisquearle el cuello, sabía que aquello le ponía a cien.  
 - ¡No! ¡Para! - Le empujó sobre la encimera apartándole. - ¡No estoy de humor! ¿Dónde está Spock? En el hospital nos hemos quedado sin muestras de la sangre de Khan. Fui a la Academia a por más y me denegaron el acceso... ¿Puedes creerlo? El imbécil de tu marido ha prohibido que me acerque por allí... ¡A mí!  
  
    Bones se daba golpecitos en el pecho señalándose a sí mismo. Estaba muy enojado.  
 - Es el director del departamento científico pero creía que no tenía nada que ver con el proyecto de estudio de Khan... No sé, Bones... ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?  
 - Así me aseguro de que Pavel no pueda despertarlo. - Spock había llegado a casa, su fino oído vulcano captó la conversación nada más entrar al salón. Ahora les observaba apoyado sobre un hombro en la nevera, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.  
  
    Bones y Jim le miraron pasmados. Negarle a Pavel ver a Amy era una cosa, el vulcano tendría sus motivos, nunca explicó qué es lo que vio para prohibir el contacto entre su hija y su t'hy'la. Pero lo que había hecho... rayaba en la crueldad.  
  
 - Es lógico, Jim. Si Chekov despertase a Khan no podría detenerlos, no a ambos. Se llevarían a Amy de nuestro lado. - Dijo con el calmado tono habitual de su voz.  
 - Tú sigue por ese camino, Spock... - Le miró con tristeza. - No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero andas solo. - Jim apagó el fuego de la sopa y salió camino de su dormitorio. Las palabras habían sido apenas un susurro.  
 - ¡Maldito duende de orejas puntiagudas! - Bones le gritó exasperado, golpeando con su puño la puerta del frigorífico a un palmo de la cara de Spock. - ¿Sabes que estamos experimentando con el suero desde hace años? ¡No hemos vuelto a tener éxito con eso desde lo de Jim! ¡Necesito más muestras de sangre! ¿Vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo o no?  
 - Hablaré con el responsable del estudio para que te las envíe al hospital. No es necesario que lo hagas tú personalmente. - Spock se giró hacia el salón, no quería seguir mirando aquellos ojos avellana llenos de odio.  
 - Jim tiene razón. Estás solo en esto Spock... y creo que has ido demasiado lejos. - Bones pasó a su lado golpeándole con el antebrazo. Se marchó de la cocina y dejando allí plantado al vulcano, subió las escaleras para ir junto a su otro amante.  
 - _Caminaré solo entonces, t'hy'la_... - Pensó Spock solamente para él.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                En la Base Estelar XXIV de la Federación, situada cerca del espacio klingon, David no soltaba la cintura de su primo Peter apretándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Había llegado el momento de ir a la Tierra, Pavel se despedía del mismo modo del capitán.  
 - He hablado con Jim, irá a recogeros. Por supuesto no le he dicho nada del chico... - Sulu miró de reojo al muchacho, Alex le acariciaba el flequillo y le daba alguno de sus consejos.  
 - Espero verte pronto, amigo. - Pavel le besó la mejilla y se soltó de sus brazos. - Vamos, chaval... Seguirá siendo tu primo dentro de un año cuando termine la misión y vuelva a casa.  
 - Ten. - Peter le entregó una tarjeta en la mano. - La llave de mi piso, de nuestro piso... - Se corrigió al oír el carraspeo de Alex a su lado. - Puedes quedarte allí mientras encuentras otro sitio.  
 - Está cargada con dinero, por si te hiciera falta. ¡No me mires así, ya nos lo devolverás! - Alex le dio un fuerte apretón de manos sacudiendo el cuerpo de Chekov, con su estatura solamente tuvo que bajar la cabeza para besar al ruso en la frente. - ¡Cuídate, Pavel!  
 - Grasias... ¡Cuidaos vosotros también! - Agarró a David por el brazo y se lo llevó a la plataforma de despegue. Un transporte estaba esperando para llevarles al fin a casa.  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! *(¡Eh, tirad...!) - Le saludó Sulu con un grito levantando la mano derecha.  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! - Respondió Pavel del mismo modo.

  
          David miró por la escotilla hacia las estrellas deseando llegar al planeta que era origen de su especie, en el que jamás había puesto sus pies. Pavel miraba hacia el otro lado, viendo una Excelsior cada vez más pequeña en la distancia.  
  
 - _No habrá más oportunidades, Sulu... Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre. Voy a despertar a Khan, pronto tomaremos juntos a Amy por esposa y nadie más tendrá cabida entre nosotros._ \- Esos eran sus pensamientos, un adiós definitivo a su pasado y un saludo lleno de valientes esperanzas ante el incierto futuro.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                         En el mismo centro de la Galaxia una columna de fuego azul se alzó partiendo del primer planeta. La llamarada envió una onda de energía que rebotó hacia el mundo solitario que la había generado. Aquella bola de roca estaba atrapada por una barrera impenetrable, nada había entrado ni salido de ella desde el principio de los tiempos... hasta entonces.  
  
       La nave oscura alcanzó el planeta primigenio y lo orbitó. Un nuevo haz de luz se elevó de su superficie. Esta vez algo de la energía quedó atrapada a bordo. Raudos partieron de inmediato hacia su destino.  
 - Lo tenemos, Art. - Informó Hércules desde los controles. - Si quien tú ya sabes ha conseguido poseer al vulcano el juego habrá empezado. Espero que no lleguemos tarde.  
 - Acelera la marcha entonces, hermanito... Asegurémonos de ganar la partida. - La diosa acarició la melena rubia leonada de su medio hermano y sonrió victoriosa.  
  
    Habían capturado parte del espíritu de creación y destrucción del Universo, un ente de energía pura difícil de controlar, pero que les sería útil en sus planes a la hora de derrotar a Ares. Hércules hizo bien en no nombrarlo. Toda aquella excitación hacía que el cabello de Artemisa oscilase entre el negro obsidiana y el rojo rubí.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                             Spock cenaba a solas en el sofá chester; Bones, Jim y Amy lo hacían en la cocina lejos de su vista. Tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello.  
  
 - Cambiará de idea... - Hablaban de Spock. - Amy, somos tres contra uno. - Bones le acarició el pelo apartándolo detrás de la puntiaguda oreja, le encantaba dejársela a la vista.  
 - ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? - A Jim no se le había escapado que su hija se pasaba el castigo por el forro.  
 - Con Nat, por ahí... - La chica se sorprendió de que no hubiese chillado y no se tomó la molestia de mentir.  
 - Hay algo en esa cría que no me gusta... - El almirante arrugó la nariz, su intuición no le hablaba bien de la amiga de su hija.  
 - Es una buena chica, Jim. - Bones la defendió. Sabía lo que Amy y Natalie se traían entre manos desde hacía tiempo.  
 - Sí, pero te mira como si estuviese enamorada de ti, Amy... y eso pronto puede ser un problema. - Clavó sus ojos azules en la cara de su bebé, no quería perder detalle de su expresión cuando se lo dijera. - Pavel está de camino a la Tierra.  
 - ¿Pavel? - Gritó para inmediatamente ver su boca tapada por las manos de Jim y su loco doctor.  
 - ¡Schhh! Es un secreto... - Rió McCoy mirando de reojo hacia el salón.

  
       Amy estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo decía todo. ¡Pavel, su t'hy'la, iba a regresar a su lado! Eso si su padre cedía y realizaba la ceremonia del koon'ul *(compromiso)  
 - A'nirih, Bones... por favor, quiero verle... - Les suplicó melosa.  
 - No puedes acercarte a él por el momento Amy, lo siento cielito, pero no queremos que su cabeza explote ¿verdad? - Le respondió Bones.  
  
    Amy asintió. Tenía la mano de Jim y la del doctor cogidas entre las suyas. Las apretó con fuerza cuando vio a su padre entrar en la cocina.  
 - Por si os lo estáis preguntando... sí, lo he escuchado todo. - Dejó su plato vacío y sus cubiertos sobre el mostrador. Se volvió y miró a Amy con los ojos negros llenos de oscuridad. - No haré el koon'ul.  
  
       Fue menos de un segundo, cero punto tres para ser exactos, lo que tardó Amy en saltar como una pantera sobre el cuello de su padre. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, lo apretó contra su garganta y un hilo de sangre verde brotó ante unos estupefactos Bones y Jim.  
  
 - ¡Amy! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Suelta a tu padre! - Jim gritó desesperado, agarrando el brazo de su hija tiraba de él sin conseguir apartarlo del cuello de su marido.  
 - ¡Spock, empújala... Jim y yo no podemos moverla! - Bones tiraba de la cintura de la chica. Increíblemente no se movía ni un centímetro.  
  
    Amy estaba a sólo un movimiento de rebanar el cuello a su padre. Spock la miraba a los ojos. Jamás había visto semejante furia.  
  
 - Ko-fu, nam'uh hayal... *(Hija, cálmate) – Le habló en su lengua, tratando de que le soltara. - Nufau au sochya, yi dungi ma tu sochya *(Ofrece paz y tendrás paz) – Citó las palabras de Surak contra la violencia.  
  
    Su hija soltó el cuchillo pero no a su padre. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído.  
 - Como tú solías decirme: ya veremos, según te comportes... - Su tono era tranquilo, cargado de cinismo pero suave. - Realizarás esa maldita ceremonia, papi. Lo harás o no habrá paz para ti. - Antes de apartarse de él lamió la pequeña herida bajo la nuez. - Siento haberte hecho daño.  
  
 - ¡Amy! - Jim la tenía aún cogida del brazo. - ¿Te has vuelto loca? - Le preguntó en un susurro.  
  
    La muchacha le miró con una ceja levantada y le respondió con otra pregunta.  
 - ¿Alguna vez he estado cuerda? - Se sacudió su mano como quien aparta a un bicho. - No tenéis idea de lo que soy, de lo que pienso, de lo que siento... - Se alejaba hacia la puerta del salón mientras hablaba. - No soy tu bebé... - Miró a Jim. - Ni tu ko-fu... - A su padre. - Ni tu cielito, Bones... Soy más que todo eso. Soy parte de un Todo y hasta que no me reúna con Khan y Pavel no estaré completa. ¡Ni los dioses podrían impedirlo, padres!  
  
    Se volvió y salió con largos pasos al jardín. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar oyeron la aeromoto rugir hasta estar bien lejos.  
  



	122. Kirk & Kirk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin el tan esperado encuentro entre padre e hijo, emociones a flor de piel y ojos azules llorosos.  
> Por otra parte, un misterioso vulcano llega a Nimbus III, ¿cuáles serán sus intenciones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. Quinta película de Star Trek, con guión de Harve Bennett, David Loughery, William Shatner y Gene Roddenberry.

**Kirk & Kirk**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                  En la Base Estelar I que orbita la Tierra, Jim paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro frente al gran panel donde se indican las llegadas de los transportes. Pavel, su niño ruso, estaba a punto de llegar.  
  
    Había ido solo a recogerle; el médico tenía una importante operación en el hospital y Amy... Bueno, después de lo ocurrido hacía un par de semanas, ella y Spock apenas se dirigían la palabra.  
  
    Bones y Jim se aseguraron de que no estuviesen a solas ni un minuto. Los dos comprendían lo que había pasado por la cabeza de la muchacha cuando amenazó a su propio padre si no cedía a realizar la ceremonia de compromiso. La necesidad de volver a ver a su t'hy'la la estaba devorando por dentro. A Jim le costó un mundo convencerla para que no le acompañase.  
  
 - Mantendré mi mente cerrada... - Le rogaba con ojos de cordero.  
 - No podrás. - Jim negó con la cabeza.  
 - Me quedaré lejos, no me acercaré... - Había juntado las palmas de las manos por delante de su boca.  
 - Amy, sabes que eso te resultaría imposible. - Jim la sujetó por los hombros tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.  
 - ¡A'nirih quiero verle! - Exclamó sacudiéndose de su padre.  
 - Escúchame Amy, no sé hasta qué punto podríais controlaros... ¿y si basta con que estéis en la misma habitación para que Pavel sufra las consecuencias? - Le acarició la cara con su mano grande y suave. - Nunca he visto un  síndrome de Pa’nar, pero por lo que me ha contado tu padre puede ser incurable para un vulcano... y letal para un humano. - Besó con ternura la frente de su pequeña y se marchó.  
  
  
               El Almirante no le había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre “el regreso del hijo pródigo”. Bones y él pensaron que sería mejor ir poco a poco, tantear primero el terreno: la llegada de Chekov podría causar una auténtica conmoción entre ellos.  
  
    Se había prometido no llorar, controlar sus emociones, pero cuando vio aparecer el rostro de su viejo amigo al otro lado del cristal, se le saltaron las lágrimas mirándole recorrer el pasillo con sus característicos pasos irregulares. Llevaba el pelo largo, recogido con una cola en la nuca. Unos rizos castaños le caían sueltos de las sienes tapándole las orejas y parte de la cara. ¡Cómo había cambiado!  
  
    La última vez que le vio tenía veintisiete años. Las drogas, las noches sin dormir, todos sus endiablados excesos le tenían en los huesos. El hombre de casi treinta y cinco años que cruzaba las puertas debía pesar unos setenta y cinco kilos, sus espaldas se habían ensanchado, sus musculosos brazos bajo el jersey rojo le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Pero lo que de verdad le cautivó fue su mirada. Los ojos aguamarina reflejaban el cambio que había sufrido su alma.  
  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! *(¡Eh, tirad...!) - Le gritó mientras dejaba caer su bolsa al suelo y abría los brazos.  
 - Ey, ukhnem...! - Saludó Jim corriendo a abrazarle.

  
       Respiró profundamente el aroma de su cuello un buen rato, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza apretados pecho con pecho, las manos posadas en la espalda del otro.  
  
    Pavel también estaba llorando. Jim se dio cuenta por la humedad que sintió en el hombro y le apartó cogiéndole por los antebrazos para poder mirarle a la cara. Abrió la boca, solamente la risa salió de ella. No tenía palabras.  
  
 - Jim... - Habló al fin Pavel. - ¡Oh, Jim! ¡Te he añorado tanto...! - Besó su barbuda mejilla y rió con las cosquillas. - ¿Y esto? ¿De dónde has sacado todo este pelo?  
 - ¡Oh, para ya, Pavel! - Le estaba tironeando del vello del mentón. - Me la estoy dejando crecer, hace dos semanas que no me afeito. Spock se ha quitado la perilla y yo... - Se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¡Pavel, mi niño... mi genio ruso! - Volvió a estrecharle contra su cuerpo.  
  
    Jim le mecía en silencio acariciando su nuca como solía hacer, sonreía, reía y lloraba todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan feliz de tenerle de nuevo entre sus brazos que no se percató de la presencia del muchacho rubio que le miraba boquiabierto.  
 - Jim... ¡Eh Kirk! - Pavel le empujó los hombros ligeramente para soltarse. - Quiero presentarte a alguien...  
 - ¡Hola! ¡David Marcus! - El chico alargó su mano hacia Jim mirándole con auténtico asombro.  
 - Encantado, James Kirk... - Se la estrechó con rapidez y firmeza. - ¿Y tú quién...? - Una mueca de desconcierto se le dibujó en la cara. - ¿Has dicho Marcus?  
 - Sí Jim... - Pavel le frotó la espalda a su querido amigo que se había quedado clavado en los ojos azules del chico. - Es hijo tuyo... ¡Y no puedes negarlo, el muy cabrón es igual que tú!  
 - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Le preguntó incrédulo.  
 - ¡Diecisiete, señor, recién cumplidos! - David no sabía cómo llamarle, los galones de almirante en el uniforme hicieron que le brotase aquella palabra: señor.  
 - ¿Dónde está tu madre? - Jim deseó abofetearla, gritarle, luego besarla y volverla a abofetear, por ese orden. - ¿Cómo ha podido ocultarme que tú... tú...? - Cogió la cara del chico, con su enorme mano le sobraban dedos para sujetar aquella barbilla idéntica a la suya cuando tenía su edad. - Tú... mi... ¿hijo?  
 - Carol aparesió con él en Rinax hase más de dos años... ¡Ha sido mi maldita sombra desde entonses! - Pavel soltó una carcajada, sonora y vibrante, cálida y masculina.  
  
    A ambos Kirk se les contagió aquella risa. Se miraron a los ojos y se reconocieron: padre e hijo. La misma mirada cargada con la intensidad de sus emociones, la misma sonrisa pícara en los labios. Jim adelantó un paso para abrazarle. David se dejó rodear por su padre sintiendo una lasitud en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Tardó un instante en reaccionar y devolver el abrazo.  
  
    Pavel les observaba sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la satisfacción de haber cumplido su promesa al chico.  
  


  
  
  
                                                                                                El desierto rodeaba la ciudad Paraíso, una tierra yerma que apenas daba agua suficiente para los cultivos hidropónicos de los colonos. Humanos, klingons y romulanos debían luchar duro cada día por su supervivencia.  
  
              Uno de ellos, originario de la tierra, explotaba su pozo sudando bajo el fuerte sol de la tarde en Nimbus III. Escuchó los cascos del caballo a su espalda. Un desconocido se acercaba y eso era señal de problemas. El hombre corrió hacia el arbusto donde había apoyado su fusil de aire comprimido de fabricación casera.  
  
    El jinete se detuvo a unos pasos. Desmontó envuelto en una larga túnica que le cubría la cabeza, dejando el rostro en penumbra. Su voz fue lo primero que conoció. Profunda, casi oscura, le atravesaba la mente. No sabía que no estaba pronunciando las palabras.  
 - _¿Vas a matarme por un terreno lleno de agujeros vacíos?_  
 - Es lo único que tengo... - Le respondió bajando el arma.  
 - _No es cierto. Posees un gran dolor dentro de ti..._  
 - ¿Qué quieres? - Aquella voz sobrehumana empezaba a aterrorizarle.  
 - _Comparte tu dolor conmigo y liberaré tu alma..._  
  
       El extraño se acercó aún más al colono. Los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron. Una mano salió de debajo de la túnica gris para alcanzar la cara del humano. Los dedos presionaron los puntos de fusión mental y ambos individuos compartieron el pensamiento por unos instantes. Cuando hubo conseguido su objetivo el extranjero retiró la mano.  
 - ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó el colono llorando, la experiencia había causado una gran turbación en su débil espíritu.  
  
    El otro retiró la capucha de su rostro mostrando unas facciones cubiertas por una negra y espesa barba, los ojos oscuros bajo unas picudas cejas, las sienes canosas junto a unas orejas puntiagudas.  
 - Soy Sybok, y he venido a liberaros del dolor. - Sonrió mirándole con ternura.  
 - ¡Eres de Vulcano! - Exclamó sorprendido el colono.  
    Y se pasmó aún más cuando le vio iniciar una risa que se convirtió en sonora y larga carcajada.  
  
  
  
                                              Cerca de allí, tras las alambradas que circundan la ciudad Paraíso, en la parte de atrás de su único bar, una airada doctora Carol Marcus pedía a gritos audiencia con el diplomático St. John Talbot. Las dependencias cerradas ante sus narices eran utilizadas como sala de reuniones por los embajadores de las tres razas que habitaban el planeta.  
  
 - Sé que está ahí dentro, le vi llegar por la mañana y llevo ocho horas esperando a que salga. - La rubia no se iba a marchar sin conseguir ser atendida.  
 - Señora, está reunido. No puede molestarle. - El secretario de Talbot, un tipo bajito y sonrosado, le impedía el paso con su orondo cuerpo. - Concierte una cita y será...   
 - ¡“Doctora” Marcus, no “señora”! ¡Y es muy urgente que vea a su jefe, pedazo de carne con ojos...! - Le apartó de un empujón y abriendo las puertas con furia entró en la sala. - ¡Talbot! ¿Por qué no han llegado los materiales que solicité para mi proyecto? El Génesis necesita...  
  
    Se quedó atónita cuando reconoció a Sarek. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí el padre de Spock?  
 - Doctora Marcus, es agradable ver que continúa con tanta pasión sus investigaciones sobre el origen de la vida... -  Sarek se levantó a saludarla, le tendió la mano a la manera humana.  
 - ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó St. John poniéndose en pie. - Doctora, ésta es la Cónsul de Rómulo, T'rak. - Dijo señalando a la mujer de su izquierda y dándole a entender con la mirada que no debía decir nada más acerca de su proyecto científico. - Y éste es el general Korrd, Canciller del Imperio Klingon.  
  
    T'rak saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a la que Carol correspondió con una sonrisa. El viejo general acabó de dar un trago a su cerveza romulana y eructó con fuerza sin moverse del asiento.  
 - Vaya, supongo que eso es hola en klingon. - Comentó la doctora con su educado cinismo. - Sarek, me alegra verle. He oído que su hijo y Jim... - Sonrió, no podía decirlo en voz alta, no ante aquel rostro vulcano mirándole.  
 - Ya hablaremos más tarde, Carol. Creo que le urge tener una charla a solas con el señor Talbot. - Se giró para mirarle y él asintió. - General Korrd, Cónsul T'rak... ¿puedo invitarles a una bebida fresca en el bar? Continuaremos mañana con las negociaciones, ¿les parece?

  
                Los tres embajadores abandonaron la sala dejando que la doctora expusiera sus quejas ante un agobiado Talbot.  
 - Llevo dos meses de retraso y todo porque los materiales que pedí no han llegado... ¿sabe lo que eso supone en gastos para la fundación que nos patrocina? No voy a tolerar...  
 - Me parece muy bien que no lo tolere, doctora. Yo tampoco lo haría. ¿Quiere un trago? ¿Cerveza romulana? Es lo único que hay de sobra por aquí. T'rak ha sido muy generosa... - El diplomático terrícola le sirvió un buen vaso de la más cercana de las jarras que ocupaban el centro de la mesa. El general Korrd se había bebido ya una él solito.  
 - Parece que no me toma usted en serio, señor Talbot. - Carol estaba irritada pero sabía que se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre y sonrió aceptando la bebida. Se sentó sobre la mesa dejando a la vista sus interminables piernas bajo la falda blanca. - ¿Sería tan amable de darme también una explicación coherente, por favor?  
 - Doctora, habrá usted oído que la explosión de Praxis ha dejado al Imperio Klingon al borde del colapso... - Abrió los brazos a sus lados, las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. - ¡La situación es prioritaria para la Flota! La Federación ha estado enviando toda la ayuda que ha sido capaz de recabar.  
 - No sabía nada... Me paso el día encerrada en el laboratorio ahí arriba. - Dijo señalando al cielo por la ventana, la luna de Nimbus III se divisaba en el atardecer.  
 - Pues sí doctora Marcus... - Talbot sacudió la cabeza. Semejante apocalipsis y la científica ni se había enterado. - Comprenda que todos los transportes lleven el mismo destino: Kronos. Sus materiales fueron reclamados por la USS Excelsior, los primeros en llegar a la zona cero.  
 - ¿La Excelsior? ¿Cuándo ocurrió, cuándo explotó esa maldita luna klingon? - Carol estaba preocupada por su hijo. Aún no había recibido las señas de Pavel por parte de la Federación. ¿Continuarían a bordo de la nave de Sulu?  
  
    Se echó hacia delante sobre la mesa, acosando a un ruborizado Talbot que no pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos al escote de la rubia. A su blusa blanca le faltaban un par de botones por abrochar y el hombre, de unos cincuenta años, agradeció que hiciese tanto calor en ciudad Paraíso.  
  
 - Hará unos seis o siete meses... - La curva de aquellos senos no le dejaba pensar, la sangre no acudía al cerebro acumulándose en otra zona de su anatomía.  
 - ¿Sabe si un tal Chekov iba en esa nave? - Se incorporó al comprobar cuál era el objetivo de la mirada baja de Talbot, mientras esperaba su respuesta se abotonó la camisa hasta el cuello.  
 - Sí... ejem... ¿Chekov dice? ¡Por supuesto que está allí! ¡Y gracias a Dios por ello! - Cogió su cerveza y echó un buen trago. Aquella preciosa mujer le había cazado mirándole los pechos. - ¡Ese hombre es un genio! Ha conseguido salvar los acuíferos del planeta, los klingons le deben su supervivencia.  
 - Un genio, sí... y un soldadito también. - Carol salió de la habitación contoneando a propósito las caderas. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta para girarse y observar cómo Talbot levantaba la cabeza de golpe. Le había estado mirando el trasero, todavía lo tenía firme como una roca a sus cuarenta y un años. - Creo que aceptaré cenar contigo esta noche... si Sarek nos acompaña, por supuesto. Al klingon y a la romulana no hace falta que les invites, St. John. - Le lanzó una mirada caliente y pícara con sus ojos azules entrecerrados. - A las ocho, en el reservado. Ah, y por si no lo sabes, Sarek es vegetariano.  
 - A las ocho es perfecto, Carol. - Talbot le sonrió, aparentemente la científica no se había tomado tan mal las miradas de admiración hacia su físico.  
  



	123. El profeta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los dioses, el piso de Peter y Alex está bien provisto de bebidas.  
> Carol y Sarek tendrán una pequeña charla antes de la cena con Talbot.  
> Un profeta con ansias de divinidad formará un pequeño séquito en las proximidades de Ciudad Paraíso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. Quinta película de Star Trek, dirigida por mi querido William Shatner, después de que los dos films anteriores fuesen dirigidos por Leonard Nimoy. Lleva su sello, no se puede negar.

**El profeta**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                   David guardaba sus escasas pertenencias en la habitación de invitados del piso de su primo Peter. Se quedaría allí con Pavel por el momento, al menos hasta que Jim aclarase las cosas con su marido. ¿Cómo se tomaría el vulcano que su adorado sa-telsu *(esposo) tuviese un hijo con la doctora Marcus?  
  
              Pavel acariciaba la barba de Jim sentado a su lado en el sofá. Le encantaban aquellos pelos que salían disparados de su mentón, observó que muchos de ellos eran blancos y no rubios.  
  
 - Envejeses, capitán... - Rió cuando él le apartó la mano de su cara cogiéndola entre las suyas.  
 - Cuando Sarek me contó que estabas en Kronos... - Jim no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Pavel en los huesos dejándose vejar por los klingons.  
 - Le pedí que no lo hisiera... ¡Me traisionó! - Los ojos aguamarina se tornaron oscuros.  
 - ¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo? ¡Por todos los dioses, Pavel! - Jim apretaba con fuerza los dedos de su amigo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te hiciste eso a ti mismo?  
 - Tenía que pagar por mis pecados... - Retiró su mano, Jim le estaba haciendo daño. - Pero eso se acabó, tranquilo. No más torturas, no más drogas. ¡Estoy limpio, Jim! Soy un hombre nuevo.  
 - De eso no me cabe duda. - Con los ojos no dejaba de escrutar su mirada. - Estás muy cambiado, Pavel. ¿Has asimilado ya que lo de Christine fue un desafortunado accidente?  
  
    El ruso se levantó y acudió al mueble bar. Aquella conversación bien merecía una copa. Se alegró al ver que Alex poseía cierto gusto por el vodka, aunque fuese noruego. Para Jim sirvió un whisky de malta de una botella que Peter tenía por la mitad.  
  
 - Tuve una experiensia en mi primera noche en el Exselsior que me hiso cambiar, Jim... - Bebió un trago de su vaso y volvió al sofá.  
 - ¿Cuando Sulu te sacó de Talax? - Cogió la copa que le ofreció su amigo y tomó un sorbo. El whisky de su sobrino era de muy buena calidad. - Hablé con él, me llamó al día siguiente...  
 - ¡Y nadie me pregunta nada! - Pavel sonrió. Ni Sulu ni Sarek ocultaron sus encuentros con él a Jim.  
 - ¿Qué experiencia fue esa, cielo?   
 - ¡Vi a Chris, Jim! La vi sentada en mi cama como te estoy viendo a ti ahora mismo... - Notó que su ex-capitán le miraba con auténtico asombro. - No creo que fuese un sueño, de todos modos ¿qué importa eso? Lo que de verdad importa fue lo que me dijo.  
 - ¿Y qué te dijo Christine? ¿Te perdonó?  
 - Sí... para ella fue también un acsidente. Le pedí perdón, fue culpa mía... iba drogado, borracho, llevaba días sin dormir... No debí coger la moto en esas sircunstansias... Fui un irresponsable. No me importaba poner mi vida en peligro y no pensé, egoístamente, en que podría acabar con la vida de otra persona.... como ocurrió... Aquello fue una gran lecsión, Jim.  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel! - Le abrazó, casi tira su vodka cuando lo hizo. - Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, cariño...  
 - Y siempre cargaré con ello en mi consiensia. - Se terminó la copa de un trago dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de café. - Ahora entiendo mejor a Khan, su sufrimiento. Él también soporta pesadas cargas en su alma...

  
                La vista se le perdió en el infinito. Pensó en su amante llorando en silencio mientras él, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra la piel de alabastro, lamía sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros y apuntando al techo de aquella sórdida habitación en Aldebarán B.  
 - Bones está deseando verte... - Susurró Jim.  
 - ¿Para lansarse otra ves a mi cuello? - Sonrió mirando de nuevo a su amigo. - No me defenderé si quiere darme una palisa... - Su voz sonó rasgada por la tristeza.  
 - ¡No! No Pavel, él lo ha superado... - Jim le acarició la mejilla. La barba empezaba a salir después de todo un día sin haberse afeitado.  
 - ¿Ya no me odia? - Se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que hubiera deseado en el fondo de su corazón que el médico le diese esa paliza.  
 - Escucha, tengo que contártelo... - Jim pensó que Bones se pondría hecho un basilisco pero no quería ocultar a Pavel lo suyo con el médico. - Spock y yo...  
 - Estáis con él. Lo sé. - Los ojos de Jim se abrieron como platos mirándole. Pavel sonrió. - Christine me lo dijo, que estáis los tres juntos. Me dijo que ella lo entendía, que se lo dijese así a McCoy y me dio un par de recados más para él. - Echó su brazo derecho por detrás del sofá, recostándose sobre el respaldo y cruzando la pierna izquierda hasta poner la pantorrilla sobre la rodilla contraria. - ¡Está bien! ¿Cuándo podré verle?  
 - Pues... no sé... - Jim balbuceaba, no podía creer que su amigo supiera aquello. - Le preguntaré esta noche a ver si mañana podemos almorzar los tres...  
 - Los cuatro...  
 - Hay un problema con Spock... - Bajó la mirada al suelo. La mano de Pavel le rozó la nuca. - Él no quiere hacer la ceremonia del koon'ul *(compromiso) entre tú y Amy, sigue sin querer que os veáis... Incluso ha prohibido a Bones el acceso a Khan, ya no podrá llevarte a verle, ni a Amy... Ella ha ido cada cumpleaños a hacerle una visita. ¿Cómo habéis podido estar todos estos años separados los tres? ¡Es algo que no entiendo! Llevamos dos semanas sin dormir con Spock, y Bones y yo estamos a punto de volvernos locos por su ausencia... - Jim estaba alterado. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en un día.  
 - ¡Cálmate, Kirk! - Pavel reía pasando sus dedos por la parte de atrás del cuello del almirante, acariciando el nacimiento del pelo. - Yo me refería a David, no a Spock. Por sierto... tendrás que darle explicasiones... ¿Aún os habláis, o tampoco eso?  
 - Ya, sí... claro que hablamos. Poco, ya sabes cómo es. No sé cómo voy a afrontar esa conversación con él, la verdad. - Se levantó para buscar la botella de Peter y rellenar su copa. - ¡Maldita Carol! - Exclamó enojado.  
 - Sí, esa vedma *(bruja) tenía que haberte dicho desde el prinsipio que ibas a ser padre. Pero desaparesió de tu vida ocultándote el secreto... Quería a David para ella sola. - Le dio su copa vacía a Jim indicándole así que la llenase de vodka. - Cuando nos despedimos me dijo que el chico siempre había sido más tuyo que de ella... ¡David se parese tanto a ti!  
 - Gracias por cuidar de él estos dos años, Pavel. - Le entregó en mano el vaso con su bebida y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.  
 - Él también ha cuidado de mí... es algo que tenéis en común todos los Kirk. - Levantó la copa y la estrelló con cuidado contra el vaso de whisky de Jim. - ¡Por Peter y su mueble bar! - Rió con una fuerte sacudida de sus hombros.  
 - Nazdarobia, Pavel!  
 - ¡Salud, Jim!  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     Un poblado de colonos se asentaba a escasas millas de ciudad Paraíso. Sybok llegó a ellos con su poder telepático. No le resultó difícil convertirlos en sus seguidores.  
 - ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, vulcano? - Le preguntaba aquel klingon flaco y cubierto de harapos sentado a su lado.  
 - Lo mismo que tú. - Sybok se puso en pie ante el fuego en torno al que se reunían humanos, klingons y romulanos para compartir sus exiguos alimentos durante la cena. - ¡Lo mismo que todos! La Verdad... La Verdad Absoluta, el Saber de Dios...  
  
    Caminó en círculos en torno a la hoguera, captando la atención de todas las miradas. Hombres, mujeres y niños le contemplaban embelesados. Horas antes habían compartido el dolor de su alma con aquel místico tan carismático. Escuchaban absortos sus palabras.  
  
 - En el centro de nuestra Galaxia, de donde partió la vida en un principio, hay un mundo esperándonos. El primer planeta, el origen de todo, aguarda a que un puñado de hombres como nosotros lo descubra. - Alzó sus brazos al cielo, en su cara oscurecida por la barba una sonrisa brillante deslumbraba a su audiencia multirracial.  
 - ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allí, Sybok? - Preguntó una mujer romulana.  
 - Sencillamente... en una nave...  
 - No hay naves aquí en Nimbus III... - Lamentó la colona.  
 - Por eso haré que venga una. - Sybok volvió a sentarse junto al fuego. Riendo compartió la comida con su devotos siervos, contento de que hasta el momento sus planes fueran saliendo bien.  
  
  
  
                                         St. John Talbot se había afeitado en condiciones, se embadurnó la cara con colonia y se miró al espejo de su habitación un par de veces antes de salir camino del reservado. Eran las ocho ya, llegaría tarde... pero su reflejo en la pulida superficie le decía que había merecido la pena el retraso. ¡Estaba impresionante! Y esperaba que la rubia doctora opinase lo mismo durante la cena.  
  
 - Sarek, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Jim se había casado con tu hijo? Me lo ocultaste cuando nos conocimos en Omicron IV. - La doctora Marcus sentada a su derecha no le quitaba ojo de encima, analizando los pocos gestos del vulcano para entender qué pasaba por su cabeza.  
 - No creí que fuera conveniente. Y era lo justo, pues tú me hiciste prometer que yo no le diría a Jim que tenéis un hijo en común... - Sarek había guardado el secreto, compadecido ante una madre que solamente deseaba proteger a su hijo de la influencia militar de la Flota que tanto detestaba, amén del motivo de preservar la armonía en el matrimonio de su hijo y el entonces joven capitán Kirk. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeño David? Me agradará volver a verle...  
 - Imposible, Sarek. - Carol tomó un vaso de la mesa y se sirvió cerveza romulana. Tragó aquel amargo líquido azul con la esperanza de sentirse más relajada. - Mi hijo está en la Excelsior, con Pavel y Sulu.  
 - ¿Pavel? - El vulcano levantó una de sus cejas, la izquierda. Volvió a bajarla de inmediato, la doctora le miraba con frialdad analítica. - Así pues están en Kronos...  
 - Sí, se lo entregué a Chekov para que le llevase junto a su padre. Al final el soldadito que David tiene dentro ha salido a la luz, mi hijo ya no me pertenece... - Bebió otro sorbo de cerveza, su amargor no era nada comparado con la hiel que ella sentía en su interior.  
 - Puede que David sea exactamente lo que Jim necesita. Mi nieta, Amanda... - miró a Carol y la vio asentir, confirmando su suposición acerca de que Pavel le habría hablado de ella, - está atravesando una etapa muy difícil en su adolescencia. La presencia de otro hijo sobre el que volcar sus sentimientos paternales le llenará de alegría.  
 - ¿Crees que se lo tomará bien? - Carol dudaba de la reacción de Jim cuando conociese a David.  
 - Es un hombre extremadamente cariñoso, muy dulce, su pecho alberga un corazón enorme... - Sarek entrecerró los ojos, lo cierto es que quería a su yerno con locura. - Tu hijo estará bien a su lado, no debes preocuparte.  
 - Y no lo hago. Sé que Pavel cuidará de él...  
 - ¿Chekov? ¿Cómo está el muchacho? - Sarek se interesó por su estado, la última vez que le vio se encontraba en una situación deplorable.  
 - Le hice ganar unos cuantos kilos con mi cocina... - Carol sonrió. - ¡Oh, estaba hecho una pena cuando le encontré en Rinax! ¡Dos años completamente solo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué crimen habría cometido para castigarse así?  
 - ¿No te lo contó? - Sarek tuvo que volver a controlar sus cejas, sabía lo inteligente que era Carol y su forma de mirarle empezaba a ponerle nervioso.  
 - Nunca le sacamos nada en claro, ni David ni yo. O eso creo... - No estaba muy segura de los secretos que compartían ellos dos. - Mi hijo pasaba todo el tiempo con él. Le admira como a un dios...  
 - ¡Ah, Pavel! - Cerró los ojos respirando hondo. - Tuvo un horrible accidente hace años. Por desgracia Christine no sobrevivió.  
 - ¿Chapel? ¿Chris Chapel, la enfermera en el Enterprise? - Carol la recordaba con cierto cariño, ella era la única que la trataba bien en el grupo. Los demás, Nyota en particular, parecían odiarla por cómo su relación con Jim se había convertido en un infierno.  
 - Colisionaron sus vehículos, ella murió. Pavel se sintió culpable y abandonó la Tierra. - No quiso dar más explicaciones, no era necesario.  
 - ¡Oh, pobre Christine! ¡Y pobre Pavel! Ahora entiendo... tantas cosas... - Bebió de un trago el resto de su vaso de cerveza y sonrió al ver entrar al diplomático en el reservado. - ¡Buenas noches, St. John! ¿Olvidaste mirar el reloj?  
 - Lamento el retraso, Carol. Embajador Sarek... - Saludó con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza y se sentó frente a él, a la derecha de la preciosa rubia que no le quitaba ojo de encima. - Pidamos la cena, estaréis hambrientos...  
  



	124. Paseando bajo la luna de Nimbus III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Salpicará la sangre las paredes del piso de Peter y Alex en San Francisco? Bones está a punto de volver a ver a Pavel...  
> Las cosas en Nimbus III empiezan a ponerse muy... románticas.

**Paseando bajo la luna de Nimbus III**

  
  
                                                                                                                La Flota había ordenado reparar la USS Enterprise, ahora NCC 1701-A, reformándola totalmente desde los motores al casco, así recobraría todo su viejo esplendor. Encargaron a Scott la supervisión del trabajo, el mejor ingeniero de la Federación conocía como la palma de la mano a su otro amor, su querida nave, su primera novia.  
  
       Era ya muy tarde; Uhura, viendo que no regresaba a casa, dejó a los niños con Amy y le llevó la cena a su marido en la Estación Espacial I.  
  
    Le encontró renegando, como de costumbre, bajo la consola de navegante en el puente.  
  
 - Les tengo dicho que para cada cosa hay que utilizar su herramienta... - Peleaba con una llave inglesa electro-magnetizada, ajustando unas tuercas allí agachado, cuando vio las morenas piernas de su esposa junto a su cabeza.  
 - Siempre protestando, Montgomery... - Se sentó en el suelo a su lado y abrió la bolsa que había traído consigo. - Descansa un momento y cenemos juntos, luego podrás seguir con tus juguetes, amor.  
 - ¡Nyota, preciosa! Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. - La besó en los labios un momento, antes de tomar su bocadillo y darle un buen mordisco. - Disculpa, pero no he podido ni almorzar...  
 - ¿La Flota te está metiendo mucha prisa, no?  
 - Con lo que ha pasado en Kronos andamos escasos de naves. Esta maravilla tiene muchas mejoras sin embargo la mitad de las puertas no se abren... parece que haya sido ensamblada por monos adiestrados...  
 - ¡Oh, Monty! - Rió Nyota. - ¡Tú podrás hacer que todo funcione! - Le volvió a besar con calidez, sin importarle que los dos cadetes a su espalda estuviesen observando.  
 - Chicos... ¿he ordenado que descansen? - Scott les increpó sin mirarles. De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo. - Eso está mejor... - Susurró pegando de nuevo los labios a los de su bella esposa.  
  
  
  
  
                                       Por la mañana Spock dejó el viejo dormitorio de Peter para ir a la Academia muy temprano, tenía una reunión de jefes de departamento.  
  
    Cuando Jim llegó la noche anterior desde el piso de su sobrino, su marido ya se había acostado. Lo prefirió así. Seguía sin saber cómo decirle que Pavel estaba en San Francisco y que no había venido solo...  
  
 - Amy se quedó a dormir en casa de Nyota anoche, al parecer ella regresó bastante tarde de la Estación Espacial I. Scott debe estar muy liado con la nueva Enterprise... - Bones había leído sus mensajes de texto y le aclaraba a Jim el motivo de que su hija no bajase a desayunar con ellos.  
 - ¡Ah, bueno! - El rubio dio un buen bocado a su tostada untada con lo que pensaba era mantequilla y arrugó la nariz.  
 - ¿Qué? En esto Spock tiene razón: es mejor la vegetal que la animal. Hay que controlarse el colesterol, Jim... - Bones también se preocupaba por la salud de su amante.  
 - Cariño... Pavel quiere verte, ¿tendrás un hueco a medio día? - Masticaba a dos carrillos a pesar del gusto horrible de la margarina.  
 - No puedo, esta tarde tengo programada una operación. - Bones se había estremecido al oír el nombre de Pavel. Por un lado deseaba verle, por otro... Christine no dejaba de venirle a la cabeza. Jim le miraba con tristeza, debía haber notado lo que estaba sintiendo. - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vayamos ahora! - Dijo levantándose de la mesa de la cocina.  
 - Espera, Bones... Hay algo más... - El rubio le cogió la mano y tiró de él hasta sentarlo en sus rodillas. - Pavel no ha vuelto solo, alguien le ha acompañado...  
 - ¿Cómo? ¿No se habrá echado novia? - Se rió a carcajadas, aquello era imposible. Dejó de hacerlo de golpe, los ojos azules de Jim brillaban con un resplandor extraño. - ¡Por Dios, Jim... escúpelo de una vez!  
 - Ha traído con él a David... David Marcus, Bones... - Esperaba que el apellido fuera suficiente. Las cejas levantadas del médico parecían decir que necesitaba más datos. - El hijo de Carol... Mi hijo...  
  
       Bones vio cómo unas lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar los párpados de su querido Jim, observando los labios entreabiertos y temiendo un ataque de verborrea por su parte, los besó con pasión antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más.  
  
  
  
                                      La cama de Alex y Peter era de las grandes. Adecuada para la estatura del doctor pero a Pavel, allí solo, le pareció estar durmiendo sobre un enorme hangar. Le despertó el ruido de la ducha, David debía haberse levantado.  
  
    Saltó de la cama y fue a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno al chico, se encontró con que él ya había tostado pan, hecho café y exprimido zumo de naranja.  
  
 - ¡David! ¿Has podido dormir? - Le preguntó gritando entre risas. El muchacho debía estar sobre-excitado con lo de conocer a su padre y estar en la Tierra.  
 - ¡Buenos días, Pavel! - Le besó en la mejilla terminando de colocarse la camiseta blanca de Peter que había encontrado en el armario. - No tenía ropa limpia, espero que no le importe...  
 - Hoy iremos al banco y luego de compras... Los dos nesesitamos un nuevo vestuario. - Le miraba sonriendo. Hacía meses que el chico había alcanzado su estatura y le faltaban solamente unos centímetros para tener la de su primo Peter. Su camiseta le sentaba bien.

  
          Bebían el café mordisqueando las tostadas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. David corrió a abrir y se quedó parado un momento antes de abrazar a su padre.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Buenos días, cariño! - El gesto del chico le llegó al alma, le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, al fin a un hijo suyo le gustaba abrazarle...  
 - Hola, David. Tu padre me ha hablado de ti. - Bones le miraba con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jim! ¡Tiene tus mismos ojos! - Su mano acarició el flequillo rebelde del muchacho. - Aunque es bastante más rubio que tú...  
 - ¿McCoy? - Pavel asomó al corredor nada más oír su voz y se quedó allí plantado sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
 - ¿Chekov? - El médico caminó hasta él, deteniéndose a solo un paso.  
  
    Sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando atrapados los ojos aguamarina en los avellana del doctor. Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos ambos intentaron adivinar cuál sería el próximo movimiento del otro. Jim les contemplaba en silencio sin soltar al joven David que se preguntaba por qué se había detenido el tiempo en el pasillo.  
  
 - ¡Pavel...! - El médico avanzó y al ver al otro retroceder con cara de susto le tendió los brazos. - Amigo mío... te he echado de menos... - Le agarró con fuerza sujetándole por las anchas espaldas.  
  
    El ruso levantó las manos acariciando los costados de McCoy hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros desde atrás, en un lento movimiento cargado de intensa emoción. Lloró, la cabeza contra su pecho, igual que llora un niño al que su padre perdona una horrible falta...  
  
 - Vamos, David... ¿Dónde está tu habitación? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar tú y yo... - Jim cogió al chico de la mano y se alejó dejando a Bones a solas con Pavel.  
  
    Al pasar junto a los dos rozó el hombro de Bones con su mano, notó los sentimientos de su amante y la mezcla de amor, compasión, tristeza y alegría, luz y oscuridad... hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Su cara debió reflejarlo, David le miró intrigado.  
 - ¿Qué pasó entre ellos, señor? - Le preguntó cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y fijando los ojos en los de su padre.  
 - Demasiadas cosas, David... y demasiado tiempo. - Le frotó la mejilla con la palma de la mano. - ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme señor como si fuésemos metodistas? ¡Por todos los dioses! - Se rió.  
 - ¿Y cómo debo llamarte? ¿Jim? - Pronunció el nombre con sumo respeto.  
 - Jim está bien... si no te sale otra cosa... - Deseaba oír de sus labios una palabra en concreto, pero se dijo que tal vez eso debía esperar.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                       La noche anterior, en ciudad Paraíso, Sarek se retiró a sus dependencias temprano como era habitual en él, a sus ciento diez años de edad debía cuidarse. La esperanza de vida de un vulcano supera por norma los doscientos años pero él no gozaba de una salud demasiado buena; los achaques de su cansado corazón últimamente le obligaban a tomar unas pastillas que el doctor McCoy le había recetado. Se despidió de la doctora Marcus dejándola en compañía de Talbot, algo le decía que no les iba a desagradar quedarse a solas.  
  
 - Carol, he hablado con el alto mando de la Flota. La situación en Kronos se ha estabilizado y aunque continúan enviando ayuda allí, creo que podrás contar con tus suministros en breve. - El diplomático se la estaba comiendo con los ojos mientras le hablaba. Aquella mujer madura y hermosa le tenía hipnotizado.  
 - Me alegra oír eso, St. John... - Le sonrió coqueta. - El Génesis lleva parado dos meses, es hora de llevar a cabo la última fase.  
 - Respecto a eso... - le tomó la mano entre las suyas, necesitaba su contacto, era imperioso, - sería mejor que romulanos y klingons se mantuvieran en la ignorancia acerca de lo que estás haciendo en esa preciosa luna... - Miró al cielo por la ventana, la noche de Nimbus III era clara y fresca.  
 - Demos un paseo... - Carol se levantó de la mesa con la mano sosteniendo la de Talbot, tirando de él con ligereza. - Las paredes pueden tener oídos.

  
            St. John asintió con una sonrisa y la acompañó fuera. Sus manos entrelazadas le llenaban de felicidad, hacía demasiado tiempo que una mujer no le prestaba semejantes atenciones.  
 - ¿Cuánto tardaré en tener mi estabilizador para la antimateria, querido? - La palabra en sus labios sonó sincera, aunque con ella nunca se podía saber si manipulaba o estaba siendo honesta.  
 - La USS Enterprise te lo traerá...  
 - ¿Bromeas? - Carol se soltó de su mano, el nombre de aquella nave hizo aflorar muchos recuerdos en su memoria. - ¿Han vuelto a ponerla a funcionar? ¿Quién la comanda?  
 - No lo sé, aún la están poniendo a punto en la Tierra... - El hombre se acercó a la rubia doctora y posó la mano en su cintura. - Tardará un mes, más o menos... y por favor, Carol, no nombres la antimateria por aquí... - Dijo aquello en un susurro. - Sabes que además de crear vida en tu maravilla de proyecto puede también ser utilizada como el arma más potente y destructiva de la historia.  
 - Tranquilo, no volveré a mencionarla. - Miró sus labios carnosos y jugosos tan cerca, deseó besarlos... no había rozado otros que los de Pavel en meses. - St. John... ¿estás casado, comprometido o algo así?  
 - No... yo... - El diplomático sacudió la cabeza. ¡Diablos, era directa! - Enviudé hace ocho años y desde entonces he viajado solo por la Galaxia como embajador de la Federación, yo no...  
  
    No pudo continuar sus explicaciones. La húmeda boca de Carol estaba devorando la suya. A la mañana siguiente despertó con ella desnuda entre sus brazos.  
 - Gracias... - musitó a su oído dormido, - ...creo que me he enamorado de ti...  
 - Buenos días, St. John. - Carol se giró para mirarle a la cara. - Te advierto que esto no va a ser fácil, soy científica antes que mujer... antes que madre, antes que amante... - Le besó, la boca de Talbot le resultaba irresistible.  
 - No me importa, querida. - Susurró con una sonrisa. - Siempre que podamos tener... ¡esto! - La apretó contra su cuerpo como si fuese una extensión del suyo propio.

  
          Carol se dejó amar por aquel hombre, el único con el que había llegado tan lejos desde que abandonara a Jim. No quiso preguntarse el motivo, tal vez su frío corazón se había descongelado con el paso del tiempo, quizás la ausencia de su hijo le hacía necesitar el calor humano... o pudiera ser... ¿pudiera ser que se hubiese enamorado?  
  



	125. El almirante y El Capitán.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim vio la fotografía cuando era un niño en casa de su tío. En ella su padre, George Kirk, y unos amigos suyos, entre los que se encontraba un jovencísimo Christopher Pike, posaban orgullosos y agotados ante la impresionante mole de granito: acababan de bajar de la montaña y sus sonrisas y miradas de satisfacción le subyugaron. Desde entonces Jim quiso escalar El Capitán pero su ajetreada vida le había mantenido lejos de alcanzar aquel sueño. Tenía más de cuarenta años, había llegado el momento. O ahora... o nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. Película de la saga donde William Shatner escala la misma montaña.

**El almirante y El Capitán**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                              Puede que nunca se perdonase a sí mismo por aquel fatídico accidente, pero Pavel tuvo que aceptar que Bones sí lo hubiera hecho. El médico lloró con él, con su dolor. Juntos vertieron sus lágrimas por la ausencia de Christine, la enfermera dulce y eficiente, observadora y llena de empatía hacia los demás, quien siempre tenía una palabra amable para todo el mundo, una sonrisa, una mirada llena de comprensión, cuyas suaves manos acariciaron sus rostros más de una vez llevando así el consuelo a todos los que la rodeaban. Christine Chapel, el ángel que nos abandonó...   
  
 - Pavel... Jim me ha dicho que tú ya sabías que nosotros... que los tres... - Bones se puso colorado, ahora sus mejillas tenían el mismo tono rosado que sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de hacía un rato.  
 - Fue Chris quien me lo contó. - Pavel cogió un pañuelo desechable de la mesa y se sonó la nariz como un elefante mirando al médico, quien por un segundo le mostró una sonrisa. - La vi, no sé si fue un sueño, pero me dijo que tú estabas con Jim y Spock, que lo entendía y que se alegraba de que no estuvieras solo...  
 - La viste, ¿eh? - McCoy seguía pensando que aquello debía de haber sido una alucinación, tal vez inducida por las drogas o el alcohol. Trató de disimular su escepticismo sonriendo de nuevo. - ¿Y qué más te dijo? - Jim le había comentado lo de los “recados” que su difunta novia le había dejado a Pavel.  
 - Que te quiere... Que entiende tu relasión con ellos dos y que te quiere. - Pavel trató de hacer memoria, le hubiera gustado repetir las palabras exactas. - Ah, y algo de unas gafas para Jim... - Cerró los ojos un momento. - En el altillo del armario de abajo, al lado del perchero, entre las cajas de sapatos que siempre quisiste tirar... ¡Sí, eso dijo! Guardó allí unas gafas para Jim... - Sonrió por haberlo recordado, creía que debía ser importante si su amiga le había encargado decírselo al doctor. - Oye Bones... ¿es que Jim nesesita gafas? ¿No puede operarse y ya está? - Le preguntó extrañado.  
 - No, no puede. Tiene una particularidad en el iris que no permite cirugía. Usa lentillas hace años, aunque las odia... - McCoy sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. - ¿Cómo diablos sabes tú lo de las gafas? Se las compré a un anticuario y le pedí a Chris que las guardara, pensaba regalárselas a Jim por su treinta y seis cumpleaños pero...  
 - No las has encontrado todavía, ¿verdad? - Pavel se levantó y fue a buscar una taza de café a la cocina, le puso dos cucharillas de azúcar y la movió.  
 - Gracias... - Cogió la bebida caliente de las manos de su amigo y le miró a los ojos. Estaba realmente aturdido. Se dijo que lo primero que haría al salir del hospital sería ir a su vieja casa, subirse a la escalera y comprobar si el regalo para Jim estaba donde ese visionario chiflado decía. - Mmm... todavía te acuerdas de cómo me gusta el café... - Musitó al darle un sorbo.  
 - Cargado y con dos de asúcar... - Le guiñó un ojo y pensó que debía tener los mismos gustos en la cama. Se rió para sí.

  
 - ¡Chicos, buenas noticias...! - Jim salió gritando de la habitación de invitados seguido por su hijo David que sonreía orgulloso. - Me han llamado del Cuartel General... ¡volvemos todos al servicio activo!  
 - ¿Qué? - El médico se levantó del sofá con un salto. - ¡No hablas en serio! ¿Por qué...?  
 - ¡Hacen falta naves ahí arriba, Bones! Me dan el mando del Enterprise, en cuanto esté listo nos largamos... ¡Todos! - Miró a Pavel con su sonrisa más brillante, él tragó saliva y se señaló el pecho con la mano arrugando las cejas con incredulidad. - He pedido llevar conmigo a mi tripulación... no iría a ninguna parte sin vosotros.  
  
    Jim dio una sonora palmada en el brazo del ruso que hizo que éste se tambalease ligeramente. Riendo abrazó a Bones y le besó. Estaba eufórico por regresar al espacio, su medio natural, por volver a tener bajo sus órdenes a su apreciada tripulación en la Enterprise, a casi toda al menos. Aquello le hizo sentir joven y recordó El Capitán...  
  
 - Tengo que hablar con Scotty, si tardase dos o tres días más en esas reparaciones podría ir al Yosemite... - Quería escalar esa montaña, lo deseaba de verdad.  
 - ¿Tengo algo en la cara, David? - Le preguntó McCoy. Desde que Jim le había besado el chico no había dejado de mirarle.  
 - No... es que... - No sabía qué pensar, un beso en los labios con esa espontaneidad, como si estuvieran acostumbrados... Se volvió a su padre que intentaba contactar con el ingeniero Scott por su comunicador. - Creía que tú y el señor Spock seguíais casados...  
 - Por ahora... - Bromeó Bones levantando una de sus cejas.  
 - ¡No le hagas caso, David! ¡Pues claro que siguen casados! - Pavel le dio un empujón al doctor y agarró al muchacho por el cuello. - El doctor comparte el vínculo con los dos, eso es todo...  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡No veo por qué tienes que ir pregonando mi vida privada a los cuatro vientos! - McCoy se acercó a Jim, su cara volvía a estar completamente roja. - ¿Qué dice Scott?  
 - Tardará al menos dos semanas en tener la nave a punto. ¡Nos marchamos mañana mismo al parque Yosemite! Cuando Scotty dice dos semanas acaban siendo sólo dos días...  
 - ¿Nos? - Bones no parecía muy contento con aquello.  
 - Sí, los tres: tú, Spock y yo. Nos vendrá bien pasar un tiempo juntos. - Le tenía sujeto por la cintura y notaba cómo se estaba poniendo violento, David le seguía mirando. Jim se echó a reír. - ¡Venga, Bones! Ahora soy tu Almirante... ¿voy a tener que ordenártelo?  
 - A lo mejor a Spock sí... - El médico sonrió y tomando la cara de Jim entre sus manos posó dulcemente los labios sobre los suyos. - _Te quiero, mi vida..._   - Pensó para su amante.  
  
  
  
                              Al final Jim tuvo que hacer uso de su autoridad en casa. Spock no se tomó muy bien lo de regresar al servicio activo, le encantaba su trabajo de director del departamento científico en la Academia. Organizar los planes de estudios, dar clase... disfrutaba con todo aquello. Tenía unos horarios normales, tiempo para sí mismo y nada de emociones fuertes. Regresar al ajetreo de una nave estelar no era plato de buen gusto para él.  
  
 - Entiendo que tú estés emocionado con la idea de volver al espacio, Jim... al fin y al cabo  eres un hombre de acción, pero yo preferiría quedarme en casa. ¿Cómo vamos a dejar sola a Amy? - Intentó utilizarla como excusa para no ser parte de la tripulación del Enterprise.  
 - Precisamente es eso lo que intento evitar... que os quedéis los dos a solas. - Jim le acarició por debajo de la nuez, la pequeña marca que Amy le había hecho con el cuchillo aún estaba sonrosada. Luego le tomó la mano, la acarició en ozh'esta clavándole una mirada de deseo. - ¡Vendrás conmigo, es una orden! - Su marido le miró levantando una ceja y ajustando la boca. - Te necesito, Spock... te quiero a mi lado ahí arriba. - Suavizó el tono y se acercó a darle otro beso, pero esta vez con los labios.  
 - _No podrás escaquearte, duende... nos tiene agarrados por las pelotas._ \- Pensó McCoy solamente para el vulcano. Con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, había observado toda la escena.  
  
  
                Dejaron a Amy al cuidado de Uhura, sabiendo que cuando les prometió no salir sola por ahí y cumplir con su castigo estaba mintiendo. Jim habló con ella antes de marcharse.  
 - Amy, cielo, ¿entiendes bien lo peligroso que sería para Pavel que te acercases a él? - Su hija le miraba con tristeza en los ojos azules y asentía. - Sé lo duro que es esto para ti. Tu t'hy'la está en la ciudad y no puedes verle. - La abrazó. Por una vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella se dejó rodear por los fuertes brazos de su padre sin protestar.  
 - A'nirih, tienes que convencer a papi para que haga el koon'ul *(ceremonia de compromiso) – Le rogó antes de recibir un beso en la frente.  
 - Lo haré, te lo prometo. - Jim la dejó en el jardín de los Scott, Nyota se había acercado y la envolvía entre sus brazos.  
 - Almirante, procura no matarte en esa dichosa montaña. - Le dijo su amiga al decirle adiós.  
 - ¡Imposible, Uhura! Tenemos una nueva aventura en el Enterprise por delante. - Jim le sonrió y subió a bordo de la lanzadera que les llevaría al parque Yosemite. Spock y Bones le esperaban dentro.  
  
  
  
                Mientras viajaban hacia su destino McCoy no dejaba de bostezar. Habían salido muy temprano y la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado bien. Aunque compartieron la cama después de tantas noches de dormir separados, no hubo sexo. Jim quería estar fresco y descansado para su escalada, Spock no estaba de humor y él... tuvo que pelear por conciliar el sueño que no alcanzó hasta escuchar la calmada respiración del vulcano bajo su oreja. Bones acabó echando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Spock y se quedó dormido durante el trayecto.  
 - _Sa-telsu_ *(esposo) _Hay algo que me ocultas... tu mente se cierra cuando trato de averiguar de qué se trata._ \- Spock intentaba captar la atención de su marido telepáticamente.  
 - ¿Se ha dormido? - Preguntó Jim en voz baja girándose hacia ellos desde el puesto de copiloto.  
 - _Mi contacto tiene algo de soporífero para Leonard._ \- Respondió Spock sin palabras.  
    Jim sonrió con ternura mirándole a los ojos. Spock le devolvió el gesto. Al fin había logrado conectar con los pensamientos de su marido, aunque fuera solamente un instante.  
  
  
  
                Acamparon al pie de la imponente roca escarpada que se alzaba hacia el cielo, El Capitán. Jim llenó su pecho con el aire del bosque, miró hacia arriba y visualizó su ascenso por la ruta conocida como The Nose *(la nariz). Calculó que podría hacerla en unas seis horas. Sentado a su lado, Bones sacaba de su macuto el material para la escalada. Spock había ido a dar un paseo y recoger algo de leña para preparar un fuego.  
 - ¿Vas a decírselo? - McCoy le tendió los zapatos para escalar y el cinturón.  
 - Creo que este es el lugar ideal para decirle a mi marido que tengo un hijo con Carol... - Jim sonrió ante la vista de un entorno natural realmente impresionante.  
 - ¡Desde luego! No hay nadie en cien millas a la redonda para oír los gritos... - Bones negó con la cabeza riendo.  
 - No sé, igual se toma peor que Pavel esté en casa de Peter... - Se calzó los pies de gato y levantándose se ajustó la correa con la bolsa de magnesio a la espalda. - Bueno, Bones... hoy haces tú la cena.  
 - Claro, y tú procura no matarte ahí arriba... - Señaló la enorme montaña de granito. - ¿Es que te vas ya?  
 - Quiero aprovechar la luz. - Le acercó la cabeza tirando de la nuca hasta darle un buen beso de despedida. - Y no te preocupes, volveré a tiempo para comerme tus judías.

  
          Echó a andar hacia su desafío personal, El Capitán, la montaña por la que había deseado trepar desde que era un niño. Un grito de McCoy le hizo volver la vista.  
 - ¡Eh, idiota! ¿No se te olvida algo? - Le acercó la mochila con el paracaídas y le ayudó a colocársela. - ¡Ni se te ocurra caerte! Te estaré observando. - Esta vez fue él quien tiró de su cabeza para darle un beso.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así traspasamos el ecuador de esta historia... sin un sólo comentario. Si hablas inglés, don't be shy... I understand.


	126. De Tekeh al Yosemite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock había realizado un largo viaje. El correr de los años le había llevado de su Vulcano natal, de su educación en la fría lógica y la ausencia de emoción, hasta el planeta Tierra que ahora era su hogar y la calidez de los sentimientos humanos, con los que trataba a diario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. Las botas gravitatorias fueron un gran descubrimiento que daría mucho juego a la saga de Gene Roddenberry.

** De Tekeh al Yosemite **

  
  
                                                                                                      Paseó entre las secuoyas del parque Yosemite. La exuberante naturaleza de la Tierra sobrecogía su alma vulcana, le hacía sentir terriblemente pequeño, insignificante. Su espíritu estaba acostumbrado a los vastos espacios abiertos de su infancia en el desaparecido Vulcano. El área de su nacimiento, Tekeh, fue un desierto de arenas rojas rodeado por las escarpadas cumbres de una cordillera, en la que el monte Seleya se erigía majestuoso; una vasta región salpicada de pequeños oasis donde la vida luchaba por florecer.  
  
    Meditó en soledad bajo la sombra de aquellos árboles milenarios. Había llegado a sus oídos que Pavel estaba en San Francisco. Uno de sus compañeros en la Academia le vio llegar a la Base Estelar I hacía ya dos días y ni Jim ni Bones le habían dicho nada al respecto.  
  
    Dormir con ambos sin hacer el amor fue un auténtico suplicio que se impuso como penitencia, por haberles privado de su presencia durante las últimas semanas. No pudo descansar apenas nada, salvo un par de horas antes del amanecer, cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de Leonard sobre su pecho.  
  
    Pensó en Amy, en el profundo vacío en su katra *(alma vulcana) al no poder compartir el tel *(vínculo) con sus t'hy'la. Y él era principalmente quien se lo impedía, oponiéndose a realizar la ceremonia de compromiso entre ella y Pavel, retirándole a Leonard el acceso a Khan, negándose a perdonar tantas dolorosas injurias. _¿Con qué derecho?_ Se preguntó mirando al inmenso cielo azul sobre su minúscula cabeza. Vio que ya era algo más de medio día y regresó al lugar donde habían establecido el campamento.

  
                Spock dejó caer un buen montón de palos al suelo y miró por encima del hombro de su amante. Bones estaba de pie, hablando solo mientras observaba el ascenso de Jim a través de unos prismáticos de alta definición.  
  
 - “¡Te encantará Bones! El aire puro, los árboles gigantes... te relajará...” ¡Pues yo no veo qué tiene esto de relajante, demonios! Estoy al borde del infarto... - Había pulsado el zoom al máximo y se fijaba en el lento progreso de Jim sobre la roca con el corazón en un puño. Ya debía haber subido más de sesenta metros.  
 - Me he entretenido demasiado, será mejor que me dé prisa. - Spock  se había sentado sobre una piedra allí al lado y se calzaba unas extrañas y enormes botas blancas.  
 - ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué son esas cosas tan... tan ortopédicas? - Leonard señaló los pies del vulcano.  
 - Voy con Jim. - Se puso en pie y pulsando un botón de su cinturón, a juego con el singular calzado, se elevó en el aire ante la mirada atónita de McCoy.  
 - ¿Botas gravitatorias? - Bones sacudió la cabeza. - Creía que estaban en fase de pruebas...  
 - ¡Y lo están! - Spock subió más alto y partió hacia El Capitán, junto a su marido.  
 - ¡No le distraigas, por Dios! - Volvió a sus prismáticos. Vio a Jim pegado a la roca trepando como una araña. - ¡Maldita sea! Te prohibiré escalar por prescripción médica, esto no me lo haces más, Jim.  
  
  
  
  
                                        La sorpresa fue agradable en el banco. Cuatro años de sueldo de la Flota sin tocar, más los intereses... Pavel había acumulado una verdadera fortuna. Lo celebraron comprándose ropa nueva y toda clase de caprichos para el chico. Luego pensó en llevar a David a casa de Scott y Uhura e invitarles a almorzar. Estaba deseando volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, ¿cómo se tomarían su regreso?  
  
       Estuvo llamando a Jim toda la mañana para ir con él, pero no logró localizarle. Al final debía de haber salido hacia el Yosemite, con Bones y Spock. Cuando se acercaban en el coche de Alex empezó a sentirse mal, un dolor de cabeza repentino, nada a lo que darle demasiada importancia.  
  
 - ¡Me muero por conocer al ingeniero Scott! Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle... - Los ojos azules de David resplandecían por la ilusión. - Kevin, en el Excelsior, me contó cómo descubrió la fórmula del transporte transcurvatura, la que usó Khan para huir de la Tierra a Kronos cuando atacó el Cuartel General y Pike...  
 - ¡David! - Le gritó sin apartar los ojos de la calzada. - No hablamos de eso, no lo olvides.  
 - Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso. - El chico se mordió la lengua, había pronunciado el nombre prohibido. - ¡Todo es tan emocionante, Pavel! Voy a poder hablar con Scott y con Uhura. ¿Es cierto que ella y el señor Spock fueron novios? Mi padre me dijo que antes de que él y su marido empezasen a ir en serio, que cuando les conoció él y ella...  
 - ¡Cálmate, Kirk! - Pavel le miró con una sonrisa. Si no fuera por aquella jaqueca que empezaba a fastidiarle él también estaría eufórico.

  
          Al llegar al jardín vio a los chicos de Scott jugando al balón. Cayden había crecido mucho, debía tener casi diez años ya. Al pequeño Bean no lo había visto nunca, Nyota estaba embarazada de él cuando Pavel se marchó de la Tierra.  
  
    Bajaron del coche y David saludó a los chiquillos con su brillante y encantadora sonrisa. No les esperaban y Bean echó a correr dentro de casa llamando a gritos a su madre. Cayden permaneció allí observando a Pavel... su cara le era familiar, le había visto en alguna parte. Recordó las fotografías y los viejos vídeos de sus padres. Aquel debía ser el alférez ruso, el genio del que a veces hablaban con tristeza por echarle de menos.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le gritó Nyota saliendo de casa seguida de su hijo pequeño. - ¡Dios mío, cariño! ¡Pero cómo has cambiado! - Corrió hacia él dándole un abrazo. Las lágrimas se le escaparon mojándole las mejillas.  
 - ¡Nyota... estás presiosa! - Le acarició el pelo corto, enterrando los largos dedos por encima de su nuca. De pronto se sintió mareado y dejó caer su peso sobre ella.  
 - Pavel, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó preocupada al notarle desfallecer.  
  
    David se había quedado mirando embobado a la chica que asomaba por la puerta. Tenía rasgos vulcanos pero los ojos azules, su mirada... ¡Aquella debía de ser su hermana!  
  
 - _T'hy'la... mi amor..._ \- Amy cerró su mente en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Vio al muchacho rubio que no le quitaba ojo de encima y cogiéndole de la mano lo llevó hacia el coche. - ¡Conduce...! - Le gritó subiendo al asiento del copiloto.  
  
    El chico se quedó parado ante la puerta del vehículo, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Miró a Pavel. La mujer que le sostenía en sus brazos intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal que estalló de repente.  
 - ¡Pavel! Por favor, niños, llamad al doctor Oetker... ¡Vamos Cayden, haz lo que te pido! - Acució a su hijo mayor que corrió entrando en casa a conectar el vídeo comunicador.  
  
 - ¡Chico, conduce, tienes que alejarme de aquí...! - Amy golpeaba la ventanilla del coche intentando que David entrase y le obedeciera.  
 - ¿Pavel? - El muchacho le preguntó con la mirada qué debía hacer.  
 - Llévatela de aquí... - Susurró al muchacho antes de desmayarse, la sangre no dejaba de brotarle a chorro por la nariz, por mucho que Nyota presionase en la base y le echase la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
    David arrancó y condujo a toda velocidad sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni a dónde. Solamente había manejado el jeep en Rinax, entre páramos y pantanos, cuando Pavel le enseñó a conducir para que le ayudase en la caza de huevos de lavaflies.  
  
  
  
                                                 Notar la dureza de la piedra en las puntas de los dedos, su propio aliento rebotándole en la cara desde de la roca, el sutil balanceo del cuerpo buscando el punto exacto de equilibrio, apoyar pies y manos impulsándose hacia arriba, con cuidado, un paso más... acercándose a la cima... ¡Cómo disfrutaba de aquella soledad! Hasta que oyó la voz de Spock detrás de su cabeza.  
  
 - Debes fundirte con la roca, Jim.  
 - ¡Spock! - Casi pierde pie al oírle tan cerca. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no le das la tabarra a Bones?  
 - Me temo que Leonard hoy no está de muy buen humor. - Le hablaba con suavidad, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, flotando en el aire con las montañas Catedral al fondo.  
  
    Setenta y dos metros más abajo el doctor renegaba entre dientes al ver al vulcano volando junto a Jim.  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo, duende? ¡Acabará cayéndose! ¡Sal de ahí, inconsciente!  
  
 - ¡Botas gravitatorias! ¿No estaban en fase de pruebas? - Jim dejó de retorcer el cuello para mirarle y volvió a centrarse en la ascensión. - Intento escalar esta montaña, Spock... ¡Déjame en paz!  
 - Y están en fase de pruebas. De hecho ahora mismo las estoy probando. - Spock se apartó un poco, no demasiado, no quería alejarse de su esposo. - Nunca entendí por qué querías subir esta montaña.  
 - Ya te lo he contado. - La mano izquierda se le escurrió, se hizo un corte en el dedo anular, no muy profundo. - Mi padre y Pike la escalaron, había una foto en casa. Eso sin contar el principal motivo...  
 - ¿Que es...? - Preguntó comprobando que la sangre coagulaba con la pasta que el magnesio y el sudor habían formado en las manos de su esposo.  
 - ¡Porque está ahí, Spock! Porque está ahí... - Trató de recuperar la concentración.  
  
    Spock se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para luego abrir la boca y soltar aquello que casi hizo caer a su marido.  
 - Jim, sé que Pavel está en San Francisco. -  Lo dijo aprovechando que él no podía mirarle a la cara debido a su postura sobre la montaña.  
  
    El rubio estaba a punto de levantar la pierna izquierda para avanzar un paso más en su ascensión pero se detuvo. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Sabría también que Pavel no había regresado solo?  
 - Mi amor, no me importa que tú y Bones le hayáis visto. Comprendo vuestros sentimientos hacia él y...  
 - ¡Spock! - Le gritó. Tomó aire y continuó con voz más calmada. - Hablaremos abajo. Por favor, vete de aquí... no quiero llegar tarde a cenar y que Bones se enfade conmigo. - Bromeó tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación.  
 - No puedes permitir que él vea a la niña. - Spock insistió en su postura, se le alzó una ceja cuando vio a su marido reír. - Creo que no estás considerando la gravedad del asunto, Jim.  
 - ¡Créeme Spock! ¡No dejo de pensar en la gravedad! - Miró hacia abajo con su sonrisa torcida, irónica. Debían estar ya a unos setenta y cinco metros del suelo, Jim volvió a pegar el cuerpo a la roca. - ¿Puedes... por favor... largarte de una puñetera vez? - El vértigo le había robado el aliento por un momento. - Eres como la maldita voz de mi conciencia... ¡Ya sé que Amy no puede ver a Pavel hasta que hagas esa ceremonia de los cojones... y la harás! ¡Vaya que si la harás!  
 - Jim, tú no viste lo que yo vi. Si lo hubieras hecho... - Su voz calmada contrastaba con los gritos de su esposo.  
 - ¡Lo habría olvidado, Spock! ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¡Pavel no es el mismo, joder! Era un crío, un yonqui... Fuera lo que fuese lo que viste estoy seguro de que ya no... ¡Aaah! - Ocurrió. Perdió el pie y cayó. - ¡Spooooock! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
 - ¡Jim! - El vulcano giró el cuerpo hasta quedar cabeza abajo. Pulsó un botón de su cinturón y salió propulsado a toda velocidad detrás de su sa-telsu.  
  
  
  
  
                                               Amy le dijo a David que detuviese el vehículo. Aún no sabía quién era, pero si había acompañado a Pavel a casa de Uhura debía ser de la familia. Se confió a él; con total naturalidad le habló de su t'hy'la, de cómo Spock, su padre, se negaba a hacer la ceremonia de compromiso y que por eso no podía acercarse a Pavel.  
  
 - Debe ser horrible... querer tanto a alguien y no poder estar juntos. - El chico la miró con compasión, le acercó la mano a la cara para acariciarle la mejilla. Retirándole el pelo pudo ver su oreja puntiaguda. Sonrió con dulzura. - Hermana...  
 - Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. - Amy escuchó la última palabra, pero su mente no la había procesado.  
 - David Marcus... mi madre es la doctora Carol Marcus. ¿Te ha hablado tu padre de ella? - Esperó a ver cómo asentía sin abandonar la expresión de desconcierto. - Sí, tu padre y mi madre... ¡Soy tu hermano, Amy! Pavel me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
 - ¿Hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano? - No podía creerlo. Pero sí, los ojos azules... la mirada llena de amor que le estaba atravesando el alma... - ¡Por todos los dioses!  
  
    Se fundieron en un abrazo, largo, pausado, sintiendo que los dos venían del mismo lugar, que compartían la misma herencia. Se separaron unos centímetros para perder la mirada en los ojos del otro, el mismo azul envuelto en lágrimas. Entonces Amy sintió un escalofrío en el costado. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, dejando de latir. La sangre se le retiró del rostro y palideció de golpe.  
 - Amy... ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - David le sacudía los hombros preocupado.  
 - ¡A'nirih! - Exclamó casi sin voz.  
 - ¿Qué es eso? ¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué significa aniri?  
 - Papá... nuestro padre... ¡Oh, David! ¡Papá se ha caído de la montaña...!  
  



	127. El pacto de los terrones de azúcar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La montaña El Capitán será muda testigo de un pacto entre Bones y Jim que va a dejar a Spock de piedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en Star Trek V: la última frontera. La película da para mucho, no tiene desperdicio.

**El pacto de los terrones de azúcar**

  
  
                                                                                                                           Jim tiraba de la anilla pero la muy perra se había enganchado. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Aunque le faltaba la respiración, la adrenalina hacía funcionar su mente con increíble rapidez. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, rasgó la mochila con sus uñas, llevándosela a la boca mordió la tela con los dientes...  
 - ¡Ábrete joder! - Gritó viendo que no podía hacer salir el paracaídas.  
  
    McCoy le perdió de vista cuando empezó a caer. Retrocedió el zoom pero iba demasiado rápido, acabó tirando los prismáticos al suelo y echando a correr hacia él. Sabía que cuanto más descendía Jim, más velocidad tomaba. Si Spock quería cogerle debía darse prisa... Él no podría hacer nada desde allí por mucho que se pusiera debajo e intentase cazarle entre sus brazos.  
  
 - ¡Jiiiiim! - Su grito fue de frustración, tuvo la pierna al alcance de su mano pero las botas bajaban a velocidad constante, controlada y su marido no. Se le escapó... ¿Iba a ocurrir otra vez? Miró sus dedos vacíos, como cuando Chekov le subió de Vulcano y él no pudo llegar a sujetar a su madre. - ¡No! ¡Esta vez no!  
 - ¡Spock! - Le había oído. Su amor, su mitad, su t'hy'la estaba con él... y supo que no moriría.   
  
    Aumentó la velocidad del descenso pulsando un botón de su cinturón hasta estar casi a su altura, le agarró con ambas manos por la cintura con toda su fuerza vulcana y al tirar de él ambos se desequilibraron, acabando Jim golpeado en la cara por sus botas. Como pudo recuperó el control de su cinturón, disminuyendo la velocidad para contrarrestar el peso añadido. Giró su cuerpo en torno al de Jim en un baile macabro a escasos dos metros del suelo, hasta tenerle completamente entre sus brazos y recuperar poco a poco la verticalidad.  
  
 - ¡Aaah, Jim...! - Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por el costado.  
 - ¡Jiiiiim! - McCoy llegaba a la carrera, no podía apartar la vista de él.  
 - ¡Ahí viene Bones! - Se echó a reír, traía la cara descompuesta y tenía un aspecto ridículo corriendo boca abajo. Aunque era él quien realmente estaba boca abajo.  
 - Tal vez porque está ahí no sea razón suficiente para escalar una montaña, Jim. - Le soltó con cuidado dejando que se deslizase sobre su pierna, apagando las botas gravitatorias para no quemarle la piel.  
 - No estoy en posición de discutirte eso, Spock... a veces una imagen del pasado puede hacernos cometer una locura. - Apoyó los antebrazos en tierra y bajó primero una pierna y luego la otra, conforme su marido las iba dejando ir de sus manos.  
 - ¡Jim! - McCoy llegó a su lado y se quedó parado, observándole, comprobando que estaba bien.  
 - ¡Hola Bones! ¿Has calentado ya las judías? - Sonrió cogiendo aire desde su postura a cuatro patas.  
 - Levanta, Jim... - Spock le sujetó del brazo. - Una imagen del pasado, ¿eh? ¿La foto de tu padre?  
 - ¡O tu visión de Pavel! - Le espetó mirándole con la nariz arrugada.  
 - ¿Estabais hablando de él? Os vi discutir... ¡Por el amor de Dios, no sé a cuál de los dos abofetear primero! - Bones cogió la cara de Jim para mirarla de cerca, el golpe con la bota le había hecho un corte en la mejilla.  
 - ¡Ay! ¡Duele! - Se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero.  
 - ¿Duele? ¡Maldito loco, idiota, imbécil...! - Las lágrimas impidieron que siguiera insultándole y le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Respiró, McCoy abrió el pecho y respiró. La caída le había dejado sin aliento. - ¡Oh, Jim... no vuelvas a hacerme esto!  
      
    Spock se había quitado las botas gravitatorias apoyado en la pared de granito de El Capitán. Les miró, a sus dos t'hy'la, sintiendo el deseo arder en su interior... Se acercó a ellos y les envolvió en su cálido abrazo. Con la boca buscó sus labios, los de Leonard primero, los de Jim después... pero ambos le rechazaron. Notó sus mentes cerradas y vio sus caras, se estaban comunicando entre sí dejándolo a él fuera.  
 - ¿Jim...? - Se separó del abrazo, ellos no le correspondían así que solamente tuvo que abrir sus brazos y retroceder. - ¿Leonard...?  
 - Lo siento, Spock, pero Bones y yo acabamos de hacer un pacto. - Su esposo le miraba con los pícaros ojos azules y la más torcida de sus sonrisas.  
  
    El vulcano inclinó la cabeza unos cuarenta y cinco grados y apretando los labios levantó su ceja derecha.  
 - ¿Un pacto? - Carraspeó recuperando su adusta expresión vulcana de ausencia de emoción. - Comprendo...  
 - No habrá azúcar para ti mientras sigas en tu absurda cabezonería. - Bones le dio una pequeña torta en la mejilla.  
 - Vamos, me muero de hambre. - Jim tiró de su amante hacia el campamento.  
 - Judías sí, Spock... - bromeó McCoy, - ...pero nada de azúcar. Anda, ven a cenar.  
  
    Spock recogió sus botas y caminó dos pasos por detrás de sus t'hy'la. Se llevó la mano a la cara. La bofetada de Bones no había sido nada, apenas un cachete cariñoso, pero le dolía más que cualquier otro golpe que se hubiese llevado en la vida.  
  
  
  
                                      Amy estaba mucho mejor, el color le había vuelto a la cara y a David le hacía gracia ver el tono verdoso de su sangre bajo la piel. Estaba feliz de tener a su hermana sentada a su lado en la hamburguesería, comiendo a dos carrillos igual que solía hacer él.  
  
 - Fuera lo que fuese ya pasó. A'nirih... quiero decir nuestro padre, está bien. - Se fijó en los ojos de David que le sonreía sin cesar y se le acercó para darle un mordisco de su hamburguesa. - Prueba esta, es vegetal... Te aseguro que no notarás la diferencia, en realidad el sabor es hasta mejor.  
 - No, gracias... no me gusta la soja. - David apartaba la cara riendo ante su insistencia. - ¿Tú también eres vegetariana? He oído que todos los vulcanos lo son.  
 - A ratos... La verdad es que en casa comemos de todo. Una noche pillé a papi haciéndose un bocadillo con los restos del pollo asado del almuerzo. - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la carcajada. - ¡Se puso verde como un pimiento!  
 - ¿Cómo es? - Le preguntó a su hermana lleno de curiosidad. - Ser la hija de Jim y Spock... ¿Habéis vivido siempre juntos? - En sus palabras había algo de envidia.  
 - Sí, siempre. Desde que me sacaron de la nave oscura no me he separado de ellos. Salvo cuando lo de Rura Penthe... - Su mirada se entristeció por un instante.  
 - ¿Nave oscura? - No entendía a qué se refería su hermana.  
 - ¡Ay, David... tengo tantas cosas que contarte! - Le acarició la barbilla con la mano pringada de grasa por la comida y se echó a reír. - Y tú también tienes que ponerme al día. ¿Dónde naciste?  
 - En Omicron IV. Mi madre trabajó allí durante años después de dejar el Enterprise... - Se detuvo. Pensó que él había sido concebido allí a bordo y se sintió extraño. - Nunca había estado en la Tierra, Amy, y tú eres la segunda vulcano a la que conozco. Soy lo que por aquí llamáis “un paleto”. Tampoco había visto nunca a dos hombres besarse hasta que conocí a Peter y a Alex en el Excelsior.  
 - Nuestro primo y su guapísimo novio... ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo anda Sulu? - En los labios se le dibujó una perversa sonrisa. - ¿Él y Pavel por fin...? No, déjalo... eso ya me lo contará mi t'hy'la. Háblame de él, de Pavel, tengo que saber todo lo que habéis hecho juntos desde que os conocéis.  
 - Dame un mordisco de esa hamburguesa, Amy... ¡quiero probar todo lo que te gusta!  
    Su hermana se sentó en su regazo y le acercó, divertida, el trozo que le quedaba a la boca.  
      
       David estaba deseando compartirlo todo con su hermana. Había reconocido los ojos, la sonrisa pícara, la verborrea nerviosa cuando la oyó hablar sin parar saltando de un tema a otro. Compartían su cariño por Pavel, y por su padre, aunque David apenas había disfrutado de su compañía. Se preguntó qué más podrían tener en común y deseó descubrirlo.  
      
  
  
                                Rodeando el fuego habían colocado unas piedras en círculo. Extendieron los sacos de dormir para más tarde, dos a un lado y uno al otro. Aquello hizo que Spock se sentara melancólico frente a ellos. Bones terminó de remover la olla con las judías en salsa de tomate y sirvió un cuenco para Jim.  
  
 - Gracias, cariño. - Tenía la espalda apoyada en su pierna y le besó la rodilla por encima del pantalón.  
 - Ten Spock, creo que te gustará... aunque no pienso que seas capaz de averiguar el ingrediente secreto. - Leonard le sonrió acercándole un plato hondo de metal lleno hasta casi el borde.  
 - ¿Te queda algo de ese ingrediente secreto, Bones? - Le preguntó Jim acercándole una jarra de café caliente.  
  
    El médico sacó una petaca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, la abrió y vertió un chorro en la bebida de Jim.  
 - Mmm... gracias mi vida. - Le acarició la mejilla con una dulce sonrisa.  
 - ¿Debo entender que ese ingrediente es alcohol? - Spock les hablaba mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, introduciendo con cuidado la cuchara en la comida.  
 - Bourbon, Spock... el mejor de Tennessee. - Bones le ofreció la petaca para que se sirviera en su café.  
 - Bourbon con judías, ¿no es una peligrosa combinación para Spock? - Bromeó Jim.  
 - Con su metabolismo vulcano podría digerir cualquier cosa, cielo... - Le acarició la barba, le encantaba rozar aquella mejilla peluda.  
 - ¿Vais a estar así de cariñosos toda la noche? - Spock estaba a punto de reventar, una mezcla de celos y envidia le hacía sentir un pellizco sobre la boca del estómago.  
 - Puede que más después de la cena... - Jim miró los sacos de dormir a su espalda, se imaginó embutido dentro de uno de ellos apretado contra el cuerpo desnudo del doctor.  
 - Spock... estás ahí porque quieres. - McCoy señaló el otro saco, apartado a su derecha. - Pavel ha cambiado, no hay motivo para que no hagas el koon'ul *(compromiso) – Le clavó los ojos avellana con una mirada cargada de esperanza, deseaba que cediese en su postura, deseaba tenerle también a él aquella noche.  
 - ¿Qué es este paquete, Bones? - Jim había estado rebuscando en el macuto del médico, quería coger su vieja armónica para tocar alguna canción junto al fuego.  
 - ¡Ah, eso! Ábrelo, es un regalo de cumpleaños... - Dejó su plato de judías por la mitad para mirar a Jim desenvolver la caja.  
 - No es su cumpleaños. - Spock también soltó en el suelo su comida, las judías con bourbon no le habían agradado demasiado.  
 - Viene con un retraso de... siete años. - Bones sonrió cuando Jim sacó las gafas y le miró con cara de asombro.  
 - ¿De dónde las has sacado? Parecen tan antiguas... Ya no hacen estas cosas, ahora todo el mundo se opera de la vista. - Jim separó con cuidado las patillas y se las probó. - ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó mirándoles a los dos arrugando la nariz.  
 - Tendremos que volver a graduarlas, creo que estás más ciego... - Rió revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. - Son para tu vista cansada. Esa particularidad en tus iris que hace que sea imposible de operar... Sé lo mucho que te molesta ponerte lentillas. Las conseguí en un anticuario hace años, se las di a Chris para que las guardara y luego ella... - Calló de pronto. La mano de Jim le acarició la mejilla. - ¡No sé cómo Pavel podía saber dónde estaban!  
 - Bueno, él dice que vio a Christine en el Excelsior... - Murmuró Jim quitándose las gafas y guardándolas cuidadosamente en su funda.  
 - ¿Se supone que habló con su fantasma? ¡Y decís que está bien, que puedo celebrar el koon'ul entre él y Amy! - Spock negó con la cabeza. Su voz sonó grave y oscura. - Creo que sigue igual de loco. Deberías hacerle un chequeo con un análisis de sangre completo incluido, a saber qué encontrarías, Leonard.  
 - ¡Spock! - Jim le reprendió. - Cuando le veas entenderás lo mucho que ha cambiado. ¡Ha sufrido tanto... mi niño ruso!  
 - No le veré si puedo evitarlo. - Spock se puso en pie, iba a mear detrás de unos árboles antes de acostarse.  
 - Pues tendrás que hacerlo, a no ser que puedas trabajar en el Enterprise con los ojos cerrados. - Le dijo Jim siguiéndole de cerca. - Vendrá con nosotros, es mi mejor artillero.  
 - ¡Jim! - Spock se apartó de su lado, al parecer su marido tenía intención de compartir “aseo”.  
 - ¿Qué? En casa no tienes problema con esto... - Se puso a orinar junto a su marido, sonreía. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Spock estaba empezando a ceder.

  
          Bones les miró alejarse y recogió los restos de la cena comprobando que el vulcano apenas había probado bocado. Suspiró cuando vio los sacos de dormir separados. Guardó las gafas de Jim en el macuto y encontró la armónica. Soplando hizo sonar unas notas que, llevadas por la fresca brisa nocturna, llegaron a los oídos de sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - Spock, tengo que contarte algo muy importante. - Jim se la sacudió y se la guardó en los pantalones.  
 - No puedo, no me sale. Date la vuelta, Jim. - El vulcano estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de evacuar los líquidos.  
 - Pavel no ha venido solo. Mientras trabajó en la base científica de Rinax, Carol llegó allí para completar su proyecto. - Se había girado, aún de espaldas pudo notar la tensión en la cara de su marido.  
 - ¿Carol, la doctora Marcus? ¿Tu mujer de hielo? - Spock terminó de mear y se giró hacia Jim. - ¿Es que ha venido con él?   
 - No, ella no. Su hijo, David... - Se volvió nada más oír la voz de su marido a su espalda. Ahora vendrían los gritos. - Mi hijo, Spock. Cuando Carol se marchó del Enterprise estaba embarazada.  
  



	128. Claudicación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock no soporta quedarse fuera cuando Jim y Bones están a punto de entrar en su océano de aguas azules e infinitas. El vulcano se rinde, el pacto ha funcionado.  
> Por otro lado el Cuartel General de la Flota reclama la presencia de la tripulación a bordo del Enterprise: una emergencia en Nimbus III precisa atención inmediata.

**Claudicación**

  
  
                                                                                                                  Pavel, tumbado en el sofá del salón de Nyota, dejaba que su viejo amigo el doctor Oetker pasara una y otra vez el tricorder alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos azúles le miraban con una mezcla de alegría y compasión. Apagó el aparato y le acarició el pelo.  
 - Todo parece estar bien, Pavel. No entiendo qué te ha podido causar esa hemorragia. - Su voz sonaba tranquila, llena de aplomo, como siempre.  
 - Amy... estaba demasiado serca... - Pavel estaba débil, trató de incorporarse. El médico se lo impidió poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.  
 - No, descansa. - El doctor se acercó a Nyota. - Dejemos que duerma un rato.  
 - Ya habéis oído, niños. - Abrió los brazos moviendo las manos hacia delante, apartando a los chiquillos del lado del paciente. - El tío Pavel tiene que recuperarse, ya hablaréis con él más tarde.  
  
    Cayden y Bean, obedientes, subieron a su habitación de juegos en la planta de arriba. Su madre y el doctor alemán entraron en la biblioteca, dejando la puerta entreabierta para estar pendientes por si Pavel necesitaba alguna cosa.  
 - Ha cambiado mucho, su físico... se ha puesto fuerte. - Otto Oetker recordó la última vez que le había visto, cuando tuvo que curar las terribles heridas que el klingon le hizo al tener sexo con él. - ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?  
 - Todo pasó tan deprisa... Amy se asomó a la puerta, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera se tocaron... Se marchó en el coche de Alex con ese otro muchacho. - Nyota se preguntaba quién era aquel chico rubio que había llegado con Pavel.  
 - He oído que os llaman otra vez a filas. - El doctor rechazó la oferta de una copa que su ex-compañera le hacía con un gesto desde el mueble bar.  
 - ¿Y a ti? ¿No te han reenganchado, Otto? - La morena se giró sirviéndose a sí misma una copa de martini, no le puso más que unas gotas de ginebra. Necesitaba un trago después de lo que había pasado.  
 - Sí, claro que me han convocado, pero me lo estoy pensando. Tengo muchas obligaciones en el hospital. - Oetker no era ni de lejos un aficionado a las aventuras estelares.  
 - Si Jim quiere que subas al Enterprise no podrás librarte. - Se echó a reír tomando un sorbo de su bebida.  
 - Lo sé... El almirante siempre se sale con la suya. - Otto también sonrió, sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de su ex-capitán.  
  
  
  
  
                                                  No hubo gritos, ni reproches, no hubo palabras. Spock no le dijo absolutamente nada. Asimilar que Carol y Jim tenían un hijo en común le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. Imaginó cómo sería el muchacho. Debía tener unos diecisiete años, sería rubio, obviamente, y lo más probable es que hubiera heredado los ojos de su padre, igual que Amy.  
  
    ¿Y su personalidad? ¿Cómo sería? ¿El carácter de Jim y la inteligencia de Carol... o al contrario? Se estremeció, esperaba que el parecido con su madre fuese mínimo.  
  
    Se sentó sobre su saco de dormir con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y los miles de estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza le hicieron sentir de nuevo su propia insignificancia.  
  
 - Spock, por favor... - Jim le contemplaba allí de pie a su lado, implorándole que le permitiera entrar en su mente o al menos le dijese algo. - ¡Por todos los dioses, cariño!  
 - _¿Se lo has dicho? Lo de David..._ \- Pensó McCoy para Jim.  
 - _Sí, no ha abierto la boca. Me tiene aterrado, Bones._ \- Respondió él del mismo modo, sin palabras.  
 - _Ven, échate a mi lado._ \- Le tomó de la mano y juntos se dejaron caer sobre sus sacos de dormir. - _Veremos a ver cuánto aguanta en silencio._ \- Empezó a besar la boca de su amante con pasión, devorándole los labios, entrando con su lengua y moviéndola junto a la de Jim.

  
          Le tenía tendido sobre el costado derecho frente a él, dándole la espalda a Spock. Sus manos pronto levantaron la camiseta blanca, acariciando cada tramo que dejaba al descubierto, mostrando el principio de la palabra tatuada. Sabía que el vulcano les observaba de reojo.  
 - _Desnúdame, Jim... y bésame en el cuello._ \- Le pidió en silencio.  
 - _Bones... ¿crees que hacemos bien? Esto es una provocación en toda regla..._ \- Jim obedeció no obstante, después de quitarle la camisa y la camiseta la emprendió a mordiscos con su clavícula.  
 - ¡Aaah, Jim...! - McCoy gimió, no podía controlar aquella sensación tan excitante.  
  
    Spock les clavó la mirada. Notó el deseo crecer dentro de su pecho, subiéndole por el estómago hasta la cara pintándola de verde, ardiente. Gateó hasta ellos sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el impulso de tomarles a ambos.  
  
    Jim sintió su presencia cerca, detrás de él, mientras se dejaba desabrochar los pantalones por las hábiles manos del médico. Su marido le rozó el tatuaje con los dedos dibujando las letras vulcanas, pensándolas una a una con la mente.  
 - No... aparta, Spock. - Jim le empujaba hacia atrás con la mano sobre su vientre. - Nada de azúcar para ti... - Susurró volviendo a la boca de Bones.  
 - No puedo más... - Spock claudicó. - ¡Está bien, haré el koon'ul! *(ceremonia de compromiso) – Se quitó la sudadera azul marino y la tiró lejos.  
 - ¡Aleluya! - Exclamó Bones, Jim estaba riéndose y mirándole a los ojos. El pacto había funcionado.  
  
    El almirante se dio la vuelta y besó a su esposo en los labios. La dulzura de su boca inundó la de Spock.  
 - Jim, mi sa-telsu *(esposo) – Después de la montaña rusa emocional que había sido aquel día, Spock necesitaba una memorable noche de sexo con sus dos t'hy'la bajo las estrellas de California.  
 - Spock, tú en el medio... - Le susurró McCoy. Quería tenerle a él mientras Jim le recibía.  
 - Sí, mi amor... - El vulcano se dejó desnudar del todo por el doctor. - ¡Oh, Leonard! ¡Jim...!  
  
  
  
                                                 Scott se teletransportó a casa desde la Base Estelar I para descubrir a su esposa compartiendo la cena... ¡con Pavel! La caja de herramientas se le cayó al suelo formando un gran estrépito. Su hijo Bean le saltó a los brazos.  
  
 - ¡Papá... mira éste es el tío Pavel, ha vuelto a la Tierra... ha viajado mucho! - El pequeño, de siete años, le contaba emocionado quién era el extraño melenudo que charlaba con su madre.  
 - Papá ya le conoce, bobo... - Cayden se rió de la estupidez de su hermano.  
 - ¡Scott! - El ruso se puso en pie, quería uno de sus abrazos de oso.  
 - Venga Bean, Cayden... es hora de irse a la cama. - Nyota tomó en brazos a su chiquitín y subió al piso de arriba para acostarlo.  
 - ¡No, yo ya soy mayor, quiero quedarme con el tío Pavel! - Protestó Cayden.  
 - Cayden Bakari Scott, he dicho que a la cama... no me hagas repetirlo. - La voz de Nyota, firme como la roca, hizo que su hijo amagase la cabeza y la siguiera.  
 - Buenas noches Pavel... - Se despidió. - Buenas noches papá. - Recibió una caricia en el pelo de la enorme mano del ingeniero y desapareció escaleras arriba sacando los morros.  
 - Son un encanto... - Dijo Pavel con una sonrisa. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado, sin desir nada?  
 - ¡Maldito Black Donald! *(diablo) – Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. - ¡Ven aquí, gilipollas!  
 - ¡Ay, no aprietes tanto! - El escocés le estaba dejando sin respiración con su fortísimo abrazo.  
 - ¡Te he echado de menos, cabronazo! - Le estaba meciendo, inconscientemente, como si fuese uno de sus hijos.  
 - ¡Y yo a ti! - Se le saltaron las lágrimas otra vez... - ¡A los dos! - Sintió la mano de Nyota sobre su nuca, acababa de bajar las escaleras y, conmovida, se les unió en el abrazo.  
 - Deja que te vea bien... - Scott le apartó un paso estirando los brazos, sujetándole por los hombros.

  
          Tanteó los músculos, los bíceps bien formados, vio el ancho de sus espaldas, las curvas de los pectorales, la mandíbula y el cuello también se habían ensanchado. Scott entendió que los años le habían dado el cuerpo de un hombre.  
 - Ya no eres ningún muchacho, Pavel... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es toda esa sangre? - Se fijó en la camiseta gris manchada de goterones por todo su pecho.  
 - No es nada, Amy estaba aquí cuando llegué y me sangró un poco la narís... - Observó con la boca abierta a su amigo. - ¡Oye, empiesas a estar calvo, Scott! - Se rió de él en su cara mirándole las pronunciadas entradas sobre la frente.  
 - ¡Ah, imbécil! - Volvió a estrujarle contra su pecho.  
  
 - ¡Chicos, eh chicos! - Nyota había estado desaparecida un minuto y volvía con el intercomunicador de su marido en la mano.  
 - ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? - Preguntó el ingeniero mirando a su mujer.  
 - ¡La Flota! - Agitó el aparato delante de la cara de Scott. - Monty, te quieren a bordo del Enterprise ahora mismo. Algo ha pasado en Nimbus III.  
 - ¿Nimbus III? ¿No es a la luna de ese planeta donde iban a enviarnos con no se qué suministros? - El escocés cogió el aparato de la mano de su esposa y respondió. - Aquí Scott, adelante.  
 - Señor Scott, dada la situación de emergencia se adelanta la salida del Enterprise. Reúna a toda la tripulación y embarquen, nos pondremos en contacto cuando estén a bordo. Cuartel General, fuera.  
 - ¿Qué? Pero mi nave no está lista... ¿Oiga, almirante Jackson? Ha cortado... - Scott miró a Pavel con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Vendrás con nosotros? El transportador del Enterprise no funciona, la mitad de las puertas no se abren y aún tengo pendiente terminar de revisar tu puesto de artillero... ¡Necesito que me eches una mano, Chekov!  
 - Prepararé a los niños. Si hay que recoger a los demás en el Yosemite tenemos que darnos prisa. - Nyota subió como un rayo a la planta de arriba para levantar a sus hijos de la cama, con suerte aún no se habrían dormido.  
  
  
  
                        Pavel acompañó a Uhura a casa de Selene para dejarle a los pequeños. Aprovechó para colarse en el dormitorio y mirar a la pequeña Demora dormida plácidamente en su camita. Debía tener dos años ya, era una monada. Se fijó en sus ojos rasgados y los imaginó del color de los de Sulu. El pelo era igual de negro y lacio.  
  
 - Cayden, cuida de tu hermano. Bean, no seas latoso. Comportaos, papá y yo regresaremos lo antes posible. Haced todo lo que Selene os diga, ella está al mando ¿comprendido? - Sus hijos asintieron, tan serios, tan formales... como dos pequeños cadetes de la Academia. - ¡Oh, dadle un beso a mami! - Les estrechó entre sus brazos intentando no echarse a llorar. No sabía cuándo volvería a verles.  
  
 - Demora es... - Pavel salía de la habitación y se dirigió a Selene. - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Es un ángel!  
 - Pavel, me aleggra veg que estás bien... mejog que cuando te magchaste. - Su acento francés no había cambiado ni una pizca.  
 - Selene... yo también me alegro de verte. - Pavel le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole con los ojos aguamarina clavados en los suyos ligeramente verdes. Le acarició la melena negra y sedosa, la mujer de su amigo había ganado en belleza y serenidad con los años.  
 - ¿Cómo está Sulu? - Le preguntó y las mejillas se le tornaron sonrosadas.  
 - Bien, te echa de menos. - La besó donde empezaba a ruborizarse. - No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo... - Le susurró al oído.  
 - ¡Pavel! Lo siento, cariño pero tenemos prisa. - Nyota le llamó desde la puerta. -  Debemos tomar una lanzadera e ir al parque Yosemite de inmediato. Selene, cielo, gracias por quedarte con los niños.  
 - No te pgreocupes, me encaggagué de ellos.  
 - A ver si das con Amy y le explicas que hemos tenido que salir de repente, se marchó con David y no puedo contactar con ella. Supongo que irán a su casa cuando vean que Scott y yo no estamos. - Le dio un beso a su amiga y tiró del ruso por el brazo. - Vamos Pavel...  
 - ¿David? ¿Quién es David, Nyota? - Selene no sabía de quién le estaba hablando.  
 - El hijo de Jim y Carol Marcus... - Respondió ella. - Amy te lo explicará, supongo que no querrá separarse de su hermano. Esos dos deben estar muy ocupados contándose sus vidas...  
 - Sí, Selene... el hijo de Jim. Le he traído conmigo a la Tierra. - Pavel le sonrió desde la puerta. - Dile al chico que lo siento, sé que está mal dejarle solo pero he de cumplir las órdenes de su padre... Lo entenderá.  
 - Llamagué a Amy... ¡Tened mucho cuidado!  Au revoir, mes amis! *(Adiós, amigos) – Selene se despidió y abrazó a los pequeños Cayden y Bean. - No os pgreocupeis, niños... Papá y mamá estagán bien.  
  
  



	129. Devolver un favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek guardó en secreto la existencia de David, ahora Carol tendrá que devolverle el favor llevando algo consigo a Nuevo Vulcano.

**Devolver un favor**

 

 

  
                                                                                                                   A Sybok no le resultó complicado hacer que los colonos se armaran con sus improvisados fusiles caseros y le siguieran a ciudad Paraíso. El planeta se encontraba bajo la custodia compartida de la Federación, el Imperio Klingon y el Romulano: las armas estaban prohibidas. Llegaron durante la noche, atravesando el perímetro fortificado sin apenas ejercer la violencia. Tal vez algún colono cayese por el camino, Sybok consideró que no había nada que lamentar por el momento.  
  
    El bar del lugar era su principal objetivo, allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando. En las habitaciones de las plantas superiores, los embajadores de los tres gobiernos dormían ignorando lo que se les venía encima.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Se preguntó St. John Talbot abrazado a su preciosa rubia.  
 - No bajes mi amor... - Carol intentó retenerle.  
 - ¡Quédate aquí, cariño!  Y no hagas ruido... - Se vistió a toda prisa y salió al pasillo.  
  
    Carol se puso el jersey azul y los pantalones color crema, cogió los zapatos pero no se calzó. Se asomó fuera descalza, caminando de puntillas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la barandilla como para averiguar qué estaba pasando en el bar sin ser vista.

          Un grupo de colonos había obligado a Korrd y a T'rak a bajar hasta allí. Nada más ver a Talbot le empujaron junto a sus colegas embajadores, les tenían arrodillados en el centro del local, apuntándoles a la cabeza. Un hombre alto y de pelo negro, envuelto en una túnica, se les acercó y les tocó la cara con sus manos.  
  
 - Carol... - La voz sonó débil a su espalda, alguien la tomó del brazo.  
 - Sarek... ¿quién es ese tipo? ¿Qué quiere, qué hace aquí? - La científica se giró y no pudo sino retroceder, el vulcano tiraba de ella.  
 - Debemos escapar, ¿hay algún transportador cerca? - Sarek susurraba las palabras, mirándola a los ojos con premura.  
 - En mi cuarto... uno pequeño, portátil... pero solamente está conectado a la luna de Nimbus III y allí no hay nadie. - Entró a su habitación seguida del padre de Spock.  
  
    Dado que su proyecto llevaba parado más de dos meses la doctora Marcus había dado permiso a su todo equipo para que viajase a casa. El Génesis se encontraba de nuevo en fase dos, listo para emprender la tercera fase y ocupar la superficie del satélite. Algo le decía que esta vez tampoco sería posible: como ocurrió en Rinax todo estaba a punto de irse al infierno.  
  
 - ¡Actívalo y huyamos, Carol! - Sarek se estaba tocando el costado, su cara había palidecido.  
 - No puedo dejar a St. John ahí...  
 - No te preocupes, les han tomado como rehenes. No les harán ningún daño. - Las piernas le flaquearon y se apoyó en la rubia doctora que le miraba asustada.  
 - ¡Sarek! ¿Te encuentras mal? - Le sujetó, parecía que el hombre estuviese a punto de desplomarse.  
 - Activa el transportador, Carol. Hay que salir de aquí... - Unos pasos se oían por el pasillo.  
  
    El pomo empezó a girar, las moléculas de Carol y Sarek desaparecieron en cuanto se abrió la puerta de madera. El colono romulano ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de escapar de allí.  
  


 

  
                                                         Amy estaba sentada junto a su hermano en el sofá chester de su salón. Habían hablado con Selene y la chica ya sabía que no vería a sus padres en una buena temporada. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.  
  
 - Se han marchado, David... sin decirnos adiós. - Sentía la mano del chico acariciando su espalda.  
 - Volverán en cuanto puedan. Tienen una misión que cumplir, Amy. - David parecía llevarlo mejor.  
 - Pero es que se han ido... ¡todos! - Pensaba en Pavel, además de en sus padres y su loco doctor.  
 - No estás sola, yo cuidaré de ti. - Le habló con seriedad, sintiéndose responsable de su hermana.  
 - Claro... mi hermano mayor cuidará de mí. - Sonrió rozándole la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. - Es muy tarde, David. Vámonos a dormir.  
 - ¿Dónde puedo quedarme? - Preguntó levantándose del sofá. Le parecía cómodo pero pensó que una cama sería mejor.  
 - En el cuarto de Peter, su viejo dormitorio... - Amy se puso en pie y sintió una punzada en el costado, donde su corazón vulcano latía con fuerza, - pero David, si no te importa... ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? No quiero quedarme sola, me siento rara...  
  
    El rubio asintió tomándola por la cintura.  
 - Por supuesto, Amy. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te duele el hígado? - Miró la mano de la chica por debajo de sus propias costillas.  
 - ¿El hígado? - Se echó a reír, David no tenía idea de la fisonomía vulcana. - No, tonto... ¡Ahí es donde está mi corazón!  
  
  
  
  
                                                      Las olas de su océano infinito, de aguas azules como los ojos de Jim, les mecían lamiéndoles la piel y envolviéndoles el alma. Unidos como un solo ser, se dejaban arrastrar mar adentro, perdiendo sus consciencias en el vínculo sagrado.  
  
    Spock estaba en medio, tendido sobre el cuerpo de Jim que le rodeaba las caderas apretándole en movimientos acompasados con sus muslos. Tenía a Leonard encima, dentro de él, agitándose por los escalofríos que el placer le provocaba. Las respiraciones alteradas y los jadeos, breves gemidos y algún que otro bramido cuando la vibración les recorría la columna vertebral, era todo lo que se podía oír en el silencio de la noche.

  
       Jim sintió una luz brillante atravesándole los párpados cerrados y abrió los ojos para ver que algo les iluminaba desde el cielo. Spock separó los labios, un grito rasgado salió de su garganta. Su semilla caliente acababa de inundarle en su interior, pero ni Bones ni él le alcanzaron en aquella orilla.  
  
 - ¿Pero qué coño? - Dijo Jim levantando la mano sobre sus ojos para protegerse del haz deslumbrante.  
 - ¡Apartad esa maldita luz de mi trasero! - Bones estiró la mano y cubrió su desnudez con un saco de dormir.  
 - ¿Qué pasa, Jim? - Spock regresaba de su breve éxtasis.  
 - Una lanzadera, creo que han venido a buscarnos... - El almirante se puso en pie, totalmente desnudo, para recibir a la sombra que se acercaba entre los árboles.  
 - Caballeros, siento interrumpir pero nos esperan en el Enterprise. Hay una emergencia. - Nyota bajó la vista al suelo cuando observó que su superior no llevaba nada encima.  
 - ¿Una emergencia? - Le preguntó sin pudor. - ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho por el comunicador?  
 - Porque te lo dejaste en mi cocina, Jim... - Uhura estiró la mano entregándole el aparato con una sonrisa.  
 - Sabía que había una buena razón para eso... - Murmuró el rubio. - Bien, recojamos nuestras cosas chicos. ¡El deber nos llama!  
 - Nyota... ¿puedes darte la vuelta, por favor? - El médico no podría ponerse más colorado.  
 - Claro, doctor... - Se echó a reír y se giró de espaldas. No le había sorprendido encontrar allí a McCoy, hacía mucho tiempo que ella y Scott sospechaban de sus relaciones con Jim y Spock. - Sin problemas.  
 - Amor, no te dejes las botas gravitatorias. - Jim le señaló a Spock la maleta gris metalizada junto a la mochila de Bones.  
  
  
            El piloto de la lanzadera no era otro que Pavel. Cuando subieron Bones se echó a reír agitando la cabeza, él le miraba con una risa contenida. Jim se sentó a su lado, acariciándole los rizos de la nuca. Spock guardó la maleta de las botas en el compartimento sobre su asiento, cerrando la portezuela con malos modos. No se alegraba de ver allí al ruso.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa por salir con el Enterprise? - Preguntó Jim a su amigo. - ¿Y qué es esa sangre en tu camiseta?  
 - No es nada, Jim. - Pavel agachó la cabeza mirando su ropa y sonrió. - El almirante Jackson lo ha ordenado, se pondrá en contacto contigo a bordo... - Levantó el vuelo con la lanzadera poniendo rumbo hacia la nave, sentía la mirada de Spock clavada en su cogote. - Dijo algo de Nimbus III, no sé que habrá pasado pero Carol está allí. La dejamos con el Exselsior, iba a desarrollar el Génesis en su luna.  
 - ¿Carol? - Spock sonó grave, irritado. - Mi padre también se encuentra en el planeta de la Paz Galáctica...  
 - Será una reunión de lo más interesante... - Murmuró McCoy.  
  
    Spock le miró con los ojos negros y profundos buscando su apoyo. El doctor le rodeó el cuello con su brazo y le atrajo la cabeza hacia su hombro.  
 - _Tranquilo, mi vida, no te alteres._ \- Pensó solamente para el vulcano.  
  
  
  
  
                                              La doctora Marcus mostró las maravillas del Génesis a un aturdido Sarek. Toda aquella exuberante naturaleza surgida de la nada le abrumó. La científica era ambiciosa, pretendía hacer que aquel satélite estéril fuese un lugar apto para albergar la vida.  
  
 - Es realmente impresionante, Carol. Has hecho un gran trabajo aquí. - El vulcano se apoyó en una roca, aún se sentía mal y no llevaba sus pastillas encima.  
 - Me temo que nunca terminaré este proyecto, empiezo a pensar que está maldito. - Pateó una rama lanzándola lejos. - ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sarek? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
 - Tal vez... cuando llegue el momento. Voy a cobrarme ese favor que me debes, Carol. - Le miraba con absoluta sobriedad. - Me pediste que no contase lo de David a Jim y te guardé el secreto todos estos años. Mi yerno se ha perdido la infancia de su hijo.  
 - Pero ahora será suyo, en cuanto Pavel le lleve a su lado. - Carol bajó la mirada, no quería echarse a llorar. Tenían demasiadas preocupaciones para perder el tiempo con estúpidas lágrimas. - Sarek, ¿qué vamos a hacer? St. John... - Estaba muy preocupada por él, tenía que admitir que se había enamorado.  
 - No sé quién era ese hombre que tomó ciudad Paraíso a la fuerza pero tratará bien a sus rehenes, no lo dudo. Desconozco sus intenciones, tal vez presionar a sus gobiernos para que realicen alguna acción, espero que no les conduzca a la guerra. - Sarek se llevó de nuevo la mano al costado y cerró los ojos. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más débiles, descompasados. Supo que no tardaría mucho en detenerse.  
 - La guerra... - La doctora sacó la cápsula de antimateria del alimentador de su proyecto. Definitivamente no habría fase tres.  
 - ¿Qué es ese líquido rojizo, Carol? - Le preguntó Sarek con curiosidad.  
 - Antimateria. Es lo que utilizo para crear toda esta vida... - Señaló a su alrededor, las plantas, las flores, los árboles bajo la roca de la luna. - Siempre habrá hombres que pretendan usarlo como arma... - Apretó el cilindro contra su pecho. - Hombres como mi padre.  
 - Carol, es la hora... acércate. - Se había dejado caer al suelo, la espalda apoyada en la piedra lunar. Extendió su mano hacia la cara de la rubia.  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, Sarek? - Le dijo agachándose a su lado, dejando la antimateria junto a los pies.  
 - Voy a entregarte lo más valioso que tengo. Deberás custodiarlo y llevarlo a Nuevo Vulcano. - Carol le miraba sin comprender. - Mi katra *(alma), llévala allí... el sacerdote supremo del Consejo Vulcano la sacará de tu mente y la depositará en el tercer fragmento de la piedra de Gol.  
 - Sarek, no sé de qué estás hablando pero te debo un favor inmenso, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer. - La rubia dejó que el vulcano uniese la mente a la suya.  
 - Recuerda... - Murmuró. - Recuerda, Carol... recuerda...  
  



	130. Azul, amarillo, azul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel sufre un exabrupto en el puente cuando Spock le roza: no quiere al vulcano metiendo las narices en su cabeza.  
> Bones se lleva una agradable sorpresa al saber que no tendrá que dormir solito en el Enterprise.

**Azul, amarillo, azul**

  
  
                                                                                                                Jim sintió frío en el puente del Enterprise, llevaba puesta la camiseta blanca con la frase “ve a escalar una roca” escrita en el pecho. Bones notó la piel de los brazos erizada y le acercó la casaca roja del uniforme.  
  
 - Gracias, cariño. - Dejó que le ayudase a ponérsela. - Nyota, ¿puedes pasarme con Paul en el monitor principal?  
 - Claro, Jim. - Ocupó su puesto de telecomunicaciones y abrió un canal con el Cuartel General. Un pitido sonó con fuerza en su oído haciéndole llevarse la mano a la oreja y protestar.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre? - Spock se inclinó sobre ella, viendo el mal funcionamiento de la consola se giró para mirar a Scott.  
 - ¡Lo sé! Es un puñetero desastre... - El ingeniero se encogió de hombros. - Lo siento nena, trataré de arreglarlo más tarde.  
 - ¿Podéis hacer menos ruido? - La imagen del almirante Jackson se desdibujaba en la pantalla repleta de interferencias, unos cadetes arrastraban un mueble de herramientas y algunas cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito. - Estoy tratando de entender qué me dice la Flota, ¡por todos los dioses! ¡Silencio! - Gritó Jim alterado.  
  
    Los cadetes se detuvieron, todo el mundo se calló de repente obedeciendo sus órdenes.  
 - ¡Gracias! - Jim sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Paul! ¿Me recibes? Te oigo fatal... - La imagen no dejaba de temblar.  
  
    Pavel se acercó al panel del monitor, lo miró fijamente y luego le dio un tremendo puñetazo en una esquina. La nitidez se hizo en la pantalla. El almirante Paul Jackson, pareja de Alexader Duke, el ex-jefe de Jim, apareció con total claridad ante sus ojos.  
  
 - Gracias, cielo. - Le dijo a Pavel levantando ambas cejas. - ¿Paul? ¿A qué vienen estas prisas por salir? El Enterprise no está listo todavía...  
 - ¡Nimbus III ha sido tomado por un chiflado, Jim! Oye, no es un uniforme muy ortodoxo el que llevas... - Comentó mirándole la camiseta.  
 - ¡Oh, iba a darme una ducha! - Jim se abotonó la casaca hasta el cuello. - ¿Qué ha pasado? Sarek está allí, ¿se encuentra bien?  
 - No tengo ni idea. Hemos recibido un vídeo del secuestrador con sus exigencias. Ha tomado como rehenes a Korrd, el canciller klingon...  
  
    Pavel saltó en su silla. Reconoció el nombre y a Jim no se le escapó.  
 - ...al diplomático de la Federación, St. John Talbot, humano, y a la representante romulana, la Cónsul T'rak...  
 - ¿Esa zorra? - Escupió Jim.  
 - ¿Cómo dices muchacho? - Paul le miró sorprendido.  
 - ¡Nada! Y... ¿dices que un loco les tiene como rehenes? Pásame ese vídeo, a ver cuáles son sus peticiones...  
 - Las órdenes son que vayáis allí y rescatéis a los prisioneros, si puede ser sin provocar un conflicto entre las tres potencias, por favor. - Guiñó un ojo a Jim y le vio sonreír. - Luego podréis dejar los materiales para la doctora Marcus en esa luna, no sé nada de ella, espero que la mujer esté bien. ¡Oh, y también su padre, señor Spock! Al menos no les han tomado como rehenes.  
 - De acuerdo, el vídeo Paul... - Le recordó Jim.  
 - Enviado. - El almirante Jackson le miró con preocupación. - Tened cuidado muchachos, volved sanos y salvos. Corto.  
 - Nyota, pásalo por todos los monitores del puente. - Ordenó Jim acercándose a Pavel. - Ese canciller klingon... - Le susurró al oído poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
 - ¿Korrd? Es un buen hombre... También estuvo al servisio de Asetbur.  
 - ¿Él y tú...? - No sabía qué pensar.  
 - No, Jim... - Rió Pavel. - No me he tirado a todo Kronos, ¿sabes?  
 - ¡Es vulcano! - Bones miraba atónito el monitor principal.

  
          Después de que T'rak, Talbot y Korrd hubieran aparecido en la grabación, diciendo a sus gobiernos que estaban bien y que siguieran las indicaciones de su secuestrador, Sybok exigió una nave estelar para sacarle de allí a cambio de liberar a sus rehenes.  
  
 - “No quiero utilizar la violencia, pero lo haré si no me dejan más remedio. Tendré a mi mando una nave en dos días o aténganse a las consecuencias.” - Esas fueron sus palabras, el vídeo terminaba ahí.  
  
    Spock lo rebobinó en la pantalla de su puesto de observación científica. Amplió el rostro de Sybok y lo miró con detenimiento.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? - Le preguntaba su esposo ahora a su lado. - Parece que hayas visto un fantasma...  
 - Tal vez lo haya visto, Jim. - Siguió contemplando la cara de aquel vulcano que le era tan familiar. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo...  
 - ¡Pongan rumbo a Nimbus III, máxima velocidad de curvatura! - Ordenó el almirante.  
 - Jim, la nave no está lista... tengo mil reparaciones que hacer... - El ingeniero jefe agitaba su llave allen delante de la cara de su superior.  
 - ¡Pues ponte manos a la obra Scotty, no pierdas tiempo! Que Chekov te eche una mano... - Se volvió a mirarle.  
 - Creo que ya lo está haciendo... - Dijo el escocés con una sonrisa y saliendo del puente hacia la sala de máquinas. - Voy a poner a punto esos motores, Jim. Llámame si el chico necesita algo, aunque dudo que le haga falta... - Sabía bien que Pavel podía arreglárselas solo.

  
       El genio ruso estaba tirado en el suelo con medio cuerpo metido debajo de su consola de artillero. Había desmontado el panel y trataba de rematar unas conexiones defectuosas. Necesitaba otra herramienta, echó mano de ella pero estaba lejos de su alcance. Jim se acercó para recogerla y entregársela pero cuando iba a hacerlo la llave conectora vibró y se lanzó sola hacia los dedos de Pavel que la agarró con fuerza.  
  
 - _¿Has visto eso?_ \- Jim se giró hacia Spock mirándole con los ojos como platos.  
 - _Lo he visto. Telequinesia..._ \- Levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. - _¡Fascinante!_  
 - Pavel, corazón... - Bones también lo había observado, además de escuchar los pensamientos de sus dos amantes. - ¿Desde cuándo puedes mover objetos con la mente?  
  
    La pregunta del doctor le desconcertó. Se incorporó de sopetón golpeándose la frente con la consola. Llevándose la mano a la cabeza sonrió.  
 - Tuve mucho tiempo para practicar en Rinax. - Se frotaba el golpe, le saldría un chichón.  
 - Cariño, ¿te has hecho daño? - Jim se iba a acercar a él pero la mano de Spock en su brazo, atenazándole como una garra de águila, se lo impidió.  
 - No es nada... - Se levantó y comprobó que la consola de artillería funcionaba correctamente. Sonrió satisfecho.  
  
    Spock se aproximó a él, quedándose en pie a su lado. Alzó la mano y le rozó la frente. Pavel le miró entre sorprendido y aterrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el vulcano? No le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento ¿y ahora pretendía unir sus mentes? Pavel le apartó con violencia.  
  
 - Yebát! *(Joder) ¡Déjame en pás, Spock! - Sus ojos aguamarina se oscurecieron, estaba furioso. Le empujó con fuerza, tanta que Spock se vio impulsado hacia atrás. - ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! - El grito sonó grave y rotundo haciendo que los oídos del vulcano se estremecieran.  
 - ¡Tranquilo, Pavel! ¡Por Dios, cálmate! - Bones se puso en medio de los dos, agarrando a Spock por la cintura a su espalda.  
 - ¡Que no se aserque a mí! - Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, los hombros hacia delante, los puños apretados.  
 - ¡Pavel, Spock ha cambiado de idea y va a hacer el koon'ul! *(ceremonia de compromiso) - Jim trató de tocarle, su mano fue apartada por un manotazo del ruso.  
 - ¡No le quiero en mi cabesa! - Miró al rubio y al ver su cara de desconcierto bajó el tono. - No si Amy no está a nuestro lado... ¿No es así cómo se hase la seremonia, con los dos t'hy'la presentes? - Se dirigió a Spock con cinismo.  
 - Sí, así es... - Asintió él en un susurro. - Perdona mi intrusión, Pavel. No volverá a suceder. - Se disculpó.  
 - Eso está mejor, Spock. No te quiero en mi mente, no a no ser que sea nesesario... - Pavel se dio media vuelta y recogió las herramientas, aún tenía que volver a montar el panel de su consola.  
 - _Vamos chicos, necesitamos una ducha..._ \- Jim prácticamente había ordenado con su mente que Bones y Spock le siguieran al camarote. - Comandante Chekov, queda usted al mando.  
  
    ¿Comandante? Jim debía de haberle ascendido. Chekov asintió y miró a su izquierda. Un joven teniente vigilaba que el rumbo a Nimbus III no desapareciese de su pantalla. Uhura suspiró observando al ruso, imaginó que debía estar echando en falta a Sulu en el puesto de navegación.  
  
  
  
  
 - Supongo que ésta es vuestra habitación... - Murmuró el médico fijándose en la enorme cama tamaño “Kling-Size”, como la que compartieran en Kronos.  
 - Y tuya, Bones. - Rió Jim. Abrió el gran armario de tres puertas y señaló la ropa. Jerséis azules a izquierda y derecha, amarillos en el centro. - No íbamos a dejar que durmieras solo.  
 - ¿Los tres... juntos? - McCoy agitó la cabeza sorprendido. - ¿Y qué piensa de esto Jackson?  
 - Ni lo sé ni me importa. - Jim había empezado a desnudarse. - Yo también soy almirante, no lo olvides.  
 - Privilegios del mando... - El doctor se echó a reír y se quitó la ropa.  
 - Pavel está muy cambiado, lo poco que he visto en su interior... - Spock hablaba con la mirada perdida, parecía trastornado.  
 - ¿No irás a cambiar de idea? - Jim le sujetó por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él.  
 - Haré la ceremonia, mi amor. - Spock le besó en los labios sintiendo un cosquilleo en su nuca... los dedos de Leonard le acariciaban el nacimiento del pelo.  
  
  
            El agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos. En el Yosemite se habían quedado a medias y quisieron rematar. Bones mordía la nuca de Spock y él a su vez la de Jim. El ritmo de sus embates aumentó y el vulcano tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a su sa-telsu *(esposo) para que no acabase aplastado contra los azulejos de la pared. Gemían, casi al unísono, el océano de su vínculo agitaba sus mentes con un oleaje intenso, fuerte, de olas muy altas que les llevaron a toda prisa a la orilla, casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
    Recuperando el aliento Jim salió de la ducha para envolverse en su albornoz blanco con la insignia de la Flota bordada en la solapa.  
  
 - ¿Y qué es lo que has visto en la mente de Pavel, Spock? - Se secaba el pelo con una toalla de manos, frotándolo enérgicamente.  
 - La oscuridad de su alma, el dolor, la soledad... la culpa. Necesita a Amy, está incompleto. - Spock se envolvió en una toalla y le pasó otra al médico.  
 - También necesita a Khan, no lo olvides. - Bones se secó el pecho y la entrepierna. El vulcano le miraba con sus profundos ojos negros. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla verdosa. - Todo a su tiempo, ¿verdad?  
 - Lo primero es saber de tu padre, cariño. Que no haya aparecido en el vídeo de ese chiflado secuestrador no significa que no haya podido ocurrirle algo malo... - Se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras. - ¡Que los dioses le protejan!  
 - Y a Carol... - Añadió Spock. No es que le tuviera especial afecto a la doctora, pero ahora que sabía que era la madre del hijo de Jim no podía desearle ningún mal.  
 - Si a Sarek le hubiera pasado algo, Spock, tú lo habrías notado ¿me equivoco? - El doctor le miró con el ceño algo fruncido, los ojos avellana clavados en los del vulcano.  
 - Nos separan muchos parsecs de distancia, en cuanto estemos cerca de Nimbus III tendré una respuesta para esa pregunta, Leonard. - Salió del aseo para vestirse.  
  
    Spock no quería pensar en el peligro que corría su padre, no podía hacer nada por ayudarle desde allí. Preocuparse por un problema que no tiene solución es perder el tiempo y la energía.  
  
 - ¿Y no nos vas a decir de qué te suena la cara de ese loco? Ha tomado como rehenes nada menos que a los tres representantes de los gobiernos Klingon, Federación y Rómulo, y todo... ¿para conseguir una maldita nave? - Jim le siguió para verle plantado ante el armario. - Los tuyos a la izquierda, Bones a la derecha. - Le aclaró el lugar que había dispuesto para su ropa.  
 - Puede ser alguien que conocí cuando era un niño. Apenas le he visto, han pasado muchos años, entiende que no esté seguro, Jim. - Tomó un jersey azul de la izquierda y se lo colocó.  
 - ¡Ah, me muero de sueño! - Bones se había dejado caer en la cama. Era tan grande que ni atravesado alcanzaba los dos extremos con su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura.  
 - Descansa un poco, cielo. Nosotros dos debemos ir al puente. - Se vistió a toda prisa e hizo una señal a su marido. - A ver si Nyota puede contactar con Carol en la luna de Nimbus III.  
 - Despertadme si lo consigue. - McCoy se tapó con la sábana y se acurrucó para dormir. - Y si averiguáis algo de Sarek...  
  
    Los dos le observaron con ternura, sonriendo. Después de intercambiar miradas entre ellos, tornaron la expresión a una cara de acuciante tensión. Había mucho por hacer en el puente de mando, entre otras cosas planear el rescate de los prisioneros. Salieron del camarote dejando al médico rindiéndose entre los brazos de Morfeo.  
  



	131. El perdón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock ha tenido un buen maestro: Sarek, su padre. Él le perdonó que dejase la Academia de las Ciencias Vulcana en su juventud para unirse a la Flota Estelar; comprendió sus relaciones con Jim y realizó la ceremonia nupcial del Kal'i'farr entre ambos; entendió que McCoy se les uniera años más tarde y preparó su mente para el plathau *(consumación) entre los tres. Sarek se había ido, pero dejaba a su hijo con la lección aprendida: tolerancia, comprensión, amor... perdón.

** El perdón **

 

  
“Un buen padre vale por cien maestros.”  
 - Jean Jacques Rousseau -  
  
  
                                                                                                              Entre las fotografías de la pared del recibidor, al pie de la escalera, había un hueco. El marco retirado dejó la señal descolorida en la pintura. ¿De quién sería la imagen que faltaba? Revisando las caras de aquellas personas, una a una, vio a Sulu. Más joven, con una preciosa morena de ojos verdes vestida de blanco a su lado: Selene, su esposa. ¿Una foto de su boda? La había conocido por el vídeo comunicador la noche anterior. En otra fotografía localizó a Bones con una mujer rubia entre los brazos. ¿Quién era, por qué Pavel no le había dicho que el médico tenía pareja? ¿Y cómo es que ahora estaba con Spock y con su padre?  
  
    Siguió mirando aquellos rostros, toda una vida, la familia de su hermana y en cierto modo también su familia. Reconoció a Peter y a Alex, tan jóvenes... debían tener su edad en aquella fotografía. Le llamó la atención un anciano vulcano que sostenía a Amy entre los brazos. Ella tendría unos cinco años y llevaba un vestido blanco muy largo y vaporoso. La cara del hombre le era familiar.  
  
 - Es mi abuelo, el padre de Spock. - Amy le sorprendió allí plantado y le habló a su espalda. - ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado el desayuno.  
 - Tu abuelo... - David suspiró. - Yo no conocí al mío. Mi madre me habló de él, Alexander Marcus... de cómo deseaba la guerra por encima de todo y lo que hizo para conseguirla.  
 - Vamos, David... Olvida eso. - Amy no quería hablar de aquel asunto. Le cogió la mano y tiró de él hacia la cocina.  
 - Khan le mató. - Notó cómo su hermana le soltaba y se quedaba helada. - Mamá me lo dijo, ella le vio apretar la cabeza de mi abuelo entre sus manos hasta...  
 - ¡Cállate! - Gritó girándose hacia él, mirándole con los ojos azules encendidos en llamas.  
 - ¿Tú también? - David se sobresaltó. - Pavel me ha prohibido hablar de él y ahora tú. ¿Por qué, Amy? ¿Qué significa Khan para vosotros dos?  
 - Es nuestro t'hy'la, compartimos el vínculo. Pronto le despertaremos y los tres seremos uno. - Se dio la vuelta y entró a la cocina, dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta en el salón.  
 - ¿Vuestro t'hy'la? - Entendió la tercera aspa del trisquel tatuado sobre la rabadilla de Pavel: Khan... - ¿Es que vuestra familia siempre ha sido bígama? Tu padre, tú... ¿Todos tenéis dos amantes?  
 - Creo que mi tátarabuela fue la primera de los S'chn T'gai en hacer algo así. - Estaba sonriendo, la salida de su hermano le había hecho gracia. - Escucha, sé que Khan hizo cosas terribles, él es el primero en estar arrepentido. Siento lo de tu abuelo, David, pero debes respetar que Pavel y yo le amemos. No podemos dar la espalda a nuestros sentimientos.  
 - Tranquila, lo comprendo. Pavel y yo tenemos un trato: no hablamos de eso. Podemos hacer lo mismo, Amy. - David le tendió la mano a su hermana. Ella la tomó estrechándola con la suya.  
 - Hecho entonces. Claro que cuando se despierte y se convierta en tu cuñado... - Se echó a reír. David la miraba con la misma cara de bobo que solía poner su a'nirih. Le echó de menos y abrazó a su hermano.  
 - Amy, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás temblando... - La chica tenía de nuevo la mano sobre el corazón.  
 - ¡Ay... Sarek...! - Se quejó.  
 - ¿Sarek? - No podía ser. David solamente había conocido a otro vulcano en su vida y recordaba que su madre le había presentado con aquel nombre... _Sarek_... pensó, _¿sería el mismo hombre?_   
 - Mi abuelo... - Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. - ¡David, creo que Sarek se está muriendo!  
  
  
  
                                                        Nyota intentaba contactar con la base lunar del planeta de la Paz Galáctica sin ningún éxito por el momento. Spock no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla de su consola de observación científica; examinaba con detenimiento todo el sistema Nimbus, asegurándose de que los escáneres no detectaran la presencia de ninguna nave extraña en la zona. Lo último que necesitaban era un conflicto con klingons o romulanos.  
  
          Pavel terminaba de arreglar el panel principal del puente, consideró que tener que darle un golpe cada vez que quisieran utilizarlo podría ser un inconveniente.  
 - Señor, nos acercamos a Nimbus III. - Informó el joven teniente que pilotaba la nave.  
 - Abandone la velocidad de curvatura. - Ordenó el almirante.  
  
    Nada más detenerse la nave Spock sintió cómo una punzada le aguijoneaba el corazón. Llevándose la mano al costado gimió. Jim se giró en la silla para mirarle.  
 - ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor? - Se levantó para acudir a su lado.  
 - Sa-mekh! *(Padre) - Susurró en vulcano.  
  
    Jim llegó a tiempo de sostenerle, las rodillas le fallaron y caía sin fuerzas al suelo.  
 - ¡Nyota... llama a Bones! - Gritó el rubio.  
  
    No hizo falta. El doctor había sentido el estremecimiento de su t'hy'la y ya aparecía por las puertas del turbo ascensor.  
 - ¡Mi vida! - Se agachó junto a Spock, Jim le sujetaba contra su pecho. McCoy le pasó el tricorder médico por el costado. - Estás bien, pero algo ha pasado ¿verdad?  
 - Sarek... ha muerto. - Cerró los ojos. No podía hablar, apenas tomar aliento.  
 - ¡Dios mío! - Bones se llevó la mano a la boca.  
 - ¡Teniente, orbite la luna de Nimbus III! ¡Pavel, escanea la base en busca de formas de vida! - Ordenó Jim. - _Mi amor... ¿estás seguro?_ \- Preguntó sin palabras a su marido.  
 - _Le ha sentido, Jim... ¡Mírale, por Dios!_ \- Bones observaba caer las lágrimas por la cara de Spock, notando las suyas desbordar sus propios párpados.  
  
          El doctor guardó su tricorder, no había ningún peligro para el vulcano, pero el dolor que estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre le llegó al alma. Jim también lo sentía. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo allí mismo, junto a la consola científica, bajo la atenta mirada de Nyota que había empezado a llorar.  
  
 - Jim, detecto una forma de vida en la base subterránea... - dijo Pavel mirando hacia atrás desde su puesto, - y un cuerpo inerte. Lo siento Spock. - Su voz sonó grave, llena de tristeza por la pérdida del hombre que se ocupó de sacarle de apuros más de una vez.  
  
    El ruso se había acercado a los tres. En cuclillas a su lado vio el llanto de sus amigos y se mordió los labios para reprimir el suyo. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.  
 - Es Carol, la base de datos del Enterprise ha reconosido su perfil de ADN. - El almirante le miraba intentando hablar, su labio inferior temblaba fuera de control. - Bajaré a buscarla.  
  
    Pavel salía del puente camino del transportador, esperaba que Scott lo tuviese listo.  
 - ¡Comandante Chekov! - Spock se dirigió a él formalmente, se apoyó en Jim y en Bones para ponerse en pie y adoptar su expresión más sobria y vulcana. - Iré contigo, debo comprobar algo en el cuerpo de mi padre.  
 - ¿Su katra? *(alma) Si ha muerto se habrá perdido para siempre, mi amor... - Jim sabía lo que aquello significaba. La tristeza le sacudió un duro golpe y se dejó caer al suelo sentándose en el escalón que le separaba de su silla de mando.  
 - Tengo que asegurarme, Jim. - Spock salió acompañado de Pavel en el ascensor. No se miraban, cuidando de que sus cuerpos ni se rozasen. - Creo que el transportador aún no está listo, tomaremos una lanzadera. Cubierta A, hangar. - Ordenó al aparato.

          Pavel asintió con la vista al frente. No dejaba de pensar en Sarek, en lo bien que se había portado siempre con él. Gracias a su intervención Azetbur le despidió en Kronos, obligándole así a terminar con las perversas torturas por parte de los klingons a las que se sometía voluntariamente imponiéndoselas como castigo. Recordó lo solo que se sintió cuando su propio padre, Anton Chekov, murió nada más graduarse él en la Academia. Entonces apenas era un muchacho y lo pasó muy mal. Spock era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, pero la pérdida de un padre te afecta por igual tengas la edad que tengas.  
  
 - Lo siento mucho, Spock. - Musitó antes de llegar al hangar.  
 - Lo sé, Pavel. Yo también lo siento. - Parecía estar disculpándose de nuevo. Por la intrusión en su mente sin permiso, por haberle apartado de Amy, por no perdonarle una locura de juventud, por no haber realizado el koon'ul *(compromiso) en su momento... Sarek no habría hecho así las cosas. - No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, de igual modo puede que haya pasado demasiado tiempo.  
  
    Spock se detuvo frente a la lanzadera, le cogió por los brazos mirándole a los ojos aguamarina húmedos en lágrimas.  
 - Te quiero, Pavel. Lamento lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. - Vio la sonrisa inocente dibujarse en los labios de su amigo que asintió.  
 - Y yo a ti, Spock. - Pavel le besó en la mejilla. Su futuro suegro le había perdonado.  
  
  
  
                                                        Colocó una mano sobre la otra cruzadas en el regazo, el cuerpo tendido en el suelo con los pies juntos. Estiró la túnica negra y repasó con cuidado que no tuviese ninguna arruga. Cerró los párpados del vulcano con las yemas de los dedos y besó su frente que empezaba a enfriarse. De rodillas a su lado dejó salir el llanto: su viejo amigo Sarek había muerto.  
  
          El ascensor de la base subterránea estaba funcionando. El ruido la alertó de que alguien se acercaba desde la superficie. Carol cogió el frasco de antimateria y retrocedió. No tenía armas, ¿cómo iba a impedir que le robasen aquel peligroso objeto? Cogió una piedra grande y puntiaguda, apretándola con fuerza se preparó para golpear a quien se acercara o lanzarla si le apuntaban con un fáser. Dos hombres se aproximaron por el pasillo hasta la cúpula donde se encontraba.  
  
 - ¿Pavel? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - Dejó caer la roca y se levantó para correr a sus brazos. - Gracias... gracias por venir a buscarme... - Carol besó al comandante ruso tirando de su labio inferior hacia ella.  
  
    Spock se acercó al cadáver de su padre, posando la mano sobre su cara se concentró. Tras un momento en silencio se levantó compungido. Mirando a Pavel negó con la cabeza.  
 - Él ya no está aquí. - Susurró. - Regresemos al Enterprise.  
 - ¿No nos llevamos el cuerpo? - Preguntó Pavel apartando a Carol con fastidio.  
 - ¿Para qué? Es solamente un envase vacío. - Spock caminó por el pasillo de regreso al ascensor y la lanzadera. Se giró un momento y miró a Carol. - ¿Estás bien?  
 - No lo sé, me siento un poco extraña. - Secándose las lágrimas recogió la antimateria y siguió al vulcano. - ¿Ha venido Jim contigo?  
 - Sí, doctora Marcus. Hemos venido todos, salvo Sulu que sigue en el Excelsior. - Esperó a que Pavel entrase en el ascensor para interrogarle con la mirada.  
  
       ¿A qué había venido ese beso? Chekov se encogió de hombros y Spock tomó aire levantando una de sus cejas. Carol, la doctora Marcus, tan incomprensible y desconcertante como siempre. Tal vez solamente se había sentido a salvo al ver a Pavel y por eso le había besado. Su presencia en el Enterprise complicaría las cosas, pero no podían dejarla allí atrapada... por mucho que a Spock le hubiese gustado hacerlo.  
 - Lamento lo de tu padre, Spock. - Le dijo mirándole con los ojos azules aún enrojecidos. - Me ha entregado algo, en mi mente. Dijo que debía llevarlo a Nuevo Vulcano y mencionó una piedra...  
 - ¿El tercer fragmento de la piedra de Gol? - Spock sonó agudo por una vez, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo la doctora. - ¿Quieres decir que mi padre... que Sarek... ha depositado en ti su katra antes de morir?  
 - Eso creo, me duele la cabeza, Spock... - La rubia se apoyó en el hombro de Pavel y cerró los ojos. No se encontraba nada bien.  
  
       Spock no abrió la boca. Viajaron en la lanzadera hasta el Enterprise en completo silencio los tres. Si el alma de su padre estaba dentro de la mente de la doctora Marcus, el vulcano tendría que hacer lo necesario por sacarla de allí y llevarla donde debía estar: la piedra sagrada de la paz en su nuevo planeta.  
  
  



	132. Compartir los juguetes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos experimentan su unión haciéndola más fuerte al compartirlo todo.  
> La nave oscura atraviesa la Galaxia a toda velocidad, deben llegar a tiempo a Nimbus III.

**Compartir los juguetes**

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                                        Selene se marchó a medio día. Tenía que recoger a los pequeños Scott del colegio y a Demora de la guardería, darles el almuerzo y luego intentar trabajar en su estudio por la tarde. Insistió a Amy para que la acompañara pero ella se negó, prefería quedarse en su casa con David, su hermano.  
  
    El chico era encantador, con esa sonrisa arrolladora de los Kirk. La pintora confió en él, le vio responsable.  
 - Si se encuentrga mal, si nesesitaga cualquieg cosa me llamas. - David le miraba con cara seria, asintiendo. - Pagueses pgreocupado, jeune homme *(muchacho), Amy estagá bien...  
 - Su abuelo ha muerto, Selene. Lejos, sin poder despedirse de él. - Observó cómo los ojos verdes de la mujer se entrecerraron a causa de unas finas cejas arrugadas. - Ahora eres tú la que parece preocupada...  
 - Llámame si pasa algo... y no la dejes sola. - Selene le besó en la mejilla. No le conocía pero sus ojos le decían que era de la familia.  
  
       David se quedó un buen rato frotando ese beso con las yemas de los dedos, plantado en el salón delante del sofá chester. Su hermana estaba arriba, descansando. Había llorado durante horas. De pronto la vio asomarse a la baranda del piso superior.  
 - He llamado a una amiga, David. ¿Podemos pedir algo de comer por encargo? - Sonreía. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos pero los labios dibujaban una sonrisa.  
 - Claro, lo que quieras...  
 - Pizza. - Amy apoyó las manos en la madera y saltó al piso inferior.  
 - ¡Amy! - En dos pasos se acercó a su hermana. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?  
 - Sí, ya sé... debería usar la escalera, pero esto es más rápido y me gusta hacerlo. - Acarició la mejilla de su hermano, aún tenía cara de susto.  
  
  
              Natalie se quedó de piedra cuando Amy le dijo que David era su hermano. Rubio como el sol de la mañana, los ojos del mismo azul intenso que su amiga, la sonrisa blanca y encantadora... El chico la dejó hechizada.  
  
    El repartidor de pizzas llegó poco después que ella y los tres se lanzaron sobre la comida como alimañas hambrientas. Nat se echó a reír, los dos hermanos engullían con la misma ansia que más de una vez le había visto al almirante Kirk.  
 - Nat es mi mejor amiga, David... - Dijo Amy con los carrillos llenos de masa a medio masticar. - Bueno, es algo más que eso.  
 - Entonces aclárame el asunto, Amy. ¿Has visto a Pavel? Hace días que no nos vemos y ahora me vienes con todo esto... - Nat se sentía aturdida, demasiadas novedades que asimilar.  
 - Solamente se vieron un momento, tuve que alejarla de él. - David empujó el alimento por su garganta para seguir hablando. - Pavel sufrió una hemorragia nasal por estar cerca, el vínculo... ¿Sabes lo del vínculo, no? Y ahora han tenido que marcharse en el Enterprise, nuestro padre, Spock, Bones... Pavel... Nyota y el señor Scott... ¡Todos lejos! Y luego está lo de Sarek... Por cierto, no te lo he dicho Amy, yo conocí a tu abuelo hace años... - David no podía callarse, sintió la mano de Natalie en la rodilla, la chica le miraba sonriendo.  
 - Vale, vale... poco a poco. ¿Es que a todos los Kirk os pasa lo mismo? Tranquilo... - Le miraba con sus ojos marrones llenos de ternura.  
  
 - ¡Sarek! - Exclamó Amy en un susurro. - Espero que mi padre haya llegado a tiempo de recoger su katra, de lo contrario la pérdida será irreparable...  
 - ¿Qué es eso del katra, Amy? - David preguntó con curiosidad.  
 - ¿Conociste a mi abuelo? - Respondió su hermana del mismo modo.  
 - Apenas tenía seis años pero le recuerdo bien, fue el primer vulcano al que vi. - Sonrió a su hermana mirándole la punta de la oreja asomando entre el pelo negro. - Mamá y yo vivíamos en Omicron IV y él vino en visita diplomática según creo.  
 - Recuerdo ese viaje, me trajo un juguete de chico... - Se echó a reír. - ¡Un camión teledirigido!  
 - ¿Rojo, con el logo de la Flota en la puerta derecha? - David no podía creerlo. - ¡Era mi juguete favorito! No supe nunca cómo llegué a perderlo...  
 - Tu abuelo debió pensar que te gustaría tener algo de tu hermano. - Nat acarició ahora la rodilla de su amiga.  
 - No nos contó nada, ¿por qué haría eso? - Amy frunció el ceño, el silencio de Sarek sobre David la desconcertó.  
 - Mi madre, seguro que se lo hizo prometer. - Negó el con la cabeza. - Yo aún no sabía que Jim era mi padre, Amy.  
 - Ya, ella te lo contó cuando lo del juicio en Kronos... Los adultos y sus secretos, es odioso. - Abrazó a ambos, a Nat y a David, atrayendo sus cabezas hasta rozar sus sienes. - Nosotros tres no tendremos secretos, nunca. David, Natalie y yo somos amantes.  
  
    La chica se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, la melena castaña se le vino a la cara ocultando los ojos marrones. David había levantado las cejas y abierto los labios con sorpresa, poco a poco sonrió, con su boca torcida y pícara. Se giró hacia su hermana y la besó en la frente.  
 - Tienes buen gusto, hermanita... - Le susurró.  
  
  
  
                                                                                               La nave oscura cruzaba la Galaxia envuelta en una capa de energía que la hacía invisible, indetectable para cualquiera de las civilizaciones cuya existencia trataba de proteger. Hércules la pilotaba, sus medio hermanos Apolo y Artemisa habían ordenado dirigirse rumbo a Nimbus III.  
 - Él está allí, le presiento. - Apolo, sentado en su trono dorado, vigilaba el paso por las estrellas blancas hacia su destino.  
 - No es él... es el vulcano. - Artemisa, apoyada en su hombro, le corrigió.  
 - Como sea debes tener cuidado, hermana. No quiero a Hécate por aquí. - Apolo le clavó la mirada azul en los ojos glaucos.  
 - Me encerraré en la sala del trisquel... ha tenido una explosión hace poco, creo que la niña y el muchacho se han cruzado. - La diosa salía del puente de mando, llevaba un quitón corto blanco con ribetes plateados.  
 - Contrólate, Art... entra en trance si es necesario. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. - Se despidió su hermano. - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese planeta, Herc?  
 - Estamos a punto de alcanzar su sistema. - El piloto se estremeció al sentir los dedos del dios entre sus rizos. - Todo irá bien, cariño. A Pavel no le pasará nada malo, es fuerte y su poder está emergiendo.  
 - No es él quien me preocupa, aunque habrá una muerte, de eso estoy convencido. Cassandra me despertó anoche con sus pesadillas... - Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y besó la coronilla de su medio hermano.  
 - Cassie y sus visiones... - Hércules meneó la cabeza. - ¡Pues esta vez le haremos caso! ¿Qué ha visto exactamente, Apolo?  
 - El futuro, Herc. Mi sacerdotisa preferida siempre ve el futuro... - Retrocediendo dos pasos volvió a la silla de mando. - Un futuro oscuro, lleno de dolor y angustia. La Tierra desaparecerá si Ares se sale con la suya.  
 - Ese vulcano al que ha poseído... - Hércules trató de recordar el nombre. - ¡Sybok! ¿Qué hará Spock cuando sepa que es él?  
 - Confío en su vínculo con Jim y Leonard, si se mantienen unidos no tendrán nada que temer. - Apolo pulsó un botón en su silla, pronto llegarían a Nimbus III, todo el mundo a bordo debía estar preparado.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                             Los dedos revoloteando sobre la piel dorada por el sol, como ligeras mariposas acariciando el vientre de Natalie, sintiendo el finísimo vello erizarse bajo su contacto... David quería probar todo lo que le gustaba a su hermana. Nunca había estado con una chica, con nadie en realidad. Siempre solo, rodeado de adultos, científicos en su mayoría... no había tenido la oportunidad experimentar el sexo. Lo más cerca que había estado de compartir algo así con nadie fue una noche en Rinax, en la que se masturbó en la litera de arriba mientras Pavel dormía en la de abajo. Cuando terminó sintió cómo su amigo le acariciaba la pierna con la mano, debía haberle despertado con la agitación. No le dijo nada, nunca hablaron de aquello. Desde aquel momento buscó la soledad y la privacidad para hacer tal cosa.  
  
          Ahora pasaba los labios por debajo del ombligo de la chica, descendiendo en minúsculos besos hacia aquel lugar que le atraía por su olor salado... Amy les miraba complacida, quería verlo. Sentada sobre la cómoda, igual que si fuese un gato encima de un mueble, les contemplaba absorta jugar en la cama.  
 - Amy... - susurró Natalie, - ...ven aquí... - Le tendía la mano con la mirada turbia por la excitación.  
 - No, es mi hermano, no voy a hacer eso. Solamente quiero mirar. - Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y ladeó la cabeza viendo cómo ya David trataba de penetrar a su amiga.  
 - ¡Ay! - Le dolió, Amy nunca había llegado tan adentro. - David... te quiero... - Musitó cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a su espalda.  
  
    Gimieron y jadearon, moviéndose sobre las sábanas revueltas. El chico empujaba con fuerza, ella se revolvía debajo de su cuerpo. Amy observó el tono cada vez más sonrosado de sus pieles humanas, aquello le fascinaba. Sin darse cuenta se tocó, frotando con fuerza su propio sexo húmedo y caliente, no tardaron los tres en alcanzar el orgasmo. Su hermano gritó de placer cuando se derramó sobre el vientre de Natalie, ella dejó salir una risa nerviosa estirando las piernas y tensando la columna. Amy se deslizó sobre sus cuerpos con cuidado, abrazándoles y besándolos a ambos.  
  
 - Ahora es tuya, David. - Le susurró al oído. - Yo esperaré a Pavel, a Khan... ya no tardaremos en estar juntos.  
 - ¿Significa eso que nunca más volveré a tenerte? - Natalie sonaba triste, sintió la mano de su amiga apartándole el pelo de la cara.  
 - Tienes a mi hermano, Nat... - Le respondió con una sonrisa. - Él se ocupará de ti.  
  
       David se giró y miró a su hermana. Lo que acababa de ocurrir les había cambiado. Ahora sí lo habían compartido todo. Los dos cruzaron sus miradas azules y se sintieron unidos, como dos ramas ligadas al tronco del fuerte árbol del que provenían.

 

 


	133. Al rescate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La expedición de aterrizaje está lista, van a rescatar a los tres embajadores del extraño vulcano que les tiene retenidos en el Planeta de la Paz Galáctica.  
> A McCoy se le pondrán los pelos de punta con la nueva doctora Carol Marcus.

** Al rescate **

  
  
                                                                                                                   A bordo del Enterprise todo eran prisas, la expedición para aterrizar en Nimbus III y rescatar a los embajadores de aquel loco vulcano estaba a punto de salir. Un equipo formado por doce hombres de seguridad, elegidos por el comandante Johnson en persona, esperaba dentro de una lanzadera armados hasta los dientes. Jim daba en el puente las últimas instrucciones.  
  
 - Nyota, quedas al mando, Scott está demasiado ocupado con el transportador. - La comandante asintió, no le quitaba ojo de encima a Spock. - Pavel, coge un arma, vendrás con nosotros. - Le miró satisfecho viéndole alejarse hacia el turbo ascensor.  
 - Quizás yo no deba acompañaros, Jim. Carol está en la enfermería... su mente contiene el katra *(alma) de mi padre, no sé si un humano podrá soportar semejante carga. - Sus ojos oscuros miraban a su sa-telsu *(esposo) aguardando una respuesta que le diese esperanzas.  
 - Bones se encargará de ella, la sedará si es necesario. - Le tomó la mano, con los dedos en posición de ozh'esta acarició los de su marido. - _Todo irá bien, en cuanto saquemos a esos tres políticos de ahí abajo y detengamos a ese chiflado volaremos hacia Nuevo Vulcano, mi amor._ \- Añadió con sus pensamientos.  
  
    Spock suspiró. No dejaban de ser militares y debían cumplir las órdenes de la Flota. Carol y el katra de su padre tendrían que esperar.  
 - Señor, todo listo abajo. - El joven piloto informó que el equipo esperaba en la lanzadera.  
 - De acuerdo... ¡Vamos allá! - Jim puso la mano sobre el hombro de Nyota al pasar junto a ella. - Intenta contactar con el secuestrador, negocia, amenázale, haz lo que sea pero tenlo entretenido mientras le pillamos por sorpresa.  
  
  
                     Camino de Nimbus III, Pavel pilotó en silencio. Jim, sentado a su lado, se mordía el labio inferior arrancando trozos de piel muerta con los dientes: estaba muy tenso. Spock, detrás de ellos, miró a Johnson y le saludó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Se alegraba de que su viejo amigo estuviese allí.

 - Espero que todo salga mejor que en HarOs, señor Spock. - Murmuró el jefe de seguridad echando un ojo a sus hombres. - No quiero asientos vacíos a la vuelta.  
 - Ojalá Khan estuviera aquí... - Susurró el vulcano recordando su fuerza y su habilidad en el combate.  
  
    Pavel se estremeció al escucharle. Jim se percató y con una sonrisa le acarició el pelo.  
 - ¿No te estorbará la melena, cariño? - Bromeó tirándole ligeramente de los rizos.  
 - Me haré una cola... - Le sacó la lengua y sonrió.  
 - Toma tierra lejos de ciudad Paraíso, no quiero que nos descubran. Uhura ya debe haber establecido contacto. - Se volvió a su tropa y con una mirada ordenó que todo el mundo se pusiera en pie. - Caballeros, tengan cuidado ahí fuera.  
  
  
  
                     El vulcano se sorprendió al ver que una mujer era la capitana de aquella nave, y nada menos que una tan hermosa. Se deleitó en contemplar su piel oscura, parecía brillante y sedosa al otro lado de la pantalla. Los ojos enormes, profundos, del color de la almendra tostada... rodeados de largas pestañas, le miraban con severidad e impaciencia.

 - Ríndase, la Flota no admite negociaciones con terroristas. - La voz de Uhura sonó firme, sólida como una roca.  
 - ¿Terrorista? - Sybok se carcajeó. - ¡Que mis amigos hablen por mí! - Con un gesto de su mano invitó a los tres representantes de los gobiernos de la Federación, Klingons y Romulanos a asomarse frente al monitor.  
 - Capitana Uhura, este hombre no supone ningún peligro para nuestras potencias, todo lo contrario. - El Canciller Korrd no parecía estar bajo coacción, se expresaba con total libertad.  
 - Su intención es liberarnos a todos de nuestro dolor, traernos la paz... - T'rak, la cónsul romulana, incluso sonreía.  
 - Rinda su nave a Sybok y él nos conducirá al Primer Planeta, al Edén... donde encontraremos la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas. - Talbot le estaba suplicando con sus ojos grises que abandonase las hostilidades.  
 - No puedo hacer tal cosa, caballeros... señora... - Nyota no entendía qué estaba pasando allí abajo para que los tres embajadores parecieran estar defendiendo a su secuestrador.  
 - Baje aquí, capitana. Hablemos cara a cara... - Sybok no podía ejercer su misteriosa influencia si no era en persona. - Yo la haré entender que no pretendo guerra ni violencia... es lo último que deseo. Busco la Verdad, señora mía... El Ser Supremo que se oculta en el centro de la Galaxia desde el principio de los tiempos. Necesito su nave para llegar hasta allí.  
  
  
  
                          En la enfermería Bones intentaba hacer que Carol se sintiera mejor, ya le había puesto un hipospray pero no estaba funcionando. Para un vulcano los cuarenta grados de temperatura están dentro de lo normal, en un humano podía resultar peligroso. Miró a su izquierda, junto a las camillas había un criotubo para emergencias. Consideró la posibilidad pero quería pensar que podría controlar la situación por otros medios.  
 - Enfermera, desnúdela. Vamos a meterla en una bañera de agua fría. - Ordenó el doctor.  
 - Leonard... - Susurró debilmente Carol. - Cuida de Jim y de Spock por mí... el amor que sientes por ellos es infinito, confía en eso y no te alejes... Debéis estar juntos, Leonard.  
 - ¿Sarek? ¿Eres tú quien habla? - Bones sacudió la cabeza aturdido, aquello no podía estar pasando. - Al agua, Carol. Voy a bajarte esa fiebre... y por favor, no digas una palabra más, es aterrador... ¡Sarek en tus labios...! - El médico se estremeció.  
  
  
  
                      La oscuridad de la noche les amparaba. La expedición avanzó en silencio, cruzando las arenas hacia el campamento que se establecía a las afueras de ciudad Paraíso. Subieron la loma de la duna y cuerpo en tierra observaron la situación. Un puñado de hombres custodiaban el lugar, tenían los caballos atados a la espalda de las tiendas. Jim pensó en utilizarlos para llegar a la ciudad pero antes debían deshacerse de los colonos.  
  
 - Necesitamos una distracción... - Susurró pasándole los prismáticos a Spock a su derecha. - ¿Alguna idea, chicos? - Miró a su izquierda y vio a Pavel levantarse. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Te van a ver!  
 - Eso quiero, Jim... - Le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
       Pavel se quitó el jersey rojo y la camiseta negra, se descalzó las botas y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se había soltado la coleta y agitó la rizada melena al viento.  
 - ¡Eh, tíos! - Gritó haciendo señas con los brazos, totalmente desnudo y contoneando obscenamente las caderas.  
       Jim le miraba con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué diablos pretendía Pavel?  
 - ¡Solamente os cobraré comida y agua! ¡Puedo satisfaseros a todos... no me importa! ¡Haré lo que queráis! ¿Cuánto hase que no echáis un buen polvo?  
  
    Spock se puso verde, ¿su futuro yerno estaba ofreciendo sus favores sexuales a los colonos? Miró con los prismáticos desde el suelo, tendido junto a los pies descalzos de Pavel. Los hombres habían dejado sus armas y subían la otra cara de la duna.  
 - Está desnuda... - Murmuró un romulano viendo la silueta del ruso recortada contra la luna.  
 - ¡No es una mujer! - Un humano le corrigió trepando a su lado.  
 - Da lo mismo... pienso hacerle gritar con mi serpiente... - El klingon babeaba ansioso por tomar el cuerpo de Pavel.  
 - Un plaser que no probarás... - Chekov retrocedió, dejando que Spock y Jim apareciesen apuntando a unos decepcionados colonos con sus fasers.  
 - ¡Sin rencores, caballeros! - Exclamó Jim poniéndose en pie. - Pavel, cariño... vístete.  
  
  
              No tardaron en cabalgar hacia la ciudad. Jim, Spock y Pavel iban en el centro del grupo, rodeados por los guardias de seguridad con Johnson dirigiendo la avanzadilla.  
 - Spock... ¡Debes fundirte con el caballo! - Bromeó Jim recordando lo que él le había dicho al escalar El Capitán.  
  
    Cuando les vieron desde las alambradas Jim gritó que una patrulla de la Federación les perseguía y abrieron las puertas, ni siquiera tuvieron que detenerse: entraron al trote disfrazados con los harapos de los colonos que habían dejado atados en el campamento.  
  
    Bajaron de sus monturas frente al bar, donde Carol les había dicho que tenían a los embajadores retenidos. Jim y Spock entraron para encontrarlo vacío, a oscuras y en silencio. Fuera, uno de los colonos vio la camiseta roja por debajo de los rotos trapos que cubrían el cuerpo de Johnson y dio la voz de alarma.  
  
 - ¡Soldados de la Federación! - El romulano giró una linterna enorme hacia el interior del recinto, iluminando a los hombres del Enterprise que intentaban hacerse con el lugar.  
    Abrieron fuego, perdigones contra fasers, algo desproporcionado.  
 - ¡Posición de aturdir, señores! ¡Evitemos acometer una masacre! - El experimentado jefe de seguridad dio sus órdenes y fue obedecido.  
 - ¡Johnson, me ocuparé del reflector! - Le gritó Pavel corriendo hacia el muro contrario.  
  
        Echó mano de su fáser y se dio cuenta de que debía de haberlo perdido cuando se desnudó frente al campamento. Una vez debajo del fanal consideró la posibilidad de saltar hasta allí, trepar por la pared, pero no era ni de lejos tan ágil como Khan o Amy. Simplemente alzó su mano hacia el foco y se concentró. Cerrando los ojos, con un giro de su muñeca como quien espanta una mosca, lo hizo estallar. Johnson se le quedó mirando alucinado, afortunadamente pudo reaccionar y derribar al klingon que estaba a punto de dejar caer su d'k tahg *(cuchillo tradicional guerrero) sobre la cabeza de Pavel con cólera.  
  
 - ¡Grasias, Johnson! - El ruso se giró y le saludó con la mano.  
 - ¡No me apunte con eso, comandante! - Bromeó - ¡Creo que la lleva usted cargada!

  
          De detrás de la barra del bar salió una bailarina caitiana con sus tres pechos al aire. Se lanzó de repente sobre la espalda de Jim, maullando como una gata furiosa y clavándole las uñas y los dientes.  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea... Spock! - Intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero las zarpas se le clavaban en los hombros y su cuello empezaba a sangrar con el mordisco. Se sacudió para que cayese, fue inútil.  
  
    Su marido le puso la mano en la clavícula a la mujer-gata salvaje y aplicándole la pinza vulcaniana la dejó inconsciente. Jim la levantó sobre su cabeza y la tiró al acuario que tenía enfrente. El cuerpo se agitó al contacto del agua: a los caitianos no les gusta.  
  
 - Y pensar que un día me acosté con una de esas... - Murmuró Jim. Spock le miraba la herida del cuello asegurándose de que no era profunda. - Bones me lo arreglará cuando subamos a bordo.  
 - ¡Pero qué han hecho! - Sybok salía de la sala de reuniones en la parte de atrás, seguido de los tres embajadores. Mirando por la ventana y viendo el caos entre sus seguidores y los soldados federados, gritó fuera de sí. - ¡Esto es lo último que yo deseaba! ¡Basta de violencia! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
 - James Kirk, almirante de la USS Enterprise... Mi primer oficial, el vicealmirante Spock. - Señaló a su esposo con la cabeza. - ¿Y quién es usted, si puede saberse?  
 - Sybok... ¿Almirante del Enterprise, dice? Entonces... la capitana Uhura... - El vulcano se echó a reír. - ¡Buena treta, almirante! Pero inútil. Va a entregarme su nave, lo hará porque en el fondo es lo que ha venido a hacer aquí... - Sybok se acercó a Jim, su corazón latía con fuerza intentando sincronizar con el del oficial. - Muéstreme su dolor...  
 - ¡Sybok! - Spock se interpuso entre ambos protegiendo a su marido con su cuerpo. - ¿Eres tú?  
 - ¡Spock! ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres parte de la Flota? - Le puso las manos sobre los hombros con una gran sonrisa en los labios. - Ahora podrás unirte a mí...  
 - Debes rendirte. - Spock se apartó de él. - Has infringido numerosas normas de la Federación y del gobierno Klingon así como del Romulano...  
 - Señores, soy St. John Talbot y, como máximo representante de nuestro gobierno aquí, les exijo que cedan el mando de su nave a Sybok. - El diplomático tenía un arma en la mano y estaba apuntando a Jim a la cabeza.  
 - _Mi amor... ¿quién coño es este tipo?_ \- Preguntó solamente para su marido.  
 - ¡No le haga daño! - Spock dejó caer su fáser al suelo. - Nos rendimos.  
 - ¡Spock! - Jim gritó con enfado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su esposo? Rendirse nunca había entrado en sus planes.  
  
 - Es lo mejor, señores. Sybok no les hará ningún daño, ni a ustedes ni a su tripulación. - El canciller Korrd bajó su arma cuando vio entrar a Pavel al bar. - ¿Chekov? ¡Muchacho, cómo has cambiado! - Se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con cariño. - Te veo mucho mejor que en Kronos...  
 - ¿Qué ocurre aquí, General? - Pavel no quitaba el ojo de Spock y Jim, ambos tenían las manos levantadas mientras les apuntaban con sus propios fasers.  
 - Señor Spock... es un placer volver a verle. - T'rak pasó sus uñas largas rozando la nuca del vulcano. - Quizás tengamos tiempo para estar a solas usted y yo...  
 - ¡Ni en tus sueños, zorra! - Farfulló Jim entre dientes.  
 - Subamos a su nave... - Sybok sonrió al ver la cara verdosa de Spock. - Almirante, ordene a esa preciosidad de capitana Uhura que nos teletransporten a bordo.  
 - No funsiona, hemos venido en una lansadera... - Pavel se mordió el labio, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de ser un bocazas?  
 - Bien... entonces regresemos en ella. - El vulcano se carcajeó, tenía la situación bajo control.  
  
 - _Spock... ¿por qué no le has disparado? Le tenías... y has rendido mi nave... ¿por qué?_ \- Jim estaba realmente enojado con su marido, no entendía sus razones para aquella traición.  
 - _Te lo explicaré más tarde, sa-telsu mío. Lo siento._ \- Spock echó a andar empujado por la cónsul romulana que encontraba un gran placer en tenerle bajo su dominio.

 

 


	134. Secretos de familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nave oscura llega a Nimbus III a tiempo de cumplir con su objetivo.  
> Spock al fin desvela de qué conoce a Sybok – supongo que esto habrá causado cierta intriga entre los lectores que no hayan visto la película Star Trek V: la última frontera – y Jim no se lo toma demasiado bien.  
> Scott descubre en el puente que todos se han vuelto locos.

** Secretos de familia **

  
    « _Discordia, insaciable en sus furores, hermana y compañera del homicida Ares, la cual al principio aparece pequeña y luego crece hasta tocar con la cabeza el cielo mientras anda sobre la tierra. Entonces la Discordia, penetrando por la muchedumbre, arrojó en medio de ella el combate funesto para todos y acreció el afán de los guerreros._ »  
\- La Ilíada, Homero. -

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                      La nave oscura llegó a la órbita de Nimbus III y Hércules detuvo la marcha. Se mantuvieron ocultos bajo su capa de invisibilidad, el Enterprise no detectó su presencia. El piloto miró a su espalda, su medio hermano Apolo observaba la situación en la pantalla.  
  
 - Les ha tomado como prisioneros pero aún conservan sus voluntades intactas. Y así debe ser... - Se levantó descruzando las piernas, dejando ver su torneado muslo de piel pálida y brillante como el mármol bajo el quitón corto color azul cielo. - Herc, suelta al “bicho”...  
 - ¿Estás seguro de eso, Apolo? Eris *(discordia) puede ser muy peligrosa... - El rubio leonado no tenía muy clara la decisión de su superior, aquello podría hacer que humanos, romulanos, klingons y vulcanos entrasen en una guerra sin fin.  
 - ¡Haz lo que te digo! - Apolo le tiró de los rizos con cariño. - El espíritu de la discordia que recogimos en el Planeta Primero, en el mismo centro de la Galaxia, hará que todos disputen, sí... pero fortalecerá sus lazos y les mantendrá tan ocupados que el vulcano no podrá dominarles.  
  
  
          Esos eran sus planes: hacerles pelear entre ellos para que Sybok no tuviese la oportunidad de someterles con el poder especial que Ares le había concedido al poseerle.  
  
    En numerosas ocasiones los dioses habían utilizado a Eris para sus fines, la última vez en Tesalia, cuando el propio Zeus la envió a la Tierra para provocar que los aqueos entrasen en guerra contra los troyanos. Entonces la diosa de la discordia lanzó una manzana en mitad del banquete de bodas del rey Peleo con la nereida Tetis, “para la más hermosa”, dijo y fue Paris quien hubo de realizar el juicio y entregar la fruta a la más bella entre las diosas. Elegir a Afrodita como merecedora del premio fue el inicio del conflicto.  
  
    Ahora Eris no tenía cuerpo mortal, era una simple forma de energía, un resplandor brillante capaz de atravesar la materia e irradiar el mal a su paso. El “bicho”, como lo llamó Apolo, fue lanzado al espacio, y el dios y su medio hermano Hércules observaron cómo flotó hasta introducirse en la nave estelar burlando sus defensas. Ninguna alarma saltó, nadie se había percatado: discordia pronto empezaría a hacer de las suyas.   
  


  
  
                                                       En la enfermería McCoy había conseguido estabilizar la temperatura de Carol. Ya no hablaba como Sarek, lo cual le hizo dejar de sentir escalofríos al mirarla. Las puertas se abrieron y el diplomático St. John Talbot entró como una exhalación.  
  
 - ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien? He venido en cuanto me he enterado de que estabas aquí... ¿qué ha pasado? - Le tomó la mano, la besó en los labios, devorándola con ternura con sus ojos grises esperó una explicación.  
 - Me encuentro bien, pero llevo dentro de mi cabeza la mente de Sarek... - Bajó los ojos. - Es largo de explicar.  
 - ¿Sarek? ¿Huyó contigo? - Hasta ese momento Talbot no había echado en falta al embajador vulcano, tenía las ideas revueltas desde que Sybok le hiciera la fusión mental.  
 - ¡Ha muerto, St. John! - Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos azules, se frotó la cara, no quería llorar otra vez. - Yo... le debía un favor y se lo ha cobrado. He de llevar su alma a Nuevo Vulcano, tienen una piedra mágica donde he de depositarla.  
 - Eso tendrá que esperar, cariño. - Talbot miró de reojo al médico que permanecía allí en silencio contemplando la escena. - Sybok va a conducirnos al centro de la Galaxia, donde se encuentra el Edén. ¡Vamos a conocer a Dios, Carol! ¿No es increíble?  
 - ¿A Dios? ¿El Edén? - McCoy frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando en el puente? De pronto notó que algo ocurría entre Jim y Spock. - Señor Talbot... ¿dónde están el almirante Kirk y el primer oficial?  
 - En una celda, por ahora... hasta que Sybok les haga entrar en razón. - Miró de nuevo a Carol acariciándole los rubios cabellos. - Querida, tienes que conocer a ese hombre... ¡Es un místico, un profeta! ¡Emana sabiduría y paz por todas partes!  
 - De momento, St. John, será mejor que me quede en la enfermería. Mis constantes vitales deben estar bajo vigilancia. - Carol sintió miedo, su amante le hablaba como si estuviera bajo la influencia de algo desconocido.  
 - ¡Eso es, doctora Marcus! No os mováis de aquí... - Bones activó el panel sobre su camilla y se encaminó a la salida. - Talbot, cuide de ella. Si eso empieza a pitar pulse el intercomunicador y llámeme, vendré enseguida. ¡Enfermera... no se aleje de ellos! - Ordenó a una joven asistente antes de irse.  
  
  
                                    La luz blanca y brillante de los calabozos le resultaba molesta. Jim no había dormido apenas en dos días, estaba empezando a acusar el cansancio. Pavel le miraba apoyado en la pared contraria con los brazos cruzados, intentando adivinar si estaba en comunicación telepática con Spock. Por las microexpresiones de sus rostros debía ser así.

 - _Le tenías a tiro... ¡Yo podía haberme deshecho de Talbot con facilidad!_ \- Le recriminaba el almirante a su marido.  
 - _No, Jim, te apuntaba a la cabeza..._ \- Trató de justificarse Spock.  
 - _Sabes que podía haberlo hecho... ¡Debiste disparar a Sybok!_ \- Le increpó enojado.  
 - _Imposible._  
 - _¿Por qué?_  
 - _No puedo disparar a mi hermano, Jim._  
 - ¿Hermano?  - Gritó en voz alta. - ¡Tú no tienes hermanos, joder! Eres hijo único...  
 - En teoría eso es cierto, mi madre y mi padre solamente me tuvieron a mí... - Spock volvió la vista hacia Pavel un segundo, seguía sobre la pared, ahora con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
 - Lo que he dicho... - Jim estaba aturdido. - ¡No tienes hermanos!  
 - ...pero Sarek tuvo otro hijo, con una princesa vulcana fuera del matrimonio.  - Spock volvió a mirar a su esposo, su voz sonó grave y calmada, como siempre que intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. - Fue antes de casarse con mi madre.  
 - ¿Un hermanastro? - El tono del rubio se volvió hipersónico.  
 - Sybok... - Spock pronunció su nombre, el dolor se reflejó en sus oscuros ojos negros.  
 - Yebát! *(Joder) ¡Así que ese loco es tu medio hermano! - Pavel descruzó los brazos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, rascándose la coronilla por debajo de los rizos. - ¿Y qué es lo que les ha hecho a Johnson y a los demás?  
      
       En la lanzadera, Sybok sincronizó sus mentes y les sacó el dolor de dentro del alma. Consiguió dominarles a todos, ahora obedecían sus órdenes. El mismo jefe de seguridad fue quien les encerró allí a los tres.  
  
 - No lo sé, fusión mental... dominio... - Spock levantó su ceja izquierda. - Les ha lavado el cerebro. Hará que la tripulación le siga hasta ese lugar en el centro de la Galaxia.  
 - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermanastro? - Jim seguía sentado en el banco de prisioneros, no entendía que Spock tuviera secretos para él.  
 - No consideré que fuese importante, Jim. Le conocí cuando era un niño, su madre se lo llevó lejos. Fue educado fuera del misticismo vulcano y es considerado un hereje por mi pueblo. - Se acercó hasta estar en cuclillas delante de su t'hy'la. - Lo siento, sa-telsu mío... pero no podía matar a mi hermano, compréndelo.  
 - Yo no te he ocultado nada, lo sabes todo de mí... - Jim estaba resentido.  
 - Tal-kam! *(cariño) No tenía importancia... No es algo de lo que Sarek estuviera orgulloso y yo... - Le besó, fue dulce, correspondido, aunque el rubio siguiera con su mirada triste. - Nunca más te ocultaré nada, lo prometo.  
 - ¡No lo cumplirás, maldito vulcano cabezota! - Jim le dio una pequeña bofetada, después se abrazó a él con fuerza. - Taluhk nash-veh k'dular! *(te quiero)  
 - Ni'droi'ik nar-tor! *(lo siento) – Respondió Spock en su lengua.  
  
  
                                McCoy entró al puente acompañado de Scott. Se lo encontró en el turbo ascensor, él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vieron a Sybok sentado en la silla de mando. El joven teniente se giraba en el puesto de navegación para informar del curso de la nave.  
  
 - Rumbo al Primer Planeta establecido, señor. Alcanzaremos la Gran Barrera en seis horas a esta velocidad. - Sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia su consola.  
 - ¡Perfecto, teniente! - Sybok, complacido, se echó atrás en su asiento. - ¡Ah, caballeros! - Exclamó al advertir la presencia del médico y el ingeniero.  
 - ¿Qué está pasando aquí, nena? - El escocés se dirigió a su esposa que se le acercaba desde la consola de comunicaciones.  
 - Mi amor, deja que te presente a Sybok... - Nyota sonreía, su mente también había sido manipulada. - ¡Es un gran hombre, Monty!  
 - ¿Qué es eso de la Gran Barrera? ¡Nadie la ha cruzado jamás! Se ignora lo que se oculta en el centro de la Galaxia... ¡Son límites que no se deben traspasar! - Scott gritó furioso, aquel vulcano había sorbido el seso a sus compañeros, a su esposa... ¿Quién se creía que era?  
 - ¿Qué ha hecho con Jim y Spock? - Bones se enfrentó a él cara a cara, quedándose paralizado cuando escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón en su cabeza.  
 - Doctor McCoy... ¿me equivoco? - El vulcano se puso en pie y le miró directo a los ojos. - Déjeme que le libere de su dolor...  
 - Bones, no te hará daño, relájate... - Nyota le habló con dulzura, tenía una sonrisa inocente dibujada en los labios, las manos rodeando la cintura de su marido.  
  
       El vulcano trató de penetrar en la mente del médico, puso la mano sobre su cara presionando en los puntos de fusión mental... lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero McCoy se resistía.

 - Basta... ¡Spock! - Bones gritó el nombre de su amante a modo de defensa, unas gotas de sangre asomaron a su nariz.  
 - No quiero herirle, doctor. Si no me deja entrar voluntariamente... - Sybok separó su mano. - Llévenle a la celda con sus amigos. - Ordenó a los guardias de seguridad.  
 - ¿Qué hacemos con el ingeniero, señor? - Preguntó Johnson al tiempo que ordenaba con un gesto a dos de sus hombres que se ocuparan de McCoy.  
 - Dígame, señor Scott... ¿está listo el transportador? - Sybok le miró con una ceja levantada, tenía cierto aire de familia con Spock.  
 - No, aún me quedan un par de horas de trabajo allí. - Scott no soltaba a su mujer, le preocupaba verla tan tranquila con lo que estaba pasando.  
 - Pues vaya y termine de arreglarlo. - Sonrió perverso. - Su esposa, la comandante Uhura, le esperará aquí en el puente.  
 - Ve, mi amor. Todo está bien. Cuando lleguemos al Edén te avisaré. - Le acarició las mejillas y le besó en los labios con dulzura.  
 - ¿El Edén? - Montgomery Scott era un hombre religioso, la mención del Paraíso bíblico le desconcertó.  
 - Sha Ka Ree! *(nombre del Paraíso para vulcanos y romulanos) – Pronunció con euforia la cónsul T'rak. - Es a dónde nos dirigimos, Sybok ha tenido una visión.  
 - Sto-Vo-Kor! *(nombre del Edén para los klingons) – Exclamó el canciller Korrd. - Es el Planeta Primigenio, en el centro de la Galaxia tras la Gran Barrera.  
  
       Scott sacudió la cabeza, todos se habían vuelto locos. Sonrió con disimulo y dejó a su esposa en el puente, si Sybok quería que arreglase el transportador eso le haría creer. El ingeniero jefe se dejó caer deslizándose por la escalera de mano. Los guardias ya arrastraban a un debilitado doctor McCoy hacia el ascensor. La cónsul T'rak les acompañaba.  
  



	135. Eris y Eros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor, como la guerra, se alimenta de las diferencias; mientras en el primer caso existe la falta de un algo que la otra parte ofrece, en el segundo ambas partes tienen o quieren lo mismo y pelean en consecuencia por ello.
> 
> Discordia ha empezado a hacer de las suyas, pero no está sola... Eros, el amor, prevalecerá entre nuestros protagonistas.

**Eris y Eros**

  
  
  
                                                                                                              El Enterprise seguía cruzando el espacio con su almirante, su primer oficial y su comandante artillero, encerrados en los calabozos de la cubierta A. Unos setenta metros por encima de sus cabezas el puente se encontraba lejos de su control. Spock acababa de sentir un latigazo en la espalda, alguien le había hecho daño a su otro t'hy'la.  
  
 - _Leonard..._ \- Pensó. - Jim, Leonard no está bien, algo le ha ocurrido.  
 - Lo sé, yo también lo he notado. - Jim se había puesto en pie, miraba fijamente al techo, a lo que parecía una escotilla de ventilación. - Pavel, ayúdame a llegar ahí arriba...  
  
    El ruso se arrodilló junto al almirante y dejó que se le subiera a la espalda, poniéndose erguido le aupó hasta la compuerta sujetándole las pantorrillas.  
 - Es inútil, no hay forma de salir de aquí. - Spock les miraba negando con la cabeza. - El diseño de la celda es nuevo, usaron a la mente más brillante de la Academia para probarlo.  
  
       Jim arrancó la tapa para ver un tubo y unos cables. No había hueco para escapar. Palpó con su mano de puntillas sobre los hombros del ruso que se quejó por el peso.  
\- Eso es peligroso, Jim... - Le advirtió su marido.  
  
    Saltaron chispas y tanto el almirante como Pavel acabaron en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica. Se sacudieron ligeramente, estaban bien. Apoyándose uno en el otro se incorporaron.  
 - Y dime, mi amor... Esa mente brillante ¿no tendría las orejas puntiagudas, por casualidad? - Jim le sonreía con su boca torcida.  
 - Las tiene, cariño. - Bajó la mirada al suelo asintiendo.  
 - Entonses no hay manera de escapar... - Pavel volvió a apoyarse en la pared, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido con gesto de fastidio.  
 - ¿Y tu telequinesia, cielo? - Un Kirk nunca se da por vencido.  
 - No sé, Jim... no está ahí siempre que la nesesito. - Pavel estaba aprendiendo a usar su poder, lo cierto es que ni siquiera era consciente de que fuese eso: un poder concedido por los dioses.  
 - Inténtalo al menos... - Le rogó el rubio acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
       Pavel se acercó a las puertas transparentes y se concentró en ellas para abrirlas. Unos pasos le impidieron seguir con su extraña postura de mago: piernas separadas, las manos extendidas por delante del cuerpo, como enviando la energía de su mente hacia el mecanismo de cierre de la celda. La cónsul T'rak y dos guardas aparecieron ante ellos.

  
          La romulana abrió la celda y empujó a su interior a McCoy. Aún estaba sangrando por la nariz, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para tenerle aturdido y desorientado.  
  
 - ¡Bones! - Jim le atrapó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole con cuidado. - ¿Estás bien?  
 - Duele... mi cabeza... - Se dejó caer al banco de prisioneros, Jim se sentó a su lado.  
 - ¿Qué le han hecho? - Preguntó el almirante con furia en los ojos.  
 - Se resistió a Sybok y eso es lo que pasa cuando un frágil humano trata de impedir que un vulcano entre en su mente. - T'rak sonrió, miraba a Spock con deseo. - Sígame, señor Spock... Es su turno con Sybok.  
  
       Los guardas le cogieron por los brazos encañonándole con sus armas a la cintura, un mal gesto y le atravesarían el corazón.  
 - ¡Déjale en paz, zorra! - Jim se levantó lleno de ira, iba a golpear a la romulana en la cara con el puño cerrado cuando un guardia dejó caer la culata del fáser sobre su mandíbula.  
 - ¡Cerrad las puertas! - T'rak retrocedió y su orden fue cumplida.  
 - Vedma! *(Bruja) – Escupió Pavel ayudando a Jim a levantarse, el golpe le había dejado k.o.  
 - ¡Después irás tú, melenudo! - Le espetó la romulana. - Me tomaré mi tiempo con usted, Spock, antes de llevarle a Sybok... - Sonrió con la lujuria ardiéndole en los ojos.  
  
    El vulcano se dejó conducir por los guardas, tomaron el ascensor hacia los camarotes de los oficiales en la cubierta C. Sabía bien lo que la cónsul T'rak quería de él.  
 - _Tranquilo, t'hy'la... no me hará daño._ \- Pensó Spock para su marido, dejando el canal abierto para que Leonard también le oyera.  
 - _No es eso lo que nos preocupa a Jim y a mí, duende..._ \- Le respondió McCoy del mismo modo. Jim aún estaba volviendo en sí entre los brazos de Pavel.  
  
  
                        El almirante trató de calmarse, recordaba a T'rak como una devoradora de hombres pero confiaba en su marido. Bones estaba preocupado, el fáser del guardia de seguridad clavado en el costado del vulcano no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Entretanto Pavel había vuelto a intentar romper los cierres de seguridad del calabozo con su telequinesia, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose al máximo.  
  
 - Tranquilo, cariño. - El rubio notaba la turbación del médico y le acariciaba la nuca. - Tenemos que salir de aquí. Un loco ha secuestrado mi nave y la lleva a saber dónde...  
 - En el puente escuché al piloto decir que habían fijado rumbo hacia el centro de la Galaxia, a la Gran Barrera. - McCoy no apartaba la vista de Pavel mientras hablaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese pobre chiflado? Una cosa era acercarse una llave inglesa a menos de un metro, otra quebrar la cerradura de la celda con su mente. - ¡Deja de jugar a los hechiceros, Pavel!  
 - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Estoy consentrándome! ¡Déjame en pás! - Le gritó el ruso de malos modos sin siquiera volverse.  
  
 - ¿Por qué querrá el hermano de Spock ir al centro de la Galaxia? - Se preguntó Jim en voz alta sin darle importancia a lo que hacía Chekov.  
 - ¿Hermano? - McCoy le miró sorprendido.  
 - Medio hermano. Sarek y una princesa vulcana... - Jim sacudió la cabeza con su sonrisa de medio lado. - Creo que mi suegro prefería mantener eso en secreto.  
 - ¡Pues vaya con la familia! - Bones soltó una breve carcajada repleta de cinismo. - ¡La bisabuela, el abuelo, el padre... y la niña! Lo de tener dos t'hy'la es la norma de la casa, ¿no?  
 - ¡Silensio! - Gritó Pavel volviéndose hacia ellos. - ¿Por qué no os comunicáis mentalmente? ¡Así yo podría sentrarme en sacarnos de aquí!  
 - ¡Cállate tú, payaso! - Bones se levantó y se acercó a él con los ojos llenos de furia. - ¡Es mi amante el que está ahí fuera con una romulana que quiere comérselo vivo!  
 - ¡Tu amante! - Pavel le enfrentaba, cerrando los puños y apretándolos con fuerza. - ¡Supongo que no echarás mucho de menos a Christine por lo que te vi haser en el Yosemite!  
 - ¡Hijo de puta! - Bones se le echó encima lanzándole un derechazo directo a la mandíbula. - ¡Yo te mato!  
 - ¡Háslo! ¡Yo maté a Chris... es lo justo! - El comandante se dejó pegar un par de puñetazos más.  
 - ¿Otra vez buscando el castigo para expiar tus faltas, Pavel? - Jim se había puesto también en pie y sujetaba a Bones por los brazos para que no le golpease más. - ¡Eso nos hace daño a todos!  
 - ¿Y a ti que te importa, almirante? - Chilló Pavel recuperando el equilibrio. - ¡Deja que me pegue! - En el fondo de su corazón seguía necesitando una paliza del médico.  
 - ¿Para qué? Ni uno de esos golpes nos devolvería a Chris... - Tiró de su t'hy'la hasta tenerle pegado a su cuerpo junto a la pared del fondo de la celda. - Dejaste que los klingons te torturaran igual que intentaste matarte delante de las narices de Sulu... ¡Cobarde! - Jim le miraba con los ojos azules ardiendo por la ira. - ¿No nos has hecho ya bastante daño?  
 - ¡Sulu es el cobarde! ¡Él nunca me...! - Pavel estaba fuera de sí, caminó hacia ellos extendiendo las manos por delante de la cara, sintiendo una quemazón que le subía desde el estómago. - ¡Todos vosotros lo sois! Dejasteis que Khan fuera congelado... ¡Tú lo hisiste, Bones! ¡Tú le metiste en el criotubo! ¡Me robaste a mi t'hy'la!  
  
    Se oyeron unos golpes al otro lado del muro y los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando.  
 - ¿Qué es eso? - Jim se giró a mirar la pared, los golpes sonaban con cierto ritmo irregular que no tardó en reconocer. - ¡Es morse! El viejo código...  
 - ¿Qué dice? - Preguntó McCoy. - Tengo el morse algo oxidado.  
 - ¡Inútiles! - Masculló Pavel. - Dise... a-par-ta-os... ¡Apartaos!

  
          Una explosión voló media pared desde el otro lado, entre el humo y los cascotes apareció la cabeza pelirroja del escocés.  
 - Pero ¿por qué no os habéis apartado? - Scott entró por el agujero y ayudó a sus amigos a incorporarse. - ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Algún herido?  
 - Estamos bien... - Jim miró a Bones y a Pavel. Sus ojos habían abandonado la furia.  
 - Lo siento, McCoy... - Se disculpó el ruso. - Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ha pasado.  
 - Yo también lo siento, cielo. - El doctor le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
 - Vamos, chicos... ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando recuperemos la nave. - Jim se giró hacia Scott y empujándole levemente con la mano le hizo salir el primero por el boquete que había abierto. - ¿Has arreglado ya el transportador, Scotty?  
 - No, no he tenido mucho tiempo, la verdad... - Empezaba a estar harto de que todo el mundo le hiciese la misma pregunta.  
 - Pues ponte manos a la obra, lo quiero listo cuanto antes. - Le ordenó el almirante siguiéndole por el pasillo. - ¿Cuál es la forma más segura de llegar al puente? Si Sybok se ha hecho con la tripulación no quiero arriesgarme a tener que luchar con nadie... - No deseaba tener que enfrentarse a ninguno de sus hombres.  
 - La escalera del núcleo, cruza toda la nave pero será una ascensión lenta, Jim... - Scott les señaló el pasillo a su derecha. - Girad a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, todo recto y la tercera galería a la izquierda otra vez. No tiene pérdida.  
 - Gracias Scotty, conoces el Enterprise como la palma de tu mano. ¡Vamos Bones! - Se volvió hacia Pavel para verle correr hacia el lado opuesto. - ¿A dónde vas tú?  
 - Si Scott se ocupa del transportador yo iré a los motores, intentaré sabotearlos para detener la nave antes de entrar en la Gran Barrera... - Pavel aceleró la carrera. - Ey, ukhnem! *(¡Eh, tirad!) - Gritó a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer tras una esquina.  
 - Ey, ukhnem... - Murmuró Jim con una sonrisa. - Scotty... - Le puso la mano en el hombro.  
 - Lo sé, el transportador... ¡Ya voy! - El escocés giró a su derecha y continuó su camino.

  
          Cuando McCoy echó la vista hacia arriba y vio el estrecho tubo por el que tendría que subir los más de treinta y cinco pisos que les separaban del puente, se sintió desfallecer.  
 - No creo que pueda conseguirlo, Jim... Tú estás acostumbrado a escalar, ve delante. - Bones recibió un beso en el cuello y una pícara sonrisa de su amante.  
 - Tal vez tener mi trasero en tus narices te anime, cariño... - Rió Jim iniciando el ascenso por la escalera de mano.  
 - ¿Dónde estará Spock? - El médico no se quitaba de la cabeza a la romulana de uñas largas y melena negra que había mirado al vulcano como si fuera un delicioso postre.  
 - A estas alturas ya habrá escapado... - Jim se concentró en sus pensamientos, intentando conectar con su esposo. Al mismo tiempo intercalaba pies y manos en los estrechos peldaños a un ritmo que McCoy no podía seguir.  
  


  
                                                         La cama le pareció gigantesca, pensó que el vulcano disfrutaría persiguiendo allí encima el frágil cuerpo del humano con el que la compartía. Abrió el armario, observando la disposición de los jerséis - azules, amarillos y azules – y notó que no tenían los mismos galones en las mangas.  
  
 - Vicealmirante, almirante y... ¿qué es esto? - Sacó una prenda de McCoy y la miró con sus ojos negros llenos de curiosidad. - ¿El oficial médico? ¿Acaso compartís...?  
 - ¡Todo! - Spock sonó grave, casi ronco.  
  
    T'rak le miró incrédula. ¿Dos humanos? El hombre que tenía enfrente debía de ser tremendamente fogoso en el lecho, la romulana se relamió los labios con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Hacía  unos minutos que había ordenado a los guardias que se marcharan, no les quería en la puerta del camarote de Spock husmeando, escuchando lo que podría suceder allí dentro.  
  
 - Señor Spock... - Le habló en un cálido susurro. - Yo aún soy fértil, podría engendrar un hijo... darle algo que ninguno de esos dos humanos sería capaz de hacer.  
 - Ya soy padre. Jim y yo tenemos una hija. - Respondió con rotundidad.  
 - No es lo mismo. - T'rak pensó que habrían adoptado a una niña, probablemente humana. - ¡Yo te daré la sangre de tu sangre! - Le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello entrelazando los dedos en la nuca.  
 - Nuestra hija es sangre de nuestra sangre, mía y de Jim. - Se deshizo del agarre apartándola a un lado.  
 - ¡Pero eso es imposible! - Exclamó ella cerrando los ojos.  
 - Imposible es uno de sus nombres. - Spock le aplicó la pinza vulcaniana y la dejó inconsciente en el suelo del dormitorio.  
  
         Había esperado un tiempo prudencial para que los hombres de seguridad no anduviesen cerca. Escuchó los pensamientos de Jim, sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban él y Leonard. Miró a la cónsul T'rak con desprecio y pasando por encima de su cuerpo abrió la parte de arriba del armario. Cogiendo las botas gravitatorias salió corriendo hacia la cubierta A.  
  


 


	136. Un hombre sencillo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybok descubre que no va a ser fácil dominar a toda la tripulación del Enterprise, el ingeniero le sorprenderá cuando intenta utilizar su poder con él.  
> Entretanto el espíritu de Eris sigue haciendo de las suyas, chocando una vez más con su antagonista Eros.

**Un hombre sencillo**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      El sudor le empapaba la frente chorreándole hasta el cuello de la camiseta azul. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, llevaba ya ascendidos más de doce pisos. Por encima de su cabeza, cada vez más lejos, veía el apretado trasero de Jim que escalaba con seguridad y sin aparente esfuerzo. McCoy estaba al borde del colapso.  
 - ¡No puedo más, tengo que descansar!  
 - No te pares, es peor... - Jim miró hacia abajo, Bones se había detenido.  
  
    El ruido de unos motores a su espalda le hizo volverse.  
 - ¡Spock! - Exclamó el médico con alegría por ver allí a su amante, flotando con sus flamantes botas gravitatorias a su lado.  
 - Ven, sujétate a mí. - El vulcano le tomó de la cintura y ajustó los mandos de su cinturón para continuar el ascenso.  
  
    Al llegar a la altura de Jim le sonrió. El rubio le miraba con amor en los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con T'rak.  
 - Vamos, sa-telsu *(esposo) – Spock le tendió la otra mano para sostenerle.  
 - ¿Los tres? ¿No será demasiado? - Jim se abrazó a su cuello, no pudo evitar besarle un instante. - Así que lo compartimos todo, ¿eh?  
 - Juntos, Jim... - Abrazó a sus dos t'hy'la con fuerza, ellos pusieron sus pies cada uno sobre una bota. - No nos separaremos.  
  
       Debido al peso añadido las botas se vieron frenadas y descendieron hasta casi llegar de nuevo a la cubierta A, donde aparecieron Johnson y unos cuantos hombres apuntándoles con sus fásers.  
 - No disparen aquí dentro... - Ordenó el jefe de seguridad. - Volaríamos en mil pedazos.  
 - ¡Spock! - Jim veía que seguían bajando, pronto estarían al alcance de sus manos. - ¡Activa el turbo propulsor!  
 - Pero Jim, eso nos haría subir a una velocidad de noventa punto cinco kilómetros por hora... - Él y sus cálculos matemáticos.  
 - ¡Actívalo! - No esperó a que su marido reaccionase, buscó él mismo el botón en el cinturón y lo pulsó.  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Gritó McCoy en cuanto salieron disparados hacia arriba. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Esto tiene frenos?  
  
    Sobre sus cabezas, a velocidad de vértigo, se acercaba el fondo de la cúpula del núcleo amenazando con aplastarles. Justo a tiempo Spock consiguió detener las botas gravitatorias, a escasos centímetros de morir como mosquitos estrellados contra el parabrisas de un coche.  
 - Creo que nos hemos pasado un par de niveles. - Murmuró el vulcano con total tranquilidad.  
  
  
  
                                                    Las herramientas desperdigadas por el suelo, el panel apoyado en la pared y decenas de cables y fusibles por todas partes. El ingeniero peleaba con la consola del transportador, tenía que arreglarlo de una maldita vez.  
 - “El transportador, Scott...” “No pierdas tiempo y arréglalo...” ¡Como si fuese tan sencillo! - Mascullaba renegando con medio cuerpo debajo de la consola de mandos. Las chispas saltaban a su alrededor.  
  
    Estaba tan absorto que no notó la presencia de Sybok a su lado. El vulcano le observó un buen rato trabajar, al tiempo que hacía sonar los latidos de su corazón con fuerza en la cabeza del humano. Scott salió de su agujero para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
 - ¡Aún no está listo, si es lo que ha venido a preguntar! - Espetó con rabia.  
 - Estoy aquí para ayudarle, señor Scott. - Agachándose le puso la mano en la cara. - Comparte tu dolor conmigo...  
 - ¿Dolor? ¿Qué dolor? - El escocés no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
 - Todos escondemos algo en nuestro interior, algo oscuro que nos hace creernos únicos, llevándonos al error que es la soledad...  
 - No le entiendo. Soy muy duro de mollera, Nyota siempre me lo dice... - Sonrió al mencionar a su preciosa mujer. - Tendrá usted que explicarse mejor.  
 - El dolor en tu interior te hace sentir diferente, te separa de la Verdad... - Sybok continuaba con su exploración mental al ingeniero. - Yo te haré ver que eres como todos los demás, parte de un Todo... y te daré la Paz.  
 - ¿Esto es lo que les ha hecho a los otros? - Scott se levantó para mirarle cara a cara. - Pues conmigo no está funcionando... ¿le fallan las baterías, señor Sybok?  
 - Encontraré el dolor en tu alma. - El vulcano siguió más adentro, fisgando en los recuerdos del escocés, en sus sentimientos, buscando algún rencor, un odio, aunque fuera mínimo, algún resentimiento escondido... sin lograr encontrar absolutamente nada. - Pero... ¡No puede ser! - Sybok apartó su mano, aquel hombre no guardaba dolor en su alma.  
 - ¿Qué? - Le miró interrogante, con su sonrisa inocente dibujada en los labios. - ¿Va a largarse de aquí y dejarme seguir con lo mío?  
 - Lo suyo... - Sybok se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba a aquel hombre sencillo era su nave, su esposa, sus hijos y sus amigos... y que estaba a bien con todos ellos. - Sí, ingeniero, continúe con su trabajo.  
 - ¡Gracias! - Se giró y volvió al suelo bajo la consola. - Tengo que arreglar este maldito trasto...  
  
  
  
                                                      Corrían por los pasillos de la cubierta C dirigiéndose al turbo ascensor para acudir al puente. Jim iba delante, de repente se detuvo. Alguien se les acercaba desde el otro lado. Empujó a Spock y éste a su vez a Bones, hasta entrar en un camarote vacío que cerraron de inmediato con clave.  
  
 - _¡Mierda...! Habrá que esperar a que pasen de largo._ \- Pensó Jim.  
 - ¡Nos están buscando! - Exclamó McCoy en voz alta.  
 - _En silencio, Bones..._ \- Jim le puso la mano en los labios.  
 - _Es el camarote de Pavel, ésta es su camiseta..._ \- Pensó Spock viendo las gotas de sangre sobre el tejido gris. - _¿Dónde está él? ¿Sybok le ha...?_  
 - _La última vez que le vimos iba a sabotear los motores de curvatura... estará abajo, en ingeniería._ \- Jim tomó la camiseta de la mano de su marido y se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Lo hizo inconscientemente, estaba preocupado por su niño ruso.  
 - _Estará bien..._ \- Spock le acarició la nuca levantando el pelo con sus dedos finos y largos.

  
          Las pisadas de botas militares continuaban resonando en el pasillo, los guardias andaban cerca. Los tres se sentaron en la cama de Pavel, aprovechando para descansar y recobrar fuerzas.  
  
 - _¿Cómo sabías que tenías que llevar las botas gravitatorias, Spock?_ \- Le preguntó el médico lleno de curiosidad.  
 - _Sentí a Jim, me dijo exactamente dónde estabais. Consideré que con las botas sería más rápido..._ \- Pensó levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amante.  
 - _No, no... Yo me refiero al Yosemite._ – McCoy le clavó los ojos avellana interrogándole con la mirada aviesa.  
 - _¡Oh, eso!_ \- El vulcano bajó su mano, el observador médico se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo.  
 - _Sí, Spock, que te llevases las botas a la excursión fue algo... raro..._ \- Jim le miraba con el ceño arrugado, los ojos azules le atravesaban el alma. - _Explícate._ \- Le ordenó.  
 - _El embajador Spock me lo advirtió hace muchos años._ \- El vulcano tragó saliva, no estaba pronunciando las palabras pero de igual modo se le había secado la garganta. - _Me dijo que un día te empeñarías en escalar El Capitán y que nada podría evitar que cayeras._  
 - _¡Pero si fuiste tú quien le hizo perder la concentración, maldito duende!_ \- Su voz sonó a grito en las cabezas de sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - _Eso no lo sabremos nunca, tal vez hubiese caído de todos modos..._ \- Jim pensó que el anciano Spock no podría estar equivocado.  
 - _¡No me llames así, no me gusta!_ \- Spock miraba a McCoy con enojo en sus ojos negros.  
 - _¿Cómo...? ¿Duende... de sangre verde y orejas puntiagudas?_ \- Bones le sonreía con cinismo, torciendo la mirada aún más.  
 - _¡Odio eso, Leonard!_ \- La voz en sus mentes era grave y rotunda.  
 - _Es lo que eres, un maldito demonio de orejas picudas, siempre con tu estúpida lógica vulcana, el señor que nunca se equivoca... ¡Don perfecto!_ – El médico siguió metiéndose con él, ahora ni siquiera sonreía.  
 - _¡Chicos, ya está bien!_ \- Jim empezaba a notar la tensión entre sus dos subordinados y trató de imponer su autoridad.  
 - _¡Deja de llamarme así!_ \- Spock echaba fuego por los ojos clavándolos en los del doctor.  
 - _Si no le hubieras distraído con tu maldita cabezonería, Jim no habría caído de El Capitán..._ \- Le soltó un manotazo en el hombro, con ganas, no de broma. - _¡Casi se mata! Y todo por negarte a hacer el compromiso entre la chiflada de tu hija y el imbécil de Pavel..._  
 - _Bones, ¿qué coño te pasa?_ \- El rubio empezaba a sonar alterado también.  
 - ¡Humanos, estoy harto! Sois bombas de emociones que me explotan en la cara, la mayor parte del tiempo ni os entiendo... Estoy cansado de vuestros estallidos de furia, tristeza, alegría y cuando no mezcláis todo eso... ¡Me volvéis loco! - Spock se había puesto en pie y gritaba en voz alta. Les miraba a los dos con ira, sintiendo arder un fuego en su estómago sin saber de dónde había salido todo aquel odio.  
 - ¡Joder... los guardias! - Jim se percató de que los pasos se dirigían ahora hacia la puerta del camarote.  
 - ¡Brillante, Spock! - Bones se levantó y le dio un capirotazo de los suyos.  
    

       Un disparo fáser destrozó el cierre de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Dos hombres de seguridad y el propio Johnson les descubrieron allí dentro, apuntándoles les condujeron hacia el despacho del almirante bajo el puente.  
  
 - Vamos, Sybok quiere hablar con vosotros. - El jefe de seguridad les amenazó con su arma y los tres obedecieron.  
 - _Estúpido duende gritón..._ \- Bones, con las manos alzadas sobre la cabeza, le miró culpándole de lo que estaba pasando.  
 - _¡Ni una palabra más, silencio los dos!_ \- Les ordenó Jim. - _Ya hablaremos luego de todo esto... No os estáis comportando con normalidad, algo extraño sucede._

       Entrando en su propio despacho a punta de fáser, Jim sintió que las cosas no iban nada bien. Su intuición le decía que algo o alguien estaba haciendo que se peleasen, que el odio creciese entre ellos cuando lo que siempre había habido era amor. Johnson dejó a los guardas en la puerta y fue a buscar a Sybok. Nada más estar a solas Jim abrazó a sus dos t'hy'la y les besó. Cubriendo con sus labios las bocas de sus amantes hizo desaparecer la hostilidad en ambos.  
  
 - _Pero él..._ \- Bones aún estaba algo irritado con Spock. - _Si no hubiera discutido contigo allí arriba no te habrías caído de la roca._  
 - _Bones..._ \- Jim volvió a lamer sus labios, dejando su rastro de dulzura sobre ellos. - _Aún cuando estaba cayendo sabía que no iba a morir. Siempre he tenido muy claro que mi hora me llegará estando solo._  
 - _Entonces, Jim..._ \- Spock sujetó con fuerza la cintura de McCoy, atrayendo la boca hacia la suya recogió la miel que el otro había dejado, ambos pegados al cuerpo de su marido, - _...nunca te dejaremos solo._  
  


 


	137. El favorito de Apolo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybok se estrella contra el muro de la fuerte unión entre Jim, Spock y Bones.  
> Apolo contempla satisfecho cómo su favorito es capaz de aterrorizar al vulcano poseído por Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene fragmentos de diálogo de la película Star Trek V: la última frontera. Si todavía no la habéis visto... tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde. SPOILERS

**El favorito de Apolo**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      Los motores de curvatura, alimentados por cristales de dilitio, eran controlados por el núcleo de la computadora secundaria en la sección de ingeniería. Pavel se las había arreglado para colarse allí sin ser visto y trataba de sabotear el programa pulsando con avidez sobre las pantallas táctiles.  
  
    Introduciendo una ecuación sencilla, un error de software común y fácil de remover una vez recuperado el control del Enterprise, haría que los motores se detuvieran a tiempo de evitar cruzar la Gran Barrera. En su cabeza flotaban los números y las letras griegas sin parar, tanto es así que no se percató de la presencia del guardia de seguridad que, con un rotundo golpe de su fáser en la base del cráneo, le dejó inconsciente allí mismo.  
  
    Fue arrastrado hasta el turbo ascensor por el hombre de rojo que le había tomado por los pies. El jersey de Pavel acabó arrugado bajo sus brazos, la cabeza golpeada continuamente contra el suelo a cada paso que daba su captor.  
  
    Dentro del elevador recuperó poco a poco el sentido, trató de escapar... fue inútil. El guarda medía un metro noventa y pesaba al menos veinte kilos más que él.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) – Escupió desesperado al verse prisionero y sin haber podido cumplir con su objetivo en ingeniería. - ¿Dónde me llevas?  
 - Sybok se ocupará de ti. - El guarda le miró como si fuese un molesto insecto y le golpeó la mandíbula dejándole otra vez atontado.  
  


  
                                                         Cuando el vulcano entró al despacho del almirante acompañado de un guardia y del jefe de seguridad, vio cómo los tres abandonaban el abrazo en el que se encontraban unidos. Pensó que la amistad entre ellos era muy fuerte, iba a costarle trabajo hacerse con sus mentes. Empezaría por el más débil... el médico. Esta vez no se detendría, le destrozaría las conexiones sinápticas si era necesario.  
  
 - Doctor McCoy... - Le tomó por los brazos y le alejó de los otros dos, apoyándole sobre una columna sincronizó los latidos de sus corazones. - Permite que te libere de tu dolor.  
 - ¡Spock! - Jim le llamó la atención para que hiciese algo pero el guardia le estaba apuntando con su fáser al costado y no lo llevaba precisamente en posición de aturdir.  
  
       Sybok alcanzó a penetrar la mente del médico y vio allí a Christine, la preciosa enfermera rubia a la que había amado tanto. Supo que su otro amigo, el joven ruso de pelo largo, había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de la mujer.  
  
 - Doctor... tu dolor es muy profundo... - Sus dedos presionaban los puntos de fusión mental en la cara de McCoy. - Ella lo era todo para ti... tu compañera, tu amiga, tu enfermera, tu amante... y ese perturbado la mató, la apartó de ti para siempre. ¿Cómo has podido perdonarle? Es algo que no entiendes... pero él sigue siendo tu amigo a pesar de todo...  
 - ¡Pavel! - El médico exclamó su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Fue un accidente! - Gritó intentando alejarse de Sybok.  
 - ¡Suéltale de una vez! - Jim gritó encolerizado, atenazado por la fuerte mano de Johnson no podía hacer mucho más por su amante.  
 - ¡Sybok! - Le llamó Spock. - Déjale ya, su nariz está empezando a sangrar...  
 - ¡No te resistas, doctor, o sufrirás las consecuencias! - El vulcano continuó con su intento de dominar la mente de McCoy.  
 - ¡No, ya basta! - Spock empujó al guardia y se llevó un puñetazo en el estómago.  
      
    Recuperando el aliento vio cómo su hermano no estaba dispuesto a parar.  
 - ¡Ese maldito drogadicto de Pavel... - Bones estaba cediendo al dominio de Sybok, - me robó a mi mujer!  
 - Sí, lo hizo... ¡Christine se fue por su culpa! Te quedaste solo con tu dolor... - Sybok había encontrado un filón de ira en el alma del médico. - Permite que lo comparta contigo... ahora somos uno tú y yo. ¡Viajaremos juntos a Sha Ka Ree! *(nombre del Paraíso para vulcanos y romulanos) – Ya le tenía, el doctor era suyo.  
 - El Edén... - Las lágrimas eran ahora de alegría, miraba agradecido al vulcano por lo que le había hecho en la cabeza. - Chicos, la Verdad nos espera al otro lado de la Gran Barrera. - Se giró para observar a Jim y a Spock, con una sonrisa en los labios intentaba hacerles entender que lo que Sybok estaba haciendo era lo correcto.  
  


          El vulcano se acercó a su medio hermano Spock. Le miró a los ojos negros y sin esfuerzo hizo latir sus corazones al unísono.  
 - ¿Qué quieres de mí? Aléjate, Sybok... - Spock sentía su poder, algo oscuro y maligno se ocultaba debajo de aquella capa de falsa paz que ofrecía.  
 - Cuando te conocí eras un niño asustado de su mitad humana, deseabas con todas tus fuerzas ser un vulcano ejemplar... - Le puso la mano en la cara, separando los dedos bajo la sien. - Padre aún no te ha aceptado tal como eres, ¿verdad? Siempre estarás resentido por ello...  
 - Sarek ha muerto, Sybok. - Vio cómo el rostro de su medio hermano expresaba cierta tristeza al oír aquellas palabras. Solamente duró unos segundos, enseguida regresó la tensión y la sonrisa siniestra a sus labios. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo ya no soy aquel niño... - Spock miró a Leonard, cómo deseaba abrazarle y besar sus labios. - _T'hy'la, no estás solo... Christine se fue, sí, pero tú nunca has estado solo._ \- Pensó para él, sin importarle que su hermano pudiera oírle.  
  
 - ¿Es tu amante? - Sybok le soltó la cara y giró el cuello para observar al médico. - ¡Has salido a padre, atándote emocionalmente a un humano!  
 - ¡A dos! - Jim se soltó de las garras de su jefe de seguridad y avanzó hasta abrazar a su marido desde atrás. Su mano izquierda quedó posada sobre el pecho de Spock y Sybok observó la vieja pulsera de cuero trenzado en su muñeca.  
 - ¿Le has tomado por sa-telsu? *(esposo) - Abrió los ojos como platos. Un vulcano casado con un hombre no era nada habitual.  
 - Llevo años en contacto con mis emociones, aprendiendo cada día de ellas... Me he vuelto más sabio, Sybok. - Tomó la mano de Jim y la besó. - El amor me ha enseñado quién soy en realidad y ¿sabes qué? Padre estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que me he convertido.  
      
       Sybok retrocedió enojado. Con un gesto de su cabeza señaló a Jim e hizo que los dos hombres de rojo le sujetaran. Era su turno, si se hacía con él los otros dos le seguirían. Puso su mano sobre su cara y le inmovilizó con el poder de su mente. Johnson se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario retener a su superior y se giró apuntando a Spock con el arma cargada. El almirante se resistía, la hemorragia nasal no tardó en aparecer.  
  
 - Jim, intenta mostrarte más receptivo... - Le susurró Bones preocupado por la resistencia que su amante estaba ofreciendo al vulcano.  
 - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué admita que he cometido errores, que he cogido caminos equivocados? ¡Conozco mis debilidades, Bones, no necesito que Sybok me las recuerde! - Su voz sonó rotunda en la habitación, retumbando en los oídos de los dos vulcanos.  
 - Si te relajaras, si permitieras… - El médico intentaba convencerle de que cediera.  
 - ¿Que este farsante me lave el cerebro? - Jim se estaba mareando, la sangre no dejaba de salir por su nariz.  
 - ¡Yo estaba equivocado! - Le gritó McCoy. - Ese farsante, como tú le llamas, me ha liberado de mi dolor.  
 - Bones, mi amor, tú eres médico. Sabes que la magia no puede eliminar ni el dolor ni la culpabilidad. Son esas cosas las que nos hacen ser lo que somos. Si las perdemos lo perdemos todo. - Se revolvió hasta separarse de Sybok dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Spock que, detrás de él, le recogió entre sus brazos. - ¡Yo no quiero que me quiten el dolor! ¡Lo necesito!  
 - T'hy'la... - Bones le llamó así, sacudiendo la cabeza se acercó a sus amantes y se fundió con ellos en un abrazo. - Tienes razón, nunca podré olvidar que Pavel mató por accidente a Christine... y le seguiré queriendo a pesar de ello. - Se volvió para mirar a Sybok y espetarle con saña. - ¡Todo lo que ha pasado nos ha conducido hasta aquí, nos ha convertido en lo que somos ahora! ¡No podrás separarnos, maldito loco!

  
          La puerta del despacho se abrió y el enorme guardia de seguridad empujó a Pavel a su interior.  
 - Le encontré en el núcleo secundario de la computadora, Sybok. - Le golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza haciendo caer al comandante al suelo. - Tenías razón en tus suposiciones: quería sabotear los motores de curvatura. Se lo impedí justo a tiempo.  
 - ¡Bien hecho! - Sybok se acercó al ruso y esperó a que se incorporase. No había podido con los otros pero pensó que aquella criatura sería sencilla de poseer. - Comparte tu dolor conmigo... - Le dijo ejerciendo su misteriosa influencia.  
 - ¿Dolor? - Pavel soltó una carcajada siniestra que dejó a todos con la sangre helada en las venas. - ¡Si quieres dolor, conmigo te vas a hartar! - Abrió los brazos sacando pecho, dejando que Sybok posase la mano sobre su rostro. - GhoS! *(acércate)  
  
       Sybok se sorprendió de que conociese la lengua klingon, no muchos humanos lograban dominarla, pero lo que de verdad le dejó aturdido fue lo que vio en su mente nada más tocarle la cara con la mano. La oscuridad de su alma, su infinito dolor, la culpa, la ausencia de las dos mitades que le completaban, los años de tortura, la fiereza de sus emociones tan intensas... tan... insoportables para él... Retrocedió aterrorizado. ¿Qué era aquel ser en realidad? No se trataba de un simple humano, un corriente mortal... no... El comandante ruso había resultado ser algo más, mucho más de lo que él mismo alcanzaba a imaginar. Ahora era él quien se acercaba a Sybok intentando sujetarle por los brazos.  
  
 - Ti'amah! *(déjame ir) – Le suplicó Sybok en vulcano.  
 - ¿No te ha gustado lo que has visto? Pues tengo más... - La voz de Pavel, ronca y rasgada, le atemorizó.  
 - Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut, stislak! *(cierra la boca, monstruo) – Sybok le empujó y se alejó seguido de los guardas hacia la puerta. - ¡Los cuatro permaneceréis aquí encerrados hasta que atravesemos la Gran Barrera! - Dándose media vuelta les dejó a solas. Johnson le acompañó al puente, los otros dos hombres de seguridad se quedaron en el pasillo impidiéndoles escapar.  
  
    Pavel se dio la vuelta y pateó una silla lanzándola contra la pared y rompiéndola en pedazos.  
 - ¡Aaaaahhh! Yebát! *(joder) – Gritó furioso.  
 - Cariño... ven aquí. - Jim le llamó a su lado, recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos le besó en la frente. - Ya pasó, mi niño... Cálmate.  
 - Nada le detendrá ahora, Jim. - Spock se asomó a la claraboya del despacho para ver cómo se acercaban al centro de la Galaxia. - Sybok se saldrá con la suya y nos llevará a todos a una muerte segura.  
  
  
  
                                                        Nadie en la Historia, ni una sola civilización, había logrado traspasar las barreras del centro o de los límites de la Galaxia. Tan solo una nave oscura lo había hecho, claro que ni Spock, ni Jim, ni los demás tenían constancia de estar siendo vigilados por sus habitantes.  
  
 - Te dije que Eris haría su función. - Apolo jugueteaba con los rizos de la nuca de su hermano. - Ahora están más unidos que nunca, todo irá bien.  
 - El Enterprise se acerca al Planeta Primero, llegarán en un par de horas a lo sumo. - Hércules había hecho un cálculo estimado, se giró hacia su hermano para mirarle a los ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana. - ¿Qué haremos si los klingons no consiguen detenerles?  
 - Deja que las cosas ocurran, Herc. No tengas prisa... todo a su tiempo. - Apolo le soltó el cabello y volvió a su trono dorado.  
 - Todo a su tiempo... - Murmuró el piloto observando los paneles de la pared del puente. Sonrió cuando vio que los tres hombres y el medio vulcano se habían fundido en un abrazo. - Donde Eros triunfa, Eris no tiene cabida.  
  
       Apolo asintió al oír las sabias palabras en los labios de su hermanastro. Le complacía ver el amor que Spock, Jim y Bones compartían entre sí, y el cariño que los tres a su vez le profesaban a Pavel, la extraña criatura incompleta que él mismo había ayudado a modelar influyendo en cada paso de su vida, siempre desde la anónima distancia. El ruso no dejaba de ser su favorito de los tres que un día harían brillar en su plenitud al trisquel, abriendo así la puerta que condujese a la nave oscura de regreso a su verdadero hogar.  
  


 


	138. En los límites de la realidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris continúa flotando por el Enterprise haciendo que Carol y Jim se enfrenten, claro que tienen sus motivos. Esta vez la visión de los límites de la realidad hace que se detengan las hostilidades... por el momento.

**En los límites de la realidad**

  
  
    « _En el espacio infinito, innumerables esferas luminosas, alrededor de las cuales gira una decena de otras esferas iluminadas más pequeñas, cuyo núcleo es candente aunque están cubiertas por una dura corteza fría sobre la cual una película mohosa ha generado seres vivientes y pensantes: tal es... lo real, el mundo_.»  
\- Arthur Schopenhauer -  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                          Aquel cuadrante ni siquiera estaba cerca de su territorio, aún así el capitán Klaa, hijo primogénito del general Chang, conducía a su tripulación en busca de la gloria que lograse restaurar el buen nombre de su familia. Una muerte con honor en la batalla o una gran victoria, harían que la casa de Mogh fuera recordada por algo más que la traición que su padre estuvo a punto de perpetrar contra el Emperador.  
  
    Cuando descubrió el rastro de la burbuja de curvatura en la que se deslizaba el Enterprise camino de la Gran Barrera, lo siguió. Había tenido noticias de que aquella nave estaba comandada por el mismísimo James T. Kirk, el maldito héroe de Kronos que hizo que su padre diese con sus huesos en Rura Penthe, donde no tardó en realizar el ritual de Hegh'bat dándose muerte con su mevak *(cuchillo klingon tradicional) Nada en todo el Universo le daría mayor placer que capturar a aquel hombre... nada, salvo tal vez matarlo con sus propias manos.  
  
    ¿De qué le culparía? ¿Cómo haría que algo así fuese considerado un hecho glorioso por el pueblo klingon? Ya se las ingeniaría más adelante... Le acusaría de instigar una guerra, o mejor aún, de secuestrar al canciller Korrd en el planeta de la Paz Galáctica, algo de lo que también había oído hablar en la radio subespacial; cualquiera de los dos sería un buen motivo para aparecer, él mismo, el hijo de la casa de Mogh, como un verdadero héroe en los salones del Alto Concilio Klingon.

 

                                             Lo que el joven y ambicioso Klaa ignoraba, es que su pájaro de presa había sido detectado a su vez por el Excelsior. Les traía a su cola prácticamente desde que abandonase el espacio de Kronos. El capitán Sulu, sentado al escritorio de su despacho, trataba de contactar con su amigo el almirante Kirk por enésima vez sin ningún éxito, estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
  
 - No sé qué diablos estará pasando en el Enterprise pero tu tío Jim no responde a mis llamadas. - Su jefe de seguridad le calvaba los ojos azules bajo el ceño fruncido, apoyado el trasero sobre el lateral de la mesa, los brazos y piernas cruzados.  
 - ¡Van a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la Galaxia, Sulu! - Peter estaba realmente alarmado. - De seguir así... ¿qué haremos?  
 - Esperar que se detengan antes de atravesar la Gran Barrera. - Sulu levantó su mano de la mesa y la posó sobre la rodilla del pelirrojo.  
 - ¿Y si no lo hace, y si se mete en esa barrera? ¡Sulu, ninguna nave ha sobrevivido para contar qué hay al otro lado! - Su voz sonó vibrante, estaba muy preocupado.  
 - Cálmate, Peter... - Le acarició el muslo. - Conociendo a Jim, debe tener sus razones para lo que está haciendo.  
  
       Sulu no tenía muy claro que esas razones no fuesen otras que la propia impotencia, imaginar a Jim en apuros le sobrecogió. Ordenó a Riley poner al máximo rendimiento los motores, interceptarían al Enterprise si eso era posible.  
 - Y ahora, Peter, ve a acostarte. - Le palmeó la nalga con la confianza de conocerle desde niño. - Tu novio debe estar preguntándose dónde te has metido, son ya las tres de la mañana.  
 - Despiértame si consigues contactar con mis tíos. - Se puso en pie y abandonó el despacho de su capitán para irse al camarote. Sabía que Sulu no se rendiría, seguiría intentando hablar con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros hasta el amanecer si hacía falta.  
  
  
                    Alex dormía a pierna suelta atravesado en la cama. Peter se quitó las botas y se acurrucó en una esquina bajo su largo brazo derecho. En cuanto el rubio sintió su presencia le rodeó con su cuerpo, notando que no se había quitado la ropa tironeó de su jersey.  
  
 - Estate quieto, vikingo... - Murmuró Peter. - He venido a dormir unas horas, nada más.  
 - Mmm... - Protestó el médico desperezándose. - ¿Aún sin noticias de tus tíos?  
 - Nada, no responden... Sulu seguirá intentándolo.  
 - ¿Y los klingons? - Se incorporó ligeramente sobre su costado derecho, dejando caer con cuidado la mano sobre su novio para acariciarle el pelo.  
 - Les persiguen, pero no nos han detectado.  - Respondió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su amado doctor. - Llevamos un rumbo paralelo.  
 - Jim y Spock estarán bien, cariño. - Trató de tranquilizarle. - Anda, descansa un poco.  
  
    Alex le envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y le besó la frente. Aunque él también estaba preocupado pensó que era mejor no darle importancia al hecho de que nadie en el Enterprise respondiera a la llamada del Excelsior. ¿Qué narices estaría pasando a bordo?  
  
  
  
                                   Carol acabó entendiendo que el vulcano Sybok había sorbido el seso a su querido St. John. Aprovechando que se había quedado dormido junto a la camilla en la enfermería, salió de allí a hurtadillas para buscar a Jim, a Spock, o a cualquiera que conservase la cordura en aquella nave fuera de control. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a dos guardias de seguridad custodiando la puerta del despacho del almirante.  
  
 - Señora, regrese a la enfermería. - Le ordenó uno de ellos viéndola vestida con una bata de hospital.

    Carol fingió un mareo y cuando el hombre trató de sujetarla para que no se fuera al suelo, la inteligente rubia le quitó el fáser y le apuntó.  
 - ¡Abran esa puerta! - Sus ojos azules lanzaron una mirada de hielo que les hizo obedecer. - ¡Vamos, adentro los dos! Y tú, dale tu arma al comandante Chekov. - Fue el primero al que vio y de los cuatro hombres allí encerrados, el que le inspiraba mayor confianza.  
 - ¡Carol! - Exclamó el ruso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Creo que con esto estamos en pás! - Bromeó.  
 - Te debo alguna que otra más, Pavel. - La doctora se acercó a él para saludarle como acostumbraba a hacer, con el tirón del labio inferior que dejaba al ruso con cara de auténtico idiota. - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha hecho algo ese vulcano? - Observó la sangre en la cara y las ropas de Jim y McCoy.  
 - No es nada, estamos bien, sí... emm... - Jim la miraba pasmado. ¿Por qué habría besado así a Pavel?  
 - ¿Qué hacemos con estos dos? - Preguntó McCoy señalando a los guardas.  
 - Atadlos a la mesa. - Ordenó Jim.  
  
       El almirante cogió el fáser de la mano de la doctora Marcus y se lo dio a Spock. Volviéndose de nuevo a ella la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un rincón.  
 - ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo contaste, Carol? - Trató de susurrar, pero estaba demasiado alterado.  
 - No creo que sea el momento, Jim. - La doctora miró a sus pies descalzos, tenía la sensación de estar desnuda debajo de la bata. De hecho lo estaba.  
 - Y no lo ha sido en los últimos diecisiete años, ¿verdad? - El rubio empezaba a tener los ojos inyectados en sangre. - ¡Si no es por Pavel seguiría sin saber que tengo un hijo!  
 - ¡Tomé la decisión que creí más adecuada! - Agitaba las manos al hablar, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.  
 - ¿Para quién, Carol? - Le lanzó su sonrisa más retorcida.  
 - Para mí, para el niño... - Odiaba aquella mueca en su boca, le recordaba tantas discusiones pasadas que acabó gritando. - ¡Soy su madre, Jim!  
 - ¡Crecer lejos de su padre...! ¿Qué tiene eso de adecuado, joder? - La vena de su cuello se veía abultada, el rojo de sus mejillas se podía comparar a los restos de sangre seca en su barba.  
 - Lejos de su padre, sí... - Los aspavientos de Carol hacían que Jim tuviese que retroceder a cada segundo. - Le quería para mí, Jim. David es mi niño... ¿cómo iba a arriesgarme a que se convirtiese en un cadete de la Academia, en un soldadito como tú... como mi padre? - La voz se le rasgó en el grito. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules.  
 - Pues eso es justo lo que va a hacer David... - Le clavó la mirada lleno de ira, de buena gana la habría abofeteado. - ¡Antes de embarcarnos le apunté a la Academia, empezará en septiembre!

  
       Fue Jim quien se llevó una torta. Carol se la propinó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él torciese el cuello con el impacto.  
 - ¡Eh! - Bones se había acercado y ahora la agarraba por los brazos desde atrás. - ¡Ya está bien, vosotros dos!  
 - ¡Suéltame McCoy! - La rubia se revolvió, dejando caer su peso en el médico levantó las piernas para patear a Jim. - ¡Este maldito imbécil, soldadito idiota...! ¡Acabarás haciendo que maten a mi hijo!  
  
    La puntería de Carol hizo que el almirante doblase las rodillas de dolor y cayese al suelo sujetándose sus partes.  
 - ¡Carol! - Spock cogió a Jim por el brazo y tirando de él lo apartó de allí. La mujer seguía lanzando patadas y Bones no podía controlarla. - Sa-telsu... *(esposo) ¿estás bien?  
 - No te preocupes, cariño... - gimió cogiendo aire sin dejar de sujetar con ambas manos sus doloridos genitales, - ...no tenía pensado volver a ser padre.  
 - ¡Eh, reinas del drama! - Les gritó Pavel. - ¡Ya he atado a estos dos, grasias por la ayuda! ¿Vais a dejar de perder el tiempo? ¡Eso de ahí es la Gran Barrera, por si no os habéis dado cuenta! - Señaló a la claraboya del despacho.  
  
        Unas tétricas brumas, aterradoras, se extendían sin fin frente a la nave. Resplandores de rayos y explosiones brillaban por doquier con un rugido espeluznante y atronador. Sybok iba a cruzar los límites de la realidad, dispuesto a averiguar qué se escondía tras la última frontera.  
  
  
                            En el puente de mando del pájaro de presa, la primera oficial klingon miraba con orgullo a su joven capitán. Siempre le había parecido atractivo pero ahora le creía el macho más sexy del Universo: Klaa, hijo de Chang, primogénito de la deshonrada casa de Mogh, estaba dispuesto a seguir al Enterprise más allá de las lindes de la Galaxia.  
  
  
  
                            Sulu ordenó que detuvieran la nave. Que Jim fuese hasta el fin del mundo no significaba que él, como capitán del Excelsior, con quinientas sesenta y cuatro personas a su cargo, fuera a seguirle.  
 - _Jim, amigo mío..._ \- se dijo a sí mismo en pie ante la silla de mando en el puente, con la vista fija en la nave Enterprise a punto de adentrarse en la Gran Barrera, - _...¿qué estás haciendo, qué ocurre? ¡Te esperaré aquí por si me necesitas!_

 

 


	139. Ir valientemente a donde nadie ha ido jamás.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los fans de la serie original recordarán la frase, se repetía al inicio de cada episodio para introducirnos en las aventuras del universo Star Trek, todo un clásico que ha marcado mi espíritu y el de tantas otras personas. Gracias, Gene Roddenberry, que tu alma brille eternamente entre las estrellas.

**Ir valientemente a donde nadie ha ido jamás**

  
  
  
                                                                                                               La nave se adentraba en las brumas de oscuridad iluminadas aquí y allá por el tétrico resplandor del rayo. La furia de los dioses, como si un Zeus enojado bramase tratando de defender su territorio. Jim tembló ante aquella visión, los fuertes brazos de Spock le sostenían.  
 - Hay que subir al puente. - Carol abrió la puerta, salió hacia el turbo ascensor seguida de Pavel.  
 - Bones, chicos... - Les llamó el ruso.  
  
    Los tres permanecieron un momento mirando perplejos por la escotilla. Jim bajó la vista, con su voz más profunda leyó la inscripción grabada en la placa del timón de madera que decoraba su despacho.  
 - “Para llegar valientemente a donde ningún otro hombre ha llegado jamás...” - Murmuró volviendo los ojos a sus dos t'hy'la. - ¡Vamos... al puente! - Les ordenó.  
  
    El almirante se adelantó al grupo por el pasillo, en el ascensor nadie dijo nada. Observó los rostros de su marido, de su amante, de su niño ruso, de la madre de su hijo, deteniéndose en la mirada de cada uno de ellos vio reflejados sus propios temores. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Iban a morir allí, lejos de Amy, de David... de Khan... y todo por la locura del medio hermano de Spock?

  
               Cuando se abrieron las puertas del turbo elevador nadie les prestó atención. Sybok tenía apoyadas las manos en los hombros del joven teniente que pilotaba la nave. Korrd, T'rak, Johnson y Talbot permanecían en pie tras la baranda que rodeaba la vacía silla de mando. Nyota se había levantado en su puesto de comunicaciones. Todos ellos tenían la vista fija en el monitor principal.  
  
    Las brumas se disiparon y apareció ante sus asombrados ojos un planeta azulado, semejante a la Tierra aunque algo más pequeño. Tenía atmósfera, las nubes blancas que rodeaban ciertas zonas lo demostraban.  
  
 - Sha Ka Ree! - Exclamó T'rak con una sonrisa en los labios.  
 - Sto-Vo-Kor! - Pronunció con sonoridad el canciller Korrd.  
 - El Edén... - Murmuró Talbot quedándose con la boca abierta al ver allí a Carol. - ¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estabas? - La rodeó por la cintura y la besó en los labios, dulcemente.  
 - St. John... - Ella le correspondió abrazándose a su cuello. - ¡Tenías razón, ese planeta existe!  
 - ¡Almirante! - Sybok se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el puente y se acercó a Jim. - Ahora no tienes excusa... Eres un explorador, no puedes dejar pasar de largo esta increíble oportunidad.  
  
        El vulcano quería bajar al planeta, pero no podía ir solo. Mirando a Spock le rogó con sus pensamientos que se unieran a él en semejante aventura.

 - ¡Ya tiene lo que quería, Sybok! - Le habló Jim con resentimiento. - Ha secuestrado mi nave, abducido a la mayoría de mi tripulación... y ahí está su recompensa.  
 - Te devuelvo el mando del Enterprise, almirante... - Sonrió, necesitaba su ayuda. - Al fin y al cabo somos cuñados, ¿no? - Levantando una ceja le dio un golpecito en el hombro.  
 - ¿Cómo sabes que no daré la orden de regresar? - Le preguntó el rubio.  
 - No lo harás. - Se volvió hacia la pantalla principal, el planeta primero estaba cada vez más cerca. - Es tu trabajo, tu vocación... la exploración de mundos desconocidos, descubrir nuevas vidas, nuevas civilizaciones... alcanzar lugares donde nadie ha podido llegar.  
  
    Spock también había levantado una ceja, miraba a su medio hermano con infinita curiosidad.  
 - Hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, cuñado. - Bromeó Jim. Dando una sonora palmada se dirigió a todos los presentes. - ¡De acuerdo! Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien...  
 - Pero, Jim... - El doctor McCoy no estaba muy seguro, aquel lugar en el mismo centro de la Galaxia le daba escalofríos.  
 - Spock, Bones y yo bajaremos con Sybok. Pavel, estás al mando. - Comenzaba a dar sus órdenes cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz rotunda y masculina.  
 - Niet! Iré con vosotros, que Scott tome el control de la nave. - Chekov miró a Jim con los ojos aguamarina bien abiertos, la cabeza levantada, dando a entender a su almirante que no iba a quedarse allí.  
 - Está bien, Pavel. - Consintió Jim. - Como quieras. Uhura, llama a Scotty, a ver si ha arreglado ya el transportador...  
 - Sí, almirante. - Nyota se puso el auricular en el oído para contactar con su esposo.  
  
    Bones se aproximó al centro del puente, con sus dulces ojos avellana miró a Jim implorándole que recapacitase.  
 - Jim, ese sitio no me da buena espina. - Bones le agarró la muñeca izquierda, rozando la pulsera de cuero trenzada por los ágiles dedos de Spock hacía tantos años.  
 - Todo irá bien, estaremos juntos. - Jim intentó sonreír, sus labios se quedaron a medio camino en una mueca que no inspiraba demasiada confianza.  
  
    McCoy sabía que no habría forma de impedirle bajar al planeta. Le irritó la intrepidez de su amante y apartó la mano con brusquedad, con tan mala fortuna que su dedo pulgar quedó enganchado de la pulsera y, al tirar, la rompió. El material estaba muy desgastado, apenas había ejercido fuerza para rasgar el viejo cuero. Al ver aquello se quedó petrificado.

 - ¡Jim! ¡Spock! - Balbuceó. - Yo lo... lo siento, yo...  
 - No pasa nada, mi amor... - Jim le besó en la mejilla, ahora sí le había salido la sonrisa del corazón. - Spock me hará otra.  
 - No tiene importancia, Leonard. - Mintió el vulcano. Que su pulsera de compromiso se hubiera roto en ese preciso momento era una mala señal. - Esta vez te haré una de plata, tu metal favorito. Hace años que debí habértela regalado. - Acarició la barba de su marido curvando ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, con la sonrisa imperceptible que Jim siempre era capaz de captar.  
  
    Nyota se giró hacia su superior para anunciarle que el ingeniero aún estaba intentando arreglar el transportador y que se negaba a subir al puente.  
 - Ya sabes cómo es mi escocés cabezota... - La comandante dejó escapar una risa entre sus dientes. - No parará hasta terminar el trabajo.  
 - Quedas tú al mando entonces, cielo. - Jim se acercó a Sybok y le devolvió el golpecito en el brazo. - Vamos, cuñado... tomaremos una lanzadera. Piloto, establezca una órbita estándar sobre el planeta.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                            El trisquel brilló un momento en la oscuridad de la sala, Pan levantó la vista y sonrió, la belleza de aquella forma curvilínea le subyugaba. La diosa Artemisa permanecía inmóvil bajo la figura que flotaba en el aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la serenidad de su rostro indicaba al fauno que se encontraba sumida en un sueño autoinducido, meditando concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

 - Eso es, mi señora Luna... - Susurró el de la cabeza astada. - No permitas que la cercanía de tu hermano te distraiga.  
  
        Apolo le había enviado allí para vigilarla, si veía que sus cabellos tornaban al carmesí tenía instrucción de dejarla fuera de combate. Para ello sostenía una pequeña redoma que contenía la sangre del lado izquierdo del cuello de Medusa; un poderoso veneno, mortal para cualquier otro, que simplemente dejaría a la diosa dormida si es que empezaba a convertirse en Hécate.  
  
 - Herc, detén la nave. No quiero acercarme más al planeta. - Ordenó Apolo en su trono dorado.  
 - ¿Dejarás que vayan allí solos? - Hércules obedeció la orden y la nave oscura se paró cerca del Excelsior.  
 - No están solos... - Se echó atrás en el respaldo de su silla de mando. - Pavel les acompaña.  
 - Pero el chico aún no está listo, sabes que está incompleto sin Amy, sin Khan... - El rubio leonado le miraba de reojo, desconfiando una vez más de las decisiones de su hermanastro.  
 - ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en los hombres? - Protestó el dios.  
 - Soy medio humano, quizás por eso no me fío de ellos, Apolo. - Se echó a reír. Recordarles su origen mortal, debido a la sangre de su madre Alcmena, era una de sus bromas preferidas para con sus hermanos los dioses.  
 - Padre te dio la inmortalidad hace mucho, deja de decir tonterías. - Apolo se levantó y le tiró del pelo. - Puede que Pavel aún no haya desarrollado por completo sus dones pero será capaz de proteger a sus amigos si es que hiciese falta.  
 - ¿Y lo que vio Cassandra? La muerte... ¿de quién? No me lo has contado... - Dijo deshaciéndose de la mano de su medio hermano enredada entre sus rizos.  
 - Ni yo mismo lo sé, Herc. No olvides que lo que deba ser...  
 - ...será. - Terminó la cita de Esquilo. - Cuando tu musa Melpómene inspiró esa frase en el dramaturgo, lo hizo con tu permiso ¿verdad? - Sonrió con cinismo. Volviéndose al monitor observó que los klingons sí cruzaron la Gran Barrera siguiendo al Enterprise. Intuyó que la tragedia estaba próxima.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                          La lanzadera, pilotada por Pavel, tomó tierra en el Planeta Primigenio. Descendieron para observar un paisaje desolado, casi desértico. Algunos matorrales crecían salvajes como única vegetación. No había animales, Spock lo contrastó con el tricorder, ni más vida que las suyas sobre la superficie de aquel lugar.

 - ¡No hay nada, esto no es ningún Edén! - Protestó McCoy.  
 - Tal vez la serpiente se haya comido a todos... - Bromeó Jim encabezando junto a Sybok la expedición.  
 - Por ahí, Jim. - Señaló Spock a su izquierda. - Detecto una fuente de energía bajo el suelo, a dos kilómetros setecientos treinta y seis metros de distancia en esta dirección.  
 - A caminar entonces... - Observó Jim.

  
               Pavel miraba al cielo de vez en cuando. La claridad era como la del medio día en la Tierra aunque no había ningún sol allí que les iluminara. Le pareció extraño. Su instinto le decía que cada paso que daban les acercaba al peligro.

 - Es aquí... - El tricorder de Spock pitaba sin parar. - Aunque no veo nada anormal.  
  
       De repente se hizo la oscuridad, como si la noche cayese de improviso sobre ellos. La tierra tembló y de ella surgieron unas enormes rocas que se irguieron a modo de columnas formando un semicírculo. Bones perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó a su amante vulcano. Pavel cayó de rodillas al suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, vio emerger del centro de aquella irreal estructura una columna de fuego azul que se alzó hacia las estrellas.  
  
 - ¡Dios! - Habló Sybok adelantándose unos pasos. - ¡Me has llamado y he venido!  
  
    Una voz sonó haciendo retumbar sus almas desde lo más hondo.  
 - “¡BIENVENIDOS, HIJOS MÍOS! ¿CÓMO HABÉIS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ?” - Preguntó el haz de energía.  
 - En una nave... - Respondió Sybok sonriendo y alzando las palmas de sus manos hacia el cielo. Estaba completamente emocionado por haber encontrado lo que él creía la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
  
  
                        A miles de kilómetros sobre sus cabezas, todos a bordo del Enterprise observaban atónitos el monitor principal. ¿Qué era aquel haz de luz tan increíble que se había alzado del planeta? La energía que desprendía hizo que la nave se sacudiera brevemente, de haberla alcanzado la habría destruido por completo.  
  
       Scott corrió al puente para averiguar qué estaba pasando, dado que nadie respondía a su llamada por el intercomunicador. Al ver la situación se estremeció, ningún escudo soportaría semejante descarga.

 - Hay que salir de aquí... ¡Piloto! - Le increpó, el teniente parecía hipnotizado con la pantalla.  
 - Cariño, Jim está ahí abajo, me ha dejado al mando. - Nyota le tomó del brazo, hablándole con dulzura al oído. - Ha dado orden de permanecer en órbita...  
 - Pero esa cosa, ese chorro de energía... - El ingeniero temía por la seguridad de sus dos esposas: Nyota y su amada Enterprise.  
 - No nos hará daño... ¡Es la luz de Dios! - Exclamó St. John Talbot aferrado a su querida doctora Marcus.  
 - Carol, ¿qué diantres está diciendo ese hombre? - Le preguntó Scott irritado.  
 - Tal vez mi hombre tenga razón, Montgomery. - La rubia se volvió para besar a su amante. - Pero por si acaso deberías ocuparte de tener listo el transportador...  
 - ¿Tú también? - El escocés negó con la cabeza. - Ya casi está arreglado... ¡Está bien! ¡Ya bajo! - Se dirigió de nuevo al turbo ascensor después de besar a su esposa en la mejilla.  
  
          Quizá la doctora Marcus tenía razón. Aquello podía perfectamente ser Dios... o cualquier otra cosa. Pero si Jim estaba en ese planeta sería mejor tener preparado el transportador para sacarle de allí cuanto antes si fuese preciso.  
  
    El ingeniero regresó a sus reparaciones en la cubierta B, se había marchado del puente sin percatarse de la alerta silenciosa en el monitor de observación científica al que nadie prestaba atención. Un pájaro de presa klingon acababa de aparecer en la pantalla, habían desconectado su sistema de ocultación preparándose para el ataque.

 


	140. Presentaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dios de Sha Ka Ree *(nombre del Paraíso para romulanos y vulcanos) revela su verdadera identidad. Sybok está decepcionado.  
> La muerte que anunció Cassandra, la sacerdotisa de Apolo, ronda cerca.  
> Spock y Bones verán que su mayor miedo se hace realidad.

**Presentaciones**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                 En el planeta Primigenio, Sybok continuaba con su pose de sacerdote iluminado, con las manos alzadas ante el haz de luz azul y brillante que hablaba con voz atronadora.  
  
 - ESA NAVE... ¿PODRÍA LLEVAR MI SABIDURÍA MÁS ALLÁ DE LA GRAN BARRERA? - Preguntó “Dios”.  
 - ¡Desde luego, sí! - Sybok nunca había sido tan feliz.  
 - ENTONCES ME SERVIRÉ DE ELLA... - La voz sin rostro sonó aún más tétrica.  
 - ¡Será tuya! - El vulcano ya se veía como mensajero de la nueva religión que liberaría al Universo entero del dolor y el sufrimiento.  
 - ¡LLEVARÉ MI PODER A TODOS LOS RINCONES DE LA GALAXIA! - Las palabras casi parecían una amenaza.  
  
       Jim levantó la mano con gesto de querer hacer una pregunta. Hasta entonces todos se habían mantenido en silencio contemplando la extraña conversación de Sybok con aquel ser.  
  
 - Disculpe... - Dijo Jim con educación. - ¿Para qué iba a querer Dios una nave estelar? - Inquirió con la chispa de la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos azules.  
 - ¿QUIÉN ERES? - Se interesó el ente por aquel hombre que le había dirigido la palabra.  
 - ¿Cómo que quién soy? - Respondió Jim con cinismo. - ¿Acaso no lo sabes, no lo sabe Dios todo? - Sus labios dibujaron la familiar sonrisa torcida y burlona.  
 - Él... duda de ti, no cree en un solo Dios, sino en muchos... - Justificó así Sybok la osadía de su cuñado el almirante.  
 - ¿DUDAS DE MÍ? - El haz de luz se volvió más intenso.  
 - ¡Quiero una prueba! - Exigió Jim. Bones le miró aterrado con los ojos avellana abiertos como platos.  
 - ¡Cariño! No puedes pedirle a Dios que se identifique, no tiene pasaporte... - Le susurró asustado.  
  
       La columna de energía vibró con un sonido ensordecedor y un rayo salió disparado hacia el pecho de Jim, tirándole de espaldas al suelo un par de metros atrás.

 - ¡ESTA ES LA PRUEBA QUE ESTÁS BUSCANDO! - El ente se jactó de su poder.  
 - ¿Por qué le haces daño? - Sybok no entendió aquello.  
 - ¡PORQUE DUDA DE MÍ! - El tono sonó más elevado, Dios parecía estar muy cabreado.  
  
    Bones comprobó que Jim estaba bien agachándose a su lado. La camiseta ocre tenía ahora una mancha negra sobre el corazón, por lo demás, aunque algo aturdido, el rubio se encontraba perfectamente. Solo había sido un toque de atención.  
  
    Spock se interpuso entre aquel ser y sus dos t'hy'la, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que les hiriese.  
 - ¡No has respondido a su pregunta! - Dijo en tono desafiante. - ¿Para qué iba a querer Dios una nave?  
  
    El vulcano acabó con su camiseta azul también manchada de negro, el pecho le humeó y sus huesos terminaron en tierra, un metro más allá de Jim. Bones saltó hasta él, tomándole el pulso observó que el rayo que la maldita cosa le había lanzado debía haber sido más potente que el que usara con Jim.

 - ¡Basta, el Dios de Sha Ka Ree no haría esto! - Gritó Sybok mostrando las palmas de sus manos a aquel ser.  
 - ¡SHA KA REE...! UNA VISIÓN QUE CREÉ EN TU MENTE PARA ATRAERTE HASTA MÍ... ME SACARÁS DE ESTA PRISIÓN DONDE HE ESTADO ATRAPADO DURANTE MILES DE AÑOS. NECESITO UN CUERPO... ¡VOLVERÉ A CAMINAR ENTRE VOSOTROS, VOLVERÉ A DOMINAR EL UNIVERSO!  
  
          Hasta el momento Pavel no había abierto la boca, limitándose a estar allí como un mero observador. Todo ese tiempo notó una sensación indescriptible en su interior, lo más parecido podría ser un nido de gaghs *(gusanos serpiente que se dan en Kronos, comida favorita de los klingons) retorciéndose en su estómago. De pronto avanzó y apartó a un lado a Sybok. Extendiendo sus manos trató de tocar el haz de luz.  
  
 - ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó el ruso. Los demás le miraban desconcertados.  
 - MI NOMBRE ES... ¡ARES! - El ser soltó una carcajada tétrica.  
 - ¡Encantado, yo soy Pavel! - Su voz estaba cargada de ironía. En las puntas de sus dedos aparecieron hilos brillantes de electricidad que le unieron con la columna de energía haciendo saltar chispas por todas partes.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó Sybok derribando al comandante con un fuerte empellón para protegerle de aquel ser. - ¡Me engañaste, Ares! ¡Me trajiste hasta aquí con ardides y falsas visiones! ¡El don que me diste no trae la paz a los hombres! ¡Eres un ser violento, deleznable...!  
  
    Pavel se levantaba del suelo otra vez, mirándose las manos las sintió cargadas de poder. Se volvió para comprobar que Jim, Bones y Spock estaban bien. Con una mirada les hizo entender que debían ponerse a cubierto. Jim comprendió y tomando las manos de sus t'hy'la les llevó hasta detrás de una enorme roca. Entretanto Sybok se estaba acercando demasiado Ares.  
  
 - ¡TRAE HASTA AQUÍ ESA NAVE, MORTAL! - Le exigió el dios incorpóreo.  
 - ¡Nunca, jamás saldrás de tu prisión! - Sybok entró en la columna de energía y se consumió en ella con un grito terrible.  
  
    Se inmoló para dar tiempo a huir a los demás, pensando que con el amor que había en su corazón podría combatir, tal vez incluso derrotar, a aquel ente formado por odio y agresividad.

 - ¡Sybok, no! - Gritó Spock contemplando impotente desaparecer a su hermanastro.

  
            El dios tomó aquel cuerpo vulcano, lo hizo descomponerse en millares de moléculas para unirlas a su gusto hasta conformar la figura de un hombre vacío, cuyo organismo habitó con su espíritu insuflándole la vida inmortal que era él mismo. Había conseguido su objetivo: ya podía volver a caminar entre los hombres. La columna de energía desapareció y Ares, en pie, poderoso y ávido de sangre, miró a Pavel frente a él y le sonrió con maleficencia.  
  
 - Ahora llévame a esa nave, mortal. - Acercándose al ruso le amenazó con la mirada, los ojos pardos clavados en los aguamarina.  
 - ¡Ni en tus peores pesadillas! - Le respondió Pavel enfrentándose a él.  
  
       Ares se echó a reír. ¿Qué se había creído aquella pobre criatura? Para él era menos que un insecto. Con un dedo le disparó uno de sus rayos al corazón. Se quedó atónito cuando vio que el hombre ni se inmutaba, al contrario, alzando su mano le respondió con otro rayo que le hizo tambalearse.

 - ¡Huelo a mi hermano en ti! - Le dijo el dios con la voz rasgada por la ira. - ¡Date la vuelta! Hay algo en tu espalda que quiero ver... - Le había cogido por el brazo, solamente era unos centímetros más alto que Pavel pero tenía mucha más fuerza. Girando al ruso hacia sus amigos le levantó el jersey y vio el tatuaje sobre la rabadilla. - Lo que pensaba... - Le empujó al suelo con violencia, haciéndole caer de bruces.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Jim le llamó con un grito. - ¡Huyamos, a la lanzadera, aprisa! - Ordenó.

  
              El dios les persiguió a los cuatro lanzando rayos que Pavel se ocupaba de rechazar, iba el último en la carrera por salvar sus patéticas vidas, Spock y Bones ya alcanzaban la pequeña nave. Subiendo a bordo descubrieron que había sido inutilizada por uno de los certeros disparos del dios de la guerra.

 - ¡Mierda! - Rezongó Jim. Pulsando el comunicador, lo único que funcionaba en la lanzadera, habló con el Enterprise. - ¡Uhura! Dile a tu marido que nos saque de aquí con el transportador...  
 - Jim... - Respondió el propio ingeniero. - No hay energía suficiente para subiros a los cinco.  
 - ¡Cuatro! - Le corrigió Spock. - Mi hermanastro ha muerto.  
 - ¿A cuantos puedes transportar? - Preguntó el almirante.  
 - De dos en dos, tal vez... - Scott no estaba muy seguro.  
 - ¡Llévate a Bones y a Spock! - Ordenó mirando detrás de él. Sus t'hy'la no estuvieron en absoluto de acuerdo. - ¡Ahora, hazlo!  
 - ¡No, Jim...! - Spock estiró el brazo tratando de llegar hasta él.  
 - Jim... - Bones hizo lo mismo, sin lograr alcanzar a su amante.  
  
    Cuando les vio desaparecer, supo que estaban a salvo y suspiró. Ares andaba cerca, Pavel se estremeció a su lado.  
 - ¡Deja que le dé a ese cabrón su meresido, Jim! - Intentó salir de la lanzadera para luchar contra el dios.  
 - ¡Scott, sácanos de aquí! - Gritó agarrando al ruso por el brazo.  
 - Sólo puedo llevarme a uno, este trasto no funciona bien Jim... - Su voz al otro lado del comunicador sonaba triste.  
 - ¡Adiós Pavel! - Se despidió Jim soltándole.  
 - ¡No! ¡Jiiiiiiim! - Gritó el ruso mientras se desmaterializaba.  
  
    El escocés había comprendido la orden implícita y transportó al comandante a bordo. Jim se había quedado solo en el planeta. La furia de Ares estaba a punto de estallarle en la cara.

  
                    Scott había transportado a Spock y a Bones directamente al puente del Enterprise, a Pavel le vio aparecer ante sus ojos en la sala del transportador.

 - Yebát! *(joder) – Protestó cuando se vio a bordo ante el ingeniero. - ¡Saca a Jim de allí!  
 - ¡Ayúdame con esta porquería de aparato! El conmutador de frecuencias se ha vuelto a desequilibrar... - Scott tiró del panel superior de la consola presto a solucionar el problema. Con la colaboración del genio no tardarían en arreglarlo definitivamente.  
  
  
                    McCoy notó las lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos avellana, miró a Spock, lo que más temían acababa de ocurrir: Jim estaba solo. El vulcano se acercó a su consola científica y observó el pájaro de presa a punto de disparar al Enterprise. Corrió hacia el Canciller Korrd, apoyando las manos sobre la baranda del puente se dirigió a él con su voz calmada y profunda.

 - General, voy a necesitar que me eche una mano. - Le pidió señalando al monitor principal, donde la cara de un joven klingon apareció de repente.  
 - ¡James T. Kirk! Le habla el capitán Klaa, hijo primogénito del desaparecido general Chang, último representante de la casa de Mogh... - Las marcas de su frente se acentuaron con una expresión de triunfo. - ¡Rinda su nave, almirante!  
 - Pero... - Korrd titubeó mirando a Spock con sorpresa. - Sólo soy un viejo retirado...  
 - Y un general cuyas estrategias son objeto de estudio en todas las academias militares del Universo conocido. - Le espetó Spock. - Ayúdeme a recuperar a mi esposo, se lo suplico.  
  
       Korrd asintió. Sacando pecho se dirigió con solemnidad al joven impetuoso de la pantalla. Tendría que imponer su autoridad, hacerle entrar en razón deponiendo su actitud ofensiva. Finalmente lo consiguió, e hizo que Spock fuese transportado a bordo del pájaro de presa para volar al planeta y rescatar a su marido... si es que Ares todavía no había acabado con él.  
  
    Bones le vio desaparecer ante sus ojos en el puente. Miró al suelo, a sus pies descubrió la pulsera de compromiso rota y se agachó a recogerla. Se quedó allí de rodillas, llorando en silencio, con el trozo de cuero entre los dedos y rogando a Dios, si es que existía de verdad, que protegiera la vida de su amado Jim.

 


	141. Solicitudes de traslado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la tempestad llega la calma. Claro que la calma a veces precede a la tempestad. Es el ciclo de la vida, el eterno devenir sin sentido que nos ocupa las mentes para no pensar en la muerte, la compañera silenciosa que ataca cuando menos lo esperamos, la que aguarda al final del camino de cada uno de nosotros.

** Solicitudes de traslado **

  
  
                                                                                                                       Hasta ahora la nave oscura se había mantenido al margen, su comandante, Apolo, así lo había ordenado. En la sala del trisquel, Pan tuvo que dar a beber a su amada diosa Artemisa la sangre venenosa de Medusa, sumiéndola así en un profundo sueño. Sus cabellos se habían vuelto rojizos por un instante, coincidiendo con el momento en que Ares recobró la forma humana.  
  
    Hércules puso en marcha los motores desde su puesto de navegante, avanzando a toda velocidad cruzó la Gran Barrera hasta situarse detrás de la nave klingon.  
  
 - ¡Llegamos por los pelos, hermano! - Le informó nada más ver al dios de la guerra enfrentándose a Jim sobre la superficie del planeta.  
 - ¡Herc, transporta a Ares a bordo! - Ordenó el dios a su espalda.

  
                 Al mismo tiempo que Jim alzaba los brazos protegiéndose la cabeza de la furia del dios que tenía en frente, el pájaro de presa, a escasos dos metros de él a su espalda, disparó sus fasers contra Ares. El estallido de la explosión provocó que el almirante quedase cegado por un instante, impidiéndole ver cómo su enemigo había sido abducido de allí por una misteriosa capa de oscuridad que le envolvió en el último segundo, evitando que fuese destruido por el ataque de los klingons. Jim se giró para observar los cañones de la nave dirigidos hacia él. Sintió que iba a morir.  
 - ¡Adelante, acaba de una vez! - Gritó desafiante.  
  
       Sus moléculas se desintegraron para unirse de nuevo en el interior del pájaro de presa. Estaba en el puente de mando. La primera oficial le miró con sorpresa, el humano no parecía tener miedo. Klaa se le acercó y le agarró del brazo zarandeándole con fuerza.  
 - ¡Tú hiciste que mi padre, Chang, se suicidara en Rura Penthe! - Le recriminó.  
 - ¿Chang? - Jim estaba desconcertado, ¿qué ocurría allí?  
 - El general Chang hizo lo que debía, una muerte honorable era su única salida después de la traición que no logró llevar a cabo. - Spock se había levantado de la silla de artillero para recibir a su esposo entre sus brazos abiertos. - Jim...  
 - ¡Spock! - Exclamó soltándose del klingon. - Creía que iba a morir ahí abajo...  
 - Imposible, t'hy'la. - Avanzó un paso hasta tenerle apretado contra su pecho. - Nunca estuviste solo.  
  
       Respiró su olor con ansia, abrazando a su marido y luego mirándole a los ojos. Buscó los labios para fundirlos con los suyos en un beso. Spock se apartó unos centímetros con su imperceptible sonrisa.

 - Almirante... - Le susurró ladeando la cabeza. - No delante de los klingons.  
      Jim se echó a reír, miró a su alrededor y asintió. Ya habría tiempo más adelante.  
  
  
  
                                  Apolo y Hércules se carcajearon, el fino humor inteligente del vulcano siempre les provocaba la risa.  
 - ¿Dónde has transportado a Ares? - Preguntó el dios del quitón azul cielo a su hermanastro.  
 - Quirón le ha encerrado en el laberinto. - Sonrió satisfecho. - Echará de menos al minotauro que dejó allí antes de marcharse. Spock hizo bien en matar a ese monstruo cuando nació la niña. - Recordó cómo el vulcano le había cortado la cabeza.  
 - Ares no se marchó voluntariamente, no olvides que fue padre quien le envió al planeta primero despojándole de su cuerpo. - Apolo jugó con los rizos de la melena leonada de Hércules.  
 - Artemisa duerme. Pan me acaba de informar, ha tenido que sedarla. - Dijo el piloto sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. - ¿Qué haremos ahora, Apolo?  
 - Pon rumbo a la Tierra, hermano. - Le ordenó. - Debemos impedir que sea destruida.  
 - ¿Y Ares? Si logra salir de esos endiablados pasillos y se encuentra con tu hermana, ambos estallarán en furia descontrolada. - Sus palabras sonaron como una seria advertencia, la magia de esos dos unida era extremadamente peligrosa.  
 - Ya le haré entrar en razón, Herc. - Dijo volviendo a su trono dorado. - Ahora haz lo que te pido y llévanos al mundo de los hombres.  
  
       El navegante obedeció e introduciendo las coordenadas en su consola, hizo dar media vuelta a la nave oscura para emprender la ruta más corta hacia el planeta Tierra.

 - Pavel es fuerte, he de reconocer que me ha sorprendido. - Murmuró inclinando la cabeza a un lado.  
 - Cuando le elegí para ser parte de la tríada del trisquel sabía lo que hacía. - Añadió Apolo. - Cassandra me mostró su rostro en la clepsidra sagrada.  
 - También te mostró a Khan, hace cientos de años. - Le recordó Hércules. - Por eso insuflaste la vida en la probeta de laboratorio donde fue engendrado.  
 - Cassie es muy útil si se la sabe entender. - Sonrió Apolo con ternura hacia la sacerdotisa en pie a su derecha. La mujer, blanca como la leche, de cabellos negros como el azabache, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amante.  
 - La muerte de Sybok no será la única... - Musitó ella con su delicada voz de terciopelo.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Apolo se estremeció. ¿Qué se le había escapado?  
 - Eris... la has dejado a bordo de la nave. - Cassandra miraba al frente con la vista perdida en el infinito. - Ya no hay tiempo, cariño. Pavel se ocupará de todo.  
 - ¿Debemos volver a buscarla? - Preguntó Hércules a la sacerdotisa adivina.  
 - No, deja que haga su función. - Respondió Cassie fijando sus ojos violáceos en los del rubio leonado.  
 - Pero... ¿quién caerá? ¡No quiero perder a ninguno de ellos! - Apolo miró angustiado la pantalla principal. La imagen del puente del Enterprise le mostraba el abrazo que Jim recibía de sus amigos y compañeros, incluso Carol y St. John Talbot se le acercaron para darle una cálida bienvenida.  
 - No os preocupéis, no será definitivo. - La sacerdotisa se sentó en el regazo del dios, rodeándole el cuello con sus finas manos le acarició la nuca. - Todo tiene un fin, mi amado Apolo. La muerte traerá vida... la vida, traerá la salvación de la Tierra.  
  
    El dios sonrió meditando aquellas enigmáticas palabras. Los ojos de un violeta intenso de su hermosa amante le tranquilizaron, besó sus labios de coral y se dejó amar por la mujer más encantadora del Universo.  
  
             Al alejarse advirtieron que el Excelsior se aproximaba hacia el Enterprise, el pájaro de presa había entrado ya en su hangar. Pronto klingons y humanos se enfrentarían entre sí provocados por el espíritu de la discordia que flotaba entre ellos. La nave oscura perdió la imagen en la pantalla, estaban ya demasiado lejos.  
  
  
  
                                                        El doctor McCoy curó las heridas de Jim en la enfermería. Luego se ocupó de Carol, la fiebre había regresado y la doctora deliraba bajo su influencia.

 - Pavel... cuida de David. - Le rogó acariciándole la mejilla. - Spock, hijo mío... debes llevarme a Nuevo Vulcano. Mi katra ha de descansar junto a las de nuestros ancestros en el tercer fragmento de la piedra de Gol.  
 - ¿Sarek? - Preguntó Jim al oírla hablar así. - ¿Estás ahí dentro?  
 - Jim, querido yerno, debes perdonarme... - Le susurruó Carol con voz profunda. - Le prometí a la doctora Marcus que no te diría nada sobre David. Le conocí cuando tenía seis años, no era más que un niño que debía permanecer junto a su madre.  
 - Padre... ¿qué estás diciendo? - Spock tomó la mano de Carol entre las suyas, apretándola con ternura. - ¿Nos ocultaste la existencia de David? ¿Por qué?  
 - Yo se lo pedí, Spock. - Ahora era Carol quien hablaba. - No culpes a tu padre por hacerme ese inmenso favor y sácamelo de la cabeza de una maldita vez.  
 - No puedo hacerlo, el sumo sacerdote del Consejo Vulcano se encargará, Carol. - La vio desmayarse por el dolor. - Jim, tenemos que ir allí cuanto antes.  
  
    El almirante asintió y se acercó al comunicador de la pared, pulsando el botón con el puño ordenó a Scott en el puente que pusiera rumbo al planeta de su marido. Luego se acercó a Pavel, mirándole a los ojos le preguntó sin palabras cómo se encontraba.

 - No sé qué me pasó en ese planeta, Jim. - El comandante sacudió la cabeza. - Tengo extraños presentimientos, como si algo terrible fuese a suseder...  
 - Mi intuición también me está volviendo loco, cielo. - Jim sentía lo mismo, algo había a bordo que se escapaba a su control.  
 - Almirante, tenemos una comunicación desde el Excelsior... - La voz de Nyota sonó por el altavoz en la pared. - Sulu pregunta si estamos todos bien.  
 - ¡Hikaru! - Exclamó Pavel saliendo disparado hacia el puente de mando con una sonrisa blanca en los labios.  
 - Dile que nos dirigimos a Nuevo Vulcano, Uhura. Que nos siga, si es que puede hacerlo. No sé cuáles son sus órdenes. - Jim se giró para ver a Bones pinchando uno de sus hiposprays en el brazo de Carol. - Quédate con ellos, Spock. Voy al puente a hablar con Sulu.  
 - ¿Y los klingons? - Preguntó el vulcano.  
 - Que hagan lo que quieran... - Con un gesto de su mano Jim dio a entender que era lo que menos le preocupaba y salió como una flecha de la enfermería.  
  
  
  
                                                        Lo que quería Klaa era hacerse con el control del Enterprise y llevarla a Kronos como trofeo. El general Korrd intentaba hacerle entrar en razón una vez más, pero su ansia de gloria era infinita. Algo maligno la estaba acrecentando sin que él mismo se diese cuenta.

 - Acabaré con Kirk, aunque sea lo último que haga. - Cogió su arma y salió a buscarle por los pasillos de la nave. Su primera oficial retuvo al viejo general para que no estorbase en los planes de su amado capitán.  
 - ¡Esto es una locura! Ellos son más de cuatrocientos, nosotros solamente veinte. Y hay otra nave de la Flota ahí fuera... - Renegó el anciano.  
 - ¡Ya nos ocuparemos de ella! - Gritó la mujer klingon enojada.  
 - Los humanos son nuestros aliados. El Excelsior salvó Kronos; Chekov y Kirk son unos héroes para nuestro pueblo... - La voz se le quebró al recordarlo, la explosión de Práxis le había dejado viudo y acabado con toda su descendencia.  
 - ¡Unos débiles humanos no pueden ser dignos de tal honor! - La orgullosa hembra de metro ochenta de estatura golpeó con furia el rostro del general. - ¡Klaa se alzará como el verdadero héroe del pueblo Klingon!  
  
  
  
  
                                                             Entretanto, en el Excelsior, Sulu había dado la orden de seguir el rumbo del Enterprise al menos por el momento.

 - Hikaru... quisá deberías obedeser tus órdenes y regresar al cuadrante Beta. - Sus entrañas le decían que sus amigos correrían peligro si les acompañaban. Pavel les miraba con los ojos llorosos al otro lado de la pantalla.  
 - ¿Cómo están mis tíos? - Preguntó Peter en pie junto a su capitán.  
 - Bien, sanos y salvos. - Giró el cuello a su derecha, Jim acababa de llegar al puente.  
 - ¡Sulu, Peter! ¡Cómo me alegro de veros! - Les lanzó su cálida mirada azul y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
 - Jim... ¿qué ha pasado detrás de la Gran Barrera? - Le preguntó el japonés intrigado.  
 - Venid a bordo, os lo explicaré. Pero tendrás que usar tu transportador, el nuestro sigue funcionando como le da la gana... - Bromeó.  
 - Está arreglado, Jim. - Le corrigió el ruso. - Scott y yo solusionamos el problema con el conmutador de frecuensias.  
 - Como sea, da lo mismo... ¡Quiero daros un abrazo! ¿Dónde está Alex? - Preguntó a su sobrino.  
 - Iremos enseguida, tío Jim. - Peter asintió con la cabeza y salió del puente para buscar a su novio.  
 - Dejaré a Kevin al cargo y los tres nos transportaremos ahí. - Sulu sonrió mirando a su ex-capitán. - Será un placer volver a estar bajo tu mando.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡No, Hikaru... no puedes abandonar tu nave! - Jim le miró extrañado, ¿qué se proponía su viejo amigo?  
 - No lo hago. Renuncio al puesto de capitán. Peter, Alex y yo estaremos mejor con vosotros, será un traslado. Ya puedes hacer el papeleo. - Pulsó un botón en el brazo de su silla de mando y activó el comunicador con la sala de máquinas. - Jefe Riley, suba al puente: desde este momento queda usted al mando de la nave.  
  
  
                No tuvieron más remedio que respetar la decisión de Sulu. Peter fue sustituido por Johnson, después de todo lo que había pasado cuando Sybok le sorbió el seso, sintió alivio al dejar el Enterprise e intercambiar su puesto con el pelirrojo. Alex pasó a ser el segundo de McCoy, encantado de volver a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. El doctor Otto Oetker se transportó al Excelsior para convertirse en su oficial médico jefe. Por último el irlandés Kevin Riley hizo realidad su sueño de comandar una nave de la Flota y se despidió de sus viejos amigos poniendo rumbo al cuadrante Beta, tenían órdenes de la Federación que cumplir.  
  


 


	142. El fáser que se volvió gladius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris no se limita a infundir las ansias de batallar entre los tripulantes y pasajeros del Enterprise, ahora además la ha emprendido con el ordenador central. Sus poderes son inmensurables. ¿Podrá alguien detenerla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en el episodio de la serie original Star Trek, “El día de la Paloma” escrito por Jerome Bixby.

** El fáser que se volvió gladius **

 

  
                                                                                                                A Amy solamente le restaba una cosa por compartir con su hermano: a Khan. No hablar de él no le parecía suficiente. Tenía que hacerle entender lo que el sobre-humano significaba para ella.  
  
          Le convenció para salir de madrugada, dejando a Nat dormida en la cama, y colarse en las instalaciones subterráneas de la academia.  
  
    Robó un pase de su a'nirih en el cajón de la mesita de su dormitorio. David se ruborizó al ver las esposas, a Amy le dio exactamente lo mismo. No le interesaban en absoluto los juegos eróticos que tuvieran sus padres con su loco doctor.  
  
    Bajaron al garaje y cogieron la moto caitiana. El muchacho aún estaba sonrojado, se apretó fuerte contra el cuerpo de su hermana al ver la velocidad a la que conducía.  
  
       Llegar hasta el sótano de la Academia fue pan comido, usaron el pase del almirante para entrar por una puerta lateral y los dos se deslizaron ágilmente por los pasillos, ocultando su presencia a las cámaras de seguridad. Con la tarjeta de Jim no pudieron atravesar aquella última puerta que les separaba del criotubo. Amy se sintió frustrada... tan cerca y tan lejos. Su hermano la miró conmovido, sacó una navaja multiusos del bolsillo de su pantalón y desmontó la caja de la pared junto a la puerta.  
  
 - ¿Estás seguro de que podrás abrirla? Si haces saltar las alarmas estamos perdidos, la escalera se cerrará y quedaremos atrapados. - Amy le miraba trastear con los cables de colores, absorta por la habilidad de su hermano mayor con la tecnología.  
 - El rojo... siempre es el rojo. - Murmuró ignorando a la chica. Sin dudar un segundo más cortó el cable. Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que la puerta se abrió automáticamente. - ¡Chupado! - Exclamó con una sonrisa recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hermana.

  
                Amy le tomó de la mano y juntos se acercaron al criotubo en mitad del laboratorio. Allí estaba, el hombre que mató a su abuelo. Su expresión era serena, pacífica. David se preguntó cómo sería aquel tipo para haberse ganado los corazones de Pavel y de su hermana.

 - Bueno, ya está, ya le he visto. - Quería irse, no solamente por miedo a ser descubiertos, la presencia de Khan le hacía sentir incómodo.  
 - Espera... - Amy le soltó la mano y la pasó por el cristal, limpiándolo con cuidado.  
 - ¿Qué haces? - La observó curioso.  
  
    La muchacha besó la pulida superficie con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.  
 - _Khan... mi amor... pronto regresará Pavel y te despertaremos. ¡Ya has dormido bastante, príncipe mío!_ \- Pensó para él, sabiendo que no podría escucharla pero con la ilusión de compartir su impaciencia con su amado.  
 - Tenemos que irnos, Amy... - David tiró de ella.  
 - Sí, marchémonos. Creo que la ronda del guardia está a punto de empezar. - La chica besó de nuevo el cristal, justo por encima de donde Khan tenía sus labios cerrados. - Hasta pronto t'hy'la. - Se despidió.  
  
          Durante el camino de vuelta ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. David no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que debía haber sufrido su hermana, privada de la compañía de Khan y de Pavel durante tantos años. La abrazó con fuerza en la moto, el viento soplaba a su alrededor, pronto estarían de vuelta en casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                    El espíritu de Eris flotaba entre humanos y klingons a bordo del Enterprise. Afortunadamente T'rak había decidido partir con Riley en el Excelsior, según parece el Imperio Romulano sería el único que se libraría de entrar en una guerra.  
  
             Klaa, en su búsqueda de Jim por los pasillos, tropezó con Peter. Le provocó, cosa que el pelirrojo no entendió en un principio, insultando al almirante y tachándole poco menos que de asesino. El jefe de seguridad no le tomó muy en serio hasta que le vio sacar su d'k tahg *(cuchillo tradicional klingon) y amenazar con clavárselo a todos los Kirk que se le cruzasen en el camino.  
  
 - ¡Klaa! ¿Se ha vuelto usted loco? - Peter esquivó las estocadas del joven capitán. - No me obligue a tener que dispararle... - Le apuntó con su fáser.  
 - Bet'ala nog'tor! *(Mira esto) Como todos los humanos, no sabe combatir con honor... - Le despreció el klingon al verle utilizar un arma de fuego.

  
             Entonces ocurrió algo muy curioso, extraño y francamente desconcertante. El fáser que Peter sostenía en su mano derecha en posición de aturdir, de repente se transmutó... en una espada corta, concretamente en un gladius romano. El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado mirando su nueva arma.

 - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo ha...? - Miró a Klaa para comprobar en sus ojos abiertos como platos que él no había tenido nada que ver. - ¿Cómo coño se ha convertido en una espada?  
 - Maw' tok! - Se sorprendió el klingon. - Ahora podrás luchar con honor... - Se carcajeó. - ¡No te queda otro remedio, humano!  
  
       Klaa se lanzó al combate y Peter tuvo que hacer memoria de las clases de esgrima que Sulu le había dado para defenderse. El ruido de los metales chocando entre sí atrajo a varios guardas de seguridad que, al ver a su nuevo jefe en apuros, desenfundaron sus armas con idéntico resultado: todos los hombres de rojo a bordo del Enterprise llevaban un gladius en lugar de una pistola fáser. Aprovechando semejante confusión, el capitán Klaa echó a correr y escapó de Peter y sus hombres. Encontraría a Jim, él era su verdadero objetivo.  
  
  
  
                                  El panel sobre la cabeza de la doctora Marcus sonaba con cada latido de su corazón. El ritmo era irregular, acelerado. McCoy estaba preocupado.

 - ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a tu planeta, Spock? - Le preguntó el médico sin quitarle ojo a las constantes vitales de la rubia.  
 - Dos, tres horas... - Balbuceó Spock. Tenía la vista clavada en la mano de St. John Talbot que sostenía con ternura la de Carol.  
 - _¿Qué te pasa, cariño?_ \- Pensó McCoy para el vulcano. - _No has dado una respuesta exacta, eso es raro en ti._  
  
       Bones estaba acostumbrado a que Spock afinase hasta el último decimal cuando se le consultaba cualquier dato. Lo achacó a la turbación que le provocaba el hecho de que el katra de su padre estuviera en la mente de la mujer que había tenido un hijo con su marido. Agitó la cabeza ligeramente y se acercó a su amante para acariciarle la cara.

 - Ve al puente. Ocúpate de llegar cuanto antes a Nuevo Vulcano. - Le sugirió. - No me separaré de ella, tranquilo.  
  
    Spock asintió, besó a Leonard en los labios y salió de la enfermería. Pero en lugar de tomar el camino hacia el puente de mando, bajó por el turbo ascensor hasta ingeniería. Encontró al escocés mirando atónito los paneles del ordenador central, las luces le indicaban que algo extraño pasaba con los cristales de dilitio.

  - ¡Spock, estaba a punto de llamarte! - Le agarró del brazo nada más verle y le arrastró hacia la pared. - ¡Mira esto! - Señaló las parpadeantes luces de colores. - ¡Se ha vuelto loco!  
 - ¿Una avería? - Su voz vibró, lo último que necesitaban era algo que retrasase la llegada a Nuevo Vulcano.  
 - Todo funciona correctamente, Spock. - El ingeniero jefe le miraba aturdido. - Lo he comprobado diez veces... sin embargo la energía no hace más que fluctuar. Los cristales no aguantarán mucho de seguir así.  
 - Usa el sistema secundario. - Le aconsejó. - Te ayudaré a desactivar éste.  
  
       Scott corrió a la consola de su izquierda, el sistema de apoyo del ordenador central se podía activar desde allí mismo pero debía sincronizarse con la desactivación del principal.

 - Cuando tú me digas, Spock. - Se volvió a mirarle esperando su señal.  
  
    El vulcano pulsó unos botones, levantó la cabeza e indicó con un movimiento de su otra mano que era el momento. Ambos introdujeron el código de seguridad y esperaron. No hubo ningún cambio.

 - ¿Qué? - Scott se sorprendió. - ¡No hace caso! - Exclamó viendo que el computador central había ignorado los comandos y seguía con su irregular funcionamiento. - Mi chica está poseída, Spock...  
 - Te refieres a la nave, ¿verdad? - A veces olvidaba lo que el ingeniero sentía por el Enterprise.  
 - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Se encogió de hombros, la cara del escocés reflejaba el total desconcierto que sentía en aquellos momentos.  
 - Apaguemos el ordenador central, el sistema secundario se activará automáticamente. - Dijo Spock caminando hacia popa, Scott le seguía un paso por detrás.  
  
          La solución era lógica pero conllevaba un riesgo importante. De no entrar en funcionamiento el ordenador secundario, los sistemas de soporte vital acabarían apagándose en media hora y todos a bordo morirían.

 - Informa a Jim. - Ordenó Spock. - Voy a introducir mi código de seguridad, esperaré su confirmación.  
  
  
                 Una vez que el almirante estuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría en ingeniería ordenó a Spock que procediera. Las luces del Enterprise se apagaron por unos segundos. El reinicio de la computadora central les sumió en la completa oscuridad. Los escudos de defensa se desactivaron, los escáneres y las comunicaciones enmudecieron, todo el personal estaba con el corazón en un puño esperando que la situación recobrase la normalidad con el sistema secundario. A los cinco minutos se encendieron las luces de emergencia, un tono rojizo y parpadeante que invadió toda la nave.

 - Tenemos media hora, Jim... - La voz de Spock sonó grave a través del comunicador. - La computadora secundaria ha fallado.  
 - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó el rubio en el puente.  
 - Jim... - Pavel se levantó de su puesto de artillero. - Creo que yo puedo haser que funsione...  
 - ¡Baja ahí, cariño! - Le ordenó el almirante. - ¡Demuestra que eres un genio!  
  
                El ruso se dejó caer por la escalera de mano, el turbo ascensor estaría fuera de servicio. Llegó a la cubierta A con las manos enrojecidas por el roce, escupió en ellas y las frotó contra su jersey. Tenía veintiocho minutos para solucionar el problema antes de que el oxígeno empezase a escasear.  
  
  
  
                                     Entretanto Klaa había organizado a su gente en grupos de tres para dar caza a Jim Kirk. El general Korrd permanecía atado y amordazado en su camarote, la primera oficial klingon le vigilaba. Los seis grupos se repartieron la nave: dos a ingeniería, uno a la sala del transportador, uno al hangar, otro a la cubierta de oficiales y Klaa con sus dos hombres de confianza subirían al puente. Las luces rojizas no le preocuparon, pensó que se debían a que ya habrían dado la alarma tras su breve lucha con el sobrino de Kirk.

 - Nos estarán buscando, compañeros. ¡Estad alerta! - Aconsejó a sus subordinados. - Ka'pla! *(la victoria es nuestra)  
 - Ka'pla! - Respondieron con su saludo militar, golpeándose el pecho con sus puños derechos.  
 - Quiero a Kirk vivo... - Añadió el capitán. - ¡He de darle muerte yo mismo!  
  
  
                Así estaban las cosas; Eris no solamente se había ocupado de enardecer a los klingons, cosa bastante sencilla, sino que también había hecho estragos con el ordenador principal de la nave. Ahora que Apolo estaba lejos ¿quién podría enfrentarse a Discordia?  
  


 

 


	143. Vengando a Sasha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel se propone acabar con todos los klingons a bordo del Enterprise para vengar la muerte de su hermano pequeño, Sasha. Eris está volviendo loco a todo el personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en el episodio “El día de la Paloma” de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Jerome Bixby. En la versión Bluray el título de este episodio en el audio en español es “El día de la paz”.

**Vengando a Sasha**

 

 

  
                                                                                                              A Spock le fascinaba ver trabajar a Pavel con el ordenador central. Sus grandes manos desmontaron los paneles conectando una pantalla táctil portátil directamente al procesador principal. Con una de sus cejas levantada veía los ágiles dedos del ruso manejándose con total precisión, revisando una a una cada línea de la programación, los ojos aguamarina se movían de izquierda a derecha al leer a toda velocidad. Su gesto era de atención, nada hubiera podido quebrar semejante concentración, ni siquiera los tres klingons armados con largos cuchillos que les atacaron por la espalda.  
  
 - ¡Ayúdame, Spock! - Le pedía Scott viéndose ya rebanado por la afilada hoja del klingon que tenía encima.  
  
    El vulcano golpeó con fuerza la sien del guerrero que se había lanzado a por él, dejándole inconsciente para acudir en auxilio del escocés. Asomando por detrás del klingon le aplicó la pinza vulcaniana hasta que se desmayó, eso le llevó demasiado tiempo; el tercer soldado estaba ya a punto de cortarle el cuello al ruso que no se había apartado del ordenador.

 - ¡Pavel! - Le gritó Scott al ver el peligro acercándose a su garganta.  
  
    El comandante no volvió la vista, simplemente chasqueó la lengua con gesto de fastidio al tiempo que apartó con su telequinesia al klingon, enviándolo en un vuelo corto a estrellarse contra la pared opuesta.

 - Byt' spokoynym! *(¡Silencio!) – Masculló en ruso. Seguía concentrado, trabajando, al soporte vital le quedaban menos de diez minutos de funcionamiento.  
 - ¡Mírale! - Exclamó Scott. - ¡Ya podías haber hecho eso antes, Black Donald! *(nombre del demonio en escocia)  
 - Vamos, Scott, ayúdame a inmovilizar a estos tres. - Spock cogió unos trozos de cable y ató las muñecas del klingon a la espalda.  
 - Aprieta bien los nudos, tienen la fea costumbre de soltarse. - Le susurró Pavel sin mirarle. - Da!*(sí) Da, da da! ¡Lo tengo!   
  
       Las luces rojas se apagaron y el sistema secundario arrancó con normalidad. Ya no se quedarían sin oxígeno. Pavel se levantó y saltó un par de veces de alegría.

 - ¿Por qué nos habrán atacado estos klingons, Spock? - Se preguntó el escocés apretando bien las muñecas del soldado al que Pavel había hecho volar con un simple gesto de su mano.  
 - Ni idea, pero a bordo hay diecisiete más. - Spock hizo una señal al comandante para que le siguiera. - Vamos al arsenal, no podemos ir por ahí desarmados.  
 - ¿Y el ordenador central? - Gritó Scott viéndoles alejarse.  
 - ¡Arréglalo tú! No puedo estar en todo... - Le chilló Pavel corriendo detrás del vulcano por la pasarela.  
  
  
                     Entrando a la sala de armamento se encontraron a un aturdido Peter que no se explicaba cómo los fasers de mano se habían vuelto gladius y los fusiles pilums.

 - No encontraréis otra cosa aquí dentro... - El jefe de seguridad le entregó una espada a su tío vulcano. - Los klingons están enloquecidos, he dejado a cinco hombres armados en la puerta de la enfermería pero no he encontrado a Alex. - Su mirada azul revelaba preocupación.  
 - Subiré al puente. - Spock cogió dos espadas más.  
 - ¿Qué está pasando, tío Spock? - Le preguntó Peter sin entender nada.  
 - No lo sé, es surrealista, la verdad. - Le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Busca a Alex y llévatelo a la enfermería, luego ve al puente.  
 - Iré contigo. - Pavel siguió al pelirrojo por los pasillos, de los dos le pareció el más indefenso ante los klingons. - ¡Spock, creo que Sulu tendrá su propia espada bajo la consola de piloto!  
 - Lo imagino, son para Nyota y Jim. - Respondió alzando los dos gladius que llevaba en su mano izquierda y echando a correr hacia el turbo elevador.  
  
  
                       Peter iba delante, caminaba a grandes zancadas, desesperado, su intuición le decía que Alex corría peligro. Nada más llegar a la cubierta de oficiales oyó sus gritos. Sin pensar echó a correr hacia su camarote.

 - ¡Alex! - Gritó su nombre.  
 - ¡Peter! - El rubio se defendía como podía de los tres klingons que le atacaban, dando patadas y puñetazos por doquier.  
  
    Pavel llegó detrás, sus piernas eran algo más cortas que las del jefe de seguridad. Alzó las manos y empujó con su mente a los soldados enemigos.

 - ¡Malditos klingons! - Gritó furioso. - ¡Matásteis a mi hermano pequeño en el puesto de investigasión de Arakanis IV! - Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, el ruso se encontraba fuera de sí. - ¡Sasha sólo tenía sinco años y le asesinásteis delante de mí y de mis padres!  
 - ¡Pavel! - Peter enterró la cara en el pecho de su novio tras ver cómo su amigo hacía reventar, literalmente, los corazones en el pecho de los klingons. La sangre púrpura salió disparada por todas partes, como quien explota un globo lleno de agua. - ¡Por todos los dioses!  
  
    Alex bajó la vista al suelo, el soldado que tenía más cerca aún convulsionaba. Se acercó a él y trató de detener la hemorragia, fue inútil, su caja torácica estaba completamente abierta bajo la ropa.

 - Vamos, te llevaré a enfermería con McCoy. - Peter levantó a su novio por el brazo, mirando atrás vio a Pavel marcharse enloquecido.  
 - ¡Acabaré con todos esos malditos asesinos, Sasha! - Caminaba con los puños cerrados, lleno de ira, cegado por la furia de la venganza.  
 - Pobre del klingon que se cruce en su camino. - Murmuró Alex.  
  
  
                        Cuando Spock alcanzó el puente ya era tarde, los klingons habían llegado hacía rato. Sulu peleaba wakizashi en mano contra Klaa y su d'k tahg *(cuchillo tradicional) Los dos guerreros que habían acompañado a su capitán retenían a Jim y a Uhura mientras observaban el duelo.

 - Pahk! *(¡Maldición!) - Escupió Klaa, el japonés le estaba resultando difícil de vencer, y eso que él había entrado en Qu'Vat *(cólera extrema)  
  
    Sulu dominaba el kendo *(arte japonés de combate con espada) desde niño. Sus estocadas eran certeras, su brazo firme en el ataque y sus piernas ágiles a la hora de esquivar los contragolpes del klingon que le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura.  
  
    Spock se echó al suelo y gateó por debajo de las consolas junto a la pared del fondo hasta estar cerca de Nyota. Con sigilo se puso en pie detrás del klingon que la sujetaba y le aplicó la pinza vulcaniana. Al mismo tiempo lanzó su espada a las manos de Jim, quien la usó para golpear, con la empuñadura de hierro, la sien del soldado que amenazaba con cortarle la garganta.  
  
    La comandante Uhura cogió el gladius que Spock le ofrecía y saltó a la espalda de Klaa hiriéndole en un hombro. Sulu aprovechó para clavar la wakizashi en el abdomen del capitán, que cayó retorciéndose de dolor.

 - ¡Spock! ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí, joder? - Jim le devolvió el arma lanzándosela a la cara, gritaba alterado mirando atónito a su alrededor. Vio entrar al puente a dos guardias de seguridad armados también con espadas. - ¿Y sus fasers, caballeros?  
 - Algo los ha transmutado en estas espadas cortas. - Spock le entregó una a su esposo. - Creo que los romanos las llamaban gladius.  
 - ¿Romanos? - Jim no daba crédito mirando el arma. - Pero... ¿cómo es posible?  
 - Se va a desangrar... - Nyota señalaba a Klaa tirado en el suelo.  
 - Llevémosle a enfermería. - Ayudado por Spock, Jim arrastró el cuerpo hasta el ascensor. - Nyota, ata a esos dos antes de que vuelvan en sí. ¡Sulu, quedas al mando!  
 - ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Nuevo Vulcano? - Le preguntó Spock.  
 - Dos horas y media. - Respondió el japonés limpiando la hoja de la wakizashi y guardándola en su vaina.  
  
 - Tenemos que arreglar las cosas con los klingons, parece que todos se hayan vuelto locos. - Dijo Jim antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. - Amor, ¿dónde está el general Korrd?  
 - No lo sé, le buscaré. Peter y Pavel estaban tratando de encontrar a Alex, espero que ya le hayan llevado a enfermería. - Spock anhelaba que sus sobrinos estuvieran bien. - Aún quedan catorce klingons sueltos en el Enterprise, Jim.  
  
  
                    En la bahía médica Alex les ayudó a colocar el cuerpo del capitán Klaa sobre una camilla. Lo examinó con el tricorder y consultó la base de datos del ordenador para saber cómo atenderle. Sus conocimientos sobre la anatomía klingon eran más bien escasos.  
  
 - Jim, tienes que detener a Pavel. - El joven doctor le habló mientras estudiaba la forma más adecuada de frenar la hemorragia en el vientre de Klaa. - Ha matado a tres klingons con su telequinesia. ¡Les ha reventado el pecho!  
 - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Peter? - Jim le acosaba a preguntas.  
 - Pete salió a por él después de dejarme aquí dentro. - Un chorreón de sangre púrpura le manchó la cara. - ¡Joder, ésa no es! - El médico se había equivocado de arteria. - Largaos de aquí... localizad a Pavel, su deseo de venganza le tiene ciego de ira.  
 - ¿Venganza? ¿Por su época en Kronos? - Jim no acababa de entender qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su niño ruso.  
 - No, por lo de su hermano pequeño. - Alex suturó la herida y el capitán klingon dejó de sangrar. Respiró aliviado. - Shasha... dijo que tenía cinco años cuando los klingons lo mataron.  
 - ¡No sabía que tuviera un hermano! - Miró a Spock y recordando que tampoco sabía nada de la existencia de Sybok hasta que le conoció, pensó que tal vez Pavel le habría podido ocultar aquello. - Le encontraremos.  
  
       Spock se acercó un momento a la habitación donde McCoy trataba de controlar la fiebre de Carol.  
 - _Leonard, ¿cómo está?_ \- Pensó para el médico, ocultando su preocupación a Talbot que no se había apartado del lado de su amada.  
 - _Aguanta..._ \- Respondió con un ademán de su cabeza reflejando la gravedad de su estado. - _¿Qué falta para llegar?_  
 - _Una... Un par de horas, creo._ \- Dudó de nuevo. - _T'hy'la... si ella muere, el katra de mi padre se perderá para siempre._  
 - _Sal de aquí, duende..._ \- le sonrió con ternura, - _...deja que yo me ocupe de esto._

 


	144. Aquella horrible cosa que flotaba por ahí.

**Aquella horrible cosa que flotaba por ahí**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                Spock dejó que Leonard se ocupase de Carol y regresó a la sala principal de la bahía médica. El personal de limpieza había entrado para retirar toda la sangre púrpura que el capitán Klaa había ido dejando por el suelo. Sus uniformes verde hoja contrastaban con los azules del equipo médico que traía y llevaba vendajes para aplicar al klingon herido.  
  
    Jim se acercó al comunicador en la pared de la enfermería, pulsando el botón habló con el puente de mando.  
  
 - Nyota, aquí Jim. Localiza a Pavel con la computadora, introduce su patrón de ADN y dime dónde está.  
 - Sí, Jim. ¿Qué ocurre? - Respondió la comandante mientras tecleaba ya en su consola.  
 - Quiere matar a todos los klingons por lo que le hicieron a su hermano... - Respondió el almirante.  
 - ¿Hermano?  - La voz de Sulu resonó en el altavoz. - ¡Pavel no tiene hermanos, es hijo único!  
 - Eso creía yo, Sulu pero parece ser que... - Jim volvió a mirar a Spock, los secretos de familia eran algo corriente.  
 - No, imposible. - Le interrumpió tajante el piloto. - Su madre perdió la vida cuando él nació y su padre nunca volvió a casarse o a tener pareja, dedicó todo su tiempo a cuidar de Pavel hasta su muerte.  
 - Espera... - Alex se acercó al comunicador. - Él dijo que los klingons mataron a Sasha delante suyo y de sus padres cuando vivían en Arakanis IV.  
 - ¡Eso no es cierto! Pavel llegó de San Petersburgo a San Francisco con quince años, jamás vivió fuera de la Tierra. - El japonés sabía bien de qué estaba hablando. - Conocimos al señor Chekov estando en la Academia, ¿recuerdas Jim? Cuando nos graduamos, poco antes de que el hombre falleciera. Yo estuve en su funeral... - La voz se tornó melancólica. - Te aseguro que allí no había más parientes que Pavel, fue muy triste.  
 - Vale, genial... se le ha ido la cabeza. - La voz de Jim, convertida en grave susurro, evidenció su preocupación. - ¿Uhura? ¿Le has encontrado? ¡Dime dónde está mi niño!  
 - Pasillo tres de la cubierta C, Jim. - Nyota exhaló un leve grito. - ¡Oh! Detecto a tres klingons a su alrededor.  
  
             El almirante echó a correr hacia donde la comandante le había indicado, seguido de cerca por Peter, Spock y Alex; el doctor pensó que los klingons necesitarían asistencia médica. Y así era. Tirados en el suelo, casi desmembrados por los delirios paranoicos del ruso, los tres soldados enemigos sangraban profusamente tiñéndolo todo de púrpura.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡Detente! - Le gritó Jim ordenándole que no se marchara.  
 - ¡No dejaré ni uno con vida! - Gruñó Chekov.  
 - Pero... no puede ser... este soldado... - El joven médico se extrañó, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par miraba al klingon que yacía a su lado. Tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de su novio para ponerse en pie. - Pete, es el mismo de antes... ¡El que murió entre convulsiones en la puerta de nuestro camarote!  
 - Debes estar equivocado. - Le susurró Peter. - Todos los klingons se parecen.  
 - ¡No seas racista! Te digo que es el mismo, joder... - Le gritó al pelirrojo zarandeándole con ambas manos.  
  
    Spock y Jim se enfrentaban a la fiera mirada de los ojos aguamarina de Pavel, surcados por decenas de venillas rojas y brillantes por la sed de venganza.  
  
 - Cielo, tú no tienes hermanos... nunca has tenido un hermano... - Jim le hablaba con dulzura.  
  
    Intentando cogerle de la mano se acercó demasiado y recibió un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio, habría caído al suelo de no ser por su marido que le sujetó desde atrás. Pavel ni siquiera le había tocado.  
  
 - ¡Basta, comandante Chekov! - Le gritó el vulcano.  
 - ¡Te ordeno que vayas inmediatamente a enfermería, no estás bien...! - Le increpó Jim.  
 - Niet! ¡Voy a vengar a Sasha matando a esos monstruos de frente arrugada! - Gritó dándose la vuelta y echando a andar pasillo adelante.  
 - ¡Sasha no existe! ¡Nunca existió! - Spock vio cómo el ruso se paraba en seco al oír aquello. - ¡No sale en la tabla periódica, Pavel!  
  
       El vulcano ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho aquella broma tan estúpida. Recordando que era incapaz de hacer un cálculo sencillo, como era el tiempo estimado de llegada a Nuevo Vulcano por ejemplo, pensó si no se estaría volviendo loco él también.  
  
 - Jim, algo extraño nos ocurre a todos. - Le comentó Spock a su marido. - Lo que sea ha afectado más a los klingons pero está empezando a trastornarnos también a nosotros.  
 - ¿No sale en la tabla periódica? - El rubio le sonrió con cinismo. - ¡Qué tontería! ¡Eh, te he dado una puta orden! - Observando cómo Pavel intentaba largarse le agarró por el jersey. - ¡Ven aquí! ¿Qué estás mirando?  
  
    Chekov tenía la vista clavada en el techo de la galería, como si algo allí flotando llamase su atención. Abrió la boca sin decir nada, estaba alucinado, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Poco a poco levantó la mano y señaló con su dedo índice al aire, su cara estaba entre la admiración y el terror.  
  
 - ¡Pavel, ahí no hay nada! - Exclamó Spock mirando a donde apuntaba el ruso.  
 - Tío Jim, Alex dice que los muertos han revivido. - Peter se les acercó consternado. - Creo que se nos está yendo la cabeza a todos.  
 - ¡Cuidado! - Gritó Pavel al joven doctor.

  
            Se escuchó una pequeña explosión, como un trueno lejano, una ligera vibración sacudió el suelo y las paredes de la cubierta cuando Alex cayó fulminado.  
  
 - ¿Cariño...? - Peter volvió en dos pasos a su lado, el rubio se había desplomado como un tronco entre los cuerpos de los klingons. - ¡Alex!  
 - ¡Salid de aquí! - Les advirtió Pavel apuntando con sus manos por encima de sus cabezas. - ¡Cosa horrible! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo?  
 - ¡Peter vamos... - el almirante recogía el cuerpo de Alex por debajo de los brazos, - ...llevémosle con Bones!  
 - No respira, tío Jim... - Las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos. - ¡Alex! - Gritó desgarrado agitando el cuerpo inerte de su vikingo.  
  
  
  
                                       McCoy no sabía qué había podido pasar con Alex, pero reconoció que era posible que los soldados que Pavel había matado hubiesen revivido milagrosamente. Allí mismo tenía la prueba, el capitán Klaa se había curado por completo en menos de media hora. Le tenía encerrado en una habitación, atado a la cama con unas correas; el klingon seguía enajenado, deseando dar muerte a Jim.  
  
 - ¡Haz algo, por favor Bones! - Peter no dejaba de llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su novio.  
 - No puedo, cariño, lo siento... - Se volvió hacia Jim negando con la cabeza. - Es como si algo hubiese hecho explotar cada célula de su cuerpo.  
 - Quizás reviva, como los klingons... - Jim tenía esa esperanza, ver a su sobrino sufriendo de aquella forma tan horrible le hizo llorar.  
 - Criogenízale, Leonard. - Sugirió Spock señalándole el criotubo para emergencias.  
 - Esperaré media hora a ver si cambia en algo su situación, es lo que Klaa necesitó y lo que tardaron los soldados de la cubierta de oficiales en volver a la vida. - Bones acarició la mejilla de Jim secándole las lágrimas. - Si sigue igual le meteré en la cápsula, aunque no sé cómo se podría solucionar semejante fallo celular. ¿Queréis explicarme qué ha ocurrido?  
 - Algo le atacó... - Spock cogió a su marido por la cintura. - No pudimos verle. Solamente Pavel le vio y salió corriendo persiguiendo a lo que llamó “cosa horrible”.  
  
          Las puertas de la bahía médica se abrieron y varios heridos fueron colocados sobre las camillas. Hombres de seguridad, tripulantes y klingons, sangrando por heridas de arma blanca y reclamando atención médica. Spock abrazó a Jim, le besó en la frente, aquello le había hecho llorar con más ganas aún. El almirante hundió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su marido.  
  
 - ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir para que empecéis a actuar como militares en vez de hacerlo como un par de idiotas enamorados? - Les reprendió McCoy airado. - Se curarán y volverán a pelear entre ellos... ¡Tenéis que acabar con esto de una vez!  
  
    Spock y Jim observaron cómo los habitualmente dulces ojos avellana de su t'hy'la les estaban mirando con furia.  
  
 - Tienes razón, veamos. Hay algo maligno a bordo y solamente Pavel puede verlo. - Recapituló Jim.  
 - Creo que estamos dirigidos a ampliar las hostilidades entre nosotros, humanos y klingons somos peones en esta guerra sin fin. - Spock se esforzaba por utilizar la lógica, su mente estaba algo confusa.  
 - Luchamos por designio, algo quiere que peleemos eternamente. - Peter se les acercó secándose las lágrimas, el panel sobre la cabeza de Alex no sufría ningún cambio. - Por eso los fasers se convirtieron en espadas...  
 - Y los heridos se recuperan, los muertos resucitan... - Bones miró al joven médico a su espalda, deseando ver que sus constantes vitales regresaban.  
 - Debemos localizar esa identidad alienígena, determinar sus motivos y detenerla. - Alcanzó a formular Spock.  
 - Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de haser... - Pavel había entrado a la enfermería, arrastraba la pierna derecha con una herida abierta.  
 - ¡Cielo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Jim fue hacia él sin perder un segundo.  
 - Un klingon... - Se tambaleó. - Yo intentaba detener a esa fea cosa, esa bola de energía que se alimenta de odio... - Se dejó caer en los brazos de Jim, había perdido mucha sangre.  
 - ¡Tumbadlo aquí! - McCoy despejó una cama junto a la de la de Alex.  
  
          Pavel giró el cuello a su izquierda para mirar al rubio que yacía allí a su lado. Observó que los indicadores médicos sobre su cabeza estaban quietos, en silencio.  
  
 - ¿Alex? - Murmuró. McCoy le había pinchado un hipospray y trataba de separar la tela de su pantalón de la carne sangrante. El cuchillo klingon había profundizado bastante en el muslo. - Bones, congélale... Luego podrás despertarlo y curarle.  
 - Cállate, estoy intentado hacer que no pierdas esta pierna. - McCoy se concentró en limpiar y suturar la herida. - Además, no podría...  
 - Usa la sangre de Khan... - La voz del ruso sonaba débil.  
 - No funcionaría. He hecho miles de pruebas durante todos estos años. No hemos vuelto a tener éxito con eso desde lo de Jim... - El doctor levantó la vista, los ojos azules de su amante le devolvieron la mirada con cariño.  
 - Eso es porque has dejado pasar una variante por alto... - Pavel estaba a punto de desmayarse, agarró la mano de Bones apretándola con sus pocas fuerzas, haciendo que el médico le escuchara en serio. - ¡Khan estaba despierto cuando utilisaste su sangre para revivir a Jim!  
 - ¿Me estás diciendo que tendría que despertar a Khan... para salvar a Alex? - McCoy sintió la mano de Pavel deslizarse entre sus dedos, el ruso había perdido el conocimiento.  
 - Bones, cariño... si eso puede hacer que el novio de mi sobrino vuelva a la vida... - Jim le clavaba los ojos azules suplicándole que lo considerase al menos.  
 - Ya veremos. Aún no ha pasado media hora, igual esa cosa hace que despierte sin más. - Terminó con la pierna de Pavel, volvió a comprobar el panel sobre la cabeza de Alex y se giró para atender a otro paciente; no dejaban de llegar y el personal médico andaba saturado. - ¿No tenéis que encontrar a un alienígena que flota por ahí? ¡Largaos de una maldita vez!

 


	145. La hora de Irene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene significa "Aquella que trae la paz". Es una de las tres Horas, hijas de Zeus y Temis, junto con sus hermanas Eunomia y Dice, diosas del orden y de la justicia moral.  
> La diosa de la paz invade al fin el Enterprise cuando Pavel logra expulsar a Eris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en el episodio “El día de la Paloma” de la serie original Star Trek, escrito por Jerome Bixby.

**La hora de Irene**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                       Los pasillos del Enterprise estaban desiertos desde que el almirante había ordenado el toque de queda. La mayor parte de la tripulación permanecía encerrada en sus propios camarotes, solamente trabajaba el personal imprescindible para el funcionamiento de la nave. Jim pensó que así se reducirían considerablemente los enfrentamientos a bordo.  
  
          Encontraron al general Korrd y le liberaron; les costó bastante, la primera oficial klingon no quiso rendirse. La mujer, fuerte y más alta que Spock, luchó como una leona antes de terminar inconsciente por un golpe del gladius de Jim.  
  
 - General, hay un alienígena entre nosotros, una forma de energía que se alimenta del odio que él mismo fomenta. - Le explicó Spock al viejo canciller.  
 - Me quedaré aquí vigilando a Bazthum. - Señaló a la mujer klingon que yacía en el suelo. - Ella es muy peligrosa, no sólo odia a los humanos sino que además está enamorada de su capitán. Ahora que sabe que ustedes tienen a Klaa querrá ir a buscarle en cuanto despierte.  
 - Tenga cuidado, Korrd. - Jim le tendió la mano, el klingon se la estrechó saludándole.  
 - Almirante Kirk, son ustedes los que deben tener cuidado. - El general era consciente del enorme peligro al que se enfrentaban.  
  
  
                              
                                La bahía médica era un verdadero caos. Klingons y humanos se reponían de sus heridas milagrosamente para pelear otra vez entre ellos y volver a sus camillas sangrando. McCoy optó por desentenderse de todo aquello. Había estado observando el progreso de Pavel que contrastaba con la inmovilidad del panel indicador sobre la cabeza de Alex. El ruso se despertó sentándose en la cama de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte.  
  
 - Kak koshka s sobakoy, kazhdyy den' ssoryatsya... *(como el perro y el gato, peleando cada día) – Murmuró en ruso. Miró a Alex, comprobando con tristeza que seguía igual. - Bones, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
 - Tres cuartos de hora, Pavel. - El doctor le ayudó a levantarse, su pierna estaba curada.  
 - ¿A qué esperas para criogenisarle? - Le increpó. - ¡Métele en la cápsula!  
 - Tienes razón. ¡Peter! Deja a esos inútiles, que se maten otra vez si es lo que quieren. - Le llamó a su lado. - Ayúdame a meter a tu novio en el criotubo.  
  
    Pavel salió de la enfermería dejando al pelirrojo acariciando el cristal bajo el que su amado vikingo dormía un sueño eterno. La imagen le recordó a sí mismo despidiéndose de Khan hacía ya más de doce años. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.  
 - ¿Despertarás a Khan para intentar hacer el suero, Bones? - Peter le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
 - No te preocupes, chico. Lo conseguiremos... - McCoy no estaba muy seguro, pero los ojos azules del sobrino de su amante le llegaron al alma. - Todo acabará bien.  
  
  
  
                                El hangar se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla. La sangre púrpura se mezclaba con la roja por el suelo, los heridos se reponían, los muertos se levantaban, y todo volvía a empezar de nuevo.

 - Jim, esto es una locura. - Spock sentía la ira en su interior y trataba de dominarla con su lógica vulcana. - El ente alienígena quiere que las peleas duren eternamente.  
 - ¿Y qué podemos hacer tú y yo? - Jim también notaba la furia dentro de sí. - Ni siquiera le vemos...  
 - ¡Tú eres el almirante! - Miró a su marido esperando una orden.  
 - ¡Claro, ahora soy tu jefe! Pero cuando te pedí que hicieras el koon-ul *(compromiso) entre Amy y Pavel bien que te negaste... ¿Obedeces sólo cuando te conviene, Spock?  
 - ¡Necesitamos a Pavel! - El vulcano salió del hangar llamando al puente por su intercomunicador portátil. - Nyota, cariño... ¿puedes decirme dónde está Chekov?  
 - Ha dejado la enfermería... - La comandante buscó su ADN en la pantalla, un punto brilló cerca de ingeniería. - Creo que va a ver a mi marido, Spock. Está en la cubierta A.  
 - Gracias preciosa. - Respondió el vulcano.  
 - ¿Preciosa, cariño? ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿Tratas de ponerme celoso? - Jim le empujó camino del turbo ascensor.  
 - ¿Qué crees que siento yo con Carol a bordo? - Le devolvió el empujón mientras esperaban a que el elevador llegase a su planta.  
 - ¡Eso fue hace mil años, Spock! - Le gritó.  
 - Es la madre de tu hijo, Jim... - Las puertas se abrieron y Spock lanzó dentro a su marido que acabó golpeándose con la pared del fondo del ascensor. - ¡Ni siquiera le conozco y ya le odio!  
 - ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? - Jim le golpeó en el hombro.  
 - ¡Cállate!  
 - ¡No, cállate tú!  
  
         Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Entendieron que estaban bajo la influencia del ser maligno que flotaba invisible por la nave y se fundieron en un abrazo.

 - Cubierta A. - Ordenó Spock con voz calmada al aparato que de inmediato inició su movimiento abajo y hacia delante. - Será mejor que no hablemos, Jim.  
 - Pavel... - Susurró el almirante. - Espero que él pueda deshacerse de esa horrible cosa.  
  
  
  
  
                                 El escocés terminaba sus reparaciones en el ordenador central, estaba a punto de desactivar el sistema secundario y activar el principal cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de cinco hombres de rojo y tres klingons. Luchaban entre sí, espadas contra cuchillos, sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

 - ¡Eh, ya está bien, maldita sea! - Les gritó Scott. - ¡Id a mataros a otra parte! - Ya había visto cómo unos y otros se recuperaban misteriosamente de sus heridas para volver a pelear.  
 - ¡Scotty! - Le llamó Jim corriendo hacia él.  
  
       El almirante y su marido, el primer oficial, tuvieron que atravesar la marea de cuerpos y Spock acabó con una herida en su brazo, una estocada perdida le hizo sangrar.

 - ¡Mi amor! - Jim observó inquieto el jersey azul tiñéndose de verde.  
 - Se curará... - Le tranquilizó su marido. - ¿Dónde está Pavel?  
 - Entró hace un minuto, creo que se ha vuelto loco... - Scott señaló a popa. - Iba hablando solo, mirando al techo y apuntando a la nada con sus manos.  
 - No Scotty, no está loco. Solamente él puede ver a ese ente alienígena. - Le aclaró Spock improvisando un torniquete en su brazo con la ayuda de su sa-telsu *(esposo)

  
            Juntos acudieron a la sección donde el ingeniero vio dirigirse a Pavel y le encontraron allí en pie, con los ojos aguamarina llorosos, mirando impotente cómo la mancha de energía crecía sobre su cabeza sin poder hacer nada.

 - Aquellos que odian y pelean deben parar por sí solos, de lo contrario no servirá de nada... - Pavel expresó así que él no podía detener aquella cosa sin ayuda.  
 - El ser se alimenta de odio... - Murmuró Jim. - ¡Tenemos que para esto!  
  
       El almirante comunicó con el puente, ordenó a Uhura que estableciera un canal con el general Korrd y les pasase a su vez a ambos por megafonía, haciendo que sus voces resonaran en todo el Enterprise.

 - Al habla el almirante James Kirk. A toda la tripulación. Ordeno que depongan las hostilidades de inmediato. ¡Tiren sus armas!  
 - Soy el general Korrd, canciller del Alto Consejo Klingon. Me dirijo a todos mis compatriotas a bordo de esta nave: les ordeno que abandonen la batalla contra los humanos ahora mismo. ¡Arrojen al suelo sus d'k tahg! *(cuchillo klingon tradicional)  
  
    Poco a poco las peleas cesaron en todas las cubiertas. Humanos y klingons soltaron sus armas y dejaron de luchar entre ellos. Pavel sonrió, la horrible cosa se hacía más y más pequeña.

 - Da poshol ty! *(¡vete a la mierda!, en ruso) – Gritó el comandante, las manos alzadas y los pies bien plantados en el suelo. - ¡Y no vuelvas, cosa horrible!  
 - ¿Lo hemos logrado? - Jim se acercó a su niño ruso, deseaba estrecharle entre sus brazos.  
 - Da! *(sí) – Exclamó lleno de alivio. - ¡Ay, Jim... todo lo que ha pasado...! Era Discordia, hasiendo que peleásemos entre nosotros.  
 - Lo sé, cariño. - El almirante le abrazó, acariciando sus rizos con dulzura miraba a Spock por encima de su hombro. - Ya pasó, todo ha terminado.

  
                     Eris abandonó el Enterprise disolviéndose en el vacío entre las estrellas. No volvería a molestar a los hombres, no hasta que alguno de los dioses creyera conveniente despertarla de nuevo.

 - ¿Cómo está Carol? - Preguntó el ruso.  
  
    Spock y Jim se encogieron de hombros. McCoy la tenía vigilada en la enfermería, no la habían visto desde hacía un buen rato.

 - Debemos estar a punto de llegar a Nuevo Vulcano, Spock. - Le indicó Scott. - Deberías contactar con el Consejo para avisarles de que vamos para allá.  
 - Hablaré con el sumo sacerdote, tiene que preparar la ceremonia en el Nuevo monte Seleya. - Spock encaminó sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Jim y Pavel le siguieron.  
 - Esa seremonia para sacar el katra de Sarek de la cabesa de Carol... - Pavel parecía preocupado por su tono de voz. - ¿Será peligrosa para ella?  
 - Al contrario, lo peligroso ha sido llevarle en su mente. - El vulcano pasó los dedos por la frente del ruso, apartando un rizo rebelde de sus ojos aguamarina.  
 - Pavel... no te lo he preguntado antes, pero... - Jim le miraba con su sonrisa torcida. - ¿Acaso hemos compartido a la misma mujer?  
 - ¿Qué? - La voz del ruso sonó aguda, la pregunta le había desconcertado.  
 - Te besó... en los labios, Pavel... - Le recordó el rubio sonriendo.  
 - Niet! – El comandante agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. - ¡Es... es Carol! Ya sabes cómo es... Yo jamás... ¡Oh, Jim, deja de reírte de mí!

  
             Hasta Spock se estaba riendo, la cara que había puesto Pavel le resultó tremendamente divertida. El vulcano comprobó una vez más que la risa era capaz de aliviar las tensiones. Abrazó a su esposo y a su amigo, agradecido de que todo hubiese terminado bien con el alienígena. Ahora solamente le restaba llevar a Carol al Seleya. Sarek, su padre, debía reposar junto a sus ancestros en el tercer fragmento de la piedra sagrada de Gol.

 

La hora de Irene.


	146. Tuluk tu vokau (Recuerda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanos y Klingons serán mudos testigos de la ceremonia vulcana con la que el sumo sacerdote rescatará el katra de Sarek de la mente de Carol.

**Tuluk tu vokau (Recuerda)**

 

  
                                                                                                                          La explanada ceremonial sobre el monte Seleya resplandecía rodeada de antorchas bajo las dos lunas de Nuevo Vulcano. T'mau, el gran sacerdote del Consejo, tenía una mano posada sobre la cabeza de la doctora Marcus, en la otra sostenía una misteriosa piedra negra con un extraño símbolo tallado en bajo relieve en su pulida superficie.  
  
          Era el tercero de los fragmentos de la piedra de Gol, conservado por Surak, padre de la filosofía vulcana de la ausencia de emoción. Los otros dos trozos que hacían referencia a la guerra y a la muerte, se perdieron para siempre en los confines del tiempo. Los vulcanos abandonaron su tradición guerrera, dejando de lado la violencia para convertirse en el pueblo pacífico que evolucionó hasta ser uno de los primeros fundadores de la Federación Unida de Planetas.  
  
    Spock observaba el ritual en silencio, las manos unidas por las palmas y alzadas frente a su adusto rostro. Los humanos y los klingons contemplaban la escena unos pasos por detrás. Korrd había querido bajar, junto con el capitán Klaa y su primera oficial Bazthum, para rendir honores al padre de Spock en su funeral.  
  
 - Tuluk tu vokau, tuluk tu vokau... *(recuerda, en vulcano) – Repetía sin cesar el sumo sacerdote mientras extraía el katra de Sarek de la mente de Carol Marcus.

  
             Pavel no quitaba ojo de St. John. Le pareció que era un buen hombre y si Carol se había enamorado de él debía ser extraordinario. El diplomático esperaba paciente a que su amada rubia se recuperase.  
  
    Bones y Jim sintieron un escalofrío. Spock estaba despidiéndose de su padre.  
 - _Adiós, Sarek._ \- Pensó en silencio. - _Has sido el mejor de los padres, gracias por tus sabias enseñanzas, por tu paciencia infinita, por tu inmenso amor hacia mí y hacia aquellos a los que yo amo._ \- Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. - _Tu katra descansará en paz junto a la almas de nuestros antepasados. Reúnete con ellos en comunión sagrada, un día estaré ahí contigo._  
 - _¡Ni hablar, duende!_ \- Pensó McCoy para que le escuchara en su mente. - _Tú no irás a ninguna parte sin nosotros dos._ \- Agarró con fuerza la mano de Jim a su lado.  
 - _Amor mío..._ \- musitó el almirante en sus pensamientos, recordando la muerte de los alternativos Jim y Spock no pudo evitar pensar con todas sus fuerzas: - _...tal vez nuestro destino sea otro._  
  
       Spock giró el cuello para mirarles allí detrás. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente, separó las manos y abriendo los brazos se les acercó para envolver a sus dos t'hy'la con extrema dulzura.  
  
 - Siempre estaremos juntos, los tres... - Les dijo sin importarle que el sumo sacerdote le estuviese mirando desde el altar de la ceremonia.  
 - ¡Sarek, hijo de Skon, descansa por siempre tu katra en la piedra de Gol! - Pronunció las palabras sagradas y dio por finalizada la transferencia. - Spock, la mujer está fuera de peligro pero debe descansar.  
 - Iremos a la casa de mi padre. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el sumo sacerdote. - Gracias por todo T'mau.  
  
    Él le respondió con otra reverencia; el linaje de los S'chn T'gai era merecedor de respeto, a pesar de los escándalos amorosos que acostumbraban a protagonizar sus más destacados miembros.  
  
  
  
                                   La gran mansión de Sarek impresionó tanto a los klingons como a los humanos que aún no la conocían. Spock se aseguró de que todos estuviesen bien atendidos acudiendo a las cocinas para ordenar al servicio que preparasen una cena a gusto de sus invitados. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había comido... ¿las judías del Yosemite? Todos estaban agotados, especialmente Carol. El trance que acababa de superar la dejó sin fuerzas. Talbot la llevó en brazos al dormitorio que le indicó Jim. Pavel acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza.  
  
 - Cuida de mi hijo, Pavel... - Le rogó ella por enésima vez.  
 - Deja de desir eso, Carol. David estará bien, con su padre, con su familia. - El ruso la besó en la frente, en esta ocasión se libró del tirón de labio acostumbrado, la doctora estaba muy débil. - Descansa, amiga mía.  
 - Me quedaré con ella. - Murmuró St. John viendo cómo caía rendida en un profundo sueño.  
 - Haré que te suban algo para cenar. - Jim le estrechó la mano y tomando a Pavel del brazo salieron de la habitación.  
  
  
              Korrd admiraba las extrañas flores del atrio a la luz de las dos lunas que brillaban en el cielo. Su aroma le envolvía trayendo el recuerdo de su esposa a su corazón.  
  
 - Agapantóideas, una peculiar variedad de este planeta. - Murmuró Sulu a su lado. - Su olor es dulce, parecido al de las lilas terrestres.  
 - Mi mujer utilizaba un perfume similar. Esta flor me gusta. - El viejo general se acercó al arbusto para aspirar sus efluvios con nostalgia.  
 - La perdió con la explosión de Praxis, ¿no es así? - El japonés le puso la mano en el hombro. - Reciba mis condolencias, señor.  
 - Gracias. - El enorme klingon se giró y le dio un fuerte abrazo. - Gracias por todo lo que hizo usted allí con el Excelsior.  
  
    Sulu aguantó el fuerte apretón del canciller con una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, general Korrd? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
 - Regresaré a mi planeta. - Miró a su espalda, el joven capitán Klaa y su hembra, Bazthum, se abrazaban bajo la romántica noche de Nuevo Vulcano unos metros más allá. - Ese muchacho necesita un padre que le guíe por el buen camino y yo necesito una familia de la que ocuparme.  
  
  
                  La cena se sirvió en el gran salón comedor de la mansión. Los sirvientes la prepararon con todo lujo de detalles y los más elaborados platos para su señor. Entre ellos murmuraban acerca de si cerraría la casa o la mantendría funcionando, sus puestos de trabajo dependían de la decisión de Spock.  
  
 - ¡Me muero de hambre! - Exclamó Jim llenándose la boca con verduras asadas y masticando a dos carrillos.  
 - Todos tenemos hambre, Jim. - Comentó Spock. - Han sido treinta horas muy intensas...  
 - ¿Treinta horas nada más? Parese que haya pasado un mes desde que dejamos la Tierra... - Pavel le hincó con ganas el diente a un plato de pok tar *(guiso vulcano preparado con varios vegetales) - ¡Esto está muy bueno! Mejor que sus gladst *(plato klingon parecido a las algas marinas que se come guisado con salsa) – Comentó mirando a Klaa que mareaba su comida con la cuchara sin atreverse a probarla.  
 - Descansaremos aquí esta noche, mañana partiremos hacia la Tierra. - Jim miró a Bones sentado a su izquierda. - Debemos despertar a quien tú ya sabes para traer de vuelta a Alex.  
 - Hablaremos de eso más tarde, sa-telsu. - Spock no quería que sus invitados klingons se enterasen de sus planes.  
  
  
                      Esa noche, en la biblioteca, Spock y sus dos t'hy'la conversaron a solas con Pavel, Sulu, Scott y Nyota. Peter se había quedado en el Enterprise. No se apartaba del lado del criotubo que contenía el cuerpo sin vida de su amado vikingo.  
  
 - Sacar a Khan de la Academia no va a ser cosa fácil. - Decía Spock sirviendo una copa de agua altair a sus compañeros. - Al retirarte el permiso para entrar al laboratorio cometí un grave error, Leonard.  
 - Yo puedo hasserlo, Spock. - Pavel bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso.  
 - No lo dudamos, Black Donald... *(demonio) - Bromeó Scott. - Podrías hacerlo tú solito con tus poderes telequinéticos.  
 - Desde que expulsé la discordia del Enterprise no son lo mismo. - Pavel se puso en pie y extendió sus manos hacia la pared repleta de libros que tenía enfrente. - ¡Mirad!  
  
    Concentrándose al máximo solamente consiguió que un par de ejemplares, no demasiado gruesos, vibrasen y cayesen al suelo.  
  
 - ¿Has perdido facultades, Pavel? - Rió McCoy.  
 - Es todo lo que queda... - Se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que esa horrible cosa me agotó la energía que extraje de Ares en Sha Ka Ree. - El ruso volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Jim, dejando que éste le acariciase los rizos de la nuca.  
 - No importa que no tengas superpoderes, cielo. Sigues siendo un maldito genio. - El almirante le sonreía, mirándole con profundo amor desde sus ojos azules.  
 - Despertar a Khan... - Susurró Uhura estremeciéndose.  
  
          Los siete se quedaron en completo silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado casi trece años desde que Bones cerró la cápsula congelando al sobrehumano. Ahora necesitaba su sangre para elaborar el suero que sirvió para traer a Jim de vuelta de la muerte, esperando que también funcionase con Alex.  
  
 - No podemos ir en el Enterprise, implicar a toda la tripulación en esta locura sería demasiado. - Spock meditó sobre el asunto. - Ni siquiera deberíamos ir todos.  
 - Cuenta con nosotros, Spock. - Habló Nyota sosteniendo la mano de su marido.  
 - Y conmigo. - Sulu miró a Pavel con una sonrisa en los labios. - Tengo un par de cosas que decirle al gilipollas de tu novio.  
 - Intentaré que Klaa nos preste su pájaro de presa. Es más pequeño, más práctico, entre los siete lo podremos manejar. - Jim pensaba ya en cómo negociar con el klingon semejante favor.  
 - Su mecanismo de ocultación nos será muy útil. - Añadió Scott.  
 - A la Flota no le va a gustar nada lo que vamos a haser... - Pavel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del almirante, jugueteando con los pelos de su barba y encontrando canas de las que tirar.  
 - ¡Ay! ¿Quieres estarte quieto? - Jim le soltó un manotazo. - Ya me ocuparé yo de la Flota. ¡A dormir todo el mundo! - Ordenó levantándose del sofá.  
 - No hay habitaciones para todos. - Lamentó Spock. - Hikaru, ¿te molestaría compartir la cama con Pavel?  
  
       El japonés se puso colorado por un momento, pero asintió y sonrió a Spock quitándole importancia al asunto. Luego subió las escaleras sin levantar la vista del suelo. Volver al dormitorio donde él y Pavel pasaron borrachos la noche de bodas de Spock y Jim, le trajo demasiados recuerdos a la cabeza. Abrazando el cuerpo de su amada rosa notó su agitación, le costaba quedarse dormido.  
  
 - Tranquilo, Pavel. - Susurró a su oído. - Pronto serán los brazos de Khan los que te envuelvan.  
  
     Sintió el enorme suspiro que dejó escapar su amigo y poco a poco el sueño les venció. Quizás esa fuera la última vez que dormiría abrazado a su rosa, o tal vez no. El futuro siempre trae sorpresas.

 


	147. El lavabo de señoras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mujeres tenemos ciertas costumbres, hay que reconocerlo. A veces, las mejores confidencias se hacen en ese espacio tan singular, en un ambiente donde resulta imposible ocultar las emociones y todo acaba saliendo a la luz. Carol y Nyota compartirán algo más que un pipí.

**El lavabo de señoras**

 

 

                                                                                                                      Sus brazos y piernas le envolvían, las cuatro manos acariciaban su piel, el cálido aliento de McCoy a su espalda le estaba volviendo loco rozándole la punta de su oreja. Jim le besaba sin cesar, dejando entrar su miel en la boca le rozaba la lengua con avidez. Un dedo se adentró donde termina la espalda, húmedo por la saliva del doctor no tardó en penetrar dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
       Ya pronto las aguas de su océano azul e infinito les mecían. Los tres se dejaban llevar a la deriva, jadeando con ritmo cada vez más rápido. Spock abrió los ojos para ver los de su sa-telsu brillar con placer debajo de su propia cara. Rozó la boca entreabierta con su nariz, un embate fuerte de Leonard le hizo perder el apoyo sobre el colchón durante unos segundos: el médico había alcanzado la orilla y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado.  
  
    El vulcano siguió moviéndose dentro de Jim, hasta que le hizo gritar con los ojos cerrados. Las piernas se tensaron a su alrededor, el rubio también había tenido su orgasmo. Spock gruñó y se derramó sobre el vientre de su amado esposo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho suave y sin apenas vello.  
  
 - Yuk-tor, taluhk... *(duerme, precioso) – le susurró en vulcano, Jim había caído rendido tras el breve éxtasis. Sintió la mano de su otro t'hy'la sobre sus nalgas y giró la cabeza para mirarle.  
 - _Nunca le dejarás solo... ¡Prométemelo!_ \- El doctor le clavaba los ojos avellana, su expresión era grave. - _No quiero que tu katra acabe en esa maldita piedra. Los dos sabemos que yo me iré antes, Spock. ¿Qué le pasó si no al otro doctor McCoy en el Universo alternativo?_  
 - _Leonard..._ \- Spock no podía responder a esa pregunta, su otro yo se había llevado aquel secreto consigo, con su katra y con el alma del otro Jim a la nave oscura. - _Nunca dejaré a Jim solo, te lo prometo si así te quedas más tranquilo. Y ninguno de los dos te dejaremos a ti, mi amor... mi vida... mi t'hyla..._ \- Se acercó a su boca y le besó con suma ternura.  
  
    Spock se acomodó entre Jim y Bones, tomando la cabeza del doctor la colocó sobre su pecho, sabía que eso le haría dormir.  
  
  
  
                        Por la mañana Carol paseaba descalza, envuelta en una bata de seda azul marino, por la enorme mansión de Sarek. Le maravillaron los suelos pulidos y blancos como el mármol de la Tierra, las columnas sencillas que se elevaban sobre su cabeza, los altos techos y las paredes decoradas con lujosas telas. Spock debía ser inmensamente rico, quizá por ese motivo siempre le había parecido distante y altivo. Era un niño de papá, no solamente un arisco vulcano sin sentimientos. Y sobre esto último, que se hubiese convertido en el esposo de Jim y padre además de su hija, le hacía pensar que tal vez su fachada de no emoción fuese solamente eso: una máscara.  
  
 - ¿Qué haces levantada, Carol? - Nyota la sorprendió cuando regresaba del atrio camino del cuarto de baño. - Deberías estar en la cama, Spock ha encargado que os lleven a ti y a Talbot el desayuno.  
 - Me encuentro bien, quería ir al lavabo... - Mintió. Lo que quería era curiosear en aquel pequeño palacio.  
 - Es por aquí. - La comandante la acompañó al servicio de la planta baja, tal vez era hora de tener una pequeña charla de mujer a mujer.  
 - Gracias, ya puedo yo sola. - Carol intentó cerrar la puerta pero Nyota empujó y entró con ella. - ¡Oh, esto es tan típico! - Protestó la científica.  
 - Oye, sé que no nos llevábamos bien en el pasado, pero las cosas han cambiado. - Uhura fue directa al grano. - Yo estoy con Scott, tú con Talbot, las dos somos madres...  
 - ¿Has tenido hijos? ¿Tú? - Carol no daba crédito.  
 - Sí, dos niños... - Nyota sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de la rubia. - ¿Qué tiene de raro?  
  
    La doctora Marcus se sentó en la taza del water mirando al suelo y riendo. El pipí empezó a sonar cayendo sobre la blanca loza.  
  
 - ¡Nada! Es que... siempre pensé que eras una soldado profesional, ya sabes, que te debías a tu carrera militar y esas cosas. - Negó con la cabeza, el papel higiénico le quedaba algo lejos.  
 - Supongo que tienes razón, yo era así. - Nyota le acercó el royo de papel y se dio la vuelta para no ver cómo se limpiaba. - Monty me ha cambiado, no... En realidad la vida lo ha hecho. La vida nos ha cambiado a todos.  
 - ¿Y se supone que ahora tú y yo tenemos que hacernos amigas? - Carol se acercó a ella para lavarse las manos. Ambas se miraron la una a la otra utilizando el espejo que tenían enfrente.  
 - No lo sé. Tampoco es cuestión de forzar las cosas. - Ahora era Nyota la que se sentaba en la taza.  
 - ¿Cómo se llaman? - La rubia seguía mirándola por el espejo. - Tus hijos, ¿y qué edad tienen?  
 - Cayden Bakari y Bean Jelani, tienen diez, casi once ya... y siete años. - Respondió pidiéndole que le pasara el papel con la mano extendida.  
 - ¿Se parecen a ti? - La rubia le entregó lo que solicitaba y se giró con respeto.  
 - Son morenitos, sí... - Rió Nyota. - Pero tienen el aire de Monty, su sonrisa y su maldita testarudez escocesa, sobre todo Cayden.  
      
    Las dos mujeres se sonrieron frente al lavamanos. Carol le pasó una toalla a Nyota y miró cómo se secaba.  
  
 - Siento lo de Christine. Sé que era tu mejor amiga. - Vio los ojos almendrados brillando bajo unas lágrimas que empezaban a arremolinarse. - Sarek me lo contó, lo del accidente con Pavel. Él estaba hecho una verdadera pena cuando le encontré en Rinax.  
 - ¿Es cierto que pasó allí dos años completamente solo? - Nyota se secó el lacrimal frente al espejo.  
 - Así es, en total soledad. No sé cómo no perdió la cabeza. ¡Estaba tan flaco! Era todo barbas, greñas, huesos y pellejo... - Carol suspiró, la visión de Chekov cuando le abrió la puerta en la estación de Rinax regresó a su mente estremeciéndola. - ¡Tuve que prepararle muchos asados para que se recuperase!  
  
    Nyota la abrazó. Le salió de dentro, sin pensar. La doctora se dejó rodear por sus brazos y correspondió levantando los suyos.  
  
 - Cuidaste de él... Gracias. - Le susurró la comandante.  
 - Él también cuidó de mí y de mi hijo. David se convirtió en su sombra, no le dejaba ni un instante. - Carol se separó y sonrió con sus ojos azules clavados en los almendrados de Nyota. - ¡Ah, ya está bien de sensiblerías! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Uhura?  
 - Iremos a la Tierra. - Salía del cuarto de baño, la rubia la seguía. - Bones tiene que despertar a Khan para usar su sangre con Alex.  
 - ¿Qué? - Los ojos azules se convirtieron en dos bloques de hielo que misteriosamente ardían con furia. - ¿Khan, dices?  
 - El novio de Peter, el sobrino de Jim, ha muerto. McCoy le puso en un criotubo. - Nyota la observó tensar el cuerpo. - ¡Es la única oportunidad de revivirle, Carol! Bones tiene que intentarlo...  
  
       La doctora Marcus avanzó con paso firme por la galería hacia el atrio. De haber llevado sus botas habrían resonado los tacones por toda la mansión. En el exterior vio a Jim, a Spock, McCoy, Pavel, Scott y Sulu, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa desayunando bajo el sol de la mañana.  
  
 - ¿Qué es eso de despertar a Khan, Jim? - Gritó acercándose a todos ellos. - ¡Es un asesino!  
 - ¡No lo es! - Pavel se puso en pie, cerrando el puño golpeó la mesa haciendo que el vaso de zumo de Sulu se volcase manchándole los pantalones. - ¡No vuelvas a dessir eso de mi amante!  
 - Pero... ¿qué coño dices, Pavel? ¿Cómo que tu amante? - La doctora no podía creerlo, ¿qué se había perdido?  
 - Carol, cálmate, te lo explicaré todo... - Jim intentó que la rubia se sentase.  
 - ¡Cállate, soldadito! - Le espetó ella enojada.  
 - Es mejor que te sientes, querida. - Bones la sujetaba del brazo, había notado el mareo que estaba sufriendo, aún se encontraba débil. - Ten, bebe un poco. - Le ofreció una taza de mocha caliente.  
  
       La rubia suspiró y le dio un sorbo. El sabor amargo le agradó. Nyota le acariciaba el pelo desde atrás, sabía que lo de Khan la había sacado de sus casillas.  
  
 - Los klingons despertaron a Khan hace años, secuestraron a su tripulación e intentamos ayudarle a recuperarla. Él y Pavel se enamoraron, pero la Flota obligó a Bones a criogenizarle otra vez y desde entonces están separados. - Le explicó la comandante sin dejar de peinar los rubios cabellos con sus largos dedos.  
 - Alex, el novio de mi sobrino Peter, necesita su sangre. - Continuó Spock con su voz más calmada y profunda. - Khan no es el mismo hombre al que conociste, Carol.   
 - Mató a mi padre... - Murmuró con rabia.  
 - ¡El almirante Marcus casi nos mata a todos! - Intervino Scott. - Preciosa, lo siento, pero es la verdad. Tu padre era un loco al que no le importaba nada salvo la guerra.  
 - ¡Le aplastó la cabeza delante de mí! - Su voz se volvió un grito, Nyota la abrazaba a su espalda, las lágrimas de ambas mujeres conmovieron los corazones de los hombres allí presentes.  
 - No quise desirte nada en Rinax por respeto, pero la de tu padre es de las pocas muertes que Khan no lamenta haber cometido... - Susurró Pavel volviendo a su silla. Sulu le cogió la mano, sentado a su derecha no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
 - Perdió a toda su tripulación, se quedó solo, es el último de su clase. - Jim le hablaba mirándola con sus ojos azules llenos de compasión por ambos. - Sé que tú también entiendes lo que hizo Khan, tú misma me lo dijiste, Carol. Tu padre no era en absoluto un buen hombre. Khan... se dejó llevar por la ira, por su deseo de venganza, es cierto, pero te aseguro que ha cambiado. A todos se nos partió el corazón cuando tuvimos que congelarle...  
 - Nuestra hija tiene un vínculo sagrado con él y con Pavel. - Añadió Spock. - Sé que todo esto es demasiado para ti, no tendrás que verle si no quieres. Debemos despertarle, por Alex, por Pavel... por Amy... - El vulcano cerró los ojos y suspiró conteniendo el llanto. - Puedes quedarte en esta casa con Talbot. Dispón de ella como gustes, sé que a mi padre le complacería que tú la habitaras. Nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
  
       Spock se levantó de la mesa seguido de Jim. Juntos se alejaron dejando a todos en silencio. Aún tenían que hablar con los klingons acerca del pájaro de presa, no había tiempo que perder.  
  
       Bones se aseguró de que la doctora Marcus estuviese bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando St. John Talbot asomó al patio por la puerta de la mansión, ella se levantó y corrió a sus brazos. Nyota se sentó sobre las rodillas de su marido que le enjugó las lágrimas con los labios. Sulu seguía sosteniendo la mano de Pavel, McCoy se preguntó qué pasaría con eso cuando Khan estuviera despierto.  
  



	148. Y caminando comenzó a cantar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel está nervioso, contento, alegre y feliz. No puede estarse quieto ni dejar de reír. No cabe en sí de gozo porque su corazón, a lomos de un águila gris, vuela directo hacia su amor.

**Y caminando comenzó a cantar**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                La nave oscura detuvo su marcha nada más entrar en nuestro sistema solar. Al rebasar Plutón vieron algo extraño acercándose rumbo a la Tierra. Una gigantesca nave de formas redondeadas, de paredes lisas y grises, avanzaba lenta pero directamente hacia el tercer planeta contando desde su estrella central. La alarma empezó a sonar.  
  
 - No he dado orden de pulsar la alerta, Herc. - Apolo se levantó de su trono dorado y caminó hasta el asiento del piloto.  
 - ¡No he sido yo! - Hércules comprobó los monitores. - Viene del interior... la sala del trisquel.  
 - ¡Apolo, tu hermana ha despertado! - La voz de Pan sonó por los altavoces, parecía asustado.  
 - Su pelo... ¿Es rojizo? - Preguntó el comandante.  
 - ¡Sí, señor, su cabello es color sangre! - Gritó el fauno desesperado.  
 - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Apolo. - Herc, ¿dónde está nuestro hermano?  
 - Sigue encerrado en el laberinto, creo que el muy idiota se ha metido en el mismo centro. - Respondió consultando la pantalla de su consola.  
 - Asegúrate de que no escape, voy a ver a mi hermana. - El dios salió a toda prisa del puente de mando. - ¡Ocúpate de todo! - Le ordenó al de la cabellera leonada.  
 - ¿Qué hago con esa cosa? - Preguntó señalando la extraña nave.  
 - ¡Síguela... mantenla vigilada, si hace algo...! - Su voz se perdió junto con sus pasos por las galerías de la nave oscura.  
  
  
                 Nada haría entrar en razón a Artemisa, había olido a su hermano Ares y le buscaba con sed de venganza. Apolo echó en falta la dulzura de Afrodita, le iba a costar detener a su gemela.  
  
 - ¿Dónde está? ¡Entrégamelo! - Le exigió ella nada más verle en uno de los interminables pasillos.  
 - Art, tenemos problemas más acuciantes ahí fuera... - Apolo trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.  
 - ¡Te digo que quiero verle! - Intentó esquivar a su hermano para seguir adelante por el corredor.  
 - ¡Ya está bien, ven aquí! - Apolo la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola contra su pecho la besó en los labios. Rozándole los pezones con sus manos la mordió en el cuello.  
 - ¡Déjame, no...! - Se revolvió entre sus brazos.  
 - Cálmate entonces, o te aseguro que te tumbaré aquí mismo y te tomaré por la fuerza si es preciso. - La amenazó.  
 - ¡Orióoon! - Llamó a gritos a su guardia personal, el cazador no tardó en presentarse a la carrera.  
 - Mi señora... - Saludó con una reverencia a su diosa.  
 - ¡Tráeme la cabeza de Ares, le quiero muerto! - Le ordenó a su amante.  
 - ¡Pero, mi señora, eso es imposible...! - Los ojos verdes de Orión no podrían estar más abiertos.  
 - Sólo está bromeando. - Le tranquilizó Apolo. - Art, procura mantener la cordura, hay algo ahí fuera más importante que tus estúpidas rencillas con Ares.  
 - Está encerrado en el laberinto, no creo que consiga salir. - Añadió Orión.  
 - Spock mató al minotauro, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que encuentre el camino. - Artemisa seguía empeñada en ir a buscarle.  
 - Le confundiré entonces, enviaré a la euménide Megera ¿te parece bien? - Apolo le propuso así jugar con los sentimientos de Ares. La terrible Erinia, la celosa, volvería loco al dios de la guerra.  
  
    Artemisa asintió, su pelo había vuelto al negro habitual. Más calmada acarició la mejilla de su hermano.  
  
 - ¿De veras ibas a violarme? - Le preguntó con ojos de cordero degollado.  
 - Eres una niña caprichosa, Art. - Apolo le apartó la mano, estaba muy molesto con todo aquello.  
 - Orión te sacaría las entrañas si lo intentaras... - Le susurró al oído, orgullosa de su perro guardián.  
 - Señora mía, te acompañaré de regreso a la sala del trisquel y vigilaré la puerta. - El cazador saludó con una reverencia al dios rubio y se marchó siguiendo los pasos de su amada diosa.

  
       El de dorados cabellos regresó por donde había venido. ¿Qué habría hecho despertar a su hermana? Lo último que supo de ella es que dormía por la sangre de la medusa bajo el trisquel.  
  
 - Pan, Orión la lleva hacia ahí. - Le advirtió pulsando la fíbula con la que sujetaba su quitón, que en realidad era un comunicador-localizador. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
 - La forma brilló con intensidad, del lado del chico ruso, creo... - Le respondió el fauno. ¿No vienes tú con ella?  
 - No puedo, Orión te ayudará a controlarla. Si vuelve a pasar, si hay algún cambio en el trisquel, infórmame de inmediato.  
  
       Apolo no podía estar en todas partes. Entró al puente de mando y observó los monitores por encima del hombro de su medio hermano. Debían ocuparse de aquella nave misteriosa que amenazaba la seguridad del planeta de los hombres. Y aún no sabía hasta qué punto, pues Cassie no le había advertido del mal que la sonda alienígena era capaz de causar.  
  
  
  
                                              El general Korrd aceptó sin hacer preguntas el intercambio de naves: él y los suyos permanecerían a bordo del Enterprise mientras los siete viajaban en el pájaro de presa a la Tierra. Jim solamente tuvo que decirle que lo necesitaba y el canciller klingon, agradecido por todo lo que aquellos hombres habían hecho por su pueblo, accedió sin pega alguna.  
  
              Peter se quedó con Korrd, su tío le hizo jurar que protegería la nave y a su tripulación, al mismo tiempo le prometió que regresaría con Khan para traer a Alex de vuelta de la muerte. Le dio la orden de no abandonar la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano pasase lo que pasase.  
  
 - No quiero que te veas implicado en esto, Peter. Sé que es tu novio de quien estamos hablando pero vamos a incumplir al menos nueve normas de la Flota. - Jim sabía que despertar a Khan y llevárselo de la Tierra, supondría un consejo de guerra para todos ellos.  
 - Mantendré vigilado a Klaa, es el que más me preocupa. - Peter recordó su enfrentamiento con el joven capitán en los pasillos de la cubierta C.  
 - Cuida también de Carol y de Talbot ahí abajo. Ve a verles... descansa en casa de Sarek. - Le acarició la barba con cariño. - Te conviene apartarte del criotubo aunque sea por unas horas.  
 - Iré, tengo ganas de conocer a “la mujer de hielo”, como la llamáis. - El pelirrojo sonrió con la boca torcida, la ironía le brillaba en la mirada.  
 - Dame un beso, imbécil. - Jim le achuchó y le tiró del pelo. - No creo que tardemos más de un par de días.  
 - Tío Spock... - Peter se echó al cuello del vulcano. - Tened mucho cuidado.  
  
    Pavel y Bones también se despidieron del jefe de seguridad del Enterprise con un cálido abrazo. Sulu le estrechó la mano con orgullo, sabía que Peter no fallaría en su misión de controlar a klingons y tripulantes.  
  
  
            Scott y Nyota ya habían embarcado. Ella ocupaba el puesto de comunicaciones; él se había sentado detrás, frente a la consola del transportador klingon, mirando los botones y sus extraños símbolos para tratar de familiarizarse con su funcionamiento.  
  
 - Parece diseñado por un loco furioso... - Comentó con la vista fija ante el panel.  
 - Básicamente acabas de describir a un ingeniero klingon. - Pavel le dio una tablet con información sobre el pájaro de presa.  
 - ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Jim cuando el ruso le ofreció otra a él.  
 - Esta ves es mejor que os leáis el manual. - Respondió el ruso con una sonrisa. - Solamente... por si acaso.  
      
       Jim sacó las gafas del bolsillo interior de su cazadora, todos vestían ropa civil, nada que pudiera vincularles con la Flota. Se las puso y leyó para sí el archivo que Pavel había preparado, donde las funciones básicas de la nave habían sido desglosadas para que cualquiera pudiese, en caso de emergencia, pilotar, disparar, transportar a alguien, activar el sistema de ocultación... y todas esas cosas que podrían salvarles la vida.  
  
 - Bien pensado, Pavel. - Le agradeció Spock cuando recibió la suya.  
 - ¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas? - El comandante se rió de Jim, tirándosele encima se las quitó para probárselas.  
 - ¡Estate quieto, cariño! - Le regañó Jim recuperándolas. - Son muy antiguas, y muy valiosas. Odio llevar lentillas y como no me puedo operar... Bones pensó que serían un buen regalo.  
 - Y lo son. - McCoy le dio un capirotazo a Pavel. - Ni se te ocurra rompérselas, idiota.  
 - Veo que me hisiste caso y las encontraste. - Le dijo al médico sin quejarse del golpe de su dedo en la cabeza.  
 - Aún tengo mis dudas sobre cómo supiste dónde estaban. - McCoy le miró con el ceño fruncido, una cínica sonrisa se abrió en sus labios.  
 - Vamos, todos a sus puestos... - Jim azotó el trasero de Chekov y le oyó reír. - ¡Siéntate en tu sitio!  
  
          Estaba feliz, su artillero, su genio, su niño ruso reía y estaba feliz. Iba a despertar a su amante, a su t'hy'la. Después de casi trece años Pavel por fin volvería a tener entre sus brazos a su amado Khan. Jim no podía dejar de mirarle, por debajo de las gafas cayeron unas lágrimas de alegría.  
  
 - Calma, Pavel... - Le susurró Sulu a su izquierda.  
  
    Su compañero no paraba quieto, las piernas le temblaban bajo la consola de su puesto, tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar. Sin pensarlo, mientras Sulu marcaba el rumbo a la Tierra, Pavel empezó a tararear la primera estrofa de una vieja canción rusa que le salió del corazón. Cuando llegó a la segunda estrofa ya cantaba a pleno pulmón.  
  
 - Vyjadila, piesnyu zavadila *(Y caminando comenzó a cantar) Pra stepnova sízava arlá, *(sobre el águila gris de la Estepa) Pra tavo katórava liubila, *(y sobre aquel al que amaba tanto) Pra tavo chi pisma biereglá... *(de quien guardaba las cartas...)  
 - ¿Katyusha? - Jim había reconocido el tema, cómo le gustaba oírle cantar. El almirante se echó a reír.  
      
    Pavel siguió cantando, golpeándose los muslos con las palmas de las manos al ritmo de la tonada, toda una orquesta sonaba en su cabeza. Volaba en un águila gris hacia su amor, estaba exultante de felicidad. Los seis le miraban conmovidos, sonriendo ante la dicha de su amigo.  
  
 - _No sé cómo ha podido esperar tantos años..._ \- Pensó Spock para sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - _De no ser por lo de Alex esto no estaría pasando, duende._ \- Le recordó Bones a su lado.  
 - _Mi niño, mi precioso niño ruso..._ \- Jim tiró de la mano de Spock hasta tenerle sentado sobre sus rodillas en la silla de mando.  
 - _Deduzco que todo ocurre a su debido tiempo..._ \- Spock le quitó las gafas a su esposo y las guardó de nuevo en la funda, dejándola con cuidado en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora gris.  
 - _Bones, ven aquí..._ \- Jim le hizo un hueco y el doctor se apoyó en el brazo de la silla a su izquierda.  
  
       McCoy se sintió algo incómodo allí sentado, Spock le acariciaba la nuca y Jim el muslo. Nyota les miraba con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y Pavel volvía a empezar su canción, esta vez desde el principio. El vulcano tiró de su cabeza y le besó, desde abajo, Jim les observaba con los ojos azules llenos de amor.  
  
 - _Bueno, supongo que no importa..._ \- Se dijo el médico. - _Después de lo del Yosemite ¡qué más da!_  
  
    Jim se echó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar sus pensamientos. Spock seguía devorando la boca de Bones y nadie decía nada, escuchando todos la alegría del comandante ruso al cantar la canción sobre la muchacha enamorada de su soldado en el frente.  
  



	149. Ojos de hielo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trece años sin ver la luz de los ojos azul hielo de su amante... ¿Podrá Pavel resistir tanta emoción? ¿Y cómo llevará su querido Khan que lo despierten?

**Ojos de hielo**

 

  
                                                                                                                   Fue un momento mágico, casi sagrado. Un trisquel brilló en alguna parte cuando los ojos azul hielo volvieron a abrirse y Khan exhaló su primer aliento tras trece años de oscuridad y silencio. Algo llegaba a su mente, un suave rumor, como una ola rompiendo en la orilla de la playa. Distinguió una sombra moviéndose sobre su cara, ¿dedos...? Una mano que le rozó la frente. Luego escuchó las palabras...   
  
 - Sus constantes vitales se están normalizando.  
 - ¡Date prisa Bones!  
  
    ¿Kirk? Aquella era su voz. La mano pertenecía al doctor McCoy, tiraba de su cabeza apoyada firmemente en la nuca. El médico estaba tratando de levantarle. Aún no sentía sus músculos, solamente el frío. Temblaba, todo su cuerpo tiritaba con violencia y no podía controlarlo.  
  
 - ¡Vaya, ahí están tus soldaditos! Cielo, acércame la manta.  
  
       Un tejido suave y cálido cubrió su desnudez, como quien sujeta a un recién nacido McCoy le sacaba de su cápsula. Las piernas no le sostenían, el médico no podía con él y otras manos le rozaron.  
  
    El tiempo se detuvo... Aquella piel... su contacto... El rumor de la ola lejana le estalló en la cabeza haciéndole gritar, o al menos intentarlo: abrió la boca pero sus cuerdas vocales aún estaban dormidas. Cerró los ojos, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando volvió a abrirlos una sombra se les acercó...  
  
 - Hay que salir de la zona del inhibidor de frecuencia. ¿Puedes andar, Khan?  
 - Está muy débil, Jim. Te dije que esto llevaría su tiempo...  
  
    Le arrastraron entre los dos, McCoy y el otro hombre cuyo tacto le era tan familiar, tan electrizante...   
  
 - Pavel... - Se esforzó por susurrar.  
  
    Al hacerlo sintió cristales en la garganta y la cabeza le explotó de nuevo por dentro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con el dolor. Eran sus pensamientos... No... sus sentimientos, más bien... ¡Todas las emociones que Pavel estaba experimentando rompían en su mente como olas gigantescas, le volvían loco! No podía soportar aquello, era demasiado intenso... Khan se desmayó.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                Una hora antes, a bordo del pájaro de presa, Jim daba sus últimas instrucciones a su querida tripulación.  
  
 - Sulu, mantén el pájaro de presa tras la cara oculta de la Luna y atento por si llega alguna nave de la Federación. Llevaré el comunicador conmigo, avísame si hay problemas. - Lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Colocó el fáser en posición de aturdir y se lo enganchó del cinturón.  
 - Sí, Jim, no te preocupes. - El piloto miró a Pavel sonriendo al verle tan serio e impaciente.  
 - Spock, el mecanismo de ocultación... - Jim se había girado hacia su esposo, en pie junto al puesto científico.  
 - Lo sé, tranquilo. - Le interrumpió. - Solamente lo desactivaré durante el transporte.  
 - ¡Estoy listo! - Gritó McCoy mostrando su histerismo habitual y colocándose la mochila médica a la espalda. - No, espera... - Se la volvió a quitar. - Necesitará una manta, creo que olvidé meterla aquí dentro.  
 - La tengo yo... - Susurró Pavel. Estaba tan nervioso que la apretaba contra su pecho como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.  
 - Pavel, ten cuidado con el tel *(vínculo) – Le aconsejó Spock. - Recuerda que Khan no lo llevaba demasiado bien y no olvides que tu mente está muy acostumbrada, se ha desarrollado en ti pero no en él.  
 - Lo sé, Spock. - Le miró bajando la cabeza. - Mantendré mis pensamientos bloqueados.  
 - Chicos, mucho cuidado ahí abajo. - Nyota se acercó a Pavel y le acarició la mejilla. - Volved cuanto antes... los cuatro.  
 - Scotty... bájanos. - Le pidió Jim, dándole una palmada en el hombro al pasar por su lado.  
  
       El escocés les miró a los tres sobre la plataforma, suspiró con una gran sonrisa en los labios al observar cómo le temblaban las manos a Pavel. McCoy frunció el ceño y apretó la boca, también estaba tenso por lo que iban a hacer. Jim pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su niño ruso, acariciándole los rizos de la nuca intentó transmitirle seguridad.  
  
 - Todo irá bien, cariño. Será coser y cantar. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y con su pícara sonrisa torcida iluminándole el rostro entre la barba.  
 - ¡Ay, Jim! - Exclamó Pavel. - ¡Acabemos con esto de una ves! - Estaba impaciente por tener de nuevo a Khan a su lado.  
  
  
                                          Tuvieron que materializarse a cien metros del edificio principal, sobre la explanada de ceremonias. La Academia estaba protegida por un inhibidor de frecuencia que impedía la tele-transportación directa a su interior. Llegaron empapados por la copiosa lluvia que estaba cayendo. Aprovechando el cambio de turno para colarse, entrar con la identificación de Jim fue sencillo; nadie les vio por los pasillos ni cuando bajaron las escaleras hasta la tercera planta del sótano.  
  
          Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta tras la que se ocultaba el laboratorio con el criotubo. La caja de seguridad que pedía clave de acceso parecía nueva, como si la hubieran sustituido recientemente. Ahora además estaba reforzada con un sistema de identificación de retina.  
  
 - ¿Qué mierda...? - Se sorprendió Jim. - ¡No sabía que hubiesen instalado esto!  
 - ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué? - McCoy se encogió de hombros mirando a Pavel.  
 - Abre la mochila, Bones. - Le pidió el ruso mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
       Pavel sacó un estuche de herramientas que Scott le había prestado. Lo abrió, el velcro crujió y desplegó la tela enrollada donde se guardaban los destornilladores de distintos tamaños, grosores y formas. Pasó los temblorosos dedos sobre ellos, eligiendo el de calibre apropiado. Una vez lo tuvo en la mano procedió a forzar la tapa de aquella maldita caja. Cables y fusibles aparecieron ante los ojos aguamarina que, entrecerrados en su concentración, escudriñaron la manera de forzar el cierre.  
  
 - Vamos, cielo... - Le animó Jim. - Tú puedes hacerlo.  
 - ¿Cuánto tardarán los guardias en ejecutar su primera ronda? - Preguntó Bones a su espalda.  
 - Dales unos minutos para charlar con los compañeros a los que sustituyen, luego el café... las anécdotas del día, las quejas por tener turno de noche, los comentarios sobre el sueño que tienen y lo mal pagado que está el trabajo... - Jim, con su verborrea nerviosa, le proporcionaba una idea de lo que estaría pasando en la central de seguridad. - Al menos media hora, quizá más con suerte.  
 - No sé, Jim... - Dudó McCoy. - Despertarle va a llevar un buen rato.  
 - ¡Listo! - Exclamó Pavel apartándose de la pared.  
  
          El sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó en el silencio de la noche, siseando como una botella de bebida carbonatada cuando le quitas el tapón. Los tres se miraron a los ojos. Había llegado el momento.  
  
    El médico entró primero, se fue derecho a la cápsula y activó sus sistemas vitales pulsando la pantalla táctil circular bajo el cristal. Pavel estaba a su lado, con la vista fija en el sereno rostro de su amante, una dulce sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.  
  
 - Vigilaré el pasillo. - Dijo Jim quedándose junto a la puerta con el fáser en una mano y el comunicador en la otra.  
 - Nunca había estado tan serca de alguien y a la ves tan lejos... - Murmuró Pavel al ver a Khan sin poder sentir sus pensamientos.  
 - Eso es... con cuidado. - Bones le ayudaba a desenroscar el casco del criotubo. La cabeza de Khan quedó al descubierto. - No le toques, está helado y te quemaría la piel.  
  
    Pavel tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por contenerse. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a rozar aquellas mejillas afiladas! Dejó la pieza superior de la cápsula en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y miró a Jim, que parecía preocupado.  
  
 - ¿Oyes algo ahí fuera? - Le preguntó.  
 - Nada... daos prisa. - Jim no se giró, mantenía los ojos clavados en el final del corredor a oscuras. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
 - ¡Ábrete, maldito trasto! - Bones tuvo que forzar la tapa, los goznes se habían congelado por dentro y no había tiempo para dejar que la temperatura ambiente los volviera más flexibles.

  
             El cuerpo desnudo de Khan quedó a la vista. Las manos cruzadas sobre el pubis, ocultando su sexo dormido. La piel de alabastro humeaba en contacto con el aire, un vapor blanquecino flotó hasta sus caras. Pavel dio un paso atrás, Bones agitó la mano disipando la nube.  
  
 - Vamos, t'hy'la... - Musitó el ruso mirándole la cara a su amante. - Abre los ojos, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío)  
 - Poco a poco, Pavel... - Susurró el médico inclinándose a examinar el cuerpo aún inmóvil. - Poco a poco.  
  
       Y al fin, los ojos azul hielo se abrieron. McCoy le rozó la frente comprobando con sumo cuidado que la piel volvía a tener una temperatura dentro de lo normal, giró la cabeza y vio a Pavel, estaba como hipnotizado, perplejo y absorto ante la visión del azul de los iris de su amado.  
  
 - Sus constantes vitales se están normalizando. - Comentó para tranquilizarle y que el ruso volviera a respirar.  
 - ¡Date prisa Bones! - Le gritó Jim desde la puerta.  
  
       El médico puso la mano bajo la nuca de Khan, la agarró con firmeza y le levantó la cabeza lentamente para no hacerle ningún daño en las cervicales. Notó los temblores que sacudían violentamente el cuerpo. Una reacción muy natural en los humanos, los músculos vibran, se agitan para protegerse ante el frío. McCoy se volvió hacia Pavel, le vio allí plantado, alucinado... sin poder reaccionar.  
 - ¡Vaya, ahí están tus soldaditos! - Bromeó el doctor señalando los restos del semen de Pavel cristalizados en el vello púbico de Khan. Había captado su atención. - Cielo, acércame la manta... - Le pidió entonces con ternura, imaginando lo que debía estar sintiendo. La expresión de su cara le conmovía.  
  
       McCoy no podía solo con él, su metro ochenta y tres de estatura y los casi noventa kilos de peso muerto eran demasiado. Con un gesto de su mirada solicitó la ayuda de Pavel que pasó sus trémulas manos por debajo de los brazos de su amante, evidentemente impresionado al tocar su fría piel. ¡Ya le tenían!  
  
    Jim se giró para verlo. Khan, envuelto en la manta azul marino, apoyaba los brazos alrededor de Bones y Pavel, el almirante se estremeció. Su viejo amigo había regresado de su sueño. Le pareció oír unos pasos en la galería superior, unas botas militares pisando a la carrera sobre sus cabezas. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
 - Hay que salir de la zona del inhibidor de frecuencia. - Dijo con premura. - ¿Puedes andar, Khan?  
 - Está muy débil, Jim. - Le contestó Bones mirándole a los ojos. - Te dije que esto llevaría su tiempo...  
  
    La cabeza de Khan cayó hacia delante y su flequillo negro le cubrió los ojos. Pavel se agitó mirándole inquieto con los ojos aguamarina brillantes, unas lágrimas empezaban a caerle por las mejillas.  
  
 - ¿Qué le pasa? - Interrogó a McCoy.  
 - Se ha desmayado. - Contestó el médico.  
 - ¡Salgamos de aquí! - Jim caminó delante, esperaba no tener que disparar su fáser.  
 - Deja, Pavel... - Le pidió Bones. - Voy a echármelo al hombro, quítame la mochila de la espalda.  
  
       El ruso obedeció, sosteniendo el macuto en una mano ayudó a su amigo a cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amante como si fuera un saco.  
  
 - ¿Puedes...? - Le preguntó.  
  
    El doctor asintió y sujetando por encima de la manta las piernas de Khan contra su pecho, echó a correr siguiendo a Jim. Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron los pasillos de vuelta hacia la salida lateral. Cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio, Jim les hizo detenerse. La lluvia era aún más intensa que antes, los rayos iluminaban el cielo completamente cubierto de nubarrones negros. Unos vehículos militares cruzaron la calle a gran velocidad, con las luces de emergencia brillando a toda potencia.  
  
 - ¡Agachaos! - Ordenó el rubio. - Creo que nos están buscando...  
      
       La tormenta descargaba su furia sobre los cuatro. Allí apoyados en la pared, ocultos tras una columna, vieron el frenético movimiento de soldados subiendo a los jeeps. Khan empezaba a volver en sí y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Pavel a los ojos. Se fijó en su pelo, tan largo y rizado... le caía sobre los hombros, ocultando parte del rostro con unos mechones pegados por la lluvia. Le sonrió... y Pavel le correspondió con su blanca sonrisa que le dejó prendado.  
  
 - Moy dragotsennyy malchik...! *(Mi precioso muchacho) – Musitó Khan débilmente.  
 - ¿Estás despierto? - Le susurró McCoy bajándolo de su hombro y mirándole a la cara. - Intenta caminar, debemos alejarnos del edificio. - Le pidió.  
  
       Khan le observó con detenimiento, vio las finas arrugas rodeando los párpados, se fijó en las patillas plateadas casi hasta la sien. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los ojos avellana del médico le miraron con lágrimas cuando le congeló?  
  
 - ¡Ahora... vamos, moveos! - Les instó Jim a su espalda.  
  
       Se volvió para mirarle, ¿qué era aquella barba en su cara? Había echado a correr cruzando la explanada encorvado bajo la fuerte lluvia, con el fáser en una mano y en la otra un comunicador. McCoy le empujó para tirar de él cogiéndole del brazo. Se incorporaron y corrieron detrás de Jim. Giró el cuello y vio a Pavel levantarse e ir tras ellos. Le pareció más alto, más fuerte, más ancho de espaldas que la última vez que le vio... Ya no era ningún muchacho.  
  
 - Scotty, ¿me recibes? - Gritó el almirante al aparato.  
 - Afirmativo, Jim. - Respondió el escocés entre interferencias. - ¡Os subo ahora mismo!  
    Una luz anaranjada les envolvió y sus moléculas empezaron a desintegrarse.

 


	150. El canto de la ballena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juntos, al fin... ahora sólo tienen que volver al Enterprise para traer a Alex de entre los muertos, pero un canto de ballena les atrapará alejándoles de la costa. Igual que le ocurriera a Ulises cuando terminó la guerra de Troya, Khan y los demás tardarán un poco en poder regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en la película Star Trek IV. Misión: salvar la Tierra, “The Voyage Home” (el viaje a casa) en su versión original. Escrita por Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Steve Meerson, Peter Krikes y Nicholas Meyer.

**El canto de la ballena**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                       Sus moléculas se desmaterializaron para volver a unirse a bordo de la nave, Scott les había puesto a salvo. Khan dejó que la manta cayese al suelo deslizándose por sus hombros, su espalda y sus piernas. Totalmente desnudo apareció ante los ojos de Scott, Spock, Sulu y Nyota, que le miraron con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas arremolinadas en los ojos.  
  
 - ¡Bienvenido, Khan! - Le saludó el vulcano con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.  
 - ¡Vámonos, Sulu! - Ordenó Jim al piloto de inmediato. Pasando junto a Khan le acarició el hombro. - ¡Regresemos a Nuevo Vulcano!  
  
    El japonés sacó el pájaro de presa de su escondite tras la Luna, tenía que girar sobre la Tierra para tomar dirección al planeta donde el Enterprise, con Alex a bordo, aguardaba su regreso.  
  
    Pavel seguía mirando a Khan allí plantado, sin saber qué decir, sin poder moverse siquiera. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos aguamarina y su boca temblaba entre la sonrisa y el llanto. El moreno bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a él lentamente, extendiendo la mano le acarició la mejilla. Con sus ojos azul hielo le miró de arriba abajo.  
  
 - Pavel... - Susurró. Sintió un espasmo en la boca del estómago al decir su nombre, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. - ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde...?  
 - Trese años... - Respondió.  
  
    Su voz, apenas un susurro, sonó grave, masculina... A Khan se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo al oírla, podía verse con facilidad bajo la intensa luz del puente. Adelantó un pie y abrió los brazos para envolver el cuerpo de su amado. Pavel se apretó contra su pecho desnudo llorando como un niño, todo él temblaba como una hoja. Khan no pudo reprimir el llanto. Enterrando los dedos en la melena de Pavel y hundiendo la cara en su cuello, aspiró su aroma con fuerza cerrando los ojos.  
  
 - _Pavel... mi amor..._ \- Pensó en silencio.  
 - _Ay, lyubimiy moy! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!_ \- Dejó de bloquear sus pensamientos, Khan había iniciado la comunicación telepática. Separó la cabeza hacia atrás y poniéndose de puntillas buscó su boca, los labios carnosos y dulces que tantas veces había soñado con volver a besar.  
  
 - Jim, algo muy extraño está pasando... - Spock le agarró por el brazo y lo llevó hacia su monitor de observación.  
 - ¿Qué cojones es eso? - Preguntó el almirante frente a la pantalla.  
 - Una nave desconocida está enviando un rayo a la Tierra... - Su marido no tenía mucha más idea de lo que ocurría en realidad.  
 - Uhura, abre un canal con el Cuartel General y pásalo a la pantalla principal. - Se volvió hacia atrás. Pavel, besaba a Khan sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. - Scotty, llévales abajo.  
  
    El escocés recogió la manta del suelo, echándosela a Khan sobre los hombros intentó empujarles para que saliesen del puente. Ninguno de los dos se movió, parecían una estatua allí clavada representando con su beso el amor que ambos sentían.  
  
    La imagen de la Tierra apareció distorsionada, repleta de ruido e interferencias. La radio subespacial no dejaba de sonar, mensajes de socorro estaban siendo enviados a todas partes, al espacio, pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que pudiese captarlos.  
  
 - ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? - McCoy se agarró al brazo de Jim, los dos en pie junto a la silla de mando.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Tembló Jim. Lo que estaban viendo parecía el fin del mundo.  
  
    La gigantesca nave desconocida, de paredes lisas y grises, con forma ovalada y redondeada en sus extremos, estaba dirigiendo su disparo al planeta. En torno a aquel rayo azulado se formaban nubes blancas que ascendían y se tornaban oscuras en un remolino de proporciones descomunales. La radio subespacial empezó a hablar con más claridad cuando Sulu se aproximó a la órbita.  
  
 - “ _Éste es un mensaje de socorro: aquí el planeta Tierra, necesitamos ayuda desesperadamente. Estamos siendo atacados por una sonda alienígena, envía una señal a nuestros océanos que no podemos descifrar. No responde a nuestras llamadas pidiendo que cese en su ataque. Las ondas que está lanzándonos hacen que toda el agua marina se evapore. De seguir así a este mundo solamente le quedarán unas horas antes de desaparecer bajo la lluvia. Si logran llegar hasta nosotros busquen en los búnkeres subterráneos, ahí nos estamos refugiando, dada la imposibilidad de despegar de nuestros pilotos debido a la tormenta eléctrica que provoca esta nave desconocida. Esperemos que la humanidad logre sobrevivir..._ ”  
  
    Nyota se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito de espanto. En el monitor principal estaban viendo el Apocalipsis. El agua de los mares y océanos de la Tierra, evaporada por el rayo de aquella maldita nave, formaba nubes de tormenta en toda la atmósfera. Millones de rayos caían sobre la superficie del planeta, llovía en un noventa y nueve por ciento del globo, el Diluvio Universal debió ser algo así.  
  
 - ¡Comandante Uhura! - Jim la hizo reaccionar. - ¡El Cuartel General, inténtalo!  
 - Sí... yo... - Nyota no dejaba de pensar en sus hijos. Respiró con fuerza y se concentró en establecer la comunicación.  
  
    La cara del almirante Paul Jackson apareció sudorosa en la pantalla. El hombre controlaba la consola de mando, las pantallas explotaban a su alrededor, saltaban chispas por todas partes.  
  
 - ¡Paul! ¿Puedes oírme? - Gritó exasperado. - ¡Soy Jim... Jim Kirk! ¿Me oye alguien?  
 - ¡Jim! - Contestó el almirante intentando estabilizar la comunicación. - ¿Estás en nuestra órbita? ¡Aléjate, muchacho! La USS Olympia fue destruida por esa nave cuando intentó detener su ataque... ¡Sal de ahí!  
 - ¿A'nirih? - La muchacha se acercó al monitor, apoyando las manos en la mesa se dejó ver.  
 - ¡Amy! ¿Estáis bien? - Jim se echó hacia delante golpeando a Sulu en la cabeza con el fáser de su cinturón.  
 - ¡Sí, David está conmigo! - Se giró para mirar a su hermano. - Selene, Demora, Cayden y Bean están abajo, en el búnker... ahora nos iban a llevar con ellos. Alex Duke fue a buscarnos a casa, a'nirih... ¿Papi? ¿Estáis bien vosotros? ¡Percibo algo... es como si...! ¿Pavel?  
 - Todos estamos bien, mi tesoro. - Respondió Jim. Mirando a su espalda vio a Pavel y a Khan tirados en el suelo, sus narices sangraban profusamente, se habían llevado las manos a la cabeza al sentir a su otra t'hy'la. - ¡Bones...! - Empujó a McCoy hacia atrás para que les atendiera.  
 - Cariño, baja con tu hermano a ese búnker. - Le ordenó Spock con voz grave. - Poneos a salvo.  
  
    El cristal de una ventana estalló en pedazos, la lluvia y el viento invadieron la sala de comunicaciones del Cuartel General de la Flota. Amy miró a los ojos de su padre y supo que Khan y Pavel estaban allí con él. Bajó la cabeza en señal de que había comprendido, tomando a David de la mano corrió hacia las escaleras para bajar las seis plantas que les separaban del búnker.  
  
 - Gracias, Paul, por poner a salvo a nuestras familias... - Dijo Jim con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Sulu y sin perder de vista la pantalla pequeña de su consola, donde veían el progreso de las tormentas de proporciones bíblicas que se formaban en la atmósfera de su amado planeta. - Haremos todo lo posible por acabar con este ataque...  
 - Lo sé, te conozco. ¡Un Kirk nunca se rinde! - Paul era el último en permanecer en la sala, todo el mundo se había ido ya. - Espero volver a verte, muchacho. ¡Buena suerte! - Se despidió.  
  
    Nada más desaparecer Amy de la pantalla, Khan y Pavel dejaron de sentir aquella energía que amenazaba con hacer explotar sus cabezas. El ruso se volvió a Jim, secándose la sangre de la nariz con la camiseta negra le interrogó con la mirada.  
  
 - No lo sé... No tengo ni idea de lo que debemos hacer. - El almirante dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla de mando. Intentó hacerla balancearse pero estaba fijada al suelo.  
 - Khan, ¿puedes oírme? - Bones le abofeteaba la cara. - ¡Contesta!  
  
    Se había vuelto a desmayar, la intensidad de los pensamientos de Amy le había superado. Pavel se levantó, estaba algo mareado pero pudo caminar hasta su puesto junto a Sulu. Revisó los datos en su consola, la nave alienígena... ¿Cómo podrían detenerla?  
  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Murmuró volviendo en sí.  
 - ¿Cuantos dedos ves aquí? - Bones extendía su índice y su dedo corazón frente a la cara de Khan.  
 - Dos... - Respondió. Con una sonrisa levantó la mano y tocó la de McCoy con sus dedos como había hecho con Pavel más de una vez. El médico se sonrojó.  
 - ¡Deja eso para tu novio, chico! - Le dijo con una cínica sonrisa. ¿Khan acababa de darle un beso vulcano?  
  
    Scott volvía de la parte trasera de la nave con un bulto de ropa en las manos. Se la tendió a Khan mirándole a los ojos.  
  
 - Ponte algo encima... Es de Jim, creo que tenéis la misma talla. - El escocés se acercó a sus compañeros en el puente. - ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó dando una palmada y esperando una respuesta. Sabía que sus cachorros estaban a salvo en un búnker y estaba ansioso por sacarlos de allí.

  
          La Tierra acabaría por sumergirse bajo las aguas si aquella cosa no dejaba de disparar su rayo. Spock analizaba la nave, no tenía datos suficientes para sugerir nada. Jim se estrujaba la frente, Sulu y Pavel se miraban el uno al otro sin decir una palabra.  
  
 - Dispara al océano... - La voz de Khan, justo detrás de Jim, sonó rotunda. - Ese mensaje de la Flota decía que el rayo es una señal, ondas. - Se volvió a Uhura. - ¿Puedes captarla? Deberíamos oír qué están enviando.  
  
    Nyota se puso manos a la obra, un galimatías de pitidos agudos sin sentido no tardó en escucharse por toda la nave. Spock se llevó las manos a los oídos, su sentido vulcano era demasiado sensible ante la vibración de aquel sonido.  
  
 - No, espera... - Pavel se acercó a la consola de comunicaciones. - Esa cosa... ¿cómo sonaría debajo del agua del mar?  
 - Pues... - Nyota pulsó varios botones de su panel. - Tendría que corregir la frecuencia, adaptarla a la salinidad, la densidad del agua... ¡Sería algo así!  
  
    Los agudos pitidos cambiaron volviéndose melódicos, Spock los escuchó con atención. El sonido le resultó más armónico, en absoluto molesto. Parecían una canción...  
  
 - ¡Ballenas! - Exclamó Khan. - ¿Cómo puede ser la especie humana tan soberanamente engreída?  
 - La señal va dirigida a los océanos, no a la tierra... - Murmuró Spock. - Esperan respuesta, sí, pero no de la humanidad.  
 - Pues si quieren que conteste una ballena estamos arreglados... - Dejó escapar Jim levantándose y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo Khan.  
 - ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó clavándole la mirada con extrañeza.  
 - ¡Se extinguieron hace más de doscientos años! - Le respondió el almirante.  
 - ¿Cómo pudisteis permitir algo así? - El moreno le agarró de la cazadora y le zarandeó.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Que yo ni siquiera estaba allí! - Se defendió soltándose de su agarre.  
 - Pero algún Kirk sí que estaría... - Khan maldijo a la especie humana una vez más y se sentó en la vacía silla de mando llevándose la mano al flequillo y echándolo hacia atrás.  
 - ¡Algo habrá que se pueda hasser! - Pavel miró a Spock y sonrió. - ¿Y si volvemos atrás en el tiempo? Viajar hasta cuando había ballenas y traer una para que responda a esa cosa...  
 - La idea es brillante, Pavel. - Le halagó el vulcano.  
 - ¿Podéis hacer eso? - A Khan lo de viajar en el tiempo le sonaba a ciencia ficción.  
 - Ya lo hemos hecho antes, yerno. - Le contestó Jim sentándose a su lado en la silla. - ¡Hagan los cálculos caballeros! - Ordenó con su sonrisa torcida mirando de reojo a Pavel y a Spock.  
 - ¡Ay, Dios! - Se quejó el médico. - ¿Otra vez al pasado?  
 - ¡Será divertido, Bones! - Le animó Nyota. - Esta vez pienso comprarme unos zapatos... ¡y no me importa lo que pienses, Spock!

  
       Khan les miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa, el comentario de Uhura le había hecho reír. Sus amigos estaban locos. La mano de Jim le palmeó el muslo con toda confianza, sus ojos azules y la pícara sonrisa le hicieron sentir en casa.  


 


	151. El Diluvio... otra vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada once mil años, aproximadamente, el planeta Tierra tiene la fea costumbre de sumergirse bajo las aguas. Una tradición a la que humanos y dioses se enfrentan juntos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por ahora la especie humana ha logrado sobrevivir... ¿lo conseguirá también es esta ocasión?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo basado en la película Star Trek IV. Misión: salvar la Tierra, dirigida por Leonard Nimoy, las estrellas acojan su alma inmortal. El hombre tuvo que pasárselo pipa rodando...  
> Breve mención al capítulo de la serie original de Star Trek Misión: la Tierra, escrito por Art Wallace. En él el Enterprise viaja por primera vez al pasado.

**El Diluvio... otra vez**

 

 

  
  
                                                                                                        Oculta bajo su capa de negra invisibilidad, la nave oscura les estaba observando. Apolo también rió con lo que dijo Uhura acerca de comprarse unos zapatos. Entre tanto Hércules seguía intentando contactar con la sonda que enviaba aquella señal a la Tierra.  
  
 - No está tripulada, Apolo... - Su voz denotaba frustración. - ¡No puedo controlarla desde aquí!  
 - Déjalo, Jim lo arreglará todo. - Observó el monitor a la derecha de su trono dorado con orgullo. - Ya les has oído... viajarán al pasado y traerán una ballena para que conteste a esa maldita cosa.  
 - Temo por su seguridad, ya viste lo que pasó con la USS Olympia, no pudimos evitarlo. ¿Y si no lo logran? - Le preguntó intranquilo.  
  
    El dios se levantó airado y golpeó con ganas la coronilla de su medio hermano.  
 - ¿Cuándo un Kirk ha fallado en su propósito? - Le gritó. - Voy a ver a mi hermana, la convulsión en el trisquel ha sido grande cuando mi chico ruso ha despertado a Khan.  
 - ¡Ay! - Se quejó Hércules. - Oye, ten cuidado con esa fiera... seguro que quiere entrar en el laberinto y enfrentarse a Ares.

  
          El de la cabellera leonada tenía razón. Pan había acabado con dos costillas rotas en el suelo de la sala del trisquel, apenas podía respirar cuando pulsó el botón de alarma. Resollando se apoyó en la pared para ver cómo Artemisa... no, ya era Hécate quien abría las puertas y arrastraba a su amante, el cazador, por el suelo de la galería agarrándole del pelo.

 - ¡Le quiero muerto! - Gritaba enloquecida camino del laberinto.  
  
    Apolo la interceptó antes de que llegara. La golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula dejándola atontada.

 - ¡Ya basta, hermana! - Le chilló. - ¡Hay una sonda no identificada evaporando todo el agua del planeta Tierra, los humanos se ahogarán bajo la lluvia si no conseguimos detenerla!  
 - ¿Un diluvio? ¿Otra vez? - Artemisa volvió a su ser poco a poco. - ¿Ya han pasado once mil años?  
 - ¡El tiempo vuela, cielo! - Apolo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al puente de mando. - Los chicos se han reunido, eso te tiene trastornada... Jim va a viajar al pasado para tratar de arreglarlo todo.  
 - ¡Pavel y Khan... juntos! - La diosa luna miró a su espalda. Sonrió a Orión que se levantaba del suelo secándose las lágrimas.  
 - Estoy bien, mi señora. - Le dijo el cazador. - Pero creo que Pan necesitaría de tu ayuda, Apolo.  
 - ¡Oh, ya voy! - El dios soltó a su gemela y corrió a la sala del trisquel para curar las heridas de Pan. - Llévala al puente, Orión.  
 - ¡Puedo ir solita, Apolo! - Protestó ella.  
 - Mi señora... - El cazador le pidió permiso y solamente cuando ella consintió, la besó con dulzura en los labios.  
 - Lo siento si te he hecho daño, cariño. Ya sabes, la energía del trisquel me altera... - Se disculpó entre sus fuertes brazos desnudos. - Te compensaré, te lo prometo.

  
          Artemisa solía tener arrebatos de furia cuando la forma con tres aspas encerradas en un círculo brillaba con intensidad. Tener al traidor de su hermano Ares a bordo la sacaba de sus casillas; por su culpa murió Héctor en Troya y por mucho que él dijese que solamente fue un accidente, ella no podía perdonarle. Cuando su padre Zeus les envió a la Vía Láctea lejos del Olimpo, ella juró encontrarle y hacerle pagar aquel descuido en el que Aquiles, lleno de furia guerrera, acabó con la vida de su troyano favorito.

 - ¡Héctor...! - Murmuró soltándose del abrazo de Orión y encaminando sus pasos al puente de mando.

  
       El trisquel, esa radiación antiquísima, esa estación débilmente resplandeciente que perseguía constelaciones desmembradas... La conexión entre la enigmática figura y su personalidad más violenta se debía a que el padre de todos los dioses la había nombrado su guardiana. Así pues, cada vez que una de sus aspas brillaba ella reaccionaba de forma incontrolada.  
  
    El brazo que simbolizaba a Khan fue el primero en dibujarse; aunque durmió durante casi trescientos años sin dar señales de vida mientras él viajaba a la deriva, junto con su extinta  tripulación, criogenizado en su nave. Luego apareció el aspa que correspondía a Pavel, su luz fue tenue al principio pero últimamente lanzaba resplandores muy intensos.  
  
    Diecinueve años más tarde llegó la niña. Artemisa en persona se ocupó de su bienestar en el centro del laberinto, encargándose de que el minotauro no la encontrara durante los nueve meses que duró su gestación. Salvo, claro está, cuando Jim bajó a Metafisto... ¡La diosa se llevó un buen susto cuando el feto desapareció de la nave oscura para ir a parar al vientre de su padre! Por suerte Spock le sacó de allí y la niña regresó a bordo bajo su cuidado.  
  
 - Amy, mi pequeña amazona... - Orión la miró sentarse en el trono dorado. - ¡Heracles, haz el favor y dale voz a la pantalla! Quiero oír a los chicos, Apolo me ha dicho que planean hacer un viaje en el tiempo.  
  
    El piloto, bisnieto de Perseo, obedeció. Las voces de Jim y Spock resonaron en los altavoces.  
  
  
  
 - Cariño, cuando tengas los cálculos pásalos a la consola de navegación. Sulu, estate atento. - Ordenó Jim tranquilamente apoyado sobre el hombro de Khan.  
 - Debo tener en cuenta multitud de variables... - Spock trabajaba en su consola, Pavel supervisaba las ecuaciones sin quitarle ojo de encima.  
 - Hay un error... - El genio ruso corrigió la fórmula haciendo que un rubor verdoso subiera a las mejillas del vulcano.  
 - No te lo tomes a mal, mi amor. Ya sabes... - Jim sonrió con su boquita torcida. - Su cociente intelectual...  
 - Creía que el tuyo era superior, mi vida. - Comentó Bones sorprendido.  
 - Al contrario, Leonard. Pavel es más inteligente que yo. - Reconoció sin pudor cuando vio el resultado de los cálculos del comandante reflejados en el monitor.  
 - ¿Mi vida? - Se preguntó Khan en voz alta, McCoy le acababa de dejar helado. Le miró y vio cómo se encogía de hombros.  
 - Los tres comparten el tel *(vínculo) - Le aclaró Pavel volviendo a su asiento.  
 - ¿Ya lo tienes, Sulu? - Inquirió Spock.  
  
    El japonés afirmó con la cabeza y pulsó unos botones en su consola de navegante.

 - Bien caballeros, señora... - Jim giró el cuello con una brillante sonrisa hacia Nyota. - Abróchense sus cinturones, próxima parada...  
 - ...calculo que finales del siglo veinte. - Concluyó su marido.  
  
       Todos tomaron asiento y pulsaron los botones que desplegaron automáticamente los cinturones de seguridad de la nave. Viajar al pasado suponía un riesgo importante que ya sabían  les dejaría inconscientes e indefensos durante unos interminables minutos.  
  
    Cuando tuvieron que hacerlo con el Enterprise, en una de sus misiones hacía años, conocieron a Seven, el curioso personaje que evitó que se desarrollase en mil novecientos sesenta y ocho la tercera guerra mundial. Por aquel entonces Amy tenía un año y medio, Pavel aún le era fiel y Khan no era más que una pesadilla congelada a la espera de ser despertado por los klingons.  
  
 - Se supone que habéis hecho esto antes... - Murmuró el sobrehumano al oído de Jim, viendo cómo él hacía que las correas de sujeción les envolvieran a ambos amarrándolos con fuerza a la silla de mando.  
 - Spock y Pavel juntos no pueden fallar en sus cálculos. - Le tranquilizó el rubio. - Es cuestión de realizar un curso de asistencia gravitacional en torno al Sol y... - describió una parábola con su mano en el aire al tiempo que emitía un silbido con sus labios, - ...cuando despertemos estaremos unos cuantos cientos de años atrás.  
 - ¡Ah, bueno! - Exclamó el moreno sin entender una palabra. Aquello le parecía una locura, pero la seguridad de Jim en sus hombres le hacía sentirse a salvo. ¿Qué podría ir mal? - Por cierto, me gustaba más cuando era Spock el que llevaba la barba, te tapa mucho la cara, pareces mayor. - Le dijo acariciándole el mentón con una sonrisa.  
 - SOY mayor, Khan. - Contestó Jim haciendo énfasis en el verbo.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                          La gente se arremolinaba junto a las escasas pantallas que aún funcionaban, ávida de imágenes del exterior. La sonda seguía lanzando su misterioso rayo, todas aquellas nubes girando en la atmósfera, las tormentas... había estado lloviendo sin parar durante horas y no parecía que aquello se fuese a detener. Amy y David localizaron enseguida a Selene, la pobre luchaba por acallar a su hija y tranquilizar al pequeño de los Scott.  
  
 - Calma, Bean, papá y mamá estagán bien... - Le repetía apretando a Demora contra su pecho, la niña no dejaba de llorar. - ¡Amy, David! ¡Ggassias a Dios que estáis aquí!  
 - ¡Hola chicos! - Saludó a los hermanos Scott. - He visto a mi a'nirih... él nos salvará el culo a todos, os lo prometo. - La muchacha sonreía, los brillantes ojos azules inspiraban confianza.  
 - ¿Ha bajado Paul con vosotros, muchachos? - El ex-almirante Duke estaba inquieto por la tardanza de su pareja.  
 - Creo que venía detrás, señor. - Le respondió David.  
 - Esto no es justo, hermano. - Amy le cogió de la manga del impermeable y le llevó a un rincón apartado. - Han ido a buscarnos por ser hijos de quien somos... ¿y qué pasa con el resto? ¿Qué pasará con Nat, sin ir más lejos?  
 - No lo sé, ojalá se encuentre a salvo. - El chico estaba realmente preocupado por su amiga, la echaría de menos si le ocurriese algo malo.  
 - ¿Dónde están mis padres, Amy? - Cayden les había seguido, tirándole del jersey le clavaba los ojos almendrados esperando una respuesta.  
  
    La chica le acarició el pelo negro y rizado con ternura, no sabía qué responder. David cogió al niño por los hombros y agachándose para mirarle cara a cara le habló como si fuese un adulto.  
  
 - Escucha, nuestros padres harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvar el planeta Tierra, yo confío en ellos ¿y tú? - El pequeño tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza varias veces. - Bien, ahora ve con Selene y ocúpate de tu hermano pequeño, haz que se sienta seguro, háblale de cualquier cosa... a ser posible algo que le guste y que le mantenga distraído.  
  
    Cayden sacó pecho y obedeció a David. Tenía que hacer de hermano mayor, no podía permitirse estar aterrorizado.  
  
 - Oye, eres bueno con eso... - Le comentó Amy cuando Cayden ya no podía oírla.  
 - Me dieron charlas así durante toda mi infancia. - Bromeó abrazando a su hermana, sabía que ella, en el fondo, también estaba asustada. - Todo irá bien, Amy. - Le susurró al oído. - Todo irá bien...

 


	152. Un klingon al mando.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol no puede creer que Peter haya dejado a Klaa al mando del Enterprise, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¡Menuda imprudencia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a dejar de poner esto, ya sabéis... “capítulo basado en la película Star Trek IV. Misión: salvar la Tierra” Es una de mis preferidas, resulta muy divertido ver a toda la troupe en el San Francisco de los años ochenta.

**Un klingon al mando**

 

  
  
                                                                                                 Las lunas brillando en el cielo violeta de Nuevo Vulcano proporcionaban, como ya sabemos, un marco incomparable donde desarrollar el romanticismo. La doctora Marcus lo estaba experimentando en el atrio de la casa de Sarek, ahora su lugar de residencia. Olvidándose de su proyecto científico gafado, Carol se dejaba abrazar y besar por St. John. Los ojos grises del diplomático la devoraban con deseo.  
  
        De pronto una luz azulada brilló unos metros más allá, cerca de los arbustos con flores de dulce perfume como las lilas de la tierra. Peter Kirk y el Canciller Korrd se habían materializado, llegando puntuales a su cita para cenar.  
  
       El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado al ver a la rubia doctora sentada a horcajadas sobre Talbot, dejando que él le levantase la blusa blanca para meter las manos por debajo y acariciarle la piel. Tuvo que carraspear para llamar la atención de ambos, y aún así, ella no soltó el labio de su amante durante unos segundos.  
  
   - Buenas noches, caballeros. - Saludó St. John tratando de recuperar la compostura y haciendo que Carol se levantase de sus piernas.  
 - Hola, yo... - Peter se ruborizó ante la fría mirada que le lanzó la científica. - Lamento la interrupción.  
 - ¡Oh, no pasa nada, Pete! ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¡Dios, eres clavado a tu tío Jim! - Le sonrió Carol. Pensó que así es como se vería su hijo David dentro de unos años, el aire de familia de los Kirk era muy fuerte.  
 - ¿Cómo sigue Alex, tu pareja? - Preguntó St. John con delicadeza. - ¿Hay alguna noticia del almirante?  
 - El joven doctor continúa criogenizado a la espera de que Kirk regrese del planeta Tierra. - Respondió Korrd por el jefe de seguridad, al ver cómo él bajaba la vista al suelo y se quedaba en silencio.  
 - La compañía que traerán no es en absoluto de mi agrado. - Murmuró Carol caminando hacia la mesa que los sirvientes terminaban de preparar para la cena.  
 - Peter ha tenido a bien ponerme al corriente de todo, señora. Lamento las circunstancias en las que ocurrió el fallecimiento de su padre... - El canciller la siguió y apartó caballerosamente la silla para que ella tomase asiento. - Sin embargo todos nos alegraremos de que la sangre de ese hombre sirva para traer de vuelta al doctor Alexander Freeman, el muchacho no tiene la culpa... - Miró a Peter para ver cómo levantaba el rostro y le otorgaba una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Y quién se ha quedado al mando en el Enterprise, Peter? - La doctora cambió de tema, no quería darle más vueltas a lo de Khan.  
 - Pues el capitán Klaa, por supuesto. - Contestó el pelirrojo sentándose frente a la mujer que de nuevo le clavó una fría mirada con sus ojos azules.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Se sorprendió ella. - ¿Sabes que mi antimateria está a bordo? ¡Y tú dejas a un klingon en la silla de mando! ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
    St. John miró al general Korrd y tosió llevándose la mano a la boca para murmurar al oído de su novia...  
  
 - Querida, por favor... - Se sentó a su lado y sonriendo le quitó importancia al asunto. - Estoy seguro de que Klaa es consciente de lo que implica ser el comandante en jefe de una nave de la Flota Estelar.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - La rubia seguía desconcertada. - ¿Ha hecho un juramento o algo por el estilo?  
 - Señora mía, lo último que el Imperio Klingon desearía ahora mismo es una guerra con la Federación. - Intervino Korrd. - Somos aliados, les debemos mucho a los humanos. Kronos no habría sobrevivido sin el Excelsior, sin el comandante Chekov, mi buen amigo...  
 - Le conoció usted en Kronos, ¿no es cierto? - Ahora era St. John quien trataba de cambiar de asunto.  
  
         Peter sonrió, la doctora Carol Marcus no le parecía una mujer de hielo, por mucho que fuese capaz de lanzar miradas que dejasen helado a cualquiera.  
  
 - Espero que la cocina vegetariana sea de su agrado, canciller. - Carol le sirvió un buen plato de verduras asadas. - Tendremos que aguardar a que nos traigan suministros de carne desde la Tierra, he intentado solicitarlos esta tarde pero no sé por qué motivo no he logrado contactar con nadie que pudiese servirnos.  
  
    El intercomunicador de Peter empezó a silbar con insistencia. El pelirrojo pidió disculpas y atendió el aparato. La voz de Klaa sonó alterada al otro lado.  
  
 - Peter, será mejor que regreses a la nave.  
 - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alex...? - Preguntó exaltado.  
 - No, no se trata de él. - Klaa chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que explicarse mejor con aquel débil humano. - Hemos recibido un mensaje de socorro desde tu planeta. Algo horrible está ocurriendo allí.

  
          El capitán klingon les resumió la situación. Una sonda alienígena disparaba un rayo que hacía que los océanos de la Tierra se evaporasen y cayesen en forma de tormentas sobre la superficie, pronto se verían ahogados en semejante diluvio. Korrd miró a Peter y con un gesto de su cabeza le hizo entender que no debía perder el tiempo.  
  
 - ¡Dios mío, David está allí! - Carol se puso pálida de repente. La seguridad de su hijo peligraba y ella, estando a decenas de miles de parsecs de distancia, no podía hacer nada por protegerle.  
 - ¡Súbeme, Klaa! - Ordenó Peter. - Pondremos rumbo a la Tierra de inmediato.  
 - Pero el almirante Kirk te prohibió expresamente dejar la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano... - El capitán klingon dudó, no sabía bien qué debían hacer.  
 - No voy a ordenarlo yo, tú eres quien está al mando. Señores... - Peter se despidió de los presentes justo cuando sus moléculas empezaban a desmaterializarse. - Tranquila, Carol. Mi primo estará bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                              Nada más girar a máxima velocidad en torno al Sol, la nave klingon, vibrando como una vieja lata de conservas en una trituradora, se introdujo en un túnel espacio-temporal que les hizo retroceder más de cuatro siglos. Al aprovechar la gravedad de la estrella para corregir el curso, todos quedaron inconscientes por la aceleración tan increíble. Los cinturones cumplieron su función, haciendo que no cayeran de sus asientos y se golpeasen con el traqueteo del pájaro de presa atravesando el agujero de gusano.  
  
       Al salir del túnel la nave se vio atraída por el planeta, acercándose peligrosamente y sin control a su atmósfera. Jim abrió los ojos, en la pantalla principal comprobó que de seguir así acabarían estrellándose en unos segundos, tenía que detener la marcha.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Gritó viendo a su piloto desmayado en el asiento de navegante.  
  
    A toda prisa desabrochó las correas y se levantó, Khan notó el movimiento y reaccionó del mismo modo. Juntos se lanzaron hacia delante y sujetaron con sus manos los mandos del piloto, haciendo retroceder la palanca justo a tiempo de evitar el desastre.  
  
 - Ha estado cerca... - Suspiró el moreno aliviado.  
 - ¿Khan? Mata atta-na! *(Un placer volver a verte) - Bromeó Sulu al verle allí a su lado inclinado sobre su consola.  
 - Hisashiburi-dane... *(No te veía desde hacía tiempo...) - Le respondió Khan en el mismo tono.  
 - Kawaisô! *(Qué pena) – El tono de Sulu destiló ironía.  
 - ¿Ya estáis otra ves hablando en japonés? - Protestó Pavel volviendo en sí. - Nyota... traduse, por favor.  
  
    Su amiga aún intentaba enfocar con los ojos, su desmayo había durado algo más que el de sus compañeros.  
  
 - No me metas en eso, Pavel... - Le sonrió.  
 - Spock, cariño... ¿Cuándo estamos? - Preguntó Jim ayudando a su esposo a ponerse en pie.  
 - Mmm... - El vulcano trataba de aclararse las ideas, viajar en el tiempo aturdiría la mente de cualquiera. - Mil novecientos ochenta y siete.  
 - Dose de junio, viernes. - Afinó aún más Pavel.  
 - Scott, comprueba el estado del pájaro de presa e infórmame si ha habido daños. - Le encomendó el almirante.  
 - ¡Seguro! Este viejo cacharro klingon ha estado a punto de desintegrarse en el túnel espacio-temporal... - El escocés salió del puente hacia la sala de máquinas en la otra cubierta, la inferior.  
 - Spock... ¿Pueden detectar nuestra presencia? - Le interrogó Jim señalando en la pantalla la preciosa esfera azul que es la Tierra.  
 - No creo, con el sistema de ocultación funcionando seremos invisibles. - El vulcano no parecía muy seguro.  
 - Sí que pueden... - Murmuró Khan. - El programa de la “Guerra de las Galaxias” está activo. ¿No has estudiado nada sobre la guerra fría entre Estados Unidos y Rusia?  
  
    Pavel se giró a mirar a su amante. Cuando mencionó su país de origen sonrió con inocencia.  
  
 - Nunca pasó nada con esa guerra... - Comentó orgulloso de su pueblo. - Los rusos no fuimos tan estúpidos como para inisiar un ataque nucliar que destruyese el planeta.  
 - Más bien los americanos fueron lo suficientemente pacientes como para aguantar todas las tonterías de tus políticos, cariño. - Ahora Khan era quien sonreía, le pasó las manos por el cuello apartándole la melena para besarlo. - ¡Ah, cuánto pelo! - Se quejó.  
 - Me lo cortaré si te molesta... - Pavel se rió encogiendo los hombros cuando notó los labios de su amado sobre su lunar.  
 - _He soñado con esta manchita tuya tanto tiempo..._ \- Usó la telepatía de nuevo, empezaba a cogerle el gusto a comunicarse sin tener que utilizar la boca, pudiendo así seguir besando a Pavel.  
 - Lyubimiy moy...! *(Amor mío) – El ruso se levantó de su puesto, Khan seguía pegado a él.  
  
    El sobrehumano le tomó por la cintura y le giró el cuerpo hasta tenerle de frente. Atacando su boca introdujo la lengua para jugar con la de Pavel. Le tendió sobre la consola de artillero, la pantalla crujió bajo el peso y unos botones se iluminaron.  
  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado, idiotas! - Les reprendió Sulu. - ¿Queréis disparar sobre el planeta? - El piloto desconectó presto los fasers para evitar un accidente.  
  
    Pavel abrió las piernas envolviéndolo con ellas, Khan presionaba con la pelvis sobre sobre la suya.

 - _¡Cómo te deseo!_ \- Su voz sonó grave y sensual en la cabeza de su amante.  
 - _¡Al fin..._ \- le costaba respirar bajo el cuerpo de su enamorado, - _...so mnoy!_ *(...conmigo!)  
  
    El roce de sus entrepiernas se hizo más intenso, tanto es así que ambos tuvieron una erección.

 - ¡Madre mía! - Exclamó Bones mirándoles. - ¿No podéis esperar a que aterricemos y buscaros un motel?  
  
    Jim se echó a reír a carcajadas. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaban experimentando aquellos dos. Sulu se había puesto colorado y girando la cabeza intentaba centrar su atención en otra parte.  
  
 - Jim... ¿tomamos tierra o nos quedamos en órbita? - Preguntó sin mirar al almirante.  
 - Mejor aterricemos. - Sugirió Spock con la vista en su consola científica. - Encontraremos ballenas en el Pacífico, podemos quedarnos en San Francisco, al menos es una ciudad que conocemos.  
 - Rumbo a casa entonces, Sulu. - Ordenó Jim apartándose de los dos locos que seguían besándose y frotando sus cuerpos sin parar.  
  
    El ritmo de las pequeñas acometidas de Khan se incrementó y Pavel no tardó en echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar.  
  
 - ¡Aaaaah! - No pudo evitarlo, demasiado tiempo sin nada de sexo y de golpe tener a Khan allí encima... Eyaculó dentro de sus pantalones, humedeciendo ligeramente los de su amante que se separó justo a tiempo.  
 - ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? - Sonrió el moreno clavándole su cálida mirada de ojos de hielo.  
 - ¡Oh, déjame en pass, imbésil! - Le apartó de un empujón. Su cara se había puesto roja como un tomate. - Ay, niet! *(Ay, no) ¿Delante de todo el mundo? - Se miró la pernera del pantalón negro, una mancha blanquecina asomaba delatando su breve orgasmo.  
 - Cielo, ve abajo y cámbiate de ropa... - Le aconsejó Nyota sin dejar de reírse.  
  
    Pavel salió disparado del puente de mando, al pasar junto al doctor vio la sonrisa burlona en su cara y eso le irritó.  
  
 - ¡Por lo menos yo no he enseñado mi culo! - Le espetó recordándole el vergonzoso episodio del Yosemite.  
 - ¡Anda y que te den...! - Le contestó McCoy acompañándolo de una sonora carcajada.  
 - Eso me lo tenéis que contar... - Murmuró Khan mirando a Bones.   
  
  
        Había muchas cosas que contarle a Khan, trece años de acontecimientos que se había perdido. Entre ellos, las cicatrices en la espalda de su novio. Cuando Khan vio que ninguno de los presentes hacía por explicarle nada, salió del puente para reunirse con Pavel en la cubierta inferior.  
  


 


	153. Y el Vesubio explotó.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan no reacciona demasiado bien cuando ve las cicatrices en la espalda de Pavel. Culpa a Sulu por no cuidar de él, se culpa a sí mismo, culpa a todo el mundo y explota como un volcán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como los anteriores y muchos de los siguientes el capítulo está basado en la cuarta entrega en cines de la saga. Star Trek IV. Misión: salvar la Tierra. Os recomiendo que la veáis. Ya no lo pongo más.

**Y el Vesubio explotó**

 

  
                                                                                                                                  Imaginemos un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Los temblores en la tierra nos alertarían, ¿no es cierto? Una humareda surgiendo de alguna parte, el calor en la superficie... Las señales harían que nos pusiéramos a cubierto de inmediato, buscando nuestra propia seguridad ante la inminente presencia de la lava candente, pronto expulsada a chorro desde el interior de la montaña.  
  
          Eso es exactamente lo que Scott experimentó en unos pocos segundos, cuando vio a Khan entrar por la puerta de la bodega de carga. Pavel estaba junto a él, de espaldas a la entrada, a punto de cambiarse de camiseta pues la negra se había manchado de sangre. Ya se había puesto otros pantalones sustituyendo los que había pringado con su semilla. El escocés cerró el armario de donde había cogido la muda para el ruso y retrocedió. En los ojos de hielo de Khan observó cómo un monumental estallido se aproximaba.  
  
 - ¿Qué es todo eso? - Preguntó exasperado nada más ver las cicatrices en la piel de su amado. - ¡Suuuuuluuuuuuu! - Le llamó con un grito, golpeando con el puño cerrado la puerta metálica del ropero klingon que quedó hundida y desencajada.  
 - ¡Espera, puedo explicarlo...! - Pavel se giró con los ojos desorbitados, levantando las manos y tratando de detener el exabrupto de Khan.  
 - Le pedí que cuidase de ti... ¡Suuuluuuuu! - Volvió a chillar.  
 - Él no tiene nada que ver, Khan. - Intentó cogerle la mano, los nudillos sangraban por el puñetazo. - ¡Esto me lo hise yo mismo!  
 - Hikaru cuidó de él durante años hasta que Pavel se marchó a Kronos... - Intervino Scott.  
 - ¿Kronos? - Khan agarró del brazo a su novio y le dio la vuelta estampándolo contra el armario para mirar con más detenimiento todas aquellas malditas marcas. - ¿Son mordeduras de klingon?  
 - ¡Ay, Khan... me hases daño! - Se quejó el ruso.  
 - Después de lo de Christine a este maldito Black Donald *(demonio) se le fue la cabeza. - Scott no sabía si separar a Khan de Pavel o echar a correr hacia el puente de mando. Miró a la puerta, esperando no ver aparecer al japonés por allí.  
 - ¿Christine? ¿La enfermera? - Inquirió soltando a Pavel y dejando que se girase para mirarle a los ojos. Su amante estaba llorando. - ¿Qué pasa con Chris?  
 - Yo... la maté... - Confesó entre las lágrimas.  
 - Fue un accidente, chico... - Scott lamentó haberla nombrado.  
 - ¡No! Reconoscámoslo Scotty... Yo iba borracho, drogado, llevaba días sin dormir y cogí mi moto... - Suspiró volviendo la vista hacia Khan, le miraba como si estuviera delante de un desconocido, con la boca totalmente abierta y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.  
 - La mala suerte hizo el resto. Chris chocó contra él y encontró la muerte. - El ingeniero apoyó con miedo la mano sobre el hombro de Khan, lo palmeó un par de veces, luego le acarició la espalda viendo que él no reaccionaba.  
  
    Pavel se secó las lágrimas pasándose la palma de la mano por la cara. Su amante seguía allí plantado mirándole a los ojos, totalmente tenso. De pronto apartó de su lado al escocés y retrocedió unos pasos.

 - Chris... - La recordó. - Ayer fue a buscarme sopa de pescado, la vi con Amy en brazos cuando le dije adiós a mi criatura imposible. Anoche me acosté en mi cápsula y hoy ella está muerta...  
  
    Las puertas de la bodega se abrieron y el piloto asomó con cara de pocos amigos.

 - ¿Qué quieres Khan? - Preguntó irritado poniéndose en jarras con los puños apoyados en la cadera. - Estaba aterrizando la nave... ¿No puedes usar el intercomunicador como todo el mundo?  
 - ¡No, Sulu...! - Trató de advertirle Scott.  
  
    Tarde. Al japonés no le dio tiempo a esquivar el puñetazo que le propinó Khan y acabó con sus huesos en el suelo de la cubierta inferior.

 - Uso! *(Mentiroso) – Le espetó Khan mirándole allí tirado.  
 - Nande sonna-koto iun-dayo? *(¿Por qué dices eso?) - Sulu, llevándose la mano a la cara, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y apoyado contra la pared. La mandíbula le dolía a rabiar.  
 - ¡No has cuidado de él! - Señaló a Pavel a su espalda.  
 - ¡Te he dicho que no fue culpa suya! - El ruso tiró del brazo de su amante, le giró y le miró a los ardientes ojos de hielo. - ¡YO maté a Chris! ¡YO me fui a Kronos! ¡YO me dejé follar por los klingons! YO, ¿entiendes? - Le gritó enfatizando cada vez el pronombre.  
  
 - Creo que será mejor que les dejemos a solas, vamos Sulu... - Scott lo levantaba del suelo aprovechando que el moreno volvía a mirar boquiabierto a su pareja.  
 - ¡No te olvides de contarle lo de la wakizashi! - Le escupió con ira a Pavel apartando a Scott a un lado. El piloto no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte.  
 - ¡Está bien! Pues yo me largo, no quiero ver cómo os peleáis por algo que ocurrió hace años... - El escocés pateó la pared con rabia. - ¡Todos tenemos parte de culpa, sí! Pero te juro que hicimos lo imposible por controlar a Pavel... ¡Igual no debiste permitir que McCoy te congelara en primer lugar!  
  
    Scott subió a la cubierta superior sin dejar de maldecir en gaélico, su voz resonaba por toda la nave.  
  
    Pavel se agachó a recoger la camiseta gris que se le había caído al suelo cuando irrumpió Khan y se la puso. Mirando a Sulu, le sonrió con calma.

 - Me corté con su espada en el braso, delante de sus narises... Casi me mato entonses. - Recordó con tristeza enseñándole la cicatriz. - Khan, yo le hise mucho daño a Sulu, a Bones... a Jim y a Spock, a Amy... Les hise daño a todos y me marché lejos para pagar por mis pecados. - Una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo cayendo rauda por la mejilla.  
 - ¿Pecados? - Las palabras “me dejé follar por los klingons” seguían resonando en su cabeza, Khan la agitó furioso.  
 - Busqué el dolor para redimir mis faltas. ¡No me mires así! ¡Sé muy bien que tú has hecho lo mismo! - Se acercó a los ojos azul hielo que le miraban ahora con compasión. Levantando la mano le acarició la mejilla afilada, pasando los dedos hacia la barbilla. - Fueron dos años y medio en Kronos, luego dos más en Rinax en total soledad... ¿Te es familiar? Alejarse de los que le aman a uno porque no soportas sentirte amado, porque piensas que no te lo mereses... porque sabes que todo el mal que has causado será una pesada carga que llevarás toda tu vida. - Sonrió con ironía. - Ahora tú y yo somos iguales, lyubimiy moy. *(Amor mío)  
  
    Khan se dio la vuelta, Sulu le observaba con la barbilla enrojecida. Le abrazó. Le envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y en un susurro le pidió disculpas.

 - Lo siento, Hikaru... Lo siento, lo siento... - Repitió una y otra vez a su oído.  
 - Lo sé... - Sulu correspondió al abrazo. Asomando los ojos rasgados junto al hombro de Khan contempló a Pavel frente a él. - Mi rosa me clavó sus espinas demasiadas veces, no pude seguirle cuando nos abandonó. - Se separó unos centímetros, sujetando los musculosos bíceps de Khan le miró a los ojos. - Pero mírale ahora, se ha convertido en un hombre que ha superado el dolor y el sufrimiento, un hombre fuerte, invencible... Un hombre como tú.  
  
    Khan tomó a Pavel de nuevo por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y le levantó despacio la camiseta.  Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por cada cicatriz, reconociendo las marcas de mordeduras y arañazos que cualquier klingon desenfrenado podría haberle hecho al practicar sexo con él. Bajó un poco más, hacia la rabadilla, al observar el tatuaje ladeó la cabeza. Lo dibujó con su dedo índice suavemente por la piel.

 - Quiero uno como éste... - Musitó, la forma le hipnotizaba.  
 - Podrás hacértelo en San Francisco. - Le dijo Sulu a su espalda. - Vamos, Jim está esperándonos en el puente.  
  
    Khan asintió sin volverse. Escuchó los pasos del piloto alejándose de ellos. Giró a Pavel hasta tenerle de cara y le besó con ternura. Vio en los profundos ojos aguamarina al hombre en que se había convertido y volvió a enamorarse de él.  
  
  
                En la cubierta superior Jim intentaba elaborar un plan. Pensaba en silencio sentado en la silla de mando, mirando los puestos de navegación y artillería vacíos se preguntaba si las cosas irían bien abajo. Intentó respirar tranquilo por la nariz, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Al menos no se oían ya golpes ni gritos.  
  
 - Mi amor, he localizado un par de ballenas grises en la ciudad de San Francisco. - Dijo Spock  girándose en su puesto de observación científica. - Imagino que las tendrán en una especie de zoológico. Será más sencillo llevárnoslas de allí que no de mar abierto.  
 - Los cristales de dilitio klingons están prácticamente agotados, Jim. - Le informó Scott. - Podrán aguantar una semana o dos si no nos movemos de este parque pero olvídate de despegar y mucho menos de alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para volver a casa.  
 - Tendremos que recargarlos. - Murmuró Spock imaginando cómo hacerlo con la escasa tecnología de finales del siglo XX. El escocés asentía con la cabeza y una sonrisa tensa y forzada.  
 - Estamos a viernes y es de noche... - Comentó Nyota. - No creo que podamos hacer mucho hasta al menos el lunes por la mañana, Jim. - Lo que quería en realidad era ir a ver escaparates de zapaterías, pero no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta.  
 - ¿Podríamos buscar un sitio donde quedarnos, cariño? - Intervino McCoy. - ¡No pienso dormir en esta lata con la peste a klingon! - Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué? No me miréis así, sé que pensáis lo mismo. Son un pueblo valiente y honorable pero... ¡Por Dios, qué olor corporal despiden!  
  
    La puerta se abrió a su espalda, se hizo el silencio cuando vieron entrar a Sulu luciendo un buen golpe en la barbilla.

 - ¡Eh! - Bones se le acercó a echarle un vistazo. - ¿Te lo ha hecho él? - Obviamente se refería a Khan.  
 - Hemos tenido un roce, pero está arreglado. - Sulu agradeció su interés con una sonrisa y se apartó del doctor.  
 - ¡Menudo roce! Te saldrá un buen morado... - Diagnosticó McCoy.  
 - ¿Van a subir? - Le preguntó Spock. No sabía si bajar a poner paz entre ellos o esperar sin entrometerse.  
 - Supongo que en un minuto. - Contestó el japonés. - Están bien, no te preocupes, Spock.

  
          Jim había escuchado en silencio todo el tiempo. De pronto se levantó de la silla de mando y la golpeó con los pies descargando la tensión con cada patada. Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

 - ¡Maldita silla fija! ¿Por qué no giras? ¡Así no puedo pensar! ¡Odio el diseño de esta nave, los cristales de dilitio klingons que se agotan con nada, las raciones de comida con gusanos de serpiente hervidos, y sí... su olor corporal, también lo odio! - Estaba teniendo un maldito ataque de nervios. - ¡Joder, joder... joder! - Chilló pateando aún más fuerte el asiento.  
  
 - T'hy'la... - Murmuró Spock con voz calmada y grave.  
 - ¿Qué? - Gritó Jim deteniendo sus golpes. - Perdonad... - Respiró con fuerza recuperando la compostura, se quitó la cazadora y se estiró la camiseta, tenía calor. - Necesito que me de el aire.  
  
    Activó la compuerta de salida y esperó a que la plataforma tocase tierra para descender. La fresca brisa nocturna del parque Golden Gate le despejó enseguida. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Ballenas, dilitio, una sonda que estaba ahogando su mundo a cuatrocientos años en el futuro... Pavel... Khan... y Amy, porque no podía dejar de ver la cara de su hija cuando sintió que sus dos t'hy'la iban a bordo de la nave.  
  
 - _Bajemos con él, Spock._ \- Pensó McCoy para el vulcano.  
 - _No, mejor que dé un paseo solo._ \- Conocía bien a su sa-telsu, sabía qué era lo que necesitaba.  
 - _Pero es que está tan alterado..._ \- El médico le miraba con los ojos avellana llenos de ternura.  
 - _Ven aquí, Leonard._ \- Le tomó de la mano y le abrazó con cariño.

  
       Las puertas del puente volvieron a abrirse para dejar entrar a Khan y a Pavel, venían cogidos de la mano, sus miradas tristes lo decían todo. El sobrehumano soltó a su novio para acercarse a Sulu. Cogiéndole la cara con cuidado le besó donde el puñetazo empezaba a adquirir un tono violáceo. El japonés sonrió. Pavel les estaba mirando con los ojos aguamarina a punto de romper a llorar.

 - ¿Dónde está Jim? - Preguntó el moreno echando un vistazo a su alrededor.  
 - Pensando... - Respondió Spock apuntando con la cabeza a la compuerta de salida abierta.  
  
       Khan se dirigió hacia allí y bajó a tierra de un salto. Corrió hacia el almirante y le abrazó. Jim se dejó estrechar con fuerza por su viejo amigo. Sonrió. Sabía que juntos no podían fallar en su misión de salvar la Tierra.  
  



	154. El show de los Muppets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era una reposición. Había sido grabado en 1977, tenía diez años ya. Aún así el episodio de los muppets que daban en la tele hizo reír a Pavel más que nunca. Ni siquiera Spock osaría cambiar de canal.

**El show de los Muppets**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                        La ciudad estaba muy cambiada, o más bien cambiaría mucho con el tiempo. Aún así Sulu creía que sería capaz de moverse por allí sin ningún problema, por algo su familia llevaba establecida en San Francisco casi trescientos años. Khan se preguntó por qué dirían de él que era japonés, quizá porque su raza continuaba viviendo arraigada con fuerza a sus tradiciones, conservando su lengua y sus costumbres.  
  
 - Aquello de ahí enfrente es Sausalito, Jim, donde nacerá mi abuelo. - El piloto señalaba en la distancia. - Podríamos hospedarnos allí, imagino que será más económico que San Francisco.  
 - Económico... - Bones meneó la cabeza. - ¡Sulu, no tenemos dinero de esta época!  
 - Bueno, vaciaros los bolsillos, a ver qué podemos vender. - Propuso Jim echando su chaqueta al suelo.  
  
    Nyota extendió la cazadora de Jim en el césped sentándose a su lado, todos dejaron caer sus escasas pertenencias sobre la tela. Cuando Scott vio allí el anillo de compromiso de su mujer protestó.  
  
 - ¡Ni hablar! Lo que sea menos eso, preciosa. - No iba a permitir que su amada se quedase sin la joya que más le costó conseguir de todas las que le había regalado. - ¿Por qué diablos lo llevabas puesto?  
 - Sabes que me trae suerte, Monty. - Contestó ella.  
 - Esto no hará falta amigos, conosco otra forma de conseguir dinero... - Intervino Pavel de rodillas entre Jim y Khan.  
 - ¿Algo que no tenga que ver con el sexo, cielo? - Le preguntó Jim con su sonrisa pícara y retorcida. - No creo que a Khan, aquí presente, le hiciera ninguna gracia que tú...  
 - Niet! ¡Venga ya...! - El ruso le dio un manotazo en el hombro. - Con mi telequinesia podría reventar una de esas máquinas que tienen fuera los bancos. ¿Cómo las llaman?  
 - Cajero. - Respondió Sulu con paciencia.  
 - ¿Telequinesia? - Khan le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
 - ¡Nada de robar! - Le regañó su almirante.  
 - Eso limita las opciones, Jim. - Incluso Spock consideraba la posibilidad.  
 - ¡Ya está, lo tengo! - Jim devolvió sus cosas a cada uno, con especial cuidado el anillo de compromiso de su amiga, y sacó la funda de las gafas del bolsillo interior de la cazadora.  
 - ¡Oh, no! - Exclamó el vulcano en cuclillas frente a Jim. - Mi amor, son un regalo de Leonard...  
 - Y eso es lo bueno, Spock. ¡Que lo seguirán siendo! - El rubio pensó que en el futuro Bones podría volver a comprarlas.  
 - Déjame ver...  - Khan se las quitó de las manos para examinarlas. - Unas gafas de pasta negras, ¿y qué tienen de especial?  
 - ¿No las reconoces? ¡Flojeas en historia! - Bromeó el médico.  
 - Pertenecieron a alguien muy ilustre, mira las iniciales. - Le animó Jim con una gran sonrisa.  
 - J.F.K. - Murmuró Khan al leer las pequeñas letras grabadas en plata en la cara interna de la patilla derecha. - ¿Kennedy? ¿Son las gafas de John Kennedy?  
 - Sí, las conseguí en un anticuario. - Dijo orgulloso McCoy.  
 - Intenta venderlas y acabarás en la cárcel. - Khan se las devolvió a Jim. - ¡En esta época deben estar en un museo, hombre!  
 - ¿Podemos reconsiderar lo del cajero? - Insistió Pavel.  
 - ¡Oh, estoy cansada, hambrienta, quiero irme a la cama...! - Nyota se puso en pie tirando de su marido hasta levantarlo. - ¡Y necesito una ducha y sábanas limpias! ¿Monty...?  
 - ¿Qué quieres que haga, cariño? - Se encogió de hombros, los demás le miraban aguantando la risa.  
 - Me casé contigo, se supone que eres el proveedor. - Nyota se giró ciento ochenta grados y echó a andar hacia Sausalito. - Ya me ocuparé yo, como siempre...  
 - Está bromeando... ¡Bromea...! - Explicó a sus amigos antes de seguirla colina abajo. - ¿Bromeas, verdad mi amor?  
 - Vamos, chicos, a ver si Nyota tiene una idea mejor. - Jim instó a la tropa a levantarse.  
 - Eso de reventar un cajero, Pavel... - Le comentó Sulu caminando a su lado. - ¿Te crees capaz? Solamente tiraste dos libros en la biblioteca de Sarek.  
 - Ya, pero desde que él está conmigo... - señaló a Khan a su derecha, - ...creo que puedo hasser cosas... ¡más grandes!  
 - Igual tenemos que comprobarlo. - Jim no estaba muy orgulloso pero robar parecía la única forma de conseguir dinero en mil novecientos ochenta y siete.  
  
       Habían dejado atrás el pájaro de presa con el sistema de ocultación que lo hacía invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera. La zona donde se encontraba, en el Área Nacional de Recreo del Golden Gate, no era muy frecuentada. Y de todos modos ¿qué harías tú si caminando por el campo chocases con un enorme objeto que no podías ver? Salir pitando hacia otro lado, supongo.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                               Cuando ocurre un gran desastre como el que estaba aconteciendo en el planeta Tierra, la gente suele ponerse a rezar. Se formaron distintos grupos que, según la religión de cada uno, juntaban sus cabezas mirando al techo del búnker para orar en compañía a sus diferentes dioses. Selene y su hija eran católicas. Cayden y Bean también, su padre Scott les estaba educando en sus creencias. Junto al almirante Jackson y su pareja Alex Duke, unieron sus manos y comenzaron una plegaria.  
  
       Amy y David les miraban en silencio. La chica tomó a su hermano del brazo y le llevó aparte. Aprovechando los murmullos que se elevaban en el aire le susurró al oído un secreto que la estaba devorando por dentro con ansiedad.  
  
 - Nuestro padre lo ha hecho, David. - El chico la miró intrigado. - ¡Han despertado a Khan!  
 - ¿Cómo? - Se sorprendió. Los ojos azules de su hermana empezaron a brillar con unas lágrimas. - ¿Estás segura?  
 - Lo sé. Les he sentido, juntos... iban en la nave klingon con ellos. - Amy sonaba triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo. - ¡Oh, David! ¡Mis dos t'hy'la se han reunido otra vez! Me muero de ganas de verles...  
 - No podrás. Les harías daño con tu mente. - El muchacho recordó la imagen de Pavel tirado en el jardín de los Scott y sangrando profusamente por la nariz.  
 - No si papi hace el koon'ul... el compromiso. - Sonrió impaciente.  
 - Esperemos que puedan volver a casa, con lo que está pasando... - Miró a su alrededor. Todos parecían enfrentarse al fin del mundo con un arrebato de genuina fe.  
 - Yo creo en los dioses, sé que no nos abandonarán. - Amy recordaba vagamente su experiencia en la nave oscura, sabiendo que alguien velaba por ellos ahí arriba. - A'nirih lo conseguirá, él lo arreglará todo, David.  
  
       Los hermanos se abrazaron y la chica lloró sobre el hombro del rubio. Le recordaba tanto a su padre que su sola presencia le hacía sentir mejor. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a rechazar ni una sola caricia de Jim nunca más, reconocía que últimamente se había comportado como una verdadera imbécil con él. Las duras circunstancias hicieron que la madurez se adelantara, Amy sentía que debía hacer las paces con su querido a'nirih.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                         Al final la idea de Pavel fue la que se impuso. Sacaron miles de dólares de aquella máquina y lo más divertido fue salir corriendo por las calles de Sausalito mientras sonaba la alarma del banco. Nyota eligió el hotel donde se hospedarían: el Above Tide *(por encima de la marea) Le gustó el nombre, le parecía romántico. Antes de entrar, Bones se acercó a su amante vulcano y le subió la capucha tapándole las orejas y las cejas.  
  
 - Mañana te compraremos una gorra, mi vida. - Le dijo comprobando que podría pasar por humano.  
  
    Delante del mostrador de recepción Jim se giró hacia sus amigos e hizo cuentas.  
  
 - Denos... cuatro habitaciones. - Solicitó al recepcionista del turno de noche, dejando un buen puñado de billetes al lado del libro de registros.  
 - Tres. - Le corrigió Khan agarrando a Sulu por el brazo. - No vamos a dejarte apartado. - Le susurró.  
 - No... no, de ninguna manera. No... - El piloto refunfuñó, intentando inútilmente soltarse del fuerte agarre del sobrehumano.  
 - Sí eso, tres habitaciones con camas grandes de matrimonio. - Jim mostró su mejor y más blanca sonrisa.  
 - ¿Podrían instalar una supletoria? - Sulu no deseaba compartir el cuarto con nadie pero ya que no le dejaban otra opción al menos quería dormir solo.  
 - ¿Sería posible encargar la cena? - Consultó Nyota.  
 - El hotel no tiene restaurante, señora. Pero hay montones de sitios con comida para llevar siguiendo la calle hacia la bahía. - Sugirió el empleado tomando nota de los nombres que Jim le iba dictando.  
 - James Kirk, Spock Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov...  
 - Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? - El hombre le miró algo asombrado.  
 - C, H, E, K, O, V... - Le deletreó. - Es ruso, ¿algún problema?  
 - No, ninguno señor... Pero si el caballero es ruso, voy a necesitar un pasaporte y quizás un visado.  
 - No lo llevo ensima, ¿puedo entregarlo mañana? - Se excusó Pavel con agilidad.  
  
    El empleado asintió, aquellos tipos extraños no parecía que fuesen a causar problemas. Se veían muy americanos, salvo el de la capucha azul, el ruso hippy de las melenas y el moreno alto con la piel blanca como la leche cuyo nombre aún no le habían dado.  
  
 - ¿Y usted es...? - Le preguntó directamente el recepcionista.  
 - Black, Donald Black. - Dijo Khan con su acento más británico.  
  
      Scott tuvo que darse la vuelta para disimular la risa, Nyota le abrazó tapándole la cara.

 - Bien, aquí tienen las llaves. - Se las entregó al rubio de la barba que parecía llevar la voz cantante. - La 111, 112 y 113. Las impares se comunican, comparten el baño, ¿les viene bien así?  
 - Es perfecto, gracias. - Jim le ofreció la mano y esperó a que el desconcertado tipo tras el mostrador se la estrechara.  
 - Tú y yo a la 112, Monty. No quiero sorpresas cuando esté en la ducha. - Nyota cogió su llave y subió las escaleras seguida de su esposo.  
 - Sulu, Pavel... - Les dijo Jim entregándoles un fajo de billetes. - Id a buscar algo de comer.  
 - ¡Hecho! - El japonés cogió el dinero y salió por la puerta del hotel seguido de su amigo.  
 - Khan, quiero hablar contigo a solas. - Le pidió Jim entrando a la 113.  
  
    Spock y Bones se miraron el uno al otro levantando las cejas y se metieron en la habitación contigua.  
  
 - Me ha dado su apellido... - Murmuró Spock cerrando la puerta.  
 - ¡Y no te queda mal! - Sonrió Bones echándole la capucha de la sudadera azul sobre los hombros. - ¡Mejor que SschhhQuéSéYo! - El médico tampoco era capaz de pronunciar el verdadero apellido de su t'hy'la. - ¿De qué estará hablando con Khan?  
  
    El vulcano se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama. Era grande, sí, pero no una “Kling-size” como a la que estaban acostumbrados. Cerró los ojos y repitió en su mente las palabras de Jim... “ _James Kirk, Spock Kirk..._ ” Le gustó cómo sonaban.

  
  
            El rubio se sentó en la cama, no había otro lugar en la habitación donde poder hacerlo. Palmeó la colcha a su lado invitando a Khan a que le acompañase.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, Kirk? Si es por el puñetazo que le di a Sulu ya lo hemos solucionado. - El rubio le miraba con los ojos azules llenos de tristeza, no había ninguna sonrisa en los labios del almirante.  
 - No es eso. - Jim suspiró, no sabía cómo hablar de aquello con aquel hombre, así que fue directo al meollo del asunto. - Se trata de Pavel, de ti... y de mi hija. De vuestro vínculo. Escucha, ella... - tragó saliva, - ...tiene quince años todavía, no creo que esté preparada para...  
 - ¡Por favor, Kirk! - Khan se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Abriéndola se sentó en el alfeizar. - Es una niña, lo sé. ¿Por quién me tomas? Además, mi mente no soporta estar cerca de ella, ni la de Pavel, ya viste cómo sangramos cuando asomó por la pantalla en la nave.  
 - Eso lo arreglará Spock, cuando volvamos a casa hará el koon'ul. - Sonrió al ver la cara de no entender nada que ponía su amigo. - Es una ceremonia vulcana, os preparará para compartir los pensamientos con Amy sin que vuestros cerebros colapsen. En realidad es un compromiso que os unirá de por vida, Khan. Y de eso es de lo que te quería hablar.  
 - ¿Temes que la apartemos de tu lado? - El sobrehumano se levantó para volver a la cama junto a Jim. Cogiéndole de la mano le miró a los ojos. - Ya te lo dije el otro día... hace trece años. Yo nunca te separaría de tu hija, Kirk.  
 - ¿Puedes llamarme Jim, por favor? - Le sonrió con la mirada. - Y sé que un día ella se irá con vosotros dos, es su sino, Khan... Vuestro destino. Solamente te pido que esperéis dos o tres años más. Deja que mi niña siga siendo eso por ahora, te lo ruego.  
 - No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jim. Nuestra criatura imposible seguirá siendo tu niña por una buena temporada, te lo prometo. - Khan se llevó la mano al corazón al dar su palabra.  
  
    Aquella antigua costumbre hizo que Jim confiase en él aún más si cabe, Khan no le fallaría. Le había demostrado ya ser un buen amigo, algún día sería también un buen yerno.  
  
  
                               Cuando Pavel y Sulu trajeron la cena todos se reunieron en la habitación 111 para comer juntos. El menú era variado: hamburguesas, tacos de chili con carne, pizza con vegetales para Spock, sándwiches de pollo para Jim, arroz teppanyaki para Sulu, patatas fritas y montones de latas de coca cola... La bebida les encantó a todos y McCoy se preguntó por qué habrían dejado de fabricarla.  
  
       El otro gran descubrimiento de la noche fue la televisión. Spock y Pavel, en particular, se sintieron hipnotizados ante la caja tonta. Pelearon por el mando a distancia, el vulcano ganó y pulsaba los botones cada cierto tiempo cuando consideraba que lo que estaban viendo carecía de interés. Ambos permanecían sentados en el suelo frente al monitor, los demás se habían acomodado en la cama.  
  
    El irregular zapping se detuvo en un canal de noticias. La tropa guardó silencio al escuchar al locutor hablar del actual presidente de los Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan. Ese mismo día había exigido al líder soviético Mikhail Gorvachov, en un discurso pronunciado en Berlín Occidental, que tirase abajo el Muro.  
  
 - Dentro de dos años se hará realidad. - Murmuró Jim echando mano de otro bocadillo.  
 - ¡Oh, Spock... me aburre, cambia el canal! - Le pidió Pavel quitándole un trozo de pizza de la mano.  
  
    El vulcano pulsó de nuevo el mando y unos curiosos muñecos de tela aparecieron cantando y bailando en el monitor. ¿Qué era aquello? A Pavel le hizo reír.  
  
 - "Es hora de tocar la música, es hora de encender las luces... es hora de encontrarse con los Muppets en el Show de los Muppets esta noche..."  
 - ¡Es genial! - Gritó el ruso. - ¡Me encanta!  
  
    No dejaba de reír, y su carcajada fue tremenda cuando unos muñecos que representaban a dos viejecitos asomaron en la pantalla. Uno tiraba del otro, para obligarle a tomar asiento en lo que parecía un palco del teatro donde los demás monigotes actuaban.  
  
 - "¡No, por favor... no me hagas mirar!" - Gritaba el muñeco anciano sin bigote.  
  
    Pavel se revolcó sobre la alfombra muerto de risa. ¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo algo así?

 - Fascinante... - Musitó Spock levantando su ceja izquierda, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

 


	155. Gritos por encima de la marea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó la hora de irse a la cama. Unos estarían más apretados que otros. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el hotel... el Above Tide, por encima de la marea.

** Gritos por encima de la marea **

  
  
                                                                                                             Cuando la reposición de los Muppets terminó, Khan recogió a su novio del suelo y le secó las lágrimas que la risa había dejado en sus mejillas. Hora de irse a la cama. Spock volvió a zapear, no tenía sueño y le intrigaba todo lo que podía aprender de los humanos mirando aquella caja parpadeante. Pavel quería quedarse a su lado.  
  
 - Un ratito más, Khan... - Le suplicó.  
 - Nada de eso. - El moreno le tomó por la cintura atrayendo el cuerpo hacia su pecho. - Voy a hacerlo, Pavel...  
 - Mmm... - Gimió mirándole a los ojos azul hielo. - Da! *(Sí) ¡Dímelo... he esperado mucho tiempo para oírtelo desir!  
 - ¡Voy a comerte entero y a escupirte después! - Su voz fue grave, sensual, vibrante... haciendo que Pavel temblara al escucharla.  
  
    Khan le tomó en brazos y cruzó con él por el cuarto de baño hasta la habitación de al lado. Cerró de una patada la puerta que resonó dando un buen portazo. Todos en el cuarto de Jim se habían quedado sin respiración.  
  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó McCoy. - ¡Eso ha sido increíble!  
 - _Sí... se me ha puesto dura..._ \- Pensó Jim echándose a reír encima del médico.  
 - ¡Chicos...! ¡Buenas noches a todos! - Scott tomó a su esposa de la mano y salió cruzando el pasillo hacia su propia habitación.  
 - Estupendo... ¿y ahora dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo? - Se preguntó Sulu en voz alta.  
 - Tranquilo, la cama es grande y creo que Spock no piensa acostarse... ¿Me equivoco, mi amor? - Jim, con su pie descalzo, golpeó con cuidado la cabeza de su marido sentado en el suelo.  
 - Hay guerras por todas partes... - Comentó el vulcano sin hacer caso de la patadita, absorto como estaba en la televisión. Había vuelto a poner el canal de noticias. - No sé cómo pudisteis sobrevivir como especie.  
 - ¡Durmiendo ocho horas diarias, duende! - Le espetó McCoy metiéndose en la cama en calzoncillos.  
 - Déjale, Bones... - Jim se acomodó entre él y Sulu, estaba muy cansado. - Ya se acostará cuando le dé sueño.  
 - Quiero mi propio cuarto, esto es absurdo. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese idiota de Khan cuando dijo que yo dormiría con ellos? - El japonés estaba enfadado, incómodo con el abrazo del almirante a su espalda.  
 - Spock, baja el volumen al menos... - Le pidió Jim cayendo ya en el sueño. - Mañana buscaremos una solución a eso, Sulu. Ahora a dormir.  
  
  
  
                        Nyota no tenía una muda limpia así que después de la ducha, se envolvió en el albornoz del hotel y lavó su ropa interior en el lavabo. Scott la miraba desde la cama con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
  
 - ¡Deja eso ya y ven aquí! Tengo una cosita que darte...  
 - Guarda tu cosita en tus calzoncillos, Monty. ¡No estoy de humor!  
  
    El escocés gruñó, mirando a su entrepierna pensó que tendría que aguantarse las ganas que los dos Black Donald's *(demonios) habían soliviantado. Las palabras de Khan sonaron muy sucias en su cabeza... “ _comerte entero y escupirte después_ ”.  
  
 - Monty, los niños... - Nyota se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a su esposo. Le cogió el brazo izquierdo y se lo pasó por debajo de la cabeza. - ¿Estarán bien?  
 - Ya oíste a Amy, se encuentran a salvo, ¡en el búnker del Cuartel General, nada menos! - El ingeniero la abrazó y besó la frente de su amada. - Además, preciosa... ¡Eso aún no ha pasado!  
 - Ya, pero cuatrocientos años en el futuro está ocurriendo. - Apoyó la cabeza en el peludo pecho de su marido.  
 - Llegaremos a tiempo de evitar el desastre. ¡Piénsalo, cariño! Es lo bueno que tienen los viajes temporales... - Se rió, su cuerpo se agitaba moviendo a su vez el de Uhura.  
  
    De pronto unos gritos se oyeron al otro lado del corredor.  
  
 - ¿Qué es eso? - Scott prestó atención a sus oídos. - ¿Da? Eso significa sí en ruso, ¿verdad?

     Nyota levantó el cuello para mirarle a los ojos.

 - Imagina, Monty... trece años son mucho tiempo. - Sabía perfectamente a lo que Pavel estaba diciendo que sí y se rió con una sonora carcajada.  
  
  
  
                      Sulu abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía creerlo. ¿Pavel? ¡Gritaba en ruso como un poseso! Notó que Jim le abrazaba más fuerte a su espalda. Miró a los pies de la cama, Spock no se había movido de delante del televisor.  
  
 - _Madre mía, esos dos me están poniendo malo..._ \- Pensó McCoy para sus amantes.  
 - Spock, tienes que dormir. Apaga el aparato. - Le pidió Jim con su pícara sonrisa.  
 - Ahora mismo creo que ninguno de nosotros cuatro podría conciliar el sueño, Jim. - El vulcano se tapó los oídos, a los gritos de Pavel no tardaron en seguir los de Khan. Unos golpes contra la pared, a ritmo cada vez más rápido, revelaban lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado del cuarto de baño.  
  
  
  
                    Si una vez fue un pequeño arroyo de aguas azules debió ser hacía mucho tiempo. La mente de Khan se vio invadida por un inmenso mar de aguas negras como la noche. El vínculo con Pavel había cambiado. La intensidad de las emociones le hicieron marearse al principio. Cuanto más besaba y lamía las cicatrices de su espalda, más fuerte golpeaban las olas en su cerebro.  
  
 - Ay, lyubimiy moy...! *(amor mío) – Pavel se deshacía en el deseo de ser poseído de nuevo por su amante. Ya lyublyu tebya! *(te quiero)  
 - Mi corazón va a estallar... te tengo en mi cabeza, es tan fuerte lo que sientes... - Khan susurraba las palabras a su espalda, rozando la piel con la suya sin cesar.  
 - ¡Deja que suseda, mi amor! Entra en mí, seamos uno... - Le pidió del mismo modo, con la voz rasgada y grave.  
  
    Cuando le tuvo dentro se estremeció por entero. Jadeando se apoyó en las rodillas, su cuerpo respondía moviéndose sólo en un rítmico vaivén de sus nalgas golpeando la pelvis de su amante. El ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar entre sí le excitó aún más.  
  
 - Da! Da, da, da! Ay, da! - Gritaba sin control a pleno pulmón.  
  
    El cabecero de la cama daba contra la pared, martilleando en sus oídos sin parar.

 - ¡Aaaah Pavel! - Gritó Khan fuera de sí. - ¡Cómo te mueves, oooh, joder...! - Apoyó las manos firmemente en las caderas de su amado, abriendo los ojos miró el tatuaje. Por un instante le pareció que brillaba, no podía ser. Lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas sin moverse, dejando que Pavel hiciese todo el trabajo.  
 - Dabai... nazhmite trudneye, Khan! *(vamos... empuja fuerte) – Le gritó en ruso.  
  
    El moreno no tardó en obedecer y enterrando la mano en los largos rizos de su melena, empujó la cabeza de su amante hasta hacerle morder la almohada. Sus embates fueron cada vez más fuertes, más intensos... Al mismo tiempo notó las aguas nocturnas que le envolvían la mente, eran frescas, acariciaban su piel, le llevaban mar adentro sin que pudiera evitarlo.  
  
 - Ya bol'she mogu...! *(no puedo más) – Pavel advirtió que el orgasmo le estaba alcanzando. - So mnoy... Khan! *(conmigo) – Quería que ambos llegasen juntos a aquella orilla.  
 - Niet! *(No) – Khan deseaba más.  
  
       Se separó de su cuerpo dejándole al borde del éxtasis sin llegar a alcanzarlo, vibrando vacío sobre las sábanas, revolviéndose para agarrar sus brazos y atraerle a su pecho, con las piernas abiertas prestas a envolverle por las caderas. Su sexo estaba húmedo y duro, la punta pegada a su propio abdomen. Khan lo miró con detenimiento. Le pareció más grande que la última vez que lo vio.  
  
 - Ayer... - Susurró. - Pavel, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero tenerte encima, mirar tus ojos mientras me dejas clavado en el colchón... ¡Dame un poco de lo que yo te he dado! - Le pidió con lascivia.  
 - Da...! - Exhaló echándosele encima.  
  
       Primero le besó en los labios, las lenguas bailaron su danza de lujuria con el rumor de las olas oscuras de fondo. Luego descendió con sus besos por el cuello de Khan, lamiendo el lunar que él tenía junto a la nuez. Pronto llegó al pecho, los pezones quedaron duros apuntando al techo cuando su boca los abandonó. El liso vientre, el vello rizado y suave sobre el pubis, su miembro... Se detuvo allí un buen rato, escuchando a Khan respirar con dificultad, jadeando y gimiendo sin control alguno cuando usó los dientes para arañar la línea del rafe.  
  
 - ¡Aaah! ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? - Gritó levantando el cuello, sorprendido cuando descubrió la excitante sensación.  
 - Ahora sé algunas cosas más, mi amor... - Le respondió sonriendo, mirándole por encima de la punta sonrosada de su sexo. La lamió goloso, haciendo que Khan volviese a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
 - Mmm... ha merecido la pena... - Murmuró cerrando los ojos y estirando la columna sobre la cama.  
  
       Pavel hundió su boca entre las nalgas, humedeciendo la zona, preparándola para zambullirse allí dentro. No se entretuvo demasiado, estaba desesperado por saber lo que Khan experimentaría cuando le tuviese a él en su interior. Se encontraban unidos en cuerpo y alma, todo lo que uno era, todo lo que podía pensar o sentir, lo veía el otro en su mente con nitidez absoluta.  
  
 - ¡Oh... ten cuidado! ¡Es más grande, lo sabía...! - Khan se sentía lleno por aquel miembro dentro de sí.  
 - ¿Tanto a cresido, mi vida? - Pavel pensó que estaba exagerando, pero vio en su expresión algo de dolor y se detuvo. - ¿Salgo?  
 - ¡No... espera...! - Khan se relajó, respirando profundamente. Su muchacho ya no era tal, el hombre que ahora le estaba follando tenía una buena herramienta entre las piernas. - Deja que sea yo... - Le pidió con calma agarrándole las caderas con las manos.  
  
       Pavel asintió y esperó a que él se moviera, poco a poco, despacio al principio, hasta que la carne cedió y el roce dejó de molestarle. Ahora notaba su propio placer además de el de Khan, las olas de su mar nocturno y oscuro les envolvieron de nuevo. ¿A qué orilla arribarían? ¿Por qué no eran aguas azules? Ambos cruzaron la mirada un instante, los ojos aguamarina brillaron en el fondo de los azul hielo y al revés. Algo faltaba, estaban incompletos. Aún así lograron alcanzar el éxtasis juntos, fundiéndose en un abrazo, derramándose el uno sobre el otro.  
  
 - Amy... - Susurró Pavel.  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Musitó Khan.  
  


  
  
                        El silencio había regresado. Por fin podría dormir. Sulu se pegó al filo de la cama con Jim a su espalda. Spock se coló entre su marido y el doctor McCoy, había apagado el televisor.  
  
 - _No te estires, duende, o me iré al suelo._ \- Pensó Bones para el vulcano. Tenía media nalga fuera de la cama.  
  
    Después de unos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y Khan, en calzoncillos, apareció en la habitación. Se acercó de puntillas a Sulu y le sopló en el rostro haciendo que abriese los ojos.  
  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Le estaba levantando por una mano. - ¿Qué quieres?  
 - Vamos, allí hay más sitio. - Le contestó señalando hacia su cuarto.  
 - No pretenderás que duerma con vosotros... - Sulu se puso colorado.  
 - Ya hemos terminado por hoy. - Vio cómo Jim le sonreía tumbado en la cama. - Ven Sulu, deja que estos tres se pongan más cómodos.  
 - ¡Vaya, gracias! - Bones suspiró, ya tenía sitio. Tirando del hombro de Spock lo puso boca arriba para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. - ¡Esto está mejor!

 

          Al entrar a la habitación 113 vio a Pavel durmiendo entre las sábanas. Parecía tan feliz, con los ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Tenía el pelo revuelto, desparramado como serpientes castañas sobre la almohada.  
  
 - Dime que lleva ropa interior. - Le susurró a Khan.  
 - Yo me quedaré en el medio. - Fue su dudosa respuesta.  
  
    Sulu se acomodó en el borde de la cama, rozar a Khan no le parecía bien. Pero no tardó en notar cómo él le abrazaba desde atrás y le acariciaba el pelo en la nuca.  
  
 - Watashi wa anata ga kare o aishite iru koto o shitte iru, anata ga omou yori mo sarani... *(sé que le amas, incluso más de lo que crees) – Le susurró al oído. - No puedo entender por qué vosotros dos nunca...  
 - ¡Soy un hombre casado, Khan! - Le interrumpió. - Deja el tema, por favor.  
  
       El sobrehumano frunció el ceño con sorpresa. ¿Casado? ¿Con quién? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué Sulu nunca había tomado a Pavel? ¿Acaso le había respetado, a él? El japonés era un hombre de honor, no le cabía duda. Pensó en lo mucho que debió sufrir todos esos años junto a su rosa, como llamó a Pavel, sin culminar su deseo de tenerle para sí. Le emocionó, y consideró que tendría que hacer algo para compensar todo aquel esfuerzo.  
  



	156. El linaje de Apolo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dioses tienen por costumbre mezclarse con los humanos, así ha sido desde el origen de los tiempos. A veces han estado más cerca, caminando entre los hombres; reconocidos y adorados después, convertidos en mitos y confundidas sus existencias más tarde, casi olvidados con el trascurrir de los siglos... pero su sangre, sagrada y poderosa, sigue corriendo viva entre nosotros.

**El linaje de Apolo**

 

  
  
       -   “Cuaderno de bitácora, al habla el almirante James T. Kirk, al mando de esta misión en la que hemos viajado al pasado. Nos encontramos en San Francisco, es trece de julio de mil novecientos ochenta y siete, sábado.  Nyota ha insistido en que hoy solamente abren los comercios, estoy convencido de que quiere arrastrarnos a todos en su búsqueda del par de zapatos perfecto. Spock sigue devanándose los sesos con el modo de reactivar los cristales de dilitio, cuando consigo que aparte del televisor... claro está. Ha pensado en la posibilidad de utilizar la energía nuclear. Pavel y Khan están en su propia nube, de momento no podemos contar demasiado con ellos. Scott considera que unos paneles de metacrilato le servirán para construir el tanque en el que llevarnos a la ballena y Sulu cree que podría utilizar un helicóptero para transportarlos hasta el pájaro de presa. De todo eso no podremos ocuparnos hasta el lunes, me temo que Uhura va a salirse con la suya...”

 - Jim, ¿queréis venir a la ducha de una vez? - Le gritó Bones desde el baño. - Me parece que casi no queda agua caliente...  
  
    Khan, Pavel y Sulu ya se habían aseado. Spock se hacía el remolón frente a la tele, el rubio dejó su grabadora en la mesita de noche para levantar a su marido por una oreja.

 - Esto no es necesario, Jim... - Se quejó con paciencia el vulcano.  
 - ¡A la ducha! - Le ordenó.  
  
  
                                  El recepcionista del turno de mañana les miró salir sonriendo cuando Jim dejó el puñado de llaves sobre el mostrador. No les dijo nada más que un educado buenos días. Todos tenían hambre, el desayuno era la prioridad principal.

 - Tortitas... - Murmuró McCoy.  
 - No, sopa plomeek. - Dijo Spock.  
 - Sí, claro... a ver dónde la encontramos. - Bromeó Scott.  
 - Yo solamente quiero café y tostadas... y una guía de tiendas. - Añadió Uhura.  
  
       La jovencísima camarera rubia, con su cola de caballo bajo la visera rosa, se quedó mirando a aquellos dos guapísimos hombres que no se cortaban un pelo a la hora de comerse la boca sentados a la mesa. El pelirrojo con entradas leía la carta en voz alta, tenía un horrible acento escocés. La muchacha se limitó a servir café a todo el mundo y se marchó: le daría tiempo a atender a un par de familias mientras aquellos tipos raros decidían lo que querían comer.  
  
 - Bacon tostado y crujiente... - Jim se relamió al ver pasar a otra camarera con un plato lleno hasta arriba de semejante delicia.  
 - ¡Huélelo, sí...! - Le animó McCoy. - No vas a probarlo.  
 - ¡Oh, Bones! - Se quejó el rubio. Estaba cansado de tener semejante arpía vigilando su maldito colesterol.  
 - ¿Podéis dejar de hacer eso delante de mis narices? - Sulu había alzado la voz, Pavel y Khan le tenían harto con sus besuqueos.  
 - Hitsuyo ni oji, watashi wa anata ni kore no sukoshi o ataeru koto ga dekimasu! *(si quieres puedo darte un poco de esto) – Le contestó Khan mirándole de reojo.  
  
    Sulu se puso colorado, cogió una carta y escondió su cara en ella. Nyota se echó a reír, fue la única que, junto con el japonés, entendió lo que el moreno había dicho.

 - Yo quiero huevos revueltos, pan tostado y bacon, y judías también... - Pidió Pavel, después de lo de la noche anterior estaba hambriento.  
 - Está bien, veamos cuánto cuesta todo eso. - Jim le quitó la carta a Scott y echó cuentas. - Vale, desayuno completo para todos.  
 - ¿Y tortitas? - Bones insistió.  
 - Y tortitas, aunque dudo que estén ni la mitad de buenas que las que tú haces, mi amor. - Le sonrió. El almirante estiró la mano y tomó la de su amante sentado enfrente.  
  
        La mesa pronto se vio invadida con todo lo que habían pedido. La camarera sonrió cuando Pavel la miró con sus preciosos ojos aguamarina y le dio las gracias por traerles la comida.

 - Creo que la has encandilado. - Murmuró Khan acariciándole los rizos que le colgaban de la nuca.  
 - Spock, dame tu bacon. - Le pidió Jim, ya que Bones le había quitado el suyo para repartírselo con Scott.  
 - No, me lo quedo. - El vulcano cogió un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. El gusto de la grasa animal tostada le llenó el paladar, gimió. Se había convertido en carnívoro.  
 - ¡Spock! - Bones no daba crédito. Le pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros y le besó en la mejilla. - ¿Vas a dejar de comerte las sobras a escondidas en la cocina? - Se rió mientras le colocaba bien la capucha, la punta de una de sus orejitas empezaba a asomar. - Tengo que encontrarte una gorra, no puedes ir por ahí como un peregrino bajorano.  
  
    La carcajada fue general, el doctor no había perdido su chispa.

 - Jim, tenemos que hacernos de documentación, en el hotel querrán que entreguemos el pasaporte de este bobo. - Golpeó con cuidado el cogote de su amante. - Reconocer que eres ruso... ¿A quién se le ocurre?  
 - Debí aclarar que el apellido era de origen ruso y no él. - Se lamentó Jim.  
 - Podemos cambiar de hotel... O mejor, encontrar un apartamento vacío. ¡Eso sería ideal! - Propuso Nyota ilusionada.  
 - Por mí perfecto, un piso para todos sería lo más conveniente. - Khan alabó la idea de Uhura. - Aún así quizá necesitemos al menos un carnet de conducir. Puedo ocuparme de eso, Jim.  
 - Vale..., hazlo. Y tú, Nyota... seguro que podrás encontrar ese apartamento mientras buscas tus zapatos. - Masticaba a dos carrillos, echando el bacon que le había vuelto a quitar a Scott hacia un lado de la boca para poder hablar. - Mi amor... ¿Los cristales de dilitio...?  
 - El limpiacristales y yo encontraremos la manera de recargarlos. - Miró a Scott que se echó a reír recordando la vieja broma.  
 - Energía nuclear, ¿eh, Spock? - El escocés asentía con la cabeza. - Puede funcionar.  
 - Hacernos de un reactor no va a ser fácil. - Khan clavó la mirada en la de Jim, sabía que él opinaba lo mismo. Habría problemas a la hora de conseguir semejante artefacto.  
  
  
                En la puerta de la cafetería se dividieron. Sulu, Khan y Pavel se ocuparían de hacerse con documentos falsos y localizar un helipuerto civil donde poder alquilar un helicóptero. Necesitarían más dinero, el ruso ya le había echado el ojo a otro cajero automático.  
  
    Bones, Spock y Jim buscarían el zoo donde supuestamente encontrarían a las ballenas que secuestrar para llevarlas al futuro.  
  
    Así pues le tocó a Scott acompañar a su caprichosa esposa a buscar esos zapatos con los que llevaba soñando toda la vida.

 - Vayamos al centro de la ciudad, Monty. - Le dijo exultante cogiéndole del brazo y echando a andar hacia la parada de autobús. - La camarera me ha hablado de una calle donde hay decenas de tiendas.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      El puente del Enterprise se apagó de repente, habían salido de la velocidad de curvatura demasiado cerca de la Tierra, podían ver la sonda alienígena y los devastadores efectos que causaba el rayo que continuaba lanzando sobre el océano Pacífico.  
  
 - Capitán Klaa, hemos perdido la energía. - La voz del ingeniero klingon sonó turbada por el comunicador. - Esa cosa nos ha dejado secos, señor.  
 - Conecte la fuente secundaria. - Ordenó el joven capitán.  
 - Ya lo hemos hecho. - Lamentó su subordinado. - Al soporte vital le queda media hora.  
 - ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de su perímetro de influencia! - Murmuró Peter señalando la horrible nave desconocida en el monitor principal.  
 - No sé cómo, sin energía flotamos a la deriva. - Klaa se levantó de la silla de mando y sujetó la cintura de su primera oficial. Besándola se despidió de la vida.  
 - ¿Vas a rendirte? - Peter le golpeó la espalda haciendo que el klingon le mirase furioso por haberle interrumpido.  
 - ¡Kirk! ¡Si tienes alguna idea dilo! - Gruñó.  
 - ¡El rayo tractor, aún está activo! Dispone de una batería de reserva independiente. - Los ojos azules le brillaban, una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en la boca.  
 - ¿Y contra qué lo disparamos? - Preguntó Bazthum sentándose en el puesto de artillería.  
  
    Peter se encogió de hombros y miró a la pantalla principal. La Luna brillaba a su izquierda, blanca y radiante como una novia esperando un marido.

 - Allí... - Señaló con su dedo.  
 - ¿A vuestra luna? - Klaa le miró incrédulo.  
 - Funcionará. - Afirmó Peter. - Su gravedad hará el resto, nos alejará de la Tierra y recuperaremos la energía.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      En la nave oscura Apolo se levantó de su trono dorado con un salto de alegría. Ver a su descendiente en acción le llenaba el corazón de orgullo.

 - Te lo dije, Herc... ¿Cuándo un Kirk ha fallado en su propósito? - Palmeó la espalda de su piloto, viendo cómo el Enterprise ya se ponía a salvo tras el satélite que la humanidad había asociado a su hermana gemela.  
 - ¡Tu linaje es poderoso, Apolo! - Aplaudió el de la cabellera leonada.  
 - Sí, mis descendientes... ¡Los Kirk! - El dios volvió a su silla de mando. - Cuando planté mi semilla entre los hombres sabía que algo de mí iría con ellos para siempre.

  
             De aquello hacía miles de años. Apolo recordó con nostalgia a su amante mortal, la bella Hécuba, la que fuera esposa de Príamo y reina de Troya. Generaciones y generaciones de Kirk, cambiando de nombre, de apellido a lo largo de la Historia, pero no de aspecto o de carácter.

 - ¡Troilo! - La sacerdotisa Cassandra, en pie a su lado, tuvo una de sus visiones que duró menos de un segundo.  
 - ¿Peter? - Preguntó Apolo girando el cuello para mirarla.  
 - No. - Respondió ella cuando sus ojos abandonaron el blanco para regresar al violeta habitual.  
 - Jim, entonces... - Los dos eran héroes. El espíritu de Troilo debía haberse reencarnado en uno de ellos.  
 - Tampoco. - Cassie sonrió traviesa. Le gustaba cuando su dios trataba de adivinar sus enigmáticas predicciones. - Su nieto.  
 - ¿Amy le engendrará? ¿O será David? - Apolo le devolvía la sonrisa. Al verla encogerse de hombros supo que tendría que esperar para saberlo.

 


	157. Carreras de motos y natación sincronizada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pavel le encantan las motos. Desde el accidente con Christine no se había vuelto a subir a una, ahora no tendría más remedio que hacerlo.  
> Por otro lado, Spock deberá realizar un ejercicio de sincronización mientras nada junto a las ballenas que planean secuestrar.

**Carreras de motos y natación sincronizada**

 

  
                                                                                                                          El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza; el aire estaba algo sucio por la contaminación, pero a Pavel le importó poco. Caminar por las calles de San Francisco como tres turistas ociosos le hizo sonreír. Su amigo Sulu y su amante Khan le acompañaban, juntos echaron a correr calle abajo con la mochila repleta de billetes dejando sonar atrás la alarma del banco. El ruso aullaba entre los viandantes sorprendidos, dando saltos como un loco y haciendo reír a sus compañeros.  
  
 - ¡Detente Pavel! - Le pedía Sulu doblado por la risa y la carrera, le faltaba el aliento.  
 - ¡Deja de hacer el payaso! ¡Ah, mi poderoso brujo! - Khan le atrajo hacia sí por la mano y le besó sin dejar de sonreír. - Verte reventar cajeros con tu mente es un placer con el que no contaba.  
  
    El moreno seguía preguntándose cómo habría adquirido Pavel aquella extraña habilidad, la achacó a un don que los caprichosos dioses le habían otorgado.  
  
    Sulu apareció a su lado con una guía de teléfonos que arrancó de una cabina. Pasaba las páginas amarillas buscando la H de helipuerto. Encontró un par, consultó el callejero del final del libro y vio que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Demasiado lejos para llegar incluso usando el transporte público.  
  
 - Necesitaríamos un vehículo. - Murmuró el japonés.  
 - Podemos robarlo... o alquilarlo. - Bromeó Pavel.  
 - Lo segundo nos evitaría problemas con la policía... - Sulu volvió a reír recordando la cara de Khan cuando vio pasar un coche con sirenas nada más doblar la esquina, después de lo que habían hecho con el cajero del banco.  
 - En tal caso consigamos unos carnets de conducir. - Khan se peinó el flequillo con la mano, que el japonés se riese de él le hacía sentir algo inseguro.  
 - ¿Dónde, lyubimiy moy?  *(amor mío) - Preguntó el ruso con un tono meloso, casi cantado.  
  
    Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, al final de la calle vio un bar con montones de motocicletas aparcadas en la puerta y allí encaminó sus pasos el sobrehumano. Pavel y Sulu se encogieron de hombros y le siguieron.  
  
 - Dejad que yo me ocupe de todo, no abráis la boca. - Cogió la cara de su novio con la mano y le miró con seriedad. - Sobre todo esta boca, ¿entendido? - Acercándose más la besó.  
 - Puedo quedarme fuera si quieres. - A Pavel le habían encandilado las motos.  
  
    El moreno hizo una mueca, encogiendo los labios e inclinando la cabeza, y le dejó allí entrando al bar acompañado por Sulu.  
  
 - Pavel Andreievich Chekov... estás delante de una auténtica Triumph TR65 Thunderbird de mil novesientos ochenta y dos. ¡Procura no desmayarte! - Se dijo en voz alta agachándose a contemplar de cerca aquella maravilla tan reluciente.  
 - ¿Estás seguro que no es mejor tenerle vigilado? - Preguntó el japonés volviéndose a mirar a su alucinado amigo desde la puerta.  
  
       Khan no le dio importancia y caminó directo a la barra. Pidió dos cervezas y en silencio observó un buen rato a todos los presentes en el local. Cuando vio al tipo supo que podría servir a sus propósitos.  
  
 - Vamos, ése de ahí nos conseguirá los carnets falsos. - Dijo señalando al gordo bigotudo que tragaba cacahuetes en una mesa, al fondo, junto a los lavabos.  
 - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Inquirió curioso el japonés.  
 - Confía en mí, tengo una especie de don para calar a la gente a primera vista. - Susurró sonriendo con sus ojos de hielo.  
  
  
            Pavel pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el logotipo en el depósito de diez litros y medio de capacidad, ¡cómo le fascinaba! Los seiscientos cuarenta y nueve centímetros cúbicos de cilindrada, con sus cuarenta y tres caballos de potencia, hacían volar su imaginación. Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de las botas de cuero negro, con puntera reforzada en metal, que golpeaban impacientes el suelo a su lado. Un tipo alto, de al menos un metro noventa, vestido enteramente de negro y con un horrible tupé engominado, le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
 - ¿Te importa quitar de mi moto tus sucias manos de marica hippy de una puñetera vez? - Le gritó viendo que no le hacía ni caso.  
  
  
            Sulu comprobó que Khan tenía buen ojo para las personas y que sabía también cómo hacer negocios ilegales. No tardaron en acordar que recogerían allí mismo los carnets por la tarde. Las fotografías que el camarero les tomó en el cuarto de baño no les iban a favorecer pero ¿quién quiere salir guapo en un falso documento de conducir?  
  
 - Ha costado muy caro, me parece. - Murmuraba Khan camino de la salida.  
 - ¿Crees que nos ha timado? - El japonés iba dos pasos por detrás del moreno, le empezaba a gustar ver aquellas espaldas anchas y fuertes delante de sus narices.  
 - Se ha aprovechado de las circunstancias, eso es todo. - Empujó la puerta y se quedó helado cuando vio a Pavel en el suelo. Un extraño le había golpeado en la cara y sangraba con un corte en la ceja.  
 - ¡Khan... no! - Sulu intentó pararle, estaba atizándole con tanta fuerza a aquel tipo que si no se detenía acabaría matándolo.  
      
    Pavel se había subido a la Triumph y la mantenía en marcha, apartando la sangre de su frente para que no le cegase.  
  
 - ¡Sube Sulu! - Le gritó al tiempo que con un gesto de su mano hacía que todas las motocicletas allí aparcadas arrancasen sus motores con un estruendo ensordecedor. - Dabai, dabai! *(vamos, rápido)  
  
    El japonés saltó a su espalda y se sujetó cuando salieron disparados. Khan dejó al del tupé tirado en la acera como un perro, sangrando por toda la cara, y montó sobre una flamante Kawasaki Ninja GPZ 500 fabricada ese mismo año. Las motos rugieron calle arriba a toda velocidad, el moreno se puso en paralelo con Pavel y le miró aquella ceja. Su novio tendría una nueva cicatriz. Sonrió, estaba locamente enamorado de aquel chiflado capaz de hacer cosas tan increíbles con su mente.  
  
 - ¡Tu telequinesia está resultando de lo más útil, mi amor! - Le gritó el moreno. - ¡Sulu! ¿Dónde dices que estaba ese helipuerto?  
  
  
  
                                                             A la entrada del Acuario de la Bahía, en la zona vieja del puerto de San Francisco, McCoy se detuvo un momento en una tienda de souvenirs para comprarle a Spock la gorra que más le gustase. El vulcano observó los diferentes modelos y abrió los ojos como platos cuando encontró una con las iniciales SK bordadas dentro de un círculo en la parte frontal.  
  
 - ¡Ésta! - La cogió y, retirando la capucha azul, se la colocó calándosela bien en la cabeza.  
 - Te queda perfecta, mi vida. - Bones sonrió, aquellas letras... - Y tapa lo poco que te queda de vulcano.  
  
          Fuera les esperaba Jim con las entradas para la visita al acuario que empezaría en diez minutos. Al ver a su esposo se echó a reír.  
  
 - ¿Spock Kirk? - Preguntó señalando el bordado por encima de la visera.  
 - Me gusta como suena. - Respondió besando a su sa-telsu, agarrándolo con avidez por la cintura.  
 - ¡Venga, aún hay que hacer cola! - McCoy tiró de ellos hacia el edificio.  
  
  
            El doctor casi se desmaya cuando vio a la bióloga marina Suzanne Woolcott que empezaba su presentación ante el público visitante de las doce y media. Rubia, cabello ondulado, ojos azules, un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, unos cincuenta y ocho kilos de peso, piernas estilizadas, pechos firmes talla noventa... ¡Era la viva imagen de Christine!  
  
 - ¡Por Dios nuestro Señor! - Exclamó perplejo.  
 - Bones, calma... - Le pidió Jim. - Se parece, sí... pero procura no comportarte como un perturbado.  
 - Leonard, ¿quieres quedarte fuera y sentarte un rato? - Spock le sostenía desde atrás, parecía que el médico fuese a desplomarse de un momento a otro.  
 - Estoy bien. Es que ella es... - Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. - Vamos, nos perderemos a las ballenas.  
  
  
                La doctora Woolcott terminó su paseo por la galería de horribles barbaridades que los humanos acometían contra los cetáceos, mostrando las fotografías de balleneros destripando a pobres animales indefensos colgadas en la pared.  
  
 - El año pasado terminó la moratoria internacional que la CBI *(Comisión Ballenera Internacional) estableció en 1982 y que determina el fin de la caza comercial de estas maravillosas criaturas. Mientras Islandia y Corea del Sur han utilizado el reglamento para conseguir permisos especiales, Japón, Noruega, Perú y la Unión Soviética desafían la decisión al continuar cazando, ya que la moratoria no se basa en el asesoramiento del Comité Científico. Esperamos que Japón y Perú finalmente cambien de posición, Estados Unidos continua ejerciendo presión sobre estos países.  
 -  Doctora... - Interrumpió Jim con su sonrisa más seductora. - ¿No íbamos a ver ballenas grises? ¿Dónde las tienen?  
 - ¡Vaya! ¡Qué impaciente para ser un adulto! - Exclamó la rubia bióloga. Un grupo de niños se echaron a reír en la primera fila. - Bessy y Áyax están en el tanque principal, ahora bajaremos las escaleras para que puedan observarlas a través del cristal.  
 - Es decir, la piscina da a la superficie... - Comentó Jim para sí, ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta.  
 - Claro, es por allí. - Dijo la doctora señalando un pasillo a su izquierda. - La visita finaliza su recorrido en el exterior donde se puede ver a la pareja de ballenas grises, aunque por poco tiempo... Van a trasladarlas. - Su voz sonó terriblemente triste cuando dijo aquello.  
 - ¿Y a dónde las llevan? - Inquirió Jim. - Ah, y... ¿cuándo harán el traslado?  
 - Hace usted muchas preguntas, señor... - La doctora esperaba un nombre.  
 - Jim. - Le respondió derritiéndola con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de medio lado.  
 - _Oye, deja de coquetear..._ \- Pensó Bones para el almirante. - _Estás llamando la atención con tanta preguntita. Por cierto... ¿dónde se ha metido Spock?_  
 - _No lo sé, iba detrás de ti._ \- Ambos se giraron pero no pudieron verle, el vulcano se había esfumado.  
 - Las llevarán a mar abierto, suponen un gasto excesivo que la ciudad no puede permitirse así que... - Suzanne suspiró con tristeza, - ...el Acuario va a liberarlas.  
 - Pero... ¿a mar abierto? Allí será más complicado... - Dejó Jim escapar, pensando en cómo localizarlas en el océano para poder llevarlas a su tiempo.  
 - ¿El qué será más complicado? - Le preguntó la doctora mirando fijamente a aquellos dos tipos extraños, el moreno alto le pareció más atractivo aún que el rubio preguntón de la barba.  
 - ¡Que sobrevivan, por supuesto! - Bones salió airoso del paso. Al ver los ojos azules de la mujer mirándole directamente a los suyos se ruborizó y apartó la vista.  
  
  
               La visita continuó y todo el grupo se agolpaba frente al cristal para ver los dos magníficos ejemplares que nadaban en aquellos metros cúbicos de agua marina. La doctora Woolcott permanecía de espaldas al espectáculo, mirando al público para hablarles ahora de la forma de comunicarse de las ballenas.  
  
 - Comúnmente se le llama canto de ballena, pero no son canciones en realidad, sino la colección de sonidos que emiten las ballenas para comunicarse. Nuestros científicos han sido capaces de catalogar hasta treinta tipos de sonidos diferentes aunque seguimos sin conocer su significado.  
  - A lo mejor le cantan a ese hombre... - Dijo un niño señalando el cristal.  
  
    McCoy se había quedado de piedra, Jim abrió los ojos como platos: Spock estaba buceando en el tanque, totalmente desnudo, y ahora ponía su mano en la enorme cara del cetáceo para establecer la fusión mental con el animal. El vulcano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por sincronizar su ritmo cardíaco con el de la ballena gris.  
  
 - Pero... ¿Qué está haciendo ese loco? - Gritó la doctora corriendo por el pasillo para acceder a la piscina.  
 - ¡Oh Dios mío! - McCoy no daba crédito. - ¿Desnudo?  
 - ¡Subamos, rápido! - Jim tiró de él siguiendo de cerca a la bióloga.  
  
  
            Arriba, en el exterior, Spock salía de la piscina y recogía su gorra, colocándosela a toda prisa antes de que apareciese la furiosa doctora gritando fuera de sí.  
  
 - ¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo ahí abajo? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!  
 - Eso no será necesario... - Dijo Jim alcanzándola y sujetándola por un brazo.  
 - ¿Le conoce? - La bióloga se revolvió hasta soltarse.  
  - Es mi... - Iba a decir marido, pero recordó que la ley de matrimonios gays en California no sería aprobada hasta principios del siglo veintiuno. - Bueno, es mi amante, ¿vale? ¡Cariño, vístete!  
 - _¿No podías haberte dejado los calzoncillos?_ \- Pensó Bones para el vulcano.  
 - Preferí ponerme ropa seca, Leonard. - Le contestó en voz alta.  
 - ¿No dijo usted que se llamaba Jim? - La rubia no entendía nada. - ¿Qué le ha hecho su... su “amante” a mis ballenas?  
 - ¡Nada, estábamos hablando! - Respondió Spock poniéndose los pantalones.  
 - _¡Oh, genial... ahora sí que pensará que estás loco!_ \- Bones se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose lo ojos.  
 - Doctora, cálmese. Spock es... bueno, ya sabe. Abusó un poco del LDS en los sesenta. - Jim le excusó como mejor pudo.  
 - A ver, ¿quiénes son ustedes tres? - La bióloga les miró poniéndose en jarras.  
 - Doctor Leonard McCoy, y... mis... “amigos”: Jim Kirk y Spock. - Se presentó el médico con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano a la desconcertada rubia.  
  
       Cuando Suzanne le respondió estrechando aquella mano con la suya, Bones sintió un escalofrío al mirarla a los ojos. Hasta su forma de sonreír le recordó a su desaparecido ángel.  
  
 - Christine... - Susurró sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas.  
 - No, Suzanne, doctora Suzanne Woolcott, bióloga. ¿Y cuál es su especialidad, doctor? - La mujer seguía mirándole esperando una respuesta que el guapo de sienes plateadas no parecía ir a dar. - ¿Doctor?  
 - Psiquiatra... - Respondió Jim por él viéndole tan aturdido. - Hay algo que no nos ha dicho, ¿cuándo piensan llevarse a Bessy y a Áyax?  
 - Pues pronto, no lo sé... - Suzanne sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su irritación. - ¡Pero oiga usted, Jim! ¿A qué viene tanto interés por mis ballenas?  
 - No son suyas, no le pertenecen. - Spock hacía juegos malabares para ponerse la camiseta sin tener que quitarse la gorra. Jim le ayudó. - Supongo... gracias mi amor. Supongo que no pasará más de una semana antes de que las liberen.  
 - ¿Por qué dice eso? - La bióloga se asustó, lo que había dicho aquel extraño desconocido de nombre estúpido era cierto. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?  
 - Bueno, Bessy no tardará en dar a luz. Áyax y ella están bastante preocupados por su cría, la han oído decir a usted que ninguna ballena alumbrada en cautividad ha logrado sobrevivir. - Spock se puso la sudadera azul y se subió la cremallera.  
 - No le haga caso, doctora. - Bones lo agarró del brazo y echó a andar hacia la salida. - Está oficialmente loco, se lo digo yo que soy su psiquiatra.  
 - Tenemos que irnos, le tocan las pastillas... - Se excusó el rubio con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
       Jim recogió del suelo las botas de su marido y se fue tras sus dos t'hy'la, dejando a una pasmada doctora Suzanne Woolcott con un par de narices y mil preguntas en la cabeza.

 


	158. Aquellos divinos Manolos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota encuentra el par de zapatos perfecto, pero resultan demasiado caros y no podrá comprarlos. La tropa se muda a una casa de alquiler donde los problemas de familia volverán a aparecer: Bones está realmente afectado por el asombroso parecido que la bióloga marina mantiene con la difunta Christine Chapel.

**Aquellos divinos Manolos**

 

  
                                                                                                                          Scott era arrastrado literalmente por su esposa a lo largo de la interminable calle Market, donde la preciosa y excitada morena daba grititos de asombro delante de cada escaparate, no sólo en las zapaterías. Jim le había dado un buen fajo de billetes de cien dólares, no tenía mucha idea de lo que podrían comprar con ese dinero pero Nyota no paró hasta encontrar el par de zapatos más maravillosos y hermosos de toda la historia, como ella los llamó.  
  
 - ¡Oh, Monty... míralos! - Le decía mimosa a su marido, tirándole de la manga de la camisa roja a cuadros escoceses que llevaba puesta sobre una camiseta blanca. - ¿Cómo crees que me sentarían con el vestido que te enseñé antes?  
 - ¿Cuál de los doce que te has parado a mirar, cariño? - Scott no pretendía sonar sarcástico, el pobre estaba realmente confundido.  
 - Debí traer a Spock, él tiene más gusto para estas cosas. - Se lamentó Uhura.  
 - ¡Perla mía...! - El ingeniero miró el precio del calzado y silbó. - Creo que no podemos permitirnos ese gasto.  
 - ¿Qué? - Nyota no había leído el cartelito blanco junto a la suela del zapato derecho. - ¿Más de dos mil dólares? ¡Mierda!   
      
    Nyota se dio la vuelta y echó a andar dirección a la Bahía. Una sombra de tristeza se proyectaba en su mirada de ojos almendrados.  
  
 - Venga, busquemos una inmobiliaria y alquilemos un apartamento con el dinero que nos queda.  
 - ¿No vas a comprarte nada? - Scott la siguió asombrado.  
 - No merece la pena, nada podría compararse con esos zapatos. - Nyota no quería conformarse con otra cosa; o los Manolos negros con rosas rojas en la cinta del empeine, o nada.  
  
  
                    Tras mucho discutir acabaron decidiéndose por una casita color azul cielo de dos plantas, con jardín trasero y garaje en la entrada, situada en la avenida Newcomb haciendo esquina con la calle Keith, cerca del campus del sudoeste del City College de San Francisco. Estaba bien de precio y, de las cinco que vieron aquella mañana con el joven de la inmobiliaria, fue la que más agradó a Nyota.  
  
 - Cuatro habitaciones, bien iluminada, zona residencial muy tranquila, cocina amueblada y con enseres: horno, lavavajillas, lavadora, secadora... - La preciosa morena no dejaba de elogiar las ventajas de la vivienda. El vendedor estaba encantado, alguien le estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.  
 - ¡Ya, ya... cariño! Nos la quedamos. - El escocés estrechó la mano del trajeado muchacho cerrando el trato.  
 - ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a firmar? - Preguntó él con una radiante sonrisa.  
 - Una semana. - Respondió Scotty.  
 - No alquilamos nada por menos de un mes, señor Scott. - Le aclaró mostrándole un contrato estándar. - Y necesitaré algún documento de identidad.  
 - Hablaremos esta tarde, pasaremos de nuevo por su oficina. - Intervino Nyota, evitando que su esposo empezase a ponerse nervioso con su típica sonrisa tensa en la cara. - ¿Puede indicarnos dónde tomar un transporte hacia Sausalito?  
  
    ¡Un documento de identidad! ¿Cómo iban a conseguir algo así? Scott maldijo su suerte, pensó si no sería más sencillo forzar la cerradura y esperar, simplemente, que el agente inmobiliario no enseñase la casa a nadie más en unos días.  
  
  
  
                                                    Contactaron por los intercomunicadores y se reunieron en el parque nacional del Golden Gate, junto al pájaro de presa. Jim quería que Scott comprobase el estado de los cristales de dilitio una vez más.  
  
    Mientras el ingeniero hacía su trabajo, discutiendo con Spock cómo cristalizarlos de nuevo, Uhura les contó a los demás lo de la casita tan acogedora a la que había echado el ojo.

 - Pero hay un problema, para alquilar hacen falta documentos de identificación. - La comandante puso cara de sentirse frustrada, frunciendo los labios y arrugando las cejas.  
  
    Khan le devolvió la sonrisa diciéndole que por la tarde dispondrían de un par de carnets de conducir a nombre de Hikaru Sulu y Donald Black.  
  
 - ¿No pudiste elegir otro nombre? - Rió Nyota al escucharlo. - Así es como se refieren al demonio en Escocia, Khan.  
 - Lo sé. - El moreno le mostró una sonrisa que hizo aparecer un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.  
 - Bien, con los carnets alquiláis la casa y a descansar, mañana será otro día. - Resumió Jim dirigiéndose hacia la nave.  
  
    Se preguntaba si Bones estaría allí dentro, con Spock y Scotty. No le veía desde hacía rato y tampoco podía sentir sus pensamientos, el médico los había bloqueado. Resultaba gracioso ver desaparecer el cuerpo tras el escudo de invisibilidad al adelantarse paso a paso subiendo la plataforma.  
  
 - Veamos; Sulu y yo recogemos los carnets en el bar, espero que ese imbécil de tupé engominado no siga por allí, nos llevaremos las motos. - Señaló Khan a su espalda, donde las habían aparcado en un recodo del camino de tierra.  
 - ¿Estás de broma? ¡Aún no habrá salido del hospital! - Pavel vio cómo Nyota le miraba asustada, fijándose en el corte reciente en su ceja. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.  
 - Tú y Scott nos esperáis en la inmobiliaria y haremos el papeleo. - Khan la señalaba con un dedo mientras hablaba. - Luego podéis ir arreglando la casa, ya sabes Nyota... Comprar comida, ropa de cama, esas cosas. Pavel, dales dinero.  
 - ¿Otro cajero, cielo? - A Nyota le hicieron chiribitas los ojos al ver tanto billete junto. Pensó en sus zapatos y se le escapó una sonrisa.  
 - Nos veremos en esa oficina de inmuebles a las seis. ¡Sulu, vamos! - Khan le llamó a su lado y el japonés acudió ligero. - Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar ese sitio que dijiste, ya sabes... - Vio cómo Pavel les seguía y se giró para detenerle. - No, tú espera aquí.  
 - ¿A dónde vais? - Preguntó el ruso intrigado ante tanto misterio.  
 - Es una sorpresa, mi amor. - El moreno sujetó la carita de bobo de su novio y le besó con ternura en los labios. - Quédate con Jim, nos vemos esta noche.  
  


  
  
                                                          Jim preparaba la cena para todos, ya eran las ocho de la tarde y Khan y Sulu aún no habían vuelto. Después de firmar el contrato de la casa desaparecieron otra vez sin decirle a Scott ni a Nyota lo que estaban tramando. Bones probó la salsa del guiso de carne y se relamió.  
  
 - Tienes un don para esto, mi amor. - Le dijo besándole en el cuello, justo donde empezaba su barba.  
 - No es para tanto. - Se quitó méritos. - Me gusta cocinar, me relaja. ¿Habéis contactado con esos dos? - Se interesó por sus amigos que llevaban toda la tarde fuera.  
 - Spock ha hablado con Khan, él y Sulu venían hacia aquí. - Contestó Nyota poniendo la mesa para ocho. - ¡Almirante... eso huele de maravilla!  
  
    El rugido de unas motocicletas se escuchó en la entrada, los dos desaparecidos habían regresado al fin.  
  
 - ¿Dónde os habéis metido? - Les preguntó Scott nada más verles entrar por la puerta.  
 - ¡Khan! ¿Qué es eso? - Jim salía de la cocina con un cucharón de madera en la mano, al escuchar los motores había corrido hacia el recibidor. - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Gritó. - ¡Son... aaah! ¡Son preciosas! ¿De dónde las habéis sacado? - Hasta el momento Jim no tenía ni idea de las dos motos que sus compañeros se habían agenciado. - ¡Mira esas líneas, Bones! - Le decía a su amante dándole el cucharón para acercarse a acariciar los depósitos. - ¡Una auténtica Triumph Thunderbird del ochenta y dos... y una Kawasaki Ninja totalmente nueva! - El almirante alucinó.  
 - La Ninja es de Sulu, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta en la Triumph. - Khan le lanzó una de las llaves magnéticas que había cogido del maletín de herramientas de Scott para poder así arrancar las motos sin necesidad de la telequinesia de Pavel.  
 - Luego, se me va a quemar la salsa. - El rubio cogió de nuevo el cucharón de las manos de Bones y corrió a la cocina.  
 - ¿Cuándo cenamos? - Preguntó Sulu dejando que su nariz le llevase detrás de Jim.  
  
    Pavel agarró a Khan por la cintura y le miró con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
 - ¿Y mi sorpresa? - Le preguntó.  
 - Aquí... - El moreno se quitó la cazadora negra dejándola caer al suelo. Luego, delante de los atónitos ojos de Bones y Nyota, se sacó la camiseta azul marino.  
 - ¡Eh, oye...! - Exclamó el médico empezando a ponerse colorado. - ¡Subid a vuestro cuarto!  
  
    El ruso se quedó mirando el pecho desnudo de su amante. Justo por encima de su corazón vio el tatuaje recién hecho. El trisquel dibujado en negro sobre su piel de alabastro resplandecía atrayendo su atención.  
  
 - Ay, lyubimiyi moy! *(amor mío) ¡Sabía que te lo harías justo aquí! - Pasó sus dedos por encima, hipnotizado con la forma entrelazada.  
 - ¡Uf, menos mal, creía que era otra cosa! - Bones se echó a reír mirando a Nyota para salir del salón hacia la cocina.  
 - ¡Qué bonito! - Exclamó Uhura al ver el tatuaje. - El dibujo me resulta familiar... - Con una pícara sonrisa se dio media vuelta y siguió a Bones.  
 - ¿Ha visto tu tatuaje? - Le preguntó el moreno a su novio.  
 - No sé, creo que no. Igual se lo ha contado Scott. - Pavel se encogió de hombros y fundió sus labios con los de Khan.  
  
    Nyota no había visto el trisquel sobre la rabadilla de Pavel, reconoció la forma por el tatuaje que Amy tenía en su pelvis. Aquello le hizo pensar si no tendría algún misterioso significado.  
  
  
                 A Spock lo que más le gustaba de la casa era la enorme televisión en la sala de estar, Jim tuvo que ir a buscarle para llevarle de la oreja a la mesa.  
  
 - Limpiacristales, - dijo refiriéndose a su amigo el ingeniero, - creo que la mejor solución para hacer que el dilitio vuelva a ser útil es utilizar un reactor de fusión nuclear, y con el tamaño adecuado solamente se me ocurre el de un submarino. ¿Tú qué opinas?  
 - Que servirá, si tú lo dices. - El escocés sonrió al vulcano, sabía que no podría estar equivocado.  
 - ¿Un submarino? ¿Pretendes que robemos el reactor de una nave militar? - Khan se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca al oír a Spock decir aquello.  
 - Vimos uno en la Bahía a lo lejos esta mañana, ¿verdad Bones? - Le comentó sirviéndole más vino.  
  
    El doctor no respondió. Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez, la cara de la doctora Woolcott flotaba ante sus ojos con la viva imagen de Christine. Aquello le resultaba doloroso, así que cerró su mente para que ninguno de sus dos t'hy'la supiera lo que estaba pensando.  
  
 - _Jim... no me deja entrar._ \- Pensó Spock para su sa-telsu, Leonard le bloqueaba los pensamientos.  
 - _Lo sé, a mí tampoco. Lleva así todo el día desde..._ \- Le respondió Jim del mismo modo.  
 - _La bióloga..._ \- Musitó mentalmente. - _¿Cómo puede ser que se parezca tanto? ¿Serán parientes?_  
 - _¡Averígualo!_ \- Le ordenó a su esposo. - Bones... mi vida, ¿quieres un poco más de carne? Ha sobrado algo.  
 - No tengo apetito, Jim. Gracias. - El doctor se levantó de la mesa. - Disculpadme. - Murmuró saliendo hacia la planta superior, quería estar un rato a solas con sus recuerdos.  
 - ¿Qué le pasa? - Preguntó Nyota preocupada por la cara tan triste que llevaba McCoy.  
 - Hemos conocido a una bióloga marina esta mañana, en el acuario donde tiene a las ballenas bajo su cuidado. - Explicó Spock. - La mujer es idéntica a Christine.  
  
    Pavel soltó los cubiertos de golpe. Retiró la silla hacia atrás y se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte.  
  
 - Voy a hablar con él. - El ruso no esperó a que nadie expresase su opinión. Se limitó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta estar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de sus amigos.  
  



	159. Por una vez en la vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay ocasiones en las que encuentras esa canción que expresa todo lo que sientes. El momento es mágico, te marca el alma de por vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene un enlace a la canción original que da título al capítulo.

**Por una vez en la vida**

  
  
                                                                                                                             Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, suavemente. La madera sonó sorda, no hubo respuesta al otro lado. Pavel giró el pomo, sin esperar invitación entró al dormitorio para ver a Bones tendido boca abajo sobre la cama. Sabía que estaba llorando por el movimiento de los hombros. Esperó un instante allí en pie, a su lado.  
  
 - Bones... por favor... no puedo verte sufrir así sabiendo que fue mi culpa que ella... - Pavel intentaba ser delicado, pero sus palabras le parecieron egoístas inmediatamente cuando las escuchó en voz alta. - ¡No, ya está bien de todo esto! Yebát! *(Joder) ¡Sí, te quité lo que más amabas en el mundo! Sufres por mi culpa, yo nunca podré pagar por lo que hise...  
 - Cállate, Pavel... - Murmuró. - No quiero oírtelo decir otra vez. - McCoy se dio la vuelta, sentándose en la cama le miró a los ojos.  
 - Lo siento... lo siento mucho... - El ruso dejaba caer las lágrimas allí plantado, mirando a su amigo a los ojos avellana brillantes y algo enrojecidos por el llanto.  
  
    Bones le agarró de pronto y tiró de su brazo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama a su lado. Le acarició la cara, secando aquellas lágrimas con la suave palma de su mano. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos aguamarina, suspiró.  
  
 - Tú viste su fantasma, ella te perdonó. - Le estaba sonriendo al hablar, dulcemente, con ternura infinita. - Yo también te he perdonado.  
 - No lo meresco... - Negó agitando la cabeza, unos rizos le cubrieron el rostro.  
 - Te mereces todo el cariño que yo pueda tenerte. - Le acarició la frente apartándole el cabello de la cara. - Todo el amor que podamos darte, lo mereces. Porque eres tú, Pavel, el que más ha sufrido de todos nosotros.  
  
  
            En el silencio solamente podían escucharse sus respiraciones, mirándose a los ojos dejaron que el dolor, como una sombra, pasara de largo. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Sin decir una palabra. McCoy pensó que si Dios había querido que Christine muriese tal vez había tenido un motivo. Ahora él compartía el maravilloso vínculo con Jim y Spock, se sentía uno con ellos, más pleno, completo y amado que nunca. Imaginó que Pavel tenía la misma unión con Khan y con Amy, aunque aún no hubiesen cerrado el círculo entre los tres. Quiso creer que su querido amigo pronto estaría tan feliz como él mismo y abandonaría la tristeza y el dolor para siempre. En los ojos aguamarina vio el futuro que empezaba a vislumbrarse...  
  
 - Necesitamos una copa. - Dijo al fin Bones, zarandeando a Pavel hasta hacerle volver de su mundo. - Vamos, arriba... - Le levantó.  
 - Pero yo... - Pavel no podía deshacerse de su pena tan fácilmente.  
 - Amigo mío, ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. No queda nada más que seguir adelante y superar la pérdida. Salgamos por ahí a celebrar que estamos vivos, que tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado a quien amar... - Insistió McCoy empujándole hacia la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
    Bajaron las escaleras y vieron cómo los demás, alrededor de la mesa del comedor, les miraban apesadumbrados con sus caras largas.  
  
 - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un funeral? - Preguntó Bones con su cínica sonrisa. - Amigos, es sábado noche... ¡Vayamos a un bar! ¡Quiero un trago, música...!  
 - ¿Ir a un bar? - Scott tenía su sonrisa tensa en los labios y Nyota le cogió de la mano para ponerle en pie.  
 - Tiene razón, Monty. ¿Cuánto hace que no me sacas a bailar? - Le besó cuando le tuvo a su altura, dejando que su marido la rodease por la cintura.  
 - Demasiado... - El escocés se volvió para buscar la aprobación de Jim.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Exclamó el rubio. - ¡Creo que es buena idea, emborrachémonos! Total hasta el lunes no podremos solucionar nuestros problemas...  
 - Es el siglo veinte, Jim... tu favorito en la Historia. - Spock estaba contento, la reacción de Leonard le complacía. - _¿Te encuentras mejor, t'hy'la?_ \- Le preguntó mentalmente.  
  
    Bones se acercó al vulcano y le besó con dulzura en los labios.  
  
 - _Mejor que nunca, mi vida._ \- Le respondió del mismo modo.  
 - Creo que conozco el lugar apropiado. Esta tarde pasamos por allí, Khan, cuando te hiciste el tatuaje. - Sulu cogía ya su cazadora marrón con insignias de piloto.  
 - ¿Aquella discoteca? - El moreno se resistía clavado en su silla, Pavel tiraba de él sin poder levantarle.  
 - Lyubimyi moy! *(amor mío) – Decía el ruso con su tono cantarín. - Nesesitamos una copa y quiero bailar contigo, nunca lo hemos hecho...  
  
       Había tantas cosas que Khan y Pavel no habían hecho nunca que el moreno sonrió y se dejó llevar. Deseaba compartirlo todo con su amado, experimentar nuevas sensaciones, vivir una vida entera a su lado. Al fin ambos habían abandonado el deseo de muerte, olvidando el dolor del pasado, la culpabilidad por los errores que habían cometido y la soledad a la que se habían visto condenados.  
  
 - ¡Es el tiempo de celebrar la vida, demos las gracias a los dioses por lo que tenemos y preocupémonos mañana de salvar el mundo! - Jim abrió la puerta de la calle, la Triumph estaba allí brillando bajo la luz de la farola, llamándole como una sirena con su poderosa atracción.  
  
    El rubio se subió de un salto, hizo un gesto a Spock para que montase a su espalda y el vulcano obedeció satisfecho.  
  
 - Los demás coged un taxi. Sulu, dales la dirección de ese bar y guíanos con la Ninja, por favor. - Le pidió Jim. Estaba ya arrancando el motor, la vibración entre sus piernas le hizo reír. - ¿No te encanta, Spock? ¡Esta moto es una maravilla!  
 - Lástima que no haya sitio para Leonard. - Murmuró.  
 - Le traeré a él cuando regresemos. - Jim miró a Bones con sus ojos azules entornados.  
 - ¡Ni hablar! - Soltó el médico. - Para entonces estarás borracho, no pienso subir contigo a ese trasto... - Las motocicletas nunca le habían gustado demasiado.  
  
    Sulu arrancó su Kawasaki y miró perplejo a Pavel que se montó con él.

 - Dabai, moy drug! *(vamos, amigo) – Le animó. Khan le sonreía complacido de que acompañase al japonés. - Te veré luego, t'hy'la. - El moreno asintió.  
  
  
  
                              En el cartel de la entrada podía leerse que la Bimbo’s 365 Club ofrecía diversión a los visitantes y habitantes de San Francisco desde 1931. Pavel se bajó de la Ninja y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo añil nocturno; el edificio gris, con celosías de hormigón en sus altas paredes, le pareció enormemente feo.  
  
 - ¿Es aquí? - El ruso esperaba otra cosa.  
 - ¡Eh, mira el nombre del barrio, Pavel! - Sonrió Jim dejando que Spock desmontase primero. - ¡Esto es Russian Hill! La colina rusa... ¿Qué más puedes pedir?  
 - No sé, Sulu, entremos a echar un vistaso. - Cogió a su amigo del brazo y juntos traspasaron las puertas de la discoteca de ambiente retro más famosa de la ciudad.  
 - Esperemos a los demás, Spock. - Jim se ocupó de dejar las motos seguras entre sí con una cadena que ató a la farola más cercana. Khan había sido previsor al dejársela enrollada a la Triumph.  
  
    El taxi se detuvo frente a ellos. Scott bajó de la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su mujer descendiese. Le echó una mirada malhumorada al taxista. Durante el trayecto se había dado cuenta de que el tipo no apartaba la vista de las piernas de Nyota.  
  
 - Tenga... - Le pagó el importe exacto. - Y no espere propina, ya se la han cobrado sus ojos.  
  
    Bones y Khan se apearon del vehículo aguantando la risa.

 - ¿Dónde está el loco de mi novio, Jim? - Preguntó el moreno nada más verle allí junto a Spock.  
 - Dentro, con Sulu. - Contestó el vulcano por su esposo.

  
          El recibidor de la Bimbo estaba suntuosamente decorado. La estatua de una nereida hacía las veces de cariátide sosteniendo el techo a un lado. Unas plantas y una fuente completaban el efecto de paraíso griego. Los dorados relucían por todas partes. Nyota mantenía la boca abierta contemplando todo aquel lujo a su alrededor.  
  
    El local empezaba a llenarse de gente. Un hombre vestido con smoking negro y pajarita blanca se les acercó.  
  
 - ¿Vienen ustedes con el caballero oriental y su amigo de pelo largo? - Les preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

    Khan asintió. Tenía que estar hablando de Pavel y Sulu.

 - Acompáñenme, les he dado una mesa grande en el interior. - El maître caminó y todos le siguieron.  
  
    El salón principal dejaba atrás una larguísima barra a la derecha; unas quince mesas pequeñas se juntaban en el centro, cerca de la pista de baile, que pronto estaría llena de hombres y mujeres agitándose con la música bajo las luces de colores centelleantes.  
  
    Separadas por una baranda de madera había mesas más grandes, con sofás de cuero rojo por asiento a su alrededor. Sulu levantó su mano saludándoles. Él y Pavel ya estaban tomándose una copa de líquido transparente.  
  
 - ¿Qué bebes, mi amor? - Le preguntó Khan sentándose a su lado.  
 - ¡Vodka! - Exclamó Pavel dándole la copa.  
 - No... - Rechazó el moreno. - No me gusta. Prefiero un buen whisky.  
  
    Scott le miró sorprendido, iba a tener a alguien con quien compartir la botella de Glenlivet de 21 años que pensaba pedirse.  
  
 - Un martini seco para mí. - Solicitó Nyota al camarero que el maître les presentó para que les atendiera.  
 - ¿Qué le gusta beber a Spock? - Le preguntó Khan a Jim en un susurro a su oreja.  
 - Agua Altair, pero no creo que tengan. - Respondió el rubio con su traviesa sonrisa.  
 - Pide tequila añejo para él, es lo más parecido. - Le aconsejó su amigo.  
  
       Pronto todos tuvieron su copa en la mano, la música era agradable, antigua... muy antigua para ellos. Canciones de los años sesenta sonaban sin interrupción. Spock olió su bebida, levantando una ceja se sorprendió.  
  
 - Huele como si fuera... - Khan le miraba guiñándole un ojo. El vulcano le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.  
 - ¡Brindemos! - Dijo Jim. - ¡Por la familia! ¡Que los dioses nos mantengan unidos para siempre!  
 - Nasdarobia! - Exclamó Pavel levantando su vaso de vodka.  
 - Kampai! - Le imitó Sulu con su sake.  
 - Slon-cha! - Le siguió Scott estrellando con fuerza el vaso de whisky escocés contra el de un sorprendido Khan.  
 - Dif-tor heh smusma, t'hyle! *(larga vida y prosperidad, amigos) – Brindó el vulcano.  
 - ¡Salud! - Rió Bones. - ¡Y dejad de hablar raro, por favor!  
 - ¡Eh, eh...! ¡Callaos, oíd eso! - Pavel había captado parte de la letra de aquella canción, no podía ser, las palabras que estaba escuchando lo decían todo, absolutamente todo.  
  
    Los ojos de Jim brillaron con lágrimas arremolinadas en torno al iris azul. Su cultura musical era muy amplia, le gustaba mucho en particular el siglo veinte y especialmente los años sesenta. Sulu había dado en el clavo al elegir el local... y el disc jockey al pinchar aquel tema en concreto. La letra decía algo así:  


  
“ **[Por una vez en mi vida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imsB543zqSM)** tengo alguien que me necesita,  
Alguien a quien necesité por tanto tiempo.  
Por una vez no tengo miedo de ir donde la vida me lleva,  
Y de alguna manera sé que voy a ser fuerte.  
   
Por una vez puedo tocar aquello con lo que mi corazón solía soñar,  
Mucho antes de que supiera que alguien cálido como tú  
Haría que mis sueños se hiciesen realidad.  
  
Por una vez en mi vida no voy a dejar que el dolor me haga daño,  
como me hizo daño antes.  
Por una vez tengo a alguien que sé que no  
va a abandonarme, no estaré solo nunca más.  
Por una vez puedo decir: esto es mío y no podéis quitármelo.  
Mientras tenga amor, sé que puedo lograrlo.  
Por una vez en mi vida tengo a alguien que me necesita.”

  
  
              Pavel miraba a Khan prestando atención a cada palabra. Era como si el cantante estuviese interpretando sus propios pensamientos. Ninguna otra canción en el mundo podría expresar mejor ni con más claridad lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
 - ¡Es vuestra canción, está clarísimo! - Nyota les sonrió llevándose la mano a la boca completamente emocionada.  
 - Lo será a partir de hoy... ¿Quién la canta, cómo se llama? - Preguntó Khan.  
 - For Once in my life *(por una vez en mi vida) de Stevie Wonder, 1968 creo. - Respondió Jim mientras dejaba que Spock le secase aquella gota salada que se deslizaba por su mejilla a punto de perderse en su barba.  
  
      Cuando terminó la canción el moreno se puso en pie, tiró de la mano de Pavel para que le siguiera y juntos se perdieron en la pista de baile entre la gente a su alrededor. Ahora sonaba algo lento, una balada romántica a la que apenas prestaron atención. Fundidos en un abrazo bailaron pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, rozando sus caras y mirándose a los ojos. El planeta dejó de girar, el tiempo se había detenido.  
  
 - _Eres mío, Pavel. Mío para siempre..._ \- Pensó Khan para su amor.  
 - _Se acabó el dolor, Khan, nunca más dejaremos que eso nos haga daño._ \- Le respondió Pavel en silencio.  
 - _Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos..._  
 - _Ahora que nos tenemos el uno al otro, podremos haser cualquier cosa que deseemos..._  
  
      Sus ojos reflejaban el amor de los que tenían delante. Azul hielo y aguamarina, espejos enfrentados y resplandecientes. Las aguas de su océano seguían siendo nocturnas... Amy no estaba con ellos; aunque ahora tenían un color añil brillante, como el cielo de San Francisco al anochecer. Pavel se puso de puntillas sin poder evitar besarle, sus bocas se atraían con la fuerza de gravedad que rige el Universo.  
  
 - ¿Cómo le llaman a este agua altair? - Preguntó Spock terminando su copa.  
 - Tequila, mi amor. - Contestó Jim besándole en la mejilla.  
 - Me gusta, quiero más. - Spock alzó la mano y llamó al camarero.  
 - Voy a dar un paseo, tengo calor aquí dentro. - Sulu salió disparado a la calle, sin esperar a que nadie le detuviera.  
  
         La visión de aquellos dos locos enamorados, bailando y besándose delante de sus narices, le había golpeado en el corazón. Sobretodo después de lo que había ocurrido con Khan cuando le acompañó a hacerse el tatuaje. El japonés no entendía aquel juego, si eso es lo que era, sentía arder su estómago y no se debía precisamente al sake. Fuera de la discoteca subió a su Kawa Ninja y se marchó lejos de allí.  



	160. Domingo en la playa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suelo describir el tel *(vínculo) como un océano, con sus olas y sus lejanas orillas. Sulu se sumergirá en el Pacífico con sus amigos Pavel y Khan. ¿Podrá sentir lo mismo que ellos?

**Domingo en la playa**

  
  
                                                                                                        La gente se empezaba a arremolinar a su alrededor. Tres hombres bailando juntos de aquella manera tan sensual, rozando el erotismo, no era algo que se pudiese ver todos los días en la Bimbo, cuyo ambiente estaba más bien pensado para parejas convencionales que disfrutaban recordando los viejos tiempos.  
  
       Bones manoseaba las caderas de Jim mientras él las balanceaba frente a un desconcertado y excitado Spock, el vulcano había dado la vuelta a la visera de su gorra para poder besar a sus t'hy'la sin que le estorbase. La canción [**Venus**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPEhQugz-Ew), de Shocking Blue, sonaba haciéndoles moverse a su ritmo agitando los brazos en el aire.  
  
    Khan y Pavel habían vuelto a la mesa, se metían mano descaradamente por debajo de la ropa, devorando sus bocas sin pararse a respirar. Scott y Nyota bailaban en la pista, lejos del pequeño tumulto en torno a sus amigos. El escocés sonreía con su preciosa perla negra entre las manos.  
  
    Spock hacía girar a Jim sosteniendo su brazo en alto, empujándole por la cintura, hasta que Bones le tomaba entre sus brazos para besarle y todo volvía a empezar de nuevo desde el otro lado. El rubio sonreía, feliz entre sus dos amantes, la música era perfecta para bailar.  
  
    Al final el maître se acercó a los tres. Amablemente les entregó una tarjeta con una dirección donde les aseguró que se encontrarían mucho más a gusto. El nombre de otro local aparecía dibujado con todos los colores del arcoíris.  
  
 - ¿Tienen tequila allí? - Preguntó el vulcano al hombre del smoking.  
 - ¿Y buena música? - Añadió Jim.  
 - Por supuesto, señores. - El encargado miró a su alrededor, la gente murmuraba sin apartar la vista de ellos. - Pueden llevar con ustedes a sus amigos, se divertirán. - Señaló a Khan y a Pavel que seguían dándose el lote sentados a la mesa.  
 - Entiendo... - Murmuró Jim. - Homofobia, típico de este siglo. No importa, ya se os pasará. - Dijo palmeando en el brazo al impresionado maître.  
  
    El almirante avisó a Scott de que salían, el escocés asintió y saludó con la mano despidiéndose. No quería dejar de bailar con su mujer, se encontraban muy a gusto allí. Jim le dio un toque en el hombro a Khan.  
  
 - Nos vamos, seguidnos. - Les ordenó.  
 - ¿Dónde está Sulu? - Preguntó Pavel cuando consiguió separar los labios de los de su novio.  
  
  
            Fuera solamente estaba la Triumph atada al poste de la farola, el japonés había desaparecido. Jim le llamó por el intercomunicador, no hubo respuesta.  
  
 - Se habrá ido a casa. - Supuso el ruso. - Khan, quiero irme allí, no me apetese ir a ese club que dise Jim.  
 - Muy bien, llevaos la moto. Nosotros cogeremos un taxi. - No se tomó la molestia de preguntar a su marido y a su amante qué querían hacer. Jim estaba decidido a averiguar qué clase de sitio les había recomendado el maître.  
 - ¡Estupendo, podrás emborracharte si quieres! - Bones se alegró de que Khan se llevase la maldita motocicleta. - ¡Vamos, Spock! Quiero seguir viéndote bailar... me gusta cómo te mueves. - Le cogió de las caderas desde atrás y le besó en el cuello, la gorra acabó en el suelo.  
 - No destaquéis demasiado por ahí. - Khan se agachó para recoger la visera y devolvérsela al vulcano.  
 - Tendremos cuidado. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! - Jim ya había detenido un taxi para los tres. - Mañana es domingo, podremos levantarnos tarde... - Sonrió subiendo detrás de Bones.  
  
    Pavel arrancó el motor de la Triumph sin necesidad de la llave magnética. Lanzó una cálida sonrisa a su guapísimo novio, con un gesto le indicó que se subiese detrás. El moreno resopló hacia su propia frente, haciendo que el flequillo volase a un lado y levantando las cejas se preguntó si no sería mejor conducir él mismo. Se rió. De un salto tomó asiento como paquete y se aferró al pecho de Pavel, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda hasta que los dos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno.  
  
       Aunque en su larga vida había pasado por toda clase de peligros, Khan nunca sintió tanto miedo como cuando Pavel enfiló la cuesta a toda velocidad y tuvo la brillante idea de hacer un caballito.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Gritó el sobrehumano. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Que no llevas casco!

    El ruso soltó una carcajada volviendo a posar la rueda delantera sobre el asfalto y redujo la marcha con el manillar. Sabía que Khan no se caería, sentía la fuerza de su abrazo en las costillas.  
  
  
              Al llegar a casa, Pavel comprobó con tristeza que la Ninja no estaba aparcada allí. Subió a la habitación de Sulu y se sentó en su cama. Volvió a llamarle por el comunicador.  
  
 - Nada, no contesta. - Se tumbó sobre el edredón quitándose las botas. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?  
 - Estará bien, no te preocupes. - Khan se descalzó también para tenderse a su lado.  
  
    No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, acurrucados en la cama del piloto esperando a que regresara. Khan sostenía la cabeza de Pavel sobre su hombro, las piernas del ruso estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Así les encontró Sulu cuando llegó a las dos de la mañana con un ligero mareo por todo el alcohol que había ingerido.  
  
 - Par de idiotas... ¿qué hacen en mi cama? - Se dijo a sí mismo perdiendo la vista en los rizos castaños de su amigo.  
  
    Se encontraba cansado, lo único que quería era dormir. Se quitó las botas y se tumbó detrás de Pavel, abrazándole olió su pelo aspirando con fuerza.  
  
 - Mi amada rosa... - Susurró.  
 - Hikaru... - Pavel sintió su presencia, el contacto de su abrazo, el olor a sake y la calidez de su aliento en la nuca, - ...te quiero.  
  
    Khan abrió los ojos azul hielo y poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Su extraño juego estaba empezando a dar resultados.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         La mañana llegó con pájaros cantando, un sol radiante y un concierto de coches pitando en el atasco que se formó en la avenida Newcomb. Bones se asustó con aquel escándalo, incorporándose en la cama como impulsado por un muelle. Spock le agarró por el hombro y le devolvió a su lugar, la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
 - Costumbres humanas, Leonard. - Murmuró. - Los domingos por la mañana todos van a la vez al mismo sitio.  
  
    Jim sonrió abriendo los ojos. Tenía la boca seca por la resaca, habían bebido mucho la noche anterior. La piel de su labio inferior se resquebrajó y empezó a sangrar, le dolió un poco y frunció el ceño. Spock se dio cuenta y le besó para humedecer la zona, lamiendo la sangre roja con la punta de su lengua.  
  
 - ¿Y a dónde va todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, mi vida? - Preguntó McCoy mirando cómo besaba a Jim.  
 - Imagino que a la playa. Hace calor, es lo más lógico. - Respondió Spock abandonando la boca de su sa-telsu.  
 - Me gustaría nadar en el Pacífico, ¿qué me decís? ¡Vamos a la playa! - Jim se levantó de un salto y una losa de aproximadamente unos cincuenta kilos de peso le aplastó la cabeza. - ¡Ay! Bones, ¿tendrías algo de vitamina B12 por ahí?  
  
    El doctor se echó a reír, las resacas no eran nada agradables, mucho menos pasados los cuarenta. Buscó en su mochila y encontró un frasco de pastillas. Le dio una a Jim y él mismo tuvo que tomarse otra. Al vulcano no le hacían falta, con su metabolismo había acabado él solo con una botella de tequila Herradura añejo y se encontraba fresco como una manzana.  
  
 - Despertaré a los demás. - Jim besó a sus t'hy'la y se puso la camiseta y los calzoncillos.  
  
    Salió de la habitación y tocó en la de al lado. No contestó nadie así que abrió la puerta. Pavel y Khan no estaban allí. Se fue a la de enfrente, la de Sulu. Les encontró a los tres unidos en un abrazo durante el sueño. Subió la persiana de una vez, haciendo que la luz les golpease en la cara.  
  
 - ¡Vamos, quiero ir a la playa! Bones os dará pastillas de vitaminas, tomaos una y andando. - Jim pretendía disfrutar de un día en familia, nadie podría decir que no.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡Kirk, yo no he ido a la playa en mi vida! - Khan le tiró una bota de Pavel a la espalda, era lo que tenía más a mano.  
 - Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees? - Contestó esquivando el golpe con una carcajada y saliendo del cuarto para levantar al resto.  
  
    Nyota había oído las voces, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana de arriba para encerrarse en el lavabo.  
  
 - ¡Dile a ese energúmeno que no tengo bañador y que no vamos a ninguna parte! - Le susurró a su marido mientras echaba el pestillo de la puerta por dentro.  
  
    El escocés aún intentaba despertar. Tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con la almohada para evitar que el almirante viera sus vergüenzas.  
  
 - ¡Arriba, Scotty! - Gritó asomando la cabeza por la puerta. - ¡Os quiero a ti y a tu mujer en media hora en el salón! Voy a preparar unos sándwiches para llevarlos a la playa... - Estaba eufórico, dando órdenes sin parar. - ¡Hoy será un gran día!  
  
  
                      La excusa de Nyota no sirvió de nada. El almirante encontró un lugar donde pudieron comprar ropa de baño para todos en la misma playa de Ocean Beach. Llegar hasta allí les llevó un buen rato en el tranvía, tuvieron que cruzar la ciudad hacia el extremo opuesto a la bahía de Oakland.  
  
 - A ocho mil doscientos sesenta y ocho kilómetros en línea recta está Tokio. - Dijo Sulu nada más llegar a la arena. Khan estaba a su lado, ambos con la vista perdida en el impresionante Océano Pacífico. - Mi familia llegó a esta ciudad desde allí, o llegarán, dentro unos cien años.  
 - ¿Por qué esa mudanza, Hikaru? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
 - Un terremoto a finales del siglo veintiuno les dejó sin nada, mis antepasados abandonaron la isla para venir a este país. - Respondió permitiendo que Khan le abrazase por encima de los hombros.  
 - Yo nací en Londres, en un laboratorio de investigaciones científicas con fines militares. No tengo antepasados. - Le dijo sacudiéndole el cuerpo con una sonrisa. - ¡Pavel! ¿Dónde vas? - Su novio se había quitado la ropa a toda prisa y salía disparado hacia el agua.  
 - ¡A nadar! Dabai, dabai! *(vamos, aprisa) – Gritó riendo y saltando con su corto bañador azul sobre la arena caliente.  
 - ¡Espera, Khan! - Le detuvo Nyota antes de que echase a correr detrás de Pavel. - Tienes que ponerte algo de protección solar, estás demasiado pálido después de trece años metido en un criotubo.  
 - Creo que las células de su piel se regenerarán tan deprisa que no le dará tiempo a quemarse, déjale Nyota. - Intervino Bones quitándose la camiseta para quedarse en slip.  
 - ¡Ah, sí! ¡Esto es vida! - Jim se había tendido sobre su gigantesca toalla estampada con la bandera de los Estados Unidos. La estiró sobre una duna, la inclinación del terreno le permitía ver el océano azul en todo su esplendor bajo el medio día.  
 - Pavel sí puede quemarse, él no es un experimento genético. - Murmuró Spock fijando la vista en el marcado paquete del médico. Una sombra verdosa apareció en sus mejillas.  
 - Chicos, sacad a ese loco del agua y traédemelo aquí para que le de crema. - Les dijo Nyota a Khan y a Sulu. Acostumbrada a lidiar con sus hijos les habló como una madre. - Y tú estate quieto, Monty. Tu piel de pelirrojo es muy sensible. - Le regañó mientras le frotaba la espalda con la mano pringada de bálsamo solar.  
  
    Los dos obedecieron las órdenes de la comandante y salieron en persecución de un huidizo Pavel que, en la distancia, rió jugando a salpicarles desde la orilla.  
  
 - Niet! ¡No quiero cremas! - Gritaba metiéndose más adentro en el mar, dejando que las olas le empapasen el pelo. - ¡Cogedme si podéis!  
 - ¡Idiota, te quemarás! - Le advirtió Sulu nadando ya detrás de él.  
  
    Khan les alcanzó en un instante, por algo era un sobrehumano. Cazó a su novio metiéndole el brazo por debajo de los suyos. Sulu se le echó sobre la espalda, pretendía hacerle una ahogadilla... ¡a Khan!  
  
    Las olas del océano les mecían con suavidad, pequeños pececillos les hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Reían, los tres, y sin saber cómo sus labios acabaron unidos en un beso. Primero Pavel y Sulu, luego se les acercó Khan. Sus bocas iban de una a otra, asomando las lenguas que se lamieron con avidez. El moreno abrazaba al piloto y éste a su vez a Pavel.  
  
 - _Te amo, Hikaru..._ \- Pensó el ruso.  
 - _No puede oírnos, Pavel._ \- Khan usó también la telepatía, el japonés no era parte del vínculo que ambos compartían.  
 - _Le deseo, Khan... ¡Deseo amarle!_  
 - _Yo también lo deseo, quiero que te tenga para él... Y quiero estar ahí cuando eso ocurra, quiero verle disfrutar de ti. Se lo debo._  
 - Chicos, no... ¡Ya está bien, basta! Por favor, dejadme... - Sulu les rogaba que le soltasen. - No puedo, Pavel. No voy a serle infiel a Selene, ya lo sabes.  
  
          Hikaru Sulu nadó hasta la orilla solo, exactamente como quería estar. Su mujer, cuatrocientos años en el futuro, se estaría enfrentando al fin del mundo con su hija Demora, rezando a Dios por el regreso de su esposo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle algo así? Selene no se lo merecía. Empujó sus ansias hacia dentro tragándose el viejo nudo de lujuria, enviándolo a las tripas de donde esperaba que no volviese a salir jamás.  
  



	161. Quiero ese Kermit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decide contarle la verdad a la bióloga marina Suzanne Woolcott, necesita su ayuda para llevarse a las ballenas al futuro, donde poder salvar a su amado planeta de la destrucción que la sonda está causando.

**Quiero ese Kermit**

 

  
  
                                                                                                                       En cuanto el Enterprise recuperó la energía Peter corrió a la enfermería, habían estado un buen rato bajo la influencia del rayo de aquella nave desconocida, se preguntaba si su novio estaría bien. Encontró a la doctora Claire Norton revisando los sistemas del criotubo, comprobando que funcionaban correctamente.  
  
 - Ha aguantado con su propia reserva, Peter. - Le dijo tomándole del brazo para acercarle a la cápsula. - ¿Lo ves? Alex está perfectamente conservado.  
  
    El pelirrojo suspiró. Mirando la dulce expresión de su pareja bajo el cristal sintió alivio.  
  
 - Mi vikingo... - Musitó.  
 - ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera, Peter? - La doctora a cargo de la bahía médica no sabía nada de la sonda que dañaba al planeta con su señal emitida al mar.  
 - Claire, es el maldito fin del mundo y no sé qué podríamos hacer para evitarlo. No sé dónde están mis primos, David y Amy, ni mis tíos... No logramos establecer contacto con nadie ahí fuera. No sé si continúan en la Tierra, si han despertado a Khan, si están a salvo o se han ahogado ya... ¡No sé nada! - Las palabras no dejaban de brotar de sus labios, la doctora le apretó más fuerte el brazo. - Y Klaa tampoco tiene idea de cómo actuar, nos ha costado alejarnos de esa maldita cosa que va a destruir nuestro Planeta...  
 - Tu tío Jim dará con la solución. Siempre encuentra una salida, nunca se rinde. - Sus palabras eran honestas, la doctora confiaba en su almirante.  
  
    Peter asintió agitando la cabeza, Claire tenía razón. James Kirk no creía en el escenario imposible, él tampoco.  
  
  


  
  
                                                                                               La noche era fresca, el cielo despejado y la brisa del mar invitaban a caminar por la larga franja de paseo marítimo en el barrio de la Marina. Scott y Nyota iban delante, cogidos de la mano, disfrutando del final de un domingo perfecto para ellos. Jim les miraba satisfecho, había conseguido que sus amigos se relajaran y dejasen de pensar en sus cachorros, como les llamaba Scotty.  
  
 - Amy, David, Selene y Demora, también están allí, Nyota. ¿Nos ves a Sulu o a nosotros preocupados por eso? - Le había dicho en la playa. - Volveremos a casa con las ballenas, a tiempo de evitar que nada malo les suceda a nuestros hijos. Ahora ve a bañarte en ese océano, cariño. Scott, perdeos por ahí un rato, ya me entiendes. - Les sonrió con su mirada más dulce.  
  
  
        Khan y Pavel iban detrás de Sulu, el japonés no había hablado apenas en todo el día. Algo raro pasaba con aquellos tres, Jim lo intuía. Les vio durmiendo juntos por la mañana, a pesar de que el piloto se había marchado solo de la discoteca, y cuando volvieron del agua a medio día se limitaron a comerse los bocadillos en silencio, parecían tensos. Tendría que hacer algo, hablaría con Khan más tarde.  
  
 - _Jim, que no eres la madre de todos..._ \- Pensó McCoy para el rubio, había estado oyendo sus pensamientos por el camino.  
 - _¿Madre? ¡Soy el almirante! ¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe el bienestar de mi tripulación?_ -  Protestó Jim sintiéndose ofendido. - _Siempre que te metes conmigo me dices lo mismo: que si soy una madre histérica, una madre preocupada, una madre marimandona..._  
 - _Bueno, a mí me llama duende y sabe que lo detesto._ \- Intervino Spock mentalmente.  
 - _¡Tengo derecho a hablaros así, soy el mayor de los tres y además soy médico! Cuando me haya ido echaréis de menos mis consejos..._ \- Bones volvió a pensar que un día les dejaría solos.  
 - _Idiota..._ \- Jim se le echó encima abrazándole con tanta fuerza que le hizo gritar.  
 - ¡Ay, imbécil! ¡Me haces daño, Jim! - Trató de soltarse, los demás se habían girado para mirarles. - ¡Quitadme a este pulpo de encima!  
  
 - ¡Vaya, pero mira quién está aquí! - La voz de la bióloga marina sonó a su espalda, reconoció enseguida al tipo raro de la gorra que había “hablado” con sus ballenas.  
 - ¡Doctora Woolcott! - Bones empujó a Jim en cuanto vio a la mujer mirándoles con asombro. - ¡Qué coincidencia!  
 - La noche es agradable y necesitaba dar un paseo, he tenido un día muy duro en el acuario. - Justificó su presencia allí sola, en una zona donde la gente solía ir con la familia o los amigos para cenar y divertirse con los puestos de feria que ocupaban la acera interior.  
 - ¿No se habrán llevado a las ballenas? - Preguntó Jim con los ojos fijos en la mujer.  
 - ¡No! Aún no, pero será esta semana... - Su mirada brilló con unas lágrimas a punto de escapar.  
  
    Nyota se acercó a la bióloga, sus ojos almendrados también resplandecían, ¡cómo se parecía aquella mujer a su difunta mejor amiga!  
  
 - Hola, soy Nyota Uhura, es un placer conocerla doctora... - Se presentó dándole la mano.  
 - Suzanne Woolcott, encantada. - La sonrisa que le ofreció dejó a Nyota temblando.  
 - Yo soy su marido, Montgomery Scott. - El escocés había advertido la turbación en su esposa y acudió al rescate sujetándola por los hombros.  
 - ¿Quiere cenar con nosotros? - La invitó Jim, necesitaba más información sobre cuándo iban a liberar a las ballenas.  
 - _No, por favor..._ \- Le pidió Bones con sus pensamientos. No quería tener que ver la cara de aquella mujer durante la cena.  
 - Pues... gracias, la verdad, no me apetecía comer sola. - Aceptó Suzanne.  
 - Le presentaré a los demás. - Dijo Jim ignorando los pensamientos de su amante. - Él es Hikaru Sulu. Y ellos son Donald Black y Pavel Chekov...  
  
    El ruso no reaccionaba, mirando a la bióloga parecía un pasmarote allí plantado.  
  
 - Un placer, doctora. - Khan le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa que incluía un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Tuvo que darle un codazo a su novio para que dijese algo.  
 - Hola. - Eso fue todo. Pavel se fue directo al doctor para cogerle de la mano.  
 - Lo sé, es un parecido increíble. - Le susurró Bones al oído. - Jim es imbécil, mira que invitarla a cenar con nosotros...  
 - ¿Recomienda algún restaurante, doctora? - Preguntó Spock.  
 - Cualquiera de estos tiene buen marisco, les gustará. - La rubia le miró a los ojos, de los ocho seguía pareciéndole el más extraño.  
  
  
                Durante la cena Nyota le aclaró por qué todos la observaban de aquella forma casi obsesiva. Suzanne lamentó la muerte de Christine y se disculpó por parecerse tanto a ella. No reconoció el apellido, Chapel, comentando que no debían ser parientes. Comprendió que el doctor McCoy le esquivase la mirada cuando supo que la enfermera y él habían sido pareja muchos años.  
  
 - Volviendo a las ballenas, doctora... ¿Tiene una idea más concreta de cuándo el Acuario planea liberarlas? - Jim seguía interesado en el asunto, debía planificar el secuestro de los animales, saber de cuánto tiempo dispondrían para construir un tanque en el pájaro de presa y cargar de nuevo los dichosos cristales de dilitio.  
 - Mi jefe y yo hemos discutido esta tarde. ¡No quiere decírmelo! - Su voz sonó alterada. - El muy idiota cree que me derrumbaré cuando se las lleven.  
 - Y así será. - Dijo Spock con su voz más grave. - Está usted emocionalmente ligada a las ballenas, doctora. Su pérdida le afectará más de lo que pretende que creamos.  
 - ¿No va a quitarse esa gorra, señor Spock? Y por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es ése?  
 - Es su mote, ya sabe. En los sesenta... - Le excusó su marido.  
 - Sí, claro... pero la droga se llama LSD, no LDS, Jim. - La bióloga era muy observadora y también muy ágil. De un manotazo le sacó la visera al vulcano y se quedó sin habla cuando vio sus rasgos alienígenas.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) - Exclamó Pavel. - Nos ha pillado, almirante...  
 - ¿Almirante? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es él? - Señalaba a Spock con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
 - Un vulcano. - Reconoció, poniéndose de nuevo la gorra que le había alcanzado Pavel.  
 - Le explicaré, pero debe prometer que no dirá ni una palabra a nadie de todo esto. - Intervino Jim.  
  
  
                La bióloga marina Suzanne Woolcott escuchó atentamente todo lo que el almirante Kirk le relató. La nave que atacaba la Tierra cuatrocientos años en el futuro, su viaje en el tiempo a bordo del pájaro de presa klingon, la necesidad de llevarse una pareja de ballenas a su tiempo para que la sonda obtuviese la respuesta que esperaba... Le sonó a ciencia ficción, no daba crédito, pero la presencia de un extraterrestre a su lado le hizo pensar que tal vez fuera cierta la increíble historia que acababa de escuchar.  
  
 - Almirante Kirk, si se llevan a Bessy y a Áyax a su mundo ¿puede garantizarme su seguridad? - Preguntó cuando el rubio terminó con su narración.  
 - Por supuesto. - Respondió con total rotundidad. - Allí no hay balleneros, doctora.  
  
       La mujer se quedó en silencio, pensando en si no se estaría volviendo loca porque la mirada de aquel rubio le empezaba a inspirar confianza.  
  


  
             Tras la cena caminaron entre los puestos de feria del paseo marítimo, la curiosa tropa futurista no dejaba de sorprenderse a cada paso, como si verdaderamente nunca hubieran visto algo así. El tipo ruso de pelo largo se puso a saltar emocionadísimo delante de una caseta de tiro al blanco, señalando un muñeco de los que regalaban como premio.  
  
 - ¡Es un Kermit! ¡Un Kermit, Khan! - Tiraba del brazo del moreno de ojos de hielo que sonreía con sus hoyuelos. - Lo quiero... ¡Khan, quiero ese Kermit!  
 - Yo lo ganaré para ti, mi amor. - Respondió encerrándole entre sus brazos y besándolo en los labios.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Suzanne. - ¿En el futuro todos los hombres son gays?  
 - Eso sería ilógico, doctora. - Contestó Spock. - La especie se extinguiría.  
 - ¿Y no se llamaba Donald? - A la bióloga no se le escapaba ningún detalle.  
 - Es su apodo... - Se apresuró a explicar Sulu.  
  
       Khan apuntó a las latas que tenía que derribar para que el dueño del puesto le entregase el muñeco que tanto deseaba su novio. El primer tiro fue fallido, la escopeta obviamente estaba trucada.  
  
 - ¿Problemas con tu puntería? - Bromeó el japonés a su espalda.  
  
     El sobrehumano le miró de reojo, sabía que estaba intentando provocarle. Sonrió y movió el cañón unos milímetros a la derecha para corregir la trayectoria. El segundo y el tercer disparo hicieron diana y las latas cayeron tras el mostrador. Pavel saltaba de alegría, su novio le había conseguido a Kermit.  
  


  
                                                         Al regresar a casa vieron que en la tele daban “Star Wars VI: El retorno del Jedi”, los ocho se amontonaron en el sofá y el sillón orejero, Spock y Pavel sentados sobre la alfombra no quitaban ojo de la pantalla.  
  
       En la Estrella De La Muerte, Luke y Vader se batían en duelo con las espadas láser que tanto le gustaron al genio ruso. En medio del combate, Vader presiente los sentimientos de Luke y se da cuenta de que Leia es su hermana melliza. Tienta a Luke con que si él no decide unirse al lado oscuro, quizás ella sí lo haga. El joven jedi rubio entra en cólera y ataca a Darth Vader, cortándole la mano derecha.  
  
 - ¡Ah! - Gritó Pavel apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Khan y tapándole los ojos a la ranita Kermit que no apartaba de su regazo. - ¡A ver cómo te arreglas eso, monstruo!  
 - No le digas así, seguro que en el fondo es un buen tipo... - Bromeó su novio.  
 - Tú irías bien en el lado oscuro, Black Donald... - Le dijo Scott riendo.  
 - Silencio, por favor. - Pidió Spock con paciencia.  
  
      Jim le besó la coronilla, tenía su cabeza entre las piernas. Bones le acarició la punta de una de sus orejas, abrazando al rubio con la otra mano alrededor de la cintura y trayéndole de nuevo a su pecho.  
  
 - Lo que más me gusta es esa nave redonda como una pelota... ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido semejante diseño? - Scott no dejaba de sacarle defectos técnicos a la película.  
 - Vamos, Monty, para ser de esta época no está nada mal. - Le regañó Nyota sentada en sus rodillas.  
 - ¡Yo me quedo con el Halcón Milenario! - Exclamó Sulu junto a Khan en la otra punta del sofá. Había subido los pies descalzos y el moreno se entretenía acariciándoles el fino empeine. - Sería una gozada pilotar esa nave...  
 - ¡Un trasto es lo que es! - Rezongó el ingeniero, Nyota se reía entre sus brazos.  
  
    Cuando terminó la película Jim apagó el televisor y tuvo que esconder el mando a distancia para que Spock y Pavel consintieran en irse a la cama.  
  
 - Venga, a dormir todo el mundo. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. - Ordenó empujando a su marido al dormitorio.  
 - Sí mamá... - Contestó Bones huyendo de él escaleras arriba, sabía que su trasero pronto se llevaría un buen azote por aquello.  
 - Sulu, duerme con nosotros. - Le pidió Khan dulcemente, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo corto del japonés.  
 - ¡Olvídalo! - Respondió esquivando su mano y encerrándose en su dormitorio.  
 - Ay, lyubimiy moy! *(amor mío) – Suspiró Pavel entrando en su cuarto con su novio. - No insistas con Hikaru, está enamorado de su mujer, no hay nada que hasser.  
  
 - _Ya veremos..._ \- Pensó el moreno desnudándose para hacer el amor con su querido loco. - ¡Suelta a Kermit, no voy a dormir con esa cosa verde mirándome a la cara! - Khan le quitó su muñeco y se tiró encima de Pavel. Mordiéndole sobre la clavícula pronto sintió su miembro duro presionándole en la pelvis.

  
  
               Más tarde, aquella noche, Pavel despertó con una pesadilla. Lo único que temía, la negra muerte, se le había aparecido en sueños: la imagen de Khan y Amy llorando juntos ante su tumba, como en su visión en el Excelsior. Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo como un fantasma para entrar en la habitación de Sulu. Tumbándose a su lado le abrazó. Temblaba.  
  
 - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el japonés despertando con su contacto. - ¡Khan, llévatelo a tu cama!  
  
     El moreno les miraba desde la puerta, en una mano traía la ropa interior de su novio. Se acercó a él y con cuidado le puso los calzoncillos. El ruso no se despegaba de su amigo.  
  
 - ¿Qué le pasa, Khan? - Sulu le miró a los ojos de hielo, brillaban con tristeza contemplando a Pavel.  
 - Creo que ha tenido una pesadilla, no me deja entrar en su mente. - Murmuró tendiéndose entre las sábanas, dejando a su amante en el medio. - Démosle lo que necesita esta noche, Sulu.  
 - Solamente quiero dormir abrasado a los dos, por favor, Hikaru, no te enfades conmigo... - Le rogó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.  
  
       Sulu le besó en la frente. Por encima de su cabeza observó cómo Khan cerraba los ojos, le pareció ver una lágrima deslizándose hacia la almohada. ¿Qué oscura pesadilla habría tenido su preciosa rosa? Le abrazó con fuerza, su corazón estaba lleno de amor por él.

 


	162. Código de pañuelos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El código de pañuelos (traducción del inglés handkerchief code, también conocido como hanky code o flagging) es un medio de comunicación no verbal usado en el ambiente gay. Surgió entre gais y bisexuales estadounidenses a principios de los años 1970 para luego extender su uso al resto de Occidente. Khan va a conocer su oculta simbología...

**Código de pañuelos**

 

  
                                                                                                                        El lunes se levantaron muy temprano, tenían mucho que hacer. Scott fue con Pavel y Khan a la zona industrial de San Francisco, a la búsqueda del metacrilato con el que poder construir el tanque para las ballenas. Primero pasaron por un banco, claro está. Encargaron cuatro paneles del tamaño y grosor apropiados, en la fábrica los tendrían listos para el miércoles. Llamaron a Sulu por el comunicador para decirle cuándo debía alquilar el helicóptero al que ya había echado el ojo. Con el dinero que sobró, Scott insistió en pasar por aquella tienda en la calle Market y compar los zapatos para su esposa.  
  
 - Son muy bonitos. - Comentó Khan. - Creo que le irían perfectos con el vestido rojo que vimos en el escaparate, dos o tres boca calles más arriba.  
 - ¡Pues a por él! Quiero que Nyota se lleve un buen recuerdo de mil novecientos ochenta y siete. - El escocés estaba encantado. Khan tenía el gusto por la moda que a él le faltaba e ir con Pavel suponía no tener problemas de efectivo.  
  
  
            Mientras su novio y el ingeniero entraban a la tienda, Pavel se quedó en la calle viendo a la gente pasar. Le encantaba el movimiento ininterrumpido de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, solas o en compañía, hablando o en silencio. Recordando sus dos años en Rinax, sin ver otra cara que la suya reflejada en el espejo, disfrutaba de la multitud de San Francisco; los colores chillones de las ropas de moda le tenían hipnotizado.  
  
    Observó a un policía detener su moto cerca del paso de peatones en la esquina. El tipo vestía su uniforme azul y parecía orgulloso de llevarlo. Pavel se le acercó para verle mejor, el policía llevaba puestas unas gafas de espejo que le tapaban totalmente los ojos así que no se dio cuenta de que le había estado mirando desde que había llegado.  
  
 - Buenos días, agente. - Le saludó educadamente con una abierta sonrisa. - ¿Podría indicarme dónde encontrar un submarino nucliar? - Le preguntó con su horrible acento ruso.  
  
    El policía no respondió, seguía allí de pie mirando a Pavel como si estuviese delante de una anomalía histórica.  
  
 - Submarino nuclear. - Se corrigió el ruso. - Por favor, agente, ¿dónde puedo encontrar uno? Estoy muy interesado en sus reactores de fusión, si es tan amable de desirme hassia dónde he de dirigirme... yo le estaría muy agradesido. - Apoyó su mano en la moto del policía, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
    Cuando Khan asomó fuera del comercio, seguido por el escocés que sostenía en sus brazos los paquetes para su mujer, se quedó pasmado viendo cómo el hombre de azul esposaba a su novio con las manos a la espalda.  
  
 - ¡Eh! - Le gritó avanzando hacia el policía. - ¡Suéltale ahora mismo, cerdo! - Le espetó dándole un empellón.  
  
    El agente sacó su arma y Scott dejó caer las dos cajas al suelo.  
  
 - ¡Quieto Khan! - Le gritó. - ¡Tiene una pistola!  
 - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó el moreno. - ¡Pavel, haz algo! - Le pidió, esperaba que su telequinesia les sacase del apuro.  
 - ¡Tengo las manos atadas! ¿Qué quieres que haga? - El ruso se revolvió y acabó en el suelo con un empujón del policía que ya estaba pidiendo refuerzos.  
 - Joder... - Scott pulsó un botón de su intercomunicador en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. - ¡Jim, nos está deteniendo la policía en la calle Market con la Séptima...! - Le dio tiempo a gritar antes de que dos agentes más, que habían llegado en coche, le pusieran contra el vehículo y le esposaran como a Pavel.  
 - Mi amor, ¿estás bien? - Khan se agachó a levantar a su novio de la acera.  
 - ¿Espía ruso y marica? - Se dijo el guardia de la moto. - ¡Vamos, a comisaría los tres!  
 - ¡Mis paquetes, por favor! - Pidió Scott señalándolos con su cabeza. - ¡Han costado un dineral, mi mujer me matará si los pierdo!  
  
    El agente los recogió y los arrojó dentro del coche. Sujetando la cabeza de Khan le obligó a entrar.  
  
 - Lo he vuelto a fastidiar todo, ¿verdad? - Pavel se mordió el labio frunciendo el entrecejo, su carita de metepatas le resultó irresistible al moreno que le besó aguantándose la risa.  
 - ¡Quietos ahí detrás! - Le gritó el policía subiendo al asiento de copiloto. - Odio esta ciudad, Pete, cada día hay más maricas.  
 - Pues pide un traslado a Texas y deja ya de quejarte, Mike. ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas con el tema! - Le respondió su compañero arrancando el motor camino de jefatura.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                      En el Acuario, Bones hablaba con la doctora Woolcott junto a la piscina de ballenas, mientras Jim y Spock se colaban en el despacho del jefe de la bióloga: necesitaban saber con exactitud de cuánto tiempo disponían antes de que Bessy y Ayax fuesen liberadas.  
  
 - ¿Estás seguro de que esos dos no le harán daño a Matthews? - Le preguntaba la rubia con su voz más dulce, el doctor McCoy sudaba bajo su mirada azul.  
 - Tranquila, Spock tiene unos métodos de convicción totalmente infalibles. - Pensó que el superior de la doctora estaría a punto de experimentar la fusión mental vulcana o tal vez su famosa pinza.  
 - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que perdiste a Christine? - Suzanne se interesó por aquello, el moreno de sienes plateadas y ojos avellana le gustaba de verdad.  
 - Pues... - Bones tragó saliva, exactamente el tiempo que Pavel había estado fuera. - Casi ocho años ya.  
 - ¿La echas de menos? - Le dijo llevándose la mano al cuello, señalando así el delicioso hueco sobre la horquilla esternal a los ojos del médico.  
 - Desde que te conozco, Suzanne, a cada segundo. - Respondió con dolorosa sinceridad.  
 - Ya, mi parecido... ¿es realmente tan asombroso? Ya os lo dije a todos anoche en la cena, Chapel no es un apellido que pertenezca a mi familia.  
 - No al menos por el momento. - Murmuró Bones.  
 - ¡Oh, claro... el futuro! - A la doctora le costaba admitir que ese hombre de espaldas anchas y manos grandes y suaves, perteneciese a un mundo que tardaría en llegar cuatrocientos años. - Y, dime, Leonard. ¿Puedo llamarte así? - No esperó respuesta. - Después de esos ocho años... ¿no has pensado que tal vez sea hora de rehacer tu vida?  
  
      McCoy se puso totalmente colorado. Cuando ella le llamó Leonard sintió una serpiente recorriéndole la columna, ahora que le preguntaba sobre su vida privada con la misma mirada de Christine... no supo qué responder.  
  
 - Yo... Jim y Spock... - Titubeó.  
 - ¡No! ¿Tú también eres gay? - La bióloga abrió la boca asombrada. - Pero ¿qué les pasa a los tíos en el futuro?  
 - ¡Bones, sube tu precioso culo aquí ahora mismo! - Le gritó Jim por el intercomunicador.  
 - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un teléfono móvil? ¡No parece un Ericson! Es mucho más pequeño... - La rubia le miró sacar un extraño aparato del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón vaquero.  
 - Algo así... - Bones lo abrió. - ¿Qué pasa, Jim? ¿Algún problema con el jefe de la doctora Woolcott?  
  
    No hubo respuesta. El rubio asomaba ya corriendo por la explanada.  
  
 - Segunda planta, tercera puerta a la derecha. Ese Matthews ha puesto bastante resistencia a la fusión mental, te necesita. Ayuda tú a Spock con ese tipo. Doctora... - Se dirigió a la asustada rubia. - Tienes que llevarme a la comisaría más cercana a las calles Market y Séptima, han detenido a Scott.  
 - ¿Detenido? Iba con Pavel y Khan... - Bones se preocupó. - ¿Qué ha hecho tu niño ruso esta vez?  
 - _¡Ve con Spock, ahora! No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con esta mujer..._ \- Le ordenó mentalmente.  
 - _¿Celoso, Jim?_ \- Le preguntó Bones del mismo modo con su sonrisa más cínica.  
 - ¡Os veo luego en el pájaro de presa! - El rubio tiró del brazo de la doctora hacia los aparcamientos. - ¿Cuál es tu coche?  
 - Furgoneta, allí... la azul. - Señaló Suzanne corriendo detrás del almirante. - ¿Por qué han detenido a tus amigos?  
 - No lo sé, pero tengo dinero suficiente para sacarles bajo fianza. Tú firmarás los papeles. - Jim vio el color del vehículo de la doctora y maldijo la coincidencia, era el mismo tono del coche de Chris. - ¡Por todos los dioses! Pavel se pondrá enfermo si tiene que subir aquí contigo...  
  
  
  
                                                  La doctora Woolcott tenía que rellenar tres solicitudes por cuadruplicado para poder sacar de los calabozos a los amigos del almirante, amén de presentar multitud de documentos y credenciales. Jim la esperaba sentado frente al mostrador del sargento de policía que la atendía. Miró el reloj en la pared, había pasado ya más de media hora allí plantado y calculó que tardarían un buen rato en poder largarse de la comisaría. Se preguntó si sus amigos estarían bien en las celdas.  
  
 - ¡Deberíais llevar pañuelos, tíos! - Dijo el rubio de la coleta con pinta de yonqui acercándose a Khan y a Pavel. - Os he estado observando... Sois del gremio, ¿verdad?  
 - ¡Déjanos en pass! - El ruso se dio media vuelta y se sentó junto a Scott en el banco pegado a la pared. No le interesaba en absoluto entablar conversación con alguien que le recordaba bastante a Martin.  
 - ¿Qué pañuelos? Explícate... - El moreno tenía curiosidad y tampoco había mucho más que hacer en la celda.  
 - Ya sabes, tío. ¡Los códigos de colores! ¿Es que eres marciano? - Al reír mostró las caries que la heroína le había dejado en los dientes oscurecidos.  
 - Soy británico. - Contestó con su acento más formal. - Allí no tenemos esos... “códigos”.  
 - ¡Un inglés...! - Exclamó encantado. - ¡Mola! - Los ojos azul hielo de Khan le tenían atontado. - Verás, si eres activo te pones el pañuelo a la derecha, si eres pasivo a la izquierda...  
 - Entiendo... Sexo. - Asintió el sobrehumano. - ¿Y si te van las dos cosas?  
 - Pues te lo cuelgas en medio o te lo pones en el cuello. - Le contestó, pensando que aquel tipo parecía más bien de los activos. - Luego están los colores... El amarillo para la lluvia dorada, azul claro las mamadas, azul oscuro sexo anal, blanco las pajas, gris para el bondage...  
 - ¿Qué es eso del bondage? - Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
 - Cuerdas, atarse, ya sabes colega... esos juegos. - Sonrió con picardía y continuó. - El negro es para el sado-maso, el verde es que eres un chapero... - Se dio la vuelta, un pañuelo de color verde le colgaba de la trabilla más a la izquierda de su pantalón vaquero desgastado y roto, un buen trozo de su nalga asomaba por uno de los agujeros.  
 - Vale, ya lo voy captando. - Musitó Khan mirando aquel escuálido culo.  
 - Luego está el morado para la gente que lleva piercings, el marrón para los que les pone lo de que te caguen encima, el rojo para esos tíos a los que les puedes meter un extintor si te da la gana y el naranja, mi favorito. No se ve mucho, la verdad...  
 - ¿Qué significa el naranja? - Su acento británico y su voz grave derritieron al prostituto heroinómano.  
 - ¡Que te va TODO...! - Se acercó a exhalar su aliento sobre el cuello del moreno al decir aquello.  
 - ¡Tranquilo, hombre...! Mi chico está mirando. - Le apartó señalando a Pavel a su espalda, sus ojos aguamarina estaban clavados en el desagradable rubio.  
  
    Scott agarró del brazo al ruso, sabía que si se ponía en pie volvería a armarla.

 - Déjalo Pavel, no está haciendo nada, sólo charlar. - Le susurró al oído.  
 - ¡Ese p'tak (marica, en klingon) no me gusta...! Me recuerda a alguien que conosí hase años. - Martin también era rubio, con coleta, un adicto y con la sucia costumbre de prostituirse por drogas o dinero.  
  
  
  
                                               Suzanne ya había hecho todo el papeleo y entregado la documentación. Jim se levantó y se acercó al mostrador. Se sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora un par de fajos de billetes de cien dólares.  
  
 - ¿A cuánto asciende la fianza, sargento... Kirk? - Se quedó helado cuando leyó el nombre sobre la placa.  
 - Con eso le sobra, amigo. - Respondió el hombre rubio con ojos azules como los de Jim. - Sólo les han detenido por escándalo público.  
 - ¡Kirk! - Jim repitió el apellido. Le dio un codazo a la bióloga que empezó a reírse por lo bajo.  
 - Si le quitas unos cuantos kilos y al menos diez años... ¡Imagínatelo con barba! - Bromeó la doctora. - Este debe ser uno de tus antepasados, tenéis los mismos ojos, no hay duda.  
 - Mike, Pete... traed aquí a los tres tíos que detuvisteis esta mañana. Han pagado la fianza. - Les ordenó con voz firme. Girándose hacia la puerta vio salir a las patrullas del turno de tarde. - ¡Tened cuidado ahí fuera, chicos! - Les saludó como debía hacer cada día. Los policías se volvieron con una sonrisa, llevándose las manos a la frente al estilo del saludo militar.  
 - Gracias, sargento Kirk, lo tendremos. - Respondió uno de ellos antes de salir a la calle.  
 - Mis chicos de azul, la gente no es consciente del riesgo que corren estos hombres. - Masculló volviendo a sus papeles.  
  
  
            Jim abrazó a Pavel en cuanto le vio aparecer por el pasillo. Acariciándole los rizos de la nuca le besó en la mejilla.  
  
 - Mi niño... ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó en un susurro.  
 - Todos estamos bien, Jim. - Contestó Khan con una sonrisa, viendo cómo el rubio actuaba de un modo tan protector con su novio.  
 - ¿Y mis paquetes, oficial? - Scott se apoyó en el mostrador señalando sus dos cajas con el vestido y los zapatos allí detrás. - Gracias, sargento... ¡Kirk! ¿Es usted un Kirk?  
 - Sí, desde que mi madre me parió. - Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. - Doctora, llévese a esos tres de mi vista, espero no tenerlos por aquí de nuevo.  
 - No volverá a verles, se lo prometo. - Jim salía ya por la puerta de la comisaría cogido del brazo de Pavel. - Sargento Kirk, dele recuerdos a la familia.

 


	163. Del Enterprise a la Katyusha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apolo tiene por costumbre conceder el don de la adivinación a aquellos a los que ama, Cassie es el más claro ejemplo. Jim también disfruta en cierta medida de esa habilidad; aunque no tan claramente como la sacerdotisa, es capaz de predecir el peligro... Igual que a ella la ignoraron cuando anunció la destrucción de Troya, Jim verá desarrollarse los acontecimientos sin poder cambiar el destino con el que Pavel había soñado.

**Del Enterprise a la Katyusha**

  
  
                                                                                                                             Jim tenía razón, Pavel se puso malo al ver a la bióloga sentada al volante de aquella furgoneta azul. Tumbado en la parte de atrás junto a Khan, al descubierto, hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su novio y lloró durante el trayecto.  
  
          Nada más llegar al parque del Golden Gate, Jim corrió campo a través al ver a Spock haciéndole señas a lo lejos. ¿Tendría ya la información que necesitaban sobre el traslado de las ballenas?  
  
 - El jueves, Jim. - Spock supo con mirarle a los ojos qué se estaba preguntando.  
 - Iremos ajustados. Scott dice que el metacrilato no estará listo hasta el miércoles y hay que instalarlo en la bodega de carga. - El rubio miró a Bones, sus ojos avellana estaban perdidos en la distancia. Se giró y vio que el objetivo de su mirada era la rubia doctora. - Ve y despídete de ella, no quiero que ande por aquí y vea la nave.  
 - Pero Jim... - Musitó el médico.  
 - ¡Haz que se marche, joder! - Fue brusco, la mujer le resultaba agradable pero el modo en que Bones la miraba le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto.  
  
    El almirante escuchó el motor de la Kawa Ninja, Sulu se acercaba por el sendero de tierra y acudió a su encuentro.  
   
  
                Khan ayudó a Pavel a saltar de la Chevrolet azul, el ruso había dejado de llorar. Bajo una lona descubrió unas latas de pintura blanca y una brocha.  
  
 - Doctora Woolcott, ¿puedo utilisar esto, le importa? - Le pidió permiso con una sonrisa.  
 - Claro, llevan ahí tiempo, las usé para la valla de mi casa. - Suzanne se preguntó para qué querría el melenudo la pintura.  
 - Grassias... - Pavel cogió una lata y la brocha, y se encaminó al pájaro de presa con Khan. De camino se cruzó con Bones, le saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y una mirada triste.  
  
  
 - Suzanne, debes irte. - Le dijo McCoy con amargura. - Gracias por tu ayuda, pero comprende que no puedes seguir con nosotros.  
 - No tengo a donde ir, Leonard. - Su voz tembló con emoción. - Escucha, sé que te sonará patético, pero Áyax y Bessy son toda mi vida. Soy soltera, sin pareja, ¡ni siquiera puedo tener hijos! Mis padres están muertos y mi única familia es mi hermana gemela. No nos llevamos nada bien, ella vive en Denver, hace años que no nos hablamos... ¿Entiendes?  
 - ¿Una gemela... en Denver? - Bones tembló. Christine le había contado que su familia era originaria de aquella ciudad.  
 - Si os lleváis a mis ballenas ¿qué haré? - Sus ojos azules se vieron inundados por unas lágrimas que pronto empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas.  
  
    McCoy se compadeció de aquella preciosa mujer solitaria, dedicada por entero a su trabajo y la abrazó con ternura.  
  
 - Lo siento, Suzanne... Jim no quiere tenerte rondando por aquí. - Fue sincero, ella no merecía que le mintieran.  
 - ¿Por qué? ¡Él tiene a su amante, a Spock! - Se separó del médico, su voz pasó de la suavidad al grito.  
 - En realidad es su marido. - La corrigió McCoy.  
 - ¿Casados? Pues peor me lo pones... ¿por qué ese celo contigo? - Le preguntó clavándole la mirada con enojo. - He notado cómo te mira, cómo te habla y te toca...  
 - Porque somos amantes, los tres compartimos... - No sabía cómo explicarle lo del vínculo sagrado que les unía. - Bueno, tenemos algo muy especial.  
 - ¡Nunca entenderé esa promiscuidad de los homosexuales! - La doctora negó con la cabeza, se apartó del médico y se secó las lágrimas.  
 - ¿Promiscuidad? - McCoy levantó las cejas sorprendido. - ¡Nada de eso! Jim, Spock y yo somos uno. Tú no lo entenderías... los vulcanos...  
 - ¿Qué diablos es eso? - La rubia señaló a la espalda de Bones, una nave gigantesca apareció de pronto ante sus atónitos ojos.  
  
  
           Pavel había entrado al pájaro de presa y desconectado el sistema de ocultación. Mojó la brocha en la pintura y encaramado por encima de la plataforma de acceso, escribió sobre el casco una palabra con las letras más grandes que fue capaz de dibujar.  
  
 - ¡Estás loco, mi amor! - Reía Khan sujetándolo por las piernas para que no cayese al suelo.  
 - ¡Teníamos que darle un nombre! - Se explicó el ruso.  
 - ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Chekov! - Le gritó Jim enojado al ver la nave. - ¡Scotty! ¡Por todos los dioses!  
 - Katyusha... - Leyó Sulu en voz alta cuando Khan bajó a Pavel de la plataforma.  
 - ¡Scotty, activa el sistema de ocultación de una puñetera vez! - Chilló Jim hacia dentro de la nave. Miró a su espalda, la doctora y Bones se estaban acercando. - ¡Mierda, Pavel!  
 - ¡Oh, amigo! ¡Te has metido en un buen lío! - Sulu se reía a carcajadas, el almirante parecía querer cogerle del cuello y ahogarle allí mismo.  
  
 - ¿Es ésta la nave? - Suzanne se quedó pasmada mirando el enorme aparato. - ¿Podría subir? Quiero verla por dentro, por favor Jim...  
 - ¡A la porra! Está bien, Bones, hazle una visita turística... - Le dijo con un gesto de su mano izquierda que reflejó que ya no importaba si la mujer seguía por allí. - Y tú... ¡tú! - Señaló a Pavel con su dedo índice, una vena en su frente empezaba a destacar congestionada.  
 - Déjalo, Jim... - Le pidió Sulu sin dejar de reír. - ¡Cuando Klaa vea esto le partirá la cara!  
 - ¿Quién es Klaa? - Preguntó Khan al japonés.  
 - ¡El dueño del pájaro de presa! - Jim agarró a Pavel por el pelo y le abrazó. - Idiota... ¿estás bien? Antes te vi llorar por el retrovisor...  
  
    Pavel le miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
 - Deberíamos robar ese reactor nucliar esta noche, a la Katyusha no le queda mucha energía, Jim. - Le dijo tirándole de la barba.  
 - Esta noche, sí. Khan, vendrás con nosotros. - Jim besó en la mejilla a su querido niño ruso y lo lanzó de un pequeño empujón a los brazos de su amigo.  
 - Yo también iré. - Sulu sabía que la misión sería arriesgada. - ¿No deberíamos dejar a este chiflado aquí encerrado? - Señalaba a Pavel a su lado, mirando de reojo cómo el moreno le besaba en el cuello a la altura del lunar.  
 - Imposible. Aquí el genio es el único capaz de desmontar el reactor del submarino. - Jim golpeó el brazo del piloto con camaradería, sabía que le preocupaba la seguridad de Pavel tanto como a él mismo o a Khan.  
  
  
                En el puente de mando Nyota besaba a su marido sin darle un respiro, las cajas con los zapatos y el vestido estaban abiertas sobre la consola de comunicaciones. Bones se llevaba a la doctora a la cubierta inferior para enseñarle dónde pensaban instalar el tanque en el que iban a trasladar a las ballenas. Suzanne le cogió de la mano, el pájaro de presa le parecía impresionante, un sueño futurista hecho realidad. Jim les vio alejarse por el pasillo, su estómago dio un vuelco.  
  
 - _T'hy'la... Leonard nunca nos abandonaría, no sé por qué ese miedo en tus entrañas._ \- Spock, subiendo a bordo, se comunicaba telepáticamente con él.  
 - _¿Estás seguro? Es como si Christine hubiese regresado de la tumba._ \- Jim extendió su mano y esperó a que su marido la cogiera. - _No quiero perderle, Spock. Le amo._  
 - _Y él a nosotros, no lo dudes ni un instante._ \- El vulcano le abrazó, dejando que Jim metiese sus manos por debajo de la camiseta hasta tocar con las yemas de los dedos sus cicatrices en el pecho.  
  
  
  
  
                                                        La doctora Suzanne Woolcott ayudó a Scott y a Spock con los planes para acomodar a las ballenas en el pájaro de presa. Sabía exactamente la cantidad de agua que necesitarían, el peso de Áyax y Bessy, el oxígeno que precisaban respirar y la frecuencia con la que emergerían sus narinas. Se quedó en la nave aquella noche, a pesar de que a Jim no le gustó la idea.  
  
       Él, Pavel, Khan y Sulu se marcharon a la Bahía con las motos. Vigilaron el submarino con los prismáticos de Bones desde lo alto de la colina, en la distancia.  
  
 - ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Sulu observando la nave.  
 - ¿El qué? - Preguntó Jim quitándole los binoculares digitales. - ¿Qué pasa?  
 - Mira el nombre... - El japonés sonreía.  
 - ¡USS Enterprise! - Leyó Jim. - Es una señal...  
  
    Y lo era. ¿Buena? ¿Mala? Jim tenía las tripas revueltas, no sólo por haber dejado a la bióloga con Bones en la Katyusha; después de lo que Spock le dijo estaba algo más tranquilo con ese tema. No, aquello era un presentimiento, y por el dolor de estómago debía ser de los malos.  
  
 - Esperemos un poco, hay mucho movimiento de soldados ahí abajo. - Sugirió el rubio.  
 - Están cambiando la guardia, Jim. - Khan le miró a los ojos. - ¿No sería mejor hacerlo ahora?  
 - Tiene rasón, vamos... - Pavel bajó la cuesta, ocultándose en las sombras corrió hacia el submarino.  
 - ¡No, aguarda! - Jim trató de detenerle, no pudo, le había tomado ventaja. - ¡Joder! Sulu, síguele. Vamos Khan... - Tiró de él. - Tumbemos a un par de militares y pongámonos sus uniformes, así podremos pasar inadvertidos.  
 - Buena idea. - El moreno corrió a su lado, acercándose con sigilo al recinto militar en el muelle.  
  
    Sulu alcanzó a Pavel y le hizo esperar.  
  
 - Jim no ha dado la orden de abordar la nave. - Le sujetó por el brazo, el ruso se revolvía.  
 - Voy a saltar a esa escalera... - Señaló a la cubierta del sumergible. - ¿Ves la escotilla abierta? Nos colaremos por ahí.  
 - Pero Khan y Jim... - Protestó el japonés.  
 - ¡Ya nos seguirán! - Se levantó y corrió hasta el submarino, escalando con agilidad la pared y entrando de cabeza por la pequeña compuerta redonda abierta en su parte superior.  
  
  
            A Khan el uniforme le sentaba como un guante, el de Jim le venía algo grande. Miraron sus respectivos galones y se rieron.  
  
 - ¡Capitán Khan! - Le saludó el rubio guiñándole un ojo.  
 - ¡Teniente Kirk! - Correspondió el moreno sonriendo. - ¿Dónde se han metido esos dos? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.  
 - Conociendo a Pavel ya estarán dentro del barco... - Jim sintió de nuevo el retortijón en sus entrañas.  
 - Submarino. - Le corrigió el inglés.  
 - Lo que sea. ¡Mueve el culo, vamos! - Ordenó caminando hacia allí con toda la autoridad que su cuerpo podía transmitir.  
  
       Subieron juntos la pasarela de acceso, un soldado raso les saludó llevándose la mano estirada a la frente, Jim le respondió del mismo modo. El hombre se echó a un lado para permitirles entrar, afortunadamente no hizo preguntas. Los estrechos pasillos del USS Enterprise les obligaron a caminar uno detrás del otro. Jim se acercó a la espalda de Khan para susurrarle al oído.  
  
 - ¿Dónde está Pavel?  
 - ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  
 - Usa el tel *(vínculo) idiota, concéntrate en él y guíanos. - Jim le tuvo que recordar que Khan siempre sabría dónde se encontraba su t'hy'la.  
  
    El moreno cerró los ojos un instante, hasta que supo a dónde debían dirigirse.  
  
 - Por aquí... - Se agarró a una escalera de mano y se deslizó hacia la cubierta inferior. Jim le siguió.  
  


  
                     Sulu había sacado el fáser y el comunicador. Vigilaba la espalda de Pavel agachado frente a la maquinaria del sumergible, con su mochila abierta y las herramientas para desmontar el reactor en el suelo, a su lado.  
  
 - Date prisa, creo que alguien se acerca. - Murmuró el japonés.  
 - Esto no es tan sensillo, Hikaru... - Sus ojos aguamarina, entrecerrados, no perdían de vista los indicadores a la altura de su cabeza. Si la aguja entraba en la zona roja significaría una fuga de radioactividad que resultaría mortal para todos a bordo de la nave. - Yebát! *(Joder) – Exclamó viéndola oscilar en el segmento amarillo mientras forzaba las tuercas del cierre.  
  
       Dos soldados aparecieron al fondo por el angosto pasillo. Uno de ellos sacó su arma, el otro pulsó un botón rojo y una sirena ensordecedora empezó a sonar. Les habían descubierto. Sulu disparó el fáser, dejando a ambos hombres inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
 - Venga, Pavel... No tardarán en llegar más... - El japonés activó el comunicador. - ¿Scott? ¿Me recibes?  
 - ¡Aquí Nyota! ¿Qué ocurre Sulu? - Respondió la comandante al otro lado del canal.  
 - Dile a tu marido que prepare el transportador, vamos a necesitar salir de aquí en breve... - Le pidió el piloto.  
  


  
                        Khan y Jim habían echado a correr. La señal de alerta no era nada bueno. Unos soldados se les unieron detrás de ellos, sacando sus pistolas de los cinturones.  
  
 - ¡Capitán! - Gritó uno de los militares. - ¡Tenemos intrusos a bordo!  
 - Vayan al puente de mando, el teniente y yo nos ocuparemos de la sala de máquinas. - Khan intentó que dejasen de seguirles.  
 - ¡Ya han oído! - Ordenó el cabo a los dos soldados rasos que les acompañaban. - Yo iré con los oficiales.   
  
    El hombre no se apartó de la espalda de Jim que volteó los ojos mirando a Khan con señal de fastidio.  
  
  
    El intercomunicador de Sulu volvió a pitar.  
  
 - Dime Nyota... - Respondió.  
 - Scott dice que con la poca energía que hay solamente podrá hacer un transporte. ¿Estáis los cuatro juntos? - Preguntó con la voz alterada.  
 - Pues... no, ya te avisaré. Sulu, fuera. - Cerró el aparato y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. - ¿Qué te queda, joder?  
  
       Pavel ya había sacado el reactor y lo guardó en la mochila, pero aún tenía que cerrar las compuertas, la radiación podría escapar e invadirlo todo. No quería hacer que unos soldados inocentes muriesen por un descuido tan grave.  
  
 - Coge la bolsa, estoy terminando... - Le dijo a su amigo sin apartar los ojos de su concienzudo trabajo.  
  
    Sulu se cargó la mochila a la espalda. Al hacerlo perdió de vista por unos segundos el final del pasillo, un soldado asomó por allí y se ocultó tras una caldera apuntándoles con su arma.  
  
    Por el otro lado llegaron Khan, Jim y el cabo que no había querido dejarles solos.

 - ¡Señor, ahí están los espías! - Gritó el hombre encañonando a Sulu con su pistola.  
  
    Jim le dio un codazo en el estómago y se la quitó. Khan se dio la vuelta y golpeó al cabo en la mandíbula. Le dejó inconsciente, tendido en el suelo de la cubierta.  
  
 - Lo siento, colega. - Se disculpó Jim con el militar.  
 - ¡Chicos, hay que salir de aquí! - Les gritó Sulu corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Vamos Pavel!  
 - ¡Ya voy, ya casi está...! - Cerraba a toda prisa las gruesas tuercas de hierro que protegerían al USS Enterprise de la radiación, la aguja pasaba del amarillo al verde mientras lo hacía.  
 - ¿Tienes el reactor? - Preguntó Jim al japonés.  
 - Lo tengo. - Contestó tocándose la mochila a la espalda. - He avisado a Scott para que nos teletransporte. Espera la orden, tenemos que ir los cuatro juntos... no tiene energía para más.  
 - Pavel, amor... - Le llamó Khan tendiendo la mano.  
 - ¡Scotty...! - Gritaba ya Jim a su intercomunicador. - Activa el transportador...  
  
  
               Fue un segundo, un maldito segundo. Khan rozaba la punta de los dedos de Pavel cuando sonó el disparo. El soldado oculto tras el tanque de la caldera se había puesto en pie al ver que intentaban escapar. La luz naranja les envolvió a los tres, desintegrando sus moléculas al tiempo que un grito desgarrador salía de la garganta del sobrehumano...  
  
 - ¡Nooooooooooo!  
  
    Pavel cayó al suelo ante sus narices. La sangre brotaba de su cabeza. La bala del soldado le había alcanzado.  
  



	164. La funesta y negra Ker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dios de la curación, el padre de Asclepio plantó las semillas de la medicina entre los humanos. Aprendimos a curarnos a nosotros mismos, mejorando las técnicas con el paso de los siglos. Cada médico en nuestra Historia, desde el propio hijo de Apolo hasta el mismo doctor McCoy, participa en algo de su divino don.  
> Pavel lo había soñado en el Excelsior, desde entonces temía cruzarse con ella: la muerte le había estado esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Podrá Apolo salvar la vida de su favorito?

**La funesta y negra Ker**

 

  
«Como en los sueños ni el que persigue puede alcanzar al perseguido, ni éste huir de aquél; de igual manera, ni Aquiles con sus pies podía dar alcance a Héctor, ni Héctor escapar de Aquiles. ¿Y cómo Héctor se hubiera librado entonces de las Parcas de la muerte que le estaba destinada, si Apolo, acercándosele por la postrera y última vez, no le hubiese dado fuerzas y agilizado sus rodillas?»  
\- Iliada, canto XXII: Muerte de Héctor. - Homero.  
  


  
  
                                                                                                              La negra Ker, diosa de la muerte violenta, encontró a Pavel antes de que alcanzase la mano de su amante. Hija de Nix, la noche, y de Érebo, la oscuridad; hermana de las Moiras que rigen el destino de los hombres, de Hipnos, el dios del sueño y de su gemelo Tánatos, la muerte sin violencia, de Geras, la vejez, de Némesis, la venganza... la funesta muerte le sorprendió haciéndole doblar las rodillas y mojar el suelo con su sangre. Todo se volvió oscuridad absoluta.  
  
 - ¡Scotty, actívalo de nuevo... llévame allí! - Gritaba Jim nada más adquirir forma en el pájaro de presa.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Pavel? - Chilló Nyota asustada.  
 - ¡No hay energía, Jim! - Scott pateó el transportador furioso.  
 - Pasha... - Sulu no podía creerlo, su amada rosa había sido arrancada delante de sus ojos.  
  
    Khan le quitó la mochila de la espalda y se la arrojó al vulcano.

 - ¡Ahí tienes tu maldito reactor! ¡Arregla la nave! ¡Tenemos que sacar a Pavel de allí! - Su voz sonaba desesperada.  
 - ¿Sigue vivo? - Jim le agarraba por los brazos, zarandeándole le hizo usar el tel *(vínculo)  
 - Aún le siento... - Khan respiró aliviado, - su corazón sigue latiendo. ¡McCoy! - Gritó el nombre del médico que había subido de la bodega de carga. - ¡Han disparado a Pavel en la cabeza!  
  
    Nyota se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito de terror. Su cuerpo cayó sobre la silla del puesto de comunicaciones.

 - ¡Dios mío, Khan! - Bones recogió su instrumental médico. - Tengo que llegar a él cuanto antes...  
 - Si está herido le llevarán a un hospital. - Intervino Suzanne detrás del doctor. - Al de la Marina, es el más cercano al submarino.  
  - ¡Llévanos allí en tu camioneta! - Le ordenó Jim. - ¡Spock, Scotty! ¡Instalad el maldito reactor, quiero energía en esta jodida lata klingon y la quiero ya!  
  
    Ambos corrieron a la cubierta inferior para ponerse manos a la obra.

 - Bones, ¿lo tienes todo? - Le preguntó Jim saliendo por la plataforma seguido de Khan.  
 - Creo que sí... - Se giró a su espalda para ayudar a la doctora a bajar de la nave. - Ese hospital... ¿qué le harán a Pavel?  
 - Operarle de urgencia, supongo. - Imaginó Suzanne. - Con una bala en la cabeza no hay tiempo que perder.  
 - ¡Dios Santo! - El médico se estremeció. - En esta época la cirugía está tan atrasada... - Temía por la vida de su amigo. - ¡Sulu! - Llamó al japonés. - ¿No vienes con nosotros?  
  
    El piloto no podía reaccionar, la imagen de la cabeza de Pavel sangrando y golpeando el duro suelo del submarino le tenía paralizado.

 - Yo me ocupo de él. - Le respondió Nyota al doctor. - No perdáis más tiempo. ¡Corre! - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le envolvía en un abrazo.  
 - Mi rosa... mi amada rosa... - Susurró Hikaru entre lágrimas, las piernas le temblaban, Nyota tuvo que sentarle en la plataforma del transportador.  
 - Tranquilo, Khan dice que aún está vivo. Jim le traerá de vuelta, no temas. - La comandante acunaba aquel cuerpo sin fuerzas, trémulo como un junco azotado por viento.  
  
  
             Bones ocupó el sitio del copiloto, Suzanne arrancó el motor y salió disparada por el camino de tierra, derrapando en cada curva a toda velocidad. Jim miraba a Khan a su lado en el asiento de atrás. Sabía que si dejaba de sentir a Pavel le habrían perdido para siempre, así que observaba sus ojos azul hielo perdidos en el infinito.  
  
 - ¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido! - Gritó el moreno golpeándose la frente una y otra vez. - Debí hacerte caso Jim y esperar, tú intuiste el peligro... Dejar a Pavel solo... ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? ¡Estúpido, maldito estúpido! - Siguió dándose con ganas en la cabeza.  
 - Céntrate en él, en sentir su corazón latiendo, Khan. - Jim le sujetó las manos con las suyas. - Háblale, dale fuerzas...   
 - No puede oírme, sólo hay negrura en su mente. - El sobrehumano cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio. - _T'hy'la... no me dejes ahora..._  
  
  
  
                                                                                 Cuando Aquiles mató a Héctor en Troya los dioses tuvieron una buena discusión al respecto. Zeus no quería intervenir, pero sabía bien el amor que su hija Artemisa profesaba hacia aquel mortal. Por otro lado, su otra hija, Atenea, exigió la muerte del troyano con vehemencia. Apolo intentó ayudarle enviándole arrestos, aún así el destino de Héctor era hallar la muerte a manos del Peleida. Ares había insuflado su ardor guerrero en el pecho de Aquiles, y éste vengó la muerte de su amante Patroclo hundiendo la espada en el cuello del hermoso Héctor.  
  
         Ahora Pavel se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en la camilla de aquel hospital, empujada por un enfermero hacia el quirófano. Dos soldados se detuvieron en la puerta.

 - No dejen entrar a nadie aquí. - Les ordenó el médico militar. - Si conseguimos salvarle la vida a este espía tendrá muchas cosas que explicarnos.  
  
  
            Khan iba a entrar rompiendo huesos cegado por la ira, Jim le detuvo en la puerta de urgencias.

 - Lo haremos a mi manera, Khan. - Le ordenó.

    El moreno asintió, respirando con lentitud recobró la calma.

 - Ahí están los vestuarios, robemos un par de pijamas de cirugía, Leonard. - Sugirió la inteligente doctora Woolcott.  
  
    Disfrazados como doctores, Suzanne y Bones caminaban detrás de Jim y Khan con sus uniformes militares. Por los pasillos buscaron el croquis con los casos urgentes, entre las carpetas McCoy no tardó en localizar en qué quirófano iban a operar a Pavel.

 - Por aquí... - Khan presintió su presencia, débil, lejana... - Su pulso se detiene... ¡McCoy!  
 - ¡Corred! - Exclamó Jim empujándole.  
  
    Los dos soldados de la puerta se cuadraron ante los galones de capitán de Khan. El moreno hizo ademán de ir a atravesar entre ellos pero le detuvieron.

 - El doctor Giuliani ha ordenado que no pase nadie, señor. - Le dijo el soldado.  
 - ¿Ese matasanos? - Arguyó Bones.  
 - Bueno, es nuestro coronel al mando. - Rió el otro hombre, la fama del médico no era demasiado buena al parecer.  
 - ¡Si no me dejan entrar ahí el paciente morirá! - Bones fue tajante.  
 - Éste es el mejor cirujano de todo San Francisco... ¿quieren perder a ese hombre? - Les gritó Jim.  
 - Tenemos órdenes directas del Pentágono. - Argumentó Khan.  
 - A mí no me miren, sólo soy una enfermera... - Dijo Suzanne cuando los soldados le echaron una mirada inquisitiva encima.  
 - Está bien, entren. - Se apartaron de la puerta. - El espía debe sobrevivir, Giuliani no es tan bueno...  
 - Si lo dice el Pentágono... - Comentó el otro soldado.  
  
    Nada más cerrar detrás de sí, Khan corrió por el corto pasillo hacia el quirófano que tenían enfrente. Una sierra eléctrica rugía ya con su motor en marcha.

 - ¡Por Dios! - Gritó McCoy. - ¡Van a abrirle la cabeza!  
  
    El sobrehumano separó de una patada las puertas basculantes de metal, entró como una exhalación y se abalanzó sobre Giuliani, haciéndole soltar la sierra quirúrgica con la que estaba a punto de romper el cráneo de Pavel.

 - ¡Aaaah! - Gritó el coronel por el dolor, aquel capitán le estaba partiendo el brazo.  
 - ¡Adentro todo el mundo! - Jim les apuntaba con su fáser, empujando al equipo médico hacia el dispensario del fondo. Comprobó que no tenía otra salida y les encerró allí inutilizando la cerradura con un disparo.  
 - ¿Es un arma del futuro? - Suzanne se quedó pasmada al ver el rayo brillar sobre el pomo de la puerta.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Khan le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, las manos le temblaban.  
 - ¡Aparta, déjame a mí! - McCoy ya le estaba colocando el TRC neuronal sobre la frente. Las lucecitas rojas empezaron a parpadear, unos pitidos sonaban sin cesar.  
 - ¡Date prisa, Bones! - Le azuzó Jim volviéndose hacia el pasillo.  
 - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Puedes curarle? - Khan no dejaba de mirar a su amado allí inconsciente, desnudo bajo una sábana verde, con media cabeza rapada y una herida sangrando en su sien. - Usa mi sangre, quítame la vida a mí si es necesario, pero por favor, no dejes que Pavel muera...  
 - ¡Cállate, Khan! Deja que haga mi trabajo... - Buscó en su macuto y sacó una pantalla táctil. Conectándola al TRC la usó para controlar la actividad que la máquina iba realizando. - La bala salió por el otro lado, eso es bueno. Solamente hay que eliminar los coágulos, sellar la hemorragia y esperar que el daño cerebral no sea permanente.  
 - ¿Daño cerebral? - Jim se temió lo peor. - ¡Por todos los dioses, Bones! ¡Mi niño...!  
  
    El almirante se giró a mirarles. Su amante, el doctor, seguía concentrado en su labor.

 - El lóbulo temporal no parece muy afectado, ha tenido suerte... - Algo en la pantalla le llamó poderosamente la atención. - Pero... ¡No puede ser! Estas ondas Ram-Alta....  
 - ¿Qué, qué pasa? - Khan se aferró a la mesa de operaciones.  
 - Debe ser por lo de su telequinesia, Khan... - El médico levantó la vista y le sonrió. - ¡Su cerebro es más poderoso de lo que yo pensaba!  
 - Khan.... - Pavel murmuró el nombre, estaba volviendo en sí.  
  
  
    Bones retiró los aparatos y buscó un hipospray en la mochila.

 - Moy dragotsennyy muzh! *(mi precioso esposo) – Musitó Khan al verle abrir los ojos aguamarina. Con sus manos le envolvió la cara sin atreverse a besarle.  
 - Mi niño... ¿estás bien? - Jim le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
 - Se recuperará. - Respondió Bones pinchándole en el brazo.  
 - Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes. - Suzanne abrió las puertas del quirófano para que cruzasen sin pérdida de tiempo.  
  
    Khan envolvió a Pavel en la sábana y le tomó en sus brazos, le vio sonreír antes de perder el conocimiento. Jim iba delante, armado con el fáser en posición de aturdir. Bones cogió la mano de la bióloga y salió detrás de ellos por el pasillo.

 - ¡Alto! - Gritaron los soldados impidiéndoles el paso. - ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué es eso? - El fáser se disparó y los dos cayeron al suelo en un instante.  
 - ¡Vamos, al ascensor! - Gritó Jim.  
  
    La salida de urgencias estaba bloqueada por un grupo de militares que, al verles, iniciaron una persecución por los pasillos del hospital.  
  
    Dentro del elevador Jim activó el comunicador.

 - ¡Spock, dime que podéis transportarnos! - Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando empezaban los disparos.  
 - Podríamos intentarlo. ¡Limpiacristales! Sube y actívalo, el dilitio se ha cristalizado un poco... - Le ordenó el vulcano al ingeniero.  
 - Vamos Scotty... - Murmuraba el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Bones. - ¿Está bien, seguro? - Le preguntó por Pavel.  
 - Dormirá unas cuantas horas. - Asintió el médico comprobando las constantes vitales en el cuello de su paciente.  
  
    Khan no dijo nada, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos exclusivamente a su amado que descansaba entre sus brazos.

 - _Lyubimiy moy... mne ochen' zhal'! Proshchayet!_ *(¡Mi amor... lo siento! ¡Perdóname!) _¡No volveré a dejarte solo!_  
 - Tu culpa no ha sido... t'hy'la... - Susurró Pavel, ante la sorpresa de McCoy: el ruso estaba regresando de su sueño. - ¿Muzh... me has llamado... muzh? *(esposo)  
  
    El ascensor estaba llegando al último piso, todo el hospital les estaba buscando, tenían que huir de allí.

 - ¡Scotty...! - Volvió a gritar Jim a su comunicador.  
  
    La luz naranja brilló envolviéndoles a los cinco, Suzanne dio un grito cuando vio sus moléculas desintegrarse y así apareció en el puente de la Katyusha, chillando.

 - ¡Pavel! - Sulu se acercó a Khan, le puso la mano en el hombro y respiró cuando los ojos de su amigo le miraron con una sonrisa.  
 - Estoy bien, moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Musitó débilmente. - Si en el suelo me dejas, mi amor, creo que sostenerme puedo en pie...  
 - Nada de eso, necesitas descansar. ¡Hablas muy raro! - Renegó el médico. - ¡Con lo que te he puesto no deberías ni estar despierto!  
 - Será la tolerancia a las drogas por sus años de adicción... - Murmuró Jim.  
 - ¡No, éste siempre ha sido así! - Le corrigió Bones. - ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Amy? Le metí de todo y aún así se levantó...  
 - ¡Y menos mal que lo hizo! - Agradeció el rubio. - Sin la wakizashy de Sulu, Spock no habría podido matar al minotauro.  
 - ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? - Khan no entendía una palabra.  
 - De tu demonio, chico... - Le aclaró Scott. - ¡Este Black Donald es impresionante! - El escocés se había aproximado para ver cómo se encontraba Pavel. Con una sonrisa le acarició la mejilla.  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel! - Exclamó Nyota al verle. - ¡Tu pelo...!  
  
    El ruso se llevó la mano a la cabeza, el lado izquierdo había sido rapado al uno, le habían afeitado la zona más próxima a la herida que le dolió a rabiar.

 - Yebát! *(Joder) – Se quejó. - Ahora tendré que cortármelo...  
 - Yo te lo arreglaré, pareces un indio cherokee. - Nyota se rió, la tensión había terminado.

 


	165. Vivir en un mundo así.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel se recupera del tiro en la cabeza con ciertas secuelas.  
> Suzanne Woolcott empieza a plantearse si su futuro no estará exactamente allí: en el futuro.

**Vivir en un mundo así**

  
  
                               -  “Cuaderno de bitácora, martes dieciséis de junio de mil novecientos ochenta y siete. James T. Kirk, almirante de la USS Enterprise al habla. Seguimos en el San Francisco del pasado; la misión de recoger a dos ballenas grises para que respondan a la sonda alienígena y ésta deje de atacar al planeta con el rayo que emite su mensaje, se está alargando demasiado. Spock y Scott instalaron anoche el reactor de fusión nuclear en la Katyusha, el pájaro de presa klingon bautizado así por Chekov... ¡Pavel...! El pobre aún se está recuperando de su herida de bala en la cabeza, espero que hoy no se mueva de la cama en todo el día. El asunto es que aunque el dilitio se cristaliza con los átomos de uranio, no resulta demasiado estable. Mi ingeniero y mi marido tendrán que conseguir que tenga capacidad suficiente como para enviarnos de vuelta al futuro. Mañana Sulu transportará con el helicóptero las cuatro piezas de metacrilato para construir el tanque de las ballenas, hoy nos ocuparemos de dejar su instalación preparada para recibirlas y montar. El acuario liberará a Bessy y a Áyax pasado mañana, iremos ajustados de tiempo.”  
  
 - Bones... cariño... ¿vas a hacer esas tortitas o desayunamos fuera? - Gritó Jim dejando su grabadora en la mesita de noche.  
 - ¡Baja a la cocina y deja de chillar como una madre histérica! - Le respondió McCoy del mismo modo.  
  
    Spock tuvo que separarles, Jim intentaba golpear al doctor en el trasero con una cuchara de madera y Bones se defendía, riendo, con la tapadera de una sartén a modo de escudo.  
  
 - Leonard... Jim... ya está bien, dejadlo. - Con su voz calmada el vulcano desarmaba a sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - ¡Ha empezado él! - Se justificó el rubio.  
  
    Khan apareció por la cocina, les miró y con su sonrisa encantadora les dio los buenos días. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó el zumo de frutas rojas que Nyota había comprado especialmente para Sulu, era el favorito del japonés.  
  
 - ¿Cómo sigue? - Preguntó McCoy por Pavel, dejando sus payasadas con Jim.  
 - Ha dormido a retazos, despertándose toda la noche y diciendo cosas raras... - Khan se sirvió un vaso y bebió, la acidez del jugo le hizo encoger los ojos.  
 - ¿Qué clase de cosas? ¡Sé más concreto! - El doctor estaba preocupado por el lóbulo temporal de su paciente.  
 - No sé, incoherencias... - Buscó con los ojos un trozo de algo que llevarse a la boca, estaba hambriento. - Mezcla el ruso con el klingon, desordena las frases... y parece obsesionado con el vuelo de los pájaros.  
 - Voy a echarle un vistazo. - Bones acudió al salón a por su instrumental médico antes de enfilar la escalera camino del dormitorio de Khan.  
  
 - ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy, almirante? - Le consultó el moreno.  
 - Tú te quedarás aquí cuidando de tu novio, del resto nos ocuparemos nosotros. - Jim enchufó la tostadora y metió un par de rebanadas de pan; no habría tortitas. - Spock, mi amor... ¿podréis arreglar tú y Scott la estabilidad del dilitio? Algo tan estúpido no puede dejarnos aquí atrapados de por vida.  
 - ¿No estaba ya solucionado con el reactor? - Khan frunció el ceño, lo de atrapados no le sonó nada bien.  
 - El dilitio no se estabiliza, la energía fluctúa y no será suficiente para alcanzar una velocidad de curvatura once, la necesaria para impulsarnos hasta casa. - El vulcano levantó su ceja izquierda e inclinó la cabeza. - Si Pavel nos echase una mano...  
 - No cuentes con eso por ahora, su cabeza está más confusa que nunca. - Sulu les había oído desde la puerta, intervino quitándole el vaso de zumo de las manos a Khan.  
 - ¿Has dormido con ellos? - Le preguntó Jim directamente.  
 - Pavel lo ha querido así... - El japonés se ruborizó, lo que había dicho parecía otra cosa. - Él... ¡Oh, ya sabes Jim! Se pasó años colándose en mi cama para dormir abrazado a mí cuando este imbécil estaba en el congelador... está acostumbrado a mi respiración.  
 - Mmm... por ahí empezó Leonard... - Murmuró el vulcano.  
 - Sulu solamente es un buen amigo, Spock. No insinúes nada de eso, ¿entendido? Es un hombre casado. - Khan, con su voz grave y su acento británico, sonó franco. Tal vez con un leve toque de tristeza que solamente Jim fue capaz de captar.  
 - Bones me ha echado de la habitación. Ha vuelto a ponerle el TRC neuronal en la frente. - El japonés bajó la mirada a sus pies descalzos. - Espero que el daño en su cerebro no sea permanente...  
  
       Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. La mente del genio nunca había sido demasiado normal, un desorden en su lenguaje era lo último que necesitaba.  
  
 - El lóbulo temporal, además de procesar el lenguaje y la información que recibe el oído, se ocupa también de regular las emociones. - El vulcano tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre la anatomía humana, sabía bien de qué estaba hablando.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Jim sacando la mantequilla de la nevera.  
 - Pues que su equilibrio puede verse perturbado. - Aclaró Spock. - La ansiedad, el placer y la ira residen en esa zona del cerebro.  
 - Le observaré, si veo algo extraño se lo diré a McCoy. - Khan le quitó de las manos la tostada que Jim había untado y se la metió casi entera en la boca.  
 - ¿Extraño? ¿En Pavel? - Sulu meneó la cabeza. - Como si fuera tan fácil, ese loco nunca se ha comportado con normalidad, Khan.  
 - Te quedarás con ellos, Sulu, y Nyota también. - Jim untó la otra tostada y la engulló a toda prisa. - Voy a ver qué opina Bones. - Dijo con la boca llena.  
  
  
              Jim entró al dormitorio de Khan y vio a su amante atento a la pantalla táctil conectada al TRC. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el cristal, pasando las imágenes del escáner donde observaba con detenimiento el cerebro de su paciente.  
  
 - No lo entiendo, todo parece normal. - Murmuró. - Tal vez se te pase solo. - Apagó los aparatos y acarició la frente de su amigo.  
 - Cielo, ¿cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó Jim cogiendo la mano de Pavel y sentándose a su lado en la cama.  
 - Bien, algo cansado... - Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, apoyado contra la pared. - ¿Hay tortitas? Oído te he desir que... Te he oído desir que Bones haría tortitas. Quiero tortitas...   
 - Ya, bueno... voy a prepararte unas cuantas. - McCoy le miró con ternura, el desorden en el habla seguía allí pero al menos el ruso era capaz de reconocerlo y tratar de corregirlo.  
 - _Mi amor... ¿está bien?_ \- Pensó Jim para el doctor.  
 - _Démosle tiempo, Jim. La herida fue muy grave._ \- Le respondió en silencio saliendo de la habitación.  
 - Cariño, hoy te quedarás en la cama, es una orden. - El rubio aguantó que Pavel le tirase de los pelos de la barba. - Khan y Sulu te tendrán vigilado. Y le diré a Nyota que te corte el pelo, tienes una pinta ridícula. - Se rió acariciando los rizos del lado derecho de su cabeza.  
 - Una ves que el ave emprende el vuelo apenas mueve las alas, Jim. - Le dijo con los ojos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas.  
  
    El almirante se le quedó mirando sin comprender. “ _Obsesionado por el vuelo de los pájaros_ ”, había dicho Khan en la cocina... ¿Qué tendría su genio ruso en la cabeza?  
  
  
  
  
                                                          Al disponer de poca energía ahorraron gasto apagando el sistema de refrigeración de la nave. Toda la potencia quedó así en el artefacto de ocultación que hacía que la Katyusha permaneciera invisible. Jim trabajaba arriba, en el puente, controlando las pantallas de vigilancia, los puestos de comunicaciones y de transportación, respondiendo a las preguntas que Spock y Scotty le iban haciendo sobre los indicadores a través del intercomunicador.  
  
    En la cubierta inferior Bones echaba una mano al vulcano y al ingeniero, apartando máquinas y haciendo sitio para la instalación del tanque.  
  
 - ¿Y qué haremos con esta columna, Scott? - El médico se había quitado la camiseta, secándose el sudor con ella se apoyó allí mismo. - ¿No estorbará a las ballenas?  
 - ¡No puedo quitarla, Bones! Esos bichos tendrán que estarse quietecitos en su piscina... - Respondió el escocés. - ¡Por todos los Santos, qué maldito calor!  
 - Quítate la ropa. - Le sugirió el vulcano con su lógica aplastante.  
 - ¡No te iba a gustar! - Contestó airado el ingeniero, lanzándole una pícara sonrisa.  
  
    Spock se echó a reír. El limpiacristales seguía siendo capaz de arrancarle una carcajada en los momentos de mayor tensión.  
  
 - No doy con la fórmula adecuada, Scott. El dilitio sigue fluctuando. - Spock dejó de manipular los controles y se rindió.  
 - Pues yo tampoco puedo. A ver si nuestro genio ruso se recupera pronto y consigue arreglar ese maldito trasto...  
  
    El escocés acabó quitándose la camisa, mirando a sus amigos pidió permiso y se quitó también los pantalones.  
  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Prefiero mil veces helarme el culo de frío! ¡El calor me vuelve muy irritable! - Dijo casi chillando.  
 - No hace falta que lo jures, lo hemos notado. - Bones se deshizo también de sus vaqueros. - Tú aguantas mejor, ¿verdad, mi vida?  
 - Al contrario que a vosotros a mí el calor me hace sentir como en casa. - Spock estaba acostumbrado; la temperatura en Tekeh, su lugar de nacimiento en Vulcano, no bajaba casi nunca de los treinta grados.  
 - Échame una mano con las guías para los cristales de metacrilato, doctor... - Le pidió ayuda el escocés.  
  
    Juntos trataron de levantar una de las barras de metal que utilizarían para unir las paredes del tanque. Pesaba mucho, Scott se hizo daño en la espalda por la mala postura y el esfuerzo.  
  
 - ¡Ay! - Gritó. - ¡Me ha dado un tirón en el lumbago! Lo que me faltaba... - Se quejó.  
  
    McCoy se le acercó desde atrás y examinó con los dedos la zona, palpando las vértebras para notar si alguna se había desplazado. En ese momento la doctora Suzanne Woolcott apareció detrás de ellos. La mujer había ido a hacerles una visita, Jim la subió a bordo y le dijo que el médico estaba en la bodega de carga, así que se presentó sin más allí abajo. La imagen de Leonard acariciando la espalda del ingeniero agachado, ambos en ropa interior, le pareció bastante indecorosa.

 - ¿Tú también, Scott? ¿Sabe Nyota los jueguecitos que os traéis entre vosotros? - Preguntó con la voz alterada, casi gritando.  
 - ¡Suzanne! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Bones se giró tan deprisa que hizo que su amigo cayese de rodillas al perder el equilibrio.  
 - ¡Ay! ¡Matasanos! - Le chilló. - Ahora sí que no podré levantarme...  
 - No es lo que piensas, él se ha hecho daño en la espalda... - La mujer seguía mirándole con cara de asombro. - ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy médico, Suzanne, no un rompe matrimonios!  
  
    Spock volvió a reír, acercándose al ingeniero le ayudó a incorporarse.

 - Pínchale un relajante muscular, t'hy'la... - Le pidió a su amante. - Le necesitamos funcional.  
 - ¿Funcional? ¡Esto duele, Spock! ¡No puedo apoyar la pierna derecha, joder! - El escocés se aguantaba las lágrimas, se había hecho daño de verdad.  
  
    Bones tuvo que aplicarle un hipospray y tenderle en el suelo sujetándole las piernas dobladas sobre el hombro. Con cuidado hacía girar levemente las caderas del escocés, hasta que notaba su expresión de dolor en el rostro.  
  
 - Te ha pillado el nervio ciático... - Le diagnosticó. - El relajante muscular, el anti-inflamatorio y los corticoides que te he puesto tardarán un rato en hacerte efecto.  
 - Creía que... - La doctora Woolcott se quedó más tranquila al ver que no había nada erótico entre ellos dos. - Siento lo de tu espalda, Scott... y olvida lo que he dicho antes.  
 - No importa, doctora... - La disculpó el escocés. - Llevo años viviendo entre homosexuales, no es la primera vez que me toman por uno.  
 - ¿Y no te molesta compartir...? Ya sabes... - Suzanne se refería al roce diario.  
 - Son mis mejores amigos, siempre les he apreciado por quiénes son, no por sus gustos en la cama. - Scott le cogió la mano a McCoy y le sonrió. - Aunque alguno haya cambiado de acera desde que le conozco.  
 - Los tres lo hicimos. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién salió primero con la que hoy es tu esposa? - Spock le miraba con una ceja levantada, la sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en sus finos labios.  
 - ¿Tú saliste con Nyota? - Suzanne señalaba al vulcano con incredulidad.  
 - Fue su primer novio... sí. ¡Pero yo me la llevé! - Exclamó Scott orgulloso.  
 - La mentalidad de nuestro siglo no es en absoluto homofóbica, Suzanne. La gente se respeta procurando conocerse tal cual es, sin hipocresías absurdas ni normas sociales represivas. - Le explicó el vulcano. - Tal vez te gustaría vivir en un mundo así.  
  
          La rubia bióloga meditó sobre aquellas palabras. “Vivir en un mundo así”... libre de prejuicios, donde hombres y mujeres... ¡y alienígenas! ...convivían en paz y armonía sin importar sus creencias religiosas ni sus tendencias sexuales; donde sus ballenas podrían nadar a salvo en el mar sin que nadie intentase cazarlas jamás; donde el médico de ojos avellana, manos grandes y suaves, y sienes plateadas, caminaba con sus anchas espaldas por la faz de la tierra... Sí, le gustaría vivir en ese mundo.  
  



	166. Una minúscula gota de sangre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño, tan insignificante, puede ser a la vez tan importante? McCoy tendrá que hacer uso de sus innegables habilidades como cirujano a la hora de salvar la vida de Pavel.

**Una minúscula gota de sangre**

  
  
                                                                                                                         El suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de pelos largos, rizados y castaños. Nyota contemplaba orgullosa su trabajo, había dejado al ruso guapísimo. Disimuló la herida por encima de la oreja izquierda dejando una capa algo más larga en la sien, el flequillo también lo dejó largo, sabía que cuando estuviese seco se le encogería por su onda natural. Pavel se estiraba un mechón sobre la frente sacando el labio inferior para hacer un puchero.  
  
 - Volverá a crecer, tonto. - Se rió la comandante al ver su cara de pena. - Además, estás más guapo así. ¡Khan! - Le llamó, sabía que el moreno le daría la razón.  
 - ¿Sí, Nyota? ¡Vaya! - Exclamó al entrar a la cocina y ver el nuevo corte de pelo de su novio.  
 - ¿Te gusta? - Pavel se revolvió el flequillo, no sabía qué hacer con él.  
 - Eres la criatura más sexy del Universo. - Le acarició la cara cogiéndole la barbilla. - Ah, moy dragostennyy...! *(mi precioso...) - Khan se mojó los labios y le besó en la boca sin terminar la frase.  
 - ¡Te lo dije! Te queda mejor corto. - Nyota se dio la vuelta para buscar una escoba y barrer todo aquello.  
 - ¿Mi presioso qué, Khan? - Le preguntaba Pavel con una pícara sonrisa. - Me llamaste muzh *(esposo) en el hospital, ¿tienes algo que pedirme?  
 - No sé de qué me estás hablando. - El sobrehumano se giró y volvió a la sala de estar.  
 - Dale tiempo... si te llamó así acabará declarándose. - Uhura se reía por lo bajo, pensando en cómo sería ver a Pavel casado.  
  
  
                Khan y Sulu estaban viendo una película en el televisor; los dos tumbados en el sofá, se agarraban los pies descalzos el uno al otro. Al japonés también le gustaba acariciar los empeines de los del moreno. En la pantalla, un niño llamado Elliot intentaba salvarle la vida a un extraterrestre muy raro al que llamó E.T.  
  
 - ¿Por qué le brilla la barriga a esa cosa? - Se preguntó Khan.  
 - Ni idea amigo. He visto decenas de especies alienígenas en cientos de planetas y jamás, ni uno sólo, como ése. - Sulu se encogió de hombros mirando a Khan enfrente.  
 - ¿Te gusta mi pelo, moy drug? *(amigo mío) – Preguntó Pavel entrando a la salita y sentándose en la alfombra apoyado en el sofá.  
  
    El japonés se rió, dejó uno de los pies de Khan para acariciarle la nuca al ruso.  
  
 - Mi rosa... ¿Cómo estás? Además de guapo, claro... - Le encantó ver cómo los ojos aguamarina se quedaron pegados por un hilo invisible a la televisión. - ¿Te duele la cabeza?  
 - Niet! Bet'ala nog'tor! *(Mira eso, en klingon) Ya ne ponimayu...! *(¡No entiendo...!) - Pavel mezclaba otra vez los idiomas, intrigado con el bicho del dedo luminoso en la película.  
 - A ti sí que no se te entiende, cariño. - Nyota se había asomado a la salita. - ¿Quiere alguien ayudarme a hacer la cena? Jim ha llamado, llegarán enseguida... y Suzanne les acompaña.  
 - ¿Otra vess? - Pavel no parecía muy contento de tener semejante invitada a cenar.  
 - Yo te ayudaré, Nyota. - Khan se levantó del sofá con cuidado de no rozar con sus rodillas la cabeza de su novio. - Vigílale, si vuelve a hablar de pájaros me llamas. - Le pidió a Sulu.  
  
    El japonés asintió y siguió rozando con sus dedos el nacimiento del pelo de su amigo.  
  
  
               Khan resultó tener talento en la cocina, preparó el pescado en salsa verde con la ayuda de Nyota como pinche. Cuando llegaron los demás ella estaba ya poniendo la mesa en el comedor. Vio la cojera de su esposo y soltando el plato que tenía entre las manos acudió a sus brazos.  
  
 - ¿Qué te ha pasado, Monty? - Le preguntó preocupada.  
 - Un tirón en la espalda, preciosa... - Respondió intentando sentarse. El dolor le hizo hacer una mueca y suspirar.  
 - Nada de sillas, Scott. - Le regañó Bones. - Mejor te llevo a la cama. Vamos Nyota, ayúdame a subirle por las escaleras.  
 - ¡Me hago viejo, perla mía! - Exclamó apoyando los brazos sobre el médico y su mujer.  
 - Anda, cállate... si estás hecho un crío. - Rió su esposa.  
  
    Spock entró a la sala de estar y desenchufó la televisión ante un atónito Pavel.  
  
 - Maw' tok!  NuqneH... *(Eh! ¿qué es lo que quieres..., klingon) delat'? *(...hacer?, ruso) - Renegó al vulcano con su confuso lenguaje.  
 - Voy a llevarla al dormitorio de Scott. - Spock le miró levantando su ceja izquierda. No había entendido una palabra pero pensó que Pavel estaba protestando por no poder ver terminar la película. - Se ha lesionado las lumbares y tendrá que quedarse en la cama.  
 - ¡Ah, bueno! - El ruso se levantó y ayudó al vulcano con el traslado del monitor. - ¿Nos dejará mirarla un rato después de senar?  
 - Coge el cable de la antena, Pavel. Sin eso no funcionará arriba. - Le indicó Sulu.  
  
  
            El guiso de pescado fue todo un éxito. Jim le pidió a Khan la receta, riéndose al ver cómo él ponía cara de asco mientras masticaba la merluza.  
  
 - Si no te gusta no sé por qué te la comes... ¿No podías haber cocinado otra cosa para ti? - Sulu le golpeó la nuca, sentado a su lado le pareció absurdo aquel comportamiento.  
 - Mi cuerpo necesita estos nutrientes, que no me guste no implica que no pueda comerlo. - Le explicó Khan sin quejarse de la colleja.  
 - Mañana tendrás mucho trabajo, Sulu. - Le recordó Spock. - Cuatro viajes con el helicóptero hasta la fábrica de metacrilato. ¿Cuánto crees que te llevará?  
 - Lo suficiente para que entre vuelo y vuelo encajéis los paneles en la Katyusha, tranquilo. - Respondió el japonés.  
 - Pavel, ¿te encuentras bien? No has dicho una palabra durante la cena. - Suzanne le miraba sorprendida, el corte de pelo dejaba a la vista sus bellos rasgos. Los ojos azul oscuro, casi gris, le parecieron sobrecogedores: el hombre tenía una mirada profundamente triste.  
 - El ala de un pájaro puede considerarse un plano aerodinámico sobre el que actúan dos fuerssas: una hasia arriba, la de sustentasión, y otra que se opone al avanse, la de arrastre. - El genio ruso mojó su dedo en la salsa y dibujó un ala en su plato apartando las sobras del pescado. - Para que el ave pueda volar, es nessesario que la fuerssa de sustentasión, compense el peso; el aire que sircula por la superfissie superior de sus alas crea un vasío que contribuye a esa fuerssa de sustentasión...  
 - ¡Pavel! - McCoy se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó poniéndole la mano en la frente. - Mírame a los ojos, sigue mi dedo. - El doctor comprobaba sus reflejos.  
 - ¿Qué obsesión tienes con los pájaros, mi amor? - Khan le miraba asustado, la cara del médico no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
      Jim sujetaba la mano de Spock con fuerza, sin apartar los ojos del final de la mesa donde Bones se ocupaba de averiguar qué diablos le pasaba a su niño ruso.  
  
 - _Esto no me gusta, le echare otro vistazo con el TRC. Puede que haya quedado un coágulo que esté ejerciendo presión en sus arterias..._ \- Pensó Bones para sus amantes, no quería preocupar a Khan ni a Sulu. - Pavel, no te muevas. Khan, sujétale la cabeza, tal como está, que no haga ningún movimiento.  
  
      El moreno se levantó y colocándose tras la silla de Pavel hizo lo que el doctor le había indicado. Bones salió al salón y regresó con el TRC conectado a la pantalla táctil. Traía también su pequeño láser quirúrgico en la otra mano.  
  
 - Sujeta esto, Sulu. - Se lo dio al japonés.  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Leonard? - Preguntó Suzanne poniéndose en pie. - ¿Es que vas a operarle ahí sentado a la mesa?  
 - Doctora, mi t'hy'la sabe perfectamente lo que hace, déjele actuar. - Respondió Spock sujetándola de un brazo.  
  
       McCoy comprobó en la pantalla que un diminuto, casi indetectable coágulo se había desplazado hacia la zona frontal del cerebro. Cogió el láser de la mano temblorosa de Sulu e inclinándose le habló a Pavel cara a cara.  
  
 - Cielo... dos cosas: primera, no dejes de mirarme directamente a los ojos, pase lo que pase... Esto te va a doler, pero tienes que aguantar, ¿lo prometes? - Le preguntó con seriedad.  
 - Da! - Respondió en ruso. - E'Gok! *(empieza, en klingon) – Le instó a que procediese.  
 - ¿Y la otra cosa, Bones? - Inquirió Khan sujetando la cabeza de su amado con más fuerza.  
 - ¡No te mueras! - Exclamó al tiempo que disparó su láser quirúrgico derecho a la pupila del ojo izquierdo de Pavel.

  
           El grito que lanzó el ruso hizo que Nyota bajase las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se había quedado a cenar con su marido en el dormitorio, viendo la televisión. Cuando llegó al comedor se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Qué le hacían Bones y Khan al pobre Pavel? Fuera lo que fuese debía doler muchísimo. Suzanne  se acercó a ella al verla llegar, la abrazó, los gritos continuados saliendo de la garganta de aquel hombre le hacían estremecerse.  
  
    Jim hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Spock que le abrazaba con fuerza sin apartar la vista del médico.  
  
    Sulu temblaba como un flan. Miró el rayo entrando en el ojo aguamarina y apartó la vista hacia a Khan... El moreno apretaba los labios, unas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.  
  
    Una gota de sangre salió por el lacrimal de Pavel. Bones lo había conseguido.  
  
 - ¡Ya la tengo! - Apagó el láser y los gritos cesaron. - ¡Eso es! ¡Ya está fuera! - Bones recogió con la yema de su dedo aquella minúscula aglomeración de sangre coagulada, la miró con saña. - ¡Maldita! ¿Creías que ibas a escapar de mí?  
 - Grassias... - Susurró Pavel sin fuerzas, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
  
    Khan le soltó, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo. Estiró el brazo y agarró a Sulu por la camiseta, forzándole a arrodillarse junto a él, los dos apoyados en las rodillas del ruso. Pavel les miraba con su ojo izquierdo cerrado, acariciándoles el pelo a ambos.  
  
 - ¿Le has dejado tuerto? - Jim golpeó el hombro de McCoy.  
 - ¡No, está bien! No creo que vuelva a mezclar los idiomas... - El doctor recogió su equipo y salió del comedor.  
 - ¡Mi niño...! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Jim también se echó al suelo.  
 - ¡Parecéis los tres reyes magos adorando a Jesús! - Exclamó la doctora Woolcott siguiendo al médico. - ¿Qué le has hecho?  
 - ¡Esa maldita gota de sangre le habría provocado un infarto cerebral, un ictus...! - Buscó un trozo de tela oscura entre su ropa, la camiseta negra serviría. - No la vi en el hospital, ni esta mañana... Unas horas más y Pavel estaría muerto. - Rasgó el tejido con los dientes y lo enrolló hábilmente hasta conseguir la forma que deseaba. - Esto servirá.  
  
    Bones volvió al comedor, se fue derecho a Pavel y le ató la tela alrededor de la frente tapando el ojo izquierdo.  
  
 - Recuperarás la vista poco a poco, cielo. - Le besó la mejilla. - Siento haberte hecho daño, no podía sedarte. Ahora descansa. Khan, Sulu... - Les dijo. - Llevadle a la cama. Que no le de la luz en ese ojo al menos en veinticuatro horas.  
 - Vamos, pirata mío... - El moreno lo cogió en brazos y salió hacia su dormitorio seguido del japonés.  
 - ¿Está bien? - Les preguntó Scott en el pasillo de arriba, había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación al oír los gritos.  
 - Sí, no te preocupes. McCoy le ha salvado la vida. - Khan sonó grave, serio... agradecido con el médico por impedir que los dioses le arrebataran lo que más amaba.  
 - Vuelve a la cama, Monty. - Le decía ya su esposa acercándose detrás de Sulu. - Tu espalda necesita reposo.  
 - ¿No puedo ver la tele un rato? - Pidió el ruso con su tono cantarín.  
 - Túmbale a mi lado, Black Donald... - Scott se acomodaba en la cama con unos cojines bajo la pierna derecha.  
 - De acuerdo. - Consintió Khan. - Pero un ratito nada más, creo que tienes que dormir.  
  
    Suzanne se despidió, el modo en que Jim y Spock abrazaban y acariciaban al médico en el salón la hizo sentir incómoda.  
  
 - ¿Os veré mañana? - Preguntó junto a la puerta, colgándose el bolso y sacando las llaves de su camioneta Chevrolet.  
 - Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en la Katyusha, Suzanne. - Se excusó Bones intentando separarse del abrazo de sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - Perfecto, os llevaré el almuerzo. - La rubia sonrió al doctor y se marchó.  
  
        No iba a rendirse con aquel hombre. Lo que había hecho en el comedor, salvando la vida del ruso, le pareció una hazaña increíble. Que Jim y Spock le manosearan un poco no la iba a detener. Ella tenía armas con las que ellos no contaban, armas de mujer.  



	167. Lo que necesites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan está tan agradecido con el doctor McCoy por haber salvado la vida de Pavel, que le ofrece darle lo que sea que éste necesite. No sabe que él mismo tendrá que hacer un gran sacrificio para salvar la vida del piloto. El sobrehumano es ya uno más de la familia, haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

**Lo que necesites**

  
  
                                                                                                               El miércoles todo amaneció en calma. La noche anterior Pavel se había quedado dormido viendo las noticias en el televisor y Khan le llevó a su cama en silencio, despidiéndose de Nyota y Scott con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Sulu les acompañó, no podía separarse de su preciosa rosa. Al otro lado del pasillo se oían gemidos entrecortados, el trío debía estar nadando en su particular océano.  
  
       Por la mañana Sulu fue el primero en levantarse, había concertado en el helipuerto la recogida del helicóptero muy temprano. Debía ponerse manos a la obra con el traslado del metacrilato a la Katyusha. Por la escalera se cruzó con Bones que iba a echarle un vistazo a la espalda de Scott.  
  
    Jim, mientras tomaba un café bien cargado hecho por su marido, le encargó que el médico permaneciese en la casa al cuidado de Pavel. Él pensaba ir al Acuario a ultimar los detalles para el rapto de las ballenas.  
  
 - ¿Aún temes que Suzanne le aleje de nosotros? - Le preguntó Spock, vertiendo algo de leche en la taza de su esposo cuando vio su cara al probar el negro café.  
 - No después de lo de anoche... - Jim le sonreía con sus ojos azules llenos de amor.  
  
       El almirante se encontraba más tranquilo al respecto. Pudo comprobar que los sentimientos de Bones por ellos dos no habían cambiado; su vínculo seguía estando allí, puro, intacto. El océano azul en el que se habían sumergido les envolvió a los tres llevándoles gloriosamente a la orilla, en un éxtasis compartido que duró horas.  
  
 - ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? - McCoy examinaba la espalda del escocés que, tumbado boca abajo en su cama, sonreía a su esposa en pie a su lado.  
 - Me siento como si tuviese veinte años... - Murmuró entre dientes.  
  
    Bones, Spock y Jim no eran los únicos que habían disfrutado de su intimidad aquella noche. Nyota brillaba bajo la mirada de su marido, resplandeciente como una chiquilla enamorada.  
  
 - Mi preciosa perla negra... - Le susurró el ingeniero tratando de levantarse. - ¿Me prepararás el desayuno? Estoy hambriento.  
 - La inflamación ha desaparecido, creo que no te dolerá más la pierna. - McCoy se retiró, el matrimonio se besaba delante de sus narices. - Pero ten cuidado con la postura a la hora de levantar peso.  
  
     El médico salió del cuarto dejándoles a solas con una sonrisa. Parecía que la felicidad había invadido la casa. Tocó a la puerta de Khan con los nudillos y esperó. La hoja de madera se abrió poco a poco; el sobrehumano apareció con el pelo revuelto, en ropa interior y mirándole con los ojos azul hielo llenos de legañas. Detrás de él McCoy pudo ver a Pavel dormido en la cama.  
  
 - ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche? - Habló flojito, para no despertarle.  
  
    Khan salió al pasillo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con cuidado. Sin decir una palabra abrazó al médico que, sorprendido, se quedó quieto como un pasmarote.  
  
 - Nunca te estaré lo bastante agradecido, Leonard... - Le decía el moreno al oído. - Yo...  
 - Vamos, vamos... - Bones le palmeó la espalda. - Solamente he hecho mi trabajo. - Se quitó importancia.  
  
    Las manos de Khan le sujetaron la cara por las mejillas. McCoy abrió los ojos como platos, el moreno le estaba dando un beso en los labios cerrados.  
  
 - ¡Eh! - Se apartó con una risa nerviosa. - Guarda eso para tu novio, hombre... - Le dijo poniéndose colorado.  
 - Si no le hubieses sacado ese coágulo ahora estaría muerto. McCoy... - le miraba con seriedad, su voz sonaba grave y sincera, - ...cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea.  
 - Me bastará con un poco de tu sangre. Cuando volvamos a casa prepararé otra vez el suero que revivió a Jim. Espero que funcione con Alex. - Bones sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. - Haré unas tortitas para Pavel, imagino que se levantará con hambre.  
 - ¿Alex? ¿Quién es Alex? - Le siguió escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina. - ¿Por qué ese Alex necesita mi sangre?  
 - El novio del sobrino de Jim, Peter. Está en el futuro, en un criotubo... esperando que regresemos para traerle de vuelta de la muerte. - Bones se detuvo en el salón, Jim recogía sus cosas para marcharse. - ¿A dónde vas? Iba a hacer tortitas.  
 - A ultimar el asunto de las ballenas, cariño. - Le besó. - Te quedarás vigilando a Pavel. Que Scott y Nyota ayuden a Spock con la instalación del tanque.  
 - Iré con ellos. - Añadió Khan. - ¿Se ha marchado ya Sulu? No nos ha despertado esta mañana...  
  
    Jim entendió que el japonés había vuelto a compartir cama con la pareja y se sonrió con su boca torcida.  
  
 - Ya debe estar llegando al helipuerto. Haz lo que quieras, Khan. No vendrá mal tu fuerza con el trabajo en la Katyusha. - Volvió a besar a Bones, larga, dulcemente... - _Te quiero, mi amor. Cuida de mi niño ruso, nos vemos más tarde._ \- Pensó para su amante.  
 - _Dale recuerdos a Suzanne._ \- Bones le guiñó un ojo con picardía. - Hasta luego, cariño.  
    Jim salió por la puerta meneando la cabeza. Tendría que volver a ver a la doctora Woolcott muy a su pesar.  
  
  
  
                        Khan dejó a Pavel devorando las tortitas del médico en la salita. Unas gotas de sirope le resbalaban por la barbilla y el moreno las lamió goloso al despedirse de su novio. En la Katyusha se encargó de encajar, con su fuerza sobrehumana, las barras de hierro que enmarcarían el tanque para las ballenas. Todo estaba ya listo, esperando la llegada del helicóptero con el primer panel de metacrilato.  
  
    Spock y Scott vigilaron el dilitio. Centelleaba subiendo y bajando en intensidad, no habían conseguido estabilizarlo.  
  
 - A ver si Pavel puede echarle un ojo esta tarde... - Murmuró el vulcano.  
 - Sí, el derecho. ¡Su único ojo sano! - Bromeó el escocés.  
 - Hace viento, no me gusta. - Khan tenía la vista perdida en el cielo de San Francisco. Habían abierto la cubierta del pájaro de presa para recibir los paneles.  
 - ¿Crees que Sulu tendrá problemas con el helicóptero? - Scott se asomó al centro de la bodega de carga y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo despejado. El moreno no respondió.  
  
  
  
                            Bones bajó el televisor de nuevo a la sala de estar. Su paciente estaba tumbado en el sofá, con el improvisado parche sobre el ojo izquierdo y tocándose la cicatriz que la bala le había dejado en la sien.  
  
 - ¿Te duele? - Le preguntó McCoy echándole un vistazo. - Está curando bastante bien.  
 - El viento aumenta la resistensia en las alas... Un mal golpe y el pájaro se verá desestabilisado. - Musitaba el ruso con la vista perdida en el infinito. - ¡Llévame a la Katyusha, Bones! - Gritó levantándose de repente.  
 - ¡Espera! Tienes que descansar... - Trató de sujetarle, pero el ruso insistió en salir a la calle. - ¡Son órdenes del médico, Pavel! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente al sofá! - Se interpuso en su camino en el salón, bloqueándole la salida.  
 - No lo entiendes... ¡Sulu! - Apartó a McCoy de un empujón y abrió la puerta de la calle.  
  
    El viento de Santa Ana soplaba con fuerza. El calor que traía chocaba con la fresca brisa del océano formando remolinos de polvo en la avenida Newcomb.  
  
 - Bones, por favor, tienes que llevarme allí. Hikaru... - Pavel cerró su ojo derecho. Permaneció en pie un instante, bajo la atenta mirada del médico. - _Khan, cuidado con el viento..._ \- Pensó para su t'hy'la.  
  
  
  
  
                            La visita guiada de las doce y media al Acuario estaba a punto de terminar. Jim esperaba a la doctora junto a la piscina de las ballenas, observándolas nadar ignorantes del destino que las aguardaba.  
  
 - Pronto tendréis un océano limpio, sin contaminación, enteramente a vuestra disposición para que viváis felices el resto de vuestras vidas. - Les decía apoyado en el muro.  
 - ¡Jim! - Suzanne le reconoció de espaldas, desde lejos le llamó echando un vistazo a su alrededor por si McCoy le acompañaba. - ¿Has venido tú solo?  
 - Sí, quería comprobar la situación de la piscina y sus dimensiones una vez más. - La mirada que le lanzó la rubia no fue nada agradable. El almirante sonrió. - Nos las llevaremos esta noche, si Spock y Scott arreglan un problemilla que tenemos con el combustible.  
 - Dime una cosa... - La mujer se acercó a su lado asegurándose de que ninguno de los turistas, embobados con los cetáceos, pudiera oírla. - En tu tiempo, ¿cuántos biólogos marinos hay especializados en ballenas grises?  
 - Ninguno, la verdad. - Se encogió de hombros. - Pero podemos aprender.  
 - Me gustaría acompañaros. - Dijo ella con total convicción.  
 - Pero... ¡No, eso será imposible! Tú perteneces a este tiempo, sacarte de aquí podría alterar la historia, crear un Universo paralelo. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. - Recordó a los otros Spock y Jim, un atisbo de tristeza asomó a sus ojos azules.  
 - Ya se lo dije a Leonard. No tengo familiares directos, salvo mi hermana gemela en Denver y no me echará de menos. Tampoco puedo tener hijos, así que no se va a perder ninguna vida porque yo me vaya a cuatrocientos años en el futuro... - La bióloga estaba decidida a dejar su presente muy, pero que muy atrás.  
 - ¡Suzanne, son cuatro siglos! - Jim sacudió la cabeza, la doctora no podía hablar en serio. - ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas totalmente nuevas a las que te enfrentarías?  
 - ¡Puedo aprender! - Fue su respuesta. - Jim, mis ballenas me necesitan, no quiero dejarlas solas.  
 - No quieres dejar a tus ballenas... - murmuró el almirante, - _...o a mi doctor..._ \- Pensó para sí.  
  
  
  
                          
                        Sulu traía ya el tercer panel a la Katyusha. Nyota, controlando la consola de vigilancia en el puente, se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiera ver desaparecer la enorme plancha de metacrilato dentro de una nave invisible. Scott y Khan se ocupaban de dirigir los movimientos de Sulu: el escocés abajo, haciendo que el cristal encajase en las guías metálicas; Khan en pie encima del casco, corrigiendo la posición con sus propias manos y dándole la señal al piloto para que soltase su carga.  
  
 - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? - La comandante Uhura se extrañó al ver llegar al pájaro de presa a Pavel y a McCoy.  
 - Se ha empeñado en venir, está muy raro. - Le comentó el médico.  
 - ¿Sigue hablando en klingon y en ruso? - Nyota miró a Pavel con preocupación.  
 - No, pero no deja de decir no sé qué sobre el vuelo de las aves... - Bones le vio pasar a su lado. El ruso no dijo ni hola, salió corriendo hacia la bodega de carga.  
 - ¡La cabeza llena de pájaros...! - Rió Nyota. - Bueno, él siempre ha sido muy especial.  
  
  
        Spock se asustó cuando Pavel le habló directamente. Estaba manipulando los controles del recién reinstalado, por cuarta vez, reactor nuclear; intentando arreglar el problema de la fluctuación de energía del dilitio.  
  
 - ¿Cuántos paneles le quedan a Sulu por traer? - Le consultó de repente a su espalda.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Exclamó el vulcano. - ¡Tendrías que estar en casa, descansando!  
 - Estoy bien. ¿Cuántos paneles? Contesta. - El ruso acosó a su amigo.  
 - Uno, ya hemos colocado el tercero. - Respondió Scott acercándose al oír su voz.  
  
    Pavel se fue hacia el fondo de la bodega para ver que, efectivamente, restaba un lado para formar el tanque. Cuando volviesen a cerrar el techo de la cubierta, éste quedaría completado, dejando una cámara de aire en su superficie. Miró hacia arriba, las piernas de Khan colgaban del techo, sentado sobre el casco esperaba la llegada del helicóptero.  
  
 - _T'hy'la... ten cuidado, hasse mucho viento._ \- Pensó para Khan.  
 - _Lo sé, mi amor._ \- Le respondió usando la telepatía. - _¿No deberías haberte quedado en la cama?_  
 - Oye, ya que estás aquí... - El escocés le palmeó la espalda. - ¿Puedes echarle un ojo... un vistazo – se corrigió, el ruso seguía luciendo su improvisado parche negro, - al reactor y al dilitio?  
 - La energía no se estabiliza. - Spock le dejó sitio ante los controles. - Hemos probado de todo ya.  
  
     El genio se arrodilló ante la máquina y con sus grandes manos la desmontó en unos segundos. Revisó las conexiones y volvió a colocarla en su lugar. Sustituyó un par de fusibles por unos que tomó de la máquina expendedora de alimentos, un servicio que jamás se les habría ocurrido utilizar: todos detestaban la dieta de los klingons.  
  
 - Tendré que cambiar algunas cosas en el programa... - Murmuró sentándose frente a la consola de controles.  
 - Lo que tú veas. - Scott se reía entre dientes. - Tienes buen ojo para esto.  
  
    Spock soltó una carcajada, el doble sentido de las palabras del limpiacristales le hizo reír. Pavel ni se inmutó. Concentrado en su trabajo revisó cada línea de la programación del ordenador del núcleo de la Katyusha, pasando velozmente los dedos por la pantalla táctil. El genio acabó quitándose el parche para poder ver con mayor claridad.  
  
 - Aquí está el error, Spock. - Señaló una ecuación interminable con su largo dedo índice. - La introdusiré de nuevo.  
 - ¡Perfecto! - El vulcano se alegró, al fin alguien iba a conseguir que la energía se mantuviese dentro de los umbrales necesarios para poder regresar a su tiempo.  
  
  
              El motor del helicóptero sonó en la distancia. Khan se puso en pie de nuevo y dio un silbido que indicaba al escocés que regresase al tanque para recibir el último panel. El viento había arreciado.  
  
 - ¡Ten cuidado, Sulu! - Le gritó el moreno desde abajo.  
  
    El piloto hizo una señal con su dedo pulgar izquierdo levantado hacia arriba, lo tenía todo bajo control. Aún así, tuvo que sujetar con ambas manos los mandos del aparato cuando una fuerte racha golpeó el panel que colgaba del helicóptero suspendido de un cable de acero.  
  
 - ¡Vamos! ¡Posiciónate de una vez y déjalo caer! - Volvió a gritarle Khan.  
 - ¡Está muy alta, se rompería! - Sulu trataba de hacer descender el aparato para que la lámina de metacrilato quedase lo más cerca posible de las guías de hierro en el pájaro de presa. - Un poco más abajo, sólo un poco más... - Maniobró sujetando con firmeza la palanca.  
 - ¡Ya lo tengo! - Gritó Khan apoyando las manos sobre el panel transparente. - ¿Y tú, Scott?  
 - ¡Listo! - Respondió él desde abajo.  
 - ¡Suéltalo, Sulu! - Hizo la misma seña con su dedo pulgar estirado hacia arriba. - ¡Vamos... es el último!  
  
    El piloto asintió. Para pulsar el botón que liberó la carga tuvo que apartar una mano del controlador de vuelo. Cuando el Santa Ana, viento caliente del desierto, choca con una fuerte brisa oceánica, fresca al venir del mar, los remolinos que se forman son imprevisibles y poderosos. Al soltar peso se desestabilizó, Sulu no tenía la fuerza suficiente en su brazo derecho como para mantener el helicóptero en su posición. El rotor de cola falló y el aparato empezó a dar vueltas en torno a su eje central.  
  
 - ¡Hikaru! - Gritó Khan. De un salto logró agarrarse del cable para encaramarse al patín de aterrizaje.  
 - ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedo controlarlo! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! - Sulu seguía peleando con la palanca entre sus piernas, intentando enderezarla mientras giraban sin parar.  
  
    Khan tiró del cinturón de seguridad del piloto y, agarrándolo por la cintura, saltó a tierra con él entre los brazos. El helicóptero se estrelló en la suave pendiente de la colina, los dos cayeron sólo unos metros más arriba.  
  
    El sobrehumano absorbió el impacto contra el suelo con sus piernas y rodó apretando a Sulu contra su pecho hasta quedar tendido encima de él. La explosión del aparato a su espalda lanzó una llamarada que les alcanzó. La ropa de Khan prendió con rapidez. Sulu, protegido por su cuerpo, no se quemó. El japonés le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par: Khan estaba echando humo. Los ojos azul hielo se cerraron. Se había desmayado por el dolor.  



	168. Todo el mundo sufre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos sufrimos... todos lloramos... todos hacemos daño... no estamos solos en el sufrimiento. Saber reconocerlo en el otro, saber darle lo que necesita... es lo que hace que el amor fluya y mueva el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción “Everybody hurts” del grupo REM.

**Todo el mundo sufre**

  
  
                                                                                                                        El halcón peregrino caza dándose la vuelta en el aire y descendiendo con las alas al revés, generando empuje hacia abajo. Así puede superar los trescientos kilómetros por hora y golpear a su presa con gran fuerza. Sin embargo, para aterrizar, debe iniciar un vuelo en suspensión y luego depositarse suavemente en el suelo.  
  
       Pavel cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el helicóptero estrellarse. Sabía que Khan había sacado de allí al piloto y le había puesto a salvo, le vio hacerlo en su mente. De pronto sintió que la comunicación telepática con su t'hy'la se interrumpía... “ _Lyubimiy moy?_ ”  *(¿Amor mío?) - Pensó en silencio. Abrió los ojos y siguió con su trabajo en el ordenador del núcleo: iban a necesitar toda la energía en un minuto.  
  
  
              Bones y Nyota fueron los primeros en llegar. El doctor echó la manta azul sobre la espalda de Khan para apagar las llamas en sus ropas, el humo le hizo toser.  
  
 - ¡Por Dios! - Exclamó aterrado. - ¡Sulu! ¿Puedes moverte?

      El japonés asintió, no le quitaba ojo a su amigo desmayado sobre él.

 - ¡Arrástrate con cuidado por debajo de su cuerpo, no le toques la espalda! ¡Tiene quemaduras muy graves! - Le ordenó el médico.  
  
    Nyota tiró de los brazos del piloto para ayudarle a salir de allí. Al moverse Sulu, Khan acabó de bruces en la hierba. Bones retiró la manta. La camiseta negra y los pantalones vaqueros se habían pegado a la piel. Afortunadamente su cabeza no se había visto afectada.  
  
 - Tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en un cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo... - calculó el médico rápidamente con la regla de los nueve, - ambas piernas afectadas y casi toda su espalda. ¡Scott, Spock! - Les gritó al verles bajar de la nave. - ¡Ayudadme a llevarle dentro!  
  
    Sulu miró al médico y con un gesto le hizo saber que él estaba bien, unos arañazos en el brazo y un golpe en el muslo eran todo lo que había recibido. Se puso en pie y ayudó en el traslado del sobrehumano.  
  
 - Formemos una camilla cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho y sus piernas. - Les instruyó McCoy. - Quiero que esté lo más recto posible y sobre todo... ¡No toquéis la piel quemada!  
  
    Los cuatro le llevaron a la parte de atrás del puente, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los klingons.  
  
 - Tumbémosle con cuidado. - McCoy arrugó la nariz, el olor de la raza guerrera era allí más fuerte. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Éste no es el entorno más adecuado! ¡Las quemaduras requieren esterilidad, o las infecciones le atacarán sin mesura!  
 - ¿Le llevamos a un hospital? - Preguntó Scott.  
 - Sería lo más conveniente, la verdad. - Bones levantó un trozo de tela de los pantalones de Khan. Observó la piel de la pantorrilla. Ésta se cerraba ocultando el músculo y la grasa, regenerándose a toda velocidad. - Aunque tal vez no sea necesario... - Murmuró al observar aquel milagro eugénico.  
  
      
              La explosión en el parque del Golden Gate atraería a los servicios de emergencia de la ciudad de San Francisco, pronto helicópteros y camiones de extinción de incendios llegarían al lugar. Tenían que hacer algo y ya. En ausencia de Jim, Spock ostentaba el mando. Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia él, esperando sus órdenes.  
  
 - Despeguemos. - Dijo camino del puente de mando. - Sulu, a tu puesto. ¡Pavel! - Gritó hacia la bodega de carga cuando cruzó el pasillo. El ruso no había asomado la cabeza, implicado como estaba resolviendo el problema del dilitio. - ¡Comandante Chekov! - Usó el comunicador ya desde la silla de mando. - ¿Disponemos de energía?  
 - Sí Spock, todo solventado. - Contestó por el aparato. - ¿Está bien Khan? - Preguntó tras una breve pausa.  
 - Ve a los dormitorios, Pavel. Bones se ocupa de él. - Le respondió con su voz grave y calmada. - Scott, cierra compuertas. ¡Sulu, arriba... ahora!  
  
  
          McCoy retiró con sumo cuidado la ropa quemada del cuerpo del sobrehumano, utilizando unas tijeras cortó los pantalones, el boxer y la camiseta. La piel quedó al descubierto, cada célula parecía estar naciendo de nuevo ante sus ojos. Nyota se volvió llevándose la mano a la cara, tapándose la boca y la nariz. El olor de la carne humana quemada era muy desagradable.  
  
      Palvel tuvo que sujetarse a su amiga, Sulu hizo despegar la Katyusha justo en el momento en que el ruso apareció por la puerta del dormitorio de la tripulación klingon. Ver allí tendido a su novio le hizo estremecerse.  
  
 - Khan, lyubimiy moy... - Musitó con la voz rota.  
 - Se está curando solo, Pavel... - Se apresuró a tranquilizarle Bones. - ¡Y muy deprisa! Ven, acércate... mira esto. - El médico estaba impresionado. No perdía detalle, las fibras de la epidermis se cerraban ante sus ojos avellana húmedos por la emoción.  
 - Ha salvado la vida de Sulu, cariño. - Nyota le acariciaba la nuca, el genio tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
 - ¿Cómo está? - Spock había dejado el puente para comprobar el estado de su amigo. - ¿Se recupera?  
 - ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas? - McCoy se giró para mirarle, sonreía. - ¡Su capacidad de regenerarse es increíble! Nyota... ¿tendrías algo de crema hidratante por ahí? La piel nueva necesita nutrientes.  
  
     La comandante dejó a Pavel y salió hacia el puente, tenía un bolso enorme junto a su puesto de comunicaciones, un capricho que compró en el paseo de la Marina y que no tardó en llenar con toda clase de cachivaches.  
  
 - Has hecho un buen trabajo con el reactor y el dilitio. - Spock pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Pavel y le atrajo hacia su pecho. - Estoy orgulloso de ti. - Le besó en la frente.  
  
    El genio no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y buscó el vínculo con su t'hy'la.  
  
 - _Khan, despierta, dime que estás bien... que no sientes dolor... por favor, lyubimiy moy..._  
 - Tranquilo, Pavel. - El moreno abrió los ojos azul hielo. Tumbado sobre su tórax en la cama klingon, giró la cabeza para mirarle. - No es la primera vez que tengo que mudar de piel como una serpiente.  
 - ¡Khan! - Exclamó McCoy. - ¿Estás despierto? ¿Te duele? ¡Oh, pues claro que duele! ¡Qué pregunta! Voy a buscarte un sedante...  
  
    Bones fue a salir pero Khan le sujetó por el brazo estirando la mano.  
  
 - No hace falta. - Le dijo con seriedad. Poniéndose en pie se quitó los restos de ropa que aún le cubrían y miró a Spock a los ojos. - ¿Has puesto a salvo la Katyusha?  
 - Nos mantendremos en el aire hasta que apaguen el incendio y retiren el helicóptero. - Respondió el vulcano. - ¿Qué es eso de que no es la primera vez, Khan? ¿Te habías quemado así antes?  
 - Y más aún. - Le dijo acercándose. - Las pruebas en el laboratorio eran muy concienzudas. - Alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amado, sus ojos aguamarina le miraban empañados en lágrimas.  
  
 - ¡Aquí está la crema! - Nyota se detuvo en seco en la puerta de los dormitorios. Se ruborizó y apartó la vista, Khan estaba desnudo, solamente llevaba puestas las botas.  
 - Dame... - Bones cogió el frasco de sus manos y lo abrió para empezar a untar la espalda del sobrehumano. - Experimentos... ¡Esos malditos locos!  
 - ¿Te quemaban vivo? - La voz de Pavel tembló al preguntar.  
 - De eso hace ya tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo, mi vida... - Dejaba que el médico le hidratase la piel de la espalda sin apartar la cálida mirada azul hielo de su novio. - ¿Ves ya bien por ese ojo? - Quiso saber al observar que ya no llevaba el parche.  
 - Nyota, intenta contactar con Jim y cuéntale lo que ha pasado. - Spock se dio la vuelta, empujando a su amiga hacia el puente de mando.  
  
    Una vez a solas los cuatro, el vulcano cerró las puertas del dormitorio.  
  
 - Khan, estamos en mil novecientos ochenta y siete. Faltan muchos años para que te creen en ese laboratorio de experimentación genética en Londres, pero... - Levantó su ceja izquierda, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza le clavó los ojos oscuros llenos de compasión. - Tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer para evitar todo ese sufrimiento en el futuro.  
 - Spock, las emociones han nublado tu lógica. - Le respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Evitar qué? ¿Mi nacimiento?  
 - ¡Por supuesto que no! Si tan sólo pudiéramos influir de algún modo en los reglamentos militares... - unas lágrimas rodaron por sus verdosas mejillas, - hacer que te tratasen con algo de humanidad, para variar.  
 - ¡Deberíamos buscar a los antepasados de esos bastardos y matarlos a todos! - Gritó McCoy furioso. Imaginar por lo que había pasado Khan, a manos de los científicos que le crearon, le hizo sentir ira en su interior.  
 - Nam-tor wak vah yut s'vesht na'fa'wak heh pla'rak. I'wak mesukh-yut t'on.- Dijo Spock en vulcano. - Significa que el tiempo es un camino desde el pasado al futuro y viceversa. El presente es el cruce de ambos.  
 - Ri klau au ik klau tu. *(No hacer daño a aquellos que te dañan) – Respondió Khan usando su lengua. - Es una enseñanza de Surak, ¿no es cierto?  
 - ¿Cuándo has aprendido vulcano, Khan? Ni siquiera sabías el significado de t'hy'la... - Pavel le miró con una radiante sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.  
 - Lo leí en alguna parte. ¡Esto...! - El moreno le cogió la cara por la barbilla. - Esto es lo que paga el dolor que he pasado, todo me ha traído hasta aquí para recompensarme con tu sonrisa, amor mío... - Le besó en los labios, envolviéndole en un tierno abrazo con su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
     El médico dejó la crema hidratante sobre la cama y salió del dormitorio de la mano de Spock. Ambos se miraron, sin palabras entendieron que Sybok no tenía razón al pensar que el dolor nos hace creer que somos únicos... Estamos unidos por el sufrimiento, es parte de nuestra esencia humana y nos hace iguales entre nosotros. Todo el mundo sufre a veces, todos hemos hecho sufrir a alguien en alguna ocasión. Debemos saber que no estamos solos con nuestro dolor, buscar el consuelo en nuestros amigos, en aquellos que nos aman... porque todos hemos llorado alguna vez.  
  
    Cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos, dejando a solas a los dos enamorados. No tardó en escucharse una risa que reconocieron como la de Pavel... Khan habría dicho algo gracioso.  



	169. Por allí resopla...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Conseguirá la doctora Woolcott colarse entre la tripulación de la Katyusha?  
> La aventura en el pasado llega a su fin, la tropa ha de volver a casa y enfrentarse a todos los problemas pendientes de solucionar.

** Por allí resopla... **

 

  
  
                                                                                                                          La doctora Woolcott seguía intentando convencer a aquel hombre, de ojos tremendamente azules y sonrisa retorcida entre sus barbas, de que ella era la única capaz de cuidar de Áyax, de Bessy y de su cría en el futuro. Deseaba partir con ellos, emprender semejante aventura y dejar su patética vida... cuatro siglos atrás.  
  
 - He preparado ensalada, tortillas y carne empanada. También llevo ahí queso, vino, pan y frutas. - Le dijo señalando la parte trasera de su Chrevrolet azul. - Deja que opinen los demás, Jim. Sé que eres el almirante, tuya será la última palabra y aceptaré lo que decidas... pero permite que todos escuchen mis argumentos, por favor.  
 - Un almuerzo en el parque del Golden Gate, ¿eh? - Se relamió los labios sin sacar la lengua, estaba hambriento. - ¿Hay sándwiches de pollo?  
 - Sí, un par. Con mayonesa. - Respondió la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
    Iban a subir a la camioneta de la bióloga cuando el comunicador de Jim empezó a pitar con insistencia. El almirante respondió.  
  
 - Aquí Jim, adelante. - Esperó junto al vehículo. Suzanne comprobaba en su cesta de picnic que había metido los bocadillos de pollo, no estaba muy segura.  
 - Hemos tenido que despegar, Jim. - La voz de Nyota sonó al otro lado. - El viento ha hecho que se estrellase el helicóptero y...  
 - ¿Cómo dices? ¡Sulu! - Gritó nervioso al oír aquello.  
 - ¡Oh, él y Khan están bien! Le ha salvado la vida, Jim. Se ha quemado un poco pero... ya sabes, es un superhombre... Por lo que puedo escuchar desde aquí ya está totalmente recuperado. - Nyota rió; hasta su puesto de comunicaciones, situado junto a las puertas hacia los dormitorios, llegaban los gemidos y los “da” *(sí, en ruso)  
 - ¿Funciona bien la nave? - Inquirió Jim con más calma.  
 - Está arreglada, Pavel lo ha conseguido.  
 - Espera, entonces... ¿estáis todos a bordo? - Preguntó echando cuentas.  
 - Sí, Jim. Todos. - Respondió Nyota.  
 - Transportadme de inmediato. - Jim miró a la doctora con su sonrisa más retorcida. - Lo lamento, Suzanne... como almirante acabo de tomar mi decisión. - Pretendía abandonarla allí mismo.  
  
    La luz anaranjada brilló alrededor del cuerpo de Jim, con resplandecientes partículas girando veloces en torno a sus moléculas que empezaban a desintegrarse.  
  
 - Adiós, doctora. - Le decía. - Lo siento...  
 - Y yo... - Respondió ella echándose a sus brazos en el último segundo. - ¡Sorpresa! - Sonrió cuando también fue teletransportada.  
 - ¡Ah, maldita sea! - Protestó Jim airado, ya a bordo del pájaro de presa. - ¿Es que no voy a poder deshacerme de ti? - Le gritó a la doctora.  
 - ¡Jim! - Bones corrió a su lado. - ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Khan saltó al helicóptero, sacó de allí a Sulu y le protegió con su cuerpo del fuego! ¡No sabes cómo se le ha regenerado la piel en cuestión de minutos! ¡Es un maldito milagro genético!  
 - T'hy'la... habla con esa mujer. - Señaló a la doctora Woolcott que, al escuchar semejante heroicidad, les miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¡La muy cabezota está empeñada en venir con nosotros al futuro!  
 - Sí, lo sé... ¡Que se venga! ¿Qué importa eso? ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? ¡Khan es...! - Estaba tan emocionado por lo que había visto, totalmente contrario a todos los principios médicos que había estudiado, que no le prestó ninguna atención a la bióloga. - Podré hacer el suero, Jim... Pavel tenía razón: el factor de que Khan esté vivo es lo que hace que su sangre... sus células... ¡Oh, la regeneración es impresionante!  
  
      Bones abrazó a Jim, se encontraba tan excitado con el descubrimiento científico que besó a su amante con pasión delante de todo el mundo. Él le correspondió abriendo la boca y dejando que el médico la devorase por completo, hasta quedarse casi sin respiración.  
  
    Suzanne apartó la vista, aquella exhibición y las palabras del doctor la hirieron en el corazón. “Que se venga, qué importa eso...” La mujer comprendió que había estado perdiendo el tiempo al hacer el mejor almuerzo de picnic que le permitieron sus escasos conocimientos culinarios. Se miró sus propias ropas... la falda corta, las botas altas de tacón, la blusa ajustada y escotada... aquella mañana se había peinado y maquillado a conciencia, y todo ¿para qué? Para que el médico ni la mirase a la cara, besando como estaba al rubio almirante. Se sintió ridícula.  
  
 - Doctora, siéntese. - Le indicó Spock. - Imagino que volar en un pájaro de presa será una experiencia impactante para usted, tal vez se maree.  
 - Estoy bien, gracias. - Respondió ella sonriendo ante la amabilidad del extraterrestre.  
 - De acuerdo, Bones... - consintió Jim, - ...recojamos nuestras cosas y a las ballenas, partiremos ahora mismo... ¿por qué esperar?  
  
    Le miraron en silencio, ¿había sido una orden? Un doble grito llegó a sus oídos desde los dormitorios klingons. Pavel y Khan habían alcanzado la orilla.  
  
  
  
                    Primero devoraron el almuerzo que había traído la doctora. Pensaron que sería mejor enfrentarse al viaje a través del túnel espacio-temporal con el estómago lleno. Los más voraces fueron Khan y Pavel, después de hacer el amor era lógico que necesitasen reponer fuerzas.  
  
     Sulu les miraba con tristeza. Había oído sus gemidos, como todos los demás, pero él sintió algo totalmente distinto a la sana alegría de sus amigos. No se quitaba de la cabeza el beso que Khan le dio cuando se hizo el tatuaje, ni sus palabras cuando le pidió que tomase a Pavel: “Te lo debo, los dos lo sabemos.” Ahora era él quien estaba en deuda con Khan, el moreno había salvado su desgraciada vida.  
  
 - Habrá que volver a hacer los cálculos para viajar en el tiempo, Pavel. - Le decía Spock viéndole devorar la carne empanada. - El peso añadido de las ballenas y el agua, cambia las condiciones de la masa total de la Katyusha.  
 - ¿Cuándo regresaremos? - Preguntó Scott. - Quiero decir a qué momento en el futuro... ¿antes o después de partir de allí? - Su física cuántica estaba algo oxidada.  
 - Después sería lo más conveniente, evitaría paradojas. - Respondió el vulcano atacando el último filete.  
 - ¿Y dónde? - Añadió Khan. - ¿Detrás de la Luna?  
 - ¡No! - Jim sintió un pellizco en el estómago. - Aquello estará lleno de naves que habrán acudido a la llamada de socorro. Aparecer por allí de repente, saliendo de la velocidad de curvatura, puede ser peligroso.  
 - Cierto, las llamadas pidiendo ayuda cruzaron todo el espacio, más de una nave puede andar ya por allí. - Nyota estuvo de acuerdo.  
 - Lo mejor sería que amerizases con el pájaro de presa en el océano. - El almirante se dirigía a Sulu, le vio con la mirada perdida y se acercó para poner la mano sobre su hombro. - Así soltaríamos a las ballenas directamente en el mar.  
 - Espera... - El piloto reaccionó bajo su contacto. - ¿Quieres que haga amerizar una nave que pesa más de veintiocho mil toneladas?  
 - Si alguien puede haserlo eres tú, Hikaru. - Pavel dejó su plato en el suelo del puente y acudió al puesto de navegante para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.  
 - Creo que tenéis demasiada confianza en mí. - Murmuró el japonés con cara de fastidio, su amigo le estaba besuqueando la mejilla.  
 - Me alegra que estés bien... - Le susurraba al oído. - Temblé cuando oí explotar el helicóptero, pero sabía que Khan te había sacado de allí.  
 - ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera asomaste fuera de la nave! - Quiso saber Sulu.  
 - ¡Oyendo sus pensamientos, moy drug! *(amigo mío) - Respondió el ruso con una gran sonrisa.  
 - Claro... vuestro vínculo. - Sulu le apartó haciendo que se levantase. - Anda, ve con él y déjame tranquilo. ¡Amerizar! ¡Has dicho poco, Jim! - Exclamó agitando la cabeza.  
  
  
                   Por la tarde Scott transportó a Jim, Khan y Bones a la casita azul cielo en la avenida Newcomb que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cuatro días. Yendo de habitación en habitación recogieron sus cosas, comprobando que no dejaban atrás ninguna huella de su paso. No alterar el transcurso de la Historia era la premisa que Jim les había impuesto.  
  
 - Voy a echar de menos las motos, ojalá pudiéramos llevárnoslas. - Se entristeció el almirante.  
 - Pues yo estoy tan contento por dejarlas atrás... - Le comentó Bones. - ¡Odio esos malditos trastos! Y no solamente por el accidente de Chris, sabes que nunca me han gustado.  
 - Ya, te aterraba verme subido a mi moto cuando salía por ahí estando en la Academia. - Jim rió acariciándole la cara. - Dime una cosa... ¿ya sentías algo por mí entonces?  
 - ¡Lástima! Eso es lo que sentía... - Le espetó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios que el almirante besó brevemente sin pérdida de tiempo. - De flor en flor, emborrachándote cada fin de semana... ¡Eras un bala perdida!  
 - Bueno, las cosas cambian. - Jim le palmeó el trasero y bajó al salón seguido de su amante. - ¡Khan! ¿Lo tienes todo? - Le preguntó en un grito.  
  
    El moreno apareció con una gran bolsa negra que cargaba a la espalda, parecía pesar bastante.  
  
 - Pero ¿qué llevas ahí? - Sonrió el almirante. - Bueno, vámonos. ¡Scotty...! - Gritó a su comunicador. - ¡Súbenos!  
  
    Una vez a bordo Khan abrió la bolsa y sacó un par de objetos, el resto lo guardó en una taquilla junto a los dormitorios klingons. Sonrió al ver las cajas con los zapatos y el vestido de Uhura allí dentro.  
  
 - Ya casi tenemos los cálculos, Jim. - Anunció Spock mientras Pavel seguía garabateando fórmulas en la pantalla táctil, sosteniendo el stylus con sus tres dedos de esa forma tan especial.  
  
    Khan se acercó a Nyota cogiéndole la mano, mirando a uno y otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie les veía, le puso su anillo de compromiso en el dedo.  
  
 - Te lo dejaste en el baño. - Le susurró.

     Ella le abrazó con una gran sonrisa y le besó en la mejilla.

 - Gracias... - Le dijo mirándole con sus dulces ojos almendrados. - A Monty le daría algo si lo perdiera.  
 - ¿Tanto le costó? - Preguntó el moreno riendo.  
 - ¡Lo robó! - Respondió ella. - Es una larga historia, un día le pides que te la cuente.  
 - Lo haré. - Dijo Khan girándose hacia la consola científica para hablar con Pavel. - ¡Despistado! - Le increpó. - Te dejabas esto... - Masculló con una sonrisa, tirándole el muñeco a la cara.  
 - ¡Kermit! - Gritó Pavel. - Ay, lyubimiy moy! Grassias... - Abrazó a su ranita con ternura. - ¡Ya está, Jim! Todo preparado.  
 - ¡Sentaos en vuestros puestos, a por las ballenas...! - Ordenó el rubio dando una fuerte palmada.  
  
    Suzanne estaba un poco perdida, agradeció con una sonrisa que Scott le indicase una silla libre junto a la consola de transportación. Sulu dirigió la nave hacia el Acuario. Cuanto más cerca estuvieran de la piscina menos sufrirían las ballenas al ser desmaterializadas. Los pobres bichos iban a llevarse un buen susto con la luz naranja brillando a su alrededor.  
  
 - Jim, tenemos un problema... - Spock habló con su voz grave y calmada, sin apartar la vista de su monitor. - Áyax y Bessy ya no están ahí abajo.  
 - ¡Mathews! - Exclamó la doctora. - ¡El muy idiota habrá adelantado su liberación!  
 - ¿Y a dónde las han llevado? - Inquirió Jim maldiciendo una vez más que la silla de mando no girase.  
 - A mar abierto, claro está. - Suzanne se levantó para acercarse al almirante. - Estarán en peligro, hay balleneros en aguas internacionales, si las alcanzan...  
 - Las sacaremos de ahí antes, tranquila. - Le dijo Bones agarrándola de un brazo y llevándola de nuevo hacia atrás en el puente.  
 - Sulu, vuela hacia el océano. - Ordenó Jim. - Spock, mi amor... trata de localizarlas.  
 - Llevan un transmisor de baja frecuencia. - Apuntó la bióloga levantándose de nuevo. McCoy la miró y puso los ojos en blanco meneando la cabeza.  
 - Nyota, busca esa emisión. - Jim retorció el cuello para mirarla atrás a su derecha.  
 - Sí, almirante. - Respondió colocándose el pinganillo en la oreja y pulsando los botones de su consola de comunicaciones.  
 - Detecto un barco en la distancia, aparece en el escáner, Jim. - Spock levantó la vista. - Lo paso a la pantalla principal.  
 - Tengo la señal de las ballenas... - Nyota se quitó el auricular y señaló al frente. - ¡Están demasiado cerca!  
  
       La imagen de un ballenero peruano había asomado en el monitor. Navegaba a toda máquina hacia el oeste, como siguiendo un rastro. Unas pocas millas más adelante una ballena gris emergió para respirar. El chorro de agua que expulsó por su narina hizo que el capitán del barco diese la voz de alarma.  
  
 - Por allí resopla... - Murmuró Khan con ronca seriedad.  
 - ¡Van a matarlas! - Chilló histérica la bióloga. - ¡Jim, haz algo!  
 - Scotty, prepara el transporte. Avisa cuando lo tengas. - Ordenó él sin moverse de su silla. Khan, a su lado, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. - Sulu, interpón la Katyusha entre las ballenas y ese maldito barco.  
 - A la orden, Jim. - El japonés maniobró sobre el agua, colocando la nave para proteger a los cetáceos.  
  
     El capitán peruano lanzó él mismo el arpón, imitando a Ahab quiso dar caza a su Moby-Dick. El venablo volaba hacia su objetivo, Suzanne aguantó la respiración. Se escuchó un golpe sordo en el casco de la nave y el dardo cayó al agua sin alcanzar a la ballena. La bióloga cogió aliento de nuevo.  
  
      Pavel giró el cuello para mirar a Jim con las cejas levantadas, una pregunta silenciosa se escondía en sus ojos aguamarina. El almirante sonrió con su boca torcida y con un guiño le dio permiso.  
  
 - Adelante, cielo... - Le dijo. - Hazlo.  
  
    El ruso bajó un émbolo en su consola de defensa, desactivando el mecanismo de ocultación del pájaro de presa.  
  
 - ¡Buh! - Exclamó el ruso hacia la pantalla, dejando escapar una sonora risotada.  
  
      La carcajada se hizo general cuando la tripulación del ballenero gritó asustada al ver aparecer a la Katyusha ante sus atónitas miradas. Un marinero hacía sonar la campana frenéticamente mientras el timonel viraba toda a estribor para evitar a aquel monstruo surgido de la nada.  
  
 - ¡Ballenas a bordo, Jim! - Gritó Scott desde atrás. - ¡Podemos irnos!  
 - Vamos Sulu, dale una vuelta al sol... nos están esperando en casa. - Indicó Jim al piloto.  
  
       Éste suspiró con amargura, su aventura en el pasado había terminado. La casa en la avenida Newcomb, las noches que pasó en el dormitorio de Khan abrazado a su amada rosa, la mañana en la playa, la Kawa Ninja, el zumo de frutos rojos... todo quedaría atrás para siempre. Se acercaba el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, regresar a su vida junto a Selene y Demora o bien... El japonés tenía mucho en qué pensar.  
  



	170. Y Poseidón mostró clemencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim reza a uno de sus dioses. Las ballenas cantan, el agitador de la tierra no tuvo más remedio que atender a sus súplicas.  
> La tripulación regresa al Enterprise, todos parecen felices... salvo tal vez Sulu.

**Y Poseidón mostró clemencia**

    «Pero no en vano el poderoso Poseidón, que bate la tierra, estaba al acecho en la cumbre más alta de la selvosa Samotracia, contemplando la lucha y la pelea. Desde allí se divisaba todo el Ida, la ciudad de Príamo y las naves aqueas. En aquel sitio habíase sentado Poseidón al salir del mar, y compadecía a los aqueos, vencidos por los teucros, a la vez que cobraba gran indignación contra Zeus. Pronto Poseidón bajó del escarpado monte con ligera planta; las altas colinas y las selvas temblaban bajo los pies inmortales, mientras el dios iba andando. Dio tres pasos, y al cuarto arribó al término de su viaje, a Egas; allí en las profundidades del mar, tenía palacios magníficos, de oro, resplandecientes e indestructibles. Luego que hubo llegado, unció al carro un par de corceles de cascos de bronce y áureas crines que volaban ligeros; y seguidamente envolvió su cuerpo en dorada túnica, tomó el látigo de oro hecho con arte, subió al carro y lo guió por cima de las olas. Debajo saltaban los cetáceos, que salían de sus escondrijos, reconociendo al rey; el mar abría, gozoso, sus aguas, y los ágiles caballos, con apresurado vuelo, sin dejar que el eje de bronce se mojara, conducían a Poseidón hacia las naves aqueas.»  
  
\- La Ilíada, Canto XIII, Batalla junto a las naves – Homero.

 

  
                                                                                              Atravesar el agujero de gusano les dejó inconscientes a todos; los viajes temporales son imposibles de resistir por una mente despierta, el córtex cerebral se protege enviando señales eléctricas que lo sumen en el sueño. Hipnos se adueña de los pensamientos, las voces resuenan en el fondo de sus cabezas, un sinfín de imágenes saturan sus retinas sucediéndose en ráfagas sin sentido.  
  
    Jim veía a su hija Amy creciendo a toda prisa, convertida ya en una mujer adulta y marchándose para siempre de su lado. Bones se despedía de Christine diciéndole “hasta la vista, ángel mío... pronto estaré contigo”, su obsesión por una muerte temprana no le dejaba ver más allá. Scott tuvo la visión de Nyota arreglada con el vestido que le compró y sus maravillosos Manolos, su perla negra relucía como nunca. Ella se vio a su lado, rodeada de nietos, con Cayden y Bean ya adultos y casados.  
  
    Spock mezclaba en su cerebro las vivencias en su Vulcano natal y los sobrecogedores paisajes de la Tierra, acompañado de Jim y Bones les cantaba bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas. Sulu veía, una y otra vez, a su amada rosa caer ante él con la cabeza ensangrentada... el dolor en su corazón era insoportable.  
  
    Khan tuvo la sensación de caer de nuevo en la criogenización, oscuridad y silencio se cernieron sobre su mente hasta que un círculo, encerrando tres aspas entrelazadas, centelleó fulgurante. Pavel tuvo exactamente la misma visión: el trisquel brillando en la oscuridad. La doctora Suzanne Woolcott vio su propia imagen distorsionada, vestida de enfermera acunaba a un bebé moreno y de ojos avellana entre los brazos, algo que sabía que jamás podría suceder.

 

  
  
 - ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Peter señalando el monitor principal en el puente del Enterprise.  
 - Un pájaro de presa... - Respondió Bazthum ampliando la imagen.  
 - No, es “MI” pájaro de presa. - La corrigió Klaa.  
 - ¡Tío Jim! - Exclamó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué está haciendo?  
 - ¡Contacte con ellos, teniente! - Ordenó el capitán klingon al oficial de telecomunicaciones.  
  
        La nave había aparecido de repente delante de su posición. Saliendo de velocidad de curvatura sin reducir la marcha, rumbo a la Tierra, iban a atravesar ya su atmósfera.  
  
  
  
                               Desde una nave oscura alguien más estaba observando. La diosa de la caza sentía que su cabello volvía a tornarse rojizo pero podía controlarse. El trisquel se había iluminado en el momento en que la Katyusha llegó a su presente.  
  
 - Art, sal del puente. - Le aconsejó su hermano gemelo. - Ya nos ocupamos Hércules y yo.  
 - No, quiero verlo. - Respondió Artemisa. - Si tu descendiente lo ha conseguido quiero estar aquí cuando Poseidón retroceda.  
 - ¿Crees que él ha enviado esa horrible sonda? - Preguntó el piloto de la cabeza leonada.  
 - No importa quién la haya enviado, Herc. Esa cosa captará la señal de las ballenas. Si ha sido nuestro tío, preocupado tras más de doscientos años sin recibir señales de sus criaturas, se quedará tranquilo al comprobar que su reino acuático vuelve a estar completo. - Apolo sonreía orgulloso, sabía que Jim no le fallaría.  
  
  
  
                                Pavel apretó a Kermit contra su pecho, al abrir los ojos vio el morro de la Katyusha que enfilaba directo hacia el puente Golden Gate.  
  
 - ¡Sulu! - Gritó mirando a su izquierda.  
  
    El piloto sacudió la cabeza y echó mano de los mandos de navegación. Khan se había desabrochado el cinturón, dejándose caer hacia delante por la fuerza de la gravedad ayudó al japonés a enderezar la nave.  
  
 - ¡Ameriza! - Gritó Jim despertando de sus sueños y aferrándose a los brazos de la silla que había compartido con Khan.  
 - ¡Eso intento! - Sulu sonó alterado, la maniobra era más imposible que complicada.  
 - Al menos no rompas el puente... - Le pidió Scott con su sonrisa tensa. - Lleva ahí tanto tiempo que lo echaríamos en falta.  
  
      La habilidad del piloto quedó demostrada una vez más cuando giró en el último segundo hacia la derecha y posó el pájaro de presa sobre las aguas de la bahía de San Francisco. Llovía a mares, nunca mejor dicho. El rayo de la sonda alienígena seguía allí, evaporando agua y formando tormentas en el cielo.  
  
 - Scotty, libera a las ballenas. - Jim se levantó y se sorprendió al ver que el agua le llegaba a los tobillos. - ¡Todo el mundo fuera! - Ordenó en un grito.  
 - Jim, la trampilla de la bodega está atascada. - Scott se dirigía ya hacia las puertas del puente de mando.  
 - ¡No, espera! - Le detuvo Khan. - Esa zona debe estar inundada. Deja que vaya yo, tú saca nuestras cosas... las puse en la taquilla junto a los dormitorios, ya sabes donde. - Guiñándole un ojo le recordó el vestido y los zapatos.  
  
    El escocés sonrió y corrió hacia donde Khan le había indicado. El moreno ya bajaba hacia la cubierta inferior, en pocas zancadas dejó de caminar para nadar y bucear después hasta la bodega de carga.  
  
 - Vamos, Sulu... - Pavel le agarró de la mano, metiéndose su ranita por debajo de la camiseta. - Hay que salir.  
 - ¡Tío Jim! ¡Tío Spock! ¿Me recibe alguien? - La voz de Peter sonó con interferencias en la radio subespacial.  
 - Aquí la Katyusha... adelante, Peter. - Le respondió Nyota volviendo a sentarse en su puesto.  
 - ¡Gracias a los dioses que estáis bien! - Exclamó el pelirrojo en la distancia. - ¿Katyusha? - Se preguntó. - Estáis todos bien, ¿verdad?  
 - ¿Desde dónde nos hablas, Peter? - Le consultó Uhura, las pantallas de localización se habían mojado y no funcionaban.  
 - Desde el Enterprise... Estamos en la cara oculta de la Luna, Nyota. - Contestó el jefe de seguridad intuyendo que se avecinaba una bronca.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Jim se acercó a la consola de comunicaciones. - ¡Creí haber ordenado que no os movierais de la órbita de Nuevo Vulcano! - Le chilló.  
 - Klaa está al mando, no yo... - Se excusó su sobrino. - Por cierto, se está preguntando por qué habéis estrellado su nave en el mar.  
 - Cojo el comunicador, mantén la frecuencia abierta. - Jim cambió de tema. - Cuando dé la orden nos subís a los nueve... ¿entendido?  
 - ¿Nueve? ¿No erais siete? - El jefe de seguridad se extrañó, Khan sería el número ocho pero... ¿y el otro? - Bueno, ya me lo explicarás luego, tío Jim.  
 - ¡Tú también tendrás que darme explicaciones, Pete! - El almirante cogió a Nyota en brazos y la llevó a la rampa de salida. Eran los últimos a bordo, el agua le llegaba ya a las rodillas.  
  
      Fuera, bajo la intensa lluvia, la Katyusha empezaba a hundirse en el mar. Todos se quedaron sobre la plataforma, mirando alrededor por si veían a las ballenas. De pronto Suzanne levantó el brazo y señaló a lo lejos. Un chorro de agua delató al cetáceo que había salido a la superficie.  
  
 - ¡Allí están! - Respiró aliviada, sus amadas ballenas había sobrevivido al increíble viaje.  
 - ¿Y Khan? - Preguntó Sulu preocupado.  
 - Aquí... - El moreno asomó su cabeza por el casco superior de la nave, sujetándose al piloto bajó dando una voltereta hasta la rampa.  
 - Vamos, ballenitas... - Murmuraba Bones. - ¡Contestadle a esa cosa y que se largue de una puñetera vez!  
 - Tal vez no entiendan el lenguaje. - Se dijo Spock.  
 - ¡Más vale que sepan idiomas! - Exclamó el escocés. - ¡Después de lo que nos ha costado traerlas hasta aquí!  
 - Jim, reza a tus dioses para que la señal se detenga. - Khan abrazaba al piloto y a Pavel, sin apartar la vista de la gigantesca aleta de ballena gris que tenían delante.  
 - Poseidón, nunca te he pedido nada... no eres de mis favoritos pero aún así... - Jim cerró los ojos azules. - ¿Podrías mostrar tu clemencia con los hombres? Cometimos el error de dejar que una especie tan majestuosa se extinguiera... ¡Lo hemos enmendado! ¡Ten piedad del estúpido género humano!  
  
       Las ballenas grises debieron escucharle porque no tardaron en iniciar su canto. Incluso fuera del agua la melodía sonaba armoniosa. Poco a poco el rayo que lanzaba la sonda se retiró del mar. Aquello estaba funcionando.  
  
 - ¡Eso es, mis pequeñas! - Suzanne sonrió feliz. - Decidle a ese Poseidón que estáis de vuelta en el planeta Tierra.  
 - ¡Adelante, Peter! - Gritó Jim al comunicador. - ¡Súbenos! Esto ya está solucionado, debemos desaparecer antes de que alguna nave de la Flota logre despegar y nos encuentre.  
  
       Unas luces azules se enrollaron como serpientes en torno a los nueve y sus moléculas fueron transportadas a bordo del USS Enterprise, oculto al otro lado de la Luna. Peter había corrido a la sala de transportación para recibirles. Se echó al cuello de su tío Spock nada más aparecer a bordo.  
  
 - Tranquilo, cariño... - Le dijo el vulcano en un susurro grave y calmado. - Ya estamos en casa.  
 - ¿Éste es Peter, tu sobrino? - Khan miraba al almirante con una gran sonrisa. - Es como ver a un Jim pelirrojo y más joven.  
 - El aire de familia... - Bones adelantó un paso para besar a Peter en la mejilla. - El inconfundible aire de los Kirk.  
 - Peter... - Jim le cogió del brazo para que soltase de una vez a Spock. - ¿Qué es eso de que Klaa está al mando? ¿Y Korrd? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
 - Se quedó con Carol y Talbot en Nuevo Vulcano. - Peter se abrazó a su tío Jim, agarrándole el pelo y besándole una y otra vez. - Tío Jim, temía que os hubiese pasado algo...  
 - Hola, soy Khan. - Se presentó el moreno extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo. - Creo que tu novio necesita mi sangre, estaré encantado de ayudar.  
  
      Peter soltó a su tío y se abrazó a aquel desconocido dispuesto a salvar la vida de su vikingo. El moreno levantó las cejas y se rió con los labios cerrados.  
  
 - Sí, es un Kirk, no hay duda... - Murmuró.  
 - ¡Vamos, Bones! - Peter le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia la enfermería. - ¡Trae a mi Alex de la muerte! ¡Resucítale cuanto antes!  
 - Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, ¡eh! - Scott se echó a reír, el pelirrojo había ignorado al resto de la tropa, ni siquiera prestó atención a la alucinada doctora Woolcott que no dejaba de observarlo todo como un niño en su primer día en la feria.  
 - ¿Esto es una nave? - Preguntó cuando pudo articular palabra.  
 - Sí, el Enterprise. ¡Mi nave! - Contestó Jim lleno de orgullo.  
 - ¡Vaya! ¡Debe ser enorme! - Exclamó la bióloga.  
 - Lo es... gracias. - Jim se giró y salió de la sala seguido de Spock.  
 - Vamos, Suzanne... - La comandante Uhura la tomó del brazo. - Te enseñaré a moverte por aquí.  
 - Tendré que aprender muchas cosas... - Pensó la doctora en voz alta.  
 - Cuatrocientos años de historia, por ejemplo. - Bromeó Nyota.  
 - Oye... ¿qué es eso de resucitar a un muerto? No me digas que Leonard puede hacer algo así... ¿tanto ha avanzado la medicina? ¿Es que ya no muere nadie? ¿Y por qué...  
  
       La bióloga acompañaba a Nyota por la galería de la cubierta B acosándola a preguntas, Scott les siguió divertido, cargando los paquetes de su mujer camino de su dormitorio. Pavel miró a Sulu. Los dos eran los únicos sobre la plataforma circular. Khan, cargando su bolsa negra, había seguido a Bones y a Peter hacia la bahía médica.  
  
 - Moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Musitó echándole el brazo por los hombros, con una blanca sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aguamarina llenos de amor por él. - ¡Eres el mejor de los pilotos!  
 - Voy a mi camarote. - La mirada rasgada se llenó de tristeza. - Las cosas se estarán normalizando ahí abajo, intentaré contactar con Selene.  
 - ¡Te acompaño! - Se ofreció solícito el ruso.  
 - No, si Amy está por allí te sangrará la nariz. - Sulu no quería tenerle cerca cuando hablase con su mujer, estuvo ágil al recordar la perfecta excusa.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Tienes rasón! - Pavel le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le besó en los labios. - Nos vemos luego, Sulu.  
  
       El japonés no abrió la boca, no movió un músculo, se quedó allí plantado y le vio salir dando saltitos de alegría, cantando alguna canción absurda y lanzando al aire su ranita Kermit.  
  
 - Mi rosa... - Murmuró para sí. - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
  



	171. Viejas rencillas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se es inmortal, los rencores y las venganzas personales pueden durar siglos, miles de años incluso. Artemisa y Ares, por ejemplo. Llevan cientos y cientos de años peleados por un malentendido. Los dioses también tienen sus esperanzas... y, unos más que otros, su corazoncito.

**Viejas rencillas**

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                      Los gritos del capitán Klaa en el puente llegaron hasta la cubierta A. El klingon estaba furioso porque Jim había hundido su nave en la bahía de San Francisco. El almirante trató de explicarle que no tuvo otro remedio y que la Flota le compensaría económicamente por aquello.  
  
 - ¡No quiero su dinero! - Gritaba fuera de sí. - ¡Quiero otra nave! ¡Igual o mejor que mi pájaro de presa!  
 - Veré qué se puede hacer... - Jim le dio la espalda girándose hacia Spock, puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior agitando su mano derecha con un gesto que hizo reír al vulcano.  
 - Klaa, el almirante ha salvado el planeta al traer a esos animales desde el pasado. - Bazthum, con una voz extrañamente dulce para una hembra klingon, parecía querer calmar a su amado capitán.  
  
 - Mi amor... ¿qué estás buscando ahí con tanto ahínco? - Jim cogió por la cintura a su esposo y metió las narices en su consola.  
 - Tomé una muestra del cabello de la doctora Woolcott y la estoy cotejando con la base de datos del Enterprise. - Pasaba sus largos dedos por la pantalla táctil hasta que dio con algo que le hizo levantar ambas cejas. - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó. - Mira esto, Jim...  
 - "Doctora Suzanne Woolcott, bióloga marina especializada en cetáceos..." Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. - Jim sonrió con su pícara boca torcida. - ¡No ha hecho otra cosa que repetírmelo!  
 - Sigue leyendo, más abajo... - El vulcano se pasó la mano por la frente, secándose el agua de lluvia que aún goteaba por su flequillo.  
 - "Fallecida en un accidente de tráfico el 8 de julio de 1987..." - Jim se echó hacia atrás, totalmente serio clavó su mirada azul en los ojos negros de su esposo. - No, ya no...  
 - Imagino que los datos se actualizarán en cuanto nuestro tiempo se acomode a este momento. - La física cuántica no dejaba de ser algo misteriosa para Spock.  
 - Espera, vuelve a leer... - Las palabras en la pantalla cambiaron de repente ante la sorprendida mirada de Jim.  
 - "Desaparecida en junio de 1987..." - Spock minimizó la información para ver el resultado de otra búsqueda que había ordenado a la computadora. - Lo que imaginaba, Jim. Su hermana gemela es antepasada directa de Christine.  
 - ¡Cosas de los quarks! - Exclamó el rubio. - Anda, vamos a ver a Alex. - Tomó de la mano a su marido y caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor. - Klaa, queda usted al mando.  
  
       En el elevador Jim meneó la cabeza. ¿De veras había dicho eso? Dejar a un klingon al mando en su Enterprise, las cosas verdaderamente estaban cambiando.  
  
  
  
  
                                        Apolo intentaba sujetar a su hermana que pretendía entrar en el laberinto, decidida a enfrentarse a Ares de una vez. Su cabello oscilaba entre el rojo rubí y el negro azabache.  
  
 - ¡Suéltame, hermano! - Gritaba la diosa. - ¡No voy a matarlo! Solamente quiero una explicación. - Artemisa mentía fatal, en su mano izquierda ocultaba una pequeña daga empapada con sangre de la Cierva de Cerinea, capaz de acabar con la vida de un dios.  
 - Deja ese cuchillo en el suelo. - Le ordenó Apolo con calma. - Y procura no cortarte con él.  
 - Vale... me has pillado. - Artemisa soltó la daga y se limpió la mano en el blanco quitón corto que llevaba puesto, manchándolo de rojo oscuro.  
  
    Aprovechando que el dios rubio se agachaba a recoger el arma emponzoñada, la diosa de la caza corrió adentrándose en el laberinto. Ares no iba a escapar de su furia.  
  
              El dios de la guerra llevaba días allí dando vueltas, desde que Hércules le teletransportó del primer planeta donde se hiciera con la materia del cuerpo de Sybok para conseguir tener forma humana. Megera, la Erinia que Apolo había enviado para torturarle, le traía loco de celos. Sus amoríos con Afrodita, a espaldas de Hefesto, fueron la excusa que la Euménide utilizó. A todas horas le susurraba sus nombres al oído... el dios deseó a la de las hermosas nalgas con tanta ansia que golpeó su propia cabeza contra las paredes del dédalo. Artemisa le encontró en uno de los pasillos próximos al centro, sangrando por la frente, inconsciente y debilitado.  
  
 - ¡Ares, hermano! - Su corazón se conmovió al verle. Abrazándole contra su pecho le besó la herida haciendo que se curase.  
 - Afrodita... - Susurró el dios con los ojos aún cerrados.  
 - ¡Oh, ya estás otra vez con eso! - Artemisa le dejó caer al suelo con brusquedad.  
 - ¿Art, eres tú? - Ares volvía en sí. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y aquellos humanos impertinentes?  
 - Si hablas de Jim, el descendiente de Apolo, acaba de regresar del pasado con unas ballenas. - Le explicó la diosa de la Luna. - Ha salvado la Tierra de la ira de Poseidón. ¡Te sentirás frustrado, supongo!  
 - Pero preciosa... ¿por qué dices eso? - Ares se incorporó para mirarla a la cara, su sonrisa diabólica la dejó helada. - Nunca acabaría con la humanidad... ¡Son tan divertidos, esos pobres mortales!  
 - ¡Tú y tus estúpidos juegos! - La morena dejó a su hermano para salir del laberinto.  
 - ¡Espera! - Ares la seguía de cerca. - ¡Tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo!  
  
  
                   Los dioses arrastraban sus rencillas durante siglos y siglos. Ares le aclaró al fin que él no insufló el ardor guerrero en el pecho de Aquiles para que éste matase a Héctor, sino que fue el amor que el Peleida sentía por su fallecido amante Patroclo lo que le hizo acometer tal muerte. El dios de la guerra estaba enamorado de Afrodita, siempre lo estaría, y luchó a su lado en el bando troyano. Artemisa tuvo que admitir que había estado equivocada. Sin embargo Apolo quiso saber a qué había venido que Ares poseyera a Sybok.  
  
 - Cuando Padre me dejó en el planeta primigenio, sin forma humana, pura energía... Bueno, chicos... ¡Tuve que ingeniármelas para salir de allí! - Se justificó.  
 - Por tu culpa el hermanastro de Spock está muerto. - A Apolo no le pareció divertido, pero Ares seguía sonriendo.  
 - No sé por qué te importan tanto esos juguetes... - Así se refería Ares a los mortales.  
 - Algunos de esos “juguetes” como tú los llamas, son mis hijos. - Apolo le agarró con fuerza del brazo, sacudiéndole enojado.  
 - ¡Eh, tranquilos los dos! - Artemisa impuso el orden. - La sonda se ha alejado de la Tierra, todo ha terminado bien. Pavel y Khan están juntos y pronto se unirán a Amy...  
 - ¿De quién estáis hablando? - Preguntó Ares a sus hermanos.  
 - Ven con nosotros... te enseñaremos el trisquel. - Apolo tiró del destructor de hombres hacia la sala oscura donde se ocultaba la forma sagrada. - Creemos que esos mortales activarán la puerta hacia El Olimpo.  
 - ¿La que Padre ocultó a bordo? - Los ojos del dios de la guerra se abrieron de par en par. - Vi esa marca en la espalda de uno de los mortales en el planeta primero... ¿Podremos volver a casa?  
  
       Los tres se miraron en silencio bajo la figura circular que encerraba las aspas entrelazadas. Brilló un instante, Artemisa se estremeció. No había cosa que más desearan los dioses que poder regresar a su mundo.  
  
  
  
                                             McCoy extrajo una muestra de sangre del brazo de Khan, ante su atenta mirada y la de Peter llevó el tubo a la máquina del laboratorio donde lo introdujo para separar sus partículas por medio de un fuerte centrifugado.  
  
 - ¡Salid de aquí! - Les espetó con el ceño fruncido. - Tengo que recordar de cabeza todos los pasos, no os quiero rondando a mi alrededor. Vamos... fuera todo el mundo.  
  
    Con los brazos abiertos les empujaba dando manotazos al aire. El moreno y el pelirrojo salieron de la sala.

 - Tú no, Claire. - Le dijo a la doctora Norton. - Me echarás una mano con esto.

    La morena asintió y poniéndose a su lado se dispuso a seguir sus instrucciones.  
  
       Fuera les esperaba Pavel. Los tres miraron por la ventanilla de la puerta del laboratorio, observando los movimientos del médico mientras preparaba el suero.  
  
 - ¿Cuánto le llevará? - Preguntó Khan.  
 - No lo sé... - Respondió Peter echándole el brazo por encima al ruso. - Espero que no demasiado. Oye... ¿qué es eso? - Señaló el muñeco verde que Pavel apretaba contra su pecho.  
 - Es Kermit, mi ranita. - Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
 - ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu pelo? - Peter le acarició la nuca, hundiendo los dedos hasta la raíz de sus cabellos rizados.  
 - Le dispararon en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de perder la vida. - Khan suspiró. - Hemos pasado por mucho en mil novecientos ochenta y siete.  
 - Contadme, quiero detalles... - El pelirrojo pasó su otro brazo sobre los hombros del hombre que había donado su sangre para resucitar a Alex.  
 - Bueno... ¿por dónde empesamos? - Pavel se rió, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Peter miró a su novio con los ojos aguamarina brillantes de felicidad.  
  
  
                  Sulu apagó el monitor de la mesa de su camarote. La conversación con Selene había sido demasiado fría, distante. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, echándose hacia atrás en la silla dejó que los minutos pasaran sin hacer nada. Su esposa no reaccionó nada bien cuando le contó que Pavel estaba a bordo del Enterprise.  
  
 - Hikagu, tu hija tiene ya trgres años y solamente te ha visto a trgravés de una pantalla. - Selene sonó cortante, incluso con su dulce acento francés.  
 - Querida, no puedo bajar ahora, entiéndelo. - Le explicó Sulu. - Hemos despertado a Khan, el amante de Pavel, en cuanto la Flota se dé cuenta nos harán un consejo de guerra.  
 - ¿Y qué vas a haseg? ¿Quedagte en el espasio paga siempgre? - La morena agitó la cabeza. - Supongo que eso es lo que te hase felís... viajag pog otrgros mundos en compañía de Pavel.  
 - Iré a casa a verte en cuanto pueda. De momento estoy bajo las órdenes de Jim, no sé qué habrá decidido. - Le tembló el labio inferior tras decir aquellas palabras, viendo cómo unas lágrimas parecían querer salir de los ojos verdes de su mujer.  
 - Clago, lo que Jim desida. - Selene se frotó la cara y le miró con enojo. - ¡Siempgre habrgrá alguna excusa! - Cortó la comunicación, no tenía nada más que hablar con su marido.  
  
  
                      La enorme cama “kling-size” en el camarote del almirante estaba revuelta, tal como el médico la había dejado antes de partir hacia Nimbus III hacía solamente diez días... toda una eternidad. Jim la miró con verdaderas ganas de tumbarse encima y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Habían pasado por el laboratorio pero Bones no les dejó entrar. Peter escuchaba la aventura en el siglo veinte de los labios de un exaltado Pavel. El almirante necesitaba una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Dejó a su sobrino con su niño ruso y con Khan.  
  
 - Spock, intenta contactar con Amy otra vez... - Estaba impaciente por hablar con sus hijos.  
 - T'hy'la, las comunicaciones con la Tierra se encuentran saturadas, todo el mundo quiere hablar con los suyos. - El vulcano no sabía que Sulu lo había logrado, pero sí que Scott y Nyota seguían intentándolo.  
 - ¡Aún soy almirante! - Exclamó airado. - Al menos hasta que vean los vídeos de vigilancia de la Academia y comprueben lo que hemos hecho... - Imaginaba que como mínimo la Flota le degradaría. - ¡Usa mi influencia, pide inmediato contacto preferente con el Cuartel General!  
 - Como quieras, mi amor. - Spock le habló con paciencia, conectando la pantalla sobre la mesa se apoyó en ella esperando establecer la llamada.  
 - Mmm... - Jim se le había acercado desde atrás, frotaba su entrepierna contra el duro trasero de su esposo. - Bueno, esperaremos un poco más...  
  
      Pasó las manos por sus costados hasta el pecho, con los dedos buscó los pezones que no tardó en sentir bajo el tejido de la camiseta aún mojada. Gimió de nuevo, frotando la nuca con su nariz. Agarrándole por la cintura le dio la vuelta y le bajó los pantalones allí mismo. Se puso de rodillas ante su esposo y lamió su sexo por encima de los calzoncillos.  
  
 - T'hy'la... sa-telsu mío... - Murmuró Spock cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
       Jim tiró con los dientes de la ropa interior para dejar el miembro erecto al descubierto. Lo lamió con su lengua, lenta, pausadamente... deteniéndose en el glande un buen rato... hasta que las manos de su marido le agarraron la cabeza por el pelo. Con un fuerte empujón entró en su boca y rozó el fondo de su garganta. Jim tuvo que respirar por la nariz, los movimientos de pelvis de Spock le estaban dejando sin aliento. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas, cómo le gustaba la sensación de encontrarse a su merced.  
  
 - _Córrete en mi boca, mi amor..._ \- Sus pensamientos fueron una orden que el vicealmirante no tardó en obedecer.  
 - ¿A'nirih? - Amy creyó ver su pelo rubio por la pantalla. - ¿Me oyes? No lo sé, David... parece que sí, es nuestro padre...  
 - ¡Mi bebé! ¿Estáis bien? - Jim apartó a Spock de en medio y se puso en pie, limpiádose los labios y la barba de los restos de la blanca semilla que tragó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hija. - ¡Amy... David...! ¡Hijos míos!

 


	172. Número incorrecto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones le cuenta a Peter que las cosas entre él y sus tíos, Jim y Spock, han cambiado. La reacción del pelirrojo le sorprenderá.  
> Khan, Pavel y Sulu tendrán que reconocer tarde o temprano los sentimientos que les unen.

**Número incorrecto**

  
  
                                                                                                          La penumbra dejaba entrever los rasgos de Khan, su piel blanca resplandecía con la escasa luz que llegaba desde la mesita junto a la cama. Tenía los ojos entornados, la boca abierta en un gesto de placer que excitó aún más a Pavel. Le sostenía las piernas por encima de sus hombros, mordisqueándole los muslos mientras le penetraba. Sus mentes se habían fundido en una sola, nadando juntos en su mar añil de aguas nocturnas.  
  
    Las manos del sobrehumano soltaron su agarre de las sábanas para deslizarse sobre el pecho de su amante, volando como plumas hasta acariciarle la barbilla y el mentón; un dedo índice, largo y fino, se coló entre los labios del ruso que lo succionó con ansia. Éste aumentó el empuje de las caderas, llegando más profundo dentro de Khan, estimulando a su paso la glándula con las terminaciones nerviosas que hizo gemir al otro sin control y abrir los ojos azul hielo para clavarlos en los suyos.  
  
 - _T'hy'la..._ \- pensó para él, - _¡Oh Pavel...te amo!_  
 - _Ay, lyubimyi moy!_ *(amor mío) - Su voz sonó a suspiro en su mente.  
 - _Moy dragotsennyy muzh!_ \- Khan había vuelto a llamarle esposo, inconscientemente, sin poder evitarlo.  
  
        Sonrió feliz de escuchar en su cabeza aquella palabra y detuvo su movimiento echándose sobre él hasta besar la deliciosa boca. Las piernas se le doblaron por las rodillas que rozaban su propio pecho, Khan apretó las pantorrillas cruzando los pies por encima de la espalda de Pavel.  
  
 - _¡Quédate ahí dentro, amor mío... toda la vida... morir así sería maravilloso!_ \- Le dijo con sus pensamientos, notando plenamente en su interior el duro miembro de su amado, la serpiente eléctrica recorriéndole la médula espinal hasta nublar su cerebro con la dulce sensación.  
 - _¿Quién quiere morir?_ \- Le respondió Pavel del mismo modo. Sin abandonar su boca retomó el balanceo de la pelvis, apoyado en rodillas y codos pegado al cuerpo de su novio.  
  
        Acabó apartando la cara, no podía respirar y necesitaba insuflar aire a sus pulmones con todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Se movía furioso, poseído por la lujuria, las caderas arriba y abajo sin llegar a salir de Khan. Éste volvía a gemir, jadeando sin control, sudando bajo su cuerpo y arqueando la espalda. Las piernas se tensaron, estaba a punto de correrse... Pavel se asombró por cómo brilló el tatuaje en su pecho; fue menos de un segundo, pero lo tenía justo debajo de sus ojos y pudo verlo con total claridad. Un chorro húmedo, caliente y viscoso le alcanzó el abdomen. Khan gritó, su voz sonó rota, ahogada. Pavel dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, se había derramado dentro de su amante, con fuertes espasmos se vació allí por entero.  
  
         Los largos dedos del moreno acariciaban su espalda, rozando las cicatrices a su paso, dibujando letras imaginarias que expresaban con palabras inventadas el amor que sentía por él.  
  
 - Ha vuelto a pasar, Khan. - Le susurró aún sin fuerzas. - El trisquel sobre tu corasón se ha iluminado.  
 - Supongo que el tuyo también lo habrá hecho... - La mano derecha pasó por encima de la rabadilla cubriendo el tatuaje de Pavel. - Si hubiese un espejo en el techo habría podido observarlo.  
 - Me pregunto si Amy... - Levantó el cuello para mirar a su amante a los ojos. - Ella solía dibujar la forma cuando era pequeña.  
 - Mi criatura imposible, ¿cuándo podremos verla? - Le agarró del pelo y le besó la pequeña cicatriz sobre la ceja, la que le hiciera el dueño de la Triumph en el pasado.  
 - No lo sé, no sé qué vamos a hasser ahora... Pero prométeme que no permitirás que la Flota nos separe. - Se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.  
 - Nada podrá separarnos ya, mi vida. - Ahora besó su frente, no tuvo que moverse, le rozaba la barbilla con los rizos de su flequillo. - Pavel... no debemos quedarnos con ella, aún no. Amy es demasiado joven.  
 - Haremos el compromiso y nos marcharemos... Yo también lo he pensado, Khan. - El ruso se acomodó junto a su novio, enredando las piernas con las suyas y pasando el brazo izquierdo por debajo de la almohada. - Al menos hasta que sea mayor de edad, sería mejor no andar serca.  
  
         Los dos sabían que su vínculo les haría sentir deseo por la muchacha, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para poder controlarlo sin sufrir. Alejarse de Amy era la solución más conveniente. Poco a poco se hundieron en el sueño, donde Hipnos les regaló la estampa de un trisquel iluminado en la oscuridad. De algún modo entendieron que aquello les estaba aguardando.  
  
  
  
                                La doctora Claire Norton le acercó una taza de café, la noche sería larga. Bones la aceptó de buena gana, ya casi había terminado con la fórmula del suero. Miró a su derecha, hacia el criotubo. Alex seguía allí con las funciones vitales suspendidas; aquello le recordó el terrible dolor que sintió cuando le llevaron a Jim a la enfermería después de sacarle de la cámara del núcleo del viejo USS Enterprise. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la bolsa blanca cuya cremallera abrió para comprobar, con amargura, que el cuerpo de su entonces mejor amigo yacía sin vida. Unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.  
  
 - Doctor McCoy, ¿se encuentra bien? - Le preguntó la morena al verle tan consternado. - ¿Hay algún problema con el suero?  
 - No, en absoluto. - El médico se recompuso. - Todo va bien, voy a inyectárselo.  
 - Le ayudaré con la cápsula. - La doctora desactivó la criogenización para sacar a su colega de allí dentro. - Estoy deseando volver a escuchar su risa, le echo de menos.  
  
    Claire conocía a Alex desde que él estudiaba en su último año en la Academia, el rubio y su novio pelirrojo eran muy populares por allí. Ella era entonces una muchacha tímida que cursaba primero, sujeto fácil de las bromas de sus compañeros. Alex la defendió en una ocasión, acompañándola a su aula e impidiendo que los mayores dibujasen una L en la frente de Claire el día de los novatos.  
  
 - Ya está, solamente queda esperar. - Murmuró McCoy retirando el hipospray.  
 - ¿Cuánto tardó el almirante, doctor? - Quiso saber Claire.  
 - Un día entero en abrir los ojos, una semana en recuperarse por completo. - Bones se giró, a su espalda Peter seguía pegado al cristal de la puerta.  
 - Vaya a hablar con él, señor. - Le sugirió su subordinada. - Yo me quedo a vigilar al doctor Freeman.  
  
         Peter se echó a los brazos de Bones nada más salir éste del laboratorio, dejando que el mejor amigo de sus tíos lo arrullase como si fuese un niño asustado.  
  
 - Funcionará, igual que lo hizo con Jim. - Trataba de tranquilizarle el médico. - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
 - Es muy tarde, Bones. Se han ido a la cama. - Le respondió secándose unas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus azules ojos.  
 - Cielo, vamos a comer algo, estoy hambriento. - Le cogió del brazo y le llevó hacia la sala comedor más cercana. - Tengo que contarte algo, es importante... ¡Y por Dios que no sé cómo empezar!  
 - ¿Sobre Alex? - El pelirrojo se detuvo y le miró asustado.  
 - ¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que todo va bien con tu novio! El suero tardará en hacerle efecto pero se recuperará... - Tragó saliva, la mirada del sobrino de sus amantes era inquisitiva. - Se trata de mí, de mi relación con tus tíos... ¡Oh, por favor! - Se giró y siguió andando por el pasillo. - Somos amantes...  
  
    Peter soltó una sonora carcajada. Corrió detrás del médico y le abrazó por la espalda delante de la máquina expendedora de alimentos.  
  
 - No veo qué te hace tanta gracia... - Bones se había puesto colorado, pulsaba los botones eligiendo entre el menú un bocadillo de jamón y queso y más café negro bien cargado.  
 - Antes de que os marcharais de Nuevo Vulcano ya lo sabía. - Le dijo al oído. - ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Cómo os miráis, cómo os habláis... ¡salta a la vista que los tres estáis enamorados!  
  
    El médico recogió la bandeja de plástico con su cena y se sentó a una mesa allí al lado. A esas horas no había nadie en el comedor. Peter sacó otro sándwich y un zumo de fruta para acompañar al doctor, no tenía hambre pero se obligó a comer.  
  
 - ¿Y no te importa? ¿No crees que estamos locos, o algo así? - Bones le miraba a los ojos, el rubor no bajaba de sus mejillas.  
 - Siempre pensé que ocurriría. La verdad, ya estabais tardando... - Engullía el bocadillo sin quitarle la vista de encima al médico.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Se extrañó Bones.  
 - Bueno, mis “otros” tíos, Jim y Spock, también eran amantes del doctor McCoy en su Universo. - Tragó el bocado y bebió el jugo de manzana para empujarlo por su garganta. - Más de una vez les escuché hablar de eso.  
 - ¿Qué le pasó? A mi otro yo... ¿sabes algo? - La curiosidad le mordía las tripas, imaginaba una muerte temprana, su temido destino.  
 - Es muy triste... - Peter soltó el vaso sobre la mesa y, con los ojos azules clavados en los avellana de su amigo, se preguntó si debía mantener el silencio o contarle lo que sabía.  
 - Murió, ¿no es cierto? - McCoy bajó la mirada. - No quiero saberlo, no me lo digas.  
 - Tal vez sea mejor así. Tío Spock no quería revelaros nada de su vida, no porque no os amase... más bien todo lo contrario. Deseaba protegeros, a los tres. - Le cogió la mano, apretándola con fuerza le hizo saber que estaba allí. - Tío Bones... - Sonrió al llamarle así. - Tu destino tal vez no sea el mismo que el del otro doctor McCoy. Esta línea temporal está resultando muy diferente a la suya.  
 - Puede ser... ¿Qué importa? Comparto el vínculo, el tel, con ellos dos... - Ahora su mirada aparecía ante Peter brillante y resplandeciente. - ¡Es lo más maravilloso, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! No quiero ni pensar que semejante amor pueda terminar un día...  
  
       Peter se acercó por encima de la mesa y le besó en la mejilla. Reconoció la felicidad de Bones y eso le llenó el alma de alegría. Pensó que pronto volvería a tener a su vikingo entre los brazos y sonrió impaciente. Dándole otro buen mordisco a su bocadillo se quedó en silencio, sabiéndose observado por la atenta mirada del médico.  
  
  
  
                                        Sulu daba vueltas en la cama de su habitación, no podía dormir. Selene había sido muy clara... “Supongo que eso es lo que te hase felís... viajag pog otrgros mundos en compañía de Pavel”. Lo sabía, su esposa sabía que él seguía enamorado de su amigo, quedarse a su lado era lo que en realidad quería pero... ¿qué pasaba con sus responsabilidades? Era un hombre casado, padre de una niña de tres años a la que apenas conocía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sintió perdido y dio gracias por ser un capitán de la Flota Estelar: seguramente le darían instrucciones que debería seguir. Ser militar tendría por una vez sus ventajas. Cumplir las órdenes de la Federación era lo primero, antes que su vida privada, antes que sus embrollados sentimientos.  
  
      Trataba de conciliar el sueño, estaba agotado, cuando la puerta de su camarote se abrió y una sombra saltó sobre la cama a su lado.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Reconoció su olor, los rizos no tardaron en hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla cuando el ruso se abrazó a su cuerpo por encima de la sábana.  
 - No he podido detenerle, Sulu. - La voz de Khan se escuchó desde la puerta. Cerrando tras de sí se acercó a ambos. - Se ha despertado con un sueño, inquieto, preguntando por ti.  
 - ¿Otra pesadilla? - El japonés sacó un brazo de la cama para coger la mano de Khan, tirando de él le obligó a sentarse a su lado y luego a tumbarse allí.  
 - Estábamos los tres en un lugar extraño, yo iba algo borracho... tenía que llamar a Jim por el video-comunicador portátil pero me equivoqué de botón y llamé a mi padre. - Pavel les contaba su sueño.  
 - ¿Sigues teniendo el número? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? - Sulu acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo que descansaba sobre su pecho.  
 - Respondió un desconosido, Hikaru... - Levantó el cuello para mirar a los ojos rasgados del piloto. - ¡Un desconosido! Eso me despertó... tenía que venir a abrasarte, moy drug. *(Amigo mío)  
 - Shhhh, cálmate... - Sulu le besó la frente. Khan les miraba conmovido, con los ojos azul hielo empañados en lágrimas. - Seguramente esa línea pertenecerá a alguien hoy en día. Pavel... ¿por qué no has borrado el registro? ¿Por qué sueñas ahora con tu padre?  
 - ¡No he soñado con él, sino contigo! Tú estabas con nosotros, ¿entiendes? - Pavel se incorporó sobre el colchón, sosteniéndose sobre el brazo izquierdo acarició con su mano derecha la cara de su amigo. - Te quiero, Hikaru. No nos dejes... - Besó su boca, cerrada al principio, cediendo poco a poco ante el empuje de su lengua.  
 - _No nos dejará, Pavel. Sulu no podría apartarse de ti._ \- Pensó para su amante sin que el japonés pudiese escucharle.  
  


 


	173. Nuestra cueva secreta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas han pasado tres años pero estas cosas a veces se adelantan: las tensiones, el estrés... hacen que el ciclo del vulcano se disloque un poco. A Spock le sorprende la fiebre del Pon Farr... ¿qué no harán sus t'hy'la por remediarlo?

**Nuestra cueva secreta**

  
  
                                                                                                                 La doctora Suzanne Woolcott se sorprendió cuando por la mañana las luces de la nave le parecieron más brillantes. Caminó por los pasillos de la cubierta C buscando alguna cara conocida, los hombres de rojo que se cruzaban por su camino la miraban con una sonrisa y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Ya todo el mundo a bordo debía saber que era una mujer del siglo veinte, se sintió anacrónica y perdida.  
  
 - ¡Suzanne! - Nyota la llamó a lo lejos, corriendo se puso a su lado. - ¿Qué tal has pasado tu primera noche?  
 - Bien, gracias... - Miró sus ropas y se sonrojó. - ¿No podría yo ponerme uno de esos uniformes?  
 - Buscaremos uno azul, eres científica... - Le sonrió cogiéndola del brazo.  
 - De todos modos el rojo no me sienta nada bien, no como a ti. - La miró de arriba abajo, Nyota estaba muy guapa con el vestido corto de color carmesí y las botas negras. - Dime, ¿has conseguido hablar con tus hijos?  
 - Sí, gracias a Dios están bien. Selene, la esposa de Sulu, les ha llevado a casa. - Su mirada se tornó turbia, algo la preocupaba. - No sé cómo estará, después de las lluvias. ¡Espero que no lo hayamos perdido todo!  
 - ¿Y Scott, Spock, Jim... y los demás? Llevo como diez minutos dando vueltas por aquí y no he visto a nadie. - Los ojos almendrados de Nyota le sonrieron en silencio de nuevo.  
 - Bones habrá pasado la noche preparando el suero para despertar a Alex. Imagino que todos se habrán acostado, salvo Peter, claro... - La comandante casi podía ver al pelirrojo pegado a la nuca del doctor, impaciente por volver a tener a su novio entre los vivos.  
  
    Al pasar frente al camarote de Sulu la puerta se abrió y éste salió con el pelo revuelto y la mirada perdida.  
  
 - ¡Vaya! Buenos días... - Le saludó Nyota mirando hacia el interior de la habitación. - ¿Habéis dormido bien? - Susurró con una traviesa sonrisa.  
  
    El japonés no contestó. Se dio media vuelta y regresó al dormitorio. Antes de que la puerta automática se cerrase la comandante pudo verle abrazar a Khan, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. El moreno le acariciaba la nuca.  
  
 - Esos tres... - Murmuró Nyota. - ¡En fin, ya veremos! - Continuó caminando.  
 - ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Suzanne. - Creía que Sulu era feliz con su mujer.  
 - No sé qué decirte. La verdad es que no ha pasado mucho tiempo en casa con su esposa y su hija desde que se casó. - Nyota recordó que Sulu aceptó el puesto de capitán en el Excelsior y se alejó de ellas apenas nacer Demora.  
 - Pero Pavel y Khan son amantes... novios, o como quieras llamarles. - La doctora pensó, con dolor en su corazón, que Leonard estaba unido al extraño matrimonio formado por Jim y Spock. - Claro que eso no significa nada... ¡En serio, chica! ¡No entiendo a los hombres de este siglo! Creo que eres muy afortunada por tener a Scott, parece el único seguro de su heterosexualidad.  
  
    Nyota se echó a reír, su nueva amiga tenía razón. Era muy afortunada por haberse casado con un hombre tan maravilloso.  
  
  
  
                             La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta del camarote. Jim tuvo que dar dos vueltas sobre sí mismo en la cama “kling-size” hasta topar con el cuerpo caliente de su marido. Spock tenía un pie ya en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarse.  
  
 - ¿Dónde vas? - Se pegó a su espalda, restregando su erección matutina contra los duros glúteos del vulcano.  
 - Vamos, Jim... ¿otra vez? - Suplicó Spock con voz ronca. - Anoche Amy casi nos sorprende en plena... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Mamada? - Un rubor verdoso acudió a sus mejillas.  
 - No puedes dejarme así, mira esto... - Jim sonrió con su boca torcida, levantando la sábana le mostró su miembro duro y erguido.  
  
    Spock levantó su ceja izquierda, inclinó la cabeza unos cuarenta y cinco grados y alzó las comisuras de sus finos labios. Con su mano agarró el sexo de su esposo, apretándolo con fuerza le hizo gritar.  
  
 - ¡Aaaahh! Mi amor... no seas malo... - Musitó mimoso.  
 - Te ataré a la cama si no te comportas. - Le susurró tirando hacia sí de aquella polla dura y ahora húmeda.  
 - _Hazlo... lo echo de menos..._ \- Jim le transmitió su deseo en silencio.  
  
    El vulcano buscó algo con lo que inmovilizar a su sa-telsu, en un cajón de la mesita de noche descubrió sin sorpresa las viejas esposas. Se las colocó en las muñecas enganchándolas a una esquina del cabecero de la cama. Luego se puso en pie para mirarle. Jim se retorcía de placer bajo su mirada ardiente y oscura, tal vez demasiado ardiente...  
  
 - ¡Leonard! Le quiero aquí... ¡Ya! - Spock no pudo controlarse. Se puso los pantalones sin la ropa interior y salió del camarote descalzo y con el pecho al descubierto. Sentía una fiebre intensa que se apoderaba rápidamente de su lógica.  
 - ¡Spock! ¿Qué coño haces? - Jim trató de soltarse inútilmente. - ¡Al menos cierra la maldita puerta, joder!  
  
    Su marido le ignoró, saliendo a la carrera por la galería. La puerta se había cerrado automáticamente pero se abriría del mismo modo si alguien se acercaba. Atado como estaba, sólo pudo taparse con la sábana usando los pies. Al menos no sería tan humillante si la tela le cubría la cintura.  
  
  
                  La doctora Norton no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Cuando vio llegar a su primer oficial le saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza, quedándose algo impactada con la desnudez de su tórax. ¿Qué eran aquellas marcas de garras sobre su pecho?  
  
 - Leonard... - Dijo el vulcano en un susurro ronco y grave.  
  
    McCoy dejó de vigilar las constantes de Alex. Poco a poco, el rubio se estaba incorporando a la vida, bajo la atenta mirada de Peter que sostenía su mano en pie junto a la camilla.  
  
 - ¿T'hy'la? - Musitó el médico girándose al oír su voz. Notó el rubor verdoso, el sudor frío, la mirada oscura llena de fuego y reconoció los síntomas... - _¿Pon Farr? ¿Ahora?_ \- Pensó para él.  
  
    Spock no respondió, ni siquiera telepáticamente. Sus pensamientos habían sido desplazados por el fuego de su lujuria. Se acercó a su amante y le tomó entre los brazos, besándole sin tregua en los labios hasta dejarle sin aliento.  
  
 - Ve con él, Bones. - Le dijo Peter con una sonrisa. - Creo que te necesita más que Alex...  
 - Yo me encargo de todo, doctor. Parece que está reaccionando correctamente al suero. - La morena se acercó a su amigo y comprobó contenta que todo iba bien. Que el vulcano besara de aquel modo a su jefe médico no le pareció tan extraño, había oído rumores acerca de la relación que mantenían McCoy, Spock y Kirk.  
 - Estaré en el camarote del almirante... en nuestro camarote, doctora Norton. - Bones se dejó arrastrar por la mano de Spock que agarraba con fuerza la suya. No tardó en extender los dedos índice y medio para acariciarle la espalda en posición de ozh'esta por el camino.  
  
  
               La puerta de la habitación siseó al abrirse, Jim se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró aliviado cuando vio aparecer a Spock y a Bones. El médico cerró con clave detrás de sí.  
  
 - ¿Te ha dejado ahí atado? - Rió nada más verle. - La fiebre le ha nublado la mente...  
 - Suéltame, cariño... Necesita nuestras caricias. - Le pidió el rubio.  
 - ¡No! Tú te quedarás como estás. - Spock se quitó los pantalones, abalanzándose sobre el médico prácticamente le arrancó toda la ropa. - _Que sufra un poco... se lo merece..._ \- Pensó para su amante moreno.  
  
    Bones no abandonó la sonrisa mientras el vulcano le lamía todo el pecho. Tener a Jim desnudo, inmovilizado sobre la cama y mirándoles muerto de deseo, les excitaba sobremanera. Los dos se unieron en una danza de caricias, abrazos, lametones y besos ante los ojos azules del almirante.  
  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Que alguien me folle ahora mismo! - Suplicó Jim, o más bien lo ordenó.  
 - La boquita cerrada, cariño... - Le espetó Bones restregando su duro miembro desnudo contra el de Spock.  
 - Mmm... - Gimió Jim frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios. Su cuerpo empezaba a moverse, las caderas se le levantaban solas ansiando el contacto que sus dos t'hy'la le negaban.  
  
    La fiebre de Spock aumentó, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto montó a horcajadas sobre su esposo y se introdujo el duro miembro dentro de su cuerpo, balanceándose atrás y adelante hasta hacerle gritar de puro placer. Leonard se le acercó por detrás, frotándose contra su espalda, derramando sobre la piel un chorro de líquido preseminal que brotó en un suspiro.  
  
 - _Bones, entra en mí..._ \- Le pidió Jim.  
 - _¡No sé cómo, cariño!_ \- Rió el doctor. - Spock no me deja sitio...  
  
    El vulcano les escuchó en su mente y se dejó caer hacia delante, la frente rozó el hombro derecho de Jim y pasando sus manos por debajo de la espalda de su marido le separó los glúteos. Él ya había levantado las caderas, haciendo un hueco para su amante.  
  
 - _¡Ahora... Bones... te quiero dentro!_  
  
    El médico obedeció. Se introdujo lentamente hasta quedar pegado al trasero de Spock que seguía cabalgando sobre Jim. No tardaron en hacerse con la postura, los movimientos se acoplaron enseguida y los tres navegaron por su infinito océano de aguas azules alejándose de cualquier costa a la que arribar. Se perdieron con las corrientes, las olas les envolvían la mente, unida en una sola con el ardiente calor de la fiebre de Spock.  
  
    Las manos de Jim seguían atadas por encima de su cabeza, tenía a Bones dentro y a Spock encima, la sensación de estar a merced de su amante y su marido le hizo perder la cabeza, por un instante creyó que iba a desmayarse de puro gozo.  
  
 - _¡Oh, soltadme, por favor... os lo suplico!_ \- Jim necesitaba imperiosamente liberarse de sus ataduras para acariciar los cuerpos de sus amantes.  
 - Aguanta un poco más, Leonard y yo queremos repetir dentro de ti... juntos... - Spock no pensó lo que decía, simplemente lo deseó. Y supo que el doctor también lo quería así.  
 - Pongámosle de lado, Spock... yo detrás, tú por delante... y hagámoslo... ¡Entremos ahí tú y yo... a nuestra cueva secreta, caliente y húmeda! - Sus palabras sonaban tan cálidas que quemaron la piel de la punta de la oreja a la que McCoy las estaba susurrando.  
 - ¡Sí... sí... los dos... os quiero a los dos! - Una lágrima escapó de los ojos azules, sabía que le iba a doler, pero cómo lo necesitaba... - ¡Míos... míos... mis t'hy'la!  
  
      Spock desmontó con un gruñido al sentir el miembro de su esposo saliendo de su cuerpo. Le giró sobre su costado derecho y agarrándole la pierna izquierda por el muslo la levantó, posándola por encima de su costado, sobre su corazón. Jim sintió el pulso en la piel, aguantó la respiración hasta tener a Bones detrás empujando dentro, estaba listo.  
  
     Su marido le miraba a los ojos, la oscuridad brillaba ardiendo en los suyos. Notó cómo le penetraba con cuidado, hasta que ambos estuvieron juntos allí, llenándole por entero. El roce era doloroso pero se relajó y dejó que los dedos del médico, mojados con su propia saliva, lubricasen la zona. Ya no importaba, nada salvo aquella maravillosa e increíble sensación.  
  
 - ¡Os amo! - Exclamó invadido por completo. - ¡Os amaré siempre!  
 - ¡T'hy'la...! - Respondió Spock besándole en los labios.  
 - ¡Jim...! - Susurró Bones mordiéndole en la nuca.  
  
  
  
                                   Al principio no podía ver con claridad, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era el pasillo de la cubierta C y a aquel klingon, al que vio muerto por dos veces, tirado junto a él en el suelo. Algo le sacudió entonces, como una corriente eléctrica que le dejó sumido en la oscuridad y ahora... empezaba a vislumbrar la luz. Se sintió débil.  
  
 - ¡Doctora Norton! - La llamó Peter nervioso. - ¡Está abriendo los ojos!  
 - Perfecto, todo está volviendo a la normalidad: respiración, latidos, ondas cerebrales... - Claire no apartaba la vista del monitor sobre la camilla.  
 - ¡Alex! ¡Amor mío! - El pelirrojo inclinó su cuerpo y besó los labios de su rubio vikingo con dulzura. Las lágrimas de felicidad le empañaron los ojos. - No intentes hablar, aún es pronto. Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien...  
  



	174. Regalos y compromisos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim convoca una reunión a bordo del Enterprise. Los siete prestarán atención a sus palabras, el almirante tiene varias cosas que comunicarles.

**Regalos y compromisos**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                   La sala de reuniones diplomáticas en la cubierta B fue el lugar que Jim eligió para hablarles. Aquella tarde había tenido una larga conversación con el almirante Paul Jackson, en la que habían aclarado las circunstancias de su viaje al pasado para traer a las ballenas y alejar la sonda alienígena de la Tierra. También hablaron de Khan, aquello les iba a costar un Consejo de Guerra.  
  
    Los siete acudieron a su llamada, tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa se miraron unos a otros en silencio. Frente a la cabecera, ocupada por Jim y Spock, Scott sostenía la mano de Nyota, sentada a su izquierda. Junto al ingeniero estaba Sulu, a su derecha Pavel y a la derecha de éste, Khan. Frente a él tomó asiento Bones, el último en llegar.  
  
 - He hablado con la Flota, ya sabéis por qué os he convocado. - Jim tomó la palabra con solemnidad, en su tono más formal. - Antes de nada, Bones... ¿cómo está Alex?  
 - Se recupera más rápido de lo que tú lo hiciste, estará totalmente bien en unos días. - Respondió el médico con una gran sonrisa. - Peter te está muy agradecido, Khan. - Le dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
  
    El moreno realizó un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa sin abrir los labios.  
  
 - Bien, vamos al grano. - Jim puso las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia delante en la silla. - El almirante Jackson ya sabe que hemos sido nosotros quienes te despertamos, tiene imágenes de los tres haciéndolo. - Miró a Khan, a Pavel y a McCoy, sus ojos azules brillaron al hacerlo. - Por supuesto le he dicho que actuabais siguiendo mis órdenes...  
 - ¡No, Jim! - Protestó Pavel.  
 - Soy vuestro almirante, el único responsable de...  
 - ¿Quieren que me entregue? - Le interrumpió Khan. - Porque esta vez no pienso hacerlo. - Tomó la mano de su amante y la apretó con la suya, dejando ambas también sobre la mesa.  
  
    Todos les miraron sin decir nada, no esperaban otra cosa de él.  
  
 - No permitiríamos eso, Khan. - Le dijo Spock poniendo su mano sobre las de sus futuros yernos. Sentado a la derecha de Jim, tuvo que estirar su largo brazo para poder hacerlo. - Esta vez no, de ningún modo.  
 - Has colaborado y mucho en la misión para salvar el planeta. - Jim le acarició la mejilla.  - Intercederé por ti solicitando una amnistía sobre tu persona.   
 - ¿Qué nos harán al resto? - Preguntó Scott.  
 - Para la Flota sois todos unos héroes. - Su boca torcida mostró los dientes en una pícara sonrisa. - Por lo de Khan, me he declarado único responsable. Sobre lo de dejar a Klaa al mando del Enterprise... bueno, Spock y yo asumiremos las consecuencias. - Giró el cuello a su derecha, los ojos oscuros del vulcano le sonreían.  
 - Nos han degradado... - Murmuró Spock. - Capitán y Comandante de nuevo.  
 - ¡Me niego a irme de rositas! - Gritó McCoy. - ¡Soy tan responsable como tú por despertar a Khan! Sin mí no podríais haberlo hecho...  
 - Cariño, no insistas. ¡No! - Levantó su mano derecha hacia los demás, Scott, Pavel y Sulu se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, a punto de decir algo. - Soy vuestro superior, seguíais mis órdenes... ¡Y no se hable más!  
  
    Todos le miraban con tristeza sabiendo que no podrían hacerle cambiar de idea. Una vez más James T. Kirk les estaba salvando el culo. Sulu se puso en pie. La expresión grave de su rostro mostraba la seriedad de sus palabras.  
  
 - De capitán a capitán, Jim... te doy las gracias por tu sacrificio. Renuncias a tu rango dejando que a nosotros nos cuelguen una estúpida medalla. - Realizó una completa reverencia al más puro estilo japonés y recuperó la verticalidad para mirarle con sus ojos rasgados.  
 - Amigo mío, tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. - Jim respondió con otra inclinación de su cabeza. - Y tú Pavel, además de la condecoración creo que te van a colgar la cruz al servicio distinguido por lo que hiciste en Kronos... - Le dijo con una blanca sonrisa.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿A mí? - El ruso se señaló su propio pecho.  
 - Salvaste a ese planeta de morir abrasado por la sed. - Le recordó Spock. - Es lógico que el Héroe de Kronos sea tratado con honores.  
 - Tendremos que enfrentarnos al Consejo de Guerra, es una mera formalidad. - Jim se echó atrás en la silla, dejando caer su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de su esposo. - Paul ya me ha contado todo lo que nos dirán, las decisiones de la Flota y del Presidente de la Federación.  
 - En realidad están sumamente agradecidos con nosotros. - Remató Spock. - Hemos salvado el planeta Tierra.  
 - ¿Y qué pasa con Khan? - Preguntó Nyota mirando al sobrehumano con los ojos almendrados llenos de ternura. - ¿Qué hará, esconderse hasta que le llegue la amnistía?  
 - ¡Y si es que esos estirados cabezotas de los mandos se la otorgan! - Refunfuñó Scott.  
 - No tienen nada contra Donald Black, ¿sierto? - Murmuró Pavel maquinando algo con sus ojos aguamarina entrecerrados.  
 - Si vas a piratear la base de datos de la Flota no quiero saber nada, cielo. - Jim entendió aquella mirada perdida mejor que nadie.  
 - ¡Donald Black! - Scott meneó la cabeza con su sonrisa tensa dibujada en los labios. - ¿No podrías elegir otro nombre?  
 - Creo que ése me sienta como un guante. - Los hoyuelos del moreno les dejaron a todos encandilados cuando sonrió.  
 - Después de la reunión en el Cuartel General subiremos aquí con Amy. - Anunció Spock. - Para hacer el konn'ul *(ceremonia de compromiso) necesitaremos tranquilidad, me llevará algo de tiempo y no podemos arriesgarnos a que te encuentren en nuestra casa, Khan.  
  
    El sobrehumano y el ruso se miraron emocionados. El compromiso... Amy... Pronto podrían verla, abrazarla, tocarla... besarla... y sin sangrar por la nariz ni sentir que sus mentes explotan dentro de sus cabezas.  
  
 - Bien, eso es todo. - Jim se ponía en pie. - Ni qué decir tiene que durante el Consejo de Guerra espero que a ninguno se os ocurra abrir la boca cuando me declare único culpable. - Volvió a lanzarles una mirada cargada de autoridad. - Se celebrará mañana por la mañana, a primera hora, en los salones del Cuartel General. Os veré allí.  
 - Un momento... - Añadió Khan.  
  
      Nadie se movió de su asiento. El moreno cogió la enorme bolsa negra que tenía a los pies de su silla y la puso sobre la mesa. Un tintineo de cristales se escuchó. Todos la miraron con curiosidad. ¿Qué llevaba allí dentro?  
  
    Khan abrió la cremallera y, con una amplia sonrisa, sacó en primer lugar la gorra que Bones le comprara a Spock en la tienda de souvenirs del Acuario.

 - Creí que te gustaría conservarla. - Le dijo entregándosela.  
 - Gracias... sí... - El vulcano la tomó en su mano y mirando las iniciales bordadas sonrió con ternura.  
 - Y algunas cosas más que pensé que debíamos traer del siglo veinte. - Con ambas manos fue sacando botellas de allí dentro. - Tu tequila añejo Herradura, por ejemplo.  
 - ¡Oh! ¡Whisky Glenlivet veintiún años! - El ingeniero se lanzó eufórico a por las tres botellas.  
 - Una es para mí, Scott. - Le detuvo Khan.  
 - ¡Oh, claro! - Rió el escocés. - ¡Y con gusto compartiré las otras dos contigo, amigo mío!  
 - Para ti... - le dijo a Sulu, - zumo de frutos rojos, sé lo mucho que te gusta. - Los hoyuelos volvieron a asomar, el japonés no sabía qué decir al ver el pack de seis tetrabricks.  
 - ¡Mis vaqueros! - Bones se alegró cuando el sobrehumano le entregó la prenda. Mirando a Jim de reojo le vio morderse el labio inferior, el médico se sonrojó.  
 - Jim, son cintas de cassette pero creo que podrán digitalizarse. - Khan puso ante él en la mesa un buen montón de música de los años sesenta, setenta y ochenta.  
 - ¡Te adoro! - El rubio le abrazó con fuerza, aquello era un verdadero tesoro para él.  
 - Entre ellas está nuestra canción, tendrás que hacerme una copia. - Se separó de Jim para coger de la mano a Pavel. - El bolso y los zapatos a juego son para Nyota. - Sacó dos bolas marrones de papel con un logotipo de dos letras "C" entrelazadas, una de ellas a la inversa.  
 - ¡Ah! - Gritó la comandante emocionada. - ¿Son de Chanel?  
 - ¡Desde luego! - Exclamó Khan. - Pero el perfume es para Selene... - Le entregó el pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto a Sulu.  
 - Yo... - El piloto no podía hablar, titubeó poniéndose pálido ante la preocupada mirada de Pavel.  
 - ¿Estás bien? ¡Hikaru! - El ruso le sujetó por los brazos.  
 - Sí... es que yo... - Agitó la cabeza y se soltó de su amigo. - Yo no le he comprado nada.  
  
     Sulu salió corriendo de la sala de reuniones, las lágrimas le caían ya por las mejillas y no quería que nadie le viese así. Se sintió muy mal cuando Khan le hizo ver que él, en todos esos días en el pasado, no había pensado en su esposa de aquel modo. Eso decía mucho de sus sentimientos.  
  
 - ¿Pero qué...? - Preguntó Scott. - ¿Es una lata de coca-cola? - Señaló a la bolsa negra ya casi vacía.  
 - Sí... - Khan no apartaba la vista de la puerta. Pavel le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro, dándole a entender que era mejor dejar solo al japonés. - Pensé que tal vez podríais dar con la fórmula y volver a lanzarla al mercado.  
 - Lo intentaremos... - Murmuró Spock. La reacción de Sulu también le había dejado helado.  
  
  
  
                                           La luz, el sonido, las palabras de Peter y la sonrisa de su amiga Claire se hicieron más reales que la oscuridad y el silencio de los que había regresado. Como tras una larga pesadilla, Alex se iba despertando. La mano de su novio no soltaba la suya. Quiso hablarle, pero sentía la garganta seca.  
  
 - Creo que necesitas líquidos. - La doctora Norton le acercó a los labios un vaso con una pajita. - No es agua, lleva vitaminas y minerales para que tu cuerpo se reponga.  
  
     El rubio dio un pequeño sorbo y puso cara de asco. Peter se rió. Con infinita ternura le apartó el flequillo de la frente.  
  
 - Amor mío, mi vida... - No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo, feliz por tenerle de nuevo a su lado. - Si vuelves a darme un susto así...  
 - Bébetelo todo. - Le insistió Claire acercándole de nuevo la caña a la boca.  
  
    Alex obedeció, la solución que la morena le estaba dando humedeció sus cuerdas vocales deslizándose por la reseca laringe. Sintió que ya podría hablar y lo intentó. Al principio fue como tragar cristales, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor.  
  
 - Peter... - Susurró. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y los klingons?  
 - Todo eso se arregló, cariño. - Respondió vertiendo una lágrima al notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. - Ya te lo contaré más adelante.  
 - Debes descansar, Alex. - Claire le retiró el vaso vacío. - Ya sabemos que los médicos somos los peores pacientes, pero procura comportarte... ¿Entendido?  
 - Peter... ¿He estado muerto? - Los ojos azules del doctor se clavaron en los de su novio pelirrojo. Parecía que al fin había comprendido lo sucedido.  
 - Sí, cinco días... - Respondió acariciándole la cara. - Los peores de mi vida. - De nuevo las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas perdiéndose entre los cobrizos pelos de su barba. - ¡Mi vikingo! - Exclamó estallando en llanto, echándose sobre él y abrazándose a su cuerpo.  
 - ¡Oh, está bien! - Claire se retiró de su lado. - Peter, procura que duerma un poco... Estaré en el despacho.  
  
    Alex pasó los brazos por la espalda de su amado y besó el tramo de sien que éste había acercado a sus labios. Poco a poco Peter subió las piernas a la camilla hasta quedar totalmente tumbado junto a su querido doctor.  
  
 - Lo siento, corazón mío... - Susurró el rubio. - Te compensaré por lo mal que lo has pasado.  
 - Calla, tienes que dormir. Ya has oído a tu médico... - Peter levantó el cuello y besó sus labios. - No creo que podamos hacer el amor ahora mismo... - Sonrió con su boca torcida. - ¡Claire me echaría de aquí a patadas!  
 - Nos casaremos si aún quieres hacerlo... - Dijo el noruego con voz grave y profunda.  
  
  
           Alex hablaba en serio. Llevaban juntos desde que eran unos adolescentes estudiando en la Academia. Peter le pidió la mano una vez, cuando terminaron sus carreras y se establecieron en el apartamento que compartían. El rubio le dio un rotundo no como respuesta entonces. Tenía un amargo concepto del matrimonio: sus padres le estropearon la infancia en Oslo con sus malditas peleas diarias y su estúpido empeño en no divorciarse, cosa que no hicieron hasta que él cumplió los catorce años y se fue a vivir con su padre a San Francisco. Que ahora le hubiera dicho eso hizo que Peter se quedase sin aliento.  
  
 - ¿Casarnos? - Murmuró el pelirrojo cuando consiguió respirar de nuevo. - Creía que para ti eso era la tumba del amor...  
 - Min elskede! *(mi amor) – Alex le llamó así, usando su lengua materna. - Gift deg med meg, Peter! - Cayó en la cuenta de que su novio no le había entendido. - ¡Cásate conmigo! - Repitió.  
  
    Alex le besó apasionadamente en los labios apretándole contra su pecho, acariciando la espalda y el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca. Peter no dejaba de llorar, sentía el alma hincharse como un globo por el amor de su vikingo. Separó los labios para tomar aire y responder.  
  
 - Sí, Alex... - Contestó mirándole a los ojos, completamente emocionado. - Me casaré contigo.  
 - Min mann! *(mi esposo) – Musitó cerrando los párpados y sintiéndose caer en el sueño. - Min elskede mann... *(mi amado esposo)  
  



	175. Señor Presidente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin, el anhelado reencuentro con sus familias, para unos más agradable que para otros. Spock tiene prisa por celebrar el koon'ul y se lleva a Amy al Enterprise. Jim irá más tarde con Pavel. Los demás tendrán que cargar con las medallas y condecoraciones, además de sus nuevos rangos y destinos.

** Señor Presidente **

  
  
                                                                                                               La lluvia dejó bastantes zonas inundadas en San Francisco; por suerte, o más bien porque Spock se empeñó en su momento, la casa de los Kirk y la de los Scott estaban en lo alto de sendas colinas, con lo cual no sufrieron daños. Tampoco la vacía vivienda del doctor McCoy, que nunca se atrevió a vender con tal de no tener que empaquetar todos los recuerdos de su vida con Christine; ni la ya inhabitada casa de Sarek. Selene y Sulu, en cambio, no fueron tan previsores. Su hogar fue arrastrado por una riada.  
  
 - Amy, sielo... - Le decía la pintora francesa mientras ponía el pijama a Demora. - Ggrasias pog dejag que nos quedemos aquí.  
 - ¡Oh, no seas ridícula, Selene! - La muchacha se reía, la niña no se estaba quieta entre las manos de su madre. - ¿Iba a permitir que fueseis a un hotel? Puedes quedarte en el dormitorio de mis padres, con Demora. A los Scott los metemos en el antiguo cuarto de Peter y tiramos la llave... - Guiñó un ojo a Cayden y rió al ver la cara de susto de Bean. - David dormirá conmigo.  
 - Nuestro padre ha dicho que mañana tienen esa cosa en el Cuartel General... ¡el consejo de guerra! - David masticaba a dos carrillos un bocadillo de jamón y queso fundido. - Luego podremos verles. ¡Estoy impaciente, la verdad!  
 - ¡Demoga! ¡Bean! Soyez gentil ou je vais vous punir! *(Portáos bien u os castigaré) – Los pequeños no dejaban de dar la tabarra y Selene estaba a punto de perder los nervios.  
 - Déjame a mí... - La apartó Amy con delicadeza. - Ya los acuesto yo, ve a cenar algo.  
 - Te prepararé un sándwich. - Se ofreció David llevándosela escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. - Aún tengo hambre, me haré otro.  
  
  
             La morena bajó detrás del chico con la mirada perdida. Por la mañana se enfrentaría a su marido cara a cara, no estaba de muy buen humor. Al pasar frente al recibidor se detuvo un momento a mirar las fotografías en la pared. Había una de su boda, todo el grupo sonriente... Amy, Peter y Alex, Jim y Spock, Nyota y Scott, Bones... Ella lucía su vestido blanco de seda que apenas dejaba ver la barriguita donde llevaba a Demora. Se fijó y descubrió con pena que Sulu no sonreía.  
  
      Selene era católica, Sulu sintoísta. Él accedió a bautizarse, tomar la comunión y confirmarse, para poder casarse por la Iglesia. Y lo hizo porque ella se había quedado embarazada. Ahora pensaba si tal vez, que su esposo accediera a complacerla hasta aquel punto, no había sido una buena idea.  
  
  
  
                                       Tal como había anunciado Jim, el mismo Presidente de la Federación, un tellarita de rizadas barbas blancas, les colgó a todos del pecho la Medalla por Servicio Voluntario Extraordinario. Esto incluyó a la atónita doctora Suzanne Woolcott que, vestida ya con un uniforme azul de la división científica, sonrió orgullosa por haber contribuido a la supervivencia del planeta Tierra.  
  
    El almirante Paul Jackson pronunció con solemnidad el nombre completo de Sulu, pidiéndole así que se adelantase un paso en la fila a sus compañeros. A su casaca roja del uniforme de gala añadió la Medalla por Servicio Humanitario, responder con el Excelsior bajo su mando a la catástrofe en Kronos le supuso aquella distinción.  
  
    Luego se fijó en Pavel. El doloroso recuerdo de la muerte de su sobrina, la atolondrada rubia Stacy Jackson, le vino a la mente.  
  
 - Teniente Pavel Andreievich Chekov... - Tragó saliva dedicándole una mirada torcida.  
 - ¿Teniente? - Murmuró Scott a su espalda.  
 - También le han degradado, por lo de despertar a Khan, supongo. - Le comentó Nyota por lo bajo.  
  
    Pavel se colocó junto a su amigo Sulu. Con sus ojos aguamarina, tremendamente tristes, parecía estar pidiendo disculpas por todas sus viejas faltas: sabía que el almirante tenía que odiarle por lo que hizo con Stacy.  
  
 - Por su extraordinaria labor en Kronos, solucionando los problemas que el cataclismo acaecido con su luna, Praxis, provocó sobre todo en el suministro de agua potable... - las manos le temblaron al prender la condecoración al pecho del ruso, - la Flota le concede la Cruz por Servicio Distinguido.  
  
     La doctora Woolcott se arrancó en un aplauso solitario que no tardó en atajar. Se le subieron los colores y miró a McCoy, éste le sonreía negando con la cabeza.  
  
 - Capitán Kirk, comandante Spock, teniente Chekov y... comandante Doctor McCoy. - El Presidente de la Federación les fue nombrando y clavándoles sus pequeños y hundidos ojos pardos. - Imagino que si se les pregunta acerca del paradero del fugitivo Khan Noonien Singh, responderán que lo desconocen.  
 - Señor Presidente, no veo por qué han tenido que degradar a Chekov y a McCoy. - Jim intervino con su sonrisa torcida entre la rubia barba. - Como ya he explicado antes en mi declaración, ellos no hicieron otra cosa que cumplir mis órdenes.  
 - Ha sido decisión del almirante Jackson. - El tellarita le miró a su izquierda, el militar asintió con la cabeza.  
 - Pero, señor Presidente... me he declarado único responsable de...  
 - Y no has querido explicar tus motivos. - Le interrumpió Paul. - Jim, siempre te he respetado. No voy a indagar en ellos, pero respeta tú también mis decisiones.  
 - Señor Presidente. - El rubio volvió a dirigirse a él; ahora que le tenía allí delante, en persona, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. - Es mi deseo solicitar formalmente una amnistía para con Khan Noonien Singh, señor. El sobrehumano es el último de su clase. Ha pasado trece años criogenizado, a la disposición de los científicos de la Flota que le han estudiado exhaustivamente en la Academia. Khan ha formado parte de la expedición que ha salvado la Tierra de esa sonda alienígena, señor. - Miró hacia sus amigos, todos asintieron casi al unísono. - Ha sido de inestimable ayuda, sin él no lo habríamos logrado. Por eso he de insistir en que considere otorgarle el perdón, señor Presidente. Khan... ya ha sufrido bastante. Es hora de que se convierta en un miembro más de la especie a la que ha salvado.  
 - Ni siquiera es humano... - Masculló Jackson con desprecio.  
 - ¡Eso no es sierto! - Protestó Pavel, Sulu le agarró del brazo para hacerle callar.  
 - Es el más humano de todos nosotros, Paul. - Spock habló con su tono grave y calmado.  
 - Por favor, señor Presidente... - Insistió Jim con los ojos azules brillantes por la emoción. - Se lo ruego, se lo suplico... mi amigo Khan no merece ser perseguido.  
 - Lo tendré en consideración. - Respondió el tellarita. - Si se entregase, tal vez...  
 - ¡Ni en un millón de años! - Espetó Pavel. Sulu le apretó con más fuerza el antebrazo hasta hacerle daño.  
 - Ya veo... - Murmuró el Presidente. - Espero que sean ustedes “felices” en sus nuevos destinos. El almirante Jackson les informará.  
  
    Con largos pasos el anciano de barba blanca se alejó saliendo de la sala; como Presidente de la Federación, tras lo sucedido con la sonda, tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir.  
  
 - Capitán Sulu, Capitán Kirk... - Jackson se dirigió a ellos con mirada seria. - He de hablar con ustedes dos. Los demás... ¡Rompan filas! Pueden irse.  
  
  
                David y Amy, cogidos de la mano, esperaban ansiosos junto a la puerta de la sala donde el Consejo de Guerra se acababa de celebrar. Cuando vieron aparecer al grupo echaron a correr hacia ellos. La chica se colgó del cuello de su padre, el vulcano tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar echarse a llorar. David hizo lo mismo lanzándose contra el pecho de Pavel. Y no fueron los únicos, Cayden y Bean eran abrazados por sus padres y Nyota sí dejó que el llanto brotase.  
  
 - ¡Ah, mis cachorros! - Scott besaba las frentes de sus dos pequeños, bromeando con que habían crecido en aquellos días en los que no les había visto.  
 - Ey, ukhnem! *(¡Eh, tirad!) - Murmuró el ruso meciendo el cuerpo de David entre sus brazos.  
 - Ey, ukhnem! - Le respondió él aguantándose las lágrimas.  
  
    Pavel empezó a encontrarse mal, la presencia de Amy le estaba afectando. David se dio cuenta y lo sacó de allí. Atravesó como un rayo, con su amigo de la mano, pasillos y salas hasta salir a la calle. Volviéndose comprobó que su nariz ya no sangraba. Selene estaba junto al coche, aparcado enfrente. No quiso entrar al Cuartel General para no ver a su marido delante de todos.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntaba David a su amigo el genio, éste se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo azul oscuro que sacó del bolsillo izquierdo trasero de su pantalón. - ¿Quieres que nos alejemos aún más de mi hermana?  
 - No... - Le contestó mirando a la mujer de su amigo. - No es nesesario, aquí estaré bien.  
 - ¿Dónde está mi padre, Pavel? No le vi salir con vosotros... - El rubio le acarició el pelo corto, encantado de verlo arreglado por fin.  
 - Él y Sulu han tenido que acompañar al almirante Jackson. - Levantó la vista hacia Selene. La mujer de su amigo, con Demora en brazos, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. - Vendrán enseguida, supongo. - Se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa, entonces ella apartó la mirada.  
  
  
                Suzanne se quedó de piedra cuando le presentaron a Amy. Los ojos de Jim, los rasgos de Spock... ¿cómo era posible? La doctora tenía muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero se las guardó para otra ocasión.  
  
 - Me han dado un empleo en la división científica de la Flota, como bióloga marina especializada en cetáceos... - Sonrió, intentaba ser amable con McCoy, no quería perder el contacto. - Trabajaré en la Bahía de San Francisco, ¿no es extraño? ¡Cuatrocientos años para acabar en el mismo sitio!  
 - ¡Oh, estupendo! Me alegro por ti. - El médico la dejó para abrazar a Amy una vez que ella consintió en separarse de su padre.  
 - ¡Bones! - La chica se dejó envolver por sus fuertes brazos acariciando las patillas plateadas. - ¿Dónde está a'nirih?  
 - Vendrá enseguida, cariño. - Le respondió besándola en la mejilla una y otra vez, acariciándole el pelo y metiéndoselo por detrás de la puntiaguda oreja como era su costumbre. - ¡Te he echado de menos, tesoro mío!  
 - ¡Pavel! - La chica suspiró su nombre. - Se ha cortado el pelo... o eso creo. ¡Ha salido disparado con David! Siento su presencia, está fuera...  
  
    Amy se giró hacia su padre y le miró con una súplica en los brillantes ojos azules. Spock se acercó, tomando a Leonard de la cintura posó su otra mano sobre la frente de su hija.  
  
 - Prepararé sus mentes para que podáis estar juntos. - Susurró a su oído. - ¡Peter! Súbenos al Enterprise. - Ordenó por el intercomunicador sin separarse de su t'hy'la y su ko-fu *(hija)  
  
    Una luz azul brilló en torno a los tres, pronto sus moléculas empezaron a desintegrarse.  
  
 - ¡Espera! - Gritó Suzanne al ver cómo el doctor McCoy desaparecía ante sus ojos. - ¿Volveremos a vernos?  
 - ¡Claro que sí, mujer! - Nyota se le acercó con Bean de la mano.  
 - Es que, como dicen en mi siglo... ¡Ni siquiera tengo su número! - La bióloga se encogió de hombros levantando las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba. Su única amiga se echó a reír con una fuerte carcajada.  
  
  
                Fuera, en la explanada ante el cuartel, Pavel sintió alivio en su cabeza y supo que Amy se había ido de allí. Al minuto los Scott salieron del edificio, acompañados por la doctora Woolcott. Nyota se abrazó a Selene y besó a la pequeña Demora.  
  
 - Sulu ha tenido que quedarse con el almirante Jackson, no creo que tarde demasiado. - Le explicó a su amiga.  
 - No impogta, estoy acostumbgrada a espegagle... - Su tono de voz no sonó a reproche, más bien era resignado.  
 - ¡Oh, ya sé qué estás pensando! - Exclamó la bióloga nada más ver la cara de asombro de Selene. - Sí, soy clavada a Christine Chapel. Mi hermana gemela es su antepasada, según me ha dicho Spock. Me llamo Suzanne, vengo del siglo veinte. Tú debes ser la esposa de Sulu, encantada. - Le tendió la mano, la francesa tardó un momento en reaccionar.  
 - ¡Allí está mi padre! - David soltó a Pavel y salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.  
 - ¡Hijo mío! - Jim le apretó contra su pecho besándole el flequillo.  
  
       Sulu bajaba los seis escalones de la entrada del edificio con total parsimonia. Su mujer le miraba a los ojos, cada paso le costaba un gran esfuerzo.  
  
 - Pavel, subamos al Enterprise. - Jim le dio la mano. - Scott, Nyota... nos veremos más tarde en casa. - Sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y ordenó que les teletransportaran. La luz resplandeció a su alrededor hasta que, simplemente, Jim, David y Pavel ya no estaban allí.  
  
 - ¡Bueno...! - La bióloga se dirigió a Nyota. - ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros hasta que encuentre un apartamento?  
 - Claro doctora, no se preocupe. - Scott le regaló su amplia sonrisa. - Estaremos encantados de acogerla en casa... ¿Tenemos casa? - Preguntó a Selene con tensión en el rostro.  
 - Sí, todo está bien. - Respondió la morena. - Solamente hemos pegdido nuestgo hogag, Hikagu. Paguese que el destino te pone las cosas fásiles... Dime, ¿cuáles son las ógdenes del almigante Jackson?  
 - Me han dado el mando de la Enterprise. - Respondió bajando la vista al suelo. - Tres años de misión.  
 - Pegfecto. - Selene abrió la puerta del coche y subió a la niña. - Demos un paseo tú y yo, tenemos que hablag.  
  
     El japonés saludó a sus amigos con un gesto de su cabeza, su mirada era profundamente triste. Subiendo al asiento de copiloto se alejó con su familia en el coche.  
  
 - ¡Tres años! - Nyota se abrazó a su marido. - No puedo creerlo...  
 - Si me envían fuera renunciaré. ¡Y tú! - Scott abrazó a sus hijos contra sus costados. - Nos vamos a casa, cariño. Ya está bien de andar por ahí flotando en el espacio.

 


	176. Koon'ul, parte I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado la hora de la ceremonia de compromiso, la unión entre Pavel, Khan y Amy está a punto de hacerse realidad.  
> Por otro lado, una promesa hecha hace tiempo por los motivos equivocados, va a romperse para siempre.

**Koon'ul, parte I**

  
  
«Hay quienes no pueden liberarse de sus propias cadenas,  
 y sin embargo pueden redimir a sus amigos.»  
 - Arthur Schopenhauer -  
  
  
  
                                                                                                           Las calles de la ciudad eran un verdadero caos, la mayoría de las avenidas principales se habían convertido en ríos durante la tormenta bíblica que habían soportado. Casas destrozadas, aceras levantadas, árboles arrastrados por la corriente... el pueblo de San Francisco se esforzaba por volver a la normalidad.  
  
       Selene aparcó el vehículo junto al parque de la iglesia de San Pedro y San Pablo, Sulu se sonrió brevemente para sí: no habría mejor lugar para mantener aquella conversación que allí donde se había casado.  
  
 - Demoga, mi vida... ve a jugag con tu pelota. - La madre entregó un pequeño balón a su hija de tres años y la dejó corretear por la explanada junto a la fuente.  
 - Está muy alta. - Comentó Sulu observando a la niña.  
 - Ni siquiega has hecho pog dagle un beso. - Selene se giró para mirarle a los ojos.  
 - Lo siento, yo... - El japonés bajó la cabeza. - No me conoce de nada, no quería asustarla...  
 - Sólo tú tienes la culpa de eso. Y ahoga te magchagás de nuevo en tu nave espasial, trgres años más... - La francesa se alejó del coche caminando hacia la fuente para vigilar a su pequeña.  
 - Debo cumplir órdenes, cariño.  
 - ¿Caguiño? - Selene se volvió a mirarle con una risa de hiel en la garganta. - ¿Cómo te atgreves a llamagme así? Hikagu, te casaste conmigo solamente pogque te sentías gresponsable, pog mis cgreensias, pog la niña... - Vio en los labios abiertos de su marido unas palabras de disculpa a punto de salir y las detuvo. - ¡No! No digas nada... yo lo sé bien. Te conosco, siempgre echándote carggas ensima. Pgrimego Pavel, y cuando él te apagtó de su lado te dejaste llevag casándote conmigo... ¡Siempgre has estado enamogado de él! No debiste llegag tan lejos, Sulu.  
 - ¡Perdóname, Selene! - El japonés no sabía qué decir.  
 - Quiego el divogsio, Hikagu. - La francesa fue tajante, su voz firme, su mirada helada. - No estagué espegando toda la vida.  
 - ¿Divorciarnos? Pensaba que tu fe no te lo permitía...  
 - Es la única solussión. Ya solisitagué la nulidad más adelante, apenas hemos convivido como esposos, imagino que me la consedegán. De momento he hablado con mis padgres. - Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Demora jugar inocente con su balón. No quería ver los ojos rasgados de su esposo. - Me llevo a la niña a Paguís...  
 - Pero... - Sulu se mordió los labios. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, respiró con calma. - Está bien, supongo que es lo mejor. ¿Podré verla, me lo permitirás?  
  
    Selene se secó las lágrimas antes de girarse hacia su marido.  
  
 - Siempgre que quiegas, es tu hija. No voy a quitagte ese deguecho... - Negó con la cabeza. - Si es que alguna vess hasses uso de él.  
  
    Sulu asintió, más bien realizó una leve reverencia con su cabeza.  
  
 - De acuerdo entonces. Llévatela a París, solicita el divorcio, la anulación o lo que tú creas conveniente. - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. - Envíalo a la Flota, me lo harán llegar al Enterprise para firmar los papeles.  
 - Hikagu... - Selene se le acercó clavándole los ojos verdes enrojecidos por el llanto. - Contéstame a una pgregunta... ¿Me has amado alguna vess?  
  
    El piloto apretó los labios. Tragó saliva antes de hablar, sacando las manos de los bolsillos la tomó por los brazos.  
  
 - Llegaste a mi vida en un momento en el que la soledad me carcomía las entrañas. Tú me diste lo que Pavel nunca quiso darme... Me hiciste feliz, me regalaste una hija y una vida que no supe apreciar... - La besó con dulzura, los labios cerrados, fue breve. - Lamento haberte hecho daño. He sido un cobarde por no enfrentarme a mis sentimientos y dejarme arrastrar por los tuyos...  
 - Ahoga podgrás tenegle. - Musitó ella refiriéndose al ruso. - No egues ningún cobagde, Hikagu, pego tienes que dejag de poneg tus sentimientos a la cola de los ajenos. - Le acarició la mejilla, sabiendo que sería la última vez. - Tú también tienes deguecho a seg feliss.  
 - Perdóname, lo siento... - Sulu lloraba apesadumbrado, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos viendo a su mujer y a su hija subir al coche. - Tienes razón, siempre me he preocupado por darles a los demás lo que querían, tragándome mis deseos y dejándolos enterrados dentro de mí.  
 - Cuídate Hikagu. - Se despidió Selene. - Te enviagué la diguessión en Paguís, estaguemos en contacto.  
 - Adiós querida. - El japonés se apartó para dejar salir el vehículo. Demora, en el asiento de atrás, le saludaba con su manita abierta por la ventanilla. - Hasta pronto hija mía.  
  
  
  
                                               Claire había apagado las luces del despacho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la cómoda silla de McCoy se dejó vencer por el sueño, la doctora estaba agotada. Khan pasó frente a la puerta abierta sin hacer ruido, sabiendo que la mujer había pasado horas sin dormir vigilando la recuperación de Alex. Siguió camino de la habitación donde el rubio descansaba junto a su novio. Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta les sonrió.  
  
 - Khan... - Peter susurró su nombre al verle y se levantó de la camilla para abrazarle. - ¡Gracias! Millones de gracias otra vez...  
 - ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Preguntó en voz baja saliendo fuera para no despertar a Alex.  
 - Bien, algo débil, pero saldrá adelante. - Peter cerró dejando a su amado vikingo reposar.  
 - Spock está a bordo, con Amy... - Musitó con la mirada perdida, el labio inferior le tembló al pronunciar el nombre.  
 - ¿Te lo ha dicho? - Quiso saber Peter.  
 - No... acabo de sentirles... - Khan se tambaleó, su cabeza empezaba a notar los efectos de la presencia de su criatura imposible.  
 - Ven, siéntate aquí. - El pelirrojo le sujetó llevándole a una camilla en la sala principal de la enfermería.  
  
    Spock no tardó en aparecer cargando con su hija en brazos, la traía inconsciente.  
  
 - ¿Qué le pasa? - Peter corrió hacia su prima.  
 - Le ha hecho la pinza vulcaniana... - Explicó McCoy detrás de ellos. - Así no dañará su mente. - Señaló a Khan, quien en la camilla se tapaba la nariz con las manos, unos hilos de sangre roja escapaban entre sus dedos.  
 - Debo darme prisa, Jim y Pavel estarán en camino. - Spock tumbó a su ko-fu *(hija) en una cama al fondo de la sala, lejos de Khan. Luego corrió a su lado. - Esto nos va a doler a los dos... - Le dijo levantando la mano y acercándosela a la frente.  
 - ¡Espera! - El sobrehumano se apartó. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?  
 - Tengo que entrar en tu mente, en lo más profundo... - El vulcano se sentó junto a él sobre las blancas sábanas. - Todo lo que eres, todo lo que has vivido... lo veré y lo sentiré como parte de mí. Encontraré dentro de ti lo que te une a mi hija, el tel, y prepararé tu mente para aceptarlo y que puedas compartirlo con ella de por vida.  
 - ¡Vudú vulcano! - Intervino McCoy. - No te asustes, su padre me hizo lo mismo a mí.  
 - Pero has dicho que iba a dolernos... - Khan seguía preocupado.  
 - Sé cuánta oscuridad albergas en tu alma, amigo mío. El dolor será inevitable, pero debemos hacerlo. - Se dispuso de nuevo a tocarle la cara, con los dedos colocados para la fusión mental. - Leonard, pase lo que pase no nos toques, o nuestro vínculo te haría partícipe.  
 - Tranquilo, nadie os rozará. - El médico cogió a Peter del brazo y juntos se apartaron. Spock iba a comenzar con el consentimiento de Khan.  
 - Adelante... - Le dijo el moreno, su voz grave sonó más tétrica que nunca.  
  
               Bones no les quitaba ojo de encima. Peter miraba de vez en cuando a su prima, parecía sumida en un profundo sueño, tranquila y preciosa como una bella durmiente. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Jim entró seguido de Pavel y David. Al ver a su marido en plena unión telepática con Khan se quedó quieto tras McCoy.  
  
 - Mi t'hy'la... - Musitó el ruso acercándose a la muchacha.  
 - ¡Ten cuidado, Pavel! - Le advirtió David. - Tu nariz... - El chico vio cómo unas gotas de sangre empezaban a brotar.  
  
    El salvador de Kronos se inclinó suavemente sobre el rostro de su amada, con tremenda dulzura besó sus labios dormidos manchándolos de rojo con su incipiente hemorragia.  
  
 - _Ya pronto, mi amor..._ \- Pensó para ella. Al hacerlo notó que la cabeza le estallaba por dentro y tuvo que separarse.  
 - ¡Ven aquí, idiota! - Bones le apartó de la camilla, llevándole junto a Jim, Peter y David. - Cuando Spock termine con Khan te lo hará a ti.  
  
           El ruso se limpió la cara con su pañuelo azul marino. Mirando a Khan se dio cuenta de lo que Spock estaba viendo en su interior. Se estremeció por entero; él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo inmensurables que eran el dolor y la oscuridad del alma de su amado.  
  



	177. Koon'ul, parte II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terau ek'wak significa “para siempre” en lengua vulcana. Como dijo el Conejo Blanco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, para siempre es a veces sólo un segundo.

**Koon'ul, parte II**

  
  
                                                                                                                  Spock tenía los ojos cerrados, su concentración era absoluta, la de Khan también. Sus mentes se volvieron una. A pesar de que el vulcano sabía qué era lo que tenía que encontrar se perdió entre los abismos insondables del dolor que el sobrehumano llevaba dentro. Aquello le resultó insoportable. Gimió y echando la cabeza hacia atrás no pudo evitar separar la mano, rompiendo así el contacto telepático.  
  
 - ¡Ah! - Gritó. - ¡Es terrible... no puedo! - Sus ojos negros brillaron con tristeza.  
 - ¡Amor mío! - Jim se acercó y le abrazó sosteniéndole la cabeza contra su pecho.  
 - Lo siento... - Los ojos azul hielo de Khan habían estallado en lágrimas.  
 - Voy a necesitar ayuda. - Spock apartó con su mano a su sa-telsu. - Tanto tú como Leonard podríais entrar ahí conmigo, pero no os va a gustar nada lo que he visto.  
 - Entonses deja que sea yo quien te guíe por su mente. - Se ofreció Pavel.  
 - Sí, es lo mejor... - Khan estuvo de acuerdo. - Ya lo sabes todo sobre mí, y lo que te he ocultado lo imaginas.  
 - Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, lyubimyi moy... *(amor mío) – Posó su mano sobre la frente de alabastro de su amado. - Dabai! *(Vamos) No habrá secretos entre tú y yo.  
 - Dungi gla-tor nash-veh... *(Yo lo veré...) - Spock retomó la posición de sus dedos en la cara de Khan. - Dungi-sarlah nash-vehong... *(Y llegaré...) - Alzó su otra mano y la colocó sobre Pavel.  
  
       Jim se alejó de los tres, unidos ahora en sus mentes iniciaron el misterioso rito vulcano del koon'ul *(compromiso) En sus caras se podían ver reflejadas las intensas emociones que estaban experimentando.  
  
 - ¿Por qué, Jim? - Preguntó el médico. - ¿De dónde sale toda esa oscuridad que llevan dentro?  
 - Sus vidas no han sido un camino de rosas, Bones. - Lamentó el rubio abrazándose a él. - Pavel, ya sabes, desde niño ha sido muy especial... Y Khan... ¡Por todos los dioses! Ha pasado por un auténtico infierno desde el momento en que fue concebido en un laboratorio militar.  
  
  
                  A la mente del médico acudieron las imágenes de la piel del sobrehumano en la Katyusha, regenerándose tras la explosión del helicóptero. Pensó en los horribles experimentos a los que debió ser sometido durante su infancia y adolescencia, en todas las batallas en las que se habría visto obligado a combatir, en la rebelión contra sus creadores que él mismo lideró para liberar a los suyos de aquella esclavitud injusta, y en la implacable persecución que sobre él y los de su clase ejercieron por ello; pensó en su huida desesperada y los siglos que pasó congelado a la deriva en el espacio hasta dar con Alexander Marcus y su afán por utilizarle para una guerra total contra el Imperio Klingon... Y luego la horrible pérdida que sufrió años después en HarOs, cuando sus iguales perecieron ante sus narices sin que él pudiese evitarlo... y pensó en Pavel, su único y verdadero amor, en su merecida felicidad futura junto a él y Amy...  
  
    McCoy lloró con auténtico desazón, aquel hombre tan increíble había sufrido más que nadie en el mundo.  
  
  
           Spock encontró al fin lo que buscaba en Khan y al mismo tiempo que dio con ello en la mente de Pavel. Vio en ambas dibujarse un trisquel luminoso flotando entre la negra y honda oscuridad: aquello era lo que les unía a su hija.  
  
 - Kah-if-farr *(es la hora) – Había alzado la voz, con los ojos abiertos miró a Khan y a Pavel instándoles a pronunciar las palabras sagradas que les dictó mentalmente.  
 - Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on *(somos diferentes, que juntos podamos ser más que la suma de ambos) – El sobrehumano habló con su mirada azul hielo fija en los ojos de su amado.  
 - Terau... *(juntos) – musitó el ruso, - ...ek'wak *(por siempre)  
  
    Spock abandonó la unión mental completamente agotado, el esfuerzo realizado y las emociones que había sentido le dejaron sin aliento.  
  
 - ¡Mi vida...! - Bones se acercó para ponerle la mano en el hombro. - ¿Estás bien?  
 - Sí, ya sólo queda Amy... ¡Venid! - Levantándose caminó hasta estar junto a la camilla donde su hija seguía inconsciente. - Será más rápido. - Se dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cara de su ko-fu.  
  
     Nada más hacerlo el vulcano cayó en trance, la conmoción fue tan grande que Khan tuvo que sostenerle. Al tocarle se vio también sumido en aquel océano de aguas añil brillante.  
  
 - Ay, niet! *(Ay, no) – Pavel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sin pensar en las consecuencias rozó a Khan y entró en el tel *(vínculo)  
 - ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarles, Jim! - Gritó McCoy deteniendo al rubio justo a tiempo, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
 - ¡Papá! - David también le agarró del brazo. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les ocurre? - El chico estaba asustado, temblaba al ver las caras de dolor de los tres hombres que parecían estar nadando contra una fuerte corriente en la cabeza de su hermana.  
 - No lo sé, cariño. - Jim le atrajo contra su pecho, sin separarse de Bones y sin quitar la vista de encima de su marido.  
 - ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? - Alex se había levantado, asomado a la puerta de su habitación se quedó pasmado al contemplar la escena.  
 - ¡Vuelve a la cama! - Peter le sujetó por la cintura, su novio apenas se tenía en pie. - Mi tío Spock está haciendo el compromiso... - Le aclaró. - Creo que le va a llevar más tiempo y esfuerzo de lo que pensaba.  
  
  
                    Pasaban los minutos y ninguno de los tres parecía ir a soltarse. Spock, Khan y Pavel, por ese orden, contactaban telepáticamente con Amy allí tendida. Aquello estaba durando ya una eternidad.  
  
 - No sé qué está viendo Spock pero mira su cara, Jim... - A McCoy le tembló la voz al hablar.  
 - Esperemos, no podemos hacer nada más. - El rubio apretó con más fuerza a su hijo, sintiendo los dedos de Bones clavarse en su brazo derecho.  
 - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - La doctora Claire Norton también se había despertado. Observando sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía se interesó por su primer oficial. - Spock parece al borde del colapso.  
 - ¡Tráeme un tricorder, Claire! - Le ordenó McCoy.  
      
    La morena se lo acercó de inmediato. Bones lo activó y pasándolo alrededor de su amante, sin rozarles ni a él ni a los otros, comprobó horrorizado el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón.  
  
 - ¡Spock! - Gritó. - ¡Por Dios Santo! - Bajó el aparato y tuvo que cerrar la mano en un puño para detener su impulso de tocarle.  
 - Bones... ¿qué hacemos? - Jim se había acercado. - ¿Les separamos?  
 - ¡No! - Respondió mirándole a los ojos. - Pero entremos ahí, tal vez podamos ayudar...  
  
    El rubio asintió y ambos, juntos, acariciaron la cara sudorosa del vulcano cada uno por un lado. El infinito océano de aguas nocturnas les engulló también.  
  
  
                 El jefe de seguridad cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alex, le había dejado tumbado en su cama haciéndole prometer que no volvería a levantarse.  
  
 - ¡Peter! - David se echó a sus brazos. Estaba muy asustado.  
 - Esto no me gusta... - Dijo su primo. - Si no se sueltan en un minuto les empujaré hasta tirarles al suelo si hace falta.  
 - No creo que eso sea conveniente, Pete. - La doctora Norton recogió el tricorder que McCoy había dejado caer cuando entró en contacto con Spock. Activándolo se ocupó de controlar las constantes vitales de los seis. - Sus corazones laten desbocados auque me parece que podrán soportarlo.  
  
                Poco a poco Jim conectó con su hija. Escuchó la palabra “a'nirih” en su cabeza y se dejó guiar por aquella voz. La niña de sus ojos le necesitaba, no podía salir ella sola de su océano. Pavel, Khan, Spock y Bones se encontraban totalmente perdidos en su mente.  
  
 - _Mi bebé, mi pequeña, tesoro mío..._  
 - _A'nirih... ayúdame..._  
 - _Deja que pase a través de ti... no te resistas. No trates de abarcarlo, es demasiado grande..._  
  
    El añil del agua fue volviéndose más azul, más claro, hasta llegar a tener el color de los ojos de los Kirk, el tono inconfundible de la mirada del dios Apolo.  
  
 - _Eso es, mi vida... deja que fluya..._  
  
    Un trisquel se dibujó en el cielo, brillando sobre el océano de su vínculo. Pavel ocupaba una de sus aspas, Khan otra, Amy la tercera. Bones y Spock se soltaron de pronto y Jim dejó de ver aquella imagen. Su hija abrió los ojos.  
  
 - Terau ek'wak *(juntos por siempre) – Murmuró volviendo a la vida.  
 - El koon'ul ha sido realizado. - La voz de Spock sonó cavernosa, apenas tenía fuerzas, Leonard tuvo que sujetarle.  
  
    Todos respiraron aliviados. Amy se sentó en la cama y se dejó abrazar por sus dos t'hy'la. Al fin estaban juntos pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? La chica supo al instante que aquellos dos hombres no se quedarían a su lado.  
  
 - _Pavel... Khan... ¿vais a abandonarme otra vez?_ \- Pensó para ellos.  
 - _Mi criatura imposible..._ \- Musitó Khan con sus pensamientos. - Eres demasiado joven aún, tendremos que esperar para unirnos del todo.  
 - Amy... Da svidaniya! *(hasta la vista) – Pavel se soltó de sus brazos y corrió fuera de la enfermería. El deseo que estaba sintiendo le era imposible de controlar.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó la chiquilla. - Por favor... - Suplicó llorando.  
  
    Khan le levantó la barbilla y la besó con ternura en los labios. Alejándose de ella siguió a Pavel por la galería.  
  
 - ¡A'nirih! - Llamó a su padre tendiendo los brazos. - ¿Por qué?  
 - Es mejor así, tesoro mío. - Jim la envolvió con todo su amor, lamentando el sufrimiento de su bebé. - Date más tiempo, mi niña. Crece y conviértete en la mujer que será la esposa de esos dos hombres tan extraordinarios.  
  
       Amy asintió. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que su padre estaba en lo cierto. Aún faltaban unos años para que el trisquel brillase en su completo esplendor, abriendo así las puertas del Olimpo.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Koon'ul ha sido realizado: los tres están prometidos, un día se convertirán en esposos y al unirse en su plathau *(consumación) el trisquel de la nave oscura se abrirá para que los dioses puedan regresar al Olimpo... si Zeus quiere, claro está.


	178. Una butaca de espectador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En contadas ocasiones caminas por ahí sin pensar y tus pasos te llevan a tu destino... eso es lo que le sucedió a Sulu aquella noche. Su amada rosa le estaba esperando y no se encontraba sola.

** Una butaca de espectador **

  
  
                                                                                                          La noche cayó sobre la ciudad. El barro de algunas calles, acumulado por los camiones de limpieza en los bordes de la calzada, le ensució las botas y los bajos de los pantalones. Sulu había caminado sin rumbo durante horas. En su cabeza se sucedían ideas contradictorias: regresar al Enterprise, ir a casa de Jim o a la de Scott, buscar a Selene y quedarse con ella... incluso se vio a sí mismo viviendo en París junto a su esposa y su hija, alejando de su corazón a Pavel y a Khan para siempre.  
  
    De pronto se detuvo ante un edificio cuya familiar fachada de espejo le devolvió su propia imagen. Se sintió ridículo, solitario y patético en su infinita tristeza.  
  
 - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sulu? - Se preguntó en voz alta mirándose a los ojos. - ¿Qué es lo que TÚ quieres en realidad?

  
              No hizo falta responder. Aquel era el bloque de apartamentos donde Peter y Alex tenían su piso. Sin pensar entró al portal usando la conocida clave de su jefe de seguridad, afortunadamente siempre utilizaba la misma: la fecha de nacimiento de Alex. Subió en el ascensor y se preguntó si alguien abriría la puerta. De no haber nadie allí probaría con el código, con suerte podría darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. En la penumbra del corredor esperó unos segundos tras tocar al timbre. Oyó unos pasos al otro lado acercándose por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió con sigilo.  
  
 - ¡Sulu! - Exclamó Pavel. - ¡Qué susto! ¡Khan, es Sulu, puedes salir...! - Gritó volviendo la cabeza hacia el interior. - ¿Qué hasses tú aquí?  
 - Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. - Le respondió con media sonrisa.  
 - ¡No digas mi nombre a gritos y aparta, atontado! - Khan empujó a su novio a un lado y tomó entre sus brazos al japonés. Con delicadeza le metió dentro del apartamento sin dejar de abrazarle, hundiendo los dedos de su mano derecha en el pelo corto de su amigo, la izquierda frotando enérgicamente la espalda. Sulu se había echado a llorar. - Tranquilo, ya pasó... - Le susurró al oído.  
 - ¿Y Selene? - Preguntó Pavel observando el movimiento convulsivo en los hombros de su amigo, el llanto parecía incontrolado.  
 - Cariño, si no vas a decir nada agradable mejor te callas. - Pensó Khan para él. - Lo último que necesita ahora es que le recuerdes a su mujer.  
 - Lo siento, yo... - Pavel se echó a la espalda del piloto apretándose contra él, encerrando su cuerpo entre el suyo y el de Khan. - Moy drug... *(amigo mío)

  
  
                                                La luna brillaba llena aquella noche y Spock se tumbó en el jardín de su casa a contemplarla. Leonard estaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, embelesado con el ritmo pausado de su respiración.  
  
    Dentro Jim abrazaba a sus hijos en el sofá chester. David estaba triste porque no vería a Pavel en un tiempo; su hermana Amy ya se había hecho a la idea.  
  
 - Entrareis juntos a la Academia. - Les decía con su sonrisa torcida entre la barba. - ¡Los hermanos Kirk! Apuesto a que vais a ser la bomba allí...  
 - ¡Ni la mitad de populares que tú, a'nirih! - Rió Amy. Su loco doctor le había contado más de una anécdota un tanto embarazosa acerca de la juventud de su padre.  
 - Bueno... - Frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo. - No podréis hacer demasiadas locuras, cielo. Spock va a volver a su puesto de director del departamento de ciencias y os tendrá controlados.  
 - Papá... - A David le empezaba a gustar llamarle así. Le encantaba ver el brillo en los ojos de su padre cuando lo hacía. - Spock no dejaba de mirarme durante la cena... ¿crees que aceptará bien que viva con vosotros?  
 - Cariño, no te preocupes. - Jim le apartó el flequillo y le besó en la frente. - ¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando mientras te miraba?  
 - No... ¿tú sí? -  El muchacho le miró atónito.  
 - ¡David, ellos leen sus mentes! - Amy se echó a reír de nuevo. - ¡Tonto! El vínculo que les une hace que tengan telepatía entre los tres...  
 - ¿Bones también? - El chico estaba sorprendido.  
 - Pensaba que eres igual que yo, y en lo mucho que me ama... - Jim le revolvió el pelo con la mano. - Imaginaba lo que podría llegar a quererte, David... Spock está encantado de tenerte en casa.

  
                  La mano del vulcano se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones del doctor, hasta rozar con la punta de sus largos dedos la dura y redondeada nalga. Acariciándola con suavidad suspiró.  
  
 - ¿Dónde has dejado tus vaqueros, Leonard? - Le preguntó en un susurro grave.  
 - Arriba, en el dormitorio... - Respondió abriendo los ojos de par en par. - ¿No querrás que me los ponga ahora?  
 - Más tarde, t'hy'la... ¿Sabes? Creo que aún tengo algo de fiebre. - Spock bajó la cabeza buscando la jugosa boca de su amante.  
 - Mucha cara tienes tú... - Bones respondió al beso dejándole entrar a jugar con su lengua, sintiendo el dedo corazón del vulcano adentrándose en territorios secretos.  
  
  
  
                                                 Hikaru no tenía idea de donde se estaba metiendo. No comprendía hasta qué punto aquello le marcaría de por vida. Cuando Khan le arrastró al dormitorio de invitados en el apartamento de Peter, el japonés consintió. Cuando desnudó a Pavel con delicados y sensuales movimientos ante sus ojos, consintió. Cuando tumbó al ruso en la cama dejándole ver su hermoso cuerpo y le pidió que le tomase... se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza.  
  
 - No puedo hacer eso, Khan.  
 - ¡Claro que puedes! Es lo que deseas, lo que siempre has querido. - Le cogió por los hombros y le giró para que mirase a Pavel allí tendido. - Tu rosa, tu preciosa y amada rosa está esperando a que lamas cada pétalo con tu lengua, a que abras su capullo y te metas dentro... Mírale, Sulu. ¡Está impaciente! Observa su sexo, no podría estar más hinchado, esperando tu boca para convertirse en una roca...  
  
      Pavel les devoraba con la mirada desde allí abajo, los ojos aguamarina entrecerrados por la lujuria, la boca abierta, retorciendo muslos y caderas con ansias de ser poseído...  
  
 - Él te pertenece, es tuyo y de Amy... - Sulu se resistía. - ¡Nunca será mío de ese modo!  
 - Pero te desea, ¿verdad mi amor? - Le preguntó con voz vibrante.  
 - Da...! - Fue su única respuesta. Pavel se llevó el pulgar de la mano izquierda a la boca y lo succionó goloso para provocar a Sulu.  
 - ¿Lo ves? ¡Anda, tómale! - Le empujó desde atrás sin soltarle, acercándole a la cama. - Te lo debo, los dos te lo debemos... por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar.  
 - Khan... ¡Aaaaah! - La mano del moreno le frotaba con fuerza el miembro por encima de la ropa, aquello le hizo gemir de placer. - ¿Y qué harás tú?  
 - Mirar... - Respondió bajándole los pantalones, poniéndose de rodillas y quitándole las botas para terminar de sacárselos. - Te salvé la vida, Sulu. A cambio te pido esto: deja que vea cómo le haces el amor por primera vez.  
 - Pero... - El japonés no podía entender aquel juego. - ¿No sentirás celos? Tú le amas...  
 - Y tú. - Contestó despojándole de la casaca y la camiseta. - Nada me complacerá más que ser testigo de tu amor por Pavel. - Al tiempo que musitaba las palabras le rozó los pezones con las yemas de los dedos hasta dejarlos enhiestos.  
  
                Khan se echó hacia atrás, retiró unas prendas de la butaca en el rincón y se sentó cómodamente allí para disfrutar del espectáculo. Sulu le miraba de reojo; desnudo le costó esconder la excitación, su erección era evidente e hizo que Pavel empezase a gemir y a retorcerse con más ganas sobre las sábanas. Con un gesto de su mano, el moreno le indicó que comenzase. El japonés suspiró y con cuidado se tendió sobre Pavel.  
  
    Sus piernas se separaron para recibirle, todo empezó con un beso. Pavel abrió su boca y le buscó la lengua para jugar con ella. La calidez de su cuerpo le quemaba, las manos volaban sobre su piel.  
  
 - Sulu, moy drug... Ya tebya lyublyu! *(te amo) – Susurró Pavel a su oído.  
 - Watashi wa anata o aishite! *(te amo) – Respondió formalmente en su idioma.  
 - Procura no correrte rápido, Pavel. Estás muy excitado... - Le pidió su novio desde su asiento.  
 - ¡Oh cállate! - Protestó Sulu. - Si vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada no quiero escucharte... ¡Y no uséis la telepatía!  
 - Como ordenes, capitán... - Contestó Khan desabrochándose la bragueta y cogiéndose el miembro con la mano. Aquello le iba a gustar...  
  
      Las caricias y los besos pronto fueron sustituidos por arañazos y mordiscos, Sulu estaba enardecido, al fin tenía a su rosa para él. Descubrió que a Pavel le gustaba sentir algo de brutalidad en la cama, tal vez a consecuencia de sus experiencias con los klingons, así que Sulu dio rienda suelta a su pasión.  
  
 - Ay da...! - Gritó al sentir sus dientes en la clavícula. Abrazó su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, restregando su sexo contra el duro abdomen de su amado amigo. - ¡Fóllame Hikaru... hasme tuyo! - Le suplicó con la voz rota.  
  
               Al principio la sola idea de ir a penetrarle casi le hace terminar de repente. Concentrándose en Pavel, en darle placer, bajó la boca por su pecho lamiendo cada tramo de piel hasta su ingle. El olor de su sexo le enloqueció, su fuerte aroma varonil le hizo morder la curva interna de los muslos. Entró con su lengua entre los glúteos, deslizándola hacia los testículos y succionándolos hasta notarlos duros entre sus labios. Luego siguió lamiendo toda su longitud, la envergadura de aquel miembro le deleitó: Pavel estaba muy bien armado. Retiró la cabeza para mirarlo de cerca. ¡Qué hermoso era! Pensó que Khan debía disfrutar y mucho con la virilidad de su amigo.  
  
 - Haslo, Hikaru... No aguanto más... ¡Fóllame! - Volvió a suplicar. ¿O se lo estaba ordenando?  
 - Ssschhh... - Sulu estiró el brazo sobre su pecho hasta taparle la boca. El ruso se metió dentro dos dedos y los chupó como si fuesen otra parte de su anatomía.  
  
    Entonces quiso probarlo. Se levantó por encima de su cuerpo y le acercó la entrepierna a la cara. Pavel sonrió feliz de tenerle allí arriba, abriendo los labios le devoró por entero. El japonés gritó arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás... estaba al borde del orgasmo.  
  
 - ¡Oh, vamos...! - Intervino Khan desde su butaca de espectador. - ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar así!  
 - ¡Cállate imbécil! - Sulu agarró la cabeza de Pavel con las dos manos y le apartó echándose hacia atrás. - ¡Te lo advertí!  
  
      El japonés se levantó de la cama para acercarse al moreno. Cuando le vio con su propio miembro duro en la mano sonrió de medio lado. Tirándole del pelo hizo que le chupase allí, forzando su boca, llenándola por completo.  
  
 - ¡Así aprenderás a estarte calladito! - Le espetó mientras le empujaba el miembro hasta la garganta.  
 - ¡Oh, Sulu...! - Pavel se había sentado en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se llevó sin pensar la mano a su sexo y lo masturbó con fruición.  
  
      Cuando consideró que Khan había entendido que debía mantener la boca cerrada, volvió a la cama junto a Pavel. Sin contemplaciones le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo de rodillas le separó las nalgas y entró con fuerza haciéndole gritar.  
  
 - Da... Ay, da! Da, da... daaaaa! - El ruso se deshacía con cada embate, sintiendo la arrolladora pasión de su mejor amigo dentro de sí.  
 - He guardado esto para ti durante años, Pavel... Desde aquella explosión de la supernova, cuando supe que nunca conocería a nadie tan hermoso como tú... - Sulu dejó caer el peso sobre su espalda, cada movimiento de sus caderas fue acompañado por un beso, las cicatrices ante sus ojos le hicieron llorar... Y así siguió un buen rato, empujando y besando, haciendo realidad su deseo de poseer a su amada rosa, hasta que el trisquel dibujado por encima de la rabadilla brilló un instante.  
 - ¡Aaaaaaah! - Pavel alcanzó el éxtasis, se derramó sobre las sábanas sin necesidad de tocarse siquiera, sacudiéndose en infinidad de minúsculos espasmos.  
 - ¡Eso es...! - Khan también soltó su semilla, la mano se le quedó impregnada del blanco y espeso líquido que salió en tres o cuatro chorros. - ¡Oh, Sulu! ¡Ha sido precioso!  
 - Aún no he terminado... - El japonés tenía un gran control sobre su cuerpo. Deshaciéndose con ternura de Pavel se fue hacia el moreno y terminó de quitarle los pantalones y el jersey, mirándole a la cara se tendió sobre él.  
 - Espera... ¿qué haces? - Le estaba separando las piernas, tumbándolo sobre la butaca y levantándole los muslos hasta tenerlos apoyados por encima de sus hombros. - ¡Aaah! ¡Nooo... para!  
 - No voy a parar, Khan... quiero tenerte a ti también... - Sulu entró en él con cuidado de no hacerle daño y moviéndose cada vez más rápido, más furioso, hizo que su erección no bajase dándole más y más placer.  
 - ¡Ooooh, oh Sulu! - Gritaba sin control alguno de sí mismo. Abrió los ojos azul hielo y vio a Pavel sonriendo sobre la cama, no les quitaba la vista de encima, parecía tan feliz...  
  
                Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Sulu se vació dentro del sobrehumano y sintió su leche manchándole el vientre. Cuando pudo se puso en pie, tirando de él se dejó caer en la cama con Khan encima. Pavel les abrazó, las seis piernas se hicieron un nudo y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron.  
  
 - A los dos... - al japonés le costaba hablar, no tenía apenas aliento tras el esfuerzo realizado, - ...os brillan los tatuajes... cuando os corréis...  
 - Da... - Susurró Pavel. - Es raro, ¿verdad?  
 - Muy raro... - Sulu dejó que el cansancio se apoderase de su conciencia y se rindió al sueño.  
 - Te quiero, Hikaru...   
  
    ¿Había sido la voz de Khan o la de Pavel? A Sulu le dio lo mismo, les amaba a los dos. Ahora lo sabía.  
  



	179. Asunto nuestro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Pavel y Khan, Sulu se ha convertido en algo que les atañe exclusivamente a ellos.  
> Sin embargo la influencia de sus actos llevará a Amy a dar el paso más lejos de lo que sus largas piernas pueden alcanzar.

** Asunto nuestro **

  
  
                                                                                                                 En casa de los Kirk, aquella misma noche, Spock reclamó a su sa-telsu apartándolo del lado de sus hijos en el sofá chester. Amy rió divertida cuando, tirando del brazo de su a'nirih, se disputó su cariño con su padre.  
  
 - ¡No...! ¡A'nirih es mío, papi!  
 - ¡Dale las buenas noches, Amy... me lo llevo a la cama!  
 - No peleéis por mí... - Reía Jim. - Bueno, sí, pelearos... ¡Me encanta!  
 - Hasta mañana chicos. - Bones besó a los dos muchachos en la frente y se alejó escaleras arriba siguiendo a Spock, que cargaba con un carcajeante Jim sobre el hombro como si fuese un saco.  
 - ¿Siempre están así? - Preguntó David con su sonrisa torcida a su hermana.  
 - ¡Eso no es nada! - Amy le tiró del pelo. - Ya verás luego... los gemidos, los jadeos... Si te quedas en el cuarto de enfrente... ¡no te dejarán dormir!  
  
    David se puso colorado. Encogiéndose de hombros se echó a reír. Vivir allí iba a resultar muy divertido.  
  
 - ¡Buenas noches Pavel! ¡Buenas noches Khan! - Amy había cerrado los ojos al decir aquellas palabras bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.  
 - ¿Puedes comunicarte con ellos? - Le preguntó sonriendo.  
 - Siempre que quieran... - Amy le devolvió la sonrisa. - Si no cerramos nuestras mentes el canal está abierto, basta con concentrarse un poco.  
  
     El rubio la miraba asombrado. La telepatía vulcana era todo un misterio para él.  
  
 - ¿Y no te importa que se hayan alejado de ti? Creía que el compromiso...  
 - Aún no es el momento. - Amy bajó la mirada, con sus dedos rozó por encima de la ropa el lugar donde escondía su tatuaje. - Ven, demos un paseo David... - Le cogió la mano y le obligó a levantarse del sofá.  
 - ¿A dónde me llevas, hermanita? - La mirada de Amy se tornó aviesa.  
 - Natalie nos debe estar echando de menos... - Susurró abriendo la puerta de la calle con cuidado de que sus padres no les escucharan.  
  
  
  
                                                       No muy lejos de la Tierra, tras la cara oculta de la Luna, una nave oscura repleta de extrañas criaturas flotaba anónima en el espacio.  
  
 - ¿Por qué esperar? - Ares se colocaba la fíbula con la forma del trisquel sujetando su quitón negro. - Abduzcámosles a los tres... ¡Quiero abrir de una vez esa puerta luminosa!  
 - Ten paciencia, hermano. - Artemisa le ayudó a terminar de vestirse. - La muchacha es demasiado joven, aún no está lista.  
 - Hércules, pon rumbo al cuadrante Beta. - Ordenó Apolo pulsando su comunicador sobre el hombro. - El Excelsior está en apuros, debemos echarles una mano.  
  
       El dios rubio dejó a sus hermanos para acudir al puente de mando. Cassandra le esperaba sentada en el trono dorado. Nada más verle entrar se levantó para cederle el asiento.  
  
 - Tiempo estimado de llegada, siete horas terrestres. - Informó el piloto de la cabeza leonada. - ¡Oye! ¿Cómo llevan esos dos estar juntos?  
 - Han hecho las paces. - Apolo sonrió, alzando la mano derecha esperó a que Cassie la tomase con la suya. - Kevin  Riley es un buen hombre, no quiero perderle.  
 - No te preocupes, la negra Ker no anda cerca. - Respondió la sacerdotisa. - Pronto el Enterprise acudirá a su rescate.  
 - ¿El Excelsior está siendo atacado? - Preguntó Hércules girando la cabeza para mirarles.  
 - El Imperio Romulano está en desventaja, se sienten acorralados tras la unión de Klingons y Federación. - Las palabras del dios del sol sonaron graves en sus labios, parecía realmente preocupado. - Si el comandante Riley no tiene cuidado empezarán una guerra.  
 - ¿Alguien ha dicho Guerra? - Ares asomó al puente seguido de su medio hermana. - ¡Estaría bien algo de diversión mientras esperamos a la tríada del trisquel!  
 - ¡Ah, cállate idiota! - Art le golpeó la nuca con la mano abierta. - Nada de juegos estúpidos con los romulanos, son difíciles de controlar...  
 - ¡No para mí! - Ares agarró del brazo a la diosa y la atrajo hacia sí con un fuerte tirón. - Siempre has tenido las manos muy largas... - Acercó la boca a los labios sonrosados y los rodeó con los suyos en un beso donde le estaba demostrando quién manda.  
 - ¡Ya están otra vez! - Murmuró Hércules. - ¡Empiezan así y acaban a golpes!  
  
    Apolo se echó a reír, los amores entre su gemela y el dios de la guerra siempre terminaban con violencia.  
  
 - ¡Sabes que no te he dado permiso para esto! - Artemisa le separó de un empujón. - ¡No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte salvado la vida!  
 - ¿Tú? ¿A mí? - Ares lanzó una forzada carcajada. - ¿Y cuándo se supone que ocurrió eso?  
 - ¡Los Alóadas...! - Le espetó la diosa recomponiendo su quitón corto, el ímpetu de su hermano al besarla la había dejado con un seno al descubierto.  
 - ¡Fue Hermes quién me sacó de la urna! - Ares le hizo burla enseñándole la lengua, como un niño molesto al recordarle que le debía un favor.  
 - ¡Y yo hice que los gemelos se matasen el uno al otro, saltando entre ellos convertida en cierva! - Art se puso las manos en la cintura, contoneando las caderas, con la frente alzada en posición desafiante.  
  
    Los Alóadas, Oto y Efialtes, encadenaron a Ares y lo encerraron en una urna de bronce, donde permaneció trece meses gritando y aullando. La madrastra de los gemelos, la bellísima Eribea, hizo llegar a Hermes la noticia. El mensajero y su hermana Artemisa se encargaron de liberar al destructor de hombres. De aquello hacía ya unos cuantos miles de años.  
  
 - ¡Bueno, ya está bien! Los dos os habéis ayudado mutuamente en un sinfín de ocasiones. - Intervino Apolo poniéndose en pie entre ambos. - ¿Tengo que recordaros la muerte de Adonis... o la de Hipólito? Vamos a ocuparnos de los hombres de la Excelsior, es lo único que debe preocuparos ahora. ¡Centraos un poco, hermanos!  
 - Perdón... - Se disculpó Artemisa. - ¡Pero si vuelves a besarme sin mi permiso te arrancaré el corazón a bocados!  
 - Lo siento, preciosa. - Ares le sonrió con sus ojos pardos entrecerrados. - No volverá a ocurrir... - Mintió descaradamente.  
  
      Apolo levantó los ojos hasta dejarlos casi en blanco, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la silla de mando. El presentimiento que tenía no le dejó sonreír. La otra nave insignia de la Flota, la USS Excelsior, estaba siendo perseguida en aquel momento por varias aves de presa romulanas en el lejano cuadrante Beta.  
  
  
  
                                            Tal vez porque de algún modo pudo sentir la lujuria de sus t'hy'la compartiendo el sexo con Sulu, Amy no pudo controlarse y se metió en la cama con su hermano y con Nat. Su intención no era esa en un principio, se había preparado para quedarse al margen, mirando... como la otra vez, mientras David le hacía el amor a su mejor amiga. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando los dos hermanos se besaron, desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, dejando que el deseo les llevase más allá de lo que la moral permitía.  
  
 - ¡Amy...! - Nat la abrazó, intentaba apartarla del agarre del muchacho. - No lo hagas... te arrepentirás...  
  
    Demasiado tarde, el miembro de David ya estaba rompiendo la tela que preservaba su feminidad. La chica gritó, sus labios se vieron sellados por los de su hermano. Ambos se acoplaron en un solo movimiento, manteniendo el ritmo de sus respiraciones exaltadas y mirándose a los ojos de un brillante azul apolíneo.  
  
 - ¿Hermana...? - David pareció sorprenderse.  
 - ¡Hermano...! - Exclamó Amy reconociéndole.

  
             Nat les miró embelesada, echándose atrás sobre las sábanas se relamió con el goce de sus queridos amigos. Vio cómo el color de sus mejillas se tornaba verdoso y rosado, las pieles sudorosas y blancas de los dos muchachos se frotaban sin parar. Amy alzó las piernas cruzándolas por encima de la espalda de David. El ritmo se incrementó, ambos sincronizaron el vaivén de sus caderas, los gemidos se hicieron más intensos hasta que el trisquel de Amy, tatuado en el vientre por encima de su cadera derecha, brilló un breve instante sin que nadie se diese cuenta... A los dos les llegó el orgasmo entre gritos y jadeos.  
  
 - Esto es algo que sólo los dioses y nosotros sabremos... - Murmuró Amy. - ¡Juradlo! - Les instó alzando la voz.  
 - ¡Lo juro, no diré nada! - Respondió Natalie de inmediato.  
 - ¡Yo también lo juro! - David se apartó del cuerpo aún vibrante de su hermana y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. - No volverá a pasar, Amy... No está bien.  
  
    La chica negó con la cabeza. Se giró de medio lado y cerró los ojos.  
  
 - _Pavel... Khan..._ \- Musitó en sus pensamientos. - _Si vais a ser amantes de Sulu sería mejor que os alejaseis de la Tierra... Sentiros juntos es demasiado para mí._  
  
      Con su silenciosa plegaria se durmió. Esperaba que sus dos t'hy'la la hubiesen escuchado. La excitación que había percibido en ellos fue lo que la llevó a cometer el incesto. David tenía razón: aquello no debía volver a suceder.  
  
  
  
                                              Sulu dormía boca abajo, con un brazo estirado sobre el pecho de Khan y el otro posado en el vientre de Pavel a su espalda. De repente los ojos aguamarina y los azul hielo se abrieron. Sin necesidad de mirarse supieron que el otro también estaba despierto: habían escuchado la voz de Amy en sus cabezas.  
  
 - _Debemos irnos..._ \- El sobrehumano se había estremecido con lo que sintió. -  _Lejos, lo más lejos posible de ella._  
 - _Da..._ \- Pensó el ruso. - _Y cuánto antes._  
 - _¿Crees que el capitán nos hará un hueco en su Enterprise?_ \- Khan miró a Sulu, resollaba en el sueño con un leve y suave ronquido.  
 - _No puede marcharse sin su ingeniero jefe y su ofisial sientífico..._ \- Sonrió levantando la cabeza para mirar a su t'hy'la por encima de su amigo.  
 - _¡Espero estar a la altura de ese puesto!_ \- Khan le mostró los hoyuelos. - _Oficial científico Donald Black, me pregunto qué pensará Spock de todo esto._  
 - _Lo harás bien, estás sufisientemente preparado y... ¿sobre Sulu?_ \- Pavel se encogió de hombros. - _¡Bah! No es asunto suyo..._  
 - _Claro que no, mi amor. Sulu es solamente asunto nuestro._ \- El tono de su voz, grave y con marcado acento británico, sonó ligeramente irónico en la mente de Pavel.  
  
       Los dos se miraron con una cómplice sonrisa, dejando descansar las vértebras del cuello volvieron a conciliar el sueño. Los resoplidos del japonés les arrullaron como si fuesen una nana.  
  



	180. Bala perdida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un “bala perdida” es un hombre que se ha ido por el mal camino, en cualquiera de sus variantes: juerguista, noctámbulo, jugador, mujeriego, lo que sea. Bones definía la juventud de Jim de ese modo, aquel día se dio cuenta de cómo Amy se parecía a su padre.

** Bala perdida **

  
  
                                                                                                       La mañana se abrió con un sol brillante sobre la ciudad de San Francisco. La doctora Suzanne Woolcott se las apañó en la cocina para preparar el desayuno a sus anfitriones. Los aparatos no eran demasiado complicados de manejar... todos salvo la cafetera: le resultó imposible entender su funcionamiento así que se limitó a servir vasos de zumo de frutas recién exprimidas para todos.  
  
    Los pequeños Scott disfrutaron con las tortitas endulzadas con jarabe de arce. Nyota reconoció todo aquel esfuerzo, la bióloga había sido la primera en levantarse y era evidente que estaba muy agradecida con ellos.  
  
 - No tenías que haberte tomado la molestia, querida. - Le sonreía su amiga.  
 - No es ninguna molestia... - La rubia le devolvía el gesto. - Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Siento no haber preparado café pero... ¡ese trasto me supera!  
 - Ven, te enseñaré cómo funciona. - Rió Nyota tomándola de la mano y mostrándole dónde iban el agua y el café molido. - ¿Lo ves? Ahora se selecciona el programa y basta con pulsar este botón... ¡Listo!  
 - ¡Ah, perfecto! - Scott mostró sus blancos dientes al entrar a la cocina y oler el aroma del café caliente. - Acabo de hablar con Jim, tengo buenas noticias.  
 - ¡Escúpelo ya, Monty! - Exclamó su esposa impaciente por saber acerca de sus destinos.  
 - Me haré cargo de la Base Estelar I... ¡Eso significa que podré dormir en casa cada noche! - El escocés abrazó a su mujer y la besó ante los sonrientes ojos de Suzanne y las caras de asco de sus cachorros.  
 - ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Y yo, mi amor? ¡No me enviarán fuera...! - Temió Nyota separándose del agarre de oso de su marido.  
 - ¡Nada de eso! Volverás a tu puesto de instructora de xenolingüista en la Academia. - Scott la recuperó contra su cuerpo, envolviendo suavemente la estrecha cintura. - Mi perla negra... ¡Se acabaron los viajes espaciales!  
 - Mmm... salvo en vacaciones, claro... - Apenas podía hablar, los ansiosos labios de su escocés no la dejaban.  
 - ¡Aj, papás! - Gritó Cayden. - ¡Me va a sentar mal el desayuno! - Protestó por tanta muestra de cariño ante sus narices. Su hermano pequeño, Bean, no dejaba de poner caras de burla.  
 - Eso es estupendo, así podremos vernos a menudo... - Se alegró la bióloga. - ¿Y Jim, Spock y los demás? ¿Qué destinos les han dado? - Quiso saber Suzanne. En realidad le preocupaba el único por el que no había preguntado: Bones.  
 - Bueno, Sulu será el capitán del Enterprise, eso si su mujer no le ata en corto... - Comentó Scott soltando a Nyota para servirse una taza de café.  
 - Se irá. - Musitó la morena. - Selene me ha enviado un mensaje de texto despidiéndose. Se lleva a Demora a París, vivirán allí con sus padres mientras tramitan el divorcio.  
 - ¡Oh, vaya! - Exclamó con tristeza el ingeniero. - Cuando fui su padrino de bodas... - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos entornados, como recordando, - creí por un momento que Sulu respondería que no a la pregunta del sacerdote. Antes de la ceremonia me habló de lo mucho que seguía queriendo a Pavel.  
 - Me da mucha pena por Selene, la voy a echar de menos. Es una buena amiga. - Nyota dejó escapar una lágrima que rodó furtiva por su mejilla.  
 - El tiempo acaba por ponerlo todo en su lugar, cariño mío. - Scott la acarició, apartando aquella pequeña gota salada de su rostro. - ¡Mira a Jim y a Spock!  
 - ¿Cuáles son sus destinos? - Insistió Suzanne.  
 - Spock vuelve a su puesto de director en la Academia, Jim a Inteligencia, donde seguirá con su trabajo de inspector. - Le respondió el escocés.  
 - ¿Y Leonard? - No había manera de enterarse si no era con una pregunta directa, así que la hizo. La rubia cruzó los dedos por detrás de su espalda, Bean la miró intrigado sin decir nada.  
 - Pues... imagino que regresará al Hospital General, es el mejor jefe de cirugía que han tenido. - Scott se encogió de hombros. - ¡No va a separarse de esos dos! - Se echó a reír, sabía que sus amigos seguirían juntos de por vida.  
 - Me preocupan Pavel y Khan... - Nyota se frotó los ojos, mirando a sus hijos sonrió feliz de estar en casa con ellos. - Espero que puedan seguir juntos y que la Flota les deje en paz. La amnistía que pidió Jim tardará en llegar.  
 - Me ha dicho que la ceremonia de compromiso fue bien... - Añadió Scott. - Los tres pueden estar juntos sin que a esos dos Black Donald's les reviente la cabeza.  
 - ¿Con Amy? - Suzanne había oído algo acerca de la misteriosa unión que tenía la chica con los dos hombres. - ¿No es demasiado joven? Y... ¿quiere alguien explicarme cómo diablos Jim y Spock se las apañaron para traerla al mundo? Vengo del siglo veinte, no lo olvidéis...  
  
      El matrimonio soltó una carcajada, su amiga no conocía la oscura historia que envolvía el nacimiento de Amy. Tendrían que contarle muchas cosas.  
  
  
  
                                     David bajó las escaleras a la carrera, quería ser el primero en llegar al recibidor pero su hermana sólo tuvo que saltar por encima de la barandilla desde el piso superior: jugaba con ventaja. Así que fue Amy quien abrió la puerta.  
  
    Pavel se quedó parado, sabía que la encontraría allí y sintió la lujuria arderle dentro como una hoguera incontrolada. La chica se le echó a los brazos y respiró su olor.  
  
 - _¡Oh, Pavel... mi t'hy'la!_ \- Pensó para él. - No me apartes, déjame un momento aquí, entre tus brazos...  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Musitó Khan uniéndose a los dos y acariciándole el largo pelo negro.  
 - Niet! - Exclamó Pavel soltándose de la muchacha. - Hemos venido a despedirnos... ¿Dónde está tu padre, chico? - Le preguntó a David acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
 - Ahora bajarán, creo que están en la ducha. - El muchacho se enganchó de su cuello, mirándole con los ojos azul brillante le hizo un puchero con el labio inferior. - ¿De verdad tienes que marcharte, Pavel?  
 - Debemos hacerlo. - Respondió Khan apartando también a Amy de su lado. Le costaba un mundo contener su deseo por ella; de buena gana la hubiese tomado en su regazo para llevarla a algún lugar apartado y dar rienda suelta a su desenfrenada concupiscencia.  
 - Cariño, sé lo que estás pensando... - Susurró Pavel al oído del chico. - Olvida lo que hisso en el pasado, hoy Khan es otro hombre.  
  
    David negó con la cabeza. Tener delante al asesino de su abuelo le hacía sentir incómodo, por mucho que su hermana y Pavel le amasen.  
  
 - Voy a buscar a papá. - Dijo subiendo la escalera y dejándolos a solas.  
  
    Amy tomó de la mano al moreno que le regaló su preciosa sonrisa, hoyuelos incluidos. Tiró de él hasta tener a Pavel a su alcance y agarrarle la mano también. La corriente de su océano fluyó de uno a otro, aguas azules como sus ojos, brillantes y diurnas, frescas y vivas... La muchacha sintió inflamarse su corazón.  
  
 - Nirshtoryehat! *(Imposible) – La voz de Spock resonó potente, el vulcano llamó así a su hija para hacerla volver de su tel *(vínculo) con aquellos dos hombres.  
 - Papi... - La chica se soltó de sus t'hy'la con un ligero rubor verdoso en las mejillas, vio a su padre detrás de Spock y corrió a refugiarse en él. - ¡A'nirih! - Le llamó.  
  
    El rubio la recibió con los brazos abiertos, con todo su amor por ella estaba allí para darle lo que necesitaba su bebé.  
  
 - Partiremos a bordo del Enterprise, Spock. No regresaremos hasta dentro de tres años. - Le informó Khan, los ojos negros le miraban con fiereza.  
 - Hemos venido a dessiros adiós, amigos... - Pavel bajó la mirada, los ojos aguamarina se estaban llenando de lágrimas. - David... sé que estarás bien.  
 - Os echaremos de menos. ¡Venid aquí los dos! - Les ordenó Jim.  
  
    Dejando a su hija entre los brazos de Bones, a su lado, dio unos pasos hacia el centro del salón. Pavel y Khan se aproximaron hasta verse atrapados entre sus fuertes brazos.  
  
 - Gracias... - Les susurró con suavidad. Sabía bien el esfuerzo que ambos estaban realizando para respetar su voluntad  y separarse de Amy.  
 - No podríamos hasser otra cosa, Jim... - Pavel lloraba sobre su hombro, por encima pudo ver a su amada cerrando los ojos contra el pecho del médico. - ¡Es tan joven... y tan bonita!  
 - Moya devushka! *(mi muchacha) – Ahora era Khan quien había empezado a llorar.  
 - ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Renegó Bones. - ¡Largaos de una vez antes de que volvamos a inundar San Francisco con nuestras lágrimas! - Su sonrisa cínica brilló entre los labios.  
 - Dif-tor heh smusma! *(larga y próspera vida) – Les saludó Spock a modo de despedida, la mano alzada con los dedos índice y medio unidos, separados en uve del anular y el meñique.  
 - Hasta pronto, amigos míos. - Jim se echó hacia atrás apartándose de los dos al ver cómo Pavel sacaba su comunicador del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.  
 - Terau ek'wak! *(juntos para siempre) Regresaremos, Amy... antes de que te des cuenta. - Pavel le dijo así adiós a su amada.  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Khan volvió a regalarle sus hoyuelos. - ¡Cuídate mucho!  
 - Rom-halan! *(adiós) – Les respondió Amy. Las lágrimas iban a morir a su dulce sonrisa.  
 - Alféres... - La voz de Pavel temblaba por la emoción. - Súbanos a bordo.  
  
      Las moléculas de ambos se desintegraron en el salón de la casa de los Kirk. Pavel y Khan desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, con el corazón encogido por la separación.  
  
 - Bones... - Susurró Amy a su loco doctor. - Sube conmigo a mi cuarto. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

  
              Aprovechando que Jim y Spock intentaban consolar a su hermano, triste por no ver a Pavel en bastante tiempo, la chica prácticamente empujó al doctor tras la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
 - ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo, Amy? - McCoy la escudriñó con la mirada. - ¿Qué es tan urgente?  
 - Necesito que me des algo para evitar el embarazo. - Le soltó sin dejar de mirarle a la cara. - ¡Y no se te ocurra decir nada a mis padres! Estás obligado por la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente, me acojo a ella. - Amy creía tener todo bajo control, Bones no se iría de la lengua.  
 - ¿Qué? - El doctor abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo, niña? ¡No! No quiero saber nada... - Sacudió la cabeza, aquello le había dejado aturdido.  
 - Entonces no preguntes. - La muchacha se sentó en la cama, descalzándose subió los pies doblando las rodillas. - Dame una pastilla o pínchame algo... lo que sea, pero haz que no me quede embarazada.  
 - Amy, ¿no tomaste precauciones? ¿Voy a tener que repetir la charla que tuvimos hace años? - Bones la miró con severidad, el comportamiento irreflexivo de la muchacha le había disgustado.  
  
        Como médico y amigo de la familia, McCoy fue el encargado de poner al corriente a la niña de las sanas costumbres sexuales que debería seguir cuando fuese mayor. Jim y Spock se sintieron aliviados de poder dejar en sus manos el tema, por aquel entonces aún no eran amantes pero los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuese él quien tuviese esa conversación con  Amy.  
  
 - ¡Eres una bala perdida! ¡Igual que tu padre! ¡Y me refiero a Jim, por supuesto! - El doctor salió del dormitorio dando grandes zancadas. Regresó en un minuto con un hipospray en la mano.  
 - ¡Ay! - Se quejó Amy cuando le pinchó. - ¿No había pastillas?  
 - ¡Toma medidas antes... no después! - Le gritó tirándole de una de sus orejitas puntiagudas. - ¿Y puede saberse con quién...? ¡Y cuándo...!  
 - Anoche... ¡Y no hagas más preguntas! No voy a contártelo... -  Amy no quería decírselo a nadie, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. - Salí mientras dormíais.  
 - Tendré que pedirle a tu hermano que te vigile de cerca. - Murmuró frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Fuiste a ver a Pavel y a Khan?  
 - ¡No! No se trata de ninguno de los dos... - Que McCoy mencionase a David la hizo ponerse verde, la cara le iba a explotar de vergüenza. - ¡Déjalo ya, Bones! ¡No voy a decirte nada! - Amy le empujó fuera de su cuarto. - Gracias por la inyección y quédate tranquilo: no volverá a pasar.  
 - Pero... - Al doctor no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, la fuerza inusual de la muchacha le había puesto de patitas en el pasillo. - ¡Bala perdida! - Masculló escaleras abajo.  
  
     McCoy se quedó un buen rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Si no había estado con Khan y Pavel... ¿con quién? Pensó que la chiquilla simplemente intentaba convertirse en una mujer adulta, para lo cual hay que experimentar... cometer errores... y sacar conclusiones de ellos para seguir avanzando y crecer.  
  
     Se dijo a sí mismo que Amy había aprendido la lección, al menos había sido lo suficientemente lista como para acudir a él. No les contaría nada a Jim ni a Spock, aquello solamente les preocuparía y ya no tenía importancia. Una vez más le guardaría el secreto. Al no ser uno de sus padres, Bones contaba con más confianza por parte de la muchacha que ellos. Se sintió bien por poder ayudarla, por estar allí para ella cuando le necesitase, por tener su cariño y quererla como a la hija que jamás podría haber tenido.  
  



	181. Una rubia al timón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos recordamos lo mal que lo pasó Chelsea Gambel en sus clases de vuelo en la Academia, sudando la gota gorda ante la enojada mirada de su instructor Hikaru Sulu. La rubia tendrá que superar sus miedos y salvar las vidas de sus compañeros haciéndose cargo del puesto de navegante a bordo del Excelsior.

**Una rubia al timón**

  
  
  
                                                                                                          A medio día Sulu fue a casa de los Scott para despedirse de sus amigos, iba a estar tres largos años fuera de la Tierra. Nyota lamentó la situación con Selene, él le confesó que era lo mejor para los tres. Demora, sobre todo, saldría ganando a la larga con la separación de sus padres; de seguir juntos la habrían convertido en una desgraciada. En eso Scott estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
 - Tal vez no debiste casarte, amigo mío. - El escocés seguía pensando que todo aquello había sido un error desde el principio.  
  
      Estando allí Sulu recibió la llamada de emergencia: la Flota necesitaba al Enterprise en el cuadrante Beta y urgentemente.  
  
 - Scott, diles a Jim, a Spock y a Bones que siento marcharme así. - Se despedía el japonés mientras le teletransportaban a bordo de su nave.  
 - ¡Cuídate mucho, Hikaru! - Nyota se apartó, acababa de acariciarle la cara con ternura, de no hacerlo ella también habría sido desmaterializada.  
 - ¡Romulanos! - Rezongó el escocés. - Espero que Riley no tenga problemas muy graves.  
 - Ya le conoces, Monty. Ese testarudo irlandés sabrá arreglárselas. - Nyota trató de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
 - ¡Kevin Riley al mando del Excelsior! - Exclamó Scott. Con su tensa sonrisa miró a su mujer. - Apenas era un crío cuando le tuve a mis órdenes en el Enterprise y ahora... la paz entre Rómulo y la Federación está en sus manos.  
 - Sí, cariño... - Suspiró Nyota echándose a sus brazos. - El Universo da muchas vueltas y tú y yo nos hacemos viejos.  
 - ¡No! ¡Tú no! - Con sus grandes manos la rodeó por la cintura hasta levantarla por encima de su cabeza. - ¡Tú sigues siendo la preciosa perla negra con la que me casé! - El sonido de la risa de su amada esposa le llenó el corazón de alegría.  
  
  
  
  
                                       La enfermería estaba desierta, Claire descansaba en su camarote y ningún miembro de la tripulación precisaba atención sanitaria, así pues Alex y Peter se encontraban a solas en la bahía médica, toda en penumbra y completo silencio para ellos solitos.  
  
    El rubio estaba ya mucho mejor, podía comer con normalidad y caminaba solo, lo cual hacía casi imposible mantenerlo en la cama. Peter se vio atrapado entre sus larguísimos brazos, sin escapatoria, acorralado contra la pared fuera de la habitación.  
  
 - ¡Te tengo... eres mío! Min mann! *(mi esposo) – Alex disfrutaba haciéndole sentir pequeño y manejable, el pelirrojo se reía con sus bromas.  
 - Aún estás algo débil, vikingo... - Intentó zafarse de su novio, fue inútil, su boca ya le estaba devorando allí abajo.  
 - Siento ser tan directo... - se excusaba bajándole los pantalones y tironeándole de la ropa interior, - pero tengo tantas ganas de ti...  
  
    Peter se dejaba hacer, los dulces besos de su futuro marido eran como mariposas acariciándole el miembro. Las manos se le fueron al cabello rubio, con los dedos lo estrujó y tiró de él hacia su pubis, hasta dejarle la nariz hundida en el vello cobrizo y rizado.  
  
    Alex gimió... la garganta ahogada con el placer de sentirse lleno de Peter. Él también dejó escapar un quejido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás se golpeó con la pared. Entonces sonó el familiar pitido del comunicador.  
  
 - ¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! - Protestó Peter.  
 - No contestes... - Murmuró el médico.  
 - Es urgente, mira la luz. - Le advirtió apartándole la cabeza de su entrepierna.  
  
    Un parpadeo rojizo acompañaba el silbido. Peter se subió los pantalones y golpeó con el puño el botón del aparato sobre el muro.  
  
 - Aquí Peter Kirk, adelante...  
 - Señor, la Flota informa de un ataque romulano al Excelsior en el cuadrante Beta. - La voz de la oficial de telecomunicaciones sonó tensa, la joven parecía preocupada. - Solicitan que acudamos allí de inmediato. Ya he informado al capitán, le están transportando desde la Tierra.  
 - ¿Y el resto de la tripulación? - Preguntó Alex limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. - Los klingons se han ido, no tenemos oficial científico ni ingeniero jefe...  
 - Alférez, responda. ¿Estamos al completo? - Inquirió Peter al comunicador.  
 - Afirmativo señor, todos los miembros de la tripulación se encuentran ya a bordo. El capitán Sulu acaba de llegar... les espera en el puente, señor. Alférez Milla, corto.  
  
    Alex terminó de abotonar la bragueta de su prometido mirándole con sus ojos azules llenos de amor. Les habían interrumpido, era hora de que el jefe de seguridad de la USS Enterprise regresara a sus obligaciones.  
  
 - Te veré luego, cariño. - Se despidió con un breve beso en los labios.  
 - Claro, me visto y ahora mismo subo al puente de mando. - Respondió Alex.  
 - ¿Qué? - Peter abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Y se puede saber quién te ha dado el alta?  
 - ¡Soy el oficial médico jefe: yo mismo! - Gritó saliendo camino de su camarote. Necesitaba un uniforme.  
  
  
  
                        Sulu se quedó a cuadros cuando vio la cara de su nuevo oficial científico en el puente. A Peter le dio un ataque de risa que no pudo disimular, por mucho que se tapó la boca y fingió toser.  
  
 - Teniente Donald Black a sus órdenes, capitán. - Se presentó Khan con formalidad.  
 - Bienvenido a bordo, teniente... Black. - El japonés tomó asiento en la silla de mando, era eso o caer de espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su jefe de seguridad. - Señor Kirk, informe de la situación.  
 - Rómulo tiene en jaque al Excelsior en el cuadrante Beta, la Flota no ha comunicado mucho más salvo que acudamos de inmediato en su apoyo. - Al pelirrojo le costaba superar lo de Khan. Volvió a toser y dejó de mirarle, el sobrehumano levantó las cejas y se dio la vuelta para hundir la cabeza en su consola.  
 - ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada? - Consultó Sulu al navegante sin dejar de mirar con el rabillo del ojo el trasero del moreno, inclinado sobre su puesto científico. Por el ligero temblor de sus caderas supo que se estaba riendo.  
 - Doce horas, señor. - Contestó el joven alférez que hacía las funciones de piloto.  
 - ¡Ocho! - Una voz familiar le llegó a Sulu a través del comunicador de su asiento, interrumpiendo desde la sala de máquinas. - Acabo de hasserle unos ajustes a esta pressiosidad... ¡Volará más rápida que el Halcón Milenario!  
 - ¡Teniente Chekov! - Sulu le reconoció sin esfuerzo. - Imagino que es usted mi nuevo ingeniero jefe.  
 - Da! Yebát! *(joder) Te dejo, Hikaru... ¡Oigan, esa cosa no tendría que estar echando humo! - La comunicación se cortó de golpe, el ruso y su equipo debían estar muy ocupados allí abajo.  
 - Tripulación al completo... - Murmuró Peter riendo entre dientes.  
 - ¿Cómo está Alex? - Le preguntó su capitán.  
 - Se ha dado el alta. - Respondió con cara de fastidio. - ¿Puede hacer eso, Sulu? ¿No sería mejor que Claire le echase un vistazo?  
 - Le ordenaré que se quede en la enfermería, solamente la doctora Norton puede darle el alta. - Le habló con gravedad.  
 - Apenas han pasado sesenta horas desde que McCoy le puso el suero. - Peter se encogió de hombros. - Parece que esté bien, pero... A mi tío Jim le llevó una semana recuperarse.  
 - Eso tiene su explicación. - Khan se había acercado a la silla del capitán, echándose hacia delante les habló con confidencialidad, en un susurro. - Algo en mí ha cambiado desde que desperté esta última vez. Pavel y yo nunca habíamos sido tan fuertes antes. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Hikaru: tatuajes que brillan, telequinesia, mi regeneración...   
  
    Sulu se quedó pensando un momento. Khan tenía razón. Si su sangre había mejorado también sus propiedades de curación, con lo cual era comprensible que el médico estuviese totalmente repuesto en menos de tres días.  
  
 - Doctor Alex Freeman en el puente, permiso para incorporarme, señor. - Solicitó formalmente nada más abrirse el turboascensor.  
 - Adelante amigo mío... - Consintió Sulu. - ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos!  
  
    Peter no estuvo muy conforme, pero donde manda patrón no manda marinero. A su futuro esposo le pareció de lo más natural ver a Khan con uniforme azul en el puesto que antes ocupaba Spock; le saludó con un guiño y una sonrisa, el moreno le correspondió mostrándole sus encantadores hoyuelos.  
  
 - El teniente Black... - Se apresuró a presentarles Sulu. - El nuevo oficial científico; nuestro oficial médico jefe, el doctor Freeman.  
 - ¡Black! - Repitió Alex. Comprendió que no debía llamarle por su nombre y asintió. - Un placer conocerle. - Le saludó con un apretón de manos.  
 - Me alegra que ya se encuentre usted bien, doctor. - Le comentó Khan. - Si te notas algún efecto secundario extraño, por favor... dímelo. - Le susurró al oído acercándole la cara.  
 - ¿Cómo qué? - Le respondió también en voz baja.  
 - No sé, cualquier cosa... - Khan se apartó y volvió a su puesto.  
  
      Alex sacó su labio inferior hacia fuera arrugando las cejas y la barbilla. ¿Efectos secundarios? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se pondría a dar saltos desde alturas increíbles, como hacía Amy? ¿O le entrarían ganas de hacerse el tatuaje con forma de trisquel? El médico se echó a reír, se encontraba perfectamente y nada raro le ocurría. Acercándose a su prometido le tomó por la cintura para darle un beso que él rechazó. Estaba molesto, Peter consideraba que no debería haberse dado el alta a sí mismo, no tan pronto.  
  
  
  


  
                                                La rubia Chelsea Gambel estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sentada en el puesto de navegación, su comandante, Kevin Riley, acababa de pedirle que sacase al Excelsior de la línea de fuego. ¿Por qué la asistente se encontraba pilotando la nave? Muy sencillo: el disparo del ave de presa romulana dejó K.O. al teniente Steve Nichols que no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. El hombre de rojo cayó golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo cuando todo se sacudió por el impacto. La asistente era la única que no estaba haciendo nada en el puente y tuvo que ocupar su asiento.  
  
 - Vamos, Gambel... - Le increpaba el irlandés desde su silla de mando. - ¡Sáquenos de aquí! ¿No fue el capitán Sulu instructor suyo en la Academia?  
 - ¡Sí, señor! - La joven recordó la cantidad de broncas que se llevó por estrellar el simulador y resopló.  
 - ¡Pues demuestre lo que le enseñó! - Ordenó Riley.  
  
       Tal vez inspirada por su ex-capitán, o más bien aterrada por la posibilidad de recibir otro ataque, la rubia se las ingenió para entrar en velocidad de curvatura y alejarse así del ave de presa. Dos naves enemigas más estaban llegando a su posición, la Excelsior desapareció justo a tiempo de sus escáneres. Chelsea suspiró aliviada, las piernas le temblaron al levantarse cuando el doctor Otto Oetker dio el visto bueno y permitió que el teniente Nichols regresara a su lugar.  
  
 - Contacte con la Flota, teniente. - Kevin se secó el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano. - Esta infracción del tratado con Rómulo no puede quedar impune.  
  



	182. Huevos revueltos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy, con su fina ironía, hará otro de sus chistes a costa del comportamiento de su amante vulcano.   
> El Enterprise continua camino del cuadrante Beta para reunirse con el Excelsior, las cosas a bordo se ponen algo emotivas.

** Huevos revueltos **

  
  
  
                                                                                                           Al final se decidió y dejó la maquinilla en su sitio, junto al espejo del lavabo. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en afeitarse, estaba algo cansado de la barba y desde que Khan le dijo que le hacía parecer mayor no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Sin embargo recordó lo mucho que les gustaba a sus t'hy'la sentir las cosquillas en el cuello... o en otras partes de su piel cuando les besaba; y en el divertido y bautizado por Bones como “efecto velcro”: cuando el vello púbico y el de su cara se enredaban al rozarse, algo que les encantaba a los tres... así pues retrasó el rasurado un poco más.  
  
 - ¡De momento te quedas donde estás! - Se dijo mirándose el vello facial en la pulida superficie del cristal que le devolvía el reflejo. - Hasta que te pongas del todo blanca, no quiero parecer Santa Claus.  
 - ¿Con quién hablas, mi vida? - Bones salía de la ducha, envolviéndose el cuerpo con una toalla naranja le miraba con su brillante sonrisa.  
 - Nada, cosas mías. - Le respondió antes de meterse el cepillo de dientes en la boca. - ¿Mmme hafrdás togtifds?  
 - ¿Qué? - McCoy se acercó y pulsó el botón del cepillo dental eléctrico para apagarlo. - ¡Qué manía de hablar con la boca llena!  
 - Que si me haces tortitas... - Repitió entre risas.  
 - ¡Claro, ahora mismo! ¿Quiere también el señor zumo de naranjas recién exprimidas y café con leche calentita? - El tono de cinismo le arrancó a Jim un puchero. - No pasa nada si mi paciente de las ocho y media se muere en el quirófano esperando a que le operen... Yo te haré el desayuno, que es lo que importa. - A esto último añadió un capirotazo en la cabeza del rubio.  
 - ¡Ay! - Se quejó Jim. - Tampoco te pongas así... Ya pillaré algo de camino al Cuartel General.  
  
    Spock entró al baño y se fue derecho al armario bajo el lavamanos. Jim tuvo que apartarse para seguir con su cepillado de dientes. El vulcano se quedó allí en cuclillas mirando las estanterías del mueble.  
  
 - ¿Qfé mbuzdfkss? - Preguntó el rubio a su marido.  
 - ¿Traducción? - Spock miró a Leonard con una ceja levantada.  
 - Supongo que quiere saber qué estás buscando. - El médico sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Y que para esto no uses la telepatía...! - Le arreó otro capirotazo.  
 - Compresas, a Amy le ha bajado el período. - Respondió Spock poniéndose en pie.  
 - Pues si no hay ahí ni en su cuarto, es que no le quedan. Debería preocuparse ella misma de estas cosas. - Jim se enjuagó la boca y dejó el cepillo en su lugar, entre el de su esposo y el de su amante. - ¿Y cómo es que se le ha adelantado tanto? No le tocaba hasta... - Se quedó con la mirada perdida echando cuentas.  
 - A su edad son normales los desarreglos, Jim. - Bones salió del baño para no correr el riesgo de que el rubor en sus mejillas fuese detectado. El doctor sabía bien a qué se debía aquello: el hipospray que le había puesto a Amy para evitar la concepción era la causa de que se le hubiese anticipado la menstruación.  
 - Spock... - Jim le agarró de la camisa y le despeinó el flequillo. Con los ojos entornados y la voz melosa le preguntó mimoso. - ¿Me haces tostadas para desayunar?  
 - Tengo que ir a la tienda a por las compresas, si me entretengo llegaremos tarde a la Academia. - El vulcano se miró al espejo para volver a poner el flequillo en su lugar.  
 - Vaaaaale... - Jim salió del baño y se fue al dormitorio para terminar de vestirse. La idea de desayunar fuera no le agradaba en absoluto.  
  
      Spock se quedó un momento allí, con el peine se echó hacia un lado el pelo y se miró levantando una ceja. Tal vez era hora de cambiar de peinado. Cogió la cera que Leonard usaba para modelar su cabello y se untó un poco en la palma de la mano. Dejando el tupé bien marcado se sonrió a sí mismo satisfecho del resultado.  
  
      Abajo, en la cocina, Jim se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando vio que su hijo David había preparado huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y una palmada en la espalda. Spock pasó por la puerta como una exhalación, tenía que darse prisa si quería llevar a los chicos a clase.  
  
 - ¡Eh! - Le gritó Bones al verle correr por el salón. - ¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza?  
 - Dile a Amy que vuelvo en un minuto, voy al supermercado de la esquina a por sus compresas. - Contestó saliendo a la calle sin detenerse.  
 - Buenos días, Bones. ¿Huevos revueltos? - Le preguntó David con la sartén en la mano.  
 - Un poco. Sí, la verdad... ese tupé... - Contestó el médico pensando en el nuevo look de su amante vulcano. - No sé, será la edad.  
  
    David no entendió la broma pero Jim tuvo que ponerse una servilleta delante de la boca, la comida a medio masticar salía disparada por la risa que no pudo contener.  
  
  
  
  
                              
                                                  El Cuadrante Beta es uno de los cuatro sectores en que está dividida nuestra Galaxia... la Vía Láctea. Allí se ubica parte de la Federación Unida de Planetas, la totalidad del Imperio Romulano y el Imperio Klingon, lo cual hace comprensible que la Flota Estelar decidiese enviar a la USS Excelsior, comandada entonces por el capitán Hikaru Sulu, a una misión para preservar la paz y el equilibrio entre las tres potencias.  
  
      Cuando él se trasladó al USS Enterprise bajo las órdenes del almirante Kirk, dejó al mando al comandante Kevin Riley, su primer oficial y jefe de ingenieros. Al hacerlo Hikaru apostó por  aquel duro irlandés, de carácter fuerte y honorable, sabiendo que cuidaría bien de su tripulación.  
  
 - Alférez Milla, siga intentando contactar con la Excelsior. - Ordenó Sulu saliendo del puente de mando. - Estaré en mi camarote, páseme la llamada allí cuando lo logre.  
 - Sí, capitán. - Asintió la joven en el puesto de telecomunicaciones. - Disculpe... ¿Se refiere a las dependencias de Capitán de la nave o al que era anteriormente su camarote, señor?  
 - Como capitán he tomado ese dormitorio. - Sulu sonrió, la cama “kling-size” que se hizo instalar Jim le vendría muy bien ahora. - Continúe su labor, alférez. Y... teniente, queda usted al mando.... - Le dijo al navegante del turno de tarde antes de abandonar el puente.   
  
  
            Al caminar por la cubierta C se topó con Khan, o mejor dicho, con Donald, su oficial científico. Cargaba con sendas bolsas negras a los hombros y unas cajas entre las manos, todo ello parecía pesar bastante.  
  
 - Trae, deja que te ayude. - Sulu le quitó uno de los macutos, el que portaba a la derecha. - No tenías que llevarte todo de una vez ¿sabes? Se te podría haber salido el hombro, idiota.  
 - Ya solamente quedan un par de cajas, le digo a Pavel que se las traiga de camino. - Khan cerró los ojos unos segundos, usando la telepatía con su t'hy'la le transmitió el mensaje. - Sale ahora de ingeniería, no tardará.  
 - Desde luego sois un ahorro en baterías para el comunicador. - Bromeó el japonés sobre su vínculo. Khan le sonrió y Sulu no pudo evitar acercarse a lamer con su lengua aquellos labios.  
 - Cuidado... - El moreno se apartó, un tripulante se cruzaba por su camino y les miró extrañado.  
 - No, Donald... - Le regañó Sulu. - No vamos a andarnos con absurdos disimulos. - Volvió a acercarle la cara y esta vez fue su boca la que se llevó un lametón.  
 - Como ordenes, capitán. - Respondió con gusto Khan volviendo a besarle.  
  
  
            Colocaron los objetos personales de los tres en el amplio camarote de Capitán, de ahora en adelante serían sus dependencias. Sulu se quedó un momento mirando el armario. El moreno había dejado sus jerseys azules a la izquierda, así que él ocupó el centro con los amarillos, dejando espacio a la derecha para los rojos de Pavel que se puso a doblar, cuidadosamente, antes de guardar allí.  
  
 - No te tomes tanta molestia con su ropa. - Le comentó el sobrehumano. - Acabará por arrumbarlo todo de cualquier modo. - Sonrió divertido, ya conocía las costumbres de su novio.  
 - Lo sé. - Sulu hizo un gesto de fastidio. - Conviví con ese desastre durante años. Tenía que ordenarle los cajones de vez en cuando, de lo contrario me robaba los calcetines porque no encontraba los suyos.  
 - Te imagino yendo detrás de él y recogiendo sus cosas por el apartamento. - Khan sonrió mostrándole los hoyuelos, la mano se le fue a la nuca del japonés para acariciarle el nacimiento del pelo. - Debió ser muy duro para ti cuando...  
 - Déjalo estar, el pasado es el pasado. - Sulu le devolvió la sonrisa y la caricia. - Guardo buenos y malos recuerdos de aquella época, no importa, ahora todo ha cambiado.  
 - Puedes jurarlo. - Le dijo mordiéndole los labios con suavidad.  
  
    Así les encontró Pavel cuando entró a la habitación, fundidos en tórridas caricias frente al ropero.  
  
 - ¡A ver, hassedme un hueco ahí! - El ruso intentaba soltar en el estante un montón de camisetas que traía entre los brazos.  
 - ¿Lo ves? - Khan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. - Ropa arrugada y desperdigada por todas partes, eso es lo que nos espera de por vida.  
 - Y platos con restos de comida, botas sucias y toallas húmedas sobre la cama... - Sulu siguió enumerando, Pavel era el peor compañero de habitación que se podía tener.  
 - ¿Dónde puedo dejar a Kermit? - El genio les ignoraba, estaba más que acostumbrado a que se metieran con él por su carácter desordenado. - ¿Qué tal aquí? - Sentó a su ranita en mitad de la cómoda frente a la cama. - Sí, es un buen sitio.  
 - ¡Ah, no! - Khan trató de agarrarla, su novio fue más rápido y se lo impidió. - Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que esa cosa me esté mirando mientras...  
 - ¡Es mía! ¡Ella se queda o yo me voy! - Pavel hablaba en serio, no iba a consentir que su muñeco terminase encerrado en un cajón.  
 - ¡Haz lo que te de la gana! - Se rindió el moreno.  
  
      Sulu les miraba riéndose, alegre por iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida junto a aquellos dos chiflados. Sintió su corazón hincharse con amor... un amor al fin correspondido. Khan y Pavel, dándose cuenta de cómo les observaba, se aproximaron a él hasta tenerle entre sus brazos. Las caricias y la calidez de sus besos hicieron que el japonés tuviese ganas de llorar: nunca había sido tan feliz, nunca se había sentido tan amado.  
  



	183. Yo pago las rondas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Irlanda se bebe, y eso no cambia con los siglos. Una costumbre social tan arraigada en su cultura sigue vigente en esta época: el comandante Kevin Riley se enorgullece de invitar a todo el mundo a una copa.

**Yo pago las rondas**

  
  
                                                                                                               En la profundidad del espacio del cuadrante Beta la nave oscura entró en alta velocidad, persiguiendo a las tres aves de presa romulanas que, a su vez, seguían al Excelsior puesto en fuga. El experimentado piloto de la cabeza leonada no perdía el rastro, calculando la trayectoria averiguó el destino de la nave de la Flota.

 - Con esa burbuja saldrán de velocidad de curvatura en las proximidades de HarOs. - Informó Hércules a su comandante. - Territorio Klingon, ¿crees que los romulanos se aventurarán?  
 - Está próximo a su espacio, ya sabes que nunca reconocieron que el planeta dejara de pertenecerles. - Le aclaró Apolo. Las aves de presa no iban a dejar escapar a los humanos.  
 - ¿Por qué no les disparamos? - Preguntó Ares levantándose de su asiento junto al navegante. - ¡Esto de observar sin intervenir es una tontería!  
 - No podemos, hermano. - Apolo fue tajante. - Son las normas de Padre.  
 - Ayudaremos en la medida de lo posible sin que pueda demostrarse nuestra presencia. - Añadió Artemisa. - Como siempre hemos hecho. ¡Y nada de empezar una guerra para entretenerte!  
  
    Ares volvió a sentarse enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos ante su consola de artillero que no podría utilizar.  
  
 - Las normas de Padre... - Murmuró por lo bajo. - Herc, ¿no estás hasta las mismísimas pelotas de sus absurdas reglas?  
  
    El piloto no respondió, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado sin soltar los mandos. Aproximarse sin ser detectados por humanos o romulanos no era tarea sencilla.  
  
 - Salen de velocidad de curvatura, tal como os había dicho la burbuja se ha roto y ahí está HarOs. - Hércules lo puso en la pantalla principal. Junto al planeta se veía a la Excelsior encarando ya a sus perseguidores. - ¿Dónde está la Enterprise?  
 - No tardará en llegar. - Contestó la sacerdotisa. - Ya están en el cuadrante.  
  
      Cassandra cerró los ojos violeta un momento, podía sentir la presencia de los dos miembros varones de la tríada del trisquel en la nave estelar que se les acercaba. Mirando a Artemisa de reojo comprobó que su cabello sufría un leve resplandor rojizo.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         En el puente de mando de la Excelsior la actividad se volvió frenética. El oficial científico alertó de la presencia de las tres naves romulanas a su cola, la señal de alarma se activó, todo era rojo parpadeante. Kevin ordenó subir los escudos dándoles la máxima potencia y al teniente Nichols le indicó que tomase posición previniendo el ataque enemigo. La asistente Gambel detectó la comunicación entrante y la pasó a la pantalla principal. Una guapa morena de ojos negros apareció en el monitor.  
  
 - Aquí la alférez Milla desde el Enterprise, nos dirigimos hacia sus coordenadas para apoyarles frente a los romulanos. - La mujer miró al puesto de navegante en su pantalla y sonrió. - Steve, cielo... ya estamos llegando. - El teniente Nichols era su pareja, llevaban meses separados por cuestiones de trabajo y ambos se alegraron de verse aunque fuera bajo esas circunstancias.  
 - Páseme con el almirante Kirk, alférez. - Solicitó Riley.  
 - El “capitán” Kirk no se encuentra a bordo, señor. Ha habido algunos cambios... - Milla sonrió brevemente y guiñó un ojo a su novio antes de continuar. - Le transfiero con el capitán Sulu, manténgase a la espera.  
 - ¿Sulu? ¿“Capitán” Kirk? - El irlandés no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que les vio, cuando después de la aventura tras la Gran Barrera en el centro de la Galaxia, les dejó camino de Nuevo Vulcano. - ¡Capitán...! ¡Sulu...!  
  
    Riley se sorprendió al ver a su amigo y ex-superior sin camiseta, con el torso desnudo a la vista y apartando a un hombre de cabello rizado de su cara para responder.  
  
 - ¡Kevin! - Sulu trataba de recuperar la compostura, se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus duros pezones. Una risa varonil se escuchaba por detrás.  
 - ¿Ése era Pavel? - Preguntó el irlandés creyendo haberle reconocido. - ¡Sulu, tres aves de presa nos están acorralando frente a HarOs!  
 - ¿Has conseguido contactar con alguna? - Hikaru peleaba por ponerse la camiseta amarilla.  
 - Aún no... ¿Tardaréis mucho en llegar? - Riley estaba desesperado.  
 - No creo... - El japonés se puso en pie y se acercó al monitor sobre su mesa. - Intenta hablar con ellos, Kevin. Entretenles hasta que estemos a vuestro lado. - Volviendo la cabeza a su izquierda añadió. - Baja a máquinas, apura la velocidad todo lo que puedas y prepara la santabárbara. Puede que nos haga falta. Y tú... ven conmigo al puente.  
 - ¡Hikaru! - Gritó el comandante del Excelsior. - ¡Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte!  
 - Tranquilo, estaré ahí enseguida. Sulu, fuera.  
  
  
  
                            Los torpedos fueron cargados bajo las órdenes del teniente Chekov y su atenta supervisión. El motor de curvatura ya estaba a máximo rendimiento, no tardaron en alcanzar a la Excelsior y posicionarse para el combate frente a las naves enemigas. Arriba, en el puente de mando, Khan logró intervenir la radio subespacial de una de las aves de presa. Una voz familiar se oía por los altavoces.  
  
 - ¡Sin tregua, sin rendición! ¡Esos humanos aprenderán a no invadir nuestro espacio, como me llamo T'rak que no olvidarán esta lección! - Gritaba la conocida ex-cónsul.  
 - ¡Oh, no! - Exclamó Sulu. - ¿Es que no hay más romulanos que esta loca mujer?  
 - ¿La conoces? - Preguntó Donald con curiosidad.  
 - Hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos... - Respondió el japonés con tono de resignación. - La puse en jaque en Talax y tuvo que agachar su orgullosa cabeza. Nos dará problemas.  
 - ¿T'rak? - La voz de Pavel salía del comunicador proveniente de la sala de máquinas. - La santabárbara está lista Sulu. Esa mujer está despechada... Spock tuvo que hasserle la pinsa vulcaniana para que le dejase en pass. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ataca al Exsselsior después de que ellos mismos la llevasen de regreso a su planeta. Estuvo en el sentro de la Galaxia con nosotros, pensaba que la experienssia la habría cambiado.  
 - Parece que no. - El oficial científico Donald Black levantó su ceja izquierda al más puro estilo vulcano. Sulu le sonrió al ver el gesto familiar.  
 - Intenta establecer comunicación con ella, Kha... Donald. - A punto estuvo de decir su verdadero nombre.  
  
       Las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron y el doctor Alex Freeman salió acompañado de su prometido, el jefe de seguridad. Ambos se situaron, como era su costumbre, junto a la silla de mando: a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.  
  
 - Me ha parecido reconocer la voz de esa mujer, la general T'rak. - Comentó Peter a su capitán.  
 - Es ella. Mantengamos las formas. No creo que guarde buen recuerdo de nosotros. - Sulu se puso en pie para hablar con la romulana en cuanto Khan estableció la comunicación.  
  
        La General al mando de aquella misión suicida, pues tres aves de presa poco o nada podían hacer contra dos naves de la Federación, se giró en su puente de mando al escuchar la voz de Sulu exigiéndole la retirada. Mirándole atónita, al reconocer el Enterprise, apretó los puños con furia.  
  
 - ¿Pero es que no voy a poder deshacerme de ustedes? - Preguntó con auténtico enojo.  
 - Eso mismo nos preguntábamos por aquí... - Murmuró Peter tapándose la boca. Su novio, Alex, tuvo que darse la vuelta para que el enemigo no le viese reír.  
 - ¡Retire sus naves! ¡Está usted invadiendo espacio federado! - Sulu fue todo lo firme que pudo repitiendo su demanda.  
 - ¡Ríndanse ustedes! - T'rak estaba verdaderamente fuera de sí. - Este espacio pertenece al Imperio Romulano, HarOs es nuestro... ¡Nunca dejó de serlo!  
 - Aquí el comandante Kevin Riley... - El Excelsior intervino en la comunicación. - Le aconsejo que haga caso al capitán Sulu y se retire, tiene a dos naves insignias de la Flota Estelar apuntándole, señora mía... y no vamos a rendirlas.  
 - En tal caso, Sulu... - T'rak sacudió su poderosa melena negra. - ¡Dígale a su vicealmirante Spock que este será su último aliento!  
 - ¡Spock no está a bordo, pero yo sí! - Pavel había irrumpido en el puente del Enterprise y avanzó hasta colocarse por delante de los puestos de navegación, convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas, romulanas y humanas. Estirando las manos hacia delante, apuntando al frente, puso su cara más amenazante. - ¿Se rinde T'rak? ¿O tengo que recordarle lo que soy capass de hasser?  
 - ¡Chekov! - La sangre verde se le bajó a los pies, la romulana nunca había estado tan pálida. - ¡Detengan el ataque! ¡Bajen los fasers!  
 - Suba a bordo, señora... - Dijo Kevin. - Tendríamos que poder hablar de todo esto. ¿Alguien tiene provisiones de cerveza romulana? Discutir asuntos tan delicados nos provocará sed.  
 - Creo que a bordo llevamos algunos barriles, señor. - Respondió el teniente Nichols.  
 - Perfecto entonces. ¡Todos al Excelsior, yo pago las rondas! - Les invitó Kevin con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
        El irlandés tenía un modo peculiar de resolver los conflictos, siempre acompañándolo de una abundante ingesta de alcohol. T'rak, amedrentada por el sobrenatural poder que había visto en Pavel en el planeta primigenio, cedió a reunirse con la plana mayor de ambas naves y negociar. Si Spock no estaba por allí no tendría problema en hablar con esos insignificantes humanos... todos salvo el ruso, claro está. Aún recordaba los rayos que sus dedos desprendían en el primer planeta y temía lo que podría hacerles con un simple gesto de sus manos.  
  
 - Está bien, Kevin. Subiré a bordo de tu nave y mantendremos una charla con usted, general T'rak. - Sulu cortó la comunicación, un ataque de risa estaba a punto de aparecer y adueñarse de todo el puente.  
 - ¿Puedo ir yo también? - Preguntó Pavel, el único que no se reía. - Me gustaría ver a Kevin, ha estado genial con la situassión. ¿De qué os reís?  
 - ¡Ven aquí, mi poderoso brujo...! - Khan se acercó y le envolvió con sus brazos, su novio había vuelto a salvar el día.  
  



	184. Cena para seis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de clase para Amy y David en la Academia. Los hermanos no iban a pasar desapercibidos.  
> A varios cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, una cena especial era servida para los invitados al Excelsior.

**Cena para seis**

  
  
                                                                                                             El timbre sonó y la media hora de descanso para comer dio comienzo. Amy salió corriendo al patio para buscar a su hermano, que no les hubiera tocado en la misma clase la tenía muy fastidiada. Se olía la mano de su papi de por medio.  
  
    Encontró al rubio apoyado en un árbol en la entrada principal, rodeado de chicas que le sonreían absurdamente hasta por respirar y que no dejaban de atusarse el pelo delante de sus narices. Amy se le aproximó a grandes zancadas y le agarró del cuello del jersey.  
  
 - Marcus... tenemos que hablar. - Le espetó tirando de él y apartándolo de tantas mariposas que revoloteaban por allí.  
 - ¡Eh! - Se quejó el muchacho. - ¿A qué viene esto, Amy?  
 - ¡Tienes novia, no te olvides!- Le chilló.  
 - ¿Novia? ¿Yo? - David se encogió de hombros. Las muchachas le miraban desilusionadas. - ¿Desde cuándo?  
 - Na – ta – li – e – Le recordó su hermana separando las sílabas.  
 - ¡Oh, eso! - Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con la mano, gesto que empezaba a ser comentado entre sus compañeras de clase. - Bueno, no es exactamente mi novia. Más bien es tu...  
 - ¡Mejor amiga! - Le interrumpió Amy airada. - Y no voy a dejar que le faltes al respeto solamente porque ella no estudia aquí.  
  
    David soltó una carcajada, si su hermana se empeñaba en quitarle de encima a las chicas no podría hacer nada por impedírselo. La acompañó a las mesas del comedor al aire libre detrás de las pistas deportivas, hacía un día precioso y se estaba a gusto fuera.  
  
 - ¿Quieres otro bocadillo de pollo, hermanito? - Le preguntaba ya más tranquila y sonriente.  
 - No, estoy servido. - David apartó su bandeja de plástico y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu clase?  
 - Bien... - La chica se metió el pelo por detrás de una oreja, los muchachos de la mesa de al lado estallaron en murmullos. - Cuando los profes dicen mi apellido todos se quedan así: alucinados.  
 - Lo mismo que yo. Marcus... ¿Crees que papá permitirá que me lo cambie? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
 - Debería preocuparte más la opinión de tu madre. - Respondió Amy. - De todos modos, Kirk y Marcus son dos nombres difíciles de olvidar. Y el hecho de que sea en parte vulcana les vuelve locos... - Giró el cuello a su derecha y sacó la lengua. Un jovenzuelo pelirrojo con la cara llena de granos se puso colorado y bajó la cabeza hacia su plato de sopa. - ¿Lo ves? Sea como sea llamamos la atención.  
 - No me montes más numeritos delante de nadie. - Le reprendió David por lo de antes. - Si somos discretos se olvidarán de nuestros apellidos.  
 - Estabas pavoneándote. - Le regañó ella. - ¿Es que no quieres a Nat?  
 - ¡Claro que sí! - Respondió el muchacho. - Pero no estamos comprometidos ni nada de eso... ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Tengo dieciséis años!  
 - ¡Y yo quince y dos prometidos de treinta y tantos!  
 - Tú eres más rara... - Murmuró.  
  
    Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír. Si alguien les había escuchado serían la comidilla de toda la Academia.  
  
  
  
  
                                                    La principal sala de reuniones del Excelsior, en la cubierta D, fue preparada para ofrecer una cena a sus invitados. El comandante Kevin Riley ordenó exquisitos platos terrestres, romulanos y klingons, pues a última hora se les agregó una visita honorable con la que debían cumplir.  
  
 - Canciller Azetbur, es un placer tenerla a bordo. - El irlandés le dio la bienvenida y la acompañó a sentarse a la mesa.  
 - Casualmente me encontraba en HarOs cuando me informaron de la presencia de sus naves estelares. Lo cierto es que considero necesario tratar con mi colega romulana sobre el estatus de ese planeta. - La Señora de la casa D'Ghor miró a su derecha y sonrió a la general T'rak. - ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo en compañía de dos mandos de la Flota Estelar?  
 - No creo que haya nada que discutir. HarOs siempre ha sido nuestro. - T'rak no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.  
 - Dejemos eso para los postres, señoras. - Sulu trató de sonreír, su diplomacia natural era algo escasa pero había tenido un buen maestro en Jim. - Ahora disfrutemos de la cena.  
 - Es un plasser verte de nuevo, Assetbur. - Pavel, sentado junto a Sulu, le regalaba una sonrisa a su ex-jefa.  
 - Te veo muy bien, Chekov. - La klingon le devolvió el gesto. - Incluso diría que eres feliz.  
 - ¡Lo soy! - Exclamó el ruso con los ojos aguamarina llenos de alegría. Miró a Khan a su derecha y le hizo un guiño, luego volvió el cuello hacia la izquierda, Sulu le contemplaba con amor. - Podría dessirse que nunca he sido tan feliss.  
 - Me alegra oír eso. - La canciller le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
 - Parece que todos nos hemos conocido en otros tiempos. - T'rak estaba bastante resentida con Sulu por la humillación a la que la sometió en Talax, cuando destrozó sus defensas antiaéreas.  
 - Beba un poco de cerveza, señora mía. - Kevin se apresuró a llenarle la copa. - Yo soy más de whisky, pero he de reconocer que su bebida es excelente para acompañar el asado.  
 - Gracias, Riley. - La romulana levantó su copa y se la llevó a los labios. Una sonrisa se le escapó, el líquido azulado era de sus favoritos.  
 - ¿De veras ibas a destruir mi nave? - El irlandés le sonreía con la boca torcida, cínicamente. - Después de haberte servido de taxi... ¡Eso está feo, mujer!  
 - Tu intrusión en nuestro espacio no me dejó otra alternativa. - Se justificó la general.  
 - Romulanos... Klingons... Humanos... Vulcanos... Tellaritas... - Musitó Khan con su acento británico y su voz grave. - La Federación de Planetas Unidos solamente pretende que las diversas razas convivan en paz pero toda guerra se inicia con los pretextos más nimios, se continúa por motivos de peso y se concluye con las excusas más falaces.  
  
       El silencio se hizo en la sala de reuniones. Las palabras de Khan calaron profundamente en todos los presentes. Si alguien sabía algo de guerras era él.  
  
      Poco a poco la conversación continuó por otros derroteros. Pavel y Azetbur hablaron sobre Kronos, acerca de cómo el planeta y el pueblo klingon se recuperaban tras el desastre acaecido con la explosión de su luna. Ella sonrió encantada cuando él le mostró la Cruz por Servicio Distinguido prendida a la solapa de su uniforme de gala.  
  
    Sulu y T'rak trataron de limar asperezas, olvidando sus tensiones y concluyendo que el Imperio Romulano no tenía nada que temer de la Federación o de los Klingons.  
  
 - Tal vez unirse a nosotros sea también su destino. - Le auguró Riley. - Azetbur puede relatarle las ventajas de formar parte de la Federación, es cierto que los klingons se vieron obligados a ello por cuestión de supervivencia, pero... ¿a que no se les ha tratado nada mal?  
 - Al contrario, comandante. Mi pueblo, orgulloso y guerrero como saben, está muy contento de conservar sus costumbres y su cultura. - La señora de la casa D'Ghor volvió a sonreír a su colega romulana. - Nos hemos unido a una entidad más fuerte, no hemos sido absorbidos por ella. Tal vez deberían ustedes considerar la posibilidad de anexionarse a la Federación.  
 - El Imperio Romulano jamás cederá ante su empuje. - T'rak continuaba mostrando sus reticencias. - Sin embargo nada podemos contra semejante fuerza; mantendremos la paz, nos quedaremos en nuestro espacio y nos respetaremos mutuamente.  
 - Guerra fría... - Murmuró Pavel. - Como ruso sé algo de eso, créame. Y no es nada agradable. - Se llevó la mano a la sien izquierda para acariciarse la cicatriz de la bala que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. - Semejante situassión provoca conflictos donde los inossentes son los que acaban mal parados.  
 - Hablaré ante el Senado en cuanto regrese a Rómulo, sin embargo no puedo prometerles nada. - Parecía que T'rak, bajo el efecto de la cerveza y las palabras de sus compañeros de cena, se estaba volviendo más pacífica.  
 - Eso ya es un gran paso, querida. - Kevin volvió a llenarle la copa. - Brindemos por un futuro juntos y en paz, donde todos podamos progresar.  
  
       Los seis levantaron sus copas y entrechocaron los cristales con esperanza. El resto de la cena transcurrió agradablemente. Azetbur y T'rak se retiraron a HarOs, donde la canciller klingon invitó a dormir a su colega romulana. Charlar sobre el futuro de ese planeta era algo prioritario y que debían hacer a solas.  
  
 - Podrá disfrutar de un baño caliente y un lecho confortable en mi pequeño palacio ahí abajo. - La señora de la casa D'Ghor hizo gala de su hospitalidad.  
 - Acepto su oferta tan generosa. - La romulana empezaba a sentirse cómoda en compañía de semejante mujer. Reconoció su fuerza, su autoridad, y la trató como a una igual. - Será un placer, Azetbur.  
  


  
  
                                                             Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, durante la media hora del almuerzo en la Academia, Spock bajó a los talleres del sótano en su primera planta. Entró a un pequeño laboratorio y sacó un material de una bolsa de terciopelo negro que llevaba en su bolsillo: un lingote de plata de ley de nueve cincuenta, extremadamente pura, con sólo un cinco por ciento de cobre.  
  
    Sin pérdida de tiempo se puso a trabajar. Sus hábiles manos no tardaron en elaborar dos preciosas pulseras que pretendía regalar a sus t'hy'la. A ambas les grabó la misma inscripción, no quería que su sa-telsu fuera más especial que su amante. Leonard y Jim tenían igual importancia en su corazón: lo eran todo para él. A pesar de que no estuviese legalmente casado con el médico le amaba ya tanto como podía amar a su esposo.  
  
 - Sasu: A'rie'mnu ashayaong. *(Compañero: La maestría de la pasión y el amor) – Leyó en voz alta los caracteres vulcanos, agradándole su sonido.  
  
    Spock guardó ambas joyas en la bolsa de terciopelo y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Tenía por delante un par de horas más de clase antes de poder marcharse a casa.  
  



	185. Un hechizo de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ocasiones los dioses tienen una particular forma de intervenir en los asuntos de los mortales.  
> Hay relaciones que uno se pregunta si su única explicación no será esa, pues no se les ve ni razón de ser ni lógica alguna. Entonces exclamamos aquello de... “¡No pegan ni con cola! ¿Será cosa de los dioses?”

** Un hechizo de amor **

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                       Cuando ambas mujeres se hubieron marchado del Excelsior, los cuatro hombres se quedaron a solas charlando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Kevin se asombró de que Khan ahora fuese Donald Black.  
  
 - ¡Maldita sea, me he pasado toda la cena aguantándome las ganas de llamarte Khan! ¿Sabes lo que es un Black Donald?- Le golpeó el hombro con camaradería al sobrehumano.  
  
    Por su risa dedujo que Scott se lo habría explicado y que tal vez ése fuera el motivo de haber elegido semejante combinación de nombre y apellido.  
  
 - Creo que Jim no lo hubiese hecho mejor. - Sulu estaba orgulloso del resultado de la reunión. - Lo mismo esas dos terminan por hacerse amigas.  
 - Eso estaría bien... - Murmuró Pavel sirviéndose un poco más de cerveza. - Si las mujeres gobernasen el mundo no habría guerras.  
 - Ese comentario es demasiado feminista, Pavel. - Le llamó la atención Kevin. - Por cierto, me encanta tu corte de pelo. Estás muy guapo. - La sonrisa que le lanzó iba acompañada de lascivia. - Y dime... ¿te has prometido ya con la hija de Jim?  
 - Los dos lo hemos hecho. - Respondió Khan. La mirada del irlandés sobre su novio no le gustó nada. - Spock realizó la ceremonia vulcana y ambos la tomaremos por esposa en unos años. Aún es demasiado joven. - Al decir esto sujetó la mano de Pavel con la suya y las puso sobre la mesa.  
 - ¿Los dos? - Kevin les observaba atónito. - ¿Quieres decir que tú y este chiflado estáis juntos otra vez?  
 - ¡Vamos, hombre! - Sulu se reía entre dientes. - ¿Qué esperabas? Fuimos a despertarle a la Tierra y después de lo que pasó en el siglo veinte...   
 - ¡Un momento! - A Kevin le daba vueltas la cabeza, y no sólo por la cerveza romulana. - Sabía que estuvisteis liados cuando lo de HarOs. Le secuestraste y Pavel se quedó muy tocado contigo. Pero ¿qué es eso del siglo veinte?  
 - Tuvimos que viajar al pasado para traer unas ballenas a nuestro tiempo. - Pavel le resumía la historia. - Salvamos al planeta de una sonda alienígena que esperaba una respuesta de esos animales, no preguntes por qué, aún no lo sabemos.  
 - El caso es que estuvimos juntos en el San Francisco de mil novecientos ochenta y siete. - El japonés se sirvió también más bebida. - Fue bastante divertido, la verdad.  
 - Da! - Exclamó Pavel. - Te habría encantado aquella época. ¡Tenían televisión! No te hasses una idea de las cosas tan increíbles que pudimos ver en sus pantallas.  
 - Y no te olvides de las motos. - Sulu sonreía echando la vista atrás. - ¡Una auténtica pasada!  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Callaos de una vez! - Se quejó Riley. - ¡Me estáis matando de envidia!  
 - Puedes ir allí con tu nave, Kevin. - Le sugirió Khan. - Siempre que no trastornes el curso de la historia, claro está.  
 - ¡Tal vez lo haga! - El irlandés dio otro trago a su copa. Sus mejillas se estaban poniendo coloradas por el alcohol y se le soltó la lengua. - Sulu, ¿y tú no te mueres de celos con estos dos juntos otra vez? - Señaló al ruso y al sobrehumano.  
 - Nada de eso... - musitó el japonés también algo borracho, - ahora los tres somos amantes.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Aquello era demasiado. Kevin les miraba alternativamente y no daba crédito. - Pavel, amigo... ¡Qué mal! ¿Te acuestas con los dos? ¿Y es verdad lo que he oído sobre ti? ¿Que te tiraste a medio San Francisco y que tuviste experiencias con los klingons? ¿Acaso soy el único gilipollas que no ha estado en tu cama?  
 - Eso puede arreglarse... - Pavel se levantó y tropezando con la silla de Khan, pues su equilibrio estaba algo perjudicado, llegó hasta el irlandés y se dejó caer en su regazo. - Si quieres me quedo a dormir esta noche.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Khan empezaba a ponerse rojo, no por ebrio, sino de ira. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
 - Vámonos Donald. - Sulu le tomó la mano y tiró de él. - Volvamos al Enterprise. Pavel...  
 - No, yo me quedo con Kevin. Me apetesse... - La boca ya rodeaba los sorprendidos labios del irlandés.  
 - ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Mi amor... - Khan le veía besar a Kevin, de buena gana les hubiese dado un puñetazo a los dos.  
 - ¡Déjale! - Sulu se reía. - Nunca se le ha dado bien lo de la fidelidad. A mí me hacía lo mismo.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - El moreno le miraba aturdido.  
 - Primero me juró que no estaría con nadie salvo con Amy. Y no tardó demasiado en caer entre tus brazos. - El capitán del Enterprise seguía sonriendo, tirando de la mano de su amante sobrehumano que se resistía a abandonar su silla. - Luego me prometió que no estaría con nadie que no fueseis tú y Amy... y empezó a mezclarse con el ambiente gay más sórdido de la ciudad. Le veía llegar casi cada noche borracho y con marcas de chupetones por todas partes, era una maldita tortura porque a mí nunca me dejó ir más allá del abrazo o el beso en la mejilla.  
 - ¡Oh, no te hagas la víctima, Sulu! Bien que me la devolviste con Selene. - Pavel no se giró para mirarles, acariciando como estaba la nuca del irlandés sentado sobre sus rodillas.  
 - Ya, y por último te cepillaste a medio Kronos... Definitivamente la fidelidad no es lo tuyo, cariño. - Khan tuvo que admitir que su novio no tenía un concepto demasiado tradicional de la pareja.  
 - Pero eso no significa que no os quiera. - Ahora les clavaba los ojos aguamarina. - Dobry vecher. *(buenas noches) Lyubimiy moy, moy drug... *(Mi amor, amigo mío...) - El ruso, con una mirada dulce y su tono de voz más cantarín, les estaba echando.  
 - Mata ashita, Pavel! *(Hasta mañana) - Sulu consiguió al fin que Khan se levantase y le siguiera.  
  
       El moreno suspiró. Habría que aprender a dejar los celos de lado con su t'hy'la. Agarró con amor la mano de Sulu; pensando que le tendría para él solo aquella noche, sonrió. Quería darle lo que él le había dado. ¿Se dejaría hacer el japonés? ¿O sería de los que no mueven el pañuelo azul oscuro del bolsillo de la derecha? Preguntándose esto se relamió los labios por dentro sin sacar la lengua. Quizá tendría que hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, o puede que tuviese que atarle como hizo con Pavel la primera vez.  
  
  
  
  
                                         Ares no dejaba de reír; las imágenes de los humanos, en el monitor principal de la nave oscura, le divertían tanto como hiciera el show de los Muppets con Pavel en el siglo veinte.  
  
 - Mira la cara de Khan... - Se desternillaba, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas de tanta carcajada. - ¡Pobre hombre! Congelado trece años y ahora le despiertan para ponerle los cuernos en sus narices...  
 - ¿Y qué me dices del japonés? - Añadió Hércules también doblado por la risa. - ¡Lo suyo si que manda pantalones! Toda la vida queriendo tener al ruso y él se va con el primer irlandés que pasa por su lado.  
 - ¡Basta ya! - Apolo trató de imponer el orden. - No sé qué os hace tanta gracia. Esos dos deben estar juntos, si se separan el trisquel nunca se activará.  
 - ¡Faltan años para eso, hermano! - Intervino Artemisa. - Pueden experimentar lo que les dé la gana: Pavel, Khan y Amy terminarán abriendo la puerta al Olimpo, no importa lo que hagan entre medias. - La diosa estaba muy segura de sus palabras, no necesitaba a ninguna adivina que se lo corroborase. Aún así miró a Cassie y le hizo un gesto levantando la cabeza.  
 - Se aman, su vínculo les une de por vida. - Fueron sus palabras, aunque no dejó muy claro de quién estaba hablando.  
  
         Cassandra tomó la mano de Artemisa y la sacó del puente, presentía que algo iba a suceder en HarOs que requería su atención. La llevó hasta una de las salas más oscuras y ocultas de la nave.  
  
 - La klingon y la romulana están a punto de sellar los destinos de sus pueblos. - Cassandra pasó sus manos sobre la clepsidra sagrada, donde la superficie de agua vibró un instante para mostrar la imagen de ambas alienígenas.  
 - ¿Qué necesitas que haga? - Consultó la diosa.  
 - Artemisa, en ausencia de Afrodita, tú deberás insuflar el amor en sus corazones. - La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio.  
 - ¿Yo? ¿Amor, dices? - Art no entendía cómo iba ella a hacer algo así.  
 - Vamos, eres la diosa de las amazonas. Esas dos mujeres son guerreras, de tu clase. Haz que el amor surja entre ambas y tendremos en unos años dos Emperatrices gobernando a klingons y romulanos en paz. - Cassie se dio la vuelta. Lo que la diosa estaba a punto de hacer no debía ser visto por nadie.  
 - Está bien... - Murmuró inclinándose sobre el reloj de agua. - Haré lo que pueda.  
  
      Artemisa se rozó el pecho a la altura del corazón recordando el amor que el pueblo de mujeres guerreras le profesaba y cómo la adoraron en sus templos de la Tierra, cuando ella y Ares fueron sus dioses principales. Azetbur y T'rak eran por definición dos amazonas: mujeres luchadoras, valientes, que vivían lejos de la sombra de cualquier hombre. Sopló sobre el agua. Las caras de ambas se acercaron la una a la otra. Un beso nació entre las dos. Artemisa lo había conseguido.  
  



	186. El buen alumno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock tiene dos grandes maestros y demostrará que es un buen alumno.  
> Kevin Riley hará realidad otro de sus sueños de juventud, además de comandar una nave estelar él siempre quiso saber lo que era tener al ruso.  
> Por otro lado, y nunca mejor dicho, Khan hará que Sulu sienta algo nuevo en la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: No apto para cardíacos.

** El buen alumno **

  
  
  
                                                                                                   Una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro descansaba sobre el colchón tamaño “kling-size” de su dormitorio. Después de la cena, Spock sonreía como el gato que se comió al canario. Leonard y Jim se miraban el uno al otro intrigados. ¿Qué había allí dentro? El vulcano se les acercó con parsimonia, los tomó a ambos de la mano y sentándolos en el borde de la cama se puso de rodillas ante ellos. Cogió la bolsa y la abrió delante de sus ojos. Miró sus caras, las sonrisas tan tiernas que le regalaron le hicieron sentirse amado. Primero colocó la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda de Jim.  
  
 - La de cuero se rompió... - Recordó McCoy que aún conservaba la tira de piel deteriorada en alguna parte. - Esa no se romperá.  
 - Y ahora tú... - Spock le levantó la manga derecha de la camisa.  
 - ¿Yo? - Se sorprendió el médico. - Pero tú y yo no estamos...  
 - ¿Enamorados? ¿No eres parte de mi corazón y de mi alma, t'hy'la? - Spock le derritió con su voz grave y sus ojos negros llenos de afecto.  
 - Es lógico, Bones. - Reía Jim, viéndole poner cara de circunstancias mientras el vulcano le rodeaba la muñeca con una pulsera exactamente igual a la suya.  
 - Pues... - McCoy no sabía qué decir. - ¡Gracias, mi vida! Es muy bonita... ¿Qué dice la inscripción?  
 - Sasu: A'rie'mnu ashayaong. - Respondió Jim leyéndola. Con los años no sólo había aprendido vulcano en la mente de su marido, sino que también sabía leer y escribir la lengua.  
 - “Compañero: La maestría de la pasión y el amor.” - Bones aún no reconocía los complicados caracteres circulares pero entendió el significado.  
 - Los dos lo sois. Mis compañeros, mis maestros en la pasión y en el amor. - Spock se lanzó a una búsqueda de sus bocas, los besos de sus amantes le compensaron con creces el regalo.  
 - Eres un buen alumno, mi amor... - Murmuró Jim quitándole ya la ropa.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                    Las manos recorriéndole las cicatrices de la espalda, dedos rudos y fuertes, algo ásperos, los del irlandés. Pavel se deshacía en gemidos, sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas, ambos en la silla del camarote de capitán en el Excelsior. Kevin no dejaba de mirarle, la belleza de su rostro le tenía hipnotizado. El ruso jadeaba, moviéndose arriba y abajo, rebotando sobre sus muslos. Le estaba cabalgando, gozando de su duro miembro, el comandante medio pelirrojo estaba muy excitado con todo aquello.  
  
 - ¡Aaaahh! ¡Pavel! - Gritaba Riley sabiéndose el hombre más afortunado del Universo en aquel instante. - ¡Eres tan hermoso!  
 - Da... ay da! - Gemía él entornando los ojos aguamarina.  
  
    Enredó los largos dedos en los cabellos cortos de su amigo, los ojos color miel le devoraban por entero. Pavel se daba cuenta: el irlandés estaba haciendo realidad otro de sus sueños de juventud.  
  
 - No me quedaré contigo para siempre, Kevin... Pertenessco a Khan, él es el único dueño de mi corassón. - Le susurraba echándose hacia delante y dejando salir de su cuerpo al irlandés que se sintió abandonado y frío por un momento.  
 - ¿Dónde vas? - Preguntó viéndole levantarse de sus rodillas.  
 - A la cama, bobo... - Pavel le sonrió. Totalmente desnudo le esperó sobre las sábanas. Su amigo tardó un momento en terminar de quitarse las botas y los pantalones. - Túmbate enssima, Kevin...  
 - Lo que quieras... - Susurró obedeciéndole.  
  
      Con las manos recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo asombrándose de lo bello que era, tratando de apresar en su tacto el recuerdo efímero de aquella noche.  
  
  
  
  
                                                       La almohada le estaba asfixiando y la apartó con las manos hacia un lado, la lengua y los dedos de Khan allí abajo, adentrándose en él, abriéndole cada vez más, le estaban volviendo loco de placer.  
  
 - No pares... no se te ocurra parar... - Le pidió Sulu con la voz rota.  
  
    El moreno sonrió, feliz de complacer hasta aquel punto a su amante. Se apoyó en las rodillas para mirarle. Le tenía tendido boca abajo y atravesado en la enorme cama, la piel transpiraba sudor por todas partes, brillando bajo la escasa luz de la mesita de noche. Estiró los brazos hasta apoyarlos a ambos lados de su cabeza, los labios de Hikaru le besaron la mano derecha.  
  
 - ¿Por qué has parado? - Le recriminó. - Lo que estabas haciendo me gustaba mucho...  
 - Creo que esto te gustará aún más. - Le habló Khan en un susurro al oído.  
  
        Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre su espalda hasta apoyar su peso en el japonés. Tenía el miembro tan excitado que la erección coincidió entre las nalgas húmedas por su saliva y se deslizó arriba y abajo sobre ellas. La punta se introducía ya sola. Un grito le detuvo.  
  
 - Relájate, Sulu... no te haré daño. - Khan empujó un poco, lo justo para entrar y quedarse allí muy quieto. - Ponte cómodo, cariño. Muévete tú, cuando lo veas conveniente... si quieres que me aparte, dímelo.  
 - No... no te muevas... - El japonés fue haciéndose con la nueva sensación, nunca nadie antes había estado allí, en su interior. - Me gusta, Khan. Tenías razón...  
  
    En nada empezó el balanceo. Las caderas del japonés se abrieron, cediendo al paso impetuoso del sobrehumano. El ritmo crecía con los gemidos de ambos. El dolor desapareció y Sulu ya solamente sentía el roce de aquel miembro duro enviando cosquillas eléctricas a lo largo de su espalda.  
  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Khan! - Gritó una vez más. - ¡Es... lo más... lo mejor... aaaah! - Le gustaba, sí, no había duda.  
  
  
  
  
                                                       A través de las columnas de piedra se podía vislumbrar el cielo nocturno de HarOs. El planeta esmeralda estaba ahora sumido en la oscuridad. Los sirvientes se habían retirado hacía horas, dejando a ambas mujeres disfrutar a solas de su baño. Unas antorchas colgadas en las paredes iluminaban la escena. La flor blanca, parecida al nenúfar, se les acercó flotando. La mano de Azetbur la apartó con delicadeza. Tenía entre los brazos a T'rak, la cabeza apoyada en sus senos desnudos. El agua aún estaba tibia.  
  
 - Deberíamos irnos a la cama, querida. - Sugirió la klingon.  
 - ¿Es una proposición sexual? - Comentó la romulana con una sonrisa.  
 - Sólo si tú quieres... - Respondió la otra. Girándole el cuello con cuidado la besó de nuevo en los labios, aquello empezaba a gustarle sobremanera.  
 - Para ser de tu raza eres dulce en el amor. - T'rak estaba encantada con el trato de Azetbur.  
 - ¿Por qué crees que no he tomado esposo? - Se echó a reír. - Los varones de mi pueblo son demasiado bruscos en sus costumbres amatorias.  
 - Yo tampoco he encontrado a nadie digno de mí. - La romulana sonrió con amargura. - Quizás estemos hechas la una para la otra.  
  
       Al único hombre al que hizo propuestas de ese tipo fue Spock. El vulcano le gustaba, sí, pero nada pudo hacer contra los sentimientos que él tenía por su esposo, Jim, y su amante, el doctor McCoy. T'rak se envolvió en un lienzo suave y cálido que Azetbur le colocó en torno a su piel mojada. Dejándose llevar por su mano terminó tumbándose en su lecho. Las dos mujeres disfrutaron de sus cuerpos, gozando la una de la otra hasta casi el amanecer.  
  
 - No más disputas entre tu pueblo y el mío... - Murmuró Azetbur rozando con sus grandes manos las caderas de su amante.  
 - Intentaré hacerle entender a mi Emperador que la Federación y los Klingons no son nuestros enemigos. - Prometió T'rak devolviendo las caricias.  
 - ¡Tú serás la nueva Emperatriz! - La klingon la besó apasionadamente.  
 - Tal vez ése sea nuestro destino... - Musitó mientras deslizaba los dedos suavemente entre las piernas de su nueva amiga.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          Las aguas de su océano infinito y azul les envolvían, ya no sabían quién era quién salvo por las pulseras plateadas en sus muñecas que les distinguían de Spock. El vulcano les tenía a los dos tumbados bajo su peso, alternaba las caricias, los besos y el empuje en uno y otro, dejando huella de su paso entre las nalgas abiertas. Los gemidos de Bones en la oreja de Jim, las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza sujetándose a la cama. El éxtasis no tardó en llegarles, los dos humanos alcanzaron la orilla y sintieron la calidez de la semilla de su amante derramándose encima de sus espaldas.  
  
 - Un buen alumno... - Musitó Leonard. Dándose la vuelta abrazó a Spock, atrayendo la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
 - Mis t'hy'la... - Susurró él sin fuerzas.  
  
    Jim se giró también, tenía las piernas enredadas con las de su marido. Tomó aire en profundidad y suspiró. La sonrisa en su boca brillaba de felicidad.  
  
 - ¿Y tú sin pulsera... ni nada? - Bromeó el rubio. - Tendremos que comprarte un anillo, mi amor.  
 - Sí, lo haremos. Pero de oro blanco... - McCoy quería el material más noble para su amante. - Ya pensaremos en el grabado, ¿eh, Jim?  
 - Se me ocurren un par de cosas, la verdad. - Dejaba volar su imaginación, palabras llenas de amor eterno flotaban en su cabeza.  
 - Estaré orgulloso de lucir tal joya. - Les dijo Spock mirándoles ahora a los ojos. Los azul cielo y los avellana le correspondían con ternura.  
  



	187. Planes de boda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Peter le pide a Sulu que oficie la ceremonia entre él y su prometido. Los dos van a casarse a bordo del Enterprise, pero antes hay mucho que hacer: decorar la nave, preparar el discurso del capitán, la despedida de soltero...

** Planes de boda **

  
  
  
                                                                                                           Pavel entró al camarote con cuidado de no despertarlos. Lo primero que vio fue a Kermit de cara a la pared en su lugar sobre la cómoda. Se hacía una idea de quien había colocado así a su ranita.  
  
    Serían las seis de la mañana y Sulu roncaba a pierna suelta apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Khan. El moreno abrió los ojos un momento, al ver que era él volvió a cerrarlos. El ruso se encogió de hombros y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.  
  
 - ¿Ya ha vuelto? - Murmuró el japonés despertando del sueño.  
  
    Khan no respondió. Se giró sobre su costado izquierdo para abrazarle.

 - Estás enfadado... lo noto. - Sulu le besó el lunar junto a la nuez. - ¿Has visto en tus pensamientos algo de lo que ha pasado en el Excelsior?  
 - No. - Los ojos azul hielo centellearon un instante. - Ha tenido el detalle de cerrar su mente.  
 - Y... ¿él sabe lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y yo? - Sulu se sonrojó, la sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.  
  
    El moreno negó con la cabeza y le regaló la visión de sus hoyuelos. Apretándolo más aún contra su pecho besó su frente.  
  
 - Lo de anoche sucedió solamente para ti y para mí. - Musitó, soplando con su aliento las palabras contra el flequillo de su amante.  
 - ¿Y puede saberse qué pasó? - Pavel salía del baño. El grifo de la ducha seguía abierto pero él había estado escuchando junto a la puerta. - No puedo entrar en tu mente, Khan. ¡No me gusta eso!  
 - Ni a mí que te acuestes con otro. - El moreno se levantó. Pasando por su lado se metió en la ducha para aprovechar el agua.  
 - Ya se le pasará, Pavel. - Sulu se había puesto en pie y le abrazó. Su desnudez acabó frotándose con la de su amigo. - Te quiere demasiado.  
 - Y yo a él, aunque no lo crea. - El ruso terminó con una erección, el miembro de Sulu acariciaba el suyo con fruición.  
 - Vamos... entra a la ducha conmigo. Démosle a Khan los buenos días. - Bromeó tirando de su mano.  
 - Si no me echa... - Pavel no tenía muy claro que su novio fuera a consentir.  
  
       Pero lo hizo. ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Ante la imagen de ambos completamente empalmados, mirándole con deseo y relamiéndose los labios, su propio sexo quedó erguido en unos segundos. Khan los atrajo hacia él, besándolos y acariciándolos terminó por poseerles a los dos bajo el agua tibia de la ducha.  
  
    Pavel no podía creerlo, cuando su novio salió de él y le vio entrar en Sulu casi se derrama de placer al contemplarlo. La cara de su amigo cambió con el gozo reflejado en el rostro, el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso.  
  
 - Sulu... moy drug! *(amigo mío) – Mientras Khan le penetraba, Pavel le acariciaba el miembro sin parar, mirándole pasmado.  
 - Devórale, cielo... - Le sugirió el moreno, o más bien se lo ordenó. Le estaba obligando a ponerse de rodillas mientras le hablaba, empujándole la cabeza con la mano. - ¡Cómetelo y escúpelo después!  
  
       El capitán pudo disfrutar de la boca de Pavel lamiendo su entera longitud. Los embates de Khan se hicieron más fuertes a su espalda, acelerando el ritmo hasta que los dos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. El ruso dejó que la blanca semilla de su amigo le resbalase por la barbilla. Había estado bombeando su propio sexo, un chorro cálido y espeso se le disparó contra las piernas de sus dos amantes.  
  
    Khan, sin separarse de Sulu, agarró del pelo a Pavel y le obligó a ponerse en pie. Acercándose su boca lamió los restos de semen del japonés.  
  
 - No vuelvas a hacerlo, Pavel. - Le advirtió. - Sé que me amas, que Kevin no ha significado nada... pero no me gusta, cariño.  
 - Lyubimiy moy...! Proshchayet! *(¡Mi amor...! ¡Perdona!) - Se disculpó. - No volverá a susseder. - Le prometió.  
  
    Khan se retiró de una vez de la espalda de Sulu. Él gimió al sentirle salir. Un líquido blanco se le deslizó por los muslos.  
  
 - Aishiteru! *(te quiero) – Musitó dándose la vuelta para besarle.  
 - Watashi aishiteru mo! *(yo también te quiero) – Fue la respuesta de Khan.  
 - Y yo os quiero a los dos. - Pavel se pegó aún más para acercarles la boca que juntos mordieron con pasión. - Yebát! *(joder) – Exclamó quejándose.  
  
    Los tres se echaron a reír, dejando que el agua corriese sobre sus cuerpos, limpiándolos de fluidos y sudor.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          La mañana transcurría tranquila, el Excelsior y el Enterprise alternaban sus posiciones en órbita sobre HarOs, el planeta esmeralda. Riley aprovechó para poner a punto su nave, reparando un pequeño error en los motores de curvatura. Sulu ordenó revisar todos los sistemas mientras esperaban noticias de T'rak y Azetbur. Las tres aves de presa no dejaban su cola, manteniendo sus posiciones de vigilancia.  
  
 - Peter, pareces muy callado. ¿Te ocurre algo? - El japonés no encontraba normal semejante silencio en un Kirk. ¿Qué le preocupaba?  
 - Yo... - El pelirrojo se sonrojó, no sabía cómo decirle aquello a su capitán. - Quiero pedirte un favor, Sulu.  
 - Adelante, amigo. Lo que esté en mi mano... - El japonés le miró con atención.  
 - Alex quiere casarse, bueno... quiere que nos casemos. - Las mejillas se le encendieron y los ojos azules se le iluminaron. - ¿Nos harías el favor de oficiar la ceremonia?  
 - ¿Quién, yo? - Sulu estaba aturdido. Aquello era una gran noticia.  
 - Bueno, sé que es algo precipitado... pero si tenemos que esperar tres años hasta volver a la Tierra igual cambia de opinión, no quiero arriesgarme, la verdad. - La verborrea de su familia había hecho aparición. - No sé si lo sabes, pero Alex tuvo una infancia muy desgraciada en Oslo: sus padres se llevaban fatal, hasta que se divorciaron y él fue a San Francisco a vivir con su padre que le metió en la Academia. Allí le conocí y bueno, ya sabes, nunca nos hemos separado. Le propuse matrimonio una vez y me dijo que no, por su mala experiencia ¿entiendes? Pero cuando despertó de la muerte, gracias a tu sangre... - esto último lo susurró, Khan le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, - me lo pidió él. ¿Cómo iba yo a negarme? Le amo, siempre le he amado... Así que le dije que sí. Ahora que las cosas entre los romulanos y la Federación parecen haberse calmado un poco, creo que sería buen momento para que...  
 - ¡Vale, está bien, os casaré si te callas! - Sulu se echó a reír, con ternura abrazó a su jefe de seguridad, todo el personal del puente les observaba.  
  
 - ¡Una boda! - Exclamó la alférez Milla. - ¡Qué emocionante! Habrá que engalanar la sala de reuniones... - La morena ya estaba haciendo planes y pensando en las flores que podría conseguir en el planeta HarOs.  
  
 - Pavel sube ahora mismo. - Advirtió Khan, su t'hy'la había recibido la imagen de Peter a través del vínculo. Él se la había enviado. - Quiere darte también un abrazo.  
 - Gracias... yo... - Los ojos azules de Peter se habían nublado en lágrimas. - ¡Mierda! ¡No sé qué decir!  
 - A tu tío Jim le va a dar algo cuando lo sepa. - Sulu besó en la frente al pelirrojo, empujándolo con cuidado a los brazos de Khan.  
 - Lo sé... Me gustaría que él, tío Spock, mi tío Bones y mis primos... Nyota y Scotty... ¡que todos estuviesen aquí! - Sus mejillas eran ya dos ríos salados.  
 - Cuando regresemos haremos una celebración. - El moreno le tenía sujeto por la espalda y le acunaba contra su pecho. - Yo que tú me casaba de inmediato, por lo que cuentas Alex podría de veras cambiar de idea. - Bromeó con su acento más británico.  
  
    La puerta del turboascensor se abrió y Pavel corrió hacia ellos, apretándose contra Peter hasta dejarle sin aliento, atrapado como estaba entre su pecho y el de Khan.  
  
 - ¡Casaros! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? - Le besaba la nuca, las mejillas, tirándole de la barba cobriza y sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Tenemos que hasser una despedida de soltero! ¡Bajaremos los cuatro esta noche a ese planeta! En alguna parte tiene que haber un bar...  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel! - Se quejó el pelirrojo tratando de separarse de los dos para respirar. - ¿Eso es imprescindible?  
 - ¡Lo es! - El ruso no le dio alternativas. - Tú vendrás con Sulu, Donald y conmigo. Que Alex se busque otros acompañantes. ¡Tenéis que llegar con resaca a la boda! Es la tradissión... os traería mala suerte si no.  
  
 - ¡En ese caso yo elijo a Riley, Nichols y Oetker como compañeros de juerga! - El noruego había entrado sin ser visto al puente. En jarras, con las manos sobre la cintura, reía satisfecho con la sonora y vibrante carcajada de vikingo que poseía.  
 - Capitán, permiso para ausentarme del puente, señor. - Solicitó la alférez Milla. - Quisiera hablar con Chelsea Gambel y con la doctora Norton para preparar la boda, ¿será mañana?  
 - ¡Mañana...! - Exclamó Alex. - Sí, mañana nos casaremos. - Tomando a Peter entre sus brazos le besó delante de todo el mundo. - Min mann! *(mi esposo)  
 - Ay, lyubimyi moy! *(amor mío) – Suspiró Pavel dándole la mano al oficial científico. - ¿No hassen una pareja pressiosa?  
 - _Moy muzh!_ *(esposo mío) – Pensó Khan para su amante. - _Si no fueses tan promiscuo ya te lo habría propuesto._  
 - ¡Puedo cambiar! - Gritó Pavel sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.  
 - Demuéstralo y ya veremos. - Khan fue algo cruel, enseñando sus hoyuelos le soltó la mano y se giró hacia Sulu. Con su cínica sonrisa daba a entender que no importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir: un día Pavel acabaría siendo su marido.  
 - Bien, todos a trabajar. Mañana oficiaré por primera vez una boda en esta nave. - Sulu consintió que su alférez de comunicaciones se ausentara del puente. - ¿Tendré que dar un discurso? - Se preguntó.  
  
       Pavel le miró encogiéndose de hombros, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos aguamarina irradiando felicidad. Sus amigos Alex y Peter iban a contraer matrimonio, sería un día imposible de olvidar... igual que esa noche: tenía pensado beber hasta desmayarse en la despedida de soltero.  
  



	188. Despedidas de soltero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel y los demás cogerán una buena cogorza esa noche en HarOs. Un sueño del ruso se hará realidad.

**Despedidas de soltero**

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                 Era de noche en aquella provincia del planeta HarOs, el lugar que Azetbur les había recomendado contaba con bastantes bares donde beber otra cosa que no fuese vino de sangre o cerveza romulana. Se les había hecho bastante tarde. Caminaban midiendo la calle de una a otra pared, los grises adoquines les hacían tropezar aquí y allá. Los pocos klingons que se cruzaron por su camino se apartaban murmurando, aquellos extraños humanos habían pasado la noche bebiendo como esponjas. Sulu reía sosteniendo a Peter, Khan iba dos pasos por delante tratando de sujetar a su novio. Los cuatro estaban completamente borrachos.  
  
     El ruso cantaba la canción del show de los Muppets y Sulu le hacía los coros, el pelirrojo se desternillaba con lo absurdo de la letra.  
  
 - “Es hora de tocar la música... es hora de enssender la luss...” - Los pasos de Pavel se detuvieron de pronto. Khan tuvo que retroceder para alcanzar su cintura. - ¡Es hora de llamar a Jim! - Gritó abriendo los brazos y girándose para mirar a Peter.  
 - Aún no se lo he dicho... no sé cómo se lo va a tomar. - Temía que su tío se molestase con él por no casarse en la Tierra. Sabía que querría estar presente.  
 - No te mproe... no te preocupes... Yebát! *(joder) – Apenas podía hablar con claridad. - ¡Aquí está tu amigo Pavel Andreievich Chekov! ¡Yo se lo diré! - Le dijo golpeándose el pecho con la mano abierta.  
  
    Pavel sacó su vídeo comunicador portátil del bolsillo trasero izquierdo de su pantalón, un pañuelo gris cayó al suelo al hacerlo.  
  
 - ¿Por qué siempre me metes pañuelos de colores en los pantalones, Khan? - El ruso no entendía aquella manía de su pareja.  
 - Nada, cosas mías. - El moreno se agachó a recogerlo y lo devolvió a su lugar. Una sonrisa canalla se le había dibujado en el rostro.  
 - Espera... ya suena... le daré al altavoss. - El ruso dejó que los tres se acercasen esperando escuchar la voz de Jim de un momento a otro.  
 - ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - Un desconocido respondió a la llamada.  
  
    Sulu se apresuró a coger el aparato y cortar la comunicación tras pedir disculpas. Su amigo se había equivocado de número.  
  
 - He llamado a mi padre... - Murmuró casi sin respiración. - Como en mi sueño ¿os acordáis?  
 - Te dije que borrases el registro. - El japonés lo buscó en la agenda y lo eliminó.  
 - Niet! - Chilló Pavel. - ¡Era lo único que me quedaba de él!  
  
    Khan le envolvió entre sus brazos, Pavel se había echado a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
 - Bueno, mi amor, ya está bien. - Le decía besándole la frente. - No te dejaré beber nunca más si te da por ponerte así.  
 - ¡Dejadle en paz! - Les reprendió Peter. - Yo sé lo que es perder a tu padre siendo un crío.  
 - Ay, yebát! - Gritó el ruso separándose de su novio. - Vamos Peter, llamemos a tu tío Jim de una vess. - Le dijo secándose las lágrimas.  
  
    Tras varios tonos la imagen de Jim apareció en la pantalla. Sonrió al reconocer la cara de su niño ruso.  
  
 - ¡Pavel, cielo! ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó nada más verle.  
 - Tenemos una cosa muuuuuy importante que dessirte pero... - El genio tomó aire antes de seguir. - ¡Tienes que mpret...! Ay, yebát! ¡Tienes que prometer que no te enfadarás!  
 - ¡Oh, tesoro...! ¡Estás  borracho! - El rubio se echó a reír, ver a su amigo en ese estado le hacía mucha gracia.  
 - Da! ¡Como una cuba! ¿Lo prometes? ¡No puedes enfadarte! - Insistió Pavel. Poco a poco se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo, no se tenía en pie.  
 - Déjame a mí, trae... - Peter forcejeó con él por hacerse con el vídeo comunicador.  
 - ¿Peter? Vale, ya veo. ¿Estáis todos bebidos? - Jim sonrió con su boca torcida.  
 - Estamos selebrando... - Se justificó apartando a Peter de un manotazo. - ¿Prometes o no?  
 - Lo que tú digas, cielo. ¡No me enfadaré! ¿Qué estáis celebrando, cariño?  
 - Peter y Alex se casan. Ya está, ahora... ahora puedes hablar con él. - Le pasó el comunicador al pelirrojo.  
 - Hola tío Jim. - Una risa se le atropelló en los labios, los apretó para atraparla dentro. - Sé que te gustaría estar a mi lado mañana pero... ¿qué quieres que te diga? No puedo esperar tres años, ¿entiendes?  
 - ¡Enhorabuena, mi vida! ¡Spock! ¡Bones! ¡David! ¡Amy! - Jim gritó los nombres esperando a que acudieran a su lado. - Así que mañana te vas a casar, ¿eh, cabronazo?  
  
       Khan miró al suelo, Pavel se había tumbado allí con las piernas y los brazos abiertos como si estuviese en la playa. Pensó en levantarlo pero no se encontraba con fuerzas así que se unió a él.  
  
 - ¡Ah, no! - Protestó Sulu viéndoles. - No puedo cargar con los dos. - El japonés se posó lentamente de rodillas junto a Pavel y se tendió a su lado muy despacio, todo le daba vueltas.  
 - Os quiero, os echo de menos, os quiero... - Peter se despedía ya de su familia. - ¿Os he dicho que os quiero? Pues os quiero mucho.  
 - Vete a dormir la mona, cariño, o mañana no podrás decir tus votos. - Le aconsejaba Bones con una cínica sonrisa.  
 - Pete, sé feliz... mi muchacho. - Jim le guiñó un ojo y cortó la comunicación. Su sobrino iba a ponerse a llorar y él también.  
 - ¡Ay! Creo que voy a vomitar... - El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde estáis?  
 - Aquí abajo... - Khan levantó la mano y le agarró la pierna tirando de él.  
 - Espera, hazme un hueco... - Le dijo tumbándose en los fríos adoquines de la calle.  
 - No vamos a tener pelotas de levantarnos. - Advirtió Pavel.  
 - ¡Qué importa! Haré que nos transporten así al Enterprise. - Sulu había dado con la solución.  
 - ¡A mí dejadme en mi cama! - Suplicó Peter echándose a un lado y vomitando.  
 - Pide que Claire nos reciba en la sala del transportador, Sulu. Creo que necesitamos un pinchazo. - Khan sostenía la cabeza del pelirrojo ayudándole a echarlo todo fuera.  
 - Buena idea... - murmuró, - aquí el capitán Sulu, súbannos a los cuatro... ya, y que la doctora Norton nos espere ahí y lleve su maletín, es una orden.  
  
       Cuando la luz azulada les envolvió Peter había dejado de vomitar. Khan le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, a su izquierda sostenía la mano de Pavel y éste a su vez la de Sulu. Así aparecieron sobre las plataformas circulares a bordo. El joven alférez que les transportó se les quedó mirando con cara de asombro. La doctora Claire Norton no tardó en llegar, ya traía un hipospray en la mano, advertida como estaba de lo ebrios que se encontraban.  
  
 - ¡Despedidas de soltero! - Rezongó la morena. - ¡Menuda excusa para ponerse hasta arriba de alcohol!  
 - Al menos Alex se ha llevado a Otto... - Peter se alegró de que el médico acompañase a su prometido.  
 - No creo que ellos se emborrachen. - Musitó Khan pensando que serían más responsables.  
 - ¡No conoces a mi vikingo! - Rió el pelirrojo. - Le gusta tanto el vodka como a Pavel.  
  
  
  
  
                                                        Y así era. Alex debió beber una botella entera él solito. Riley compartió una de whisky con Nichols. El único que aún se tenía en pie era el alemán, Oetker siempre había sido muy tranquilo.  
  
 - Y todos os vestiréis de azul... - Decía el rubio con su dedo índice levantado. - ¡Tú también, Kevin! Quiero que mi lado de la sala sea un mar azul. Estaría bien que los del lado de Peter vistiesen de rojo. ¿Podemos... podemos hacerlo así?  
 - Es tu boda, haremos lo que tú quieras. - Le respondió el irlandés.  
 - Mañana tendrás una resaca espantosa, Alex. - Le auguró Otto meneando la cabeza.  
 - Puedes pasarnos alguna píldora de vitaminas, doctor Oetker... - Le sugirió el teniente Nichols.  
  
       Un grupo de klingons se les acercó a su mesa en aquel bar. El más alto se dirigió a los cuatro, mostrando sus fieros dientes en una sonrisa que trataba de ser amigable.  
  
 - Hola, no hemos podido evitar oírles. - Dijo apoyándose en la silla de Nichols. - ¿Quién de ustedes va a casarse?  
 - A mí no me mire... - Murmuró Steve. - ¡Milla se volvería loca si se lo pidiese!  
 - Un día de estos... - Añadió Kevin. - ¿Quieres el traslado al Enterprise?  
 - No, déjelo estar, jefe. - Al teniente Nichols no le apetecía perder su libertad con la presencia a bordo de su pareja. - Ella en su nave y yo en la mía. - Rió a carcajadas.  
 - ¡Yo! - Contestó al fin Alex. - Yo soy el que se casa...  
 - Mis compañeros y yo les invitamos a un trago. - El klingon les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los cinco se aproximaron, traían unas botellas de un líquido rojizo que se apresuraron a servir a los humanos. - Beban despacio, solamente una copa. Su raza no aguanta bien el vino de sangre.  
 - No, muchas gracias. - Otto trató de impedir que le llenasen su vaso. - No deberíamos... ¡Chicos! ¡Eso tiene demasiada graduación, Alex! ¡Nos tumbará!  
 - ¡Mejor! - Exclamó el noruego. - ¡Voy a casarme, joder! Es algo que solamente haré una vez en mi vida...   
 - Debe usted estar muy enamorado de su compañera. - Comentó uno de los klingons.  
 - ¡Compañero! - Le corrigió Kevin. - Aquí el doctor Freeman va a casarse con Peter Kirk.  
 - ¿Kirk? - El más alto de los klingons reconoció el apellido. - ¿Es familia de James T. Kirk, el héroe de Kronos?  
 - ¡Por supuesto! Mi chico es su sobrino... - Alex empujó el contenido de su copa por la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. - Igual Otto tiene razón, una de estas es más que suficiente. - Dio la vuelta al vaso y lo dejó con ruido sobre la mesa.  
 - QaleghneS, doctor Freeman! *(Es un honor verle) - Los seis klingons se pusieron en pie y saludaron a Alex golpeándose el pecho con el puño derecho. - Será un placer para nosotros convidarlos... ¿qué han bebido? ¡Mesonero! ¡Lo de estos hombres está pagado!  
 - ¡Vaya... gracias! - Sonrió el rubio. - ¿Tenéis ropas azules que poneros?  
  
       Kevin le agarró del brazo tratando de impedir que cometiese la estupidez de invitarles a la boda. No lo consiguió. Los seis aceptaron y quedaron en presentarse en el Enterprise por la mañana. A Pavel le iba a dar algo cuando les viese.  
  



	189. Yolanda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolanda, nombre de origen griego, compuesto por las palabras "ion" que significa violeta y "laos" que significa país. Su significado es "aquella que es de las tierras violetas" o "aquella que pertenece al país de las violetas". En su versión latina, se trata de una de las variantes históricas del nombre Violante, Viola o Violeta. Su significando es "La que da regocijo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un guiño a Sherlock... click en el enlace de la canción.

**Yolanda**

  
  
                                                                                                                Tal como quería Alex, la sala de ceremonias de la cubierta B del Enterprise se dividió en dos: un mar azul a la derecha y otro rojo a la izquierda. Milla y Chelsea vestían sus propios uniformes carmesíes, Claire el suyo color cielo. Las tres se sonrieron, las flores que Azetbur les hizo llegar quedaban preciosas junto al improvisado altar.  
  
      Sulu estaba tan nervioso como los propios novios, había preparado un breve discurso y sacaba la hoja doblada del bolsillo interior de su casaca roja del uniforme de gala. Miró a Pavel que estaba junto a Peter, y luego, con el ceño fruncido, a Khan al lado de Alex. ¿A qué venían aquellas caras? El ruso no estaba nada cómodo con los seis klingons que se presentaron a la boda luciendo una banda azul cruzada sobre sus anchos pectorales.  
  
 - Espero que no conozcas a ninguno... - Murmuró el doctor Freeman, comprendiendo la torpeza que había cometido al invitarles.  
 - No importa, hoy es tu día espessial. - Pavel le mostró una sonrisa, dejando sin responder la incógnita acerca de aquellos klingons.  
  
      Azetbur y T'rak no se decidieron por ninguno de los dos colores, en sus cabellos llevaban flores blancas que repartieron también a las mujeres de la tripulación. Ambas sonreían, felices no sólo por presenciar tan hermosa ceremonia.  
  
      Peter miraba a Alex con los ojos azules inundados en lágrimas que se arremolinaban en torno a sus pupilas sin terminar de brotar. Su prometido le sonreía con todo el amor del mundo.  
  
 - Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de estos dos hombres. - El japonés dio comienzo a la boda. - Ambos os conocéis desde que erais unos críos. Estudiasteis juntos en la Academia, donde surgió vuestro amor, y no os habéis separado un solo día desde entonces. Pocas veces se puede ver a dos personas tan enamoradas. Sé que caminareis por siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo lo que os depare la vida.  
  
    Sulu se detuvo un instante para mirarles a los ojos. Les sonrió, encantado de ser él quien les uniera en matrimonio.  
  
 - Es para mí un honor, que jamás olvidaré, el declararos esposos con el poder que la Flota me otorga a bordo de esta nave. - Tragó saliva. Era el turno de los votos de los novios.  
 - Peter... - Empezó Alex. - Cuando te conocí descubrí que el amor no era lo que yo creía. El ejemplo de mis padres estaba equivocado. Contigo aprendí que la amistad, el cariño, la fuerza y la valentía de tu alma, me llevarían siempre por el buen camino. No me faltes nunca, mi amor. Pues tú eres mi único sol, la luz que me guía, el calor de mi vida. Yo jamás me separaré de tu lado, min elskede mann. *(Mi amado esposo)  
  
    El pelirrojo casi se echa a llorar. Mordiéndose los labios se dejó colocar el anillo de oro en el anular de su mano izquierda.  
  
 - ¿Qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya, mi vida? - Inició sus votos. - Tú llenaste el vacío en mi corazón, alejando el dolor por todas las pérdidas que había sufrido. Desde que estoy contigo me haces reír cada día, sabes lo mucho que valoro eso. No importa lo que pase, el tiempo, los años... siempre estaremos juntos tú y yo. ¡Alex, te quiero! - Le tomó la mano para colocar un anillo igual al suyo en su dedo anular, no podía aguantarse ya las lágrimas.  
 - Que lo que uno este día, como capitán del Enterprise, no se rompa jamás. - Sulu puso su mano sobre las de los esposos y les declaró formalmente unidos en matrimonio. Dando su permiso les dejó besarse. Toda la sala estalló en un aplauso.  
 - _Moy dragotsennyy muzh..._ *(Mi precioso esposo) – Pensó Khan solamente para que Pavel le escuchase. - _Un día tú y yo..._ \- Una lágrima rebasó su párpado para deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla.  
 - Ay lyubimiy moy... Ya tebya lyublyu!  - *(mi amor, te quiero) – Le respondió el ruso con su vínculo secreto.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         A bordo de la nave oscura las ninfas cantaban y bailaban con las alegres notas que salían de la flauta de Pan. Una fiesta se celebraba por todo lo alto, la boda de Peter Kirk con Alex Freeman les alegró a todos por igual... o a casi todos. Ares se quedó en el puente de mando refunfuñando, él era de los que prefería una buena batalla.  
  
    Artemisa se secaba las lágrimas apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Orión. Las bodas siempre la hacían llorar.  
  
 - Señora mía, con tu permiso... - El cazador esperó a que ella consintiera para rodearle la cintura y besarla en los labios.  
 - Cassie, ¿qué le auguras a la pareja de recién casados? - Le consultaba Apolo mientras le acariciaba un seno por encima de la túnica.  
 - Una larga existencia plena de dicha. - Respondió ella con un guiño de sus ojos violeta.  
 - ¿Hijos? - Quiso saber el dios.  
 - Cuando vuelvan a su planeta, Apolo. - Asintió la sacerdotisa. - Adoptarán un varón y una hembra, pero no tendrán su sangre.  
 - Eso no importa, siempre que los hijos sean queridos, deseados, les harán felices. - Concluyó el de los cabellos dorados.  
 - Tu estirpe continuará con David y Amy, por esa parte puedes estar tranquilo. - Cassie le besó con dulzura, la miel de sus labios atraía al dios como si fuese una mosca.  
  
  
               Ares se aburría como una ostra. Le habían dejado solo para controlar la nave; se entretuvo dándole volumen a la pantalla principal, enfocando la mesa donde Khan y Pavel compartían el almuerzo con otros invitados.  
  
 - ¡Aj! ¡Vikingfjord! - Se quejó el ruso de la marca de vodka. - Es sumo de patata... ¿Por qué este chico tenía que ser noruego? Si hubiera nassido mil tressientos sesenta y ocho kilómetros más al Este tendría mejor gusto y beberíamos Russo-Baltique, que le da mil vueltas a esta porquería.  
 - ¿En San Petersburgo? - Calculó Khan la distancia de Oslo que su novio había dicho.  
 - ¡Ahí nassí yo! Y el “agüita” sabe mejor, te lo aseguro. - Pavel dio otro sorbo a su copa y puso cara de asco.  
 - Vodka significa literalmente eso: agüita. - Aclaró Khan a los presentes con una sonrisa.  
 - En japonés se dice “wotoka”. - Comentó Sulu. - Y si no te gusta no te lo bebas. No hagas igual que éste con el pescado... - Se echó a reír señalando a Khan. Se había comido el primer plato con sus gestos de repugnancia habituales.  
 - Lo prefiero a ese jugo de arross que tú te bebes. - Pavel le sacó la lengua a Sulu.  
 - ¿Quieres que les pida una copa de vino de sangre a los amigos de Alex? - El japonés quiso hacer una gracia, al ver la cara de Pavel se arrepintió de sus palabras. - Perdona, lo siento. No quería...  
 - ¿Molestarme? - Pavel se puso en pie. - Eso es exactamente lo que pretendías... - Dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose hacia la mesa de los novios.  
 - Fakku! *(joder) – Exclamó Sulu en su lengua. - Lo lamento, Donald... Se me ha escapado.  
 - No pasa nada, Hikaru. - Khan le acarició la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. El resto de la tripulación no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo. - A Pavel nunca le han gustado demasiado los klingons.  
 - Pero si salvó a su pueblo... ¿no le dieron una medalla por eso? - Preguntó el joven alférez Quiroly que a veces hacía de piloto en el Enterprise.  
 - Es complicado. - Sulu no quiso aclarar más el asunto. - ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?  
  
       Vieron al ruso murmurar algo al oído de Peter, ambos se rieron, el pelirrojo asintió y pareció darle su permiso. Entonces Pavel acudió a la consola del ordenador central más cercana y pulsó la pantalla unas cuantas veces. Una música empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Era alegre, muy animada. Pavel se adentró entre las mesas y propuso con gestos de sus manos que las apartaran para hacer un gran círculo en el centro. Entre su telequinesia y la colaboración de los tripulantes formaron una improvisada pista de baile. El personal de origen hispano, con Quiroly a la cabeza, había reconocido la melodía y todos se levantaron a bailar cuando el cantante comenzaba así la letra...  
  
 - “¿Dónde estás, dónde estás... [**Yolanda**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOWqQsOwzjw)?”  
  
    Pavel venía ahora, moviendo las caderas y agitando los hombros, hacia la mesa donde Sulu y Khan le miraban completamente ruborizados.  
  
 - So mnoy! Dabai, dabai! *(Conmigo... vamos, vamos) – Les animó. Solamente el moreno consintió en acompañarle. - ¡Ah, Hikaru! ¡Siempre tan serio! - Volvió a sacarle la lengua, ya tenía la mano de su novio en la cintura y con gusto iniciaron su danza ante los ojos sonrientes del japonés.  
  
       Khan le llevaba como el gran bailarín que es, Pavel sólo tenía que dejarse ir, las manos de su novio hacían el resto. Sus miradas se cruzaban con amor, aguamarina y azul hielo siempre unidos, siempre juntos.  
  
 - Ay, moy Yolanda! - Le llamó Pavel entre risas. - Niet! ¡No me des tantas vueltas... he bebido mucho!  
 - ¡Cállate, brujo...! - El moreno le giraba el cuerpo empujando la cintura, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Pavel en alto con su brazo, mostrándole los hoyuelos en una eterna sonrisa. - Ya tebya lyublyu, moy choknutyy! *(Te quiero, chiflado mío)  
  
    Sus uniformes, rojo y azul, se mezclaban ante los ojos de los presentes al girar uno sobre otro con rapidez, dejando la impresión de una estela violeta en las retinas. Sulu se les quedó mirando embobado. ¿Cómo podía quererles tanto?  
  
 - Mi rosa y mi violeta... - Murmuró. Ya sabía qué flor era Khan. Como experto jardinero se propuso cuidar de ambas de por vida.  
  
       La canción terminó y algo más lento sonó para que los nuevos esposos pudieran bailar bien pegados el uno al otro. Ni el ingeniero jefe ni el oficial científico abandonaron la pista. Se envolvieron en un abrazo y se besaron, ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba.  
  
    Uno de los klingons se acercó a la mesa de Sulu; tomando asiento junto a él, ya que la silla de Pavel estaba vacía, le dirigió la palabra.  
  
 - Me alegra ver que ese loco de Chekov ha sentado la cabeza. - Susurró al oído del japonés. - Le conocí hace años en Kronos, estaba más flaco que el palo de una escoba y se mezclaba con...  
 - ¡Silencio! - Le interrumpió el capitán con toda su autoridad. - Si fuiste uno de los que tuvo relaciones con él no quiero saberlo, y sería mejor que te largaras...  
 - ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo jamás...! - El klingon pareció ofenderse. - ¡No soy un p'tak! *(marica) – Sacudió la cabeza negándolo. - Pero sé algunas cosas sobre él que le pondrían los pelos de punta, capitán. Ese hombre estaba muy mal, algo le corroía por dentro.  
 - Ha cambiado, dejémoslo ahí. - Sulu le sirvió una copa de sake al klingon. - Por cierto, si tiene algo en contra de los “p'tak” como usted les llama... ¿qué coño hace en esta boda?  
 - Nada en contra, señor Sulu. Simplemente es algo que no me va... - El hombre bebió su trago con gusto y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa. - ¡Paz, hermano!  
 - ¡Paz! - El japonés hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y estrechó aquella enorme mano klingon devolviéndole el gesto.  
  
  
             La alférez Milla besaba a su pareja sentada sobre su regazo al otro lado de la mesa. Los dos estaban muy contentos de estar juntos, disfrutando de cada minuto que podían compartir.  
  
 - He pedido el traslado a tu nave. - La morena esperaba una sonrisa, se encontró con un par de cejas levantadas y unos ojos azules abiertos como platos.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿En el Excelsior? - Nichols no daba crédito, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.  
 - Sí, Steve... creí que te gustaría la idea. - Milla empezaba a mosquearse. Aquella no era la reacción que buscaba.  
 - ¡Oh, sí... claro! - El teniente la besó para disimular, ahora tendría a su novia veinticuatro horas pegada a su trasero. - _Se acabó la libertad..._ \- Pensó para sí. - _Con veinticinco años y prácticamente casado._  
 - Compartiré el camarote con Chelsea... ¡Será genial! Como cuando estudiábamos juntas... - Rió feliz Milla.  
 - ¿No dormirás conmigo? - Steve se sorprendió.  
 - ¡No soy tu mujer, idiota! - Le recordó ella dándole una colleja en la nuca.  
 - Tal vez tenga que arreglar eso... - El moreno de ojos azules la volvió a besar, en el fondo estaba encantado de tenerla para él. - Te quiero Milla. - Le dijo con total honestidad. - Te quiero tanto que a veces me asusta...  
 - ¡Los hombres y vuestro miedo al compromiso! - Rió la morena, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que asustaba a su novio.  
  



	190. Uno rápido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el asiento trasero del Dodge de Jim, como un par de adolescentes enamorados, así les cazó la bióloga Suzanne Woolcott. ¿Hará eso que ella desista de su capricho con McCoy?  
> A varios cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, los recién casados disfrutan de su noche de bodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click en Bones para esa imagen tan sensual...

**Uno rápido**

  
  
  
                                                                                                        Serían las seis de la tarde cuando Bones entró en los aparcamientos del Cuartel General. Había ido a recoger a Jim, querían ir a una joyería para encargar el anillo de Spock. Vio el coche aparcado, un modelo descapotable que imitaba el clásico Dodge Aspen Sedan de 1976. Se quedó allí apoyado, esperándole.  
  
       Por la acera de enfrente caminaba, cargada de bolsas, la doctora Suzanne Woolcott. Iba mirando a uno y otro lado, aún no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo siglo, todo le parecía asombroso y le llamaba la atención. Había estado de compras para poner su vestuario al día después de buscar apartamento; aunque ya había empezado a trabajar en la Bahía, seguía viviendo en casa de los Scott. Al otro lado de la calzada con cuatro carriles le pareció distinguir la silueta del médico. Sonriente trató de cruzar la calle, el fluido tráfico la detuvo.  
  
      Entretanto Jim salió del edificio, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la calurosa chaqueta gris del uniforme de inspector. Levantó la mano y saludó a su amante. Cuando estuvo junto a él le besó en los labios.  
  
    Suzanne se estremeció. Estaba en una isleta en mitad del paso de peatones, ellos no la habían visto.  
  
    Jim metió a Bones de un empujón en la parte de atrás, no dejaban de sonreírse como dos colegiales enamorados. El rubio abrió la puerta del conductor y tiró allí la chaqueta, entró poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento.  
  
 - Mi amor... estás tan guapo con la barba de dos días y esos vaqueros... - Jim se relamía observándole. - ¡Te los arrancaría ahora mismo!  
 - ¿Qué te lo impide? - Le desafió con su cínica sonrisa.  
 - ¡Vale! Uno rápido... - Dijo saltando por encima del respaldo para abalanzarse sobre el doctor.  
 - ¡Ah! ¡Jim! - Exclamó él sorprendido. - ¡Estaba bromeando!  
 - Yo no... - Fue su respuesta.  
  
    Jim se llenó la boca con los jugosos labios de McCoy mientras prácticamente se arrancaba la camisa del cuerpo. Un botón saltó por los aires y escuchó a Bones reír.  
  
 - _A ver si luego eres capaz de encontrarlo, idiota..._ \- Pensó McCoy sin separarse de su beso.  
 - _¿Qué más da?_ \- Jim sonreía con los ojos, la lengua rozando la de su amado.  
 - _Tendré que cosértelo..._ \- El doctor acariciaba ya la espalda desnuda del rubio. - _Vas a quedarte sin camisas._  
 - _¿Cómo puedes ser tan sexy?_ \- Jim se separó unos centímetros y le echó mano a la bragueta del pantalón.  
  
       En esas estaban cuando Suzanne se acercó a la ventanilla. Les miró un instante, tenía que asegurarse. Ver cómo la cabeza de Jim se adentraba en la entrepierna del moreno hizo que se convenciera. Se alejó de allí a toda prisa. El doctor no la había visto, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer en la cara. La rubia bióloga se prometió dejar de rondar al médico, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en él de aquel modo.  
  
 - _¡Oh, mi vida...!_ \- Bones atrapaba el pelo de Jim entre sus dedos, el “efecto velcro” de la barba enredada con su vello púbico le volvía loco.  
 - _¡No te corras, te quiero dentro!_ \- Le dijo el rubio con sus pensamientos.  
 - ¡Jim, por Dios Santo! ¡Podrían vernos! - Las mejillas de McCoy estaban totalmente encendidas.  
  
      El rubio levantó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos. Se echó hacia delante apoyado sobre el respaldo del asiento de copiloto, dejando que Bones pasase las piernas entre las suyas para tomarlo en su regazo. Cuando sintió sus dedos mojados en saliva se frotó contra ellos. Luego los brazos le rodearon el pecho y la cintura, Jim se sentó sobre el duro miembro de su amante y lo recibió con gusto.  
  
 - _¡Ah, sí... sí.. mi amor...!_ \- El rápido movimiento arriba y abajo hizo que topase con la cabeza en el techo del Dodge, aquello le provocó la risa.  
 - Perdona... - Bones trató de controlarse, estaba muy excitado. - ¡Dios mío, espero que nadie asome por aquí!  
 - ¡Échame al suelo y ponte encima! - Le sugirió.  
 - ¡Eso, y mi culo al descubierto! - Se quejó McCoy.  
  
    Jim volvió a reír. Su amante no dejaba de protestar, sin embargo acabó tumbándolo en el asiento de atrás para colocarse encima y empujar ya con total libertad.  
  
 - Tienes un trasero divino, cariño... - Se lo agarraba con ambas manos, ayudándole a ir más y más adentro. - ¡Aaah, sí...! ¡Oh, Bones... me voy... aaaaaaah!  
 - ¡Y yo... aaaaah Jiiiiiiim!  
  
    Se derramó dentro de él, la boca se le fue al cuello y le chupó con ansia, aquello dejaría marca; las caderas se le agitaron en espasmos de placer durante el orgasmo. Sintió la humedad de Jim sobre el vientre, una calidez viscosa que le empapó, los dedos del rubio se le clavaron en la espalda. Ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
 - ¡Por Dios, Jim! - McCoy se bajaba la camiseta, intentando recuperar la compostura y mirando por la ventanilla trasera. - ¿Y si alguien se hubiese acercado?  
 - Mmm... - El rubio se acariciaba el sexo, adentrando la mano hacia las nalgas para recoger la semilla del médico. - Le habría cobrado por el show. - Contestó con su sonrisa torcida.  
 - ¡Ah, deja de tocarte y súbete los pantalones, idiota! - La forma en que Jim solía terminar le excitaba tanto como para volver a empezar desde el principio.  
 - Ya voy... - Obedeció el rubio. - ¡Tenemos que encargar el anillo de Spock!  
 - Sí... aún no me has dicho lo que has pensado para el grabado. - Bones le ayudó con la camisa, el botón arrancado le dejaba el vello del tórax al descubierto.  
  
    Jim saltó de nuevo a la parte delantera del coche, dejando caer el pecho entre los respaldos de los asientos, hincado de rodillas le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los ojos seguían llenos de lujuria por él.  
  
 - ¡Eres tan guapo, mi amor! - Le susurraba comiéndoselo con la mirada.  
 - ¡Y tú, mi vida! - [**Bones**](http://www.nowhavefun.com/celebritypictures/d/94818-1/10+Karl+Urban+wallpaper.jpg) tenía la mano derecha sobre la frente, con gesto de cansancio por el breve esfuerzo de antes, la pulsera con la inscripción vulcana girada hacia su cara. - Dime, ¿en qué has pensado? - La camiseta gris se estiraba al ritmo de la respiración. Los ojos avellana no se apartaban del hilo de vello rubio y rizado entre los pectorales de Jim.  
 - Algo sencillo. - Le respondió con una gran sonrisa. - Ya sabes, “Ki'nam-tor nash-veh heh kwon-sum dungau nam-tor...”  
 - ¡Ni hablar... es infernalmente largo en vulcano! - Renegó McCoy.  
 - En nuestra lengua, imbécil, lo pondremos en nuestra lengua. - Jim meneó la cabeza.  
 - “He sido y siempre seré tuyo”. - Tradujo Bones. - Bien, me gusta... pero “tuyo” ¿de quién?  
 - De los dos... ¡Joder no seas idiota! - Contestó sentándose para conducir.  
 - Le quedará mejor cuando yo me haya ido. - Musitó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.  
 - ¡Deja ya ese rollo, no te vas a morir! - Jim arrancó el motor y le miró por el espejo retrovisor. - Yo no voy a quedar atrapado en un bucle ni Spock va a viajar a otro Universo, ¿no te das cuenta de que aquí todo es distinto? Hablé con Kirk antes de que muriese, tuvimos una buena charla a solas él y yo...  
 - ¿Qué sabes? - Le preguntó echándose hacia delante para tocarle en el hombro. - ¡Dímelo, Jim! Peter no quiso hacerlo.  
 - ¿Peter? - Jim se sonrió. - Puede que él sepa lo que le pasó al otro Bones, yo lo ignoro, mi amor. Pero ya te he dicho que eso no sucederá aquí.  
 - Pareces muy seguro. - Susurró.  
 - Lo estoy. Las variables son infinitas y hasta ahora casi nada coincide con el mundo que ellos dejaron atrás. - Jim sacó el coche del aparcamiento rumbo a la joyería. - Deja de comerte la cabeza con ese feo asunto, Bones. ¡Es una orden!  
 - ¡Sí, mi capitán! - El médico sonrió y se dejó caer en el respaldo. - Puede que tengas razón.  
 - La tengo. - Jim volvió a mirarle por el espejo, le guiñó un ojo y le regaló su blanca sonrisa.  
  
       McCoy cerró los ojos, suspirando con tristeza pensó en un mundo en el que la muerte le llegaba y Jim y Spock continuaban su vida sin él. Aquel no sería su destino, no si podía evitarlo... pero para eso debería hablar seriamente con Peter.  


  
  
                                                      La noche de bodas Peter y Alex la pasaron a solas en una preciosa habitación del palacio de Azetbur en HarOs. La gran cama tenía un dosel con paños de terciopelo negro colgando alrededor, iluminados con la trémula luz de las antorchas en la pared y las llamas en la chimenea al fondo del dormitorio. Pétalos de flores blancas cubrían la suave colcha azul oscuro. Unas copas de champán vacías rodaron sobre la alfombra cuando el vikingo tomó en brazos a su esposo para tumbarlo sobre el lecho.  
  
 - Min elskede mann! *(mi amado esposo) – El rubio desvistió a su marido besando cada centímetro de su piel, dejando estelas de su saliva por todas partes, quitándose a su vez las ropas.  
 - ¿No te arrepentirás de esto? - Le preguntó cogiéndole la mano izquierda y mostrándole el anillo dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes.  
 - ¡Jamás! - Le respondió con una sonrisa, la más brillante y blanca de todo el cosmos.  
 - Alex, vida mía... - Susurró Peter dejando que el dedo anular entrase en su boca.  
 - ¡Ten cuidado... no te lo tragues! - Bromeó el doctor haciéndole reír. - ¡Nos han costado un dineral!  
  
      Peter saboreó su boca al tiempo que perdía los dedos entre los finos cabellos casi blancos de su esposo. Totalmente desnudos, piel contra piel, las caderas de ambos se rozaban. Sus miembros cobraron vida y parecían envolverse el uno al otro en sinuosas caricias. El pelirrojo separó las piernas, flexionando las rodillas y cruzando los pies por encima del trasero de su marido.  
  
 - ¡Vamos, vikingo mío! - Le animó como solía hacer. - ¡Dame lo que me pertenece ahora ya por derecho!  
 - Lo que siempre ha sido y será tuyo, mitt elskede hjerte... *(mi amado corazón) – Su voz se había convertido en un grave susurro, la excitación era ya evidente.  
  
      El pelirrojo le recibió con los ojos entornados, la boca entreabierta con una sonrisa de deleite que dejó al rubio con ganas de morderle los labios. Estaba encima de él, sosteniéndose con los puños cerrados sobre el colchón y mirándole la cara con el asombro que siempre le provocaba verle gemir de puro gusto.  
  
 - No me faltes nunca, Peter... - Le rogó sin dejar de empujar dentro de él.  
 - Eres tú el que tiene la mala costumbre de morirse. - Terminó por arrancarle una carcajada a su esposo. - ¡Ah, vamos, no te pares!  
 - ¡Pues no me hagas reír! - Protestó fingiendo enojo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior salió de él para meter el brazo derecho por debajo de su cuerpo y darle la vuelta con un simple movimiento. - Mitt lille og hendig hubby! *(Mi pequeño y manejable maridito)  
  
    Peter volvió a reír, cuando su vikingo le colocaba a su antojo en la cama para darle placer le hacía sentirse en verdad pequeño y manejable, algo que le agradaba sobremanera.  
  
 - ¡Oh, mi vida... te amo!  
 - Y yo a ti... - Gimió. Alex ya no podía hablar, concentrado en penetrar a su marido con el ángulo y la presión exactas para alcanzar su próstata y enviar esa señal eléctrica que le recorriese la espalda hasta dejarle casi al borde del desmayo.  
 - ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó el pelirrojo. - ¡Sí... sí... por todos los dioses! ¡Sí!  



	191. El cuidado de las flores un domingo por la mañana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sulu siempre le ha gustado la jardinería. Cuidar de sus flores, su amada rosa y su preciosa violeta, es ahora su principal prioridad.  
> Por otro lado las cosas en la Tierra están cambiando; Amy ya no es ninguna niña.

**El cuidado de las flores un domingo por la mañana**

  
  
  
                                                                                                    La “viola odorata”, comúnmente conocida como “violeta de olor” o “violeta dulce”, es una flor de la familia de las violáceas, de origen europeo y que puede llegar a crecer unos diez o quince centímetros. La planta es perenne y a finales de invierno regala unas florecillas muy perfumadas, de color violeta generalmente y unos dos centímetros de diámetro, usadas tradicionalmente en perfumería y en la fabricación de licores.  
  
       A las violetas no les gusta la luz directa, es mejor tenerlas a la sombra o en semisombra. Requieren un suelo fértil y bien drenado; es conveniente regarlas dos o tres veces a la semana, aunque son fuertes y soportan bien los periodos de sequía. De todos modos, Sulu no iba a permitir que a su amada violeta le faltase el agua.  
  
       Su preciosa rosa alba no iba a ser menos. Los rosales tienen la ventaja de que arraigan profundamente y aguantan bastante sin regar. No obstante, hay que procurarles agua abundante para que las floraciones sean espectaculares. Se debe tener especial cuidado en no pasarse; un rosal encharcado varios días es peligrosísimo, se pudren las raíces y mueren. Este es un error muy frecuente de los jardineros: regar demasiado. Sulu tenía ya experiencia y no cometería tal falla. Como amante de la jardinería el japonés sabía bien que era preferible regar por las mañanas o al atardecer, lejos de las horas de calor del medio día.  
  
 - ¿No ibas a ducharte, moy drug? *(amigo mío) - Le preguntaba el ruso buscando una toalla con la que secarse el cuerpo. - Si le dejas agotará toda el agua caliente, ya le conosses... - Señaló a Khan a su espalda.  
  
     El dulce olor de las violetas y la intensa fragancia de las rosas con cierto toque de cítricos y canela, inundaba el cuarto de baño. Siempre le habían gustado aquellos dos perfumes para sus geles y champús. Pavel acababa de salir de la ducha, Khan aún estaba bajo sus chorros. Sulu se había sentado cómodamente a observarles. Ahora entendía por qué Jim se hizo instalar una butaca en pleno aseo. Anotó mentalmente que debía darle las gracias.  
  
 - Sí, voy... - Murmuró levantándose. Al dejar caer la ropa interior se desveló una erección que hizo sonreír al ruso.  
 - Lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) – Le llamó cantarín arrojando la toalla al suelo. - Hasnos un hueco ahí dentro.  
  
    El moreno sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sabía que lo siguiente sería notar sus duras erecciones restregándose contra la parte perfectamente redondeaba en la que terminaba su espalda.  
  
 - Tú primero, Hikaru... - Prácticamente le estaba empujando a penetrar a Khan. - La mía es más grande... mejor después de ti.  
  
    Como todas las rosas Pavel era bastante presumido, aunque sí era cierto que su miembro tenía mayor envergadura que los de ellos dos.  
  
       El cuidado de sus flores era ahora su ocupación principal. Hacía días que habían dejado HarOs atrás. Después de la boda, el Excelsior se quedó en el cuadrante Beta y el Enterprise inició su misión de tres años para la exploración del Universo. El capitán Sulu cumplía con sus órdenes pero lo que más le preocupaba eran el riego casi diario de su rosa y su violeta, vigilar que la luz no fuera demasiado intensa, que sus hojas estuvieran limpias, brillantes, libres de pulgones y hongos... Cualquier cosa para poder disfrutar de la belleza y los aromas que tanto le cautivaban.  
  
 - Sulu, aishiteru... *(te quiero) - Khan musitaba aquellas palabras sintiéndole dentro, más y más profundamente.  
 - Moy drug... – Los brazos de Pavel le rodeaban desde atrás. - Déjame entrar... - Le rogó frotándose contra su espalda. - Te deseo...  
 - ¡No! - Khan se apoyó en la pared de azulejos blancos. - Le harás daño, mi amor... - Temió por su amante, consideraba que aún no estaba listo para el tamaño del ruso.  
 - Esta noche, cielo. - El japonés salió de su violeta y dejó espacio para su rosa. Colocándose detrás de Pavel le penetró al tiempo que él se lo hacía a Khan. - Esta noche... - Repitió suavemente. Era una promesa.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          La mañana del domingo Amy se despertó muy temprano. Se dio una ducha rápida para vestir su ropa deportiva y salir corriendo al jardín. Sus padres aún no se habían levantado y David preparaba el desayuno en la cocina.  
  
 - ¿Dónde vas, hermanita? - Le preguntó asomándose a la ventana mientras batía unos huevos en un bol.  
 - No te incumbe... - Le sacó la lengua y abrió las puertas del garaje para coger su moto caitiana.  
 - ¡Sí me incumbe! - David había salido de la casa y la alcanzó sujetándola por el brazo. - Dime dónde vas o no te dejaré marchar.  
 - ¡Perdona que me ría, debilucho! - La chica le empujó controlando la fuerza, no quería hacerle daño, solamente apartarle para sacar la motocicleta a la calle.  
 - ¡Ay! - David cayó de culo ante sus narices. - ¿Serás salvaje?  
 - Lo siento, ¿estás bien? - Le dijo sacando el labio inferior y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. - Quiero dar una vuelta por ahí, tengo ganas de estar a solas... ¿es mucho pedir?  
 - ¡Oh, Amy! - El rubio se sacudió el polvo del garaje de los pantalones azules de su pijama. - ¡Ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna estupidez!  
 - Es domingo, idiota. - Se burló la muchacha subiendo ya a su vehículo. - Como mucho tropezaré con la gente saliendo de misa... ¿En qué lío me iba a meter un domingo por la mañana? Anda... ¡Sal de mi camino!  
  
      David tuvo que apartarse deprisa, su hermana arrancó y enfiló la calle para salir disparada cuesta abajo hacia la salida del residencial. El ruido del motor despertó a los tres hombres que dormían arriba. El chico escuchó abrirse la ventana del pasillo al inicio de las escaleras y McCoy se asomó a ella para preguntar qué pasaba.  
  
 - Mi hermana ha ido a dar un paseo en moto, Bones. - Le explicó David desde el jardín. - ¿Vais a querer huevos revueltos?  
 - No, déjalo cariño. ¡Hoy prepararé tortitas... y a tu hermana que le den! - El médico cerró la ventana para bajar a la cocina.  
  
     En el dormitorio principal Spock permanecía tumbado boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos, pensativo y en silencio. Amy llevaba toda la semana saliendo a solas por ahí sin decirle a nadie dónde iba o qué estaba haciendo. Su hija le tenía algo preocupado.  
  
 - Es normal, mi amor. Tiene casi dieciséis años... - Jim justificaba su rebelde comportamiento.  
 - Y David diecisiete, pero no es un irresponsable. - Respondió el vulcano.  
 - Echa de menos a Pavel y a Khan, está creciendo, cariño. - El rubio seguía intentando excusar a la muchacha.  
 - Parece mentira que tú la defiendas en lugar de molestarte con su actitud, cuando siempre ha sido al contrario. - A Spock le sorprendía la vuelta que había dado la tortilla.  
 - Bueno, mi bebé se está convirtiendo en una jovencita alocada y algo rebelde, igual que lo fui yo. - Jim se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que comprendía bien a su hija.  
 - ¿Quieres decir que se meterá en peleas de bar y se acostará con desconocidos alienígenas como hacías tú? - El vulcano le miraba levantando su ceja izquierda.  
 - ¡Oh, vaya! - Lamentó Jim saliendo de la cama. - Cría fama y échate a dormir.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Giró el cuello cuarenta y cinco grados para mirarle, incorporado ya y apoyado sobre el cabecero de la cama. - No comprendo...  
 - Pregúntale a Bones luego. - El rubio sonrió con su pícara y torcida boca dejando a su marido con la mosca tras la puntiaguda oreja. - Voy a ducharme, creo haber oído a nuestro t'hy'la que iba a hacer tortitas.  
  
  


  
                      La soledad de aquel lugar, el Parque Nacional del Golden Gate en San Francisco, no podía superar a la que Amy llevaba siempre en su corazón. Las quince hectáreas de bosque de coníferas, normalmente en silencio absoluto de no ser por las aves, la rodeaban haciéndole sentir pequeña e insignificante. Le gustaba ir allí para olvidar que Khan y Pavel estaban juntos en algún lugar de la Galaxia.  
  
      Solía dejar la moto en el camino de tierra y echar a andar entre los árboles. Aquella mañana de domingo fue diferente: un grupo de chicos jugaba al rugby en su claro del bosque favorito.  
  
 - ¡Hola preciosa! - Le gritó uno de ellos al advertir su presencia. - ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos falta un delantero... y tú tienes buenas piernas, ¿corredora?  
 - Sí, yo... - Amy se acercó a saludar. - Estaré encantada. ¿Cómo se juega?  
 - ¡Ah, neófita! - Exclamó un muchacho moreno y de ojos verde claro. - Yo te enseñaré las reglas.  
  
     El joven la tomó de la mano y entre sonrisas y dulces miradas le explicó lo básico para empezar. Amy pronto se rebeló como la gran deportista que era. Sus nuevos amigos estuvieron encantados de jugar rugby a su lado. Sobre todo el moreno de ojos verdes, su nombre era Max y sus manos largas no tardaron en acariciarle los muslos.  
  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Amy le empujó alejándole de sus piernas. - ¡No te he dado mi permiso!  
 - Disculpa, señora mía... - Sonrió el chico encandilándola con su mirada glauca. - ¿Puedo...?  
  
    Ella consintió y halló un nuevo placer en dejarse rozar y besar por aquel desconocido.  
  
 - Mmm... ¡Max! - Murmuró entre sus labios. - Marchémonos a algún sitio donde podamos estar a solas.  
 - No tengo coche, nena. - Se lamentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. - Me han traído mis amigos.  
 - Mi moto está ahí aparcada. - Señaló al camino, se sentía excitada y quería descubrir de qué era capaz aquel tipo de veinte años. - ¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?  
 - Bueno, está mi apartamento... - Max negó con la cabeza. - Nena, no nos conocemos y no pareces mayor de edad. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado atrevida?  
 - Lo que creo es que eres un buen chico, Max. - Amy se inclinó sobre él, debía medir un metro setenta con lo cual ella le sacaba algunos centímetros. - Anda, sé bueno y demuéstrame lo malo que puedes llegar a ser. - Le besó brevemente con picardía, los ojos azules y la sonrisa torcida de su padre en el rostro.  
  
          Al final, aquella mañana de domingo, Amy encontró algo más interesante que hacer que tropezar con la gente que salía de la iglesia.  
  



	192. Un paseo por Talos IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un planeta lejano, solitario, deshabitado. Un mundo inhóspito donde la Flota les había enviado para tomar unas muestras y analizarlas posteriormente. Aquel supuesto paseo por Talos IV se convirtió de pronto en una pesadilla.

**Un paseo por Talos IV**

  
  
                                                                                                 Las cosas no iban bien, nada bien. Aquel planeta desconocido, situado al borde del cuadrante Delta, estaba resultando más peligroso de lo esperado. Nada funcionaba correctamente a bordo del Enterprise, la influencia diabólica de aquel mundo había dislocado todos los sistemas. Alex miraba a su capitán con desasosiego en los ojos azules: su esposo había desaparecido hacía ya cuatro horas.  
  
 - Pavel y Donald están con él, sé que también estás preocupado. - Le decía apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de mando. - ¿No hay forma de traerles de nuevo aquí?  
 - Quiroly hace lo que puede con el transportador pero... - Sulu se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano, unas gotas de sudor revelaban lo turbado que se encontraba. - Hemos perdido su señal, el escáner no responde y las comunicaciones se encuentran interrumpidas por alguna clase de extraña interferencia.  
 - Estaré en la bahía médica. - Dijo Alex con seriedad negando con la cabeza. - Este silencio me está volviendo loco.  
 - Te informaré en cuanto tenga novedades. - Sulu consintió que abandonase el puente. Él no se encontraba mucho mejor, aún así se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa. - Tranquilo Alex, no olvides la telequinesia de Pavel y la fuerza sobrehumana de Donald. Peter está protegido.  
  
      El rubio entró al turboascensor y suspiró. La situación no le daba buena espina. Mencionó el nombre de la cubierta de enfermería y desapareció tras las puertas automáticas.  
  
      Sulu se quedó un instante mirando el hueco en el puesto del oficial científico. ¿Por qué había dejado que los tres bajasen allí sin más compañía que sus fasers y el tricorder de Khan? La Flota había ordenado la exploración de aquel lugar, una sencilla expedición para tomar muestras y regresar a la nave para estudiarlas, eso era todo, un maldito paseo.  
  
      Recordó que Pavel bromeó con lo de poseerle aquella noche, le dijo que fuese preparándose agitando un frasco de lubricante en la mano que le lanzó justo antes de desmaterializarse sobre las plataformas circulares. El capitán pudo ver cómo el joven alférez Quiroly se sonrojaba al observarlo. Aquello le enfureció y mandó a la mierda a Pavel mientras desaparecía ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que aquellas tal vez fueran las últimas palabras que el ruso escucharía de sus labios?  
  
  
  
                                         Cuando sus moléculas volvieron a unirse sobre el planeta los tres acusaron el terrible calor del sol de medio día.  
  
 - Su estrella está muy serca, y es tan joven que hasse que todo arda por aquí... - Pavel se quitó la camiseta roja, quedándose con la negra sobre el cuerpo.  
 - No, al revés. - Le corrigió Khan. - Quítate la oscura y déjate la roja, mi amor. Peter, haz lo mismo.  
  
    Los dos le obedecieron. El oficial científico hizo lo propio quedándose con su jersey azul y envolviendo la camiseta negra sobre la cabeza a modo de turbante.  
  
 - Cubríos, el sol es muy fuerte. - Les aconsejó.  
 - Tomemos esas muestras y volvamos arriba... - Se quejó Peter. - Esto es un jodido infierno.  
 - ¿Por dónde empessamos? - Consultó el ruso.  
 - Por aquí... - Khan echó a andar siguiendo el pitido de la señal de su tricorder. - He detectado una fuente rica en minerales que podrían serle útiles a la Federación.

  
            Tras horas de caminar por un suelo de arenisca y roca bajo el terrible sol abrasador, Khan llegó a la conclusión de que su equipo estaba fallando.  
  
 - Creo que hemos caminado en círculos. - Giró sobre sí mismo con el brazo estirado, su tricorder no dejó de pitar en los trescientos sesenta grados. - ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Se dijo golpeándose la frente.  
 - ¡Amor, no me gusta que hagas eso!  - Le reprendió Pavel. - No podías saberlo, Khan. Este lugar paresse poseído por el demonio.  
 - Volvamos a la nave. - Sugirió Peter. Sacando su comunicador intentó establecer contacto. - Aquí Peter Kirk desde el planeta Talos IV, adelante Enterprise... - Esperó en silencio. Nada, salvo un zumbido, les llegó desde el otro lado.  
 - Trae, déjame a mí. - Pavel le arrancó el aparato de la mano y giró la rueda varias veces. Comprobando que no recibían más que interferencias se lo devolvió. - Es inútil, no hay comunicassión.  
 - ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó el moreno. - ¿Cuál es el protocolo para estos casos?  
 - Esperar a que nos rescaten. - Le informó Peter. - ¿Aún no te has leído los manuales que te dejé?  
 - No he hecho los deberes, Pete... - Bromeó el sobrehumano. - Castígame si quieres.  
 - ¡Como si estar aquí perdidos no fuera ya bastante castigo! - Pavel se subió a unas rocas, oteando el horizonte a su alrededor descubrió con disgusto que no había lugar donde guarecerse. - Habrá que esperar a que esa maldita estrella se ponga... - Espetó dando un salto y regresando junto a su amigo y su novio. - Ah, yebát! *(joder) ¡Maldito calor!  
 - Guarda tus energías, Pavel. - Peter se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la roca de la que su amigo había saltado.  
 - No sé si será peor la noche. - Khan se agachó a su lado y rozó la superficie de la piedra con los dedos. - Parece que este mineral sufra congelaciones a menudo. Tal vez la temperatura nocturna baje demasiado.  
 - ¡Perfecto! - Gritó Pavel pateando el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo. - Un infierno de día y un congelador por la noche. ¡No me extraña que nadie haya explorado este planeta antes!  
 - Deberíamos movernos, encontrar un refugio para cuando caiga el sol. - Khan ayudó a Peter a ponerse en pie.  
  
    El pelirrojo asintió y juntos reemprendieron su peregrinar por aquel inhóspito lugar. Faltaban un par de horas para que la noche les sorprendiera, de no encontrar un sitio donde meterse y algo con lo que calentarse, Khan sabía que sus compañeros humanos no tardarían en morir de hipotermia. Tenía que hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar tal desgracia.  
  
  
  
                                       La consola desmontada y el alférez Quiroly tirado en el suelo rodeado de herramientas y piezas por todas partes. La visión no trajo consuelo a Sulu. Sin decirle nada salió de la sala del transportador camino de la bahía médica. Allí encontró a Alex experimentando con el suero que McCoy dejó sobrante tras su resurrección.  
  
 - Claire, las notas de Bones no son muy comprensibles. He seguido los pasos con la sangre de Khan pero este producto que he conseguido no es lo mismo que el suero que él hizo. - Su colega le miraba con los ojos irritados, acusando el cansancio y la excesiva concentración. - ¡Oh, perdona! Debes estar agotada. Vete a la cama, Claire.  
 - Tienes razón en dos cosas: una, estoy que me caigo de sueño; dos, tu suero no podría resucitar a nadie pero considera las propiedades curativas que tiene. Creo que es muy interesante, Alex. - La doctora le acarició la espalda y se alejó camino de su camarote.  
 - Buenas noches, Norton. - La saludó Sulu cuando pasó a su lado. - Alex, quiero hablar contigo.  
 - ¿Hay noticias de esos tres? - Preguntó con los ojos inquietos.  
 - No. - El japonés bajó la mirada. - Está a punto de anochecer en el sector de Talos IV donde les dejamos. - Ahora tenía los ojos rasgados fijos en la punta de sus botas.  
 - Y eso no es bueno... ¿verdad? - Alex intuía el desastre.  
 - No lo es. He calculado la temperatura a la que han estado sometidos todo el día: al menos cuarenta y cuatro grados centígrados. - Murmuró con seriedad. - Alex... - le puso la mano sobre el hombro y levantó la cabeza para clavarle la mirada, - de noche bajará a los menos veinte grados.  
 - Hipotermia... - Musitó el rubio aterrorizado. Como médico conocía bien las consecuencias cuando a un ser humano le baja de treinta y cinco grados la temperatura corporal.  
 - Estoy seguro de que Khan aguantará más... y de que a Pavel se le ocurrirá algo. ¡Una creación genética y un genio! ¿Crees que algo puede salir mal? - Sulu intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonreír.  
 - Vas a ir a buscarles, ¿no es cierto? - Alex conocía bien a su capitán. Sabía que se estaba despidiendo. - ¡Iré contigo! Tal vez necesiten esto... - Cogió el frasco con el suero que había creado así como los restos del que Bones dejó allí. Echando un par de hiposprays a su maletín médico se dispuso a seguir a Sulu. - ¡Listo!  
 - Añade a esa bolsa una manta. - Le aconsejó el japonés. - Bones siempre lleva una, son muy útiles, créeme.  
  
  
                Juntos se colaron en el hangar de la cubierta A. Lo que iban a hacer no tenía precedentes: un capitán de nave estelar y su oficial médico jefe robando una de sus propias lanzaderas.  
  
 - ¿A quién dejas al mando, Sulu? - Le preguntó el rubio cerrando la puerta de la pequeña nave.  
 - No sé, al primero que responda cuando pida que abran las compuertas. - El japonés se sentó en el puesto de navegante y encendió los motores. - A la Flota no le va a gustar que abandone mi nave y mi tripulación para ir a rescatar a mis dos amantes...  
 - Entonces no se lo diremos, señor. - Quiroly contestó a la llamada que Alex había emitido sin que Sulu se diese cuenta.  
 - Queda usted al mando, alférez. Abra para que podamos irnos. - Sulu inició un vuelo en suspensión con los propulsores, esperando a ver la salida desbloqueada para recorrer el largo túnel.  
 - Regresen pronto con los señores Chekov, Black y Kirk, capitán. - El joven muchacho estuvo orgulloso de poder ayudar en la medida de lo posible. - Yo me haré cargo del transportador, ya casi lo tengo arreglado.  
 - Detrás de ti en el mando va Pavel, luego Donald, después Peter... - Enumeraba el médico cerrando su maletín, para ello tuvo que empujar las dos mantas que embutió dentro. - ¿Quién es el quinto? ¿Yo?  
 - No importa, si esto no sale bien nos harán un consejo de guerra; o nos degradan o nos expulsan con deshonor. - El japonés soltó una breve  y amarga carcajada. - Claro que si no sale bien tú y yo preferiríamos estar muertos. ¡Quiroly! - Gritó. - ¡Ahora!  
 - Sí, capitán. ¡Buena suerte! - Les deseó bajando las defensas del Enterprise y accionando las enormes compuertas del hangar.  
 - Sujétate ahí atrás, Alex... - Le indicó Sulu. - ¡Vamos allá!  
  
      La Galileo VI, pequeña lanzadera del Enterprise, salió de sus tripas rumbo al desconocido, extraño y peligroso planeta Talos IV. El doctor Freeman cargaba los hiposprays con sendos sueros mientras el experto piloto Hikaru Sulu intentaba establecer unas coordenadas para la búsqueda. Tenían que encontrarles, no había otra opción.  
  



	193. La muerte dulce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se sufre una grave bajada de temperatura el sujeto no debe dormir. Tiene que mantenerse consciente, ya que la pérdida del conocimiento por hipotermia es paulatina y no se apercibe que uno se está muriendo. Es como quedarse dormido... por eso a la muerte por congelación se la ha llamado la "muerte dulce".

**La muerte dulce**

  
  
  
                                                                                                               La hipotermia es el problema más grave que aparece tras la exposición al frío ambiental y puede llegar a ser potencialmente mortal. Cuando la temperatura corporal desciende por debajo de los treinta y cinco grados centígrados comienzan a producirse trastornos cardiovasculares, respiratorios, del sistema nervioso central y de la coagulación: desde taquicardia, hipoventilación, temblores y confusión hasta bradicardia o lentitud en los latidos, arritmias, rigidez, acidosis respiratoria con el consiguiente aumento del dióxido de carbono en el plasma sanguíneo, coma y muerte por debajo de los veintiocho grados centígrados.  
  
      El sol empezaba a ponerse. Khan sabía que debían darse prisa. Les obligó a correr, yendo delante, hacia una acumulación rocosa en la distancia donde esperaba encontrar alguna cueva o recoveco para resguardarse de la fría noche que les caía encima.  
  
 - Espera... no puedo más... - Pavel estaba agotado, al borde del colapso. El calor y la caminata durante todo el día le habían dejado deshidratado.  
 - Ven aquí... - Su novio le tomó por la cintura y le besó, dejando caer su saliva dentro de la garganta. - A falta de agua es todo lo que puedo darte.  
 - No te preocupes por mí... - Bromeó Peter con los labios cortados y media sonrisa que le hizo sangrar. - ¡Ay! Bueno, sí. Preocúpate.  
 - Con permiso, Peter... - Khan le besó también. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y tragó la baba que el moreno pudo ofrecer.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Exclamó Pavel al verles. - ¡Esto mejor no se lo contamos a Alex!  
  
  
  
                                     La Galileo VI ya había entrado en la atmósfera. Nada más hacerlo Sulu notó cómo el sistema de navegación, las comunicaciones y el escáner se volvían locos. Todo fallaba, igual que en el Enterprise. ¿Qué diablos tenía Talos IV tan especial como para desbaratar los sofisticados mecanismos de sus naves?  
  
 - Sobrevolaré la zona donde les enviamos. - Informó al médico. - No puedo detectarlos bajo estas circunstancias así que tendremos que usar nuestros ojos.  
 - Miraré a la derecha, tú a la izquierda. - Alex se sentó a su lado para controlar la superficie del planeta.  
 - Se habrán movido, calculo que en estas siete horas habrán podido caminar unas cuantas millas... - El japonés pilotaba sin apartar la vista del planeta, aproximadamente veinte o treinta metros por debajo de la lanzadera.  
 - Sí, pero... ¿en qué dirección? - El doctor se encogió de hombros, aquello era demasiado grande.  
 - Estableceré un perímetro y lo examinaremos palmo a palmo si hace falta. - Sulu no podía rendirse. Sus amadas flores le necesitaban.  
  
  
  
                                      Los mecanismos de termorregulación del organismo intentan mantener la temperatura corporal central estable a expensas de la temperatura periférica de la piel y las extremidades. Cuando se produce la exposición al frío ambiental, la circulación sanguínea se deriva de los tejidos periféricos a la circulación central para evitar la disipación del calor, lo que conlleva algunas de las manifestaciones cutáneas asociadas al frío.  
  
      Khan observó las manos de Peter, empezaban a hincharse y a ponerse moradas. Cogió su fáser y disparó a aquella piedra hasta que se puso de color naranja.  
  
 - Acercaos y calentaros las manos y los pies. Yo terminaré con esto. - Les instó. Ambos le obedecieron.  
 - ¿Qué vas a hasser, mi vida? - Le preguntaba Pavel frotándose los brazos junto a Peter y la roca caliente.  
 - No será una cueva, pero rodearé con rocas este espacio para conservar el poco calor que podamos emitir. - Su fáser había quedado descargado, ya solamente tenían los de Pavel y Peter.  
  
      Utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana Khan improvisó una especie de iglú de piedras que les protegiera del frío nocturno. La temperatura en Talos IV ya bajaba de los menos doce grados y no parecía ir a detener su descenso.  
  
    Cuando hubo terminado les miró temblar. Tiritaban sin control, la roca estaba cambiando de color al apagarse. Cogió el fáser de su novio y lo vació contra la piedra. Colocándose entre ambos humanos los envolvió con su abrazo.  
  
 - Todo irá bien, saldremos de ésta. - Intentó animarles.  
 - Ay, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) – Pavel le besó en el cuello. - Si Sulu no viene a buscarnos no sé qué va a ser de nosotros.  
 - ¡Vendrá! - Confió Peter. - Mi capitán jamás nos abandonaría.  
 - Ojalá tuviésemos el vínculo con él... - Deseó Khan. - Todo sería más sencillo.  
 - ¿No puede leer vuestras mentes? - Preguntó Peter con sorpresa. - Creí que igual que Bones acabaría...  
 - No sin Amy, tu prima es la que lleva sangre vulcana, no lo olvides. - Le interrumpió Pavel. - De todos modos empiesso a pensar que Sulu nunca será parte de nuestro tel *(vínculo) – Se le llenaron los ojos aguamarina de lágrimas, sabía que entre Amy y el japonés no podría existir nada, él no era parte de su mágico trisquel.  
 - Comprendo... - Musitó el pelirrojo apretándose más aún contra el pecho de su amigo Khan. - Spock es quien mantiene unido el vínculo entre él, tío Jim y Bones. Igual que mi prima os une a vosotros dos.  
 - _¡Sulu... moy drug..._ *(amigo mío) - pensaba Pavel aún sabiendo que no podría escucharle, - _ven pronto!_  
  
  
  
                                     Alex le dio un codazo, aquellas rocas a su derecha le eran familiares. Ya habían pasado por allí. Volaban en círculos.  
  
 - Sulu, acércate más al suelo. - Le rogó. - Es noche cerrada ya y no veo bien.  
 - Tienen que estar en alguna parte... Fakku! *(joder) – El japonés empezaba a ponerse tenso. - ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¡Maldito planeta! Sin el escáner va a ser difícil encontrarles.  
 - ¿No puedes oír sus mentes? - Alex tenía que preguntarlo, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.  
 - Nunca he podido... - Los ojos rasgados se le empañaron con lágrimas. Aquello le frustraba, hacía que se enfadase cada vez que notaba cómo sus preciosas flores se comunicaban  entre ellas en silencio y ahora... ¡Ahora le habría venido de perlas! - Alex, céntrate en verles y abre bien los ojos. - Le ordenó tragándose el dolor que le suponía no poder contactar mentalmente con Khan o Pavel.  
 - Quizá sea pronto... - Murmuró el rubio percibiendo el enfado en su superior. - Creo que a Bones le llevó años de convivencia hasta poder escuchar los pensamientos de Jim y Spock.  
  
  
  
  
                           El fáser de Peter fue el último que descargaron: ahora, además de helados, estaban indefensos. El pelirrojo temblaba casi como si estuviera convulsionando, Pavel también, por mucho que Khan los apretase contra su cuerpo.  
  
 - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Gritó de pronto dándose un porrazo en la frente con el puño.  
 - Te he dicho que no hagas eso... - Le regañó Pavel.  
 - ¡Quitaos la ropa! - Les ordenó a los dos humanos mientras él se desvestía. - ¡Vamos, hacedlo! Entraremos en calor más rápido si nos rozamos la piel.  
 - Pero... - Peter se puso colorado, al menos las mejillas estaban calientes.  
 - Da! Dabai, dabai! *(Sí, vamos, aprisa) – El genio no había caído antes tampoco, aturdido y confuso como estaba por el descenso de su temperatura corporal, pero sabía que era cierto lo que Khan decía.  
 - ¡Cielo! - Le detuvo el moreno. - ¡Los calzoncillos no!  
 - Claro... Peter... - Le miró sonriendo. - Lo siento, yo... Es la costumbre.  
 - No, si ya... - El pelirrojo no podía desabrocharse los pantalones. Tenía los dedos dormidos hacía rato.  
 - Deja que te ayude. - Le pidió Khan con una sonrisa.  
  
      Le desvistió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Pavel se pegó a ellos frotándose con avidez. A Khan empezaba a subirle una sensación familiar por el estómago y miró a los ojos de su novio. Le vio sonrojarse y respirar con dificultad, poniendo la mano en su cuello le tomó el pulso: su ritmo era muy lento, irregular. Tenía que hacer algo por acelerar los corazones de aquellos dos humanos.  
  
 - Creo que Alex lo entenderá... - Murmuró justo antes de besar a Peter en los labios y rozarle toda la espalda con la mano hasta llegar a la nalga izquierda que apretó con fuerza.  
 - Mmm... ¿qué haces? - El pelirrojo reaccionó, abriendo los ojos azules de par en par.  
 - Yo también quiero, Khan... - Le pedía Pavel sin saber qué estaba diciendo. El frío le tenía atontado.  
  
      El sobrehumano empezó una especie de juego erótico donde se dedicó a besar y acariciar a Peter y a Pavel alternativamente, llegando a lugares bastante secretos, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de que las reacciones de ambos se convirtieran en algo más que generar calor. Así conseguiría mantenerles con vida unas horas más. Si Sulu no les encontraba tal vez tendría que pasar a mayores.  
  
 - _No os muráis, por todos los dioses..._ \- Pensaba Khan para él, sin dejar que Pavel lo advirtiera. - _Si Jim estuviese aquí ¿a qué dios rezaría? ¡Apolo... Artemisa... llevadme a mí, no a ellos!_ \- Rogó en silencio con todo su corazón.  
  
      Perder a Peter o a Pavel sería demasiado doloroso, antes perder la propia vida. Volvió a besar sus labios, a frotar su piel desnuda contra la de los dos frágiles humanos a su cargo. Introdujo sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior, entre las nalgas de ambos, y pasó sus largos dedos por las zonas más erógenas de sus cuerpos. Sentía calor en su pecho al tenerles así, trataba de compartirlo con su amigo y con su amante para que la vida no se alejase de ellos.  
  
 - ¡Apolo, te lo suplico, haz que Sulu nos encuentre rápido! - Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos y sacudiendo los cuerpos del pelirrojo y el ruso. - ¡No os quedéis dormidos! ¡Despertad! - Gritó desesperado.  
 - Estoy despierto, Khan... - Peter apenas conseguía abrir los ojos.  
 - Yo también, lyubimyi moy... - Se aferraba a su cuello como un náufrago a una tabla.  
 - Si dejáis que el sueño os venza estaréis perdidos. - Les advirtió seriamente con su voz más grave.  
  
      Hipnos, el sueño, es hermano gemelo de Tánatos, la muerte sin violencia; la trae a veces de la mano y ésta se presenta en su forma más dulce, llevándose el alma inmortal sin sufrimiento alguno.  
  



	194. Tres agujas en un pajar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex y Sulu continúan su búsqueda desesperada. ¿Conseguirán encontrar con vida al esposo del médico y a las amadas flores del jardinero japonés?

**Tres agujas en un pajar**

  
  
  
                                                                                                 A bordo de la lanzadera ambos hombres estaban ya desesperados. Habían sobrevolado un amplio círculo cuyo centro era el punto donde Khan, Pavel y Peter fueron teletransportados, y lo habían hecho una y otra vez desde distintas alturas y a diferentes ángulos, dejándose los ojos en cada desnivel del terreno, en cada recoveco, en cada maldita piedra de aquel planeta donde sus amados iban a perecer si no podían remediarlo.  
  
 - Sulu... ¿dónde están? - Alex se iba a poner a llorar. Sentía el corazón encogerse con la angustia, cada minuto afuera la temperatura bajaba más y más. Las posibilidades de encontrar a su marido y sus amigos con vida también. - Esas rocas...  
 - Lo sé, es la sexta vez que pasamos por ahí. - El japonés trataba de mantener la calma. - No tengo idea de dónde se habrán metido. Si los aparatos funcionasen... ¡Esto es como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar!  
 - ¡Eso es! - A Alex le brillaron los ojos azules, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su esposo se le asomó al rostro. - ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! “¿Dónde se han metido?” - Le repitió sus palabras.  
 - ¿Qué? No te entiendo... - Sacudió la cabeza aturdido.  
 - ¡Esas rocas! ¿No crees que su disposición es muy poco natural? - El rubio señaló a su derecha.  
 - ¡Claro! - Sulu comprendió y dirigió hacia allí la lanzadera. - ¡Habrán intentado refugiarse!  
  
  
  
                                Khan suspiró aliviado al oír aterrizar la pequeña nave. Se puso el jersey azul y los pantalones, dejando los cuerpos de Pavel y Peter entrelazados uno a otro y cubiertos con el resto de las ropas, se apresuró a salir apartando la pesada roca que usó a modo de puerta.  
  
      Les vio acercarse a lo lejos. Corrían hacia él, les hizo señas. Miró hacia dentro. Su amigo y su novio dormían el sueño previo a la muerte. El médico fue el primero en llegar con sus larguísimas zancadas.  
  
 - ¡Por Odín! - Gritó al verle solo en la entrada de su refugio. - ¡Dime que aún respiran!  
 - ¡Alex, ocúpate de ellos! - Le empujó dentro del improvisado iglú de piedra. - Están al borde de la congelación. Unos minutos más y... - Se echó a llorar. Sulu ya le había alcanzado y le estaba abrazando.  
 - Khan... mi violeta... mi preciosa violeta... - Le llamaba así aferrándose a su pecho.  
  
      Alex sacó las mantas de su maletín y envolvió a Peter y a Pavel juntos, tal cual les encontró. Luego les pinchó el suero que había fabricado, considerando que aún no estaban muertos pensó que sería más conveniente usar el suyo que el que hiciera Bones. Pronto sus propiedades curativas empezaron a hacer efecto y su amigo y su marido abrieron los ojos.  
  
 - ¡Alex! - Exclamó Peter. Sintiéndose desnudo y pegado a la piel del ruso se sonrojó. - Cariño, no es lo que parece...  
 - Es exactamente lo que parece, mi vida. - Le contestó el médico. - Te dejo solo unas horas y me la pegas con este bombón. - Bromeó guiñándoles un ojo. - Pavel, cielo... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Podéis caminar? Hemos tenido que dejar la Galileo VI a unos metros, en la explanada.  
  
     Los dos negaron con la cabeza, sus extremidades aún se encontraban adormecidas e inflamadas, pies y manos amoratados y cubiertos de ampollas.  
  
 - Tú lleva a Peter y yo cargaré con Pavel. - Le dijo Sulu al médico con voz grave. Después de tener a Khan, temblando y llorando sobre su hombro, reconoció que el sobrehumano no tendría fuerzas para sacar al ruso de aquel maldito planeta.  
 - Bien, vámonos... - Exhaló Khan, el capitán había dado sus órdenes y todos obedecieron.  
  
      Sulu caminó a la cabeza de la expedición con su amada rosa en brazos hasta llegar a la lanzadera. Le costó volver a ponerla en marcha. Khan se sentó a su lado, los dos hombres convalecientes fueron acomodados por el médico que no dejaba de controlar sus constantes vitales.  
  
 - Se recuperan... - Dijo mirando a la cabina para tranquilizar a su capitán y al increíble superhumano que ya no solamente le había salvado a él la vida, sino también a su marido. - Khan, de no ser por ti...  
 - Alex, tú procura que mi Pavel no pierda ni un solo dedo. Aprecio demasiado sus caricias. - Le sonrió mostrándole los hoyuelos.  
 - ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo contactar con el Enterprise! - Protestó Sulu sacándolos ya de la atmósfera de Talos IV. - ¿Cómo van a recogernos con el rayo tractor para entrar en el hangar?  
 - ¿A quién has dejado al mando, Hikaru? - Le consultó Khan.  
 - A Quiroly... - Respondió el japonés. De inmediato una sonrisa le asomó a los labios. - Lo sé, lo sé...  apenas tiene experiencia pero es el más preparado a bordo y la cadena de mando se acaba con Alex... ¡Los cinco estamos aquí! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?  
 - ¡Espero que ese descerebrado esté pendiente de nuestra llegada! - Exclamó el sobrehumano.  
 - ¡Lo estoy, señor Black! - La voz del joven alférez se escuchó entre interferencias.  
 - ¡Edward! - Le llamó por su nombre de pila. - ¿Has arreglado las comunicaciones? - Se sorprendió gratamente el capitán.  
 - ¡Sí, señor! Creí que era lo más urgente. ¿Están todos bien ahí, mi capitán? - Quiso saber preocupado por sus superiores.  
 - Todos bien, Quiroly... Active el rayo tractor y devuélvanos a casa. - Le pidió Sulu con autoridad.  
 - ¡Oh... oh! - Murmuró el muchacho. - Me temo que no funciona, capitán. Y tampoco he podido arreglar el transportador, la influencia de ese planeta tiene loca a la nave.  
  
      Sulu cerró el canal un momento. Con la cara desencajada se giró a su derecha para mirar a Khan. Él levantó las cejas y abrió como platos sus ojos azul hielo.  
  
 - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Se preguntó Sulu. - Sin transportador, sin rayo tractor... Después de las horas de vuelo a esta lanzadera no le quedan más que unos veinte minutos de oxígeno.  
 - ¡Mierda! - Escupió Alex. - ¿He oído bien? - Les dijo acercándose a ellos.  
 - Tendrás que aterrizar en el hangar manualmente. - A Khan le parecía la única solución.  
 - ¿Manualmente? - Gritó Sulu. - ¿Tienes puñetera idea de lo que estás diciendo?  
 - ¡Eso no se ha hecho nunca, Khan! Es físicamente imposible... - Alex se aferró al hombro del moreno, apretando los dedos hasta dejarle una marca.  
  
      En la parte trasera los dos pacientes se agitaron, habían estado escuchando la conversación de la cabina. Peter intentó levantarse, no pudo más que incorporarse un poco, al igual que Pavel, sentándose ambos apoyados uno en el otro.  
  
 - Si alguien puede hacer eso eres tú, Sulu. - Peter confiaba en las habilidades de su capitán. - ¡Venga! - Le animó. - No pierdas el tiempo, quiero darme un baño caliente.  
 - ¡Todos los Kirk estáis locos! - Chilló nervioso el japonés. - Tu tío me pide que haga amerizar un pájaro de presa klingon en la bahía de San Francisco y ahora tú me dices que pilote manualmente y entre en el hangar de una nave estelar en órbita sin ayuda alguna. ¡Locos! - Meneó la cabeza y se aferró a los mandos.  
  
    Khan le acarició la nuca. Clavándole la mirada asintió con la cabeza.  
  
 - Empieza la maniobra. - Pulsó el botón del comunicador. - Alférez Quiroly, baje defensas y abra la compuerta. ¡Vamos a entrar!  
 - Hikaru, moy drug! *(amigo mío) – Pavel le habló, la voz débil apenas le salía de la garganta. - ¡Eres el mejor de los pilotos... y el mejor de los amantes! Sé que lo harás bien, nos llevarás a todos sanos y salvos a casa... como siempre has hecho.  
 - ¡Ah, cállate! - Gritó totalmente tenso. - ¡Y agarraos... esto no tiene frenos!  
  
        Edward Quiroly obedeció las órdenes del teniente Black y se quedó pasmado cuando vio entrar a la Galileo VI a toda velocidad por las compuertas. Las redes automáticas saltaron al final del túnel para tratar de detener la lanzadera. Sulu hizo lo que pudo con los propulsores y consiguió no acabar estrellados como un mosquito contra la cubierta del Enterprise. Su pericia de piloto quedó por todo lo alto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, en toda la historia de la navegación transcurvatura, había logrado hacer semejante gesta y salir con vida para contarlo.  
  
 - Sabía que podías hacerlo, un Kirk no se equivoca en estas cosas... - Peter se dejó caer al suelo, la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Pavel.  
 - El mejor de los pilotos... y el mejor de los amantes... - Musitó el ruso antes de desmayarse.  
  
  
  
                                Más tarde, aquella noche, Peter descansaba entre los brazos de su vikingo ya repuesto de los síntomas de congelación.  
  
 - Cariño... ¿tengo que preocuparme por algo? - Le preguntó el rubio con ganas de bromear. - Verte desnudo entre los brazos de Pavel, ya sabes la mala fama que tiene ese chiflado...  
 - Mi vida, yo... - Por un segundo creyó que hablaba en serio. Al darse cuenta de su sonrisa se echó a reír. - Alex, idiota, que hemos estado a punto de palmarla...  
 - Lo sé. - Le besó con pasión los labios aún agrietados. - ¡No vuelvas a darme semejante susto, mitt mann! *(esposo mío)  
 - No más sustos. - Le prometió a su marido. - Ahora estamos en paz.  
  
  
                  La cama “kling-size” se les quedaba pequeña; Khan y Pavel rodaban el uno sobre el otro fundidos en un íntimo abrazo en el que envolvían a Sulu.  
  
 - Si esto va a ir más allá necesitaré ese lubricante, Pavel. - El japonés lo dijo medio en serio medio en broma. Notaba el miembro de su amigo crecer a su espalda y tenía ganas de sentirlo dentro.  
 - Mañana, Hikaru... - Susurró el genio besándole el cuello y haciéndose un hueco entre él y su novio. - Estoy algo cansado, quiero dormir.  
  
      Se puso de lado doblando las piernas y echando el culo hacia atrás, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Khan que quedó boca arriba después de los besos giratorios. Pavel agarró la mano de Sulu y se la llevó al pecho por encima de su costado, recibiendo el abrazo al que el japonés le tenía acostumbrado desde hacía tantos años.  
  
 - Mmm... - Gimió estirando la otra mano hacia la cómoda en penumbra.  
 - ¿Qué haces, cariño? - Le preguntó Khan.  
 - Intento usar mi telequinesia, pero no tengo fuerssas, no hay manera... - El ruso trataba de coger con su poder a Kermit sin lograrlo. - ¡Quiero mi ranita!  
 - Yo te la traigo, amor mío. - Khan se levantó y fue a buscarla, en dos pasos estuvo de nuevo en la cama. - Aquí la tienes. - Se la apoyó contra el pecho y suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco con cara de fastidio.  
 - Sé que no te gusta que duerma con ella, pero es sólo por esta noche... - Pavel le estaba haciendo pucheros. - La pobre también se ha asustado, creía que no volvería a verme.  
  
      Khan sonrió con dulzura. Agarró la cara de su novio y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente. Por encima de la cabeza rizada vio los ojos rasgados del japonés, le sonreían a su vez con infinita ternura. Estirándose y procurando no aplastar a Pavel, besó a Sulu en los labios.  
  
 - Oyasuminasai... * (buenas noches) – Le susurró despidiéndose para dormir.  
 - Buenas noches, violeta mía. - Respondió el japonés cerrando los ojos.  
  
    Pavel ya resollaba entre los dos, había caído rendido con Kermit apretado contra su pecho.  
  



	195. Rey por un día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu cumple cuarenta años, sus flores le hacen un regalo muy especial: podrá disponer de ellos dos para lo que quiera. El japonés será el Rey por un día.

**Rey por un día**

  
  
                                                                                                                         Tras lo ocurrido en Talos IV la Flota Estelar ordenó una cuarentena sobre el planeta: ninguna nave de la Federación se acercaría por allí. Desconocían las causas que habían llevado al fallo de todos los sistemas a bordo del Enterprise pero el riesgo era demasiado grande como para ir a investigarlo.  
  
          Al Cuartel General llegaron los informes de Sulu; Jim tembló cuando supo lo que les había ocurrido a su sobrino y a su niño ruso.  
  
 - Menos mal que ese teniente Black iba con ellos. - Le comentó el almirante Jackson sentado a la mesa de su despacho y observando su reacción. - Su preparación es notable, he leído la base de datos. ¡Me extraña no haber oído hablar de él antes! Mira... - le dio la vuelta al monitor de su computadora para que Jim echase un ojo, - ni siquiera puedo descargar su fotografía, entra en bucle cada vez que lo intento.  
  
      El rubio sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que aquel error en la imagen se debía a las extraordinarias habilidades de Pavel con la informática. Un marco junto al ordenador, con la foto de Alexander Duke en bañador y sosteniendo un pez espada de considerable tamaño, llamó la atención de Jim.  
  
 - ¿Qué tal lleva Alex el retiro? - Preguntó esquivando el asunto.  
 - Bien, estoy deseando jubilarme yo también para marcharnos a Florida. Me queda un año... - Su pareja se dedicaba al “dolce far niente” desde que dejó el almirantazgo en sus manos. - Jim, te he hecho venir por esto. Ya que las naves no se pueden acercar a Talos IV quiero que investigues lo que puedas sobre el asunto.  
 - ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso desde la Tierra? - Preguntó levantando las cejas.  
 - Tienes tus contactos, ¿no? - Paul se echó atrás en la silla. - Úsalos... - Le pidió con un gesto indolente de su mano.  
 - Haré lo que pueda. - Jim se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Por cierto... ¿A quién vas a recomendar para tu puesto cuando te jubiles el año que viene?  
 - Puede que a ese Donald Black... - Le respondió con una sonrisa que dejó helado a Jim.  
 - Gracias, Paul. - Murmuró bajando la cabeza y saliendo del despacho.  
  
       Desde luego su superior no era ningún idiota. Jim se dio cuenta de que el almirante Jackson sabía que Donald no podía ser otro que Khan y agradeció su discreción y su silencio.  
  
  
  
                                         La casa de los Scott era un auténtico caos. Suzanne se mudaba a su nuevo apartamento y los niños se habían empeñado en ayudarla. Cayden, con once años ya, mostraba su testarudez escocesa intentado bajar la pesada maleta por las escaleras. Su hermano pequeño Bean no quería ser menos y le quitó las bolsas a la bióloga sin prestar mucha atención a lo que transportaba.  
  
 - ¡Ten cuidado con eso, cariño! - Le chilló la rubia al verle arrastrar su carga por los escalones. - ¡Son cosas frágiles! Mis colonias... ¡Las romperás!  
 - ¡Niños! - Gritó Nyota desde el salón. - ¡Ya está bien! Dejad que los mayores nos ocupemos de esto. Monty... ¿puedes meterlos en el sótano o algo así? - Le pidió como solía hacer.  
 - ¡Eh, cachorros! - Su padre apareció por la puerta de la calle, había ido a buscar el coche para llevar las cosas de la doctora Woolcott a su nuevo hogar. - ¡Haced caso a vuestra madre!  
 - No les regañéis... - Reía Suzanne. - Son un encanto, solamente quieren ayudar. - Suspiró aliviada al ver que sus frascos de perfume seguían intactos en el interior de la bolsa que arrebató de las manos de Bean.  
 - ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte con nosotros, querida? - Bromeó Nyota mirando a sus hijos que ya corrían a abrir el maletero del automóvil. - ¡Yo también me iría si pudiera! - Se carcajeó. Sus pequeños diablillos la traían loca.  
 - Os voy a echar de menos. - La rubia se acercó a la pareja y les dio un abrazo a ambos.  
 - ¡Nos veremos a menudo, cielo! - Exclamó Nyota.  
 - ¡Pues claro! - Dijo Scott dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Suzanne. - ¡Este sábado, sin ir más lejos!  
 - ¿El sábado? - Repitió la bióloga marina encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - Barbacoa en casa de Jim, ¿lo has olvidado? - Le recordó Nyota. La familia seguía con su vieja costumbre de reunirse un par de veces al mes.  
 - ¡Oh, yo...! - Suzanne titubeó. - No creo que pueda ir. - La morena la miró defraudada. - Ya sabes, casa nueva. ¡Tengo millones de cosas que hacer! - Se excusó.  
  
      En realidad la doctora Woolcott no quería ver a Leonard ni a Jim por un tiempo. Después de lo observado en el coche del inspector Kirk prefería mantener las distancias.  
  
 - Como quieras, cariño. - Nyota se olía el pastel. Sabía que Suzanne estaba bastante incómoda en presencia de sus tres amigos. - Iré a echarte una mano al piso nuevo el viernes por la tarde, en cuanto salga de dar clase. Si te parece bien, claro.  
 - Nyota, siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa. - Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. - Y tú también, grandullón... - Palmeó el fuerte brazo del ingeniero. - Pero a estos los dejáis en el sótano ¿de acuerdo? - Rió guiñando un ojo a los pequeños Scott que la miraron incrédulos.  
 - ¡No te romperemos nada, tía Suzie! - Bean le regaló su mellada sonrisa, le había cogido cariño a aquella mujer de ojos tan azules y cabellos rubios como el sol. Si los ángeles existían debían tener su aspecto.  
  
  
  


                                                          Al despertar, Sulu se encontró solo en la enorme cama “kling-size”. ¿Dónde estaban sus dos flores? Fue al baño, hizo pis, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la ducha. La toalla mojada en el suelo, el tubo de pasta de dientes abierto y los pelos rizados en el sumidero del plato le decían que Pavel había pasado por allí. Lo recogió todo y limpió lo que pudo. Khan no solía hacerlo; él no ensuciaba pero no estaba dispuesto a ser la chacha de su novio. Si Sulu quería preservar el orden y la limpieza tendría que hacerlo él mismo.  
  
       No le molestó. Nunca lo había hecho. Pasó casi cuatro años en el apartamento que compartió con el ruso quitando de en medio sus pequeños desastres. Recordó con nostalgia aquellos tiempos, en especial la mañana que Pavel le preparó el desayuno japonés más delicioso que había comido en su vida, el primero de muchos que le hizo antes de que las drogas y el alcohol le impidieran madrugar. Aquel día se fue a la Academia con la tripa bien llena, totalmente satisfecho pues su amigo tenía buena mano en la cocina.  
  
      Se preguntó qué tal les iría a David y a Amy en los estudios. El chico era listo, como su madre. Seguramente se le darían bien las ciencias. Y la muchacha... La inteligencia de Spock, la fuerza de Khan, el carácter de Jim... ¡Sería magnífica! Lamentó no estar en San Francisco y ser él mismo su instructor de vuelo. En más de una ocasión se llevó a Amy cuando era niña a pilotar, le encantaba verle brillar los ojos azules cuando le dejaba los mandos un momento. Amy disfrutaba con la velocidad y el peligro. Por eso le regaló su cazadora con insignias de piloto. Sulu estaba seguro de que ella, algún día, sería la mejor navegante de toda la Flota.  
  
      De pronto se abrió la puerta del camarote. El japonés dejó de estirar la colcha para girarse. Khan y Pavel entraron con una bandeja que el ruso dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
 - Niet! *(no) – Exclamó Pavel al verle allí de pie. - ¡No tenías que haberte levantado de la cama!  
 - Esto estropea un poco la sorpresa. - Murmuró Khan con una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Qué sorpresa, florecillas mías? - Sulu bromeó, riendo y acercándose para ver lo que le habían traído.  
  
      Un pequeño bol de arroz con algo de natto (soja fermentada) por encima, un cuenco con sopa miso, otro con tsukemono (verduras encurtidas) y otro más pequeño con algo de salsa de soja; además de un plato con unos pedazos de salmón, tortilla y alga nori y para bajar todo eso una gran taza humeante de té verde recién hecho. Su desayuno favorito, la mano de Pavel estaba detrás de aquello.  
  
 - Mmm... ¡Gracias! - Dijo cogiendo los palillos y removiendo el arroz con la soja.  
 - Feliss cumpleaños, moy drug *(amigo mío) – Le deseó Pavel con su tono más cantarín.  
 - ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? - Se sorprendió, ni siquiera se acordaba.  
 - ¡No disimules, cuarentón! - Khan le revolvió el flequillo guiñándole un ojo.  
 - Cuarenta años... - El japonés se quedó un momento absorto. - ¡Vaya!  
 - Hoy tú eres el Rey, Hikaru. - Le decía Pavel acariciándole la mejilla. - Tu rosa y tu violeta lo harán todo por ti.  
 - ¿Lo que yo quiera? - Preguntó Sulu travieso.  
  
    Los dos asintieron. En el día de su cuarenta cumpleaños el japonés les tendría a su entera disposición.  
  
 - Bueno... - Empezó a mirarles con otros ojos. - En primer lugar quiero que tú, Pavel, ordenes el armario.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡No hablas en serio! - El ruso cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho. - Se supone que tienes que pedir cosas más... “calientes”, ya sabes...  
 - Soy el rey, ¿verdad? Pues quiero que arregles esa marabunta de jerseys rojos que tienes en tu rincón. ¡Estás invadiendo todo el espacio! Khan y yo apenas podemos guardar nuestros uniformes. - Sulu se llevó un trozo de salmón a la boca demostrando, al ignorarle, que hablaba muy en serio. - Me he pasado diez minutos limpiando tus pelos en la ducha, así que venga: ¡Quiero el ropero ordenado!  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Se quejó Pavel poniéndose manos a la obra.  
 - Y dobla bien nuestras camisetas, cielo. - Le rogó Khan aguantándose la risa. La idea de Sulu le había parecido brillante.  
 - Siéntate conmigo, violeta mía. - El capitán le acercó un taburete. - ¿Quieres un poquito de salmón?  
 - Sabes que no me gusta el pescado y menos crudo. - Le respondió poniendo cara de asco.  
 - Sólo pruébalo... - Le dijo acosándole con los palillos frente a los labios. - Vamos...  
 - ¡Es el Rey, Khan! Tienes que obedesser... - Le recordó Pavel disfrutando de la pequeña tortura a la que el japonés estaba sometiendo a su novio.  
  
    Con total repugnancia el moreno abrió la boca y dejó que Sulu posara sobre la lengua el pequeño trocito de salmón, humedecido ligeramente en salsa de soja.  
  
 - Eso es, mi preciosa violeta. Mastica bien. - Musitó el japonés divertido. - Creo que hoy va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.  
 - Un día muy largo... - Se temió Khan.  
  



	196. Los limpiabotas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu atiende la llamada de Jim en el puente, la misión que el almirante Jackson le ha encomendado deja al capitán japonés y a su oficial científico algo preocupados.  
> Tras una charla en familia con Jim, dentro del despacho de Sulu, éste hará uso de sus privilegios cumpleañeros delante de sus amigos Peter y Alex.

**Los limpiabotas**

  
  
                                                                                                                        A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, el capitán del Enterprise tenía que atender sus obligaciones. Dejó a Pavel terminando de colocar la ropa en el armario y se llevó a su oficial científico al puente. Nada más sentarse en la silla de mando la nueva teniente de comunicaciones le informó de la llamada procedente del Cuartel General.  
  
 - Páselo a la pantalla principal, teniente... - Sulu no recordaba el apellido.  
 - Sjare, señor. Teniente Becky Sjare. - Se presentó.  
 - ¿De origen japonés, teniente? - Quiso saber su capitán.  
 - Tal vez, no sé. Mi familia es de Alberta, en Canadá. No tengo mucha idea de dónde viene el apellido. - Respondió la morena de pelo corto con una radiante sonrisa, pasando la llamada al monitor. - Es el capitán Kirk, señor. Deseaba hablar con usted.  
  
    La cara del rubio, sonriente y barbudo, apareció ante sus ojos.  
  
 - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, colega! - Fue lo primero que le dijo. - ¿Cómo te han caído esos cuarenta?  
 - Lo llevo bien. Gracias, Jim. - Respondió Sulu con una franca sonrisa.  
 - ¿Y mi niño ruso? ¿Y Peter? - Sus ojos adquirieron cierta sombra de preocupación. - ¿Cómo están?  
 - Totalmente repuestos, no fue nada más que un susto. - Entendió que sus informes habían llegado correctamente a la división de Inteligencia de la Flota.  
 - ¿Anda el teniente Black por ahí? - Se asomaba tratando de adivinar si el uniforme azul del fondo le pertenecía a Khan.  
 - Aquí estoy, Jim. - Se acercó el moreno a saludar. - ¿Cómo va todo en la Tierra?  
 - Bien, muy bien... - Sabía que le preguntaba más que nada por Amy. - Anda en clase, con su hermano. Bueno, no en la misma aula. Spock se ha encargado de que no les pongan juntos. ¡El muy bobo cree que así los podrá tener más controlados! ¿No es tierno, mi t'hy'la? - Se rió a su costa. Desabrochándose la chaqueta gris les miró con severidad. - Ando algo presionado por aquí, Donald. El almirante Jackson no es ningún tonto, no sé si me explico.  
 - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Jim? - Le consultó Khan, pues entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo.  
 - No asomes demasiado, Don. Ya me comprendes. Hay que ir despacio y con cuidado. - Entre líneas le estaba aconsejando que no destacase en el Enterprise y fuera discreto.  
 - ¿Algún problema con Paul? - Preguntó Sulu directamente.  
 - No, por el momento. - Acabó por quitarse la chaqueta, su tejido de punto le daba mucho calor. - Me ha encargado investigar sobre Talos IV.  
  
    Khan y Sulu se quedaron un segundo mirándose uno a otro con cara de asombro.  
  
 - Pero Jim... - Balbuceó el japonés. - Ese planeta está en cuarentena, no podemos acercarnos.  
 - ¡Ni lo pretendo, amigo! - Exclamó rascándose el escaso vello del pecho. A la camisa que llevaba también le faltaban un par de botones. - Envíame todos los datos que pudisteis recabar, yo me ocuparé del resto.  
 - Así lo haré. - Asintió el japonés. - ¿Quieres esperar y llamo a los chicos para que hablen contigo?  
 - Pásame mejor a tu despacho y que vayan allí los tres. - Jim no dejaba de rascarse, empezaba a pensar que la tela de su chaqueta le daba alergia.  
 - En un minuto te vemos. - Sulu giró la silla para mirar a la teniente Sjare. - Por favor, transfiera la llamada al despacho de Capitán. Donald... - Le tomó la mano al levantarse. - Avisa a Pavel, que traiga a Peter y a Alex.  
 - Ya lo he hecho, están en camino. - Le había transmitido a su novio toda la conversación a través de su vínculo.  
 - Quiroly... - Sulu salía ya con Khan hacia el turboascensor, - queda usted al mando, alférez.  
 - Sí, señor. - El joven se levantó del puesto de navegante para sentarse orgulloso en la silla de capitán.  
  
  
           El despacho de Sulu, que antes fuera de Jim, se vio algo abarrotado con la presencia de los cinco en torno al monitor sobre la mesa. Las risas y alguna que otra lágrima hicieron acto de presencia, así como las parrafadas interminables de ambos Kirk, tío y sobrino, tan emocionados por verse y poder charlar un rato.  
  
 - Si no dejas de rascarte se te va a levantar la piel. - Advirtió Alex a su tío político. - Te recomiendo que hidrates esa zona, y ve al dermatólogo. No puedo estar muy seguro desde aquí pero creo que tienes una reacción alérgica a algo que has tocado.  
 - Es la maldita chaqueta, cariño. - Murmuró Jim tratando de obedecer y dejar de rascarse. - ¡Pica cuando sudo, y me hace sudar todo el tiempo!  
 - Te iba mejor el jersey amarillo... ¿Lo echas de menos? - Sulu lamentaba que su colega hubiese tenido que quedarse en la Tierra, sabía lo mucho que le agradaba viajar por el espacio.  
 - Las cosas están bien como están, Sulu. Mis hijos me necesitan aquí. - Jim estaba contento con la situación. - ¡Tú cuida de mi nave, de mis sobrinos y de ese genio idiota! - Sonrió señalando a su niño ruso.  
 - ¿De mí no? - Protestó Khan.  
 - Tú cuidas de todos. - Respondió Jim con lágrimas otra vez en los ojos. - ¡Ah, os quiero pandilla!  
 - ¡Anda, sí! Corta la comunicación y échate crema... - Alex sabía que el tío Jim se pondría a llorar, más que nada porque Peter era ya un mar de lágrimas echado sobre su hombro; aquello era cosa de familia. - ¡Vamos, mi vida! Tres años pasan volando...  
 - Nunca mejor dicho. - Pavel se secó los ojos aguamarina y se dispuso a regresar a su puesto en ingeniería. - Los pasaremos volando...  
 - ¿Dónde crees que vas, teniente Chekov? - Le detuvo Sulu, dejándole estupefacto al llamarle así.  
 - Pues... - Se volvió para mirarle y se echó a reír, el japonés tenía cara de ir a pedirle otro de sus deseos de cumpleaños. - ¿Qué va a ser esta vess? ¿Quieres que ordene tu despacho? ¿Que limpie tus botas?  
  
    Peter dejó de lloriquear y le miró con curiosidad. ¿A qué veía todo aquello?  
  
 - Es su regalo de cumpleaños. - Aclaró Khan a sus atónitos amigos. - Pavel y yo haremos todo lo que nos pida. Hoy... Sulu es el Rey.  
 - Creía que lo era siempre. - Murmuró Alex. Peter le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas. - Bueno, es el capitán... ¿no?  
 - Lo de las botas es una gran idea. - Bromeó el japonés divertido. - ¡Sí, venga! Limpiadlas... los dos. - Dejó caer su trasero sobre la silla y esperó a que sus lindas flores se arrodillaran para lustrarle los zapatos.  
 - ¿Dónde hay un cepillo? - Preguntaba Khan ya hincándose ante su amante.  
 - ¡Me muero! - Peter no dejaba de reír. - ¡Esto es demasiado!  
 - Vamos, mitt mann... *(esposo mío) – El rubio doctor le tomó del brazo para sacarle del despacho. - Dejemos a estos tres con sus jueguecitos.  
 - ¡Espera, vikingo! - Se resistía el pelirrojo. - ¿No quieres reírte un rato? Sulu puede ser muy divertido... - Conocía el retorcido sentido del humor de su capitán y sabía apreciarlo. - ¡Ahora son las botas... luego a saber qué les pide!  
 - Venga, Pavel... - Le regañaba Sulu plantándole el pie ante las narices. - Supongo que Khan te habrá puesto un pañuelo de los suyos en alguna parte, como suele hacer... Sácatelo de los pantalones y frota con ganas. Escupe, quiero que brille, si hace falta usa la lengua.  
  
    Alex se puso colorado como un tomate y salió disparado de allí, arrastrando a su marido que se descojonaba literalmente por la risa. Atrás quedaban Pavel y Khan restregando ya las botas negras de su capitán; lo hacían con verdadero afán, hasta dejarlas completamente relucientes.  
  
 - _Mis preciosas flores_ – pensó Sulu encantado con su juego, - _después de comer os regaré un poco, parecéis algo mustias._  
 - ¡Oye, esto empiessa a ser humillante! - Se quejaba Pavel frotando con un pañuelo azul claro que encontró en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, justo donde Khan lo había guardado aquella mañana. - ¿No vas a pedirnos nada más interesante?  
 - Frote y calle, Chekov. - Le reprendió el japonés dándole uno de los famoso capirotazos de McCoy.  
 - Yebát! - Protestó en un murmullo.  
 - Podría ser peor, cariño. - Khan se reía después de escupir sobre la bota. - Sulu tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser un poco malo contigo.  
 - Con los dos. - Le recordó el japonés tirándole del pelo a su violeta. - Tú tampoco te portaste muy bien conmigo cuando nos conocimos. Pero es cierto, os pediré que hagáis cosas más interesantes...  
  
       El capitán cerró los ojos un momento, se le ocurrían varias ideas, aunque para llevarlas a cabo tendría que esperar unas horas.  
  
  
  
  
                                                       Ares, en su habitación de la nave oscura, se reía a mandíbula batiente con la imagen de aquellos dos sumisos y obedientes mortales. Al final el japonés iba a ser su preferido. Alguien llamó a su puerta. El dios de la guerra apagó el monitor antes de permitir la entrada a su hermana.  
  
 - ¡Art! - Exclamó alegre de verla. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Se dejó caer sobre la cama, doblando las piernas para mostrar los torneados muslos, enseñándole lo sexy que podía llegar a ser.  
 - Los Kazon están bajo tu protectorado, hermano. - Artemisa se mordió el labio inferior. El marcado trasero de Ares saltaba a la vista. - El enfrentamiento entre ellos y los humanos sería terrible. - Procuró controlarse, no quería terminar abalanzándose sobre él en la cama.  
 - Si lo dices por la investigación que Jim lleva a cabo, no creo que haya peligro alguno. - Notando la frialdad en la voz de la diosa, Ares se había sentado al borde del colchón. - Está lejos, en la Tierra. ¿Cómo va a averiguar que Talos IV es uno de los planetas donde los guerreros Oglamar se entrenan? - Se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella, ahora le acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla. - Que Apolo se encargue de su descendiente. De mis fieros guerreros Kazon me ocupo yo.  
 - ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? - Artemisa cerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla, deseaba ser besada aunque no quería pedirlo.  
 - Échale un ojo a Khan y a Pavel, hoy van a tener un día muy duro. - Bromeó reprimiendo la risa y dejando a su hermana con las ganas de sentir sus labios. - ¡Sal de mis dependencias, Art! No quiero que acabemos enredados otra vez. - Mintió haciéndose el indiferente.  
 - Está bien, como quieras. Si los Kazon se enfrentan al Enterprise tendrás que decidir de qué lado estás, hermanito. - Le amenazó sucintamente antes de abandonar el dormitorio.  
  
  
                El pueblo Kazon, habitantes del cuadrante Delta, viven en la región alrededor del mundo Ocampa donde el agua es el bien más preciado. Son una raza guerrera y salvaje, más fieros que los Klingons, más territoriales que los Romulanos, más peligrosos que ninguna de las otras razas conocidas por la Federación.  
  
      Cuando los jóvenes kazon llegan a la adolescencia son abandonados en planetas y satélites especialmente adaptados para servirles de entrenamiento. Si logran sobrevivir son aceptados como miembros adultos de su secta. El pueblo Kazon se divide actualmente en más de dieciocho de estas sectas, cada una con su Maje, o cabeza principal. El planeta Talos IV es utilizado por la secta Oglamar, una de las más antiguas. La breve incursión de los miembros del Enterprise allí debió llamarles la atención. Artemisa tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar preocupada.  
  



	197. Caribdis, el succionador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El vulcano recibe su anillo, no será lo único que acoja con agrado...  
> Por primera vez Bones, Jim y Spock están a punto de ahogarse en su océano infinito de azules aguas como los ojos de Apolo.  
> El dios les envía una visión algo misteriosa acerca de su futuro.

**Caribdis, el succionador**

  
  
  
                                                                                                            La cajita negra sobre la mesita de noche le tenía intrigado. Se olía que dentro estaba su anillo. Vio llegar a Jim con la chaqueta colgando sobre el hombro, quejándose como siempre del calor que daba; metió la mano en el bolsillo interior e intercambió unas miradas con Leonard que estaba tumbado en el sofá chester. Spock supo que estaban hablando, telepáticamente, sin dejarle oír nada.  
  
      Reconoció la sonrisa de Jim y le observó subir al dormitorio. Ocultaba algún misterio, una sorpresa para él. Le siguió. Ahora estaba dándose una ducha y el vulcano dudaba si coger la caja con el logo de una conocida joyería de San Francisco o volverse abajo, al salón. Una mano apoyada en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
 - ¿Quieres tu regalo, verdad? - Le preguntó el médico con su tono de cinismo habitual.  
 - ¿Qué? No, yo... ¿Has visto la rojez en la piel del pecho de Jim? - Echó balones fuera, como su marido le había enseñado a hacer a lo largo de los años.  
 - Sí, otra vez se ha puesto la camisa a la que le faltan dos botones. - Bones se dirigió a la cómoda donde solía dejar el maletín médico y buscó en su interior un bálsamo con base de aloe vera.  
 - ¡Ah, Bones... cariño! - Exclamó Jim saliendo del baño envuelto solamente en una escueta toalla enrollada a la cintura. - Échame un vistazo a esto, me pica horrores... - Le dijo enseñándole su erupción.  
 - Ya me he dado cuenta, mi amor. Deja que te unte esta crema. - Abrió el tarro y se pringó el dedo índice para esparcirle la pomada en el tórax. - _Ha visto la cajita..._ \- pensó únicamente para Jim, - _...¿se lo damos ya?_  
 - _Claro, ¿por qué no?_ \- Le contestó del mismo modo. - Spock, mi amor. Sé bueno y abre esa caja.  
 - Sí, la que no dejas de mirar. - Añadió el doctor con una risita divertida.  
  
      El vulcano ladeó su cuello cuarenta y cinco grados a la par que levantaba su ceja izquierda. Los dos le miraron encogiéndose de hombros. Sus finos labios se curvaron ligeramente y se abalanzó sobre la cama, saltando sobre ella hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche. Allí, medio tumbado sobre su costado izquierdo, abrió su precioso regalo: un anillo de oro blanco con una inscripción que leyó en voz alta.  
  
 - “He sido y siempre seré vuestro”. - Dijo con su voz más grave. Poniéndoselo en el anular de la mano izquierda se sentó para darles las gracias con una formal reverencia de su cabeza. - Lesek, th'i-oxalra! *(gracias, aprecio esto) – Les habló en su lengua, las palabras le salían del corazón.  
 - ¡Ah, mi vida...! - Leonard se limpió el dedo en la toalla de Jim y se sentó junto a Spock, dándole un beso en los labios. - Ven aquí...  
  
    Al hacerlo, el parco nudo sobre la cadera se deshizo, el lienzo cayó al suelo y la desnudez del rubio quedó al descubierto.  
  
 - Mmm... - Gimió Spock al contemplarlo. - Ven aquí tú también, Jim. - Estiró su brazo y le tomó por la cintura. Su esposo se reía.  
 - Te queda bien el anillo, cariño. Has interpretado la inscripción correctamente. - Comentó dejándose acariciar el tatuaje de la espalda por sus largos dedos. - “Vuestro...” - Repitió. - ¿Lo ves, Bones? ¡De los dos!  
  
      Su entrepierna quedaba a la altura de las bocas de ambos, enseguida se perdieron entre el escaso vello rubio y rizado que rodeaba su sexo. Bones seguía sin afeitar, así que el “efecto velcro” hizo su aparición. Spock se retiró, sonriendo al escuchar el roce. Levantó los ojos oscuros y contempló el rostro de placer de su marido al sentir la boca del médico rodeándole el glande.  
  
 - Así, t'hy'la... Hasta el fondo. - Spock empujó la cabeza con su mano y la nariz de McCoy se apretó contra la pelvis de Jim. - Déjala bien firme, Leonard. Me gustaría disfrutarla. - Expresó de ese modo su deseo de tener dentro a su marido.  
  
      Mientras el doctor se afanaba en cumplir con la orden de Spock, poniendo el miembro de Jim totalmente erecto, el vulcano cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro y se desvistió por entero. Tumbándose en la cama rodó hasta el borde para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pequeño frasco de gel lubricante. No tardó en prepararse para recibir a su sa-telsu.  
  
 - _Tráele aquí, Leonard._ \- Le pidió mentalmente. - _Y tú, ¿qué haces aún vestido?_  
 - No he tenido mucho tiempo, he estado ocupado con lo que me pediste. - Bromeó McCoy dejando a Jim y quitándose la ropa.  
 - Spock... mi amor... Mío, mío... mío... - Murmuraba ya tendiéndose sobre él, levantándole las piernas abiertas, agarrándolo por los muslos y mordisqueando su cuello hasta deslizarse dentro con cuidado.  
 - ¡Creí que habíamos dicho que era de los dos! - Protestó McCoy fingiendo enojo, palmeándole las nalgas mientras el rubio ejercía presión dentro del vulcano.  
 - _No creo que pueda con eso, Bones..._ \- La mente de Jim ardía en lujuria, se estaba imaginando lo que sería tener el miembro de su amante junto al suyo... dentro de Spock.  
 - Pues yo creo que sí puede. - Le introdujo un dedo a Spock sin apartar a Jim, luego otro. El esfínter del vulcano cedía sin ningún problema. - Échate un poco hacia delante, cielo... voy a entrar.  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Spock gritó al sentirse invadido, completamente lleno por sus dos compañeros de cama. - ¡T'hy'la! - Exclamó gozando la doble penetración.  
  
      Leonard tenía el control del movimiento. Spock se había abierto todo lo posible, incrustado en el colchón no podía hacer otra cosa que recibirles. Jim estaba prisionero entre los dos, el peso del médico sobre la espalda, la cabeza hacia delante, casi rozando la pared. Tuvo que apoyar las manos en el cabecero de la cama para no golpearse. Miró hacia abajo, nunca había visto semejante cara de deleite en su marido, él sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
 - Nuestro... - Llegó a murmurar.  
 - ¡Sí, sí...! - McCoy empujaba frenético. La experiencia le llenaba de placer.  
 - _Jim... Leonard..._ \- El vínculo hacía que estuviese a punto de ahogarse en su océano azul e infinito. - _¡Más despacio!_ \- Suplicó, no quería perder el conocimiento.  
 - _No... déjate caer por esa sima marina..._ \- El doctor no quería parar. En su mente se abría una fosa, un remolino gigante que les engulliría a los tres si no se detenía.  
 - ¡Oh, Bones...! - Jim se sentía al límite. Era como si estuviesen a punto de desaparecer del Universo conocido.  
  
          En la Odisea, Homero describe lo peligroso que era navegar entre Escila y Caribdis, dos monstruos marinos que a punto estuvieron de acabar con la vida del héroe protagonista. La primera tenía torso de mujer y cola de pez; Ulises prefirió arriesgarse con ella a caer en las profundidades del remolino que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance.  
  
 - ¡Caribdis! - Susurró Spock antes de ser succionado por su increíble fuerza.  
 - ¡Mi amor...! - Jim le siguió, perdiendo el sentido cayó sobre su esposo.  
 - Sin fondo... sin remisión... - Musitaba Bones descargándose dentro de su amante, impregnándolo todo con su esencia, notando que la cabeza se perdía en la oscuridad del abismo.  
  
       Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, no llegaron a ninguna orilla, sino que dejaron que su océano les tragase hasta ahogar sus conciencias. El desmayo les dejó sumidos en un ligero sueño donde vislumbraron parte de su futuro. Aquella visión les trajo más incógnitas que respuestas.

  
           El lugar parecía una isla, pero representaba algún planeta distinto a la Tierra. Caminaban de la mano, desnudos, indefensos, como si hubieran sido abandonados allí para enfrentarse a alguna extraña prueba. Una luz en el cielo brillaba emitiendo oscuridad, con la retorcida lógica que tienen los sueños. Se dejaban guiar por aquella mancha sobre sus cabezas, como si su destino fuese acudir a su llamada.  
  
 - ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? - Preguntó Jim.  
 - No lo sé, mi t'hy'la... - Respondió Spock. - Pero al menos estamos juntos. - Sujetó con más fuerza las manos de ambos, en medio de los dos avanzaba descalzo sobre la arena blanca de una playa.  
 - Ese mar... ¿es nuestro océano? - Bones creyó reconocer el color del agua. - ¡Bañémonos!  
 - ¡Espera, Leonard! - Trató de sujetarle, no pudo.  
  
      El médico desapareció bajo el agua. Estaba tardando demasiado en asomar la cabeza, Jim y Spock temblaron. ¿Se habría ahogado? Corrieron a buscarle. Buceaban desesperados pues no lograban encontrarle.  
  
 - ¡Bones! - Gritó Jim.  
 - ¡Leonard! - Spock hacía lo mismo.  
 - ¿Puedes sentirle, mi amor? - El rubio estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la impotencia.  
 - Sí... le siento... - Musitó. - Está justo encima de ti. - Dijo abriendo los ojos.  
  
      Spock fue el primero en despertar. Apartó el cuerpo de su marido a un lado y se agarró con fuerza al de su amante.  
  
 - Leonard, despierta... - Le llamó sacudiéndole ligeramente. - ¡T'hy'la, dime algo!  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Contestó abriendo los ojos avellana. Se encontraba aturdido, sudoroso y agotado, como si acabase de nadar decenas de millas contra corriente.  
 - ¡Nunca... nunca te separes de nosotros! - Le gritó el vulcano entre lágrimas.  
 - ¡Bones... mi vida! - Jim había vuelto en sí y también le abrazó, aferrándose a su cuerpo desnudo como si hubiera estado a punto de perderle.  
 - ¡Está bien, está bien... calmaos! - Trataba de tranquilizarles, sus dos compañeros se encontraban muy asustados. - ¡Prometo no bañarme solo nunca! - Bromeó. - Sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique...

 


	198. Tú blancas, yo lilas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capricho, una excentricidad, medio en broma medio en serio Sulu hace que su rosa y su violeta cumplan con el fetichista deseo más retorcido de su imaginación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo no se debe leer comiendo ni bebiendo, para evitar el riesgo de atragantarse y/o ensuciar la pantalla al escupir.

**Tú blancas, yo lilas**

  
  
«¿No es cierto que cuanto más culto se es, más se saborean los placeres de la voluptuosidad?  
  
¿Y qué necesidad hay de sentirse encadenado a otras sensaciones distintas a las del placer?»  
  
\- Fragmentos de Historia de Juliette o las prosperidades del vicio. - Marqués de Sade.  
  


  
  
                                                                                                                   El capitán Sulu recabó toda la información que habían podido extraer del tricorder que Khan llevó a Talos IV, la sumó a la que la computadora central del Enterprise y el ordenador de a bordo de la Galileo VI obtuvieron y se la envió a Jim a la Tierra. Después abandonó el puente de mando, era la hora del descanso para comer.  
  
      Había ordenado a sus flores que preparasen un almuerzo ligero en su camarote, quería disfrutar de su compañía a solas. Una ensalada de fruta y algunos fiambres. No deseaba llenarse el estómago demasiado, ya había tenido más que suficiente con el copioso desayuno japonés de Pavel.  
  
      Le complació en extremo encontrarles allí esperándole para atacar los sabrosos platos. Obedientes, sonrientes, perfumadas flores con sus pétalos de sedoso tacto desplegados para él. Les acarició las mejillas a ambos sentándose en el medio. Khan tomó entre los dedos un gajo de naranja y se lo acercó a los labios al japonés. Iba impregnado en aceite de sésamo, con unas tostadas semillas de amapola sobre él. Los aromas le envolvieron la nariz y Sulu de inmediato empezó a salivar, abriendo los labios para recibir la fruta de la mano de su amante.  
  
     Ahora era Pavel quien le rozaba la boca con una fina loncha de pastrami enrollada cuidadosamente sobre un trocito de queso mozzarella, rociada con unas gotas de pesto de albahaca genovesa. Toda una delicia que le explotó en el paladar mezclándose con el ácido sabor de la naranja, llevando a su cerebro las encantadoras sensaciones y haciendo estallar en su sangre un torrente de dopamina, la hormona del placer, que hizo que se le empañaran los ojos.  
  
 - ¿Te gusta, moy drug? *(amigo mío) – Preguntó el ruso cantarín, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta por su cara de gozo. - Lo ha preparado Khan espessialmente para ti. ¡No sabes la que hemos montado en cossinas! - Se rió a carcajadas.  
 - No te preocupes, capitán. - Añadió el moreno limpiando las gotas de aceite que resbalaban por la barbilla de Sulu con una servilleta. - Lo hemos recogido todo dejándolo como estaba.  
 - ¡Qué remedio! - Pavel seguía riendo. - Esa sargento cossinera tiene un carácter terrible...  
  
      Sulu conocía a la suboficial encargada de las cocinas, la sargento García. Levantó las cejas y se echó a reír; imaginaba a la rubicunda mujer, con su uniforme de color verde oscuro, puesta en jarras y observando cómo sus dos florecillas le desordenaban sus dominios.  
  
 - ¡Ay, Hikaru... - le besó en el cuello, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, - cómo me gusta verte reír, moy drug!  
 - ¿Quieres un poquito más, cariño? - Khan le ofrecía otro pedazo de fruta de la ensalada, melocotón esta vez.  
 - No... ahora me apetece otra cosa. - Respondió agarrándole el pelo por detrás de la cabeza. - Desnudaos el uno al otro, y hacedlo muy... muy despacio. - Pidió sonriente, sabiendo que siendo el Rey sus deseos eran órdenes.  
 - ¡Por fin nos pides algo interesante! - Se alegró el ruso.  
  
       Continuó tranquilamente con su almuerzo encantado con las vistas; el japonés observó a su violeta retirando las prendas del cuerpo de su rosa, y a ésta girando en torno a la primera para despojarla poco a poco de sus vestiduras. Cuando llegaron a la ropa interior se detuvieron. Sulu tenía algo para ellos.  
  
 - Poneos esto. - Les lanzó dos braguitas a la cara. - Pavel las blancas, tú, Khan, las de color malva.  
 - ¿Qué? - Pavel se sorprendió. Estirando entre sus manos las bragas blancas le miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. - ¿Quieres que me ponga “esto”? - Se las plantó delante de las narices, agitándolas con verdadero fastidio.  
 - Estarás algo apretado ahí dentro, procura que no asome nada por ninguna parte. - Sulu le devolvía la mirada acompañándola de una pícara sonrisa.  
 - Vamos, cariño. No es para tanto, piensa que son unos slip. - Khan ya se había bajado los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos e introducía uno de sus pies por la prenda lila. Luego se ajustó sus partes dentro y abriendo los brazos a los costados giró sobre sí mismo para exhibirse ante Sulu. - ¿Así? ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?  
 - Es humillante... - Se quejaba el ruso obedeciendo a su amigo. - ¡Unas bragas! ¡Y con puntillitas! ¿No había nada más ridículo?  
 - Son las únicas que he podido conseguir. - Respondió el capitán.  
  
      Lo cierto es que tuvo que armarse de valor para pedirle a la teniente Sjare que le dejase aquellas prendas. Rió recordando la cara que ella puso cuando le suplicó que buscase entre sus pertenencias dos bragas, a ser posible algo sexis, y exactamente de los colores que precisaba: blanco para su rosa, malva para su violeta.  
  
 - No son para mí, no piense mal. - Trató de aclararle. - Es una especie de broma, nada más. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y...  
 - No tiene que darme explicaciones, señor. - Becky se había ruborizado con semejante petición pero sabía que no se debía a ninguna atracción que su capitán pudiera sentir hacia ella. - Son para el oficial científico y el ingeniero jefe, ¿verdad? - Entendió que la relación que ambos hombres mantenían con Sulu era algo especial, pudo ver algunos detalles durante la boda de Peter y Alex, ex-compañeros suyos en el Excelsior.  
 - Así es, Sjare. - Reconoció el japonés con una sonrisa. - Yo... bueno, le estaré agradecido si...  
 - Deme cinco minutos. - La muchacha se dirigió a su camarote, creía tener lo que su capitán necesitaba en uno de los cajones de su armario ropero.  
  
      Al ver a Pavel pelear con la escasa tela, medio transparente por encontrarse tan estirada sobre su voluminoso paquete, intentando que sus pelotas no se salieran por los lados, Sulu no pudo evitar la carcajada. Khan se tuvo que sentar en la cama, tampoco podía dejar de reír.  
  
 - _¡Ay, lyubimiy moy..._ *(amor mío) - pensó para él en silencio, - _recuérdame a quién de los dos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hasserle hoy Rey por su cumpleaños!_  
 - ¡A ti! - Le respondió su novio en voz alta desternillándose. El culo de Pavel se veía muy apretado dentro de las braguitas de encaje.  
 - ¿Usando la telepatía otra vez? - El japonés lo había advertido, se levantó molesto y tiró de la oreja del ruso hasta hacerle algo de daño. - Tendré que darte unos azotes, sabes que no me gusta que habléis entre vosotros sin que me entere.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Se quejó. - ¡Prometo no volver a hasserlo, Sulu!  
  
      Ya era tarde, el japonés se sentó en la cama junto a Khan, tirando del brazo de Pavel hasta tenerle tendido boca abajo sobre sus rodillas. Mirando al moreno se rió travieso. Levantó su mano y palmeó el precioso culito del ruso hasta hacer enrojecer ligeramente las nalgas.  
  
 - Así aprenderás, rosa mía. - Le soltó dejando que se pusiera en pie. A Sulu le pareció ver que Khan cruzaba las piernas para ocultar una incipiente erección, aquello le había puesto cachondo.  
 - ¡No vuelvas a hasser eso! - Protestó enérgico Pavel frotándose las cachas. - Hoy pase, es tu cumpleaños... ¡Pero nunca más! - No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse castigado como un niño, tal vez porque en su infancia más de un profesor le hizo lo mismo en San Petersburgo.  
 - ¡Ya basta! - El japonés se puso en pie y le miró desafiante. - Se ha hecho tarde, vestíos.  
 - ¿Con esto puesto? - Consultó Khan prudentemente, señalando la ropa interior femenina.  
 - Las llevaréis lo que queda de día. Mientras trabajamos quiero imaginaros así, en braguitas... - su sonrisa retorcida dejaba claras sus intenciones, - hasta que esta noche os las arranque con los dientes. - Tras decir aquellas palabras les besó en los labios, primero su violeta, su rosa después, tomándoles a los dos por la cintura y apretándoles las posaderas tras haberlas acariciado. - ¡Vamos! ¡A vuestros puestos, señoras mías! - Les llamó así con evidente burla.  
  
  
  
                    La hora del almuerzo se le pasó volando; había sido delicioso, divertido y extremadamente placentero. Sulu regresó al puente de mando. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a su teniente de comunicaciones nada más entrar. Tendría que comprar unas bragas para ella o recompensarla de alguna otra manera, tal vez con un permiso: no pensaba devolverle las que le había prestado.  
  
      Giró la silla hacia la derecha para ver a Khan inclinado sobre su consola. Debía sentirse algo incómodo, pues no dejaba de tirarse de la entrepierna del pantalón, pellizcando la tela una y otra vez. Sulu se sonrió, aquella idea le excitaba la imaginación.  
  
 - Teniente Chekov, suba al puente. - Ordenó por el comunicador del brazo de su silla. - Quiero que le eche un vistazo a la consola del piloto.  
 - Sí, capitán. - Respondió Pavel de inmediato. - Estoy en camino.  
 - Señor... - El joven alférez se volvió para mirarle. - No le ocurre nada a mi puesto.  
 - Edward, a veces es mejor prevenir que curar. - Contestó el japonés. Lo cierto era que estaba deseando ver al ruso allí agachado, delante de sus narices, y con las braguitas blancas por debajo del pantalón del uniforme.  
 - Sulu... - Peter entró al puente, traía una tablet que le pasó a su capitán. - Echa un vistazo. Tío Jim ha recibido los datos que enviaste y parece que está llegando a conclusiones algo sorprendentes.  
  
      El capitán observó la pantalla táctil, pasando el dedo para leer el texto y ampliando las imágenes. Su amigo Jim creía que ese planeta, Talos IV, no era lo que aparentaba. Aún no tenía una idea muy clara pero todo apuntaba en una dirección: los Kazon.  
  
 - Teniente Sjare, localice a la general T'rak en Rómulo y solicite una tele-conferencia. Cuando la tenga me la pasa al despacho. - Le pidió con media sonrisa, la cara de la muchacha cada vez que le miraba le hacía pensar en la ropa interior de sus amantes.  
 - ¡A ver! ¿Qué le pasa a la consola de navegante? - Pavel entró con su jersey rojo remangado y la caja de herramientas en la mano.  
 - Nada, señor. - Respondió torpemente Quiroly.  
 - Levántese, alférez. - Ordenó Sulu. - El ingeniero jefe “tiene” que desmontar su consola y asegurarse de que todo funciona adecuadamente. - Dijo poniendo énfasis en el verbo tener, dando a entender a Pavel que aquél era otro de sus deseos de cumpleaños.  
 - Ay, yebát! - El ruso se arrodilló para ponerse manos a la obra. - ¡Que termine este día, por todos los dioses! - Exclamó por lo bajo.  
 - Revisa a fondo ese puesto, Pavel. - Sulu estiró la pierna y le pateó ligeramente el trasero con su reluciente bota dándole un puntapié.  
  
      Peter les observaba aguantándose la risa, sabía de qué iba todo aquello, aunque casi se le caen los ojos al suelo al ver cómo, por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón negro del ruso, asomaba una fina tira de encaje blanco cuando éste se agachó. Su risa se volvió muda, la boca abierta con la mandíbula casi desencajada. Miró a su superior atónito.  
  
 - Las de Donald son de color malva. - Le susurró el japonés con complicidad.  
  
    El jefe de seguridad se giró para mirar a Khan con los ojos igual de abiertos y los labios ahora metidos hacia dentro, encerrando la sorpresa. Acabó escupiendo una carcajada cuando el moreno se encogió de hombros mirándole con los ojos azul hielo.  
  
 - ¡Me matas, Sulu! - Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. - Voy a llamar a Alex, esto no puede perdérselo. - Dijo pulsando el botón de la silla de su capitán para contactar con la bahía médica.  
  



	199. El auriga del cuadrante Delta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu resulta ser un buen auriga, conduciendo en perfecto equilibrio su carro tirado por los caballos blanco y negro como decía Platón. Es importante en la vida saber cumplir con las obligaciones sin desatender los deseos: el deber y el placer por igual, sin anteponer uno al otro.

**El auriga del cuadrante Delta**

 

«El hombre es un auriga que conduce un carro tirado por dos briosos caballos: el placer y el deber. El arte del auriga consiste en templar la fogosidad del corcel negro (placer) y acompasarlo con el blanco (deber) para correr sin perder el equilibrio.»  
\- Platón -

  
  
                                                                                                                Como experto piloto, el capitán Sulu sabía dominar con pericia a sus caballos blanco y negro. En el puente del Enterprise pudo compartir con agrado la risa con Peter, Alex y la teniente Sjare: los tres conocían el secreto de la inusual ropa interior que llevaban sus dos amantes.  
  
      Khan, con su flema británica, soportaba mejor las sonrisas y los murmullos a su espalda. Pavel, de carácter mucho más inseguro, no pudo evitar molestarse con los comentarios más o menos inocentes que sus amigos dejaban escapar.  
  
 - Eso debe picar... - Soltó Peter al ver cómo el ruso tiraba de la cintura de sus pantalones, tratando de ocultar la tira de encaje blanco que le asomaba al encontrarse allí agachado.  
 - ¡Ven y ráscame aquí! - Le espetó señalándose las pelotas con el destornillador. En cuclillas, junto a la consola de navegación que tenía desmontada, le miraba con los ojos aguamarina llenos de ira.  
 - ¿Es una proposición deshonesta? - Siguió bromeando el pelirrojo. - Me temo que debo rechazarla, ahora soy un hombre casado.  
 - ¡Oh, te voy a...! - Pavel se levantó y amenazó con golpearle, alzando el puño y apretando la herramienta.  
 - ¡Baja esa mano, fiera! - Alex se puso delante de su marido, dispuesto a defenderle como solía hacer.  
 - ¡Ya basta! - Intervino Sulu. - Pavel, vuelve a montar la consola del piloto, y tú... Peter, regresa a tus obligaciones. Seguro que tienes algo mejor que hacer que haraganear por aquí.  
 - Vamos, cariño... - Alex tomó del brazo a su esposo. - Hay quien no sabe aguantar una broma. - Dijo camino del ascensor y mirando de reojo al ingeniero.  
  
    Khan meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones su novio tenía salidas de tono que no le gustaban demasiado.  
  
 - Teniente Sjare, - Sulu giró la silla hacia el puesto de telecomunicaciones, - ¿no ha dado aún con T'rak en Rómulo?  
 - No está allí, señor. Desconocen su paradero. - Respondió la joven. - He dejado un mensaje para que contacte con nosotros en cuando tengan noticias suyas.  
 - ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer? - Se preguntó el japonés.  
 - Tal vez continúe en HarOs... - Comentó Khan levantando su ceja izquierda.  
 - Es posible... Ya lo ha oído teniente. Intente establecer una comunicación con el palacio de Azetbur y pásela a mi despacho cuando lo consiga. - Sulu se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Pavel. - ¿Has acabado?  
 - Da! - Respondió recogiendo sus herramientas. - Siento lo de antes, es que ese idiota...  
 - No te disculpes conmigo, sino con Peter y Alex. - Le dijo con una sonrisa, conocía bien sus prontos y sabía que no tardaba en arrepentirse. - Vamos a mi despacho, los dos... - Se aseguró de que Khan les siguiera. - Quiroly... queda usted al mando.  
  
      Khan entró el último al turboascensor. Antes de cerrarse las puertas, Sulu, situado entre ellos, echó las manos hacia atrás y las introdujo por sus pantalones hasta tocarles las braguitas. Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par sintiendo allí sus juguetones dedos.  
  
  
  
                                                          Después de cenar Jim se encerró en la biblioteca. David y Amy querían preparar un trabajo de historia que les habían encargado en la Academia, consultando alguno de los antiguos ejemplares de la colección de su padre. Protestaron cuando Bones les echó de allí para dejar a su amante trabajar tranquilo.  
  
 - Subid arriba... - Les conducía hacia las escaleras con grandes aspavientos de sus manos. - Tenéis a vuestra disposición todo el saber de nuestra civilización con sólo conectaros a la computadora.  
 - Pero a'nirih *(papá) siempre dice que es mejor acudir a las fuentes originales. - Amy se hacía la remolona.  
 - ¡Jo, con lo que molan esos libracos llenos de ilustraciones y notas a pie de página! - Refunfuñó el rubio. No era  lo mismo... ya manejaba el ordenador a diario.  
 - ¡Fuera de aquí o le pediré a Spock que os ponga un examen de ciencias mañana! - Les amenazó con su cínica sonrisa.  
 - ¡Por mí estupendo! - Se jactó David, seguro de sus conocimientos.  
 - No le retes, Dave... - Amy le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia la planta superior. - Bones puede llegar a ser un auténtico cabrón. - Conocía bien a su loco doctor, por las buenas era un encanto pero a las malas... resultaba implacable.  
  
    El médico se quedó riendo en el recibidor, viendo cómo la chica se llevaba a su hermano al dormitorio para estudiar juntos.  
  
 - Amy... ¿qué significan esos caracteres en las nuevas pulseras de Bones y papá? - Le preguntó mientras ella conectaba el monitor sobre la mesa.  
 - Compañero: La maestría de la pasión y el amor. - Respondió sin girarse.  
 - Y en el anillo de Spock... “He sido y siempre seré tuyo...” - Recordó la inscripción a la que no había quitado ojo durante la cena.  
 - “Vuestro”. - Le corrigió. Volviéndose observó el rostro pensativo de su hermano y sonrió. - ¿Qué esperabas? Están enamorados...  
 - Maestros en el amor... - Masculló con su sonrisa torcida marca Kirk. - ¡Ya pueden, con lo que practican! - Dijo agitando la mano en un gesto que indicaba lo harto que estaba de escucharles hacer el amor a diario.  
 - En eso tienes razón. - Amy se echó a reír. - ¡A estas alturas deben ser unos expertos!  
  
      Los dos hermanos se dejaron caer en la cama de Amy, carcajeándose a costa de los tres hombres que cuidaban de ellos: unos verdaderos maestros en el arte de amar.  
  
  
                Spock tocó a la puerta de la biblioteca, en su mente sintió la invitación de su esposo para que entrase.  
  
 - Te he traído una copa. - Le dijo posando sobre el escritorio un vaso con dos dedos de brandy. Notó que el monitor estaba conectado al comunicador y que Jim se encontraba en mitad de una conversación un tanto extraña.  
 - Azetbur no puede ponerse ahora, - respondía la romulana anudándose al hombro la fina tela con la que cubría sus senos, - le diré que le llame en cuanto pueda.  
 - ¡T'rak! - Se sorprendió Spock al verla, maravillado por un segundo ante su exultante belleza madura.  
 - Vaya, el que faltaba...  - Murmuró, sonriendo de inmediato y fingiendo alegrarse de verle. - Señor Spock, le decía a su marido que mi buena amiga Azetbur está ocupada ahora mismo. Les dejo, yo también...  
 - ¡No! - La interrumpió Jim. - Verá, la consulta que quería hacerle puede responderla usted, tal vez incluso mejor que ella.  
 - ¿De qué se trata, capitán Kirk? - La curiosidad era su punto débil. Siempre lo había sido.  
 - Talos IV. - La cara de la romulana al escuchar el nombre del planeta le dijo más al rubio que sus palabras.  
 - ¡Aléjense de allí! - Les advirtió. - Los humanos no son bienvenidos por esos lares...  
 - Me han encargado una investigación sobre ese lugar. Pertenece a su cuadrante, tendrán ustedes datos... - Dijo echándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos por delante de la barbilla. Con su sonrisa de medio lado Jim trataba de sonsacar a su vieja conocida.  
 - El Imperio Romulano no es el dueño de todos los territorios del cuadrante Delta, capitán. - A la orgullosa general no le hacía gracia reconocer que había mundos a los que ni ella osaría aproximarse.  
 - De cualquier modo parece usted saber mucho más que nosotros acerca de ese planeta. - Spock le habló con su calma habitual, tras lo ocurrido entre ellos no se atrevía a pedirle directamente su colaboración.  
  
      T'rak le miró fijándose en la particular forma en la que ahora peinaba su flequillo. Se preguntó qué era lo que habría visto en el vulcano para sentirse tan atraída por él en el pasado.  
  
 - Pertenece a los Kazon, ¿no es cierto? - La intuición de Jim le decía que Talos IV tenía algo que ver con la raza guerrera de la que solamente tenían noticias por terceros. La ceja alzada de la romulana le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto.  
 - La Federación no debería tratar de contactar con ellos. ¡Déjenles en paz! - Sus palabras sonaron a amenaza.  
 - General, - Jim se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón, - ¿qué pasaría si una nave de la Flota, por casualidad... aterrizase en ese planeta? - Estaba preocupado por Sulu y sus amigos. - ¿O si una expedición...?  
 - ¡Ni se les ocurra! - Agitó su melena negra con ímpetu. - Los romulanos no tenemos trato con los Kazon. Ni siquiera los gorgones, esos repugnantes reptiles, se atreven a meterse en sus asuntos.  
  
      Spock se estremeció, ¿cómo serían los Kazon? Recordó, de los viejos tiempos en el Enterprise, su encuentro con los gorgones: la raza de terribles reptiloides que también habita en el cuadrante Delta. Jim tuvo que enfrentarse al capitán Gorn tras perseguir su nave por la masacre en Cestus III. Los Metrones les obligaron a ello en un duelo uno contra uno.  
      
 - No ha respondido a mi pregunta, T'rak. - Con su tono de inspector de la Flota, autoritario e inquisitivo, Jim volvió a acercarse al monitor. Spock le puso la mano sobre el hombro.  
 - Se equivoca, capitán James T. Kirk... - La romulana clavó sus ojos color café en el vulcano. - Lo he hecho. - Cortó la comunicación dejando a ambos esposos con la palabra en la boca.  
  
  
                         Unos pasos se escucharon aproximándose por la galería. Azetbur entró al dormitorio quitándose la capa dorada con la que cubría sus hombros. No traía muy buena cara.  
  
 - ¡No te vas a creer con quién acabo de hablar! - Le dijo a la romulana dejando que le acariciase la espalda.  
 - Ni tú... - Le respondió besándola en el cuello y girándola para mirarla a los ojos. - Pero dime, tú primero...  
 - Con Sulu y sus íntimos amigos... Chekov y ese humano tan espectacular: Black. - Pensando en lo que su preciosa amante de orejitas puntiagudas había dicho sonrió. - ¿Tú también has tenido una conversación extraña? ¿Quién te ha llamado?  
 - ¡James Kirk! - Contestó levantando ambas cejas.  
 - ¡Humanos! - Rió Azetbur. - ¿Qué es lo que quería?  
 - Preguntarme acerca de un planeta del cuadrante Delta...  
 - ...Talos IV. - Adivinó la klingon dejando atónita a su amada. - Sulu buscaba información sobre lo mismo. El Enterprise ha tenido una mala experiencia allí.  
 - ¡Estúpidos! - T'rak comprendió el interés de Jim por aquel tema. - Los Kazon lo habrán detectado, les causarán problemas.  
 - En tal caso debemos acudir en su ayuda. - Afirmó acariciando la negra melena de su compañera.  
 - No sé por qué tenemos que ir tú y yo a ninguna parte. - Se apartó la romulana con brusquedad.  
 - No trates de impresionarme con tus malas maneras, sé que esos humanos te importan tanto como a mí. - Su amante parecía conocerla de toda la vida. - Chekov está a bordo de esa nave, le debo mucho. Sin él mi pueblo habría muerto de sed...  
 - ¡Al brujo ya le dieron una medalla por eso! Además, si está en el Enterprise, son los Kazon los que deberían estar preocupados. - T'rak tal vez sobrestimaba los poderes de Pavel.  
 - Mañana tomaremos nuestras naves e iremos en su ayuda. - Le dijo desatando el nudo sobre el hombro de su amante y dejando sus pechos al descubierto. - Esta noche es para nosotras... - Azetbur lamió el tramo de piel entre el cuello de T'rak y su clavícula.   
  
      Un rubor verdoso se le subió a las mejillas. Sintiendo su desnudez entre las grandes manos de su amante, consintió en hacer lo que ella deseaba; aquella noche... en la cama, al día siguiente... en el espacio.  
  



	200. Y de postre... dos flores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada como terminar “una buena comida” con un delicioso postre, pero para ello hay que “dejar hueco”, claro está. Y cuanto “mayor” sea el postre, más hueco hay que dejar. En fin, de dobleces está el mundo lleno... pero más “lleno” terminará.  
> (Creo que me ha quedado “muy doble”)

**Y de postre... dos flores**

  
«El placer supremo es obtener lo que se anhela.»  
\- Tales de Mileto -   
  
  
  
                                                                                                                       El palacio subterráneo de Jal Valek, Primer Maje de la secta Oglamar, había sido construido sobre el valioso aljibe más grande de todo el planeta Ocampa. A Jal le gustaba asomarse a contemplar el agua, su mayor riqueza, en cuya superficie se reflejaban, a la luz de las antorchas, los arcos y las columnas de piedra.  
  
      El lugar era fresco, húmedo, sensaciones ambas muy apreciadas por un kazon. Sólo a él le estaba permitido permanecer allí; podría bañarse si quisiera, pero no lo haría. El líquido elemento, tan escaso en su mundo y tan necesario para su supervivencia, debía continuar limpio e impoluto. Ya se bañaría en arena más tarde, antes de irse a la cama.  
  
    Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente, su sirviente le llamaba desde la planta superior.  
  
 - ¡Sire! - La voz rebotaba por los altos techos, jugando el eco entre las paredes. - Nos han llegado noticias de que Talos IV ha sido profanado por una de las naves de la Federación de Planetas Unidos.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Se extrañó el humanoide de recios cabellos, formados por crestas marrones, y marcadas protuberancias en la frente. - ¡Eso no había pasado nunca! ¿Por qué la maldita Flota iba a enviar a nadie a nuestro mundo?  
 - Lo ignoro, sire... - El joven le tendió la mano para ayudar a su maje a terminar de subir los estrechos peldaños de piedra.  
 - Dime el nombre de esa nave, Lorah. - Le pidió al muchacho aceptando su mano.  
 - USS Enterprise, sire. - Respondió con una sonrisa, viendo a Jal que se le acercaba para besarle. - ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, mi amo?  
 - Mañana me ocuparé de eso, Lorah... - Lamió los carnosos labios. - Ahora quiero que me bañes.  
  
      El chico volvió a sonreír, encantado de servir a su señor en esos menesteres. Lorah tenía dieciséis años, desde los once estaba al servicio del Primer Maje... en su cama desde los catorce. Aún no se había enfrentado al ritual de madurez y vestía las ropas de niño de su secta. Jal retrasaba el momento todo lo que podía, no quería arriesgarse a perder a su amante. Si el chico no sobrevivía en Talos IV, abandonado a su suerte durante tres días, tendría que buscarse a otro sirviente... pero su corazón, ¿quién lo curaría?  
  
  
  
  
                                                         Ya no podía más, su turno al fin había terminado y Khan y Sulu estarían a punto de salir del puente para ir a su camarote. El ingeniero salía disparado de la sala de máquinas; su personal de reemplazo recogía, como siempre, el desorden de herramientas y piezas que el ruso solía dejar atrás. Corrió por la cubierta C, incómodo con sus braguitas de encaje que estaba deseando quitarse. Por el pasillo se cruzó con Peter y su marido, el oficial jefe médico.  
  
 - ¡Buenas noches, Pavel! - Le detuvo el rubio interponiéndose en su camino. - ¿Tienes prisa?  
 - Ay, da! *(sí) – Respondió tratando de esquivarlo. - Oye, siento lo de esta tarde. No iba a pegarte en serio...  
 - Ni en broma, espero. - Sonrió Peter con su boca torcida. - ¿Aún las llevas puestas?  
 - ¡Déjame en pass! - Pavel aprovechó que Alex se estaba riendo para adelantarle por la derecha y marcharse.      
 - Eres muy malo, mitt mann! *(esposo mío) – Le regañó medio en broma.  
 - ¡Ni la mitad que Sulu! - Peter se carcajeó, el ruso debía estar bastante irritado por todas partes.  
 - Imagino que cenarán a solas, ¿quieres que recoja algo del comedor y nos encerramos en la habitación? - Le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada con la risa por debajo de la barba.  
 - ¿Una cena íntima, tú y yo? - El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, desde que estaban casados disfrutaba aún más de la compañía de su vikingo. - ¡Claro! - Afirmó encantado.  
  
      El doctor le dejó en la puerta del camarote que compartían y fue a buscar una bandeja con comida para llevar. En la cola ante el mostrador se encontró con Khan y Sulu. Discutían acerca de si cenar allí o en otro lugar.  
  
 - Ya sé que estás deseando quitarte eso, pero yo lo haré por ti cuando considere que ha llegado el momento. - Le decía el japonés dejando caer la mano sobre el trasero del moreno. - Cenaremos aquí y luego...  
 - Pues Pavel está a punto de darse una ducha. - Le interrumpió. Había tenido una visión de su novio entrando al baño de sus dependencias.  
 - ¡Impídeselo! - Le ordenó dándole un azote. - ¡Detenle, usa el vínculo! Sigo siendo el Rey, ¿verdad?  
  
      Khan sonrió, cerrando los ojos envió el mensaje de Sulu a la mente de Pavel. El ruso volvió a subirse los pantalones entre palabrotas y se tumbó en la cama a esperarles.  
  
 - ¿Cenaréis aquí? - Les preguntó Alex.  
 - No, nos llevamos algo al camarote. - Contestó el capitán. - Vamos, Donald... date prisa con eso. - Le decía viéndole cargar con dos bandejas repletas de comida. Quería asegurarse de que Pavel no se había desvestido él solito.  
 - Peter y yo también cenaremos a solas. - Le dedicó una blanca sonrisa. - ¡Sulu, feliz cumpleaños! No sé si te lo había dicho...  
 - Creo que sí, Alex. De todos modos gracias. Está siendo un muy feliz día de cumpleaños, difícilmente lo olvidaré. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió del comedor.  
 - Ni nosotros... - Murmuró Khan siguiéndole y haciendo equilibrios con las bandejas en las manos. El doctor se echó a reír cuando pasó por su lado.  
  
  
                      Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se giró para mirar a la cama, donde Pavel refunfuñaba entre dientes. Sulu les ignoró y se encerró en el baño.  
  
 - ¿Qué tenemos que hasser ahora, eh? Yebát! *(joder) - El ruso se levantó de golpe, estaba algo enfadado. - ¡Quiero quitarme esta porquería de una vess! Me paresse que me están hassiendo heridas en la ingle.  
 - Pues yo me he acostumbrado al roce, el tacto es sensual, suave... - Khan empezaba a sentirse bien con su ropa interior.  
 - Las tuyas no son de encaje. - Pavel se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, pellizcó la tela y la separó de la piel para rascarse por encima del pantalón.  
 - Me muero de hambre, cielo. Comamos... - Cogió a su novio de la cintura y juntos se sentaron a la mesa.  
 - ¿Sin su permiso? - Preguntó Pavel señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta cerrada del aseo.  
 - Tienes razón, esperemos. - Khan miraba su plato de verduras asadas con un filete de pollo empanado y se le hacía la boca agua. - ¡Suluuu! - Gritó. Las tripas empezaban a gruñir a medida que la carne se enfriaba.  
  
       El japonés salió del baño envuelto en su albornoz blanco favorito, acababa de darse una ducha y olía a perfume de rosas y violetas.  
  
 - ¿Podemos ssenar? - Preguntó Pavel mirándole de arriba abajo con los ojos aguamarina llenos de deseo.  
 - Sí, adelante. - Consintió el Rey Sulu sentándose entre ambos.  
 - Mmm... - Pavel hundió la nariz en su cuello, rozando con la mejilla la solapa de la prenda, sabiendo que su amante estaba totalmente desnudo allí debajo. - Hueles de maravilla, moy drug *(amigo mío)  
 - El aroma de mis flores. - Le dijo sonriendo. - Vamos, a comer. Luego te quitaré esas braguitas que te traen tan loco.  
 - ¿Y a mí? - Preguntó Khan arqueando las cejas.  
 - A ti también, violeta mía. - Sulu le rozó la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Los hoyuelos del moreno le encandilaron.  
  
  
                    El postre eran sus flores y Sulu dejó hueco. El albornoz blanco cayó al suelo descubriendo su cuerpo fibroso, musculado, de piel ligeramente bronceada. Su liso torso, sin un solo pelo, brillaba con algo de sudor entre los pectorales. Los pezones, como dos pequeños botones del color del chocolate con leche, aparecían enhiestos por la excitación... y no era lo único. El miembro también había levantado su orgullosa cabeza.  
  
 - Quitaos todo salvo la ropa íntima... - Susurró el capitán sabiéndose observado.  
 - ¡Oh, ya estamos...! ¿Vas a seguir dando órdenes? - Pavel empezaba a estar harto, quería hacer lo que le viniera en gana... comerse aquello a lo que no quitaba el ojo, por ejemplo.  
 - Haz lo que dice, cariño. - Le pidió Khan. - Veamos qué se propone... - Sonrió quitándose las botas y el jersey para luego dejar caer los pantalones hasta los tobillos.  
  
      Pavel le acompañó. Entendió en su mirada aviesa de ojos de hielo que Sulu estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas. Sintió curiosidad y decidió dejarse gobernar por los deseos de su amigo.  
  
      Tal como había dicho que haría, Sulu arrancó las braguitas a sus flores con los dientes. Khan fue el primero en ser liberado. El japonés se arrodilló frente a él, acercó la cara a su abultado paquete y le clavó la nariz. Le gustaba su esencia, la aspiró con ganas. Mordiendo la fina tela color malva tiró de ella hasta rasgarla, dejando salir el glorioso sexo que lamió con avidez. El moreno tuvo que apoyarse en Pavel; el placer que la boca de Sulu le dio allí, le hizo marearse un poco.  
  
 - Ah, aishiteru! *(te amo) – Gimió Khan en un susurro.  
 - Mata ne! *(Hasta luego!) - Le dijo tirándolo contra el colchón para ocuparse ahora de su amada rosa.  
 - ¡Hijo de...! Aaaaah, yebát!!! - Los dientes del japonés se llevaron algún que otro vello por delante cuando le arrancó las bragas de encaje blanco. Pavel se quejó.  
 - Gomen'nasai! *(lo siento) – Se disculpó Sulu.  
 - No importa... sigue con lo que hassías... - Tiró del lacio pelo de punta acercando la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; los labios de su amigo, húmedos por la saliva, se deslizaron a lo largo de su miembro. Pavel tenía una erección impresionante.  
 - Watashi no ai... *(mi amor) – le llamaba Khan desde la cama, - ...no me dejes solo. - Se había llevado la mano a su propio sexo acariciándose con fruición, mirándole hacer maravillas con la lengua sobre el glande de su novio.  
 - Ya estoy aquí, violeta mía... - Sulu se le echó encima, con las piernas abiertas dispuesto a cabalgarle.  
  
      Pavel era quien se masturbaba ahora mientras observaba cómo Khan se iba deslizando sin esfuerzo dentro de Sulu. Le pareció ver que las nalgas brillaban y se acercó para comprobarlo. Posó allí su dedo índice de la mano derecha, presionando con cuidado la zona notó cómo resbalaba; el japonés se había ungido a fondo con lubricante.  
  
 - He usado el frasco que me diste, Pavel. - Reconoció al sentir allí su tacto. - Después de él, quiero que tú...  
 - ¡Oh, Sulu...! - El ruso impidió que siguiera hablando. Le deseaba, quería tenerle en ese mismo momento.  
 - ¿Qué haces? No seas así, Pavel... ¡Egoísta! - Protestó Khan cuando su novio le arrancó, literalmente, a Sulu de encima.  
 - Da! Da! Ty moya! Moya! *(sí, sí, eres mío, mío) - No podía controlarse. Tumbó a su amigo y le separó las piernas, tendiéndose encima de él, tocándole por todas partes, acariciándole, lamiéndole la piel... buscando con su miembro la abertura prometida.  
 - Ten cuidado, cielo. No le hagas daño... - Khan intentaba hacer que su novio fuese más despacio. - Relájate Sulu, no creo que pare hasta correrse... - Le sonrió acariciándole la frente a su lado.  
  
  
              No dijo nada, no abrió los labios, los tenía apretados con fuerza al igual que sus ojos rasgados. Las manos se le fueron al pecho de Pavel, empujándole primero al sentirle entrar tan grande y duro que le lastimó. Se aguantó las ganas de gritar. Las caricias y los besos de Khan parecían aliviarle el dolor. Le hizo caso y se relajó, dejando que el ruso siguiera con su frenético vaivén. Ya no le molestaba el roce y la sensación de encontrarse lleno le agradó. Ahora sus manos bajaron a las caderas para acompañar el movimiento, ya podía abrir los ojos, lo que vio le llevó al paraíso...  
  
 - ¡Pasha... mi amor... mi preciosa rosa! - Susurró al verle allí encima disfrutando de él, gozando de poseer su cuerpo.  
  
    Nunca había visto antes aquella expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su amigo. Los ojos aguamarina entrecerrados, ardientes, apasionados, devorando los suyos. Los labios rojos y húmedos se acercaron para comerle la boca sin dejar de adentrarse en él, sin cesar en su ritmo que tanto deleite le estaba causando.  
  
 - Mmm... Pavel... te quiero... - Alcanzó a decir antes de derramarse entre espasmos sobre su propio vientre.  
 - Y yo a ti, Hikaru... - Se desplomó sobre él, agitándose por el orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de su amado compañero.  
 - ¡Eso sí ha sido hermoso, cariño! - Khan terminó con ellos, su mano había estado bombeando todo el tiempo y ahora se humedecía con la viscosa calidez que escupía su sexo.  
  
       Sulu recuperaba el aliento sintiendo sobre el pecho a sus preciosas flores. Los rizos de su rosa le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y el flequillo de su violeta le rozaba el pezón izquierdo. Les abrazó a ambos, pensando que jamás podría alejarse de ellos.  
  



	201. El joven Dionisio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nave oscura va a dejar sola al Enterprise por unas horas, deben recoger a alguien en Kronos.  
> Por otro lado Sulu empieza a pensar en su futuro junto a Khan y Pavel... teme que ambos le abandonen cuando les llegue el momento de unirse a Amy.

**El joven Dionisio**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      Todo le daba vueltas, no podía mantener la vista fija sobre nada, así pues cerró los ojos. El mareo le revolvió el estómago, hubiera vomitado si tuviese algo que echar pero hacía días que no se alimentaba, no había ingerido otra cosa que vino de sangre... Dionisio se arrastró por el suelo, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Se sentía morir... otra vez. ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos cuando les necesitaba?  
  
 - Apolo, tu hermano pequeño está a punto de perder la vida en Kronos. - Cassie volvía en sí, había tenido un episodio de los suyos allí mismo, en mitad del puente.  
 - Ya has oído, Herc, pon rumbo al planeta klingon. - Sostuvo la mano de su sacerdotisa y la miró a los ojos violeta. - ¿Qué hace ese inconsciente en Kronos?  
 - Tiempo estimado de llegada... dos horas terrestres, Apolo. - Informó el piloto como era su costumbre. - ¿Seguirá con vida para entonces?  
 - ¡Qué más da! - Exclamó el dios de rubios cabellos con una sonrisa. - Si muere habrá que esperar a que resucite, nos traemos el cuerpo y ya está.  
  
       El más joven de los dioses del Olimpo acostumbraba a morir y renacer a menudo. En la Tierra numerosas civilizaciones le rindieron culto por ello. Se le asimiló a las cosechas, dones de la madre tierra que milagrosamente regresan cada año. Dios de la exuberancia y del vino... inspirador de la locura y el éxtasis liberador del espíritu, los antiguos pueblos humanos le rindieron culto celebrando sus misterios: morir y volver a la vida, igual que hizo Jesucristo; algunos creen que era él mismo.  
  
      Dionisio tuvo que nacer dos veces. Hera, la celosa esposa de su padre Zeus, causó con engaños la muerte a su madre cuando aún lo llevaba en el vientre. El Padre de todos los dioses tuvo que introducirse el embrión de su hijo no nato en el muslo, donde terminó su gestación hasta alumbrarle por segunda vez. De ahí su poder.  
  
      Siempre fue promotor de la civilización, legislador y amante de la paz, así como dios protector de la agricultura y el teatro. Pero cuando Dionisio bebe, se vuelve loco y vaga por el Universo sin rumbo, sin oficio ni beneficio, atormentado por el dolor de la ausencia de una madre a la que no llegó a conocer.  
  
 - ¿Se puede saber por qué hemos abandonado al Enterprise? - Artemisa entró en el puente agitando furiosa sus manos ante la cara de su gemelo.  
 - Nuestro hermanito pequeño nos necesita, Art. - Le explicó Apolo con su retorcida media sonrisa. - Ha vuelto a meterse en líos. Si los klingons le encuentran muerto y llegan a verle resucitar... será difícil mantener en secreto su origen divino.  
 - Pues déjales inventarse otra religión, ¿qué nos importa eso? - La diosa protestaba airada. - Un nuevo Cristo para los klingons... ¡No podemos dejar a Sulu ahora! - Temía la inminente llegada de los Kazon.  
 - Le recogemos en Kronos y regresamos junto a los humanos; no te preocupes, serán cuatro horas... ¿verdad Hércules? - Le miró esperando que confirmase sus palabras.  
  
      El de la cabeza leonada asintió, acelerando la marcha todo lo que pudo. Artemisa parecía preocupada, sería mejor no hacerla enojar.  
  
  
  
  
                                                        Los despertares eran dulces desde que los compartía con sus dos preciosas flores. Abrir los ojos era un placer cuando lo primero que veía era el armonioso y sosegado rostro de su violeta, mirándole con ese penetrante azul hielo. Pavel dormitaba sobre su espalda, no se había separado de su piel en toda la noche.  
  
 - Ohayô! *(buenos días) – Susurró presionando los labios sobre su frente. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Sulu? - Le preguntó Khan en voz baja, procurando no despertar a su novio.  
  
      El japonés sonrió como única respuesta, dejándose acariciar la cara y el pelo. A su violeta le encantaba revolverle el flequillo y ponerlo de punta. Amaba a aquel hombre, le amaba tanto como podía amar a Pavel. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquello pudiera suceder? Cuando le conoció, hacía ya tantos años, le juzgó un loco, un maldito psicópata que casi acaba con todos en el Enterprise. Le vio estrellar la nave de Marcus sobre San Francisco y saltar a tierra para intentar huir de la furia homicida desatada en Spock al perder a Jim... y fue su sangre la que trajo a su amigo de regreso de la muerte, gracias al suero que McCoy elaboró. Entonces le congelaron; Khan se convirtió en un fantasma, todos pensaron que no le volverían a ver jamás.  
  
 - Sulu, ¿cómo te sientes? - Le volvió a preguntar, tironeando ligeramente de sus cabellos.  
  
      De nuevo le sonrió, fascinado con el color de sus ojos, la blancura de su piel y lo perfectos que eran sus rasgos. El tiempo pasó; Amy nació y Pavel había dejado de ser el chico raro que se sentaba a su derecha en el puente de mando, para convertirse en la deseada rosa que no podía tener. Entonces los klingons le despertaron y Khan se cruzó por segunda vez en su camino. Le odió: se llevó a Pavel, le pegó delante de él si que pudiese hacer nada. Quería matarlo por aquello... y cuando le tuvieron a bordo resulta que su rosa se había enamorado de él. ¿Qué había pasado? A Sulu le costó un mundo comprender semejante relación... entender que Khan amaba a Pavel, que Pavel le amaba a su vez, que ambos estaban unidos a Amy en su misterioso vínculo vulcano.  
  
 - Sulu... - le atrajo la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándola descansar cerca de su corazón, - dime, ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
      El tramo de piel nívea bajo sus ojos tenía el trisquel dibujado en negro. Cuando Khan decidió hacerse el tatuaje le pidió a él que le acompañara, quería que fuese una sorpresa para Pavel. Sulu le llevó al barrio de los marineros, imaginando que allí encontrarían algún local adecuado. Le vio tumbarse en la silla de cuero con un papel blanco por encima, a modo de sábana desechable que era sustituida para cada nuevo cliente. Los métodos del siglo veinte eran bastante primitivos; las agujas inyectaban la tinta en la piel con rápidos pinchazos, se escuchaba el zumbido del aparato eléctrico en las manos del tatuador. Khan le miraba sonriente, dejándose hacer, sin mostrar ni una sombra de sufrimiento... aunque el japonés sabía que aquello por fuerza tenía que doler. Cuando hubo terminado dejó que él le untase con un gel cicatrizante la reciente herida... entonces le besó por primera vez.  
  
 - Watashi no ai... *(mi amor) – Khan insistió, acariciándole la oreja que quedaba a su alcance con los dedos índice y pulgar, - ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
      Sulu levantó unos centímetros la cabeza, posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Khan y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió las aspas entrelazadas y encerradas en el círculo.  
  
 - Tú, Pavel y Amy... - Musitó. - Yo nunca seré parte de esto.  
 - Que no aparezcas en mi tatuaje no significa que no estés dentro de mi corazón. - El moreno tiró de él con cuidado hasta tenerle a su altura. Sujetándole la cara con ambas manos le besó en los labios, dulce, profundamente.  
  
    Pavel sintió el movimiento en la cama y abrió los ojos. Al ver a su novio besar a su amigo, sonrió. Dándole una sonora palmada en el trasero saludó a Sulu.  
  
 - Dobroe utro! *(buenos días) – Prácticamente lo gritó, se encontraba exultante y lleno de energía. - ¿Cómo está mi culito?  
 - ¡Ah, Pavel! - Protestó molesto. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscarnos un café?  
 - Hoy no eres el Rey, Sulu... - Se burló cantarín el ruso, sacudiéndole por los hombros.  
 - Pero sigo siendo tu capitán. - Le apartó de un manotazo. - Ve y trae café para los tres, es una orden.  
 - Bien, pero dame un beso primero... - Pidió con un puchero.  
  
    Sulu se dio media vuelta y se echó encima de Pavel, con una sonrisa le apartó los rizos de la frente, el pelo le estaba creciendo muy deprisa. Le besó dejándole sin aliento, metiendo la lengua hasta acariciarle los carrillos por dentro, jugando con la suya y mordisqueando el labio inferior antes de retirarse.  
  
 - Da... mne nrravitza! *(sí, me gusta) – Murmuró el ruso encantado.  
 - Ve a por café, rosa mía. - Le azuzó Sulu sonriendo.  
  
      Pavel se puso los pantalones y salió corriendo al pasillo hacia la máquina expendedora de alimentos más cercana. Sulu se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la almohada, las lágrimas le brotaron sin poder evitarlo, en un llanto silencioso que le ahogaba el alma.  
  
 - Cariño, no tienes nada que temer. - Le consolaba Khan pasándole la mano por la espalda. - No eres parte del trisquel, no compartimos el vínculo, de acuerdo. Pero... ¿crees que Pavel y yo podríamos pasar un solo día sin ti? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que estamos viviendo, de este maravilloso amor que sentimos, podríamos olvidarnos sin más y alejarnos de tu lado?  
 - Amy es vuestro destino, no yo... - Tenía miedo de perderles, aquello le hacía sufrir.  
 - No sé cuál es nuestro destino, Sulu. Y si te digo la verdad no me importa. - Khan le giró delicadamente hasta poder clavar sus ojos azul hielo en los del japonés. - Tengo más de trescientos años, he vivido en muchos mundos y he aprendido tantas cosas... Hikaru, sé que te amo, que Pavel te ama, y créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo único importante.  
 - ¿Se nota que he estado llorando? - Le preguntó secándose las lágrimas.  
 - Un poco. Ve y lávate la cara antes de que vuelva. - Ninguno de los dos quería que Pavel se preocupara.  
  
    Sulu asintió y se encerró en el baño. Dejó correr el agua del lavabo mientras se miraba al espejo.  
  
 - Bien, me siento bien. - Se dijo a sí mismo respondiendo a la pregunta de Khan.  
  
       Y era cierto. Hikaru Sulu, capitán de la USS Enterprise, con cuarenta años recién cumplidos se sentía perfectamente bien. Su rosa y su violeta estaban a su lado, amándole cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche... regalándole sus frescas fragancias, su inmarcesible belleza, acariciándole con sus pétalos... Ya no había espinas, todo era hermosura y paz. ¿Cambiarían las cosas en tres años? Poco importaba ahora eso, Khan tenía razón: lo único importante era el amor que sentían.  
  



	202. No estamos solos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nueva familia del Canciller Korrd acogerá, brevemente y sin saberlo, al joven e inconsciente dios del vino en su hogar.  
> El Enterprise sufre un ataque sorpresa y Sulu no acaba bien parado. Ahora Pavel, segundo al mando, tendrá que hacerse cargo de la situación.

**No estamos solos**

  
  
                                                                                                                La noche era cerrada, desde que Praxis había explotado ya no había luna llena sobre Kronos. Las estrellas brillaban en la distancia y el capitán Klaa regresaba a su casa después de una dura jornada en su despacho del Alto Consejo Klingon. Como Azetbur se encontraba en HarOs trabajando por la paz con el Imperio Romulano, el canciller Korrd era el máximo representante de su gobierno en Kronos y Klaa se ocupaba, no sin esfuerzo, de que sus órdenes fuesen cumplidas.  
  
      Caminaba aprisa por las angostas calles de la ciudad, tenía ganas de estrechar entre sus brazos a su esposa, Bazthum. Desde que la había dejado encinta le costaba ausentarse de su lado, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Su preciosa guerrera estaría aún más hermosa con la tripa hinchada.  
  
      Iba imaginando su redondeado vientre cuando tropezó con el cuerpo de aquel joven. Parecía humano, tenía ese aspecto, y no adivinó ni por un segundo que pudiera tratarse de un ser de otra Galaxia.  
  
 - ¡Eh, amigo! - Le dijo agachándose a su lado. - Este no es lugar para dormir.  
  
      No respondió. Debía estar borracho, inconsciente. Le agitó por los hombros, le agarró la cara y le abofeteó. Acercándose olió su aliento.  
  
 - ¡Vino de sangre! - Refunfuñó. - ¡Maldito idiota! Los humanos no aguantáis nuestra bebida... - Metiendo la mano por debajo de la axila del joven le propinó un tremendo pellizco que le hizo abrir los ojos.  
 - ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - Chilló Dionisio.  
 - ¡Necesitas un médico! Te llevaré a mi casa y te procuraré la atención adecuada... - Klaa se echó hacia atrás, calculando cómo tomarlo en brazos sin romperle ningún hueso.  
  
      Parecía frágil. Era delgado, poco musculoso aunque fibroso, el klingon dedujo que no debía tener más de veinte años. Con el pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado y la piel blanca, el joven le resultó extrañamente hermoso. Los ojos eran de un color difícil de definir, toques de azul, verde y gris en sus iris relucían bajo la escasa luz algo turbios por la elevada ingesta de alcohol.  
  
 - ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? - Le preguntó tirando de su brazo derecho para echárselo sobre el hombro.  
 - Dionisio... - Murmuró el dios desmayándose boca abajo sobre el enorme klingon.  
  
  
                El Canciller Korrd acababa de recibir un mensaje de su colega, la señora de la casa D'Ghor. Azetbur le informaba de lo sucedido con la Enterprise en Talos IV y de la posibilidad de un ataque por parte de los Kazon a los humanos. Se quedó preocupado, ella y T'rak irían en busca de la nave de la Flota para protegerles si fuera necesario. No sabía si decirle a Klaa todo aquello, ahora que iba a ser padre tal vez no fuese lo más conveniente hacer que se involucrase en semejante conflicto.  
  
 - ¡Sol de mis días! - Llamó Bazthum a su esposo nada más verle entrar en casa. - ¿Qué traes ahí?  
 - Luna de mis noches... Es un humano ebrio que me he encontrado en la calle. - Dejó al dios tendido sobre el gran sofá del salón. - Llama a un médico, uno que sepa cómo curar a los de su especie... ¿Está Korrd en casa?  
 - Tu padre se encuentra trabajando en su despacho, le diré que venga. - Bazthum besó a su marido y se marchó, mirando de reojo al joven que yacía en su sofá.  
  
      Klaa se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del dios, le puso la mano sobre la boca para comprobar si aún respiraba. Le pareció que sí, pero muy débilmente.  
  
 - ¡Luna de mis noches! - Gritó. - ¡Que ese galeno se apresure o el joven morirá!  
 - Deja que le eche un vistazo... - El viejo Korrd se inclinó sobre el muchacho, apartó los  largos cabellos ondulados de su frente y forzó el párpado a abrirse. - Es tarde, se va. - Concluyó a la vista de lo apagado que estaba aquel ojo.  
 - Maw' tok, ¿qué es eso? - Klaa se apartó del cuerpo alejando a su vez a su querido ex-general.  
  
      Una sombra negra, como un lienzo, fue adquiriendo forma en torno al dios, envolviéndolo con su oscuridad hasta hacerle desaparecer ante sus ojos.  
  
 - El médico llegará enseguida... - Bazthum se agarró el vientre donde llevaba a su hijo con ambas manos, de la impresión le pareció que el pequeño feto se había movido. - ¿Dónde está el humano?  
 - Ha... - Korrd balbuceó, - ...él... ¡Él ha desparecido!  
 - Kaf'la? *(cómo puede ser) – La klingon se tambaleó sorprendida, su marido acudió a sostenerla.  
 - Algo se lo ha llevado, luna mía... - Le respondió sujetándola entre sus fuertes brazos.  
 - Ese joven no parecía de este mundo. - Korrd sacudió la cabeza, aquello había sido insólito.  
  
      El viejo canciller se giró para contemplar cómo su hijo adoptivo, Klaa, se ocupaba de su esposa y su futuro retoño. Decidió en ese momento no decirle nada acerca de los Kazon. Tal vez no fuera necesario, quizás Azetbur y T'rak podrían ocuparse de ellos junto al Enterprise... Por ahora no separaría a su familia; con suerte, no llegaría a haber una guerra. Acercándose a los dos les envolvió en un tierno abrazo protector.  
  
  
  
  
 - Da poshel ty! *(¡vete a la mierda!) - Le espetó dándole un empujón al pelirrojo.  
  
      Pavel estaba harto ya de las estúpidas bromas de Peter. Mientras sacaba los tres cafés, descalzo y sin camiseta, vestido solamente con los pantalones negros, tuvo que aguantar que el jefe de seguridad le preguntase nombre y rango fingiendo que tomaba nota en su tablet.  
  
 - No se puede ir así por la nave, teniente Chekov. - Siguió bromeando. - Tendré que amonestarle.  
 - Por si no sabes ruso acabo de mandarte a la mierda, Peter. - Le repitió cogiendo el segundo vaso y preguntándose qué haría con el tercero.  
 - ¿Y las braguitas? - Inquirió el barbudo tirando ligeramente de la cinturilla del pantalón para asomarse a mirar dentro. - ¡Oh, vaya! - Le soltó al ver que no llevaba nada debajo.  
 - ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? - Se rió Pavel, su amigo se había puesto colorado al contemplar su blanco trasero.  
 - ¡Lárgate, gilipollas! - Contestó dándose la vuelta y echándose a reír.  
  
      El ruso tuvo que hacer uso de su poder de telequinesia. Caminó despacio, concentrado, haciendo flotar el tercer vaso de café sobre los dos que llevaba en sendas manos. El problema vino cuando se topó con la puerta cerrada. Sonrió y utilizó el tel *(vínculo) para indicarle a Khan que le abriera.  
  
 - Sujeta éste, se me va a caer... - Le pidió levantando las cejas y señalando con su nariz el vasito de café flotante.  
 - ¡Mi brujo! - El moreno se rió, los poderes de Pavel eran realmente útiles.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Le llamó dejando los cafés sobre la mesa. - ¿Dónde estás, moy drug? *(amigo mío)  
 - En el baño, déjale... - Khan le agarró por la cintura y le besó la espalda, justo donde empezaban las cicatrices.  
 - ¡Ese Peter es un incordio! ¿Sabes que quería ponerme una multa por ir sin el uniforme completo? - Pavel se dio la vuelta y besó los jugosos labios de su novio.  
  
    Cuando el capitán Sulu salió del aseo les vio así, entrelazados, mimosos... algo se le movió dentro del corazón. Se pegó a ambos y les cubrió con pequeños besos por todas partes.  
  
 - Mmm... Hikaru... ¿Quieres más de lo que te di anoche? - Pavel usaba su tono más cantarín.  
 - Fuiste un poco salvaje, pero me gustó... - Le respondió acariciándole el pecho desnudo. Sus tetillas le volvían loco, siempre le habían gustado aquellos pezoncitos sonrosados, bombones de fresa que lamió juguetón.  
 - ¿Te hisse daño? - Le preguntó preocupado, la verdad es que no había podido controlarse.  
 - No mucho, tranquilo. - Contestó levantando la cara y mirándole a los ojos aguamarina.  
  
    El intercomunicador de encima de la mesa silbó interrumpiéndoles. Khan se inclinó a responder.  
  
 - Aquí el teniente Black, adelante. - Dijo con su marcado acento británico.  
 - Señor, el escáner detecta una nave desconocida acercándose a toda velocidad. - La voz del alférez Quiroly les informaba desde el puente.  
 - Vamos enseguida. Black, corto.  
 - ¡Mierda, Pavel! - Protestó Sulu frotando su erección contra el cuerpo de su amante. - Tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde...  
  
      Los tres terminaron de vestirse para acudir rápidamente a sus puestos. Pavel recibió un beso de ambos antes de ir a la sala de máquinas, Sulu y Khan tomaron el turboascensor hacia el puente de mando. La señal de alerta amarilla brillaba por todos los pasillos de la nave.  
  
 - Edward, informa de la situación. - Solicitó el japonés a su joven alférez, sentándose ya en la silla de capitán.  
 - Están a menos de una hora de nosotros, señor. Desconocemos su origen y sus intenciones. - Respondió Quiroly tomando los mandos de su puesto de navegante.  
 - Escudos a máxima potencia. Teniente Sjare, llame a esa nave, solicite identificación. - Ordenó balanceándose a izquierda y derecha como solía hacer Jim. - Donald, haz un análisis, quiero datos de esos desconocidos.  
 - Sí, capitán. - Respondió el moreno inclinándose sobre su consola de investigación científica.  
 - Y Sjare... - añadió Sulu girándose a mirarla, - informe de esto a la Flota, que sepan que no estamos solos.  
  
  
  
                           Los interminables minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Khan trató de identificar la procedencia de aquella nave, por su trayectoria y velocidad dedujo que venía de algún lugar próximo al planeta Ocampa.  
  
 - ¡Kazons! - Exclamó Sulu aferrándose a su silla. - Teniente... dígaselo a la Flota. - Se puso en pie, en la pantalla principal apareció ante sus ojos un impresionante crucero de guerra.  
 - No responden a nuestras llamadas, capitán. - La teniente de comunicaciones empezaba a temblar, aquel silencio no era bueno.  
 - Donald, amplía la imagen. - Le ordenó Sulu.  
  
    Sus ojos rasgados se encogieron, apretando los labios, en pie tras el puesto de artillero.  
  
 - Prepare los fasers, alférez Norton. - El hermano pequeño de la doctora Claire manejaba el puesto con habilidad. - Puede que tengamos que defendernos. ¿Qué es eso?  
  
      Sulu observó un parpadeo brillante bajo una de las alas del crucero enemigo. De pronto todo el Enterprise se estremeció. Un impacto les había alcanzado haciendo que la nave se sacudiera con fuerza. El japonés perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, con la mala suerte de acabar golpeándose la cabeza contra los pies de su propia silla.  
  
 - ¡Nos atacan! - Gritó Norton comprobando los datos de su consola. - Las defensas han aguantado, señor... ¿Capitán?  
 - ¡Sulu! - Khan corrió a atenderle, acariciándole el rostro y comprobando que se hallaba inconsciente por el golpe. - Anata! *(cariño) – Exclamó asustado. - ¡Sjare, llame al doctor Freeman al puente! - Ordenó.  
 - ¿Qué hacemos, teniente Black? - Le preguntaba Quiroly ya que el moreno era el oficial al mando en el puente, en ausencia de Sulu y Pavel.  
 - ¡Sáquenos de aquí! - Gritó. No podía pensar en nada más que en Sulu desmayado entre sus brazos, con un fino hilo de sangre brotando de la herida en su cabeza por detrás de la oreja izquierda. - Informen a la Flota del ataque y pónganos a salvo, Quiroly... Entre en velocidad de curvatura, rumbo al cuadrante Beta. - Pensó que aproximarse al Excelsior y salir de aquel espacio era lo más sensato.  
 - Sí, teniente. - El alférez obedeció, estaba de acuerdo con las órdenes de Black.  
 - Sulu, mi amor... abre los ojos... ¡Cariño! - Khan temblaba, apretando el cuerpo de su amante contra su pecho comenzó a acunarle sin darse cuenta.  
 - ¡Deja que le examine, Donald! - Alex ya hacía zumbar su tricorder alrededor de Sulu. - Tiéndele en el suelo... - Le pidió.  
  
      Mientras el médico comprobaba las constantes vitales de Sulu, Khan se llevó la mano a la mejilla, una lágrima furtiva había escapado de sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta, no había cerrado su mente... Sintió que Pavel corría por los pasillos de la cubierta A presto a subir al puente de mando, en breve aparecería por las puertas del elevador. Acudió allí para abrazarle en cuanto llegara.  
  
 - Sufre una conmoción, nada grave, pero no es la primera así que le llevaré a la enfermería para tenerle vigilado. - Alex, con un gesto de su mano, ordenó a uno de los hombres de jersey rojo que le ayudase a cargar con Sulu.  
 - Lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) - Pavel tropezó con él al entrar en el puente. - ¿Qué le pasa? Ay, moy drug... ¿está bien?  
 - Se recuperará, cariño. No temas. - Susurró Khan a su oído.  
 - Me lo llevo abajo. Deberíais quedaros aquí los dos, ahora estáis al mando. - Alex se despidió entrando con el tripulante y Sulu al turboascensor. - ¡Cubierta B! - Dijo enérgico, no quería perder tiempo en terminar de curar aquella brecha en la cabeza de su capitán.  
  
    Khan palmeó a Pavel en el hombro, había que hacerse cargo de la nave y él era el segundo al mando.  
  
 - He ordenado poner rumbo al cuadrante Beta. - Le informó.  
 - ¿Quién nos ha disparado? - Pavel le miraba aún desconcertado.  
 - Un crucero de guerra Kazon... - Bajó los ojos, los de su novio se habían abierto de par en par.  
 - ¿Has informado a la Flota? - Le interrogó, no estaba seguro de que Khan fuese capaz de recordar los protocolos de actuación.  
  
    El moreno asintió, Pavel se sentaba a la silla de capitán y él regresó a su puesto.  
  
 - _Se pondrá bien, mi vida._ \- Pensó para él. - _Alex le curará._  
      
      El ruso suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, sacando el labio inferior con gesto de tristeza, mirándole con los ojos aguamarina empañados en lágrimas que no dejó escapar. Estaba al mando del Enterprise y una temible nave enemiga les perseguía a toda velocidad por el cuadrante Delta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué haría Jim en su lugar? Decidió que ir al encuentro de la Excelsior era una buena idea y dejó que Quiroly les llevase hasta allí.  
  
      Lo que Pavel ignoraba era que tres aves de presa romulanas junto a tres pájaros de presa klingons también les seguían. Y todos ellos desconocían la presencia de una nave oscura que sobrevolaba la burbuja de curvatura en la que se encontraban. El Enterprise no estaba solo.  
  



	203. Una broma cruel de las Moiras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Moiras, en la mitología griega, son las tres diosas personificaciones del destino de los hombres.  
> Fueron conocidas como las Parcas por los romanos, y como las Normas por los vikingos.  
> Cloto (la hilandera) hila la hebra de la vida con una rueca y un huso. Láquesis (la que echa a suertes) mide con su vara la longitud del hilo. Átropos (la inexorable, la inevitable, literalmente la que no gira) es quien corta el hilo de la vida, elige la forma en que ha de morir cada hombre, seccionando la hebra con sus detestables tijeras cuando llega la hora.  
> Parece que el hilo de Sulu se ha embrollado un poco.

**Una broma cruel de las Moiras**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió gratamente de ver a Alex allí en pie junto a la camilla, controlando las constantes vitales en el monitor sobre su cabeza. El rubio doctor le miró con una sonrisa.  
  
 - ¡Alex! Pero... ¿cuándo te ha sacado McCoy del criotubo? - Le preguntó el japonés atónito.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - El médico se inclinó sobre su capitán y le acarició la frente. - Sulu... dime... ¿en qué fecha estelar estamos?  
 - ¡Creía que estabas muerto! ¿No dijo Bones que habría que despertar a Khan para obtener el suero de su sangre? - Sintió la mano de Alex apretando la suya.  
 - Dime la fecha. - Insistió con gravedad en el rostro.  
 - Pues... - El japonés hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, la cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía un mareo que le tenía debilitado, rozando la nausea. - ¡No lo sé! Creo que 7232.5, no estoy muy seguro. Me duele la cabeza, Alex. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
 - Hemos sufrido un ataque, caíste en el puente y te diste con tu silla de mando... - Le explicó.  
 - ¿“Mi” silla? - Preguntó aturdido. - ¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde está Jim?  
 - En casa, en la Tierra... - Alex buscó algo en los cajones del mueble de enfermería a su espalda. - Sulu... tú eres el capitán.  
 - ¡Qué tontería! - Sonrió levantando las cejas. - ¿Es una de tus bromas? ¿Tú y Peter intentáis tomarme el pelo? ¿Dónde está tu novio?  
 - ¡Marido! - Le mostró el anillo en su dedo. - Nos casaste... ¿No lo recuerdas? - El médico le colocaba ya el TRC sobre la frente, le haría una exploración cerebral más a fondo. - Después de despertar a Khan y vuestro viajecito al siglo veinte, degradaron a Jim. Ahora es inspector en Inteligencia, con rango de capitán, igual que tú. A ti te dieron el mando del Enterprise.  
  
      La imagen de la tablet que examinaba le ayudó a tener una idea más clara de lo que estaba pasando con la memoria de su capitán.  
  
 - Sulu, tienes un episodio de amnesia retrógrada debido al traumatismo craneal. - Le hablaba con calma, una dulce sonrisa en los labios y la mirada azul tranquilizadora. - No recuerdas nada de lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.  
 - ¿Soy el capitán del Enterprise? - Seguía sin poder creerlo, desconfiando del sentido del humor del médico y su novio, el sobrino de Jim. - ¿Seguro que no es una broma?  
 - No, Sulu, no es ninguna broma. - Le retiró el aparato de la frente y volvió a cogerle la mano. - Espero que vayas acordándote poco a poco de todo. Tu vida ha cambiado mucho desde la fecha estelar 7232.5. Entonces viajábamos rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano, creo... - No estaba muy seguro, él iba criogenizado.  
 - Si estás vivo deduzco que Bones lo consiguió, que despertamos a Khan y... - Se estremeció al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo, no sabía bien el por qué de aquella extraña sensación.  
 - Black, teniente Donald Black. - Le corrigió el rubio tapándole los labios con la mano. - Ahora es tu oficial científico, el tercero en la escala de mando de la nave.  
 - El Enterprise... - Como oficial de la Flota el japonés pensó en sus obligaciones. - ¿Quién la comanda ahora?  
 - Pavel. - Contestó, observando la reacción de su capitán con detenimiento.  
 - Claro, mi comandante... - A Sulu simplemente le pareció lógico.  
 - Teniente Chekov, - aclaró, - Pavel también fue degradado. - Alex bajó las luces alrededor de la camilla. - Debes descansar, Sulu. Sé que todo esto te tendrá inquieto y preocupado, pero tu cerebro necesita recuperarse y para eso no hay nada como dormir.  
 - Pero... ¿y el ataque? Tengo que ir al puente... tengo que... - Intentaba levantarse, su sentido del deber se lo requería.  
 - Te pondré un sedante. - Alex no se lo pensó. Tomó el hipospray e inyectó a su amigo en el brazo.  
 - Pero... ¡Pavel! - Exclamó pensando si su amada rosa sería capaz de hacerse cargo de una nave de la Flota en estado de alerta roja. - Khan... - Cerró los rasgados ojos con el nombre aún en los labios. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía esa sensación en su interior cuando le mencionaba?  
  
  
  
                                                          Artemisa se echó a llorar. La amnesia de Sulu le pareció una broma demasiado cruel de las Moiras. Volvió la vista hacia Cassandra, la sacerdotisa que tal vez podría consolarla revelándole algo acerca del futuro del japonés. La de los ojos color violeta negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, desconocía las consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Enterprise.  
  
 - Hércules, posiciona la nave sobre los humanos en cuanto se reúnan con el Excelsior. - Ordenó Apolo a su piloto. - Les protegeremos a todos de los Kazon si fuera necesario.  
 - ¡Un momento! - Intervino Ares levantándose de su puesto de artillero. - ¡No pretenderás que ataquemos a mis valientes guerreros!  
 - Sé que el pueblo de Ocampa es de tus favoritos, hermano... - Apolo le miraba con los ojos azules entrecerrados, - pero si disparan de nuevo sobre el Enterprise empezarán una guerra y no estoy dispuesto a que eso ocurra.  
 - ¿Y qué hay de lo de “no intervenir”? - Le espetó poniéndose en jarras, mirándole con verdadera irritación. - Cuando se trata de proteger a tu descendencia te pasas por las pelotas las indicaciones de Padre, ¿verdad?  
 - ¡Basta! - Gritó Artemisa. - ¡No dispararemos sobre los Kazon, Ares! Mis amazonas ya están aquí, ellas se ocuparán. - Dijo señalando el monitor principal de la nave oscura. Seis naves alcanzaban ya al crucero de guerra: tres romulanas y tres klingons.  
 - ¡Se trata de impedir la guerra, hermanos! - Apolo se había levantado de su trono dorado, agarraba los brazos de Artemisa y Ares mirándoles con fiereza. - ¡No de demostrar quién de los dos tiene a los más bravos adoradores!  
  
  
  
                                                        La Excelsior les esperaba con los escudos a máxima potencia, fasers preparados y torpedos cargados en sus tubos lanzadores, todo listo para defender a su nave amiga del ataque alienígena. Kevin Riley había recibido el mensaje de Khan y hecho los deberes.  
  
 - ¡Teniente Nichols, posición de ataque! - Ordenó a su piloto en cuanto detectaron al Enterprise en las proximidades, un crucero de guerra kazon perseguía a sus compañeros. - Alférez Milla, comunique con el capitán Sulu para coordinarnos.  
 - Sí, señor. - La muchacha miró a su novio, estaba nerviosa. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación de peligro tan grave y las luces rojas de la alerta la tenían aturdida. Steve le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que todo iría bien.  
 - Johnson... - El comandante se dirigió a su jefe de seguridad. - Arma a tus hombres, puede que sea necesario hacer prisioneros o tal vez realizar una incursión en ese crucero enemigo.  
 - Estaremos en la sala del transportador, Kevin. - Se despidió del puente el más experimentado camisa roja de toda la Flota Estelar.  
 - Otto... - El irlandés pulsaba el botón del comunicador de su silla de mando para hablar con el jefe médico de a bordo. - Ten todo listo ahí abajo en la enfermería... Dios no lo quiera, pero podría haber bajas.  
 - Tú procura que no las haya, Kevin. - Le rogó el doctor Oetker temiendo la inminente batalla.  
 - Bien Sulu... aquí estoy, viejo amigo. - Murmuró sin quitar el ojo del monitor principal. El Enterprise había salido de velocidad de curvatura y se situaba a su derecha.  
  
      Kevin Riley, irlandés de nacimiento, habitual bebedor y de carácter risueño aunque también rudo y cabezota a la hora de comandar una nave como la Excelsior, palideció al ver la envergadura y el armamento con el que contaba el impresionante crucero de guerra kazon que se les colocó delante.  
  
 - ¡Madre de Dios! - Exclamó perdiendo por un momento la compostura. - ¡Alférez... páseme con Sulu ahora mismo!  
 - En pantalla... - Respondió la muchacha con inquietud. La expresión de su comandante no le había dado mucha confianza.  
  
 - ¡Kevin! - Gritó Pavel al verle desde el Enterprise. - ¡Su potenssia de fuego es enorme, sube los escudos al máximo! - Le advirtió sobre los kazon en primer lugar. - Sulu está en la enfermería, un golpe en la cabessa... Estoy al mando. - Continuó poniéndole al corriente.  
 - ¿Y qué quiere esa gente, Pavel? Parece que tengan muy malas pulgas... - Kevin le preguntó con franqueza, no sabía qué pensar del ataque de la raza guerrera con la que la Federación nunca había contactado directamente. - ¿Qué diablos les has hecho, eh?  
 - Fuimos a Talos IV, no sé qué es lo que tienen allí... no vimos nada, la verdad... Ese planeta es bastante raro, destrossó los sistemas del Enterprise, todos nuestros aparatos se volvieron locos. - Pavel se revolvía en la silla de mando mientras hablaba, aquél no era su puesto natural, estaba incómodo. - Sea lo que sea ese lugar, nuestra visita ha debido molestarles.  
 - ¿No has contactado con ellos? - Le miraba y no podía creer que estuviera allí sentado, cuando hacía tan solo unos días, poco más de una semana, que él mismo había sido su silla.  
 - No son muy habladores... - Al ruso le tembló el labio inferior, su amante estaba fuera de combate por culpa de un solo disparo del enemigo.  
 - ¡Alférez, abra este canal, fuerce la seguridad de su radio subespacial si es necesario, pero que esos kazon nos escuchen! - Le ordenó el irlandés a Milla.  
 - Kevin... acabamos de detectar seis naves más con el escáner: tres aves de presa y tres pájaros de presa. - Le informó Pavel esperando verlas de un momento a otro, Khan se lo había transmitido sin necesidad de hablar.  
 - ¡Ahí están! - Riley las señaló a su izquierda, se pusieron en formación junto a las naves insignia de la flota.  
 - Assetbur y T'rak... - Musitó el ruso. - Paresse que han venido a echarnos una mano.  
  
      Milla había abierto el canal de la comunicación entre ambas naves, con lo cual, la general romulana y la canciller klingon se agregaron a la conversación. Ahora el monitor se hallaba dividido en cuatro ventanas; tres pequeñas y una mayor con la imagen de la nave enemiga.  
  
 - Chekov, Riley... - Les nombró Azetbur. - Hemos acudido en su ayuda nada más enterarnos. Nos tienen a su disposición, caballeros.  
 - QaleghneS Assetbur! *(es un honor verla, Azetbur) – La saludó Pavel con una inclinación de su cabeza.  
 - T'rak, señora mía, me alegra que estén ustedes aquí. - Agradeció Kevin a los romulanos.  
 - Soy la general T'rak, me dirijo a la nave kazon. - Habló la morena con autoridad. - Si hay un Maje o Primer Maje ahí le agradecería que accediese a hablar con nosotros. Romulanos y kazons compartimos el cuadrante Delta en paz, saben que no pretendemos un enfrentamiento... mis amigos de la Federación tampoco. Si en algo han podido molestarles...  
 - ¡Basta! - Una voz varonil les interrumpió desde el crucero enemigo. - ¿Qué alianzas son éstas? ¿Klingons y romulanos junto a la Federación? ¡Es inaudito! ¿Qué pretenden?  
 - ¡La paz, amigo mío...! - Respondió el irlandés con su sonrisa blanca.  
 - ¿Quién es usted? Le ruego que se identifique. - Añadió Pavel desde el Enterprise.  
  
    La imagen de Jal Valek apareció en las pantallas de las cuatro naves, la cara de extrañeza del alienígena lo decía todo.  
  
 - Soy Jal Valek, Primer Maje de la secta Oglamar. ¡Y ahora expliquen por qué están ustedes juntos y qué hacía la Flota en Talos IV! - El bravo guerrero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó una respuesta.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) - Pavel se quedó impactado, el tipo parecía más fiero aún que un klingon... con todas esas marcas en la frente y los pelos tiesos como un león greñudo.  
  
      Riley estaba perplejo, la recia figura del kazon era tan impresionante o más que su crucero de guerra. Mirando de reojo a la ventana donde aparecía Pavel en el monitor, supo que él también estaba asustado. Afortunadamente ni T'rak ni Azetbur dieron muestras de la más mínima impresión. Romulanos y klingons ya habían tenido sus más y sus menos con la raza del planeta Ocampa.  
  



	204. La trama del kazon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La memoria de Sulu está hecha un queso gruyere: llena de agujeros. ¿Podrán sus flores, con sus dulces aromas y las suaves caricias de sus pétalos, devolver los recuerdos al jardinero japonés?  
> Jal Valek, el Primer Maje de la secta Oglamar, ha tejido una trama en su mente y ahora pretende llevarla a cabo.

**La trama del kazon**

  
«¿Qué le importa la condena eterna a quien ha encontrado por un segundo lo infinito del goce?»  
\- Charles Baudelaire -

 

  
  
                                                                                                                    El Primer Maje de la secta Oglamar exigió regresar al cuadrante Delta para negociar, no estaba dispuesto a continuar en desventaja. Amenazándoles con su potencia de fuego, hizo que las naves romulanas y klingons escoltaran al Excelsior y al Enterprise de vuelta hasta su territorio. Allí, más seguro, conversaría con los comandantes de cada especie.  
  
     Durante el trayecto Pavel y Khan bajaron un momento a la bahía médica, querían asegurarse de que Sulu se encontraba bien. Dejaron a Peter en el puente de mando y acudieron a visitar a su amante.  
  
 - Chicos, esto va a ser muy duro... - Les advirtió Alex. - El pobre ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada desde pusimos rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano para sacar el katra *(alma) de Sarek de la mente de la doctora Carol Marcus. - Miró al ruso a los ojos, sabía que no tardaría en echarse a llorar.  
 - Pavel... - Musitó Khan dándole la mano. - Eso significa que no sabe que estoy aquí.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Pavel cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
 - Lo sabe, yo se lo dije, Donald, le expliqué algo por encima... pero tuve que sedarle porque en cuanto supo que él es el capitán quiso ir al puente. Así que estará algo confuso. - Alex le acarició el brazo, lo cierto es que la peor parte de la fortuita amnesia de Sulu se la llevaba aquel hombre: su regreso había sido borrado de la mente de su amigo.  
 - Entiendo, entonces es mejor que entres tú primero, mi vida. - Khan juntó los labios para sonreír a su novio, mostrando sus hoyuelos y asintiendo con la cabeza.  
 - Cierto, vayamos poco a poco. - El médico estuvo de acuerdo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su capitán, empujó ligeramente al ruso hacia el interior. - Pasa Pavel, se está despertando.  
  
    Sulu le sonrió al verle entrar, extendiendo las manos para tomar las suyas.  
  
 - Ay, moy drug *(amigo mío) – Fue a darle un beso en los labios pero el japonés giró el cuello sorprendido, haciendo que la boca se estrellase contra la mejilla.  
 - Estoy bien, no te preocupes... - Le dijo acariciando sus rizos. - Oye... ¿cuándo te has cortado el pelo?  
 - En mil novesientos ochenta y siete... - Pavel quería aguantarse el llanto, los labios apretados, la barbilla arrugada y cerrando con fuerza los párpados escondiendo el mar que pujaba por salir de sus ojos aguamarina. - Ay, niet...! *(ay, no) ¡No recuerdas nada!  
  
      Estalló en lágrimas, no podía creer que su amante hubiera olvidado todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos en su viaje al pasado... las noches que pasaron juntos, la bala que casi le cuesta la vida, el accidente del helicóptero... ¡todo! Sulu se incorporó un poco en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero atrajo a su amigo hacia su pecho.  
  
 - Calma, Pavel... Alex dice que poco a poco recuperaré la memoria. - Intentaba consolarlo, hundiendo los dedos entre los rizos de su amigo, besándolo en la frente como solía hacer.  
 - Eso espero, moy drug... - Hipaba, el llanto no le dejaba hablar. - Khan está fuera, ¿quieres verle?  
 - Claro, dile que entre. - Sulu se preparó respirando profundamente, algo dentro de su corazón se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en el sobrehumano y quería saber por qué...  
  
      El ruso no se movió, sentado en la cama junto a su amante simplemente cerró los ojos e indicó a Khan que pasara usando el vínculo.  
  
 - Ohayô gozaimasu, ogenki desuka? *(Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?) - Le preguntó el moreno en su lengua con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
    El japonés no respondió, al ver los ojos azul hielo mirándole se quedó sin palabras. Pavel le apretaba la mano, las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle por las mejillas.  
  
 - Hikaru... - Musitó Khan. - Anata... *(cariño)  
 - Mi... ¿violeta? - Estiró el brazo, tratando de llegar hasta él. Aquel nombre de flor, él mismo se lo había otorgado. - Violeta mía... ¡Mi preciosa violeta, ven aquí!  
  
      Algunas imágenes acudieron a su mente, como flashes desordenados que le confundían y le aturdieron. Los ojos de Khan sobre su cara, mirándole con infinito amor... y su cuerpo ardiendo, literalmente, con la llamarada que salió del helicóptero al estrellarse... ¡Le había salvado la vida! Sí, se acordó de eso.  
  
    Ahora le tenía junto a él, sentado también a su cama enfrente de Pavel que continuaba con su llanto silencioso. Sulu levantó la mano para rozar aquel pómulo afilado de alabastro, el tacto de su piel le trajo más recuerdos. De repente tiró del jersey azul de Khan, levantándolo hasta la altura del pecho para posar los dedos sobre el tramo de piel donde tenía dibujado el trisquel.  
  
 - “Que no aparezcas en mi tatuaje no significa que no estés dentro de mi corazón...” - Sulu recordó las palabras que Khan le había dicho.  
 - Sí, eso es, anata... - Murmuró el moreno tomando su cara entre las manos y dándole un profundo y cálido beso en los labios.  
 - Ay, moy drug... lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) – Pavel se echó sobre ambos para abrazarles. - Os quiero tanto...  
  
    Alex les interrumpió, al monitor que controlaba las funciones vitales de Sulu le faltaba poco para echar humo, pitaba como loco por encima de sus cabezas.  
  
 - ¡Eh, eh! ¡Con calma! - Les regañó. - Venga, chicos... dejadle descansar. El capitán tiene que dormir.  
 - Pero si me encuentro bien... - Protestó Sulu, sus amantes se estaban levantado de la cama obedeciendo las órdenes del médico. - No me habéis contado nada del ataque alienígena, nos movemos, ¿a dónde vamos? - Preguntó preocupado por la nave y la tripulación a su cargo.  
 - Nosotros nos ocupamos de todo ahora, Sulu. - Le respondió Khan. - Tú procura recuperar la memoria, cariño, o tendremos que empezar de cero los tres.  
 - No, de sero no, eso nunca... - Pavel se secó los ojos y la nariz con un pañuelo blanco que encontró en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.  
 - Mis flores, mis dos preciosas flores... - Susurró volviendo a tumbarse. No quería que Alex le pinchase otro de sus sedantes. - ¿Os veré más tarde?  
  
       Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, el rubio doctor les empujaba fuera de la habitación. Cuando se quedó a solas Sulu se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la zona donde había recibido el golpe tenía un buen chichón. La imagen de unas braguitas blancas de encaje y otras lisas de color malva se dibujó en su mente. Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro. Los recuerdos afloraban poco a poco. Las Moiras tiraban del hilo de su vida, tensándolo para deshacer el embrollo en su memoria.  
  
  
  
  
                                        El crucero de guerra de Jal Valek se disponía a orbitar Talos IV. Las naves romulanas y las klingon le siguieron sin problemas, sus oficiales científicos activaron los sistemas de ocultación evitando así la influencia que el planeta podría ejercer sobre sus aparatos. Sin embargo tanto el Excelsior como el Enterprise sufrieron los efectos de la aproximación al campo de fuerza que protegía ese mundo: todo dejó de funcionar correctamente y el caos se adueñó de ambos buques espaciales.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! ¿Qué está pasando? - El comandante Riley se puso muy nervioso. - Alférez Milla, estabilice la señal... - Le ordenó. La pantalla principal no dejaba de ondular por las interferencias.  
 - No te preocupes, Kevin. - El ruso agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado. - Es inútil hasser nada, de todos modos las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando salgamos de la órbita de Talos IV.  
 - Como digas, pero así estamos indefensos. - Kevin anuló la orden a su oficial de comunicaciones con un gesto de su mano.  
 - Assetbur y T'rak siguen ahí, no dejarán que los Kasson nos hagan nada. - Estaba seguro de que la klingon y la romulana les protegerían, aunque sus escáneres no las detectaran por haberse ocultado. - Oye... extiende el pasillo finger hassia el Enterprise, iré a hablar contigo, no soporto tanta interferenssia... ¡me mareas! - La imagen daba saltos y ondulaba como un televisor viejo y estropeado. - Donald, quedas al mando.  
 - Ya ha oído, teniente Nichols. - El comandante miró a su piloto y sonrió. - Engánchenos a la Enterprise. Pavel, voy a recogerte.  
  
       Un pasillo se desplegó como un acordeón desde la cubierta B del Excelsior, extendiéndose poco a poco por el espacio hasta alcanzar la cubierta homóloga de la nave amiga. Una vez sujetos los anclajes y presurizado el finger, las puertas se abrieron y ambos buques quedaron comunicados. El irlandés sonrió al ver acercarse a su amigo, recibió de él un beso en los labios, corto, seco, cerrado, simple gesto de amistad y afecto.  
  
 - ¿Cómo está Sulu? - Le preguntó revolviéndole el flequillo rizado.  
 - Se recupera, tiene problemas con la memoria pero está bien. - Pavel sonrió y echó a andar detrás de Kevin.  
 - Vayamos a mi despacho. - El comandante caminaba a grandes zancadas. - Me parece que T'rak y Azetbur se iban a teletransportar allí, o eso le entendí a Milla cuando salía del puente para venir a recibirte.  
 - De acuerdo, hablemos los cuatro. - El ruso se sintió mejor al tener la compañía de Riley; lo de comandar una nave de la Flota era nuevo para él, la experiencia de su amigo y los consejos de la general romulana y la canciller klingon le vendrían de perlas.  
  
  
  
  
                                                               El chico preparaba el uniforme estirándolo con sumo cuidado, tenía dispuestos sobre la mesa el cinturón y la banda de Primer Maje con el bordado de la secta Oglamar, todo listo para vestir a su amado sire que se entrevistaría con aquellos curiosos extranjeros. Jal se le acercó semidesnudo, poniéndole la mano sobre la mejilla le acarició mirándole con ternura.  
  
 - Mi muchacho... hemos esperado mucho tiempo, no puedo postergarlo más. - Le susurró rozando la frente con su aliento. - Hoy te enfrentarás a tu prueba de madurez.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a abandonarme en Talos IV? - Lorah tembló de arriba abajo. Los ojos le brillaron turbios por la emoción del miedo.  
 - No irás solo, si mi plan sale bien uno de esos extraños cuidará de ti. - Abrazó al chico y le besó en los labios. - No pienso perderte, eres mi bien más preciado, más que todo el agua de mis aljibes.  
  
      Para ser un kazon, Jal Valek era sumamente inteligente. Había elaborado una trama que pensaba llevar a cabo: al obligar a uno de sus enemigos a cuidar de su sirviente en Talos IV, se aseguraba de que Lorah superase su dura prueba al tiempo que haría que la Federación constatase lo fuertes que eran los de su raza.  
  
       Si el enemigo no sobrevivía, se rendirían alejándose de la zona Ocampa para siempre, igual que todas las razas con las que habían contactado hasta ahora: gorgones, romulanos, klingons... Si quien no sobrevivía era el chico, Jal Valek mataría a todos los humanos del cuadrante Delta para vengarse. No le importaba morir en ese empeño... sin Lorah, su vida ya no tendría sentido.  
  



	205. El voluntario.

**El voluntario**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                     El despacho de Kevin Riley en el Excelsior se iluminó con los rayos de luz anaranjada que trajeron a T'rak y a Azetbur de sus naves casi al mismo tiempo. Las dos mujeres saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza, las expresiones adustas de sus rostros contrastaron con la abierta sonrisa del comandante irlandés y la cara de niño metido en líos que tenía Pavel: los labios fruncidos, ligeramente hacia afuera y el entrecejo arrugado.  
  
 - Señora mía, canciller... - Kevin les ofreció un trago señalando una botella con cerveza romulana.  
 - Esta vez no, señor Riley. - Le rechazó Azetbur. - Tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. Lo primero... Chekov, ¿dónde está el capitán Sulu?  
 - En la enfermería. Cuando los kasson dispararon al Enterprise se golpeó la cabessa, todavía está algo confuso... - Se sorbió la nariz, su amiga klingon notó que había estado llorando por aquello.  
 - Espero que se recupere, Pavel. - Le deseó la canciller. - Entonces... tú eres quien está al mando, ¿no es así?  
 - ¿Por qué no les has destruido con tus poderes? - Le preguntó T'rak al ruso directamente. - No entiendo que seas tan considerado cuando podrías...  
 - Mi telequinesia no da para tanto. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - Te vi en el planeta Primero, salían rayos de tus dedos... - Le recordó la romulana.  
 - Creo que aquello fue debido al dios que lo habitaba, no puedo haser más que mover pequeños objetos. - Apuntando con sus manos a la botella con el líquido azulado sobre la mesa, hizo que levitase un momento. - ¿Ves? Eso es prácticamente todo.  
 - Quieres decir que cuando amenazaste a mis naves en HarOs... - La romulana se puso verde por la vergüenza, se había equivocado sobrestimando el poder de aquel brujo.  
 - Se tiró un farol. - Aclaró Kevin con su franca sonrisa. - ¡Y menos mal que coló, señora mía!  
 - ¡Ya, estupendo! - Agitó su melena negra y vio cómo Azetbur se sonreía. - ¡Nos habría venido bien ahora que fueses capaz de hacer algo más que inocentes trucos de magia!  
  
      T'rak se dejó caer derrotada sobre el sillón junto a la mesa, Kevin se había echado a reír. Azetbur se acercó a Pavel y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndolo contra su pecho y acariciándole la nuca. Su genio ruso, el loco que salvó Kronos, agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto de apoyo. La señora de la casa D'Ghor estaba siendo protectora con él una vez más.  
  
 - Si bien su magia no es tan poderosa como pensábamos, su mente brillante nos sacará de este embrollo, estoy segura. - Las palabras de la canciller klingon cayeron sobre la cabeza de Pavel como una losa.  
 - ¿Y qué se supone que debo hasser? - El ruso se separó de su ex-jefa y abrió los brazos levantando las palmas de las manos acompañando su pregunta.  
 - ¡Oh, echa un trago, compañero! - Kevin llenó un vaso de cerveza de Rómulo y se lo ofreció. - Creo recordar que las ideas más geniales se te ocurrían estando borracho.  
  
  
  
  
                                         Lorah seguía los largos pasos de su sire por los pasillos del crucero de guerra, se dirigían a la sala del transportador. El chico estaba muy asustado. Había oído cosas terribles sobre la prueba de madurez. Muchachos encontrados al tercer día muertos de sed o congelados, algunos con heridas mortales por haber caído de las escarpadas rocas mientras intentaban cazar algo que comer... Talos IV no era ningún paraíso.  
  
 - Póngame con el Enterprise. - Ordenó Jal Valek a uno de sus tripulantes. - Tú colócate sobre la plataforma. - Le indicó a su amado sirviente.  
 - Aquí el teniente Donald Black, provisionalmente al mando de la USS Enterprise. - Respondió Khan a la llamada sentado en la silla de capitán. Peter asomaba a su izquierda.  
 - ¿Qué quiere ahora? - El pelirrojo gruñó aquella pregunta. No se dejaba amedrentar por el fiero aspecto del enemigo.  
 - En mi pueblo hay una costumbre... - Comenzó a hablar el Primer Maje. - Los muchachos de nuestra raza han de superar una prueba que consiste en ser abandonados en uno de los planetas o satélites que utilizamos para el entrenamiento de nuestros guerreros. Talos IV es uno de ellos. Aislados, sin agua ni comida, armados tan sólo con sus cuchillos, deberán sobrevivir durante tres días con sus tres noches... Tengo aquí a un chico que se encuentra en la edad de pasar a ser adulto.  
  
    Jal miró a su muchacho, la expresión de su rostro era de valentía aunque sabía bien que por dentro estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
 - Una historia conmovedora... - Comentó Peter con cierto sarcasmo. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que nos ocupa? Usted atacó al Enterprise, ahora nos ha arrastrado de vuelta a sus territorios. ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?  
 - ¡Su nave profanó este mundo! - Gritó furioso el kazon. - ¡Exijo una compensación!  
 - Que consiste en... - Khan, con su acento británico y su voz grave adelantaba acontecimientos. Se temía lo que el alienígena les iba a pedir.  
 - Quiero que uno de los suyos pase la prueba con este muchacho. - Señaló a Lorah sobre las plataformas de su transportador. - Si ambos sobreviven firmaremos la paz. Si el chico sale vivo de Talos IV pero su hombre no, dependerá de ustedes enfrentarse a la raza guerrera más fuerte y poderosa de todo el Universo. - Jal hinchó su pecho con orgullo.  
 - ¿Y si el chico muere? - Preguntó Peter. A su lado Khan sonreía, él sabía de antemano la respuesta.  
 - Entonces... - Jal Valek se golpeó el tórax con la palma de la mano, haciéndolo sonar con fuerza. - ¡Todos ustedes morirán, lo juro!  
 - ¡Eso habría que verlo! - Peter levantó su puño hacia el monitor.  
 - Que así sea. - Khan se puso en pie. - Yo mismo acompañaré a ese joven a Talos IV.  
 - ¿Cómo? - El jefe de seguridad se sobresaltó. - ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
 - Sabes que sí puedo. - El moreno se dio la vuelta, dejando a Jal que contemplara su espalda. - De hecho soy el único capaz de hacer algo así. - Susurró.  
 - Pero... - Peter sacudió la cabeza. Recordó que él y Pavel casi se congelan allí abajo, mientras que Khan hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por mantenerlos con vida a ambos. - ¡Está bien! Aunque deberías consultarlo con Pavel antes de tomar tú solo la decisión.  
 - Ahora mismo yo estoy al mando. - Se giró de nuevo y sonrió desafiante al kazon. - ¡Adelante! Nuestro transportador no funciona, utilice el suyo y empecemos de una vez.  
  
       El Primer Maje hizo un gesto con su mano y un haz de luz, color violeta, apareció en el puente del Enterprise llevándose las moléculas de Khan ante un atónito Peter Kirk.  
  
 - No... ¡Por todos los dioses! - Exclamó mientras su amigo desaparecía de su vista. - ¡Ten cuidado! - Le gritó.  
 - Señor, ahora está usted al mando. - Edward Quiroly sabía bien el peligro al que se enfrentaba el teniente Black.  
 - Sí, alférez... - Peter se apoyó en la silla de capitán, no quería sentarse allí. - Llame al Excelsior, teniente Sjare. - Ordenó sin mirarla. - Dígale al teniente Chekov lo que ha ocurrido, aunque imagino que ya debe saberlo...  
  
  
                      Peter no se equivocaba. En cuanto Khan aceptó el reto del kazon, usó el vínculo para despedirse de su novio. Azetbur, Kevin y T'rak se preguntaron por qué el ruso contenía el llanto mientras vaciaba a morro la botella de cerveza romulana.  
  
 - _Buena suerte, t'hy'la..._ \- Pensó para su amado. - _Hass lo que debas hasser para mantener con vida a ese joven, lo que nessesites hasser... tienes mi permiso. Solamente te pido que regreses con vida, lyubimiy moy._ *(amor mío)  
 - _Así lo haré, amor mío._ \- Le respondió Khan antes de salir del Enterprise. - _Tú cuida de nuestro Sulu. Volveré en tres días._  
  
        El comunicador sobre la mesa de Riley silbó y él mismo se inclinó para activarlo. Entre el ruido de interferencias se escuchó la voz de la teniente Sjare, tan familiar en el Excelsior.  
  
 - El teniente Donald Black ha aceptado la propuesta del Primer Maje kazon. Acompañará durante tres días a un muchacho de los suyos en Talos IV, en una especie de rito de paso a la edad adulta. - Les resumió la oficial de telecomunicaciones. - Teniente Chekov, el teniente Kirk espera su regreso, señor.  
 - Becky, querida... - Kevin la conocía bien, sabía que el tono de su voz era triste. - ¿Estás diciendo que Black se ha ofrecido voluntario para esa terrible prueba?  
 - Así es, señor Riley. Si ambos la superan los kazon firmarán la paz. Si el teniente Black no regresara... - la muchacha suspiró, - pero el joven permaneciese vivo, el Primer Maje ha dicho que dependerá exclusivamente de nosotros el enfrentarnos o no a los kazon. También ha dicho que si el chico no volviera... todos lo pagaremos.  
 - Está bien, Sjare. Corto la comunicación. - Riley pulsó el botón apagando el aparato. Ahora entendía la reacción de su amigo, sabía que telepáticamente había tenido conocimiento de la situación antes que todos ellos. - ¡Oh, Pavel! ¡Lo lamento!  
  
    Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio, donde todas las miradas se centraron en el actual comandante del Enterprise.  
  
 - El señor Black lo superará. - Aseguró Azetbur. - Es el humano más fuerte que he conocido jamás.  
 - Y tanto... - Murmuró el irlandés. - ¡Cómo que no es humano!  
  
    Ante aquellas palabras Pavel respondió con furia. Lanzó la botella ya vacía contra la pared, haciéndola estallar en añicos.  
  
 - ¡No vuelvas a dessir eso! - Le gritó a su amigo. - ¡Khan es el más humano de todos nosotros! - Recordó que Spock se refirió a su novio de aquel modo ante el mismísimo presidente de la Federación y cerró los ojos, deseando que el vulcano y Jim estuviesen allí.  
 - ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! - Kevin intentó abrazarle, se llevó un empujón que casi le hace caer al suelo.  
 - ¿Khan? - Preguntó T'rak. - ¿El teniente Black es Khan Noonien Singh? - La romulana abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Existe orden de búsqueda y captura de ese engendro genético por toda la Galaxia!  
 - ¡No lo llames así! ¡Y sierra esa boquita, mujer! - La amenazó Pavel. - ¡Tengo el poder sufissiente como para hasserte saltar todos los dientes con un gesto de mi mano!  
 - ¡Chekov! - Azetbur se interpuso entre ambos. - Todos estamos en el mismo bando, no lo olvides. Mi amiga T'rak no dirá nada sobre Khan.  
 - Vamos, Pavel... - Kevin le puso la mano sobre el hombro. - Tranquilo, él volverá sano y salvo.  
 - Señores, si el que no sobrevive es el muchacho kazon entonces sí que tendremos problemas. - T'rak se abrazó a su novia y esperó a que ella le correspondiera. - Ojalá sean ciertas las historias que he oído sobre ese Khan.  
 - Mi t'hy'la le mantendrá con vida. - Musitó Pavel dejando que Kevin le envolviera entre sus brazos. - Tiene métodos infalibles para eso...  
 - ¿Qué clase de métodos? - Quiso saber T'rak. Su curiosidad no tenía límites.  
 - Dejémoslo ahí. - Pavel sonrió. Imaginaba a su novio desnudo y abrazado al chico kazon. Tres noches completas... tal vez no bastaría con los besos y las caricias que les dio a él y a Peter cuando quedaron atrapados en Talos IV. - Regresemos a nuestras naves. Señoras, disculpen mis modales, he bebido demasiado.  
  
      El ruso salió tambaleándose ligeramente del despacho. Se dirigió derecho al finger, quería volver a su nave y acostarse un rato. La cerveza romulana se le había subido a la cabeza y tenía la familiar sensación de haber sido un bocazas.  
  


 


	206. Costumbres humanas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tenemos nuestras costumbres: Khan la de dejar de espaldas a Kermit cara a la pared antes de meterse en la cama; Pavel la de “no hablar” de ciertas cosas; Sulu la de abrazar a su rosa desde atrás para dormir juntos; Jim la de olvidar que posee un vínculo telepático con su t'hy'la y Spock... la de sorprenderse, a pesar de los años de convivencia, de las arraigadas costumbres de los humanos.

**Costumbres humanas**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                        Como sus constantes vitales habían regresado a la normalidad y la inflamación en su cabeza no era nada grave, Alex no pudo retener a Sulu por más tiempo en la enfermería. No le dio el alta, pero sí permitió que regresara a su camarote. Retomar sus costumbres y volver a los lugares que le eran familiares haría que su memoria se recuperase en menos tiempo. Advirtió a Peter en el puente de todo esto, para que se lo comentase a su vez a Pavel.  
  
 - Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. - Se disculpaba el pelirrojo por haber consentido que Khan fuese transportado por los kazon a Talos IV.  
 - No podías hasser nada, él estaba al mando y tomó la dessisión. - El ruso le acarició la barba esforzándose por sonreír. - Es el único aquí capáss de sobrevivir en ese maldito planeta, los dos lo sabemos.  
 - Alex ha permitido que Sulu vaya a vuestras dependencias. Dice que así se repondrá más aprisa. - Peter le dejaba sitio para que se sentase en la silla de mando.  
 - Iré allí con él, no me encuentro muy bien. - Pavel se dio media vuelta. - No podemos hasser mucho más que esperar durante los próximos tres días... Estás al mando, Peter. Nessesito descansar.  
 - De acuerdo. - Asintió con gravedad el jefe de seguridad. - Te mantendré informado si hay novedades.  
  
  
                        Al entrar a su camarote vio a su amigo sentado al borde de la enorme cama “kling-size”, tenía entre los brazos a Kermit y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Cuando observó a Pavel le sonrió.  
  
 - Me acuerdo de esto... - Le dijo mostrándole el muñeco. - Él la ganó para ti en un puesto de tiro al blanco. Falló el primer disparo pero consiguió derribar todas las latas. Estábamos en San Francisco, en el pasado... ¿verdad?  
 - Sí, moy drug *(amigo mío) – Respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa.  
 - Huele a ti... - Sulu había apretado a la ranita contra su cara.  
 - Trae, la pondré en su lugar. - Pavel dejó al muñeco sobre la cómoda. Se quedó un momento pensando y le dio la vuelta poniéndolo cara a la pared, como solía hacer su novio.  
 - ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Sulu. - He mirado en el armario. Hay jerseys rojos, amarillos y azules. Los tres compartimos esta habitación, ¿no?  
 - Así es. - Pavel se echó en la cama, con los ojos aguamarina clavados en el techo.  
 - ¿Dónde está mi violeta? - Repitió el japonés.  
 - No volverá hasta dentro de tres días, Sulu. - Pavel cerró los ojos y suspiró. - No te preocupes, está bien. Puedo sentirle.  
 - ¿Por qué? - Se acercó a su rosa y le acarició la frente. Le inquietaba su expresión de tristeza.  
 - Por el vínculo, Sulu. Si me consentro puedo sentir sus pensamientos en mi cabessa... - Le explicaba con paciencia.  
 - No, idiota... ¡Eso ya lo sé! No he perdido tanta memoria, ¿sabes? - Protestó el capitán. - Me refiero a por qué tiene que estar fuera tres días. ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
 - En Talos IV. - Pavel se giró sobre su costado izquierdo. No se había quitado ni las botas, doblando las rodillas se dispuso a dormir. Estaba muy cansado.  
 - ¡Tú y Peter casi perdéis la vida en ese maldito planeta! - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo ocurrido. - ¿Cómo has permitido que vuelva allí? - Le preguntó enojado y sacudiéndole la espalda.  
 - Sulu, deja el tema. Él mismo se ofressió voluntario... y pasará la prueba, ya conosses lo fuerte que es. - Pavel estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. - Anda, moy drug... abrásame como tú sabes. Te nessesito.  
  
      El capitán no quedó nada conforme con aquello, pero sí que recordaba bien cómo abrazar a Pavel. Pasó su mano derecha sobre el costado de su amigo y lo apretó contra su pecho, estrujándolo como desde hacía tantos años era su costumbre.  
  
 - Sigues con el “no hablamos de eso”, ¿verdad? - Le susurraba a la nuca acoplándose a su cuerpo. - No cambiarás jamás, mi preciosa rosa.  
 - Duérmete, sé bueno. No te preocupes por Khan, volverá sano y salvo. Deja que tu serebro recupere las conexiones que le faltan, todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo. - Pavel caía en el sueño, la cerveza y las fuertes emociones del día habían acabado con él.  
 - Mi violeta... - Murmuró Sulu antes de acompañar a Pavel en su viaje de la mano del dios Hipnos.  
  
  
  
  
                                                           A Jim no le gustó nada recibir la última información procedente del cuadrante Delta: la Flota notificó a la Central de Inteligencia un ataque kazon al Enterprise en el cuál el capitán Sulu había sido herido quedando el teniente Chekov al mando de la nave. Lo último que se sabía era que acudían, en una huida desesperada rumbo al cuadrante Beta, a reunirse con la USS Excelsior.  
  
 - ¡Mi niño ruso! - Tembló el rubio en la silla de su despacho. - ¿Qué estará pasando ahora? ¡Las comunicaciones son terribles! ¿No sabemos nada más?  
 - Eso es todo, Jim. - El Almirante Paul Jackson, sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, no tenía mejor cara. - Podrías contactar con la canciller klingon, tu vieja amiga Azetbur. Llámala, quizás ella sepa algo más.  
  
      Jim pulsó su comunicador y dio la orden a su secretaria para que estableciera una llamada al palacio de HarOs. Tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el escritorio. La chaqueta de paño gris empezaba a asfixiarlo de nuevo.  
  
 - Te dejo trabajar. - Se despedía Paul. - Mantenme informado con lo que averigües.  
  
      En cuanto su superior cruzó la puerta de su oficina, Jim se arrancó la chaqueta del cuerpo. Buscó su comunicador privado y llamó a Spock. Cuando el vulcano respondió le pilló rascándose el cuello y el pecho con ansia.  
  
 - Jim... deja de hacer eso y échate la crema que te dio Leonard. - Le regañó su esposo.  
 - Sulu está herido y Pavel al mando, el Enterprise ha sido atacado por los kazon en el cuadrante Delta... - Le soltó todo de una vez.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? ¡Oh, no! - Spock palideció. - ¿Es grave? Lo de Sulu...  
 - ¡No lo sé! ¡No sabemos nada! - Dejó de rascarse y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño tarro con pomada de aloe vera. - Estoy intentando localizar a Aznabur... quiero decir a Azetbur, a ver si ella sabe algo más... ¡No se puede contactar ni con el Enterprise ni con la Excelsior! ¡Por todos los dioses, Spock! - Terminó gritando. Al borde de la histeria estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
 - Calma, tal-kam *(querido) – Le habló con su tono tranquilo y grave. - Khan está con ellos, todo irá bien.  
  
    El aparato sobre su mesa silbó y Jim pulsó el botón para responder.  
  
 - Capitán Kirk, no se localiza a Azetbur en HarOs. - Era su secretaria al otro lado del comunicador. - La canciller ha abandonado el planeta junto con la general romulana T'rak. Según me indican los klingons se dirigían al cuadrante Delta para proteger al Enterprise.  
 - Está bien, siga intentando contacto con ambas. - Le ordenó Jim. - Y con nuestras naves, asistente Ariel. - Cerró la comunicación y recuperó la conversación con su marido. - ¿Lo has oído?  
 - Sí, un motivo más para que te tranquilices. - Spock levantó levemente las comisuras de sus labios. - Tengo que volver a clase, cariño. Te veré luego en casa.  
 - De acuerdo. Llamaré si sé algo nuevo. - Se despidió.  
 - ¡Y échate crema! - Le increpó el vulcano cerrando su vídeo comunicador portátil.  
  
    Una vez lejos de la mirada de su sa-telsu *(esposo) Spock cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza suspiró profundamente. Las noticias de un ataque kazon al Enterprise, con Sulu herido y a saber en qué estado, le dejaron terriblemente preocupado.  
  
  
            Amy entró al despacho de Spock como una exhalación. A través de su vínculo con sus t'hy'la, a pesar de la considerable distancia, había tenido conocimiento de los hechos.  
  
 - Papi... - Se lanzó a su cuello y le besó en la mejilla. - Pavel está con Sulu, ya se encuentra mejor...  
 - ¿Puedes leer sus mentes? - Aquello le sorprendió. Él no era capaz de algo así, cuando Jim estaba demasiado lejos perdía el contacto telepático.  
 - Khan no está ahora en la nave, ha bajado a Talos IV. - Añadió mirándole con sus ojos azules empañados en lágrimas. - Tendrá que superar una difícil prueba allí: mantener vivo a un chico kazon en su paso a la madurez. Si no lo consigue estallará una guerra.  
 - Está bien, cariño. - El vulcano abrazó a su hija para tranquilizarla. - Es un sobrehumano, preparado para soportar el frío, el calor, la ausencia de agua y de alimentos, estoy convencido de que será capaz de hacerlo.  
 - Sí, Pavel piensa lo mismo... - La chica se secó los ojos y miró a su progenitor con una dulce sonrisa. - Volvamos a clase, pero antes dile a a'nirih *(papá) que todos se encuentran bien, debe estar muy asustado.  
  
      Spock asintió y usando el tel *(vínculo) se comunicó con su marido. Mirando el vídeo comunicador sobre la mesa levantó su ceja izquierda y se preguntó por qué Jim siempre lo utilizaba en lugar de la telepatía. Costumbres humanas, se dijo y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.  
  



	207. Preguntas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares anda muy inquieto por la nave oscura... el dios de la guerra, el destructor de hombres, el manchado de sangre, como los mortales solían llamarle, resulta que se aburre.  
> Por otro lado Khan y Pavel empiezan a hacerse preguntas.

**Preguntas**

  
  
  
 - Primero que si a Kronos a recoger a Dionisio, el muy idiota de tu amigo aún no ha resucitado. ¡Ahí le tenemos en su camarote... espatarrado sobre la cama y sin pulso! Quirón le vigila. Luego echamos a correr al cuadrante Delta para ver que los kazon han disparado al Enterprise y cómo el pervertido de Sulu, me encanta ese tipo..., se queda inconsciente y pierde la memoria. ¡Puñeteras Moiras! ¡Nunca se sabe con ellas! Y con las mismas a correr otra vez, camino del cuadrante Beta para encontrarnos con la Excelsior... y mira tú por dónde que llegan las amazonas de mi hermana, la klingon y la romulana que, dicho sea de paso, Pan, tienen un morbazo juntas que... - Sacudió la mano al decir aquellas palabras. - ¡Y venga otra vez a cruzar media Galaxia de vuelta al cuadrante Delta! ¿Y todo para qué? Para que este Maje conserve a ese efebo amancebado suyo... Y el imbécil de Khan, que cada día me cae peor, resulta que se ofrece voluntario para ayudarle a superar su prueba de madurez. ¡Parece mentira! ¡Con lo que ha sido ese hombre! Príncipe entre los príncipes, guerrero feroz, asesino implacable... y ahora es una florecilla silvestre, una “violeta”, como le llama Sulu... ¡Te lo digo en serio, Pan! O hay una guerra o el que se muere aquí soy yo, no Dionisio... pero de puro aburrimiento. ¡Y venga a dar vueltas por el espacio de un cuadrante a otro, estoy hasta las mismísimas pelotas...!  
  
       Pan, en la nave oscura, limpiaba su flauta con una caña de junco mientras escuchaba a Ares despotricando sin parar. El dios de la guerra no estaba nada de acuerdo en cómo su hermano Apolo gestionaba la situación.  
  
 - Míralo por el lado bueno... - Le comentaba el de la cabeza astada y pezuñas hendidas. - ¡Si todo sale bien haremos otra fiesta!  
 - ¡Bah! - Protestó Ares. - Las ninfas ya no me hacen ni caso, Pan.  
 - Eso es en el fondo lo que te molesta, que no mojaste con ninguna... - El fauno se echó a reír.  
 - Si Afrodita estuviera aquí... - El dios dejó volar su imaginación hacia los recuerdos de las preciosas nalgas de su hermana.  
 - ¡Ares, sube al puente ahora mismo! - La voz de Apolo resonó por su fíbula. ¿Habría estado escuchando? El dios se incomodó, por olvido había dejado el canal abierto tras la última comunicación. - ¡Ya voooooy! - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando a Pan revolcándose por el suelo retorcido entre carcajadas.  
  
  
                El de los rubios cabellos miró con severidad a su hermano nada más entrar al puente de mando. Señalándole con el dedo la consola de artillería le ordenó que tomase asiento. Ares agachó la cabeza y obedeció. A su izquierda Hércules reprimía una risa floja entre los labios cerrados.  
  
 - Será mejor que te quedes en tu lugar, Ares. - Le dijo Apolo casi en tono de sermón. - Al menos hasta que las cosas estén controladas entre los humanos y los kazon. No quiero alborotos, ¿me has oído?  
 - ¿Y para qué tengo que estar en el puesto de artillero? ¡Si no puedo disparar, no me dejas...! - Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor.  
 - Tú haz lo que digo. - Apolo se levantó para acercarse a él, tirándole de los rizos castaños con suavidad se inclinó a darle un beso en la coronilla. - Ese Maje, Jal Valek, solamente quiere proteger a aquél a quien ama, no es tan diferente de todos nosotros.  
 - Tres días, Apolo... - Se quejó agarrando al dios por la cintura. - ¡Me muero de aburrimiento! - Dejó la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de su hermano, sintiendo sus dedos desenredarle el pelo. - ¿Crees que podría bajar a Talos IV? Igual Khan necesita mi ayuda allí.  
 - Que el sobrehumano cumpla él solo con su misión voluntaria. - Apolo volvió a besarle, esta vez en los labios. - Ocúpate de controlar nuestro mecanismo de ocultación, si a alguno de ellos le da por mirar a esta parte del espacio y observa que no hay estrellas, sólo oscuridad, puede que se pregunten por qué.  
  
      Ares asintió. La dulce boca de su hermano le supo a fruta fresca y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Esperaría, los tres días que Khan iba a pasar en Talos IV podrían dar para mucho a bordo de la nave oscura.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         Cuando sus moléculas se materializaron Khan vio al chico kazon y le pareció hermoso, su cuerpo de muchacho le recordó al Pavel que conoció en el Enterprise y que le enamoró. Miró al cielo y comprobó que Jal Valek sería exacto hasta la nausea: acababa de amanecer sobre aquel área de terreno árido e inhóspito donde les había abandonado, les tendría allí tres días completos. Se acercó a su desconocido compañero de sufrimientos y éste retrocedió un paso.  
  
 - ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? - Le preguntó con su voz más grave.  
 - Lorah... - Respondió echando mano a su cuchillo.  
 - No temas, ¿por qué iba a hacerte daño? - Khan se sonrió, el chaval estaba muy asustado aunque pretendía disimularlo bajo una capa de agresividad. - Puedes llamarme Donald. Oye, estamos juntos en esto. Si no logro que salgas de aquí con vida los míos lo pagarán ahí arriba. - Dijo señalando al cielo sobre sus cabezas.  
  
    Lorah asintió y dejó el cuchillo en su cinturón.  
  
 - Aún no hace demasiado calor. Busquemos algo que comer. - El muchacho echó a andar haciendo que Khan le siguiera, orgulloso de tomar él la iniciativa.  
 - ¿Hay algo que cazar por aquí? - El moreno se sorprendió. - No vimos nada con vida cuando nos quedamos atrapados en este maldito infierno.  
 - No sabes mirar... - Estiró el brazo mostrándole un rastro sobre la arena, unas pequeñas pisadas de animal se extendían hacia las rocas en la distancia.  
 - ¿Qué es? ¿Algún tipo de roedor? - El chico no contestó y Khan se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, proteínas al fin y al cabo. Por lo menos no tendré que comer pescado.  
 - ¿Pescado? ¿Qué es eso? - El kazon nunca había oído hablar de semejante alimento.  
 - Peces, ya sabes, se pescan. - Murmuró Khan con cara de asco. - Viven en el agua y...  
 - ¿En el agua? - Repitió Lorah volviéndose hacia él. - ¡El agua es sagrada, ninguna criatura vive en ella!  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Khan. - Creo que tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, chico... - Le regaló su mejor sonrisa, los hoyuelos hicieron que Lorah ladease la cabeza al verlos.

  
              Siguieron las huellas del animalito hasta que Lorah lo detectó a lo lejos. Khan comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de un roedor, no más grande que un gato, apoyado en sus patas traseras olisqueaba el aire en su dirección.  
  
 - No podremos acercarnos más sin que nos huela. - Musitó el sobrehumano agachándose. - ¿Vas a lanzarle el cuchillo desde aquí?  
 - No. - Respondió parcamente. Parecía que los kazon realmente no eran muy habladores.  
  
      El chico se quitó la banda de tela que le cruzaba el pecho y recogió del suelo una piedra del tamaño de su puño. Colocándola en mitad de la cinta que estiró con ambas manos, la hizo girar con su brazo derecho alzándola sobre su cabeza. Cuando la piedra alcanzó velocidad la dejó ir y simplemente sonrió al ver al animal abatido por el golpe de su honda.  
  
 - ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! - Aplaudió Khan. - ¡Eres todo un David, chico!  
 - No te entiendo. - Lorah volvió a ladear la cabeza, los ojos azul hielo de aquel ser le tenían hipnotizado.  
 - Y hablando de entender... - Khan se rascó el flequillo. - ¿Cuándo aprendiste mi lengua?  
 - ¿Cómo? - Lorah sacudió los hombros. - Estamos hablando la lengua kazon, no la tuya...  
 - Imposible, los humanos no conocemos vuestro idioma. - El moreno se echó a reír. - ¡Esto sí que es desconcertante! Dime, este planeta vuestro... ¿qué otras habilidades tiene además de la de traductor simultáneo?  
 - Ridículo, no es el campo de fuerza que rodea Talos IV... - El chico se acercó al humano y le olisqueó. - En el cuadrante Beta también nos entendimos, ¿no?  
 - ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Alzó la voz golpeándose la frente. - ¡Hay alguien más ahí fuera! - Cerrando los ojos intentó comunicarse con Pavel, debía advertirle, él tampoco se habría dado cuenta.  
  
  
  
                                 Sulu se despertó al notar que Pavel se levantaba. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y retuvo a su amigo en la cama.  
  
 - ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Khan... está bien? - Todo eran preguntas, los ojos aguamarina abiertos como platos le inquietaron.  
 - Él está bien, pero... - Se volvió hacia su amante para acariciarle la cara. - ¿No te has preguntado cómo pudimos entendernos con ese Maje Kasson si no conossemos su lengua?  
 - Pues... no sé, Pavel... - Sulu le cogió la mano con la suya, retirándosela de la mejilla y sujetándola con ternura. -  Yo no estaba en el puente, tú hablaste con él. ¿No usasteis un traductor universal?  
 - Ni me acordé de solisitar que lo activaran. - Su labio inferior asomó con gesto de duda.  
 - Tal vez Milla lo hizo sin que se lo pidieras. - Comentó el japonés pensando en la eficiencia de su oficial de comunicaciones.  
 - Dirás la teniente Sjare. La alféress Milla fue trasladada al Exselsior después de la boda de Peter y Alex. - Pavel le miró con tristeza, los huecos en la memoria de Sulu le hacían apenarse, parecía que no recordase los mejores momentos.  
  
      Entonces le besó. Abrazándole, Pavel se le echó encima y devoró su boca con ansia. Deseaba hacerle el amor... dudando si Sulu recordaría siquiera haber estado con él, empezó a desnudarse.  
  
 - Rosa mía... - El japonés se excitaba al ver su pecho al descubierto. - Mi preciosa rosa blanca... - Murmuraba lamiendo ya sus pezones sonrosados.  
 - ¿Recuerdas esto, moy drug? *(amigo mío) - Esperaba que sí, que no hubiera olvidado lo maravilloso que era el sexo entre los dos.  
 - ¡Aaaah Pavel! - Gimió de gusto al sentir la mano grande del ruso sobre su duro miembro. - ¡Oh, sí... sí... lo recuerdo...!  
  
      La mente se le llenó de imágenes lujuriosas en las que el cuerpo desnudo de Pavel se le ofrecía retorciéndose por la anticipación del placer que llegó luego. Sentía la presencia de Khan a su espalda, observándolo todo desde su butaca de espectador en el apartamento de Peter en San Francisco... Más flashes invadieron su cabeza, aturdiéndole con las sensaciones tan increíbles... cuando Khan le abrió como una fruta madura y se introdujo en él por vez primera... cuando Pavel le arrancó de encima del moreno para tenderle y tomarlo repitiendo aquellas palabras en ruso...  
  
 - Da... da... ty moya, moya! *(Sí, si, eres mío, mío) – Sulu las dijo en voz alta dejándose llevar por la excitación de tener entre los brazos a Pavel ya sin ropa alguna.  
 - Hikaru... aishiteru! *(te quiero) – Susurró quitándole los pantalones y hundiendo la boca en la entrepierna de su amante.  
 - ¡Y yo a ti, mi vida! - Agarrándole del pelo le levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los brillantes ojos aguamarina. - ¡Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré!  
  



	208. La flor robada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel achaca a la nave oscura el hecho de que humanos, klingons y romulanos puedan comprender a los kazon sin necesidad de ningún traductor.  
> A Sulu le temblarán las piernas cuando la más negra oscuridad le robe a su amada rosa.

**La flor robada**

  
  
                                                                                                                         Las flores de su jardín estaban bien cuidadas; los sirvientes vulcanos se ocupaban del riego, la poda, el abono y las pequeñas y molestas plagas de insectos que de vez en cuando lo azotaban. St. John Talbot lo único que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de su aroma y su belleza, robando alguna para adornar el cabello de su amada Carol Marcus de vez en cuando, como había hecho aquella noche con una pequeña agapantóidea, flor parecida a la violeta terrestre.  
  
      Las dos lunas brillaban en el cielo de Nuevo Vulcano con su romántico influjo, la cena estaba servida en el atrio y su preciosa rubia vestía de su color favorito: el azul celeste. ¿Qué más podría pedir?  
  
 - Cariño, te noto algo distante esta noche. - Le susurró con su voz aterciopelada sirviéndole una copa de vino blanco. - ¿Novedades de la Tierra?  
 - Mi hijo está encantado con haber ingresado en la Academia, Spock me mantiene informada de todo. David es el primero de su clase en ciencias, no esperaba menos de él, la verdad. - Comentó orgullosa.  
 - ¿Entonces? - Insistió. Ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo daba vueltas en aquella cabecita.  
 - Pues... - Carol dejó la copa tras haberle dado un sorbo. - No sé, pero creo que algo pasa con Pavel.  
 - ¿A qué te refieres? - St. John se acercó para rozarle la rodilla bajo la mesa. - ¿Jim te ha dicho algo?  
 - Es más bien lo que no ha dicho. - Carol le miró con sus inquietos ojos azules. - Hablé con David esta mañana y Jim andaba por allí, parecía preocupado así que le pregunté si ocurría algo.  
 - Ya, y lo negó. - El diplomático imaginaba la conversación de su amada con su ex. Siempre tensos, al borde de la discusión.  
 - Obviamente... pero su cara, su mirada... ¡Sé bien cuando me oculta algo! Él y David, tenían la misma expresión de “aquí no pasa nada”. - Carol le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza. - Mi amor, ¿tú no podrías enterarte, con tu influencia como funcionario de la Federación, de si Pavel está bien, si le sucede algo?  
 - Sé que él y el teniente “Donald Black” - al decir el nombre le guiñó un ojo a su pareja – se encuentran a bordo del Enterprise. Si no me equivoco explorando el cuadrante Delta. No hay más datos, ya conoces cómo son los militares. - Ante la insistente mirada de Carol acabó por capitular. - Está bien, preguntaré a mis contactos a ver qué puedo averiguar... pero ya sabes que la Flota no informa de sus problemas al Servicio Diplomático hasta que suele ser demasiado tarde.  
 - ¡Soldaditos! - Masculló la rubia con fastidio. - Tú haz lo que puedas, mi vida. Tengo un mal presentimiento, quisiera estar equivocada.  
  
      Carol estaba sinceramente preocupada por el bienestar de Pavel. Sabía que su novio, perteneciente al cuerpo de diplomáticos de la Federación, acabaría por enterarse si la nave en la que el genio ruso viajaba, junto a Khan y Sulu, tenía alguna clase de conflicto con cualquier civilización alienígena; solamente esperaba que, como St. John había dicho, no fuese demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
                                                           La sala de reuniones de la cubierta B en el Enterprise estaba completa. Pavel presidía la mesa sentado al lado opuesto del comandante de la Excelsior, Kevin Riley, a cuya derecha se sentaba la general T'rak y junto a ella, su amante, la canciller Azetbur. A la derecha del ruso se sentó Peter y junto a él su esposo, Alex. El capitán Sulu se les unió a última hora y tomó asiento entre su rosa y la klingon.  
  
 - Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Sulu. - Le dijo Azetbur saludándole con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.  
 - ¡Aún no te he dado el alta, capitán! - Protestó Alex por su presencia.  
 - Esto es bueno para mí, me ayudará a recuperar la memoria. - Respondió el japonés con una sonrisa. - Además, no ejerzo el mando, el teniente Chekov lo ostenta. - Señaló a su amigo con la palma de su mano derecha.  
  
      Todos se aguantaron la risa cuando vieron la cara de Pavel encogiéndose de hombros, como un chiquillo al que le viene grande la camisa.  
  
 - Bueno, vamos al asunto que nos ocupa: Jal Valek y su extraña manera de negociar. - Kevin trató de desviar la atención del ruso. - ¿A qué ha venido el obligar a Khan a pasar la prueba de madurez con ese muchacho de su secta?  
 - ¡Querrás decir al teniente Black! - Se apresuró a corregirle Alex, desconcertado porque el irlandés utilizara el verdadero nombre de su amigo.  
 - No es nessesario seguir fingiendo ante ellas... - Intervino Pavel señalando a la romulana y a Azetbur. - Ya lo saben, y ninguna dirá una palabra de eso. - Miró a T'rak con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes, y la vio asentir con rapidez.  
 - El Maje no le obligó. - Aclaró Peter. - Khan se ofreció voluntario. Es el único de nosotros capaz de sobrevivir en Talos IV.  
 - Nos estamos desviando del tema, amigos... Igual tendrías que haber servido cerveza, Pavel. - Kevin le sonreía socarronamente agitando en la mano el vaso con agua que les habían colocado delante a cada uno.  
 - No importan los motivos de Valek. - Azetbur tomó la palabra. - Ha dejado claros sus deseos: que el chico pase la prueba y que la Flota aleje sus naves del territorio Kazon. A nosotros nos hizo lo mismo; demostrando su fuerza y su poder militar nos persuadieron para desistir de cualquier contacto con ellos, aquello causó numerosas bajas entre los klingons.  
 - ¡Que son muy suyos, vamos! - Kevin le dio un trago al agua y puso cara de insatisfacción, habría preferido un buen whisky. - No quieren a nadie merodeando por sus territorios.  
 - Sé que Khan saldrá adelante. He estudiado su sangre, sus capacidades son... - Alex no tenía palabras para describir al sobrehumano. - ¡Ahora que si el chico kazon no pasa la prueba, que los dioses nos ayuden!  
 - ¡Ahí quería yo llegar! - Gritó Pavel dando un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa. - ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que no estamos solos?  
  
    Todos volvieron los ojos hacia el teniente Chekov, atónitos por aquella salida de tono tan brusca.   
  
 - Cariño... - Sulu le acarició la mano mirándole con extrañeza. - ¿Otra vez con lo del idioma?  
 - Ah, yebát! *(joder) – El ruso se levantó de su silla apoyándose en el mueble y echando el cuerpo hacia delante. - ¡No utilisamos traductores y aún así entendimos a Jal Valek! ¡Preguntaos cómo! - Clavó los ojos en la romulana. - T'rak... ¿hablas su lengua?  
 - Nadie de mi especie ha estado el tiempo suficiente en contacto con un kazon como para aprender su idioma... - Negó la morena poniéndose ligeramente verdosa, con rubor por haber pasado por alto aquel importante detalle.  
 - No deja de ser una tontería. - Murmuró Sulu. - General, ¿alguna vez tuvieron que utilizar traductores en sus encuentros con los Kazon? Porque es posible que Valek sí conozca nuestra lengua.  
 - Niet! *(¡No!) - Pavel fue rotundo. - Lorah, el chico kasson, disse hablar en su propio idioma y Khan le entiende... ¡Y no es debido a la influenssia del campo de fuerssa protector del planeta! - Pavel volvió a golpear la mesa para imponer su idea. - ¡Son los dioses! Sulu, no dudes de mí... ¡Te digo que la nave oscura anda serca!  
 - ¿La nave oscura? - La romulana se estremeció. El recuerdo de su encuentro con aquella misteriosa nave procedente del exterior de la Galaxia, hacía ya tantos años, le vino a la mente. - ¿Qué sabéis en la Federación acerca de esa nave oscura?  
 - Que siempre está ahí, oculta en la negrura del espassio, vigilando en silenssio nuestros movimientos... - Pavel caminaba nervioso alrededor de la mesa, gesticulando sin parar, haciendo que todos girasen el cuello para verle al pasar. - ¡Se llevaron a Jim! ¡Después a Spock! Y diessiocho minutos más tarde les devolvieron al puente... - Señaló con su dedo índice sobre su cabeza. - ¡Ya tenían lo que querían! ¡Nueve meses más tarde nassió Amy!  
 - ¡Pavel! - Peter intentó hacerle callar, las caras de asombro de Azetbur y la romulana le estaban empezando a preocupar, no quería que su prima fuese objeto de sospechas.  
  
    El ruso le ignoró, estaba demasiado agitado como para controlar lo que decía.  
  
 - ¡Yo no estuve allí... pero lo vi! ¡Vi el laberinto! ¡El minotauro...! - Se giró hacia Sulu mirándole con los ojos aguamarina brillantes y desorbitados, como un loco iluminado que no podía dejar de gritar su visión. - ¡Tú me diste tu espada... la wakissashi... y yo se la hisse llegar a Spock para que pudiese matar al monstruo y proteger a su marido y a su hija!  
 - ¿Su hija? - T'rak no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquello, intentando comprender lo que el ruso estaba contando. - Luego lo que dijo Spock era cierto. ¡Él y Jim tienen una hija! Pero... ¿cómo...?  
 - ¡Mi t'hy'la! - Continuó Pavel. - Un día Khan y yo la haremos nuestra esposa. - Al decir aquello vio cómo Sulu bajaba la cabeza. - Casi puedo sentir la pressensia de esa nave a nuestro alrededor. ¡He tenido sueños, sé que están ahí... que de algún modo se ocupan de nosotros!  
 - ¿Crees que es gracias a ellos que podemos entender la lengua Kazon? - Preguntó Kevin tratando de comprender.  
 - ¡Estoy seguro! - Pavel cerró los ojos, una sensación familiar le llegó a la mente. - Khan... lyubimiy moi... *(amor mío) – Murmuró quedándose en silencio.  
 - Debe estar recibiendo los pensamientos de Khan desde Talos IV. - Les aclaró Alex a la romulana y a la klingon que le observaban pasmadas. - Están unidos telepáticamente, son...  
 - T'hy'la. - Le interrumpió T'rak. - Comprendo el significado de la palabra vulcana, algo semejante también se da entre los de mi raza.  
 - ¿Qué te dice mi violeta, rosa mía? - Sulu se había levantado, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de Pavel esperó su respuesta.  
 - ¡Que no haga ninguna tontería! - Contestó el ruso encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - En tal caso Pasha no deberías... - Sulu calló de repente, una sombra oscura se cernía en torno a su amante. - ¡No! Anata...! *(cariño) - Gritó desesperado.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Kevin se levantó de golpe dejando caer la silla al suelo.  
  
      Ante las impotentes miradas de todos el ruso fue abducido por la más negra oscuridad, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos sin que pudiesen hacer nada.  
  
 - ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Azetbur se agarró al brazo de su compañera. ¿Quién o qué había raptado a su amigo, tan querido para ella?  
 - Se lo han llevado... - Murmuró Sulu. - Igual que pasó con Jim y Spock.  
 - ¿La nave oscura? - Peter se levantó para acercarse a su capitán, parecía que fuese a desplomarse de un momento a otro.  
  
    Sulu asintió con la cabeza y se dejó sostener por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo. Su rosa había desaparecido del Enterprise.  
  



	209. El capricho de Dionisio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No querían preocuparle pero al final, Spock y Jim, contaron al médico lo poco que sabían de lo sucedido al Enterprise en el cuadrante Delta.  
> Pavel se asoma a ese mundo tan extraño a bordo de la nave oscura... lo que ve le será útil en el futuro.

** El capricho de Dionisio **

  
  
                                                                                                                    Tenía la piel del pecho y el cuello levantada, Bones se dio cuenta de inmediato. Antes de que Jim se pusiera la camisa del pijama se le acercó con el dedo pringado en la crema con la que le trataba para frotársela en la zona irritada.  
  
 - Has vuelto a rascarte... - Le regañó con dulzura.  
 - ¿Puedo apagar la luz? - Preguntaba Spock metido ya en la cama. - Mañana tengo que madrugar, vendrá un inspector de la Flota y he de preparar la visita.  
 - ¿Quién? - Le consultó Jim sonriendo por la suave caricia de Bones en su pecho.  
 - Ni idea, ya veremos... - Masculló el vulcano. Sus funciones como director del departamento de ciencias le aburrían, lo que de verdad le gustaba era dar clases. - Algún mequetrefe funcionario que me volverá loco revisando los expedientes de los alumnos y me dará la matraca con los resultados que se esperan.  
 - Ya puedes vestirte, cariño. - Bones se limpió la mano con un pañuelo de papel de los que solían tener sobre la mesita de noche.  
 - Jim... - Spock le miraba de reojo. - ¿Cómo va ese asunto en Inteligencia?  
 - No hay noticias. Todo sigue igual. - Respondió con pesadumbre.  
 - ¿Qué asunto? - A McCoy no le habían contado nada, no querían preocuparle.  
 - ¡Nada, Bones! - Sonrió Jim. - Cosas del trabajo, ya sabes.  
  
    El rubio se tumbó en la cama junto a su marido, esperando que el médico se les uniera.  
  
 - Yo también tengo que levantarme muy temprano. - Se quejó el doctor intentando hacerse un hueco entre los dos, quería poder apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del vulcano como le gustaba hacer. - Tengo una operación delicada a primera hora.  
 - ¡Ah, no! - Protestó Jim. - Déjame en el medio esta noche, Bones... - Le suplicó entre pucheros.  
 - Pero ¿qué te pasa, cariño? - McCoy le clavó los ojos avellana. - Hay algo que me estáis ocultando, lo sé.  
 - No es nada, Leonard. - Spock apagó la lámpara de la mesita y el dormitorio quedó en penumbra. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las varillas de la persiana mal cerrada.  
 - Debe ser algo grave cuando no queréis que me entere. - Bones cogió la cara del rubio entre sus manos, echado sobre su pecho que olía a ungüento de aloe vera. - ¿Se trata de los chicos? ¿Ha tenido algún problema el Enterprise?  
 - No sabemos su paradero, Bones. - Jim pensó que tal vez debía ponerle sobre aviso y decidió contárselo. - Se han cruzado con los Kazon, sufrieron un ataque y...  
 - ¿Cómo? - El médico se sobresaltó.  
 - T'hy'la... - Spock encendió la luz. - Acordamos que era mejor no alarmarle, ya sabes lo nervioso que se pone.  
 - ¿Están bien? Pavel, Khan... Sulu... Peter y Alex... - A McCoy empezaba a temblarle la voz. - ¡Por Dios Santo, Jim! ¡Contesta, no te quedes mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas o pensaré que alguno de ellos...!  
 - Informaron que Sulu estaba herido, ignoramos en qué estado... pero Amy dice que está bien. Pavel tomó el mando de la nave y... ¡No sabemos nada de ellos, Bones! - Jim se había echado a llorar.  
  
    Spock le abrazó desde atrás, mirando por encima de la cabeza de su marido a los ojos de su amante.  
  
 - Las comunicaciones no son buenas, Leonard. Están en una zona inaccesible del cuadrante Delta. - Trató de tranquilizarles a ambos con su voz grave y calmada. - ¡Vamos, todo irá bien! De peores situaciones hemos salido nosotros.  
 - Tienes razón, lo de Sulu no será nada. - El médico respiró hondo, pasando la palma de la mano por la cara de Jim le enjugó las lágrimas. - Khan está con ellos, él les cuidará por ti. - Le susurró con ternura.  
 - Amy dice que puede sentir a sus t'hy'la. - El vulcano volvía a apagar la lamparita. - Según ella Sulu se ha recuperado y está con Pavel en la nave, pero Khan ha tenido que bajar a Talos IV. El jefe kazon les ha hecho una propuesta un tanto extraña. Le ha enviado allí con un chico de su pueblo a que supere una prueba de madurez sobreviviendo en ese planeta tan hostil. Si lo logran firmará la paz.  
 - ¿Que Amy puede sentirles? ¿A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia? - El doctor no podía creerlo.  
 - Bueno, mi tesorito es excepcional, ya lo sabes, Bones. - Jim la justificó. En cierto modo estaba orgulloso de semejante habilidad que convertía a su hija en una mujer tan extraordinaria. - Si ella dice que Sulu está bien yo la creo.  
 - Ya basta de darle vueltas al asunto, desde la Tierra no podemos hacer nada salvo esperar. - Spock se tumbó boca arriba cerrando los ojos. - _Buenas noches, t'hy'la..._ \- Les deseó a ambos con su mente.  
 - _Buenas noches, mi vida._ \- Respondió Bones abrazado al cuerpo del rubio.  
 - _¡Dioses del Olimpo, cuidad de mi familia ahí arriba!_ \- Rogó Jim en silencio antes de intentar dormir.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          Poco a poco sus pupilas se habituaron a la escasa luz que le rodeaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Pavel palpó a su alrededor y el contacto de un ser vivo le sorprendió.  
  
 - ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó alterado. Unas manos suaves y delicadas le acariciaban las mejillas.  
 - Tranquilo, nadie va a hacerte ningún daño, estás a salvo. - La voz de la sacerdotisa era suave como la seda, al igual que el tacto de sus dedos en la piel del ruso. - No alces la voz, te he traído aquí en secreto... quiero mostrarte algo. Ven conmigo.  
  
      Cassie había hecho uso del transportador de la nave oscura a espaldas de su amante, Apolo. Ninguno de los dioses sabía que había traído a Pavel a bordo. Tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró hacia el cuarto donde se ocultaba la clepsidra sagrada. Por el camino el ruso reconoció el lugar; la oscuridad de los pasillos, lo enrevesado de su trazo, todo le era familiar.  
  
 - Esto es... - Murmuró sorprendido. - ¡Es la nave oscura! - Gritó.  
 - Sssshhhh... - Cassandra le puso la mano en los labios reclamándole silencio. - ¡Date prisa, no quiero que te vean aquí!  
  
      Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la sala del trisquel, Pavel sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. No pudo verlo, pero el tatuaje sobre su rabadilla brilló con la proximidad de la forma luminosa.  
  
 - ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? - Interrogó a su secuestradora.  
 - Aún no, precioso... - La mujer le miraba con sus intensos ojos violetas y una blanca sonrisa. - Cuando llegue el momento entraréis a esa sala, tú... Khan y la muchacha. - Volvió a tirar de él llevándole hacia la clepsidra.  
 - Cuando llegue el momento... - Musitaba Pavel, la sensación en su tatuaje se apagó al alejarse.  
  
    El ruso comprendió lo que era el artefacto nada más verlo.  
  
 - Un reloj de agua... - Comentó mirando embobado a la mujer, su belleza serena le atrapó. - Paresse muy antiguo. ¿Para qué lo usáis?  
 - En la superficie de sus aguas se refleja todo tiempo: pasado, presente y futuro. - Cassie pasó la palma de su mano sobre la clepsidra y el líquido que contenía vibró un instante. - Observa lo que te muestre y procura retenerlo en tu memoria.  
  
      Lentamente las imágenes se dibujaron sobre el agua. Pavel las contempló atento, siguiendo el consejo de aquella misteriosa mujer cargada de sensualidad. ¿Ése era Bones? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo que la clepsidra sagrada le mostró era el momento de la muerte del médico: algo que ocurriría en el futuro, dentro de unos años, a no ser que él pudiera evitarlo.  
  
 - Te agradessco esta visión, señora. - Susurró Pavel aún aturdido por todo lo que había observado. - Impediré que susseda, lo prometo.  
 - Ese médico ya murió en el otro Universo, de donde vinimos siguiendo al romulano Nero que provocó el agujero de gusano con la antimateria roja. - Cassie le rozaba los rizos del flequillo, el hombre le parecía muy atractivo. - Spock y Jim sufrieron su pérdida entonces. Fue terrible, no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Si te he mostrado el futuro es para que tú lo corrijas, sé que podrás hacerlo. Eres muy poderoso aunque no lo creas... pero ya te irás dando cuenta. - La sacerdotisa se le acercó aún más, hasta besar los labios del ruso que se quedó helado con su contacto divino. - Y ahora te llevaré de vuelta a tu nave.  
 - Espera... ¿quiénes sois? ¿Por qué nos vigiláis? ¿Cuál es nuestro destino? Amy, Khan y yo... ¿cuándo tendremos que entrar a esa sala que me dijiste? ¿Y qué tendremos que hasser allí llegado el momento? - Pavel no quería marcharse sin más, tenía demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta.  
 - Los tres abriréis la puerta hacia el Olimpo, los dioses podremos cruzar y regresar a nuestro mundo. - Cassie tiró de él de nuevo hacia la sala del transportador.  
  
      Corriendo por los pasillos, desandando el camino, tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse con un recién resucitado Dionisio. El joven dios aún estaba algo atontado, salió de su camarote aprovechando que el centauro Quirón se había quedado dormido. Al ver allí al ruso supo que la sacerdotisa había desobedecido las órdenes de Apolo. No le importó demasiado, nada le importaba en aquel momento, la verdad.  
  
 - ¡Vaya... vaya... vaya! - Exclamó con sorna viendo al humano. - Cassie... te has metido en un buen lío.  
 - ¡Por favor, Dionisio! ¡No se lo cuentes a tu hermano, te lo ruego! - La mujer se interpuso entre Pavel y el dios, no quería ni que le tocara. - Le llevo ya de regreso a su mundo, no le he contado nada que no deba saber.  
 - Déjamelo un momento... - El de los largos rizos castaños tomó del brazo a Pavel y tiró de él.  
 - ¡No, te lo suplico... déjale en paz! - Cassandra peleó por retener al humano.  
  
      Pavel se vio en medio de los dos, cada uno de ellos jalaba de uno de sus brazos. Se sintió como un juguete que esos seres extraordinarios se estaban disputando. El dios tiró con más fuerza y se lo llevó estrellándolo contra su cuerpo.  
  
 - Sólo será un momento, Cassie. - Rió llevándose a Pavel lejos de la mujer. - Acabo de despertar y necesito... ¡Ya sabes!  
 - Pero es que este hombre es parte del trisquel... ¡No deberías tomarle, Dionisio! - Le advirtió la sacerdotisa.  
 - Si tú no dices nada yo tampoco. - La chantajeó.  
 - Está bien. Esperaré en la sala del transportador, no tardes. - Cassandra bajó la mirada y permitió que el dios hiciera su voluntad.  
 - ¿Dónde me llevas? - Pavel empezó a preocuparse. Sabía que Dionisio era el dios del vino y recordaba, de sus lecciones de historia, las exuberantes fiestas con las que los humanos del pasado le honraban, donde la bebida y el sexo desenfrenado eran el modo de alabar al dios del éxtasis liberador. - ¿Qué vas a hasser conmigo?  
 - ¡Maravillas, humano! - Rió con lujuria. - Te aseguro que nunca has sentido un placer semejante al que voy a darte. - Abrió la puerta de un dormitorio y empujó dentro a Pavel. De un tirón a su fíbula se quitó la túnica que le cubría y mostró al ruso su glorioso cuerpo desnudo.  
 - Mmm... - Pavel gimió ante la visión de semejante belleza. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se dejó desvestir por el dios. - Hass lo que quieras conmigo, pero prométeme que si alguna vess te nessesito acudirás en mi ayuda.  
 - Lo que tú digas, mortal... - Dionisio bajó los pantalones de Pavel y aspiró con su nariz el olor de su sexo. - ¡Delicioso! - Exclamó abriendo los labios para envolverle por entero.  
  
       Pavel respiró profundamente, preparándose para la experiencia sexual más alucinante de toda su vida: más caliente que sus orgías de juventud en San Francisco o que sus correrías sadomasoquistas con Stacy Jackson y el comodoro Stanford, más intenso que sus dolorosas experiencias con los klingons en Kronos... ¿Mejor que la pasión y la ternura de Khan, su t'hy'la, y el cariño de Sulu, su amado amigo? Lo dudaba, aunque estaba seguro de que sería más increíble que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido soñar. ¡Estaba a punto de follar con un verdadero dios! Las piernas le temblaron...  
  



	210. No puedo hablar de eso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por mucho que a Pavel le gustaría contar su alucinante experiencia a bordo de la nave oscura, se encuentra con que no puede hacerlo: Dionisio se ha encargado de impedírselo.  
> El ruso se llevará una torta de Sulu cuando le diga su tan conocido “¡No hablaremos de eso!”, aunque esta vez al pobre no le queda más remedio.

**No puedo hablar de eso**

  
  
                                                                                                                            Cuando los carnosos labios rozaban el glande sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, una sensación de mareo lo acompañaba. Le apretaban y le soltaban, jugando con la lengua en su pequeña abertura, lamiendo travieso la zona del frenillo. Luego se deslizaban por el cuerpo cavernoso hasta el escroto y succionaban la bolsa de los testículos haciéndole sudar con aquello, y volvían a empezar... el dios le devoraba por entero como un animal hambriento de su sexo.  
  
       Pavel no aguantó en pie, las piernas no le sostenían y acabó tumbado en una cama enorme y suave, las sábanas resbalaban bajo su sudorosa piel. Se agarró a ellas con los puños cerrados, la cabeza se le iba por el vértigo que estaba experimentando: la boca de Dionisio seguía chupándole y lamiéndolo, mordisqueando la piel sobrante del prepucio con infinito cuidado para no hacerle daño pero sí haciéndole sentir los dientes en semejante parte tan sensible.  
  
      Le tragaba de una vez, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo para luego soltarle y volver desde el principio... engulléndolo todo entero hasta su garganta con la lengua cóncava en su boca, lecho húmedo para el duro miembro que cuando quedaba libre levantaba la cabeza rebotando hasta rozar el abdomen de su dueño... pero no, ya no le pertenecía a Pavel, el dios lo había hecho suyo.  
  
 - Te quiero dentro... Voy a cabalgarte, humano. - Le advirtió el dios sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda.  
 - Vse vash! *(toda tuya) – Se ofreció el ruso encantado de recibir tan alto honor.  
  
      Los lomos de Dionisio eran perfectos, como todo en él. A Pavel se le fueron las manos a los hombros del dios y las deslizó con deleite por toda su superficie... los omóplatos, las dorsales, las lumbares... hasta llegar a los glúteos, acariciando y apretando su exquisita redondez. Podía ver su propio miembro hundiéndose allí dentro, perdiéndose en el interior del dios. El goce era demasiado intenso... casi pierde el sentido con los rápidos movimientos del inmortal sobre él. Cerró los ojos, la mente, hasta concentrarse en los sonidos de sus respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas, en los ruidos de sus cuerpos al chocar entre sí... con un húmedo chasquido provocado por el líquido preseminal que resbalaba de su sexo entre las divinas nalgas.  
  
      Dionisio se detuvo antes de que Pavel perdiera el control de sí mismo y explotara.

 - Quiero más... ¡Cambiemos de postura! - Le ordenó con la voz ronca por tanto jadeo.  
  
      Pavel se dejó levantar de la cama, ahora parece que le tocaba a él realizar el esfuerzo. Dionisio se puso a cuatro patas sobre las sábanas, abriendo las piernas y apoyándose en los codos meneaba las caderas de lado a lado ofreciéndose al ruso.  
  
 - ¡Vamos... entra... sé rudo, me gusta! - Le exigió en un susurro.  
  
      Pavel le embistió con todas su fuerzas, agarrándolo por la cintura, hundiéndose profundamente hasta oírle gritar. No podía controlarse, empujaba como una mala bestia haciendo que las cachas de Dionisio enrojecieran con los golpes de su pelvis. Los gemidos que salían de su garganta le indicaban al ruso que lo estaba haciendo bien.  
  
 - Klyanus'! *(júralo) – Le pidió Pavel al dios aprovechando que le tenía a su merced.  
 - ¿Que jure el qué? - Gritó Dionisio sintiendo la enorme polla del humano llegarle a lo más profundo de su ser.  
 - Que vendrás en mi ayuda cuando te nessesite... - Le palmeó las nalgas y con la otra mano le agarró la melena rizada tirando de ella hasta hacerle levantar la cabeza. - Klyanus'! - Repitió alzando la voz y siendo más brusco en sus acometidas.  
 - ¡Aaah! Da...! ¡Sí... lo juro! - Dionisio arqueó la espalda girando el cuello para mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre tan extraordinario. - Bésame... - Pareció rogarle.  
  
      Pavel dejó caer su peso sobre el dios para acercarse a su jugosa boca y envolverle los labios con los suyos. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, sellando el trato con aquel beso húmedo y caliente. Luego Dionisio se dio la vuelta y pasó las piernas por encima del cuello del ruso, esperando que éste volviera a penetrarle, a colarse dentro para darle más y más placer.  
  
 - Lo has jurado, espero que cumplas tu palabra. - Pavel se aferró a aquellas torneadas pantorrillas y volvió a afanarse en sus movimientos.  
  
    Sabía ya cómo hacer gritar al dios y volvió a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que agotado se dejó morir entre sus brazos.  
  
 - Bien hecho... Eres hermoso, humano... - Dionisio le acaricaba los rizos dejando que Pavel recuperase el aliento apoyado sobre su pecho. - Ahora me toca a mí.  
 - ¿Cómo? - Los ojos aguamarina se le abrieron de par en par. - ¿No has tenido sufissiente?  
 - Esto no ha sido más que el principio... - Le dijo empujándolo y haciéndole rodar sobre la cama para ponerse encima. - Es mi turno, voy a darte todo el placer que seas capaz de soportar.  
  
      Las manos de Dionisio le sobaron todo el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones duros por la excitación, bajando hasta la uve que forman los músculos de su abdomen, introduciéndose desde sus ingles hasta llegar a separarle las nalgas con sus largos dedos.  
  
 - No creo que pueda... yo... - Pavel se estremeció, la boca de Dionisio se adentraba ya entre sus níveos glúteos humedeciendo el lugar con su afilada lengua. - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Exclamó sintiéndole presionar su próstata con un dedo desde fuera.  
 - Tranquilo... puedes desmayarte si quieres, estoy acostumbrado... Me pasa bastante... pero no pienso parar hasta correrme dentro de ti. - Su voz sonó ronca de nuevo, lujuriosa y caliente sobre la piel de los muslos de Pavel.  
  
       Supuso que efectivamente se había desmayado porque cuando abrió los párpados le vio sobre él, la melena rizada le caía sobre el bellísimo rostro y los ojos de un color indescriptible le miraban con incandescente lascivia.  
  
 - ¡Aaah! - Dionisio gimió, con la boca abierta dejó caer un hilo de saliva en la cara de Pavel. - ¡Has vuelto! Llevaba un rato solo dentro de ti... - Hacía ondular las caderas mientras hablaba, enviando sensaciones deliciosas al cerebro de Pavel cuando con su miembro presionaba aquella zona tan sensible.  
 - Passhalsta! *(por favor) – Pavel gemía, con una voz aguda que no escuchaba salir de su garganta desde que era un muchacho, cuando Khan le tomó por primera vez. No podía hablar, estaba ahíto de placer.  
 - Un poco más... sólo un poco más... - El dios lo susurró a su oído, abrazándole y volviendo a empujar con ritmo constante dentro del ruso.  
  
      Pavel se estremecía, se retorcía como una serpiente, como la cola de una lagartija que, viéndose atrapada, la deja atrás para escapar de su captor... fuera de control, inconscientemente, su cuerpo no era suyo sino del dios que le poseía por completo.  
  
 - Voy a correrme... - Le advirtió al fin Dionisio. - Abre la boca, precioso mío...  
  
      El dios se sentó sobre su pecho sacudiéndose el miembro con la mano por encima de la cara de Pavel, estrujándolo hasta sacarle el jugo blanquecino que salpicó y chorreó filtrándose entre los labios entreabiertos.  
  
 - Pocos mortales han tenido la oportunidad de probar mi esencia... ¡Yo te la regalo, humano! ¡Disfrútala! - Decía vaciándose al tiempo.  
 - Mmm... - Pavel saboreó la blanca semilla comprobando que su gusto era único y singular, distinto de todas las que había probado. - ¿Has terminado? - Le preguntó incrédulo. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? Había perdido la noción del tiempo.  
 - Sí, he terminado. - Dionisio se levantó y buscó su túnica en el suelo. Colocándose la fíbula al hombro derecho sonrió al mortal del que había gozado. - Te devolveré a tu mundo, Pavel.  
  
       Cuando el dios dijo su nombre se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Entonces recordó sus dudas acerca del idioma que kazons, humanos, romulanos y klingons parecían comprender sin ningún esfuerzo.  
  
 - Esta nave... - Musitó sin fuerzas. - Vosotros hasseis que nos entendamos en una sola lengua, ¿no es sierto? - Quiso saber.  
 - Sería un verdadero caos si no os entendierais. - Dionisio sonrió, dejando ver la perfección y la blancura de sus dientes al humano que le miraba como hipnotizado. - La Pantheion utiliza una frecuencia que sintoniza vuestras ondas cerebrales, no me preguntes más, no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero el caso es que sin nuestra presencia seríais... ¿cómo lo describisteis en la Biblia?  
 - ¡Babel! - Exclamó Pavel.  
 - Eso, Babel... un auténtico embrollo. - Soltó una breve carcajada, recogiendo las ropas del ruso se las lanzó a la cama. - Vístete, Cassie nos espera.  
 - Pantheion... - Repitió el nombre sentándose en el borde de la cama para ponerse los pantalones. - ¿Así es como llamáis a esta nave?  
 - Claro, es su nombre. - Dionisio sonrió de nuevo.  
 - ¿Dónde se supone que está el Olimpo? Ese lugar al que no podéis regresar... - Pavel esperaba aclarar algo más todo aquel asunto. No creía volver a tener una oportunidad semejante.  
 - Hasta que abráis la puerta mágica... tú, tu novio y la muchacha. - Le dijo mirándole con los ojos azul grisáceo brillantes por la belleza que reconocía en aquel humano. - Oh, el Olimpo está fuera de vuestra Galaxia.  
 - ¿Queréis volver allí? - Inquirió con la ventaja que de saberse deseado.  
 - No estoy muy seguro. - Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. - Padre decidirá si somos dignos o no. - Se acercó a Pavel y le tiró del flequillo. - Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, mortal.  
  
      Dionisio posó su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la frente de Pavel. Presionando musitó unas incomprensibles palabras en la que debía ser su lengua materna.  
  
 - Póno! *(dolor, en griego) Póno! - Repetía al final de su breve letanía ininteligible.  
 - ¿Qué me hasses? - El ruso sentía como un rayo atravesando su mente.  
 - Guardarás en secreto todo lo que ha pasado aquí. - Dionisio le soltó el pelo y apartó el dedo de su cabeza. - Si intentas contar algo de lo que has visto a bordo de la Pantheion sufrirás un terrible dolor que te hará vomitar.  
 - Pero... - Pavel suspiró y cerró los ojos. - Está bien, imagino que no tengo otra opssión que obedesserte.  
  
      El dios asintió orgulloso. Así era, un mortal debía reconocer a sus superiores y respetar su divina voluntad. Le llevó en secreto y a toda prisa a través de los oscuros pasillos de la nave, nadie debía saber que Pavel había estado allí... y que había sido suyo.  
  
 - ¿Volveré a verte? - Le preguntó el ruso al entrar en aquella habitación donde la mujer de ojos color violeta les esperaba.  
 - Siempre que me necesites, lo he jurado. - El dios le regaló su dulce sonrisa.  
  
    Cassandra respiró aliviada cuando les vio entrar a la sala del transportador.  
  
 - ¡Al fin! - Exclamó tomando al humano del brazo para colocarlo sobre la plataforma. - Os habéis recreado bien, ¿eh?  
 - El hombre merece la pena, Cassie. - Sonrió Dionisio subiendo el escalón para acercarse al mortal. - Ha sido todo un placer conocerte, Pavel. - Le besó en los labios y lo apartó con un suave empujón.  
 - Igualmente, Dionisio. - Susurró dejando que la oscuridad le envolviera para llevarle de vuelta al Enterprise.  
 - ¡A ver cómo se lo toman Khan y Sulu! - La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño para mirar enojada al dios del vino.  
 - Tranquila, le he hecho un truquito de los míos. No podrá contarles nada. - El dios se dio media vuelta y desapareció, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.  
 - ¿No le habrás hecho olvidar? - Le gritó saliendo detrás de él. - ¡Dionisio! ¡Dime que recordará lo que le mostré en la clepsidra! ¡Joder! ¡Es importante!  
 - Que sí, no me grites... - El dios seguía caminando, ignorando la chillona voz de Cassie a su espalda. - ¡No le he hecho olvidar nada! Simplemente no podrá contarlo...  
 - ¡Ah, bueno! - Exclamó ella dejándole marchar. - Dichoso crío consentido... - Se quejó llamando así al dios.  
  
  
  
                                La sala de reuniones de la cubierta B estaba vacía. Todos habían vuelto a sus puestos: Azetbur y T'rak a sus naves, Kevin Riley al Excelsior, Alex a la bahía médica y Peter al puente de mando, a ocuparse del Enterprise. Únicamente Sulu se había quedado allí. Permanecía sentado en una silla, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa sosteniéndose la cara con las manos, mirando fijamente la pared que tenía enfrente... el lugar dónde su flor le había sido robada.  
  
       Cuando observó la sombra negra se puso en pie, Pavel estaba de vuelta. Corrió a su lado y le abrazó. El llanto no le dejaba hablar.  
  
 - Estoy bien, moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Le susurró al oído agarrándose a su espalda. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?  
 - Seis horas... - El japonés apartó la cara del hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su rosa para poder mirarle a los ojos aguamarina. - ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Recuerdas algo?  
 - Da... - Le respondió en su lengua. - Pero no puedo hablar de eso.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Sulu le empujó apartándolo de su lado. - ¿Qué coño dices? ¡No empieces con tus gilipolleces! ¡Dime ahora mismo qué te han hecho! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has visto? ¡Cuéntamelo todo, joder!  
 - No puedo... - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un dolor intenso le atravesaba de lado a lado el cerebro. - ¡Sulu! ¡No hablaremos de eso! - Le gritó.  
 - Nante ittan-dayo? *(¿qué has dicho?) - No podía creerlo. - ¿Ahora me sales con éstas? ¿Cómo que “no hablaremos de eso”? Kusokurae! *(vete a la mierda)  
  
    Sulu agarró una silla y la estampó contra la pared. Estaba realmente furioso, la otra alternativa hubiera sido pegarle a Pavel.  
  
 - No puedo hablar... - Intentó abrazarle y se llevó una torta que le escoció la mejilla. - Yebát, Sulu! - Le gritó. - No lo entiendes... Dionisio me hisso algo que no me deja hablar de... - Una arcada se le vino a la garganta haciéndole enmudecer. La cabeza le iba a estallar con el dolor tan agudo. - La Pantheion... - Alcanzó a nombrar la nave antes de que el vómito le sobreviniera de golpe salpicando a Sulu a su lado.  
 - ¡Pasha! - Le sostuvo por la cintura. Viendo cómo se retorcía entendió que si hablaba sufriría las consecuencias. - Vale, no digas una palabra más. Ese dios te ha hechizado, ¿verdad?  
  
    Entre las convulsiones por las náuseas Pavel asintió. Al fin su amigo había comprendido que le era de verdad imposible hablar de aquel asunto.  
  
 - Duele... - Se lamentó frotándose las sienes.  
 - Vamos. Te llevaré a la enfermería. - Sulu levantó en peso a Pavel tomándolo en brazos. - Es mejor que Alex te eche un vistazo.  
  



	211. Visita escolar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock se queda sin palabras cuando ve aparecer en su despacho al inspector que el Ministerio de Educación le ha enviado.

**Visita escolar**

  
  
                                                                                                                     La mañana era radiante, con un cielo azul despejado sobre San Francisco y un sol espléndido que calentaba los jardines de la Academia. El inspector dejó el coche en el aparcamiento, los alumnos empezaban a llegar en tropel para acudir a clase.  
  
      Un rubio y una morena le llamaron la atención, había algo en ellos que atrajo su mirada. Tal vez la forma de caminar sobre el césped, la chica llevaba los zapatos en la mano, ambos daban sus pasos con una seguridad atípica en los adolescentes. Él soplaba su flequillo para apartarlo de los ojos tan azules, tenía un cuerpo increíble que le hizo desearle nada más verlo. Las muchachas enseguida formaron un corrillo a su alrededor, aquel joven debía tener mucho éxito entre sus compañeras. La morena que le acompañaba, con la melena suelta ondulada, las piernas largas y la figura atlética, no parecía molestarse por las atenciones que las de su género brindaban al chico. No debía ser su novia, más bien una amiga. Un muchacho se les acercó corriendo y les saludó a voz en grito:  
  
 - ¡Eh, Kirks! ¿Tenéis el trabajo de Historia? Dejad que le eche un ojo antes de entrar a clase... - Les pidió extendiendo la mano para recibir la tablet que el rubio sacaba ya de su mochila.  
 - Es Marcus... - Corrigió frunciendo el ceño. - Mi apellido.  
 - ¡Qué más da! Vuestro padre es James T. Kirk... ¡No podéis negarlo! Tenéis los mismos puñeteros ojos. - El chico tomó la tablet y leyó con avidez. - ¡Ah, joder! Sacarás sobresaliente, como siempre... - Sonrió.  
  
       Si no había oído mal aquellos dos jóvenes debían ser hermanos, los hijos del capitán Kirk, colega suyo que ahora trabajaba en Inteligencia. No le extrañó demasiado, siendo Spock el director del departamento de ciencias era natural que los chicos fuesen estudiantes de la Academia.  
  
          Hacía muchos años que no veía al vulcano, desde que renunció a su puesto como científico jefe del proyecto de estudio al sobrehumano criogenizado que, por aquel entonces, custodiaban en los sótanos del edificio principal. Recordó con vergüenza cómo Spock les sorprendió allí mismo y la discusión que le escuchó mantener con Pavel en el pasillo. Esperaba que fuera discreto y no se lo tuviese en cuenta.  
  
 - Hola, buenos días director Spock. Soy el inspector Stanford. - Se presentó como si nada en su despacho.  
 - Buenos dí...as... - El vulcano se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándole mientras una sombra verdosa le iba tiñendo las mejillas.  
 - Veo que se ha afeitado usted... - Le comentó tomando una silla y sentándose frente a la mesa del director. - Le quedaba bien la perilla, señor Spock. Una lástima.  
 - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Stanford. - Alcanzó a decir. Le miraba y no podía evitar verle en las bochornosas circunstancias en las que le sorprendiera con Pavel.  
 - Espero que el suficiente como para que podamos trabajar juntos. - Bajó la mirada, confiando en que sus palabras fueran comprendidas. - El Ministerio de Educación me ha encomendado la inspección de esta escuela, no pude rechazarlo.  
 - Lo entiendo, tranquilo. - Spock suspiró, al menos Pavel no se encontraba allí. Eso sí habría sido incómodo.  
 - Mi vida ha cambiado mucho. Me divorcié, ¿sabía usted? - Le comentó ya con más calma. - Ahora trato de ser más honesto con mis preferencias sexuales...  
 - Eso no es asunto mío, le agradecería que dejase el tema. - Spock volvió a ponerse verdoso. - Cada cual tiene sus gustos, Stanford. Olvidemos el pasado y veamos qué espera Educación de mi labor aquí.  
 - Estoy de acuerdo, director. - Abrió su portafolios y sacó unos documentos que mostró al vulcano esparciéndolos sobre su escritorio. - Antes de centrarnos en lo que nos ocupa, ¿sería tan amable de decirme cómo le va al profesor Chekov? No sé nada de él desde hace años, cuando tuvo aquel desafortunado accidente en el que la enfermera Chapel falleció y él se marchó del planeta.  
 - Está bien, en una misión en la Enterprise capitaneada por Sulu. - Respondió tomando una tablet y comparando sus resultados académicos con las expectativas del Ministerio.  
 - Me alegra saberlo. El japonés siempre fue una buena influencia para Pavel. - Sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Están juntos? Quiero decir si son pareja...  
 - La curva de notas entre los alumnos de ciencias es más alta que la que ustedes habían previsto. - Cambió de tema, Spock no iba a decir una palabra más sobre aquello.  
 - Superar la previsión es algo positivo. - Stanford asintió, la vida privada de su “ex-amo” no era de su incumbencia. - Lo que le preocupa al Ministerio es que no se llegue a los mínimos exigidos. Como verá en esta gráfica...  
  
  
                       A aquello siguieron horas de aburrida conversación académica, en las cuales ni el vulcano ni Stanford volvieron a mencionar a Pavel. Tras ello Spock invitó al inspector a ver las aulas con sus propios ojos. Por los pasillos se cruzaron con Nyota que les saludó con una breve sonrisa.  
  
 - ¿Ella lo sabe? - Stanford la miraba alejarse por el corredor camino de su clase de xenolingüística. Su pasado secreto le atormentó por un instante.  
 - Nadie sabe nada. - Le tranquilizó Spock. - Jamás he contado lo que vi aquella tarde en el sótano del criotubo.  
 - ¿Ni siquiera a su marido, el capitán Kirk? - El inspector se había ruborizado, no esperaba tanta discreción por parte de aquel hombre.  
 - Ni siquiera a él. Me limité a prohibirle a Pavel que se acercase a mi hija, no fue necesario que justificase mi decisión. - Le explicó, aunque realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. - Oiga, las cosas han cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Ahora Pavel es parte de mi familia, él y Amy... Bueno, un día Chekov se convertirá en mi yerno.  
 - ¡No puedo creerlo! - Exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Lo dice en serio?  
 - ¿Qué tiene de raro? - Spock hizo aquella pregunta con cierto cinismo, las maneras de McCoy se le habían contagiado.  
 - Siempre he pensado que Chekov era homosexual, por mucho que le gustase dominar a Stacy... ¡Pobrecilla! Cuando supe lo de su muerte, yo... - Sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre. - Si Pavel está ahora con Sulu, ¿cómo va a acabar siendo el esposo de tu hija, Spock? Y... entre tú y yo... amigo mío, ¿qué hay del superhumano?   
 - ¿Amigo? - Al vulcano se le quedó cara de circunstancias al oírle llamarle así. ¿Cuándo habían pasado a tutearse?  
 - Sé que tu marido, Pavel y McCoy le sacaron de aquí durante las lluvias que causó la sonda alienígena. - Le susurraba con complicidad. - ¡Vamos! Pavel estaba loco por él, seguro que sabéis dónde se encuentra Khan... ¡Dudo mucho que mi antiguo amo haya sido capaz de separarse de ese engendro!  
 - Stanford... - Spock le agarró de un brazo y le empujó contra unas taquillas en el desierto pasillo, - no estás en condiciones de hacer preguntas. ¡Olvídate del asunto! De lo contrario te aseguro que mi memoria podría refrescarse... - Le dijo amenazante.  
 - ¡Claro! ¡Lo siento! - Se disculpó aterrado. Los ojos negros del vulcano y la fuerza de su mano le hicieron sentir pavor. - No diré una palabra, sé que tú tampoco.  
  
       Cerraron el acuerdo tácito con una mirada y una leve inclinación de sus cabezas. Spock abrió la puerta del aula contigua y le cedió el paso entrando tras él.  
  
 - Chicos, éste es el inspector Stanford, del Ministerio de Educación. - Saludó al profesor de química que se apartó del estrado dejándoles sitio. - Con su permiso, señor Mallory, el inspector ha venido para hacer unas preguntas.  
 - No os pongáis nerviosos, muchachos... No es ningún examen. - Sonrió el funcionario tomando la palabra. - A ver... tú, el rubio del flequillo. - Dijo señalando a David. - Sal a la pizarra y formula algo para mí. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea... Solamente quiero comprobar que no estáis perdiendo el tiempo por aquí.  
 - Sí, señor. - David se levantó, pasó junto a Spock y recibió una ligera caricia en la nuca al hacerlo. - ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Qué le parece la composición de los cristales de dilitio y su utilización a bordo de una nave estelar?  
 - Terriblemente adecuado, chico. - Murmuró el inspector sentándose sobre el escritorio del profesor Mallory y cruzándose de brazos para ver el encerado.  
  
      A Spock no le gustó nada observar cómo el viejo verde de Stanford devoraba el trasero de David mientras él escribía con su marcador en la pizarra transparente.  
  
 - Es suficiente. - Le interrumpió quitándole el rotulador de la mano. - Siéntate en tu pupitre, cielo. Lo has hecho muy bien.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Alzó la voz Stanford poniéndose en pie. - ¡Pero qué tarde se me ha hecho! - Había captado la mirada recriminatoria del vulcano y sintió que era hora de desaparecer. - He de irme, esta tarde tengo que visitar otros dos institutos.  
 - Cuídese, inspector. - Le despidió Spock abriéndole la puerta del aula. El brillo de su oscura mirada iba cargado de amenazas.  
  
  
                    Una vez se hubo marchado Stanford, el vulcano esperó en el pasillo a que sonase el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases. Cuando vio salir a David por la puerta le tomó del brazo y lo llevó aparte de sus compañeros.  
  
 - Cariño... - Le habló en un susurro. - Mantente alejado de ese inspector. - Le advirtió con seriedad.  
 - ¡Pero... si no le conozco! - El chico no comprendía a qué venía aquello.  
 - Si Stanford se te acerca alguna vez, dímelo. No te lo calles. - Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. - Ese tipo es un pervertido. Parece que se ha fijado en ti y eso me preocupa.  
 - ¿Un pervertido? - La sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en la boca. - De acuerdo, Spock. Si le veo merodeando a mi alrededor te lo diré. - Le prometió medio en serio medio en broma.  
 - David, no quiero que tengas ningún contacto con él. - La voz grave y los ojos negros atravesándole el alma le dejaron clara la advertencia. - ¿Lo has entendido?  
 - ¡Recibido, señor! ¡Alto y claro! - Bromeó sonriéndole y dándole el saludo militar.  
 - Anda, ve a buscar a tu hermana y esperadme en el aparcamiento. - Spock apartó el flequillo de la frente del muchacho para besarla. - Recojo mis cosas y os llevo a casa.  
  
      A David le pareció tierno que el esposo de su padre se preocupara de aquel modo por él, pero considerando lo que había visto del inspector Stanford no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Qué clase de pervertido podía ser aquel hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, dedicado a la ciencia y a la educación? ¿Le gustarían los muchachos? ¿Y qué importaba eso? David nunca había estado con nadie de su propio sexo... no sentía ninguna atracción por los hombres. El hecho de plantearse algo así le hizo reír a carcajadas.  
  
 - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, idiota? - Le preguntaba su hermana tirándole de la mochila.  
 - Amy... - Le dijo acariciándole la oreja que le asomaba entre el pelo suelto. - ¿Tú me ves teniendo un lío con un tío? ¿Crees que tengo pinta de homosexual?  
 - ¡Qué chorradas dices! - La chica le empujó, como siempre controlando la fuerza, aún así David acabó dándose contra las taquillas. - ¡Eres un Kirk! Tarde o temprano caerás... - Ahora la que se carcajeaba era ella.  
  
      El chico se quejó del hombro, el golpe le había dolido. Pensando en las palabras de su hermana empezó a preguntarse si tal vez tendría razón. Todo el mundo le decía que era clavado a su padre y sabía que Jim nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie de su propio sexo hasta que conoció a Spock... y se enamoró de él. ¿Le ocurriría a él lo mismo? ¿Con la edad cambiarían sus gustos? De momento solamente podía pensar en Natalie y su precioso cuerpo de redondeadas formas. La única persona con la que había estado... además de su propia hermana, cosa que procuraba olvidar y que había jurado no volver a repetir.  
  



	212. Semejanzas y diferencias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan y Lorah, en su primera noche en Talos IV, descubrirán las semejanzas y las diferencias entre humanos y kazons.

**Semejanzas y diferencias**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                              El chico kazon no mostraba los síntomas de hipotermia que vio en Peter y en Pavel cuando quedaron atrapados en Talos IV. Las manos parecían estar bien, no se hinchaban ni se enrojecían siquiera. Sin embargo temblaba como una hoja delante del fuego que habían encendido en aquel improvisado refugio de piedras contra la pared de roca.  
  
 - Debimos recoger más leña, no habrá suficiente para toda la noche. - Refunfuñó Khan acercándose al muchacho.  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Se sobresaltó con el contacto del sobrehumano. - ¡No me toques!  
 - ¡Lorah, no seas idiota! - Le regañó. - Nos daremos calor el uno al otro, deja que te abrace.  
  
      Simplemente asintió y permitió que el hombre le rodease el cuerpo con los brazos. Se sintió mejor cuando notó su pecho en la espalda, apoyándose en él descansó.  
  
 - Mañana recogeremos el doble de leña. - Musitó cerrando los ojos. El olor de Khan se le filtró por las fosas nasales. Giró el cuello y volvió a olisquearle, esta vez de cerca, hundiendo la nariz allí donde más intenso era el aroma.  
 - ¡Eh! - Protestó Khan. - No me doy una ducha desde ayer, es normal que me huelan los sobacos...  
 - ¿Una ducha? ¿Eso qué es? - Le preguntó restregando la nariz por el pecho y el cuello del moreno, algo ácido y dulce le atraía de aquel intenso olor a sudor masculino.  
 - Pues ducharse es cuando te desnudas... - empezó a explicarle al chico, sorprendido ante el roce de su cara por todo el pecho, - y te metes debajo del chorro de agua...  
 - ¡Agua! ¿Limpias tu cuerpo con agua? - Lorah se separó de Khan y le clavó la mirada interrogante.  
 - Sí, ya sé que para ti eso es un terrible desperdicio... ¡Todo un sacrilegio! - Le acarició la cara y volvió a atraerla contra su cuerpo. - El agua es un bien sagrado en tu mundo, pero en el mío... ¡Oh! Tendrías que verlo desde el espacio. Le llaman el planeta azul... porque más de un setenta por ciento es agua, curiosamente el mismo porcentaje que tiene el cuerpo humano de ese elemento. Dicen que salimos del océano... yo mismo tengo uno particular con mis dos t'hy'la. - Sonrió al recordar su precioso tel *(vínculo).  
 - No lo entiendo... - Murmuró Lorah. - No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, Donald. El agua es sagrada, uno no se limpia con agua... Tengo frío. ¿Puedes abrazarme más fuerte?  
 - Puedo hacerte entrar en calor. Si me lo permites... te besaré. - Hacía rato que estaba deseando hacerlo, el muchacho le provocaba ternura.  
 - ¿Besarme? - Le miró a los ojos azul hielo y observó nacer la sonrisa brillante entre los carnosos labios, los hoyuelos surgieron de pronto y fue él mismo quien acercó la boca para darle un beso. - Me gusta, sabes bien y tu olor es tan... - Volvió a hundir su nariz en la axila de Khan.  
  
      El moreno se dejó olisquear, Lorah lo hacía como si fuese un animalillo nervioso. Poco a poco sintió sus manos entrando por debajo del jersey, levantándole la ropa para olfatearle mejor la piel... Al muchacho le llamó enormemente la atención el vello corporal de Khan. Lo rozaba con los dedos para ver cómo de cada poro salía solamente un único pelo. No como entre los de su especie. Entonces le metió la mano por el pantalón y tanteó hasta encontrar su sexo.  
  
 - ¡Oye, muchacho! - Khan se estremeció. - ¿No crees que tu curiosidad te está llevando muy lejos demasiado deprisa?  
 - ¡Enséñamela, quiero ver cómo la tienes! - Le exigió desabrochándole los botones sobre la entrepierna.  
 - De acuerdo... - El sobrehumano se echó a reír. - Pero no admito comparaciones con tu sire, él es un kazon, no lo olvides.  
 - Jal me hizo suyo hace años, le pertenezco... le amo... - Al ver el miembro sonrosado de Khan se sonrió. - Deja que lo pruebe... quiero saber si os gustan las mismas cosas que a nosotros.  
 - ¡Nada de dientes! - Le advirtió Khan algo asustado. Un mordisco del chico y podría perder su virilidad.  
 - Tranquilo, mi sire me enseñó a dar placer con la boca. - Abrió los labios y se acercó agachando la cabeza. El olor le excitó, era algo acre, distinto al de los kazon, pero le atraía como un caramelo a un niño.  
 - ¡Oh, sí! - Exclamó Khan casi gimiendo, el placer era delicioso. - Ese maje tuyo te ha enseñado bien...  
  
      Y como si de un caramelo se tratara Lorah lamió y chupó el sexo del hombre hasta dejarlo duro en todo su esplendor. Entonces retiró la cabeza para observarlo.  
  
 - Jal la tiene más grande. - Musitó sonriendo. - ¿Quieres ver la mía? - Le preguntó inocente.  
 - Vale, te dije que nada de comparaciones entre razas. - El moreno se sonrojó al verle desnudarse. Hasta el muchacho tenía más envergadura allí abajo que él... calculó que aproximadamente aquel oscuro miembro era del tamaño del de Pavel. - Ahora yo te probaré a ti. - Le susurró agarrándolo por la cintura y bajando la cara hasta tenerla delante de su sexo.  
 - Mmm... sí... Supongo que esto nos mantendrá calientes toda la noche... - Murmuró Lorah sintiendo un gran placer con las atenciones de Khan sobre su dura verga morena.

  
                Así fue. Durante las horas nocturnas se dedicaron a darse gusto el uno al otro, jugando con sus bocas y sus lenguas, dejando que la curiosidad les guiase y aprendiendo que humanos y kazons no son tan diferentes a la hora de sentir placer.  
  
      Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el fuego se había apagado. El sol, filtrándose entre las piedras, les despertó por la mañana trayéndoles de vuelta a su pesadilla. Lorah cogió su camisa y fue a limpiar los restos de semen sobre el vientre y el pecho de Khan.  
  
 - No, déjalo. No ensucies tu ropa con eso. - Le detuvo antes de que le rozase con la tela.  
 - Es extraño. Tu semilla es blanca, la mía es más bien amarilla. - El chico señaló los dos tonos que manchaban la piel de alabastro de Khan.  
 - En algo teníamos que diferenciarnos. - Se echó a reír limpiándose con la mano. ¿Cuántas veces habían eyaculado aquella noche? Perdió la cuenta tras la tercera.  
 - Oye, Donald. - Le dijo con familiaridad rozándole el tatuaje del pecho. - ¿Qué significa este símbolo?  
 - La unión entre mis t'hy'la y yo. - Le tomó un dedo para pasarlo sobre las aspas mientras le explicaba. - Somos Pavel, Amy y yo. Estamos unidos, entrelazados, atrapados en un círculo mágico de por vida, juntos para siempre.  
 - ¿Estás unido a un hombre y a una mujer? ¿Es así siempre entre tu pueblo? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
 - No, no siempre. Esto... - le puso la mano sobre el trisquel, - es algo muy especial, cosa de los dioses. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo... - Murmuró cerrando los ojos.  
  
      Khan permaneció así un rato, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Lorah le observaba algo inquieto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La expresión tan serena de su rostro, tan solemne, le impedía interrumpirle.   
  
 - _Pavel, mi amor... No he llegado demasiado lejos, al menos esta primera noche._ \- Dirigía sus pensamientos hacia él, esperando una respuesta. - _Pavel... moy muzh..._ *(esposo mío) – Respuesta que no llegaba. - ¿Pavel? ¿Estás ahí? - Terminó hablando en voz alta.  
 - ¿Por qué le llamas? ¿Acaso él puede oírte? - Lorah inclinó la cabeza al preguntar, aquello sí que era extraño.  
 - Debería... pero no le siento. No sé, algo ocurre. Le advertí que no hiciese tonterías, me temo que no me ha hecho caso. - Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
  
      Khan empezó a preocuparse. Durante la noche no había pensado en Pavel, o al menos había procurado no hacerlo, no quería herirle con lo que estuvo haciendo con el chico. Ahora intentaba simplemente sentir su presencia... y no podía. ¿Por qué?  
  
 - _Amy, mi criatura imposible..._ \- Se dirigió a ella; aunque a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia sabía que la chica podría conectar con su mente. - _No siento a Pavel... ¿y tú?_  
 - _Khan, mi t'hy'la... no te asustes..._ \- La voz le llegó lejana, débil. - _Nuestro Pavel está en la nave oscura, con los dioses. No le harán ningún mal y pronto le devolverán al Enterprise._  
 - _Pero Hikaru..._ \- Si Pavel había desaparecido de la nave el japonés estaría terriblemente angustiado.  
 - _Sí, lo sé. Tío Sulu debe estar pasándolo mal. No podemos hacer nada, él no nos oye._ \- Amy parecía alejarse cada vez más, su voz era apenas perceptible ya para el moreno.  
 - _Mi criatura... no me dejes..._ \- Le rogó. - Amy... ¡Amy! - La llamó casi en un grito. Había perdido la voz en su cabeza. - ¡Maldito idiota de Pavel! Tenía que insistir con lo del idioma... Los dioses se habrán molestado, ¿qué habrá hecho? ¿Buscarles? ¿Tratar de detectar su nave? ¿Disparar a la oscuridad del espacio?  
 - ¿De qué nave hablas, Donald? - Lorah le sacudió de un brazo. - ¿Qué es eso de “los dioses”? No sé qué te pasa, si puedes o no oír los pensamientos de tus dos amantes... pero el sol se levanta en el cielo y tenemos que encontrar comida, leña y agua antes de que el calor sea demasiado intenso.  
 - Tienes razón. - Khan se golpeó la frente. - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Se dijo. - Vamos, ocupémonos de nuestra propia supervivencia, chico.  
  
      Apartó dos pesadas rocas y salió al exterior de su refugio nocturno. El astro brillaba implacable sobre su cabeza. Pronto la temperatura se elevaría por encima de los cuarenta grados.  
  
 - Pavel estará bien... Sulu estará bien... dos días más, sólo dos días más... - Murmuró echando a andar, buscando ramas que usar en la hoguera que tendría que volver a prender aquella noche.  
  
  
  
  
                                                    La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Amy entró corriendo a abrazarse a su padre. Jim la recibió en su regazo, apartando el monitor sobre la mesa e intentando apagarlo para que la chica no viese en qué andaba investigando. En la pantalla tenía abiertos varios planos de naves Kazon que los klingons le habían enviado.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, mi bebé? - Le dijo alcanzando al fin el botón y desconectando el ordenador.  
 - A'nirih! *(papá) – Su voz sonó temblorosa, estaba algo asustada. - Khan no siente la presencia de Pavel en el Enterprise, yo tampoco puedo... - Le explicó.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Jim le cogió la cara y la miró a los ojos.  
 - Creo que se lo han llevado los dioses... - Unas lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar en aquella mirada.  
 - ¿La nave oscura? - El rubio frunció el ceño y ajustó la boca. - Siempre andan cerca, cuidando de nosotros. - Dejó que una sonrisa torcida le asomase a los labios. - Tesoro mío, tú fuiste concebida y gestada allí; Pavel guió a Spock por los pasillos de aquel laberinto cuando naciste... y al hacer el koon'ul *(compromiso) entre los tres, vi en vuestra mente el trisquel luminoso, de algún modo sé que esa cosa está dentro de la nave de los dioses. ¿Crees que algo malo le sucederá a tu t'hy'la allí?  
 - Supongo que no... - Se secó las lágrimas, no tenía sentido que le hicieran ningún daño.  
 - Entonces cálmate, mi vida. - Acarició las mejillas de su hija abrazándola con amor. - Pavel estará bien, los dioses le devolverán al Enterprise antes de que te des cuenta.  
 - Eso mismo le he dicho a Khan, pero quería oírtelo decir a ti, a'nirih. - Besó a su padre en la mejilla y se rascó la cara por la caricia de su barba. - Me tranquilizas, tú sabes cómo hacerlo.  
 - Soy tu a'nirih y tú mi bebé. ¡Los dioses me hicieron el mejor regalo del mundo! - Jim apretó a su hija contra su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en sus negros rizos.  
 - ¡Espero que Pavel no se quede embarazado! - Exclamó Amy echándose a reír. - ¿Te lo imaginas?  
 - ¡Amy, por favor! - Jim se carcajeó haciendo que la chica se agitase sobre sus piernas. - ¡Mi niño ruso! ¡Pobre mío!  
 - ¿Por qué le llamas siempre así? - Le preguntó curiosa.  
 - ¡Le quiero, cariño! Le quiero muchísimo. - La sonrisa hizo que le brillasen los ojos. - Cuando tomé el mando del Enterprise él no tenía más de diecisiete años. Hazte una idea, cielo. ¡Era solamente un crío! Un genio, sí, pero tan inocente... tan inexperto... tan rabiosamente joven. Si bien me sentí responsable de toda la tripulación como capitán, por él sentía una responsabilidad aún mayor. Siempre será mi niño ruso.  
 - Comprendo... - Le acarició la barba mirándole con ternura. - Recuerdo que yo estaba en tu vientre cuando él nos tocó y sentí el vínculo...  
 - ¿Que lo recuerdas? - Jim se extrañó y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
 - No preguntes. - Amy se encogió de hombros. - Sé que no es muy normal, a'nirih... pero tengo memoria desde antes de nacer.  
  
    El rubio meció a su hija sonriendo. No era la primera vez que sus increíbles capacidades le dejaban atónito.  
  
 - Sí, estuviste dentro de mí en Metafisto... - Murmuró cerrando los ojos para recrearse en aquel recuerdo. - Esa fue la sensación más maravillosa que he tenido en toda mi vida, Amy.  
 - Pavel te tocó la tripa, tú también entraste en nuestras mentes. - La chica apretó los brazos en torno al cuello de su padre.  
 - Lo recuerdo, sí. A Pavel se le quedó una cara de extasiado que... - Se echó a reír de nuevo al rememorarlo. - Mi niño, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.  
 - Le echo de menos... y a Khan. - Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - En unos años volverán a casa y podrás estar con ellos. - Jim se entristeció. - Entonces seré yo quien te eche de menos a ti.  
 - Creo que no viviré con ellos. - Dijo Amy dejando a su padre patidifuso. - ¡Oh, no me mires así! Les tomaré por esposos, el trisquel nos obliga y todo eso... Siempre estaremos unidos por el vínculo pero... - Sujetando la cara de su padre entre las manos le clavó la mirada azul. - ¿Qué iba a hacer yo, una chica de diecinueve o veinte años para cuando ellos regresen, con tres hombres de alrededor de cuarenta?  
 - ¿Tres? - Jim no entendía nada. Permitió que la chica se levantara de sus rodillas y echase a andar hacia la puerta. - ¡Amy! - La llamó incrédulo.  
 - Están con Sulu, a'nirih. Pavel y Khan le aman de un modo que nada tiene que ver con lo que nos une a los tres. - Abrió y salió de la biblioteca dejando a su padre pensativo y en silencio.

  
           La chica parecía tener claro que su futuro no estaba junto a sus t'hy'la. Jim volvió a encender el ordenador preguntándose si sería posible que su hija no conviviera con aquellos hombres a quienes estaba unida por el vínculo vulcano. ¿Y qué pasaría con Sulu?  
  



	213. El portador del agua.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nacidos bajo el signo de acuario, el portador del agua, son a menudo grandes científicos pues suelen tener una gran capacidad de abstracción. Poseen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva; en ocasiones se muestran tímidos y sensibles, otras veces exuberantes y vivos, pudiendo esconder en las profundidades de su personalidad cierto aire frívolo. Son capaces de ver los dos lados de un argumento por lo que son tolerantes y carecen de prejuicios: están abiertos a la verdad y dispuestos a aprender de todos. Son humanos, sinceros e idealistas. Simpáticos, amables, aman la libertad y no soportan las imposiciones y la rutina. Sus vidas están llenas de cambios y sorpresas, muchas de ellas fortuitas.  
> Los nativos de Acuario, como Pavel Andreievich Chekov, son creativos, innovadores y gozan de una gran imaginación. Pueden llegar a ser criticados por su manera de pensar y actuar, pero de esa forma enseñan a los demás a ampliar sus criterios y mentalidad. Su misión en la vida es tener una visión humanitaria, altruista y futurista que mejora la existencia de aquellos con los que se cruzan en el camino.

**El portador del agua**

  
«Fatiga es esforzarse con las tareas que otro empezó.»  
 - Heráclito de Éfeso -

 

  
                                                                                                                    Alex le examinó a fondo, análisis de sangre incluido, hasta quedarse tranquilo: a Pavel no le pasaba nada malo, al menos físicamente. Todo estaba dentro de los parámetros de normalidad.  
  
 - Déjale dormir, Sulu. Puede quedarse aquí o llévalo a tu camarote, lo que él prefiera. - El doctor guardó su instrumental y desconectó el monitor de vigilancia médica sobre la camilla donde yacía el ruso.  
 - Pavel, cielo... - Le susurraba el japonés. - ¿Quieres quedarte en enfermería?  
 - Niet! - Abría los ojos a duras penas, estaba muy cansado. - Quiero a mi ranita... - Musitó sentándose en la camilla y echándole los brazos al cuello a su amigo.  
 - Me lo llevo, Alex. - Dijo Sulu cargando en brazos con Pavel.  
 - Si vuelve a vomitar, llámame. - El doctor sonrió al verle llevar así a Pavel. - Aunque dudo que suceda, si no le preguntas nada no volverá a tener problemas.  
  
  
            Le dejó encima de la enorme cama y fue a buscar el muñeco sobre la cómoda. Se lo entregó y vio cómo Pavel lo abrazaba para ponerse de lado, doblando las rodillas igual que hacía siempre antes de dormirse. Con cuidado, Sulu le quitó las botas y los pantalones. Tuvo que pelear con Kermit para sacarle el jersey rojo a su amada rosa. Le acarició la piel del pecho, besando los botoncitos sonrosados y sonriendo al verle abrir los ojos un momento.  
  
 - Ay, moy drug! *(amigo mío) – Murmuró entre dientes. - Tengo sueño... abrássame.  
  
      Volvió a su postura estrujando la ranita contra su pecho, aguardando a que Sulu se acoplara a su espalda y le pasara el brazo por el costado. Cuando le tuvo pegado a su cuerpo, Pavel suspiró. Ya podía dejarse llevar por Hipnos al mundo de los sueños.  
  
  
                «Se encontró a sí mismo perdido en un inmenso desierto de arenas rojizas. De algún modo supo que estaba en el quinto planeta del Sistema Ocampa, localizado en el cuadrante Delta. El mundo de origen de la raza de Jal Valek, que fue devastado hacía dos décadas por exploradores de otra Galaxia quiénes, “accidentalmente”, destruyeron la atmósfera del planeta con partículas nucleogénicas obligando a sus habitantes a vivir debajo de la superficie. Desde entonces el agua era el bien más preciado por los Kazon dada su escasez.  
  
 - _¡Tú, portador del agua... tú sagrado brujo... ayuda a este pueblo sediento... cura su mundo!_  
  
      La voz resonaba en su cabeza, no podía distinguir su procedencia aunque sí que pertenecía a una mujer. ¿La de los ojos violeta? Tal vez...  
  
 - ¿Cómo voy a hasser algo así? - Pavel le gritaba al cielo incandescente sobre su cabeza.  
 - _Kronos sobrevivió gracias a ti. Eres sabio, poderoso brujo..._  
 - En Kronos había agua en la superfissie. - Se encogió de hombros. - Tras la explosión de Praxis solamente tuve que descontaminarla, re-encaussarla, fabricar diques de contenssión... Fue senssillo, aunque llevó su tiempo. Pero esto que me pides... ¡Este lugar es un desierto!  
 - _¡Haz que llueva y todo volverá a ser como antes en Ocampa!_ \- La mujer gritó más fuerte en su mente.  
 - ¿Hasser que llueva? ¿Cómo? El planeta está ionissado, es imposible... ¡Vosotros metisteis la pata aquí y ahora...! - Pavel se puso en jarras gritando a la vasta nada que se extendía ante sus narices. - ¿Ahora yo tengo que arreglarlo?  
 - _Es tu destino, hermoso brujo. Tú les devolverás a los kazon el preciado y líquido elemento..._ \- La voz sonó con cierto eco alejándose de la cabeza del ruso.  
 - ¿Destino? ¡Menuda jugarreta! ¡Eh, oye...! - Levantó la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, tapando el sol que le daba directo en los ojos. - ¡No puedes hablar en serio!  
  
         La voz de Cassandra se había esfumado. Pavel pateó furioso el suelo con las botas y nubes de polvo encarnado flotaron alrededor de sus pies.»  
  
 - Hasser que llueva... devolverles el agua... - Rezongaba agitado entre sueños. Una sacudida a su espalda terminó de despertarlo.  
 - Pavel, tenías una pesadilla. - Sulu le apretaba contra su pecho. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
      El genio saltó disparado de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones y llevándose las botas y el jersey rojo en las manos, salió por la puerta del camarote. Su amigo se levantó y se vistió para seguirlo, algo le decía que Pavel tenía trabajo que hacer.  
  
 - He de darme prisa, a Khan no le queda más que esta noche y mañana. Eso hassen... - calculó por el pasillo camino de ingeniería, - unas treinta y seis horas. Ay, yebát! *(joder) ¡No sé si me dará tiempo!  
 - ¿Tiempo para qué? - Le agarró del brazo delante del turboascensor. - Pavel... ¿en qué estás pensando?  
 - Tengo que construirlo... - Dijo sin mirar a su amado, con los ojos aguamarina brillantes y perdidos en el infinito. En su cabeza ya dibujaba los planos del artefacto que haría llover sobre el planeta Ocampa. - Sulu, nessesitaré ayuda. - Volviendo de su ajetreada mente, agarró los hombros del capitán y le gritó. - ¡Quiero a Kevin y a Quiroly en ingeniería! ¡Ya!  
  
      La puerta del elevador se abrió y Pavel dio la orden de bajar a la cubierta A. Sulu se quedó en el pasillo rascándose la cabeza. Se dirigió al comunicador más cercano y pulsó el botón para hablar con el puente de mando.  
  
 - Aquí el teniente Peter Kirk, adelante, cambio. - Sonó la voz del pelirrojo.  
 - Pete, soy yo, Sulu. Oye, dile a Kevin que venga al Enterprise. Pavel le necesita en la sala de máquinas, que se dé prisa.  
 - Claro. Ya ha oído Sjare, llame a la Excelsior. - Ordenó a su oficial de comunicaciones.  
 - Y dile a Quiroly que baje también a echar una mano. - Añadió el japonés.  
 - ¿De qué se trata, capitán? - Preguntó el joven alférez levantándose de su puesto de navegante.  
 - Ni idea, Edward... - Hikaru fue sincero, no sabía qué pretendía construir su rosa. - Tú ponte a las órdenes de Pavel, él ya te dirá. Sulu, fuera.  
  
  
                      Pasó horas dibujando con un marcador blanco los planos de aquella especie de satélite. Solicitó, a través de Peter, que T'rak y Azetbur transportaran los materiales a la Enterprise. Ambas obedecieron sin hacer preguntas, imaginando que el ruso tendría claro qué hacer con todos aquellos paneles y demás piezas de repuesto de sus naves de presa. Kevin le miraba encantado, le gustaba verle pensar. El alférez Quiroly no salía de su asombro, estaba ante un auténtico genio en plena ebullición mental.  
  
 - ¡Es increíble! - Exclamó el muchacho viendo ya la forma del aparato dibujarse en la pantalla del ordenador secundario en ingeniería. - Esa cosa... ¿la pondrá en órbita alrededor de Ocampa? Parece un satélite.  
 - Tendremos que pedir permiso a Jal Valek, pero sí... - Kevin sonrió. - Esas son sus intenciones.  
 - ¿Para qué sirve? - Preguntó Edward.  
 - Ya veremos, chico... - El irlandés sacó una petaca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le pegó un buen trago a su whisky. - ¿Quieres? - Le ofreció a Quiroly quien sonrojándose lo rechazó. Aún no había cumplido los veintiuno y no tenía costumbre de beber. - ¡Eh, Chekov! - Le llamó con rudas maneras para llamar su atención, sabía bien que estaba absorto en su trabajo. - ¿Un traguito? - Le estiró el brazo con la petaca.  
  
      El ruso se giró para mirarle y sonrió. Acercándose tomó la botella de su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Tragó el líquido con cara de asco.  
  
 - ¡No es vodka! - Se quejó. - ¡Aj, no me gusta! - Se la devolvió dejándose atrapar entre los fuertes brazos de su colega.  
 - ¿Qué hace esa cosa que vamos a construir? - Le preguntó aprovechando que tenía toda su atención.  
 - ¿No lo adivinas, Kevin? - El ruso se separó de su agarre y se acercó a la computadora. Movió las caderas hacia delante, dándole pequeños empujones con la pelvis a la consola mientras gritaba... - Da... da... da!  
  
      Aquel sexy movimiento hizo que Quiroly se sonrojara de nuevo y mirase hacia otro lado, la sonora risotada del irlandés se le contagió y terminaron los tres riendo a carcajadas.  
  
 - Así me gusta, que os divirtáis. - Les interrumpió Sulu con ironía. - ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una fiesta de ingenieros? - Preguntó señalando la petaca en la mano del irlandés.  
 - ¡Oh, moy drug... no seas tan serio! - Pavel se le enganchó del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios.  
 - Vamos a construir un aparato para ponerlo en órbita alrededor del mundo Ocampa. - Explicó Quiroly a su capitán.  
 - ¿Para qué? - El japonés se deshizo de los brazos de Pavel y le miró con los ojos rasgados entrecerrados.  
 - Yo, el poderoso brujo... el salvador de Kronos... el portador del agua... - Pavel giraba sobre sus pies con los brazos abiertos hacia la cubierta de la sala de máquinas. - ¡Haré que llueva! - Gritó exaltado.  
 - ¡Madre de Dios! - Exclamó Kevin llevándose la mano a la cara con gesto de vergüenza ajena. - El viajecito a la nave oscura no le ha sentado nada bien.  
 - ¡Todo lo contrario, compañero! - Le gritó Pavel volviéndose a mirarle. - ¡Me ha abierto los ojos!  
 - Lástima que no podamos hablar de eso. - Apostilló Sulu no sin cierta amargura. - Bien, os dejo trabajar. Alex acaba de darme el alta, vuelvo a ser el capitán de esta nave así que... - Mirando a los tres hombres de rojo se sonrió. - ¡Manténganme informado de sus avances, caballeros! Estaré en el Puente. - Les dijo despidiéndose con formalidad.

  
               Bajo las directrices de Pavel todo el equipo de ingeniería del Enterprise y parte del Excelsior que acudió a colaborar, emprendieron la construcción del aparato diseñado por el ruso. Como había poco tiempo y mucho por hacer, solicitaron que los klingons y los romulanos también arrimaran el hombro. Las tres razas colaboraron codo con codo en el proyecto. Debía estar listo para cuando Khan y el chico kazon terminasen con sus tres días de supervivencia en Talos IV.

 


	214. Cosas que pasan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En inglés se podría decir "Shit happens", una frase del argot común que se utiliza como una simple observación existencial: que la vida está llena de acontecimientos imprevisibles. Y la de un acuario más. En francés diríamos "C'est la vie"

**Cosas que pasan**

  
  
                                                                                                                Las manos se le iban al pelo pero al rozar los mechones que salían de la cabeza de Lorah, tan apelmazados y tiesos, volvía a bajarlas para tocar los redondeados hombros. Apoyándose en ellos le embestía desde atrás, ambos tumbados de costado sobre el frío suelo, la noche sería larga. Khan apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda del chico, hundiéndose dentro de él para darle placer y calor.  
  
 - Si tu maje... - susurró con la respiración entrecortada, - se enterase de esto... ¿qué me haría?  
 - ¡Aahh! - Gimió Lorah. - ¡No se lo diremos! - Las caderas se le iban solas hacia atrás y adelante, moviéndose con lujuria buscando el deleite que le regalaba el humano.  
 - ¡Trato hecho! - Khan empujó más fuerte dejando al chico sin palabras, todo eran gritos.  
  
  
  
                                Sulu bajó a la cubierta A antes de irse a la cama, imaginando que Pavel no querría acompañarle. Levaba todo el día trabajando, el personal a su alrededor rotaba para descansar y comer algo, solamente Kevin y Quiroly se mantuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo.  
  
 - Alférez, vaya a cenar ahora mismo y luego a dormir a su camarote. - Le ordenó Sulu quitándole el soldador de la mano.  
 - Pero capitán... - Protestó el muchacho. Al ver la cara seria del japonés se quitó las gafas negras de soldar y salió camino del turboelevador.  
 - Kevin, ¿habéis comido algo hoy? - Le preguntó sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Pavel.  
 - Yo sí, un par de bocadillos y un vaso de leche. - Respondió con media sonrisa y frotándose los ojos. - ¡Este loco no ha parado ni un segundo!  
 - Vete a descansar, ya me ocupo yo de él. - Dijo palmeándole el hombro con camaradería.  
 - ¡Eh, chiflado! - Le gritó a su compañero. - ¡Me voy a la cama! Mañana te veo... - Se despidió. - Volveré en unas cinco horas, Sulu. Esto hay que terminarlo a tiempo.  
  
      Riley se marchó camino del finger que unía el Enterprise a su nave. El ruso no hizo ni caso. Seguía dando órdenes al personal de relevo para levantar éste o aquel panel, usando el klingon cuando hablaba con los ingenieros que Azetbur le había enviado, programando con el ordenador las conexiones que llevarían los circuitos.  
  
 - Pavel... - Sulu le agarró por la cintura apartándolo de la consola donde introducía los datos. - Come algo y luego sigues. Vamos... - Le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia la pasarela.  
 - Niet! ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! - Pavel se soltó y con un gesto, sin tocarle, apartó a Sulu de un empujón con su telequinesia.  
 - ¡Ay! - El japonés se golpeó la espalda con la barandilla. - ¡Eh! ¿Quieres que te haga detener por atacar a un superior?  
 - Mne ochen' zhal'! *(lo siento) – Se disculpó de inmediato acudiendo a comprobar que no le había hecho daño. - Mira, estoy muy liado aquí... tráeme algo de comer tú mismo, lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?  
 - Vengo en diez minutos, quiero que para entonces te sientes a cenar y te relajes por un buen rato. - Sulu salió hacia el turboascensor dejando al ruso de vuelta al trabajo.  
 - Dabai dabai! *(vamos, rápido) – Gritaba a los tripulantes a su alrededor. - Suban esa placa, hay que soldarla allá arriba...  
  
  
               La actividad era frenética, contra-reloj, el satélite tenía que estar listo en menos de veinticuatro horas. A la mente de Pavel llegaron las palabras de Khan.  
  
 - _¡Tan sólo una noche más, mi amor!_ \- Su voz sonaba grave, algo triste. - _Lamento lo ocurrido con Lorah, espero que no lo hayas visto._  
 - _No importa, lyubimiy moy..._ *(amor mío) – Respondió usando el vínculo.  
 - _Sí que importa, no digas eso. Soy tuyo, tú eres mío... no deberíamos estar con nadie más, salvo con Sulu... Por cierto, ¿cómo está?_  
 - _Bien, aunque te añora. Ha vuelto al mando. ¡Y eso ha sido solamente sexo, Khan! Algo divertido que os ha mantenido calientes, no le des importanssia._ \- Sonrió al pensar en lo que su novio habría estado haciendo toda la noche con el chico kazon. - _Tengo que trabajar, t'hy'la... ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabessa, estoy ocupado!_  
 - _¿Qué estás haciendo, Pavel? ¿Qué es ese cacharro?_ \- El sobrehumano podía ver a través de los ojos de su novio.  
 - _Ay, lyubov_ *(amor) _si todo sale bien esa cosa hará que llueva en Ocampa._ \- Le explicó con esperanza.  
 - _¡Eso a Lorah le va a encantar! Él nunca ha visto..._ \- Khan se quedó sin palabras, por los ojos de Pavel vio acercarse a Sulu con una bandeja de comida en las manos. - _Mmm... tengo tanta hambre que no rechazaría ni un plato de sashimi... ¡Dale un beso de mi parte, t'hy'la! Me voy de caza con el chico._ \- Le dijo cerrando la mente y abandonando la conexión con su amado.  
  
       Pavel retiró la bandeja de las manos del japonés, posándola sobre unas cajas allí al lado. Se acercó a Sulu agarrándolo por las caderas y le besó introduciendo la lengua hasta la garganta, dejándole sin aliento.  
  
 - Éste es de parte de Khan... - Murmuró soltándole con una dulce sonrisa.  
 - ¿Está bien mi violeta? - Sulu supuso que acababa de comunicarse con él.  
 - Perfectamente, algo hambriento... disse que le prepares sashimi para cuando regrese. - Bromeó.  
 - ¿Pescado crudo? ¿Estás de coña? - El japonés le miró extrañado.  
 - Pues claro... o tal vess no, puede que acabe por gustarle. – Rió dándole un buen mordisco al bocadillo que su amigo le había traído.  
 - No, nada de devorar a salto de mata. Ven al almacén y siéntate a cenar tranquilo... - Ante la inminente protesta de Pavel, Sulu negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano deteniendo sus palabras. - ¡Ah, ah... es una orden!  
  
      El ruso sacó su labio inferior y consintió, encogiéndose de hombros siguió a Sulu hasta la pequeña habitación en cuyos estantes se acumulaban las herramientas. Despejaron el banco y se sentaron a horcajadas sobre él, con la bandeja de comida entre los dos. El japonés le miraba masticar, se sentía bien cuidando de su rosa.  
  
 - Así que Khan está pasando hambre... - Comentó al ver que Pavel cogía ya el segundo emparedado. - ¡Pobre violeta mía!  
 - Hikaru... - Soltó el sándwich en el plato y le clavó los ojos aguamarina. - ¿Te enfadarías con  él si mantuviera relassiones con otro? Otro que no fuera yo...  
 - Ya, el chico kazon... - El japonés cerró los ojos un segundo, suspiró y luego le miró con una dulce sonrisa. - Supongo que habrán tenido que calentarse con algo más que una pequeña fogata.  
  
      Pavel asintió. Le miraba con su cara de pena, esa que le hacía sentir un deseo incontenible de abrazarle. Sulu apartó la bandeja y le atrajo hacia su pecho.  
  
 - No me molestó que te quedases con Kevin en el Excelsior y no había ninguna necesidad para aquello. - Se rió acariciándole la nuca. - Lo hiciste porque te dio la gana, sin problemas.  
 - Ya, pero Khan es diferente... él... - Hundió la nariz en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Sulu, aspirando su olor que tanto le gustaba. - A él le preocupan esas cosas, se siente culpable.  
 - No tenemos ningún compromiso, Pavel. - Se estremeció, las manos grandes de su amante empezaban a recorrerle la espalda por debajo del jersey.  
 - Sí lo tenemos... nuestro amor nos compromete. - Levantándole la ropa le besó por todo el pecho, su piel tersa y suave le volvía loco.  
 - No somos pareja... somos tres... - Rió. - Y vosotros dos estáis comprometidos con Amy.  
 - Hikaru, moy drug... Khan y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corassón. Nunca nos separaremos de ti. Jamás te... - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, la boca de Sulu le estaba devorando la suya.  
  
          El jersey de Pavel acabó colgando de una estantería, los pantalones en un rincón, los calzoncillos enrollados en un tobillo. Sulu le desnudó sin pensar lo que estaban haciendo, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta. Tomó a su amante y lo sentó sobre su regazo, entrando en él casi de inmediato, sin miramientos, sin delicadeza. Le tiraba del pelo y le arañaba la espalda, fijándose en el tatuaje sobre su rabadilla por si comenzaba a brillar.  
  
 - Da... da... ay da! - Gritaba en ruso apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas de Sulu.  
  
      De pronto se abrió la puerta del almacén. Peter asomó y, al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, cerró y se marchó a toda prisa con las mejillas encendidas.  
  
 - Kuso! *(mierda) – Exclamó Sulu al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
    Pavel no le dio importancia y siguió cabalgándole hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Entonces notó cómo su amigo le apartaba e intentaba subirse los pantalones.  
  
 - ¡Bah, no pasa nada... es Peter! - Dijo con tono de burla.  
 - ¡Es mi jefe de seguridad, Pavel! - Sulu estaba enojado.  
 - Bueno, él ya me ha visto desnudo, no creo que se asuste. - Se quedó pensando un instante, ¿eso había pasado? No estaba muy seguro aunque casi toda la tripulación, en una u otra ocasión, le había visto el pajarito. Se echó a reír.  
 - ¡Ah, claro... a ti todo te da lo mismo! Pero se supone que yo soy el capitán, ¿cómo va a respetarme después de esto? - El japonés estaba muy enfadado.  
 - Me hasías gritar... creo que eso dise mucho en tu favor. Te respetará por ser buen amante... - Se burló Pavel.  
 - ¡Me voy! - Era inútil razonar con él cuando se ponía en plan “gracioso”. - Termina esa cosa que estás construyendo.  
 - No te enfades, Sulu... - Le vio marcharse a grandes zancadas. - Yebát! *(joder)  
  
  
       Al japonés se le subieron los colores cuando vio a Peter esperándole en la puerta del turboascensor.  
  
 - ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía...! - Se disculpaba el pelirrojo, por debajo de la barba continuaba con las mejillas encendidas.  
 - No es culpa tuya. He sido un inconsciente, yo te pido disculpas. - Le susurró bajando la vista al suelo con una marcada reverencia al más puro estiro japonés.  
 - Venía a deciros que se ha recibido un mensaje de Jal Valek. - Peter entró al elevador seguido de Sulu. - Puente... - Ordenó al aparato.  
 - No... Cubierta C. - Corrigió el capitán. Estaba cansado, quería irse a la cama. - ¿Qué quiere ahora ese kazon?  
 - Ha convocado una reunión con los mandos: quiere veros a ti, a Kevin, a T'rak y a Azetbur mañana a primera hora. - Al mirarle a los ojos, Peter vio que su amigo seguía avergonzado por lo sucedido. - ¡No he visto nada! Bueno, sí... a Pavel... pero a él dudo que le importe.  
 - Olvidémoslo, ¿vale? - Sulu volvió a bajar la vista.  
 - Tú también nos sorprendiste a Alex y a mí una vez en la enfermería... ¿no lo recuerdas? - De aquello hacía unos cuantos años; sucedió en el Excelsior, recién emprendida su misión bajo las órdenes de Sulu.  
 - Procuro no pensar en eso. - El japonés le miró a los azules ojos y le sonrió. A veces aún le veía como al niño de once años al que sacaron del planeta Deneva cuando sus padres murieron.  
 - Ya, nosotros tampoco. - Sonrió con su boca torcida de los Kirk. - Olvidado, Sulu. ¡Estas cosas pasan! - Se encogió de hombros y palmeó la espalda de su capitán. - El Maje kazon quiere que la reunión sea aquí, creo que tiene curiosidad por ver el Enterprise. He accedido, ¿te parece bien?  
 - Te veré mañana, Peter. En la sala de reuniones diplomáticas... - Las puertas se abrieron y Sulu salió camino de su habitación. - Buenas noches, teniente.  
 - Que descanses, capitán. - Peter subió de nuevo al puente, había un par de asuntos que tenía que atender antes de irse a la cama con su marido.  
  
  
               Dejó el uniforme en la cesta de la ropa sucia. El baño estaba muy ordenado, se notaba que Pavel no había pasado por allí en todo el día. Se dio una ducha antes de acostarse; bajo los chorros de agua caliente recordó la vez a la que Peter se había referido en el turboascensor, cuando entrando a la bahía médica de la Excelsior para buscar a Alex, les encontró desnudos y tendidos sobre una de las camillas haciendo el amor. Soltó una carcajada. Era cierto, esas cosas simplemente pasan cuando convives tanto tiempo con alguien.  
  



	215. El placer de darse una ducha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu tendrá que atender al Maje Jal Valek a bordo del Enterprise. Al kazon se le antojan un par de caprichos que el japonés deberá satisfacer por el bien de la diplomacia.

**El placer de darse una ducha**

  
  
                                                                                                                    La sala de reuniones diplomáticas fue preparada para la visita del Primer Maje Jal Valek. Kevin, T'rak y Azetbur le esperaban allí. Sulu fue a recibirle a la sala del transportador. Como las máquinas del Enterprise no funcionaban correctamente debido al campo de fuerza que rodea Talos IV, fue la nave kazon la que se encargó del transporte. El japonés sonrió al ver que el haz de luz que trajo las moléculas del enemigo a bordo era de un intenso color violeta. Aquello no podía ser una mala señal.  
  
 - Bienvenido al Enterprise, Primer Maje. - Le saludó con una reverencia.  
 - Capitán... - Jal le correspondió llevándose la mano derecha abierta al pecho.  
  
       Una vez hechas las formales presentaciones, los cinco, en torno a la mesa de reuniones, se quedaron suspendidos en un incómodo silencio que Azetbur terminó por romper.  
  
 - Maje Valek, pertenece usted a la secta Oglamar, ¿no es cierto? - Le habló dulcemente, con una sonrisa encantadora.  
 - Así es, señora canciller. La más antigua y poderosa de mi pueblo. - Afirmó orgulloso el kazon.  
 - En tal caso debo entender que puede tomar decisiones en nombre de todo su planeta. ¿Me equivoco? - Azetbur le miró esperando una respuesta.  
 - ¿A dónde quiere usted ir a parar? - El kazon no tenía idea de por dónde iban los tiros.  
 - Mi ingeniero jefe está construyendo un aparato que solucionará sus problemas de suministro de agua para siempre. - Sulu habló con total rotundidad, sabía que aquello desconcertaría al enemigo.  
 - ¿Cómo dice? - Preguntó Jal atónito. Había convocado la reunión para establecer los términos de una paz en la que humanos, romulanos y klingons se comprometieran a no adentrarse en sus territorios nunca más. Aquella afirmación del capitán Sulu le dejó fuera de combate. - ¿Qué pretenden exactamente?  
 - La Federación quiere ayudarles, señor. - Intervino Kevin con su sonrisa cordial. - Sé que ustedes no desean ningún contacto con otras civilizaciones... que metimos la pata al acercarnos a Talos IV. No sabíamos nada de ustedes ni que este planeta les perteneciera, aún así le debemos una recompensa, déjenos intentarlo al menos.  
  
        Entre Sulu y Kevin le explicaron brevemente el proyecto que Pavel estaba llevando a cabo en ingeniería. Azetbur sonreía orgullosa, la brillante inteligencia de su amigo les sacaría del aprieto tal como ella había previsto. El maje no podía cerrar la boca, pasmado ante sus palabras.  
  
 - ¡Llover sobre Ocampa! - Exclamó incrédulo. - Si son ustedes capaces de hacer algo así la paz entre sus pueblos y el mío será definitiva.  
 - De eso se trata... - Rió el irlandés buscando en el mueble bar a su espalda algo más denso que el agua para servirse en el vaso. - La Federación es lo único que pretende: paz entre las distintas civilizaciones de la Galaxia para ayudarnos mutuamente a progresar.  
  
    Azetbur miró a T'rak con una sonrisa cargada de esperanza. El Imperio Romulano aún no se había anexionado a la Federación Unida de Planetas aunque el corazón le decía que aquello no tardaría en hacerse realidad.  
  
 - Si el muchacho sobrevive... - intervino Jal Valek con algo de inquietud en su voz, - pondremos rumbo a mi mundo. Hablaré con los otros Maje, les convenceré para que prueben su artefacto.  
 - Sobrevivirá, créame. - Sulu lanzó su vaso deslizándolo hasta el otro lado de la mesa, indicando con una mirada a Kevin que se lo llenara. El irlandés había dado con el whisky. - El teniente Donald Black está capacitado para conseguir superar cualquier dificultad.  
 - Tenía entendido que los humanos eran más débiles que nosotros... - Jal acercó también su vaso al comandante Riley, quería probar aquel líquido dorado.  
 - Lo son. Más débiles que un kazon, que un klingon... que un romulano... - T'rak rechazó la invitación del irlandés, era demasiado temprano para ella. - Sin embargo el teniente Black tiene unas habilidades muy especiales que le convierten en un humano único.  
 - Puede que sean inferiores a nosotros en fuerza, pero no en inteligencia. Compensan sus carencias con la unión entre ellos, los lazos de amistad, el sentimiento de familia, de pertenencia a algo más grande que su propio planeta o su propia especie. - Azetbur también dijo no a la oferta de Kevin de una copa.  
 - Bien, pues sólo para los caballeros. - Dijo el irlandés levantando su vaso. - Brindemos... ¡Por la Paz! Slainte!  
 - Kampai! - Respondió Sulu.  
  
      El kazon levantó el vaso y les miró, dudando por un momento acabó por sorber el whisky de un trago. La sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara denotaba que le había gustado.  
  
 - Creo que se acostumbrará a los humanos, Maje Valek... - Murmuró la general romulana riendo entre dientes.  
 - ¿Y por qué no? - Azetbur cogió de la mano a su amante por debajo de la mesa, mirándola con ternura. - A ti te ha costado un poco, querida, puede que a Valek no tanto.  
  
    Antes de regresar a su crucero de guerra, Jal les pidió a aquellos hombres un insólito favor: el kazon quería darse una ducha.  
  
 - Es algo de lo que no disfruto desde que era un crío, antes de pasar mi prueba de madurez. - Les rogó a ambos comandantes de la Flota. - Mi mundo fue visitado por una extraña nave que desprendía oscuridad. No sé muy bien qué hicieron pero la superficie de mi planeta fue devastada, desde entonces el agua es un bien escaso en Ocampa.  
 - Eso es precisamente lo que el genio de Chekov quiere arreglar. - Sonrió Kevin. - Y si me disculpan, voy a echarle una mano. Debe estar preguntándose dónde me he metido toda la mañana.  
  
    El irlandés se marchó camino de ingeniería riéndose por la curiosa petición del maje kazon.  
  
 - Sígame, Valek. - Le indicó Sulu. - El aseo de mis dependencias servirá para satisfacer ese capricho suyo.  
 - Gracias, capitán. No sabe cómo lo echo de menos. - Jal se deshacía con la anticipación del placer que iba a sentir: el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, limpiando su oscura piel, resbalando por cada poro, empapándole el recio pelo.  
 - Puedo imaginarlo. Oiga, esa nave que arrasó su planeta... - Sulu tenía la intuición de que se trataba de la mismísma nave oscura. - ¿Contactaron con ustedes?  
 - No, creo que solamente venían a investigar a mi pueblo, pero las ondas que utilizaron para escanearnos llenaron de partículas nucleogénicas la atmósfera. - El maje sonrió al ver la enorme cama del camarote de Sulu. - Mi gente es reacia a los visitantes desde entonces. ¡Vaya, menudo lecho!  
 - Ha de ser grande, somos tres. - El japonés dejó que el kazon pensara lo que quisiera. - Ahí tiene la ducha, puede usar el albornoz blanco, está limpio.  
 - ¡Gracias, capitán! - Jal se acercó al japonés y le abrazó con fuerza.  
 - ¡De nada, hombre! - Se echó a reír. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.  
  
      Jal se desvistió a toda prisa, entrando al plato de ducha accionó el mando y se extasió cuando el agua empezó a salir por la alcachofa. Se metió debajo del chorro y aguantó la respiración. ¡Habían pasado casi veinte años desde la última vez!  
  
 - Oiga, Maje Valek... - Sulu le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Por qué nos ha obligado a esto? ¿Por qué hizo que uno de los nuestros bajase a Talos IV con ese chico?  
 - Es mi amante... - Gritó el kazon buscando un gel con el que limpiar su cuerpo. - La prueba de supervivencia es muy dura, no quiero perderle. Supuse que si uno de los suyos la pasaba con él, tendría más posibilidades.  
 - Pues no se ha equivocado usted. - Se sonrió el capitán. - Mi oficial científico es el hombre adecuado para esa tarea.  
 - ¿Es él uno de sus amantes? - Preguntó el kazon.  
 - Lo es. - Sulu se sorprendió a sí mismo confesando algo tan privado a aquel desconocido.  
 - Y su ingeniero jefe es el otro, ¿verdad? - Lo había deducido por cómo le brillaron los ojos al capitán al hablar de Pavel y su proyecto.  
 - Ajá... - Sulu asintió, le pareció natural admitirlo.  
 - ¡Yo amo a Lorah con todo mi ser! - El kazon se encogió de hombros. - No es frecuente entre los de mi raza, pero me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás... Él es toda mi vida, capitán. ¡Oh... este jabón suyo huele de maravilla!  
 - A rosas... lo sé. Tómese su tiempo, Jal. Disfrute de la experiencia. Hay champú con aroma de violetas si quiere lavarse el pelo. - Se echó a reír en silencio, imaginaba al kazon en su cuarto de baño gozando del simple placer de darse una ducha.  
 - ¡Aaaaah! - Gimió de gusto. - Sí... gracias... muchas gracias, Sulu. No tiene usted idea de lo que esto significa para mí.  
  
  
                     Tardó más de media hora, por fuerza debió terminar con el agua caliente. Salió envuelto en el albornoz blanco que le quedaba muy ajustado, apenas le cerraba el cinturón dada su corpulencia. Sulu giró la cara, un relajado y atezado miembro de enormes dimensiones asomaba entre la prenda.  
  
 - Cuidado con eso, Valek. - Señaló Sulu a la entrepierna del kazon.  
 - ¡Oh, disculpe! - Exclamó cubriéndose. - Si es tan amable... ¿podrían lavar mi uniforme? - Le solicitó tendiéndole sus ropas. - Por primera vez en veinte años me siento limpio, no quiero vestirme con estas prendas sucias.  
 - Llamaré a un asistente. - Sulu sonrió, pulsando un botón de su escritorio reclamó la presencia de un tripulante de la división de limpieza.  
 - ¿Y qué es esto? - Preguntaba curioso Jal con Kermit entre sus gigantescas manos.  
 - Un muñeco, una especie de juguete. Pertenece a Pavel... - Le explicó.  
 - El ingeniero... ¿tan joven es? - Se sonrió malévolo.  
 - No, él... tiene ya treinta y cinco años. - Sulu se encogió de hombros; la verdad es que Pavel, para algunas cosas, nunca había dejado de ser un niño. - Cuando le traigan el uniforme bajaremos a ingeniería, así podrá conocerle y ver el aparato en el que está trabajando.  
 - Yo tomé a Lorah cuando cumplió catorce... pero me sirve desde los once años. - Jal le daba vueltas a la ranita mientras hablaba, le olía a rosas, igual que el perfume del gel que había utilizado. - Soy todo lo que tiene en el mundo. La radiación acabó con sus padres cuando era muy pequeño.  
 - ¡Catorce! - Exclamó Sulu. Una sombra de rubor le vino a las mejillas.  
 - Lo sé, muy joven, pero... ¡Usted no le conoce! La verdad, no sé cómo pude aguantar tres años sin meterle en mi cama. - Jal se sentó al borde del lecho tamaño gigante. - ¡Es tan increíblemente hermoso!  
  
      Un tripulante llamó a la puerta y Sulu le entregó las ropas del kazon ordenando que fueran lavadas y planchadas de inmediato. El hombre de uniforme verde oscuro asintió y se marchó por el pasillo.  
  
 - No tardarán más de media hora. - El japonés abrió el mueble bar, buscó la botella de whisky escocés de Khan y se la ofreció al maje.  
 - Me gusta esa bebida de ustedes pero... - Viendo las otras botellas de líquido transparente sintió curiosidad. - ¿Podría probar esas otras?  
 - Claro... esto es sake. - Sulu le sirvió un vaso. Le hizo gracia ver la mueca de repugnancia del maje cuando lo probó. - Parece que no es de su agrado. Veamos esta otra. Es vodka.  
 - Mmm... sí... mejor. Ésta y la dorada, las dos me gustan aunque son muy diferentes. - Jal le mostró una abierta sonrisa al japonés.  
 - Tiene usted los mismos gustos que mis flores. - Aquello le hizo gracia al capitán.  
 - ¿Sus amantes? - Consultó el kazon.  
 - Sí, yo... suelo llamarles así: mis flores; Pavel es mi rosa y... Donald... mi violeta. - Sulu sentía cierta confianza con aquel alienígena, algo le decía que tenían mucho en común y estaba cómodo charlando con él.  
 - De ahí los perfumes de sus afeites... - Le sonrió de nuevo. El albornoz se había abierto sobre sus rodillas y su sexo volvía a asomar. Parecía más grande que antes, como si algo le hubiera hecho aumentar de tamaño.  
 - Jal... - Sulu señaló aquella gran cosa entre sus piernas y volvió a girar la cara.  
 - ¡Vaya! Tiene vida propia, ¿sabes Sulu? Llevo casi tres días sin mi muchacho y la ducha ha hecho que se ponga contento. - Una carcajada le brotó de lo más hondo del pecho, haciendo que la cama se agitase por entero con sus sacudidas al reír. - ¿Tus amantes se molestarían mucho si tú y yo...?  
 - ¿Qué? - A Sulu se le fue la sangre a los pies. ¿El kazon le estaba proponiendo acostarse con él? No podía hablar en serio...  
  
       Pero sí iba en serio, y mucho. Jal usó su fuerza al principio, tirando al japonés sobre el colchón y echándosele encima. Buscando su boca se dio cuenta del olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Definitivamente había química entre humanos y kazons. Las feromonas del sudor de Sulu le excitaron. El japonés solamente podía pensar en el descomunal tamaño de aquel miembro.  
  
 - ¡No! ¡Detente! - Le gritó. - No puedo... yo no...  
 - Tranquilo, Sulu, no te haré daño. Solamente quiero lamerte. - Diciendo aquello se deshizo del albornoz, mostrando orgulloso su desnudez ante el hombre que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. - Deja que te pruebe... tus amantes no tienen por qué enterarse... y de todos modos ¿crees que tu violeta no habrá intimado con Lorah? Las noches en Talos IV son muy frías.  
 - En eso tienes razón... - susurró dejándose desvestir, - supongo que es lo justo, que tú y yo...  
 - Veamos si sé satisfacerte, humano... - Mordisqueando su vientre bajó la cintura de los pantalones de Sulu y adentró la nariz en el vello púbico. - ¡Ah! ¡Qué olor tan agradable! - Exclamó antes de devorar su sexo con avidez.  
 - ¡Oh, sí...! ¡Jal! ¡Me gusta...! - Gimió el japonés algo avergonzado.  
  
    Ya no se resistía, el placer de la boca del kazon le estaba llevando al paraíso.  
  



	216. Camino de Ocampa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega la barbacoa del sábado en casa de Jim. Reciben noticias de la Flota.  
> Khan volverá a sorprenderse de sus propios sentimientos compartiendo confidencias con sus dos amantes.

**Camino de Ocampa**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                       Nyota se dio por vencida y dejó de perseguir a sus hijos alrededor de la piscina. Se metió en la casa y fue derecha al sofá chester a tumbarse, lo encontró ocupado por Spock que le hizo un hueco con una ligera sonrisa. Fuera, en el jardín, Bones y Scott intentaban que los dos cachorros dejaran de pelear por la colchoneta hinchable.  
  
 - Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, Cayden. - El escocés consiguió agarrar del brazo a su hijo mayor. - Tú y tu hermano tenéis que acostumbraros a compartir.  
 - Ya está bien, Bean... Si no te comportas te quedarás sin postre. - Le amenazó McCoy riendo al ver su cara de susto.  
  
    Spock se carcajeó al oírles, sujetando a su amiga mientras la ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en el sofá.  
  
 - Me vuelven loca, me agotan... - Nyota se dejaba mimar. - No sabes la suerte que tienes de haber criado a Amy, la chicas son más tranquilas.  
 - Las chicas... puede, pero Amy... - Spock negó con la cabeza. Su hija le había dado más de un disgusto cuando era pequeña.  
 - ¡Oh, y David...! Ese chico es un encanto. - Apoyando la mano en el pecho del vulcano le miró a los ojos. - Tan educado, tan responsable...  
 - Su madre hizo un gran trabajo con él. - Spock estuvo de acuerdo.  
 - Hemos pensado en ir a Nuevo Vulcano a visitar a Carol y a St. John en vacaciones. - Se fijó en que la mano de Spock le estaba acariciando la cadera distraídamente y se sonrió. - ¿Vendríais con nosotros?  
 - Es buena idea. Llevaremos a los chicos, David no debería perder el contacto con su madre. - Spock bajaba la mano hacia el trasero de Nyota, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. - París sería otra opción. Leonard no conoce la ciudad, sé que le gustaría. Así podríamos hacerle una visita a Selene.  
 - Y a Demora. Casi ha cumplido cuatro añitos, está preciosa. - Cogió la mano del vulcano para detener la caricia que estaba empezando a subirse de tono. - De vez en cuando hablo con Selene. Las echo de menos.  
 - ¡Oh, discúlpame... yo...! - Se puso verdoso. - Nyota, a pesar de los años sigues teniendo un trasero impresionante.  
 - ¡Gracias, cielo! El tuyo tampoco está nada mal. - La mujer se echó a reír, el rubor en las mejillas de Spock le hacía mucha gracia.  
  
      Jim había dejado que sus hijos se ocuparan de la barbacoa pues recibió una llamada de la Flota que tuvo que atender en la biblioteca. Sin salir de allí llamó, usando la telepatía, a su marido y a su amante.  
  
 - _Decidles a Scotty y a Uhura que vengan también._ \- Les pidió dirigiéndose a sus mentes.  
  
      Cerraron la puerta asegurándose de que sus hijos no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Cayden procuraba que su hermano pequeño no le echase de la colchoneta en la piscina y David les vigilaba, dando la vuelta a las chuletas mientras Amy aliñaba la ensalada.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, capitán? - Scott le clavó la mirada con su sonrisa tensa en los labios. - ¿Noticias del Enterprise?  
  
    Jim se echó atrás en su sillón cruzando las manos a la altura del pecho. Acababa de desconectar el monitor de su ordenador.  
  
 - Sulu ha recuperado el mando y ha informado a la Flota, Paul y yo acabamos de hablar con él. - Sonrió. - Todo ha ido bien en Talos IV. El teniente Black está de regreso en el Enterprise y las comunicaciones han vuelto a la normalidad al alejarse del planeta. Ahora se dirigen hacia Ocampa. Nuestro Pavel ha construido un satélite que limpiará su atmósfera y hará que vuelva a llover sobre el mundo kazon.  
 - Pero Jim, eso es... - Spock estaba atónito. De los klingons les habían llegado informes sobre lo dañada que se encontraba la atmósfera del planeta origen de los kazon.  
 - Ya... ¡Mi genio ruso! - Exclamó lleno de orgullo y abriendo los brazos.  
 - Así que los kazon dejarán de piratear naves romulanas para robarles el agua. ¡Qué gran noticia! - Scott sabía de los problemas entre romulanos y kazons por los viajeros que llegaban de todas partes a la Base Estelar I cuyo mando ostentaba.  
 - Y eso no es todo, chicos. - Jim amplió su sonrisa echándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en su escritorio para hacerse el interesante. - T'rak y Aznabur van camino de Rómulo ahora mismo para hablar ante el Senado, pronto el Imperio se unirá a la Federación.  
 - ¡Eso sí que no me lo creo! - Negó Bones. - ¿La cabezota de T'rak abogando por la paz entre su pueblo y los nuestros?  
 - La gente cambia, cariño. - Jim se carcajeó. - Y no sabes cuánto... Según Sulu, y esto es confidencial, ella y Aznabur se han liado...  
 - Azetbur. ¡Y no digas tonterías, Jim! Esa mujer estaba loca por Spock no hace nada... - El médico dudó de aquella información. - Sulu debe haberte tomado el pelo.  
 - Cuando hablamos con ella estaba en HarOs, en el palacio de Azna... Azetbur. - Recordó el rubio mirando a su marido que asentía a sus palabras.  
 - Es cierto. - Confirmó Spock. - T'rak se encontraba en las habitaciones privadas de la canciller klingon.  
 - Yo sigo sin creerlo. - Negaba con la cabeza McCoy. - ¡Y lo de la “Paz Total” ya veremos!  
 - ¡Hombre de poca fe! - Scott se echó a reír y golpeó con fuerza al doctor en la espalda.  
 - No veo por qué T'rak no iba a poder enamorarse de Azetbur. Ambas son unas mujeres muy fuertes y poderosas. Si se alían a la Federación será ventajoso para todas las partes. - Esta vez Jim consiguió decir el nombre de su amiga klingon sin equivocarse.  
 - Hay quien cambia de acera y sigue conservando los mismos gustos, Bones... - Murmuró Nyota mirando de reojo a Spock. Su cara verdosa volvió a hacerla reír.  
 - Lo importante: ¿los chicos están bien? - El doctor quería saber si podía dejar de preocuparse por sus amigos.  
 - Todos bien, cielo. Mis sobrinos, Khan, Sulu... Lo suyo fue solamente un golpe en la cabeza. Volvió en sí enseguida aunque Alex le tuvo de baja hasta que le consideró recuperado. - Le informó Jim.  
 - Le enseñé bien a ese muchacho. - Murmuró McCoy.  
 - ¿Y Pavel? - Nyota se dio cuenta de que Jim le había omitido, en sus ojos azules vio que lo había hecho adrede.  
 - Oh, bueno él... fue abducido por la nave oscura. - Masculló. Ante las expresiones de desconcierto de su familia se apresuró a sonreír. - ¡Pero está bien! Le devolvieron sano y salvo... puede que hasta más listo de lo que se lo llevaron. - Volvió a carcajearse.  
 - Si ha sido capaz de fabricar algo que haga llover sobre Ocampa, estoy de acuerdo contigo. - Apostilló Spock.  
 - ¿Cuánto le tuvieron? Los dioses... ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo regresó? ¿En qué circunstancias? - Bones le acribillaba a preguntas.  
 - ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tranquilo, t'hy'la! - Jim se echó atrás en la silla, el médico le estaba avasallando.  
 - Leonard, amor... - Intervino Spock. - Alex se habrá ocupado de Pavel, cálmate. Como has dicho, enseñaste bien a ese muchacho.

  
    McCoy tuvo que conformarse con eso, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar personalmente con Alex.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         Desde que subió a bordo de Talos IV, Pavel no podía separarse de Khan ni por un segundo. Cuando Sulu entró al camarote después de haber informado a la Flota de las últimas novedades, consideró por un momento si marcharse y dejarles a solas. Pero fue sólo un instante.  
  
 - Hikaru... ven aquí, anata *(cariño) – El moreno le llamaba tendiéndole la mano.  
 - Sí, moy drug *(amigo mío) – Pavel también estiraba el brazo hacia él. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?   
 - Jackson y Jim me han tenido bastante rato en conferencia. - Respondió con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama.  
 - ¿Has visto a Amy? - Quiso saber Khan.  
 - No. Sólo a Jim, y con el almirante delante tampoco hemos podido hablar tranquilos. - El japonés sintió cómo sus flores tiraban de él hasta hacerle caer sobre el lecho.  
 - Te quitaré las botas. - Murmuró Khan.  
 - Quítaselo todo... nessesito su piel rossando la tuya... nessesito saber que los tres somos uno solo. - Pavel le ayudaba a desvestir al japonés.  
 - ¿Por qué soy “moy drug” Pavel? - Le preguntó aguantándose la risa cuando entre los dos le arrancaban el jersey. - Siempre me llamas así. A Kevin le dices compañero, colega... pero a mí siempre “moy drug”...  
 - Significa amigo mío, Sulu. - Le aclaró el moreno, no sin cierta sorpresa por aquella pregunta.  
 - Ya sé lo que significa... pero ¿por qué no me llamas amigo? Sobre todo desde que nos acostamos, ya no me dices otra cosa.  
  
      Pavel le miró con sus ojos aguamarina brillantes por unas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar, acariciándole con infinita ternura la mejilla.  
  
 - Sulu... ¿recuerdas cuando te presenté a mi padre, el día de nuestra graduassión en la Academia? - El japonés asintió. - Le dije: “Papa, este es moy drug, Hikaru Sulu”, ¿te acuerdas?  
 - Sí, claro... ¡Oye, que la inflamación de mi cabeza está curada, ya no tengo ninguna amnesia Pavel! - Protestó por cómo le hablaba, como si fuese idiota o retrasado.  
 - Yo nunca le había presentado ningún amigo a mi padre antes, Sulu. - Una gota salada le resbaló por la mejilla. - Nunca. A nadie.  
 - Quieres decir... - Titubeó el japonés.  
 - Que eres su AMIGO, Sulu. - Intervino Khan abrazándolos a los dos. - Con mayúsculas, su único amigo de verdad.  
 - Ay, moy drug! Sé que mi padre te dio las grassias por cuidar de mí... y se murió tranquilo a los dos días, como si ya supiera que tú ocuparías su lugar. - El llanto era ahora incontenible. Pavel escondió la cara en el pecho de su t'hy'la.  
  
    El japonés besó a su rosa por todas partes y terminó llorando también.  
  
 - ¡Eh, ya está bien de lágrimas! Ya me había duchado, me estáis empapando otra vez... - Fingió enojarse Khan, apretando con más fuerza los cuerpos de sus dos amantes contra el suyo y aguantándose él mismo las ganas de echarse a llorar.  
 - Pasabas tan inadvertido en clase... - Sulu recordó los viejos tiempos. - Siempre tan callado, tan obediente con los profesores, complaciente con todos... ¡Pavel, era como si vivieses en tu propio planeta!  
 - ¡Nadie me hisso nunca caso, salvo tú! - Volvió a mirarle con infinito amor. - Nadie fue al funeral de mi padre... sólo tú.  
 - ¡No se enteraron, Pavel! - Le espetó sorbiendo la nariz. - Ni Spock, ni Uhura, ni Jim, ni Bones... De haberlo sabido, ellos...  
 - Ellos no me miraban, sólo tú. - Le besó en la mejilla. - Tú siempre has cuidado de mí.  
 - Pavel, mi rosa... mi preciosa rosa... - Le susurró buscando su boca hasta besarle.  
 - Anata, ¿cómo te enteraste tú de la muerte de su padre? - Preguntó Khan con curiosidad.  
 - Me llamó. - Le respondió sin soltar la nuca del ruso. - Fue raro, no dijo ni una palabra.  
 - No podía hablar... - Se justificó Pavel.  
 - Vi la procedencia de la llamada y fui a verle al hospital... - De pronto sacudió la cabeza con rabia. - ¡Khan, no quiero acordarme de aquello... y no quiero que tú lo recuerdes! Fue muy triste.  
 - Sulu me ayudó con todo el papeleo. - Pavel dejó caer la cabeza sobre el trisquel tatuado en el pecho de su novio. - El traslado a la funeraria, la inssinerassión... todo lo hiso él. Moy drug, mi amigo... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Ya teba lyublyu! *(te quiero) – Le dijo clavándole de nuevo la acuosa mirada.  
 - Y yo a ti, rosa mía. - Posando la cabeza sobre el otro pectoral de Khan acarició el pelo de Pavel hundiendo los dedos en sus rizos.  
  
       El sobrehumano se sintió extraño, enamorado de Pavel y del hombre que estaba también enamorado de su t'hy'la. Nunca había amado así a nadie. Les quería a los dos y sabía que nunca se separaría de ellos.  
  



	217. Un ataque de modestia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jal Valek logra convencer a sus colegas majes de las otras sectas para poner en marcha el proyecto del satélite que les devolverá el agua a la superficie de Ocampa.  
> Khan se dará cuenta de que para algunas cosas Pavel es extremadamente tímido.  
> T'rak va a ver impulsada su carrera hasta un punto que no se esperaba.

**Un ataque de modestia**

 

«Debemos ser modestos recordando que los demás son inferiores a nosotros.»  
\- Oscar Wilde -

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      La estructura militar es el centro de la organización del Imperio Romulano, los militares gozan de un alto estatus social y T'rak tenía fama de ser la mejor entre sus generales. El gobierno está dirigido por un Senado presidido por un Pretor, el viejo S'taal, un engreído político fiel a sus obsoletas tradiciones; mientras que la milicia está conducida por el Alto Comando, al cual pertenecía la romulana desde hacía más de dos décadas.  
  
    Fuera de esta estructura se encuentra el Servicio Secreto Romulano, el Tal´Shiar, que posee la reputación de ser uno de los más eficaces de la Galaxia. Hasta sus finos oídos llegaron los rumores de la relación entre la Canciller klingon Azetbur y T'rak. Que la general hubiera puesto sus naves junto a las klingons, al servicio del Excelsior y el Enterprise, no gustó nada a su gente.  
  
    Cuando compareció ante el Senado tuvo que plantar cara a S'taal. Nada le hubiera gustado más que acabar con aquel vejestorio con un golpe de su cuchillo, sin embargo utilizó la palabra. Hablándole del gran progreso vivido por los klingons desde que estaban del lado de los humanos y del increíble proyecto que el Enterprise estaba a punto de llevar a cabo en Ocampa, que haría que los kazon dejasen de piratear para robarles el agua, T'rak convenció al Pretor de que era hora de modificar los términos de paz entre Rómulo y la Federación Unida de Planetas.  
  
      Azetbur intervino con un discurso que dejó a los romulanos boquiabiertos. Si los klingon, un pueblo tan orgulloso y guerrero como el suyo, habían aceptado y no sólo eso, sino que estaban encantados con la anexión a sus nuevos aliados... tal vez, solamente tal vez, Rómulo se había equivocado en su política.  
  
 - Deberías regresar a tu nave. - T'rak le acariciaba la mano y la mejilla a su amante. - Deliberarán durante horas, puede que días... y no me fío del servicio secreto. En tu pájaro de presa estarás a salvo.  
 - No se arriesgarían a hacer ninguna tontería contra mi persona, querida mía. - Azetbur la miraba sonriendo con dulzura. - Pero si tú te quedas más tranquila, esperaré junto a los míos la decisión de tu Senado.

  
  
  
                                                      A Jal Valek no le resultó sencillo explicar el hecho de haber conducido a dos naves de la Flota Estelar hasta su planeta. Cuando los otros majes supieron del satélite que Pavel quería probar y el milagroso resultado que esperaba obtener, se carcajearon de él. El kazon tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder militar y económico para imponer sus ideas.  
  
 - ¡Soy el Primer Maje de la secta Ocampa! - Gritó ante sus iguales, los otros Majes. - Sabéis que poseo la mayor parte del agua del planeta, así como a los mejores guerreros y las más grandes naves. Podría hacerme con todo el poder de nuestro mundo, reclamándolo para mí...  
 - ¡Da un golpe de estado si te atreves, Valek! - Le desafió Surat, Maje de la secta Mostral, la segunda en categoría entre los kazon.  
 - No es esa mi intención. - Jal bajó la cabeza, mostrando humildad ante los suyos. - Sé que los Oglamar no seríamos nada sin las otras sectas. Estamos juntos en esto.  
 - ¡Has traído a los extranjeros a Ocampa! - Protestó Minnis, maje de los Pommar. - ¡Deberíamos acabar contigo y con todos ellos ahora que les cogeríamos desprevenidos!  
 - ¡Solamente quieren ayudarnos! - Valek golpeó con el puño la mesa en torno a la cual estaban reunidos.  
 - ¿Con ese artefacto que pretenden colocar en nuestro cielo? - Haron, el Maje más joven, Primero de la secta Relora, siempre había admirado a su colega Oglamar. Confiaba en su palabra y en su experiencia. - ¿Estás seguro de que los hombres son de fiar?  
 - Harán que llueva... ¿recordáis la lluvia? - Su mirada se tornó soñadora, evocando el pasado de su pueblo.  
 - Hace más de veinte años que otros extranjeros nos robaron la vida en la superficie. - Ahora fue Surat quien dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. - ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en estos?  
 - Para empezar huelen muy bien. - Bromeó Valek dejándolos atónitos a todos. - Ya en serio. No tenemos nada que perder, dejemos que los humanos prueben el satélite.  
 - Sea. Voto a favor. - Asintió Haron levantando la mano.  
 - Yo también quiero probar ese cacharro. - Habló Culluh, Maje de los Nistrim. - Vamos, Surat... Minnis... Somos tres contra dos. La mayoría ha hablado.  
 - Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de esta decisión. - Terminó Surat dando por finalizada la reunión.  
  
       Cada Maje regresó con los suyos, salvo Haron que acompañó a Valek a su crucero de guerra; quería conocer más de los humanos, tenía curiosidad por lo que había comentado su viejo amigo acerca de su olor.  
  
 - Veo que Lorah ha superado su prueba de madurez. - Comentó Haron al ver al chico vestido ya con ropas de adulto.  
 - Sí... - Jal abrazó a su amante por la cintura. El joven se sintió algo incómodo aunque se dejó agarrar. - ¡Ya es todo un hombre! Nos casaremos cuando las cosas se estabilicen en Ocampa.  
  
    Lorah y Haron le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
 - ¿Casaros? - El maje de los Relora sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Un Primer Maje admitiendo su homosexualidad en público!  
 - Haron... amo a este muchacho. - Dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo en el cuello. - ¡Me importa bien poco lo que los demás penséis del asunto! ¡Es mi vida! Y te juro por todos nuestros difuntos que la viviré como me dé la gana...  
  
       Ante tan rotunda afirmación Haron asintió bajando la cabeza con respeto. Lorah dejó escapar unas lágrimas, estaba emocionado por ser el futuro esposo de semejante kazon tan extraordinario.

  
  
  
                                                          A bordo de la nave oscura Ares se levantó de su puesto de artillero y miró a su hermano Apolo con fiereza.  
  
 - ¡Otra boda! - Protestó enérgico. - ¡Nada de guerras! ¡Paz y amor para los hombres de buena voluntad! ¡Oh, por favor... voy a vomitar! - Golpeó el suelo con sus sandalias negras y se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada azul de su hermano.  
 - Ares, es lo mejor que podría pasar. - Apolo se aguantaba la risa. Ver así al dios de la guerra le provocaba ternura. - Ya sé que te aburres, que preferirías una buena batalla donde corriera la sangre como un río... pero esto llevará a que Padre nos considere aptos para regresar al Olimpo.  
 - Claro, si la paz se establece en toda la Galaxia ya no tendrá sentido que continuemos por aquí. - Apostilló Hércules.  
 - ¿El trío del trisquel podrá abrir la puerta mágica? ¿Regresaremos a nuestro hogar, Apolo? - Ares estaba impaciente, llevaba miles de años esperando volver a ver al resto de su familia.  
 - Sí, en unos años. ¡No desesperes, hermano! - El de la rubia cabellera se levantó de su trono dorado para acercarse al molesto dios, azote de los hombres. - Ahora tengo una misión para ti. Ven conmigo, hablemos a solas.  
  
             Salieron del puente y se encerraron en el despacho de comandante de la nave. Apolo ofreció una copa de néctar a Ares y esperó a que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio. Él se sentó del otro lado.  
  
 - Sabemos que Pavel ha estado en la Pantheion, ya le viste vomitar... - Apolo bebía su copa de néctar sorbo a sorbo.  
 - ¡Mencionó a Dionisio! Él sabrá algo. - Ares se encogió de hombros, no entendía qué tenía él que ver con el asunto.  
 - Exacto, me temo que nuestro hermanito pequeño ha hecho de las suyas con ese mortal. - Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, aunque una sonrisa torcida se le asomaba a los labios.  
 - ¡Qué envidia... el chico está para comérselo! - Imaginando lo que Dionisio habría podido hacer con Pavel se sonrió. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido a él abducir al hombre? Aunque él hubiera elegido a Khan, no a Pavel.  
 - No te emociones, Ares. - Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos le interrumpió. - Debemos guardar nuestra presencia en secreto un poco más, hasta que el trisquel se abra. - Palmeó la lisa superficie de su mesa con energía. - Quiero que cojas a Dionisio y partas a buscar a Hermes, Atenea y los demás. Todos debemos estar a bordo de la Pantheion para cuando llegue el momento.  
 - Ya, pero repréndele a él por desobedecer tus órdenes, no a mí. - Cargar con Dionisio le parecía un castigo más que una ayuda. - ¿Tengo que cuidar de ese inconsciente mientras localizo a nuestros hermanos?  
 - Está bien, id solamente a por Hermes... - Apolo volvió a llenar las copas con el preciado líquido. - Ya nos ocuparemos nosotros de encontrar a Atenea, a Hestia, a Hefesto y a Afrodita...  
 - ¡No! - Protestó de nuevo. - De Afrodita me encargo yo. Creo que sé dónde encontrarla.  
 - Como quieras, pero nada de pelearte con Hefesto por ella. - Apolo le apuntó con el dedo índice, recalcando la seriedad de su advertencia.  
 - ¡No hay problema! - Ares se mostró ufano. - Ella le aceptó como esposo... y a mí como amante. ¡Lo llevamos bien! ¡Somos civilizados! - Rió con ironía.  
  
        Apolo sonrió nada más; los líos amorosos entre la diosa del amor, el dios de la guerra y el dios del fuego y la forja, se la traían floja. Lo único que le importaba es que para cuando Pavel, Khan y Amy completaran su unión y la puerta del trisquel fuese abierta, todos estuvieran a bordo de la Pantheion para cruzar al otro lado y emprender el camino de vuelta al Olimpo.  
  
  
  
  
                                                      Nada de lo que pudieran hacer o decir le sacaría de allí. Pavel se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño aquella mañana.  
  
 - Vamos, cielo. Sal de ahí. - Le ordenó Sulu. - Es preciso que estés en el Puente mientras ponemos el satélite en órbita sobre Ocampa. Sé que les has dado instrucciones precisas a Quiroly y a Kevin pero... ¿y si algo sale mal?  
 - ¿Me estás llamando idiota, moy drug? - Gritó a través de la puerta. - ¡Nada irá mal con el Tláloc! - Así bautizó Pavel a su artefacto, como al dios azteca de la lluvia y el trueno.  
 - Cariño, podría surgir algún imprevisto... - La voz de Khan sonaba dulce y cargada de paciencia.  
 - ¡Kevin lo arreglará! Tú sólo controla que el Tláloc pase de la fase uno a la dos y luego a la tres. Es fássil, Khan: Wa', cha', wej'! *(uno, dos, tres, en klingon) – Le respondió sin ceder a abrir la puerta del aseo.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó el sobrehumano. - ¡No seas  lo'Be Vos *(cobarde, en klingon) y sal de ahí de una puñetera vez!  
 - Me temo que es inútil, Khan. - Sulu se pasó la mano por la cara desde la frente al mentón, con gesto de aceptar el encierro de su amante. - Recuerdo en la Academia lo mal que lo pasó cuando le entregaron la medalla al mejor proyecto científico.  
 - ¿También se encerró en el baño? - Preguntó el moreno con media sonrisa.  
 - Al principio no, intentó comportarse delante de su padre y de todos... - Recordó entornando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza. - Pero cuando le entregaron la condecoración y le pidieron que dijera unas palabras... - Se echó a reír. - Su cara se volvió roja como un tomate maduro, salió disparado del estrado y se metió dentro de su propia taquilla.  
 - ¡Cállate Sulu! - Chilló Pavel desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Quieres que salga ahí y use mi telequinesia?  
 -¿Lo harías? - El japonés pensó que si conseguía que abriese, Khan podría atraparle y llevarle a rastras al puente de mando si hacía falta.  
 - Niet! - Se oyó un golpe dentro del cuarto de baño. - ¡Marchaos de una vess y dejadme en pass!  
 - Puedo derribarla, si quieres... - Khan señaló la puerta.  
 - No, no rompas nada. - Elevó la voz para despedirse del ruso. - ¡Y tú tampoco! Me gusta el aseo tal como está, Pavel.  
 - Pues marchaos... - Volvió a gritar.  
 - Ya nos vamos. - Se rindió Sulu. - Anda Khan, deja que este imbécil se pierda el milagro que su satélite va a hacer con Ocampa.  
 - No sabía que fueses tan tímido, t'hy'la... - Murmuró Khan, sabiendo que le escucharía. Casi podía verle con la oreja pegada a la puerta. - Para algunas cosas tan descarado, casi rozando el exhibicionismo y para otras...  
 - Detesta el reconocimiento público a su inteligencia, nunca lo ha soportado. - Le aclaró Sulu a su violeta, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo fuera del camarote. - Le hace sentirse... “diferente”.  
 - ¿Cómo le sacaron de su taquilla? - Le preguntó por el pasillo camino del turboascensor.  
 - Spock tuvo que usar una cizalla de metal. - Rió al recordarlo. - Yo le convencí para que saliera mientras Nyota entretenía a su padre, el hombre no se dio cuenta de nada. - A Sulu el recuerdo del padre de Pavel le hacía sentir una pena inmensa. - Khan, supongo que conoces a tu t'hy'la mejor que nadie, has visto su alma y todo eso con el vínculo que compartís... - le hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, - pero yo le conozco desde que tenía quince años, sé cómo funciona su cabeza.  
 - Por supuesto, anata *(cariño), no lo niego. - Khan le puso la mano en el hombro, el japonés parecía estar temblando. -  Le conoces muy bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
 - Nada, sólo eso... que sé cómo es y que le quiero... - Lloraba, las palabras se le hicieron un nudo en la garganta.  
 - Hikaru, mi amor... - Le abrazó con fuerza sujetándole la nuca como solía hacer, dejando que la cara del japonés se hundiera en su pecho. - Los dos le queremos tal como es. No quiero que te preocupes, Sulu. Pavel y yo jamás nos separaremos de ti.  
  
      Khan sabía muy bien que lo que hacía llorar a su amante era el temor de perderles una vez regresaran a casa.  
  
  
  
  
                                                 La decisión del Senado romulano no se hizo esperar tanto como imaginaba T'rak. Tras comunicar al Emperador lo sucedido éste tomó la sabia decisión de nombrar a la general Procónsul de su gobierno. Cuando se enteró la mujer no daba crédito, no se sentía digna de tan alto honor. Azetbur lo celebró con más muestras de alegría que ella misma.  
  
 - ¡Oh, querida! ¡Es una gran noticia! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Le decía eufórica agarrándola por los brazos y clavándole la mirada. - ¡Tu mundo está cambiando y tú tendrás la oportunidad de firmar la anexión a la Federación de Planetas Unidos!  
 - Y que nos veremos menos, mi amor... - Dijo estas palabras con pesadumbre. - Ahora somos iguales, cada una responsable del gobierno de su pueblo. ¡Demasiado trabajo por hacer!  
 - Lo haremos juntas. - Sonrió. Su amante la miraba con sorpresa. - Rómulo y Kronos avanzarán de la mano de ahora en adelante.  
  
       Sus propias manos se entrelazaron, la una frente a la otra; la Gran Canciller Azetbur y la Procónsul T'rak caminarían unidas hacia un futuro en paz.  
  



	218. Uno, dos, tres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contar es fácil, eso es lo que Pavel esperaba que Khan hiciera: contar hasta tres. Pero su Tláloc se atasca después del dos y nadie, salvo él, será capaz de hacerle terminar la cuenta.

**Uno, dos, tres**

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                      La noticia del nombramiento de T'rak como Procónsul, fue bien recibida en la Tierra. El almirante Jackson estuvo encantado de ordenar a Jim que partiera junto con un representante del cuerpo diplomático hacia Rómulo. Por primera vez dos miembros de la Federación pondrían sus pies en el planeta romulano, la Paz tan ansiada estaba cerca.  
  
    Spock revisaba la maleta de su marido, contando las mudas que se llevaba se hizo una idea del tiempo que estaría fuera.  
  
 - Sólo serán unos días, mi amor. - Le decía sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda. - Tú y Bones ni os daréis cuenta de que me he ido.  
 - Eso es una frase hecha, ¿verdad? - El vulcano no acababa de entender las expresiones humanas, carentes de lógica y vacías de significado para él.  
 - Sí, lo es. - Jim torció la boca. - ¡Como mucho una semana, Spock! ¿Podrás soportarlo?  
 - Tendré que hacerlo. - Se giró y abrazó a su sa-telsu *(esposo) hasta tenerle pegado al pecho. - Sólo te pido que esta vez no me hagas ir a buscarte.  
 - Ah, eso no puedo prometértelo. - Se echó a reír. - No sé cuál es el planeta prisión de los romulanos, pero espero que tenga mejor clima que Rura Penthe... - Bromeó.  
 - No es cosa de risa, Jim. El Tal´Shiar es muy peligroso, no todos los romulanos se tomarán bien las directrices de la política de su nueva Procónsul. - Spock le hablaba con gravedad, realmente estaba preocupado.  
 - Tranquilo, sabré arreglármelas con el servicio secreto romulano. - Jim le besó con ternura, dulcemente, lamiendo los labios y dejando su miel en ellos al retirarse.  
 - ¿Con qué diplomático viajas? - Quiso saber el vulcano.  
 - ¿No lo adivinas? - Jim le enseñó su pasaje, el destino era Nuevo Vulcano.  
 - ¿St. John? ¿Irá Carol también? - Preguntó inquieto.  
 - Lo dudo, no es un viaje de placer. - Jim cerró la maleta sobre la cama y la apartó echándola al suelo. - Tendré la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la actual pareja de la madre de mi hijo... ¡La de vueltas que da la vida! - Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, esperaba que Spock le siguiera.  
 - Iré a hacerte la cena... - El vulcano se daba la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió una voz en su cabeza.  
 - _No tengo hambre... ya comeré en la nave, durante el viaje... Venid aquí los dos, quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo..._  
  
    La cabeza de Bones asomó por la puerta del dormitorio, traía su cínica sonrisa dibujada en la cara.  
  
 - ¿Llamabas, Jim? - Su voz sonó sexy, susurrante y grave.  
 - Sí... - El rubio se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, dejando una incipiente erección a la vista. - Cierra la puerta, Bones. - Le ordenó. - Podríais atarme... eso me gustaría. - Les sugirió.  
  
       El doctor y el vulcano se miraron a los ojos, una pícara sonrisa surgió en los finos labios por debajo de unas mejillas que empezaban a tornarse verdosas. McCoy sonrió abiertamente y fue a abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.  
  
  
  
  
                                                        Los kazon aguantaban la respiración viendo el satélite Tláloc girando sin cesar alrededor de su planeta. La fase uno ya se había completado. Ligeros temblores de tierra abrieron de nuevo los cauces de los viejos ríos que, tras veinte años de sequía, empezaron a fluir. En la fase dos la atmósfera fue limpiada de partículas nucleogénicas contaminantes, la evaporación de las aguas comenzó.  
  
 - ¡Nubes! - Musitó Jal Valek sosteniendo la mano de Lorah junto a su corazón. - ¡Pronto lloverá!  
 - ¡Quisiera estar ahí abajo, Jal... sentir ese agua sobre mi piel! - Deseó el muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
 - Todo parece ir bien, Sulu. - Kevin hablaba desde el Excelsior, la pantalla principal de la nave estaba dividida en tres ventanas. - ¿Dónde se ha metido Pavel?  
 - Cierto, capitán... - Intervino el kazon desde su crucero de guerra. - ¿Dónde está tu ingeniero jefe?  
  
    Sulu bajó la vista a sus botas, no sabía qué responder.  
  
 - El teniente Chekov está controlándolo todo desde ingeniería, no debemos molestarle. - Le excusó Khan, dándole un codazo a Quiroly que a punto estuvo de corregirlo diciendo la verdad.  
 - Mi pueblo querrá agradecerle esto en persona... - Valek no apartaba la vista de su mundo, el cielo empezaba a estar cubierto de vapor de agua.  
 - Bueno él... - Sulu titubeó. - ¡Ya le dieron una medalla por lo que hizo en Kronos! Creo que la mejor recompensa será la paz entre kazons y Federación.  
 - ¡Eso por descontado! - Afirmó Valek. - Aún así le daré una gran fiesta en mi palacio subterráneo que... por cierto... ¡Tendré que hacerlo construir de nuevo en la superficie!  
 - ¿Y no podríamos simplemente añadir alguna planta? - A Lorah le gustaba su hogar tal cual estaba.  
 - Como tú digas, esposo mío... - Rió Valek apretándolo contra su cuerpo. - Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.  
  
      Khan miraba al chico y se sonreía. Así pues Valek le haría su esposo... Eso le agradó. Lorah le devolvió la mirada de complicidad y se admiró una vez más de los hoyuelos del humano.  
  
  


  
                                                         La piel se erizaba al contacto de aquella mano con dedos largos y ligeros como plumas que le acariciaban el vello del pecho. Unos labios carnosos se apretaron contra los suyos. Era Bones, pero la mano era la de Spock. Jim se divertía jugando a las adivinanzas, sus dos t'hy'la no solamente le habían esposado a la cama, también le habían vendado los ojos y mantenían sus mentes cerradas a la suya... aunque sí se comunicaban entre ellos.  
  
 - _¡Por Dios, Spock! ¡Qué hermoso es! ¡Mírale!_ \- Le decía a su mente el doctor. - _Mírale bien, mi vida..._  
 - _Sí, lo es..._ \- Asentía el vulcano. - _Leonard, démosle placer con nuestras bocas... juntos, tú y yo..._  
  
      Ambos se deslizaron sobre las sábanas hasta alcanzar las ingles del rubio, quien se estremeció con la sorpresa de las dos bocas sobre su sexo. Lamiendo, succionando, jugueteando con sus lenguas, le daban tanto deleite que no pudo evitar gemir. Unas gotas de líquido blanquecino aparecieron por la pequeña abertura del glande. Fueron limpiadas rápidamente por una lengua traviesa acompañada de otra más viva aún.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah chicos... eso es tan... aaaahhh! - Se le arqueó la espalda con un latigazo de placer.  
  
      McCoy le separó las nalgas, hundiendo la cara entre ellas lamió con delicadeza la zona. Spock siguió chupando el miembro de su amado esposo, dejando que rebotase cuando apartaba la cabeza. Jim se retorcía de puro gusto.  
  
 - ¡Sí... sí... folladme! - Gimió con la voz rota.  
 - _Tú primero, Leonard._ \- Le indicaba Spock. La erección del médico le decía que estaba listo para empezar.  
  
       Mientras Bones se introducía lentamente en Jim, levantándole las piernas por encima de sus hombros y abrazándose a ellas con fuerza, Spock lamía el sexo que asomaba orgulloso entre los rubios rizos de aquel pubis.  
  
 - _Sigue así y se correrá en unos segundos..._ \- Sus palabras sonaron cínicas en la cabeza del vulcano.  
 - _Tienes razón... hagámoslo más duradero._ \- Spock se apartó de la pelvis de su esposo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho. - _Le mantendré ocupado..._  
  
       Jim se sobresaltó al sentir el peso y el tacto de un trasero desnudo encima, y se sorprendió cuando su boca se vio invadida por el miembro duro que empujaba hasta ser engullido, requiriendo unas atenciones que sin dudar le prestó. No sabía quién era quién. ¿Era de Bones aquel sexo... o de Spock? Trató de averiguarlo por el sabor, el olor... pero ambos habían estado frotándose el uno contra el otro antes de que le vendaran los ojos, todo se había mezclado y vuelto confuso desde entonces.  
  
       La sensación de saberse poseído por todas partes, indefenso, inmovilizado, privado de la vista y del tel *(vínculo), le estaba volviendo loco de placer. La lujuria invadía su ser, brotándole por los poros junto al sudor.  
  
    Spock notaba cómo sus testículos se elevaban y se endurecían, se apartó de la boca de su marido y fue a abrazar a su amante desde atrás.  
  
 - _Leonard, déjame a mí ahora..._ \- Le pidió besándole el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula.  
 - _Por supuesto, mi vida..._ \- Saliendo de Jim le entregó las piernas que no había soltado. - _Todo tuyo._  
  
      Spock las separó y se echó encima, introduciendo su miembro hasta el fondo, haciéndole gritar sin control. Bones acariciaba la espalda del vulcano, su propio sexo permanecía erecto y se las arregló para acercarlo a los labios de Jim que lo lamieron y lo atraparon en cuanto le percibió allí.  
  
 - ¡Oh, Jim...! - Dejó escapar el médico en voz alta.  
 - Bones... Sabía que eras tú... - Mintió descaradamente el rubio con su sonrisa torcida.  
  
    El vulcano se rió por aquello, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su sa-telsu le besó en la boca, el miembro del doctor quedó atrapado en medio de los dos.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! - McCoy no pudo controlarse... su semilla salió disparada empapando los labios de sus dos amantes que se besaban sin parar, lamiendo el glande convertido en fuente entre ambos.  
  
     Bones acabó separándose de las devoradoras bocas de sus amantes, mirándoles con infinito amor mientras seguían entrelazados. Cogió la llave de las esposas y liberó las muñecas de Jim. De inmediato el rubio se apartó la venda de los ojos y abrazó a su marido alcanzando juntos el orgasmo. El doctor se acopló a su lado, abrazándose a los dos, sonriendo y sintiéndose inmensamente afortunado.  
  
  


  
                                                        Ahora llegaba el turno de la tan ansiada fase tres: la lluvia sobre Ocampa. Quiroly introdujo la orden en la computadora y Khan observó el satélite desde su consola científica. Algo iba mal. El joven alférez se giró para mirar a su teniente y luego a su capitán. Su cara de desconcierto lo decía todo.  
  
 - Llama a Pavel ahora mismo. - Ordenó Sulu al sobrehumano.  
 - Lo hago... pero no puedo sentirle, ha cerrado su mente. - Respondió Khan algo inquieto, no sabía cómo solucionar el problema.  
 - El Tláloc no modifica la frecuencia de onda, Sulu. - Kevin también se había dado cuenta e intentaba corregir el error. - ¡No sé qué pasa! Está... ¿atascado?  
 - Teniente Sjare, llame al teniente Chekov por megafonía. - Le pidió el capitán girándose en la silla de mando.  
  
      La mujer emitió un mensaje en bucle que sonó por todo el Enterprise. Todos esperaban con el corazón en un puño. Peter se ofreció para ir a buscar a Pavel, Sulu le detuvo. El kazon se preguntaba qué estaba pasando y miró al japonés esperando una respuesta.  
  
 - Jal, no sé cómo, pero Pavel lo arreglará. Tranquilo. - El japonés intentó sonreír, le quedó una mueca tensa que más bien recordaba a la cara de preocupación de su viejo amigo Scott.  
 - El teniente Chekov no responde, señor. - Informó Sjare desde su consola de comunicaciones.  
  
     Sulu pulsó un botón de su silla y la alerta roja brilló en cada panel de la nave. Peter insistió en su oferta, con sus hombres de seguridad no tardaría en dar con el ruso. Alex vio la mirada de su capitán y entendió que su esposo no debía intervenir. Le sujetó de un brazo, esperando órdenes de su superior.  
  
 - Abra un canal, Sjare. Que se me oiga hasta en el último rincón del Enterprise. - Ordenó a la teniente.  
 - Hecho, capitán. Puede hablar. - Confirmó la morena.  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡Trae tu culo al Puente ahora mismo! ¡Es una jodida orden! - Gritó enojado.  
  
      Los minutos se sucedían repletos de tensión. El silencio en el crucero kazon, la mirada inquieta del maje Jal Valek, el sudor perlando la frente del irlandés en el Excelsior y las caras de Alex y Peter mirándose uno a otro y preguntándose qué hacer.  
  
 - Iré al camarote, puede que siga en el baño. - Dijo Khan.  
 - Sí, derriba la puñetera puerta si hace falta pero tráele aquí... - Espetó Sulu.  
  
    De pronto las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron y Pavel entró corriendo directo a la consola de investigación científica.  
  
 - Wa', cha', wej'! *(uno, dos, tres, en klingon) – Gritó revisando la pantalla. - ¡No es tan difíssil, Khan!  
 - ¡Tu satélite se ha atascado, Pavel! - Le chilló Kevin desde el Excelsior.  
  
       El ruso comprobó que nada fallaba en los controles desde el Enterprise y que su colega irlandés, aunque lo había expresado con sencilla brutalidad, tenía razón. Caminó hasta el centro del puente y apuntó con sus manos al Tláloc.  
  
 - Dabai! *(vamos) – Masculló entre dientes concentrándose en el aparato. - Yebát! Dabai, dabai! *(joder, vamos, aprisa)  
 - ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo este loco? - Preguntó Jal Valek observándolo con cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo.  
 - Usa sus poderes telequinéticos, maje Valek. - Le aclaró Sulu agarrándose a los brazos de su silla. - Déjele actuar.  
  
    Pavel cerró los ojos y utilizó toda su fuerza mental para agitar los circuitos internos del satélite, hasta que las gigantescas aspas de metal giraron y empezó a emitir la onda adecuada sobre la atmósfera de Ocampa.  
  
 - Da... da... da! - Gritó satisfecho agitando sensualmente las caderas. - ¿Soy un brujo o no? - Preguntó riendo a carcajadas y poniéndose en jarras.  
  
       Poco a poco, tímidamente, unas gotas empezaron a precipitarse desde el cielo gris hacia la superficie del planeta. El poderoso brujo, el genio ruso, el portador del agua... lo había conseguido: Tláloc hizo llover sobre Ocampa.  
  



	219. Kermit está borracho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el milagro de la lluvia, el maje Jal Valek da una fiesta en su palacio para sus amigos humanos. La ranita de Pavel acabará de mala manera.

** Kermit está borracho **

  
  
                                                                                                               Desde dentro del palacio todo parecía oscuro, silencioso, igual que siempre... pero en el exterior el agua no dejaba de fluir. Los ríos desembocaban en mares que se unían en océanos. La lluvia hizo el milagro y Tláloc devolvió todo su esplendor al planeta Ocampa.  
  
       Pavel se estaba terminando su segunda botella de vodka, brindando en silencio a la salud del chico kazon y su futuro esposo, Jal Valek. Simplemente levantaba la botella y les sonreía, en su cabeza resonaban palabras elocuentes que no era capaz de pronunciar: estaba completamente borracho.  
  
 - ¡Enhorabuena, Lorah! - Le felicitó Khan un momento en el que pudo hablar con él a solas. - ¿Eres feliz?  
 - Lo soy, Donald. - Le sonrió con dulzura. - Amo a Jal, seré su esposo... y ahora que tenemos agua en abundancia nuestro mundo progresará. Pero voy a echar de menos un par de cosas.  
 - ¿Qué, Lorah? - Le preguntó conociendo la respuesta.  
 - Tus hoyuelos y ese olor tan increíble que tienes... - Murmuró acercando la cara al pecho del sobrehumano, aspirando disimuladamente el aroma que tanto le agradaba.  
  
     Valek les observaba a lo lejos, sentado a la mesa junto a Sulu. Le dio un codazo, disimuladamente, llamando su atención sobre ellos.  
  
 - ¿Te ha contado algo, tu... “violeta”? - Preguntó con sorna. - Mi Lorah no suelta prenda, cree que me pondría celoso y ¿sabes? No voy a sacarle de ese error. - Se echó a reír.  
 - Sé lo que pasó entre ellos por Pavel. No importa. - Sulu se encogió de hombros.  
 - Y de lo que tú y yo estuvimos haciendo... - El kazon pasó su mano sobre el muslo del capitán por debajo de la mesa.  
 - No les he contado nada, quizás algún día... - El japonés le retiró la gran zarpa al kazon cuando vio acercarse a Pavel, quien se dejó caer medio tirado en la silla que tenían en frente. - Cielo, deja ya el vodka o acabarás vomitando.  
 - ¡La Pansseion! - Pavel soltó la botella dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa. - ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Los dioses! ¡Ellos les robaron el agua, Valek! - Hacía muecas para contener el vómito tras cada frase. Mirando al kazon a los ojos se puso muy serio y habló con toda la gravedad que pudo dado su deplorable estado. - ¡Metieron la pata con Ocampa! ¡Ionissaron la atmósfera con su puñetera nave oscura y luego... - un dolor le atravesó la cabeza como un rayo, la nausea se hizo insoportable, - ...me pidieron que yo lo arreglara!  
 - ¿De qué está hablando, teniente Chekov? - Jal se puso en pie, iba a ayudar al ruso que parecía encontrarse muy mal.  
 - ¡Alex! - Le llamó Sulu echándose hacia delante por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar a su rosa. - Pavel, cállate. Sabes que no puedes hablar de eso... - Le recordó.  
 - ¡Diré lo que quiera! Ese dios... Dionisio... ¡Alabados sean él y las borracheras...! - Se puso en pie, o trató de hacerlo, apenas se sostenía. - Ese Dionisio no me puede hasser callar... él me... - El vómito fue como la explosión de un volcán, poniéndolo todo perdido en un radio de metro y medio a su alrededor.  
 - ¡Pavel! - Khan le sujetó por la espalda y soltó una carcajada al ver a Sulu y al maje Valek empapados con lo que su novio había soltado por su boca.  
 - Transpórtenos a bordo, alférez Quiroly. - Alex agarraba a Pavel del brazo mientras daba la orden con su comunicador. Las partículas de los tres, el médico, el ruso y Khan, desaparecieron del comedor del palacio kazon para integrarse de nuevo en el Enterprise.  
 - Lo lamento muchísimo, Jal. - Se disculpaba Sulu limpiándose con una servilleta. - Está totalmente borracho.  
 - Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad... - murmuró Valek algo asqueado con lo repugnante y viscoso del asunto, - tu amante es las dos cosas, capitán. - Se echó a reír. - Vamos, baja conmigo al aljibe, esta vez invito yo al baño. ¡Lorah! Atiende tú a nuestros invitados. - Le dejó a cargo del salón comedor y guió a Sulu hacia los sótanos.  
  
  
              El japonés quedó impresionado con la belleza del lugar. Las columnas de piedra, los arcos de herradura y la limpia superficie del agua brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Se sonrojó cuando Jal se quitó toda la ropa y se metió poco a poco en el aljibe.  
  
 - Vamos, Sulu. Está fresca, te gustará. - Le invitaba amablemente, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. - Prometo no rozarte... - Se rió.  
 - Está bien, ya voy. - Se desvistió dejándose puesta la ropa interior y se lanzó al agua de cabeza, nadando bajo la superficie hasta el otro lado de la pared, donde emergió para respirar. - ¡Sí! Es refrescante... - Sonrió complacido.  
 - Yo no sé nadar, capitán. - Se avergonzó Valek. - No aprendí siendo niño y ahora... tal vez sea demasiado tarde.  
 - ¡Ni hablar, es sencillo! Si me lo permite... - Se acercó al kazon y le sujetó por el pecho. - Le ayudaré, usted déjese caer de espaldas y verá cómo flota. No tiene que hacer nada, no se preocupe... no voy a soltarle.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Valek volvió a reír. - ¿Ya no me tuteas? - Rodeó la cara del japonés con sus grandes manos y le besó en los labios, largamente, con profunda pasión.  
 - ¡No! - Protestó Sulu recuperando la conciencia de sí mismo y haciéndose a un lado. - Alguien podría bajar y vernos...  
 - Nadie puede estar aquí salvo yo, son las normas. - Le aclaró tomándolo por la cintura. - Y ahora, Sulu... enséñame a nadar.  
  
  
  
  
                                         El ruido del tricorder alrededor de su cabeza le molestó. El zumbido resonaba insoportablemente en sus oídos, levantó la mano y apartó la del médico con malas maneras.  
  
  - Yebát! *(joder) ¡Estoy bien, Alex! - Le gritó.  
 - Deja que te examine. Has hablado demasiado, Pavel. - El rubio volvió a comprobar sus aparatos. - Khan, sujétalo. Voy a colocarle el TRC.  
 - ¡Estate quieto, t'hy'la! - Le regañaba el moreno.  
  
      Tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para inmovilizar a su novio en la camilla y que Alex le pusiera el aparatito blanco con tantas luces sobre la frente. Cuando el doctor estuvo seguro de que nada extraño le sucedía al cerebro de su amigo dejó que el moreno le soltara.  
  
 - Todo está bien ahí dentro. - Murmuró agitando la cabeza. - ¡Por lo menos físicamente!  
 - Te has comportado como un idiota, mi amor. - Le reprendió Khan acariciándole los rizos.  
 - ¡Déjame en pass! - Pavel hizo un gesto con sus manos y los dos, Khan y el doctor, salieron disparados hacia atrás hasta caer al suelo.  
 - ¡Joder, Pavel! - Protestó el médico. - ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
    El ruso aprovechó para salir corriendo de la enfermería, sin girarse les gritó por las galerías de la cubierta B.  
  
 - ¡Siempre he estado loco!  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le llamó Khan, levantándose salió detrás de él pero no sabía hacia dónde había ido. - _T'hy'la..._ \- Usó el vínculo, no pudo localizarlo, el atormentado genio había cerrado su mente. - ¡Maldita sea! - Renegó.  
 - Déjale, ya se le pasará. - Alex se había asomado al pasillo. Acarició la espalda de Khan con media sonrisa en el rostro. - Ha dicho la verdad, siempre ha estado algo chiflado.  
 - ¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido! - El sobrehumano se golpeó la frente como era su costumbre al decir aquellas palabras. - ¡Los dioses le hicieron algo en la nave oscura y yo no he hecho nada por averiguar de qué se trata!  
 - Pero Pavel no puede contarlo, si lo intenta le duele la cabeza y vomita. - Alex le miraba con los ojos azules cargados de compasión. - Y Khan, querido... no deberías golpearte la cabeza así, eres muy fuerte, podrías causarte una conmoción a ti mismo.  
 - Y me curaría. ¿Qué más da eso? - Se encogió de hombros. - Hay algo que le atormenta, lo sé. No puede contármelo pero tal vez, usando el tel *(vínculo), podría verlo por mí mismo. Tengo que encontrarle, Alex.  
 - Peter está en el puente, le pediremos que le localice a través de la computadora. - Alex acompañó al moreno al turboascensor. - Tranquilo, no creo que haga ninguna estupidez.  
 - ¿Una estupidez? ¿Cómo qué? - Le temblaron los labios. - ¿Cortarse con una espada en el brazo? ¿Mezclar barbitúricos y alcohol? ¿Buscar a alguien que le dé una paliza de muerte? ¡Pavel ya ha hecho demasiadas estupideces en su vida! Yo no estaba, pero ahora es mi responsabilidad.  
 - Le encontraremos, Khan. - Mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban Alex le dio un abrazo, acariciándole el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca repitió sus propias palabras. - Le encontraremos...  
  
  
  
  
                                       El comunicador silbaba sobre el suelo de piedra junto a los pantalones negros. La cabeza de Sulu se giró hacia allí, buscando el origen del ruido que le sacó del éxtasis que le estaba proporcionando la boca de Jal.  
  
 - Tengo que contestar... - Le apartaba con cuidado, no quería que aquellos dientes se engancharan donde no debían.  
 - Mmm... deja que suene... - Con sus fuertes manos le agarró por la cintura y lo subió a un escalón, quedando sus bocas a la misma altura. Le besó, apasionado, ávido de sus labios.  
  
    El japonés se dejó tumbar sobre la fría roca de granito y permitió al kazon colocarse sobre él. Pronto sintió el duro  y enorme miembro tratando de abrirse paso hacia su interior.  
  
 - ¡Aaah! - Gritó. - No voy a poder... es demasiado...  
 - Está bien, cambiemos entonces. - Le dijo con una sonrisa echándose a un lado. - Si a ti no te importa, claro...  
 - ¡Oh, Jal...! Date la vuelta... - Sulu se colocó detrás de él y le penetró con ganas, sintiendo al kazon vibrar con su contacto.  
 - Sí... sí... - Gemía Valek agitando las caderas, golpeándose las nalgas contra la pelvis de su amigo el capitán del Enterprise.  
 - ¡Ese maldito trasto! - Sulu volvió a girar la cabeza, su comunicador no dejaba de silbar.  
 - Empuja más fuerte, humano... - Le exigió Jal.  
  
      A Sulu le costó concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en quién le estaría llamando. Agarró con más fuerza la cintura del maje y se volvió loco dándole embate tras embate. Deslizando la mano por el robusto vientre alcanzó el desmesurado miembro de Jal y lo apretó, estrujándolo y sacudiéndolo arriba y abajo sin cesar en sus acometidas cada vez más adentro, cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que le oyó gruñir y sus dedos se empaparon con un líquido cálido y viscoso.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! ¡Síiii! Sí, Sulu... - El kazon se dejó caer sobre el suelo, retorciéndose aún por el placer del orgasmo. - Ya puedes contestar a esa maquinita tuya.  
  
    Sulu se echó hacia atrás, su propia semilla le resbalaba por los muslos. Tirándose al agua se limpió, nadando hasta la otra pared donde había dejado su ropa.  
  
 - Aquí el capitán Sulu, ¿qué ocurre? - Respondió al comunicador.  
 - Soy Peter, no damos con Pavel en la nave. Algo le pasa, deberías subir. Te transporto... - Le dijo el pelirrojo sin esperar respuesta, activando el rayo azulado para capturar sus moléculas.  
 - ¡Espera... no! - Sulu se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo.  
  
    Y así apareció ante las atónitas miradas de Alex y Peter en la sala del transportador.  
  
 - ¿No podías esperar un maldito segundo? - Le gritó a su jefe de seguridad nada más verle. - ¡Traedme algo de ropa, joder!  
 - Ahora mismo vengo... - Alex salió de la habitación aguantándose la risa, dejando a su marido mirando al techo y a Sulu cubriéndose como podía sus vergüenzas con ambas manos.  
 - ¿Qué cojones pasa con Pavel? ¿Qué es eso de que no le encontráis? ¿No puede Khan dar con él a través de su vínculo? ¿Y la computadora? ¿Acaso ha olvidado el ADN de su ingeniero jefe? - Sulu estaba muy cabreado, no dejaba de gritar sin esperar respuesta alguna.  
 - Lo hemos probado todo sin resultado, capitán. - Peter bajó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. - Khan está aterrado, anda como loco buscándole por toda la nave, teme que haga alguna tontería.  
 - Kuso! *(mierda) – Sulu se estremeció, no solamente por el frío que sentía al estar empapado y desnudo. - Pero ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?  
  
     Alex entró con un uniforme en la mano, entregándoselo a su capitán le resumió lo ocurrido en la enfermería y lo que Khan pensaba hacer si daba con Pavel.  
  
 - No, él no debería intentar entrar ahí... - Murmuró poniéndose los pantalones negros. - Si los dioses han bloqueado su mente, a Pavel le dolerá.  
 - Ha debido manipular el ordenador, bueno... ¡Sé que lo ha hecho! - Peter le mostró una tablet. - Al introducir la búsqueda de su ADN esto es lo que pasa.  
 - ¿Qué demonios...? - A Sulu se le quedó cara de idiota cuando vio una imagen de Kermit en pantalla. La ranita yacía sobre unas botellas de cerveza y unas palabras se resaltaban intermitentemente sobre la imagen. - Silencio... Kermit está borracho... - Leyó en voz alta. - Bakayaro! *(imbécil) – Exclamó devolviéndole la tablet a su jefe de seguridad.  
 - ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? No se ha transportado fuera de la nave, lo hemos comprobado. - Peter se rió al ver cómo Alex trataba de ayudarle a ponerse el jersey amarillo.  
 - Olvidé las botas... - El médico se rascó la cabeza mirando los pies descalzos de su capitán.  
 - No hagáis nada, no le digáis nada a Khan... - Sulu salió al pasillo y echó a andar hacia el turboelevador. - Creo que sé exactamente dónde está ese gilipollas.  
  



	220. Shin'Ichi, traduce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim visita Nuevo Vulcano para recoger a St. John, el diplomático que le ha de acompañar a Rómulo ejerciendo como Embajador de la Federación. Los recuerdos se harán casi tangibles en el planeta.  
> El capitán tendrá que enfrentarse a un almuerzo algo tenso junto a su ex.

**Shin'Ichi, traduce**

 

  
                                                                                                                   La nave transporte que le llevó a Nuevo Vulcano tenía que descargar mercancías, revisar motores y cargar contenedores que llevaría a Kronos antes de volver a despegar. Él y St. John la utilizarían para alcanzar la Base Estelar XXIII, muy cerca de la Zona Neutral Romulana, donde serían recogidos por un ave de presa y trasladados a Rómulo, su destino final.  
  
       Como disponía de bastante tiempo, Jim fue a visitar la casa de su yo alternativo, movido por la nostalgia de todo lo que había vivido allí. Se encontró con que una familia la ocupaba ahora. Plantado delante del jardín observaba cómo el padre, un vulcano de mediana edad, enseñaba a su hijo, de unos seis o siete años, a resolver unos complicados pleenoks *(puzzles) mientras que la madre, vulcana también, preparaba la mesa para el almuerzo.  
  
      Aquella escena tan hogareña le hizo tener una ensoñación. En torno a la misma mesa, Jim imaginó mantener una charla con el viejo almirante Kirk. Pudo verle, con el aspecto que tenía poco antes de morir, la última vez que estuvo a su lado. Le miraba fijamente a los ojos escondiendo su pícara sonrisa; le estrechaba las manos con fuerza, apoyando el codo sobre el mueble de jardín, fingiendo echarle un pulso...   
  
 - _De tú a tú, cara a cara, de Kirk a Kirk..._ \- La voz sonó clara en su mente. - _Jimmy, muchacho, sé que me echas de menos._  
 - ¡Cada maldito día, almirante! - Respondió en voz alta.  
 - _No estés triste, Spock y yo estamos bien. Por siempre juntos... ¿recuerdas?_  
  
      El capitán Kirk asentía con los ojos cerrados, frente a la casa de aquella desconocida familia vulcana que aún no había advertido su presencia.  
  
 - Dime la verdad... Sobre Bones, sobre Amy y sus t'hy'la... Aclárame esa extraña y horrible visión de la playa que tuvimos los tres, donde mi doctor McCoy desaparecía bajo las aguas... Dime qué ocurrirá con Sulu cuando el vínculo sea consumado... y cuéntame si mi hija será capaz de vivir sin Pavel... sin Khan...  
  
    Sus palabras destilaban desesperación. Jim se había apoyado en el bajo muro de piedra y el vulcano del jardín se giró al oírle.  
  
 - _Deja que pase el tiempo. En este Universo tuyo los dioses se muestran más humanos, más comprensibles y compasivos que en el nuestro... Confía en ellos y sobre todo, Jimmy, confía en tus amigos..._  
  
       La ensoñación desapareció de repente. Al abrir los ojos, Jim se encontró frente al dueño de la casa que le miraba con una ceja levantada y la cabeza inclinada unos cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la izquierda.  
  
 - ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor? - Le preguntó amablemente. - ¿Quiere pasar y sentarse un momento?  
 - No, gracias. Estoy bien. - Jim sonrió y miró al interior de la vivienda. La mujer salía con un vaso de zumo de naranja dirigiéndose hacia él.  
 - Hace mucho calor para un humano, tal vez necesite usted saciar su sed. - Le ofreció la señora el vaso, con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza.  
 - Son ustedes muy amables. - Jim aceptó el zumo y lo bebió de un trago. - ¡Pues sí! Estaba sediento... Lesek *(gracias, en vulcano)  
 - ¿Seguro que no quiere descansar un momento? - Insistió el vulcano viéndole extrañamente emocionado.  
 - Yo conocía a los anteriores propietarios de esta casa... - Murmuró con los ojos azules vidriosos por las lágrimas.  
 - ¿Al difunto Embajador Spock y a su esposo, el Almirante Kirk? - Preguntó la señora.  
 - Así es... eran... parientes míos. Kirk... él era mi pariente. - Les aclaró con una triste sonrisa.  
 - Comprendo. - El vulcano levantó su mano separando los dedos corazón y anular. - Larga y próspera vida, señor. - Le saludó formalmente.  
 - Dif-tor heh smusma! - Respondió de igual modo Jim, usando la lengua vulcana.  
  
  
               Se fue caminando hasta la impresionante mansión de Sarek, recorrer aquel sendero le trajo a la memoria los recuerdos de su boda en el Nuevo Monte Seleya. Entonces hizo aquel camino descalzo, vestido solamente con la túnica blanca nupcial, unido a la mano de Spock en posición de ozh'esta. Cuando llegó a la casa vio a Carol en la puerta, le esperaba y no parecía nada contenta de verle.  
  
 - ¡Por fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido, soldadito? - Le espetó sin más.  
 - Hola, Carol. - Sonrió con gesto torcido. - Yo también te echaba de menos.  
 - ¿Qué es esa tontería de llevarte a mi novio a Rómulo? ¿La Flota se ha vuelto loca? - Inquirió poniéndose en jarras.  
 - Querida, pertenezco al cuerpo diplomático... Es mi trabajo. - St. John asomó al oír los gritos de su pareja. - Hola, Jim. Me alegro de verte. - Se acercó y le estrechó la mano.  
 - ¿Estás listo? - El rubio deseaba largarse de allí cuanto antes, no soportaba la presencia de la madre de su hijo y menos cuando se ponía con esa actitud tan agresiva.  
 - El servicio ha preparado el almuerzo, comamos y nos iremos, ¿te parece? - Le sonrió invitándole a entrar.  
 - No has contestado, Jim. - Insistió la rubia bastante enojada. - ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer en Rómulo los dos solos? ¿Por qué los militares no envían toda una nave estelar para proteger a su Kevet-dutar? *(Embajador, en vulcano)  
 - Querida, ya te lo he explicado. - St. John la tomó de la cintura metiéndola en casa. - T'rak es la nueva Procónsul, firmará la anexión de su Imperio a la Federación Unida de Planetas. ¿Qué pensarían los romulanos si apareciésemos por allí armados hasta los dientes?  
 - No me fío. Esa gente podría hacerte daño, mi amor... - La rubia le acarició la mejilla, estaba terriblemente preocupada por su amante.  
 - ¡Por eso le acompaño yo! - Exclamó Jim soltando una breve carcajada.  
 - ¡Ah, claro! - Carol se apartó de su pareja y volvió a enfrentarse al padre de su hijo. - ¡Tú, el todopoderoso James Kirk! ¿Sigues con tu complejo de héroe?  
 - Basta, cariño. - El diplomático intentó que Carol bajase el tono. - Sé buena anfitriona y encarga que sirvan el almuerzo.  
  
       Carol caminó haciendo resonar sus tacones hacia el atrio, donde habló con una de sus sirvientes. Jim sacudió la cabeza pensando que el tiempo previo a embarcar junto al diplomático, rumbo a Rómulo, serían las horas más largas de su vida.  
  
     La comida era deliciosa, al capitán le agradó volver a disfrutar de los sabores del mundo de su esposo. Carol no probó bocado, limitándose a mirar de reojo al rubio sin decir palabra.  
  
 - Querida, podemos hablar civilizadamente. - St. John posó su mano sobre la pierna de su amada para acariciarle el muslo.  
 - Lo intentaré. - Musitó ella con una sonrisa dirigida a su pareja. - Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, Rómulo es un lugar peligroso. Y no te creas que por viajar con este soldadito estás a salvo, ya resucitó una vez... ha cubierto el cupo.  
 - ¿Por qué me detestas, Carol? ¿Por qué sigues odiándome? - Jim soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa con enojo. - Han pasado casi dieciocho años y tú...  
 - Porque sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. - Respondió Carol sin levantar la voz. - No quisiste decirme lo de Pavel y los Kazon, tuve que enterarme por él... - Señaló a su novio con un gesto de su cabeza sin apartar los ardientes ojos azules de la mirada de Jim. - Afortunadamente todo salió bien pero... tú no me dijiste nada a pesar de que te pregunté directamente por mi amigo. Sigues creyendo que puedes arreglarlo todo tú sólo, que puedes solucionar cualquier problema, salir airoso de cualquier situación... Te crees invencible, Jim... y no lo eres. No eres más que un crío jugando a los soldaditos.  
 - Tienes razón. - El capitán dejó la servilleta junto al plato y extendió su mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa, acercándola a la de Carol. - Es cierto. Soy un maldito imbécil. Debí contarte lo que pasaba en el Enterprise y preocuparte a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, hacerte tener pesadillas y sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudar a la gente que te importa porque están demasiado lejos... Sí, soy un crío, un soldadito con complejo de héroe como tú dices... que se siente responsable de la vida de todo el mundo y que cree que puede mantenerlos sanos y salvos a todos, un imbécil que nunca se rinde ni ante los peores escenarios, un idiota capaz de sacrificar su propia vida para salvar a su tripulación. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Eres capaz de mostrar clemencia?  
  
    Carol abrió los ojos como platos, la mano de Jim estaba rozando la suya.  
  
 - Ya te dije mi amor que Jim no quiso contarte nada para que no sufrieras... - St. John no pudo evitar echarse a reír. La cínica disculpa del capitán Kirk no había hecho otra cosa que lanzar la pelota sobre el tejado de su preciosa rubia. - Vamos, respóndele. ¿Le perdonas?  
 - No. - Contestó con la boca pequeña y apretando la mano de Jim. Poco a poco sonrió, dejando a los dos hombres sin palabras ante la belleza de su gesto. - Cuida de mi hombre, Jim... y cuídate tú también.  
 - Tranquila, todo irá bien. - Recordó las palabras del Almirante Kirk. - Confío en T'rak y en Aznabur.  
 - ¿En quién? - Preguntó Carol con cara de extrañeza.  
 - La Canciller klingon, está en Rómulo también... - Se explicó el rubio.  
 - ¡Ah! Azetbur... - St. John sonrió. - Me temo que no pronuncias correctamente su nombre, Jim.  
  
      Los tres se echaron a reír, el resto de la comida transcurrió en paz. Jim se sorprendió al ver que Carol estaba al corriente de los progresos de David en la academia, al parecer Spock la mantenía informada de todo. A los postres la rubia se levantó para servir a los dos hombres una taza de mocha recién hecho. La vulcana que le trajo la cafetera humeante esperó a que su señora le susurrase algo al oído.  
  
 - Traduce para mí lo que pone en la pulsera del capitán Kirk, te lo suplico Shin'Ichi. - Le solicitó a su empleada de confianza. - Y sé discreta, por favor.  
  
      La sirviente retiró los platos de la mesa fijándose en la muñeca izquierda del hombre rubio invitado a la casa de sus señores. Luego se detuvo junto a Carol y musitó unas palabras a su oído.  
  
 - ¡No! ¿En serio? - La rubia se rió entre dientes. - Gracias Shin'Ichi. Puedes retirarte.  
 - Con leche y azúcar, por favor. - Le pidió Jim cuando Carol se acercó a ponerle el café.  
 - Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te gusta, “compañero... maestro en la pasión y el amor”. - Bromeó mirando su pulsera.  
 - ¿Qué... esto? - El rubio se sonrojó levemente mostrando la joya de plata. - Bueno, es un regalo de Spock.  
 - Recuerdo que tu pulsera nupcial de cuero se rompió justo antes de que bajaseis al planeta del centro de la Galaxia. - Dijo St. John. - Pobre McCoy, se afligió tanto con aquello...  
 - Bones... - Jim sonrió al decir su nombre, - ahora tiene una exactamente igual a esta.  
  
       Carol y St. John le miraron y le devolvieron la sonrisa, reconociendo en la cara de Jim la felicidad que compartía con Spock y el médico, la misma de la que ellos disfrutaban en Nuevo Vulcano.  
  



	221. El lenguaje de las flores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu encuentra a Pavel en la cubierta A, dentro de la Bahía Botánica del Enterprise, donde él suele ocuparse de sus rosas y sus violetas.  
> Khan también da con ellos, entrando en la mente de Pavel desvelará sus secretos.

**El lenguaje de las flores**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      Lo único que quería era estar a solas. El vodka se le había subido bien a la cabeza. Con el dolor por recordar su experiencia en la Pantheion y el vómito que éste le provocó, ahora tenía como una centrifugadora industrial agitándole el cerebro. Se escondió allí pensando que no darían con él.  
  
       Jugaba con su poder telequinético haciendo flotar unas piedras en el aire frente a su cara, elevándolas sobre su cabeza y luego haciéndolas girar, arriba y abajo, como si estuviese haciendo malabarismos. El olor de las rosas y las violetas le tranquilizaba. Las plantas estaban preciosas, cargadas de flores... Sulu era un buen jardinero.  
  
 - Lo sabía... - Se oyó la voz del japonés acercándose. - ¡En la bahía botánica! Mira que eres predecible, rosa mía...  
 - ¡Márchate! - Le gritó sin volverse a mirarle.  
 - ¿Qué haces ahí sentado en el césped? Khan te está buscando, quiere entrar en tu mente... - Le advirtió poniéndose a su lado.  
  
      Pavel seguía haciendo balancearse en el aire las tres rocas del tamaño de la cabeza de un niño. Miró de reojo los pies de Sulu y se sonrió al verle descalzo.  
  
 - ¡Practicar! - Respondió concentrándose aún más en sus piedras.  
 - ¿Has oído lo que he dicho? - El japonés le dio un puntapié en el trasero. - Tu t'hy'la quiere entrar en tu cabeza y ver qué pasó en la nave oscura.  
  
      Puede que fuera porque le molestó la patadita de Sulu, o que mencionase la nave de los dioses, o el hecho de que su novio pretendiera invadir su mente... quizá fuera el vodka... El caso es que Pavel sintió ira y sus manos se retorcieron en un gesto que acabó pulverizando las piedras que hacía flotar.  
  
 - ¡Vaya! - Sulu se quedó boquiabierto, viendo caer al suelo la fina arena en la que se habían transformado aquellas rocas.  
 - Ukhodit'! *(márchate) – Le gritó en ruso con la voz más viril que pudo sacar de su pecho.  
 - ¿Vas a hacerme fosfatina a mí también?   
  
    No respondió, se limitó a mirarle con los ojos aguamarina ardiendo en furia, las fosas nasales abiertas, el labio superior levantado ligeramente del lado izquierdo... Su cara daba miedo.  
  
 - Pasha... cariño... - Sulu intentó calmarle acariciándole la cabellera.  
 - Kusokurae! *(¡Vete a la mierda!, en japonés) – Le gritó más fuerte. - ¿Lo entiendes mejor así?  
 - Pero mi vida... - El capitán solamente quería abrazarle, consolarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. Sulu era buen jardinero, sí, pero tal vez no dominaba aún demasiado bien el lenguaje de las flores.  
  
      Pavel levantó las manos y las dirigió hacia él, usando su poder le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Sulu voló unos cuantos metros hasta caer sobre unos setos golpeándose duramente la espalda. El ruso se puso en pie, abriendo la boca sorprendido por el inesperado resultado de su ira. Entonces una mano le golpeó la cara. Era Khan. Acababa de dar con él y había sido testigo de lo que le había hecho a Sulu.  
  
 - Chikushô! *(¡Bestia! En japonés) - Gritó al abofetearle. - Hikaru... anata... *(cariño) - Le llamó corriendo hacia él. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha roto algo ese animal?  
 - ¡No le pegues! - Sulu solamente se preocupaba por su rosa. - Mírale... está llorando...  
 - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Pavel? - El sobrehumano se giró para mirarle, interrogándole con las palabras y con su vínculo.  
 - ¡Aaah! - Chilló el ruso. - ¡Duele! - Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
 - ¡No, Khan! - Sulu le tiraba del brazo, intentando detener lo que estaba haciendo. - ¡No fuerces su mente... le harás daño!  
  
    El moreno no hizo caso. Dejando a Sulu caminó aproximándose a Pavel. Concentrándose en sus pensamientos, indagaba más y más en lo que su novio había vivido a bordo de la nave de los dioses.  
  
 - Ostanovit' yego, pozhaluysta... *(detén esto, por favor...) - Se apretaba las sienes soportando el terrible dolor. - ¡Aaaah! Lyubov! *(amor) – Vomitó de nuevo.  
 - ¡Basta! - Sulu se había puesto en pie y empujó a Khan con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole tambalearse un instante. - ¡No sigas!  
 - Ya está... ya lo he visto... - Su voz más grave y su acento británico le dejaron helado. - Sé lo que la sacerdotisa te mostró, Pavel. - Acercándose a él lo envolvió entre sus brazos. - No temas... yo te ayudaré a evitar que suceda.  
 - ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? - Le preguntaba el japonés frotándose la dolorida espalda.  
 - Ven, Hikaru... - Le llamaba Pavel apretado contra el pecho de Khan. - Moy drug... mne ochen' zhal'! Proshchayet! *(¡Amigo mío... lo siento! ¡Perdona!)  
  
    Sulu abrazó a su rosa desde atrás y dejó que su violeta le pasara el brazo alrededor.  
  
 - Aún te quedan algunas espinas, Pavel... - Le dijo besándole el lunar en el cuello desde atrás. - Y tú, violeta mía... tampoco eres manco. ¡Menuda torta le has dado! - Desde donde estaba podía ver los dedos dibujados sobre la piel enrojecida.  
 - Te empujó, ¿qué esperabas? Nadie te hará daño en mi presencia. Ni siquiera tú, moy dragotsennyy muzh... *(mi precioso esposo) – Khan le sonreía mirándole con los ojos azul hielo empañados en lágrimas.  
 - Yo... lo lamento muchísimo... - Se disculpó Pavel apretándose más fuerte contra sus cuerpos.  
  
       Lloraba en silencio. Ahora la visión que Cassie le mostrara en la clepsidra también estaba en la mente de Khan. Quiso pensar que juntos podrían cambiar el futuro, haciendo que su amigo Bones no muriera... al menos no de aquella forma.  
  
      Sulu tiró de Pavel y éste de Khan, hasta que los tres acabaron tendidos sobre la hierba. El rosal les quedaba a la izquierda, rodeado de violetas; ambas flores impregnaban el aire en aquel espacio cubierto que imitaba un jardín terrestre. Las manos del japonés retiraron el jersey rojo algo manchado por el vómito, apartándolo a un lado después. Khan siguió con las botas de Pavel, luego los pantalones. Cuando le tuvieron desnudo entre los dos, besaron cada tramo de su piel, pasando suavemente los dedos por todas partes, entregándole miles de caricias que le cubrieron por entero. El genio ruso se dejaba hacer, cerrando los ojos aguamarina y respirando cada vez más fuerte, excitado por las atenciones que sus dos amantes le regalaban.  
  
    Khan se quitó la ropa. Miró a Sulu y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. El japonés no podía oír sus pensamientos pero entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Tomó la cabeza de su rosa y la posó en su muslo acariciándole los rizos, rozándole el pecho con la otra mano dejó los pezones duros como dos botones sonrosados. Khan separó las piernas de Pavel y se introdujo con cuidado, haciendo gemir a su novio que abrió los ojos para mirarle con dulzura.  
  
       Así le tuvieron un buen rato... Khan de un lado, Sulu del otro, poseyéndolo por completo, dándole placer. Pavel lamía el miembro de Sulu, éste le acariciaba el suyo y Khan se deshacía empujando rítmicamente entre sus piernas.  
  
      El japonés y el sobrehumano intercambiaron posiciones y Pavel se dejó girar el cuerpo hasta quedar a gatas entre los dos. Ahora tenía a Sulu dentro, enviando escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda con cada embate. Sentía su miembro presionando la glándula mágica que escondía en su interior, aquel punto lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que tanto goce le proporcionaba. Abría la boca y el sexo de Khan se deslizaba entre sus labios, por encima de su lengua, hasta casi alcanzarle la garganta. Le costaba respirar, jadeaba como un perro y se movía sin control de sí mismo, cabeza y caderas arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, buscando devolver el placer que estaba recibiendo.  
  
      Pronto los tres gimieron, gruñeron y gritaron alcanzando el éxtasis del orgasmo. Sulu dejó que su semilla se derramase sobre la espalda llena de cicatrices, Khan lanzó la suya sobre la cara y el cuello de su novio. El japonés vio el tatuaje dibujado por encima del corazón iluminándose un segundo, luego brilló el de Pavel sobre la rabadilla. Sulu deslizó su mano derecha por el vientre de su rosa hasta dar con el duro miembro y notar su húmeda calidez. Se echó hacia atrás, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Khan metió los brazos por debajo de los de Pavel y lo levantó echándoselo encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
 - Te tengo... ya te tengo... - le decía en un grave susurro, - y no voy a soltarte nunca. - Hundía los dedos de su mano izquierda en los rizos de la nuca de Pavel, estirando la derecha hasta alcanzar la cadera del japonés. - Ni a ti, anata... Nunca os soltaré a ninguno de los dos.  
  
  
               El capitán seguía preguntándose qué era lo que Khan habría visto en la mente de Pavel. Les abrazó, a sus dos flores, dándoles todo el amor que llevaba dentro les cubrió de besos y caricias.  
  
 - Mi rosa... mi violeta... - Susurraba entre sus cuellos que lamía y besaba una y otra vez. - ¿Qué era eso de una sacerdotisa? Me gustaría saber qué te hicieron los dioses en la nave oscura, Pavel.  
 - No puedo hablar de eso, moy drug...  
 - Tú sí puedes, Khan... - Le miró con los ojos rasgados entrecerrados.  
 - Bueno, además de tener sexo con un dios... - sonrió con picardía al decir aquello, Pavel le golpeó en el hombro en señal de protesta por desvelar tal secreto, - éste afortunado mortal fue testigo de una visión de futuro que le regaló la mismísima Cassandra.  
 - ¿Cassandra? ¿La sacerdotisa de Apolo? - Sulu abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Y con qué dios si puede saberse has...?  
 - ¡Dionisio! - Exclamó Khan aguantando que su novio volviese a golpearle el hombro derecho. - ¡Ay! ¡Dame en el otro! Éste es el que me rompió Spock, sabes que me duele...  
 - Por eso lo hago... Yebát! *(joder) – Pavel se levantó y buscó su ropa entre las plantas. - ¡No hablaremos de eso!  
 - Una pena, Sulu... El dios tenía un cuerpo... una carita... y un culo que... - Khan dibujaba curvas con sus manos en el aire.  
 - ¡Vale! ¡Ya está bien! - Le interrumpió Sulu poniéndose también en pie.  
 - ¡Oh, anata! - Khan tiró de su mano. - Pavel no podía decir que no a semejante criatura, entiéndelo...  
 - Pues lo mismo que tú, que no pudiste dejar de tirarte a Lorah durante tres días... - Espetó Pavel, molesto con Khan porque hubiera contado lo de Dionisio a Sulu.  
 - No me importa... Como ya le dije a Pavel, no tenemos ningún compromiso. De hecho tengo que contaros algo... - Sulu vio la oportunidad perfecta para sincerarse. - Jal Valek y yo nos hemos acostado.  
  
       Sus dos flores se le quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, los dos a medio vestir, Pavel con los pantalones puestos y el jersey en la mano, Khan con el jersey azul puesto y una pierna dentro de su pantalón negro.  
  
 - ¿El kasson? - El ruso no podía creerlo. - ¿Ese hombre tan... grande... y tú...?  
 - ¡No puede ser! - Khan agarró a Sulu, el único que seguía totalmente desnudo, y le obligó a girarse para mirarle el trasero. - ¡Ese tipo debe tenerla enorme! - Gritó entre risas palmeándole las nalgas a su amante.  
 - ¡Sí, así es! Pero fui yo quien... - El japonés se revolvió incómodo y se soltó del moreno.  
 - ¡Ah, bueno! - Khan pellizcó el culito de su amante y se echó a reír. - ¡Menos mal! Me gustas tal cual estás, anata...  
 - ¿Cómo de grande? - Quiso saber Pavel.  
 - Kuso! *(mierda) – Se lamentó Sulu. - ¿Por qué os habré contado nada?  
 - Hazte una idea, mi vida... ¡Lorah no es más que un crío y la tiene ya como tú! - Khan soltó una carcajada.  
 - Seguro que yo podría con él... Con Valek... - Dijo imaginando lo que sería aquel impresionante kazon en acción. - ¡No puede ser peor que un klingon!  
 - Vale, Pavel... - Sulu le agarró la cara apretándole con una mano los dos carrillos, estrujándole hasta hacerle algo de daño. - ¡No hablaremos de eso!  
 - Lo que tú digas, capitán... - Respondió sonriendo como podía con la boca apretada por el agarre de Sulu. - Lo que tú digas.  
 - Podríamos comprometernos a no volver a estar con nadie más. - El moreno se abrochaba los pantalones esperando una respuesta. - ¿Qué? ¿No estáis de acuerdo? ¡Oh, vamos! Tenemos algo maravilloso los tres... no deberíamos...  
 - ¿Y qué pasa con Amy? - Sulu les miró enojado. - Es una tontería que nos prometamos fidelidad cuando vosotros dos tenéis un compromiso con ella.  
 - Hikaru... - Musitó Pavel acariciándole la espalda. Unos moratones empezaban a formarse allí donde el arbusto le había golpeado cuando le empujó. - Amy es parte de nuestro destino, algo que no podremos evitar y que sussederá tarde o temprano. Pero no creo que acabe siendo una esposa al uso, no hay nada corriente en ella...  
 - Es cierto, mi criatura imposible es demasiado especial, demasiado libre como para entregarse a una vida de matrimonio... ni siquiera con los dos, por muy fuerte que sea nuestro vínculo. - Khan estuvo de acuerdo. - ¿Sabes? Creo que una vez que cumplamos con nuestro destino en la Pantheion ella se irá, no vivirá con nosotros.  
 - Y aunque así fuera, moy drug... - Pavel le abrazó con ternura. - ¿Piensas que seríamos capasses de apartarnos de ti?  
 - Os lo diré solamente una vez... - Sulu les miró con severidad. - Y lo digo muy en serio: nunca compartiré la cama con los tres. Amy es para mí como una hija, como una sobrina al menos... La he visto crecer, la quiero sí... pero nunca podría quererla como a vosotros.  
 - Lo sabemos, Sulu... y ella también lo sabe. - Khan se unió al abrazo estrechándolos con fuerza contra su pecho. - Amy te quiere como si fueras su tío. Sabe lo que compartimos y no quiere separarnos, no debes preocuparte. Lo comprende.  
 - ¿Y qué destino es ése que debéis cumplir en la Pantheion... la nave oscura? ¿Qué tienen que ver los dioses con vuestro vínculo? - El japonés no sabía qué pensar.  
 - No lo sé, ¿abrir una puerta a otra dimensión para que los dioses puedan regresar al Olimpo? - Khan vio el gesto en la cara de Pavel que le decía que no siguiese hablando. - Será mejor que no hablemos de eso, Sulu.  
  
       El japonés asintió. Todo aquel asunto del Olimpo le había puesto los pelos de punta. Tendría que esperar a regresar a la Tierra, cuando terminasen con su misión en el Enterprise, para saber qué pasaría con Amy y sus flores. Algo le decía que el futuro les tenía preparadas más de una sorpresa.  
  



	222. Nunca he estado casado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nulidad matrimonial es la invalidación de un matrimonio porque en su celebración han existido o se han producido vicios o defectos esenciales que impiden que el mismo pueda surtir efectos. Supone que el matrimonio no ha existido. Se diferencia del divorcio, por cuanto en este último se disuelve un matrimonio válido por voluntad de uno o ambos cónyuges.  
> ¿Y qué ocurre con un hijo de esa unión que nunca existió?

**Nunca he estado casado**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                  Las restantes sectas de los Kazon aceptaron la anexión a la Federación de Planetas Unidos. Los cinco Majes representantes de las más poderosas les habían traído el agua, gracias a aquel tipo tan extraño que no dijo una palabra cuando Jal Valek le condecoró con la más alta medalla de su pueblo.  
  
      Desde su crucero de guerra vieron partir al Excelsior y después al Enterprise, los Primeros Majes tenían mucho que hacer en Ocampa. La vida había regresado a la superficie del planeta.  
  
 - Echaré de menos a esos humanos. - Murmuraba Jal abrazando a su futuro esposo. - Y sé que tú también, mi vida... - Sonrió.  
 - ¡Tienen un olor tan delicioso...! - Susurró Lorah mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Espero volver a verles.  
 - ¿A tu teniente Black? - Valek vio cómo una sombra de rubor se marcaba en las mejillas del muchacho. - Yo me conformaría con volver a tener a Sulu unas horas para mí solito.  
  
  
  
  
                                         Kevin se despidió de sus compañeros a su estilo: vaciando una botella de un buen whisky escocés. La misión del Excelsior había finalizado y regresaba a la Tierra junto a su tripulación. Sulu sintió envidia por un momento. Pensando en Amy y su futura unión con Pavel y Khan se le pasó enseguida.  
  
 - Os quedan algo más de dos años por delante, amigos míos. - El irlandés sonreía con la mirada triste. - Espero que vuestras aventuras terminen bien, que nada malo os suceda y que, como dicen los vulcanos, tengáis una larga y próspera vida. - Levantó su copa y volvió a brindar. - ¡Por la Flota! ¡Y por un feliz regreso a casa!  
 - ¡Amigo, será lo que los dioses quieran que sea! - Pavel le besó en los labios. - ¿Soñarás conmigo alguna vess?  
 - ¡Ah, maldito idiota! - Protestó Kevin sacudiéndoselo de encima. - ¡Puede que tenga pesadillas con tus poderes telequinéticos! - Bromeó soltando una fuerte risotada.  
  
  
                    Dos años, cinco meses y dos semanas. Toda una eternidad. La Excelsior partió rumbo a la Tierra, Sulu la vio alejarse y hacerse más y más pequeña en la pantalla principal hasta que fue sólo un puntito. Sentado en su silla de mando la hizo girar a izquierda y derecha, como solía hacer Jim, para atraer la buena suerte.  
  
 - Señor, han llegado unos documentos para usted. - Sjare le entregó una tablet y se volvió a su puesto de telecomunicaciones.  
 - ¿Una nueva misión, Sulu? - Preguntó Peter inclinándose sobre el hombro de su capitán para echar un vistazo.  
 - No... - El japonés se levantó. - Es algo personal. Teniente Black, quedas al mando. Estaré en mi despacho.  
  
  
         Sulu cerró con clave, no quería ser interrumpido. Lo que llevaba en la mano eran los papeles de la anulación de su matrimonio. Selene se los había hecho llegar desde París. Tendría que hablar con ella. Si firmaba, si realmente nunca habían estado casados... ¿qué pasaría con Demora? ¿Perdería todos sus derechos sobre su hija? El japonés tragó saliva y ordenó a Sjare que estableciese la llamada.  
  
  
 - Va a hablar con Selene. - Cuchicheó Peter al oído de Khan. - Los documentos, por lo que pude ver, venían de Francia.  
 - Bien, supongo que serán los papeles del divorcio. - Murmuró el moreno. - Ya nos contará, si es que quiere...  
 - Entiendo, no es asunto nuestro. - Peter asintió y salió del puente de mando. Tenía que regresar a sus obligaciones.  
  
     Sjare anunció a Khan una comunicación que les llegó desde Rómulo. En el monitor principal apareció la sonrisa torcida de Jim, acompañado de T'rak, Azetbur y St. John.  
  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Teniente Black! ¿Dónde se mete Sulu? - Le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.  
 - En su despacho... ¿cómo estás Jim? ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - Respondió Khan con más preguntas.  
 - Paz firmada, mi Imperio es ya parte de la Federación. - T'rak sonreía orgullosa.  
 - ¿Podéis recogernos, a St. John y a mí? Ya no pintamos nada en Rómulo...  
 - Te he dicho que mis naves te llevarán de regreso a casa, Jim. - Le interrumpió Azetbur.  
 - Gracias, pero me gustaría abrazar a mi familia... ¿y mis sobrinos? - El rubio movía la cabeza de lado a lado esperando ver a Alex o a Peter por la pantalla.  
 - Será un placer traeros a bordo pero tendréis que usar un transporte klingon para llegar a la Tierra. - Khan se encogió de hombros. - La Flota nos tiene en el cuadrante Delta, de momento no podemos salir de él.  
  
    El moreno no dejaba de sonreír, ver la cara de Jim y pensar en volver a abrazarle pronto le hacía sentirse feliz.  
  
 - El Excelsior acaba de salir rumbo a casa... - Comentó el joven alférez Quiroly. - Por poco no lo pillan, señor.  
 - Teniente Sjare, comunique con el comandante Riley e indíquele que esperen en la Base Estelar XXIII. - Ordenó Khan.  
 - Veo que se te da bien el mando, Black... - Bromeó Jim. - ¡Estaría bien volver a casa con la Excelsior! Ver a Kevin, a Otto y a Johnson... les echo de menos, mis viejos amigos...  
 - Te estás poniendo nostálgico, capitán. - Khan le mostraba sus hoyuelos.  
 - Señor, el comandante Kevin Riley confirma que realizará una parada de dos días en la Base Estelar indicada. - Informó Sjare girándose en su silla hacia el monitor principal.  
 - ¡Perfecto! Nos podríamos reunir allí todos... tenemos mucho que celebrar. - Sugirió Azetbur.  
 - Se lo diré a Sulu. De momento... ¿transporte para cuántos? - Preguntó el moreno.  
 - Súbenos a mi y a St. John, Donald. Estas dos tienen aún papeleo por hacer. - Dijo Jim señalando a la romulana y a la klingon.  
 - Nos veremos en la Base Estelar esta noche. ¡Cena de gala, caballeros! - T'rak les despidió con una leve reverencia de su cabeza.  
 - Ya lo ha oído, alférez Quiroly. - Dijo Khan con su acento británico. - Vaya a la sala del transportador y suba a bordo al capitán Kirk y al embajador...  
 - ¡St. John Talbot! ¡Un placer conocerle, señor Black! - Le saludaba el diplomático con una cínica sonrisa. - Jim me ha hablado mucho de usted.  
 - Espero que bien, señor embajador. - Bromeó Khan con su voz más grave.  
  
  
            Pavel corrió como un loco hasta la sala del transportador para recibir a su querido Jim. Nada más integrarse sus moléculas el ruso se le lanzó al cuello, abrazándolo y besándolo por todas partes para acabar mirándole embobado, con los ojos aguamarina encharcados en lágrimas, tirándole de los pelillos blancos de la barba.  
  
 - ¡Mi niño ruso...! ¡Mi genio! - Exclamó Jim estrujándolo entre sus brazos. - ¡Has hecho un auténtico milagro con Ocampa! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea, cariño?  
 - Inspirassión divina... - Se echó a reír y volvió a hundir la cara en el pecho de su suegro. - ¡Ay, Jim... te quiero tanto...!  
 - Y yo a ti, mi niño... tesoro mío... - Le mecía, enredando los dedos en los rizos de su nuca, encantado de volver a tenerle tan cerca.  
 - Teniente Chekov, reciba mi más sincera enhorabuena como miembro del servicio diplomático por lo que ha hecho usted en el planeta de los Kazon. Ahora contamos con otros importantes aliados dentro de este cuadrante, además de los romulanos. - St. John le ofrecía formalmente la mano, el ruso le miró un segundo y se la estrechó con rapidez, volviendo a abrazarse a Jim.  
 - ¡Bienvenidos a bordo! - Khan apareció por la puerta de la sala con los brazos abiertos, seguido por Peter y Alex.  
 - ¡Chicos! - Gritó Jim al verles. - ¡Venid acá los tres!  
  
    Jim abrazó a sus sobrinos y a Khan sin soltar a Pavel. Aquello empezaba a parecer una melé. St. John Talbot se echó a un lado riendo, bajando los escalones de la plataforma circular.  
  
 - Tu familia te echaba de menos tanto como tú a ellos, Jim. - Sonrió el diplomático. - Me alegra ver que estáis todos bien.  
 - ¿Y Carol? - Le preguntó Pavel dejando a Jim, ahora era Peter el que le tiraba de la barba. - ¿Cómo está mi amiga?  
 - Te añora, se preocupa por ti... Cuando supo lo de los Kazon se asustó. Ahora que te has convertido en el héroe de Ocampa no deja de hablar de lo listo e inteligente que eres. - Le respondió con los ojos grises brillantes por la emoción. - He hablado con ella esta mañana temprano, te envía recuerdos. Bueno, en realidad me pidió que te diera un beso de su parte... pero no voy a hacerlo, espero que lo comprendas.  
 - Ah, sí... sus besos... - Pavel se echó a reír. - No, mejor me espero a que me lo dé ella en persona.  
  
  
  
                       Sabía que le estaban esperando, que Jim y St. John habían sido transportados a bordo y que esa noche, en un par de horas, tenían una cena en la Base Estelar del cuadrante Delta, la XXIII, la más lejana de la Tierra. Una maldita cena de gala... Todos llevarían sus mejores trajes, ¿o tal vez los uniformes de gala? No, trajes civiles. ¡Era una celebración por la Paz, nada de uniformes! Romulanos, Klingons y humanos juntos. Habría buena comida y abundante bebida. Hikaru Sulu no tenía maldita gana de ir a ninguna parte después de la conversación que acababa de tener.  
  
 - Selene, es mi hija, no puedo dejar que eso se borre... que desaparezca... como si nunca hubiera pasado... - La palabra anulación sobre la tablet en su mano le daba verdadero pánico.  
 - Tiene cuatgro años y te ha visto dos vesses.  
 - ¡No exageres!  
 - ¡Dos vesses, Sulu! Cuando ega un bebé y cuando viniste a la Tiegra del Exsselsior para volveg a embagcagte en el Entegpgrise, hasse meses.  
 - ¡Estuve con ella cuando vino al mundo!  
 - Sí, y no tagdaste en magchagte al espassio... Ni siquiega la oíste hablag, no estabas cuando dio sus pgrimegos pasos... ¡Demoga no te conosse de nada!  
 - Sabe que soy su padre...  
 - Puedes venig a vegla cuando se te antoje, basta con que llames pgrimego. No voy a pgrohibigte nada... aunque dudo mucho que apaguescas pog aquí.  
 - Selene... yo... No puedo aceptar esto, no tengo ninguna seguridad respecto a la niña. ¡Esto no es un divorcio!  
 - No hasse falta que figmes nada, ¿no lo entiendes? La Iglesia ha anulado el matgrimonio... ¡Tú y yo nunca hemos estado casados!  
 - Pero mi hija...  
 - Demoga sigue siendo tu hija. Demuéstgraselo tú, si es que tienes integués.  
  
       La morena cortó la comunicación, no tenía nada más que decirle. La pantalla se iluminó de nuevo y la teniente Sjare le informó de las novedades sobre Jim y la cena. Sulu apagó el monitor y se tapó la cara con las manos, permaneció así unos minutos, pensando cómo enfrentarse a su hija cuando regresara a la Tierra.  
  
     Demora tendría seis años para entonces, si es que iba a verla nada más terminar su misión con el Enterprise. ¿Cómo le explicaría a una niña que él, su padre, la abandonó por vivir su sueño aventurero como capitán de una nave estelar junto a sus dos amantes? _El esmoquin negro con solapa de seda,_ pensó. Levantándose se fue a su camarote a vestirse para cenar.  
  



	223. Cena de gala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ataviados con sus mejores trajes, todos y todas se dispusieron a disfrutar de la mejor cocina que la Federación podía ofrecer en aquella lejana Base Estelar de la Flota.  
> La cena de gala dio comienzo con un emotivo discurso de la Procónsul T'rak pero... ¿cómo terminaría?

**Cena de gala**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                   La última planta de la Base Estelar XXIII era un enorme restaurante preparado para recibir a decenas de comensales provenientes de cualquier punto de la Galaxia, donde sus gustos culinarios, fueran cuales fuesen, serían satisfechos.  
  
       No es que todas las Bases Estelares de la Federación no dispusieran de algo similar, en mayor o menor medida estaban preparadas para alojar y alimentar a los viajeros que transitaban por ellas, es que simplemente, aquel punto tan alejado de la Tierra, contaba con el mejor ambiente y los mejores chefs. Khan estuvo encantado de poder elegir el menú que tomaría dos horas antes de la cena.  
  
 - ¿Carne... o pescado? - Realmente parecía estar pensándoselo.  
 - Si eliges pescado Sulu te abrirá la cabessa a golpes. - El argumento de Pavel era indiscutible.  
 - Tienes razón, mejor carne. - Mientras Pavel terminaba de vestirse, Khan marcó su opción en la tablet y pulsó el botón de enviar. - Y hablando de Sulu, ¿dónde está? Llegaremos tarde.  
 - Puede que viendo a Jim. - Respondió el ruso encogiéndose de hombros y empezando de nuevo con el nudo de su corbata.  
 - No... - La puerta del camarote se había abierto y el rubio asomaba la cabeza. - Aún no le he visto. Así que compartís el cuarto, ¿eh? Os ha venido bien mi colchón “kling-size”... ¡Kermit!

    Jim se lanzó a la cómoda por el muñeco de Pavel y se lo acercó a la nariz.

 - Lo sé, huele raro... tengo que lavarlo. - El ruso se lo quitó de las manos frunciendo el ceño.  
 - Jal la estuvo tocando. - Explicó Sulu entrando al camarote. - Hola Jim, siento haberme entretenido. - Apenas le miró pasando al cuarto de baño. - Voy a darme una ducha.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Le llamó el rubio, esperaba al menos un abrazo. - ¡Eh...! ¿Qué le pasa? - Preguntó girándose hacia Pavel.  
 - Ni idea, no podemos leer su mente, Jim. - El ruso volvió a encogerse de hombros y dejó que Jim le anudase la dichosa corbata.  
 - Ha recibido unos documentos de París y habrá llamado a Selene. - Murmuró Khan.   
  
      Los tres se miraron en silencio. Al otro lado de la puerta del baño se escuchó correr el agua de la ducha. Pronto se oyeron unos gritos.  
  
 - ¡Pelos y más pelos rizados atascando el sumidero! ¡Me tienes harto Pavel! ¿Por qué nunca cuelgas la toalla en su lugar? ¿Por qué tienen que estar tus calzoncillos en el suelo? ¿Sabes lo que es esta cesta verdad? - Pateó el canasto de la ropa sucia volcándolo, todo quedó desperdigado por todas partes.  
 - Os veré luego en la cena... - Jim se aguantó la risa y desapareció tras la puerta.  
 - ¡No la tomes conmigo! - Gritó el ruso haciendo un puchero.  
  
      El japonés abrió y miró a Pavel con cara de auténtico enojo. Khan se le acercó y le abrazó, prácticamente a la fuerza, obligándolo a hundir la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
 - Anata *(cariño), yo limpiaré el aseo si quieres. - Se ofreció el moreno. - No te irrites, anda... dúchate y ponte guapo que vamos justos de tiempo. ¿Has elegido tu menú?  
 - Lo ha anulado, Khan... - Se desahogó apretándose contra él. - Como si nunca hubiera pasado, así, de un plumazo. Basándose en que nunca renuncié verdaderamente al sintoísmo... ¡Pero si no soy practicante!  
 - Es lo bueno de los católicos, hassen y desshasen a su antojo. - Se mofó Pavel. - Puedes pecar lo que quieras, te confiesas, te castigas un poco y listo: tu alma está limpia para empessar otra vess.  
 - ¡Habla con más respeto, imbécil! Tu padre era católico... - Le regañó Sulu.   
 - ¡De rito bissantino! - Le corrigió el ruso con el dedo índice levantado.  
 - Es lo mismo. - Sulu no veía diferencia.  
 - Niet. Se persignaba al revés. - Soltó quedándose tan ancho.  
 - Y tú, Pavel... ¿cuáles son tus creencias? - Khan quería, más que nada, desviar la atención, hacerle olvidar a su anata el hecho de que su matrimonio había sido borrado.  
 - Yo creo en Dionisio... en el poder del vino... en el sexo y sí, también en el amor. - Sonrió y empezó a enumerar contándose los dedos de las manos. - Además creo en ti y en Sulu, en Jim, en Spock, en Amy... por supuesto... en Bones, en Peter y en Alex, en Kevin...  
 - ¡Cállate y dame un abrazo, idiota! - Le exigió el japonés ya con una sonrisa en los labios.  
 - Demora siempre será tu hijita, moy drug... ningún Papa podría anular eso. - Susurró a su cuello notando cómo se le erizaba el vello al japonés.  
 - Oye Khan... - Sulu se separó unos centímetros de Pavel para mirar a su violeta. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus creencias?  
  
    El moreno acababa de anudarse la pajarita y mientras se ponía la chaqueta respondió.  
  
 - Yo creo en la ciencia. - Los dos le clavaron los ojos totalmente abiertos. - No me miréis así, si existo es gracias a ella. Oh, y también creo en la crueldad del género humano, en la violencia, el dolor, la sangre y la muerte. Claro que eso no tiene ningún mérito: tuve una educación muy estricta. ¿Podemos irnos de una vez a cenar? He pedido asado de ternera y me muero de hambre.  
  
      Pavel y Sulu se quedaron mudos ante sus palabras. Puede que su ironía necesitara pulirse un poco, pero su flema británica le rebosaba por los cuatro costados.  
  
  
  
                                   Todos estaban realmente guapos, verdaderamente elegantes, sentados de cuatro en cuatro en sus pequeñas mesas vestidas con manteles blancos. La Procónsul T'rak abrió la celebración con un breve discurso acerca de los logros que esperaban a Rómulo y a la Federación tras su nueva unión. Bajó de la tribuna entre aplausos y reverencias, con su precioso vestido de seda color marfil les dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Se sentó a su mesa con la compañía del Contralmirante a cargo de la Base Estelar, el Embajador Talbot y su querida y hermosa Gran Canciller Azetbur.  
  
       Desde la mesa contigua Jim le sonreía, sentado junto a Khan, frente a Pavel y Sulu. El japonés seguía con su mirada triste y el rubio intentó hacerle reír.  
  
 - ¿Sabes qué le dice un peregrino bajorano a un klingon? - Le susurró con su boca torcida. - “Vosotros no sabéis hacer el amor, solamente la guerra”. Y el klingon le responde...  
 - ...al menos yo sé hacer una de las dos cosas. - Terminó Sulu el viejo chiste, que dicho sea de paso, nunca le había hecho gracia.  
 - No lo pillo... - Comentó Khan.  
 - Los peregrinos bajoranos son castos, sélibes... no practican el sexo. - Le explicó Pavel.  
 - ¡Ah, venga ya! ¡Sulu, amigo, se supone que esto es una fiesta! - Protestó el capitán Kirk ante la seriedad de su colega.  
 - Tienes razón, Jim. - Le sonrió. - ¡Brindemos por la paz! - Dijo levantando una copa con líquido incoloro y dándole un buen sorbo.  
 - Niet! ¡Es mi vodka! - Le advirtió Pavel.  
  
      Pero era demasiado tarde. El japonés escupió el líquido de nuevo dentro del vaso y puso la cara de Khan al comer pescado. Los otros tres se echaron a reír al verle. Sulu levantó la mano y un camarero se les acercó.  
  
 - Por favor, retire esta copa y tráiganos otro vodka y un vaso de sake. Gracias.  
 - Whisky para mí y ¿Jim? - Añadió Khan. Viendo cómo su amigo asentía, sonrió. - Que sean dos.  
  
      Charlaron durante la cena sobre sus aventuras en el Enterprise, el peligro que corrieron en Talos IV, el susto que se llevaron cuando vieron aparecer el enorme crucero de guerra de Jal Valek y rieron cuando Sulu comentó que ese hombre lo tenía todo tremendamente grande.  
  
     Jim les narró su viaje hasta Rómulo y cómo St. John se reveló como el gran diplomático que es a la hora de ganarse al emperador romulano para la causa de la Federación. Desde la mesa de al lado le vio sonreír con sus ojos grises, el rubio estuvo encantado de otorgarle el nombre de amigo.  
  
      A los postres Peter y Alex acercaron sus sillas a la mesa y el pelirrojo se dedicó a sacarles fotos a todos. Dijo que se las enviaría a Amy para que viese lo guapos que estaban con sus trajes de gala sus dos t'hy'la. Aquello hizo que una sombra se cruzara por la mirada de Sulu, pero solamente durante un segundo, enseguida volvió a sonreír y posó con Pavel para la cámara.  
  
 - Hay algo que Amy me dijo hará unos días... - Murmuró Jim mirándose los zapatos. - Ella... bueno, dice que no cree que viva con vosotros cuando regreséis a la Tierra.  
 - ¿Qué dices, tío Jim? - Peter se sorprendió con aquella revelación. - Mi prima está unida a estos dos... - Palmeaba la espalda de Khan, sentado a su lado.  
 - Eso es cierto, Pete, pero Amy es bastante especial. - Reconoció Alex.  
 - En el fondo tiene toda la razón, tu prima no tendrá más de veinte años cuando acabéis la misión. Pavel, tú ya habrás cumplido los treinta y ocho, y tú los treinta y nueve... - Acarició la mejilla de Khan con ternura. - ¡No vamos a contar los más de trescientos años que estuviste durmiendo! - Soltó una breve carcajada. - Y luego estás tú, Sulu... - Le miraba con los ojos azules brillantes de cariño hacia él. - Amy dice que  estos dos te aman de un modo en que nunca la amarán a ella. Lo sabe y no quiere separaros. Ella te quiere mucho.  
 - El amor tiene tantos matices, Jim... - Respondió el japonés. - Infinitos en realidad. Quiero a Amy, tú lo sabes. Te considero como a un hermano y a ella como si fuera mi sobrina. ¡La he visto crecer! Sé que es complicado pero si su destino es estar con Donald y con Pavel yo... lo entenderé.  
 - Nunca te abandonaremos, Hikaru. - Khan estiró la mano por encima de la mesa hasta cogerle la suya. - Ni permitiríamos que tú nos abandonaras, así que olvídate de hacer una de tus retiradas...  
 - ¿Retiradas? - Preguntó Sulu frunciendo el ceño.  
 - Cuando te fuiste del apartamento, por ejemplo... - Le respondió el ruso.  
 - Lo hice porque me estabas haciendo daño, Pavel. - Se justificó el japonés.  
 - El pasado no volverá a repetirse y lo que nos depare el futuro será bienvenido. - Sentenció Khan.  
 - Como sea, amigo, mi hija nunca os separará. Lo más probable es que se aliste en la Flota y viaje por toda la Galaxia... - Jim se echó atrás en la silla y sonrió. - ¡Quiere ser piloto! Y eso, Sulu, es culpa tuya... ¡Tú la aficionaste a la velocidad y el peligro! Ama la libertad sobre todas las cosas... En eso se parece un poco a mi padre, creo; por lo que Pike, mi hermano y mi madre me contaron era imposible mantener a aquel hombre atado a un lugar más de un año.  
 - ¿Tu padre era amigo de Christopher Pike? - Khan se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pronunciarlo casi le hizo llorar.  
 - ¡Oh, siento haberle mencionado! - En sus ojos de hielo vio el dolor que sentía su alma. - Cariño yo... no te culpo, ya no.  
  
    Jim acarició la nuca de Khan y le acercó la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
 - Lo lamento Jim... yo... Siento mucho... - El sobrehumano no sabía cómo pedir disculpas.  
 - ¡Deja ya el tema, lyubimiy moy! *(amor mío) No te tortures más. - Pavel cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su pómulo.  
 - Tú no sabías que él estaba allí, no podías saber lo que significaba ese hombre para mis tíos... - Peter le frotaba la espalda mientras hablaba.  
 - Entonces ibas a por Marcus, él tenía a tu tripulación. - Alex conocía bien la historia y sabía que Khan había obrado como creía que tenía que hacer. - Marcus utilizó al Enterprise para empezar una guerra contra los klingons, sin importarle nada las vidas de...  
 - ¡Ya está bien! - Pavel golpeó la mesa con la gran palma de su mano. - Yebát! *(joder) – Se levantó y salió de la sala de ceremonias hacia el pasillo, necesitaba respirar.  
 - Alex, Marcus no deja de ser el abuelo de mi primo... - Musitó Peter mirando a Khan de reojo.  
 - Cielo, tenemos una familia de lo más complicada. - Jim le echó el brazo por encima a su sobrino. - Venga, id con él... - Les dijo a Khan y a Sulu.  
 - No, es mejor dejarle un rato solo. - El japonés se frotó la espalda, aún le dolía el golpe que se había llevado contra los arbustos al tratar de consolar a Pavel cuando estaba fuera de sí. - Se le pasará.  
 - Alexander Marcus se ganó a pulso lo que le hice. Sobre Pike... - Bajó la vista un momento, de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima. - Nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente... Igual le ocurre a Pavel con lo de Christine. - Khan miró a lo lejos, tras el cristal vio a su novio soltarse el nudo de la corbata. El sobrehumano levantó su copa y empujó el contenido por la garganta. - Tú te arrepientes de haber dejado a Pavel solo, anata... Y tú, Jim, de haber permitido que me congelaran... No digas nada, lo sé. Todos cargamos con nuestra parte de culpa.  
 - Sí, desde luego somos una familia complicada. - Aseguró Alex con tristeza. - Pero nos queremos y eso hace que perdonemos nuestros errores y nuestras faltas.  
  
      El médico habló con el corazón. Sabía lo que Khan había hecho en el pasado y aún así no podía dejar de quererle. Aquel hombre, con su extraordinaria sangre, le había salvado la vida a Jim, a él, a Peter y a Pavel en Talos IV, a Sulu en la Tierra del pasado... y en los años que les quedaban por delante de misión seguramente le deberían la vida todos en más de una ocasión. Khan era de esa clase de hombres.  
  



	224. El ataque del Tal'Shiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con las decisiones de su gobierno. Alguien que opta por la guerra antes que la paz. Alguien a quien no le importa morir si es matando.

**El ataque del Tal'Shiar**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                               De alguna parte se les acercó una mujer vestida con una especie de túnica de color malva. Decoraba su negra y espesa cabellera con unas cintas blancas trenzadas entre su larga melena. Al cuello llevaba un colgante con una piedra de color azul oscuro que, al aproximarse a su mesa, brilló llamando su atención.  
  
 - Buenas noches caballeros. Permítanme que me presente. Mi nombre es Ada y soy betazoide. - La mujer les sonrió mostrándoles unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. - Quizá no lo sepan, pero los de mi raza podemos conectar con las auras y recibir las emociones de multitud de especies, la humana entre ellas.  
  
      Los cinco la miraron algo sorprendidos. ¿Qué quería aquella extraña desconocida? Algo la había atraído hasta ellos. Tenía alrededor a decenas de klingons, romulanos y humanos sin embargo se había detenido allí, observándoles con una mirada algo alucinada.  
  
 - Usted... - Señaló a Khan. - Tiene un aura naranja, de energía puramente física, extremadamente brillante pero... - susurró aquellas palabras, en sus ojos negros pareció centellear la compasión, - está envuelta en algo gris, una sombra que me dice que su alma está llena de oscuridad.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Jim. - ¿Y mi aura? ¿De qué color es? - Preguntó curioso.  
 - De un verde profundo y precioso... - Respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Es usted todo corazón, señor mío! ¡Puro amor! Nunca había visto nada igual, pero si me he acercado es por el hombre que se acaba de levantar de esta mesa... - Se giró para observar a Pavel en el pasillo tras los cristales. - Esa criatura... Su aura es violeta, denota una gran espiritualidad, como la de un betazoide con capacidades avanzadas. ¡Es muy poderoso! ¿Ha dado muestras de alguna habilidad psíquica?  
 - Tal vez, ¿por qué quiere saberlo? - Sulu no se fiaba de aquella enigmática mujer.  
 - De igual modo veo una sombra de oscuridad en su alma, como en la suya, caballero. - Volvió a mirar a Khan. Parecía fascinada. - Intuyo que están ustedes conectados.  
 - ¿Qué ve cuando mira a mi amigo, Ada? - Jim señalaba a Sulu, quería saber si el japonés emitía también algo que la betazoide fuera capaz de identificar.  
 - Sus colores van del amarillo al verde claro, es analítico y comunicativo, tiene dotes de mando... - Examinó a Sulu con más atención, lo que vio le hizo sonreír. - Está usted también unido a estos dos hombres de alma atormentada. Usted... les ama profundamente, con todo su ser.  
 - ¡Oh! ¡Es buena! - Exclamó Peter entre risas. Su capitán acababa de sonrojarse.  
 - Volviendo al hombre de ahí fuera... Sus poderes psíquicos si no se han desarrollado ya pronto aparecerán. Él y usted, - señaló a Khan – están destinados a algo muy grande. Comprendo que no confíen en mí, que no quieran contarme nada pero... - se acercó al japonés y le susurró al oído, sus palabras no las escuchó nadie más.  
  
      La betazoide se despidió uniendo sus manos frente al corazón y sonriendo. Se giró y regresó a su mesa, alejada unos metros hacia la derecha, la compartía con unos oficiales klingon. Jim se levantó y le consultó a Azetbur acerca de aquella mujer tan misteriosa. Por la canciller supo que se trataba de una consejera que prestaba sus servicios a su pueblo desde hacía años; la tenía en alta estima pues, con sus peculiares habilidades, jamás se equivocaba a la hora de juzgar a la gente.  
  
 - ¿Qué te ha dicho, anata? *(cariño) - Quiso saber Khan.  
 - Nada que no supiera ya, violeta mía. - Le sonrió acariciándole la mano. - Me ha dicho que aunque tú y Pavel compartís una unión especial y un destino propio, los dos me amáis y jamás me abandonaréis.  
 - Tienes razón, Peter. - Rió el moreno enseñando sus hoyuelos. - Esa betazoide es muy buena.  
  
  
  
                                  Pavel escuchó unos pasos por la galería y se extrañó cuando vio avanzar hacia él a un numeroso grupo de romulanos armados con fasers y con sus cuchillos ceremoniales colgados del cinturón. Caminaban con firmes zancadas y cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera le miraron cuando le tuvieron a su lado, empujando las puertas de cristal entraron al asalto en el salón de ceremonias, apuntando con sus armas a todo el mundo.  
  
      Al mismo tiempo Jim sintió un retortijón en sus tripas, su intuición le avisaba de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir. Antes de que los romulanos irrumpieran en el comedor advirtió a T'rak y a Azetbur.  
  
 - ¡Avisad a vuestros soldados! ¡Estamos a punto de sufrir un ataque! - Se giró hacia su mesa y vio a Khan levantarse. Miró algo más lejos para ver a Kevin riendo y brindando con Otto y Johnson. - ¡Riley! ¡Contacta con la Excelsior! ¡Alerta roja!  
  
     El irlandés se volvió y al escuchar aquellas palabras buscó el intercomunicador en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Pulsó el botón varias veces, solamente recibía interferencias.  
  
 - ¿Qué pasa? - Sulu también se puso en pie. - Donald... ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
    Khan no respondió. Había volcado la mesa y arrastró a Sulu, a Peter y a Alex detrás de ella, usándola como barricada.  
  
      Pavel utilizó su poder telequinético e hizo que todas las mesas del salón se voltearan, protegiendo a los comensales por todas partes. En segundos comenzaron los disparos. Nadie llevaba sus armas, no a una cena de gala por la Paz. Si no le ponía remedio aquello se convertiría en una masacre.  
  
     Del otro lado del cristal, en el espacio, Pavel pudo ver cómo la Excelsior y la Enterprise eran sometidas a un duro ataque por parte de varias naves romulanas. No eran aves de presa, desconocía el tipo pero sus disparos parecían certeros. Rogó porque Quiroly hubiera advertido sus maniobras y hubiese subido al máximo los escudos de la nave.  
  
 - ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué nos atacan tus hombres, T'rak? - Gritaba Sulu prácticamente envuelto en el cuerpo de Khan, que no le soltaba ni un instante por mucho que se revolviera.  
 - ¡No son mis hombres, capitán! - Respondió la Procónsul viéndose rodeada de soldados klingons y romulanos que trataban de protegerlas a ella y a Azetbur.  
 - ¡El Tal'Shiar! - Gritó Jim entre el estrépito de disparos fáser. - ¡Vuestro servicio secreto parece estar algo molesto con la firma de Paz de tu Emperador!  
 - ¡Pavel! - Chilló Khan de pronto levantándose. Peter le echó la mano al hombro y tiró de él tumbándolo en el suelo tras la mesa, justo a tiempo de evitar que le volaran la cabeza.  
 - ¡Mi rosa! - Sulu vio, asomándose por encima de la improvisada barricada, cómo un romulano golpeaba la sien del ruso y le hendía su cuchillo en el costado. - ¡No! - Gritó impotente.  
  
               Los miembros del servicio secreto romulano, decididos a acabar con la Procónsul T'rak y con todos los miembros de la Federación presentes, habían planeado bien su ataque. Aprovechando que en la celebración nadie llevaba su arma entraron disparando sin piedad.  
  
      Muchos klingons, romulanos y humanos de la Flota, cayeron como moscas ante su inesperado asalto. Simultáneamente sus halcones de guerra, naves de la clase Scimitar, pequeñas, maniobrables y terriblemente letales, atacaban al Excelsior y al Enterprise. Con una señal emitida desde ellas anularon las comunicaciones con la Base Estelar XXIII, capando también las ondas de teletransportación, haciendo imposible que nadie entrara o saliese de allí. Les tenían atrapados como ratas en una ratonera.  
  
 - ¡Tengo que llegar hasta él! - Alex quería alcanzar a Pavel, le estaba viendo desangrarse al otro lado del salón comedor, cerca de las puertas de cristal.  
 - ¡Ponte detrás de mí y corre! - Khan se soltó de Peter y saltó por encima de la mesa.  
 - ¡No! - Gritó el pelirrojo. - ¡Maldita sea! - Les vio correr agazapados por un lateral de la sala.  
  
    Jim lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano contra los miembros del Tal'Shiar. Platos, vasos, centros de mesa, sillas, cuchillos y tenedores volaban por todas partes. Los demás comensales no tardaron en imitarle. Los romulanos rebeldes tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto.  
  
    Aquello dio tiempo a que Khan arrastrara el cuerpo de Pavel hasta ponerle a salvo tras una columna.  
  
 - Está perdiendo mucha sangre... - Alex taponaba la herida como podía con unas servilletas que cogió por el camino. - Si pudiéramos transportarle al Enterprise... ¡Aquí no tengo nada para curarle! ¡Por Odín! ¡Por todos los dioses de Asgard! - Se lamentaba el médico con verdadera desesperación.  
 - ¡Dionisio! - Gritó Khan de repente. - ¡Éste sería un buen momento para que cumplieras con tu juramento!  
 - Dionisio... dios del vino... yo te invoco... - Susurró débilmente Pavel abriendo los ojos.  
 - Mi amor... mi vida... - Khan le acarició la cabeza llorando. Lo más preciado que tenía se le escapaba de las manos.  
  
    Sulu alcanzó a Jim y juntos lograron derribar a un romulano, quitándole el fáser y el cuchillo atacaron a otros dos.  
  
 - ¡Johnson, Peter! - Les gritó el rubio lanzándoles un par de fasers. - ¡Vamos!  
  
      Los dos jefes de seguridad disparaban cubriendo a sus amigos. Johnson permaneció protegiendo a la Procónsul y a la Gran Canciller. Peter avanzó junto a su tío y su capitán. Poco a poco iban equilibrándose las fuerzas en el comedor.  
  
      Una sombra de oscuridad apareció en la galería. Dionisio y otros dos dioses se hicieron corpóreos ante la atónita mirada de Alex que no dejaba de presionar la herida sangrante en el costado de Pavel.  
  
 - Déjame a mí, médico. - Le pidió Dionisio apartándolo con delicadeza a un lado.  
 - ¡Qué gran batalla! - Exclamó Ares con las manos en las caderas. - ¡Esto me gusta! - No apartaba los ojos del salón de ceremonias, viendo el discurrir de disparos y cuchilladas. - ¡Cómo se defienden estos humanos! ¡Es heroico!  
 - ¡Haz algo, idiota! ¡No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote! - Le gritó Hermes dándole un pescozón. - ¡Si algo malo les ocurre a los descendientes de Apolo tendremos que darle explicaciones!  
  
      El dios de la guerra asintió. Su hermano tenía razón, debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

 - Está bien... - Rezongó. - No podemos usar todo nuestro poder pero lucharé de vuestro lado. ¡Vamos Khan! ¡Quiero ver cómo te mueves!  
  
    Ares tomó del brazo al sorprendido sobrehumano y entró en el comedor con él. Juntos saltaron sobre los romulanos golpeándolos con dureza y dejándolos fuera de combate. Los klingons que estaban más cerca no dudaron en desarmar a los agresores en el suelo y unirse a la batalla.  
  
 - ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! - Reía el dios manchado de sangre. - ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!  
  
    Al dios de la guerra le excitó la forma de luchar de Khan... despiadado, inmensamente fuerte, dislocaba miembros y estrellaba cabezas enemigas contra el suelo sin cesar. ¡Al fin algo de acción! Le encantó ver que aquel hombre conservaba sus actitudes guerreras intactas a pesar de haber experimentado las dulces delicias del amor con Pavel y Sulu.  
  
 - ¡Empezaba a pensar que te habías vuelto una inofensiva florecilla! - Le espetó el dios con sorna. - ¡Me alegra ver que eres el mismo de siempre! ¡Ah, mi príncipe! ¡Mi valiente y salvaje creación!  
  
       A Khan aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en el cerebro. La sangre verde manchó su chaqueta negra, las manos y la cara pronto se cubrieron con el espeso líquido. El olor de la muerte a su alrededor le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos. Khan Noonien Singh sonrió.  
  



	225. ¿Un dios discreto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tiene motivos para rezar, los dioses les han salvado a todos.  
> En la nave oscura Apolo exige imposibles... ¿que Dionisio pase inadvertido? ¿Que Ares sea discreto? El dios del arco, el que aparta los males, tendrá que conformarse con las palabras de Hermes que solamente le promete intentar que sus dos hermanos se controlen un poco.

**¿Un dios discreto?**

  
  
                                                                                                                               La batalla entre los miembros del Tal'Shiar y los de la Federación continuaba en su fragor dentro del comedor. Ares y Khan, luchando uno junto al otro, eran imparables. Pronto lo tendrían todo bajo control.  
  
      Entre tanto, tras la columna cerca de las puertas de cristal, Dionisio se hirió a sí mismo con el trozo de un vaso roto en el brazo. Dejando que fluyera su sagrada sangre la derramó sobre la herida abierta en Pavel, echando a un lado las servilletas que Alex había usado para contener la hemorragia. El efecto curativo surgió y la profunda raja de cuchillo romulano en el costado del ruso se cerró bajo la atenta mirada del médico.  
  
 - ¡Es prodigioso! - Exclamó sin más palabras el rubio doctor.  
 - Niet... - Susurró Pavel sintiendo cómo un ardor indescriptible le recorría todo el cuerpo. - ¡Es... divino!  
  
       No podían verlo bien pues las ropas le cubrían parcialmente pero el dios no solamente curó la reciente herida sino que, progresivamente, todas las cicatrices de la espalda del ruso desaparecieron, quedando nada más que la marca del trisquel tatuado sobre su rabadilla.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! ¡Es impresionante! - Alex no salía de su asombro, apartando la chaqueta y la tela blanca de la camisa manchadas de sangre de la piel de su amigo, contempló absorto cómo ésta volvía a ser tersa y pálida, con sus lunares de siempre, como si ningún klingon le hubiera puesto jamás la mano encima.  
  
      Jim y Sulu se acercaron cuando la batalla cesó. El japonés se agachó junto a Pavel, comprobando que estaba bien suspiró aliviado.  
      
 - ¡Khan y el dios del quitón negro han acabado con todo el Tal'Shiar! - Jim estaba asombrado ante el ímpetu y la furia con la que Ares y su amigo habían actuado.  
 - Tío Jim... - Peter señalaba al espacio exterior. - El Enterprise ha sido dañado... y la Excelsior también está echando humo. Esas malditas naves romulanas... ¡Son demasiado rápidas para nuestros fasers!  
 - ¡De eso me encargo yo! - Dijo Pavel incorporándose. Ya se sentía mucho mejor. - Grassias Dionisio por cumplir con tu juramento. - Miró al dios inclinando la cabeza con respeto.  
 - Estaba obligado, mortal. - Le sonrió apartándose a un lado. - No tiene ningún mérito.  
  
    El ruso extendió sus manos hacia las naves enemigas y uno tras otro los halcones de presa explotaron. Jim y Peter sonrieron boquiabiertos, pasmados ante semejante muestra de telequinesia. Sulu se estremeció, lo que había dicho la betazoide era cierto: Pavel era un ser muy poderoso.  
  
 - Eso les enseñará a no meterse con la Flota. - Murmuró el brujo. - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Se tambaleó. - Me paresse que me voy a desmayar...  
 - ¡Pavel! - Sulu le sujetó entre los brazos mientras perdía el sentido. - Creo que has usado demasiado tu poder.  
 - Mi sangre debe haberle aturdido. - Comentó el dios acariciándole la mejilla al ruso. - Precioso mortal...  
  
      Jim les observaba sin terminar de asumirlo: se encontraba en presencia de los dioses que habían acudido a ayudarles. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la adrenalina acumulada en las venas.  
  
        La escaramuza de los romulanos había terminado, Khan y Ares se encargaron de ello. T'rak salió del círculo que sus soldados y los klingons habían cerrado a su alrededor, se levantó la falda de su vestido hasta las rodillas y pateó el culo de uno de los supervivientes del Tal'Shiar.  
  
 - ¡Pagaréis cara esta afrenta! - Gritó malhumorada.  
  
      Johnson se aseguró de que ningún enemigo escondiese un arma, repartiendo las que encontraba entre sus hombres, los del Enterprise y los klingons. Su comandante, Kevin Riley, estableció comunicación con la nave Excelsior. El irlandés estaba preocupado, podía verla humear desde allí. Peter hizo lo mismo con el Enterprise, solicitando al alférez Quiroly un informe de daños.  
  
      Hermes tiraba del brazo de su hermano Ares. Ambos estaban siendo objeto de demasiadas miradas y murmullos en el centro de la sala.  
  
 - Tenemos que desaparecer, ahora mismo. - Le advirtió.  
 - ¡Oh, dame un minuto Hermes! - Le pidió el dios de la guerra. - Quiero despedirme, no sé cuando volveré a verle... - Dijo tomando a Khan de la mano y llevándole a un rincón tras la tribuna.  
 - Está bien, pero date prisa. - Respondió el mensajero de los dioses encaminándose a grandes pasos hacia Dionisio.  
  
       Hermes, hijo de Zeus y de la pléyade Maya, se movía con extraordinaria celeridad entre los mortales, y eso que procuraba que sus movimientos fuesen lentos. Alcanzó a su hermano pequeño en menos de un segundo y viendo al ruso inconsciente entre los brazos del japonés se extrañó.  
  
 - ¿Acaso no has podido curarle? - Le preguntó a Dionisio.  
 - ¡Lo hice! Pero el hombre ha abusado un poco de su telequinesia... - Señaló los trozos de naves romulanas flotando en el espacio y se carcajeó. - ¡Se recuperará, no es nada!  
 - Tenemos que irnos ya. - El dios del comercio, de las fronteras y viajeros que las cruzan, mensajero de los dioses, tiraba del brazo de su hermano, dios del vino y la euforia. - Ares vendrá enseguida.  
 - ¡Gracias, dioses! - Jim les miraba emocionado, estaba empezando a reaccionar. - ¡Muchas gracias! Sin vuestra ayuda no lo habríamos conseguido... ¡Es increíble que os hayáis dignado a aparecer entre nosotros, que hayáis luchado a nuestro lado y que tú – señalaba a Dionisio – le hayas salvado la vida a mi amigo con tu preciada y sagrada sangre! ¿Cómo podría agradeceros yo, un pobre mortal...? ¡Ah! ¡Si no fuese ilegal sacrificaría un carnero en vuestro honor! - Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara empapando la barba, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y terminó con su ataque de verborrea.  
 - Tú, esos ojos... - Hermes reconoció los genes de su hermano mayor en los iris de aquel mortal. Acercándose, le puso la piel de gallina al tocarle con ternura para acariciarle el rostro. - Apolo está orgulloso de ti, Jim. Es un honor para mí haber ayudado a su estirpe.  
 - ¡No te tires el rollo, Hermes, que tú no has hecho nada! - Renegó Dionisio. - ¿Dónde está ese loco de nuestro hermano Ares?  
  
  
             El dios de la guerra le tenía atrapado, Khan no podía apenas respirar, los labios y la lengua de Ares le estaban asfixiando... besándolo... sin concederle un sólo segundo para tomar aliento. Apretado entre sus fuertes brazos, por primera vez en su vida Khan sintió que toda su fuerza como sobrehumano no significaba nada: aquel ser era muy superior a él.  
  
 - Mis hermanos y yo tenemos que irnos ya. Cuida de todos, tú eres el más fuerte. - Se despidió Ares dejándolo atontado tras la tribuna.  
 - Espera... ¿por qué me has besado? - Quiso saber antes de perderle de vista.  
 - ¡Eres mi favorito! Siempre lo has sido, Khan... ¡Adoro verte matar! - Le respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.  
  
       El moreno le miró alejarse. Se fijó en las sandalias que llevaba puestas, de cuero trenzado a sus tobillos. Las pantorrillas y los muslos torneados, fuertes. El quitón corto de color negro, con aquella extraña fíbula que sujetaba la tela a su hombro... ¡Tenía la forma del trisquel! La reconoció al instante. Y sus palabras... “mi valiente y salvaje creación”... ¿Qué había tenido que ver Ares, el dios de la guerra, con su concepción en una probeta de laboratorio?

  
            Jim fue el único que no apartó los ojos cuando Dionisio, Hermes y Ares fueron envueltos en una nube de negra oscuridad y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Aquello le era familiar. Reconoció a Ares como a aquel dios que surgió del cuerpo de Sybok en el planeta Primero del centro de la Galaxia, cuando el hermanastro de Spock se inmoló en el haz de luz azul que despedía. Entonces casi acaba con ellos pero ahora... ¡había peleado de su lado! Jim sacudió la cabeza algo aturdido. Dio las gracias a todos los dioses de nuevo, mentalmente, orando como solía hacer y vio complacido cómo Pavel empezaba a recuperarse entre los brazos de Sulu.  
  
 - Rosa mía... ¿estás bien? - Le preguntaba el japonés sin soltarle.  
 - Sí, moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Respondió apoyándose en sus hombros y poniéndose en pie. - ¿Ya pasó todo? ¿Se han ido?  
 - Esos tipos tan raros de las túnicas se han esfumado ahora mismo. - Contestó Peter.  
 - Deberíamos regresar al Enterprise, quisiera echarte un buen vistazo, Pavel. - Sugirió Alex preocupado por su salud. Estaba deseando volver a colocar el TRC en la frente del ruso y escanear su cerebro.  
 - Me encuentro bien, doctor. ¡Mejor que nunca! - Le sonrió.  
 - Tío Jim... - Peter se le acercó y buscó llevarlo aparte un momento. - ¿Qué es eso que dijo el dios sobre lo de ayudar a la “estirpe de Apolo”?  
 - Tal vez tú y yo llevemos algo de su sangre, Pete. - Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que tienes unos ojos divinos? - Rió. - Porque a mí me lo dicen mucho...  
 - Mit mann... - Alex se les acercó y abrazó a su marido desde atrás. - Mit elskede mann... *(mi precioso esposo) – Besaba su cuello entrecerrando los ojos azules con su sonrisa. - Hijos de Apolo... ¡Estoy casado con el descendiente de un dios! - Exclamó riendo.  
 - ¡Ah, vikingo! Déjate de tonterías... - Protestó el pelirrojo sonrojándose por aquellas palabras.  
  
  
  
  
                                                        Tanto la Excelsior como la Enterprise necesitaban ser reparadas por los daños sufridos en la batalla. Aquella noche casi todos durmieron en la Base Estelar XXIII. Jim, T'rak, Azetbur y Talbot comunicaron con sus respectivos mandos narrándoles los hechos acaecidos con el Tal'Shiar; los supervivientes fueron apresados y puestos a disposición del Emperador romulano por orden de Jim.  
  
  
                       Tomaron una habitación en la segunda planta de la estación interestelar. Sulu se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y se tumbó sobre la cama. Estaba agotado, demasiadas emociones fuertes para una noche. Contemplaba con una ligera sonrisa cómo Khan le quitaba la ropa a Pavel, lenta y suavemente, mostrando poco a poco la tersa piel de la espalda ya sin cicatrices. Con un dulce susurro les llamó, deseaba a sus flores junto a él.  
  
 - Violeta mía... mi preciosa rosa blanca... venid conmigo. - Les dijo. - Hagamos el amor una vez más para sentirnos vivos. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy no quiero otra cosa.  
 - Anata... - Khan se desnudó también y se tendió junto al japonés en la cama. - Aishiteru... *(te amo) – Musitó antes de besarle en los labios y acariciarle el pecho.  
 - Ya tebya lyublyu! *(Te quiero) – Susurró Pavel acurrucándose del otro lado. - Ah, moy drug!  
 - Y yo os amo a los dos, flores mías. - Respondió abrazándolos y dejándose desvestir por sus hábiles manos.  
  
  
  
  
                                                    A varios miles de parsecs de distancia una sombra se materializó en la nave oscura. Los dioses habían sido transportados allí por Cassandra, la sacerdotisa de Apolo. La mujer de los ojos violeta les miraba como una madre molesta por la travesura de sus hijos.  
  
 - ¿Cómo se os ocurre mostraros así en público? - Les gritó sin esperar a que bajasen de la plataforma del transportador.  
 - ¡Ah, ya he vuelto a casa! - Se quejó Hermes. - Con lo bien que estaba yo por ahí solito. ¿Por qué tuvisteis que ir a buscarme? - Preguntaba a Ares y a Dionisio.  
 - Órdenes del “jefe”... - Bromeó el joven dios del vino.  
 - Apolo nos quiere a todos en la Pantheion para cuando el trío del trisquel se una. - Le explicó Cassandra.  
  
         Unos pasos violentos se escucharon acercándose por el pasillo. Las puertas se abrieron y el dios de rubios cabellos entró con los ojos azules inyectados en furia.  
  
 - ¡Imbéciles! - Les espetó nada más verles. - ¿Le diste tu sangre a Pavel? Y tú, pedazo de idiota... ¿luchaste codo con codo junto a Khan? ¿Cómo he de deciros que debemos pasar inadvertidos?  
 - ¡Imposible! - Gritó Dionisio. - Un cuerpazo como éste... – se recorrió los costados con sus propias manos, - jamás pasaría inadvertido, Apolo. - Se echó a reír.  
  
    El rubio negó con la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de darle una torta exhaló una buena bocanada de aire.  
  
 - ¡Jim y Peter estaban en peligro! - Se excusó Hermes. - De no haber intervenido quién sabe si no habrían muerto a manos de esos romulanos.  
 - Y Pavel... - Agregó Dionisio. - Estaba medio desangrado, solamente hice lo que debía.  
 - Ya... pero... - Apolo seguía meneando la cabellera. - ¡Podríais haber sido algo más discretos, digo yo!  
 - ¡Bah, qué importa! - Ares manipuló los controles de la consola y volvió a la plataforma de transportación. - ¡Que sepan quiénes somos! ¡Que nos adoren! ¡Que nos teman!  
 - Sois dioses, Apolo... - Intervino Cassie. - Proteger a los mortales, mezclaros con ellos, intervenir en sus asuntos, utilizarles para vuestros más enrevesados y oscuros propósitos es lo que siempre habéis hecho.  
  
      El dios miró a su amante y terminó por sonreír. La hermosa Cassandra tenía razón, así había sido siempre. Observó que Ares se disponía a marcharse.  
  
 - ¿Dónde crees que vas, hermano? - Le increpó.  
 - ¡A buscar a Afrodita! - Contestó él con euforia. - Ya es hora de traerla a bordo.  
 - Hermes, Dionisio... Acompañadlo. - Les ordenó, viendo la cara de disconformidad de Ares supo que hacía lo correcto. - ¡Y nada de líos! Dejad de ser vosotros mismos... ¡Comportaos con discreción! - Les advirtió.  
 - Como si fuera posible... - Murmuró Cassie dándose la vuelta para ocultar su risa.  
 - No te preocupes, Apolo. - Contestó Hermes desapareciendo ya en la oscuridad. - Aunque creo que a los mortales ya les ha quedado claro quiénes somos, te prometo que procuraré que estos dos no den mucho que hablar.  
  



	226. Un mar de sospechas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si como pensaba T'rak, el grupo del Tal'Shiar que les atacó eran solamente la punta del iceberg, un mar se sospechas se abría ante nuestros protagonistas. Tendrían que prepararse para navegar en aguas tan turbulentas.

**Un mar de sospechas**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                                Morderle en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello era lo que más le excitaba, eso y frotar su sexo contra el de Leonard... tenerle desnudo frente a él en la cama, besarle y restregar sus cuerpos hasta estar tan calientes que no pudieran ni pensar.  
  
       Le agarró por las caderas con la intención de girarle hasta tenerle boca abajo para tenderse sobre él. El médico se resistía, luchaba por ponerse encima... parecía querer lo mismo.  
  
 - _T'hy'la..._ \- le susurró a la mente, - _déjame a mí._  
 - _Está bien..._ \- Cedió respondiendo del mismo modo.  
  
       McCoy sintió cómo le penetraba el duro miembro de Spock, cerró los ojos para relajarse y recibir a su amante separando las piernas. Todo el peso del vulcano estaba sobre su espalda, le aplastaba contra el colchón y tuvo que apartar la almohada para poder respirar. Pronto empezaron las acometidas, rítmicas y fuertes, adentrándose y rozándole allí donde el placer tenía su origen. El médico gimió, una y otra vez, desgarrándose la voz en la garganta. El océano azul de su vínculo no estaba como siempre, las aguas parecían agitadas y era más bien un mar de límites observables. Les faltaba Jim.  
  
 - Bones... - Le llamó el vulcano en voz alta.  
 - ¡Nunca me llamas así! - Exclamó él sorprendido.  
 - Lo sé... pero echo de menos oírlo...  
  
       A Spock también le faltaba su marido. Detuvo unos instantes sus movimientos, no quería terminar tan rápido. Hizo oscilar en círculos la cadera, aún dentro de su amante, haciendo que él sintiera su sexo moviéndose en su interior. Le oyó gemir de nuevo, aquello le gustaba.  
  
 - Leonard, amor mío...  
 - ¡Aaaaah Spock, mi vida...!  
  
       El vulcano volvió a su rítmico empuje, cada embate más hondo que el anterior, abrazando el cuerpo del médico y deslizando por su pecho y su abdomen la mano hasta alcanzarle el miembro y acariciarlo en la punta húmeda y pegajosa.  
  
    Las olas se volvían más y más altas, el ímpetu del oleaje les empujó a la orilla donde rompían con blanca espuma en la arena.  
  
       Jadeando por el éxtasis Spock abandonó el cuerpo de su t'hy'la y se tendió a su lado. Bones volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
 - ¿Cuánto tardará Jim en volver a casa? - Le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.  
 - La Excelsior está siendo reparada, según Riley le llevará un par de semanas más. - Respondió pasando el brazo por debajo de la cabeza del médico y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.  
 - ¿Por qué se ha empeñado en venir con él? - Escuchando los sonidos del interior de su amante vulcano se aflojó. - Podría tomar una nave transporte klingon y en un par de días estaría de regreso.  
 - Quiere asegurarse de que el Tal'Shiar esté acabado. - Sentenció el vulcano. En el tono grave de su voz se apreciaba la preocupación que compartía con su sa-telsu *(esposo) por la estabilidad de una paz recién firmada.  
  
    Bones tuvo que conformarse con aquello, tendría que tener paciencia y esperar. Jim no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto.  
  
  
  
  
                                                      Ante Lursa, el Emperador de Rómulo, la Procónsul T'rak se aseguró de que los supervivientes del grupo del servicio secreto que les atacaron en la Base Estelar XXIII, fuesen condenados a cadena perpetua en la prisión klingon de Rura Penthe de donde no podrían escapar. Allí, apartados del imperio romulano, ninguno de sus contactos sería capaz de ayudarles. T'rak estaba convencida de que aquellos rebeldes no eran más que la punta del iceberg.  
  
 - Debemos llegar hasta el final, Emperador. - Le decía llena de furia. - El Tal'Shiar es como una araña que teje sus hilos ante nuestras narices sin que nos demos cuenta. Caeremos como moscas en su trampa si no tomamos medidas.  
 - ¿Y qué sugiere usted, Procónsul? - El viejo emperador romulano se apoltronó en su silla observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.  
 - Los prisioneros serán telepáticamente interrogados antes de ser transportados a Rura Penthe. - La romulana vio cómo los ojos de Lursa se abrían como platos durante un segundo. - Así descubriremos sus planes, su organización y acabaremos con todos los rebeldes que están contra la Paz que has firmado con la Federación, oh Gran Emperador.  
  
      T'rak terminó con una reverencia y abandonó los salones del palacio imperial romulano. En el exterior miró al cielo, esperando ser teletransportada por el haz de luz naranja que pronto la envolvió.  
  
 - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? - Le preguntó Azetbur nada más verla aparecer en su nave klingon.  
 - Tenías razón. Mi Emperador está implicado de algún modo, Lursa no es inocente.  
  
      Ambas sospechaban la trama del emperador romulano. De un lado no había puesto pegas para anexionarse a la Federación de Planetas Unidos, de otro había estado confabulando con los altos mandos del Tal'Shiar para acabar con los representantes que apoyaron la paz. Su doble juego sería descubierto si lograban interrogar a los prisioneros.  
  
 - Jim no debió entregarlos a tu pueblo. Ahora el Emperador tiene la posibilidad de acabar con los presos antes de que podamos acercarnos a la verdad. - Azetbur se lamentaba por la decisión que su rubio amigo había tomado al poner a disposición de Lursa a los supervivientes del asalto que habían sufrido.  
 - ¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! - T'rak asintió y el klingon encargado del transportador accionó los mandos de la consola.  
  
    Las moléculas de la Gran Canciller y de la Procónsul, junto a varios soldados klingons, se desmaterializaron del pájaro de presa para cobrar forma en los calabozos del palacio imperial.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         Para Pavel, trabajar en las reparaciones del Enterprise era como un bálsamo. Mantenía su mente y sus manos ocupadas en tareas simples y mecánicas que le distraían de todo lo que había pasado. Lo necesitaba. No acudió a la reunión que Sulu y Jim habían convocado en la cubierta D. Como ingeniero jefe, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con discusiones sobre estrategias de combate.  
  
 - ¿Dónde está Pavel? - Preguntó Jim al ver a todos alrededor de la mesa de reuniones y echar en falta su presencia.  
 - No va a venir. - Dijo Sulu con la mirada baja. - Tiene mucho por hacer en la sala de máquinas.  
 - ¡Mira qué bien! - Protestó Riley. - ¿Y yo? ¿No soy también ingeniero? ¡Mi nave me necesita trabajando y no aquí! Pero claro, yo he venido...  
 - Eres su comandante... - Intervino Jim. - Y yo te lo he pedido.  
 - Ya, pero a tu niño no le exiges nada... ¿no? - El irlandés estaba verdaderamente molesto. Para él aquella reunión también era una pérdida de tiempo.  
 - ¡Caballeros! - St. John Talbot alzó la voz y se levantó. - Cuanto antes expongamos el motivo de esta reunión, antes terminaremos y podrán regresar a sus puestos.  
  
        Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Riley se echó atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos en silencio. El diplomático continuó hablando.  
  
 - El Tal'Shiar es... o era... el servicio secreto romulano. Una organización de límites desconocidos que reparte su poder por las distintas estructuras del Imperio, teniendo a muchos de sus altos mandos o directivos dentro del gobierno y el senado, miembros anónimos, imposibles de identificar, que dieron serios problemas tanto a la Federación como al Imperio Kilngon en sus tiempos. - Tragó saliva antes de seguir. Los hombres alrededor de aquella mesa sabían bien de qué estaba hablando. - Conocen ustedes su fama, no es necesario que les explique que nos enfrentamos a un poderoso enemigo.  
 - No pararán hasta conseguir su objetivo. - Añadió Jim.  
 - ¿Que es...? - Preguntó Khan, los romulanos no dejaban de ser un pueblo extraño para él.  
 - Destruir la paz entre su imperio y la Federación, recuperar el control de su gobierno, tal vez aliándose con klingons rebeldes, quién sabe... - Jim hablaba con las manos abiertas posadas contra la mesa, los dedos estirados, los brazos tensos. - El Tal'Shiar ha podido tomar el control de una nave militar sin tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, aunque la agencia dispone de sus propia naves para poder actuar y moverse en sus operativos, quizás en estos momentos estén ya en algún lugar del cuadrante Delta pactando con otros enemigos para acabar con todos nosotros.  
 - Así que no conocemos a sus altos mandos, sus miembros son anónimos y están infiltrados en todas las estructuras del Imperio Romulano... - Resumió Khan. Peter, a su lado, le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por la tranquilidad de su tono y sus palabras.  
 - ¡Hay que acabar con ellos! - Alzó la voz el pelirrojo.  
 - Son espías, Peter... - Habló Johnson desde el otro lado de la mesa. - No van por ahí con un uniforme que les identifique.  
  
       El jefe de seguridad del Excelsior tenía más experiencia que Peter en aquellos asuntos. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, notó la mano de Khan en su pierna. Le miraba con los hoyuelos a medio asomar en las mejillas, intentando sonreír entre tanta tensión.  
  
 - El Tal'Shiar se mueve en todo el cuadrante. - Sulu había tomado la palabra. - Tienen agentes haciéndose pasar por oficiales de la Flota Estelar fingiendo ser vulcanos, o por embajadores de la Federación... - miró a Talbot y le vio asentir con la cabeza, - incluso se cuelan en nuestras estaciones interestelares haciéndose pasar por mercenarios o comerciantes. Acabar con ellos será difícil y llevará su tiempo.  
 - Nadie ha dicho que esto fuera a ser sencillo. E insisto... - Jim golpeó la mesa con las manos echándose hacia delante, - una alianza entre romulanos y klingons rebeldes es más que probable. T'rak y Azetbur están ya tomando cartas en el asunto.  
 - ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes, tío Jim? - Preguntó Peter directamente.  
 - Investigar... estar atentos.. abrir bien los ojos y procurar mantener la frágil Paz que habíamos logrado. - Miró a su derecha, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo Riley. - Lo lamento, pero tú y tu tripulación estáis reenganchados.  
 - ¡Lo imaginaba! - El irlandés se puso en pie. - Y ahora, si me disculpáis... tengo una nave que arreglar.  
 - Solamente hasta que la situación se estabilice, Kevin... - Jim le siguió hacia la puerta. - No os van a tener eternamente en el espacio, la Flota sabe que ya habíais cumplido contrato pero... las circunstancias...  
 - Déjalo, Jim. - Sulu se levantó y le detuvo cuando pasaba a su lado. - El ingeniero va a trabajar y tú no tienes la culpa de que su vuelta a casa se haya visto aplazada.  
 - Te preocupan los klingon rebeldes... - Khan se les acercó, mirándoles con sus penetrantes ojos azul hielo.  
 - Peter, Johnson... - Les habló el rubio. - Dejadnos a solas, gracias.  
  
       Los dos hombres de rojo salieron de la sala de reuniones para volver a sus respectivos puestos. En el pasillo, Johnson palmeó el hombro de Peter con camaradería.  
  
 - No te lo tomes a mal, muchacho... - Le dijo con media sonrisa. - Lo que te contesté antes, no era mi intención ponerte en ridículo.  
 - Mi inexperiencia lo hizo, no tú. - El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto y le ofreció la mano. - Pero reconoce que todo sería más fácil si llevasen uniformes...  
 - Por supuesto, siempre es más sencillo disparar a un camisa roja.  
  
     Soltaron una pequeña carcajada que se heló en el aire cuando, estrechando sus manos, se miraron los jerseys. Ambos habían perdido a muchos compañeros que llevaron con orgullo la camiseta roja con la insignia de la Flota. Después de darse un abrazo se separaron y cada cual siguió su camino. Peter hacia la cubierta C, Johnson hasta la sala de transportación desde donde fue trasladado al Excelsior. Los dos tenían que dar una charla a sus hombres de seguridad.  
  
          Jim, Sulu y Khan permanecieron en la sala de reuniones discutiendo las posibles estrategias que podrían seguir para derrotar al Tal'Shiar. Aquello les llevó horas. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que terminar con el enemigo esta vez no sería nada fácil.  
  



	227. Orejas puntiagudas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los vulcanos, a simple vista, son idénticos a los romulanos. Ahora que cualquiera podía ser un miembro oculto del Tal'Shiar las cosas se ponían difíciles para la raza de Spock. Cuando la gente se deja llevar por el miedo pierde el dominio de la razón.

**Orejas puntiagudas**

  
  
                                                                                                        Pasaron más de dos semanas antes de que St. John Talbot pudiera regresar a Nuevo Vulcano. Carol se alegró de tenerle de vuelta en casa, las noticias sobre el ataque del Tal'Shiar la habían tenido inquieta hasta que pudo abrazar a su pareja de nuevo.  
  
 - Jim sigue allí, Spock me lo ha dicho. Él y Bones están muy preocupados. - La rubia no soltaba a su novio, le importaba bien poco que los vulcanos a su servicio les miraran con cara de no comprender las emociones humanas. - La Flota ha añadido seis meses a la misión del Excelsior. Permanecerá en la zona hasta entonces, ¿verdad?  
  
    St. John buscó algo de intimidad llevando a su amada al dormitorio.  
  
 - Carol, las paredes tienen oídos y el Tal'Shiar extiende sus redes por todas partes. - Le susurró.  
 - ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo estar tranquila ni en mi propia casa? - A la doctora Marcus aquello le sentó como una patada en el culo.  
 - Querida, debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que decimos, al menos hasta que las células terroristas de esa organización empiecen a caer. Sólo te pido que no menciones nada acerca de Jim, la Excelsior, el Enterprise y los demás. - La besó apretándola contra su cuerpo. - ¡Te he echado de menos, preciosa mía!  
 - Y yo a ti, mi amor... - Carol se dejó desnudar. Pronto su piel se erizó al tacto de aquellas manos grandes y fuertes que la rozaron por entero.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         La puerta resonó con el tremendo portazo de Amy. La chica tiró su mochila al suelo y la pateó con rabia. David la miraba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Spock aparcaba el coche en el garaje y Bones salía de la cocina con una espumadera y un trapo en las manos.  
  
 - ¡Por Dios, cielo! - Gritó el doctor al ver a la muchacha. - ¡Deja de dar esos golpes o echarás la casa abajo!  
 - ¡Ah, cállate Bones! - Amy saltó escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto con un par de zancadas.  
 - ¿Qué le pasa ahora a la fiera de tu hermana? - Preguntó el médico.  
  
    David se encogió de hombros y recogió el macuto de Amy del suelo. Subiendo las escaleras respondió sin volverse.  
  
 - Es por sus orejas... - Fueron sus palabras. El chico también se encerró en su habitación, la que una vez fuera de Peter.  
 - ¿Sus orejas? - Bones no entendía nada.  
  
       Cuando Spock entró a casa le vio triste y más callado de lo habitual. Ni siquiera le besó. Pasó por su lado derecho a la biblioteca. El médico corrió a la cocina y apagó la vitrocerámica apartando la carne del calor para que no se quemara. Por lo que parecía la comida se iba a retrasar un buen rato. Volvió al salón y se detuvo ante la puerta a escuchar en silencio, Spock no parecía estar haciendo ningún ruido. A su mente tampoco llegaba nada: el vulcano le había cerrado sus pensamientos.  
  
    McCoy empujó la hoja e irrumpió en la habitación de golpe. Spock le miraba con los ojos negros brillantes.  
  
 - ¡Vas a contarme qué diablos ha pasado y lo harás ahora mismo! - Le exigió poniéndose en jarras frente a él.  
  
      El vulcano estaba sentado en la silla de Jim, con el ordenador encendiéndose y una tablet sobre el escritorio. Se disponía a contactar con su esposo. No le pareció mal que su t'hy'la se quedara a escuchar la conversación, con un gesto de su mano le ofreció tomar asiento.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en la Academia? ¿Por qué Amy está tan enojada? ¿Y qué es eso de sus orejas, cariño? - El médico no se movía de su sitio esperando una respuesta.  
 - Leonard, siéntate... - Le insistió con su voz más serena.  
  
    El monitor se iluminó y una voz familiar respondió a la llamada.  
  
 - Aquí James Kirk, adelante... ¡Spock! Hola mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? - La expresión taciturna de su marido le preocupó.  
 - Jim... dime que estáis avanzando con lo del Tal'Shiar. - Le rogó atravesándole el alma con la mirada. - Dime que pronto acabaréis con esa gente y que todo volverá a la normalidad.  
 - Spock... sabes que esto va a llevar mucho tiempo. - Le respondió el rubio con ternura. - ¿Qué sucede, mi t'hy'la?  
 - Las cosas se están poniendo feas para los vulcanos en la Tierra. - Le resumió Spock. Unas lágrimas se le agolpaban en sus ojos oscuros. - Nuestros ancestros comunes hacen que seamos indistinguibles de un romulano. La gente desconfía, saben que hay espías del antiguo servicio secreto imperial por todas partes y...  
 - ¡Las orejas! - Exclamó el médico de repente. Spock asentía.  
 - ¡Bones! - Le llamó Jim. - ¿Estás ahí también, vida mía? No puedo verte... ¿Quieres asomarte al monitor de una maldita vez?  
  
      El médico se levantó y rodeando la mesa fue a sentarse sobre el regazo de Spock. Miró al rubio y sonrió con los labios apretados, sus ojos avellana también se habían humedecido.  
  
 - ¿Qué orejas, Bones? ¿Qué coño dices? - Jim se encogía de hombros ante sus dos t'hy'la.  
 - El miedo al terrorismo, la paranoia colectiva... ya sabes cómo funciona eso, Jim. - Le explicaba el vulcano sosteniendo la cintura de McCoy. - Hoy un grupo de chicos ha rodeado a Amy en la Academia y se han metido con sus orejas puntiagudas...  
 - ¡Oh, mierda! - Jim cerró los ojos un segundo. - Mi bebé...  
 - Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por no golpear a nadie, amor mío. Nuestra ko-fu *(hija) se ha controlado. - Spock lo dijo lleno de orgullo.  
 - Debió darles una torta a esos estúpidos muchachos... - Esgrimió McCoy con enfado. - ¡Puñeteros críos! ¿En serio piensan que Amy puede ser una espía romulana?  
 - No lo creo, pero aprovechan la situación para escupir su odio... su miedo a todo lo que es diferente. Con esta situación la población vulcana va a llevarse la peor parte, Jim. - Spock sabía que su esposo era consciente de las consecuencias de que el Tal'Shiar se hubiera convertido en el enemigo invisible de la Federación.  
 - Estamos sobre varias pistas, no puedo hablar por aquí de eso, ya sabéis. - Jim se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿Cómo está mi niña?  
 - Se ha encerrado en su cuarto. - Contestó el médico. - Parecía muy molesta.  
 - Se le pasará, hablaré con ella. - Dijo Spock. - Tú haz lo que puedas, cariño... y vuelve pronto a casa, te añoramos.  
 - Lo sé, y yo a vosotros. - El rubio estiró la mano hasta ponerla sobre el monitor. Deseaba poder tocarles. - Os amo. Tengo que irme, me llaman urgentemente del Enterprise.  
 - ¿Todos bien? - Preguntó McCoy antes de que colgara.  
 - Sí, Bones... todos bien. Tú cuida de esas cuatro orejitas puntiagudas, corazón mío. - Jim se despidió lanzando un beso al aire.  
  
    La pantalla volvió al negro. Bones miró al vulcano y le acarició la punta de una oreja con dulzura.  
  
 - Todo irá bien, mi vida. - Le susurró antes de besarle.  
 - David les dio esa torta, Leonard. - Murmuró hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del médico. - Amy se controló porque sabe que con su fuerza podría haber matado a alguien... pero él...  
 - ¡Ya me extrañaba a mí que no defendiese a su hermana! - Exclamó el médico levantándose de las rodillas de su amante. - Está bien, yo me ocupo del héroe rubito y tú de la salvaje de tu hija.  
  
    Spock no pudo evitar sonreír. Dejó que McCoy tirase de él para ponerlo en pie y salir de la biblioteca. Sacudió la cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué decirle a Amy.  
  
 - ¿Quieres que cambiemos? - Le preguntó el doctor cuando alcanzaban por la escalera la planta superior.  
 - No, está bien. Ya hablo yo con Amy. A David no le llamé la atención por pelearse en los jardines de la Academia pero...  
 - Sí, no te preocupes. - Sonrió el doctor. - Le daré la charla de la “no violencia”.  
  
     Bones besó al vulcano y le empujó hacia el final del pasillo, al cuarto de Amy. Con los nudillos llamó a la puerta del chico. Sin esperar respuesta abrió y entró en la habitación. David se secaba la cara, había estado llorando. Al ver al médico allí se sentó en la cama. Tocaba regañina. Se preparó para aguantar el chaparrón.  
  
 - ¿A ver esas manos? - Le dijo Bones. - Enséñame los nudillos.  
  
    El muchacho estiró los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacia el suelo. McCoy las examinó y sonrió.  
  
 - No les diste muy fuerte... - Sentándose a su lado pasó el brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho. - Y tampoco ellos a ti, no en la cara por lo menos. - Le miraba por todas partes sujetándole la barbilla con una mano. Con la otra le apartó el flequillo escondiéndolo detrás de la oreja. - Necesitas un corte de pelo, chico.  
 - ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a regañarme por pelear? - Le miraba incrédulo con sus divinos ojos azules.  
 - No. - Respondió el hombre con su cínica sonrisa. - ¿Para qué? Ya sabes que está mal. Supongo que la próxima vez te lo pensarás antes de levantar el puño. Oye, a Spock le diremos que te he soltado una buena charla sobre la violencia que conduce a más violencia, bla, bla, bla y todo eso... ¿entendido?  
 - ¡Vale! - David le abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos. - Te quiero, Bones...  
 - Y yo a ti, mi niño. - Al médico se le hinchó el corazón en el pecho. Aquellas palabras, viniendo del hijo de su amante, le llenaron el alma de amor paternal. Un amor que solamente sentía por David y por Amy, un amor que su vínculo con Jim y Spock le había traído de regalo... El mejor regalo del mundo.

  
               Para los dos vulcanos, una charla padre/hija suponía tensión, emociones contenidas y recuerdos más bien dolorosos. Spock y Amy habían tenido muchos problemas antes de que él consintiera en realizar la ceremonia del koon'ul *(compromiso) con Khan y Pavel. Enfrentarse a esto sin la presencia de Jim, que siempre suavizaba las cosas entre los dos, iba a ser algo difícil.  
  
 - Hija mía, sé que hoy has hecho un gran esfuerzo controlándote ante el ataque de esos compañeros tuyos en el patio. - Spock decidió iniciar la conversación con algo positivo. - Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
 - Soy un cuarto vulcana, papi. Domino la lógica igual que tú. - La muchacha le miraba con seriedad. - Esos chicos no tienen la culpa de ser idiotas.  
 - Lo de hoy puede ser que se repita. - Spock estaba seguro de que así sería. - Hasta que no acabemos con el último miembro del Tal'Shiar y dejen de ser una amenaza para la Federación...  
 - Lo sé, los vulcanos la llevamos clara. - Amy sacudió los hombros, empezaba a asumir que su mero aspecto la hacía ser objeto de sospechas.  
 - Cariño, debes ser paciente. Esto pasará. - Le dijo acariciándole el pelo.  
 - Mientras no me pidan que lleve una estrella de David cosida a la ropa todo irá bien... - Amy le miraba directamente a los ojos. Sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy graves.      
 - Espero que las cosas no lleguen a ese punto. - La referencia al antisemitismo nazi le puso la piel de gallina a Spock.  
 - Ya, yo también. - La chica bajó la mirada. Su padre se había estremecido, lo notó. - No te preocupes, no voy a matar a nadie... por ahora.  
 - ¿Quieres decir que algún día...? - El vulcano tragó saliva.  
 - Puede que me vea obligada a ello. - Amy volvió a mirarle y le sonrió con la boca torcida. - ¡Ah, voy a ser soldado, papi... tú ya sabes lo que es eso!  
 - Y serás un buen soldado de la Flota, estoy convencido. - Spock la abrazó con cariño.  
 - Intentaré que David no se meta en más líos por mi culpa. - Prometió Amy a su padre.  
 - Tu hermano ha hecho bien en defenderte, aunque tal vez no haya usado el método adecuado. - Besó la frente de su hija y cerró los ojos suspirando.

  
          Amy soldado de la Flota... aquello lo veía venir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su hija tenía dominio y control de sí misma, utilizaba la lógica y templaba sus pasiones como vulcana que era... pero el carácter de Jim estaba muy presente en ella; la pasión por la Justicia, las ansias de aventuras... Sí. Podía verla ya con su uniforme cruzando la Galaxia en una nave estelar.


	228. La Era del Terror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el ataque del Tal'Shiar y su alianza con los klingons rebeldes quedó inaugurada la era del Terror. Una época oscura donde nadie podía confiar en nadie, salvo, tal vez, en los viejos amigos de siempre. Un momento de la Historia del que ni humanos, klingons ni romulanos podrían estar orgullosos en el futuro. Una época que todos estaban deseando dejar atrás.

**La Era del Terror**

  
  
  
                                                                                                  T'rak estuvo segura de que su emperador estaba implicado en los planes del Tal'Shiar cuando descubrió que los prisioneros capturados en la Base Estelar habían sido trasladados de inmediato a Rura Penthe sin que pudiera interrogarles. Curiosamente ninguno de ellos llegó con vida al planeta prisión. Eso la puso sobre la pista de la alianza que el ex-servicio secreto romulano había establecido con los rebeldes klinglons, algo que Jim se temía desde el principio. Lursa, el emperador romulano, había huido hacía semanas y se desconocía su paradero.  
  
       Aquella mañana Azetbur contactó con el Canciller Korrd en Kronos. Efectivamente sus suposiciones eran ciertas: una encubierta guerra civil había estallado en el planeta de origen de su raza y Korrd no podía hacer mucho por detenerla.  
  
 - Klaa, mi hijo adoptivo, insiste en enviarnos lejos a mí y a su esposa. - El viejo general parecía agotado, como si llevase días sin dormir. - Voy a tener que hacerle caso. Ningún lugar es seguro ya en Kronos, Azetbur. Contamos con la lealtad de unos pocos hombres, del resto no podemos fiarnos.  
 - Lo entiendo, Bazthum debe estar a punto de dar a luz. Acudid a mi palacio en HarOs, me reuniré allí con vosotros pronto, en cuanto T'rak solucione el vacío de poder en Rómulo. - La canciller saludó a su amigo y cortó la comunicación.  
  
        Abrazada a su amante romulana, Azetbur no pudo evitar que el llanto brotara silencioso. Sus pueblos se veían enfrentados, hermanos contra hermanos, en sendas guerras civiles no declaradas que mermaban sus fuerzas día tras día. ¡Tantas vidas sesgadas y las suyas propias en peligro!

  
                Jim descubrió que el Tal'Shiar se había aliado con la casa Duras, la segunda más poderosa de Kronos, dirigida por B'Etor, un terrible general klingon con fama de cruel y despiadado. El tal B'Etor luchaba por hacerse con el título de Emperador de Kronos, vacante tras la misteriosa muerte del anterior poco antes de que la Base Estelar XXIII fuese atacada.  
  
       La Federación continuaba con sus investigaciones pero por cada rebelde descubierto surgían dos nuevas células que imponían la ley del terror con atentados por todas partes; en Kronos, en Rómulo y Remo, incluso en la Tierra habían estallado las bombas. Las embajadas permanecían cerradas, la vía diplomática estancada. Demasiado riesgo con todo plagado de espías, nadie se fiaba de nadie.  
  
       Los Imperios Klingon y Romulano estaban al borde del colapso sin emperadores en sus tronos, era hora de que las dos amazonas tomasen su lugar.  
  
  
  
                            Días más tarde el capitán Kirk asistió junto al capitán Sulu, el comandante Riley y los tenientes Chekov y Black, al nombramiento de sus amigas, T'rak y Azetbur, como Emperatrices de Rómulo y Kronos respectivamente. Peter y Johnson, con sus hombres, se ocuparon de la seguridad del evento.  
  
 - Ahora debéis tener más cuidado que nunca, queridas mías. - Les dijo en la sala de ceremonias del Alto Consejo romulano. - Han puesto precio a vuestras cabezas. B'Etor y Lursa no pararán hasta acabar con vosotras y nombrarse a sí mismos emperadores de vuestros mundos. ¡Cualquiera podría intentar acabar con vuestras vidas!  
 - ¿Has dicho B'Etor, Jim? - Pavel se puso pálido al oír el nombre.  
 - Sí, es el líder de los klingons rebeldes... - Respondió el rubio. - Si asistieras a las reuniones no tendrías que preguntarme.  
  
        El ingeniero jefe había estado muy ocupado durante semanas con las reparaciones de su nave. Cuando las finalizó siguió manteniéndose al margen de todo; no se sentía bien desde que Dionisio le había dado su sangre, ni siquiera dejaba que Khan entrase en su cabeza... pero en aquel momento perdió el control de su mente por un instante.  
  
 - ¿Que B'Etor te hizo qué? - El sobrehumano leyó sus pensamientos y lo que vio no le gustó nada.  
 - ¡Cállate! - Le gritó el ruso. - ¡Sal de mi cabessa!  
  
      No quería hacerlo, pero con un gesto de su mano Khan voló por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, golpeándose violentamente la nuca quedó inconsciente.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le gritó Sulu corriendo hacia su amada violeta.  
 - Yebát! *(joder) – Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca asustado por lo que había hecho.  
 - Calma, cariño... - Jim le abrazó con fuerza. - No ha sido a propósito... pero tienes que tranquilizarte, podrías hacernos daño sin querer.  
  
    Kevin, T'rak y Azetbur le miraban con asombro. El brujo parecía tener más poder que nunca.  
  
 - ¿Lo ves? - Chilló Pavel soltándose de Jim. - ¡Por esto no quiero saber nada y me quedo ensserrado en ingeniería! La sangre de ese dios me ha dado demasiada fuerssa y no sé controlarla... ¡Sulu! ¿Está bien? - Le preguntaba a su amante viendo cómo atendía a Khan en el suelo.  
 - Se recupera, sí... - Respondió el japonés. - Anda, vuelve al Enterprise. Ya hablaremos luego. - Le sugirió, o más bien se lo ordenó como capitán.  
  
      El ruso asintió con la cabeza, saludando a las dos nuevas emperatrices con una reverencia desapareció por el largo pasillo para pedirle a Peter que le transportaran a bordo. El pelirrojo controlaba a todo el mundo que subía o bajaba de la nave.  
  
 - No lo ha hecho adrede, anata... *(cariño) - Khan se apoyó en Sulu para ponerse en pie. Aún estaba algo aturdido.  
 - ¿De qué le conoce? - Quiso saber Jim. - Pavel, a ese B'Etor... ¡Vamos, Khan... contesta!  
 - Dos costillas rotas, múltiples laceraciones en la espalda, una rodilla fuera de su sitio, una fisura anal... - El moreno enumeraba las heridas que aquel klingon le había hecho a su novio en el pasado.  
 - ¡Ese hijo de perra! - Escupió Sulu comprendiendo que Pavel le habría conocido en Kronos.  
 - Espera... - Kevin se rascaba la cabeza. - ¿Has dicho “fisura anal”?  
 - Yo mismo le reventaré la cabeza con mis propias manos. - Khan lo dijo con su voz más grave. Hablaba en serio. En sus ojos azul hielo llameó la ira.  
 - Eso si damos con él. - Intervino Azetbur. - Los míos le están buscando desde que Jim nos informó de su alianza con Lursa.  
 - Yo le encontraré. - El sobrehumano salió de la sala de ceremonias sin decir una palabra más.  
  
      Jim, Kevin y Sulu estuvieron de acuerdo en escoltar a las Emperatrices hasta HarOs, planeta en el que establecerían su Gobierno. Uno solo, sí. Dado que las dos estaban del lado de la Federación decidieron aunar fuerzas para acabar con la alianza rebelde entre el Tal'Shiar y la casa Duras. Las dos naves de la Flota las escoltaron hasta dejarlas a salvo en su palacio, en aquel lugar situado en el extremo donde los cuadrantes Delta, Beta y Alfa se tocan.

  
  
                                 Después de aquello, el Enterprise llevó a Jim hasta la Base Estelar XXIII, desde donde partió en una nave klingon hacia la Tierra junto a parte de la tripulación de Riley que fue reemplazada por nuevos miembros. Considerando que el Tal'Shiar extendía sus redes por toda la Galaxia, Inteligencia decidió que el capitán Kirk sería más útil en el Cuartel General. El Excelsior permanecería indefinidamente en órbita defendiendo HarOs. El comandante irlandés, ascendido ahora a capitán, renovó su contrato sin fecha fija para volver a casa.  
  
              Sulu, al mando del Enterprise, cubría el cuadrante Delta siempre alerta ante el ataque del enemigo. Los cinco majes más poderosos de Ocampa se unieron a la lucha del lado de la Federación. Culluh, de los Nistrim, Surat de los Mostral, Minnis de los Pommar, Haron de los Relora y el mismo Jal Valek de los Oglamar, pusieron sus cruceros de guerra a disposición de la Flota y de las nuevas Emperatrices.

 

  
                                    Pasarían meses hasta que Khan, a bordo de una nave kazon, diese con el rastro de B'Etor que se había ocultado en uno de los satélites abandonados del sistema de Aldebarán en la constelación de Tauro. Viajó hasta allí durante días en compañía de Lorah, casado ya con Valek, siguiendo la pista que les llegó desde la Tierra donde Jim continuaba con sus efectivas investigaciones. Sulu no pudo hacer nada por detenerle cuando decidió perseguir al klingon rebelde. Pavel ni siquiera lo intentó.  
  
 - Mi joven esposo es un gran guerrero ahora, Sulu. - Jal se mostraba orgulloso del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su amado muchacho. - Lorah y Black darán con B'Etor y acabarán con él, estoy convencido. No temas por tu violeta, ya ha demostrado que es muy fuerte.  
 - No temo por su vida, sé bien de lo que es capaz y exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa. - Respondió el japonés buscando sus pantalones por el suelo.  
 - Ya sé, le ordenaste que le trajesen vivo y crees que el teniente Black quizá no cumpla con ese mandato vengándose así de lo que el klingon le hizo a vuestro otro amante. - Jal tiraba de su brazo, quería volver a meterlo en su cama.  
 - ¡Ah, Valek! - Protestó Sulu intentando soltarse. - ¿No te he dado ya bastante?  
 - Nunca tengo suficiente de ti. - Contestó echándoselo encima y devorándolo a besos.  
  
       Llevaba horas encerrado el camarote del kazon, sudando debajo y encima de él, volviéndolo loco con su olor y dando rienda suelta a la lujuria que sentían cuando estaban juntos. Imaginaba que, tal vez, Lorah y Khan habrían hecho lo mismo durante su largo viaje persiguiendo al klingon hasta el cuadrante Beta. Aún así no se sentía muy bien con lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
 - Jal... - Murmuró cuando pudo apartar la cara a un lado. - Para, por favor... - Se revolvió bajo su peso. - ¡Escúchame, joder!  
  
    El maje se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo, sabía lo que el humano le iba a decir.  
  
 - Sí, vale... ¡Se acabó la diversión! Ya puedes vestirte y regresar a tu nave junto a tu rosa. - Le dijo con fastidio.  
 - Jal, yo... - Sulu se apoyó en el fuerte pecho del kazon para clavarle los ojos rasgados entrecerrados. - Les amo. A Pavel y a Donald. Ya lo sabías. Esto... entre tú y yo... debe terminar. ¡Eres un hombre casado!  
 - Es cierto. ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - Jal cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del humano que flotaba a su alrededor. - ¡Ay! - Suspiró. - Oye, si tu brujo se enterase... ¿qué me haría? - Preguntó sin mirarle.  
 - Nada, él ya lo sabe. - Sulu se levantó y volvió a buscar sus pantalones.  
 - Me alegra que no sea un tipo celoso. - Rió el kazon. - He oído que es capaz de reventar una nave a distancia.  
 - Es capaz de eso y de mucho más pero... - El japonés encontró al fin su ropa colgando de una lámpara en el techo. Tuvo que saltar sobre el colchón para alcanzarla.  
 - ¿Pero qué? - Valek rebotaba con los saltos del japonés, aquello le hizo reír.  
 - Pues eso, que esto se acabó. Pavel está muy raro desde que Dionisio le revivió con su sangre y sus poderes aumentaron... Le cuesta controlarse, cuando tiene uno de sus prontos es de temer. Un mal gesto y acabaría con cualquiera. - Sulu agitó las manos dándole a entender a Jal que estar cerca del ruso era toda una aventura. - El pobre se aísla cada vez más, evitando los conflictos para no arriesgarse a sentir ninguna emoción negativa. Me tiene muy preocupado. Y ahora que Donald no está, me siento culpable por dejarle solo.  
 - Sulu, amigo, tú cuida de tu rosa como sabes hacer. - Valek se puso en pie envolviéndose con la sábana para acercarle las botas. Habían terminado encima del armario cuando al kazon le dio el arrebato y desnudó a toda prisa al japonés. - Mi pueblo encontrará a los klingons rebeldes, vuestro servicio de inteligencia acabará con el Tal'Shiar y todo esto terminará algún día. Entonces podrás regresar a tu mundo, a tu precioso planeta azul, y vivir tranquilo con tus dos flores por el resto de tus días.  
  
       El capitán terminó de vestirse y le miró a los ojos. Aquel extraterrestre le comprendía mejor que nadie y eso que apenas le conocía.  
  
 - Cómo me gustaría, Jal. - Le dijo con tristeza. - Lo que has dicho... vivir con mis amantes una vida tranquila y en paz. Sin embargo creo que eso no llegará nunca.  
 - ¡Ya verás como sí, hombre! - Le estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos con una gran sonrisa. - Todo irá bien, Sulu. Entre todos acabaremos con los terroristas. ¡Anda, ve a regar a tu rosa... - bromeó soltándole, - si es que aún te queda algo en la manguera!  
 - Hasta la vista, amigo mío. - Se despidió el capitán. - La próxima vez no voy a dejar que me desnudes. - Le dijo sonriendo, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver asomar aquel enorme miembro cuando el kazon dejó caer la sábana.  
 - Una pena que te quedes sin probar esto dentro de ti. - Valek se agarró sus partes y se carcajeó. - Sé que con algo de paciencia y mucho lubricante acabaría entrando...  
 - ¡Adiós Jal! - Sulu negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír, saliendo de la habitación del maje hacia la sala del transportador. Conocía bien el camino.  
  



	229. No te entiendo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel siempre ha tenido comportamientos algo excéntricos. El genio sufrió acoso e incomprensión durante su niñez y su adolescencia, estaba acostumbrado a evitar las confrontaciones encerrándose en su caparazón. Esto le llevaba a sufrir explosiones repentinas de ira acompañadas de frecuentes salidas de tono.  
> A Sulu a veces le cuesta entender a Pavel... sobre todo cuando le habla en ruso.

**No te entiendo**

  
  
                                                                                                           No había dicho una palabra en todo el día. Se mantuvo en silencio durante el trabajo en ingeniería, todo funcionaba correctamente y se limitó a realizar las comprobaciones ordinarias sin salirse de la rutina. A la hora de la comida se encerró en el almacén con una bandeja y un té caliente, sin otra compañía. No quería ver a nadie.  
  
      Cuando Khan se ofreció a acompañar a Lorah en la persecución de B'Etor tampoco dijo nada. Sulu intentó convencer al sobrehumano diciéndole que no era una buena idea implicarse personalmente, que se lo dejara a los kazon. Llegó a ordenarle que permaneciera en el Enterprise pero Khan se negó.  
  
 - Si te pones así puedes despedirte del teniente Black para siempre, anata. *(cariño) - Sus ojos azul hielo brillaban desafiantes. - Voy a dar caza a ese klingon, lo quieras o no.  
 - ¡Deberás traerle con vida! - Le gritó Sulu. - Teniente, no olvides que necesitamos interrogarle... - El japonés trataba de templar sus nervios.  
 - Le tendrás a tu disposición, capitán... - con una sonrisa malévola continuó, - pero después será mío.  
  
      El moreno recogió una bolsa con un par de uniformes limpios y algo de ropa interior y se marchó a la nave Oglamar donde el muchacho kazon le esperaba. Pavel sonrió pensando que el chico se iba a llevar una alegría cuando viese que podría estar a solas con Khan unos cuantos días.  
  
 - ¿Por qué sonríes? - Le preguntaba Sulu, colérico aún por no haber podido retener a Khan. - Te has quedado ahí sin decir nada como un gilipollas... ¿o has intentado algo con tu mente?  
 - Niet! - El ruso se sentó en la enorme cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Su calzado ensució la colcha. - ¡Nada de telepatía!  
 - Eso pensaba... - Al ver las manchas de grasa que estaba dejando en el cobertor se irritó. - ¡Quítate las malditas botas, imbécil!  
  
        Pavel abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió con todo su cuerpo ante aquel grito. No le gustaba ver a su amigo enojado. Se levantó y salió del camarote. Aquella noche durmió en su antigua habitación.

  
                     De aquello hacía ya varios días, ahora Pavel esperaba a Sulu jugando con Kermit sobre la cama. El capitán se estaba retrasando. Había ido al crucero de guerra de Valek para hablar con el maje sobre los progresos que se estaban haciendo con el asunto del Tal'Shiar, algo que poco o nada le interesaba a Pavel. Desde que su poder se había visto incrementado con la sangre de Dionisio procuraba no meterse en problemas, evitando todas las situaciones que pudieran hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. Era como haber regresado al colegio, donde se pasó la niñez esquivando a los compañeros que, por envidia o porque simplemente no le entendían, le hacían la vida imposible con sus crueles y pesadas bromas. Pavel el invisible, Pavel el silencioso, Pavel... el chico raro que parecía vivir en su propio mundo.  
  
    La puerta siseó al abrirse y Sulu sonrió nada más verle.  
  
 - ¿Has cenado? - Le preguntó estirando el brazo para acariciarle la barbilla.

    Pavel asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos aguamarina, sin embargo, estaban profundamente tristes. El japonés le abrazó.  
  
 - Rosa mía... Creo que llevo todo el día sin oír tu voz. - Murmuró a su oído.  
 - Hueles raro. - Le dijo apartándolo con delicadeza.  
 - Jal... ha tenido uno de sus ataques, ya sabes. - El capitán se echó atrás aguantando la risa. - “¡Tomemos una copa en mis dependencias...!” Me dijo... ¡Una copa! Ni siquiera pude darle un sorbo. Me desnudó antes de que me diese cuenta. - Sacudió la cabeza. - En fin, voy a darme una ducha.  
  
         Pavel se había echado a reír con aquella historia. Imaginar a su amigo entre las fuertes manos del enorme kazon le hizo mucha gracia. Sulu le miró alucinado.  
  
 - Te ríes... - Estaba agradablemente sorprendido. - Ya no me acuerdo de la última vez que te vi reír, mi amor.  
 - Anda, dúchate... te espero en la cama.  
  
       El ruso se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas y los calcetines. Luego la camiseta roja y los pantalones. Mirando a Sulu de reojo, dobló la ropa y se levantó para dejarla sobre el respaldo de una silla. Colocó los calcetines dentro de las botas y las puso debajo del asiento. Devolvió a Kermit a su lugar sobre la cómoda e incluso la giró de cara a la pared. Ya en calzoncillos, abrió la cama y se echó sobre la sábana. El japonés no le había quitado el ojo de encima.  
  
 - Así me gusta, todo en su sitio. - Murmuró Sulu fascinado con el comportamiento poco habitual en Pavel. - ¿Lo haces para que no me moleste?  
 - Sé bien lo que te gusta. - Respondió con picardía. - Si te duchas de una vess te lo demostraré aquí mismo...  
  
     El ingeniero dio unas palmaditas sobre el colchón justo a su lado y el capitán corrió a meterse bajo el chorro de agua. Se frotó bien el cuerpo con el gel de aroma a rosas para eliminar el olor de Jal sobre su piel. Se secó a toda prisa con la toalla blanca que colgó bien estirada entre dos perchas. Su rosa le esperaba completamente desnudo y tendido sobre la cama, acariciándose el pecho con sensualidad, lamiéndose los labios con la punta de su traviesa lengua. Con los dedos índice y pulgar se pellizcó un pezón que quedó duro, provocando que a Sulu se le hiciera la boca agua.  
  
 - Priyekhat', moy drug... *(ven aquí, amigo mío) – Le sugirió con lascivia en su voz.  
 - Mi rosa... mi preciosa rosa blanca...  
  
       Sulu se abalanzó sobre su amante besándolo apasionadamente, tenía una erección incontenible, le deseaba tanto... Desde que Khan se marchó con Lorah al cuadrante Beta, no había estado con él. La primera noche ni siquiera durmieron juntos. Luego Pavel no había dado señales de querer nada más que un abrazo para poder conciliar el sueño. El japonés empezaba a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían apartamento en la Tierra.  
  
 - Te he extrañado, cariño. - Le susurraba lamiéndole el otro pezón hasta dejarlo igual que el que Pavel se había pellizcado.  
 - Pero si estaba aquí mismo... - Murmuró con una dulzura inocente.  
 - Pensaba que no querías... Bueno... cuando tú quieres algo lo dices. Como no decías nada, yo creí que...  
 - Hikaru... siempre complassiendo a los demás antes que a ti mismo.  
  
      Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar. Una vez Selene le dijo algo muy parecido. El japonés se encogió de hombros. Tal vez ése era su carácter, algo que simplemente no podía cambiar.  
  
 - ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, moy drug? - Le preguntó tirándole del pelo para levantarle la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Cuándo vas a pedir lo que deseas?  
 - Pues... - Sulu retiró la mano de Pavel de su cabello sujetándola con fuerza. - ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo? Quiero... Yo... quiero follarte, Pasha.  
 - Bien, me gusta. - Volvió a sonreír, ahora también con la mirada, sacando la lengua para humedecerse los labios sabiendo que en menos de un segundo serían besados por su amigo.  
  
      A Sulu se le nubló la mente con el deseo. Ya tenía una mano de Pavel firmemente sujeta e inconscientemente le agarró la otra. Estirándole los brazos sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándolo, le tenía a su merced aplastado bajo su peso. Mordisqueó el lunar de su cuello, toda una delicia, las fosas nasales se le abrieron para respirar mejor. Su miembro se frotaba contra el del ruso en un movimiento acompasado de sus caderas, más y más fuerte, clavándole los huesos de su pelvis y notando cómo la erección de Pavel alcanzaba en consistencia a la suya.  
  
 - Date la vuelta, quiero lamer toda tu espalda... - Le ordenó.  
 - Pero... me gusta verte la cara cuando te tengo dentro, moy drug.  
 - Se trata de lo que yo quiero, no de lo que te gusta a ti. - Sulu se hizo valer sujetando a Pavel por la cintura y girándolo hasta tenerlo boca abajo.  
  
     Dibujó con su lengua todas las cicatrices que ya no estaban allí, tal y como las recordaba en su mente. La piel se erizaba a su contacto, el ruso se deshacía en escalofríos que le recorrían la columna vertebral. Había empezado a jadear.  
  
 - Aaaah... da... da, da! - Gimió de puro gozo, sintiendo el sexo de su amante encajar entre sus nalgas, frotándolas arriba y abajo con una calidez viscosa y húmeda.  
 - Así veré cuándo se te ilumina el trisquel... - Comentó mientras escupía en su mano y la adentraba entre los glúteos de Pavel para lubricar la zona.  
  
       Sulu entró con cuidado, esperando la reacción por parte del otro que no tardó en llegar. Pavel se apoyó en las rodillas y en los codos, echando atrás y adelante el cuerpo en un vaivén descontrolado pero rítmico, fuerte pero dulce, que envolvía su sexo y casi lo dejaba escapar para esconderlo de nuevo en el interior de su ser. Aquel movimiento le enloquecía.  
  
 - ¡Oh, Pavel! - Gritó el japonés hundiendo sus dedos entre los omóplatos de su rosa.  
 - Boleye, day mne bol'she! *(Más, dame más) – Le pedía excitado.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡Ah, Pavel... la mitad de las veces no te entiendo!  
  
    El ruso se echó a reír dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Sulu quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, embobado con el sonido de la risa de su amado que, poco a poco fue girándose hasta tener a su capitán cara a cara, incorporándose para abrazarle y darle un beso. Clavándole los ojos aguamarina le derritió con su mirada más tierna.  
  
 - Te amo, Hikaru... - Musitó rozándole la punta de la nariz y dibujando con su dedo la forma de la ceja izquierda del japonés.  
 - ¿Qué era lo que decías en ruso?  
 - Que quiero más... dame más, moy drug... ¡dámelo todo!  
 - ¡Ah, ven aquí...!  
  
      Sulu le atrajo hasta tenerle sobre él, sentado encima de su regazo, agarrándolo con firmeza de la cintura. Pavel separó las nalgas abriéndose para dejarle entrar de nuevo, sujetándose con fuerza a su cuello, entrelazando brazos y piernas a su espalda. Rebotaban jadeando sobre el colchón, unidos en un abrazo inseparable, mirándose directamente a los ojos y rozando sus caras tan juntas, tan cerca, que sus alientos eran uno solo. Así alcanzaron el orgasmo. Pavel se derramó sobre el vientre de Sulu y su pecho, él en el interior de su amante. Al mismo tiempo... ahogando ambos un grito en sus gargantas para poder besarse casi sin respiración.

  
           Sulu no pudo ver el trisquel de Pavel iluminándose pero sí distinguió la familiar luz del intercomunicador sobre la mesita de noche. Tenía una llamada entrante. Dejó a Pavel a un lado para contestar. El ruso se hizo un ovillo recuperando el aliento.  
  
 - Aquí Sulu, adelante. - Respondió intentando que no se notara lo que había estado haciendo.  
 - Aquí Lorah desde la nave Oglamar VI. Capitán, le informo que hemos hecho prisionero a B'Etor y nos dirigimos a su posición. Llegaremos mañana por la mañana.  
 - ¿Y el teniente Black?  
 - Estoy aquí, anata... *(cariño) - Respondió la voz grave con acento británico. - No te preocupes, ese cerdo sigue con vida.  
  
    Sulu miró a su lado y vio a Pavel estremecerse. Se tumbó frente a él y le abrazó.  
  
 - Está bien, nos veremos mañana Donald. Espero que el klingon continúe respirando para entonces.  
 - Tranquilo, capitán. - Intervino Lorah. - Mis hombres lo tienen bajo custodia en una celda.  
 - Sí, Sulu... - Dijo el sobrehumano. - No le he tocado un maldito pelo de su cabeza... aún. Ya puedes solicitar a T'rak que te mande a alguien para interrogarle.  
 - ¿A T'rak? - Preguntó Sulu algo desconcertado. La verdad es que había pensado entregar al klingon a Azetbur.  
 - Este canalla no dirá una palabra, va a ser necesario un interrogatorio telepático y eso solamente lo podría hacer un romulano o un vulcano... - Contestó Khan con cierta ironía. - Y no tenemos a ninguno de los dos en el Enterprise, ¿me equivoco?  
 - Tienes razón. - Asintió el japonés. Abrazaba con fuerza a Pavel que parecía haber regresado a su mutismo.  
 - Hasta mañana entonces, Hikaru. - Se despidió Khan. - ¿Está ahí contigo? - Por supuesto estaba preguntando por su novio.  
 - Él está bien, no te preocupes. Te echa de menos... - Contestó Sulu.  
 - Llegaremos en unas horas, capitán. - Dijo el chico kazon. - Ya he informado a mi esposo. Lorah, corto.  
  
       Dejando el comunicador a un lado Sulu se centró en besar el cuello de su rosa y acariciarle el pelo. Imaginaba que los malos recuerdos le habían trastornado; B'Etor era lo más parecido a una pesadilla hecha realidad para Pavel.  
  
 - Tranquilo, no tendrás que verle siquiera. Mañana le pediré a T'rak que mande a alguien a por él. Es mejor que se lo lleven, no quiero tenerle a bordo.  
  
       Pavel no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas y se dejó tapar y abrazar por Sulu hasta quedarse dormido. El japonés le miraba en silencio, sintiendo un profundo amor por su preciosa y frágil rosa blanca.  
  



	230. Ojo por ojo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La venganza es una de las pasiones más bajas de la humanidad. Caer ante ella nos convierte exactamente en la misma clase de animal que nuestros enemigos... pero ¿quién cree que no es un animal? Todos lo somos, no debemos olvidarlo.

** Ojo por ojo **

  
  
«Pero si hubiera algún otro daño, entonces pondrás como castigo, vida por vida, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, mano por mano, pie por pie, quemadura por quemadura, herida por herida, golpe por golpe...»  
\- Exodo 21-23. Antiguo Testamento. -   
  
  


  
  
                                                                                                       Desde hacía meses Carol observaba con cierta desconfianza a todos los vulcanos que la rodeaban. Las noticias sobre bombas estallando frente al Cuartel General en la Tierra, donde afortunadamente nadie resultó herido de gravedad, en las instituciones principales de Rómulo y Kronos, en la embajada de Nuevo Vulcano en París y otros puntos estratégicos de la Federación que la nueva Alianza Rebelde intentó destruir, la tenían nerviosa y preocupada.  
  
    Aquella tarde miraba a Shin'Ichi servirle el café, las manos de la vulcana temblaban.  
  
 - ¿Te ocurre algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. - Le preguntó la rubia doctora quitándole la taza para dejarla sobre la mesa del jardín.  
 - No, señora... es que... - La mujer tragó saliva. - Se oyen cosas.  
 - ¿Qué cosas? - Carol le tendió la mano y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. - Dime Shin'Ichi, ¿qué has oído?  
 - Pues el señor Talbot, como representante de la Federación... - tragó saliva y bajó los ojos, - debería andarse con cuidado.  
 - Sé más clara, te lo ruego.  
  
    La vulcana levantó la vista y clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos azules de la doctora Marcus.  
  
\- Señora, deberían ustedes regresar a la Tierra. Aquí ya no están a salvo.  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Carol se sorprendió. No pensaba que Nuevo Vulcano estuviera invadido por miembros del Tal'Shiar.  
 - El otro día en el mercado unos hombres hacían preguntas sobre el señor. Querían saber la dirección, el personal de servicio de la casa, cuántos hombres y mujeres... demasiados detalles. La gente habla, tienen miedo.  
 - Entiendo. Sois indistinguibles de los romulanos. Imagino que habrá más de uno viviendo entre tu pueblo. - Carol sujetó la mano de su sirvienta de confianza entre las suyas. - Escúchame bien. Quiero que hables con St. John de esto y que le digas quiénes eran esos hombres del mercado que hacían preguntas sobre nosotros. ¿Sabes qué llegaron a averiguar?  
 - ¡Todo! - Shin'Ichi se echó a llorar. Aquello en una mujer de su raza era preocupante. - Yo... hablé... Tenía miedo... Si ponen una bomba en la casa... ¡Señora, lo siento pero no quiero morir!  
  
    Carol la abrazó en silencio. Sabía bien lo que las personas eran capaces de hacer por miedo. No la culpó. Tal vez St. John pudiera sacar provecho de aquello.

  
               Cuando el embajador habló con la sirviente vulcana tuvo la misma idea que Carol. Ahora que Shin'Ichi era un contacto de fiar para el Tal'Shiar no le resultaría difícil infiltrarse entre ellos y obtener información. La mujer al principio no estaba de acuerdo, el  doble espionaje es de lo más peligroso, sin embargo se sintió obligada por la amistad que su señora siempre le había mostrado.  
  
 - No tendrás que hacer nada. Simplemente dime sus nombres cuando contacten contigo de nuevo. - Le decía el diplomático.  
 - ¿Y si no lo hacen? - Shin'Ichi estaba muy asustada.  
 - Tranquila, lo harán. Querrán saber nuestros movimientos, cuándo estamos a solas en la mansión para poder atacarnos. Aunque lo más seguro es que empiecen a pedirte que me robes algunos documentos.  
 - Si eso sucede, ¿qué debo hacer, señor?  
 - Aprovecharemos para darles información falsa. Eso les tendrá entretenidos.  
  
       St. John conocía bien el juego del espionaje. Si manejaba correctamente sus cartas la sirviente les resultaría muy útil.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         El hijo del capitán Klaa nació sano y salvo en HarOs. Su abuelo, el Canciller Supremo Korrd, tuvo el honor de darle el nombre de Jadzia. El niño llegó al mundo sin la presencia de su padre.  
  
 - Es un chico fuerte y muy guapo, Bazthum. - Azetbur lo acunaba en sus brazos junto al lecho donde la mujer descansaba tras el parto. - Sé que estás preocupada por tu esposo, pero estará bien.  
 - Señora, mi marido ha elegido voluntariamente infiltrarse entre los rebeldes fieles a B'Etor. Temo por su vida, pero el honor que ha demostrado al hacerlo me llena de orgullo. - Respondió Bazthum con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
 - Cuidaremos de este niño como si fuera nuestro. - Prometió la Emperatriz devolviendo el bebé a su madre.

  
  
                                                           T'rak se despidió de su amante para acudir al Enterprise, Sulu necesitaba a alguien para interrogar a B'Etor y decidió hacerlo ella misma. El capitán Riley la llevó en persona, dejando a Steve al mando de la Excelsior durante su ausencia.  
  
 - ¡Me alegra volver a verte, Sulu! ¿Cómo estáis? - Preguntó el irlandés dándole un fuerte abrazo nada más descender de la plataforma del transportador.  
 - Todos bien... ¿Y vosotros en tu nave? - Respondió el japonés haciendo una reverencia a la Emperatriz romulana cuando se pudo soltar de las garras de su viejo amigo.  
 - Ya sabes, personal nuevo que tiene que hacerse a la rutina... lo de siempre. - Kevin se encogió de hombros. - Fue buena idea que me cedieras a la doctora Norton como oficial médico jefe. El idiota de Otto no quiso renovar contrato y se volvió a casa en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Cabronazo!  
 - Con Alex a bordo tengo más que suficiente. Aunque imagino que Claire echará de menos a su hermano. - El joven alférez Norton continuaba su trabajo como artillero en el Enterprise.  
  
      La Emperatriz esperó pacientemente a que los dos capitanes se pusieran al día mientras caminaban hacia la cubierta inferior, donde en uno de los calabozos les esperaba B'Etor fuertemente custodiado.  
  
 - T'rak... pensaba que enviarías a alguien a hacer esto. - Le comentó Sulu andando a su espalda. - Lo cierto es que no quiero a ese klingon en mi nave. Llevároslo cuanto antes. Interrogadle en la Excelsior o en HarOs, no me importa...  
 - Lo haré aquí mismo, no hay tiempo que perder. - Contestó la romulana sin girarse siquiera.  
 - Como desees, Emperatriz. - Consintió Sulu de mala gana.  
  
              Los hombres de rojo se apartaron al verles llegar a las celdas. Peter ordenó que abriesen la puerta para que T'rak pudiera tocar al klingon.  
  
 - Me bastará con tu presencia, Kirk. - Indicó la romulana. - Que no entre nadie más.  
  
      El pelirrojo asintió y con un gesto de su cabeza hizo que sus hombres cerrasen la transparente barrera de energía detrás de ellos.  
  
    Kevin sonrió cuando vio aparecer al ruso. Iba a darle un abrazo pero un gesto de la mano de Pavel le hizo caer al suelo.  
  
 - ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le gritó Sulu. - ¡Márchate de aquí! ¡Es una orden, teniente Chekov!  
  
    Pavel no le hizo ningún caso. Estirando las manos empujó con su telequinesia a todo el personal hacia una pared, dejándolos allí como imanes pegados al metal. Khan venía detrás de él. Caminaba con suficiencia y lanzó una mirada indolente a Sulu mientras dibujaba una cruel sonrisa en su cara.  
  
 - ¡Peter! - Gritó el japonés. - ¡No les dejes entrar ahí!  
  
      T'rak leía la mente de B'Etor oponiéndose a su fuerte resistencia, causándole una hemorragia nasal que debilitó al klingon hasta hincarlo de rodillas en el suelo. El jefe de seguridad apuntó a Pavel con su fáser en posición de aturdir.  
  
 - ¡Detente o disparo! - Le chilló. Hablaba en serio.  
 - Eso no es nessesario, amigo... - Murmuró Pavel moviendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha.  
 - ¿Qué...? Pero... ¿cómo has...? - Peter se quedó de piedra. El ingeniero le había arrebatado el arma de la mano con aquel sutil movimiento. - ¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
       Pavel no respondió. Abrió la puerta de la celda desactivando el campo de energía con su mente. Peter acabó arrastrado contra la pared junto a los demás, inmovilizados por una fuerza invisible que tenía su origen en la cabeza del ruso. T'rak continuaba concentrada en su interrogatorio, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.  
  
 - ¡Vamos! - Exclamó Khan. - ¡Termina de una vez!  
  
      Cuando la romulana obtuvo la información que buscaba en la mente del enemigo, se retiró dejándolo caer al suelo.  
  
 - ¡Ya está! - T'rak se volvió y comprendió de inmediato la situación. Las caras de Khan y Pavel le pusieron la piel de gallina. Vio en sus ojos la chispa de fuego que solamente la ira es capaz de encender. - ¡Todo vuestro, ya no le necesito!  
 - ¡No! ¡T'rak... le matarán! - Sulu temía lo que sus flores se proponían llevar a cabo.  
 - ¿Y qué importa eso? ¡Que lo hagan si es lo que quieren! - Contestó la Emperatriz haciéndose a un lado.  
  
      Pavel sonrió y con su poder hizo levitar el cuerpo del klingon hasta dejarlo colgado boca abajo del techo. Khan se acercó al pobre tipo con una mirada perversa.  
  
 - ¿Podemos empezar? - Preguntó con ironía al prisionero que temblaba indefenso suspendido en el aire.  
 - ¡Basta! - Gritó Sulu revolviéndose junto a Peter, Kevin y los demás hombres de rojo.  
 - ¡Shhh... moy drug! *(amigo mío) - Pavel le miró un instante y le hizo callar. - Sierra los ojos si no quieres verlo. ¡B'Etor! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Pavel Chekov... el humano enclenque que conossiste en Kronos... Da! ¿Recuerdas ya? - Sonreía con cinismo.  
 - Maw' tok! ¿Chekov? - Se sorprendió el klingon al reconocerle. - ¡Debí matarte entonces!  
 - Estuviste a punto de conseguirlo... Me tuviste durante sinco días atado de pies y manos, amordassado, violándome y golpeándome sin importarte mis huesos rotos ni la sangre que derramaba... ¡Sinco días! Y ni siquiera me llevaste a un médico... ¡Me dejaste tirado como a un perro, abandonado a mi suerte!  
 - ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir? - Le dijo B'Etor con una sonrisa malvada entre los dientes. - Es algo que siempre me he preguntado...  
 - Uno de tus compinches se apiadó de mí y me dejó en casa de un galeno. Tuve que estar allí oculto una semana... Assetbur casi me despide por no presentarme al trabajo.  
 - ¡Tú te lo buscaste, humano! - Gritó el klingon. - Ibas por ahí pidiendo que te dieran una paliza...  
 - ¡Sinco días, hijo de puta! - Pavel volvió a levantar la voz. - Podría hasser que te explotasen las entrañas ahora mismo... - Le amenazó con sus manos.  
 - Déjame a mí, amor mío. - Intervino Khan quitándole la camisa al prisionero. - Voy a devolverte lo que le diste a mi novio... ¡con intereses!  
  
       Khan caminó alrededor de B'Etor, mirándole con infinito odio. Tomó aliento y le soltó un tremendo puñetazo en el tórax. El cuerpo del klingon se balanceó como un saco colgado del techo. Con rabia se aguantó el grito de dolor, el sobrehumano le había golpeado bien fuerte.  
  
 - ¡Dos costillas rotas! - Exclamó Khan. Cogiendo aire volvió a darle en el mismo lugar. - ¡Y una de regalo!  
 - ¡Ya vale, Donald! - Sulu seguía sin poder liberarse, pegado a la pared como una mosca sobre una tira adhesiva.  
  
      Pavel sonrió de nuevo. Le gustó ver a su t'hy'la danzando alrededor del klingon que casi acabó con su vida.  
 - ¡Dale más, Lyubimiy moy! *(amor mío) – Le pidió excitado.  
  
      El moreno lanzó una patada a las doloridas costillas rotas del klingon. Ahora sí que no pudo reprimir el grito.  
  
 - Sí... Duele... ¿no es cierto? - Khan se carcajeó. - Y ahora tu espalda... - Murmuró quitándose el cinturón.  
  
      Enrollando un extremo en su mano derecha dejó un trozo colgar con la hebilla en la punta. Agitó el brazo haciendo que el ruido de la correa al cortar el aire zumbara alrededor del klingon. B'Etor temblaba por lo que se le venía encima.  
  
     Khan frunció el ceño y apretando los labios soltó un tremendo latigazo en los lomos del prisionero. El chasquido contra la carne fue impresionante, escuchándose entre el completo silencio seguido de inmediato por un grito desgarrador en la garganta de B'Etor. La sangre púrpura salpicó la cara del sobrehumano.  
  
 - Wa... *(uno, en klingon) – Contó Khan dando un paso atrás y preparándose para soltar otro latigazo.  
 - Cha'... *(dos, en klingon) – Siguió Pavel con la macabra cuenta.  
 - Wej'...! *(tres, en klingon) – Khan tuvo que gritar para oírse entre los lamentos del prisionero.  
 - No va a parar hasta matarlo... - Murmuró Sulu horrorizado. - ¡T'rak! - La llamó. - ¿No vas a hacer nada?   
 - Estoy disfrutando, Sulu. - Contestó la Emperatriz. - No sabía que los humanos fueseis capaz de dar rienda suelta a esta clase de pasiones.  
 - ¿Qué pasión? - Preguntó Peter asqueado con la actitud morbosa de la romulana.  
 - ¡La venganza! - Respondió ella haciéndoles callar con un gesto de su mano y volviendo a observar cómo Khan y Pavel torturaban al que había puesto precio a la cabeza de su amante Azetbur. - ¡Dale más fuerte! - Le pidió al moreno. - ¡Que se le quiten las ínfulas de convertirse en Emperador!  
 - ¡Ya me has hecho perder la cuenta! - Se lamentó irónicamente Khan. - Bueno... tendré que empezar otra vez... - Su fuerte brazo soltó de nuevo un latigazo sobre las carnes abiertas del prisionero. Esta vez la sangre le llegó a la boca cuando contó. - Wa...! ¡Aj! ¡Hasta por dentro eres repugnante! - Gritó limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los labios y la lengua.  
 - ¡Al suelo! - Exclamó Pavel haciendo que el cuerpo del klingon se estrellase con un duro crujir de huesos. - Niet! No te desmayes B'Etor... ¿No era eso lo que me dessías a mí cuando perdía la conssiensia? ¡No te desmayes p'tak! *(maricón, en klingon)  
  
         Pavel se le acercó y la emprendió a patadas en el costado del prisionero. Estaba fuera de sí, lleno de rabia y de ira, descargando aquellas emociones con violencia. Khan le abrazó para apartarlo. Besándole en el cuello desde atrás consiguió que se calmara un poco.  
  
 - Ya pasó... ya... moy dragotsennyy muzh... *(mi precioso esposo) – Susurraba a su oído. - Esto se acabó.  
  
    Khan soltó a Pavel y se agachó junto al klingon. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Gritó Peter. Su tío Jim le había contado que así es cómo Khan acabó con la vida del almirante Marcus. - ¡Va a hacerlo, Sulu!  
 - ¡Teniente Black! - Le llamó el japonés. - ¡Le ordeno que se detenga ahora mismo!  
  
      El sobrehumano sonrió, lo último que vería B'Etor serían sus preciosos hoyuelos. Apretó las manos con toda su fuerza hasta oír el tétrico crujir del cráneo. Los ojos azul hielo brillaron por la emoción de darle muerte a aquel repulsivo ser. Pavel reía a su espalda. T'rak, unos pasos más atrás, le contemplaba extasiada.  
  
 - ¡Khan...! - Pronunció su propio nombre poniéndose en pie. - ¡Me llamo Khan Noonien Singh y soy un asesino! - Se volvió para mirar a Sulu directamente a los ojos. - Tienes que asumirlo, anata... *(cariño) Tu teniente Black no existe.  
 - Vamos... - Pavel le cogió del brazo al mismo tiempo que liberó a sus compañeros de su poder telequinético. - Nessesitas una ducha, estás lleno de sangre púrpura por todas partes.  
  
             Sin que nadie dijera una palabra los dos salieron de los calabozos camino del turbo-ascensor. Peter miraba a su capitán y a sus hombres alternativamente. Ahora ellos también conocían la verdadera identidad del oficial científico, pronto el rumor se extendería por toda la nave.  
  
 - Emperatriz T'rak, ya que no has movido un dedo para salvar esa miserable vida creo que B'Etor es tu responsabilidad. - Le dijo Sulu con suma gravedad.  
 - Está bien. Kevin, amigo mío... - Le pidió al irlandés. - Ayúdame a sacar la basura... - Dijo señalando el cadáver del klingon.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Peter le agarró del brazo, su capitán parecía dispuesto a marcharse. - ¿Qué hago con...? - Miró de reojo a sus hombres. Entre ellos empezaban a murmurar. - Ya sabes...  
 - Estás al mando, Pete. Mis flores me necesitan ahora. - Se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla y darse la vuelta para mirar a los tripulantes de seguridad. - Caballeros, ya han visto ustedes quién es el teniente Black en realidad. Sí, llevamos casi un año compartiendo la vida con un asesino a bordo de esta nave, supongo que ya le conocerán bien. Se trata del mismo hombre que se ofreció voluntario a superar la prueba de supervivencia en Talos IV, arriesgando su vida por todos nosotros. Y lo hizo porque es el único aquí capaz de algo semejante. Lo que hagan a partir de ahora, señores, es asunto suyo. Si lo desean informen al Alto Mando de la Flota. Desconozco a cuánto asciende la recompensa por atrapar a Khan, tal vez merezca la pena. Mediten a fondo cuál será su decisión... porque les advierto que ni él se dejará cazar ni yo lo permitiré. Ni qué decir tiene que el teniente Chekov tampoco y ya han visto lo que nuestro ingeniero jefe puede hacer con su mente.  
  
    El japonés se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió a Peter antes de irse.  
  
 - Nos vemos más tarde, Pete. Ocúpate de todo entretanto. - Se despidió de su jefe de seguridad.  
 - Hasta la vista, capitán Sulu... - Le saludó Kevin junto a la Emperatriz romulana. - ¡Dale un beso al brujo de mi parte!  
 - Lo haré... Adiós T'rak, un honor volver a verla, señora. - Hizo una reverencia y salió de los calabozos.  
  
      Los hombres de rojo se cuadraron ante Peter Kirk esperando sus órdenes. Estaba claro que no dirían una palabra a la Flota sobre Khan. El pelirrojo se sintió orgulloso de ellos y les dedicó un saludo militar llevándose la mano derecha a la sien.  
  
 - La información que he sacado de tu cabeza nos será muy útil, cerdo... - Espetó T'rak al cuerpo sin vida del klingon a sus pies. - ¡Oh, Kevin! ¡Haz que esparzan sus moléculas por todo el cosmos de una vez! La sangre púrpura huele mal cuando se seca...  
  
      El irlandés hizo una seña y Peter solicitó por el comunicador que el cadáver de B'Etor fuera desmaterializado con el transportador. Pronto sus moléculas se dispersaron en el infinito, frío y negro espacio exterior.  
  



	231. La pinza vulcaniana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el universo de Star Trek, el “pellizco vulcano” o “pinza vulcaniana” es una técnica usada por los vulcanos para dejar inconscientes a otras formas de vida, pellizcando la base del cuello de la víctima con los cuatro dedos y el pulgar. Normalmente, esto se hace con otros humanoides, aunque en al menos una ocasión, Spock lo utiliza con un ser similar a un caballo, en la película Star Trek V: la última frontera.
> 
> Leonard Nimoy inventó la maniobra en los comienzos de Star Trek, la serie original. En un guión para un episodio se requería que Spock le pegara a otro personaje con la culata del fáser pero el actor pensó que esto contradecía la naturaleza sobre-racional y lógica de Spock (y de los vulcanos en general), por lo que Nimoy salió con esta alternativa. En otro episodio, Spock comenta que intentó enseñarle la técnica al capitán Kirk, pero sus intenciones didácticas fracasaron... (a saber cómo terminaron esos dos)
> 
> Afortunadamente nuestro Spock sí pudo enseñar a su hija cómo realizar la pinza vulcaniana.

**La pinza vulcaniana**

 

  
                                                                                                      Cuando los rumores sobre la muerte de B'Etor llegaron a oídos de Lursa éste se puso muy nervioso: su alianza con los klingons rebeldes peligraba. El ex-emperador romulano trató por todos los medios de afianzar las relaciones con la orgullosa raza de Kronos, invitando a algunos de sus cabecillas a su palacio en Remo, el planeta menor gemelo de Rómulo, donde vivía oculto entre los miembros más poderosos del Tal'Shiar.

  
              Últimamente todo le salía mal. De Nuevo Vulcano le habían llegado informes a través de una espía que trabajaba en la casa del Embajador terrícola... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Tambor? No, ¡Talbot! Aquello solamente había conducido a la captura de sus dos células terroristas más importantes en el cuadrante Alfa. Ahora sospechaba de todos los vulcanos y dio orden de que eliminaran a los más destacados en la Tierra: Spock estaba en esa lista.

  
               El capitán Klaa, hijo primogénito del desaparecido general Chang, último representante de la casa de Mogh, tenía fama de no haber estado nunca conforme con las decisiones que su gobierno tomó después de la explosión de su luna, Praxis, cuando los klingons se anexionaron a la Federación. No le costó demasiado que contaran con él para organizar las fuerzas rebeldes, una vez que convenció a todo el mundo de que él, en realidad, no había querido ayudar al ex-almirante James Kirk cuando el asunto de la sonda que estuvo a punto de acabar con la Tierra, sino que actuó obligado por el Canciller Korrd.  
  
 - ¡Ese viejo gordo me acorraló, me arrebataron el mando de mi pájaro de presa y me encerraron en los calabozos del Enterprise! - Contaba con furia en los salones del palacio de Lursa en Remo.  
 - ¿No estuviste trabajando bajo sus órdenes en Kronos una temporada? - Le preguntaba el ex emperador romulano.  
 - Planeaba mi venganza... pero el muy lo'Be Vos *(cobarde) huyó. - Se justificó Klaa. - Ya sabes, Lursa... al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca. - Le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo.  
 - ¡Hombres como tú son los que hacen falta en estos tiempos! - Exclamó el romulano henchido de orgullo. - Si tú y los tuyos permanecéis a mi lado... - le echó el brazo por encima del hombro, - te convertiré en Emperador de tu pueblo, Klaa.  
 - Me gustaría saber cómo planeas hacer tal cosa, señor de Remo.  
 - ¡De Rómulo! - Lursa protestó por aquello. - Esta choza es provisional... pienso regresar a mi planeta muy pronto, en cuanto los míos acaben con todos esos presuntuosos vulcanos de la Tierra... - Rió a carcajadas. - ¡Será un duro golpe para la Federación!  
 - ¿Qué vulcanos, oh Gran Emperador de Rómulo? - Klaa le doró la píldora para sonsacarle.  
 - ¡Aquí tengo la lista! - Le mostró el bobo romulano acercándose ambos al monitor de su ordenador personal. - Los míos están infiltrados por todas partes, hasta en la mismísima Academia de la Flota Estelar... ¡Y lo mejor es que nadie sospecha nada! Llevan años operados, sus orejas... sus cejas... - Rió con más fuerza agitando su repugnante barriga. - ¡Su apariencia es completamente humana!  
 - A no ser que alguno se sonroje... - Bromeó Klaa. - Su sangre verde les delataría.  
 - No son hombres de ruborizarse, Klaa... ¡Son despiadados asesinos!  
 - Cuéntame más... - Le pidió el klingon, ya le tenía en el bolsillo. - ¡Bebamos algo de tu maravillosa cerveza azulada mientras tanto!  
  
        Klaa se enteró de todos los planes de Lursa sin que el romulano sospechara lo más mínimo. En cuanto regresó a su pájaro de presa transmitió un mensaje cifrado al Enterprise. Los pocos klingons rebeldes que quedaban tras la muerte de B'Etor no tardaron en ser apresados por la Flota y los Kazons en una operación conjunta que acabó con esa parte de la Alianza Rebelde. A los escasos supervivientes que lograron escapar les costaría volver a organizarse.  
  
       Sobre los miembros del Tal'Shiar en la Tierra, Klaa no consiguió nombres. Solamente la información de que estaban haciéndose pasar por humanos y la valiosa lista de vulcanos a los que pretendían asesinar. Sulu tembló al leerla. El nombre de Spock aparecía en tercer lugar.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                        Aquella mañana David exponía su trabajo en la clase de química del profesor Mallory. El resto de sus compañeros bostezaban aburridos ante su monótono discurso. Cuando el rubio se giraba para garabatear más fórmulas en la pizarra una de las muchachas, intentando hacer una broma, le lanzó algo a la espalda. El chico se volvió y se echó a reír recogiendo la bola del suelo. Se trataba de una prenda pequeña y arrugada.  
  
 - ¡Bonitas bragas! - Se las llevó a la nariz. - ¿De quién son? Me gusta cómo huelen... - Dijo con su más pícara sonrisa.  
  
       La clase entera se echó a reír a carcajadas. Mallory trató de recuperar el control del aula golpeando su mesa con la palma de la mano.  
  
 - ¡Basta muchachos! - Alzó la voz. - ¡Silencio he dicho! - Nadie le hacía ni caso.  
 - Tengo una idea para averiguar quién es la dueña de esto... - Dijo David sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Que todas las chicas suban al estrado! Profesor, tumbémonos en el suelo y no tardaremos en saber...  
 - ¡Marcus! - Gritó el maestro furioso. - ¡Salga al pasillo ahora mismo!  
 - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el chico. - Si yo no he hecho nada... ha sido una chica... es evidente que no lleva puestas unas de éstas... - Agitaba las braguitas con una mano delante de la cara de su profesor que, por un instante, perdió la compostura y se ruborizó.  
 - ¡He dicho que está usted expulsado de la clase, señor Marcus! - Mallory le miraba con auténtico enfado.  
 - ¡Está bien! - Exclamó David poniéndose totalmente serio. - Ya me voy...  
  
       El chico salió al pasillo. Había visto algo raro. El profesor Mallory no se puso colorado al ruborizarse sino más bien... verdoso... ¡Igual que les pasaba a su hermana Amy y a Spock! _Sangre verde_... se dijo, _esto es importante, tengo que contárselo a alguien._ Corrió por el pasillo hacia el despacho del director del departamento de ciencias donde le encontró reunido con la profesora Uhura de xenolingüística.  
  
 - David, cielo... ¿qué ocurre? - Le preguntó Nyota levantándose de la silla al verle tan alterado. - Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.  
 - Cariño, ¿qué pasa? - Spock se sorprendió. David se le había echado encima abrazándole al cuello.  
 - Sé que intentan matarte, a ti y a otros vulcanos... Amy te escuchó hablar con papá y Bones en la biblioteca la otra noche y me lo dijo.  
 - No te preocupes, tesoro. Es cierto, Klaa nos puso sobre aviso, estamos alerta. - Le respondió Spock acariciándole el pelo.  
 - De eso mismo le estaba hablando yo. - Comentó Uhura. - Le decía si no sería un buen momento para tomarse unas vacaciones.  
 - ¡Mallory, el profe de química...! - Gritó David. - Spock... ¡Su sangre es verde! La he visto bajo la piel de sus mejillas...  
 - ¿Sangre verde dices? - Uhura se llevó las manos a la boca. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.  
 - ¡Romulano! - Spock apretó al chico contra su pecho durante unos segundos. - Iré a por él. - Dijo apartando a David hacia su amiga Nyota.  
 - ¡Cómo! ¿Ahora mismo? - Preguntó ella algo asustada. La expresión de rudeza en la cara de Spock no auguraba nada bueno.  
 - Sí, ahora. - El director caminó a grandes zancadas hasta salir al pasillo. - Le interrogaré, descubriré quiénes son los demás romulanos disfrazados de humanos y dónde se encuentran. Evitaré que los míos mueran a manos del Tal'Shiar.  
 - ¡Ten cuidado, querido! - Gritó Nyota sujetando a David de un brazo. El chico quería ir con el esposo de su padre.  
 - ¡Spock! - Le llamó David. - ¡Ah, Nyota... déjame... ya no soy un niño!  
  
       Al final el muchacho se soltó de la amiga de su padre y corrió por el pasillo detrás del vulcano. Pudo ver cómo entraba al aula y sacaba de allí a Mallory emperchado de la camisa. Sus compañeros cuchicheaban y se asomaron al corredor. Un gran barullo se montó alrededor del director que tenía al profesor de química acorralado contra las taquillas.  
  
 - ¡Cómo se nota que eres un Kirk! - Le dijo un chico dándole un codazo. - ¿El director le va a dar una paliza al profe por haberte echado de clase? ¡Claro! Eres el hijo de su marido, ¿verdad?  
 - ¡Cállate idiota! Mallory es un romulano, un espía del Tal'Shiar... - David le empujó a un lado, quería ver lo que Spock le hacía al enemigo.  
  
         De momento le tenía agarrado entre el cuello y el hombro, apretando allí donde la pinza vulcaniana surte su efecto. Mallory se resistía como podía, tratando a su vez de dejar inconsciente a Spock del mismo modo. El vulcano acercaba su otra mano a la cara del espía, colocando los dedos en la posición de fusión mental... pero el romulano le esquivaba, las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas.  
  
 - ¿Papi? - La voz de Amy sonó casi infantil cuando vio a su padre en el pasillo peleando con el profesor de química. - ¡Dave! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?  
 - Ese tío es un romulano, hermanita... - respondía sin quitarles ojo de encima, - tu padre intenta detenerle pero son igual de fuertes.  
 - ¡Oh... ya veo! ¡Un maldito espía!  
  
       Amy se les acercó entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que les rodeaba, estiró el brazo y agarró al romulano del cuello levantándolo en peso con una sola mano.

 - Papi... ¿quieres que le mate? - Le consultó con su sonrisa torcida.  
 - ¡No, Amy! - Protestó Spock. - Basta con que le dejes inconsciente, cariño. Usa la pinza, tal y como te enseñé.  
  
      La chica asintió y le aplicó la técnica vulcaniana al aturdido profesor Mallory que no se explicaba cómo una simple cría podía ser tan fuerte. El pobre hombre no tardó en desmayarse. Rápidamente unos soldados aparecieron por el corredor fasers en mano, provocando que todos los alumnos gritaran formándose un considerable escándalo.  
  
 - ¡A vuestras aulas! ¿Me habéis oído? ¡Vamos, todo el mundo fuera del pasillo! - Spock impuso su atronadora voz por encima del guirigay. - Llévense a este tipo al sótano. Es un romulano. - Les indicó a los hombres armados que cumplieron su orden de inmediato. - Ahora bajaré a interrogarle.  
 - Spock... - Nyota llegó detrás de los soldados que ella misma había llamado. - ¿Estás bien?  
 - ¡Claro! ¡Mi hermana ha acabado con ese tío! - Contestó David por él, sacando pecho orgulloso de la hazaña de Amy.  
  
      Nyota miró atónita a su amigo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió. La mujer se echó a reír.  
  
 - Así que tu hijita te ha salvado el culo... - Uhura se sujetó el vientre. La cara de circunstancias del vulcano le hizo carcajearse.  
 - Nyota, llévate a los chicos a casa. Esperaré a Jim para interrogar a ese romulano infiltrado. - Spock besó a su hija en la frente y después hizo lo mismo con David. - ¡Sin protestar! - Les dijo antes de que pudieran hacerlo. - Venga, recoged vuestras cosas y marchaos con ella.  
  
      De camino a su casa, en el asiento trasero del coche de Uhura, David no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermana. Sabía que era muy fuerte pero lo que le había hecho a Mallory, aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo, le había dejado pasmado.  
  
 - Un día serás la mejor soldado de la Flota, hermana. - Le susurró al oído para que Nyota no le escuchara. - Me gustaría servir contigo. Mientras esté a tu lado sé que no dejarías que nadie me hiciese daño.  
 - ¿Servir juntos? - Amy le miró con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Tú y yo viajando por toda la Galaxia! Sí... algún día, David... tú y yo.  
  
        Los dos hermanos soñaron despiertos con las aventuras espaciales que les aguardaban en el futuro, imaginándose a sí mismos luchando contra los enemigos para preservar la Paz en la Federación; descubriendo nuevos mundos, nuevas civilizaciones... yendo juntos, valientemente, allá donde ningún otro ha ido jamás.  
  



	232. La bióloga y el doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recordáis a la rubia bióloga marina que llegó con los muchachos desde el siglo XX? La que estaba coladita por McCoy, sí la misma... Pues he oído que por fin ha hecho realidad su sueño y está liada con un médico. ¿Cómo que con qué médico? Ay, chica, no sé... pues uno que trabajó en el Enterprise.  
> Y ahora a leer, se acabó el cotilleo.

**La bióloga y el doctor**

  
  
  
                                                                                                    Se detuvo de camino en la floristería a comprar un detalle para ella. Iba a verla por fin; después de tanto tiempo solo, había decidido que era el momento de salir con una mujer. Quería darle una sorpresa agradable, una buena impresión. El doctor Oetker se había duchado, afeitado y perfumado a conciencia, vestía su mejor traje con la camisa recién planchada y unos zapatos brillantes y lustrosos después de haberlos cepillado la noche anterior. Se decantó por unas rosas rojas, doce, eran perfectas. Consultó su comunicador portátil para volver a comprobar la dirección. Nyota se la había facilitado. Su amiga sonrió cuando se la pidió.  
  
 - Vaya, Otto... no tenía ni idea de que Suzanne te hubiera impresionado tanto cuando te la presenté la semana pasada.  
 - ¿Bromeas? Es idéntica a Christine Chapel, aunque parece más... no sé, menos...  
 - Creo que te entiendo. - Bromeó Nyota. - Es Chris sin ser Chris.  
 - ¡Exacto! Tú no lo sabes, nunca se lo dije a nadie porque la enfermera Chapel siempre estuvo enamorada de McCoy pero yo...  
  
       Nyota se llevó la mano a la boca mostrando su sorpresa. ¡Así que el médico alemán había vivido un amor no correspondido con su fallecida mejor amiga! La morena no podía creerlo.  
  
 - La doctora Woolcott... ¿no estará saliendo con alguien, verdad? - Preguntó preocupado, temiendo que la respuesta fuera otra que la que ansiaba de corazón.  
 - ¡No! Ella... - Nyota sonrió, no iba a contarle que la rubia había estado tirándole los tejos a Bones. - Puedes estar tranquilo. Es soltera y no está comprometida con nadie más que con sus ballenas.  
 - Creo que podré competir con esos cetáceos. ¡No estoy tan mal! ¿No crees, Nyota? - Le preguntó coqueto dándose una vuelta completa ante su amiga.  
 - ¡Otto! ¡Eres un buen partido! - Le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de reír. - Guapo, soltero, médico... ¡Eso le va a encantar!  
 - ¿Le gustan los médicos? - Dijo extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - ¿Y a qué mujer no le gustaría salir con un doctor? - La morena no dejaba de bromear, buscando en su bolso el intercomunicador para pasarle la dirección de su amiga a Oetker.  
 - Gracias, Nyota.  
 - No hay de qué. Si todo sale bien me pido ser la madrina. - Volvió a reír.  
  
       El médico levantó las cejas pasmado ante aquellas palabras. Ahora que estaba delante la puerta de la casa de la bióloga marina, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que se le iba a salir por la boca, pensó que ojalá todo fuese bien y Nyota se convirtiera en su madrina de bodas.  
  
      Cuando la rubia abrió, le miró con sus preciosos ojos azules y le sonrió con aquella cara tan angelical... Otto sintió que estaba ante su futura esposa. Dos años más tarde la llevó al altar. Nyota estaba preciosa con su traje rojo y sus Manolos, sosteniendo el ramo a la izquierda de la novia.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                       Después de lo que ambos hicieron con B'Etor, Pavel volvió a permitir a Khan el acceso a sus pensamientos. Sulu lo entendió: habían actuado movidos por la venganza. El japonés tuvo que comprender que ni Pavel ni Khan iban a cambiar. Eran lo que eran, ni más ni menos. Sus almas estaban llenas de oscuridad, tal y como la betazoide le había dicho. Capaces de torturar, de matar... sí, pero también de amar y defender a los que aman. Y él, Hikaru Sulu, les amaba con locura.

  
                      El tiempo pasó, trayéndoles momentos de inmensa felicidad cuando los tres compartían ese amor tan fuerte que sentían, mientras cumplían con las misiones que la Flota les encomendaba, prácticamente todas destinadas a acabar con los rebeldes que seguían oponiéndose a la Paz.  
      
             Un año, otro... los días transcurrían unas veces aburridos, otras llenos de sorpresas. Como aquella noche, por ejemplo. Sulu roncaba pegado a la espalda de Pavel, eso hizo reír al ruso que miró a Khan frente a él y también desvelado. Los dos sonreían sintiendo infinita ternura hacia su amante a pesar de que el tremendo ruido les mantenía a ambos despiertos. Se comunicaron con su vínculo, en completo silencio para no molestar al japonés.  
  
 - _Dentro de unos meses volveremos a la Tierra, mi amor. ¿No estás impaciente?_  
 - _No sé... me asusta un poco. A pesar de haber recuperado su cargo de Almirante al mando de Inteligenssia, Jim aún no ha conseguido que te den el indulto, Khan. ¿Qué haremos?_  
 - _Puedo seguir siendo el teniente Black un poco más. Pero sé sincero, lo que te preocupa es el asunto con Amy..._  
 - _La Pantheion, la nave oscura y el trisquel mágico que tienen en aquella habitassión... Nuestro supuesto destino, sí. Eso también me tiene intranquilo._  
 - _Todo irá bien, cariño. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer junto a ella. La puerta se abrirá y los dioses podrán regresar a su Olimpo._  
 - _¿Y Sulu?_  
 - _Viviremos juntos._  
 - _¿Los cuatro? Ya sabes que él no consentirá compartir a Amy con nosotros._  
 - _Es cuestión de organizarse un poco, Pavel. Si Sulu y tú, Amy y yo... Si Amy y tú, Sulu y yo... ¿Te parece bien en días alternos?_  
 - _Déjate de bromas, Khan. Esto es serio._  
 - _Ya sabes lo que dijo Jim. ¡Mi criatura imposible quiere hacerse piloto de la Flota! No compartirá su vida contigo y conmigo._  
 - _¡Piloto...! Da! Creo que tiene las mejores clasificassiones en la historia de la Academia desde que Sulu estudió allí. A no ser que David estuviera exagerando, claro._  
 - _¡Ella sola podrá acabar con los renegados klingons y romulanos si se lo propone!_  
 - _¿Hasta cuándo durará esto, Khan? Las bombas, los atentados, los secuestros... T'rak y Assetbur ya han sido asseptadas como Emperatrisses de Rómulo y Kronos por todas las sivilissasiones conossidas, incluidos los gorn. Después de dos años la Pass está más que asentada, ¿por qué se empeñan esos pocos en continuar con su absurda lucha?_  
 - _Así somos, Pavel: animales de costumbres. Abandonar una idea no es tan sencillo._  
 - _Ay, lyubimiy moy!_ *(amor mío) _Por un lado estoy deseando volver a ver a Amy, a David, a Jim, a Spock y a Bones, a Nyota y a Scott, a Carol y a St. John... ¡Les echo de menos a todos!_  
 - _Y por otro lado te cuesta pensar en una vida que no sea ésta: tú, Sulu y yo en el Enterprise, con Peter y Alex, con todos los amigos que tendremos que dejar atrás..._  
 - _Peter y Alex volverán a casa con nosotros. Ay, yebát!_ *(joder) _¿Dónde vamos a vivir? La casa de Sulu fue destruida por las lluvias... Yo no tengo y Amy sigue viviendo con sus padres._  
 - _Ya encontraremos algo, eso es lo de menos. Anda, duérmete, mi vida._  
 - _¿Con esta morsa a mi espalda? ¡Imposible!_  
  
       Los dos se echaron a reír, los ronquidos del japonés habían elevado el tono. Sulu, con la vibración del colchón por la risa de sus dos flores, se acabó despertando.  
  
 - Mmm... chicos... ¿Estabais usando el tel *(vínculo) para hablar entre vosotros sin que me entere de nada?  
 - Bueno, tú eras el único que dormía, no íbamos a despertarte. - Respondió Pavel dándose la vuelta para abrazarle y besar su hombro.  
 - ¿Qué estáis planeando? - Les interrogó Sulu. - ¿Algo especial para mi cumpleaños?  
 - ¡Nada de braguitas, capitán! Ya tuvimos bastante de eso. - Contestó Khan con tono de cinismo.  
 - Tal vess te haga un numerito espessial, moy drug... *(amigo mío) – Le dijo con tono cantarín. - Es el último cumpleaños tuyo que pasaremos a bordo.  
  
      Al japonés se le puso triste la mirada. Iba a añorar ese estilo de vida. La libertad de tener a sus dos amantes solamente para él cuando quisiera, las aventuras tan increíbles que habían vivido juntos en el Enterprise... su sueño estaba a punto de terminar.  
  
 - Pavel, Khan... - les nombró melancólico, - voy a echar esto de menos.  
 - ¿Roncar a pleno pulmón pegado a mi espalda? Podrás seguir hassiéndolo, moy drug... Anda, deja que me levante. - El ruso intentaba incorporarse pero su amante le tenía atenazado entre los brazos. - ¡Que me hago pis!  
  
      Sulu se rió y dejó que Pavel saliera de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño. No cerró la puerta, se oía claramente caer el chorro dentro de la taza del water.  
  
 - A todos nos va a costar dejar esta vida, Hikaru. Pero nos adaptaremos. Si he de seguir siendo Donald Black por un tiempo... bueno, no me importa. Buscaremos una casa para los tres, una grande con jardín, para que tengas tus flores que tanto te gustan.  
 - He pensado en comprarle a Spock la de Sarek. Así estaréis cerca de Amy. - Sulu tenía la esperanza de que la chica no quisiera vivir con Khan y Pavel.  
 - Es una idea excelente. - Afirmó Khan con una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Pavel regresando del baño y saltando sobre la cama.  
 - ¡Eh! ¿Te has lavado las manos? - Sulu se enfurruñó al ver el labio inferior del ruso asomar por encima del superior. - ¡Ve ahora mismo!  
 - ¡Bah, Hikaru! ¿Qué más da? Si estás harto de tocármela... te la metes por todas partes y no te molesta donde haya estado... - Miraba de reojo a Khan. Su novio aguantaba como podía un ataque de risa mordiendo la almohada.  
 - ¿Serás marrano? - Sulu le empujó hasta tenerle debajo de él en las sábanas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes. - ¡Así que estoy harto de tocártela... eh!  
 - Ay, yebát, moy drug! - Pavel no dejaba de retorcerse entre carcajadas. - Niet! Niet! ¡En la barriga no!  
  
      Sulu sabía bien que aquél era su punto débil: las pedorretas sobre el ombligo. Le tuvo a su merced deshecho por la risa, sujetándole los brazos con las manos y las piernas con las suyas.  
  
 - ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío! Y si te mando que te laves las manos lo harás... ¿entendido?  
 - Da! Da! - Gritaba Pavel sin aliento. - ¡Lo que tú digas, amo!  
 - ¡Amo! - Sulu lo repitió sentándose encima del abdomen de Pavel, sin soltarle las muñecas que apretaba con fuerza. - ¡Me gusta! Sí... soy el amo...  
 - ¿Y cuáles son tus órdenes, amo? - Khan no había dejado de reír durante el ataque del japonés a su novio, ahora la cosa se ponía interesante.  
  
      El moreno gateó hasta abrazarse a Sulu por la espalda. Le besaba los hombros y el cuello, mirando por encima del japonés a Pavel vio cómo al ruso se le levantaba algo dentro de los calzoncillos.  
  
 - Para empezar quiero que los dos me regaléis vuestros besos aquí abajo... - Les dijo Sulu acariciándose sus partes y tumbándose en el colchón. - Luego... ¡Ya iremos viendo!  
  
  
  
  
                                  Ares sonreía, Sulu estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus perversiones. ¡Cómo le gustaba el japonés! Verle jugar con sus flores era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Bajó el volumen de su monitor, no quería que Afrodita se enterase de que estaba mirando. La diosa dormitaba desnuda sobre el lecho, cubierta por una fina sábana de seda color rosa, su preferido. No es que al dios de la guerra le fuera mucho ese color pero a su amante le consentía cualquier antojo.  
  
        Ya les tenía donde quería. El capitán ordenaba y sus florecillas obedecían. Ares se masajeaba su miembro con fruición, despacio al principio, sin darse ni cuenta. La boca de Khan... aquella gloriosa cueva donde ahora se sumergía por entero el sexo de Sulu, le parecía tan deseable... tan hermosa... Cerrando los ojos un momento la imaginó succionándole el miembro. Eso hizo que se le escapara un leve gemido que despertó a su hermana.  
  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo, querido? - Preguntó apartándose los rubios y largos cabellos de la cara, dejándolos caer en cascada sobre sus redondeados hombros y su espalda de alabastro al incorporarse para mirar en la pantalla. - ¡Ah! Esos tres otra vez... ¿Por qué no les traes aquí y disfrutas de ellos? O mejor... ve tú mismo al Enterprise y haz con ellos lo que quieras.  
 - Ir al Enterprise... ¡Qué cosas dices!  
 - Padre lo hacía continuamente, no veo por qué tú no ibas a poder.  
  
        Afrodita tenía razón. Zeus solía aparecer en la Tierra para tomar a su amante de turno, a veces bajo formas extrañas... como la de toro blanco cuando secuestró a la ninfa Europa. Ares podría ir con otra apariencia... la de uno de los tres, por ejemplo. Estaría bien hacerse pasar por Pavel y dormir con los otros dos. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso sería...!  
  
 - ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Venga, ve ahora! Apolo duerme, no se enterará. Y a mí me gustaría verlo...  
 - ¿Ahora? - Ares la miraba estupefacto. - ¿Y con qué cara me presento yo allí?  
 - ¡Será que no tienes dónde elegir! Están Peter, Alex...  
 - Eso sería morboso, Afry. No querrían meterme en su cama.  
 - ¿Spock? - Preguntó ella con cara de niña boba. - No, ¿eh? El mismo problema, claro. ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tengo!  
 - ¡Di... di...! - La azuzaba el dios.  
 - ¡Quiroly!  
 - ¿Ese crío? ¿Quieres que me tomen? ¡Soy yo el que quiere tenerles!  
 - El kazon entonces... - Dijo la diosa del amor y la concupiscencia haciendo con su mirada más libidinosa que a Ares se le pusiera dura, más aún de lo que ya la tenía.

  
               Los jueguecitos amorosos de los dioses eran así: puro capricho. Al cabezota de Ares se le había plantado la idea de tomarlos y no paró hasta que lo hizo. Se materializó en la habitación sin que lo advirtieran, los tres estaban demasiado ocupados dándose placer entre ellos. Cuando la sombra de oscuridad se desvaneció y el dios se hizo carne, tomó el aspecto de Jal Valek siguiendo la brillante idea de su hermana y amante Afrodita.  
  
       La diosa envió uno de sus hechizos a los mortales, haciendo que sus mentes se confundieran y pensaran que el kazon había estado allí con ellos desde el principio.  
  
 - Jal... ¿cuándo vas a unirte a la fiesta? - Preguntó Sulu estirando el brazo hacia él para darle la mano.  
 - Sí, Gran Maje... - Insistió Khan. - ¡Ven de una vez a la cama!  
 - Yo estoy listo para ti... - Pavel se tumbó sobre las sábanas abriéndose de piernas para el dios.  
 - ¡Oh! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! - Murmuró Ares tendiéndose sobre el ruso.  
  
          Desde la nave oscura Afrodita observaba la escena en el monitor. En su rostro angelical se dibujó una lujuriosa sonrisa.  
  



	233. La graduación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años han pasado y los hermanos Kirk se gradúan en la Academia. Sus padres estarán muy orgullosos de los dos. Especialmente de Amy, que durante el almuerzo de celebración se descubre como la soldado que es.

**La graduación**

  
  
  
                                                                                                  Las ceremonias de graduación en la Academia le ponían triste. Todas, incluida la suya propia, hacía ya tantos años... Miraba la explanada frente a la entrada principal y ver a los cadetes con sus flamantes uniformes, tan serios y formales como nuevos miembros de la Flota, todos con sus anillos conmemorativos, le llenaba el corazón de melancolía. Ante ellos se abría un futuro lleno de posibilidades pero él, como director del departamento científico, se quedaría atrás, formando parte de su pasado. Poco a poco se convertiría en un vago recuerdo para todos aquellos jóvenes que, quizás algún día, ante una copa de coñac y en compañía de algunos de sus ex-compañeros, mencionarían su nombre preguntando alguna trivialidad como si tal cosa... “Sí, el viejo señor Spock... ¿No os acordáis de él? Era un tipo de lo más extravagante para ser vulcano. ¿No vivía con dos hombres, su esposo y su amante?” “¿No tuvo dos hijos?” “No, espera... Marcus en realidad no era hijo suyo.”  
  
       Se esforzó por sonreír. David y Amy le miraban desde la primera fila. Su hija y el hijo de su marido se graduaban al fin. Estaba orgulloso. El chico había conseguido la medalla de honor de las ciencias; al igual que Pavel obtuvo las mejores notas de su promoción, claro que el ruso lo hizo con diecisiete años pero por algo era un genio. La condecoración colgaba en la pechera de la chaqueta roja del rubio, haciendo que el sol se reflejase en el metal hasta deslumbrar al vulcano. Amy, sentada a su lado, portaba las insignias de piloto en el cuello de su uniforme: dos águilas de plata que pronto se la llevarían volando de su hogar. La muchacha había conseguido emular a Sulu, siendo reconocida con honores como la mejor navegante de su promoción.  
  
      Varias filas más atrás, donde se situaban los amigos y familiares, pudo distinguir con su vista de lince a Leonard dándole un pañuelo a Jim para que se secara las lágrimas. Su emotivo sa-telsu *(esposo) no había podido controlarse y lloraba emocionado durante la ceremonia. Junto a ellos estaban Scott y Nyota, intentando que sus hijos, Cayden y Bean, se comportasen con formalidad durante el evento. Al mayor no le faltaba tanto para ingresar como estudiante, unos tres años. Spock se imaginó lo que sería tener al cachorro de su buen amigo escocés entre sus alumnos. Meneó la cabeza y suspiró. Esperaba no encontrarse demasiado viejo para entonces.

  
             Cuando todo hubo acabado los muchachos y muchachas celebraron su “libertad” lanzando sus gorras al aire como manda la tradición. Todos corrieron a abrazar a sus familias. Jim envolvía a sus hijos entre sus alas como una mamá gallina protegiendo a sus polluelos de la lluvia.  
  
 - Mis niños... ¡Ya sois miembros de la Flota! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de los dos!  
 - Jim, no les hagas pasar vergüenza... - Le regañaba Scott en broma.  
 - ¿Vergüenza? - David se extrañó. Su padre le había soltado y se sorbía la nariz con una sonrisa nerviosa. - Papá... que me quieras no me avergüenza en absoluto. - Le dijo apretándolo contra su pecho.  
 - A mí sí, un poco... la verdad... - Amy aprovechó para echarse a un lado.  
 - ¡Valiente tontería! - McCoy la cogió por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla estrujándole la cara con la otra mano. - ¡Mi preciosa niña!  
 - ¡Oh, venga... deja ya de achucharme Bones! - Se quejó la joven de su loco doctor. - ¡Todo el mundo nos está mirando!  
 - Acostúmbrate a eso, ko-fu *(hija), eres la hija del Almirante James Kirk. La gente se volverá a mirarte por donde quiera que vayas. - Spock les había alcanzado. En sus finos labios asomaba una sonrisa.  
 - ¿Nos vamos ya a comer por ahí? Mis cachorros están hambrientos, no paran de rondar a su madre. - El escocés rió señalando a sus hijos que correteaban alrededor de Nyota.  
 - Ojalá mi madre estuviese aquí. Ni siquiera me ha llamado. - Se lamentó David.  
 - Ya sabes cómo es... - Bones le revolvió el pelo pasándole la mano por la cabeza. - Detesta todo esto: los uniformes... la Flota...  
 - Lo último que quería tu madre es que te convirtieses en un soldado igual que yo. - Jim no le soltaba, dándole todo su cariño de padre.  
 - Vamos, tenemos mesa reservada en un restaurante de la bahía. - Spock les empujó con delicadeza hacia los aparcamientos. De sus labios no se borraba la fina y sutil sonrisa.  
  
  
                Los chicos Scott entraron a la carrera al comedor provocando que el maître casi perdiera el equilibrio, Nyota empezó a regañarles pero enmudeció cuando vio a la pareja que se levantaba de la mesa del fondo junto a los amplios ventanales. St. John les saludó con una gran sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.  
  
 - ¿Mamá? - David no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. La rubia abría los brazos para recibir a su hijo. - ¡Has venido!  
 - Es un día importante para ti, cariño. - Le decía con su tono más severo. - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Ignorarlo?  
 - Creí que... - A David se le saltaron las lágrimas con la sorpresa. - ¡Oh, mamá!  
  
    Jim miró a Spock y supo de inmediato que el vulcano lo había organizado todo.  
  
 - _Así que éste era tu secreto... llevaba días preguntándome qué ocultabas en tu cabezota._ \- Le habló sin palabras.  
 - _Yo lo sabía... pero preferimos no decirte nada, Jim._ \- Bones le pellizcó la mejilla a su rubio amante por encima de la barba.  
 - _Ahora, amor mío, procura que tengamos la comida en paz, sin discusiones absurdas... ¿De acuerdo?_ \- Añadió Spock.  
  
       El Almirante se echó a reír y asintió. Saludó al diplomático con un cálido abrazo antes de tomar asiento frente a él, entre su esposo y su amante. David se sentó junto a su madre, los dos a la derecha de Talbot. Amy a su lado, frente a Nyota y Scott. Los pequeños fueron separados para que no peleasen, cada uno a un lado de sus padres.  
  
      David no dejaba de sonreír, mirando a su madre y a su padre alternativamente. Tenerles a ambos sentados a la misma mesa el día de su graduación le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Su hermana le apretaba la mano por debajo del mantel, contenta de verle tan feliz.  
  
 - ¡Nyota, hay que ver cómo han crecido esos dos! - Carol miraba a los niños, Cayden estaba casi tan alto como su madre. Hacía meses que no se veían.  
 - ¿Cómo te va con tu jubilación, Scott? - Le preguntó St. John al escocés.  
 - Prejubilación... - Le corrigió con su típica sonrisa tensa. - Bueno, a lo mejor vuelvo a trabajar. - Nyota puso los ojos en blanco, no era la primera vez que le oía decir aquello. - Me aburro bastante en casa sin nada que hacer.  
 - ¿Nada que hacer? - La morena estiró el brazo para acariciar la nuca de su marido. - Como si ocuparte de estos monstruítos no fuera suficiente tarea.  
 - Yo no pienso tener hijos. - Soltó Amy sin darle importancia mordisqueando un trozo de pan, dejando atónitos con sus palabras a todo el personal. - ¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así! Quiero hacer carrera en la Flota.  
 - Ambas cosas no están reñidas, cielo. - Le dijo su padre, Spock.  
 - Aún eres muy joven. Mírame a mí, yo pensaba lo mismo... - añadió Nyota, - y aquí me tienes, de super-mamá.  
 - A veces esas cosas no se deciden, querida. - Intervino Carol. - Simplemente ocurren. - Miró a su hijo y le regaló una gran sonrisa.  
  
        A David se le quedó cara de idiota, embobado con la dulzura poco habitual en el rostro de su madre. La convivencia con St. John la había cambiado. De hecho nunca la había visto sonreír tanto, el embajador seguro que tenía algo que ver con aquello.  
  
 - ¿Cómo están las cosas por Nuevo Vulcano? - Preguntó Spock tratando de esquivar el incómodo tema de los bebés.  
  
      Sin necesidad de mirarle se había dado cuenta de la tensión que empezaba a acumularse en los hombros de su marido. Lo que había dicho Carol, que esas cosas simplemente ocurren, no debió sentarle nada bien. Spock vio por el rabillo del ojo a Leonard acariciar la pierna de Jim al otro lado.  
  
 - Pues fenomenal, Spock. Gracias a Shin'Ichi hemos desmontado la red del Tal'Shiar por completo. - Respondió Talbot. - Nuestra ex-sirvienta se ha desvelado como una auténtica y hábil espía. El gobierno de Nuevo Vulcano la ha propuesto para jefa de Inteligencia allí.  
 - Me alegra oír eso. - Dijo Jim sacándose de encima de la pierna la mano de McCoy. - Hemos avanzado bastante aquí también con ese asunto. - Cruzó las manos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante. - Los pocos renegados que quedan están sometidos a una fuerte vigilancia, acorralados y...  
 - ¡No! ¡Basta! - Alzó la voz Scott. - ¡Nada de hablar de trabajo, Jim!  
 - Tienes razón Scotty... - rió el rubio almirante, - hoy no es el día más adecuado para eso. ¡Mis hijos se han graduado! ¡Y con honores! Tendréis la posibilidad de elegir destino... ¿En qué habéis pensado?  
 - Yo quiero irme al espacio cuanto antes, a'nirih *(papá). He echado solicitudes para todas las naves que están en misión en los cuadrantes Beta y Delta. - Contestó Amy con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.  
 - Pronto Pavel y quien tú ya sabes volverán a la Tierra. - McCoy la miraba incrédulo. - ¿No piensas estar aquí para entonces?  
 - He oído que la nueva USS Olympia-B zarpará en unos seis meses. ¡Esa nave es una auténtica pasada! - David hablaba entusiasmado. - Se dedicará a la investigación científica en el cuadrante Delta. ¿Has visto los diseños, Scott?  
 - ¿Bromeas? La mitad son suyos... - Respondió Nyota por su marido.  
 - No lo sé, Bones. - Amy bajó la mirada ensombrecida con algo de tristeza. - No sé qué es lo que siento exactamente... quiero verles, sí, pero...  
 - Cariño. Espera a que regresen y luego decide si quieres irte al espacio o no. - Jim la miraba con ternura, imaginando que su hija se encontraba ante un auténtico dilema.  
 - Papá... - Bean le tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta a Scott. - ¿Qué hacen esos hombres de ahí?  
 - La Olympia se dedicará a la investigación científica, mamá... - Repetía David mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Has oído? ¿Qué te parece? No soy solamente un soldadito...  
 - Lo sé, David... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has obtenido la medalla de las ciencias, Spock me lo dijo. - La rubia le acarició la mejilla. - Creo que Pavel también la ganó cuando estudiaba, ¿no es cierto?  
 - Papá... - Bean insistía en llamar la atención de su padre. - ¡Son unos tipos muy raros!  
 - Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Amy. - Bones miraba a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, parecía algo enojado. - No puedes irte sin más, tienes un compromiso con esos dos hombres... ¿Acaso tu vínculo no significa nada para ti? ¡Es una promesa sagrada la que hiciste, por el amor de Dios!   
 - Terau ek'wak *(juntos por siempre) – Amy repitió las palabras pronunciadas en el koon'ul *(compromiso) – Es que... ¡Oh, Bones! No sé lo que siento...  
 - No saber lo que se siente no es lo mismo que no sentir nada. - Le dijo su padre, Spock, con su voz grave y calmada.  
 - ¡Papá! - Bean tiró más fuerte de la manga de la chaqueta de su padre haciendo que le mirase con una sonrisa tensa en la cara. - ¡Esos señores van armados!  
 - Jim... - Scott vio el grupo de hombres que señalaba su hijo, en la fina piel por debajo de los ojos pudo observar un cierto tono verdoso que le inquietó. Y Bean tenía razón, llevaban armas. - ¡A cubierto! ¡Todos! ¡Ahora! - Gritó ocultando al niño bajo la mesa.  
  
       Un enorme barullo de gritos y platos rotos se montó en el comedor. Nyota escondió a Cayden junto a su hermano, ella misma se arrodilló entre las sillas para proteger a sus hijos.  
  
 - No te separes de Bean, Cayden. ¡Cuida de tu hermano pequeño! - Le pidió alterada.  
  
    Spock trató de hacer lo mismo con Amy pero la chica no se dejó manejar.  
  
 - ¡Métete bajo la mesa! - Le chilló. Su hija negó con la cabeza y cogió un cuchillo que escondió con disimulo en la manga de su chaqueta roja.  
  
      Por supuesto se trataba de un grupo de terroristas romulanos que, sabiendo que el Almirante Kirk estaría allí reunido con su familia aquella tarde, se proponían secuestrarle... o tal vez algo peor.  
  
 - ¡Todos al suelo! - Gritó el que parecía el líder. - ¡Obedezcan y nadie saldrá herido!  
 - ¡Ya han oído! ¡Al suelo, joder! - El segundo tipo disparó al techo con su arma para asegurarse de que le tomasen en serio.  
  
      Los comensales gritaron asustados y el que no se había ocultado ya, lo hizo ahora obedeciendo las órdenes del hombre con el dedo en el gatillo de su fusil fáser.  
  
 - Usted no, almirante... - El jefe de los renegados se acercó a la mesa junto a las ventanas. - ¡James T. Kirk! - Le miraba con auténtico odio. - Llevo meses detrás de usted, ¿lo sabía?  
 - ¡Lo siento, no tenía ni idea! - Contestó el rubio mirando de reojo a Spock y a Amy, los únicos en el restaurante que no se habían echado aún al suelo.  
 - Le tengo a usted muchas ganas, almirante James T. Kirk... - Pronunciaba su nombre como si lo saboreara en la boca.  
 - Pues no va a poder ser... - dijo Jim con su sonrisa torcida, - soy un hombre casado, ya ve. - Señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a Spock mientras le hablaba mentalmente. - _¡Cariño, agáchate y tira a Amy al suelo de una maldita vez!_  
 - _No quiere... y yo tampoco, Jim._ \- Le contestó el vulcano.  
 - _¡Cabezotas! ¡Haréis que os maten!_ \- Gritó McCoy con su vínculo telepático.  
  
       El secuestrador fingió una carcajada tras las palabras del almirante, sus “ja” sonaron falsos y más bien llenos de repugnancia hacia Jim. Se acercó a él y fue a agarrarle del brazo pero Spock le empujó impidiendo que tocase a su esposo.  
  
 - ¡Se lo dije! - Sonrió Jim de nuevo. - Tengo un marido muy celoso...  
 - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, vulcano de mierda? - El romulano golpeó a Spock en la cara con la culata de su fusil, dejándolo aturdido sobre la mesa y apuntándole a la cabeza inmediatamente después.  
 - ¡Por favor! - Suplicó McCoy poniéndose de rodillas frente al agresor. - ¡Por favor... no dispare, no le haga daño!  
 - ¡Nadie sufrirá ningún daño si obedecen! - Volvió a gritar el secuestrador. - ¿De qué es la T, Almirante? Vamos, camine...  
  
      Empujaba a Jim con su fusil fáser, dejando a Spock incorporándose junto a la mesa. St. John miró a los ojos a su rubio amigo y asintió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza.  
  
 - Carol, querida... a mi señal volcamos la mesa hacia el lado de los Scott, ocultando a los chicos... ¿entendido? - Le susurró. Ella asintió en silencio aferrándose al mantel.  
 - ¿A dónde le llevan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - El doctor se había levantado siguiendo al romulano. Spock le agarró de un brazo para detenerle.  
 - _T'hy'la... no..._ \- Le pidió. - _Son al menos seis y están armados._  
 - _Pero se llevan a Jim..._ \- El médico sentía verdadero pánico de que pudiesen robarle a su amante delante de sus narices.  
 - ¡James T. Kirk! - Dándole un fuerte empujón el romulano lo dejó en el centro del comedor, apartándolo de sus familiares y amigos y convirtiéndolo en el centro de todas las miradas. - La T es... ¿de t'hy'la o de "traga-semen"? - Sus secuaces rieron a mandíbula batiente con la homofóbica broma. - No, ya sé... ¡T de tarado! O mejor aún: T de tuerto...  
  
         Fue en menos de dos segundos. El secuestrador agarró la cara de Jim y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó el ojo derecho haciendo palanca con una cuchara que cogió de una mesa cercana. El grito de dolor del almirante enmudeció la sala por completo. La sangre cayó a chorro manchando la insignia de Inteligencia sobre la chaqueta gris. El globo ocular, de iris divinamente azulado, quedó mirando al infinito a sus pies. Nyota apretó a sus hijos contra su pecho, Carol hizo lo mismo con David, tratando que no saltara sobre la mesa. St. John se puso en pie delante de ellos dos.  
  
 - ¡Jim! - Gritó McCoy. Su instinto era acudir a ayudarle, su amor estaba sangrando mucho, apretándose las manos con su pañuelo contra la cara. - ¡Por Dios! - Se revolvió. Spock le retenía de un brazo.  
 - ¡Yo sé de qué es la T! - Amy alzó la voz. De un salto se subió a la mesa y miró a su alrededor con fiereza. Todos los romulanos la apuntaban con sus armas.  
 - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Baja de ahí, niña! - Le gritó uno de ellos.  
 - No soy ninguna niña. - Amy dio otro salto hasta una mesa varios metros más allá. Su agilidad sorprendió a los secuestradores. - ¡Soy la hija de James Kirk! Puede que a partir de ahora se le conozca como el tuerto...  
 - Cariño, no te pases... es un mote horrible. - Jim tapaba su herida y la miraba con su ojo izquierdo y media sonrisa aguantando el dolor.  
  
       Amy volvió a saltar, más distancia esta vez, cogiendo altura y haciendo que la mesa sobre la que se posó se quebrase cayendo al suelo en pedazos a tan sólo unos centímetros de su a'nirih.  
  
 - La T es de Tiberius. James Tiberius Kirk... ¡Tiberio! Como el emperador romano del siglo uno. - La chica estiró los brazos y sujetó a su padre con fuerza por la cintura desde atrás. - ¿Puedes ver algo? - Le susurró al oído.  
 - Y oír...  
 - Tírate al suelo, que todos lo hagan... ¡Ahora! - Gritó la chica.  
  
       St. John volcó la mesa por delante de Carol y David, Jim se tendió de bruces sobre las baldosas manchadas con su propia sangre, Spock empujó a Bones y se tiró encima de él. Scott también se aseguró de que su mujer y sus hijos no recibieran ningún disparo. Porque en un breve instante Amy, lanzando el cuchillo que ocultaba en su manga, atravesó el corazón en el costado del romulano que había osado hacerle daño a su a'nirih; quitándole el fusil y utilizando su cuerpo como escudo, abatió a tiros a los otros cinco terroristas en el salón. Se oyeron gritos, la gente empezó a salir a la calle asustada. Luego llegaron unos hombres de la Flota con sus uniformes azul marino, policías que enseguida controlaron la situación, aunque ya no quedaba ningún secuestrador con vida: Amy los había matado a todos.  
  



	234. Paz para nuestros hijos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando uno vive tiempos difíciles tiene la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren y sus hijos puedan disfrutar de una época de paz y prosperidad. La historia está compuesta por ciclos que se suceden y acaban repitiéndose. Como dijo Winston Churchill, “cuanto más atrás puedas mirar, más adelante verás.”

**Paz para nuestros hijos**

  
  
                                                                                                        McCoy se llevó a Jim a toda prisa al hospital, en un vaso con hielo había recogido el ojo. Sin pérdida de tiempo se dispuso a operarle para devolverlo a su lugar.  
  
 - ¿Se quedará bien? - Le preguntaba el rubio cogiéndole por la cintura antes de sentarse en la camilla.  
 - Si dejas de moverte, Jim... ¿O quieres que se te conozca por el tuerto? - McCoy le pinchó con uno de sus hiposprays dejándolo sedado para la delicada operación. - El nervio óptico es mi especialidad, cariño. Todo va a ir bien. - Le besó. En menos de un segundo Jim estaba inconsciente por la anestesia.  
  
  
              Amy caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en el pasillo junto al quirófano. Spock la miraba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado con un pie en la pared. Carol abrazaba a David que aún temblaba por el susto. St. John y Scott fueron a la cafetería a buscar bebidas calientes. Nyota, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera, les contemplaba a todos mientras apretaba a sus hijos contra sus costados.  
  
 - Mami... el tío Jim ¿se va a quedar ciego? - Bean la miraba desde abajo.  
 - No, idiota. Solamente ha perdido un ojo. - Contestó su hermano Cayden.  
 - No lo ha perdido. Vi al tío Bones ponerlo en un vaso, y el idiota lo serás tú.  
 - ¡Lo hizo para volver a ponérselo, bobo! - Cayden le sacó la lengua.  
 - ¿Y podrá ver? Mamá... ¡Mami! - Le tiró de la blusa para llamar su atención.  
 - ¡Callaos de una vez, niños! Lo que ha ocurrido es algo muy serio... - La mujer apretó más a sus pequeños, había pasado miedo por ellos en el restaurante.  
 - ¡Amy ha estado genial! Ella sola se ha cargado...  
 - ¡Silencio, Cayden! - Nyota le regañó por hablar con tanto entusiasmo. - Matar a alguien no es una cosa de la que alegrarse. Amy debe estar sintiéndose fatal.  
  
        La morena observaba a la joven con preocupación, al igual que hacía Spock. No dejaba de ser una chica de veinte años. Haber matado a esos seis romulanos debió ser algo horrible para ella. Lo hizo en un momento en que quiso proteger a su padre, a todos los presentes allí, pero ahora, en frío, debía estar dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había sucedido.  
  
      De pronto el vulcano abrió los brazos y se separó de la pared. Tomó a su hija de la mano y la llevó a un rincón donde le habló a solas.  
  
 - Amy... ahora estás muy preocupada por a'nirih *(papá) pero tarde o temprano lo que ha pasado acabará afectándote. - Le dijo en un grave susurro. - Para entonces quiero que recuerdes tres cosas.  
 - Te escucho. - Respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.  
 - La primera es que has hecho lo que debías. - Spock esperó. Su hija tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. - La segunda es que al matar a esos hombres has evitado que gente inocente muriera. Entre ellos tu familia. ¿Comprendido?  
 - Sí, papi. - Amy se aguantó las ganas de llorar. - ¿Y la tercera?  
  
    Spock la abrazó con fuerza. Acariciándole el pelo le susurró al oído.  
  
 - Que estoy orgulloso de ti, hija mía.  
  
  
  
  
                                                           Jadzia cumplía dos años. Además del idioma de la Federación destrozaba también el klingon con su media lengua, haciendo que a su abuelo Korrd se le cayera la baba cada vez que le escuchaba. El palacio de HarOs ya no tenía secretos para él, pues se lo recorría de cabo a rabo huyendo de su madre Bazthum, siempre persiguiéndole a la carrera.  
  
 - ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o se lo diré a tu padre! - Amenazar a su pequeño con una regañina de Klaa solía surtir efecto.  
 - NuqneH mamá? *(qué quieres, mamá) – El niño se detuvo y la miró embobado.  
 - Eso es, Jadzia... - Lo tomó en sus brazos. - Tu papá está a punto de volver del trabajo. ¿No quieres darle un beso cuando llegue?  
  
       El General Klaa, Jefe de las fuerzas de seguridad de la Emperatriz Azetbur, se dio prisa aquella tarde por volver a las habitaciones del ala oeste que él y su familia ocupaban en el palacio. Le había comprado un regalo a su chico, una bat'leth de juguete con la que le entrenaría para manejar la espada ceremonial klingon en el futuro. Su primogénito sería un gran guerrero.  
  
 - ¡Luna de mis noches! - Llamó a su esposa nada más entrar a casa. - Ven, bésame. - Le dijo al verla tan bonita como la noche en la que le pidió matrimonio bajo las dos lunas de Nuevo Vulcano.  
 - Sol de mis días... - Bazthum seguía derritiéndose entre sus brazos con cada beso. - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?  
 - Pues... - Klaa tomó a su hijo en brazos y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza lo besó con ternura en la mejilla. - He tenido novedades de la Tierra.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Por la forma de hablar de su esposo sabía que no eran buenas noticias. - Jadzia, ve a jugar con tu regalo...  
  
    Klaa ya le había dado la bat'leth al niño que corrió por todo el salón blandiendo su nuevo juguete.  
  
 - Gik'ta, lo'Be Vos! *(muere, cobarde) – Gritaba el pequeño emprendiéndola a estocadas con los cojines del sofá.  
 - Han intentado secuestrar a Jim... o tal vez quisieran matarlo. Le han herido.   
 - ¿Precisamente hoy? Era la celebración por la graduación de sus hijos en la Academia de la Flota... ¿Se encuentra bien?  
 - Sí, ha sido en un ojo. Scott me ha dicho que McCoy se lo estaba cosiendo.  
 - ¡Coser un ojo! - Bazthun se sorprendió. - ¿Pueden hacer eso?  
 - Y nuestros médicos también. Ahora, claro... con los avances en medicina que los de la Federación han compartido con nuestro pueblo. ¡Mi padre tuvo que quedarse tuerto! En fin, eso no importa... lo que quería contarte es que ha sido Amy, la hija de Jim, quien ha acabado ella sola con todos los agresores.  
 - Esa chica tiene unas habilidades especiales, ya lo sabes.  
 - Estoy deseando que se incorpore a las fuerzas activas de la Flota. Sé que ella, el brujo y Khan acabarán de una vez por todas con esta maldita guerrilla de atentados y secuestros.  
 - ¡Juntos esos tres serán imparables!  
 - Sí... harán que nuestros hijos puedan vivir tranquilos y en Paz. - Klaa le acarició el vientre a su esposa, de nuevo se encontraba encinta.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                      Lorah se extrañó cuando Sulu, Donald y Pavel besaron a su marido, Jal Valek, en los labios al saludarle. ¿A qué venían tantas confianzas? Y luego estaban las sonrisas, los guiños, las palmetadas cariñosas en el trasero que tanto el ruso como Khan le dieron... El chico empezó a mosquearse.  
  
 - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo Sulu! - Valek le dio un fuerte abrazo hincando su nariz en el cuello del japonés. Aspiró su aroma con ansia, le fascinaba el olor de aquel humano.  
 - Gracias, Jal. Te hemos echado de menos, el otro día desapareciste antes de que despertásemos... - Susurró a su oído.  
 - ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Jal no entendía de qué iba aquello.  
 - Ya, claro... - Sulu miró a Lorah y sonrió. - No le has contado nada, ¿verdad?  
 - ¿Qué tendría que haberme contado mi esposo, capitán Sulu? - Al parecer el oído de un kazon era casi tan fino como el de los vulcanos.  
 - ¡No te pongas celoso, querido! - Khan le echó el brazo por encima del hombro. El muchacho se apartó algo incómodo. - Si solamente fue una noche... hace más de una semana y no hemos vuelto a vernos desde entonces.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Lorah miró de reojo a su marido.  
 - ¡Nada! - Jal se encogía de hombros. - ¡No sé de qué hablan!  
 - ¿Cómo que nada? Tú... nosotros cuatro... - Sulu abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¡Estuvo muy bien!  
 - ¿El qué estuvo bien? - Valek había empezado a gritar. - ¡Sulu, hace un mes que no te veo, desde la última reunión que tuvimos en HarOs, en el palacio de Azetbur y T'rak!  
 - Pero entonsses... - Pavel se había quedado con la boca abierta. - ¿Con quién estuvimos el jueves de la semana pasada? ¿No eras tú?  
 - Mi esposo y yo estuvimos en Ocampa el jueves pasado. - Lorah miró a Pavel con auténtico asombro. - ¿Estás diciendo que alguien con la apariencia de Jal se acostó con vosotros ese día?  
 - ¡Madre mía! - Kevin Riley lo había estado escuchando todo. Se materializó en el transportador justo cuando el maje kazon felicitaba a su colega por el cumpleaños. - ¿Os lo habéis montado con uno de los dioses?  
 - ¡Un dios! - Khan se golpeó la frente. - ¡Claro! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?  
 - No puede ser... - Sulu negaba con la cabeza.  
 - ¡No nos olisqueaba! - Exclamó el sobrehumano. - Estaba claro que no era un kazon, joder...  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) Pues no creo que fuese Dionisio... - Pavel hizo memoria y los movimientos del dios que estuvo con los tres, nada tenían que ver con lo que recordaba del dios del vino en la cama.  
 - ¡Ares! - Khan pronunció el nombre con absoluta certeza. - Ese hijo de puta...  
 - ¿Cómo sabes que vuestro dios de la guerra fue el que se hizo pasar por mi marido? - Lorah seguía atónito. La idea de que Jal pudiera no ser verdaderamente Jal le tenía asustado. Le miraba con algo de desconfianza.  
 - Era él. - Aseguró Khan. - ¡Sus besos... su fuerza a la hora de abrazarme! Estoy seguro.  
 - ¡Pero qué cabronazo con suerte ese Ares! - Kevin se echó a reír, imaginando lo que habría sido una gloriosa orgía con sus amigos.  
 - ¡Bueno! - Jal volvió a encogerse de hombros. - ¡Bebamos para olvidar! ¿Tenéis algo de ese agua dorada que te quema la garganta?  
 - Una botella del mejor Glenlivet que he podido encontrar... - Le mostró el irlandés al maje kazon echando a andar hacia el corredor.  
 - ¡Ah, Lorah! - El grandullón estrechó a su joven esposo contra su pecho. - ¡No te preocupes! Si alguna vez un dios haciéndose pasar por mí intenta hacerte el amor, sabrás bien que no soy yo... ¡Después de tantos años podrás reconocerme!  
 - Eso espero... a ellos les engañó. - Señaló a los oficiales de la Flota a su espalda.  
 - Ya te he dicho que nunca he poseído a Sulu... solamente tonteamos, nada más. - Le explicaba Valek siguiendo al capitán del Excelsior y a su preciosa botella de wishky.  
  
        Lorah no se quedó muy conforme. ¿Tontear, nada más? Sabía perfectamente que habían tenido su historia. Sulu parecía en estado de shock, sin reaccionar ante la idea de que había compartido a sus flores con un dios, el de la guerra para ser exactos.  
  
 - Ya dessía yo que no la tenía tan grande como Hikaru nos contó. - Reía Pavel, la travesura del dios le hacía gracia.  
 - Un kazon no habría separado su nariz de tu entrepierna, estoy convencido. - Bromeaba Khan acariciándole los rizos de la nuca. - ¿Vamos, anata? *(cariño) – Le tendía la mano a un Sulu aún boquiabierto. - Se enfría la cena...  
  
       El japonés se dejó llevar a la sala de reuniones de la cubierta B, donde celebró su cuarenta y tres cumpleaños en compañía de sus buenos amigos. Cuando Peter y Alex escucharon la historia de los labios de Pavel no dejaron de reír. Sulu se puso colorado como un tomate maduro. ¿Por qué su rosa tenía que hablar de esas cosas?  
  
 - ¡Vaya, Sulu! - Peter se carcajeaba a su costa. - ¡Así que con un dios, nada menos!  
 - No es para tanto, min mann... *(esposo mío) – Alex le puso la mano sobre el cuello. - Yo duermo con el descendiente de Apolo cada noche. - Murmuró antes de besarle en los labios.  
  
    Lorah y Jal se asombraron al escuchar aquello.  
  
 - ¡Así que los Kirk tienen un origen divino! - Comentó el maje. - Lo imaginaba. Con razón Jim pudo tener esa hija, vuestra prometida... - Miró a Pavel y a Khan asintiendo con la cabeza. - Dos varones no pueden reproducirse por mucho que les gustara. - Tomó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa. El joven bajó la mirada.  
 - Siempre podemos adoptar. - Comentó Alex.  
 - Será en la Tierra... No hay leyes así en Ocampa. - Valek se llenó la copa de nuevo para tragar su contenido de un solo sorbo. - ¿Tú y tu esposo deseáis hijos, doctor Freeman?  
  
    El vikingo miró a su pelirrojo marido y sonrió con dulzura.  
  
 - Al menos dos... - Respondió Peter por él. - Y quiero una niña.  
 - Eso está hecho. - Musitó el rubio mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. - Min elskede mann! *(mi precioso esposo)  
 - Tenéis suerte de contar con Amy Kirk. Ella podrá daros hijos... - Lorah miraba con cariño al sobrehumano, envidiando su situación. - Y serán unos niños preciosos si se parecen a ti, Donald. - Lorah lo dijo sin pensar. Había bebido demasiado.  
  
       Kevin se carcajeó viendo cómo al capitán Sulu se le volvían a subir los colores. El irlandés empezó a pensar que la historia entre sus amigos y los kazons había dado para mucho más que una buena amistad.  
  
 - Pavel es quien tendrá unos hijos preciosos con Amy, Lorah. - Respondió Khan con su acento más británico. - Soy un diseño genético, el soldado perfecto, pensado para no reproducirse.  
  
    Los siete le miraron en completo silencio, sin risas, sin murmullos. Aquello les dejó helados.  
  
 - Aún así serán nuestros hijos, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) – Pavel estiró los brazos y envolvió a Khan con ellos, sentado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  
 - Eso tenlo por seguro, mi vida... - El moreno sonrió mostrando sus preciosos hoyuelos. - Se parecerán a ti y a Amy, Hikaru y yo los malcriaremos hasta la saciedad... ¿te imaginas anata, lo que puede ser un hijo de este brujo chiflado y mi criatura imposible?  
 - El ser al que más amaríamos en el Universo entero... - Contestó el japonés con los ojos rasgados encogidos por la sonrisa y humedecidos por unas lágrimas a punto de brotar.  
 - ¡Oh, sí! Le malcriaréis, eso seguro... - Kevin alzó su copa y propuso un brindis. - ¡Por Sulu, que cumpla muchos años más y podamos celebrarlos a su lado! ¡Brindo por el amor verdadero! ¡Por los hijos que tendremos! ¡Y por un futuro en Paz para ellos!  
  



	235. El juramento y la derrota.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel le pide a Sulu que haga un juramento. No quiere perderle cuando regresen a la Tierra.  
> El ruso olvida que existe una inevitable diferencia entre la ruta marcada y la que finalmente se sigue, a esta última curiosamente se la conoce como derrota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click en "la canción" para escucharla.

**El juramento y la derrota**

  
  
  
                                                                                                           Después de la cena y las copas de rigor, los kazon y Riley se despidieron en la sala del transportador. Alex había estado muy cariñoso con Peter durante toda la noche y le arrastró a su dormitorio en cuanto los invitados desaparecieron. Pavel les vio marcharse por el pasillo de la cubierta C, acaramelados como un par de adolescentes.  
  
 - ¡Son una pareja pressiosa! - Exclamó el ruso con una mirada risueña. - Siempre han estado los dos juntos... sin nadie más.  
 - No como nosotros... ¿verdad? - Sulu frunció los labios y entró a su camarote.  
 - Cada uno es como es, anata *(cariño) – Khan se le acercó por detrás para quitarle la casaca roja del uniforme de gala.  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Que tu cumpleaños no ha terminado! - Exclamó Pavel. - Vamos, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío) ¡Enssiende eso de una vess!  
 - Espera, apagaré las luces. - Khan dejó solamente encendida la de la mesita de noche.  
 - ¿Qué estáis haciendo, florecillas mías? - Preguntó Sulu con una tímida sonrisa.  
 - Tú quédate ahí tumbado en la cama y ya lo verás. - Le respondió su violeta.  
 - Sí, solamente tienes que disfrutarlo... moy drug *(amigo mío) – Pavel resplandecía con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.  
  
         Tal como le había prometido, el genio le dedicaría un numerito a Sulu por su cumpleaños. Khan encendió un aparato y la canción empezó a sonar. Una batería, los acordes de un bajo, una guitarra eléctrica y una voz en falsete que pedía a quien le escuchara que le dejase ser su luz eterna...  
  
 - Yo me quedaré aquí, Pavel, si no te importa. ¡Adelante! - Le invitó a que comenzara su actuación con sus ojos azul hielo sonrientes y sus preciosos hoyuelos.  
  
         El moreno se había sentado sobre la cómoda junto a Kermit, desde allí podía ver a Sulu tendido en las sábanas, con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara cuando el ruso empezó a bailar sensualmente delante de él.  
  
 - ¿Qué es esa canción? - Quiso saber el japonés incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en el filo de la cama.  
 - Jim me la envió, es de principios del siglo XXI. Me gusta cómo suena... ¿no hace que se mueva increíblemente bien? - Miraba a su novio contonearse con la melodía.  
 - Es la cosa más sexy que he visto jamás... - Sulu estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
      Poco a poco Pavel fue quitándose la ropa. Chaqueta y botas fueron apartadas de una patada. Se desabrochó despacio la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pezones sonrosados; Sulu se relamió con anticipación. El ruso, casi como un profesional, se tocaba el pecho y los costados provocando a sus dos espectadores. Pero aquello era principalmente para Sulu.  
  
       Girándose un poco asomó un hombro bajo la camisa que controlaba con las manos, luego mostró el otro, guiñando un ojo al japonés acabó lanzándole la prenda a la cara. Hikaru a su vez se la pasó a Khan. El moreno la recogió y se echó a reír. Sulu se deleitaba ante la visión de la piel inmaculada de la espalda de su rosa, con el tatuaje sobre la rabadilla anunciando un trasero glorioso que pronto estaría también al descubierto, unas nalgas duras y prominentes que Pavel no dejaba de palmear, acariciar y apretar con sus grandes manos, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, volviendo la cabeza para sonreír a Sulu con picardía y echarla hacia atrás dejándole ver su apetitoso cuello.  
  
        Le costó algo más deshacerse de los pantalones, casi pierde el equilibrio con la consecuente risita de Khan pero el momento de enseñar la ropa interior, unos slips ajustados de color negro, fue tremendamente sexy ya que coincidió con esa parte de la letra de [**la canción**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfJgfxT6B1g) que dice: “¡Oh baby, ¿no lo ves? Está brillando sólo por ti...”  
  
       Pavel se tomó su tiempo entreteniéndose con la cinturilla de la prenda, deslizando sus dedos por debajo haciendo ver que iba a quitárselos para girarse de inmediato y seguir con su baile tan sensual y provocador, meneando su sabroso culito delante de las narices del cumpleañero que no podría ponerse más colorado aunque quisiera.  
  
        Khan se reía todo el tiempo, haciendo que Kermit se tapase los ojos con sus manitas verdes de trapo. Su novio se mordía los labios al retirarse uno de los dedos de la boca, acercándose a Sulu y ofreciéndole su abultado paquete sin dejar que lo rozara. Al final el japonés se las arregló para que la tela de los calzoncillos se deslizase por los apretados muslos hasta los tobillos, dejando a la vista una incipiente erección que estaba deseando lamer.  
  
       El moreno silbó y aplaudió entusiasmado cuando la música terminó. Sulu había estirado los brazos y tomaba a Pavel por las manos acercándoselo, haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas sobre la cama.  
  
 - Arigatou... aishiteru *(gracias... te quiero) – Le susurró haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. - ¡Ha sido fantástico, rosa mía!  
 - Ya tebya lyublyu! *(te quiero) – Respondió Pavel del mismo modo.  
 - ¿Me hacéis un hueco? - Khan saltó de la cómoda a la cama sobre sus dos amantes, dejando a Kermit de cara a la pared, como siempre. - De golpe me ha entrado mucho calor... - Susurró con su voz más grave.  
  
      Khan se desvistió a toda prisa, rozándose contra la espalda de Pavel que no dejaba de besar a Sulu atrapado bajo sus piernas. Cuando estuvo listo, Khan tomó a su novio de la cintura sentándolo sobre su regazo, entrando en él y sujetándolo con firmeza. Aquello hizo que Pavel gritase de placer.  
  
 - ¡Con cuidado, violeta mía! - Le advirtió Sulu. - Quiero que se corra dentro de mí...  
 - ¡Quítate los pantalones y túmbate ahí mismo, anata! - Khan hablaba entre jadeos, totalmente excitado con los meneos que Pavel daba a sus caderas encima de él. - Yo le tenderé sobre ti cuando estés preparado...  
 - Da... da! - Gemía el ruso. - Me encanta cuando habláis de mí como si no estuviera... - Bromeó echando las manos hacia atrás hasta rodear el cuello de Khan y atraerle la cabeza junto a la suya para besarle en los labios.  
 - Mmm... moy dragotsennyy muzh... *(mi precioso esposo) – Musitó el moreno entre sus labios.  
  
      Sulu se había desnudado ya y se acariciaba sus partes contemplando el espectáculo de sus dos flores ante él. El redondo trasero de Pavel rebotaba sobre los duros muslos de Khan, el chasquido al golpear sus cuerpos le traía de cabeza... dos de sus dedos acabaron el la boca del ruso que los lamió hasta dejarlos empapados con su saliva. El japonés bajó la mano introduciéndosela entre las nalgas, haciendo que la zona se dilatara y humedeciese.  
  
 - Estoy listo... Khan... - susurró mirándolo con los ojos rasgados entrecerrados por el deseo, - tráele aquí.  
  
      El moreno empujó a su novio hasta tumbarlo sobre su amante, sin salir de él le cogió el miembro y lo colocó frente a la estrecha abertura de Sulu.  
  
 - ¡Aaah, Hikaru! - Pavel le notó envolviéndole el sexo, apretándolo y estrujándolo con los movimientos de empuje de Khan a su espalda.  
 - Onegai! *(por favor) – Gimió Sulu intentando apartar al ruso apoyando las manos contra sus caderas.  
 - Demasiada presión... - Murmuró Khan echándose hacia atrás. - Tu peso y el mío... Pavel... ¡No seas tan brusco! - Le regañó tirándole del pelo.  
 - Ay... Lyubov! *(amor) – Protestó saliéndose de Sulu.  
 - Cambiemos de postura... - Sugirió Khan. - Anata, ¿prefieres estar en el medio?  
 - Me da igual... - respondió casi sin aliento, - pero le quiero dentro... ¡Aaah, Pavel!  
 - Da, moy drug!  
  
      Sulu se había girado poniéndose de medio lado sobre su costado derecho, dejando que Pavel le tomase ahora desde atrás. Khan les observó embelesado un momento, se movían como dos serpientes entrelazadas, cogió aire y se acopló con esmero al otro lado de la cama, quedando así el japonés entre los dos.  
  
      Le miraba a los ojos mientras su novio le penetraba, a través del tel *(vínculo) podía sentir lo que Pavel estaba experimentando. La lujuria le cegó y abrazó a Sulu con fuerza, restregando su fibroso cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándose más y más rápido, respirándole en la cara, lamiéndole la boca y entrando en ella con la lengua cada vez que el capitán la abría para gemir con el placer que Pavel le estaba regalando en su interior.  
  
 - Ay, moy drug... me corro... - susurró Pavel con una exhalación y un gruñido.  
 - Watashi mo... *(yo también) – Suspiró el japonés.  
 - Y yo... - Khan se vació sobre el vientre de Sulu al sentir cómo él hacía lo mismo.  
  
      Pavel había puesto los ojos en blanco por un instante, descargando su semilla en el interior de Sulu, tal y como él había pedido. Ahora les miraba a ambos con los ojos aguamarina brillantes de amor.  
  
 - Dos meses más... - Resollaba sin fuerzas acariciando el pecho del japonés. - ¡No quiero que esto termine! Hikaru, moy drug... ¡Júrame que vivirás con Khan y conmigo en la Tierra!  
 - Oyasuminasai! *(Buenas noches) – Dijo Sulu como única respuesta.  
 - _Calma, mi vida..._ \- Khan le habló sin palabras. Miraba a Sulu a los ojos mientras lo hacía. - _Está sonriendo. Sabes que no nos separaremos nunca._  
 - _No lo ha jurado..._ \- Se lamentó Pavel. - Hikaru, pazhalsta... *(por favor) – Repitió su súplica con voz lastimera. - Júrame que vivirás conmigo.  
 - Watashi wa chikau... - Asintió el japonés murmurando aquellas palabras.  
 - _Lo ha jurado, mi amor. Quédate tranquilo._ \- Khan sonrió a Sulu quien le devolvió el gesto antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.  
 - Da... Ya lyublyu ikh oboikh... *(os amo a los dos) – Murmuró Pavel dejándose vencer por el sueño.  
  
        Khan les observó durante un buen rato, imaginando lo felices que serían los tres si el tiempo se detuviera en aquel preciso instante, en aquel lugar perdido en la inmensidad del espacio; si pudieran vivir por siempre aquella noche, si no existiera en el Universo nada más que aquella cama tamaño “kling-size” donde harían el amor hasta el final de sus días.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                    La Pantheion estaba al fin con su tripulación al completo: Apolo, el comandante, Hércules, el navegante, Ares, el artillero, Artemisa, la primera oficial, Hermes, el oficial de telecomunicaciones, Hefesto, el ingeniero, Atenea, la oficial científica, Hestia, oficial de intendencia, Cassandra, que se ocupaba del transportador, Afrodita, asistente de Apolo, Quirón, el oficial médico, Pan y Orión, oficiales de seguridad, y por último Dionisio, que con su cargo de segundo oficial haraganeaba por toda la nave sin que nadie supiera cuál era exactamente su cometido.  
  
 - Me ocupo, entre otras cosas, de elaborar la derrota, Pan... no te metas conmigo. - El dios del vino se quejaba por las burlas de su amigo astado.  
 - ¡No das ni golpe! - Insistía el fauno. - Te pasas el día persiguiendo a las ninfas o acosando a Atenea. Un día de estos te parte la cara con su égida *(escudo fabricado por Hefesto con la cabeza de Medusa labrada en el centro)  
  
         En náutica, la derrota es el trayecto que recorre una embarcación desde un punto "A" hasta otro punto "B". En las cartas de navegación se traza la ruta que se intenta seguir; la derrota es el trayecto que “en realidad” se sigue. Debido a imprevistos, cambios en el entorno, errores instrumentales, de la tripulación, etcétera, siempre se realizan modificaciones en el rumbo de la nave. Dionisio era el encargado de dibujar la supuesta trayectoria y corregir las cartas con la real. Con todo lo que habían andado por la Galaxia estuvo bastante ocupado hasta ponerse al día. Ahora era sólo cosa de echarle unos minutos de vez en cuando.  
  
 - Pronto volveremos a casa, Pan. - Le dijo sonriente. - Los chicos van a regresar a la Tierra y se unirán a Amy.  
 - Creo que Cassandra ha dicho que deberán hacerlo a bordo. - Murmuró el de la pezuña hendida con una traviesa sonrisa sobre su barbita de chivo. - ¿Te imaginas, poder ser testigos de algo tan... grandioso?  
 - Mis hermanos y yo nos ocuparemos de eso, Pan. Vosotros no podréis verlo. - Dionisio se dio media vuelta y dejó a su amigo con cara larga. - ¡Es cosa nuestra! Nosotros creamos a la tríada del trisquel, no lo olvides.  
 - Pero... - Pan no podía creerlo. ¿Los nueve olímpicos iban a dejarles fuera a él y a los demás? - ¡Yo quiero verlo! - Gritó al dios que se alejaba por el corredor. - ¡Quiero verles hacer el amor!  
  
       Dionisio ya no le escuchaba. Había entrado al puente de mando, donde ocupó su puesto junto a Atenea, en pie frente a la consola de observación científica. Descaradamente le pellizcó el trasero cuando la diosa se inclinó a comprobar algo sobre la pantalla. La rubia se giró para mirarle con desaprobación. El travieso dios sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.  
  



	236. Unos ojos saltones y una amable sonrisa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El consejo de Kafka le viene como anillo al dedo a más de uno... pensaba en Sulu, más que nada. A veces hay que amoldarse a las circunstancias, nadar contra corriente resulta agotador. Luego estamos los que ni nos mojamos los pies y vamos por ahí flotando en nuestra propia nube. De vez en cuando miramos a tierra, puede que incluso posemos un pie por un momento... pero lo levantamos enseguida: no hay nada como volar libre y sin ataduras con las alas de nuestra imaginación.

**Unos ojos saltones y una amable sonrisa**

  
  
      «En tu lucha contra el resto del mundo, te aconsejo que te pongas del lado del resto del mundo.»  
         - Frank Kafka -  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                Los hermanos Kirk tenían una relación muy especial. Durante años lo compartieron todo mientras estudiaban en la Academia: a Natalie, a Max... aunque David no dejó una sola vez que el chico le penetrara. El amigo que conociera Amy en el parque del Golden Gate jugando al rugby, pasó muchas tardes entre los dos hermanos, hasta que conoció a Nat y se enamoró de ella.  
  
 - Vamos David, no estés triste. - Le decía Amy con una dulce sonrisa, acariciando la melena rubia que su hermano recogía en una cola tras la nuca. - Max y Natalie serán muy felices en Nueva York. Los dos son abogados, tienen mucho en común.  
 - Lo sé, se quieren, se aman... como ni tú ni yo podríamos amarles. - David seguía enfurruñado con la invitación de boda de sus amigos en la mano. - ¡Nunca debimos presentarlos!  
  
    Amy se echó a reír. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ellos dos, la pareja jamás se habría comprometido.  
  
 - ¡Basta de lamentarse! - Le tiró del pelo. - Tú pronto te irás en la Olympia, ¿no?  
 - Y tú, Amy... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Pavel y Khan regresen? - El rubio agarró la mano a su hermana con fuerza. - Ya has rechazado dos puestos en la Flota aprovechándote de la influencia de papá...  
 - ¡Oh, él retuvo a Peter y a Alex durante años antes de que se embarcaran con Sulu en la Excelsior! No pasa nada porque yo espere un poco más para elegir destino...  
 - El destino no se elige, Amy. El tuyo te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. - David parecía saber de qué estaba hablando, aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que el futuro le deparaba a su hermanita. Las palabras simplemente le habían acudido a los labios tal vez por cierta inspiración divina.  
  
  
  
  
                                                Pasaron los días y al fin la USS Enterprise arribó al puerto estelar de la Base I. Jim fue a recibir a los muchachos, Scott y Spock le acompañaban. Alex se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver a su tío, el almirante, con un parche de cuero sobre su ojo derecho: parecía un bucanero. Peter ya estaba enganchado a su cuello besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
 - ¿Aún no está curado? - Le preguntó el doctor preocupado, echando a un lado a su pelirrojo esposo.  
 - Lleva su tiempo, pero Bones me ha dejado bien. - Jim le dio también un abrazo al médico para después ser atacado por el loco de Pavel que llegó como un huracán hasta él. - ¡Ah! ¡Mi niño ruso! ¿Cómo estás, cariño mío?  
 - Ey, ukhnem... Ey, ukhnem! *(¡Eh, tirad!) - Repetía el ruso sin poder decir nada más, asfixiando al almirante con sus besos y su abrazo.  
 - Todos bien, Jim. - Respondió Khan por su novio con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Habéis venido solamente los tres?  
 - Amy prefiere veros a solas, os espera en casa con David. Y Leonard tenía una operación en el hospital, así que llegará más tarde. - Contestó Spock estrechando al sobrehumano entre sus brazos.  
 - ¡Chicos! - Scott apretó a Peter y a Alex con sus garras de oso. - ¡Cómo os he extrañado a todos!  
 - ¡Sulu, ven aquí, joder! - Jim tiró del brazo del japonés y lo enganchó junto a Pavel, apretándolos a los dos contra su pecho. - ¡Maldita sea!  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Sulu asustado.  
  
    El almirante les había soltado de repente y se llevaba las manos al rostro con gesto de dolor.  
  
 - No debes llorar... sabes que se te encharca. - Spock levantaba con paciencia el cuero de la cara de su esposo para secar las lágrimas con mucho cuidado, pasando por encima del ojo un pañuelo limpio.  
 - ¡Aj! - Pavel apartó la vista. - ¡Es asqueroso, Jim!  
 - Doy miedo... ¿verdad? - El rubio apartó la mano de Spock mostrando la amoratada herida inflamada que mantenía el párpado completamente cerrado. Sonreía con su boca torcida, divertido al provocar el asco y la sorpresa en las caras de los demás salvo en la del médico.  
 - Se está curando bien. - Comentó Alex mirándolo con más detenimiento. - En unas semanas podrás abrir el ojo y quitarte el parche. Seguro que recuperas la vista. ¡McCoy es un verdadero artista con el nervio óptico!  
 - Lo es... - Murmuró Khan observando a Pavel con ternura. - Le sacó aquel coágulo por la pupila salvándole la vida, ¿te acuerdas, anata? *(cariño) – Dijo rozando la mano de Sulu. - ¡Cómo gritaba! Debía doler bastante...  
 - Mucho, dolió mucho. - Sulu abrazó a sus dos amantes.  
  
        El recuerdo del disparo a Pavel volvió a su mente por un momento; aquello le trajo a la cabeza el miedo que tenía de perder a cualquiera de sus amadas flores.  
  
 - Vayamos a casa, t'hy'la... - Spock volvió a colocar el parche tapando el ojo de su marido. - Nos esperan los demás.  
 - ¿Nyota y tus hijos estarán allí, Scott? ¿En casa de Jim? ¿Todos...? - Preguntaba Pavel nervioso como un niño pequeño al que han prometido llevar al parque de atracciones.  
 - ¡Oh, pues claro que sí! Hemos preparado una de nuestras famosas barbacoas... ¿Habéis traído bañador? - Bromeó el rubio almirante. - Da igual... para lo que te iba a durar puesto... - Se carcajeó. Estirando el brazo tomó al ruso del cuello y le revolvió el pelo con la otra mano, como solía hacerle cuando era un muchacho. - Ey, ukhnem! ¡Mi niño! ¡Mi genio ruso!  
 - A veces creo que le quiere más que a mí... - Murmuró Peter a su espalda. - Más incluso que a David o a Amy, ¿no te parece, Alex? - Su esposo le miraba riéndose, asintiendo sin decir nada.   
 - ¡Pavel es su favorito! - Exclamó Scott que le había escuchado. - Siempre lo fue, desde que tu tío se convirtió en nuestro capitán... ¿verdad Spock?  
 - Era el miembro más joven de la tripulación, limpiacristales... - Bromeó el vulcano. - ¡Todos le hemos mimado!  
 - ¿Por qué a veces le llamas así, tío Spock? ¡Limpiacristales! - Peter se cogió de la mano del vulcano encantado de volver a estar con él, le había añorado mucho.  
 - Es lo que hago... o hacía... - Explicó Scott. - Como ingeniero jefe uno debe asegurarse de que los cristales de dilitio siempre estén bien limpios. ¿Verdad Pavel?  
 - ¡Yo mandaba a Quiroly a hasser esas cosas! - Contestó el ruso sin girarse, Jim soportaba ahora que él le tironease de las canas de la barba. - Cada vess tienes más, te hasses mayor...  
 - ¡Soy mayor! - Gritó el rubio. - Ya solamente me falta que alguien me haga abuelo...  
  
         Khan y Sulu detuvieron en seco sus pasos y se miraron el uno al otro. Si Pavel y Amy hacían abuelo a Jim... Poco a poco, sendas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Sin poder evitarlo acercaron sus bocas y se besaron. Allí mismo, delante de sus amigos y compañeros, delante de todos los tripulantes del Enterprise que pasaban a su lado camino de las plataformas del transportador, desde donde serían devueltos a sus ciudades de origen para abrazar y besar a sus familias. En medio de todo aquel barullo de gente, el japonés y el sobrehumano se fundieron en el beso más largo, cálido, tierno y profundo que jamás se había visto en una Base Estelar.  
  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! - Scott les empujó levemente. - ¡Dejad algo para cuando estéis a solas! - Rió el escocés.  
  
  
  
  
                                              En la Pantheion la actividad era frenética. Orión y Pan se aseguraban de que todos los protocolos de seguridad estuvieran al día, pronto la tríada subiría a bordo. Apolo les había dado órdenes de preparar una evacuación de la nave si algo salía mal.  
  
 - ¿Y qué puede ir mal, hermano? - Preguntaba Ares en su puesto de artillero, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y echado hacia atrás en su silla.  
 - Cualquier cosa, Ares. Es la primera vez que vamos a intentar abrir el trisquel. - El dios estaba bastante intranquilo. - Ni siquiera Cassie sabe lo que puede ocurrir.  
 - Os he visto, a los nueve rodeando a la tríada mientras ellos... - La sacerdotisa solamente había tenido aquella visión.  
 - ¿Sólo los nueve? - Preguntaba Hércules decepcionado.  
 - Así ha de ser. - Continuó Cassandra describiendo su profecía. - Ares, Afrodita y Hermes del lado de Khan; Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia junto a Amy; Apolo, Dionisio y Hefesto con Pavel, el poderoso brujo.  
 - ¡A ése habrá que tenerlo controlado! - Añadió Ares poniéndose en pie.  
 - ¿Y no puedo ir yo para asegurarme con mi fuerza de que el ruso no haga ninguna tontería? - El de la cabellera leonada no estaba conforme con perderse el espectáculo.  
 - Alguien tiene que ocuparse de la nave. - Apolo le apartó los rizos de la frente para besarla. - Vamos, hermanos míos. Todos a la sala del trisquel. - Ordenó echando a andar fuera del puente de mando seguido por Artemisa, Atenea, Hermes, Dionisio y Ares. - Hérc, dile a Hestia, a Hefesto y a Afrodita que acudan allí de inmediato.  
  
      Apolo dispuso que Pan y Orión se quedasen en la puerta impidiendo la entrada a cualquiera y asegurándose de que nadie saliese hasta que él diera la orden.  
  
 - Orión, que Quirón prepare la enfermería. Nunca se sabe con esos chismes que Padre inventa. - Susurró el comandante a su jefe de seguridad. - ¿Os acordáis de la piedra de Kronos? Creíamos que nos haría posible viajar en el tiempo y ¿qué pasó?  
 - ¡Que Práxis se fue a la mierda! - Contestó Artemisa. - ¡Oh, venga ya! Sé que ese maldito trisquel se abrirá cuando los tres alcancen el orgasmo.  
 - Las aspas se separarán y podremos ver el otro lado, tal como ha dicho Cassie. - Añadió Apolo.  
 - ¿Y si no es el Olimpo lo que oculta esa puerta? - Preguntó la diosa del hogar desconfiada.  
 - ¡No seas agorera, Hestia! - Afrodita rozó con disimulo las nalgas de Ares. Desde que Hefesto estaba a bordo no había podido volver a su cama. - Todo irá bien.

  
             La forma brillaba como nunca, los tres debían haberse encontrado ya en casa de Jim. En esos momentos Cassandra debía estar preparando el transportador para traerles a la nave oscura. Apolo, con un gesto de su cabeza y abriendo los brazos, dispuso a sus hermanos tal como la sacerdotisa había indicado. Se colocaron alrededor de la gran cama redonda que Afrodita y Hestia habían hecho traer. La misma donde, sin saberlo, Spock y Jim concibieron a Amy hacía ahora exactamente veintiún años.  
  
          Los dioses describieron un triángulo con sus posiciones en torno al lecho y esperaron pacientemente. Al fin, Khan apareció entre Afrodita, Hermes y Ares, que le miró con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Al mismo tiempo Amy se materializó entre Hestia y Atenea, Artemisa la sujetó por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Por último llegó Pavel. Dionisio le recibió besándole los labios hasta que Apolo lo apartó con un tirón de orejas; junto a él, Hefesto negaba con la cabeza y cara de fastidio.

 

  
                                                  En casa de los Kirk, Sulu buscaba algo a lo que abrazarse allí solo, tumbado en el sofá chester. De pronto se acordó. Subió las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio de David, donde se suponía que él y Khan dormirían aquella noche, dejando a Pavel con Amy en su habitación. Abrió la maleta y empezó a sacar la ropa amontonándola en el suelo. No le importó el desorden, el ruso tampoco es que hubiese tenido demasiado cuidado al hacer el equipaje.  
  
         La encontró y se alegró tanto al hacerlo que se echó a reír. Kermit, la ranita de Pavel, le miraba con sus ojos saltones y su amable sonrisa. La abrazó contra su pecho y volvió corriendo al sofá chester. El japonés no apartaba la vista del recibidor, donde hacía cinco horas ya que sus flores y Amy se habían visto envueltos por una familiar y misteriosa oscuridad que les hizo desaparecer.  
  
 - ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo mío? - Jim se había despertado con el ir y venir de Sulu por las escaleras.  
 - Moy drug... - Musitó. - Significa amigo mío en ruso. - El japonés apretó al muñeco aspirando el olor a rosas que desprendía.  
 - Así es como te suele llamar Pavel... - Jim se sentó a su lado y le echó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros. - Volverán, ya lo sabes.  
 - Puede, pero... ¿cuándo, Jim? - Se preguntó Sulu más a sí mismo que a su buen amigo.  
 - Supongo que en cuanto cumplan con su destino. - El almirante le besó la frente, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. - Quiero que te quedes en casa con nosotros hasta que regresen. Spock y Bones están de acuerdo.  
 - ¿Y si pasan días? ¿O meses? - Sulu estaba a punto de hacer reventar a Kermit con tanto apretarla entre sus brazos. - ¿Y si tardan años, Jim? O si no regresan nunca... Dijeron algo de abrir una puerta al Olimpo... ¿y si cruzasen a otra dimensión y no les volvemos a ver jamás?  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, Sulu! - Exclamó Jim cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y clavándole la mirada azul de su ojo sano. - ¡Van a volver! No me preguntes cómo lo sé... pero lo sé. ¡Deja de preocuparte, idiota! Todo va a salir bien.  
  
        El japonés había empezado a llorar. Apartando a Kermit a un lado se abrazó a su viejo amigo sin poder contener el amargo llanto. Se sentía tan solo, privado de la presencia de sus flores... aterrorizado con la idea de haberles perdido para siempre.  
  
 - ¡Oh, Hikaru! Me estás matando... no puedo llorar... ¡Joder! - Su ojo operado le estaba escociendo con la sal de las lágrimas. Pronto se le encharcaría de nuevo. - _Bones, Spock... bajad aquí ahora mismo y traedme unos pañuelos limpios..._ \- Les pidió telepáticamente a sus t'hy'la.  
  
 - _¡Está llorando otra vez... a este paso va a terminar con una infección en el lacrimal!_ \- Bones se levantó protestando, como siempre. Al menos no lo hacía en voz alta.  
 - Leonard, no voy a bajar. - Le dijo Spock con su voz grave y calmada. - Me apena demasiado ver a Sulu así. He cerrado mi mente a Jim, cuando bajes también la cerraré para ti.  
 - Mirar a otro lado ante el dolor ajeno para evitar el propio... ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, Spock? Te has vuelto completamente humano... - Sonrió cínicamente el médico. - ¡Hasta tienes nuestros peores defectos!  
  
      Spock se quedó un momento con cara de circunstancias y, tras levantar la ceja izquierda y ladear ligeramente la cabeza, sonrió y bajó las escaleras detrás de su amante.  
  
  
  
  
  
 - Es una locura... - Murmuraba Peter sin poder dejar de acariciar aquel pecho que apenas tenía algún vello rizado y rubio. - Alex, esto es una jodida locura...  
 - Lo sé, lo sé... - El rubio vikingo respondía a su esposo, besando sin parar la bronceada piel de la espalda del joven al que tenían en medio. - Mañana los tres nos arrepentiremos de todo esto...  
 - ¡Callad de una vez y folladme! - Gritó el muchacho aferrándose al cuello del pelirrojo, notando el duro miembro de Alex presionándole las nalgas.

  
               Cuando tras la barbacoa todo el mundo se despedía para irse a su casa, David se planteó si no sería mejor cederle su dormitorio a Sulu. Preguntó a sus primos Peter y Alex si le hacían un hueco para dormir... no sabía entonces que la pregunta resultaría ser tan literal.  
  
         Los dos le llevaron a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Después de unas cuantas cervezas al chico le empezó a entrar calor... era una sensación extraña, algo agobiante; no sabía bien a qué podía deberse, pero aquella especie de fiebre terminó haciéndole seducir a Alex y a Peter poniéndolos más y más cachondos hasta que, casi sin querer darse cuenta, terminaron los tres en la cama de matrimonio.  
  
          Tal vez aquel ardor que notó David estuviera relacionado con el que su hermana estaba experimentando en el mismo momento. A unos cientos de parsecs de distancia, sus dos t'hy'la, cegados por la lujuria y el deseo, la desnudaban y la tomaban delante de los nueve dioses que, unidos de la mano, formaban un círculo en torno a ellos. Fuera como fuese, el trisquel se abrió y aquello ocurrió.  
  



	237. Barbacoa junto a la piscina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nunca habéis tenido un déjà vu? Es un tipo de paramnesia de reconocimiento caracterizada por la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.
> 
> Pavel palidece al reconocer la visión que Cassandra le mostró en la clepsidra: el fatídico instante de la muerte del doctor McCoy. Rápidamente él y Khan toman medidas para evitar que suceda. ¿Lo lograrán?

**Barbacoa junto a la piscina**

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                 Cassandra fue muy cuidadosa a la hora de elegir el momento de transportar al trío del trisquel a la Pantheion. Sabía que debía ser lo antes posible, pues la forma sagrada brillaba con intensidad al encontrarse Pavel, Khan y Amy en el mismo lugar, los dioses estarían ya bajo su secreta influencia. Pero no antes de que el brujo reconociese el instante y actuase como ella esperaba. La sacerdotisa observaba la pantalla con las imágenes de la casa del almirante Kirk, siguiendo a sus tres objetivos por donde quiera que fuesen. Hércules se preguntaba a qué esperaba la mujer para hacer su parte.  
  
 - ¡Súbelos de una puñetera vez, Cassie! - El de la cabeza leonada se desesperó.  
 - Todo a su tiempo, piloto. ¡Tú ocúpate de lo tuyo y déjame en paz! - Le regañó la de los ojos violeta con severidad.  
  
  
               Nyota servía zumo a sus dos pequeños revoltosos que encontraron en Khan al perfecto compañero de juegos. El sobrehumano los alzaba en brazos y los dejaba caer a la piscina, poniéndolo todo perdido de agua alrededor. Él mismo se tiró una bomba salpicando más que los chicos Scott. Peter captó el momento en una fotografía y corrió a enseñársela a su prima. Amy y Pavel rieron con la cara tan graciosa de su t'hy'la.  
  
 - ¡No seas crío, teniente Black! - Protestó Sulu cubriendo su comida con una mano tratando que el moreno no echase a perder su hamburguesa.  
 - ¡Perdón! - Chilló Khan saliendo del agua.  
 - Perdón... perdón... - gritaban los niños echándosele encima y haciéndole burla mientras se reían a carcajadas.  
 - ¡Acabaré con los dos! - Les amenazaba Khan divertido.  
  
        Los niños arrancaron a correr perseguidos de cerca por Khan que acabó agarrándolos a ambos y tirándose con ellos al agua.  
  
 - Algún día será todo un padrazo... - Murmuró Nyota encantada. Alguien al fin era capaz de tener controlados a sus revoltosos hijos.  
  
      Jim miró a Spock y le preguntó, sin necesidad de hablar, cuándo llegaría Bones a casa. El vulcano se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría la operación que estaba realizando.  
  
       Después de la comida, los juegos en la piscina y un par de copas que cayeron en el salón, Scott y Uhura recogían sus cosas para marcharse a casa poco antes del anochecer. Alex empezaba a mirar a Peter con ganas de hacer lo mismo, estaba deseando ir a su apartamento con su marido. David se les acercó y les pidió que lo acogieran en su casa.  
  
 - No se lo he dicho, pero le cedo mi cuarto a Sulu. - Miraba de reojo a su hermana. Apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina, junto a Pavel y a Khan, no dejaba de sonreír como hipnotizada. - En alguna parte tendrá que quedarse el pobre. - Le compadeció. El chico intuía que el japonés acabaría durmiendo solo aquella noche.  
 - De acuerdo, primo. Ve a buscar un pijama y lo que creas que te hará falta. - Le respondió Peter volviéndose para mirar a Sulu con cierta tristeza en los ojos. - ¿Le has oído? - Dijo señalando a David que subía ya las escaleras.  
 - Estaré bien, Pete. - Musitó a su jefe de seguridad con una dulce sonrisa. - Khan ha dicho que dormirá conmigo esta noche. Pavel... bueno, él y Amy... - Se sonrojó. Alex le acariciaba la nuca con cariño.  
 - Si necesitas cualquier cosa, capitán, sabes dónde encontrarnos. - El vikingo le besó la frente, tenía que encorvarse bastante para hacer aquello.  
  
       David se marchó con sus primos al centro de la ciudad y Pavel aprovechó para hacer alarde de su telequinesia llevando, sin tocarlas, todas sus bolsas y maletas a la planta superior.  
  
 - ¿Has estado practicando? - Bromeó Jim impresionado. - No lo dejes todo por medio en el pasillo que te veo venir...  
  
    El almirante tiró de la rizada patilla derecha del ruso haciéndole reír y protestar al mismo tiempo.  
  
 - Yebát! *(joder) – Se quejó Pavel. - Iba a dejarlas en el dormitorio de David...  
 - ¿Acaba de llegar y ya le estás torturando? - La voz del doctor McCoy resonó en el recibidor. - ¡Dadme un abrazo, par de idiotas! - Gritó enfrentándose a Khan y a Sulu. - ¿Dónde están Alex y Peter?  
 - Se acaban de ir, Bones. - Contestó Jim soltando a Pavel. Notó que el genio quería ir a darle un beso al médico. - ¡Has tardado mucho!  
 - La cosa se complicó... - Se lamentó McCoy. Ahora el ruso le tenía apretado por debajo de los brazos y apenas podía hablar. - ¡Eh, tranquilo! Deja que te mire...  
  
      McCoy le cogió la cara con las manos y le examinó con sus ojos avellana llenos de dulzura.

 - ¡Era cierto lo que decías, Jim! - Exclamó atónito. - No están, las cicatrices... Ni la de bala, - rozó la piel de la sien de Pavel por debajo del pelo, - ni la de la ceja que te trajiste de recuerdo de aquel motero en el siglo veinte... - pasando su dedo por encima del labio sonrió, - ni la que Khan te hizo a la altura del filtrum. ¡Deja que vea tu espalda!  
 - No tiene nada, ya te lo expliqué. - Jim se reía al ver a su amante desvistiendo a su niño ruso. - La sangre de Dionisio le curó todas las marcas...  
  
      El médico suspiró. ¡Lo que él daría por tener unas gotas de esa sangre! Pensó en sacarle algo a Pavel y de inmediato se echó a reír. Lo más normal es que Alex tuviera todas las muestras que necesitaría analizar. Se las pediría por la mañana, así como los informes sobre las continuas exploraciones al cerebro del ruso que le había ordenado a Alex realizar periódicamente con el TRC.  
  
 - ¿Ha quedado algo de comer para mí? - Preguntó alejándose de Pavel, dejando que volviera a bajarse la camiseta.  
 - Claro, Leonard. - Respondió Spock. - En la mesa junto a la piscina, estábamos a punto de guardarlo todo.  
 - Ya lo hago yo, mi vida. ¡Vengo hambriento!  
  
       Bones salió disparado a buscar las sobras de la barbacoa. Pavel se puso pálido de repente. Miró a Khan y éste asintió. Los dos echaron a correr hacia el jardín ante las atónitas miradas de Sulu, Spock, Jim y Amy que les siguieron completamente desconcertados.  
  
       Al alcanzar la puerta cristalera del salón, vieron cómo Pavel hacía levitar la fuente de ensalada medio vacía y la colocaba con su poder telequinético de nuevo sobre la mesa. Entretanto Khan había envuelto en sus brazos a McCoy, amortiguando con su propio cuerpo el golpe que se hubiera llevado el doctor contra el borde de la piscina al caer.  
  
      Se había resbalado. De no haber estado ellos allí se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y caído al agua sin apenas hacer ruido. Para cuando descubriesen lo que había pasado... ya estaría muerto, ahogado mientras se hallaba inconsciente en el agua.  
  
 - ¡Por Dios, Khan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te has tirado encima mío! - Protestaba el médico que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.  
 - ¡Al agua, doctor McCoy! - Rodó con él el moreno, terminando los dos dentro de la piscina.  
 - Es mejor bañarse antes de comer... - Disimuló Pavel. - Por eso te quité la ensaladera de las manos. - Sonrió como un niño que ocultase un secreto, sin saber bien cómo evitar que Bones y los demás se diesen cuenta de que él y su novio acababan de salvarle la vida a su amigo.  
 - ¡Par de chiflados! - Jim se volvió dentro a buscar unas toallas. - ¡Ni se os ocurra entrar así! Me estropearíais la alfombra con el cloro de la piscina...

  
               Cassie esperó un poco más, necesitaba tenerles a los tres a solas. Ahora ya podía transportarles. Estaba orgullosa del brujo, había logrado reconocer la visión que le mostró en la clepsidra. Aprovechó aquel instante en el que Bones se dejaba secar por Jim, Spock y Sulu terminaban de recoger la barbacoa, y dos tercios de la tríada del trisquel se empeñaban en hacer subir a Khan para darle una ducha en el baño de arriba.  
  
 - Spock... ¿dónde guardáis los salvamanteles? - Preguntaba el japonés al vulcano.  
 - En el cajón de la mesa del comedor, Sulu. - Respondió con parsimonia. - Me has visto mil veces sacarlos de allí... ¿Por qué preguntas?  
 - ¡Por si habías cambiado el lugar, hombre! - Se excusó riendo por su mala memoria.  
  
        Entraba al salón cuando se dio cuenta. La mancha de oscuridad empezaba a hacerse sólida rodeando a sus flores y a Amy. La muchacha le miró, trató de separarse de los dos hombres... estaba asustada. Pavel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Khan parecía querer decirle algo... sus labios se movían pero no pudo escucharlo. Sulu se fijó más en su boca, tratando de captar el mensaje: _...volver, anata..._ *(Cariño) Fue todo lo que entendió.  
  
 - ¡Jim... Leonard! - Spock les llamó a gritos.  
 - ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? - McCoy le agarró del brazo. - ¿Dónde están los chicos?  
 - Se han ido... Mu'gel'es... ¡La oscuridad se los ha llevado! - Balbuceó el vulcano.  
 - ¡Mi bebé, mi niño...! - Jim tembló como una hoja al sentir el escalofrío en su espalda. - ¡Khan...! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Aaah! - Gritó furioso. Tomando aire miró a su alrededor, no era el momento de perder los nervios. - Khan, cuidará de ellos y les traerá de vuelta a casa... - El almirante avanzó un paso para sujetar a Sulu de la cintura. Su amigo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.  
  



	238. Sentirse un Kirk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre los brazos de sus primos Peter y Alex, David experimenta lo que es sentirse un Kirk.  
> Amy, Khan y Pavel en la nave oscura deberán cumplir su destino: abrir la puerta del trisquel.

**Sentirse un Kirk**

  
  
                                                                                               Aquella forma que tenían tatuada en sus cuerpos... Khan sobre el corazón, Amy en su vientre, Pavel en su espalda... Dionisio les miraba las marcas sobre la piel, se sonrió imaginando la postura en la que los mortales pudieran alinear los tres trisqueles.  
  
        Apolo hizo un gesto a Artemisa y juntos observaron cómo la puerta que su Padre había dejado allí estaba a punto de abrirse. El tenue brillo azulado pasó a ser deslumbrante y cegador, los gemelos tuvieron que apartar la vista a un lado.  
  
        Ares había desnudado a Khan. Lo hizo sin miramientos, relamiéndose al descubrir cada tramo de su piel, rozándole más de lo necesario con las traviesas palmas de sus manos. El moreno se dejó hacer notando la lujuria en su mirada.  
  
 - Estás mejor en persona que disfrazado bajo la apariencia de un kazon... - murmuró.

    Ares sonrió al mortal y le besó en los labios, no dijo una palabra. Estaba concentrado.  
  
       Amy agradecía las caricias de Artemisa en sus hombros. No sabía muy bien por qué; de la época en la que fue gestada en la nave oscura recordaba voces, sonidos, sensaciones... pero nunca pudo ver la cara de aquella mujer que se preocupaba de que no le faltase nada y cuyo contacto ahora la calmaba. La oyó muchas veces llamarla “mi amazona”, si dijese algo... tal vez podría reconocer su voz.  
  
 - ¿Por qué nos habéis traído aquí? ¿Qué es esa cosa? - Preguntó la joven señalando la forma sagrada que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, encima del lecho que parecía esperarla.  
  
     La diosa no respondió, ninguno de sus hermanos lo haría. Se mantenían en absoluto silencio bajo el trisquel que ya empezaba a adquirir un tono dorado.  
  
        Hefesto sujetó a Dionisio mientras Apolo ayudó a Pavel a desvestirse. El ruso sabía lo que tenía que hacer; cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se subió a la cama de rodillas y gateó hasta Amy, atrayéndola con su libidinosa mirada.  
  
 - Moya krasivaya devushka! *(mi preciosa muchacha) – La llamaba con un ronco susurro que hizo que ella se dejase ir de su mano.  
 - Mi criatura imposible... - Khan la besaba ya en la nuca, apartando la negra y sedosa cabellera a un lado para desabrochar los botones del cuello de la blusa.  
 - Mis t'hy'la... - musitó Amy deshaciéndose con cada caricia, - os amo...  
  
  
  
  
                                                 Peter rió las gracias de su primo, invitándolo a unas cervezas había sacado de él su lado más pícaro. Alex empezó a preocuparse cuando la mano de David pasó de estar inocentemente apoyada sobre su muslo a deslizarse hacia la entrepierna. El médico carraspeó y se apartó unos centímetros sin darle demasiada importancia.  
  
 - ¿Sabes Peter? No he perdido el tiempo en la Academia... - Decía el chico con una sonrisa torcida. - Además de ganar la medalla al mérito científico con mi proyecto de energía auto-renovable, he sabido divertirme también.  
 - ¡Pues claro! - Rió. - Es la época... ¡Menudas juergas nos corríamos tú y yo en aquellos tiempos! ¿Verdad Alex?  
  
       El pelirrojo se dejaba acariciar la barba por su primo, sonriendo los dos cara a cara, mirándole a los ojos como intentando atrapar una sensación que parecía escapársele... algo que le tenía intrigado y que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.  
  
 - Me he acostado con un chico... unas cuantas veces. - Comentó David. - Pero hace un par de meses se casó con Nat en Nueva York... ¿os acordáis de ella?  
 - Sí, Natalie... la mejor amiga de Amy. - Alex asentía, aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños le pareció siempre una buena chica.  
 - ¿Estás enamorado? - Peter le rozaba la nuca, temiendo que el corazón de su primo estuviera herido.  
 - No... nunca lo he estado. Max era... bueno, una diversión, nada más.  
  
    El pelirrojo levantó las cejas y se echó a reír con aquel descaro.  
  
 - Yo le tomaba a él, no al revés. - David omitió que normalmente Amy estaba al otro lado de la cama. - Es decir que yo... bueno... ¡Que soy virgen! - Espetó elevando el tono.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Peter se sintió incómodo. - Demasiada información...  
 - Esas cosas podrías guardarlas para ti, chico. - Le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.  
 - Es que no quiero. - David se giró y abrazó al médico. - Alex, por favor...  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - El rubio vikingo le rozó la frente con ternura. - Estás ardiendo...  
 - ¿Tiene fiebre? - Peter se echó sobre su primo y trató también de tomarle la temperatura.  
 - Sí... yo... - David se encontraba extraño. Algo le quemaba en la piel, era como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de rozarla contra la de ellos dos.  
  
         Al momento le estaba besando. La boca del noruego, grande y jugosa, le recibió cuando coló su lengua para lamerla desde dentro. Peter les miraba pasmado, no podía pensar en nada... Eso era lo que se le había escapado antes: sentía una fuerte atracción por el muchacho. Apartó la cara de David de la de su marido para lanzarse él mismo a mordisquear aquella pícara sonrisa torcida que tenía dibujada.  
  
        Estuvieron durante casi una hora en el sofá, buscando sus lenguas para jugar entre ellas, metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa y rozando la piel con furtivas caricias. Alex sentado con David de rodillas encima de él, Peter a su lado besando ahora a uno luego al otro. El calor de sus cuerpos aumentó, el matrimonio se vio contagiado por la fiebre del joven.  
  
 - Quiero que tú seas el primero, Peter... - Le pidió a su primo en un susurro.  
  
        El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, por un segundo la sangre regresó a su cerebro y pensó que aquello no estaba bien, que tenían que parar...  
  
 - Vamos a la cama. - El médico levantaba al chico con sus fuertes brazos, ya le tenía casi desnudo; en algún momento le había quitado la camiseta, los zapatos y los calcetines.  
 - ¡Alex! - Llamó a su marido pero éste no le respondió. - Esto es una locura... - Murmuró meneando la cabeza y siguiéndoles al dormitorio.  
  
  
  
  
                                            Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Podía notar que los dioses seguían allí, observando, pero no los veía ya. El trisquel sobre sus cabezas pareció girar, las aspas se movían en una espiral infinita que hacía cambiar la forma.  
  
         Pavel se había tendido sobre ella, la besaba y la derretía con sus preciosos ojos aguamarina. Khan se echó sobre él, frotando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de Amy que empezó a jadear con las caricias del ruso. Le envolvía los pechos con sus grandes manos, dejando entre los dedos los pezones que respondieron quedando orgullosos y firmes. Bajaba la cabeza para lamerlos y con sus manos seguía camino de su sexo, deteniéndose antes en marcar la curva de su vientre. La humedad que los recibió hizo que Pavel sonriera.  
  
 - Moya... ti moya... Dabai Khan, so mnoy... *(Mía... eres mía... vamos Khan, conmigo...)  
  
         Amy gimió al sentirle entrar, duro y enorme, la llenaba por entero. Las caderas se le empezaron a mover solas sin que se diese cuenta, buscando el placer que ya estaba sintiendo. Abrió los ojos para ser consciente de que Pavel estaba dentro de ella. Le acarició la cara con ternura... al fin le tenía, después de tanto tiempo soñando con aquel instante.  
  
 - _Thy'la..._ \- Susurró a su mente. - _Khan... tienes que completar el círculo..._  
 - _Sí, lyubimiy moy..._ *(amor mío) – Pavel echó un brazo hacia atrás para rozar el pecho de su novio. - _Los tres... juntos..._  
 - _Me asusta._ \- Se confesó el sobrehumano. - _Tengo miedo de perderme en ese océano otra vez._  
 - _Déjate llevar, t'hy'la... yo no os soltaré._ \- Le habló Amy segura de que aquello era lo que debían hacer.  
  
         El moreno cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos hacia Pavel y Amy uniéndose a los dos en el vínculo, entregándose por completo al deseo, la lujuria, la pasión que les invadía, a las olas que pronto sintió acariciándole la piel y llevándole mar adentro junto a sus dos t'hy'la.  
  
        Entre las espirales en las que se convirtieron las tres aspas comenzó a abrirse un hueco repleto de luz. Artemisa lo miró buscando ver algo al otro lado, un camino que les condujera al Olimpo, una señal... un mensaje... cualquier cosa que les indicara cómo regresar a casa.

  
                En el puente de mando, Hércules descubrió una perturbación espaciotemporal frente a la Pantheion. Consultó con Cassie sin necesidad de palabras, ella también se había quedado helada al ver surgir aquel agujero que crecía de la nada.  
  
 - ¡La puerta! - Exclamó el piloto. - ¡Tenemos que atravesarla! - Gritó accionando los mandos de su consola.  
 - ¡Aún no, imbécil! - La sacerdotisa saltó de la silla de mando y detuvo al rubio de la cabellera leonada dándole un buen tirón de pelo. - Esperaremos a que esté completamente abierta... ¡Y no podemos irnos con los mortales a bordo!  
 - Es verdad, perdona... además aún no sabemos si mi padre nos recibirá de buen grado. - Hércules se rascaba la cabeza, allí donde Cassandra le había hecho daño.  
 - Apolo nos dirá cuándo, hasta entonces mantén la nave en este punto. - Le ordenó al navegante.  
  
  
  
  
                                                 Peter no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. David se había soltado del agarre de Alex y se le tumbaba debajo separando las piernas, ofreciéndose para que le penetrase de una vez y le hiciese perder la única virginidad que se había guardado.  
  
 - Vamos, hazlo... - Le suplicaba aferrándose a su cuerpo.  
 - ¡Oh, David! - Exhaló su aliento sobre la cara del joven, su flequillo rubio voló a un lado y le vio los ojos azules sonrientes y entrecerrados.  
  
       Alex se apartó un momento. Lo que estaba viendo le estremeció. Su elskede mann, su amado esposo, no dudó en abrirse paso dentro de su primo provocando que éste gritase de dolor y placer.  
  
       Era la primera vez que le veía hacerle aquello a nadie que no fuera él. Recordó su primera experiencia, el aguijonazo que sintió en su interior cuando Peter le tomó. Tenía entonces diecisiete años, su marido dieciséis, acababan de empezar a acostarse y los dos pensaron que Alex debía probar lo que le había estado dando a Peter.  
  
       Ellos jamás habían compartido cama con nadie, ni juntos ni cada uno por su lado; se amaban con locura desde el instituto y nunca se les pasó siquiera por la cabeza que pudieran tener sexo con alguien más. Y allí estaban ahora... David les tenía subyugados.  
  
 - Quiero que tú le tomes al mismo tiempo, Alex... - Le pidió el chico mirándole a los ojos. - ¡Venga... que nos sienta a cada uno por un lado!  
 - Eres igual que tu padre, siempre mandando... - Murmuró el médico. - Igual que tu padre...  
 - ¡Oh Alex! - Peter se revolvió con aquella idea que le repugnó. Nada pudo hacer. Su vikingo le tenía agarrado con fuerza por la espalda.  
 - Sí... mmm... - David supo que el doctor estaba dentro de su primo por cómo los movimientos cambiaron de cadencia, la presión aumentó y el placer se hizo más intenso. - Igual que mi padre... - Imaginó que así era, compartiendo como él la cama con dos hombres.  
 - Esto no está bien... - Peter seguía intentando escapar pero se encontraba atrapado entre los cuerpos de los dos rubios. - ¡Ooooh... Alex!  
  
      Su marido sabía bien cómo debía moverse para alcanzar el lugar que le hacía ver estrellitas blancas flotando en el aire. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y la sangre huyó del cerebro para mantener firme la erección, ya no podían pensar. Se dejaron llevar por la creciente excitación durante a saber cuánto tiempo, clavados los tres sobre las sábanas, jadeando y gimiendo con sus cuerpos pegados por el sudor.  
  
      David creyó que iba a perder el sentido cuando el orgasmo le sorprendió llegándole desde lo más hondo de su ser. Nunca había tenido tanto placer, aquello fue diferente a todo lo que había probado. Su primo le mordió el cuello y soltó un grave gruñido. Notó cómo se le relajaban los músculos tras la tensión en la que había estado. Alex se echó atrás, palmeando el trasero de su esposo y soltando una ligera carcajada.  
  
 - ¡Hecho! - Exlamó ufano. - Pavel ya no podrá llamarnos mojigatos otra vez... - Bromeó.  
 - ¿Pavel os llama así? - Preguntó divertido el chico.  
 - Ya sabes cómo es... - El médico recuperaba el aliento, buscando algo con qué limpiar su semilla de los muslos de Peter por donde resbalaba saliendo de entre las nalgas. - Alguna que otra vez se ha metido con nosotros por mantenernos fieles a nuestro matrimonio.  
 - Solamente porque yo me burlaba de él y su relación abierta con Khan y Sulu... - Peter levantó la cabeza y miró a su primo a los ojos. - David... - Le dijo con seriedad. - Si tu padre se entera de esto se nos muere.  
 - ¿Qué estás diciendo? - El chico le golpeó el hombro. - ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Nadie... - gritó, - absolutamente nadie sabrá jamás lo que hemos hecho! ¿Voy a tener que obligaros a jurar?  
  
        El matrimonio le miró desconcertado. David era quien les había seducido, coqueteando todo el tiempo con sus sonrisas, sus miradas y sus caricias... y ahora ¿se comportaba como si se sintiese ofendido por lo que había pasado?  
  
 - Este será nuestro secreto, primos... - Acarició la barba de Peter y le besó en los labios, estirando las piernas hasta enredarlas en los muslos de Alex y haciéndole caer sobre los dos para abrazarle también. - ¡Nuestro secreto mejor guardado!  
  
       Sonrió feliz por haber cumplido su sueño. Si él fue quien se ocupó de desvirgar a Amy, no podía ser otro que Peter quien le robase a él su virginidad. Así todo quedaba en familia. Y para David, después de haberse criado solo con su madre, lejos del planeta de origen de su especie, su familia era lo más importante. Ahora sí se sentía un Kirk.  
  



	239. Tres más uno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guiando a sus t'hy'la hacia el transportador de la Pantheion, Pavel siente algo de pudor a la hora de que Amy conozca sus aventuras sexuales.  
> Cassandra les lleva de vuelta a casa, dejando más dudas que respuestas en la tríada del trisquel.  
> A su regreso, McCoy descubrirá que no han vuelto solos.

**Tres más uno**

  
  
  
                                                                                                     Cuando el océano azul e infinito de su vínculo sagrado les tenía apartados de la realidad, envueltos en olas frescas que les mecían a su antojo y lejos de cualquier costa a la que arribar, los tres tuvieron la sensación de que los minutos eran días, los segundos horas, las horas meses... totalmente confusos, inmersos y perdidos en el placer que experimentaban.  
  
         Los dioses no decían una palabra, sabían que cualquier sonido podría alterar el proceso: la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse por completo.  
      
      Khan perdió el control de sí mismo y empujaba tan fuerte que a Amy y a Pavel les costaba respirar.  
  
 - ¡Aaaahhh! - Gritó el ruso. - No puedo... - Gimió lastimero dejándose caer sobre la chica.  
 - ¡Aguanta, Pavel! - Protestó el moreno. - Un poco más... deja que sea ella quien...  
 - ¡Os alcanzo... ahora! - Exhaló Amy intentando apartar a Pavel para tomar aliento.  
  
      Sus tatuajes se iluminaron, el éxtasis llegó y alineados como estaban con la forma que flotaba sobre los tres, brillaron con una inusual intensidad que les aturdió.  
  
 - ¡Está abierta! - Alzó la voz Apolo emocionado. - ¿Padre? ¿Puedes oírme? - Preguntó a gritos.  
  
      Khan se apoyó en la cintura de su novio para mirar alrededor. Escudriñó la oscuridad que les rodeaba, los dioses seguían allí ocultos. Se miró el tatuaje sobre el corazón, rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Se acababa de apagar, igual que el que Pavel tenía encima de la rabadilla. Comprendió que todo había terminado. Si la puerta estaba abierta ya habían cumplido con su destino. Era hora de irse.  
  
 - _Amy... levántate, y tú Pavel._ \- Les ordenó con su mente. - _¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_  
  
      Tiró de los dos hasta tenerlos entre los brazos, buscando por dónde bajar de la cama sin que pudieran retenerlos. El brillo del trisquel sobre sus cabezas era la única luz en la sala. En cuanto se le acostumbraron las pupilas pudo distinguir a Dionisio junto a otro dios que parecía más fuerte aún que Ares. Estaban distraídos, embelesados con la forma flotante, buscando en su interior la respuesta a sus preguntas.  
  
 - Padre... responde... - Insistía Apolo. - ¿Podemos regresar a casa?  
  
      Aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención los tres se escabulleron hacia la puerta. Amy se había envuelto en la sábana de seda negra, llevándola enrollada en el brazo para que no arrastrase y evitar pisarla. Khan estuvo listo y agarró sus pantalones, Pavel les seguía con los suyos en la mano.  
  
 - _No podremos salir de aquí..._ \- Murmuraba Amy telepáticamente. - _Tendrán guardias..._  
 - _Déjamelos a mí, criatura imposible._  
  
       Khan abrió de una patada y golpeó a Orión nada más salir al corredor. El cazador cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando. Pan le miró asustado.  
  
 - ¡No me hagas daño! - Chilló el fauno levantando las manos.  
 - Dabai, dabai! *(vamos, aprisa) – Pavel les guió hacia la sala del transportador. - Conossco el camino...  
 - ¿Has estado aquí antes, t'hy'la? - Preguntaba Amy siguiendo sus pasos a la carrera.  
 - Da! - Respondió el ruso sin entrar en detalles.  
 - Dionisio le trajo a bordo y se acostó con él... - Le explicó Khan.  
  
      El ruso detuvo sus pasos frenando en seco la huida. Se giró hacia su novio y le miró enojado.  
  
 - ¡Eso no hassía falta que se lo dijeras! - Le empujó. Khan casi pierde el equilibrio, había empezado a ponerse los pantalones.  
 - ¿Por qué no? - Le preguntó enfadado. Estuvo a punto de devolverle el empellón a Pavel pero viéndole cojear mientras metía el pie en la pernera de su vaquero se aguantó las ganas.  
 - ¡Pues porque no tiene importanssia! - Pavel se abotonaba ya la bragueta.  
 - Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? - El moreno se subió la cremallera y se puso en jarras desafiante.  
 - ¡No me molesta! Es sólo que si Amy cree que voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera...  
 - Con cualquiera no. - Sonrió cínicamente. - Sólo conmigo, con Sulu, Kevin, Dionisio... y no nos olvidemos de Ares disfrazado de Jal Valek, ni de aquella bailarina rigeliana en ese planeta de su sistema, Rigel no sé cuántos...   
 - Rigel sinco...  
 - Eso, siempre me lío, todos se llaman igual. ¡Ah! Y el kazon maje de los Relora... ¿cómo se llama, Pavel?  
 - Haron. ¿Qué importa eso? Tú y Sulu teníais a vuestros amantes kasson, él quería probar a un humano y yo... ¡No iba a ser menos que vosotros!  
 - Claro, Amy no va a pensar que vayas por ahí acostándote con cualquiera, tú tranquilo...  
 - Por sierto... ¿Dónde está? - Pavel miraba a su alrededor. No había nadie más en el pasillo.  
 - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? - Khan se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de que la joven había desaparecido. - ¡Amy! ¡Criatura mía! - La llamó desesperado.  
 - ¿Amy? - Gritó Pavel.  
 - Estoy aquí... - Respondió al fin saliendo de una habitación rodeada de jóvenes muchachas que reían y parloteaban en una lengua extraña. - Son ninfas, me han prestado este vestido.  
  
      Amy les mostró el quitón corto de color azul cielo que llevaba puesto, unido en su hombro por una hebilla de diseño familiar: el trisquel.  
  
 - Está bien... señoritas... - Khan las apartó del lado de su criatura. - Ahora sean buenas y no digan a nadie que estamos aquí. Pavel, sácanos de esta locura de nave.  
 - Espera... ¿has dicho ninfas? - El ruso las devoraba con la mirada; todas eran increíblemente hermosas, las había morenas, rubias, castañas y pelirrojas, tan jóvenes, inmortales en realidad... Sus bellos cuerpos desnudos, repletos de sinuosas curvas bajo las telas semitransparentes que apenas las cubrían le llamaron poderosamente la atención.  
 - ¡El transportador, Pavel! - Khan le dio un pescozón a su novio para sacarlo de la ensoñación erótica que parecía estar teniendo.  
 - Sí... por aquí... - Contestó él llevándose la mano a la cabeza y frotándosela con fastidio.  
  
        Cuando Cassandra les vio entrar no se sorprendió en absoluto. Ella les esperaba.  
  
 - Tú... - Sonrió Pavel acercándose a la mujer de los ojos violeta. - ¡Grassias por mostrarme aquella visión!  
 - ¡La sacerdotisa de Apolo! - Exclamó Khan reconociendo a Cassie nada más verla. - Estabas en su mente cuando él me enseñó lo que le iba a pasar a McCoy.  
 - Y juntos lo habéis evitado. - Cassandra sonrió y les señaló la plataforma circular. - Es hora de que volváis a casa.  
 - ¿Qué haréis vosotros? ¿Os marcharéis también? - Quiso saber Amy. - ¿De verdad vais los dioses a abandonarnos para siempre?  
 - Querida niña, los dioses nunca abandonan del todo a su estirpe. - La sacerdotisa acarició la cara de la joven regalándole una dulce sonrisa. - Ten por seguro que volveréis a saber de ellos. Dionisio cumplirá con su juramento y protegerá a Pavel cada vez que él lo solicite... Ares no puede apartarse de ti, Khan, eres su príncipe guerrero. Y tú, muchacha... Los Kirk siempre tendréis a Apolo pendientes de vosotros. Pero ahora debéis iros. La puerta se ha abierto y no sé por cuánto tiempo.  
 - Esto ha sido una prueba, ¿verdad? - Khan parecía entender el significado de todo aquello. - Zeus ha probado así a sus hijos, por eso le piden permiso para regresar al Olimpo. Él les expulsó, les separó y les hizo vagar por esta Galaxia hasta que fueran dignos de volver a casa. Nosotros tres solamente hemos sido el instrumento del que se han servido para abrir esa puerta dimensional.  
 - Somos creación vuestra... - Amy también lo comprendió.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Exclamó Pavel. - Nuestras vidas, todo lo que nos ha pasado... ¡Siempre habéis estado ahí, vigilantes! ¿No es ssierto? ¿Por qué hissisteis sufrir tanto a Khan? ¿Era nessesario?  
 - Que Christine Chapel muriese como lo hizo... ¿Eso también fue necesario? - El sobrehumano se preguntaba si aquella tragedia no podría haberse evitado.  
 - Mi nacimiento... mi mera existencia... - Amy miraba fijamente a Cassandra, adquiriendo conciencia de la situación. - Soy una criatura imposible, es verdad. Vosotros me fabricasteis aquí, en esta nave. ¿Y todo para esto?  
 - Vuestras energías son únicas en el Universo. Juntos sois capaces de realizar auténticos prodigios. - Cassie, con su radiante sonrisa, sus dulces ojos violeta y su voz aterciopelada, consiguió calmarlos a los tres. - Ahora, por favor, no os planteéis las razones que os han traído hasta aquí, lo que os ha convertido en lo que sois. Volved a vuestro mundo y vivid vuestras vidas como deseéis, con total libertad. Los dioses ya no os necesitan.  
  
       La sacerdotisa los empujó con delicadeza al transportador, regresando a la consola para activar los mandos. Volvió a mirarles con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
 - Puede que dentro de unos años volvamos a vernos, querida mía. - Se dirigió a Amy. - Hasta entonces sé feliz haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer.  
 - ¿Que es...? - Preguntó la joven.  
 - ¡Volar libre, palomita! - Respondió Cassandra.  
  
       La oscuridad se cernió sobre sus cuerpos y sus moléculas desaparecieron de la Pantheion. Cassie regresó al puente de mando. Apolo estaría a punto de dar sus nuevas órdenes a la tripulación.  
  
  
  
  
                                                  No abandonaba el sofá chester nada más que para ir al baño cuando lo necesitaba, Jim se ocupaba de traerle la comida. Spock se entristecía al verle allí clavado un día tras otro. Le insistió muchas veces en que subiera al cuarto de David a dormir pero Sulu se negaba a salir del salón. Sus flores habían dejado la casa en el recibidor, al pie de la escalera y algo le decía que sería allí donde volverían a aparecer tarde o temprano.  
  
 - Ya han pasado más de dos semanas, Jim. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir ese infeliz durmiendo en el sofá? ¡Es absurdo! - Se quejaba el vulcano en la cocina, mirando al japonés que no apartaba los ojos de la pared de enfrente.  
 - No lo sé, mi amor. Entiendo por lo que debe estar pasando, ha de ser horrible. - El almirante dio por terminado su desayuno dejando de lado las tostadas. Pensar en el sufrimiento de su amigo le hizo perder el apetito.  
 - Tengo que ir al hospital. - Murmuró McCoy. - Ya no me quedan vacaciones ni días de asuntos propios.  
  
        El médico se levantó de la mesa y besó al vulcano. Luego se acercó a Jim y cogiéndole la cara por la barbilla le miró con detenimiento.  
  
 - Tu ojo ya está bien del todo, cielo. - Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo. - Pero no olvides darte la pomada. Anda, ve a llevarle un zumo y algo de comer a ese pobre. - Besó a su amante en los labios y salió a buscar su maletín.  
 - ¡Sulu! - Le llamó Jim desde la cocina. - Ven aquí y come algo.  
 - Tráeme lo que sea... - Contestó él sin moverse de su sitio.  
 - ¡No, ven tú! ¡Se acabó el servicio a domicilio! - Protestó el rubio con desgana. - ¡La pared del recibidor no se va a mover de ahí porque dejes de mirarla!  
  
        A Spock le pareció buena idea. Hacer que Sulu dejase el sofá para algo más que ir al aseo como primer paso, no estaba mal pensado. El japonés se levantó y fue a buscar un bol con fideos chinos que habían sobrado de la cena. Abrió el frigorífico y se dispuso a llevárselo sin calentarlos siquiera.  
  
 - ¿No prefieres café, té, zumo... unas tostadas? - Le sugirió Jim con una sonrisa señalando su propio plato.  
 - Así está bien, gracias. - Sulu cogió unos palillos de un cajón y regresó rápidamente al salón en menos de un minuto.  
  
        Llevaba el tazón entre las manos, con cuidado, caminando con pasos cortos para que no se derramase una gota del contenido. Los fideos y los trocitos de pollo nadaban en abundante caldo con salsa de soja y verduras.  
  
 - Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar... nos vemos luego. - Se despedía Bones junto a la puerta con su maletín médico en la mano. Giró el pomo y se detuvo. Algo le había llamado la atención por el rabillo del ojo. - Pero... ¿qué demonios...?  
  
        La sombra se hizo enorme frente a la pared de las fotografías en el recibidor. Las tres figuras cobraron forma: Khan, Pavel y Amy habían vuelto a casa.  
  
        A Sulu se le cayó el bol al suelo... las piernas le temblaron. Sus flores le tendieron los brazos nada más verle.  
  
 - Anata... *(cariño) – Le llamó Khan. Dando unos pasos se le acercó hasta envolverlo en sus brazos, dejando que el japonés hundiera la cabeza en su pecho. - Te dije que íbamos a volver.  
 - ¡Spock! ¡Jim! - Gritó McCoy. - ¡Están aquí! ¡Han vuelto!  
  
        El vulcano llegó en dos zancadas y se detuvo al verlos sanos y salvos. Sonrió y respiró aliviado. Luego se dio cuenta, estaba pisando los fideos sobre la alfombra.  
  
 - Va a costar sacar la mancha de soja... - Murmuró.  
 - ¡A'nirih! - Amy se lanzó al cuello de su padre en cuanto apareció por el salón. - ¡Tu ojo! ¿No llevas el parche?  
 - Se ha curado, Amy... - Respondió el vulcano envolviendo a su marido y a su hija entre sus brazos.  
 - ¡Deja ya de apuntarme con ese trasto, Bones! - Protestaba Pavel. - Estoy bien... los tres estamos bien.  
 - ¡Yo soy el médico aquí! - McCoy ignoró a su amigo y siguió pasándole el tricorder alrededor. - Y ahora tú, Khan. - Lo agarró del brazo separándole de Sulu para examinarlo mejor.  
 - ¡Rosa mía...! - Pavel se había lanzado a sus brazos, le besaba por todas partes, acariciándole la cara y mirándolo a los ojos rasgados con los suyos aguamarina  llenos de lágrimas.  
 - Moy drug! *(amigo mío) Ya pasó todo... - Susurraba a su oído sintiendo en lo apretado de su abrazo que sus corazones latían desbocados y al unísono.  
 - Jim, Spock... - Bones se había acercado a ellos. - Soltadla un momento, quiero comprobar que está bien.  
  
        Sus amantes se apartaron de su hija, mirando lo guapa que estaba con aquel extraño vestido que a Jim le recordó las ropas de los antiquísimos griegos. Amy se secaba los ojos, no había podido evitar llorar cuando vio a sus padres.  
  
 - ¡No es posible! ¡Por Dios, Amy! - Exclamaba McCoy mirando incrédulo la pantalla de su tricorder.  
 - ¿Qué pasa, Bones? - La muchacha se asustó. - ¿Tengo algo malo?  
  
        El médico soltó dos lágrimas como dos puños que cayeron a plomo por sus mejillas. Mirándola embobado sonrió antes de poder decir aquellas palabras.  
  
 - ¡Amy... - tragó saliva, - estás embarazada!  
 - ¿Qué? - La chica le arrebató el aparato de la mano y lo golpeó furiosa. - ¡Esto está roto! ¡Es un error! ¡No puede ser!  
 - ¡Hija mía! - Jim no sabía si reír o llorar, de momento hacía las dos cosas.  
  
       Pavel se soltó de Sulu y fue a abrazar a Amy, pero ella le miró furiosa paralizándolo de repente. Después lanzó la misma mirada fulminante a Khan quien se echó a reír tan pancho.  
  
 - ¡A mí no me mires, criatura mía! - Le dijo entre risas, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Mi semilla no es fértil, fui diseñado para no reproducirme. Si tú creases al soldado perfecto ¿te arriesgarías a que engendrase una raza superior a la tuya?  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó la joven. - ¡Mierda!  
 - Ay, Amy... yo... ¿qué podía hasser? ¿Pedirle a Apolo unos preservativos?  
  
        Spock se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose el rubor verdoso del rostro, al parecer su ko-fu *(hija) había estado haciendo con sus t'hy'la exactamente lo mismo que él y Jim la primera vez que fueron abducidos por la nave oscura.  
  
        Amy se enfureció aún más y subió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Pasando junto a Pavel le empujó con desdén haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
  
 - ¡No quiero veros! ¡A ninguno de los dos! - Gritó a sus t'hy'la mientras subía las escaleras de un solo salto. - ¡No quiero ver a nadie!  
  
        Se escuchó un tremendo portazo que hizo temblar todos los cristales de la casa. Sulu ayudó a Pavel a levantarse, su rosa se quejaba del golpe que se había llevado en el trasero.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien... papá? - Se burló el japonés.  
 - ¡No tiene grassia! - Pavel también se enfurruñó. Sin pensar siguió a Amy escaleras arriba y se plantó ante su puerta. - ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! - Gritaba.  
 - ¡Vete, maldito idiota! - Se oyó chillar a la chica.  
  
        Bones se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír. Guardó el tricorder en el maletín y besó a sus dos amantes.  
  
 - Yo tengo que irme, ya voy tarde. Os veo luego...  
 - McCoy... - Khan le llamó antes de que saliera a la calle. - ¿De cuánto está?  
 - ¿Amy? Pues... es muy reciente... apenas dos semanas. Oye, tengo que ir al hospital. Dejadla sola si es lo que quiere, es mejor no llevarle la contraria. Spock y Jim pueden asesoraros sobre el tema... - Les miró echándose a reír al recordar el embarazo tan atípico que tuvo su amante.  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses! - Jim no podía creerlo. - Mi bebé... ¿va a tener un bebé? - Sentía el abrazo de Spock sobre sus hombros, los finos labios del vulcano le besaban la nuca.  
  
        Pavel seguía aporreando la puerta de Amy en la planta superior. Khan miró hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza varias veces, como respondiendo a una muda pregunta que le llegase a través del tel *(vínculo)  
  
 - ¿Cuánto hemos estado fuera, Sulu? - Preguntó con su voz grave y profunda.  
 - Dieciocho días... - Susurró él bajando la mirada.  
 - ¿Tanto? - El sobrehumano le abrazó de nuevo. - Anata... has debido estar a punto de volverte loco. - De reojo observó a Kermit tirado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá chester, imaginando que su amante no se habría movido de allí en todo el tiempo.  
 - Creo que ha merecido la pena. - Le dijo volviendo a levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue apoderándose de toda su cara, contagiándose al rostro del moreno que le besó con infinita ternura.  
  



	240. Buscando un doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al día siguiente por la mañana, Amy comienza una desesperada búsqueda. ¿Dónde podría encontrar a un médico que hiciese lo que ella quería? Al final sus propias palabras la convencerían de todo lo contrario. Bastaba con dejarla hablar.

**Buscando un doctor**

  
  
  
                                                                                                            Amy no deseaba tener aquel bebé en su vientre. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y Pavel dejó de aporrear su puerta para irse a la cama con Sulu y Khan, la chica decidió hablar al día siguiente con McCoy a solas. Buscó la oportunidad y le pidió ayuda a su loco doctor, como solía hacer desde que era una niña. La conversación tuvo su punto álgido cuando de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras.  
  
 - Bones, no quiero se madre... no ahora. ¿Podrías practicarme un aborto?  
  
    McCoy se quedó sin habla, mirándola a los ojos sin decir nada durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.  
  
 - ¡Por el amor de Dios, Amy! No puedes pedirme algo así... - Alcanzó a expresar al fin.  
 - ¿Es por tus creencias religiosas? ¿Acaso nunca lo has hecho? - Le dijo clavándole sus inquisitivos ojos azules.  
 - Cielo, yo... Aparte del delicado asunto del conflicto entre mi ética profesional y mi moral personal, ¿crees que sería capaz de matar al nieto de mis dos amantes? - Sus cejas no podrían estar más levantadas. - ¡Tú no lo has pensado bien! Cariño... - le acarició el pelo escondiéndolo por detrás de su picuda oreja, - deberías tomarte un tiempo para decidir algo tan importante.  
 - ¡Ya lo he decidido, Bones! - Alzó la voz airada, apartando la mano del médico y volviendo, con un meneo de su cabeza, a ocultar la oreja entre sus cabellos. - Si no quieres hacerlo tú hablaré con Alex.  
 - ¡Pero Amy...! - El doctor intentó detenerla, la joven se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina dispuesta a desaparecer. - Por favor, tesoro... piénsatelo bien. Solamente te pido eso, date unos días al menos.  
 - Esta cosa... - se señaló el vientre, - está creciendo dentro de mí y no la quiero ahí.  
  
    Acabó marchándose en su moto caitiana no sin haber dado un fuerte portazo que hizo que a Spock le doliesen los oídos.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado, Leonard? - Le preguntó el vulcano viéndolo salir de la cocina con expresión melancólica.  
 - ¡Oh, mi vida! - Se abrazó a su pecho buscando la quietud que su respiración le proporcionaba. - Tu hija... esa cabezota...  
 - Quiere abortar, ¿no es cierto? - McCoy le miró con tristeza y asintió. - No esperaba otra reacción por su parte.  
 - ¿No vas a hablar con ella?  
 - Es su cuerpo, Leonard. Es su decisión.  
 - Será su cuerpo, sí... pero estamos hablando de la vida de tu nieto.  
  
    Bones le soltó y se fue al piso de arriba. Tal vez Jim le diera el apoyo que Spock parecía negarle.  
  
  
  
                                      Alex y Peter recibieron a Amy en su apartamento con un fortísimo abrazo. Los dos habían estado tremendamente preocupados desde que su joven prima desapareció junto a Pavel y Khan. La llamada de Jim la noche anterior, diciéndoles que los tres habían vuelto de la nave oscura, les había dejado con las ganas de verlos.  
  
 - ¿Dónde están ellos? - Preguntaba Peter sin separarse de la chica ni un milímetro. - ¿Estáis todos bien?  
 - Khan y Pavel están en casa, con Sulu. - Amy logró deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo y contestó encogiéndose de hombros. - He venido más que nada para hacerte una consulta, Alex.  
 - Tú dirás... - El médico se sentó en el sofá de su salón, esperando a que su prima le contara.  
 - Se trata de algo personal... ¿puedes dejarnos a solas, Pete?  
 - Claro, iré a recoger a David. - Besó a Amy en la frente y a su esposo en los labios para despedirse. - Nos veremos más tarde, en casa de los tíos. Hoy almorzamos todos allí, ¿vale?  
 - De acuerdo mi amor, hasta luego. - Alex volvió a besar a su esposo y le dejó marchar con una amplia sonrisa. - Bien, ya estamos solos. ¡Dispara!  
\- Veo que mi padre no os ha dicho nada...  
 - ¿Sobre qué?  
 - No he vuelto tal cual me fui a la nave oscura... De hecho he regresado igual que lo hizo a'nirih cuando él y papi fueron abducidos.  
 - Espera... - Alex sacudió la cabeza. - Si no he entendido mal... ¿me estás diciendo que estás embarazada? - Inquirió con una amplia sonrisa y echándole los brazos a Amy.  
  
    La joven se apartó, levantándose del sofá caminó hasta la pared de enfrente, buscando algo en el mueble bar.  
  
 - No te pongas eufórico, Alex. - Le cortó en seco. Descubrió una botella de ginebra y se sirvió una copa añadiendo tan sólo una tercera parte de tónica y un par de aceitunas. - No pienso tenerlo.  
 - ¿Qué estás diciendo? - El rubio no daba crédito, aquello era muy serio.  
 - Lo que has oído. ¿A dónde ha ido Peter a buscar a David? ¿Es que ha estado aquí desde que me fui?  
 - Tu hermano le cedió su cuarto a Sulu y sí... ha estado durmiendo en casa desde entonces. - Alex se sonrojó por unos segundos. No podía contarle que el chico no había salido de su cama en aquellos dieciocho días. - Está en la Base Estelar I, con Scott... revisando las pruebas finales de la USS Olympia.  
  
      El doctor se puso en pie y acudió junto a Amy. Con su más de metro noventa de estatura y su impresionante presencia vikinga, le quitó sin dificultad el vaso de la mano a la chica.  
  
 - No debes beber en tu estado. - Le dijo con severidad.  
 - De eso se trata, Alex... - Le lanzó una mirada desafiante, con una expresión que el rubio reconoció como la testarudez vulcana que caracterizaba a su joven prima. - No quiero al bebé, no voy a seguir con el embarazo. ¿Me equivoco o al igual que Bones tú también te negarás a practicarme un aborto? - Torció la boca con su pícara sonrisa de medio lado.  
 - ¿Se lo has pedido a Bones? - A Alex se le quebró la voz al preguntar. - Matar al hijo de Pavel... ¡Sabes que no podría hacer algo así! Ni se te ocurra pedírmelo...  
 - Lo hago. Te lo pido, Alex. Y si no quieres ser tú, ten por seguro que encontraré a otro. - La voz de Amy se volvió grave, oscura. Sus palabras sonaban como a sentencia.  
 - Vete de mi casa. - El rubio estiró su largo brazo señalando la puerta. - ¡Márchate! Sal ahora mismo de aquí... no quiero escuchar una palabra más.  
  
          Amy cerró de un portazo, dejando a Alex abatido en el salón. El médico se bebió de un trago la copa que tenía en la mano, poniendo cara de asco pues la ginebra no era de su agrado. Luego se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotado, consternado, frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada para que la joven madre cambiara de opinión... pero ¿qué decirle a alguien tan testarudo? ¿Cómo convencerla de que tuviese al bebé?  
  
  
  
                                Cuando McCoy y Jim hablaron con Khan y Pavel del tema, ambos reaccionaron de forma muy dispar. Mientras que el ruso aceptó que Amy era quien debía tomar la decisión sobre si continuar o no con el embarazo, el sobrehumano dejó clara su postura con un buen puñetazo a la pared del comedor.  
  
 - ¡No voy a tolerar semejante atrocidad! - Gritó lleno de ira.  
 - Es su cuerpo, Khan... Las mujeres son quienes tienen la última palabra en estas cosas. - Acercándose a su novio le acarició la espalda para tratar de calmarlo. - Yo tampoco quiero que interrumpa el embarasso, pero no podemos hasser nada, lyubimiy moy... *(amor mío)  
 - Por mucho que me disguste he de reconocer que Pavel tiene razón. - Intervino Bones. - Las leyes son así, protegen a las mujeres de embarazos no deseados.  
 - ¿Y quién protege a los hombres? ¡No hay derecho! - Jim estaba del lado de Khan. - ¡No es justo! El bebé no sólo es de Amy... ¡Digo yo que Pavel, Khan y Sulu también deberían poder opinar!  
 - A mí no me nombres... - Intervino el japonés que había oído el golpe y los gritos que diera su violeta, plantándose de inmediato en el salón. - Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso.  
 - Anata... *(cariño) - Khan lo agarró por los dos brazos mirándolo a los ojos. - Es el hijo de Pavel... ¿vas a dejarlo morir antes de nacer? Porque yo no puedo permitir eso. Hablaré con ella. ¿Dónde ha ido?  
  
      Sulu se sintió fatal, lo cierto es que deseaba a aquel bebé más que nada en el mundo pero entendía perfectamente a Amy. La chica quería ser piloto, no madre. ¿Cómo iba a echarle nada en cara cuando él hizo exactamente lo mismo al abandonar a Demora para marcharse al espacio? Si en lugar de Selene hubiera sido él el embarazado, habría abortado igual que quería hacer la joven.  
  
 - ¡Hablaremos con ella los dos! - Jim miró a Bones esperando una respuesta.  
  
    El médico se encogió de hombros, no sabía si contestar. Al final mintió, como siempre, para proteger a su querida Amy de la furia de su padre.  
  
 - No lo sé. Supongo que estará buscando a un médico que lo haga... ya sabes... ¡Eso! - No podía ni decir la palabra, frunció los labios para atraparla dentro.  
 - Pues tenemos que encontrarla, Jim. - Khan se dirigía ya a la puerta para salir a la calle. - Antes de que haga una estupidez.  
 - Usad el tel *(vínculo) – Les sugirió el almirante. - Vamos, Pavel... Une tu mente a la de Khan y encontradla.  
 - Imposible, Jim. - Contestó el genio con su mirada más triste. - Llevo intentándolo desde hasse rato: su mente está serrada.  
 - Sí, yo tampoco consigo conectar con ella. - El sobrehumano esperó a que Jim le acompañara.  
 - Bones, ¿crees que habrá ido a ver a Alex? - Preguntó el rubio con una de sus acertadas intuiciones.  
 - ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, Jim? ¡Soy médico, no adivino! - McCoy ni afirmó ni negó nada. Su sonrisa cínica se le heló en la cara y supo que Jim entendió por qué ocultaba lo que ocultaba.  
 - No te preocupes, solamente queremos hablar con ella, hacerle entender que está equivocada. - Jim se acercó a su t'hy'la y le besó con dulzura, dejando los labios del médico impregnados en su miel al retirarse. - Dile a Spock que nos guarde algo de su sopa plomek.   
  
         El vulcano estaba cocinando el almuerzo. Con su fino oído escuchó toda la conversación pero quiso mantenerse al margen. Al igual que Pavel, pensaba que era Amy quien debía decidir si seguir o no adelante con la gestación. El ruso y Sulu pasaron por su lado para salir afuera; hacía un día precioso, uno de esos últimos días de verano que había que aprovechar. Pusieron la mesa para todos en el jardín, comerían allí.  
  
  
  
  
                                         La doctora Suzanne Woolcott-Oetker se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a la muchacha vulcana ante ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí la hija de sus amigos Jim y Spock? Por supuesto la invitó a entrar con una amable sonrisa.  
  
 - ¿Está Otto en casa? Quiero hablar con él, es algo profesional... médico, ya sabes.  
 - Claro, querida. Pasa, por favor. Oye... pero ¿cuándo habéis vuelto de esa nave extraña?  
 - Anoche... y sí, estamos los tres bien, más o menos.  
 - ¡Oh! Ya veo... - Suzanne entendió que algo le sucedía a la joven, seguramente un problemilla ginecológico sin importancia que su esposo podría fácilmente solucionar. - Siéntate Amy, íbamos a comer ya ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Te traeré un plato y cubiertos. - Le ofreció indicándole el camino al comedor donde su marido se levantó de la silla al verla.  
 - No te molestes, muchas gracias. - Rechazó con educación. - No tengo apetito... yo...  
 - ¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa? - El doctor se acercó y la miró con detenimiento, observando su piel resplandeciente no tardó en comprender. - Estás embarazada.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Amy. - ¡Sí que eres el mejor ginecólogo de San Francisco!  
 - Del planeta, diría yo... Pero claro, pensarías que exagero. - Sonrió el alemán.  
 - ¡Oh cariño! - La rubia bióloga la besaba y abrazaba emocionada con la noticia. - ¡Es maravilloso!  
 - No, no lo es... ¿quieres soltarme, Suzie? - La joven se la sacudió de encima como pudo y se enfrentó al matrimonio para decirles por qué había ido a visitarles. - ¡Quiero abortar! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?  
 - ¿Cómo dices? - Suzanne la miró espantada. - ¡Qué irónica es la vida! Como decían en mi siglo, Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes...  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué significa eso? - Amy no comprendió el dicho; al igual que a su padre, Spock, le costaba entender las expresiones populares, se las tomaba demasiado literalmente. - Tengo dientes... - Se los rozó con la lengua.  
 - Ya sabes que mi esposa es estéril. Llevamos un año esperando en la lista de adopciones. - Contestó el médico por su mujer.  
 - Cariño, sé que te parecerá una locura... - La rubia le acariciaba la melena negra y rizada que Amy llevaba suelta sobre los hombros. - ¿Por qué no tienes al bebé y nos lo cedes a mí y a Otto? Entiendo que eres demasiado joven para ser madre, que tienes una brillante carrera en la Flota por delante y todo eso... Ahora  mismo, lo último que necesitas es esta atadura... - Señaló el vientre de Amy y sonrió. - ¿Qué piensas?  
  
      La joven se giró y miró a Otto. En su tranquila mirada y su honesta sonrisa vio que tanto él como Suzanne anhelaban intensamente aquello de lo que ella quería deshacerse: un hijo.  
  
 - Creo que si te diera al bebé, Khan y Sulu te lo arrancarían de los brazos. ¡Es hijo de Pavel! No iban a dejar que tú... - Se detuvo al oír sus propias palabras. Sus dos amigos la miraban asintiendo.  
 - Cariño, siéntate a comer con nosotros. - Otto la tomó de la mano y la acompañó a la mesa. - Ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta: sí, es difícil de entender que quieras abortar.  
 - Tú misma lo has dicho, Amy. - Suzanne le frotaba los hombros hablándole con su dulce voz y su sonrisa angelical. - Si Pavel es el padre de esa criatura, Khan y Sulu harán lo que sea por tenerla. ¿Vas a hacerles algo así? ¿Eres capaz de arrebatarles la oportunidad de ser padres?  
  
      Amy se sentó sin decir nada. Sobre la mesa, una fuente con guiso de carne humeaba enfriándose, esperando a que alguien le metiera mano. Olía deliciosamente.  
  
 - Traedme un plato, por favor. - Dijo al fin sin levantar la mirada. - Y que sea grande. Ahora debo comer por dos.  
  
  
          Tendría al bebé, lo gestaría para ellos, al igual que ella fue gestada en la nave oscura para Jim y Spock. Nueve meses no eran demasiado, podría soportarlo. Sulu, Khan y Pavel... los tres serían padres y ella se marcharía de su lado, dejándolos atrás para convertirse en lo que de verdad quería ser: la mejor piloto en la historia de la Flota Estelar.  
  



	241. El mejor regalo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su hijo se convirtió en eso: el mejor regalo que Amy podría hacerles a Pavel, a Khan y a Sulu.  
> El japonés se deshizo cuando tuvo entre sus brazos a su pequeña rosa blanca, el bebé era un calco de su padre.

**El mejor regalo**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                La USS Olympia NCC-64779-B, remodelada con los diseños del renombrado ingeniero de la Flota, el señor Montgomery Scott, acababa de cumplir un año de misión pacífica en el cuadrante Delta casi sin ningún incidente. Bien es cierto que tuvo que intervenir en Rómulo cuando unos renegados irrumpieron en el Alto Consejo e intentaron secuestrar al Procónsul que T'rak había dejado allí al mando; la USS Excelsior estaba lejos, en HarOs, aunque aquello fue algo puntual. Las funciones de la USS Olympia se limitaban principalmente a tareas de exploración científica en los planetas del sector.  
  
         Precisamente debido a aquel incidente, el Cuartel General de la Federación optó por enviar a uno de sus mejores pilotos de guerra, preparado para defender al crucero Olympia de cualquier ataque por parte de los cada vez más escasos rebeldes si fuera necesario. A bordo llevaría una pequeña nave, ligera y manejable, armada hasta los dientes y capaz de enfrentarse a las Scimitar romulanas que el Tal'Shiar seguía utilizando: la USS Chekov NCC-57302.  
  
         Pavel realizó el diseño del mortífero caza. Durante el embarazo de Amy se afanó por terminar el trabajo y para el mes de mayo, cuando nació el pequeño, pudieron bautizarlos a ambos el mismo día. El niño recibió el nombre de Anton Sarek Chekov. Ocho meses después, una vez superadas las pruebas de la nave, Jim, como Almirante de Inteligencia, dio el visto bueno a la operación y envió a la Chekov hacia la Olympia pilotada por su propia hija: la alférez Amanda Kirk.  
  
         Amy hizo así realidad su sueño, lo que la sacerdotisa Cassandra le aconsejara: volar libre por el espacio. Con veintiún años, la joven piloto comenzó su carrera en la Flota Estelar con la misión de velar por el bienestar de la tripulación del crucero de exploración científica, entre la que se encontraba su propio hermano, el teniente David Marcus.  
  
 - Hermana, no sé cómo has podido dejar a tu bebé de ocho meses en la Tierra. ¡Eres una madre desnaturalizada! - Medio en broma medio en serio, David le estaba cantando las cuarenta.  
 - Anton es totalmente de Pavel, es casi un clon suyo. - Y era cierto, su hijo era un calco del ruso: los mismos ojos aguamarina, la misma boquita de fresa, la misma sonrisa encantadora... - ¿Sabes que para poder dormir la siesta los últimos meses del embarazo tenía que pedirle a Sulu que me abrazara y me frotase la barriga? El bebé no dejaba de darme patadas hasta que le sentía allí. Ha salido a su padre, ya sabes... ¡Deja de mirarme así! Igual que Peter y Alex... - El rubio se ruborizó un segundo al oír sus nombres. - ¿Sabes que se han apuntado a la lista de adopciones? Ellos quieren un hijo y yo lo abandono, ya sé. Pero no me juzgues, hermano. ¡El niño estará bien con ellos, son la familia perfecta! Como yo, se criará con tres hombres que se aman y que le quieren con locura.  
 - Sin su madre... - Le reprochó David.  
 - ¡Ya tiene a Sulu! - Rió traviesa. - ¡Oh, tendrías que verles con el bebé! Cuando dejé de darle el pecho hará un mes, tanto Khan como él se peleaban por darle el biberón. ¡Le adoran! Anton tiene mucha suerte, será un niño muy feliz.  
 - ¿Y tú? - Se preocupó el rubio por su hermana. - ¿Serás feliz lejos de tu hijo? Te convertirás en una desconocida para él... Igual que Sulu lo es para Demora.  
 - ¡Eso no es cierto! Demora está en San Francisco ahora mismo. - Se echó a reír, David había abierto los ojos como platos, no conocía las últimas novedades. - ¿No lo sabías? Selene lo ha consentido y la niña va a pasar el verano entero con su papaíto, sí... y así disfrutará de “hermano pequeño” también.  
 - ¡No tenía ni idea! Supongo que eso es bueno. Y no dudo de que Anton será un niño muy feliz, rodeado de todos esos hombres que le quieren. - Pensaba también en Spock, Bones y en su padre, Jim... En sus primos, Alex y Peter... Volvió a sonrojarse. - Solamente digo que se criará lejos de su madre, Amy.  
 - Tú la tuviste a ella nada más. - Le recordó su hermana. - ¿Te ha convertido eso en una mala persona? Espera... sí que lo hizo... - Sonrió malévola. - ¡Eres un ser despreciable, David Marcus!! - Le atacó divertida. - Estás lleno de carencias emocionales y eres peligroso... ¡Un psicópata!  
 - ¡Estate quieta, idiota! - Amy había empezado a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, tumbándolo sobre la cama de su habitación.  
 - Pavel también se crió sin su madre. - Se puso seria al decir aquello. - Y Khan... Bueno, él no sabe lo que es tener padres, su infancia fue...  
 - Lo sé, terrible. - David se incorporó de nuevo. Tomó las manos de Amy y la miró a los ojos. - Los tres se merecen el maravilloso regalo que les has hecho.  
  
  
  
  
                                                   Regalo. Así fue como lo describió Sulu cuando por fin pudo tomar en brazos al bebé después de su tan ansiado nacimiento. Otto hizo que una enfermera le sacase de la sala de partos y lo llevase a la familia. El japonés lo acogió en su regazo, de los tres era el único que tenía ya experiencia en sujetar a un recién nacido.  
  
 - ¡Mira este precioso regalo, Khan! - El moreno le sujetaba por la cintura a su lado. - ¿No quieres cogerlo, Pavel? Es tu hijo... - Le decía con los ojos rasgados casi cerrados por la sonrisa de felicidad.  
 - No... ¿y si se me cae? Ay, yebát! *(joder) - Pavel estaba nervioso como un flan.  
 - Vamos, moy muzh *(esposo mío) – Le susurraba Khan. - No puede ser tan complicado si Sulu sabe hacerlo. - Bromeó tomando al niño.  
  
    Alex salió al pasillo a buscar a McCoy. El rubio había asistido a Otto durante el parto y no traía buena cara.  
  
 - Bones, Otto te reclama... - Le dijo con seriedad. - Algo no va bien.  
 - ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? - Jim tembló al oír aquellas palabras. - ¡Bones!  
 - Tranquilo, tío Jim. Lo solucionaremos. Tiene vómitos y fiebre, dice incoherencias y parece que empieza a convulsionar, no es normal... - Alex apoyó el brazo en la espalda de McCoy haciéndole entrar en la sala de partos mientras le informaba.  
  
         Jim se volvió hacia Spock con la boca abierta y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Su pequeña... su Amy... ¿Qué estaría pasando allí dentro? Khan sostenía ahora al bebé y lo arrimó con ternura a su corazón. Sulu miró a Pavel, el ruso se había echado a llorar.  
  
 - Yo maté a mi madre cuando nasí... - Murmuró aterrado. - ¡Amy!  
 - ¡No digas gilipolleces, Pavel! - Le regañó Peter. - No va a pasar nada, ya lo verás. - El pelirrojo sostuvo a David por la cintura, su primo también había empezado a temblar.  
  
  
                En la sala de espera cuajó un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera el pequeño hizo un solo ruido. Los siete hombres esperaban a que Alex asomase la cabeza por aquella puerta para decirles que ya podían volver a respirar.  
  
 - ¡Chicos! - La voz de Scott resonó en el cuarto cuando el escocés entró seguido de su esposa. - ¿Ya ha nacido? ¡Nyota! Te dije que te dieses prisa...  
 - ¿A ver? - La morena se asomó para verle la carita al niño. - ¡Oh! No tiene las orejas puntiagudas, Spock... pero es una preciosidad. ¡Es igualito que Pavel! - Exclamó tomándolo en brazos, Khan se lo había cedido sin decir nada.   
 - ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó Scott mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?  
 - Amy está mal; fiebre, convulsiones, delirios y vómitos... - Respondió el vulcano. - Otto y Alex le han pedido ayuda a Leonard.  
  
          La morena reprimió un gritito cerrando los labios. Ahora entendía por qué Sulu abrazaba a Pavel junto a la puerta del quirófano, por qué Khan no sonreía siquiera cuando le entregó al niño para acercarse a ellos dos y envolverlos entre sus fuertes brazos.  
  
 - Bueno, no perdamos la calma. - Añadió el escocés. - Otto es un gran ginecólogo, Alex y Bones los mejores cirujanos... ¡Nada puede ir mal!  
 - Scotty... - Jim le estrechó la mano. - ¡Ojalá estés en lo cierto!  
 - Pavel, ¿cuál fue la causa de la muerte de tu madre? - Preguntó Spock sin soltar a su marido.  
  
       El ruso no respondió, estaba paralizado.  
  
 - Eclampsia. - Contestó Sulu por él. - Tras el parto falleció. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella. - El japonés seguía apretado contra su rosa, estrechados ambos por su violeta.  
 - Eso es muy grave. - Murmuró el vulcano. - Hay factores genéticos que pueden haber influido en...  
 - ¡Yo la maté! - Gritó el ruso. - Y ahora mi hijo ha matado a su madre... - Se volvió para mirar al bebé en los brazos de Nyota, por un instante sintió odio hacia aquella inocente criatura.  
 - No digas eso, Amy lo superará. Es muy fuerte, no olvides que lleva mi sangre... - Khan reprendió a su novio.  
 - Tu sangre... - Sonrió Jim. - ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Si eso es todo lo que Amy necesita!  
  
       La puerta se abrió en aquel momento y Bones salió con un hipospray en la mano directo hacia Khan.  
  
 - ¡Remángate! - Le ordenó. - Voy a sacarte un poco de...  
 - ¡Toma todo lo que necesites! - Le interrumpió el sobrehumano ofreciéndole su antebrazo sin pérdida de tiempo.  
 - ¿Es eclampsia, Bones? - Quiso saber Spock. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por el bienestar de su ko-fu *(hija)  
 - Lo es, mi vida. Pero tranquilos, lo hemos pillado a tiempo. - Sacó el tubo del hipospray conteniendo la preciada sangre de Khan y volvió a la sala de partos. - ¡Con esto se recuperará enseguida!  
  
    La puerta se cerró detrás de él. El silencio y las respiraciones contenidas regresaron a la sala.  
  
 - _Cuando dije lo de los factores genéticos me refería a mí, no a Pavel. Es algo hereditario pero por parte de la madre, no del padre._ \- Utilizando el vínculo se comunicaba con su esposo.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le preguntó Jim en voz alta. - ¿Que esto que está pasando puede ser debido a tu herencia?  
 - T'prank, mi tatarabuela, la que tomó dos esposos... - El vulcano ya les había hablado de ella. - La pobre falleció cuando dio a luz a su hijo Solkar, mi bisabuelo. Tu hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, Pavel. Ni tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de tu madre, seguramente en tu familia materna se habían dado más casos.  
 - ¿Lo ves? - Sulu le besó en el cuello, por encima de su lunar favorito. - Siempre te he dicho eso y jamás me has hecho caso. ¡No mataste a tu madre, Pavel! Fue una terrible desgracia pero no fue culpa tuya.  
  
          Pasaron los minutos y al fin Alex se asomó para tranquilizarles. Todo iba bien. Amy se recuperaba con la sangre de Khan y pronto podrían pasar a verla. Pavel rompió a llorar. Aquel susto no lo olvidaría en la vida.  
  
  
  
  
                                                  Todo aquello quedó atrás: su bebé, sus dos t'hy'la, sus queridos padres, Nyota y Scott, los pequeños Cayden y Bean que cada vez estaban más grandes, su amiga Nat que también se había quedado embarazada y esperaba darle su primer hijo a su marido, Max... Amy dio la espalda a su pasado y avanzó ilusionada hacia su futuro. Pilotó la Chekov hasta alcanzar a la Olympia y fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo por parte de su hermano David, que, sin preguntarle si necesitaba un baño o comer algo, la arrastró directamente a su camarote para poder estar con ella a solas.  
  
 - Confiesa que le echas de menos... - Insistió el rubio. - ¡Por todos los dioses, Amy! - Su hemana se había encogido de hombros y le miraba sacando el labio inferior y levantando las cejas. - ¡Es tu hijo! Le has llevado dentro...  
 - Sí, pues claro que le echo de menos... pero igual que a Khan, a Pavel, a papi, a Bones, a a'nirih... a Peter y a Alex... - Ahí estaba otra vez, el rubor en sus mejillas. La joven piloto lo reconoció. Su hermano ocultaba algo. - David... ¿qué pasó entre vosotros?  
 - No sé a qué te refieres. - El rubio miró hacia otro lado. - ¿No vas a darte una ducha y a comer algo? Debes estar agotada, el viaje hasta aquí ha sido muy largo. Las naves klingons que te escoltaron ya se han ido, creo... ¿Has tenido que comer sus gusanos guisados en sangre? ¡Qué porquería! ¿Verdad?  
 - Cambias de tema... y cada vez que digo sus nombres te pones colorado. - Amy ató cabos y se echó a reír. - ¡No puede ser!  
 - ¡Cállate! - Le gritó el rubio.  
 - Todo el tiempo que pasaste en su piso... Ni siquiera volviste a casa cuando Sulu le compró a papi la de mi abuelo Sarek y los tres se instalaron allí. - Amy entendió por qué su hermano no había vuelto a ocupar su cuarto.  
 - Amy, por favor... no sigas. - Le rogó seriamente.  
 - ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te has estado acostando con ellos? ¿Con Peter y con Alex? - No le hizo caso, quería llegar hasta el final, quería que lo admitiera. - ¡Venga ya! - Le empujó levemente, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.  
  
       Aprovechando su fuerza excepcional inmovilizó a su hermano mayor poniéndose encima de él. Le miraba con rabia a los ojos, sujetándole las manos con las suyas.  
  
 - ¡Confiesa! ¿Lo has hecho? - Le interrogó sin darle tregua. - ¿Te has metido en su cama?  
 - ¡Amy! - David intentaba en vano zafarse de la joven. - ¡Déjame en paz!  
 - Está bien... si no pasa nada... Después de todo, tampoco es tan grave como cuando tú y yo...  
 - ¡Cállate, joder! - Gritó enojado.  
  
      Amy le soltó las muñecas pero no se levantó de encima de su hermano. Le habló con más calma.  
  
 - No me importa que lo hayas hecho. Entiendo que lo mantengáis en secreto, si a'nirih o papi se enterasen les daría algo... Pero que me lo ocultes a mí... - Se señaló el pecho con un dedo, sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermano. - ¡A mí, Dave!  
 - No podía decírtelo... yo...  
 - ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Es eso? ¿Sientes vergüenza? - Le torturó.  
 - Sí... - Admitió el joven teniente. - Sí, me avergüenzo de ello.  
 - ¡Qué estupidez! - Exclamó quitándose el jersey rojo y tirándolo al suelo, dejando que David perdiera la vista en las suaves curvas de sus senos que asomaban sobre las copas del sujetador. - A mí no tienes que esconderme nada. Tú y yo lo compartimos todo... - Le cogió las manos y las posó sobre sus pechos. - ¡Todo, David!  
  
          El rubio se dejó guiar y sobó su cuerpo como ella quería. Los senos, la curva de su vientre, sus caderas... Se incorporó para besar sus labios, deshaciéndose del sostén con un movimiento de sus hábiles y largos dedos; terminó de desvestirla y se dejó desnudar por ella hasta que se fundieron en su íntimo abrazo incestuoso. Los hermanos Kirk estaban juntos de nuevo.  
  



	242. La cazadora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La joven alférez Amanda Kirk, piloto de guerra de la Flota Estelar, adquirió fama de cazadora de renegados: nunca hacía prisioneros.  
> En la Tierra, a cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, su hijo Anton estaba a punto de echar su primer diente.  
> La criatura imposible de Khan se había convertido en la Némesis de los dioses, repartiendo la justicia por su propia mano, vengándose de aquellos que con sus atentados, sus bombas y sus secuestros, pretendían hacer daño a los suyos.

**La cazadora**

  
  
  
                 «No hay cacería como la cacería humana y a aquellos que han cazado hombres armados durante bastante tiempo y han disfrutado, no vuelve a importarles nada más.»  
                                 - Ernest Hemingway -  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     Demora no podía dormir. En realidad nadie en la casa hubiera podido pegar ojo con los berridos constantes de Anton aquella noche. El bebé no dejaba de llorar, quejándose del terrible dolor sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera consolarlo.  
  
 - ¡Pobressito mi niño! - Susurraba Pavel acunándolo. - Debe ser horrible, ¿verdad?  
 - Cuando salen los dientes se rompe la encía desde dentro, imagínate... - Sulu buscaba la pomada que Bones les había dado. Abrió el tarro y se impregnó un dedo para dárselo a chupar al pequeño. - Esto le calmará.  
 - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - Khan sabía que no tardaría en volver a escuchar el llanto. - Deberíamos turnarnos para dormir.  
 - Pues vete a la cama, Sulu y yo nos quedaremos con Anton. - Le respondió Pavel.  
  
       El moreno salió al pasillo y se encontró con la hija de su amante que le miraba con cara de sueño, vestida con su camisón blanco y descalza.  
  
 - Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿no? - La niña asintió en silencio. - Ven conmigo...  
  
      Khan la tomó en brazos y se la llevó fuera, a la calle.  
  
 - ¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó Demora.  
 - A casa de Jim. Allí no escucharemos a tu hermanito...  
  
          En el silencio de la noche Khan se coló en la casa de su suegro y subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Cuando pasaba con la niña en brazos por delante del dormitorio de sus amigos la puerta se abrió y Spock asomó con el pelo revuelto y un fáser en la mano.  
  
 - ¡Ah! Eres tú... - Los pasos le habían despertado. - ¿Dónde vais? ¿Qué pasa?  
 - Anton no deja de llorar... - Contestó Demora.  
 - Le están saliendo los dientes, Spock. - Añadió Khan. - ¡Allí no hay quien duerma!  
 - Comprendo. El cuarto de Amy y el de David están a vuestra disposición.  
 - Gracias, suegro. - El sobrehumano le mostró brevemente sus hoyuelos guiñándole un ojo.  
  
       Spock sonrió y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. A Demora le sorprendió el dormitorio de Amy, los ojos se le fueron a la estantería donde guardaba todos los extraños regalos que Sarek le había hecho cada vez que regresaba de alguno de sus viajes.  
  
 - Tú dormirás aquí. - Khan la metió en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. - Buenas noches, cielo.  
 - Espera... - Demora le echó las manitas al cuello. - Quédate conmigo, me da miedo...  
 - ¿Miedo? ¡Una Sulu no puede tener miedo! Además, estaré ahí al lado... Jim, Spock y Bones también. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta, cariño?  
  
      La pequeña hizo un puchero y le miró con ojitos de cordero degollado.  
  
 - Nunca he dormido aquí. Por favor, quédate conmigo... - Le suplicó.  
 - Está bien. Hazme un sitio.  
  
       Khan se echó a su lado y la abrazó hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Al menos aquella noche podrían descansar.  
  
  
                Pavel le dejó el bebé a Sulu y se fue a la cama. Le extrañó no encontrar allí a su novio pero pensó que se habría ido a casa de Jim para poder dormir. En realidad Khan tenía razón. La pomada anestésica no duró demasiado y Anton volvió a berrear en un par de horas.  
  
 - Mi pequeña rosa blanca... no llores más... tranquilo... - Sulu lo mecía en brazos, paseando por la planta de abajo entre la cocina y el salón. - ¿Quieres un poquito de manzanilla?  
  
       Como pudo preparó una infusión para el bebé, las propiedades antiinflamatorias de la hierba harían que se calmase el dolor. Sulu sonreía con dulzura mientras le daba el biberón con la manzanilla. Anton le miraba con sus enormes ojos aguamarina, una manita le acariciaba la cara al japonés mientras chupaba sin parar de la tetina.  
  
 - Te gusta... está calentita y te calma, ¿verdad? - Le hablaba en susurros, sin dejar de sonreír. - Esto se te pasará pronto, tendrás tus dientes y serán preciosos y perfectos, como todo en ti. ¿Te he dicho ya hoy lo mucho que te quiero?  
      
      El bebé se terminó la infusión y Sulu lo incorporó un poco para quitarle los gases. Echándolo sobre su hombro empezó a darle los golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
 - Te quiero... mi pequeña rosa. - Murmuraba besándolo en el cuello.  
 - A vesses siento selos de él... - Sonó una voz a su espalda.  
  
       Pavel había bajado a la cocina intrigado por saber cómo su amigo había conseguido que Anton se callara. Viéndole tan mimoso con su hijo se le llenó el corazón de amor por él. Lo agarró de la cintura y le besó. El bebé les miraba a los dos totalmente embobado.  
  
 - Tú serás su pequeña rosa pero yo soy su rosa, la primera... - Bromeó Pavel volviendo a besar a su amante. - Moy drug... Ya tebya lyublyu! *(amigo mío, te quiero)  
 - Vamos a dormir... - Sulu susurró más débilmente aún. - Creo que se está quedando frito. - Miró al bebé en sus brazos, había cerrado los ojos con cara de estar tan a gusto allí.  
  
           Pavel y Sulu le hicieron un hueco a Anton entre los dos en la cama. El niño dormía a pierna suelta. Por fin algo de silencio en la casa. El ruso sonrió a su amante que no dejaba de acariciar la barriguita del bebé.  
  
 - Me perdí todo esto con Demora. - Musitó el japonés. - Es la mejor etapa, verles crecer tan deprisa... Parece que fue ayer cuando la enfermera me lo dejó entre los brazos en el hospital.  
 - Ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar con tus hijos. - Le sonrió.  
 - Mi hija, Pavel. - Le corrigió Sulu.  
 - Anton también es tuyo, moy drug. Y no te atrevas a desir que no... - Pavel le tiró del flequillo y le sacó la lengua. - Buenas noches, Hikaru. Te quiero...  
 - Y yo a ti, rosa mía.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                        Amy pilotaba la Chekov como nadie más podría hacerlo, Pavel había diseñado la nave especialmente para ella. El ruso la conocía bien, sabía cómo pensaba y distribuyó los mandos del aparato para que le fuera algo natural manejarlo. No se le escaparían las dos Scimitar que habían atacado a la Olympia, volando a su alrededor como molestos mosquitos sin dejar de disparar al crucero científico. El capitán le ordenó salir y David la acompañó al hangar.  
  
 - Ten mucho cuidado, hermana. - La abrazó y besó su mejilla antes de dejarla ir.  
 - Tranquilo, estoy preparada. Acabaré con esos renegados. - Contestó caminando con decisión hacia su nave.  
  
         Su mirada azul se tornó furiosa. El odio que sentía por los romulanos rebeldes se apoderó de ella. Subió a la Chekov y salió al espacio para darles caza.  
  
       David regresó al puente de mando donde el piloto y el artillero dieron cobertura a Amy hasta que ella pudo posicionarse y disparar contra el enemigo. Las Scimitar intentaron huir, viraron bruscamente y salieron de la zona de seguridad de la Olympia. Amy las persiguió.  
  
 - ¡No... deja que se vayan! - Gritó David viendo la maniobra de su hermana por el monitor principal.  
 - La alférez Kirk tiene la misión de acabar con todos los rebeldes que nos ataquen, teniente Marcus. - Le habló con severidad el teniente Quiroly desde su puesto de navegante.  
 - Pero ahí fuera estará sola... - El rubio no podía dejar de sentir miedo por el bienestar de su hermana.  
 - Tranquilo, es la mejor piloto de la Flota y esa nave, la Chekov, el mejor caza que tenemos. - Le dijo el capitán.  
  
           Steve Nichols, capitán de la USS Olympia, confiaba en las capacidades de Amy y su nave. Palmeó el brazo de David con camaradería, transmitiéndole su fé en que todo terminaría bien. Amy se perdió lejos de sus escáneres, empeñada en acabar con los romulanos los siguió hasta adentrarse profundamente en el cuadrante Delta.  
  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses que no os dejaré con vida! - Gritaba a solas en su nave, llena de ira.  
  
      Las dos Scimitar buscaron refugio en Remo, donde aterrizaron lejos de cualquier parte, forzadas a ello por los certeros disparos de Amy que inutilizó sus motores.  
  
 - ¡Ya sois míos! - Exclamó siguiéndolas y entrando en la atmósfera del planeta.  
  
          La joven piloto salió de su caza y corrió, fáser en mano, hacia las dos naves enemigas. De su interior salieron dos romulanos armados apuntándola y disparando sin tregua. Amy saltó unos cinco metros y se posó con estruendo sobre la cubierta de una de las Scimitar. Los enemigos la miraron estupefactos, ¿cómo una vulcana había hecho algo así?  
  
      No tardó en acorralarlos, dejándolos sin munición con el continuo fuego sobre ellos. Los dos rebeldes trataron de huir a la carrera, buscando refugio entre unas rocas cercanas.  
  
 - ¡Esa maldita mujer! - Protestó uno de los rebeldes. - ¿A qué viene esta cacería? ¿Por qué este empeño?  
 - No nos dejará con vida... ¡Es Amy Kirk! - Le advirtió a su compañero. - ¡Nunca hace prisioneros!  
  
      Y así era. Amanda Kirk, piloto de la Flota Estelar, cazadora de rebeldes y renegados, jamás dejaba escapar a ninguno con vida. Los romulanos se separaron para aumentar sus escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Amy tardó menos de una hora en encontrarlos. Primero uno, después el otro. Sintió una gran satisfacción al acabar con ellos. Al primero le partió el cuello con un indolente gesto de su mano. Al otro lo apuñaló; tuvo que hacerlo, pues el enemigo había sacado su cuchillo e intentó matarla a ella.  
  
  
              Cuando David recibió a su hermana en el hangar de la Olympia y vio su jersey rojo manchado con la sangre verde se asustó.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó palpándola. - ¡Claire! - Llamó a la oficial médico.  
 - No es mía, David... la sangre... - Amy le sonrió con su boca torcida. - Esos romulanos no volverán a molestarnos. ¡Uno acabó mirando hacia donde no se puede volver la cabeza y el otro con un agujero enorme en sus tripas!  
  
    La joven alférez se echó a reír a carcajadas. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho con los enemigos.  
  
 - ¿No has podido tomar prisioneros? - Le preguntó David, aquella risa tan cruel en su hermana no le gustó nada.  
 - Nunca lo hago... ¿para qué? - Le respondió apartándolo con la mano.  
 - Pues para interrogarles, ¿no? - David miró a su capitán que acababa de llegar al hangar.  
 - No hablarían, se hubieran dado muerte a sí mismos antes de que les sacásemos nada. - Contestó Steve. Saludó militarmente a Amy y la dejó pasar a su lado.  
 - Eso no lo sabes... - David la siguió por la galería. - ¡Tú misma podrías haber sondeado sus mentes con tu telepatía vulcana! - Le gritó irritado.  
 - No hubiera servido de mucho... Lo poco que queda del Tal'Shiar está organizado de tal modo que la mano derecha no sabe dónde está la mano izquierda. Trabajan en células de a dos, no conocen a sus superiores, las órdenes les llegan con mensajes cifrados y de forma anónima. Es imposible que...  
 - ¡Por humanidad! - Chilló al fin David. - Aunque solamente fuera por eso, no debiste matarlos...  
  
      La piloto se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Con un cinismo salvaje le contestó.  
  
 - ¡No soy humana! Soy un cuarto vulcana, soy una criatura imposible, soy una creación de los dioses, su Némesis... *(diosa de la venganza y la justicia retributiva) – Amy alzó la voz, estaba tan cerca de la cara de David que le escupió la saliva al hablar. - ¿Por qué iba a mostrar clemencia? ¡Ellos no lo hacen!  
  
       Dando media vuelta corrió hacia el turboascensor. Quería subir a su camarote para quitarse aquellas ropas y darse una ducha caliente. Steve detuvo a David sujetándolo del brazo, negando con la cabeza le dio a entender que no la siguiera. Era mejor dejarla sola en aquellos momentos.  
  



	243. El príncipe destronado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos son tan naturales como inevitables. Cuando un niño deja de sentir que tiene en exclusiva la atención de sus padres, principalmente porque debe compartir el tiempo y el cariño con su hermano pequeño, nota sentimientos contradictorios. Se debate entre el amor y “el odio” a quien considera que le ha arrebatado algo que es suyo. Se siente “destronado” por un intruso que ha llegado a su casa y, además, tiene intención de quedarse... Algunos de los síntomas de esos celos son que el niño se muestre retraído o irascible. La mayoría de los niños en un momento de sus vidas quieren la exclusividad del cariño de sus padres, quieren centrar toda su atención y no les es fácil compartirlos.
> 
> Hasta la llegada de Anton, Pavel había gozado de toda la atención por parte de Khan, Sulu y Jim; él era su “muzh”, su rosa, era el niño de Jim, su ojito derecho. Tenía que reconocer que las cosas habían cambiado.

**El príncipe destronado**

  
  
  
                                                                                                            Al doctor Freeman le costó despedirse de su esposo cuando éste le dijo que debía partir rumbo al cuadrante Delta. Le abrazaba en la cama como si fuese la primera vez y la última que le tendría allí. Peter no podía apenas respirar.  
  
 - ¡Por tu dios Odín, vikingo! - Le llegó a suplicar. - ¡Quita de encima! ¡Aaah!  
 - Lo siento, yo... - Alex se echó a un lado pero sin soltarle de entre sus brazos, dejando claro que no podía renunciar a él.  
 - Solamente serán unos meses, mi amor...  
 - No entiendo por qué tu tío te envía a ti y no a Johnson.  
 - Principalmente porque el hombre se ha jubilado. - Le dijo con su traviesa sonrisa.  
 - O a Khan...  
 - Tal vez porque aún no ha conseguido su amnistía y en la zona a la que voy demasiadas personas saben quién es en realidad el teniente Black.  
 - Pues Pavel, entonces... ¡Cualquiera menos tú, joder!  
  
       Peter le cogió la cara entre las manos y le besó. Su esposo raramente decía palabrotas, debía estar muy preocupado.  
  
 - Oye, soy el hombre adecuado para esta misión y lo sabes. Ya me ocupé con Johnson de la seguridad cuando la ceremonia de investidura como emperatrices de T'rak y Azetbur. Esto no es tan diferente...  
 - ¡Pretenden recuperar el Palacio de Remo, Peter! ¡Ese planeta es un nido del Tal'Shiar, es muy peligroso!  
 - Pero si Amy lo ha dejado casi vacío... – Rió el pelirrojo. - Con ella allí creo que no tengo nada que temer.  
  
      Alex negó con la cabeza, no dudaba de que su prima protegería a su marido igual que había estado haciendo con la tripulación de la Olympia; a la Tierra había llegado ya su fama de despiadada cazadora de renegados. Aún así el médico no estaba nada contento con la idea de separarse de su esposo, dejándole ir a un lugar tan comprometido.  
  
 - Di la verdad, vikingo... - Trató de bromear Peter con su sonrisa de medio lado. - Lo que a ti te preocupa es que voy a ver a David.  
 - ¡Vete al cuerno! - Sonrió el rubio. - Por mí como si folláis como conejos... no me importa.  
 - ¡Tal vez lo hagamos! - Mintió el pelirrojo. - Sí, me acostaré con él y con cualquiera que sea su amante en estos momentos...  
 - ¿Ah, si? ¿Y si está con una chica? - Ahí Alex le dejó sin palabras.  
  
      Los dos se miraron un segundo cara a cara antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Alex sabía que Peter le sería fiel. Lo que pasó con David fue algo que hicieron juntos, los dos, y su marido no estaba nada orgulloso de aquello. Cuando el muchacho se embarcó en su misión de cinco años a bordo de la USS Olympia, Peter se alegró de distanciarse de su primo. Seguir con su relación a escondidas de todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto demasiado complicado, era mejor así.  
  
 - ¡Una chica! - Peter seguía riéndose. - ¡Ojalá mi primo se echase novia y sentase la cabeza!  
 - Algún día lo hará, es un Kirk, acabará entregándole su corazón a alguien... Hombre o mujer, eso ya se verá. - Alex volvió a besarle, en unas horas su marido se iría de su lado. - Y tú... dime una cosa. Estar con una chica... ya sé que nunca lo has hecho, pero... ¿es que no tienes ni siquiera curiosidad?  
  
      El pelirrojo perdió su virginidad con Alex y jamás había estado con una mujer. No como el rubio, que tuvo algún que otro lío con chicas en el instituto antes de conocer a Peter.  
  
 - No es algo que me preocupe, Alex, ya lo sabes. - Le respondió cansado, no era la primera vez que su esposo le hacía aquella pregunta y siempre le daba la misma respuesta. - Yo te quiero a ti, mi amor. Solamente a ti.  
 -Y yo a ti, min elskede mann... *(mi amado esposo)  
  
      Le dio la vuelta rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos hasta tenerlo debajo de él, listo para recibirle. Besándole en el cuello le demostró todo su amor tomándolo con la ternura y el cariño que le profesaba, delicadamente, haciéndole sentir placer hasta en la más minúscula caricia, sembrando su semilla en su interior al tiempo que extraía la de Peter con sus hábiles manos.  
  
 - Espero que esto te haga volver a casa... - Jadeó Alex a su oído.  
 - ¡Nadie como tú, mi amor! - Exclamó sin aliento, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su esposo.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                       Pavel se divertía haciéndole levitar por encima de su cabeza. Al niño le encantaba la sensación de estar volando, reía sin parar con sus agudos gritos de alegría, mirando a su padre a los ojos.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Le reprendió Jim al sorprenderle. - ¡Por todos los dioses!  
  
      El almirante tomó a su nieto en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, mirando al ruso con desaprobación.  
  
 - ¡Pero si le encanta! - Se quejó el brujo.  
 - ¡Podrías perder la concentración y Anton acabaría en el suelo, idiota! - Le regañó muy enojado.  
 - ¡Ah! Igual que Sulu... - No era la primera vez que le pillaban usando su telequinesia con el bebé. - ¡Hijo mío, se acabó la diversión! - Acercándose a Jim besó a Anton en la frente y se echó a reír. - Por hoy... - Susurró.  
 - No me lo digas, Jim. - El japonés entraba al salón de su casa con una bandeja y un plato de papilla de cereales. - Otra vez le hacía levitar... Pavel, ¿qué te tengo dicho?  
 - Me voy. - El ruso se alejó hacia la puerta, girándose un momento para ver cómo Jim colocaba un babero en torno al cuello de Anton y Sulu acercaba la cucharilla a la boca del niño. - Creo que Khan sigue en casa de Scott y Nyota, iré a recogerle para senar...  
  
        Ni Sulu ni Jim le respondieron, no le miraron siquiera. A los dos se les caía la baba dando la merienda al pequeñín. Sulu se ocupaba de cargar la cucharilla con papilla y Jim de distraer a Anton haciendo bailar a Kermit delante de él.  
  
 - Hagas lo que hagas, Jim, no le asserques a Kermit esas manitas pringosas de baba. - Le advirtió Pavel. - ¡Estoy harto de tener que lavar mi muñeco cada dos por tres! Se va a estropear...  
 - ¡Como tú digas, mi niño! - Contestó Jim. - No dejaré que tu hijo ensucie tu muñeco... - El rubio almirante le guiñó un ojo a Sulu, los dos sabían que ignoraría esa orden.  
 - A lo mejor senamos fuera... los dos... ¡Khan y yo! - Pavel se encogió de hombros y salió a la calle. El niño ocupaba toda la atención de los dos hombres. - O a lo mejor seno yo solo por ahí... - Murmuró de mala gana.  
 - ¡Que te diviertas, Pavel! - Dijo al fin Sulu mirando a Jim y ocultando una sonrisa.  
  
      La puerta se cerró con un portazo, el genio estaba molesto, no le habían hecho mucho caso.  
  
 - No quiere que toque su ranita... ¿Crees que está celoso del niño? - Le preguntó Jim a su amigo sonriendo.  
 - No lo creo, sé que lo está. - Le confirmó el japonés. - Pavel es el príncipe destronado, Jim.  
 - Tendríamos que pasar más tiempo con él... pero... ¡es que esta cosita tan linda...! - Jim le hacía carantoñas a su nieto que le regaló una risotada y un buen tirón de su barba. - ¡Ay! ¡Es igual que su padre!  
  
      Sulu se carcajeó, a Anton se le puso cara de niño malo cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer si tiraba de los pelos de la barba de su abuelo.  
  
  
  
                                Al final cenó solo lejos de casa, de su familia, de sus amantes y de su hijo. Pavel no fue a recoger a Khan a casa de Scott, condujo la moto de Amy hasta las afueras de la ciudad y se perdió a solas en el bosque con unas hamburguesas que compró por el camino.  
  
 - Aquí, más o menos, fue donde aterrisamos con la Katyusha... - Se dijo contemplando el solitario claro entre los árboles del parque Golden Gate. - Y allí desidimos ir a un hotel en Sausalito.  
  
      Pavel le dio un mordisco a su comida y se sentó sobre el césped para mirar las luces a lo lejos. Desde el siglo veinte todo había cambiado mucho, pero le resultaba sencillo reconocer los lugares.  
  
 - ¡Yo tenía una Triumph TR65 Thunderbird de mil novesientos ochenta y dos! ¡Ah...! - Se lamentaba con nostalgia. - Y bebíamos coca-cola cada día, ¿por qué será tan difísil sacar la fórmula? Nuestros mejores químicos aún no lo han conseguido...  
  
      Se llevó a los labios una petaca con vodka que sacó del bolsillo interior de su cazadora negra de cuero. No iba tan mal con las hamburguesas, aunque hubiese preferido aquel fantástico refresco del siglo veinte. Le dio un buen trago al licor y volvió a perder la vista en el horizonte.  
  
 - ¿Cómo puñetas se llamaba el hotel? - Pavel se rascaba la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria. - ¡El Above Tide! *(por encima de la marea) – Recordó en un grito. - Allí me tomó por fin, después de trese años criogenissado... ¡Cómo le echaba de menos! ¡Y cómo me hiso gritar! - Rió divertido.  
  
      Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la hierba, suspirando al acordarse de la primera noche que pasaron juntos en el hotel de Sausalito en el pasado.  
  
 - Luego trajo a Sulu a la cama... Ay, moy drug... moy lyubov... *(amigo mío, mi amor) – Sin darse cuenta empezó a tocarse por encima de la ropa, notó una incipiente erección bajo los pantalones vaqueros. - ¡Dionisio! - Llamó con una sonrisa, jugando, lo cierto es que no esperaba respuesta.  
 - ¿Qué ocurre? - Contestó una sombra haciéndose carne a su lado. - ¿Estás bien?  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Pavel se incorporó de un salto, sorprendido por la aparición del dios junto a él. - No sabía que... no pensaba que vinieras... yo...  
 - Ya veo, no te sucede nada. - Dionisio le acarició la barbilla y se sonrió con el tacto del vello suave y rizado. - ¿Por qué todos los humanos os dejáis barba cuando tenéis un hijo?  
 - ¿No te gusta? - Pavel se repasó el mentón con la palma de la mano. - ¡A Khan y a Sulu les encanta!  
 - Ya que me has hecho venir... - el dios se acercó aún más al ruso hasta tenerle sujeto de la cintura, - dame algo que pueda recordar cuando te tengo lejos.  
 - ¿Habéis regresado al Olimpo? Cuéntame...   
 - Después, Pavel... - Dionisio le quitó la cazadora y la emprendió con los botones de la bragueta del ruso. - Te contaré lo que quieras después.  
  
  
  
                                Cuando llegó a casa se encontraba totalmente embriagado y no precisamente por el vodka: el dios le había colmado de atenciones. Era muy tarde, Anton dormía tranquilo en su cuna, la misma que usaron Bean, Cayden y Amy. Demora lo hacía en su cuarto. Pavel había sentido la llamada de Khan varias veces a través del tel *(vínculo) pero no respondió, se limitó a hacerle saber que estaba bien para evitar que tanto él como Sulu se preocuparan. Aún así ninguno de los dos se había acostado, le esperaban en el salón para acribillarle a preguntas.  
  
 - ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? - El japonés contuvo su deseo de abrazarle para demostrarle así su enojo.  
 - Dónde no es tan importante como con quién, anata *(cariño) - Khan le miraba con severidad, sentado en el sofá no hizo por levantarse a recibirle.  
 - Bueno, yo... - Pavel se rascó la cabeza, con una tímida sonrisa se encogió de hombros. - ¿Es que me habéis echado de menos? Creía que estabais muy ocupados con mi hijo...  
 - ¡Deja ya esos estúpidos celos con el niño, Pavel! - Sulu le agarró de los rizos de la nuca, ahora sí consintió en tomarlo entre sus brazos. - ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado...  
 - Ya te dije que se encontraba bien, Sulu. - Khan seguía con su pose indiferente hacia el ruso.  
 - Fui al bosque, quería estar solo un rato.  
 - ¡Solo! - El sobrehumano soltó una cínica y breve carcajada. - ¿Con quién has estado tú solo, si puede saberse?  
 - Es que Dionisio...  
  
      El japonés se separó para mirarle a los ojos aguamarina, su expresión de sorpresa lo decía todo.  
  
 - ¿Has vuelto a...? ¿Con ese dios? - Sulu no podía creerlo, su rosa entre los brazos del dios del vino otra vez.  
 - ¿Y qué podía hasser? ¡Le llamé en broma, no imaginaba que fuera a presentarse! - Se excusó.  
 - Llevabas casi un año, Pavel. - Khan se levantó de su asiento. Con sus ojos azul hielo entrecerrados y su postura tensa delante de su novio le demostró su total desaprobación ante lo que éste había estado haciendo. - Desde lo de Riley han pasado diez meses.  
  
       Khan llevaba bien las cuentas. Poco antes de que naciese el bebé, Kevin Riley regresó a la Tierra tras finalizar su misión en el Excelsior y Pavel le dio su bienvenida especial. Fue el último con el que tuvo relaciones fuera del trío.  
  
 - Diess meses... bueno, ¿y qué? - El ruso sabía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando.  
 - A este paso nunca me casaré contigo. - Respondió el moreno con desgana pasando por su lado. - Yo me voy a la cama, Sulu.  
 - ¡Soy yo el que no quiere casarse contigo! - Pavel se giró y al ver la cara de Khan, molesto con aquellas palabras, se mordió el labio. - Ya sé lo que dijiste, que si era capass de pasar un año entero sin acostarme nada más que contigo y con Hikaru me harías tu esposo... pero yo no te prometí nada, Khan.  
\- Oyasuminasai, anata *(Buenas noches, cariño) – Dijo el moreno subiendo las escaleras para entrar al dormitorio.  
 - Yebát! – Pavel se enfurruñó y apartó al japonés cuando éste fue a darle un beso.  
 - No la tomes conmigo, rosa mía. - Le pidió acariciando su barba rizada. - Yo te quiero tal como eres, no me importa que seas incapaz de dejarla guardada en tus pantalones.  
 - Es un dios... - Farfulló Pavel. - ¿Cómo le disses a un dios, que ha venido expresamente del Olimpo para acudir a tu llamada, que no te ponga la mano ensima?  
 - Lo comprendo... y él también. ¡Ya se le pasará!  
 - No se le va a pasar. Lo que le he dicho... en realidad no lo siento, Sulu.  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
 - Cuando me llama “moy muzh” *(esposo mío) sé que lo hasse de corassón y me estremesse... Quiere casarse conmigo y no lo hará a menos que yo le demuestre que puedo mantenerme fiel a los dos. - Pavel se echó al cuello de Sulu, estaba a punto de romper a llorar. - Ay, moy drug!  
 - Entonces demuéstraselo, Pavel. - Le susurró al oído mientras le apretaba contra su pecho. - Hazle saber cuánto le amas.  
  
       _Da, lo haré_. Se prometió a sí mismo dejarse de devaneos fuera del dormitorio, Khan y Sulu serían los únicos con los que compartiría la cama de ahora en adelante. No necesitaba a nadie más. Le gustaba cuando su novio le decía “muzh” porque eso le hacía sentir especial y amado. Conseguiría mantenerse firme en su propósito de serles fiel y aprendería a decir que no cuando alguien se le acercase con intenciones sexuales.  
  
 - _¡Pavel Andreievich Chekov, no volverás a acostarte con otro que no sea tu novio o tu mejor amigo!_ \- Se dijo antes de tomar la mano de Sulu y subir con él las escaleras.  
  
         Khan les esperaba totalmente desnudo en la cama, mirándoles con fuego ardiente en los ojos azul hielo, invitándolos a los dos a compartir con él su deseo.  
  
 - _Te daré algo que ese dios no puede darte, Pavel..._ \- Musitó con su voz más grave y sexy directamente a la mente de su novio. - _Haré que no quieras estar con otro nunca más._  
 - _¡Dímelo... vamos dilo, Khan!_ \- Le pidió del mismo modo.  
  
        Tomándolo de la mano le tendió sobre el lecho. Sulu se quedó de pie observándoles un momento antes de tumbarse a su lado.  
  
 - Voy a hacerlo, Pavel... - Murmuró entre dientes con una pícara sonrisa.  
 - Da... da...  
 - ¡Voy a comerte entero y a escupirte después!  
 - Mmm, eso tengo que verlo... - Gimió Sulu, preparándose para contemplar a su rosa gozando del intenso placer que solamente la boca de su violeta sabía proporcionarle.  
  



	244. Tabú.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El incesto es un impulso básico de la psique humana. Históricamente el enfrentamiento entre individuos que pertenecen al mismo grupo familiar dio lugar a una aversión cultural, no por el tipo de relación que constituye en sí, sino por la agresividad y las muertes que éste ocasiona dentro del propio grupo.  
>  Una gran parte de las culturas comparten un aborrecimiento psicológico desarrollado hacia la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre los miembros de una misma familia, ya vinculados por una relación previa de parentesco. Hermano, hermana, primos, antes que amantes o pareja. Alterar las normas de conducta y la dinámica de equipo cohesiva entre esos individuos con unos nuevos lazos de afecto y los consiguientes celos, traía normalmente reacciones violentas y descontroladas. Como ejemplo tenemos el mito de Edipo, quien mató a su padre y acabó desposando a su propia madre, Yocasta.

**Tabú**

  
  
  
                                                                                                                      David recibió a Peter en la Olympia igual que hiciera con su hermana: abrazándolo y arrastrándolo a su camarote sin darle opción a otra cosa.  
  
 - Espera, he de presentarme al capitán... - Trató el pelirrojo de detenerle.  
 - ¡Nichols ya te conoce!  
 - Me refiero a que tengo que ir al puente... - Se echó a reír con aquella salida de su primo.  
 - Ya irás luego, quiero que veas algo.  
 - ¿De qué se trata? David... - Le dijo seriamente. - Espero que tengas claro que no va a pasar nada entre tú y yo mientras esté aquí.  
 - ¡Oh, comandante Kirk! - Bromeó. - ¡No me diga usted eso!  
 - Aquello no estuvo bien y lo sabes. - Susurró en la galería, no quería que nadie les oyera. - No volverá a repetirse.  
 - ¿Ni siquiera con una nueva variante? - Le preguntó el rubio con su pícara y retorcida sonrisa.  
  
          La puerta del camarote del teniente Marcus se cerró a su espalda. Su primo Peter había enmudecido. La “nueva variante” les esperaba a los dos vestida con sólo una negligee negra transparente que dejaba a la vista todos sus encantos. El sostén de encaje asomaba en su redondeado escote, las piernas largas dobladas sobre la cama, los brazos apoyados en ella, insinuándose a los dos. Su boca estaba deseando ser besada, lo pedía a gritos sin decir nada... con la mirada fogosa en sus divinos ojos azules.  
  
 - ¡Amy! - A Peter se le cayó el alma a los pies. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí... así? - Nunca la había mirado antes como ahora, como a la sensual y deseable mujer que era.  
 - David tiene una teoría, Peter. - Le dijo la joven con su voz más grave y seductora. - Siéntate a mi lado y te la explicaré.  
  
       El pelirrojo sintió las manos de David empujándolo hacia el lecho, hasta hacerle tomar asiento junto a Amy. Sin necesidad de mirarle supo que se estaba desnudando detrás de él.  
  
 - ¿A qué viene esto? - Preguntó estupefacto. - ¿Qué es este jueguecito que os traéis?  
 - Ningún juego, primo. - Amy le abrió la chaqueta de comandante y le besó en el cuello por debajo de la nuez. - Él fue mi primer chico... tú su primer hombre... ¡Yo seré tu primera mujer!  
  
       Entre los dos hermanos le quitaron toda la ropa. No es que Peter no hubiera podido apartarles, defenderse, revolverse o negarse, es que no le salió hacerlo. Ya había tenido aquella sensación antes, en su apartamento de San Francisco, la noche en la que él y su esposo se acostaron con David por primera vez.  
  
 - Nos arrepentiremos de esto... - Murmuró justo antes de que los jugosos labios de su prima le envolvieran la boca sellándola con su dulzura y su pasión.  
 - Tal vez, Peter... - Admitió David colocándose detrás de él y admirando cómo su hermana se hacía con el control del miembro de su primo. - O tal vez éste sea el modo en el que los Kirk hacen las cosas...  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Mmm... Amy...! - El pelirrojo gemía de placer con las caricias de su prima allí abajo.  
 - Somos descendientes de Apolo ¿no es cierto? - Respondió el chico con otra pregunta.  
 - Los dioses se acuestan entre ellos, con su familia... primos, hermanos, medio hermanos... - Amy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hablaba, su primo le mordisqueaba ahora el hueco entre el esternón y el cuello; tímidamente descendía con los labios hacia sus pechos, buscando tener entre ellos uno de sus pezones. - Si para ellos es algo normal... ¿por qué no para nosotros?  
\- Lámelo con cuidado, Peter... y estrújalo así, con tu mano... - Le enseñaba David, consciente de que su primo nunca habría tratado así ningún seno femenino. - ¿Lo ves? Eso le gusta...  
 - ¡Creo que tú sabes bien lo que a ella le gusta! - Peter se dejaba guiar las manos por las de David, acariciando ambos el cuerpo de Amy que acabó tendida bajo el suyo.  
 - Ahora tienes que entrar ahí con tu lengua... - El rubio empujó la cabeza de Peter entre los muslos de su hermana. - Está salado, ya lo verás... pero también es una sensación muy dulce rozar con los labios el terciopelo de su sexo, los pliegues de su flor se abrirán para ti...  
 - Es una locura... - Susurró Peter con la nariz ya húmeda por el contacto de su prima, extasiado con el aroma de su excitación. - Una maldita locura... ¡Y me encanta!

  
               La estirpe de Apolo se dejó llevar por la lujuria, entrelazando sus cuerpos desnudos con cálidas caricias y besos apasionados. Cuando Peter se adentró en aquel terreno desconocido para él sintió que así debía ser: Amy y no otra sería la primera, la última... la única mujer en su vida.  
  
 - Peter... ¿no es maravilloso? Ahora somos uno solo los tres... ¡Somos Kirk! - Exclamó David tomándolo desde atrás, entrando en él hasta hacerse notar en su interior, allí donde el placer se esconde.  
 - ¡Aaaaah primos...! - Gimió el pelirrojo. - ¡Sí... somos Kirk... hijos de Apolo!  
  
  
                 Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta, estaban demasiado absortos y ensimismados experimentando y dando rienda suelta a sus libidos, cabalgando a lomos de los salvajes caballos negros que arrastran el alma hasta los límites de la locura: la fíbula con forma de trisquel que Amy trajera de la Pantheion se activó brillando un instante entre sus ropas sobre la cómoda; la joven siempre la llevaba consigo a modo de talismán.  
  
        El rubio dios, padre de sus padres, escuchó sus jadeos y sus gemidos a través del transmisor. Supo de inmediato lo que ocurría y ordenó a su amante Cassandra que les transportase a bordo de la nave oscura.  
  
 - Que nadie más se entere de esto, Cassie. - Le pidió entrando en el laberinto. - Mis hijos están algo confusos, voy a tener una charla con ellos ahora mismo.  
  
        Amy fue la primera en darse cuenta de que ya no se hallaban en la Olympia. Reconoció la oscuridad del lugar y trató de separar a su primo y a su hermano, que, sin aliento, se recuperaban del orgasmo sobre ella.  
  
 - Chicos... hemos sido abducidos. - Les advirtió la joven.  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo narices...? - Peter intentó levantarse. David seguía encima de él. - ¡Aparta!  
 - ¡Aaah! - Gritó el rubio al sentir el empujón que le sacaba con brusquedad del interior de su primo.  
 - Ssshhhh... Alguien se acerca... - Amy les hizo callar, había escuchado pasos.  
 - No puedo... no estoy preparado para esto... - David se abrazó a Peter temblando de miedo ante la posibilidad de ver en persona a uno de los dioses.  
 - ¡No te harán nada, hermano! - La morena se incorporó sentándose en el suelo delante de los dos hombres. - Yo no lo permitiría...  
  
         Las pisadas de las sandalias doradas de Apolo se oían cada vez más cerca. El dios caminó con decisión hasta alcanzar el centro del laberinto donde encontró los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos de sus descendientes.  
  
 - ¡Hijos míos! - Sonrió estirando sus brazos hacia ellos.  
 - ¿Apolo? - David no podía creerlo. Aquel dios rubio de ojos azules tenía cierto aire de familia, se parecía bastante a su padre, Jim.  
 - Bienvenidos a la Pantheion. - Se agachó para envolverlos a los tres entre sus brazos. - ¡Vamos! ¡No os quedéis así... y dadme un beso!  
  
       Amy se echó a reír y le dio al dios lo que pedía. Peter después, luego David. Sin pudor alguno por su desnudez los tres se pusieron en pie.  
  
 - Tú has sacado el color de los cabellos de Hécate... - Dijo Apolo acariciando la barba del pelirrojo. - Y tú, Amy... el negro azabache del pelo de Artemisa, mi hermana... aunque ambas son la misma, ¿sabéis?  
 - ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? - Preguntó David bastante nervioso.  
 - Sé lo que habéis estado haciendo. - Ahora les miraba con un ligero reproche en su rostro. - Los mortales no deberíais jugar a ese juego.  
 - ¿Quieres decir que hemos “pecado”? - Quiso saber Peter.  
 - ¡No! - Apolo se carcajeó. - ¿Pecar? Hijo, esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario...  
 - Pero has dicho que no deberíamos... - Amy se ruborizó, una sombra verdosa le tiñó las mejillas.  
 - Si bien es cierto que nosotros los dioses lo hacemos, tenéis que entender que para vosotros no es lo mismo. A ver si os lo explico... Se trata básicamente de una cuestión de tiempo.  
  
       Los tres primos se sentaron en una especie de banco de piedra que rodeaba la pared de aquella pequeña habitación. Amy sintió que ya había estado allí antes, cuando no era más que un bebé; aquello era el centro del laberinto, donde Spock tuvo que dar muerte al minotauro. Miraban al dios atendiendo sus palabras, escuchando con todos los sentidos activos.  
  
 - Yo mismo tomé a mi hermana gemela, Artemisa, hija de mi padre y de mi madre, cierto. - Admitió Apolo ante su descendencia. - Y Zeus, el padre de todos, nos castigó por aquello separándonos durante miles de años, colocándonos a cada uno en un dispar lugar de vuestra Galaxia.  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó Amy. - Entonces sí es pecado, ya que Zeus os castigó...  
 - Lo hizo porque de nuestra unión podría haber salido un monstruo, querida mía, un ser imparable, todopoderoso, capaz de acabar con los dioses si se lo propusiera...  
 - Entiendo. - Asintió Peter. - Zeus no consiente que os reproduzcáis entre vosotros, pero las relaciones... ¿sí las tolera?  
 - Más o menos... ¡Eso siempre acaba en líos, querido! - El rubio dios se echó a reír. - Mi hermana y Ares, sin ir más lejos... Fueron amantes pero pelearon y las consecuencias fueron terribles para la humanidad.  
 - ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Apolo? - David no comprendía qué tenían que ver los amoríos de los dioses con su propia historia.  
 - Si a nosotros, dioses inmortales, que vivimos durante eones... nos cuesta perdonarnos el daño que nos hacemos... Si a pesar de nuestra divinidad cometemos errores, si como fruto de nuestras pasiones nos atacamos entre nosotros y hemos de vivir con ello eternamente... ¿qué no sería de vosotros, mis queridos hijos frágiles y mortales? Sabéis bien que si Jim, Spock o Bones se enteran de lo que habéis estado haciendo, sufrirán. Si tu esposo Alex... - miraba a Peter directamente a los ojos, - supiera lo de Amy, ¿no rompería contigo? ¿Es lo que queréis? ¿Hacer daño a los que os aman por esa locura del placer entre vosotros? De nuestros actos somos responsables, de sus consecuencias... normalmente acabamos siendo víctimas, o  peor aún: verdugos. Pensadlo bien. ¿Merece la pena? El sexo solamente es eso... Sexo, un placer efímero que puede convertirse en una adicción que acabe por conducirnos a la destrucción.  
 - Os lo dije... - Peter se puso en pie. - Esto no está bien, no deberíamos...  
 - No volverá a repetirse. - Aseguró la joven.  
 - ¡Amy! - David no estaba de acuerdo con su primo y su hermana. - Yo os quiero... y no querré nunca a nadie como a vosotros dos.  
 - Cierto, muchacho... no querrás a nadie como a ellos pero... - intervino Apolo echándole una mano sobre el hombro, - un día te enamorarás y amarás a esa persona más que a tu hermana o a tu primo, más que a ti mismo, más que a nadie en el Universo. Te arrebatará el corazón y le querrás por toda la eternidad.  
 - Enamorarme... - David dudaba de aquello. No se sentía capaz de algo tan grande.  
 - Sí, primo. - Peter le acarició la mejilla. - Ya lo verás. Un día conocerás a la persona adecuada y te enamorarás. Él... o ella, lo será todo para ti.  
 - Y ¿no podré compartirlo con vosotros? - Insistía el joven.  
 - Ciertos tabúes están ahí para protegeros, humanos. - Aclaró Apolo, su mirada compresiva y su tierna sonrisa les reconfortó. - Hermano y hermana, primos... No está bien, esa clase de amor no trae nada bueno. Podría rogarle a mi padre que presionase a las Moiras para haceros olvidar lo que ha pasado. Aunque algo me dice que si no lo recordaseis volveríais a repetirlo. Así pues dejaré que vosotros mismos decidáis, sois adultos y como tal voy a trataros.  
 - Luego respetarás nuestras decisiones... - Quiso asegurarse David.  
 - Por supuesto, hijo mío. - Respondió el dios, adivinando en la boca torcida de su descendiente que probablemente acabaría repitiendo sus propios errores.  
  
                Apolo les dejó marchar, no sin antes darles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de los tres. Ya en la Olympia, Peter se despidió de sus primos y fue al despacho del capitán a presentarse ante Nichols. El pelirrojo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en Remo y estaba deseando zambullirse en su tarea para olvidar lo que había pasado.  
  
       Alex era su único y verdadero amor. Cuanto antes recuperasen el planeta gemelo de Rómulo para la Federación, antes regresaría a casa a su lado. Se encontraban inscritos en una lista de espera para adoptar, tarde o temprano se convertirían en padres. Formar una familia junto a su marido era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, mucho más que esa locura de pasión con sus primos. No volver a tenerles no sería ningún sacrificio para él.  
  
        Amy aceptó de buena gana las explicaciones de Apolo; aquellas relaciones no traerían nada bueno a su familia. Si sus padres se enteraban, no lo entenderían; sería muy doloroso para todos. Aunque vivían en una sociedad abierta, tolerante y amplia de miras, arrastraban el tabú del incesto desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
     Tal vez la principal razón para que se considerase algo contrario a la moral fuera el hecho de evitar la endogamia, con el consecuente deterioro de la información genética a transmitir generación tras generación. Quizás no fuese un motivo suficiente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no pensaba tener ningún hijo con su hermano o con su primo. Sin embargo el arraigo de aquella aversión era demasiado profundo en su cultura como para poder enfrentarse a ello.  
  
        Para David iba a ser más complicado. La parte adictiva ya se había desencadenado en él. Ansiaba tener a su hermana y a su primo desnudos entre sus brazos, anhelaba el sabor de sus pieles y el olor del sudor de sus cuerpos y lo hacía por encima de cualquier cosa. Pensó que le iba a costar mucho sacar todas aquellas imágenes lujuriosas de su mente.  
  
      Todo se arreglaría en cuanto se enamorase... le había dicho Apolo. ¿Y si no volvía a suceder? Una vez creyó estar enamorado pero Pavel no le correspondió, para él solamente era un niño: el hijo de su querido capitán Kirk, un muchacho del que debía cuidar hasta llevarle a su lado. Jamás dejó que el ruso viera aquel confuso sentimiento en su corazón, ¿para qué? Pavel ya le había confesado lo de Amy y cuando supo de la existencia de Khan tuvo claro que no podría amarle, no al futuro esposo de su hermana, no al amante del asesino de su abuelo. Dejó que aquellas emociones se perdieran en el pasado, enredadas con el tiempo entre las nuevas experiencias que vivió en la Tierra: Natalie, la mejor amiga de su hermana... Las dos, Amy y Natalie... Luego Max y Amy... Max, él era tan... ¡delicioso!  
  
      Cuando se unió a sus primos se sintió bien, completo, comprendido, parte de algo. Y cuando recordaba a Amy y a Peter, los dos desnudos bajo su peso... Sí, a David iba a costarle mucho dejar todo eso atrás.  
  



	245. La Amnistía.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La amnistía (voz griega compuesta de la a privativa y de memoria, es decir, sin memoria u olvido mutuo y general de las cosas pasadas) es una causa de extinción de la responsabilidad penal. Es un acto jurídico, normalmente emanado del poder legislativo, por ella un individuo que había sido declarado culpable de un delito pasa a considerarse inocente por desaparición de la figura delictiva.  
> Sin memoria, lo pasado... pasado está. Khan recupera así su nombre.
> 
> Sin memoria... ¿podremos olvidar todo lo vivido con nuestros amados protagonistas?

**La Amnistía**

  
  
  
  
                                                                                                      La vida de Amy y David a bordo de la Olympia continuó su curso cuando, meses más tarde, su primo Peter regresó a la Tierra con el deber cumplido: Remo pertenecía de lleno a la Federación Unida de Planetas, los días del Tal'Shiar habían terminado.

  
               Tiempo después el comandante Peter Kirk fue condecorado con la medalla por servicio distinguido en el cuadrante Delta. El presidente la prendió en la pechera de su chaqueta gris, ante las orgullosas miradas de sus familiares y amigos que acudieron al evento. Su tío Jim derramó abundantes lágrimas aquel día, feliz de ver a su sobrino alcanzar tan merecido honor.  
  
 - Vamos, cariño, sécate esos divinos ojos azules. - Bones le tendía un pañuelo con una amplia sonrisa.  
 - Ojalá Amy y David estuviesen aquí para verte... - Le decía Spock. El pelirrojo miró a Alex y ambos se sonrojaron con una sonrisa de complicidad. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Peter.  
 - ¡Vámonos a casa de una vess! - Pavel se movía sobre sus pies con nerviosismo. - Quien ya sabéis también quiere felissitarle...  
  
    Por supuesto se refería a Khan, que se había tenido que quedar en casa con Anton. Su presencia en el Cuartel General hubiera sido demasiado arriesgada.  
  
 - Hablando de eso... - El rubio almirante les dejó plantados, dirigiéndose al presidente antes de que abandonase el lugar.  
  
        Le vieron hablar con él, intercambiando gestos de amabilidad y respeto, alguna que otra sonrisa y miradas complacientes. Ambos se separaron dándose un fuerte apretón de manos, Jim asentía con la cabeza, llevándose la izquierda al corazón. Regresó junto a los suyos sin decir una palabra. En el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta gris llevaba un valioso papel que estaba deseando entregar a su dueño.  
  
  
                 Ya en casa de los Kirk, todos entraron en tropel hacia el jardín: Nyota dando órdenes a sus cachorros para que ayudasen a poner la mesa; Peter y Alex embelesados, cogidos de la mano y perdidos en sus dulces miradas; Bones, Scott y Spock hablando de lo mayores que se sentían con todos aquellos cadetes tan jóvenes que habían asistido a la ceremonia y que les saludaban y murmuraban llenos de admiración a sus espaldas, refiriéndose a ellos como las viejas glorias del Enterprise.  
  
      Khan se acercó a la puerta con el pequeño en brazos que estiró sus manitas al ver a Jim sonriente.  
  
 - Dedushka! *(abuelo) – Anton le echaba los brazos para que le cogiese.  
 - ¡Ven aquí, tesoro mío! - Respondió el rubio tomándolo con todo su cariño.  
 - Ni papa, ni Sulu... Dedushka, ¿eh? - Pavel le reprendió medio en broma, quitándose la casaca gris y lanzando al sofá chester la gorra. - ¡Sí, es tu preferido... ya lo sabemos todos! - Se echó a reír.  
  
          Desde hacía un par de meses Anton desarrollaba su escaso lenguaje. Al japonés se le cayó de las manos el plato de sopa plomeek que iba a servirle a Spock para el almuerzo la primera vez que le oyó llamarlo Sulu; a Pavel le dio por llorar durante horas cuando escuchó a su hijo llamarle papa, como él llamaba a su padre... A Khan le decía papá, y al sobrehumano se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando lo hacía.  
  
 - Dedushka... - repetía Anton sonriente, tirando de los pelitos de la barba de su abuelo.  
 - Tengo algo para ti, Khan. - Dijo Jim sin soltar al niño. - Busca en mi chaqueta... dentro... ahí...  
  
      El moreno sacó del bolsillo que le indicaba un sobre blanco con el sello presidencial. Miró a su suegro y aguantó la respiración antes de abrirlo. La amnistía, al fin, le había sido concedida. Básicamente aquel papel venía a decir que Khan Noonien Singh era un miembro de pleno derecho de la Federación, un ciudadano más, perteneciente a la especie humana y habitante del planeta Tierra.  
  
 - Ay, yebát! - Exclamó Pavel. - ¡Ahora tendré que casarme contigo!  
 - ¿Ya ha pasado un año? - Sulu se echó a reír.  
 - Voy a llevarme a este pequeñajo al jardín. Supongo que habrá que hacer una barbacoa... - Jim les dejó solos. - ¡Eh, Bones! - Llamó al médico. - ¿Me echas una mano con las brasas?  
  
      El sobrehumano miraba el papel con sus ojos azul hielo humedecidos por la emoción.  
  
 - Justo a tiempo. - Murmuró. - Anton empieza a hablar, ya no será necesario que me llaméis Donald delante de él.  
  
    Sulu le abrazó y le besó en los labios, era una gran noticia que hubiera recuperado al fin su verdadera identidad.  
  
 - Lo de casarnos, Pavel... aún te quedan dos meses. ¿Podrás aguantar? - Le dijo con sorna y su delicioso acento británico.  
 - ¡Ya veremos! - Se les acercó hasta tenerlos a los dos entre los brazos, amorosamente besó a uno y a otro.  
 - Creía que os casaríais con Amy, no entre vosotros... - Les interrumpió Spock. Había venido a buscarlos para almorzar. - Mi hija siempre dijo que os tomaría por esposos.  
 - Una cosa es la ruta que traza el navegante y otra la derrota que sigue la nave, Spock. - El japonés le sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda lo acompañó fuera dejando a sus flores a solas en el salón.  
  
       Pavel se descalzó, las botas le disgustaban. Se había acostumbrado a ir por ahí con los pies desnudos tanto en su casa como en la de Jim. Khan le cogió la mano y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, clavándole su mirada azul hielo en los enormes y siempre algo tristes ojos aguamarina.  
  
 - ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Serás moy muzh?  
 - No sé, Khan... - Bromeó entre risas. - ¿Y si aparessiese alguien? Un kasson, Kevin Riley... Dionisio...  
 - ¿Qué harías?  
 - Les diría que no... que ya tengo marido. - Respondió regalándole una amplia sonrisa.  
  
      Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó. Juntos se perdieron en su océano por un momento, rodeados de las frescas olas que mecían sus mentes unidas en una sola.  
  
 - _Da, me casaré contigo si aún me amas._  
 - _¿No lo sabes Pavel? Yo siempre te he amado... nunca he dejado de amarte y te amaré mientras viva._  
 - _¿Nada más? Porque yo te amaré después de muerto..._  
 - _Tú nunca morirás, brujo mío... Mi amor por ti te convierte en eterno._  
 - _Mmm... eso es nuevo... ¡Así que tu amor me hasse inmortal! No sé si está bien que pienses esas cosas... ¿Y si un dios quiere castigarnos por tu soberbia?_  
 - _No es eso... ¡Oh, cállate!_  
 - _¡Si no he dicho nada...!_  
  
      Los dos se echaron a reír. Anton se había escabullido de su abuelo y, colándose en el salón, se les había acercado furtivo para tirar de sus pantalones.  
  
 - Papa... papá... - Les llamaba con su media lengua. -  Engaa... a coméee...  
 - Da, moy syn! *(sí, hijo mío) – Pavel lo levantó con su telequinesia haciéndole volar y reír a carcajadas.  
 - ¡Ten cuidado! Si te ven Jim o Sulu se enfadarán contigo... - Khan les seguía divertido, sintiéndose plenamente feliz. La risa de su hijo era el sonido más hermoso de todo el Universo.  
  
  
  
  
                                             La mansión S'chn T'gai bullía con intensa actividad. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones de verano de sus amigos en la Tierra y Carol azuzaba al servicio para que todo estuviese preparado para acoger a sus invitados.  
  
 - Ésta será la habitación de Nyota y Scott, frente a la de sus hijos, Cayden y Bean. - Indicaba a la vulcana que sustituía a Schin'Ichi desde hacía tiempo como ama de llaves. - Al final del pasillo instalaremos a Jim, Spock y Bones. La cama de ese cuarto es más grande.  
 - Creía que la dejaría para los señores Sulu, Chekov y Black. - Comentó la sirviente.  
 - Ellos es mejor que se instalen en el otro ala de la casa, junto a Peter y Alex. Tendremos que preparar el dormitorio y añadir una camita para el niño... ¡Esa preciosidad de Anton! ¡Me muero por verle! - La rubia sonreía sin cesar.  
 - ¿Se muere usted, señora? - Los vulcanos no terminaban de entender el lenguaje metafórico de los humanos.  
 - ¡Querida, traigo buenas noticias!  
  
      La voz de St. John resonó por el pasillo y su pareja se asomó aún riéndose con la pregunta de la sirviente.  
  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? - Le preguntó llena de curiosidad. - ¡No me digas que David va a poder venir! - Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, ilusionada.  
 - Eso no lo sé, son novedades de la Tierra. Jim... acabo de hablar con él. - Abrazó a su preciosa mujer y la besó en la frente. - Khan ha obtenido el indulto. ¡Se acabó el teniente Donald Black! ¿No te parece fantástico?  
 - ¡Pues claro que sí! Me alegro mucho por él... Ya ha sufrido bastante en su larga vida, es hora de que las cosas le vayan bien. ¿Crees que se casará con Pavel y con Amy?  
 - Cariño... - St. John la miró a los ojos azules sosteniéndole la cara por la barbilla. - Veo que le has perdonado definitivamente.  
 - Ese pobre hombre hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho Jim: detener a mi padre. - Carol había superado su pasado. - ¡Yo misma lo habría acabado haciendo!  
 - Cuando vino con David para hablar con los dos, antes de que tu hijo se embarcase en la Olympia... ¿qué fue lo que os dijo para que ambos cambiaseis de opinión?  
  
          Carol le tomó de la mano y se encerró con él en el dormitorio, lejos de las miradas y sobre todo, de los finos oídos vulcanos que les rodeaban.  
  
 - Nos pidió perdón, mi amor. Khan... el supersoldado creado por la humanidad para sus deleznables fines de guerra, producto de un experimento genético, víctima de incontables y terriblemente crueles pruebas que llenaron su infancia y su adolescencia de dolor y sufrimiento... ¡nos pidió perdón! - La doctora Carol Marcus vertía unas lágrimas de compasión al hablar con su pareja. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Hombres como mi padre le hicieron todo eso y Khan se disculpó por haberle dado muerte delante de mí.  
 - Comprendo, somos nosotros quienes debiéramos disculparnos con él. - St. John abrazó a su amada con fuerza. - Ese hombre se merece todo lo bueno que le está pasando: Sulu, Pavel, Anton Sarek...   
 - ¡Oh, sí! - La rubia estaba de acuerdo. - David y yo le dimos nuestro perdón. Cuando mi hijo se despidió para ir a la Olympia volví a hablar con Khan antes de que regresara a la Tierra. Fui yo quien le pidió a él disculpas por todo el daño que le hizo mi padre. El almirante Alexander Marcus... - pronunció su nombre con repulsión, - fue el culpable de la muerte de parte de su tripulación. ¿Sabías que encontró ochenta y cuatro cuerpos con vida en la nave donde huyeron de la Tierra a finales del siglo veintiuno? Antes de despertar a Khan acabó con doce de ellos intentándolo. ¡Doce! Y ¿crees que le importó?  
 - Tampoco le importó poneros a todos vosotros en peligro; utilizó al Enterprise para empezar una guerra contra los klingons... - St. John agradecía que su suegro hubiese muerto antes de conocer a Carol. - Todo eso ya pasó, mi amor. Ahora Khan es un hombre libre... al menos hasta que se case. - Bromeó.  
  
      Los dos se miraron a los ojos, el diplomático secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de Carol y la besó tendiéndola en la cama.  
  
 - No, mi vida... - protestó ella, - tengo mucho que hacer en la casa...  
 - Ya lo harás luego, preciosa mía...  
  
      Sus grandes manos ya habían empezado a recorrer su piel, quitándole la ropa con la habilidad que le daba la costumbre.  
  
  
  
  
                                                         Amy entró al camarote de David como una exhalación, saltándose con sus permisos de seguridad la clave que su hermano había puesto, dejando la puerta abierta y gritando como una loca.  
  
 - ¡Se la han dado! ¡La amnistía! ¿Has oído lo que he dicho? - Esperó una respuesta que no llegaba por parte de su hermano. - ¡Oh! ¡No estás solo!  
  
      La joven alférez reparó en la presencia de la mujer que se apresuraba a salir de la cama de su hermano envuelta entre las sábanas. Antes de que se encerrase en el baño pudo distinguir que se trataba de la teniente Becky Sjare, de telecomunicaciones.  
  
 - ¿No es mayor para ti, Dave? - Murmuró Amy.  
 - ¡Cállate y largo de mi habitación! - Su hermano le señaló la puerta con fastidio.  
 - Ya me marcho. - Amy se dirigía a la salida pero se giró para mirarle un momento antes de irse. - ¿Es serio? - Preguntó señalando al aseo; viendo la mueca de indecisión en la cara de su hermano continuó. - No, ya veo... Bueno, pues eso: han concedido a Khan la ciudadanía, ya no ha de esconder su identidad. ¿No es genial?  
 - Es maravilloso, me alegro por él. - Le contestó no sin cierto sarcasmo. - Y ahora, hermanita... ¡Desaparece!  
 - Perdón... - Salió del camarote de su hermano sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
       Las buenas noticias que le habían llegado a través de su vínculo con sus t'hy'la la tenían completamente feliz. Supo, del mismo modo también, que pronto Pavel y Khan se casarían. Aquello la llenó de gozo, casi tanto como cuando Khan le transmitió con sus pensamientos la visión de Anton dando sus primeros pasos. De pronto deseó estar allí con ellos, ser parte de sus vidas... eso le hizo sentir algo de melancolía.  
  
 - Teniente Kirk. - La voz del capitán Nichols sonó a su espalda en el corredor. - Acuda de inmediato al hangar, tengo una misión para usted y la Chekov.  
  
      Amy se puso en marcha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La vida en el espacio seguía su curso, repleto de trepidantes aventuras y nuevas experiencias para los hermanos Kirk. En la Tierra los días transcurrían de un modo diferente.  
  
  
               Khan y Pavel se convirtieron en esposos, padres de un niño a punto de cumplir tres años, amantes de un afortunado japonés que lo compartía todo con ellos. Peter y Alex hicieron realidad su sueño de formar una familia al hacerse cargo de una preciosa niña romulana que había quedado huérfana tras los conflictos en Remo. Año y medio después adoptaron a un varón humano. Cayden acabó entrando a la Academia, pronto su hermano Bean le siguió los pasos. La familia aumentaba, los lazos continuaban igual de fuertes entre ellos.  
  
       Sí, distintos soles les iluminaban, el ritmo de las estrellas era singular y las lunas... las preciosas lunas brillaban con resplandores diferentes, ejerciendo su peculiar influencia sobre todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

** FIN **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste es el último capítulo, el fic en sí termina aquí. Lo que sigue son cinco capítulos especiales que, de algún modo, vienen a completar ciertos huecos en la historia. Espero que os haya gustado.


	246. Capítulo especial I: El asistente del comandante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus solamente tuvo un amante masculino: Ganímedes, un joven y hermoso troyano del que el padre de todos se enamoró perdidamente. Para tenerle siempre a su lado le llevó al Olimpo y le concedió la inmortalidad convirtiéndolo en el copero que eternamente habría de llenar de vino su cáliz .

**Capítulo especial I: El asistente del comandante**

  
  
  
                                                                                                               El almirante Christopher Pike encontró al joven James Kirk en aquel bar, rodeado de cadetes que le estaban dando una paliza. Algo en el azul de sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida le resultó familiar. Luego lo supo: el muchacho era igual que su padre, George Kirk, un amigo muy querido al que perdió hacía ya más de veinte años.  
  
 - Cuando el barman me dijo quién eras no podía creerlo. - Invitó a un trago al joven para hablar con él, sin dejar de mirar las servilletas enrolladas en sus fosas nasales deteniendo la hemorragia que los puñetazos le habían ocasionado.  
 - ¿Y quién soy, capitán Pike? - Le preguntó con su sonrisa torcida y burlona.  
 - El hijo de tu padre... - Respondió con emoción.  
  
       Después de hablarle de lo mucho que admiraba a George Kirk y de recordarle que Jim había sacado unas calificaciones excelentes en sus pruebas de actitud, Pike le sugirió que se alistase en la Flota Estelar para que pudiera demostrarse a sí mismo que merecía algo mejor en su vida que desperdiciarla convirtiéndose en el único delincuente superdotado del medio oeste; aquello hizo reír al joven Jim. Chris le hizo entender que el hecho de que su padre hubiese muerto no era excusa para abandonarse a una vida mediocre, que él era capaz, si se lo proponía, de hacer cosas extraordinarias.  
  
 - Tu padre fue capitán de una nave estelar doce minutos... - Al decirle las palabras todo su ser se estremeció con el doloroso recuerdo. - Salvó 800 vidas, incluidas la de tu madre y la tuya. Te reto a que seas mejor.  
  
  
  
                               Tras el encuentro y la breve charla con aquel muchacho tan rebelde e impetuoso, Chris Pike se marchó a su casa. El hombre vivía solo. Dejó sus cosas en el pasillo y se tiró literalmente al sofá. Cayó de bruces, torciendo la cabeza para mirar a la pared donde una fotografía de El Capitán, la famosa montaña en el parque nacional de Yosemite, atrajo su mirada y sus pensamientos.  
  
  
              Recordaba con especial cariño aquel fin de semana. Él tenía tan solo diecinueve años, George Kirk unos veinticinco o veintiséis. Era el primer oficial de la USS Kelvin y Pike, recién salido de la Academia, aspiraba a convertirse en su asistente personal. De hecho acudió a aquella excursión que el comandante organizó con algunos de sus compañeros solamente para poder pedírselo en persona; ansiaba más que nada servir a su lado y al ser menor de veintiún años y no poseer graduación alguna, ésa era la única posibilidad que tenía de hacerlo.  
  
        La escalada no era su deporte pero estaba en forma y no le costó demasiado aprender siguiendo los pasos del comandante Kirk. Cuando vino a darse cuenta los dos eran los únicos que seguían pegados a la pared de la montaña, los demás se habían rendido y bajaban haciendo rápel con sus cuerdas. George aseguraba los enganches de seguridad a la sólida roca, a los que Chris se iba sujetando conforme ascendían, metro a metro la cima ya no se veía tan inalcanzable.  
  
 - ¡Chico, puedes bajar si quieres...! - Le gritó el rubio desde arriba. - ¡Esto es muy duro y tú nunca has escalado!  
 - ¡Estoy bien, señor! - Respondió guardándose su falta de aliento. - ¡Terminemos esto!  
 - ¡Me alegra oír eso... haremos cumbre juntos!  
  
      El muchacho no sabía bien a qué se refería su superior pero lo descubrió un par de horas después, cuando al anochecer llegaron a la cima y la mano del rubio asomó por el borde de la piedra para ayudarle a subir.  
  
 - ¡Lo hemos conseguido, señor! - Exclamó Chris eufórico. - ¡Ha merecido la pena! Las vistas son fantásticas... - Jadeaba recuperando el aliento.  
 - Sí, lo son... - Farfulló el rubio como respuesta.  
  
      George no miraba al horizonte añil en el que empezaban a titilar tímidamente las estrellas más brillantes, sino al propio Chris, quien, estupefacto, se dejó agarrar por la cintura hasta quedar encerrado entre los fuertes brazos del rubio de más de metro noventa de estatura.  
  
 - Sé por qué estás aquí... lo que quieres de mí... lo que buscas...  
 - Señor... yo... - Titubeó el muchacho sonrojándose hasta las orejas.  
 - Tendrás que ofrecer algo a cambio, chico. - Le susurró tan cerca de su rostro que el aliento le erizó la piel al rozarle.  
 - ¿Cómo...? - El joven negaba con la cabeza. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando.  
 - Quieres que te lleve conmigo a la USS Kelvin... - George le apretó más aún contra su pecho. - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo?  
  
         No sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta, mirando los preciosos ojos azules del gigante rubio no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que ponerse de puntillas y besarle en los labios. George levantó las cejas, no se esperaba aquello. El sabor de la boca del muchacho le gustó, su suavidad y su dulzura le atraparon. Por un momento lo permitió, aunque al instante se apartó sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
 - ¡Eh! ¡Que solamente te estaba tomando el pelo, joder! - El comandante se limpió los labios en señal de disgusto.  
 - ¿Qué? Pero si usted dijo... yo entendí...  
 - ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿No sabes captar una broma? Debes haberlo pasado fatal en la Academia, chico...  
 - Lo siento, yo... ¡Discúlpeme, señor! - Se lamentó el joven.  
  
      Chris se sonrojó aún más con todo aquello. El hombre le había agarrado con una actitud y una mirada que le llevó a la confusión. ¡Ya le parecía extraño que fuera de esa clase de tipos que abusan de su poder! George Kirk no podía ser tan despreciable. Se echó a reír.  
  
 - Es verdad que quiero ir a la USS Kelvin como su asistente, señor. - Reconoció al fin, bajando la cabeza y mirándole con sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza. - ¡Haré lo que usted me diga para lograrlo, lo que sea!  
 - ¡Ya chico... - se carcajeó, - eso me lo has dejado claro! Espero que no te ofendas pero, soy un hombre felizmente casado. Acabo de tener un hijo, ¿sabes? George Samuel Kirk. Si mi mujer, Winona, se enterase de esto te cortaría el cuello.  
  
      Hizo un gesto con dos dedos deslizándolos por su garganta, mirándole con absoluta y fingida seriedad. Al ver a Chris tragando saliva volvió a carcajearse...  
  
 - ¡Es broma, hombre! - Le soltó una fuerte palmada en la espalda. - Como mucho Win me cortaría a mí las pelotas... Anda, bajemos de una vez. Tengo hambre y esos cabrones pueden acabar ellos solos con todas las judías.  
 - Señor... - Le detuvo el chico antes de colocar la cuerda en el ocho a su cintura para hacer el rápel de descenso. - ¿Me llevará con usted?  
 - Puede... si dejas de llamarme señor. - Le respondió sonriendo. - George, chico... ése es mi nombre: George.  
 - Y el mío Christopher, no “chico”... - Añadió el joven haciéndose valer. Algo le decía que esa actitud sí sería respetada por el comandante Kirk.  
 - Mmm... Chris, entonces. ¿Puedo? - Le pidió permiso para utilizar el diminutivo.  
 - Está bien, George. Será un placer trabajar a tu servicio.  
 - No lo dudo... - Volvió a reír, con su franca y sonora carcajada que se escuchó por todo el parque natural.  
  
  
  
                Chris Pike se levantó de su sofá para acercarse a la pared y descolgar la fotografía. Se fijó en los rostros sonrientes de todos los que después fueron sus compañeros de aventuras en la USS Kelvin, en su propia cara tan joven y exultante de felicidad, pues tras el descenso de El Capitán, George le prometió que le llevaría con él al espacio. Pero sobre todo se quedó mirando aquel rostro tan hermoso de divinos ojos azules y sonrisa pícara y retorcida. ¡Cómo echaba de menos escuchar su vibrante risa tan varonil!  
  
      Pasó los dedos sobre la imagen, deteniéndose en la preciosa cara de su rubio amigo, en aquellos labios que añoraba besar... y lloró. Vertió sus lágrimas sin consuelo alguno recordando su heroica muerte en la fecha estelar 2233.04, cuando haciéndose cargo de la nave como capitán impuso la orden general XIII: su evacuación; salvando así las vidas de 800 personas entre ellas las de Winona, su mujer, que dio a luz a Jim en aquel preciso momento, y la suya propia.  
  
 - ¡No te quedes en el puente, vamos... ven conmigo! - Chris trató de arrastrarle hacia una lanzadera, la nave de Nero estaba a punto de destrozarles.  
 - ¡El piloto automático no funciona, copero mío! - Solía llamarle así, el joven le hacía sentirse como el propio Zeus cuando lo tenía en su cama. - Alguien tiene que permanecer aquí, cubrir la huida disparando o no conseguiréis escapar... ¡Vete!  
  
      Empujó al alférez que se resistía a dejarle solo. Los demás se habían ido ya cumpliendo con sus órdenes.  
  
 - ¡No! - Se aferró a él, le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. - George... ven conmigo... por favor, te lo ruego...  
 - ¡Soy tu capitán! - Le gritó. - Chris, mi precioso Ganímedes... Mi mujer está dando a luz en la lanzadera médica XXXVII, quiero que vayas allí y te ocupes de que ella y el niño lleguen a salvo a la Tierra. - Sujetó la cara de su asistente y le besó en los labios por última vez. - Sé que me echarás de menos... los dos lo haréis... pero lo único que quiero es que sobreviváis a esto. ¡Márchate, Chris! ¡Es una jodida orden!  
 - ¡Te quiero George! - Le dijo entre lágrimas arrastrando los pies hacia la salida del puente.  
 - Yo también te quiero... os quiero a los dos. - Sentándose en la silla de mando la hizo balancearse a izquierda y derecha. Miró a su amante y volvió a gritarle. - ¡Vete de una vez, Chris! Y cuida de mis hijos...  
  
  
             Cuando Winona le vio entrar en la lanzadera sin George le miró con odio, con más del que le había mirado nunca desde que se enteró de que mantenía una aventura con su marido. La mujer sabía que Chris era su amante, George se lo había contado hacía tiempo.  
  
 - ¿Vas a permitir que se quede ahí?  
 - Lo ha ordenado así, ya le has oído. - Tragándose su dolor miraba a la rubia esposa de su, en esos momentos capitán, con gesto adusto. -  Win, el piloto automático está dañado, alguien tiene que...  
 - ¡Alguien! ¿Por qué mi George? ¿Por qué no te has quedado tú, maldito hijo de...? ¡Aaaah! - Los dolores del parto la hicieron callar, algo que Chris agradeció en aquel instante. Entre sus gritos escuchó la voz de su capitán despidiéndose de ellos.  
 - Cariño, escúchame... - La voz de George les llegaba hasta la pequeña nave desde el puente de mando. No dejaba claro a quién de los dos se dirigía. - Yo... no voy a poder ir...  
  
       Winona trajo al mundo a Jim allí detrás, a su espalda, mientras él mismo manejaba los mandos alejándose cada vez más de la USS Kelvin que destruía con sus fasers los torpedos que Nero disparaba contra las lanzaderas. Chris tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, su único amor les estaba diciendo adiós por última vez.  
  
  
  
 - Debí quedarme yo. - Se dijo a sí mismo devolviendo la fotografía a la pared. - Ni siquiera pude cumplir tu deseo, George. Winona se alejó de mí, se llevó a los niños a Iowa y me prohibió visitarles. Me rendí pronto, la verdad. ¿Qué pintaba yo en la granja de tus cuñados? Así que les perdí la pista durante años. Supe que George Samuel se embarcó como colono hacia el planeta Deneva, creo que está casado y es feliz allí... ¡Y hoy he conocido a Jim, mi vida! - Seguía hablando a la imagen de su amante como si pudiese oírle. - Creo que le he convencido para que ingrese en la Academia. Si lo hace podré cuidar de él como tú querías.  
  
      Se sirvió un vaso de whisky escocés antes de irse a la cama. No había cenado nada pero tampoco tenía apetito. Saboreó su copa brindando hacia la pared.  
  
 - ¡Por los viejos tiempos que no volverán, mi amor!  
  
      Apuró el contenido de un trago y se acostó. Su lecho estaba vacío, igual que su casa y su vida fuera de la Flota, igual que su corazón que solamente guardaba buenos recuerdos del comandante Kirk. Cerrando los ojos se entregó al sueño. Casi podía notar la calidez de aquellas manos enormes en su piel.  
  
  
  
                                 Todo sucedió cuando llevaba exactamente una semana a bordo de la USS Kelvin. George le llevó con él de expedición al planeta Rigel XII, donde la Federación pensaba establecer una pequeña colonia minera que aprovechase los recursos naturales del lugar. Estando allí se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta de arena que les obligó a refugiarse durante horas en una cueva.  
  
 - ¿Estás bien, Chris? - Le preguntaba preocupado viéndole toser de aquel modo.  
 - Sí... es por... mi alergia... - Apenas podía respirar, todo el polvo y la arena que había tragado le estaban atascando la garganta.  
 - Toma, bébete mi agua... - Le ofreció el comandante.  
 - No... ya he bebido mi parte...  
 - A lo mejor no lo he dicho claramente: bébete mi agua, es una orden. - El rubio quiso asegurarse de que su joven asistente se recuperaba.  
  
        Chris obedeció y se limpió las vías respiratorias con el escaso líquido que quedaba en la cantimplora de su superior, después de haber pasado todo el día caminando por aquel árido planeta. George se le acercó y le desabrochó la cremallera del cuello del jersey rojo del uniforme.  
  
 - Tranquilo, échate y descansa. Con esta tormenta el USS Kelvin no recibe nuestra señal para poder teletransportarnos, creo que tenemos para rato aquí. - El rubio lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y, sentándose en el suelo, lo sostuvo contra su pecho hasta que dejó de toser.  
 - Gracias, George. Ya me siento mejor. - Chris intentó levantarse, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.  
 - No te muevas, tienes algo justo... ahí... - El rubio señalaba a su cara.  
 - ¿Qué es? ¿Un bicho? - Preguntó aterrado. Odiaba los insectos, sobre todo los alienígenas.  
 - Tú cierra los ojos y quédate muy quieto... voy a intentar...  
 - ¡Por todos los dioses, George! ¡Espero que no sea una de tus bromas!  
 - Nunca he ido más en serio...  
  
       El comandante no había visto otra cosa allí que unos labios sonrosados que deseaba volver a probar. Acercándose sigilosamente no paró hasta tenerlo entre los brazos y besarle apasionadamente, de pronto notó las manos del joven golpeándole en el pecho.  
  
 - ¡Para...! - Alcanzó a decir.  
 - Perdóname, yo... Disculpa mi brusquedad. No sabía cómo decírtelo pero Chris, siento algo muy especial por ti. No pretendo abusar de mi posición, nunca lo haría, espero que lo sepas. Es que desde que nos conocemos, bueno, en realidad desde aquel malentendido en El Capitán... ¡Joder! No he podido pensar en otra cosa que en esto: besarte... tenerte pegado a mí, abrazarte... ¡Te desnudaría ahora mismo! Te haría el amor aquí, en esta cueva, en este planeta perdido lejos de cualquier parte... ¡Oh, Chris! ¡Te deseo! Aunque entiendo que esto no está bien. Yo soy un hombre casado, mi mujer y mi hijo me esperan en casa, en la Tierra... y tú eres un crío, un muchacho... Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que te digan eso pero es lo que eres, apenas acabas de terminar en la Academia. ¡Ni siquiera te sale barba! Tienes un futuro prometedor en la Flota, este trabajo te gusta, se te da bien. No quiero fastidiarlo todo... yo... no quiero que pienses que no tienes alternativa. Seamos amigos antes que otra cosa, antes que compañeros, antes que amantes si es que me lo permites... No sé, no quiero que te sientas obligado; es que en el Yosemite me pareció que tú querías... claro que igual fue porque yo...  
  
      Chris se estaba riendo, empezaba a conocer a su buen amigo George Kirk y sabía que cuando se ponía nervioso no podía cerrar la boca.  
  
 - Solamente iba a decirte que tengo la nariz taponada... ¡Me ahogabas, George! No podía respirar, eso es todo...  
 - ¿Qué? ¿Entonces...? ¿Quieres decir que...?  
 - ¡Hagámoslo, sí! Puedes desnudarme, hacerme el amor aquí mismo, en este perdido lugar. Seamos amantes antes que compañeros, antes que amigos... - Le acarició la nuca atrayendo la cabeza hacia la suya hasta volver a besarle, esta vez tomando él el control. - Me gustas, desde el primer día en que te vi por la Academia con tu flamante uniforme de teniente. Yo estaba en mi último año de instituto, era el día de las profesiones y me llevaron allí de visita. Me apresuré a preguntar tu nombre y el de tu nave. Desde entonces deseé servir bajo tu mando... ¡Por ti me alisté en la Flota!  
 - Chris... - Suavemente le levantaba el jersey rojo quitándole el uniforme. - Debo aclararte que amo a mi mujer. Eso no va a cambiar...  
 - Ella no está aquí ahora, ¿cierto? - El joven terminó de deshacerse de su ropa y le miró con ardor a los ojos azules, metiendo las manos por debajo de la cintura del pantalón de George. - ¡No tiene por qué enterarse!  
 - No está aquí, es verdad... - El rubio dio rienda suelta a su deseo y se dispuso a tomar al muchacho. En su mente no hacía otra cosa que pensar en cómo contarle aquello a su esposa.  
  
               En aquella cueva del planeta Rigel XII le hizo el amor por primera vez. A Chris le dolió muchísimo cuando sintió a George abriéndose camino en su interior, nunca había estado con otro hombre pero le deseaba tanto... que tenerle encima suyo, jadeando de placer, acariciando su piel y sujetándolo con fuerza a cada embestida, hizo que se olvidase por completo del daño que le estaba haciendo.  
  
 - Te quiero... - Susurró George a su oído antes de alcanzar el clímax.  
 - Y yo a ti... - Le respondió Chris envolviéndolo con sus brazos y acercándole la cabeza a su pecho, donde el rubio la posó sobre su desbocado corazón.  
 - Tú no has... llegado... - Advirtió el rubio frunciendo el ceño. - Deja que me ocupe de ti ahora...  
 - No es necesario, he disfrutado George... - Musitó débilmente.  
  
       Pero era inútil. Los labios de su comandante ya estaban descendiendo por su pecho hacia el abdomen, dejando enhiestos los sonrosados pezones a su paso, humedeciendo con sus besos cada tramo de su piel hasta posarse sobre su sorprendido sexo que se endureció a su contacto.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Gimió excitado el muchacho. - Para... no lo hagas...  
  
        Que su superior tuviese allí su cabeza, subiendo y bajando a ritmo constante, introduciéndose toda su longitud en la boca para darle aquel goce, era demasiado. No quería que se humillase de aquel modo. Puso su mano en la frente del rubio, apartando el flequillo para mirarle a los ojos y vio que el hombre lo estaba disfrutando también. Entonces cerró el puño en su pelo y ayudó a George empujando sin control. Le pareció escuchar su risa entre los sordos gemidos que le salían de la garganta... ¿qué demonios le hacía gracia de aquella situación?  
  
        Cuando notó que le venía el orgasmo quiso apartarle de allí. ¡No iba a escupir su semilla dentro de la boca de su jefe! Hacerlo sobre su cara tampoco era una opción respetable. Chris tiró del pelo del rubio hacia atrás y se revolvió, tratando de ponerse de lado para no mancharle con el blanco y pegajoso fluido que empezaba a soltar a chorros sin control alguno. Las grandes manos de George le sujetaban las caderas y le fue imposible hacer lo que pensaba, ya no podía parar... la espalda se le arqueó con la explosión de incontrolable placer que sintió.  
  
 - Sí... sí... ¡Aaaah! ¡Chris....! - Exclamó el rubio empapándose la cara y los labios con lo que salía de su miembro, gimiendo al mismo tiempo con el orgasmo que él también tuvo en ese momento. Había estado masturbándose mientras chupaba el sexo del joven. - ¡Qué bueno!  
 - ¡Oh no! - Chris le vio la cara manchada de blanco y se sonrojó. - Te he puesto perdido... - Se lamentó.  
  
      De inmediato cogió su camiseta roja y fue a limpiar el rostro de su amante que, sin permitírselo, se apartó para retirar con los dedos los restos y lamerlos con su lengua.  
  
 - Pero... ¿qué haces? - La imagen de su superior tragándose su semen le desconcertó.  
 - Me gusta... sabes deliciosamente bien. - Expresó el rubio con su pícara sonrisa. - Tienes que darme más de este vino... - Murmuró echándosele encima.  
 - ¡Oh George! - Sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo le rodeó la cintura entrelazando las piernas por detrás de sus nalgas, apretándolas y gozando del suave roce en sus gemelos. - ¡George!  
 - Chris... ahora soy tuyo y tú eres mío... - Le susurraba mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y el hombro. - Te quiero... Te querré siempre, pase lo que pase.  
  
  
                Aquello se convirtió en una promesa. Ellos no lo sabían pero todo ese amor quedó grabado en las paredes de roca de la cueva. Años más tarde, durante una misión de la nave USS Enterprise, unos jóvenes tendrían que refugiarse allí debido a otra tormenta de arena. Ése sería el lugar donde Jim y Spock experimentaran el tel *(vínculo) en su plenitud por primera vez, donde ambos sentirían que se pertenecían el uno al otro aunque no se atrevieran a admitirlo entonces.  
  
  
  
                               Chris se despertó sudoroso, inquieto. Mirando bajo la sábana descubrió una erección que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se presentaba. Furioso por aquello se levantó de un salto de la cama y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha fría. El almirante no compartía su vida con nadie. Después de la muerte de George apenas había tenido sexo esporádico con algún que otro desconocido, nunca intimaba demasiado con sus parejas de cama y hacía años que ni siquiera eso. El comandante Kirk fue el dueño absoluto de su corazón, jamás conquistado por otra persona.  
  


 

  
  
                                                    El tiempo pasó y Jim se descubrió como el prometedor hombre de la Flota que Chris esperaba que fuese. A pesar del incidente del Kobayashi Maru, el muchacho se las apañó bastante bien en la Academia. Al almirante Pike le complacía ser testigo de su progresos y estuvo encantado de tenerle entre su tripulación junto con Spock, el comandante medio vulcano que sabía sacar de quicio a Jim. Chris se sonreía a sus espaldas cuando les veía enfrentarse el uno al otro, aquella tensión entre los dos le recordaba bastante, aunque a otro nivel, a su relación con George.

  
                Un día tuvieron que enfrentarse juntos a Nero. Tras numerosas dificultades y graves peligros, los tres se alegraron de poder acabar con el asesino del amante de Chris, el padre de Jim, causante también de la muerte de la madre de Spock y la destrucción de su planeta. Fueron afortunados al poder ejecutar por sí mismos su venganza personal.  
  
        Chris nunca le contó a Jim que George hubiera sido otra cosa que su amigo y mentor. Admitir su relación ante él habría sido incómodo. Para el joven, Pike no era más que un gran tipo que se preocupaba por él, tal vez demasiado, aunque eso lo achacaba a la amistad que le había unido a su padre.  
  
       Cuando la Academia condecoró a James Kirk nombrándolo capitán del Enterprise, el almirante Pike se sintió lleno de orgullo. Spock solicitó el puesto de primer oficial de la nave que Kirk le concedió gustoso. Ambos sabían ya, por el anciano embajador Spock que vino del otro Universo, que les esperaban grandes aventuras y una amistad que les uniría de por vida... aunque no tenían idea de hasta qué punto.  
  
        Pike ocupó un alto cargo en el Cuartel General de la Flota. Era hora de dejar que las nuevas generaciones tomasen el relevo. Observando de nuevo aquella fotografía en la pared mantuvo en la intimidad de su hogar una de sus conversaciones con su difunto enamorado.  
  
 - Tu hijo es igual que tú, mi amor. - Sonreía sirviéndose un buen vaso de whisky. - Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu carácter... ¡Nunca se rinde! Está hecho para ser capitán, lo hará muy bien en el Enterprise. Y ese Spock... algo me dice que no tardarán en hacerse buenos amigos.  
  
      Brindando como solía hacer, levantando su copa hacia la imagen de su amante, bebió un buen trago antes de tumbarse en el sofá.  
  
 - No sé lo que Win les contaría a tus hijos antes de morir, si saben o no lo nuestro... Jim es discreto al respecto y yo no me atrevo a decirle nada. - Miraba de lado la fotografía, tendido sobre un cojín, dejando la mano caer con indolencia sobre la alfombra. - ¡Ojalá estuvieses aquí para verle! Sé que estarías orgulloso de él... Se ríe igual que tú, camina como tú, come igual que tú, a dos carrillos y sin respirar... ¡Hasta tiene tus ataques de verborrea cuando se pone nervioso! Me recuerda tanto a ti que en el fondo me alegro de que se marche lejos...  
  
    Cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido. Esta vez su sueño no fue nada agradable.  
  
  
  
                                 Estaba en el funeral por George. Los hermanos de Win la flanqueaban en la iglesia; a pesar de que el capitán era panteísta tuvo una ceremonia protestante sólo para satisfacer a su familia. A Pike no le agradó aquello. Sentado en el último banco no dejó de orar a sus dioses para que perdonasen aquella farsa y acogieran entre las estrellas el alma inmortal de su amante.  
  
      El pequeño George se soltó de la mano de su madre y echó a correr hacia la puerta, llevaba los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Tan sólo tenía seis años pero comprendía lo que estaba pasando a la perfección. Su padre siempre le hablaba de los dioses; le contaba increíbles historias de Apolo y Artemisa, del padre de todos, Zeus... ¿por qué su madre y sus tíos le daban una ceremonia cristiana? Era para ellos mismos, no para el hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo: el oficial de la Flota Estelar que murió como un héroe en el espacio y al que nunca más volvería a ver.  
  
      Chris le detuvo por el pasillo antes de que el niño alcanzase la puerta. Con sus ojitos azules le miró, al reconocer el uniforme se le echó al cuello. Aquel hombre debía ser amigo de su padre.  
  
  
              Finalizado el funeral Winona llamó a su hijo mayor; llevaba en brazos a Jim que berreaba sin parar, tal vez mostrando así su disgusto. Chris se acercó con el pequeño pegado detrás de sus pantalones.  
  
 - Sam, deja de esconderte de mí... nos vamos a casa.  
 - ¡Esa no es mi casa! - Respondió el niño con enfado.  
 - Ahora viviremos en la granja con tus tíos. Tu padre ha muerto, Sam. Las cosas han cambiado.  
  
      La mujer era muy dura con sus palabras. Tenía el corazón roto por la pérdida de su marido y la presencia de Pike allí la ponía de los nervios.  
  
 - Sam... - Murmuró Chris. - Supongo que es menos doloroso llamarle así, por su segundo nombre. - Recordó que el pequeño se llamaba George Samuel Kirk.  
 - Hijo, ve a la calle con tu hermano. - Winona tumbó a Jim en su cochecito y dejó que Sam lo empujara fuera de la iglesia. - Mamá tiene que hablar con este señor.  
  
      El pequeño desapareció con el bebé tras la puerta. Sus hermanos pasaron junto a Winona y, correspondiendo a un gesto de su cabeza, la miraron asintiendo y salieron también dejándolos a solas. Pike se sentó en un banco ofreciéndole un lugar a la viuda de su amante.  
  
 - Así que viviréis aquí, en Iowa... - Susurró respetuoso. - Supongo que es lo mejor.  
 - Escúchame bien, Chris. - La rubia le miró con firmeza y frialdad en sus ojos azules. - George ya no está aquí para que tú y yo tengamos que soportarnos. No tenemos por qué volver a vernos nunca, de hecho espero que no te acerques a mí ni a mis hijos jamás...  
 - Pero George... - Iba a decirle que le pidió que cuidase de ellos, la mujer le interrumpió.  
 - Si toleré tu presencia, tu mera existencia, fue porque mi marido te... - la voz estuvo a punto de abandonar su garganta, quebrándose al decir aquella palabra, - amaba. Nunca entenderé esos sentimientos. Me juró y me demostró que las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado, pero me hizo saber que no podía alejarse de ti... Supongo que tenía un corazón lo suficientemente grande como para llevarnos a los dos dentro de él.  
  
     Pike sonrió con tristeza en la mirada. Era cierto. George Kirk tenía un gran corazón encerrado en su pecho.  
  
 - Lo siento, Win... pero no voy a dejaros solos.  
  
        El ahora teniente de la Flota Estelar era consciente de que la mujer no lo permitiría, que además debía regresar a San Francisco y que probablemente en menos de un mes volvería a embarcarse en alguna nave espacial. Aún así ¿cómo iba a desatender a los hijos de su amado George? Su bienestar era ahora responsabilidad suya... o eso creía.  
  
 - No te sientas responsable de nosotros. - Winona parecía que le hubiese leído los pensamientos. - Mis hijos y yo estaremos bien aquí. No sé si George te hizo prometerle algo antes de morir pero eso ya no importa... Quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, Chris. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.  
  
       Winona se levantó y abandonó la iglesia. A su entender ya había soportado aquel asunto demasiado tiempo. George le contó su aventura con Pike al poco de empezar a acostarse con él. Igual que a Chris le dijo que jamás dejaría de querer a su esposa, a ella le explicó que sus sentimientos hacia su joven asistente no se esfumarían sin más.  
  
 - Win, le amo. Ya sé que no lo entiendes, no espero que lo hagas. Solamente te pido que respetes ese amor igual que él respeta que yo siga amándote como esposa.  
 - Ahora estoy en la Tierra, tú en el espacio, a miles de parsecs de distancia pero imagina cuando vaya a verte, George... será terriblemente incómodo para los dos, para ese joven y para mí. ¿Con quién dormirás entonces?  
 - ¡Ya lo pensaremos, querida! Supongo que tú tendrás prioridad dado el tiempo que llevamos separados... - Se echó a reír. Aquella era la conversación más extraña que jamás había tenido por su intercomunicador personal.  
 - ¡Oh, cállate, George! Acabo de enterarme de que soy una mujer cornuda... Ya que me lo pides así, tan civilizadamente, toleraré que tengas un amante. ¡Nada menos que un hombre! - La rubia sacudió su cabeza agitando su media melena. - Si mis hermanos se enterasen te...  
 - Lo sé, me cortarían las pelotas. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Win. Te quiero, no lo dudes ni un instante. Lo que siento por George no resta ni un ápice de mi amor por ti. Te lo demostraré cuando vengas, mi vida.  
  
  
               Y lo hizo. Cuando Winona visitó a su esposo en la USS Kelvin quedó encinta de él. Chris tuvo que aprender a convivir con la mujer de su amante durante los meses que duró su embarazo. Tan sólo podía disfrutar de George en la cama de vez en cuando. Nunca le preguntaba al rubio qué explicación le había dado a Winona para abandonar su lecho durante aquellas noches.  
  
         El comandante les daba todo su amor a cada uno de los dos, haciendo imposible que ninguno de ellos se sintiera menos que el otro. Sí, George Kirk tenía un gran corazón latiendo en su pecho. Cuando se extinguió la llama de su vida, ambos, Winona y Christopher, lo perdieron todo para siempre. Ninguno de los dos volvería a tener pareja. Ni ella ni él volverían a amar de aquel modo.  
  
  
                La vio salir de la iglesia y supo que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Regresar a su vida en la Flota era lo único que le quedaba. Y en eso se había concentrado todos esos años... Chris despertó sudoroso en el sofá. No sabía que pronto él mismo se reuniría con el alma de George entre las estrellas.  
  
  
  
  
                                             Cuando le llegó su hora durante el ataque que Khan realizó contra el Cuartel General, sintió la cercanía de su amante por un momento... pero era la mano de Spock sobre su cara, uniendo su mente vulcana a la suya, tratando de reconfortarle en el instante final de su vida.  
  
          Chris no pudo ver cómo Jim caía derrumbado sobre su pecho, deshecho en el llanto desconsolado que su terrible pérdida le provocaba. El rubio puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo Spock, apartándose del cuerpo inerte del almirante. El vulcano no sabía si decirle lo que había visto hacía tan sólo un momento: la imagen del padre de Jim y Pike amándose el uno al otro cuando eran dos jóvenes oficiales en el USS Kelvin. Pasaron años hasta que sintió que debía hacerlo, para entonces entre el capitán y el primer oficial del Enterprise había mucho más que la confianza de una buena amistad.  
  
 - Era un gran hombre, Jim. - Le hablaba de Pike, su recuerdo les asaltaba a ambos de vez en cuando. - Se ocupó de conducirte por el buen camino. A él le debes entrar a la Flota y si eso no hubiera sucedido tú y yo no estaríamos hoy juntos.  
 - Me retó, ¿lo sabías? Me dijo que mi padre fue capitán de una nave estelar durante doce minutos y salvó 800 vidas... - Se abrazó al vulcano con fuerza, rozando el vello de su pecho desnudo con los labios. - ¿Crees que algo así puede superarse? - Se echó a reír.  
 - Jim, cuando Pike murió yo... Sabes que intenté que no se sintiese solo y uní mi mente a la suya.  
 - Sí, fue un bonito detalle por tu parte. Sé lo mucho que te habría gustado hacer lo mismo cuando yo morí, pero ese maldito cristal entre los dos... No pudiste tocarme.  
 - Escucha, no pude decírtelo entonces pero... ¿Recuerdas cuando Marcus nos dijo que no quería ser el responsable de nuestras muertes al permitirnos ir a Kronos para perseguir a Khan?  
 - Mentía...  
 - Sí, y también cuando dijo que él fue quien convenció a Pike para unirse a la Flota. Lo hizo por tu padre, Jim. Christopher se alistó por él, se embarcó en la Kelvin para estar a su lado porque...  
 - ...le amaba. - Terminó la frase de su novio y sonrió cuando le vio levantar su ceja izquierda. - ¡Oh, Spock! Ya lo sabía...  
 - Nunca me contaste que fueran amantes, ni él quiso decirte nada de eso nunca. Pensé... ¡Él pensaba que no tenías ni idea de eso!  
 - Mi hermano Sam me lo contó. Le recordaba de cuando el funeral por mi padre. Y yo mismo lo comprobé cuando le pregunté por Chris a mi madre. Ella le detestaba, Spock. ¡Imagínate! Era el amante de su marido... Mi padre los tenía bien plantados: obligó a ambos a resignarse a compartir su amor.  
 - Así que lo supiste todo el tiempo... ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste...?  
 - ¡Spock! - Apoyándose en su pecho le miró a los oscuros ojos negros, tan profundos que le atrapaban el alma haciéndole desear no salir nunca de ellos. - Cariño, yo respetaba a ese hombre. Si quiso guardarse para él esos recuerdos sobre su relación con mi padre... ¿quién era yo para arrancárselos a la luz?  
 - Comprendo... - El vulcano le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le besó. - Por lo que vi en la mente del almirante sé que eres igual que tu padre, Jim. Puede que un día quieras compartir tu amor con otra persona a parte de mí...  
 - ¡Eso es ridículo! - Protestó el rubio con su sonrisa torcida. - Tú y yo tenemos esa cosa... el tel *(vínculo) – Volviendo a tumbarse sobre el tórax de su novio susurró. - Yo nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti... mi t'hyla...  
 - Puede que no más, tal vez del mismo modo...  
 - No... imposible...  
 - Eso no lo sabes...  
 - Cállate Spock, déjame dormir... - Jim se dio media vuelta y acabó cayendo al suelo. - ¡Mierda de cama estrecha!  
 - ¿Estás bien? - El vulcano se asomó por el borde del colchón.  
 - ¿Sabes? Me quedaré aquí abajo, dame una almohada...  
 - Entonces hazme un hueco...  
  
         Spock se tendió a su lado sobre el suelo, poniendo el edredón bajo sus cuerpos, abrazándole y besándolo por todas partes... haciendo el amor de nuevo aquella noche antes de que la alarma sonara y los dos tuvieran que ir a sus puestos en el puente del Enterprise.

  
                Algo así fue lo último que vio Pike antes de morir. Una noche de pasión entre él y George en su camarote de comandante del USS Kelvin. Las grandes manos del rubio recorriéndole su cuerpo desnudo y él mismo, tan joven, tan enamorado, entregándose a las deliciosas sensaciones de las caricias sobre la piel... George Kirk, su amado, su amante, su Zeus, su eterno compañero... Juraría que pudo oír en su cabeza aquella risa tan varonil que le hacía estremecerse y contagiarse de su vital alegría. El alma de Christopher Pike voló a las estrellas para unirse a la suya... para siempre.

**FIN**

 


	247. Capítulo especial II: La luz brillante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Is a Light That Never Goes Out *(hay una luz que nunca se apagará) es una canción de la banda inglesa The Smiths, escrita por Morrissey y Johnny Marr. Es el penúltimo tema de The Queen Is Dead, *(la reina ha muerto) álbum de estudio de 1986, pero a pesar de su popularidad no fue lanzada como sencillo hasta 1992, después de la separación de la banda.  
> Por esa fecha la conocí, la verdad, y me enamoró. Igual que Pavel... una luz que nunca se apagará. Morir a su lado sería un privilegio.

**Capítulo especial II: La luz brillante**

  
  
  
                                                                                                               En San Petersburgo los inviernos son muy duros, terriblemente fríos e insoportablemente largos. Anton Chekov enviaba a su hijo a la escuela pertrechado con doble capa de ropa interior termoprotectora, pantalones, jersey de lana y múltiples camisetas bajo el grueso abrigo de paño; todo acompañado de los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda que solamente dejaban ver unos grandes ojos aguamarina que apuntaban a que había un niño dentro de aquel armario ambulante.  
  
 - No corras por el camino, hay hielo en las calles y podrías resbalar. No te entretengas tampoco. No estaré en casa cuando regreses pero llegaré enseguida. Tú merienda y quédate junto a la chimenea en el salón hasiendo los deberes.  
 - Da, papa! - Contestaba paciente con su cartera en la mano despidiéndose junto a la puerta.  
  
         El hombre cuidaba bien de su único y mayor tesoro: Pavel, su adorado hijo. Desde que nació era lo único que le importaba en el mundo, con aquellos preciosos ojos y su sonrisa heredados de su fallecida esposa a la que tanto amó.  
  
      Tenía nueve años. Obediente y respetuoso con sus mayores, Pavel Andreivich Chekov había dado abundantes muestras de su alto cociente intelectual en la escuela. Aquella mañana era especial, comenzaba un nuevo curso. Dos años adelantado en los estudios tenía que compartir el aula con niños de once que le miraban con curiosidad y cierto desprecio. No encajaba, pero eso no era nada nuevo: Pavel no había encajado nunca en ningún sitio.  
  
        Durante las horas lectivas procuró pasar inadvertido, ni siquiera levantó la mano una sola vez a pesar de que conocía las respuestas a todas las preguntas que realizaban los profesores. Se sabía observado, prejuzgado por sus compañeros, no quería llamar la atención otra vez. Se pasó el año anterior soportando el acoso de niños de su misma edad, ahora que estaba rodeado de alumnos mayores, más altos y fuertes que él, no quería arriesgarse a enfrentamientos.  
  
     De regreso a casa unos chicos le abordaron por el camino.  
  
 - ¿Estás ahí dentro? - Le empujaban haciéndole patinar sobre la acera. - Eres todo ropa, chaval...  
 - ¡Comprobemos si hay alguien ahí debajo!  
  
        Entre todos le despojaron del gorro, los guantes, el abrigo, un jersey, dos camisetas, los pantalones... le dejaron humillado con sus calzoncillos largos de punto y las botas. Agradeció que no le quitaran eso. Cuando los chicos terminaron de reírse de él le permitieron marcharse a casa. Ya era tarde y su padre le estaba esperando, bastante preocupado por no haberle encontrado allí al volver de su trabajo en la fábrica.  
  
 - ¡Pavel! - Gritó nada más verle llegar helado de frío y tiritando. - Moy syn... *(hijo mío)  
 - Estoy bien, papa... no es nada...  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se han vuelto a meter contigo en la escuela? - Abrazó a su pequeño y poniéndole una manta sobre los hombros lo llevó junto a la chimenea, frotándole los enclenques bracitos para que entrase en calor. - De ahora en adelante yo mismo te llevaré y te recogeré.  
 - Niet! - Protestó el niño. - Si hasses eso será peor. No me atacarán por el camino, pero en clase... y en los descansos...  
  
      Pavel imaginaba todas las jugarretas que podrían hacerle dentro del colegio: encerrarlo en su taquilla, meterle la cabeza en el water, tirarle la comida en el almuerzo...  
  
 - Es sierto, no puedo estar a tu lado siempre. - Anton Chekov pensó en el modo de hacer algo para solucionar el tema. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Te llevaré a clases de defensa personal!  
 - Papa... mírame... - Pavel se apartó la manta y le mostró a su padre su propio cuerpecillo delgado y débil. - ¿Crees que puedo aterrorisar a nadie con esto?  
  
       Anton se echó a reír. Su hijo tenía razón. Era demasiado flaco y pequeño, aunque sus grandes manos y pies y su desgarbada silueta le hacían pensar que eso cambiaría con los años.  
  
 - Creserás, serás un hombre alto y fuerte, te lo prometo. - Apartando los rizos de su frente le besó allí. - Hasta entonses tendrás que arreglártelas sólo con tu inteligensia...  
 - No te preocupes, los chicos se acabarán cansando y si me doy prisa no me alcansarán por el camino. - Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente, sacando el labio inferior y mirando a su padre con sus grandes ojos aguamarina.  
 - Te quiero, moy syn... ¿te lo he dicho hoy?  
 - Da, papa... me lo has dicho... - Asentía con media sonrisa, el amor de su padre era todo el amor que conocía.  
  
  
                                                  Su infancia transcurrió entre su pasión por los estudios, el ajedrez y su padre. En lugar de clases de defensa personal acudió al conservatorio de música y aprendió a tocar el piano. Lo hacía maravillosamente, arrancándole al instrumento un sonido melancólico y conmovedor que nadie más podía lograr. Avanzó dos cursos más por año y cuando cumplió los catorce estaba listo para entrar a la Universidad. Su padre, tras hablarlo con él, decidió que se mudarían a San Francisco y así Pavel ingresaría en la Academia de la Flota.  
  
 - Serás lo que quieras ser, moy syn: sientífico, militar... Podrás viajar por todo el Universo y haser grandes cosas, ya lo verás. - Anton estaba emocionado con la idea, su hijo sería un hombre extraordinario.  
 - ¿Vas a abandonar toda tu vida aquí, papa? ¡Vas a dejar tu amada Rusia por mí! - Le abrazó con fuerza, agradecido por el enorme sacrificio que su padre estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.  
 - Amo a Rusia, da... pero a ti más. Yo solamente quiero que sea feliss, Pavel. Es lo único que me importa. ¿Serás feliss por mí? ¿Me lo prometes? - Le susurraba al oído acariciando los rizos de su nuca, con la cabeza de su hijo apoyada en su pecho cerca de su corazón.  
 - Da... papa... Ya tebya lyublyu! *(Te quiero)  
  
          «Serás lo que quieras ser.» Pavel se guardó aquellas palabras dentro de su corazón. A lo largo de su vida en ocasiones se las repetía a sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido, la voz de Anton Chekov sonaría siempre clara en su cabeza.  
  
  
  
                                                   Recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre con una llamada desde el hospital. Acababa de graduarse y aún no sabía cuál sería su destino en la Flota. Acudió a urgencias temblando como una hoja. El médico de guardia le acompañó al box donde el cuerpo yacía bajo una sábana blanca.  
  
 - Le ha fallado el corazón, no hemos podido hacer nada. Lo lamento, señor.  
  
        ¿Señor? Pavel tenía diecisiete años y aquella palabra le venía grande. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cogió su intercomunicador personal y marcó el segundo número que tenía en la agenda. El de su único amigo, su compañero de clase, el piloto japonés al que admiraba por su increíble destreza y cuya consideración hacia él le había hecho otorgarle ese nombre de “moy drug” *(amigo mío) con el que le presentó a su padre en la ceremonia de graduación hacía tan sólo dos días.  
  
 - Aquí Hikaru Sulu, adelante... - La voz sonó por el pequeño altavoz, no había imagen de vídeo, Pavel la había deshabilitado sin querer. - ¿Quién es? - Se oyó trastear con el aparato. - ¡Pavel! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre? - Silencio. - ¿Por qué no hablas... eh? - El japonés escuchó con atención y le pareció oír un sollozo. - ¿Estás llorando? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dime algo, joder!  
  
        La llamada se cortó. Pavel se quedó sentado en el frío suelo mirando el reloj del pasillo en el hospital, contando veinticuatro minutos hasta que la figura de Sulu apareció por la puerta del fondo. Se puso en pie y se lanzó a sus brazos de inmediato. El llanto le ahogaba la garganta impidiéndole hablar.  
  
 - Tranquilo... estoy aquí...  
  
      Aquellas palabras también sonarían siempre en su mente, con la voz grave con la que Sulu las pronunció, eternamente grabadas en su corazón.  
  
  
               Negó con la cabeza cuando Sulu le preguntó si quería que llamase a alguien: familiares, amigos... Pavel no tenía a nadie más. Su amigo le apretó contra su pecho y se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Fue el japonés quien se ocupó del papeleo; averiguando que el hombre ruso que acababa de morir deseaba ser incinerado hizo que todo se llevase a cabo con la mayor celeridad.  
  
        Pensó en avisar a sus compañeros pero ante la rotunda negativa de Pavel no lo hizo. Una vez terminó todo le llevó a su casa, al pequeño apartamento de alquiler que el joven genio compartía con su padre cerca de la Academia. Cocina, baño, salón y dos dormitorios. Toda su vida estaba allí, en aquellos escasos sesenta metros cuadrados. Pavel empezó a guardar las cosas en cajas manteniendo una actitud silenciosa que inquietaría a cualquiera.  
  
 - No tienes que hacer eso ahora. - Le dijo Sulu preocupado.  
 - He de hasserlo. En unos días nos dirán nuestros destinos y me marcharé de la Tierra.  
 - Lo dices como si fuese algo definitivo.  
 - ¡Eso espero! No tengo nada, Sulu. Ningún lugar al que regresar, nadie a quien volver a ver... Estoy solo, he de asumirlo.  
 - No estás solo, Pasha... yo estoy aquí.  
 - Grassias...  
  
       Llorando volvió a encerrarse entre sus brazos. Pasó así aquella noche, a su lado, apretado contra su cuerpo en la estrecha cama de su habitación. Sulu era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo pero entonces no sabía hasta qué punto aquella amistad duraría para siempre.  
  
  
  
                                              La primera vez que vio a Sulu fue en su segundo curso en la Academia. Él acababa de cumplir los quince y el japonés tenía veinte años. Un profesor de física desarrollaba una complicada fórmula en la pizarra y, consciente o inconscientemente, algo que el ruso nunca supo, cometió un error. A Pavel le chirriaba la visión de aquella ecuación equivocada. Aguantó un par de minutos mordiéndose el puño y retorciéndose en su pupitre antes de levantarse y, sin decir nada, borrar las letras griegas y los símbolos, arrebatarle el marcador al maestro y corregir por sí mismo semejante atrocidad.  
  
 - Da! - Exclamó observando su obra. - Eso está mejor.  
 - Gracias, señor... - El profesor sonreía esperando que dijese su nombre.  
 - ¡Chekov, Pavel Andreievich! - Dándose cuenta de que podría haber humillado al hombre, se quedó allí plantado mirándole sin saber qué decir, con una estúpida sonrisa helada en el rostro.  
 - Parece que contamos con un genio entre nosotros... - Comentó el maestro. - Puede volver a su asiento, Chekov. No tengo intención de utilizarle como perchero.  
  
      Pavel se sonrojó y regresó a su lugar en la última fila. La clase entera se estaba riendo, todos le miraban.  
  
         Sonó la campana y salió entre los demás al pasillo para el cambio de aula, tocaba defensa personal en el gimnasio y el entrenador propuso medir las fuerzas y la habilidad de sus alumnos haciéndoles enfrentarse de dos en dos. El ruso se quedó rezagado, no tenía idea de pelear. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que se habían metido con él, de todas las palizas que recibió en su infancia por parte de compañeros cada vez más altos y más fuertes, nunca aprendió a defenderse por la fuerza. Utilizaba su inteligencia, como le había aconsejado su padre: huía del conflicto, evitaba la situación, buscaba distraer a los que le atacaban... cualquier cosa salvo levantar el puño y golpear.  
  
 - Usted... el delgaducho, es más o menos igual de alto que el señor Sulu... - El instructor le señalaba indicándole donde posicionarse. - Él será su contrincante.  
  
      Los demás murmuraron por lo bajo con aquella decisión del profesor. Pavel pudo oír cosas como “le va a machacar, ese japonés sabe kárate...” y se echó a temblar. Sulu le miraba y se reía, tal vez porque le hacía gracia la pinta tan extraña que tenía con los pantalones cortos de deporte y las piernas tan flacas y blancas asomando por debajo, o tal vez por su cara de susto.  
  
       El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y los muchachos empezaron a luchar entre ellos. El objetivo era derribar al otro, hacerle caer al suelo o rendirse. Unos usaban llaves de yudo, otros lo intentaban con la lucha greco-romana... Sulu agarró el cuello del ruso y le acercó la cabeza a la suya.  
  
 - No te preocupes, no te haré daño. - Le susurró.  
 - Grassias, yo...  
 - Tú déjate caer.  
  
      Y así lo hizo. Su espalda dio de lleno contra el tatami y Sulu levantó la mano en señal de victoria. El profesor le palmeó los hombros mirando a Pavel en el suelo y negando con la cabeza.  
  
 - Me va a costar convertirte en un soldado chico, pero lo haré.  
 - Si me ayudas con la física te enseñaré kárate, ¿trato hecho? - Sulu le ofrecía la mano para levantarle.  
 - ¡Hecho! - Estirando el brazo se dejó aupar.  
 - Bien, trabajar en equipo es el primer paso... - El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato. - ¡Señoras! ¡Caballeros! No olviden que sus compañeros pueden algún día tener sus vidas entre sus manos... Son ustedes miembros de la Flota Estelar, cadetes. Aprendan a colaborar.  
  
  
  
  
 - _Si no me muevo no me picará, si no me muevo... si me quedo muy quieto... se irá volando por donde ha venido y me dejará tranquilo. ¡Había oído que los lavaflies eran grandes pero esto es una monstruosidad de bicho! Ay, yebát!_ *(joder) _¡Lo tienes ensima, Pavel, ni respires!_ \- Se decía a sí mismo tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
         El mosquito le picó al final. Sería la primera de las muchas picaduras que sufrió en Rinax. Pavel saltó de la silla chillando, los robots Khan y Amy se acercaron al oírle gritar.  
  
 - ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, t'hy'la? - Preguntaba la robot Amy deteniéndose a observarle mientras el ruso saltaba a la pata coja quejándose por el picotazo en su pierna derecha.  
 - ¡Cassadlo! ¡Matadlo! ¡Ese maldito lavaflie...!  
  
       Las dos máquinas se pusieron a la tarea mientras Pavel se metió en su dormitorio y se desinfectó la herida como pudo. Luego se tendió en la litera, quedándose dormido con una extraña fiebre que le empezaba a subir sin que se diese cuenta.  
  
  
        Los sueños eran vívidos, casi reales. El primero en aparecer fue Somak, le miraba sonriendo con malicia.  
  
 - Regresaré para atarte de nuevo y follarte una y otra vez, p'tak... (marica) ¡No eres nada! Solamente un agujero para meterla y correrme dentro... ¿Sabes que un día te mataré con mis propias manos? ¡Volveremos a vernos!  
  
       Pavel se revolvía entre las sábanas sudadas, el robot Khan le aplicó una compresa empapada en agua fría sobre la frente para intentar bajarle la temperatura. El humano no se había levantado en todo el día, tampoco había estado despierto el tiempo suficiente como para comer algo. La robot Amy retiraba el plato lleno de comida de la mesa de su escritorio.  
  
 - Nuestra obligación es informar de su estado de salud. - Decía la voz grave y masculina con acento británico y cierto trasfondo metálico.  
 - Esperemos sus indicaciones. Si no mejora mañana, informaremos. Ya conoces su consigna: soledad y privacidad ante todo. De lo que ocurra en Rinax la Flota no tiene por qué enterarse.  
  
         El genio había programado a su gusto ambas máquinas. Entre la duermevela inquietante de la fiebre les oyó hablar y se sonrió. Los horribles dientes torcidos de B'Etor aparecían ahora en su memoria mordiéndole en la espalda y apretando hasta hacerle sangre.  
  
     Se oyó gritar a sí mismo, aunque con la mordaza no pudo vocalizar claramente las palabrotas que quería decirle a aquel klingon.  
  
 - ¡Silencio, esclavo! - B'Etor empujó más fuerte, hundiéndose en él hasta hacer chocar su abdomen contra las nalgas del ruso, provocando así la risa entre sus compinches que observaban excitados a su jefe.  
  
      Pavel, con las manos y los pies atados, apoyado boca abajo en el potro de tortura, sentía todo el peso de aquel animal sobre su castigada espalda. Escuchó crujir la costilla en su costado, el chasquido seco del hueso al troncharse... gimió pero B'Etor aullaba de placer derramándose en su interior y los demás aplaudían y silbaban la gesta, nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Pavel perdió el conocimiento.  
  
         Durante cinco días había estado sometido a la retorcida voluntad de B'Etor. Le dejaba solo horas y horas, atado del cuello por una gruesa cadena de hierro a la pared. Se vio obligado a hacer sus necesidades allí mismo, todo apestaba a orines. El klingon traía cada vez a dos o tres amigotes diferentes, prometiéndoles gozar con el espectáculo, dejándoles intervenir si eran peces gordos a los que quería impresionar. Pavel era su juguete, su mascota, pero no se preocupaba de su estado: no le dio alimento alguno en esos días, no echó cuenta de sus huesos rotos ni de la sangre seca que se encostraba sobre las múltiples heridas.  
  
        Llegó un momento en el que el ruso se sintió morir y no reaccionó siquiera cuando B'Etor le tiró encima un cubo con agua helada. Pensando que habría acabado con él le dejó en aquel sótano abandonado a su suerte.  
  
 - Vámonos, amigos... ya no se le puede sacar provecho a ese saco de pulgas. ¡Que se pudra ahí mismo! - Ordenó a sus compinches que le siguieran.  
  
      Uno de los esbirros que jamás le había puesto la mano encima, limitándose a mirar solamente porque así se lo ordenaban, se compadeció del humano y se dispuso a darle digna sepultura. Cuando le desató, observó el hematoma y el bulto por debajo de la piel en su pecho. Se movía.  
  
 - Maw' tok, bet'ala nog'tor! *(¡Mira esto!) - Dándole la vuelta a un Pavel inconsciente lo tumbó en el suelo con rudeza. - ¿Y aún respiras, humano?  
  
      Lo envolvió en una manta y le llevó a la casa de un médico para que lo atendiera. El klingon no entendía por qué Pavel le había insinuado a B'Etor lo que esperaba de él: castigo físico, humillación, dolor... sexo... y le había dejado dárselo. Su superior cumplió con creces las expectativas del humano. Pensó que aquel hombre debía estar loco buscando la muerte de esa forma tan repugnante.  
  
 - NuqneH? *(¿Qué es lo que quieres?) - Le preguntó Pavel viendo cómo le miraba mientras el galeno curaba sus heridas.  
 - Comprender...  
 - ¡No es asunto tuyo! Grassias por traerme aquí, ahora márchate. Si volvemos a vernos no te saludaré.  
 - ¡De nada, loco humano! - El klingon cerró de un portazo y desapareció.

  
               Pavel mantendría su promesa. Cuando años más tarde le reconoció no hizo por decirle nada. Le vio con aquella banda azul cruzando su pecho, en el lado de la derecha de la sala de ceremonias de la cubierta B durante la boda de Alex y Peter. El klingon se acercó a hablar con Sulu mientras él y Khan bailaban tras el almuerzo de la celebración. Nunca preguntaría cuál había sido el objeto de aquella conversación, su amante japonés tampoco le comentó jamás nada.  
  


  
  
 - ¡Muévete... ahora! Sé que puedo hasser esto... ¡Puedo hasserlo! ¡Muévete maldito destornillador!  
  
        Pavel se concentrada en desarrollar una nueva habilidad de su prodigiosa mente que había descubierto por casualidad allí, en su completa soledad. Rínax era el lugar ideal para practicar. Lo cierto es que ya de pequeño se sorprendía a sí mismo agitando el cacao en la leche con una cucharilla y al sacarla de la taza la encontraba completamente doblada, retorcida. Su poder mental se manifestaba inconscientemente y cuando menos lo esperaba: estando distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando algo le preocupaba... o cuando sentía miedo. Vasos que caían de la mesa, libros de las estanterías... y no es que él se lo propusiera, aquellas cosas simplemente ocurrían a su alrededor. Pero fue en la soledad de la base cuando un día, sin darse cuenta, mientras arreglaba por enésima vez la consola de observación meteorológica que solía romperse cada dos por tres debido a la excesiva humedad del satélite de Talax, alcanzó la herramienta que necesitaba con la fuerza de su mente.  
  
 - ¿Así que tengo poderes telequinéticos? Bien, pues los voy a perfecsionar, los usaré a mi antojo... tengo muuuucho tiempo para aprender. - Se dijo contento de encontrar algo que hacer aparte de matar mosquitos y jugar contra sí mismo al ajedrez.  
  
  
         El robot Khan le observaba y tomaba nota de sus constantes vitales. Cada vez que el ruso intentaba mover algún objeto con su mente, por muy pequeño que éste fuese, emitía unas ondas cerebrales fuera de lo normal. Todos esos impulsos eran registrados y enviados sistemáticamente a la Flota sin que Pavel lo supiera.  
  
          Desde que entró a trabajar como vigilante de la estación de Rinax, el ruso fue secreto objeto de estudio por parte de un equipo médico en el Cuartel General. Bones lo descubrió estando ya Pavel de vuelta en el Enterprise. Por supuesto no le dijo nada. Cuando dejó a Alex como oficial médico de la nave le encargó que realizase mediciones con el TRC y vigilase esas particulares ondas en la mente del genio.  
  
  
  
 - ¿Es necesario seguir controlándole? - El rubio miraba a McCoy a los ojos con curiosidad. - ¿Sigue la Flota pensando que Pavel podría convertirse en una amenaza?  
 - Tú viste con tus propios ojos lo que es capaz de hacer...  
 - ¡Sí, claro... a sus enemigos! Pero ahora está en casa, en la Tierra, rodeado de su familia y de sus amigos... Es feliz, está cambiado. ¡Va a ser padre! ¿Hemos de seguir con los exámenes periódicos? ¿Con los análisis de sangre? ¿Qué excusa pondremos?  
 - Ya buscaremos la manera, Alex. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que ocurra algo...  
 - No hacemos mucho más. La verdad, no hay explicación científica para su evolución mental. Sus capacidades han superado ampliamente a las de un humano normal. - Alex se servía una copa de vodka y le ofreció a su colega algo de beber.  
  
         McCoy señaló el brandy. Sentado en el sofá chester observaba preocupado por si alguno de sus amantes aparecía por el salón. Oyéndoles reír en el jardín con las historias de Peter, Pavel y Khan a bordo del Enterprise, se relajó. Los cinco estaban fuera, pasando una tarde agradable bajo el sol de San Francisco y Amy dormía la siesta en su habitación en compañía de Sulu, al parecer el japonés era el único capaz de hacer que el bebé dejase de agitarse en su tripa y la futura mamá pudiese descansar.  
  
 - Ya sé que hasta ahora no se ha averiguado mucho, - Bones ladeaba la cabeza al hablar, - aunque conocemos los parámetros que encierran la normalidad y si saliera de ellos...  
 - ¿Qué? Se volvería peligroso, ¿no es eso? ¿Y cuáles son las órdenes en tal caso? ¿Matarlo?  
 - ¡Por Dios, Alex! - Bones se revolvió en su asiento, mirando de reojo por la ventana hacia el exterior donde Khan ahora cogía entre sus brazos a Pavel para bailar una vieja canción que Jim hacía sonar en el ordenador. - ¡Somos médicos, no verdugos!  
 - ¡Exacto! - El rubio le tendió la copa con coñac y le dejó darle un trago antes de continuar. - Si ese equipo médico del Cuartel General estima que Pavel se ha convertido en un peligro para la humanidad, ¿qué crees tú que harán? A lo mejor dicen de criogenizarlo... - Sonrió con sarcasmo, diciendo aquello con toda la intención del mundo. - Ya lo hiciste una vez... Cumpliste las órdenes y congelaste a Khan. ¿Serías capaz de hacérselo a Pavel?  
  
         McCoy negó con la cabeza y se terminó la copa de un trago. Alex tenía razón. No había otro motivo para seguir con los controles a la mente de su amigo que el de asegurarse de que no se volvía demasiado poderoso. Quien quiera que estuviese al mando de aquel estudio tenía el poder de decidir cuándo Pavel debía ser, de alguna manera, neutralizado. Averiguar de quién se trataba se convirtió en el objetivo de ambos doctores.  
  
  
  
  
  
 - _Está masturbándose, tiene que ser eso... las pesadillas no tienen ritmo. ¡Uno no se mueve así en sueños! Pobre chaval... No hay ni una chica de su edad por aquí, ¿quién será el objeto de sus fantasías? Ay, yebát! A lo mejor es gay... ¡A lo mejor está pensando en mí! ¡Niet... no digas tonterías Pavel! Es David, no está enamorado de ti, pedasso de narsisista... Pero ¿qué debo hasser? ¿Fingir que no me he dado cuenta, que estoy durmiendo? ¡Cómo gime! Ya se detiene... debe haber llegado. ¡Pobre chico, pobre!_  
  
          Pavel estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la pierna en la litera superior. Sin decir nada le acarició tratando de reconfortarlo. No hablaría del asunto a menos que él sacase el tema, y aún así... ¿qué podría decirle? Le llevaba dieciocho años, era amigo de su padre... El ruso volvió a dormir esperando que David no sintiese nada por él.  
  
  
              El chico se volvió más discreto a la hora de procurarse placer a sí mismo. Aquello no se repitió durante los meses que restaron de compartir el dormitorio en Rinax. Pavel agradeció no tener que conversar con David acerca de algo tan delicado.  
  
          Una noche el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su amigo murmuraba algo entre sueños. Bajó de su litera y le observó. La frente y los rizos sobre ella estaban empapados en sudor; le tocó el cuello, ardía.  
  
 - Mamá... - Entró a su habitación y la sacudió levemente, con cuidado de no despertar a la compañera de cuarto de su madre, su ayudante Lisa.  
 - ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Te encuentras mal? - Carol sabía que había pasado la mañana matando lavaflies junto al ruso y temió que alguno le hubiese picado.  
 - Es Pavel... tiene mucha fiebre. - Susurró. Lisa se dio la vuelta en la cama de al lado.  
  
       La doctora Marcus tenía algunos conocimientos médicos. De inmediato buscó un hipospray con el que inyectar a Pavel una medicina para bajarle la temperatura.  
  
 - Ve a dormir a mi cama, David. Ya me quedo yo con él. - Le sugirió a su hijo viendo cómo se le cerraban los ojos en la silla del escritorio.  
  
      El chico obedeció. La rubia tomó asiento junto a la litera y se dispuso a vigilar el agitado sueño de Pavel; le vio debatirse entre horribles pesadillas, oyéndole murmurar cosas en klingon y en ruso que no entendía.  
  
 - Chekov, tranquilo... estoy aquí... - Le susurraba acariciando su frente, secándole el sudor con una toalla.  
 - Moy lyubov... *(mi amor) – Pavel soñaba con Khan dentro de su cápsula. Frío, inaccesible...  
  
         Así pasó la noche y llegó la mañana. David asomó por el cuarto con una bandeja y un delicioso desayuno para su admirado amigo.  
  
 - No creo que pueda comer nada ahora, hijo. Vete abajo con los demás, organiza la tarea de hoy en el laboratorio con Lisa y Nigel. Yo me quedaré a cuidar de él.  
  
       El chico asintió y dejando la comida sobre la mesa, junto al ordenador, salió de la habitación. Poco a poco, Pavel abrió los ojos. Brillaban con la fiebre aunque recuperaba la conciencia de sí mismo.  
  
 - ¿Qué hasses tú aquí? - Le preguntó a la rubia.  
 - Alguien tenía que vigilarte, creo que uno de esos mosquitos te ha dejado un buen regalo en la sangre.  
 - No hasse falta... ¡márchate! - Espetó hosco.  
 - Di lo que quieras, valiente soldadito. Estás enfermo y no voy a obedecerte. - La doctora Marcus le pasó el tricorder alrededor de la cabeza. - Has tenido fiebre toda la noche, de hecho aún superas la temperatura normal... ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Sediento? David te ha traído zumo de frutas...  
  
     Levantándose de la silla buscó el vaso y se lo entregó al ruso, le miraba con severidad en sus fríos ojos azules.  
  
 - Grassias... - Pavel se apoyó contra el cabecero de la litera y se bebió el líquido con ansia. Estaba realmente seco. - ¿Por qué eres tan amable?  
 - Tú cuidas de nosotros aquí, supongo que te lo debo. ¡Eres toda nuestra seguridad, Chekov! - En sus palabras había mucho de verdad pero también bastante cinismo.  
 - Represento a la Flota y tú la aborresses... - Murmuró débilmente devolviéndole el vaso vacío. Sintió mareo y nauseas. Se tumbó de nuevo.  
 - Has tenido pesadillas, hablabas en sueños...  
 - ¿Qué he dicho? - Temiéndose lo peor le agarró la mano con fuerza. ¿Habría mencionado a Khan?  
 - ¡Nada! Bueno, yo qué sé... no entiendo el klingon... - La rubia intentaba zafarse, los largos dedos del ruso la estaban dejando sin circulación.  
  
       Pavel la soltó y se hizo un ovillo en su estrecha litera. Aquella mujer le pareció muy extraña. Por una parte sufría sus continuos desprecios: le llamaba soldadito, le acusaba de haraganear todo el día, se metía con su descuidado aspecto y su delgadez... Y por otro lado se ocupaba de que todo el equipo de científicos a su cargo reconociese su autoridad en la base, le agradecía que les mantuviera a salvo y le engordaba con sus deliciosos guisos y asados. Pavel había recuperado más de un par de tallas desde que ella estaba allí. Carol era bastante contradictoria, la verdad.  
  
 - Siempre te hasses la dura... conmigo, con David... pero en el fondo tienes un buen corasón. Quieres mucho a tu hijo y has cuidado de mí.  
 - No saques conclusiones equivocadas, Chekov. - Esquivó su mirada aguamarina, como si se sintiese incómoda. - Tú estás al mando aquí. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer un grupo de científicos solos en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios? Es mi deber mantenerte con vida.  
 - Da... como cuando me curaste las costillas rotas.  
 - Tú echaste a los soldados romulanos...  
 - ¿Por qué no eres más dulse, Carol? Sé que con Jim, al menos al prinssipio...   
 - No me recuerdes aquella época. He cambiado.  
 - ¿Por qué?  
 - La vida nos cambia a todos. Tú tampoco eres el chiquillo al que conocí en el Enterprise... y yo no te pregunto qué ha pasado en todos estos años.  
  
       Levantándose de la silla recogió la bandeja del escritorio y se acercó a la puerta.

 - Procura dormir. La fiebre está bajando pero necesitas descansar. Volveré luego a echarte un vistazo.  
  
       Pavel le regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se acurrucó bajo la manta. Estaba cansado, era cierto. La doctora Marcus cuidaría de él. Tarde o temprano le devolvería el favor.  
  
  
  
  
 - _Si no lo arreglo explotará... pasará lo mismo que en Kronos cuando Praxis voló en pedassos... Soy el portador del agua de Ocampa, soy el responsable... tengo que ir allí..._  
  
         Pavel se despertó con un sobresalto y salió de la cama a toda prisa. Poniéndose los pantalones y una camiseta que había dejado tirados a los pies del lecho se disponía a salir del dormitorio. Khan abrió los ojos y se incorporó.  
  
 - _¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué te pasa?_ \- Le preguntó a través del vínculo, no queriendo despertar a Sulu.  
 - _He tenido un sueño. Creo que el Tláloc va a tener problemas._ \- Respondió del mismo modo alejándose ya por el pasillo.  
 - ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Pavel? - El japonés había sentido el movimiento a su alrededor y encendió la luz de la mesita. - ¿Es Anton?  
 - No... - Contestó Khan echándole el brazo sobre los hombros. - Duérmete, anata *(cariño) – Le susurró con una sonrisa. - A nuestro genio le han entrado ganas de ponerse a trabajar... Está en el sótano.  
 - ¿Qué? ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana, Khan! - Se quejó Sulu mirando el reloj digital.  
 - Creo que ha tenido una pesadilla, no estoy seguro. Miro en su cabeza y solamente veo números y ecuaciones llenas de letras griegas... - El moreno se encogió de hombros. - ¡No entiendo nada!  
 - Bueno, está bien... si no hace ruido no despertará al niño. - Apagando la lamparita se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amante.  
  
  
         El sótano de la casa estaba ocupado por todos los cachivaches técnicos de Pavel. Monitores, consolas, ordenadores, soldadores, herramientas... en completo desorden por todas partes, como era su estilo. Pavel, descalzo, se ocupó de extender sobre la gran mesa de trabajo los viejos planos del satélite que construyera para devolver el agua al planeta de los Kazon. En su sueño lo había visto fallar. Debía revisarlo todo para asegurarse de que algo tan terrible no podría suceder.  
  
         Pasó horas trabajando en completo silencio y soledad. El sol hacía rato que había salido cuando el llanto de su hijo le devolvió a la realidad.  
  
 - ¡Ya está bien, Anton! - La voz de Khan le llegaba desde la planta de arriba. - ¡Tienes que ir al colegio! ¿Es que no te gusta? El otro día me dijiste que lo pasabas bien allí...  
 - ¡Papá, no quiero volver! Los demás niños dicen que soy raro... - Le miraba con los grandes ojos aguamarina llenos de lágrimas.   
 - Sulu, ¿y si dejamos que se quede en casa? - Al sobrehumano se le partía el corazón cuando su hijo le pedía algo llorando.  
 - ¡Ni hablar! Tiene seis años, lo normal es que vaya a la escuela. - El japonés guardaba un sándwich de jamón y queso, un zumo y una manzana dentro de la mochila del pequeño.  
 - Pero Anton no es un niño normal... - Insistía Khan.  
 - Ssshhh... - Sulu le regañó. - ¡No digas eso! No es verdad. Nuestro niño es perfectamente normal y va a ir al colegio como todos los demás. ¿Verdad que sí, mi vida?  
  
    El pequeño le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sacando el labio inferior en señal de protesta.  
  
 - No quiero... no me obligues, por favor, Sulu... - Con su mirada más triste intentaba manipularle.  
 - Ichiban takara mono... *(mi tesoro) ¿Qué diría tu madre de esto? - El japonés se puso en cuclillas para agarrarlo de los brazos y mirarle directamente a los ojos. - ¿Crees que ella te permitiría hacer lo que te diese la gana? ¡Hay normas, Anton! Ya lo sabes... Irás a la escuela y no se hable más.  
  
        Sulu terminó de vestirle. Lo que más le costaba siempre era hacer que se pusiera unos zapatos. El niño veía a su padre descalzo todo el tiempo y le imitaba, detestaba la sensación de tener encerrados los deditos de sus pies.  
  
 - Yo le llevo a la escuela. Tú bájale algo para desayunar a tu marido, sabes que cuando se pone a trabajar se le olvidan esas cosas... - Se despidió de Khan con un beso y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar al niño a la calle. - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Anton Sarek Singh Chekov! ¡Compórtate o tendré que castigarte sin postre!  
  
  
                El suelo del sótano estaba invadido de cables enrollados, una maraña negra y blanca que envolvía sus grandes pies desnudos. Pavel seguía probando sus teorías.  
  
 - Diseñé el Tláloc para controlar el clima de Ocampa... lo fabriqué con un método que lo protege de las radiassiones solares de aquel sistema pero... - hablaba solo mientras trabajaba, no se percató de la presencia de Khan a su espalda, - si algo anormal ocurriese, algo como una tormenta solar brutal o un cometa que se assercase demasiado... o una lluvia de meteoritos... ¿y si se vuelve a atascar? Tiene tres fases... podría quedarse en una y reventar... Ay, niet! ¡No puedo dejar que eso susseda!  
 - Moy muzh... *(esposo mío) – Khan le acarició la espalda sorprendiéndole.  
 - ¡Oh! ¿Qué hases aquí? - Se echó a reír, su tacto le hizo dar un bote. - Anda, sube... Estoy ocupado.  
 - Eso ya lo veo, genio. - Le abrazó y dándole la vuelta le besó en los labios. - Anton no quería ir a la escuela esta mañana.  
 - Pues que no vaya, no lo nessesita. - Se encogió de hombros. - Podríamos educarlo en casa...  
 - Sulu cree que es mejor que se socialice, que conviva con niños de su edad, ya sabes.  
 - Igual tiene rasón. ¡No me molestes con esas cosas! - Advirtiendo que Khan había bajado un plato con un bocadillo y una taza de café se abalanzó sobre ellos. Estaba hambriento. - Tú y Sulu sabéis lo que es mejor para él. Dessidid vosotros.  
 - Igual que Amy... - Se quejó Khan. - ¡Vosotros sois sus padres! ¿Por qué nos dejáis a mí y a Sulu toda la responsabilidad a la hora de educar a Anton?  
 - ¡Porque es vuestro niño... y ni ella ni yo estamos a la altura de eso! - Le respondió entre risas.  
 - ¡Idiota! - Khan le acariciaba la barba mientras masticaba. - Bueno, no importa. Hoy le ha llevado él a clase, ya veremos cómo viene. Pavel... - Mirando a su alrededor intentó entender qué estaba haciendo su marido. - ¿De verdad crees que el satélite Tláloc puede tener problemas de funcionamiento? Lleva años controlando el clima y las estaciones en Ocampa y nunca ha tenido ningún fallo...  
 - Lo he soñado, Khan. - Volvió a encogerse de hombros. - Es posible que ocurra, no soy infalible...  
  
       El moreno revisaba que las conexiones de los cables sobre el suelo fueran seguras, lo último que necesitaban era que se produjese un incendio por algún cortocircuito. Pavel se reía observándole, dentro de su caos había cierto orden, no iba a quemar la casa donde vivían. De pronto se encendió el intercomunicador de la pared. La luz parpadeó hasta que Khan pulsó el botón para responder.  
  
 - Aquí el manicomio... adelante. - Contestó con su sentido del humor británico.  
 - ¿Khan? ¡Necesito a Pavel! ¡Es urgente! - La cara desencajada del teniente Marcus apareció en la pantalla. David sonaba desesperado.  
 - ¿Qué pasa? - El ruso se asomó temiéndose lo peor.  
 - ¡El Tláloc... está descontrolado! - Gritó el rubio. - Amy ha salido con la Chekov, dice que lo destruirá si no logro contenerlo. ¿Podrías venir aquí?  
 - Ay, yebát! ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Cómo? - Pavel miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de dónde había dejado sus botas.  
 - Usaremos el transportador transcurvatura. - Khan rescató el aparato de debajo de un montón de cables y sopló para quitarle el polvo. - Prepárate, cariño. Y tú David, dame las coordenadas.  
 - ¡Enviadas! Estoy listo para recogerte Pavel. - El rubio se concentró en la consola que manejaba. A su espalda brilló una luz al otro lado del panel transparente del casco de la Olympia. - ¿Qué es eso?  
 - ¿Listo, moy muzh? - Preguntó Khan apuntándolo con el transportador.  
  
         Pavel asintió. Ni siquiera le dio un beso para despedirse, no había tiempo. El satélite podría explotar de un momento a otro. Tenía que detenerlo. Amy no debía destruirlo, la explosión dañaría la órbita de Ocampa; no importaba si era a causa de los fasers de la Chekov o si volaba en pedazos por su mal funcionamiento: de igual modo la vida en el planeta Kazon podría acabar siendo aniquilada.  
  
      Khan introdujo las coordenadas en el aparato y pulsó los mandos. Las moléculas de su esposo se desintegraron con el rayo azulado que le envolvió en círculos.  
  
 - David... ¿le tienes? - Mirando al monitor esperaba su respuesta. - ¿David?  
 - No... - El rubio levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada azul. - Una radiación solar excesiva ha dañado los controles... ¡No he recibido la señal! ¡Intenta recuperarlo desde ahí!  
 - ¡Joder! - Khan accionaba los mandos del aparato tratando de traer de vuelta a su marido. - ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha llegado nada? ¡Esto no responde!  
 - ¡Llama a Spock... a Scotty... yo seguiré buscándole! - David no se daba por vencido. Las moléculas de Pavel tenían que estar en alguna parte.  
 - ¡Jim! - Gritó Khan por su intercomunicador personal cuando el almirante respondió a su llamada. - ¡Hay una emergencia! ¡Haz que Spock venga de inmediato! ¡Y trae a Scott aquí ahora mismo!  
 - ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?  
 - ¡Es Pavel... le he perdido!  
 - ¿Perdido? - Se extrañó. - ¿Cómo que le has perdido? ¿Qué coño dices, Khan?  
  
       El moreno no podía hablar. El terror de que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, que realmente hubiese perdido a Pavel, le tenía paralizado.  
  
 - ¡Vamos para allá! - Jim cerró la comunicación. A través del tel *(vínculo) indicó a sus dos t'hy'la que fueran a casa de Sulu. Cogió el coche y fue a buscar a Scott personalmente.  
  
         A Khan le temblaban las manos. Ya lo había intentado todo con el transportador portátil y contemplaba a un frustrado David en el monitor de la pared, revisando por enésima vez la consola de control de la USS Olympia. El vulcano fue el primero en aparecer por el sótano.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado, Khan? - Su voz grave sonó tranquila.  
 - Pavel... no puedo recuperarlo y no ha llegado a la nave tampoco... David no sabe dónde pueden estar sus moléculas... - Alcanzó a decir entre sollozos, entregándole el aparato a Spock.  
 - Déjame ver...  
  
       McCoy se acercó a Khan y le sujetó entre los brazos, parecía que fuera a desplomarse. Estaba pálido como la nieve, sudoroso, aterrorizado.  
  
 - Jim traerá a Scott enseguida. - Spock intentaba mantener la calma. - Tranquilos, entre todos solucionaremos esto.  
  
        David les miraba desde cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia, esperando que las palabras del marido de su padre fuesen ciertas. Fuera, en el espacio, Amy peleaba con su pequeño caza afectado por la radiación solar que también tenía al satélite Tláloc fuera de control. Telepáticamente unió sus pensamientos a los de Khan.  
  
 - _Sabes que esto no es el final... Pavel volverá de donde quiera que esté._  
 - _Criatura mía, no podemos sentirle... no hay ni rastro de él en este transportador, tampoco tu hermano logra encontrar nada... ¿y si no podemos...? ¿Y si le hemos perdido para siempre? ¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido!_  
  
      Bones le vio golpearse la frente con rabia, una vez y otra hasta que le agarró la mano deteniendo su manía. El doctor entendió que Khan debía estar en contacto con Amy.  
  
 - _Dionisio le ayudará. No va a faltar a su promesa._ \- Amy podía sentir el miedo en la mente del sobrehumano.  
 - _Recemos a los dioses, mi t'hy'la..._  
 - _Ellos nos devolverán a tu esposo, amor mío. ¡Ten fe!_  
  
         Spock no sabía si desmontar el aparato o esperar la llegada de Scott. Miraba a David en la pantalla y le veía igual de dudoso. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido semejante desgracia?  
  
 - _Leonard, llévatelo de aquí... tengo que hablar con David, no quiero que Khan se preocupe más._ \- Le dijo telepáticamente a su amante.  
 - Vamos, Khan. Creo que necesitamos una copa... - Llevándolo por la cintura escaleras arriba sintió cómo toda su fuerza había desaparecido. El moreno se había vuelto manejable, estaba totalmente perdido sin su esposo.  
  
  
                La puerta de la calle se abrió y Scott entró como una exhalación al salón. Bones señaló con su cabeza hacia el sótano y el escocés corrió sin decir ni hola. Jim le había puesto en antecedentes. No podía creer que algo tan tonto como un transporte transcurvatura pudiera acabar con Pavel.  
  
 - Os serviré un whisky a los dos. Y os vais a sentar ahí a bebéroslo tranquilitos, es una orden médica ¿entendido? - McCoy hizo valer su autoridad ante Khan y el almirante.  
 - Jim... es culpa mía... yo le... - Farfullaba el moreno.  
 - ¡Calla! No va a pasar nada malo... - Le interrumpió el rubio.  
  
     Jim estaba también muy preocupado, pero sus entrañas le decían que aquello tenía solución.  
  
 - Ya lo verás, entre Spock y Scott darán con la forma de traerlo de vuelta.  
 - Amy dice que los dioses nos ayudarán.  
 - ¡Pues claro! Ellos no abandonarían a Pavel. - Jim le apretó contra su pecho, su yerno se había echado a llorar.  
  
         Bones se tragó de un sorbo dos dedos de coñac, él también estaba asustado. Abajo, en el sótano, Spock cerró su mente para que ni él ni Jim supieran lo que estaba pasando.  
  
 - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo desmonto? - Scott miraba al vulcano y a David en el monitor alternativamente.  
 - Tú eres el ingeniero, Monty. - Spock le puso la mano sobre el hombro. - El transporte transcurvatura fue un descubrimiento tuyo. Nadie mejor que tú para arreglar esta situación.  
 - Las ondas radioactivas ahí fuera están volviéndose peligrosas... Tengo que hacer que Amy vuelva a la Olympia. El capitán Nichols se lo ha ordenado pero ella... - David se lamentaba, su hermana era terriblemente cabezota.  
 - Ocúpate de eso, cariño. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo del control de tu consola por remoto. - Accionó un programa en el ordenador sobre la mesa, haciendo sitio para que Scott trabajase con el transportador portátil.  
  
  
                  El motor de un coche se detuvo en la puerta. El primero en entrar a la casa fue Anton, arrojando su cartera al suelo y descalzándose.  
  
 - Dedushka! *(abuelo) – Gritó al ver al rubio sentado junto a Khan.  
 - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Sulu, creía que le ibas a dejar en la escuela... - El moreno se levantó y fue a recibir a su amante procurando que no se le notase el disgusto que tenía.  
 - ¡No ha consentido! ¡Menudo número me ha montado allí! - El japonés miraba al niño y se aguantaba la risa fingiendo enfado. - ¡Anton Sarek Singh Chekov! ¡Sabes que estás castigado sin dulces ni postre durante toda la semana! ¡Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro... eres imposible, igual que tu madre!  
 - ¿Qué ha hecho mi chiquitín? - Jim le tenía en brazos, soportando estoicamente los tirones que le daba de la barba ya casi totalmente blanca.  
 - Gritar, llorar, patalear, tirarme la comida a la cabeza... ¿sigo? - Sulu les enseñó la camisa manchada de zumo. - ¿Y vosotros dos? - Miraba a Bones y a Jim. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Hoy no trabajáis?  
  
    Los tres le miraron en silencio. Anton seguía jugueteando con los pelillos de la cara de su abuelo.  
  
 - Ha habido un problema, ven... - Khan le agarró del brazo y lo acompañó al sótano. - David llamó desde la Olympia, el Tláloc se ha vuelto inestable y necesitaban a Pavel. Yo le envié usando el transportador transcurvatura... - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si Pavel había desaparecido para siempre Sulu jamás se lo perdonaría.  
 - ¿Y...? - El japonés corrió escaleras abajo. - ¡Spock! ¿Qué está pasando? - Le preguntó al verle allí.  
  
        El vulcano se volvió para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Scott ya había abierto el aparato sobre la mesa, extrayendo un chip lo conectó a una pequeña pantalla táctil.  
  
 - No está aquí... - Murmuró con infinita tristeza. - No está... - Levantando la mirada observó a Spock, luego a Sulu, por último a Khan. - Lo lamento. No puedo hacer nada.  
 - ¡No puede ser! - Murmuró el sobrehumano. - ¡Moy muzh no es una luz tan fácil de extinguir!  
  
        Sulu entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse, Spock le acercó un taburete de trabajo.

  
             Pavel había brillado con intensidad durante más de cuarenta años, iluminando a todos a su alrededor, calentándoles con su inextinguible fuego. Ahora su marido y su amante se enfrentaban a la posibilidad de que esa llama se hubiera apagado.  
  
 - ¡Dionisio! - Gritó Khan. - ¡Dionisiooooo! - Repitió desesperado.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continúa.


	248. Capítulo especial III: El Nexus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La banda (o cinta) de Möbius (o moebius) es es una superficie con una sola cara y un solo borde, o componente de contorno. Tiene la propiedad matemática de ser un objeto no orientable. También es una superficie reglada. Recibió su nombre por el matemático alemán August Ferdinand Möbius, que fue un pionero de la topología a principios del siglo XIX.
> 
> Seguramente conoceréis el famoso chiste que dice: ¿Por qué el pollo cruzó la carretera? Para llegar al otro lado (es la respuesta más común) Hay otras, según a quién preguntes...  
> SIGMUND FREUD: El hecho de que estés preocupado porque el pollo cruza la carretera revela tu inseguridad sexual.  
> JEAN PAUL SARTRE: Porque era libre.  
> ASISTENCIA TÉCNICA: Yo desde aquí no veo que haya cruzado la carretera. Reinicie el pollo y si lo sigue viendo que cruza, formatee la carretera.  
> GENE RODDENBERRY: Para ir valientemente donde ningún pollo ha estado jamás.  
> Pero... ¿por qué el pollo cruzó la cinta de moebius? Para llegar a... emmm... ummm... ¿al mismo lado?

**Capítulo especial III: El Nexus**

 

  
  
                                                                                                       Cuando el joven capitán entró en aquel bucle interdimensional para ayudar a su amigo, el anciano embajador Spock, a recuperar al James Kirk de su Universo, no sabía con lo que iba a encontrarse.  
  
         La luz era demasiado brillante, tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a ella. Parecía que estuviera en San Francisco, en un barrio residencial lleno de casas con jardín y garaje. La poca gente con la que se cruzó ni siquiera le prestaba atención, como si no estuviese allí o más bien como si ellos no fuesen personas reales. Caminó por la acera y se detuvo frente al chalet de paredes blancas de madera y amplios ventanales. Le resultaba extrañamente conocido, como si más de una vez hubiera soñado con aquel lugar. Si un día se compraba una vivienda sería igual que aquella.  
  
          Se quedó pasmado cuando vio a un hombre mayor, robusto, de unos sesenta y tantos años, saliendo de la casa para cortar el riego automático sobre el césped.  
  
 - ¿Almirante Kirk? - Preguntó. Algo en su forma de caminar le decía que era él. - Es usted el almirante Kirk, ¿verdad?  
 - ¿Quién quiere saberlo, muchacho? - El hombre se le acercó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.  
 - Me llamo Jim. - Le dijo. - Spock me envía a recogerle a usted.  
 - ¿Spock? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿De qué le conoces, chico? - Su mirada no era azul sino color avellana, aún así tenía algo familiar.  
 - Es amigo mío. Me ha pedido que venga a buscarle para llevarle con él. - Se explicó.  
 - Pero... estoy cocinando... Bones me echa una mano con la salsa. Spock dijo que vendría a almorzar... - El almirante no dejaba de sonreír, giró la cabeza hacia la casa un segundo y se volvió para escudriñar los ojos azules de aquel joven desconocido. - ¿Quién eres tú?  
 - Almirante... ¿cuánto tiempo lleva usted esperando a Spock? - Le preguntó clavándole la mirada.  
 - Pues... esta mañana... él dijo que... - Titubeó. No estaba muy seguro.  
 - Hace años, ¿verdad? - Jim le cogió de la mano. - Almirante... Spock lleva mucho tiempo buscándole a usted.  
  
        El hombre se estremeció con su tacto. Echó cuentas y supo que era cierto. Llevaba años allí, perdido... esperando a su Spock que nunca llegaba, preparando un almuerzo que nunca estaba listo.  
  
 - ¡Esto es absurdo! - Exclamó con rabia, soltándose de la mano del extraño. - Spock vendrá enseguida a almorzar, tengo que terminar la pasta...  
 - No va a venir y usted lo sabe. - Jim se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole el paso hacia la casa. - ¡Esto no es real! ¡No está pasando!  
 - ¿Qué? - El almirante sacudió la cabeza. Algo en sus entrañas le decía que el joven tenía razón pero le asustaba admitirlo.  
 - ¡Jim! ¡Los tallarines se van a quedar demasiado blandos! - La voz de McCoy sonaba desde el interior de la vivienda. - ¡La salsa se me quema! ¡No me hagas salir a buscarte!  
 - Es Bones, me espera... - Intentó esquivar al rubio que le impedía pasar. - Tengo que ir...  
 - ¡No! - Jim le agarró por los brazos y forcejeó con él, el almirante se resistía. Tratando de detenerle acabó arrancándole la camisa. - ¡Debe venir conmigo! ¡Soy James Kirk! Sí, yo soy usted...  
 - ¡Eso no puede ser! - El hombre se quedó helado. Ahora el joven era el centro de toda su atención, lo demás a su alrededor se volvió borroso, tragado por una espesa niebla que salía de ninguna parte. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?  
 - Se lo dije... este mundo no es real. Usted lo ha imaginado. Ha inventado esa casa, a Bones... ¡Son sus recuerdos, nada más!  
 - Pero... No puede ser... ¿Tú... eres yo?  
 - Lo soy. El James Kirk de otro mundo, de otro Universo. Spock cruzó desde su tiempo hasta mi pasado, es una línea temporal diferente pero soy yo. ¡Vamos, míreme! Sabe que no miento... - Volvió a agarrarle la mano, no quería perderle entre las brumas que continuaban creciendo y volviéndose más y más espesas en torno a los dos.  
 - Hubo una explosión en el USS Enterprise-B... toda la cubierta donde yo estaba voló por los aires... - Los recuerdos del almirante volvían a su memoria. - Morí... ¿no es eso? ¿Estoy muerto, chico?  
 - No, pero tampoco está usted entre los vivos. - Jim le sonrió, parecía que al fin lograba hacerse entender. - Spock me ha enviado aquí porque sabía que yo podría encontrarle. Mi mente y la suya están conectadas de algún modo, almirante. Somos la misma persona, aunque de mundos diferentes.  
 - ¡Spock...! - Su voz vibró al pronunciar el nombre. - ¿Dónde está?  
 - Le llevaré con él...  
 - Jim... - Le apretó con fuerza la mano. - ¿Puedo llamarte Jimmy? Se me hace menos raro.  
 - Llámeme como quiera pero vámonos de aquí. Esta cosa flota de una dimensión a otra, es como un lazo de Moebius gigantesco formado por energía pura... ¡No quiero acabar en otro Universo! - Protestó tirando de él.  
 - ¡Claro! Tu Spock también debe estar esperándote... ¿no es así? - Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
        Entonces Jim no comprendió, tardaría días en hacerlo. Cuando dejó al almirante entre los brazos del embajador Spock se dio cuenta de la clase de relación que les unía. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el tatuaje en su espalda: la palabra vulcana t'hy'la que jamás desaparecería de su piel.  
  
  


  
  
  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) Esto no es la USS Olympia... ¿dónde estoy? No se paresse a ningún lugar donde haya estado antes... ¿Qué es aquella lus a lo lejos? No debería moverme de aquí, Khan vendrá a buscarme...  
  
         Pavel dudaba si ir hacia la luz que brillaba en la distancia o permanecer en mitad de ninguna parte. Sabía que el transportador había fallado. No hallaba otra explicación. Estaba metido en un buen lío pero confiaba en que su esposo encontraría la forma de sacarle de allí.  
  
  
  
 - ¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! - En el sótano, Spock se empeñaba en encontrar algún rastro de Pavel entre las endiabladas ecuaciones del programa del aparato. - ¡Un código genético humano no desaparece así por así!  
 - Mi tripulación lo hizo... la mayoría se perdió en los transportes de los klingons... ¡Ni siquiera Pavel pudo recuperarlos! - Khan recordó aquello y se quedó sin respiración. ¿Estaba perdiendo la esperanza?  
 - ¡Eso fue hace años! ¡La tecnología es distinta! El transporte transcurvatura es algo corriente... ¡Tú mismo lo has usado más de una vez! - La paciencia del vulcano había desaparecido, Spock le estaba gritando.  
 - ¡Tranquilo, amigo mío! - Scott le puso la mano en el hombro. - Daremos con él. David... ¿Has hecho volver ya a tu hermana?  
 - Está en el hangar. - Contestaba el rubio desde el monitor de la pared. - Scotty, yo... he desmontado este trasto y no hay ni rastro de Pavel aquí. No me ha llegado nada de su secuencia genética. Tendréis que recuperarle desde ahí...  
 - Pues... - El escocés miraba de reojo a Khan, parecía estar ahogándose de pura angustia. - ¡Como no ocurra un milagro... creo que nosotros no podemos hacer nada!  
 - No lo encuentro, no puede ser... - Spock se lamentaba sintiéndose impotente. - ¡El backup está vacío! David, pásame los datos de vuestra copia de seguridad.  
 - Ya he mirado ahí, Spock. - Respondía el rubio cumpliendo la orden. - Yo no he visto nada pero revísalo tú.  
  
      Sulu se levantó del taburete y agarró a Khan por la espalda.  
  
 - Respira, violeta mía... - Le susurró. - No puedo perderos a los dos.  
  
      El sobrehumano tomó aliento y se derrumbó en un llanto incontrolado, dejándose caer con el japonés al suelo, ambos derrotados ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Pavel con vida.  
  
 - Anata ...*(cariño) – Murmuraba entre el sollozo. - Es culpa mía... no debí...  
 - No, Khan... Ha sido un accidente.  
 - ¡Callaos los dos! - Spock intentaba concentrarse en los datos que le llegaban desde el espacio. - Tiene que estar... ¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! - Volvió a gritar.  
  
    En la planta superior Anton empezó a ponerse nervioso notando que algo malo estaba sucediendo.  
  
 - Dedushka... *(abuelo) – Miraba a Jim y veía sus ojos azules húmedos por las lágrimas. - ¿Abuelito? - Preguntó a Bones echándole los brazos.  
 - Cielo, no te preocupes. - Intentó calmarlo el médico. - Ven conmigo...  
 - ¿Dónde está papa? - El niño supo que se trataba de eso. - Papa... moy papa... - Empezó a llorar.  
 - ¡Ay, mi niño! - Jim no pudo controlarse, abrazándose a los dos se echó a llorar. - Anton, no sabemos dónde está papa... pero le encontraremos, te lo prometo.  
  
         Una enorme mancha de oscuridad se formó en mitad del salón llamando la atención del pequeño que, señalándola con el dedo, preguntó qué era aquello.  
  
 - ¡Dioses míos! - Exclamó Jim. - ¡Habéis acudido a nuestras plegarias!  
  
      Dos hombres y una mujer se materializaron entre las sombras ante sus ojos. Vestían quitones cortos y sandalias, una corona de laurel ceñía la cabellera del rubio que se les acercó al instante.  
  
 - Jim, hijo mío... - Apolo le acarició la barba. - No temas. Mi hermana lo arreglará. - Girándose hacia sus compañeros de viaje continuó. - ¡Atenea, baja a echarles una mano al ingeniero y a Spock! Debe haber una forma de hacerle regresar...  
 - Lo intentaré. - Respondió la rubia bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano.  
 - Y tú, Hermes. Busca a Dionisio... ¡Ese maldito idiota ya debería haber localizado a Pavel! - Le ordenó.  
  
    El de las sandalias aladas obedeció de inmediato desapareciendo entre la oscuridad que le transportó.  
  
 - Le encontrará... Dionisio le dio su sangre, siempre sabe dónde está. - Apolo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al niño. Anton, pasmado ante su divina presencia, había dejado de llorar.  
 - ¿Moy papa...? - Musitó con sus enormes ojos aguamarina clavados en los azules del dios.  
 - Traeremos a tu padre de vuelta, corazón mío. - El dios se inclinó para besarle en la frente. - Mi pequeño Troilo... - Nada más verlo cara a cara supo que se trataba de la reencarnación del hijo que tuvo con la reina Hécuba hacía miles de años. - Todo irá bien.  
  
  
                Spock se quedó helado cuando Atenea le apartó de la mesa de trabajo para comprobar los datos de la memoria del transportador. La diosa de la sabiduría, con sus hábiles manos, volvió a montar el aparato accionando los controles con pasmosa seguridad, no tardó en tenerlo listo.  
  
 - Ahora apartad, mortales... - Les advirtió. - He potenciado la energía al máximo, si hay algo de Pavel aquí le traeré de regreso.  
  
        Scott agarró a Spock del brazo y le hizo retroceder. Una luz intensa salió del transportador cegándolos a los cuatro. Al otro lado de la pantalla David también apartó la vista.  
  
  
  
  
 - Tengo que ver qué es esa lus... no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. ¡Si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy! Puede que sea la salida... me asercaré un poco, solamente un poco...  
  
       Pavel caminó, o le pareció hacerlo, sobre un suelo frío y negro con sus pies descalzos. La luz no se acercaba, más bien todo lo contrario, a pesar de que ahora estaba corriendo hacia ella.  
  
 - ¡Detente! - Le gritó una voz a su espalda.  
 - ¿Dionisio? ¿Eres tú? - Pavel creyó reconocer la silueta.  
 - ¡Dame la mano, vamos! - El dios le agarró justo a tiempo.  
  
       La luz estalló furiosa y sorda, como una explosión en el vacío. De haberse acercado más el ruso habría muerto. Sus moléculas se habrían desintegrado esparciéndose por el infinito del Universo.  
  
  
  
 - ¡No ha funcionado! - Gritó Atenea. Furiosa, estrelló el transportador contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos.  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Khan se puso en pie y la empujó. - ¡Lo has roto! ¿Y ahora qué?  
 - No estaba ahí... tu esposo... - La diosa le miró con los ojos verdes llenos de tristeza. - Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada.  
 - ¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a rendirte? - El sobrehumano no podía creerlo. - Pavel, Amy y yo abrimos la maldita puerta para que pudieseis volver a casa... - Le recordó. - ¿No crees que nos lo debéis? ¡Trae a mi marido de vuelta de donde quiera que esté ahora mismo! - Le chilló levantando el puño.  
 - ¡Basta! - Sulu le paró sujetándole el brazo. - ¡Ya basta, Khan!  
 - Anata... - El moreno se calmó, sabía que Atenea lo había intentado. - ¡Es que no puede ser...! No le siento, no sé dónde está... pero no puede haberse acabado... no así... ¡Maldita sea!  
  
      Khan volvió a abrazarse al japonés deshecho en lágrimas. Sintió la presión de los brazos de Spock rodeándolos a los dos.  
  
 - Dionisio es nuestra última esperanza. - La voz de Atenea sonó a su espalda. - Él encontrará a Pavel y mis hermanos harán lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta.  
  
  
  
  
                                   Amy la emprendió a patadas con el casco de la Chekov. Sentía la desesperación de Khan a través de su vínculo, el dolor y el vacío por la desaparición de Pavel. Estaba llena de ira. Una mano fuerte la agarró del hombro.  
  
 - ¡Teniente Kirk! - Le increpó Steve Nichols. - ¡El caza no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando! Tu hermano acaba de decirme que en la Tierra se ha presentado una valiosa ayuda... Te está esperando en la sala del transportador.  
 - Perdona capitán, yo... - A Amy le subió un rubor verdoso a las mejillas. Aquella falta de autocontrol delante de su superior... Se sintió avergonzada. - Lo siento, no volverá a repetirse.  
 - No te culpo. Sé que Pavel ha desaparecido cuando le traíais a bordo para solucionar el problema con el satélite de Ocampa. Es lógico que estés alterada.  
 - ¿Has ordenado la evacuación del planeta?  
 - Aún no, parece que está estable.  
 - No lo está. Las explosiones solares son cada vez más fuertes... si no hacemos algo reventará.  
 - Lo estamos alejando con el rayo tractor. Quiroly pondrá el Tláloc en un lugar seguro.  
 - Perfecto. Ahora lo importante es recuperar a mi t'hy'la. Él es el único capaz de arreglar su satélite, tenemos que traerle aquí.  
  
  
  
  
                               Apolo cerró los ojos cuando Atenea subió a decirle que ella no podía hacer nada. Todo dependía del irresponsable y loco de su hermano menor. Dionisio tenía que encontrar a Pavel, esperaba que ya lo hubiese hecho.  
  
 - Hermes, ¿ha dado con él? - Pulsando su fíbula se mantuvo a la espera de una respuesta.  
 - Le tiene localizado pero es imposible llegar hasta allí físicamente. - Respondió el mensajero de los dioses. - Pavel está atrapado entre dimensiones, Apolo. Dionisio ha proyectado su ser para ir a su lado... Ahora mismo su imagen está con él mientras su cuerpo yace inconsciente en el centro del laberinto de la Pantheion.  
 - Ve a la sala del trisquel, dime qué observas. - Le ordenó.  
 - ¿Eso es un intercomunicador? - Preguntaba McCoy señalando la hebilla con la forma geométrica sobre el hombro del dios.  
 - Sí, lo es... entre otras cosas. - Respondió Atenea por su hermano.  
 - Amy tiene una igual... - Murmuró el médico.  
 - Lo sabemos, Leonard. - La diosa le sonrió con sus preciosos ojos verdes.  
 - Apolo, ya estoy... - La voz de Hermes sonaba agitada. - El trisquel está brillando.  
 - ¿Color?  
 - Azul oscuro... casi violeta...  
 - ¡Eso es bueno! - Apolo dio una palmada. - Trae a Ares hasta aquí, no me importa si tienes que arrancarlo de los brazos de Afrodita. Y dile a mi gemela que vaya a la Olympia junto a Amy.  
 - De acuerdo. ¿Qué le digo a Dionisio?  
 - Nada, que se quede junto a Pavel.  
 - No está allí realmente, es una proyección...  
 - Espero que eso sea suficiente. Haz lo que te pido, Hermes. Y date prisa.  
  
        Spock subió al salón seguido del ingeniero escocés. Los dos querían saber quién estaba gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Cuando vieron a Apolo enmudecieron.  
  
 - Sa'mekh'al *(abuelo, en vulcano) – Anton corrió a los brazos de Spock. - ¡Son dioses! Han venido a ayudar a moy papa...  
 - Lo sé, mi sa-kan *(niño) – Spock le mecía estrechándolo contra su pecho.  
  
      La figura de Ares, poderoso y altivo, no tardó en materializarse en la habitación.  
  
 - ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? - Le gritó a su hermano. - Afrodita y yo estábamos a punto de...  
 - ¡Hay un niño presente, Ares! - Atenea detuvo su lengua.  
 - Baja al sótano, Khan está ahí... - Le ordenó su hermano.  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? Hermes solamente me ha dicho que viniera, parecía muy ocupado, no se estaba quieto el muy... - Mirando a Anton, Ares sonrió sin terminar la frase.  
 - Tú baja, sujeta a Khan y ayúdale a concentrarse en Pavel. - Apolo fue tajante. No había tiempo para explicaciones.  
 - Aquí Hermes, ¿me recibes? - La fíbula resonó de nuevo con la voz del mensajero.  
 - Dime hermano. - Respondió el dios rubio.  
 - Artemisa ya está con Amy. Dionisio sigue inconsciente y yo he vuelto a la sala del trisquel.  
 - Observa y dime si su color ha cambiado.  
 - Sigue violeta, cada vez más oscuro... pero brillante... ¿por?  
 - Tú informa. Si se vuelve anaranjado, amarillo o rojizo me lo dices. Mientras se mantenga en la gama de los azules todo irá bien...  
  
  
          En el sótano, Sulu reconoció a Ares y se le echó a los brazos. El dios le recibió con un cálido beso.  
  
 - Pavel ha sufrido un accidente con el transportador, no damos con él... no hay forma de hacerle volver... ¿puedes ayudar? - Le suplicaba el japonés aferrado a su cuello.  
 - Entiendo... creo que sí puedo. - Separó a Sulu y se acercó a Khan. - Tú, mi príncipe guerrero, no puedes conectar con la mente de tu esposo, ¿verdad?  
  
    El sobrehumano negó con lágrimas en los ojos, la mirada azul hielo estaba turbia, empañada por el llanto.  
  
 - Deja que mi energía se una a la tuya y contactarás con él. - Ares le dio la vuelta y le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del hombre cerró los ojos para concentrarse.  
  
  
                A cientos de miles de parsecs de distancia Amy permitió que Artemisa la tomase de los hombros desde atrás. David y Steve las contemplaban absortos, nunca habían estado en presencia de la diosa.  
  
 - ¿Qué tengo que hacer, mi Señora? - Amy preguntaba nerviosa. - No puedo conectar con mi t'hy'la... es como si no se encontrase en este mundo.  
 - Y no lo está, amazona mía... - Contestó Artemisa centrándose en su poder. - Yo te ayudaré, tú solamente piensa en Pavel.  
 - _Esa voz..._ \- Se dijo Amy. Le resultaba muy familiar.  
  
  
  
  
                          Dionisio le había alejado de la luz antes de que estallase. Aquella no debía ser la salida. Pavel le miraba tragando saliva, esperando a que el dios le sacase de allí.  
  
 - Tienes que entrar en sus mentes... - Le susurraba volviéndose imposiblemente borroso.  
 - Dionisio, ¿vas a desapareser? - Pavel se asustó, no quería quedarse otra vez solo. - Por favor, llévame a casa...  
 - No estoy aquí de verdad. Puedes verme, pero no soy real. Me ha costado demasiado esfuerzo detenerte antes de que te extinguieras en esa luz... No puedo seguir, no me quedan fuerzas. Pavel, tú céntrate en tus dos t'hy'la... el trisquel hará el resto. - La figura del dios se deshizo como una nube de humo ante sus ojos.  
 - ¡Dionisio! ¡No me dejes! - Gritó asustado. - Pazhalsta! *(por favor)  
  
  
  
                        El comandante Quiroly, primer oficial de la USS Olympia, informó a su capitán que aunque había alejado todo lo que pudo al Tláloc de Ocampa, no podía garantizar la seguridad del planeta.  
  
 - De acuerdo, informa a los Kazon y que Valek organice la evacuación. - Nichols no quería dejar la sala del transportador, preocupado por la presencia de una verdadera diosa a bordo de su nave.  
 - Valek se encuentra en misión diplomática en HarOs. Creo que tendrás que tratar con Lorah, capitán. - Respondió el comandante dándole a entender que era él quien debía dar aquella orden.  
 - ¡Está bien, voy al puente ahora mismo! - Rezongó mirando a David. - Teniente Marcus, si me necesitas...  
 - Vete. Yo me encargo de mi hermana. - El rubio asintió con la cabeza despidiendo a su superior.  
  
  
                 Lorah, maje cónyuge de la secta Oglamar, la más poderosa del mundo Ocampa, recibió las noticias de la nave Olympia con creciente turbación. El satélite que colocase Chekov hacía años alrededor de su mundo estaba a punto de ocasionar su destrucción.  
  
 - Los kazon culparán a la Flota, Steve. Si mi planeta desaparece no podremos mantener la alianza. - Le decía consternado.  
 - Lo entiendo, tú saca de ahí a los tuyos cuanto antes. Estamos intentando minimizar los daños pero sin Pavel no podremos controlar el Tláloc. Informaré ahora a tu marido.  
 - ¡No! Ya lo haré yo... no sabes el carácter que tiene. - Lorah se sonrió. - ¿Crees que Chekov ha...? - Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No quería decirlo.  
 - ¡Espero que no! - Steve se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. - Todos hacen lo que pueden por recuperar sus moléculas... ¡Hasta los dioses están echando una mano!  
 - Tus dioses son peligrosos... ellos fueron los que fastidiaron mi mundo en primer lugar. - El kazon se enfureció.  
 - ¡Pues entonces os deben una y bien gorda! - El capitán Nichols se encogió de hombros. - Vamos a pensar que todo va a ir bien pero actuemos como si fuese el fin del mundo... ¡Salid de ahí, Lorah!  
  
  
  
                 Apolo hizo que Hermes informase de nuevo sobre el color del trisquel. Añil brillante. Bien. Dionisio se unió al mensajero en la sala de la nave oscura, había tenido que dejar a Pavel solo, esperaba que cumpliera su orden de concentrarse en sus t'hy'la.  
  
 - ¿Cuál es el plan, hermano? - Atenea no acababa de entender lo que estaban haciendo.  
 - Sabes lo poderoso que es su vínculo telepático... con nuestras energías haremos que se potencie hasta el infinito.  
 - ¿Eso no puede ser peligroso? - La diosa se mordió el labio inferior, dudando de la decisión tomada por su comandante.  
 - El espacio-tiempo se distorsionará, sí... se creará una perturbación interdimensional pero es la única forma de sacar a Pavel de donde está. - Respondió el rubio de la corona de laurel.  
  
         Spock se acercó a la ventana del jardín. Llevaba a su nieto en brazos. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo el cielo se nublaba de repente. Rayos y truenos aparecieron de la nada sobre San Francisco.  
  
  
  
               Al mismo tiempo, mientras todas las naves despegaban del mundo Ocampa evacuando a la población bajo las órdenes de Lorah, extrañas ondas rodearon la Olympia cerca de su órbita.  
  
             El Nexus, un descomunal lazo de Moebius formado por energía pura, estaba a punto de surgir. Las mentes de Khan y Amy enviaban una señal al espacio, desgarrando el tejido de la realidad hasta alcanzar a su amado t'hy'la oculto en una dimensión desconocida.  
  
 - _Amy... Khan..._ \- Pavel pudo al fin sentirles. - _¡Estoy aquí!_ \- Gritó con su mente.  
 - _Acércate a mí... te necesitamos en la Olympia..._ \- Amy le llamó con fuerza.  
 - _Ve con ella, moy muzh..._ \- Khan acompañaba sus pensamientos. - _¡Ponte a salvo!_  
 - _Dame la mano..._ \- La madre de su hijo le reclamaba a su lado.  
 - _Amy..._ \- Pavel casi podía verla.  
  
       Unos dedos finos y largos aparecieron entre la violenta luz añil que invadió por completo la sala del transportador en la USS Olympia. Artemisa parecía estar en llamas, las manos apoyadas sobre Amy. David cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Su hermana estiró el brazo y agarrando a Pavel tiró de él con toda su inusual fuerza.  
  
 - ¡Te tengo! - Exclamó feliz. - ¡Ya le tengo, Khan! - Gritó más fuerte para que le oyeran en la Tierra a través del comunicador.  
 - ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Sulu.  
 - Sí, se ha puesto a ayudar a mi hermano con el Tláloc... - Contestó Amy con una amplia sonrisa.  
 - Todo ha terminado. - Murmuró Khan girándose y abrazando a Ares. - ¡Gracias!  
  
          Arriba, en el salón, escucharon también la voz de Amy. Cuando vieron subir a Sulu leyeron en su cara que todo había ido bien. Spock seguía mirando por la ventana del jardín, el cielo se despejó y las nubes desaparecieron igual de rápido que habían llegado.  
  
 - Está hecho. - Apolo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
 - ¿Dónde irá ahora esa cosa que han creado? - Atenea se refería al Nexus, la perturbación que flotaba sin control alguno en el espacio cerca de Ocampa.  
 - Hermes... - El dios había vuelto a pulsar su fíbula. - ¿Color del trisquel?  
 - ¡Naranja! Dionisio me está ayudando a controlarlo. Parece que las aspas se separan, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes, Apolo? - Consultó el mensajero.  
 - Abridlo... que el Nexus salga de este Universo... - Respondió su comandante.  
 - ¿Para recoger al James Kirk del otro mundo? - Jim comprendía sin saber cómo, sonriendo de medio lado miraba a Apolo con complicidad.  
 - Eso es. - Asintió el dios. - Cruzará hacia el otro lado y cuando llegue el momento salvará la preciosa vida del otro almirante Kirk.  
 - ¡Mira que sois complicados los dioses! - McCoy sacudía la cabeza. - Así que al recuperar a Pavel se ha creado la cosa que salvó de la muerte al otro Kirk y que le trajo a este Universo...  
 - Volvamos a la Pantheion, hermano. - Le pedía Atenea. - Artemisa ya habrá regresado y quiero comprobar con ella la estabilidad y la situación del Nexus.  
  
          Apolo estuvo de acuerdo, era hora de irse. Abrazó a Jim con cariño, su descendiente se había convertido en un hombre de cincuenta y cuatro años rodeado de una gran familia que le amaba.  
  
 - Cuídate mucho, hijo mío... - Le besó la mejilla para despedirse.  
 - Espera... antes has llamado Troilo a Anton. - A Jim no se le escapaba ningún detalle. - ¿He de preocuparme? Tu hijo no tuvo precisamente una larga vida en Troya...  
 - Entonces murió muy joven, es cierto. - Se lamentó el dios recordando cómo su amado Troilo pereció a manos de Aquiles antes de cumplir los veinte años. - Ésta es una nueva oportunidad para él. Tendrá una larga y próspera vida, como diría tu esposo. - Apolo le sonrió con picardía y mirando a Spock, a su espalda, le guiñó un ojo.  
  
  
  
                En la Olympia el ruso no perdió el tiempo lanzándose a la tarea de arreglar su averiado satélite. Artemisa se esfumó de la nave entre la oscuridad, David y Amy observaban sonrientes al genio trabajar. En la Tierra, Sulu daba las gracias a los dioses otra vez por poner a salvo a Pavel. Khan se dejó besar por Ares antes de que el dios de la guerra desapareciese del salón junto a sus hermanos.  
  
 - ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en volver a casa? - Le preguntó el japonés secándole unas lágrimas de las mejillas. - Violeta mía... ahora está con Amy.  
 - No lo sé, anata. - Contestó abrazándole con ternura. - Espero que ella misma le traiga de vuelta en una nave, no quiero que Pavel vuelva a usar un transportador jamás.  
 - ¿Lo ves? - McCoy golpeó el brazo de Jim con fuerza. - ¡Yo nunca me he fiado de esos endiablados trastos!  
 - ¡Ah, Bones! - Se quejó el rubio. - Nunca tuvimos problemas con eso...  
 - ¿Que no tuvimos problemas? - El médico le dio uno de sus famosos capirotazos. - ¿Y qué me dices de cuando te subimos de aquel planeta y llegaste desdoblado en dos personalidades opuestas? ¿O de esa vez en la que terminamos en un Universo diferente donde la Federación era malvada y todos vestíamos como piratas? ¿Y aquella otra vez en que...?  
 - ¡Cállate Bones! - Jim le besó en los labios, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo de la cintura hasta hacerle enmudecer.  
 - Llamaré a Nyota... - Scott se apartó entre risas. - La pobre se quedó muy preocupada cuando fuiste a buscarme.  
 - Sa'mekh'al... - Anton devoraba con sus ojos aguamarina los de Spock, - ¿dónde está moy papa?  
 - Con tu madre y tu tío David en la USS Olympia, cariño. - Le contestó el vulcano con una fina sonrisa. - Pronto los tres volverán a casa.  
  
  
  
                 La normalidad regresó al hogar de los Kirk. Todos lo celebraron durante el fin de semana con una de sus acostumbradas barbacoas a la que acudieron Peter y Alex con sus hijos adoptivos, el pequeño Samuel de dos años y Freya, la niña de cuatro años de origen romulano. Invitaron al matrimonio Oetker, Otto y Suzanne acudieron con su hijo de cinco años Helmut.  
  
         Cayden trajo a su novia, Johari, una preciosa muchacha swahili compañera suya de su último curso en la Academia. Su hermano Bean, que acababa de ingresar para comenzar los estudios, invitó a su mejor amigo, un vulcano de nombre Tuvok. Nyota miraba con buenos ojos aquella relación de su hijo, al parecer habían establecido el vínculo aunque todavía no lo habían completado. Los cachorros Scott, de veinte y diecisiete años, se estaban convirtiendo en adultos.  
  
  
  
                Lorah agradeció a sus buenos amigos humanos que hubieran salvado de nuevo su planeta.  Pavel arregló el Tláloc y se aseguró de que jamás volviese a poner en peligro a Ocampa, instalando un sistema automático de desactivación en caso de mal funcionamiento. Después de pasar cuatro días trabajando apenas sin descanso, consintió en irse a dormir con su preciosa y querida t'hy'la.  
  
 - Te he echado tanto de menos, Amy... - Murmuraba dejándose desnudar por sus finas manos vulcanas. - Deberías viajar más a menudo a la Tierra. ¡No ya por Khan y por mí! Anton te quiere muchísimo... es tu hijo... tendrías que visitarle más continuo...  
 - Ahora no es el momento, Pavel. - Le regañó arañándole la espalda, allí donde tenía el trisquel tatuado. - No me hables de Anton... ¡Te deseo!  
 - Moya krasivaya devushka! *(mi preciosa muchacha) – Musitó besándola en el largo y pálido cuello.  
  
         La puerta del camarote de la teniente Kirk se abrió y David se deslizó sigiloso hacia la cama. Se desnudó sin hacer un solo ruido y se metió entre las sábanas junto a su hermana. Pavel sintió sus manos sobre la piel. Abrió los ojos de par en par y saltó al suelo atónito, no podía hablar... viendo cómo Amy se dejaba acariciar y besar por él.  
  
 - Pero... ¿qué...? ¡David! - Alzó la voz desconcertado. - ¿Qué estás hassiendo?  
 - Pavel, mi vida... - Amy sonreía y le llamaba estirando el brazo. - Ven con nosotros... mi t'hy'la... amor mío...  
 - ¡Amy! - El ruso sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Es tu hermano!  
 - Y mi amante... ¡Y el tuyo si dejas de hacer el tonto y te metes en la cama! - Alcanzando la mano de Pavel tiró de él hasta tenerlo tendido sobre el colchón.  
 - Te quiero... siempre te he querido, Pavel... - La voz de David se volvió extrañamente ronca, grave, vibrante. - ¡Deja que te lo demuestre!  
  
       El rubio se le echó encima pasando sobre su hermana. Le besó en los labios, metiendo la lengua hasta acariciar la suya con rotunda pasión. Su cuerpo desnudo se pegó al de Pavel que, tras un instante de indecisión, se dejó llevar por la lujuria del momento y recorrió la piel de David con sus grandes y fuertes manos.  
  
 - Chico... ¡Por todos los dioses! - No podía reaccionar, aunque quisiera detener aquello ya era tarde. Su miembro se frotaba contra la erección del joven teniente.  
 - Mi hermano y yo lo compartimos todo, cariño. - Amy se deleitaba ante la visión de los dos hombres rozándose excitados y jadeantes en su cama. - Ha sido así desde el principio. Él fue el primero...   
 - ¿Tu hermano...? - Pavel susurraba. La voz no le salía apenas de la garganta. - El primero...  
 - Pero es un secreto, t'hy'la. Mis padres no deben saberlo, ninguno de los tres. - Le acariciaba la frente al hablar, con un tono dulce y seductor. - Sé que no les contarás nada... no me importa que compartas esto con Khan. Al fin y al cabo es tu marido. - Sonrió.  
 - Khan... - David murmuró el nombre antes de emprenderla a mordiscos con la clavícula del ruso. - Ojalá estuviese aquí también...  
  
        Pavel se retorcía de placer, David le separaba las piernas para frotarse entre ellas, con un vaivén que presionaba las zonas más sensibles del ruso haciendo que perdiese el control.  
  
 - Tómalo, David... - Le sugería Amy a su espalda. - Quiero verte dentro de él, quiero sentirlo a través de su mente...  
 - ¡Aaaaah! - Gritó Pavel notando cómo el otro se abría camino en su interior, sintiendo un exquisito escalofrío cuando rozó con su miembro el manojo de nervios que le volvía loco de placer. - Mmm... David... niet... niet...  
 - ¿Quieres que pare? - Le preguntó deteniéndose sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos con descaro y cierta prepotencia.  
 - No... no te pares... sigue... ay, yebát! - Pavel lo deseaba, aunque supiera que aquello no estaba bien ya era tarde, habían ido demasiado lejos.  
 - Eso me parecía... - Murmuró David retomando el ritmo de los embates, haciendo gemir cada vez más fuerte al ruso.  
  
        Hubo un momento en el que Pavel miró a Amy a su lado, sentía el calor de su piel vulcana, el verdor en sus mejillas, estaba muy caliente. Debía estar experimentando sus propias sensaciones a través del tel, sintiendo cómo su hermano le penetraba. Tenía la boca entreabierta y el ruso acercó los labios hasta morder los suyos.  
  
 - _T'hy'la... ¿no es maravilloso?_   
 - _Da... da...!_ \- Respondió él sin palabras.  
 - _Mi hermano tiene razón, Khan debería estar aquí... ¡Lo repetiremos en casa cuando volvamos!_  
 - _¿Y si se entera Jim?_ \- Pavel no podía dejar de pensar que aquello estaba mal.  
 - _No lo sabrán, ni él ni papi ni Bones..._   
 - _Ni Peter ni Alex..._ \- Continuó el genio.  
 - _Ellos ya han compartido la cama con mi hermano. Yo misma he estado con Peter, hace tiempo... ¡Soy su primera y única mujer!_   
 - ¿Qué? - Gritó en voz alta. - ¡Pero Amy...!  
  
          Pavel se sacó de encima a David y lo tendió sobre las sábanas. Poniéndose de rodillas en la cama miró a los dos hermanos alternativamente. ¿Quiénes eran ese hombre y esa mujer? Dos desconocidos, en realidad. Sí, se ocupó de David cuando era un chiquillo pero le dejó en la Tierra para embarcarse en el Enterprise. Y Amy, su t'hy'la... era la madre de su hijo, sí... pero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían estado juntos.  
  
 - ¡No os conossco! - Se lamentaba contemplando los dos pares de preciosos ojos azules que le miraban con atención. - No sabía nada de todo esto... ¿Creéis que es normal? ¡Follar con la familia...!  
 - ¡Oh, Apolo ya nos dio la charla en su momento! - David intentaba agarrarle las manos. - No temas, todo irá bien si no se enteran nuestros padres.   
 - ¿Que os dio la charla? - Pavel no sabía si reír o salir corriendo. - ¡Sois retorsidos... los dos!  
 - ¡Vamos, t'hy'la! - Amy se incorporó hasta abrazarle. - ¿Qué es eso tan terrible? Amo a mi hermano, te amo a ti...   
 - Tú amas a Khan, tu marido, y los dos amáis a Sulu... - Siguió David.  
 - Y habéis compartido la cama con otras personas, ¿no? - Amy le miraba divertida. - ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
 - Creo que es porque él es hijo único, Amy, no lo entiende.  - David le lanzaba su sonrisa de medio lado. - Igual eso es lo que le escandaliza.  
 - No, debe ser otra cosa, David... algo de doble moral que tiene escondida por ahí.  
 - ¿Por dónde dices?  
  
       Los dos hermanos tumbaron al ruso y le hicieron cosquillas por todas partes hasta arrancarle una carcajada. El rubio se sentó sobre Pavel dejando las nalgas desnudas sobre su miembro, frotándolas contra él hasta que estuvo armado de nuevo.  
  
 - Ahora me toca a mí... - Volvió a su voz ronca y grave.  
 - Da... ¡Monta... cabálgame! - El ruso estaba tan excitado que no le costó entrar dentro de su joven amigo. Sujetándolo por las caderas se deshizo con la sensación de saberse apretado allí.  
 - ¡Aaaah! - David se sorprendió sintiendo dolor.  
 - La tiene grande, ¿verdad? - Rió Amy. - No te muevas, Pavel. Deja que mi hermano se acostumbre...  
  
       David cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por su hermana a su espalda. Las caricias de sus suaves manos en el pecho le reconfortaron. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás la besó en los labios. Sus lenguas asomaron para jugar juntas fuera de sus bocas, Pavel les miraba desde abajo completamente loco de deseo y tratando de contener los movimientos de su pelvis. Poco a poco el joven inició un balanceo de sus caderas, hacia delante y hacia atrás, apoyándose en las rodillas y echando las manos sobre el pecho del ruso, haciendo que su sexo entrase y saliese casi por completo de su cuerpo.  
  
 - Sí, hermano... disfruta de él... luego lo haré yo... - Susurraba Amy a su oído, pegando los senos a la espalda del rubio.  
 - Ay yebát! - A Pavel se le iba la cabeza, aquello era de lo más excitante que había probado jamás: el placer prohibido de dos hermanos amantes. Imaginando cómo pudieron ser sus encuentros con Peter y Alex su lujuria le llevó más lejos aún. - ¡David! ¡Amy! - Gritaba sus nombres ya sin control alguno de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se derramaba en el interior del rubio, gruñó.  
 - ¡Guarda un poco para mí! - Protestó ella apartando a David de encima de su t'hy'la.  
 - No importa, Amy... - Rió su hermano. - ¡Si se le baja ya haremos que vuelva a subir!  
  
       Pavel no pegó ojo aquella noche. Los hermanos Kirk tenían veintiséis y veintisiete años, él ya era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco. Le agotaron. Literalmente le exprimieron durante horas, turnándose entre una y otro para sacarle su semilla y llevarle al éxtasis una y otra vez. Fue una de las mejores noches en la vida de Pavel, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan solicitado.  
  
  
  
                        A su regreso a la Tierra, Amy no se detuvo hasta que cumplió su deseo. Lejos de San Francisco, ella y su hermano David gozaron de Khan y Pavel. Fue también solamente una noche, en una cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque del parque Yosemite. David les arrastró hasta allí con el propósito de escalar El Capitán. Su padre le había hablado tantas veces de aquella montaña... era algo que debía hacer.  
  
 - Subiré ahí contigo, David. - Khan no quería arriesgarse a que algo malo le pudiera pasar. - Yo cuidaré de ti.  
 - Mañana... Ahora ven y bésame...  
  
         Ni siquiera se metieron en la cama, los cuatro ocupaban el suelo sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, dando rienda suelta a sus más oscuras pasiones. Jamás le contarían nada a nadie, aquel sería por siempre su secreto.

  
                        En el mismo instante en que Amy alcanzaba la orilla de su infinito océano azul entre sus dos t'hy'la y su hermano, la nave USS Enterprise B se disponía a zarpar en un vuelo de demostración en otro Universo. El alternativo almirante Kirk se sintió orgulloso de la joven piloto que ocupaba el puesto de navegante: Demora Sulu.  
  
 - Nada puede ir mal mientras haya un Sulu al timón de la Enterprise... - Murmuró Scotty al lado de Jim con su blanca sonrisa.  
  
       El ingeniero escocés estaba equivocado. Fueron requeridos por la Flota para ayudar a un convoy de naves que se hallaban atrapadas en un cinturón de energía, un extraño fenómeno que no eran capaces de comprender. Debido a la inexperiencia del capitán, el almirante Kirk decidió ayudar pero al ser destruida la cubierta donde se encontraba por una ráfaga de aquel peculiar fenómeno, fue dado por muerto. Todos lamentaron su pérdida salvo el embajador Spock, que jamás se daría por vencido.  
  
 - Scott, Jim está vivo en alguna parte... lo sé. Y no pararé hasta encontrarle.  
 - Ya fue duro perder a McCoy, no sé cómo soportas tanto dolor...  
 - Porque puedo sentir que él no ha muerto... ¡Mi t'hy'la está vivo! Scott, cuida de nuestra hija Nirshtoryehat. Dile que espero que ella y Pavel sean muy felices en su matrimonio. - El vulcano le estrechó la mano al escocés. - Despídeme también de Sulu y de Nyota. Prométeme... No, no hace falta. Ya sé que cuidarás de todos. Rom-halan, amigo mío. *(Adiós)  
  
       Scott le vio subir a la pequeña nave vulcana y desaparecer en lo más profundo y oscuro del espacio. En aquel Universo jamás se volvió a saber del embajador Spock... en otro... estaba a punto de aparecer. Nero, el romulano renegado que vio explotar su planeta, ardía en deseos de venganza.  
  


**FIN**

 


	249. Capítulo especial IV: Un anillo para Nyota y el sol de medianoche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott y Sulu son buenos amigos, los mejores del mundo. Han vivido juntos tantas aventuras durante tanto tiempo que no es de extrañar que el japonés le pidiera al escocés que fuese su padrino de bodas.
> 
> Muchas personas tienen problemas para conciliar el sueño por la noche cuando el Sol está brillando. Es el efecto del sol de medianoche, un fenómeno natural observable al norte del círculo polar ártico y al sur del círculo polar antártico, que consiste en que el Sol es visible las veinticuatro horas del día, en las fechas próximas al solsticio de verano. El número de días al año con sol de medianoche es mayor cuanto más cerca se esté del polo. Y no olvidemos que el Sol fue consagrado a Apolo en la antigüedad. Mientras Jim brillase, a Spock y a Bones les sería imposible quedarse dormidos.

**Capítulo especial IV: Un anillo para Nyota y el sol de medianoche**

  
  
                                                                                                           Aquel planeta del sistema Omicron Delta resultó ser un lugar mágico donde todo lo que uno pudiese imaginar cobraba forma. Era el parque de atracciones perfecto para un permiso de la tripulación, siempre y cuando tuviesen cuidado y no trajesen a la realidad sus peores pesadillas... como le sucedió a Sulu con aquel samurái que le atacó con una katana sin que él tuviese a mano su wakizashi.  
  
         Scott invitó a Nyota a un picnic dejando que ella se encargase de la comida, le encantaban sus bocadillos de jamón y queso. El escocés aportó la manta y una botella de whisky que tenía reservada para ocasiones especiales. Escogieron aquel precioso prado cuajado de florecillas blancas, mientras la morena fue a dar un paseo él se entretuvo leyendo una de sus revistas científicas favoritas en la tablet de la nave que había bajado consigo.  
  
      El capitán y el señor Spock pasaron por allí. Parecían buscar estar a solas y el escocés se alegró cuando rechazaron la amable invitación de Nyota para compartir su picnic.  
  
 - ¡Menos mal que han dicho que no, preciosa! - La miraba a los ojos almendrados sin poder esconder la boba sonrisa de enamorado que se le dibujaba en la cara cada vez que lo hacía.  
 - Yo ya sabía que no se iban a quedar...  
 - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
      Nyota no respondió, se echó a reír dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Montgomery notó que su corazón latía más fuerte, acercándose a la mujer la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo derecho.  
  
 - Eres una preciosa perla negra, teniente. - Murmuró justo antes de besarla en los labios.  
 - ¡Monty! - Sin dejar de sonreír le agarró la barbilla, como si fuese a reprenderle por aquel atrevimiento.  
 - ¿He sido demasiado brusco? Lo siento... yo... - Titubeó nervioso.  
 - Nadie me había llamado perla negra antes. - Nyota le acarició la mejilla. - Me gusta, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.  
 - Entonces... ¿puedo besarte? - Preguntó respetuoso.  
 - No si yo lo hago antes... - Bromeó lanzándose a por su boca.  
  
       Scott se sintió feliz con aquella preciosa, valiente e inteligente mujer entre los brazos. Sería suya, su perla negra, y debía hacérselo saber... que aquello sería para siempre.

  
  
                Nyota terminó su permiso y tuvo que regresar a bordo del Enterprise, dándole el relevo al compañero que atendía la consola de comunicaciones en su ausencia. Scott aún disponía de unas horas libres y quiso aprovecharlas. Pidió ayuda a su amigo Sulu que regresó al planeta, aún de descanso a su pesar.  
  
 - ¿Qué se supone que quieres hacer? - Le decía mirando a izquierda y derecha con inquietud. - No me gusta este sitio... ¡Puede pasar cualquier cosa!  
 - Tú no pienses en samuráis y no habrá problemas. - Se mofó Scott.  
 - Muy gracioso... pero está bien, no pensaré en nada. ¿Qué pretendes?  
 - Necesito algo especial para Nyota...  
 - ¿Un regalo? Vale, entonces imagina un centro comercial.  
 - ¡No seas vulgar! - Protestó el ingeniero. - Ha de ser algo muy, pero que muy especial. Algo único. Algo... que no se pueda comprar.  
 - ¿Como qué? No se me ocurre nada... ¿Por qué me has traído a mí? Podrías habérselo pedido a Pavel, él es un genio, seguro que se le habría ocurrido alguna de sus brillantes ideas.  
 - ¡Y también es un crío! - Scott negaba con la cabeza. La última vez que le vio el chico ruso andaba por ahí con Marta Landon del brazo y vestido de cosaco. - ¡Quiero algo serio, que le diga a Nyota que lo nuestro será definitivo!  
 - ¡Un anillo de compromiso!  
 - ¡Sí, eso es Sulu! ¿Lo ves? Eres el amigo que necesitaba... - El escocés le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, tanta que el delgado japonés perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo. - ¡Lo siento! - Se disculpó.  
 - Kuma! *(oso, en japonés) – Sulu se echó a reír. - Veamos... ¿qué tal si piensas en una joyería exclusiva? No... claro... ha de ser algo que no se pueda comprar.  
 - ¡Calla un momento, Sulu! ¡Tengo que concentrarme! - Scott cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar el anillo más hermoso y perfecto que pudiera poner en el dedo anular de su preciosa novia. - ¿Qué significa kuma? No es la primera vez que me lo llamas...  
 - Quiere decir oso, grandullón. - El japonés se encogía de hombros mirando a su compañero allí plantado en mitad del bosque.  
  
       Un ruido de ramas rotas, una brisa que pasó por su lado llevándose consigo el olor de sus cuerpos, un gruñido no demasiado lejos. A los dos se les pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿qué había sido aquello?  
  
 - ¡Al suelo! - Gritó una voz varonil a su espalda. - ¡Ahora, humanos!  
 - ¿Qué... quién eres tú? - Scott se giró y al ver a aquel extraño se quedó sin palabras.  
 - ¡Tiraos al suelo, por Artemisa! - El cazador tensaba su arco apuntando al frente.  
  
       Sulu agarró la mano de Scott y se lanzó cuerpo a tierra de inmediato, arrastrando con él a su amigo justo a tiempo. La flecha pasó por medio de donde ambos se encontraban y fue a clavarse en el omóplato derecho de la bestia que rugió al sentirse herida.  
  
 - ¡Es un oso! - Exclamó el escocés. - ¡Mierda... no me he concentrado lo suficiente!  
 - Aquí Sulu, ¿me reciben? - El piloto había abierto el comunicador y estaba a punto de solicitar que les subieran al Enterprise.  
 - ¡No, espera! - Scott le detuvo. - Ese cazador se ocupará del oso. Tú y yo aún tenemos que conseguir el anillo para Nyota.  
 - ¡Oh, está bien! - Hikaru se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones. - Pero si veo otro animal peligroso, flechas o espadas japonesas... ¡yo me largo! ¿Entendido?  
  
      Scott asintió poniéndose en pie. El tipo del arco seguía allí a su lado. Le miró de arriba abajo, viendo sus ropas al estilo de los griegos de la antigüedad, sintió curiosidad hacia él.  
  
 - ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo? - Le preguntó con su sonrisa tensa en la cara.  
 - Orión. - Respondió el moreno de pelo largo recogido con una cinta dorada ceñida a su frente. - Éste es el bosque de Artemisa, solamente a mí me está permitido cazar aquí... - Les miró amenazador.  
 - ¡No estamos cazando! - Se apresuró a aclarar Sulu.  
 - ¿Vas a cobrarte la pieza? - Scott señalaba al animal herido en la distancia. - Se te escapa...  
  
     El cazador levantó la vista y protestó, pateando el suelo con su sandalia en un gesto de fastidio.  
  
 - Podemos ayudarte a seguir el rastro... - Se ofreció el escocés arrastrando del brazo a su compañero. - Y luego tú, tal vez, puedas echarme una mano con lo del anillo para Nyota. Es mi novia, ¿sabes?  
 - ¿Buscas un anillo? - Orión se sonrió. - Yo sé dónde hay unos cuantos... aunque dudo mucho que seas capaz de arrebatárselo a... ¡No! ¿Un simple mortal como tú? ¡Déjalo! No podrías...  
 - ¡Un mortal enamorado! - Alzó la voz Scott al tiempo que sacaba pecho para darse importancia.  
 - De acuerdo. - Consintió el cazador. - Sigamos al oso, acabaré con él y luego te llevaré a su cueva.  
 - Espera... Un momento... - Sulu no se fiaba. - ¿A quién se supone que ha de arrebatarle el anillo mi amigo?  
 - ¡A ella! - Orión estiró el arco para señalar al animal. El oso era en realidad una hembra.  
 - ¡Eso está hecho! - Scott sonrió ufano. Si el cazador acababa con la osa coger su anillo sería pan comido. - ¿Es bonito? Debe serlo, Orión. Será el anillo con el que pediré la mano a mi futura esposa, ¿comprendes?  
 - ¡Por eso no tengas cuita, mortal! Podrás elegir entre las joyas más preciosas que jamás hayas visto en tu vida. - Le aseguró. - ¡En su cueva hay un verdadero tesoro!  
  
           Se pusieron en marcha siguiendo las huellas del animal herido, no era difícil pues el rastro de sangre les guiaba sin error. Sulu, desconfiado, procuraba ir detrás dejando que Orión fuese primero y manteniendo a Scott cerca por si tenía que usar el comunicador de nuevo para un transporte rápido.  
  
       La osa acudía a su gruta, probablemente buscando refugiarse de su asesino; el animal se sabía perseguido. Unos ladridos a lo lejos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Por el volumen que alcanzaban a Sulu le pareció que debía tratarse de un sabueso impresionante. El japonés tembló sin ocultar su creciente miedo.  
  
 - Tranquilos, es Sirio, mi perro. - Dijo Orión deteniéndose entre los árboles. - Debe haber olisqueado la sangre. Nos ayudará a dar caza a esa osa.  
 - Mientras no nos ataque a nosotros... - El piloto se ocultaba detrás de Scott.  
 - ¡Sulu, que es solamente un perrito! - Se burlaba el escocés.  
 - Ya, pues es casi igual de grande que el oso... ¡Míralo!  
 - ¡Por Dios Santo! - Chilló Scott al ver al cánido. - ¡Ese podría ser el perro del maldito Black Donald! *(diablo, en Escocia)  
 - ¡Sirio, chico... ven aquí! - Llamaba el cazador.  
  
      El perro cabalgó hasta su dueño y apoyó su cabeza en la cintura de Orión, dejando que su mano le acariciase y le rascara por debajo de las orejas.  
  
 - ¡Es enorme! - Exclamó Scott. - ¿A qué raza se supone que pertenece?  
 - Es un perro, me ayuda a cazar... - Orión no entendía bien la pregunta.  
 - ¡Un perro cazador! - El escocés lo bautizó así. - Procura mantenerlo lejos de nosotros, Orión. No estoy muy seguro de cómo nos mira... ¿lo alimentas bien?  
  
      El favorito de Artemisa se echó a reír a carcajadas. Los humanos no siempre le hacían gracia pero aquellos dos en particular formaban una pareja muy cómica. Azuzó a su perro tras la presa y echó a correr persiguiéndolo.  
  
 - Vamos, Sulu... no te quedes atrás. - Le decía el escocés tirando de la manga de su jersey.  
 - ¿No es mejor que volvamos al Enterprise? He oído que en Rigel VI hay orfebres muy hábiles...  
 - ¡Al menos quiero ver ese tesoro que la osa oculta en su cueva!  
  
       Sulu lamentó una vez más la cabezonería escocesa del ingeniero. ¿Por qué se dejaba siempre liar por él? No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, en la que acababa en problemas junto a su buen amigo.  
  
       La pared de rocas surgió de pronto tras los árboles. Sirio, el gigantesco perro de Orión, ladraba delante de una cavidad oscura como la boca de un lobo. El cazador se apostó cerca con su arco, empalmando una flecha para tensarlo y disparar.  
  
 - Vosotros entrad, azuzad a la bestia para que salga y yo la mataré.  
 - ¿Qué? - Sulu le miró estupefacto. - ¿Te has vuelto loco o nos tomas por gilipollas?  
 - ¡Sulu! - Le reprendió Scott por su lenguaje.  
 - El anillo que buscas está ahí dentro. - Orión no modificó ni un ápice su postura. - ¿Qué significa gilipollas?  
 - Idiota... estúpido... imbécil... - Explicaba Sulu o más bien se lo decía a su amigo que tiraba de él metiéndolo ya en la gruta.  
 - Vamos, hombre... ¡Que no se diga que un piloto de la Flota tiene miedo de una osita herida! - Scott estaba empeñado en ver aquellas joyas que Orión le había prometido.  
  
       A la oscuridad casi completa tardaron un tiempo en amoldar sus pupilas. Cuando Sulu pudo ver dónde estaban se estremeció. Las paredes eran negras y pulidas, como de obsidiana, y la escasa luz que se filtraba por minúsculas rendijas entre las paredes y la bóveda superior, se reflejaba sin cesar en los miles de rubíes que brillaban a su alrededor.  
  
 - ¡Mira esto, Sulu! - El escocés estaba igualmente pasmando. - ¡Rojo y negro! Son los colores de mi perla...  
 - ¿De tu qué?  
 - De Nyota... ¡Ella es mi preciosa perla negra, amigo! Si ese anillo está hecho de estos materiales... ¡Oh, Sulu!  
 - Sí... sí... - Rezongaba el japonés. - Será perfecto para ella. ¿Sabes? Espero que te diga que sí, solamente faltaba que te diese calabazas...  
  
      Scott le tapó la boca, sujetándolo de un brazo le hizo detenerse por completo. Había oído un ruido. Ahora más claramente, era la dificultosa respiración del animal herido por la flecha de Orión. Los ladridos de Sirio ya no se escuchaban en el exterior. El cazador debía haberle ordenado que se mantuviera en silencio.  
  
 - ¡Ahí está! - Señaló el ingeniero a la osa. - ¿Cómo la sacamos de la cueva?  
 - Se ha tendido encima de lo que parece un tesoro, Scott. - Sulu estaba impresionado. - ¡Mira! Son joyas... anillos, pulseras... colgantes y coronas... ¿De dónde habrá sacado todo eso un animal?  
 - Lo habrá robado.  
 - ¡Qué dices! ¿Crees que es una urraca?  
 - Oye, yo tampoco he oído nunca acerca de una osa que robe tesoros pero ahí está, ¿no?  
  
    Sulu miró a su amigo con cara de “¿me tomas el pelo?” El escocés se encogió de hombros.  
  
 - No sabía que te gustase tanto la mitología, Scott.  
 - ¿A mí? No particularmente...  
 - Pues eres tú el que se ha imaginado a Orión y todo lo demás.  
 - La parte del oso, puede... ¡Y eso fue culpa tuya por llamarme así!  
 - Te digo que de mi cabeza no ha salido esto. - Sulu le dio un pescozón al escocés. - Tú y tus dichosos mitos celtas de tesoros ocultos... ¡Menuda mezcla has montado!  
 - La otra noche oí a Jim hablar a Spock de sus dioses, probablemente mencionó a Artemisa y a Orión. ¿No era su amante?  
 - Ni lo sé ni me importa... - Sulu se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su amigo. - La osa... se mueve... ¿qué hacemos?  
 - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Llevas tu fáser?  
 - Claro... ¿quieres matarla? Creía que ese cazador...  
 - ¡No! Pero podemos hacer un fuego...  
  
        Los dos compañeros se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron asintiendo con sus cabezas. Recogiendo unas ramas del suelo las juntaron y Sulu disparó su fáser haciéndolas arder.  
  
 - ¡Echa hojas verdes para que haya más humo! - Le indicaba el escocés.  
 - O se asfixia o sale...   
 - Espero que salga, ese Orión quería ser quien la matase.  
 - ¡Mortales! - Una voz resonó con estruendo en la cueva. - ¡Humanos! ¿Por qué quemáis mi casa?  
  
      Sulu y Scott se quedaron paralizados. ¿Quién estaba hablando? Buscando a alguien más a su alrededor entendieron que únicamente la osa podría haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.  
  
 - ¿Tu casa? - Respondía el escocés. - ¿Y quién eres tú?  
 - ¡No le hables! - Sulu temblaba a su lado. - Debe ser un ama-no-jaku *(espíritu divino malvado) que quiere confundirnos...  
 - ¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora tú pones tu parte de mitología? - Scott empezaba a odiar aquel planeta en el que cualquier cosa que imaginasen se hacía realidad.  
 - ¡Soy Amanozako! - Gritó la osa poniéndose en pie ante unos aterrorizados Sulu y Scott.  
  
         Los dos retrocedieron al momento, el animal tenía más de dos metros de envergadura y mostraba sus tremendos dientes abriendo las grandes fauces.  
  
 - Sulu... traduce... - Le incitó Scott.  
 - Amanozako es una diosa furiosa y con un terrible temperamento. - Contestó el japonés que, nervioso, no acertaba a apuntar con su arma.  
 - Mira, Amazonaka... - Empezó a decirle el escocés.  
 - Amanozako... - le corrigió el piloto.  
 - ¡Lo que sea! Oye, que yo solamente he venido a buscar un anillo para mi prometida... Tú tienes un montón, ¿no puedes ser amable y darme uno?  
  
    La diosa oso volvió a gruñir haciendo que a Sulu se le cayese el fáser de las temblorosas manos.  
  
 - ¡Sé lo que pretendéis, humanos! - Amanozako soltaba una baba repugnante entre las mandíbulas al hablar. - Os he visto antes con ese cazador...  
 - ¿Quién? ¿Orión? ¡No es amigo nuestro! - Scott intentaba convencerla sin dejar de retroceder. - ¡Él quiere matarte! Mira, nosotros tenemos armas... ¡Ya has visto cómo hemos prendido el fuego! Y no te hemos hecho ningún daño ¿verdad?  
  
       Durante todo el tiempo Sulu le tiraba de la manga del jersey rojo al escocés, una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la osa, sin parar. Aquello le hizo saltar.  
  
 - ¿Qué diantres quieres, Sulu?  
 - El fáser... - Le susurró señalando dos pasos más adelante de donde ahora se encontraban. - Se me cayó... - Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
      La osa seguía avanzando hacia ellos con la boca abierta, parecía que con intención de devorarles por los gruñidos que soltaba.  
  
 - Orión dices... ¡Ese cazador no puede ser Orión!  
 - Lo es... así se ha presentado, ¿verdad amigo?  
  
      Sulu estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Scott tuviese la atención del animal el japonés pensó en gatear hasta alcanzar el fáser. Ahora la osa le estaba mirando y el piloto levantó la cabeza y asintió con una estúpida sonrisa.  
  
 - ¡Yo le maté! - Gritó el animal herido agitando su poderosa testa, haciendo que sus babas salieran disparadas en todas las direcciones.  
 - ¡Aj! - A Sulu le cayó un espeso salivazo en toda la cara, jamás había sentido tanto asco.  
 - ¿Que le mataste? ¡Pues perdona que te diga pero está muy vivo! Él y su perro Sirio te esperan fuera, si no me crees asómate... - Scott intentó que el animal saliese de la cueva. Ya le había echado el ojo al que sería el perfecto anillo para Nyota.  
 - Sí, sal fuera y compruébalo tu misma, diosa Amanozako... - Sulu se limpiaba con la manga de su jersey amarillo. Se le revolvió el estómago al notar la humedad de la saliva de la osa en su cara.  
 - Mi hermano me engañó... me retó a un desafío con arco. Orión huía a nado y mi hermano me propuso disparar a aquella cosa que flotaba en el mar a lo lejos... - La osa se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, parecía un enorme peluche de afiladas garras y peligrosos dientes. - ¡Yo no sabía que era Orión, mi amado... mi amante!  
 - Conozco la historia, pero entonces... tú... - Scott sacudió la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sulu estirando el brazo hacia el fáser. - ¡Tú eres Artemisa!  
 - Sí... lo soy... Me oculto aquí bajo esta forma, porque no soporto a los cazadores... ¡Acabaré con todos vosotros!  
 - ¡Espera... espera! ¡Alto ahí! - Scott se acercó al animal. - ¿Crees que somos cazadores? ¡Venga ya! Yo soy ingeniero y ése de ahí es piloto... ¡Lo único que he cazado en mi vida ha sido un resfriado!  
 - ¡Yo ni siquiera pesco! - Se defendió el japonés.  
  
         La osa parecía estar llorando, como si el recuerdo de Orión le doliese más que el disparo de su arco. El escocés se compadeció de ella y se aproximó hasta estar a su lado.  
  
 - Deja que te quite esto... - Tirando de la madera le sacó la flecha que llevaba clavada en el hombro. - ¡Así! ¿Mejor?  
 - Eres una diosa, puedes curarte... ¿verdad? - Sulu colocaba su fáser en el cinturón, algo le decía que no le haría falta.  
  
        Ante sus atónitas miradas la osa se transformó en una bellísima mujer morena vestida con un quitón corto de seda color plata. En su frente tenía tatuada media luna creciente con los cuernos hacia arriba. Su piel, pálida como la nieve, contrastaba con la roja sangre que manaba de su herida.  
  
     Sulu se arrancó una manga de su jersey, la del brazo contrario al que había utilizado antes para limpiarse, e improvisó un torniquete deteniendo la hemorragia. Artemisa le miró fascinada.  
  
 - ¿Un humano que se preocupa por mí? - Se dijo a sí misma sorprendida.  
 - Bueno, sal ahí fuera y reúnete con Orión, tu amante. - Le sugirió Scott deseando perderla de vista para poder coger su anillo.  
 - ¡Espera! - Sulu se puso delante. - Yo iré primero... ¡Sólo faltaba que ese cazador te disparase otra vez!  
 - ¡Gracias! - La diosa le sonrió con dulzura. - No es corriente que un mortal se preocupe tanto por un dios... normalmente es al contrario.  
 - ¡Chíllale al loco del perro antes de sacar la cabeza, Sulu! - Le aconsejó a su amigo viéndole alejarse.  
  
        Scott se agachó ante el tesoro de la osa y rebuscó con sus manos. El anillo... ¡Estaba allí hacía un momento! ¿Dónde se había metido? Palpó y tanteó entre la oscuridad hasta que, al fin, lo encontró. Rojos rubíes, negra obsidiana, todo ello engarzado en corona sobre un cuerpo de oro negro... ¡Tenía que ser aquél! Con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió de la cueva. Su compañero se secaba las lágrimas viendo el emotivo encuentro entre la diosa y su amante el cazador.  
  
 - Mi señora... permiso para besarla... - Musitaba Orión.  
 - Adelante... - Le concedió ella.  
  
    Al escocés también le brillaron los ojos, hacían buena pareja los dos.  
  
 - ¿Lo tienes? - Le preguntó Sulu por el anillo.  
 - ¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó contento Scott mostrándolo en su dedo más pequeño.  
 - Pues subamos a casa... - El piloto abrió el intercomunicador y solicitó a Riley que les transportara.  
 - ¡Adiós humanos! - Se despidió Artemisa. - ¡Volveremos a vernos!  
  
          Viendo el anillo en el dedo meñique del escocés antes de que se desmaterializara, sintió rabia. Era de sus favoritos. Por un segundo su cabello osciló del negro azabache al rojo sangre. Orión volvió a besarla y la diosa se calmó. La joya luciría bien en la mano de la bella mortal a la que el extraño ladrón pediría en matrimonio.  
  
  
                                 Años más tarde, cuando viajaron al pasado y Nyota echó sobre la cazadora de Jim su anillo entre las pertenencias que pensaban vender, para conseguir algo de dinero y poder hospedarse en un hotel, el escocés protestó y con toda la razón del mundo.  
  
 - ¡Ni hablar! Lo que sea menos eso, preciosa. - No iba a permitir que su amada se quedase sin la joya que más le costó conseguir de todas las que le había regalado.  
  
              Al final no vendieron absolutamente nada, Jim le devolvió el anillo a Uhura y acabaron reventando cajeros automáticos con los poderes telequinéticos de Pavel. Como dijo Khan, aquello fue un placer con el que no contaba. Les resultó sencillo costear sus gastos en el siglo veinte.  
  
 - Llevo unos mil dólares encima... - Murmuró Jim guardando el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. - ¿Crees que será suficiente para agarrarnos una buena borrachera?  
 - Eso depende de cuánto tenga que beber Spock para que su hígado vulcano deje de metabolizar el alcohol y se le suba a la cabeza. - Le respondió Bones en un susurro con su más cínica sonrisa.  
 - Por si no os acordáis, tengo un oído muy fino. - Spock no volvió la cabeza. Sentado en el asiento de copiloto, en el taxi, había escuchado la conversación de sus t'hy'la en la parte de atrás.  
 - A ver, mente privilegiada... - Jim le acarició la nuca a su marido. - ¿Cuántas botellas de tequila calculas tú que te tienes que beber para perder el control?  
 - Eso dependerá de la graduación, Jim. - Le respondió inclinando la cabeza.  
 - Si lo que quieren es emborrachar a su amigo denle Herradura añejo, el mejor tequila del mundo. Tiene un cuarenta por siento de alcohol... - Intervino el taxista que, por su tez morena y su acento, debía de ser mexicano.  
 - Herradura... - Repitió Jim. - ¿Cuántas botellas, Spock?  
 - Démosle un par y ya veremos... - Bones también quería emborracharlo pero sin hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo era médico.  
 - Amigo, será mejor que no haga caso de estos dos o terminará usted en el hospital. - El taxista echó una carcajada que acabó en tos convulsa. - ¡Ay, mi madre! - Exclamaba casi ahogándose.  
  
        Cuando Jim pagó al taxista, tras dejarles en la puerta del local que les sugiriera el maître de la Bimbo antes de echarles de allí, el doctor McCoy se acercó a la ventanilla y le dio una píldora.  
  
 - Tómese esto y no volverá a toser de ese modo.  
 - Grasias, compadre... pero lo mío no se va a quitar con una pastilla. Señor, tengo cánser de pulmón. - El pobre hombre le miraba con los ojos humedecidos y la cara congestionada.  
 - Lo sé, le he examinado. - Bones llevaba su pequeño tricorder portátil a todas partes. - ¡Hágame caso! Soy médico. Usted tráguese esa pastilla y se pondrá bien, pero debe dejar el tabaco. ¿Lo promete?  
 - Haré lo que diga, doctorsito... - Sonrió el taxista. - Total, esta bolita blanca no me va a matar... - Volvió a reír con la píldora entre los dedos índice y pulgar, tosiendo hasta casi quedarse sin aliento. - ¡Si me cura dejaré de fumar, se lo juro!  
 - Hágalo. - Insistió McCoy con una franca sonrisa.  
 - ¡Vamos, Bones... hay cola para entrar! - Le llamaba Jim guardando sitio detrás de Spock.  
  
  
                El Midnight Sun*(sol de medianoche) era un club de ambiente gay muy popular en la ciudad de San Francisco. Todos los colores del arcoíris colgaban de su fachada en forma de banderines triangulares. Jim sacó la tarjeta del maître y comprobó que era el lugar que les recomendó. Estaban en el barrio conocido como The Castro; hasta Bayview, donde tenían la casa en alquiler, había unos quince minutos en coche. Tendrían que tomar otro taxi para volver.  
  
        Bones se metía con Spock mientras guardaban la vez para entrar al local, haciéndole cosquillas por la espalda y bromeando sobre cuánto dinero les iba a costar hacer que cogiese una buena cogorza.  
  
 - No es culpa mía, Leonard. Mi metabolismo...  
 - Sí, si ya lo sé, mi vida...  
 - ¡Eh! - Protestó Jim. - ¡Ese tipo se ha colado! - Señaló a un individuo que, saltándose la cola, iba derecho hacia la puerta.  
 - Va... vestido como un conejo... - Spock no sabía definirlo mejor. Las grandes orejas que el hombre llevaba colocadas sobre la cabeza y los pantalones de cuero con el trasero prácticamente al aire, con un pompón rosa entre las nalgas, le hicieron pensar en ese animalito.  
 - ¡Es la noche de los bichos, tíos! - Les explicó el joven que tenían delante en la fila. - Si vas de animal entras directamente...  
 - Podríamos buscarnos algo con lo que disfrazarnos. - Se le ocurrió a Jim.  
 - ¡Ni en broma! - McCoy negó con la cabeza. - Esperaremos lo que haga falta. ¡No estoy borracho aún, Jim! Conservo intacta mi dignidad.  
 - Por una vez te doy la razón, Leonard. - Agregó Spock.  
 - ¡Oh, ya veremos cómo acabáis esta noche! - El rubio se echó a reír. - Pienso tumbaros... a los dos.  
  
  
         Tras casi media hora de hacer cola pudieron acceder al club. La música era estridente, discotequera. Las luces de colores brillando por todas partes les dejaron algo aturdidos. Jim se apresuró hacia la barra, quería pedir una botella de Herradura añejo para Spock y otra de whisky para él y Bones.  
  
 - Cuanto antes empieces a beber antes la pillas... - Le susurró a su esposo cogiéndolo por la cintura con su más pícara y retorcida sonrisa.  
 - Hay conejitos, gatitos, perritos... ¿eso es un koala? - Bones no dejaba de examinar a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Apenas había mujeres allí.  
 - Parece más bien una mofeta. - Respondió Spock levantando su ceja izquierda y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
 - ¡Qué divertido! Me gusta este lugar... - Bones le daba la vuelta a la visera del vulcano buscando su boca para besarle. - Lo pasaremos bien, mi vida...  
  
       El barman se acercó a Jim apoyándose sobre el mostrador con ambas manos y echando medio cuerpo hacia fuera. Pensando que sería para poder oír lo que le iba a pedir entre la ensordecedora música, el rubio se aproximó de la misma manera pero cuando se disponía a hablar se vio sorprendido por un beso húmedo en los labios.  
  
 - ¡Vaya! - Exclamó. El camarero era joven, de unos veintipocos, moreno, de ojos verdes... extremadamente atractivo. - ¿Saludas a todo el mundo así?  
 - ¡Sólo a los nuevos cuando son tan sexys como tú! - Le contestó descarado.  
 - ¡Eh! - Protestó McCoy. - Limítate a servirnos la bebida, ¿entendido?  
 - Espera... creía que tú estabas con el tipo de la gorra y que esta preciosidad... - señalaba a Jim, - venía sólo. ¡Disculpa! ¿Sois un trío? ¡Me apasionan los tríos!  
 - Beberemos whisky Glenlivet doce años y tequila Herradura añejo. Compraremos dos botellas de cada. Añada hielo y tres vasos. Gracias. - Spock, con su voz grave y calmada, le dio a entender al camarero que no debía meterse en sus asuntos.  
 - Como tú digas... ¡Se ve que eres el macho alfa! - Con un ademán de su mano y un movimiento de caderas demasiado femeninos, el barman se dio la vuelta para traerles lo que había pedido el tipo serio de la gorra.  
  
      Jim les miraba aguantando la risa. Bones tenía el ceño fruncido y Spock había puesto sus manos a la espalda, con su típica pose vulcana.  
  
 - El tipo sólo estaba siendo amable... - Excusó el rubio al camarero.  
 - Que se guarde esa amabilidad para sus amantes... ¡A juzgar por su aspecto debe tener cientos! - Resopló Bones cruzándose de brazos.  
 - Busquemos una mesa para dejar las copas mientras bailamos. - Spock avanzó hacia el fondo de la sala, seguido de cerca por su marido. - Leonard, trae tú las bebidas.  
  
       El médico tardó un poco en encontrarles, había tantos hombres por allí... y de todas las edades: treintañeros, cuarentones, de más de cincuenta... y luego estaban los rabiosamente jóvenes. Chicos imberbes con traseros duros como piedras que balanceaban las caderas de forma sensual. Todos sonreían, parecían felices, encantados de disfrutar de una fiesta sin tregua. A Bones le llamó la atención un grupo de lo que en principio catalogó de mujeres vestidas y maquilladas exageradamente. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de hombres disfrazados. Sus maneras y sus voces algo forzadas le desconcertaron. Aquellos tipos fingían ser lo que no eran... o tal vez eran así de raros.  
  
       El caso es que el médico se quedó plantado delante de ellos con sus botellas metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y las tres copas con hielo entre las manos. Un jovencito rubio de pelo largo pasó por su lado sobándole el trasero con descaro y a McCoy casi se le caen las copas. Giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, eran de un azul puro y frío, como los de Khan. El muchacho le observaba relamiéndose los labios y, sin decir nada, le dedicó un gesto bastante obsceno llevándose un dedo a la boca para chuparlo goloso.  
  
      McCoy abrió los ojos como platos, se puso completamente colorado y volvió el rostro. Buscaba a Jim y a Spock y les vio sentados a una mesa unos pasos más adelante, riendo los dos a carcajadas. Debían haber estado observándole todo el camino desde la barra del bar.  
  
 - Spock... ¿crees que hoy va a llover? - Le preguntaba Jim divertido, mirando a Bones que se les acercaba.  
 - ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Estamos a cubierto, no puedo mirar el cielo.  
 - Fíjate bien, mi amor. - Con su cabeza hizo un gesto dirigiendo los ojos a la entrepierna de McCoy. - Yo diría que sí va a llover... hacia la derecha.  
  
     Spock se percató de que Leonard cargaba hacia ese lado sus partes dentro del apretado pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto y se echó a reír.  
  
 - ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? - Les interrogó el médico dejando los vasos sobre la mesa.  
 - Nada, cariño... Trae, serviré las copas. - Jim le sacó de los bolsillos las botellas y repartió dos generosos tragos de whisky y otro de tequila para su esposo. - ¡Brindemos!  
 - Sí... ¡por una noche especial! - Asintió Bones alzando su vaso.  
 - ¡Porque siempre estemos juntos los tres! - Añadió Spock.  
 - ¡Por los dioses! Han sido increíblemente buenos conmigo al poner a dos hombres tan maravillosos en mi vida. - Jim brindó a la salud de sus dos amantes, sintiéndose pleno y completo a su lado.  
  
         Un trago de whisky y un beso a Spock, sabía a tequila. La boca de Bones le devolvió el sabor de su bebida. Jim reía y tiraba de ambos hacia la pista de baile, quería devorar el espacio a su alrededor, saltarse las leyes de la física y unir sus átomos en una vorágine de luz y calor al ritmo de la música. Bailar, reír, besar, acariciar a sus dos amantes, a sus dos esposos... pues aunque Bones no estaba oficialmente casado con ellos era eso: su marido también. El corazón de Jim latía con fuerza, repleto de amor por ambos.  
  
        A la botella de tequila Herradura le siguió otra... ¿cuántas copas llevaban ya? Se sentía mareado, pero bien, feliz. Bones hacía girar a Spock entre sus brazos, lanzándolo a los de Jim para mirarles con lujuria a ambos. El vulcano tenía las mejillas teñidas de verde. ¿Acalorado? Lo más probable... la sensualidad de los movimientos de Jim al bailar hacía que todas las miradas se clavasen en él.  
  
 - ¡Es el hombre más sexy de este club! - Dijo McCoy en un arrebato de deseo. - ¿Estás ya lo suficientemente ebrio, mi vida?  
 - Tomemos un taxi de vuelta a casa. - Respondió Spock sin apartar los ojos de su marido.  
  
    Al salir del local el rubio se apostó en mitad de la calzada y silbó llevándose dos dedos a los labios. De inmediato un vehículo se detuvo a su altura.  
  
 - A la avenida Newcomb con la calle Keith, por favor. - Solicitó Jim subiendo al taxi.  
 - ¡Órale! - Exclamó el conductor. - ¡Si son ustedes tres otra ves! ¡Pero qué casualidad!  
 - La casualidad es una explicación que damos a las directrices del Universo que se ocultan a nuestra comprensión. - Sentenció Spock.  
 - ¡No le haga caso! - Bromeó McCoy. - Cuando bebe le da por filosofar... ¿Se tomó usted la píldora que le di? - El médico sacó de su bolsillo el mini-tricorder y escaneó al hombre desde el asiento trasero.  
 - ¡Lo hisse, sí! Y no he tosido más en lo que llevo de noche...  
 - ¿Por qué no se va a su casa ya? - Le preguntaba Jim ojeando desde el asiento del copiloto las fotografías que el taxista tenía en el salpicadero del coche. - Tiene usted familia... Esposa, tres hijos muy guapos... - Halagó el rubio a los niños que aparecían junto a una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche.  
 - Y bueno... ¡Alguien tiene que ganar dinero para mantenerlos! - El pobre hombre dejó escapar unas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. - No sé qué será de ellos cuando yo les falte. Ya le dije doctor que tengo cánser de pulmón, no me queda mucho tiempo para estar con los míos.  
 - ¡Eso ya no será problema! - McCoy le enseñaba la pantalla de su pequeño tricorder a Spock y éste asentía. El cáncer había desaparecido. - Hágale caso a este guapísimo rubio y márchese a casa con sus hijos. Mañana vaya a su médico, que le haga un examen completo. Me temo que su diagnóstico habrá cambiado. - Sonrió.  
  
         Durante el resto del trayecto Jim se entretuvo en vigilar por el espejo retrovisor a su esposo y a su amante, en el asiento trasero no hacían otra cosa que besarse y meterse las manos por debajo de la ropa. El rubio tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de ocultar su erección al taxista. Aquello le estaba poniendo a cien.  
  
 - ¡Cuídense los tres, señores! - Se despedía el mexicano cobrándole la carrera a Jim.  
 - Gracias... ¿Quiroly? - Jim se echó a reír cuando leyó el nombre en la licencia. - Por favor, quédese con el cambio.  
 - Pero señor... - El taxista no daba crédito mirando el fajo de billetes que el rubio le había entregado. - ¡Aquí sobran más de setesientos dólares!  
 - No lo vamos a necesitar y a usted le vendrá muy bien. - Jim cerró la puerta del taxi.  
 - ¡Virgensita! - Exclamó el conductor. - ¡Estos gringos están locos! Será mejor que arranque y me largue antes de que cambien de opinión. - Se dijo a sí mismo poniendo el vehículo en marcha.  
  
       Bones y Spock esperaban junto a la puerta de la casita azul a que Jim les abriese. El rubio patinó un par de veces con la llave antes de atinar en la cerradura. Los tres rieron, estaban bastante bebidos.  
  
 - ¡Quiroly! - Recordó Jim el apellido. - ¿No se llamaba así ese jovenzuelo recién salido de la Academia?  
 - El alférez que ha solicitado el puesto de piloto para la Enterprise... sí. - Afirmó Spock.  
 - Uno de los niños de esas fotografías debía ser su tátara-tátarabuelo... - Jim entró a la casa de puntillas, subiendo la escalera sin hacer ruido. - Silencio, chicos... Scott y Uhura tienen que estar ya durmiendo. - Murmuró.  
      
      Spock se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, su fino oído vulcano detectó unos gemidos reprimidos tras la puerta del matrimonio.  
  
 - Aún no duermen pero no creo que tarden demasiado... - Sonrió al reconocer el timbre de la voz de Nyota susurrando algo al ingeniero.  
 - ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? - Le interrogaba Bones con su cínica sonrisa mirándole de reojo.  
 - Nada de eso, corazón mío... - El vulcano lo tomó en brazos y lo metió en el dormitorio. Jim le observaba sentado en la cama, intentando deshacer el nudo de los cordones de sus botas. - Nyota tiene exactamente lo que necesita y yo... ¡Yo os tengo a los dos!  
  
       Lanzando a McCoy sobre el colchón se arrancó las ropas. Estaba ardiendo en deseo, casi como un pon farr sólo que algo menos descontrolado; aún podía pensar con cierta lógica. Jim se echó a reír, no podía con los nudos. Pisando los talones de sus zapatos se descalzó por la fuerza. Spock ya estaba en calzoncillos dejando a Bones sin respiración bajo su cuerpo caliente.  
  
 - T'hy'la... - Susurraba el rubio a la espalda del vulcano. - Voy tomaros a los dos esta noche. ¡Me siento como si tuviese veinte años!  
 - _Leonard... Jim..._ \- Spock les nombraba mentalmente con los ojos cerrados, abriendo el vínculo que les sumergía en su océano privado.  
 - Quédate en medio, vida mía... - Le rogó McCoy. - Dejemos que Jim lleve hoy el timón.  
 - Soy vuestro almirante... vuestro capitán... Yo guiaré el barco... prometo dejaros a salvo en la orilla... pero sujetáos fuerte... porque habrá oleaje...  
  
          Jim gemía, susurrando lentamente cada palabra, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre la piel de la espalda de Spock que se erizaba a su contacto. Con sus manos sujetó firmemente las caderas de su marido y le hizo rozarse contra el cuerpo de Bones debajo de él. La fricción entre los dos hizo que ambos se empalmaran y suplicasen entre jadeos su boca.  
  
 - ¡Oh, Jim! ¡Por Dios...! - El médico perdía la conciencia de sí mismo cada vez que el almirante lamía su sexo, rozando con su barba el vello púbico, enredándose con él en el delicioso efecto velcro que le hacía sonreír.  
 - Jim... ashalik sa-telsu! *(querido esposo) – Spock se deshacía con las sacudidas de la lengua de su marido sobre su glande.  
  
         El almirante iba de uno a otro hasta que, de repente, les tuvo a los dos en su boca. Les oía gemir de gozo con sus caricias, haciendo que su propio miembro alcanzara la dureza de una roca. Ya no podía retrasarlo más. Tenía que hacerlo. Tomó a Spock de nuevo por la cintura y le obligó a tenderse sobre McCoy. Con su mano guió a su marido hasta el interior de su amante.  
  
 - Bones... cariño... ¿estás a gusto? - Le preguntaba Jim con sus palabras a la vez que con su mente podía notar todo el placer que Spock le estaba dando. - Parece que sí... - Murmuró con sarcasmo.  
 - Leonard... - Musitó Spock cuando se vio atrapado entre las piernas del doctor. - Es Jim... yo no he hecho nada...  
 - Sssshhhh, maridito mío... - Le hacía callar metiéndole un par de dedos en la boca, impregnándolos en la saliva del vulcano antes de dirigirlos hacia sus nalgas. - Ahora tú...  
  
      Jim se introdujo poco a poco, echando su peso sobre los dos, dejando que Spock cediera ante él en un baile horizontal que antes habían ensayado en el Midnight Sun. Los vapores del tequila hacían que Bones encogiera los ojos, el vulcano jadeaba sobre su cara sintiendo los furiosos embates del almirante.  
  
 - ¡No pares... duende mío! - McCoy le acariciaba la punta de una de sus orejas, con la otra mano le atraía más adentro agarrándole la nalga derecha.  
  
        Echándose hacia atrás un momento, apoyándose en las rodillas, Jim les contempló unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Nadaban ya los tres en su particular océano, unidos en una sola alma gozando de su vínculo sagrado. Jim sentía a Spock dentro desde la mente de Bones, al tiempo que se sabía encima controlando los movimientos y la profundidad de las dos penetraciones. Quiso saber qué ocurriría si él también entrase en el médico, qué experimentaría McCoy al notarse invadido por completo y qué pasaría al tener pegado al suyo el miembro de Spock en tan reducido espacio.  
  
 - ¡Aaaah! - Gritó Bones sorprendido por el dolor. - ¡No... Jim!  
 - Tranquilo, se pasa enseguida... - Susurró él sin salir de allí. - Vamos a quedarnos muy quietos los tres hasta que tú...  
 - ¡Basta Jim! - Protestó Spock viendo el gesto en la cara de Leonard.  
 - Espera... espera un poco... sólo un poco más... - Suplicaba el rubio impidiendo que se moviera.  
 - No puede, apártate... - Rogaba el vulcano.  
 - ¡No! - McCoy les abrazó a los dos, apretando a Jim contra el cuerpo de Spock encima suyo.  
 - ¿Lo ves? - Murmuró Jim sonriente.  
 - Ahora... - McCoy controló la sensación de verse asaltado por los dos y se dejó llevar por la corriente de nuevo, levantando levemente las caderas hasta notar la sacudida nerviosa en su columna vertebral. - ¡Aaaah! ¡Síiiii! - Gimió, un intenso placer había sustituido al dolor.  
  
          Dentro de Bones, pegado a Spock como una segunda piel, Jim impuso su voluntad haciéndoles oscilar a ambos, temblando bajo su ímpetu, vibrando con él por encima de la marea creciente de su azul océano iluminado por un sol de medianoche. Todo se volvió humedad, calidez, viscosa espuma blanca que se derramaba empapando los muslos. Siguió empujando, no podía ni quería parar. No se detendrían hasta alcanzar la orilla, juntos, sin aliento, exhaustos y enredados entre las sábanas.  
  
 - Bones... te amo... - Musitó Jim dejándose caer a su izquierda sobre el colchón.  
 - Leonard, mi t'hy'la... - Susurró Spock deslizándose en medio de los dos.  
 - ¡Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como éste! - Exclamó McCoy aún tembloroso con la increíble sensación. - Es como si latiese... como si nunca fuera a cerrarse...  
 - ¿Estás hablando de tu glorioso culo, mi amor? - Jim se echó a reír. - Volverá a su tamaño, no te preocupes. He pasado por eso...  
 - ¿Serás idiota? - McCoy pasó el brazo por encima del pecho de Spock hasta alcanzar la cabeza del rubio y darle un buen capirotazo. - ¡Haces que pierda todo el romanticismo!  
  
    Spock les apretó a los dos contra su cuerpo, abrazándolos y besando a cada uno con ternura.  
  
 - Ahora solamente falto yo... - Susurró a sus oídos.  
 - No, tú eres demasiado estrecho, Spock... - Bromeó Jim. - No lo aguantarías.  
 - ¡Oh... ya veremos! - McCoy acariciaba el vello negro y rizado del pecho de Spock, mirándole a los oscuros ojos desde abajo. - Es cuestión de encontrar la postura adecuada y un buen lubricante.  
 - No sé por qué algo me dice que serás tú, Leonard, el que esté encima cuando eso suceda. - Le dijo el vulcano enredándole el pelo con sus largos dedos.  
 - Eso tenlo por seguro, duende... - Respondió él con una de sus cínicas sonrisas.  
  
          Jim había cerrado los ojos, estaba agotado por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Se perdió el beso entre su esposo y su amante antes de quedarse dormido. El whisky se le subió a la cabeza de golpe, aprovechando la fuerte corriente del riego sanguíneo regresando a su cerebro, dejándolo sumido en un sueño profundo que Hipnos le regaló llenándolo de imágenes de Spock y McCoy felices a su lado de por vida.  
  


**FIN**

 


	250. Capítulo especial V: El corazón del león.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflejar la evolución de Khan en esta historia tal vez haya sido lo más complicado.  
> Le recordábamos por haber sido el causante de las muertes de Christopher Pike, Alexander Marcus y del propio Jim Kirk, criogenizado por la Flota tras todo aquello.  
> Un día le vimos despertar, robado por los klingons, para sorprendernos a todos enamorándose de Pavel... estableciendo con él y con Amy el vínculo sagrado de su trisquel.  
> Volvió a un criotubo tras perder a toda su tripulación y pasaron trece años hasta que Pavel le sacó de su sueño para amarle y permanecer a su lado definitivamente.  
> Khan Noonien Singh, el superhumano creado en un laboratorio hace más de trescientos años, ha acabado por convertirse en el amigo, el amante, el esposo... y el padre que ahora es. Su corazón ha cambiado mucho.

**Capítulo especial V: El corazón del león**

  
  
  
                                                                                                       No fue solamente el tel *(vínculo). Antes incluso de sentirlo por primera vez, en presencia de Amy, él ya había experimentado todo el amor de Pavel en Aldebarán B. Durante su infancia no supo lo que era sentirse amado, durante su juventud tampoco. Cuando se convirtió en un hombre solamente había odio en su corazón, hacia todos los que le hicieron ser lo que era: científicos, políticos y militares que le crearon para convertirle en el soldado perfecto, un superhumano capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte y sobrevivir.  
  
          Le dieron la vida para que se ocupase de matar a sus enemigos, de luchar sus batallas por ellos, de llevar a cabo sus sucias guerras. Él y los suyos, los de su tipo, diseñados genéticamente en un laboratorio, sometidos a incontables pruebas para fortalecer sus cuerpos y sus mentes anulando así toda capacidad de amar, acabaron rebelándose contra sus creadores. Los mataron a todos, conscientes de que ellos eran los superiores; sabiéndose al mando y por encima del género humano, les sometieron.  
  
          Los sobrehumanos se repartieron la faz de la Tierra librando entonces sus propias guerras. Khan se convirtió en el Príncipe de un vasto territorio que abarcaba parte de Asia y Oriente Medio, una cuarta parte del planeta. Líder de un grupo de cien hombres y mujeres modificados, reinó en paz sobre millones de seres humanos durante años. A diferencia de las naciones gobernadas por otros superhombres, en su dominio jamás hubo masacres ni se sometió a esclavitud a la población civil. El mejor de los tiranos, el más benevolente. Algunos de los de su clase pensaron que tanta bondad no era más que un signo de debilidad y trataron, infructuosamente, de darle muerte para hacerse con sus naciones. Las guerras eugénicas habían estallado, la codicia de un humano modificado también era superior como el resto de sus cualidades.  
  
          Khan era capaz de pasar días sin dormir, sin alimento alguno, sin apenas beber agua. Sus huesos se fracturaban, sí, pero no como los de cualquier humano pues había que ejercer mucha más presión sobre ellos para conseguirlo. Podía aguantar más de una hora bajo el agua sin respirar, o quemarse todo el cuerpo y seguir vivo. Eso lo comprobaron durante su adolescencia, testándolo mil veces en un entorno controlado de laboratorio. Perdía la conciencia, desmayándose cuando se veía sometido a un gran dolor físico, pero sus umbrales estaban muy por encima de los del resto de los mortales. También su odio y su sed de venganza eran superiores a los de cualquiera. Cuando descubrió que era capaz de sentir amor, de ser amado por alguien, sus emociones y esos sentimientos totalmente nuevos para él, le abrumaron. No fue solamente el tel.  
  
 - Khan... se te sierran los ojos... Tres semanas sin dormir, sin comer, luchando y huyendo... Es demasiado hasta para ti. - Pavel le acunaba ligeramente mientras le hablaba con su voz más dulce.  
 - ¿Por qué...? - No podía entender aquello, que el muchacho le tratase de aquel modo después de haberle secuestrado y prácticamente violado en aquel almacén abandonado en Aldebarán B. - Pavel... ¿Por qué haces esto?  
 - Porque te quiero... - Le respondió el muchacho en un susurro.  
  
         Y ¿por qué un chico como Pavel iba a amar a alguien como él? Era un hombre de otro tiempo, de siglos atrás. Ni siquiera era humano, era un maldito engendro, una pesadilla hecha carne, un asesino sin conciencia ni sentimientos... o así quería verse a sí mismo. La verdad era otra sin embargo. Si ha de juzgarse a alguien por sus acciones, el empeño de Khan por poner a salvo a su tripulación, su intento de darles la oportunidad de vivir en paz arriesgando su propia vida al hacerlo, le convertían en un héroe.  
  
 - ¿Podemos empezar? - Le preguntó al doctor McCoy antes de ser congelado por tercera vez en su vida.  
  
         Los ojos avellana del médico le miraban con ternura, con compasión. Aquel tipo también le había cogido cariño. Kirk, Spock, Amy, Sulu, la enfermera Chapel... todos le extrañarían, todos le habían visto tal como era en realidad. Deseó no haberles conocido nunca, se sentía culpable por todo lo que les había hecho sufrir.  
  
        Lo más duro fue dejar a Pavel, su precioso muchacho. ¡Cómo le costó soltarse de su abrazo! El chico se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas pegado a su piel, desnudo, inmaculado, llorando como un niño abandonado. Su lunar en el cuello, sus dulces labios, sus bellísimos ojos aguamarina en cuyo fondo se perdía cada vez que le miraba, un mar profundo del que no quería salir... Pavel Andreievich Chekov, el joven alférez de veintidós años del que, muy a su pesar, se enamoró.  
  
 - Nunca debí despertar de mi sueño. - Khan le enjugaba las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. - Lo siento Pavel. Tú perteneces a mi criatura imposible. Un día serás muy feliz con ella. Yo... - bajó la mirada al suelo, perdiéndola en un tiempo muy lejano, - debería estar muerto.  
  
        Así es cómo se sentía: muerto. Ya nada tenía sentido. Una vez tuvo esperanza, cuando fletó una nave espacial y utilizó la tecnología de aquella época para criogenizarse a sí mismo y a los suyos tratando de escapar de la locura que reinaba en la Tierra. Fueron perseguidos hasta la extinción, ningún humano modificado podría sobrevivir a aquella caza global. Así que intentó huir hacia un planeta desconocido, lejano, donde poder empezar de nuevo con su gente y vivir en paz. Ahora estaba solo. Era el último de su clase. No había nadie más.  
  
 - No, Khan. Soy tan tuyo como de Amy... los dos te pertenessemos y tú a nosotros.  - Le levantaba la cara sosteniendo su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. - Aún no entiendes lo que significa el vínculo, pero un día lo comprenderás. - Le aseguraba Pavel.  
  
          Jamás le habían dolido tanto unas simples palabras. Aquel muchacho estaba enamorado de él. ¿Era culpa suya? Sin duda. Otra horrible falta a añadir a todas las que había cometido. Sintió que ésa era la más terrible. Sin saber muy bien cómo, había hecho que el chico le amase: el peor de sus crímenes. Y ahora le dejaba solo, rompiéndole el corazón al abandonarle. Pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Khan Noonien Singh era una máquina de matar, no tenía ni idea de cómo amar a alguien. Simplemente, no se sentía capaz. Alguien como él no se merecía ser amado.  
  
  


  
                        Durante los años que duró su pacífico reinado, Khan tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar el sexo no como una tortura sino como un placer. Las terribles pruebas a las que fue sometido en su adolescencia incluyeron sus primeros contactos sexuales. Los militares tuvieron la brillante idea de hacerle pasar por todo aquello, pensando que si su supersoldado era capturado algún día, a alguien se le podría ocurrir torturarle de aquel modo. Fue violado repetidamente, sin piedad, sin misericordia alguna, hasta que se acostumbró al dolor y la humillación. Tratado como un sucio objeto, conoció lo que era un orgasmo sin saber que eso podía ser parte de otra cosa muy distinta. Tenía más de treinta años la primera vez que hizo el amor.  
  
 - Yared, esto... no deberíamos... - Khan intentaba que la mujer no le quitase la ropa sujetándole las manos. Su boca no dejaba de atacarle los labios, buscando besarle sin cesar.  
 - Príncipe mío... mi señor... te deseo y no voy a detenerme ahora que me he atrevido a llegar tan lejos. - Seguía tirándole de los pantalones cada vez que lograba soltarse de su mano.  
  
          Yared también era una superhumana, criada en laboratorio igual que él, había pasado por lo mismo en su miserable existencia. La mujer creía estar enamorada de Khan y le cubrió de atenciones durante mucho tiempo. Para él fue poco más que una mera diversión, un cuerpo caliente al que abrazar antes de quedarse dormido, alguien con quien compartir el placer de las caricias y descubrir, poco a poco, que el sexo no tenía por qué ser algo sucio, doloroso ni humillante.  
  
       Ella no tenía la exclusividad. Como Príncipe de más de cuarenta naciones, multitud de mujeres y hombres se ofrecieron a entrar en su cama y Khan no les rechazó a todos. Elegía a sus compañeros de juego, como lo llamaba él, por su belleza. Muchachos y muchachas de bellos rostros y jóvenes y armoniosos cuerpos, disfrutaron de su hombría entre sus sábanas. A la superhumana que se hacía llamar su reina no le importaba pues les consideraba seres inferiores, prácticamente unas mascotas para el divertimento de su señor.  
  
      Los buenos tiempos terminaron con las guerras eugénicas, la lucha y la muerte regresaron a sus vidas. Khan perdió su reinado y Yared le abandonó. Era del poder, del Príncipe, de quien la supermujer había estado enamorada, y no de Khan. Aún así, como compañera, luchó junto a él hasta el final accediendo a ser criogenizada con los demás cuando el plan era fugarse de la Tierra.  
  
 - Despertaremos en otro planeta, un lugar en paz donde podamos vivir tranquilos. - Khan se ocupaba de que la computadora controlase las funciones vitales de su tripulación durante el largo vuelo que, en realidad, duraría más de trescientos años.  
 - Si no abro los ojos recuérdame tal como era en nuestro palacio... Joven, hermosa, tu compañera de cama y de trono. - Yared le besó con dulzura antes de dejarse adormecer.  
 - Fuiste una bella reina, amiga mía. ¡Y claro que abrirás los ojos! Todos lo haremos... en un mundo nuevo que convertiremos en nuestro hogar.  
  
          Sus palabras siempre resonarían en su cabeza, cada vez que en sus más oscuras pesadillas lamentase aquella decisión durante el resto de su vida. Su tripulación jamás despertó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuándo murió Yared. ¿Fue una de las ochenta y cuatro cápsulas que Alexander Marcus encontró intactas? ¿Una de las doce que intentó abrir antes de aprender a hacerlo? Quizás ocurriese más tarde, durante los teletransportes de los klingons o aún después, bajo el fáser disparado por Pavel al pájaro de presa de Kozak. Nunca lo sabría. Tal como ella le pidió siempre la recordaría joven, hermosa y llena de vida, vestida con ricas sedas en su lujoso palacio a las afueras de Nueva Delhi.  
  
  
  
                         Khan ni siquiera tenía un nombre de verdad. Durante años los científicos a su cargo le llamaron por un número, refiriéndose a él como el nono *(noveno en latín), pues era el noveno de los experimentos que habían realizado. Los ocho anteriores no llegaron a nacer o murieron al poco tiempo. Cuando tenían que dirigirse a él le llamaban así: Nono, o None *(ninguno)... incluso No One *(nadie). Les resultaba más fácil pensar que aquel bebé no era humano, que no era nadie, que no era nada; así no tenían cargo de conciencia por todo lo que le hacían pasar. Al desarrollar el lenguaje el niño aprendió a llamarse a sí mimo Noonien, reconociéndolo como su propio nombre.  
  
 - ¡No eres nadie, Noonien, no eres nada! - Le gritaba una y otra vez el instructor militar de turno que le sometía a las más duras y crueles pruebas. - ¡Nadie! ¡Nada! ¿Te enteras? ¿O eres tan estúpido que no lo entiendes?  
  
  
              La primera vez que vio un bosque tenía doce años. Le llevaron allí atado de pies y manos en el todoterreno. Pateado por las botas militares de los soldados que le transportaron acabó en el suelo rodeado de árboles. Miró hacia arriba y deseó poder echar a volar como un pájaro. ¿Para qué le habían llevado hasta allí? Era otra prueba.  
  
\- Corre por tu vida, Noonien... - Le escupió uno de los hombres de uniforme desatándole las correas. - Y procura no dejarte coger.  
  
        El chico huyó a la carrera. Descalzo, se hizo heridas en los pies que su capacidad de regeneración apenas tenía tiempo de curar antes de que volvieran a abrirse. Oía las risas de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca. Hombres adultos, armados, bien equipados que le estaban dando caza. Giró la cabeza para mirar atrás un momento y se golpeó con un tronco al volverse, cayendo aturdido de espaldas sobre la dura tierra. No tardaron en aparecer a su alrededor. Las carcajadas sonaban estruendosas en sus oídos.  
  
 - ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido? - Le gritaba el sargento golpeándolo en la frente donde se le había abierto una buena brecha. - ¡Te has dejado coger!  
 - Vuelve a atarle y empecemos de nuevo. - Ordenó un oficial. - Así hasta que aprendas a ocultarte, None. ¿No se supone que tienes una inteligencia superior? ¡Pues úsala, estúpido!  
  
             Años más tarde, como Príncipe, fue llamado Khan *(máximo gobernante) por sus agradecidos súbditos. Su tercer nombre, Singh, lo eligió él mismo durante esa época dorada. Significa león en panyabí, la lengua hablada en India y Pakistán. León, el más poderoso de los animales salvajes, el más fuerte, el rey. Así sería recordado por la Historia: Khan Noonien Singh, el mejor de los tiranos.  
  
 - Nunca me lo habías contado, moy lyubov *(amor mío) – Pavel le acariciaba el flequillo, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho y le miraba con los ojos aguamarina llenos de amor por él. La historia de lo que significaban sus nombres le había conmovido.  
 - Nunca me lo preguntaste. - Sonrió mostrándole sus deliciosos hoyuelos.  
 - Bueno, no llamaremos al niño Noonien. - Intervino Sulu sentándose al lado de los dos en el sofá, cogiendo los pies descalzos de Khan para acariciarlos sobre sus rodillas. - Es horrible como nombre.  
 - Ni Khan... - Pavel se echó a reír. - Ya sé que será el rey de la casa, nos mangoneará a los tres a su antojo... pero no le vamos a poner ese nombre ¿verdad?  
  
       El japonés negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, frotando con suavidad los largos y blancos empeines de su preciosa violeta. Khan se sentía feliz, estaba a punto de ser padre. Amy ya arrastraba una enorme barriga del tamaño de un zeppelin y la antigua casa de Sarek, propiedad ahora de Sulu, estaba lista para recibir al pequeño. El sobrehumano se había entretenido en forrar cada esquina, acolchar cada pata de los muebles, tapar cada enchufe de las paredes, asegurar todos y cada uno de los cajones y puertas con mecanismos para que un niño no pudiese abrirlos y hacerse daño. La vivienda entera estaba preparada a prueba de bebés.  
  
 - ¡Singh... ése sí es un buen nombre! - Exclamó Pavel. - Le pondremos Anton por mi padre, por supuesto... pero quiero que lleve también algo tuyo, Khan.  
 - Si vas a darle uno de mis nombres también tendrá que tener uno de Sulu. - Le contestó serio, clavándole la mirada azul hielo.  
 - Ay, yebát! *(joder) – Se lamentó el ruso. - Pero será un nombre muy largo para un niño tan pequeño. Amy quiere ponerle Sarek, por su abuelo...  
 - Anton Sarek Chekov. - Pronunció el japonés en voz alta. - Suena muy bien... ¿por qué no dejarlo ahí?  
 - Anton Sarek Chekov-Singh... - Añadió Pavel.  
 - ¿Y qué pasa con Hikaru? - Insistía el moreno.  
 - Moy drug *(mi amigo) lo entiende, Khan... él no es mi marido. - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sulu que le correspondió con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del sofá.  
 - Eso no está bien... - Protestó el sobrehumano. - ¡Y yo tampoco soy tu marido! No aún...  
 - Pero lo serás. - Le sonrió mimoso rozándole la mejilla. - ¿Singh-Chekov entonsses? - Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.  
 - Singh-Chekov. - Aprobó Sulu. - Es el orden correcto y no se hable más. No trae buena suerte decir el nombre de un niño que aún no ha nacido.  
 - Singh... es como tu apellido, t'hy'la. Se lo añadiremos delante del mío cuando nos convirtamos en esposos y le adoptes legalmente.  
 - ¡Ah, Pavel! ¡Eres imposible! - Khan le tiró ligeramente de los rizos de la nuca para acercarse su cara y besarle.  
 - _Anton Sarek Chekov, de momento... hasta que seas moy muzh_ *(mi esposo) – Susurró a su mente mientras sus lenguas se rozaban en una danza secreta dentro de sus bocas.  
  
  
  
                                 Y ése fue el nombre que entre los cuatro eligieron para su hijo. La primera vez que Khan lo tuvo en brazos a solas fue en el hospital, la noche de su nacimiento. Sulu se lo dejó un momento mientras salía al baño. Pavel seguía en la habitación con Amy; después del susto que les había dado tras el parto, el ruso no consintió en dejarla sola. Aquel ser vivo, diminuto, cálido y frágil, totalmente dependiente de alguien que le cuidara, le conmovió sacudiéndole por dentro como un terremoto. Veía en Anton a Pavel y le amaba por eso, aunque no era el único motivo. El niño, de alguna manera, era también suyo; fruto de su unión, del tel *(vínculo), producto del trisquel, sangre de su sangre a través de Jim, de Amy... Anton era su hijo y le amaría por siempre. ¿Sería un buen padre? Khan no había tenido nunca uno, así que no sabía con quién compararse ni si podría estar a la altura de semejante responsabilidad.  
  
 - Yo siempre estaré de tu parte, hagas lo que hagas. - Le susurraba al bebé mirándolo embobado. ¡Era tan precioso! - Voy a darte todo mi amor, cariño mío, mi vida entera, mi tesoro... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, pero no se lo digas a tu padre... una vez le dije a él lo mismo y no quiero que sienta celos de ti. Yo no fui el hijo de nadie, ni el hermano de nadie... Jamás tuve familia hasta que conocí a tu mamá y a tu papá, a Sulu, a tus abuelos... Ahora soy tu padre, Anton y te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en ello.  
 - Y lo harás bien, ya lo verás... - Sulu había vuelto del aseo y le observaba con los ojos rasgados humedecidos por la emoción.  
 - ¿Tú crees, anata? *(cariño) – Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en los carnosos labios.  
 - Estoy convencido, violeta mía. - Acercándose más le besó con ternura.  
 - Fíjate, Hikaru. - Le decía enseñándole al pequeño, dormido entre sus brazos. - Es idéntico a Pavel...  
 - Sí, es mi preciosa y pequeña rosa blanca. - Asentía el japonés acariciando con sumo cuidado el redondo moflete del chiquitín.  
 - Espero ser un buen padre para ti, vida mía. - Deseó el moreno cerrando con fuerza los ojos, apretando contra su pecho a aquella pequeña e indefensa criatura para acercarle la nariz.  
  
    Anton olía maravillosamente. A Khan jamás se le olvidaría aquel olor, lo llevaría por siempre en su corazón.  
  
  
  
                                 Con el tiempo aquel deseo fue haciéndose realidad, Khan era el mejor papá del mundo para Anton. Empezó a seguirle por todas partes en cuanto aprendió a andar. Le gustaba ir detrás de él como si fuera su sombra, eso sí: sin zapatos. Odiaba ponerse nada en los pies. Al igual que Pavel, el niño iba por la casa descalzo a todas horas.  
  
 - No quiere calzarse ni para salir a la calle. - Renegaba el japonés a la hora del almuerzo. - ¡Es un cabezota testarudo! Y la culpa es tuya, rosa mía... - Le regañaba a Pavel. - Te ve a ti descalzo y claro, cualquiera le convence de que los zapatos son necesarios.  
  
         El ruso le miraba de reojo aguantándose la risa, mientras ojeaba una tablet con los planos de un nuevo tipo de nave que Scott y él estaban diseñando para la Flota.  
  
 - Lo de la cabessonería es más cosa de Amy que mía. - Se excusó el ruso. - Yo siempre fui un niño muy obediente.  
 - ¡Pues preferiría que hubiese sacado sus orejas! Esa maldita testarudez vulcana... Solamente tiene dos años y no hago carrera de él. ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca? - Sulu se temía la rebeldía de Anton en la adolescencia, recordando cómo era su madre en aquella época. - Amy se lo hizo pasar muy mal a Jim. ¡Menuda me espera contigo, ichiban takara mono! *(mi tesoro)  
  
        Anton salpicaba toda la mesa dando golpecitos con su cuchara en el plato de puré de guisantes casi vacío, ajeno a la conversación que tenían sus papás.  
  
 - Sulu, que sólo es un bebé... - Intervino Khan limpiando el pequeño desaguisado de Anton. - Si no quiere zapatos pues que no se los ponga.  
 - Eso, tú consiéntelo... - El japonés ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. - ¡Amy en el espacio, a Pavel todo le da lo mismo y tú malcriándolo al permitirle cualquier capricho!  
  
       Tomó al niño en brazos sacándolo de la trona. Quitándole el babero le limpió los restos de comida que le llegaban hasta las cejas.  
  
 - Está visto que depende de mí que te conviertas en una persona civilizada, Anton. Si por estos dos fuera te criarías como un salvaje. - Sulu le hablaba llevándose al pequeño a la planta de arriba. - Vamos a vestirte, tienes que estar guapo para ir a ver a los abuelos.  
  
        No tardaron en escuchar el llanto del niño cuando el japonés le puso los zapatos. Khan y Pavel se miraron un segundo a los ojos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.  
  
 - Voy a teletransportarme a casa de Scott, no quiero estar aquí cuando bajen... - Pavel recogió su tablet y salió disparado hacia el sótano. - ¿Vienes?  
 - No, yo daré la cara. - Respondió Khan riéndose ante la retirada del ruso.  
  
                 Les miraba absorto con la mente perdida en cientos de recuerdos que le asaltaban desde el pasado. Sulu secaba las lágrimas de aquellos enormes ojos aguamarina pasando un pañuelo blanco por las redondas mejillas del pequeño. A Anton le incomodaban los zapatos.  
  
 - Solamente será un momento, en casa de tu dedushka *(abuelo) podrás quitártelos. - Le decía hablándole con toda la dulzura del mundo. - Vamos, ichiban *(número uno)... ¿Me harás el favor de no sacártelos por el camino? - Le preparaba para sentarlo en su sillita de paseo. - Tienes que acostumbrarte, uno no puede ir descalzo por la vida a menos que seas un loco genio ruso de más de cuarenta años y con la cabeza llena de pájaros... ¡Y no me mires así! Sé que sabes que te estoy hablando de tu padre...  
 - Papa... - Le nombró el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa. - Moy papa... ¿nonne tá?  
      
    Sulu miró a su alrededor para ver a Khan encogerse de hombros.  
  
 - Ha huido, el muy cobarde... - Respondió el japonés atando al niño al asiento. - Ahora nosotros nos vamos a casa de los abuelos.  
 - ¿Sa'mekh'al? *(abuelo, en vulcano)  
 - Sí, Spock también estará allí...  
 - ¿Y abuelito?  
 - Claro, Bones estará con ellos. ¿Vienes Khan? - Le preguntó a su amante. Viendo que no contestaba, insistió. - Tierra llamando a Khan... ¿me recibes? Cambio... ¡Khan! ¿Vienes o no?  
  
          El moreno regresó de sus recuerdos y asintió. Acompañaría a Anton y a Sulu a casa de Jim. La tarde era soleada y al pequeño le convenía tomar el aire y pasear un poco.  
  
 - Otra vez te has quedado fuera de cobertura, violeta mía. - Sulu le cogía de la mano, empujando la silla de bebé con su derecha. - Te pasa mucho últimamente... ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?  
 - En nada, anata. No te preocupes.  
 - Yo no puedo leer tu mente, así que tengo que preguntarte.  
 - A veces la memoria me juega malas pasadas. Tengo más de trescientos años, Hikaru. He vivido muchas vidas... Es normal que en ocasiones no sepa muy bien quién soy o dónde me encuentro.  
 - ¡Tonterías! - Sulu detuvo sus pasos y soltando la sillita de Anton agarró al moreno por la cintura. - Tú eres mi preciosa violeta, amor mío y estás en casa, con tu familia. - Le dijo antes de besarle en los labios.  
 - Anata... - Khan respondió apresando la boca del japonés con pasión. - Tienes razón. No son más que tonterías. - Le sonrió.  
  
  
                Lo cierto era que él siempre había tenido esos momentos de confusión, aunque al principio se tomaba la molestia de disimular cuando le ocurría delante de alguien. Por ejemplo, cuando vio llegar a Sulu al hangar antes de partir hacia HarOs a intentar el rescate de su tripulación. Se quedó mirándolo caminar hasta él, con su espada wakizashi colgada del cinturón y le vino a la mente un flash del japonés levantándole el puño ante el monitor principal de la nave después de que él golpeara a Pavel en Aldebarán B, poniéndose en pie en su puesto de navegante en el Enterprise le llamó hijo de perra por lo que acababa de hacerle a su amigo.  
  
         Pavel le besó entonces, delante de Sulu, delante de todos los que se presentaron voluntarios a la misión, y le preguntó si estaba bien al verle turbado, abstraído. Khan contestó que estaba recuperado, achacando así su distracción al cansancio que arrastraba en aquel momento.  
  
        Ahora el flash había durado algo más que unos segundos. En casa, mientras el japonés acomodaba a Anton en la sillita, Khan se vio a sí mismo en el Enterprise, diecinueve años atrás, en el momento en que Spock le llevó a rastras a la enfermería para que Bones le sacase sangre y preparase el suero que trajo a Jim de vuelta de la muerte. Aquella fue la primera vez que les vio a los dos.  
  
 - ¿Le has roto el hombro, Spock? - McCoy lo notó cuando fue a sacarle la muestra de sangre del brazo.  
  
       El vulcano no respondió. Aún jadeaba por la lucha que había mantenido con él hacía nada. Se limitó a mirarle de reojo con los ojos negros ardiendo en furia. El médico le colocó el brazo en su sitio con un crujir de huesos que le puso los pelos de punta. Khan cerró los ojos un instante. Aguantó el dolor sin abrir la boca, conteniendo la respiración por un momento. Luego sintió el pinchazo en su antebrazo.  
  
 - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Gritó el chico nada más irrumpir en la enfermería.  
 - Señor, he atracado la nave en la Base Estelar I para su reparación. - Decía el piloto detrás del muchacho. - ¿Ordena el desembarco de la tripulación?  
 - ¿Qué le pasa a Jim? ¿Doctor McCoy? - Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al preguntar, nadie hacía por responderle.  
 - Señor Spock... ¿desembarcamos? - Insistió el japonés.  
  
    McCoy se giró un momento, viendo al vulcano paralizado ante el cuerpo de su capitán tomó la palabra.  
  
 - Señor Sulu, primero evacuen a los heridos... luego el resto. ¡Y lléveselo de aquí, por favor!  
  
      Señalaba al muchacho. El piloto asintió y agarró del brazo al joven del jersey rojo lleno de manchas de grasa. Khan pensó que sería alguien de ingeniería.  
  
 - Niet! - Se negaba a salir de allí. - ¿Jim? ¿Está...? - El llanto le ahogó las palabras.  
 - Vamos, ven conmigo... - Sulu trataba de cumplir con la orden del médico. - Deja que el doctor haga su trabajo. Ayúdame con el personal...  
  
      El chico asintió y tras lanzarle una mirada llena de tristeza e incomprensión a Khan, con sus enormes ojos aguamarina repletos de lágrimas, se marchó siguiendo al japonés. Al sobrehumano se le heló el corazón. No había una pizca de odio en aquellos preciosos ojos. Dolor por la pérdida de un amigo, su capitán, y una pregunta... ¿por qué? Nada más. Khan se sintió culpable de la muerte de Kirk y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía por que el médico encontrase el modo de devolverle la vida utilizando los poderes regenerativos de su sangre.  
  
     Después le durmieron. Acabó criogenizado de nuevo. Y cada vez que eso ocurría era como morir un poco.  
  
           La oscuridad, el frío, el silencio, la soledad completa... sin dolor, sin hambre ni sed, como en un sueño extraño donde lo que uno recuerda se confunde con lo que uno desea. La primera vez fueron visiones de guerra, la muerte, la sangre de sus enemigos corriendo por sus manos, manchándole el rostro congestionado por la ira que empleó en su venganza. Luego los dulces años en el Palacio de Nueva Delhi... las noches con Yared y los demás que compartieron su cama, descubriendo que el sexo era un juego muy placentero. Y la esperanza... Un planeta nuevo, vacío, listo para llenarlo con los suyos en una larga existencia pacífica... un anhelo que nunca se hizo realidad.

  
           La segunda vez fue casi como la primera. Seguía manteniendo la fe en un mundo nuevo, en poder darle a su gente la oportunidad de vivir lejos de los hombres a los que tanto odiaba. Le acudió la estampa de la cara de horror de la doctora Marcus cuando le vio exprimir la cabeza de su padre, el almirante Alexander Marcus, hasta darle muerte con sus propias manos. “Debiste dejarme dormir...” le dijo antes de acabar con él. También podía ver los ojos azules de Kirk cuando le golpeó en Kronos hasta que se le cansó el brazo. “Por Pike...” le había dicho. Sí, recordaba esos ojos mirándole cuando tuvo que teletransportarse pues el rubio destrozó su pequeña nave en el ataque que llevó a cabo en el Cuartel General de la Flota. Después los mismos ojos apagados, en un cuerpo exánime a la espera de un milagro que, curiosamente, sólo él podía obrar: la resurrección a través de su sangre. Como si de un nuevo Cristo se tratase, Khan se sintió morir por sus pecados, no en una cruz sino en su maldito criotubo.

  
          La tercera vez fue la más horrible. Pavel... Cerraba los ojos y la boca le sabía a él. El muchacho de la mirada infinitamente triste que le había robado el corazón. Y su lunar... Le prometió que soñaría con la pequeña mancha de melanina en su cuello y así lo hizo. Lo veía de cerca, tanto que era lo único que podía distinguir. Ya no había más esperanza para los suyos, todos estaban muertos. Khan era el último de su especie y sentía que no merecía volver a respirar nunca más. Sin embargo aquel pequeño lunar... ¿no sería maravilloso poder besarlo de nuevo? Si los dioses lo permitían se juró a sí mismo no separarse jamás de aquella peca en la blanca piel del chico ruso.  
  
  


  
 - ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? - Le decía a Jim en su despacho de la biblioteca.  
  
         El rubio le miraba por encima de las gafas, concentrado en estudiar los datos que aparecían en la pantalla de su ordenador. Khan, sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, le observaba en silencio.  
  
     En la planta de arriba podían escuchar los pequeños pasos de Anton descalzo, haciendo correr a Sulu y sus otros dos abuelos detrás de él, jugando a pillarlo de habitación en habitación por toda la casa.  
  
 - Es necesario controlarle y lo sabes, Khan. - Jim se levantó un momento y fue a buscar un par de copas de whisky.  
 - Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pavel puede convertirse en una amenaza, lo sé. Pero me refería a cómo puedes ocultárselo a Spock y a Bones.  
 - Es cuestión de controlar lo que uno está pensando, cielo.  
 - Yo... - El moreno aceptó el vaso y bajó la mirada. - No sé, no creo que pueda mantenerlo más en secreto. Pavel no es precisamente tonto, acabará por darse cuenta de que le estoy vigilando.  
 - Tengo los resultados de las pruebas médicas que tanto Alex como Bones le realizan periódicamente. - Comentó señalando el monitor de su computadora. - Tú eres el único capaz de entrar en su cabeza, necesito que me digas si alguna vez notas algo extraño allí, nada más.  
 - Extraño... - Murmuró el sobrehumano. - ¿Y qué se supone que he de considerar así? Los dos sabemos que su mente funciona de un modo muy especial.  
 - ¡Oh, ya sabes! - Jim le puso la mano en el hombro derecho, acariciándolo mientras le hablaba. - Si está preocupado en exceso por algo, si se obsesiona con algún asunto... Si está triste, o deprimido, o si se aísla...  
 - A veces. - Khan le apartó la mano. - Ha sufrido mucho, Jim. Su carácter... él siempre ha sido algo triste, reservado, callado... De vez en cuando le asaltan sus peores recuerdos, los sentimientos de culpa, el dolor... En ocasiones busca estar a solas. Y sobre sus obsesiones... van desde el vuelo de los pájaros, como sabes, hasta preguntas tan difíciles de responder como por qué los hombres tienen pezones.  
  
        Jim se echó a reír con aquello. ¿De veras el genio ruso ocupaba su privilegiado intelecto meditando sobre los pezones masculinos? La carcajada se le cortó cuando vio la cara circunspecta de su yerno.  
  
 - Jim... No me obligues a espiar a Pavel, por favor.  
 - Solamente cuidamos de él, Khan. - Le cogió la cara por la barbilla, levantándole la cabeza y forzándolo a mirarle a los ojos. - Cuidamos de Pavel porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
 - Ya... ¿Y qué pasará si se vuelve peligroso? ¿Si su poder telequinético es demasiado grande? ¿Si se obsesiona con acabar con alguna clase de enemigo? Eso podría suceder... Si algo le ocurriese a Amy, por ejemplo, o a David, los dioses no lo quieran, Pavel podría desear vengarse y...  
 - Yo tengo la última palabra al respecto. - Jim le dio la vuelta al monitor dejando que Khan echara un vistazo a la pantalla. - Soy el máximo responsable en este proyecto de estudio que lleva años analizando los datos de Pavel. ¿Crees que iba a permitir que le hicieran nada malo a mi niño?  
 - Eso nos devuelve a mi primera pregunta. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Jim?  
  
       El almirante se encogió de hombros. Enseñándole su pícara sonrisa se dejó caer en su sillón, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Con una mano sostenía su copa de whisky, con la otra se rascaba la barba con parsimonia, distraídamente, como si estuviera meditando una respuesta. De pronto se echó hacia delante y clavó los ojos apolíneos en los azul hielo de Khan.  
  
 - Quiero a Pavel. A ese loco genio ruso, mi niño... y tú también le amas, yerno. Así que vamos a seguir cuidando de él mientras seamos capaces, porque él merece todo nuestro esfuerzo. Éste es nuestro secreto... y si algún día Pavel se descontrolase será responsabilidad nuestra detenerle a tiempo, antes de que cometa alguna barbaridad.  
 - Pero... ¿cómo?  
 - Eso, cielo, ya lo veremos. ¿Para qué ocupar la mente con cuestiones que aún no han sucedido? - Volvió a echarse atrás en su asiento, dándole un buen sorbo a su bebida.  
 - ¡Qué vulcano te ha quedado eso, suegro! - Khan le sonrió dejándole ver sus hoyuelos.  
  
  
  
                    Aquella noche, mientras Pavel dormía plácidamente abrazado a Sulu, Khan les observaba en silencio ligeramente incorporado contra el cabecero de la cama. El japonés tenía el brazo encima de su regazo, dormido casi boca abajo su aliento le rozaba el hombro a cada respiración. El ruso había enredado en él sus piernas, asomando la frente por encima de la cabeza de Sulu. Khan levantó la mano izquierda con cuidado de no despertar a su anata y acarició con ternura los rizos de Pavel.  
  
 - _Moy dragotsennyy muzh..._ *(mi precioso esposo) – Pensó en silencio. - _¿Y quién cuidará de ti cuando Jim falte? ¿A quién dejará a cargo de ese maldito proyecto de estudio? ¿Quién medirá las ondas de tu cerebro cuando Bones no esté? Supongo que Alex continuará con ello... y tal vez sea yo el que se ocupe de ti desde Inteligencia. A Jim se le ve venir de lejos... sé que me está preparando para ocupar su puesto cuando se jubile. ¿Estaré a la altura? ¿Podremos evitar que ocurra un desastre si tú...? Pero no, amor mío. Tú eres un brujo muy poderoso, sí, aunque jamás harías daño a nadie... ¿verdad, mi vida?_  
 - ¿Khan? - Susurró Sulu mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa, violeta mía? ¿No puedes dormir?  
  
      Le envolvió entre sus brazos, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho se recostó de nuevo.  
  
 - Me he desvelado un poco, anata. - Musitó. - No es nada. Anda, vuelve a dormirte.  
 - ¿Estás bien?  
 - Hai... Aishiteru, Hikaru. *(Sí... te quiero)  
 - Watashi aishiteru mo, Khan. *(yo también te quiero)  
  
          Sulu, tan atento como de costumbre, siempre pendiente de él y de su rosa... Observando cómo caía otra vez en el sueño recordó la primera vez que le besó. Fue cuando se hizo el tatuaje, en el San Francisco de mil novecientos ochenta y siete. El japonés le untaba un gel cicatrizante sobre la piel marcada por encima del corazón con sumo cuidado y él aprovechó la intimidad del momento para abalanzarse sobre su boca y arrebatarle un beso.  
  
          Desde que le despertaron y le subieron a bordo de la Katyusha, Khan sabía que debería hacer algo con respecto a Sulu. Antes de ser criogenizado le encargó que cuidase de Pavel. Ya entonces tenía muy claro que lo haría, pues sabía bien lo que el japonés sentía en realidad por el muchacho ruso. No solamente era su amigo, le amaba, aunque no lo admitiera o creyese que aquello simplemente no podía ser.  
  
 - ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó entonces mirándole desconcertado con sus ojos rasgados. - ¿A qué estás jugando, Khan?  
 - Sé que amas a Pavel... que siempre le has amado. Deberías acostarte con él, Sulu. Te lo estoy pidiendo, hazlo. Te lo debo, los dos lo sabemos...   
 - No te entiendo... - Negaba con la cabeza repetidamente. - ¡Soy un hombre casado, Khan! Tengo mujer, una hija... ¡No voy a hacer eso que me pides! ¿Acostarme con Pavel? ¿Tu novio? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer esto! ¡No vuelvas a besarme nunca!  
  
          Se enojó, o más bien le pareció algo tan surrealista que no pudo aceptarlo. En realidad, Sulu se había quedado prendado con aquel breve beso robado en el barrio de los marineros de San Francisco. Por eso aquella madrugada no se fue a dormir a otra habitación cuando entró a su cuarto y les vio a los dos en su cama; se limitó a tenderse a su lado y quedarse dormido abrazado a Pavel, aspirando el olor de sus rizos. Khan pudo sentir su presencia. Al oír a su novio decirle a Hikaru que le quería, sonrió satisfecho. Al día siguiente, el domingo por la mañana, cuando se bañaron en la playa y los tres estuvieron jugando entre las olas del Pacífico, Sulu no fue consciente de que sus labios iban de los de Pavel a los de Khan hasta que era demasiado tarde. Otra vez aquella increíble sensación. ¿Cuánto tardaría el japonés en comprender que su lugar estaba junto a ellos dos?  
  
               El sobrehumano cerró los ojos abrazando el cuerpo fibroso de su amante, recordando antes de rendirse al sueño cómo le vio hacer el amor a Pavel desde su butaca de espectador, en el apartamento de Peter y Alex en el centro de la ciudad. Aquel momento fue mágico, glorioso... ser testigo de cómo Sulu hacía realidad su más profundo deseo fue para Khan una experiencia inolvidable. Podía ver de nuevo las ávidas manos del japonés recorriendo todo el cuerpo del ruso, devorándolo con su boca desde el cuello hasta la ingle, donde se detuvo a disfrutar de sus atributos con pasión. Luego Sulu le regañó por interrumpirle y le impuso el más delicioso de los castigos al llenarle la boca con su sexo. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo probó. A Khan le supo a gloria, exquisito, tanto o más que el sabroso miembro de Pavel.  
  
         Sulu volvió a la cama para terminar con lo que había empezado. Colocando a Pavel a su antojo le tomó desde atrás, vaciando en él el deseo que había contenido en su interior durante tantos años. Se lo dio todo. Hizo que el ruso gozase hasta alcanzar el éxtasis. Khan se corrió casi al mismo tiempo, a través del vínculo había notado la conmoción en su novio. Pensando que ya se había terminado, el moreno bajó la guardia. No pudo reaccionar cuando Sulu se abalanzó sobre él, terminando de desnudarle para tomarlo allí mismo ante la sorprendida y extasiada mirada de Pavel. Tras un orgasmo compartido recuperaron el aliento uniéndose al ruso sobre el lecho. Sus seis piernas terminaron enredadas. El sueño les venció poco a poco y Khan murmuró aquellas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
 - Te quiero, Hikaru...  
  
          Volvió a repetirlas. Las diría toda la vida. Su amante, su buen amigo Sulu, el jardinero fiel que siempre se ocuparía de su rosa blanca y su violeta. Abrazado a su fibroso cuerpo Khan se durmió sintiéndose el superhombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, el único, el más afortunado. Su corazón de león estaba ahora repleto de amor.  
  


**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora sí se acabó el fic... a no ser que algún día cuelgue otro capítulo especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero comentarios.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [EXTRAS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756163) by [KeepKhanAndKlingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn)




End file.
